


Double Entendre

by DavidFalkayn



Series: Double Entendre [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 328,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidFalkayn/pseuds/DavidFalkayn
Summary: There's far more to shy, friendly Tara than meets the eye.  I would also like to Jeriddian for his kind permission in allowing me to use his original characters from his excellent story "Queen's Gambit Declined" posted at fanfiction.net as well as Campy for the use of his characters that he used in his stories "Mating Games" and "The Mad Dog Picnic".  I would also like to thank daccu 65 for permitting me to use his characters from his "Mat" series.  If you have not read those stories yet, I strongly urge you to do so--you'll be happy you did.  And also thanks to Disney for KP, Ron, and the other characters.  While the story is now complete, I am going back to earlier chapters to fix grammatical and the inevitable continuity errors that occur in a story of this length.
Relationships: Hope and Ron friendship, Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, Multiple Pairings - Relationship, Ron Stoppable/Yori, Tara and Ron friendship, Tara/Shego, Zita Flores/Ron Stoppable
Series: Double Entendre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597495
Comments: 106
Kudos: 18





	1. Summer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is most definitely an alternate universe take on Tara King and other characters in Kim Possible. In this universe, Tara King is a young Englishwoman who, through her late mother's exposure to a mystery substance while she was still carrying Tara, possesses certain traits--one of which is that in looks and appearance, she easily passes as a teenager even though in actuality she is in her early twenties. She is also a very free spirited adventuress--think equal parts Modesty Blaise, Emma Peel, and her grandmother, Tara King and you get the general idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story is complete, I am going back and editing for grammatical and the inevitable continuity errors that occur in a story of this length. One of the plot lines that I have discarded was the one where she poses as a typical American teenager. I think both the character and the story line fits more smoothly through the alterations that I made where she is temporarily fostered and then is granted legal emancipation. Makes for less headaches for all concerned.

** _Moscow—the Iranian Embassy near the Kremlin_ **

** **

Crouching under the cover of a ventilation shaft, a lithe, blonde-haired female figure wearing a black matte skin-tight cat suit muttered softly to herself as she put on the matching hood that completely covered her head and then glanced down at her watch. Her lips turned up in a slight smile as she witnessed two figures descending from a rope ladder from a hovercar on to the roof of the building not too far from her, she muttered in a low posh-English accented voice as she switched the display on her watch to stopwatch mode, “On the clock.”

Opening the carry bag next to her, she took out an electronic device. Her lips inside the mask turning up into a sly grin, the woman next took out another device and, opening it, pressed a button. Checking the first device again and nodding her head in satisfaction, she then silently and smoothly pried open the cover. Then, after carefully setting her grapple, she dropped a rope down. “Ten minutes.” She whispered as she descended down the rope into the building.

Dropping to the floor without making a sound, the cat-burglar moved gracefully down the carpeted hallway, pausing as she reached an intersection. Taking out an aerosol can, she sprayed the space ahead, her lips again turning up in a sly grin as the crisscross of laser beams. Taking a deep breath, she smoothly slipped past the obstacle without breaking the beams. Coming to a stop immediately after reaching the other side, she spied a concealed access panel on the right wall. “Careful girl…” She whispered as her electronic device detected the motion sensor just half a meter from her. “Move the wrong way and if we’re lucky, we’re on our way to Lubyanka Prison. If unlucky, then in a diplomatic pouch to Iran.” Opening the access panel and taking out a set of fine tools, she quipped in a whisper, “I think I’d prefer Lubyanka.”

Smirking as she spied the red and black wires, the second-story artist joked under her breath, “The old cliché: Do I cut the red wire or the black wire.” Her smirk becoming a wide smile as she spotted her real objective, the thief snapped a green wire with her cutters. Checking her device, she nodded her head in satisfaction, “Motion sensors down.” Glancing down at her watch, her lips turned down in a frown. “Seven minutes. Gotta shake a leg.” Moving gracefully down the corridor, the burglar turned left at a T-section after taking a moment to admire the original Sirak Melkonian painting hanging on the wall. “Down girl.” She chided herself, “No time for shopping.” 

Reluctantly passing over the rare piece of art, the cat-burglar paused as she reached a corner. Taking out a small periscope, the thief peered through it, spying two guards standing watch at the door, both men in black business suits with white shirts and ties. _Body armor under the shirts I’ll wager. Better go with the knockout gas._ Taking out what looked like a flare gun from her bag, the burglar loaded a small yellow cartridge into it and striking quickly, fired it, the cartridge landing in between the two guards, exploded in a cloud of green smoke. Waiting patiently as the two men choked briefly, the thief nodded her head in satisfaction as she heard two thuds. Taking her periscope out again, she looked, a sly grin appearing on her masked face as she saw the two unconscious men slumped down on the floor.

Moving quickly, she grabbed a keycard from each of the two guards and, taking out a reaching aid slid the two cards through their slots on either side of the door simultaneously. Hearing the door lock click open, the thief opened the door. Spotting her prize in a display case on a pedestal in the center of the room. Taking out her aerosol can from her bag, she sprayed the area in front of her, revealing a crisscrossing network of laser beams. “Damn…this is going to be tricky.” She muttered as she fixed a cartridge to her air gun and fired, nodding her head in satisfaction as the spike hit home on the wall and attached it to a wire that was affixed to a spike that she had shot at the opposite wall. Working quickly, she rigged a harness and, after testing the wire to be sure that it could hold her weight, pulled herself until she hovered above the glass display. “Hello, Lovely.” She purred as she looked fondly on the blood-red ruby in the case. Taking out a cutter, she smoothly cut a circular opening into the case. Then, taking a duplicate of the jewel in the case, she dropped that down using an extended arm while at the same time extending another reaching grip into the case. “Careful…careful…this has to be simultaneous.” She murmured as she took a deep breath. “Three…two…one…now.” Moving quickly, she grappled and pulled up the gem while at the same time setting its substitute in its place. Breathing again, she quickly retrieved the gem, slipping it into her handbag. Glancing down at her watch, she gritted her teeth, “Three minutes…gotta move.”

As she slid back on the wire, misfortune, in the form of a slipping spike, struck, dropping her to the floor and immediately setting off the alarm. “Fuck!” She growled as an iron portcullis dropped in the doorway blocking her exit while at the same time a secondary door slid shut, sealing her in. She then heard the hissing of gas. Glancing down at the device in her hand, she gritted her teeth. “Remifentinal. Filter won’t keep it out long. Gotta move fast. Grabbing blocks of C-4 and thermite from her bag, she quickly set the explosives on one of the iron-barred windows. Taking cover, she heard the sound of shouts and boots growing louder as she pushed the button on the detonator, setting off the plastic explosive with a loud boom. Dashing quickly, her heart racing as adrenaline coursed through her system, she leaped out the window just as the door opened. Doing a tuck and roll as she hit the ground, the thief wasted no time zigzagging into the shadows as the sound of sirens pierced the air.

Ducking into a dark alley, the burglar quickly stripped out of her catsuit and slipped on a green miniskirt. Quickly putting on earrings and a necklace, she slung her carry bag over her shoulder and strode out on to the street where police cars were already on scene in front of the embassy. Spying a tour group, she unobtrusively joined it, taking out her cellphone as she did so, imitating the other tourists taking pictures of the lit up Kremlin. Taking a seat on the bus, the blonde smiled at the attractive young man sitting next to her as she texted a quick message: _On my way home. Love you, Uncle and tell Mother I haven’t forgotten her souvenir._

Smirking as the answering text, _Be a good girl and come straight home. Mother wants to see your souvenir._

** _Middleton_ **

Shaking her head in bemused wonder as her best friend, Ron Stoppable, wolfed down yet another diablo taco, Kim Possible let out a breath of air, “How many does this make, Ron?”

“NomNomNomNomNomNom…Huh? Whatcha say, KP?” The freckle-faced blond haired young teen replied, his mouth still full as he dumped another packet of diablo sauce on yet another taco while his naked mole rat companion emerged from the bag with a nacho chip in hand, munching on it.

“I said how many does this make for you?” Kim repeated with a laugh.

“Ummm…six…no…” He said as he wolfed down yet another taco, “Seven.”

“You know school starts soon.” Kim said as she applied a packet of mild sauce to her taco salad before taking a sip of soda.

“Don’t remind me.” Ron said in a glum voice as he chugged down his soda. “I’m so not looking forward to orientation in a couple of weeks.”

“Oh, it won’t be so bad.” Kim consoled. “Don’t forget, after orientation, we’re going to the mall. Club Banana’s having a back to school sale and I want to get there before Bonnie snatches that outfit I’ve been eyeing.”

“And then we’re going to JP Bearymore’s!” Ron exclaimed in glee as his redheaded friend, lowering her head, covered her face with her palm.

“I was hoping you’d have forgotten.” Kim muttered as she dipped her chip in a bowl of salsa and nibbled on it.

“Huh? What did you say, Kim?” Ron queried as he drenched his nachos with diablo cheese sauce before diving into it with very happy—and hungry—Rufus.

“I better check in with Wade.” Kim answered back, quickly recovering from her earlier slipup as she reached into her purse and took out her Kimmunicator. 

“Good idea, KP.” Ron agreed, “It’s been what…a month…since the last mission.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, her face not concealing her disappointment at the lack of action, “At least.” Her lips turning up in a grin at the face of the dark-skinned boy on her screen, the teenage hero almost begged, “What’s the sitch, Wade? Got us anything?”

“Sorry, Kim” The Team Possible techie shook his head, “All’s quiet.”

Heaving a dejected sigh, the redhead responded, “Thanks, Wade. Keep us posted.”

“Will do, Kim. Take it easy.”

“Cheer up, KP!” Ron exclaimed as he and his mole rat companion finished off the last of the nachos. “You know the bad guys are probably all on vacation too. Give it time, we’ll be neck deep in supervillains and mad scientists before you know it.”

** _Hedonism Resort—Aruba_ **

Shego, wearing a skimpy white with green trim bikini and white sunglasses, luxuriated on her beach towel, idly listening to the waves lapping on to the shore as she sipped her tropical sunrise drink. “This is nice, but it’s starting to get a little boring.” The supervillainess remarked to no one in particular as her eyes caught sight of a pod of dolphins frolicking in the shallows. “I need to find something to spice things up.” She said as she picked up her tablet and checked her email. Finding an encrypted message with the header, _Need Qualified Assistant_, the raven-haired villain after running it through a virus checker that she had specially installed on all her electronic devices, opened it and read the message:

_Ms. Go: I am in need of someone with your unique skills and abilities to aid me in my quest for world domination. Should you accept this offer of employment, the pay and benefits will be most rewarding, I assure you. If you are willing to accept this offer of employment, please reply to this email and we will meet to discuss terms of employment._

_Sincerely, Dr. Drakken._

Chuckling, Shego, after weighing her options, typed her acceptance and pressed send. “This might be worth a few laughs if nothing else.” She took another sip of her drink as her eyes fell on a well-muscled young man toting a surfboard, “One more fling before going back to work.”

** _Drakken’s Secret Mountain Lair_ **

Dr. Drakken shook his head as he gazed down at the blueprints lying on his desk. “There is no way I can get in there, get the production line, and get out without an adequate assistant.” He moaned as he took a sip of his Coco-Moo. Hearing the beep coming from his tablet, the blue-skinned mad scientist checked his email. As he read the encrypted message that had just come in, his lips turned up in a wide grin, “She accepted! The world is in my grasp!”

** _Essex Countryside, United Kingdom_ **

The charming blonde pulled her Alfa Romeo Spyder convertible into the driveway of a lovely English cottage. Exiting the car, she made her way to the door and knocked. After only a minute or so, the door opened to reveal a dapperly dressed elderly gentleman with a twinkle in his eyes and broad grin on his face.

“Tar-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay!” He exclaimed in a precise public-school English accent as he ushered the blonde girl into his home.

Chuckling, the blonde replied in her posh accented lyrical voice, “Uncle John!” Tara grinned widely as she hugged the older man. “Wasn’t that the first thing you said to Grandmama?”

“Yes.” The old man responded fondly as both of their eyes fell on a picture on the wall of a young, attractive woman wearing a miniskirt and mod hat standing in front of an antique Aston-Martin convertible. Underneath the photo was a caption: _Tara King, 1969 _“I believe it was.”

Breaking from her embrace, Tara inquired as she glanced at the bowler hat hanging on the coatrack and umbrella on the floor beside it, “So how are Grandmama and Auntie Emma?”

“Fine…Fine. They give you their love.” John Steed replied as the pair entered the parlor. Walking to the bar as his niece, fixing a Sobranie Black Russian cigarette to her cigarette holder sat down on a plush chair, the retired spy fixed two drinks. Approaching Tara, he handed one of the drinks to her, then fished in his pocket for a lighter. “As I recall, you prefer gin and tonic.” He said as he lit the blonde woman’s cigarette.

“Thanks, Uncle.” Tara grinned as she first took a drag from her cigarette, exhaling a plume of smoke before sipping her drink. “Just how I like it.” Reaching into her purse, she pulled out an object wrapped in velvet cloth. “Mother’s souvenir.” She said as she handed the package to her uncle.

“Ah…” Steed’s eyes lit up as he unfolded the velvet to reveal the ruby within it. “The Eye of Xerxes. And to think…the Iranians were going to sell this lovely gem to the Russian mafia for some plutonium they stole from the Ukrainians who in turn stole it from the Kazakhs. Dreadfully dangerous business—this trade in nuclear materials.”

“How much plutonium are we talking about?” Tara asked as she took another drag from her cigarette, following it up with a sip from her drink.

“Enough to make several nuclear warheads.” Steed responded in a grim voice. “Now they’ll have to find some other way to get their plutonium. This won’t stop them.” The retired spy cautioned, “But it will slow them down a little. And as for this little jewel…Mother will keep it safe until a more…shall we say agreeable…government resides in Teheran.” His lips turning up in a grin, he refreshed both their drinks, “If you’ll check your Swiss bank account, you’ll also find that Mother was very grateful to you for your services.”

Taking out her cell phone and glancing down at it, the blonde adventuress grinned, “So I see. You must thank Mother for me.”

“So…where are you off to now, my dear?” Steed inquired as he lit a new cigarette for his niece, handing it to her.

Placing the cigarette in her holder, Tara responded with a wicked grin, “The Kitty-Kat Club to wind down for a bit and then a couple of weeks at St. Tropez to work on my tan and…”

“I have many fond memories of St. Tropez.” Steed chuckled. Then, his laughter fading, he propositioned, “Mother and a friend of Mother’s would like to ask another favor of you…one that you might find quite rewarding…but it will be a long-term project, I’m afraid.”

“You know I don’t work directly for Mother, Uncle John.” Tara protested as she took a drag from her cigarette. “I don’t mind doing her or her friends the odd favor, but I don’t like being tied down.”

“You won’t be tied down…at least not all the time.” Steed explained, “You’ll have plenty of opportunities to freelance and Mother and her friend might have some outside projects for someone with your special skill sets that you might find quite…profitable. And…” He added, sounding a note of caution and concern, “It will give you a chance to lie low…or lower. You’ve made some people very cross with this caper—even though you’ve done a good job in making sure you couldn’t be tied to it. Best to put some time and distance between you and them for a while.”

“All right…” Tara sighed as she sipped her cocktail. “I’m listening.”

“First, let me introduce you to Mother’s friend.” At the old man’s prompt, a door opened and an attractive, if stern faced, dark-haired woman wearing a business suit and with one eye covered by an eye patch emerged. Gesturing to the bar, John encouraged, “Name your poison, Betty.”

“No thanks, Mr. Steed.” The woman responded as she joined Tara and her uncle in the parlor. 

Letting out a brief chuckle, the old man quipped, “Oh Betty…you were such the live wire once. What happened?”

“Becoming director of Global Justice.” The other woman replied, her lips turning up in a fond smile as she regarded the older man. Glancing again at the bar, her slight grin turned into a full blown smile, “Very well…I’ll have my usual.”

“One scotch and soda coming up.” Steed grinned. After fixing the drink and handing it to the dark-haired woman, the retired spy made introductions, “This is Betty Director, Tara. She’s in charge of Global Justice. And Betty…this is…”

“Tara King.” Betty interrupted, “Con artist…”

“Charmer.” Tara interjected with a smirk.

“Thief.” Betty snapped back.

“Rogue.” Tara riposted.

“Betty…” Steed gently chided, “You’re looking at the last of a dying breed. My Tara is what we in the day used to call an adventuress.” Smiling fondly at his niece, he remarked, “She’s cut from the same cloth as us, Simon Templar, Emma, her grandmother, Modesty and a few others—including your little problem child and her friends. You’ll never get her to formally join your or any other agency’s ranks. Work with…yes. Work for…never.”

“What Uncle said.” Tara declared as she blew a smoke ring in the direction of the Director.

“I get the picture, Mr. Steed.” Betty interjected, cutting the old man off. “First…” The GJ director requested, “Could you stand up, please, Ms. King?”

Tilting her head slightly to the left in slight confusion, Tara recognized the almost imperceptible nod of her uncle’s head. “All right.” The blonde replied as she rose to her feet.

“She looks the part.” Betty nodded her head in satisfaction, “But can she act the part?”

“Can you act as a typical teenage girl—approximately age sixteen to seventeen, my dear?” Steed requested.

Shrugging her shoulders, Tara complied, “I’ll give it a go.” After a few moments to get into character, she went into her act, “Ummm…Isn’t Frankie Weston soooo hot!!?? I mean…really! She then grinned at her uncle, “Uncle John…” Tara pleaded with a puppy dog pout, “Can I stay out after my curfew? Molly and Frankie’s orgy’s tonight and I don’t want to miss a minute of it.”

“But of course, Sweetums.” Steed bantered back, “Just don’t forget your undies like you did last time.”

“Okay…okay!” Dr. Director threw up her hands in a seeming gesture of exasperation to hide the grin threatening to appear on her face. “She can pull it off. The question is…” The GJ chief stated, turning her attention on the blonde woman, “Do you want the job, Ms. King.”

“It depends.” Tara replied as she resumed her seat and lit a fresh cigarette, “On what’s involved…the terms of employment and…of course…compensation.”

“You’ll be extremely well compensated for your time.” Betty replied, “With plenty of outside projects to provide even more reward plus whatever you can earn freelancing—provided…” She cautioned, “You exercise due discretion.”

“In other words…don’t get caught.” Tara interjected with an amused grin.

“Correct.” The Director nodded her head.

“Right then.” Tara sipped her drink, “Let’s hear the particulars.”

Taking a photo out of her valise, Betty handed it to the young blonde. Picking up the photo, Tara saw a young teenage girl with olive green eyes, a brilliant smile, and red hair. “Pretty in that ‘girl next door’ sort of manner I suppose.” Tara commented as she examined another picture, this one of a young man with blond hair and freckles wearing an oversized hockey jersey with what appeared to be a rodent perched on his shoulder. “Who’s the twerp? Red’s boyfriend? And what is…” She squinted her eyes as she carefully examined the photo, “That hairless rodent doing there?”

Betty shook her head. “The girl is your primary objective. Her name is Kim Possible. The boy is her best friend…Ron Stoppable and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus.”

“Possible? Stoppable?” Tara giggled. “Are those their real names?”

“I’m afraid so, my dear.” Steed chuckled. “I’m not sure how they got them.”

“There’s a story there somewhere.” Betty agreed, this time not even bothering to hide her grin, “But we haven’t found it yet.” Her serious demeanor returning, the director continued her briefing. “Possible is also what your uncle calls an…adventuress…just like you.”

“Now…now, Betty.” Steed gently teased, “You were quite the wild oat sower in your day, lest you forget. Why, I recall that time in Milan when you and…”

“Ummm…yes…” A furiously blushing Betty Director quickly interrupted, resuming her briefing, “While mostly staying within the area of Middleton, some of her…adventures…have been further afield.” The director handed a folder to the young blonde.

“When did she get her start?” Tara asked as she opened the folder and perused its contents.

“In middle school.” Betty answered back. “She started a website to make money babysitting and was accidentally contacted to rescue a billionaire because the person who contacted her made a typo.” She further explained as a disbelieving Tara began to laugh, “The man…a Mr. McHenry…wanted to contact this group called Team Impossible, but instead of typing in impossible.com on his browser he typed in…”

  
“KimPossible.com.” Tara interjected, her laughter growing louder. Turning her attention back to the information contained in the folder in her hands, the young blonde’s eyebrows raised, “Not a bad skill set. Where did she get her training?”

“While she’s had marital arts and gymnastics training.” Betty replied, “She’s had no formal operations training.”

“You don’t get formal training in this line of work.” Tara countered, “You learn from someone who’s good at their craft as I did from my grandmother and Uncle John and Aunt Emma, and then make it up as you go. It appears to me that she’s a pretty good improvisor—maybe a bit hasty at times, but a good arse kicking or two should take care of that.” Her attention returning to the boy, she asked, “What about him? How does he fit in…as her backup?”

“Yes.” Betty nodded her head, “And no.” Seeing the confused look on the blonde’s face, she explained, “Mr. Stoppable accompanies Ms. Possible on their…missions and acts as her…I guess you could say sidekick. However, while Ms. Possible has had some training and does possess more than a little natural talent, none of that is true as regards Mr. Stoppable.”

“And yet he’s still alive and in possession of all his body parts.” Tara mused. “Which means that he’s either not as dumb and clumsy as he appears or he is an incredibly lucky boy.”

“Or both.” Steed interjected.

“What are you expecting me to do?” Tara inquired, “Work my way on to their team? They don’t seem to be the sort who’ll welcome an extra body on impulse—especially an unknown quantity. Besides, a newcomer would throw off whatever rhythm or dynamic they have going with each other. Potentially fatal in our line of work.”

“No…” Betty shook her head. “Nothing like that. Just try to stay close to them. Get to know them. Try to become part of their circle—even if it is nothing more than a peripheral part. Keep an eye on them, but don’t let them know that you’re doing that. Keep your ear to the ground and your eyes open and appraise us of anything unusual that you discover.”

“And if they find themselves in a bind?”

“If they find themselves in a situation where you believe that you have to directly intervene to save them from serious harm or death, then you are authorized to blow your cover. Otherwise, you’re just a normal teenage sophomore girl starting her first semester at Middleton High in a couple of weeks.”

“Right then.” Tara nodded her head as she gestured for her uncle to freshen her drink. “Now to logistics and cover.”

“You’ve been fostered by an American couple after your parents were killed in a plane crash a year ago.” Betty explained, only to be interrupted by the lovely blonde.

“Nice touch…slipping in the half truth.” Tara noted, “As my natural parents did die in a plane crash shortly after I was born. I still know next to nothing about them.” She also commented, this time with an accusatory frown aimed at her uncle.

“I’m sorry, my dear.” Steed interjected with a sincere note of apology in his voice, “I truly wish that your Grandmother and I could tell you more, but now is not the time. I know it’s asking a lot, but please believe me when I tell you that when the time is right, we’ll tell you everything.”

Nodding her head once, Tara sipped her gin and tonic and took a draw from her cigarette, “All right, Uncle. I’ll wait—for a bit. But I want full disclosure and I’d prefer sooner rather than later.” Turning her attention to Betty, The lovely blonde gestured with her cigarette, “Go on.”

“We’ve purchased a house for you and have assigned two Global Justice agents to act as your cover foster parents.”

“We will not be residing together unless strictly necessary.” Tara declared, staking out her position. “I prefer to live alone except for the occasional overnight or weekend guest.”

“You’ll only see your ‘foster parents’ when it is necessary to maintain your cover.” Betty vowed, further reassuring, “The foster parent cover is strictly short term—only a month or two at most. Then, you will be granted legal emancipation and will no longer need to maintain the foster parent fiction.”

“That works.” Tara replied, taking a sip of her drink before bringing the next item of business. “Now…as to my compensation…”

“You’ll receive a weekly stipend of…” Betty handed a tablet to Tara who then shook her head and entered in another set of numbers. Betty, gritting her teeth on seeing the blonde’s counter, reluctantly agreed. “Very well.”

“Excellent.” Tara grinned, adding, “And anything I get from outside projects or freelance work is mine.”

“That is acceptable.” The Global Justice chief responded. “Do we have an arrangement.”

“We do. I guess I can go back to high school for a while. So…when do I begin? I was hoping to get at least one week of down time at St. Tropez.”

“You’ll have that week.” Betty replied, “But you’ll need to be in Middleton by the beginning of the week after to get set up and attend orientation. School starts in a few weeks and you’ve got a lot to do to get ready for your first day.”

“Well…” Tara sighed as she finished her drink and put out her cigarette. “Looks like I get to be sixteen again. Pity you can only lose your virginity once.”

** _Drakken’s Secret Mountain Lair_ **

“Everything appears to be in order.” Dr. Drakken declared as he perused his prospective assistant’s cv. “Weekends off? Overtime? But what if we’re in the middle of my scheme to take over the world? I can’t put a halt to it because the weekend comes.”

“Then I get double-time.” Shego replied with a sneer. “Plus hazard pay if the opposition includes any of the following…”

“MI-6…the CIA…the FSB…Mossad…” Drakken read down the list of elite intelligence and special operations units, not to mention super teams such as Team Go. “I can understand the intelligence agencies and special operations teams as well as super teams like the Offenders and Team Impossible, but Team Go?” Drakken queried, “Is there a reason you included those…amateurs…in your list.”

“I have reasons.” Shego flatly replied.

“I’m also curious as to why you didn’t add Kim Possible to your list.” Drakken noted.

Her lips turning up in an evil grin, the green-skinned supervillainess licked her lips in anticipation, “She’s a freebie. I want to find out how much I’ve heard about her is real and how much bullshit.”

“All right.” The blue-skinned mad scientist grinned, “You’re hired. Now…” He said as he pointed to the blueprints on his desk, “This is how you’re going to help me conquer the world.”

** _Possible Household_ **

“Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner, Doctor and Missus Doctor Possible.” Ron grinned as he helped himself to a second helping of Mrs. Possible’s pot roast and potatoes.

“You know you’re always welcome here, Ron.” Anne Possible smiled warmly at her daughter’s best friend.

“Yeah, Ron.” Doctor Possible interjected as Kim’s Kimmunicator beeped.

“Hey Wade.” Kim quickly answered, “What’s the sitch?”

“Have you caught the news yet?” The African-American Team Possible tech genius inquired.

  
“No.” Kim responded, “We’re at the dinner table right now.”

“Well…turn it on.” Wade insisted. After receiving a nod of permission from her mother, Kim went into the living room and turned on the television set, tuning it on to the news channel.

_“And there are still no comments from either the Iranian or Russian governments regarding the recent theft of the Eye of Xerxes from the Iranian Embassy in Moscow.”_ The picture transitioned from the news anchor to a still photo of a large blood red ruby.

“Wow!” Kim gasped, “That’s a big jewel.” Turning her attention back to her Kimmunicator, the redheaded hero stated in a dubious tone of voice, “Don’t tell me the Iranian or Russian governments are asking for our help.”

“Even if they did.” James Possible declared in a flat voice, “This would be one time your mother and I would not grant you permission to go. We don’t mind you going out to save the world provided you’re back home by curfew or have a very good reason for staying out late, but to help people like…”

“They didn’t ask for our help anyway.” Kim interjected with a sigh of relief as her techie filled her in on the details. “Wade was just keeping us updated. He also said that he wants to meet the person who broke into that embassy and stole that ruby. Whoever did it had to know their way around some very advanced security systems.”

“That’s good that they didn’t ask for your help.” Mrs. Possible sighed in relief as she ushered her family and their guest back to the dinner table, “And as regards the person who stole that ruby, I don’t think we’ll ever get to meet that thief—at least I hope not. I’m not sure I’d want someone like that living too close to us.”

“Yeah.” Ron agreed, “Middleton’s got enough to keep us busy. We don’t need a professional jewel thief adding to our problems.”

** _St. Tropez_ **

While lounging by the pool of the St. Tropez beach resort she was staying at, Tara thumbed through a copy of the Middleton High Student Handbook Doctor Director had given her before she began her vacation. Shaking her head at the list of rules and infractions, the young blonde took a sip from her pina colada. “What the bloody hell did I get myself into.”


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara settles into her cover identity as a teenage student at Middleton High. Edited to fix grammatical and continuity errors.

_“Good morning…this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing soon at Tri-City International Airport. Please return your seats to the upright position, secure and lock all trays, and fasten your seat belts as we begin our landing approach. Thank you once again for flying British Airways and enjoy your stay in the Tri-City area.”_

Sitting in a window seat in the first class section, Tara glanced out the window at the city and landscape. Smiling in appreciation at the mountains, she idly remarked to herself, “It’s not so bad. I might be able to get some skiing in once the snow falls and the scenery is rather nice. I guess there are worse places to be teenager than here.”

Disembarking from the plane after it had landed, Tara made her way swiftly to the terminal where she spied a sign with her name on it being held by a middle aged man and woman. Approaching the couple, she called out, “Miss me?”

“Hey, Tara!” The woman responded as the couple greeted their ‘foster daughter’.

“Let’s get your luggage so we can go home. If traffic’s not too bad, we might make it back in time so that I can catch Upperton U’s season opener. They’re playing Go City U.” The agent taking on the role of Tara’s temporary foster father suggested as the trio made their way to the baggage area. Addressing his ‘ward’, he asked, “Have a pleasant flight?”

“Not bad.” Tara replied, using the identifier code phrase, “By the way, Uncle John and Aunt Emma send their love.”

“I’m glad they’re doing so well. We miss them. And how is Alex?” The agent cast in the role of foster mother responded with the correct countersign, adding, “Your Aunt Betty is anxious to talk to you when you get situated.”

“I’ll give her a call the moment we get home.” Tara replied, settling into her new role as she and her ‘foster parents’ walked out of the terminal and got into their car. Once safely in the car, the two Global Justice agents introduced themselves.

“Agent Carlisle.” The man said as he reached back and offered his hand to Tara who shook it.

“Agent Evers.” The woman sitting in the passenger’s seat introduced herself. “As per arrangement, we’ll stay out of your hair except when we’re needed for the next month or so until your official emancipation papers come through. The house is yours…we’ve got families and situations of our own.”

“Wife and two kids over here.” Carlisle said with a grin.

“Live in boyfriend.” Evers quipped, “Speaking of which, we better get moving. Jack’s taking me dancing tonight.”

“Right.” Agent Carlisle agreed as he put the car in gear and began the long drive to Middleton. “The house is yours. Don’t worry about anyone bothering you. Whatever you do in there is your own business.”

“Two questions.” Tara quipped, “First: Is the bar stocked? And second…does Middleton or Upperton have a Kitty-Kat Club?”

“Yes to both questions.” Agent Carlisle laughed. “Mr. Steed informed us that we needed to make sure that the bar and liquor cabinet were well stocked with plenty of the good stuff along with your smokes.” The Global Justice agent laughed, “You should have seen the look on Twinky’s face when he got the requisition order for all that booze and the Sobranie Black Russians and Davidoff Toros! It looked for a moment like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. And there’s always something going at the Middleton Kitty-Kat Club—strippers, booze, casino—if it’s legal, barely legal or even a little illegal, you can find it there.”

“Just like home.” Tara laughed. “I assume it’s like all the other Clubs—neutral ground for those of us playing the game?”

“Yeah.” Carlisle nodded his head, “You’ll run into all sorts there besides civilians—our people…spooks from the various intel agencies…independent operators such as yourself…mercs…none of HenchCo’s grunt temps though—the bouncer won’t let them in because those blockheads don’t have the brains to figure out what the phrase neutral ground means. Hell, even Shego hangs out there when she’s not busy elsewhere. When I saw her there last, she was on the prowl looking for a lay.”

“Sounds like Cheeky.” Tara laughed. “Last time I ran into her was Munich about a year ago—the two of us…well…better not say anymore…professional courtesy and all.”

“If you’re looking for outside work…” Carlisle suggested, “See Max at the bar. He’s the local fixer.”

“Any jobs he sets you up with are kosher as far as GJ’s concerned—they mostly target the bad guys who won’t squeal to the authorities because it’ll get them in more trouble.” Evers chimed in.

“Yeah.” Carlisle agreed, “We’ve done a few odd jobs on occasion for him and in exchange, he helps us out with the odd tip. Win-win for all of us—except the bad guys. We just gotta make sure Twinky doesn’t find out and fuck everything up.”

“Twinky?” Tara raised her eyebrows in a gesture of amused curiosity. “That’s the second time I’ve heard that name. Who…or what…is a Twinky? Other than a snack cake I mean.”

Turning about in her seat, Evers gave the Englishwoman a quick rundown. “Our nickname for Agent Will Du. He’s Betty’s administrative ass…er…assistant. Du’s a little runt who works in admin and thinks he’s some sort of superspy, but he’s really just an officious little troll.” Speaking to her partner with a twinkle in her eyes, Agent Evers quipped, “Didn’t you and some of the other guys and gals in spec ops take Du over to the Kitty-Kat Club last week?” 

Carlisle laughed, “Yeah…we took him to the Club. We thought that a lap dance by Zoe might work that stick he keeps up his ass to another part of his body, but just as she got comfortable and started squirming…”

“Let me guess…” Tara laughed, “Pop goes the weasel!” 

“All over his lap and poor Zoe!” Carlisle was now chortling loudly, “She jumped off him like she was stuck by a needle!”

Evers guffawed, “Everyone knows Du’s the master of quick release.”

“What about you, Tara?” Carlisle probed, “Got any memorable Kitty-Kat experiences…”

“Oh where to begin!” The blonde adventuress sighed melodramatically. “Let’s see…oh yes…this is a good one. It happened at the Monaco Club a few months ago. I had a run of good luck at the Baccarat table and after cashing in my chips went to the bar to celebrate and find someone for a quick romp and met this really marvelous looking French stallion. I was planning on riding him all night and then his girl—Japanese and with the perkiest chebs you’ve ever laid eyes on—showed up and I thought, “Okay…this is either gonna end up very badly or very well.”

“Crash and burn, Huh?” Carlisle chuckled.

“Nope.” Tara’s lips turned up in a wicked grin. “The three of us went up to my room and…I’ll let you figure out the rest.”

Turning into the driveway of a red brick house with garage, Agent Carlisle turned off the engine. “Well…here you are. Home sweet home. We’ll help you with your luggage.”

“Thanks.” Tara replied as she and her ‘foster parents’ got out of the car.

“Your car’s in the garage.” Agent Evers gestured in the direction of the closed garage.

“Thanks again.” Tara smiled, “I’ve missed my baby.”

“If you don’t feel like taking your car…” Agent Carlisle grinned as he handed Tara a piece of paper, “Here’s a municipal bus schedule and it’s not that long a walk to school if you should ever feel like stretching your legs.”

“We’ll pick you up for your orientation in a couple of days.” Agent Evers remarked, “I’m afraid that’s one of those rare occasions where we’re going to have to show up as your foster parents.”

“Right.” Tara responded. “I think I’ll go to the mall tomorrow and shop for a teenage wardrobe. No offense…but I’m sure that the outfits Betty picked are already hopelessly out of date and I haven’t been out of my teen years that long to forget the fate that befalls fashion don’ts in high school.”

“Those years are a fading memory for me—thank heaven!” Agent Evers chuckled. As she got back in the car along with her partner. “Oh…by the way…” She said as they waved goodbye, “My name’s Janet.”

“And mine’s Scott.”

“Okay…goodnight Janet…Scott…see ya in a couple of days!” Tara chuckled as she waved back. Waiting until the agents had departed, the leggy young blonde turned back to the house. “Time for a nightcap and a long soak in the tub and then bed. Busy day tomorrow.”

Normally Tara hated mornings and this morning was no different as her alarm clock rang. Grumbling curses under her breath, she shambled out of bed and into the bathroom. After taking care of necessities and grabbing a shower, she emerged wearing a light blue bathrobe and made her way to the kitchen. “Coffee…now.” She grumbled as she dropped a Jamaican Blue Mountain Cuvee pod into the Keurig and turned it on. Moments later she was seated at the snack bar enjoying her coffee with the usual dollop of cream.

“That’s better.” She sighed as a couple of slices of bread popped up from the toaster. After slapping butter and strawberry preserves on the bread, she poured a small glass of orange juice and began to nibble at her breakfast.as the sound of jazz filled the room.

Feeling better after her coffee and breakfast, Tara lit up a cigarette and practically danced to her room as the music played. Reaching her closet, she grinned as she put out her cigarette in the ash tray. “Now…let’s see just how bad a fashion disaster I have before me.” Nodding in satisfaction at her normal clothes, she then turned her attention to the teen wardrobe. Once she caught sight of the shirts, skirts, and pants that had been provided for her, the lovely blonde heaved a mournful sigh, “Oh Betty, darling…your style sense is so 1990s.” Settling for an outfit consisting of crop top and low cut jeans that seem to never really go out style, Tara grabbed her purse and began her first full day as a typical teenager.

“Hurry up, Ron! I don’t want to be late!” Kim Possible called out to her best friend from the bottom of the stairs of the Stoppable house.

“Almost ready! I just gotta put on my shoes and Rufus is finishing his breakfast. I don’t understand why we have to be in such a hurry anyway.” Ron complained as he finished tying his shoe laces and, picking up his mole-rat companion, slipped him into his shirt pocket. Closing his bedroom door behind him, the blond teenager made his way down the stairs to where his best friend stood waiting impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor in seeming irritation. “Club Banana’s not going anywhere, KP.” Ron moaned, “Besides…I thought we were planning on going after orientation.” 

“Change of plans.” Kim replied as Ron joined her at the bottom of the stairs and the two headed out the front door of the Stoppable residence. “They’re having a flash sale today and I want to get there before the best stuff gets taken. Besides…” She grinned as she set out her bait, “You get to hang out at the arcade and then we’ll go to…”

“JP Bearymore’s!” Ron exclaimed with glee.

“Yes.” The redheaded hero affirmed through gritted teeth. “We’ll go to JP Bearymore’s.”

“Hear that, Rufus?” The blond sidekick said to his naked-mole rat companion, We’re going to the Pizza Partytorium! Meat Lovers Supreme Pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni here we come!”

“Yeah!” Rufus chittered with glee.

“I should have taken my car. Now I remember why I hate riding the bus.” Tara muttered to herself as she got off the bus in front of the entrance to the Middleton Mall. “Well, I guess I’ll do the next best thing and see if I can find a nice sized studmuffin to tote my loot and me back home.” 

Entering the mall, she quickly oriented herself, spotting immediately a Haute d’Style hair salon and Earrings jewelry store on either side of the Club Banana. Seeing the flock of teenage girls making their way to the clothing store, Tara nodded her head once and fell in behind a trio of girls roughly her cover age—the one in the middle with brown hair and tanned skin Tara instantly pegged as the leader of the little girl pack. One of the two girls on either side of the queen had red hair, fair skin, and was shorter, while the other had a darker skin tone and jet-black hair. As she drew closer, the leggy blonde spotted a tiny beauty mark on the cheek of the girl to the left of the queen bee. Smiling and giving the girls a cheerful hello that was ignored as she passed them by, Tara quickly entered the store, her eyes widening at the pandemonium they were witnessing.

“Looks like every girl in Middleton heard about the sale.” A female voice remarked.

Responding without thinking, Tara replied, “Mayhem and pandemonium reign supreme.”

“Tell me about it.” Turning in the direction of the voice, Tara spied a girl who could almost pass as the identical twin to one of the girls who had accompanied the pack alpha female into the store. “Hi.” The olive-skinned girl said with a smile, “I’m Hope. Hope Rossi.”

“Tara.” The blonde responded with a warm smile of her own. “Tara King.”

“New to Middleton?” Hope inquired as the two girls made their way into the store.

“Accent give it away?” Tara chuckled as they came to a clothes rack where a variety of tops hung.

“Just a little.” Hope laughed. “You visiting from England?”

“No.” Tara shook her head as the pair carefully eyed the assortment of tops hanging on a rack. “My parents died last year…”

“I’m so sorry…” The dark-haired girl interjected with an embarrassed look on her face, “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s all right.” Tara smiled back reassuringly. “I’ve had time to process it, but thanks. Anyway, I was fostered by friends of theirs until my legal emancipation comes through in a month or so.”

“Cool.” Hope replied, “So…are you renting an apartment or…”

“House.” Tara smiled at her new acquaintances inquiries, “My trust fund pays for it.”

“Wow!” The raven-haired teen responded with a wistful sigh, “I wish I could do that.” Changing the subject as she pulled out a top, examined it, shook her head, and then put it back, asking, “Are you shopping for school?”

“Yeah.” Tara chuckled as she also picked through the tops, finally finding one that she liked. “My foster mother’s a wonderful woman, but her sense of style is atrocious.”

“I know what you mean.” Hope giggled as she picked out a top and held it up to her chest. “My Mom’s the same way. So…what do you think…keep or toss?”

Nodding her head in approval at how it matched her new acquaintance’s skin tone and body shape, Tara smiled broadly, “Definitely a keeper.” Nodding her head once at a mirror, she pointed, “See? Perfect.”

“You’re right.” Hope exclaimed gleefully as Tara held her choice to her chest. Nodding her head in approval, the dark-haired teenager gushed, “Oh you’ve got to get that one. That goes so well with your hair and eyes.” Turning her attention back to the rack, she urged, “Let’s see what else we can find and then we can check out the pants, shorts, and skirts.”

“And then accessories.” Both girls cried out in unison.

“Have fun, Ron!” Kim waved as her best friend disappeared into the arcade. Letting out a breath of air, the young redhead made her way to her prime destination, Club Banana. Entering the store, she shook her head at the pandemonium within, pleading to the gods and goddesses of teenage style and fashion as she made her way with steely determination to the jewelry section. “Please, let it still be here.” 

Arriving, the teenage hero spied her fellow cheerleader Hope in the company of a strange blonde. Watching in alarm as the blonde girl held the charm bracelet out, Kim let out a dejected sigh as the girl took a credit card out of her purse and paid for it. “I’m too late.” Hearing her name called out, Kim’s eyes widened in alarm as Hope approached with the new girl.

“Hey, Kim! I want you to meet someone.” The raven-haired cheerleader called out as the pair drew closer to the redhead, “This is Tara. Her and her foster parents just moved in this weekend.”

“Hello.” Tara said with a smile as she extended her hand in greeting.

“Hi.” Kim smiled back as she shook the newcomer’s hand. “So…you’re British?”

“Yeah.” Tara replied, her smile growing wider. “And you’re the Kim Possible I’ve been hearing so much about.”

“That’s me.” Kim chuckled self-consciously. “So…I guess we’ll be seeing you and your guardians at orientation tomorrow?”

Tara nodded her head, “Yeah. They’re working today, but they’ll be at the school tomorrow.”

“What do they do?” Kim asked as the three girls made their way out of the store with their purchases.

“They’re security contractors.” Tara replied, using the cover story that Global Justice had come up with. “It takes them out of town a lot.””

“Yeah…Ron’s parents are like that.” Kim remarked sympathetically. “They’re almost never home. It’s like they’re always off on cruises or package tours or conferences. I think they’re in Italy now.”

“I almost wish my parents were like that.” Hope sighed, “They’re always home. Between them and my brothers, I almost never get any time to myself.”

“Tell me about it!” Kim heaved a mournful sigh. “If it’s not the Tweebs, then it’s my Dad.” She shook her head as the trio walked the mall together, “I love him but he scares off any boy who even looks like he wants to date me.”

“He’s that bad?” Tara chuckled as two other girls, the girl with brown hair and tanned skin and Hope’s near twin joined them.

“Oh yeah.” Kim laughed, her merriment quickly disappearing as the chestnut haired girl approached.

“Hey Kimmie.” The brown-haired, teal-eyed girl greeted with a faint sneer, “Did you finally ditch the loser?”

Picking up at once on the increased tension, Tara noted that the redhead was barely keeping her temper in check at the other girl’s insult. Taking careful note of the open rivalry between the two teens, Tara quietly watched as Hope moved quickly to diffuse the situation.

“Bonnie!” Hope interjected as she gestured towards the blonde girl standing next to her, “This is Tara. She just moved here from England.”

“Really?” Bonnie replied as she sized up the newcomer. “So…what brings you here?”

_Certainly not your winning personality._ Tara thought to herself as she responded politely in her posh accented voice, “I felt like a change in scenery.”

Not completely sure how to take the newcomer’s comment, Bonnie hesitated for a moment as Hope once again interrupted. I was just telling Tara that you’re the go-to person on anything dealing with fashion or what…or who’s…hot.” Holding a crop top and jeans combo in front of her, Hope gushed in a display of false sincerity, “What do you think of this crop top and jeans combo? Is it too much?”

Flattered, Bonnie, her consternation at the new arrival temporarily forgotten, smiled magnanimously, “That crop top and jean combo works well for you. It’s perfect.” Tilting her head at the packages in the blonde girl’s hands, she asked, “What else did you buy?”

Recognizing at once that this was what amounted to a test to determine her future position in the school hierarchy, Tara smiled as she took out one of the tops that she had purchased, “I saw this and just had to buy it.” She remarked with a grin as she held the top up to her chest. “Hope helped me pick it out.” She added, figuring that dropping Hope’s name would help her pass the test.

After a few moments, the brown haired queen bee rendered judgment, “I think it’ll look good on you.” 

Seeing Hope’s slight grin and subtle thumbs up, Tara responded with a smile of her own. Bonnie then gestured to the girl standing next to her who could have passed as Hope’s twin, “This is Marcella.”

“Hi.” Marcella, seeing that the new girl had Bonnie’s seal of approval, smiled at Tara as she introduced herself.

“Hi, Marcella.” Tara smiled back. She then heard Bonnie make a suggestion to her, “I think you should try out for cheerleader, Tara. What do you girls think?”

Hope readily agreed, encouraging her new friend, “You’re a natural, Tara.”

“Yeah.” Marcella added her encouragement seeing that both Hope and Bonnie were on the new girl’s side.

“What about you, Kimmie? What do you think? After all, you’re the captain.” Bonnie asked with a frosty grin on her face.

As Kim and Bonnie were rivals in the school’s popularity dance, Tara was curious as to how the redhead would respond. She also recognized that Kim’s reaction would determine their future relations with each other and how much more easy or difficult it would make the babysitting portion of her mission.

“Oh, definitely!” Kim enthusiastically responded, drawing an inward sigh of relief from the blonde in that her job had become much easier now. Turning to Tara, she said, “We’re having tryouts at orientation—you’re welcome to come. Did you cheer at your old school?”

“No…but I was pretty good in gymnastics and dance.” Tara answered truthfully.

“That’s okay.” Kim responded with a smile. “We can teach you the cheers. The important thing is that you’re able to handle the physical portion of our programs—right Bonnie?” Kim added, giving her rival a barely polite grin.

“Yeah, Kim.” Bonnie agreed with an equally frosty smile and then turned her attention to the newcomer, “I guess we’ll see you at tryouts then.”

“Looking forward to it.” Tara responded with a polite smile.

“Great.” Bonnie replied, “Well…me and Marcella have to go.” Her lips turned up in a smug grin, “We’re meeting Brick and Trent—they’re taking us to see the movie and then dinner. Bye!”

As Bonnie and Marcella departed, Hope turned to Kim, “Me and Tara are gonna grab a bite to eat at the food court. You’re welcome to join us.”

“Sorry…” Kim replied apologetically. “I’m meeting up with Ron and we’re going to…” Tara could see the redhead visibly cringe as she uttered her next words, “JP Bearymore’s.”

“Oh…you poor thing!” Hope exclaimed, then, seeing the confused look on her new friend’s face, queried, “They don’t have a JP Bearymore’s in England?”

“No.” Tara answered back with a lopsided grin, “And I get the feeling that’s a good thing.”

“A very good thing!” Kim agreed with a laugh, further elaborating, “You know the sort of places you take little kids to eat? The places with the animatronic animals and games and all?” As Tara nodded her head, Kim smirked, “Well…that’s JP Bearymore’s. And since Ron’s a big kid at heart…”

“Say no more.” Tara giggled, “Actually.” She remarked with a grin and a note of genuine sincerity, “I think it’s kinda sweet. He sounds like he’s a nice guy.”

“Oh?” Kim exclaimed, slightly taken by surprise by the new girl’s affectionate tone. Quickly recovering, she sheepishly concurred, “Yeah…I guess you’re right. It is sorta sweet. And yeah…” The redhead affirmed with a warm smile, “He is a nice guy—the nicest.” Glancing down at her watch, the teen hero gasped, “Oops! I gotta go meet Ron so we can catch the bus! Seeya tomorrow at orientation!”

“Later!” Tara and Hope waved goodbye as the redhead dashed off. Turning to her new friend, Tara suggested, “I don’t know about you, but I feel like I could do with a bite to eat.”

“Yeah.” Hope agreed, “Me too. Let’s go.”

“And you can fill me in on all the juicy gossip while we eat.” Tara prompted as both girls giggled.

After the two girls had gotten their salads and drinks at the Sensible Salad stall in the food court, they found a table and sat down to eat. “So…” Tara probed, “Was I correct in getting the feeling that there’s something between Bonnie and Kim?”

“Picked up on that right away, did you?” Hope chuckled. “Yeah.” She affirmed after taking a bite of salad and swallowing it. “Those two have been going at it since at least middle school.”

“What started it?” Tara gingerly pressed, “Is it a fight for who’s on top?”

“I think that’s it.” Hope replied, “Kim’s captain of the cheerleaders and Bonnie thinks she deserves it.”

“Does she?”

Lowering her voice, Hope pleaded, “Everything we’re talking about from here on is just between the two of us—right?”

Tara nodded her head, “I promise.”

“Okay…” Hope after several moments of hesitation, decided to take the risk and trust her new friend, “Bonnie’s fixated with being on top of what she calls the food chain…”

“In other words, the school pecking order.” Tara nodded her head in understanding.

“Right.” The dark-haired cheerleader confirmed, “Throughout most of elementary and middle school she was the undisputed top of the chain. She was also captain of the cheerleaders in middle school.”

“Where was Kim through all this?” The blonde inquired, “I take it nowhere near the top?”

“You got that right.” Hope nodded her head, confirming her friend’s supposition. “Throughout much of elementary and middle school, she was pretty much on the low end of the chain.” The cheerleader explained, “She had to wear braces through much of that time which didn’t help matters between her and Bonnie any as Bonnie would make fun of her and call her names like tin teeth.”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head as she cracked a crooked grin, “I can see where that would put a strain on things.”

Chuckling, the dark-haired cheerleader continued, “Early in middle school, she had a crush on this boy—Walter Weston—he’s since moved away. Anyway, they both wore braces and they kissed and…”

“Their braces locked.” Tara giggled.

“Yep.” Hope’s chuckles turned into laughter. “Kim ended up calling Ron for help and then he called his mother who took them to the orthodontist.”

Her respect for Ron edging up a notch, Tara remarked, “That was pretty decent of Stoppable to come to her aid like that. A lot of boys would have just laughed and made fun of her and Walter.” Shaking her head, the blonde further commented, “Elementary and middle school seems to have been a rough time for Kim.”

“Yeah…I guess so.” Hope replied and then returned to the earlier topic. “Anyway, Kim tried out for cheerleading and Bonnie had her do a routine that everyone thought was impossible and told Kim that she had to nail it without making a single error in order to make the squad.”

“Damn.” Tara swore under her breath. “She really does have it in for Kim. I take it Possible succeeded.”

“Yup. Didn’t make a single mistake. So she made the team—much to Bonnie’s disgust. And last year when we started high school, Kim was made the captain, totally bypassing Bonnie.” 

“And Bonnie’s been resenting that ever since.” Tara remarked.

“Right.” Hope affirmed, further adding, “And then there’s Kim’s hero thing.”

“Hero thing?” Tara inquired leadingly.

“I’m sorry…” Hope apologized, “I forget sometimes that Kim’s not known everywhere. “She’s something of a local hero here. A while back, while she was still in middle school, she rescued this billionaire who got locked in his own vault, and ever since then, her and Ron have been helping the police and fire departments out—not to mention ordinary people.”

“What sort of stuff have they done?” Tara queried. Even though she had read the reports on Possible and Stoppable’s activities, the blonde adventuress was curious as to the opinion of someone who was close to the two individuals.

“Sometimes it’s pretty big stuff like with that billionaire.” Hope related, “Most often, it’s things like helping getting people out of buildings on fire or stopping bank robberies and heists. A lot of times though, it’s just normal everyday type crap like getting cats out of trees or even babysitting. Here…I’ll show you.” With that, the raven-haired cheerleader took out her smartphone and turned the browser towards Kim’s website. “She keeps a website where people can contact her when they need help.”

“I can do anything.” Tara read, “Bold statement. Can lead to getting your arse kicked if you’re not careful.”

“Yeah.” Hope agreed. “I couldn’t help but notice…not that I swing that way or was gawking at her or anything…when we shower after practice or PE that she’d gotten some pretty bad cuts and bruises a time or two after she got back from one of her little missions. So…I guess she might have gotten herself into trouble at one time or another.”

“I’m surprised her parents and the police let her do it.” Tara commented.

“Yeah…that is weird.” Hope agreed. “I know she has curfew and her Dad gives her and any boy she’s with the third degree whenever she wants to go out on a date—which isn’t very often.”

“Why’s that so? Other than because of her father? She seems like the sort the boys would be falling all over themselves for.” Tara inquired, hoping to get a little more insight on the girl she was supposed to be keeping an eye out on.

“It’s because she’s got this Ron Stoppable sized weight clinging on to her.” Hope replied, shaking her head, “No…that’s not completely right—I’m being a little unfair to Stoppable here. It’s not all on him…it’s her too. In her own way, she clings to him as much as he to her. Don’t ask me why.” The raven-haired cheerleader laughed as she shook her head, “Those two have been friends since pre-K from what I hear.”

“How long have you lived here?” Tara queried, “Didn’t you go to elementary or middle school with them?”

“Yeah…I’m a year older than Kim and the others.” Hope further explained, “I went to a Catholic school from elementary through seventh grade until I was transferred over to Middleton Middle where I had to repeat the grade because of some bureaucratic snafu regarding transcripts or something like that. That was where I got to know them all.” 

“So…” Tara asked, shifting back to the original topic, “Why do her parents and police let her get away with what she’s doing?”

“I guess it’s because she gets the job done and it’s good publicity for the city and the area. What I’m worried about…” The dark-haired cheerleader confessed, “Is that sooner or later her luck is gonna run out.”

Remembering a couple of times in the past in which it looked like her luck was running out, Tara nodded her head in understanding before shifting the subject away from Kim and to the redhead’s friend and sidekick, “So…why the hostility towards Ron on the part of Bonnie—and practically everyone else I’ve seen so far whenever his name is mentioned? I’ll confess I haven’t met him yet, so I don’t have anything to go by, but from what little I’ve learned about him so far, he seems like a pretty decent boy—maybe a little daft at times…but still not a bad bloke.”

Hope sighed melodramatically as she took a sip of soda, “Where to begin! Well…he can be more than a little annoying at times—he has a problem with saying and doing really stupid stuff. And he has a tendency of making an ass out of himself.”

“Sounds to me like he’s looking for attention.” Tara noted sagely, “Can’t be easy being in Possible’s shadow like he is.”

“I guess not.” Hope conceded, “I never looked at it that way before. I mean…he’s not a bad looking boy…a little goofy…” Her lips turned up in a slight grin, “I guess if you give him a wardrobe and style makeover and get him to tone it down a few notches he’d be all right.” The olive-skinned cheerleader then shook her head, “The problem is that Bonnie and the jocks on the football and basketball teams especially have it in for him.”

“Why?”

“The jocks because…” Hope explained with a derisive snort, “…well…a lot of them—with the exception of Brick and a few others—aren’t anything but stupid bullies. They see Ron as someone they can pick on easily because he can’t play sports, acts like a total geek, doesn’t have any muscles, and won’t fight back. Thankfully…” the raven-haired cheerleader sighed, “…not all the jocks are like that. The baseball team’s cool and so are the soccer players and most of the other boys and girls sports. But football, basketball, and ice hockey are the big three around here and those teams just happen to have most of the ass wipes.”

“So they harass him.” Tara’s lips turned down in a frown. She then commented, “You know…he probably does have muscles and I’m willing to bet he’s more athletic than he lets on.”

“Why do you say that?” Hope asked, her curiosity aroused.

“Well…he goes out with Possible on all her missions so that means he’s probably in the thick of it with her. I have a feeling he comes back from their little outings with his share of cuts and bruises. And as for why he doesn’t stand up for himself…” Tara shook her head, “…it goes back to that whole lack of confidence thing. He needs to see that he can save the day without Kim’s help. Once he finds out that he can do that, I’m willing to bet that he’ll start getting better.”

“Maybe.” Hope allowed, “I gotta admit, I wouldn’t mind seeing him standing up more for himself.”

“So…what does Bonnie have against Stoppable? Did he run over her puppy or something like that?”

Chuckling at her blonde friend’s joke, Hope replied with a shake of her head, “Damned if I know. For some reason, from what I’ve heard, Bonnie’s had it in for him since kindergarten. For a long time, it was just name calling, but it’s gotten a lot nastier since I’ve started coming here—to the point where I feel like I’m walking on egg shells whenever I’m around her and Ron or Ron’s name comes up.” 

“I can’t believe she’s held a grudge against the boy for this long.” Tara exclaimed.

“Really.” Hope sighed, sounding a cautionary note as the pair finished their salads. “I don’t know what he did or what happened but…” She shook her head as the pair got up from their table and discarded their trash, “One thing I’ve learned is that Bonnie does not believe in forgive and forget.” 

As the pair made their way to the exit, the blonde moaned. “I knew I should have taken my car. Now I have to wait for my bus ride home.”

“You can ride home with me.” Hope offered. “I’m sure my Mom won’t mind giving you a lift back to your place. Of course…you’ll have to put up with the brats…but it beats sitting in that bus all the way back to your house.”

“Thanks.” Tara grinned, “I was so not looking forward to riding that bus back.”

Spotting a late model sedan with a woman and two children in the back. Hope smiled as she pointed at the car, “There’s my Mom. I’ll let you ride in the front passenger’s seat—it’ll save you from having to ride with the terrors.” She then suggested as the pair made their way to the car, “If you want, I’ll give you my number so you can call me.”

“Thanks.” Tara responded as she entered Hope’s number and then gave the raven-haired cheerleader her phone number. After a short ride during which the blonde adventuress discovered that everything her new friend had said about her siblings was true—the younger children were indeed little monsters—it was everything she could do to keep from turning back and swatting the two horrors—they reached her house. Getting out of the car, she thanked Hope’s mother for the ride and gave her new friend a wave goodbye, “See you tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow!” Hope waved back as her mother pulled the car out of Tara’s driveway.

“Well Tara seems like a good girl.” 

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head in agreement. “I think we’re going to be good friends.”

** _The Possible House—evening_ **

“So…did you kids have a good time at the mall?” Mrs. Possible asked as Kim and Ron entered through the front door.

“Yeah.” Kim replied as she went to the stairs to put her purchases up in her closet.

“I think KP bought out the store.” Ron joked as his best friend turned her head about and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

After putting away her new clothes and returning down the stairs, the young redhead announced, “We met a new girl who’s going to be starting school with us this year.”

“Oh?” James lifted his head up from the newspaper he was reading, “What’s she like?”

“She seems to be nice.” Kim replied with a grin as she glanced at Ron, “Her name’s Tara, and she’s got really pretty blonde hair and she just moved here from England.” Giving her old friend a knowing wink, she quipped, “I think you’ll like her, Ron.”

“Why do you say that KP?” The blond sidekick asked with a confused look on her face.

“Well…I was talking about how much you liked going to JP Bearymore’s and she said that she thought that was kinda sweet and that it sounded like you were a nice guy.” Her lips turning up in a grin, the young redhead quipped, “Plus, you’re gonna love that accent of hers.”

“I see this girl has good tastes.” Anne Possible declared. “Because you are a nice boy and sweet, Ron.”

“I think she’s going to be a good fit in the squad.” Kim remarked, further remarking, “We need someone who can keep things smoothed out.” 

“So she’s trying out for the cheerleader squad?” Ron exclaimed.

“Yeah. I think so.” Kim replied as the Possible family and their guest sat down for dinner. “I got a feeling everyone at the school’s gonna love her.”

** _Middleton Kitty-Kat Club_ **

Tossing the keys to her Spyder to the valet, Tara playfully instructed the boy as she blew him a kiss, “Don’t scratch the paint, luv!”

“No Ma’am!” The valet, a young man with sandy blond hair, responded as he caught the keys and slipped into the driver’s seat of the Alfa-Romeo sportscar. After parking the car, he handed the keys to the youth behind the counter. “Here you go, Big Mike! Keep an eye on that one—don’t let anything bad happen to it.” He said pointing to the silver Spyder. “The babe who owns it is a hot blonde with a British accent that I intend to get to know better—if you know what I mean.”

The large, beefy teen behind the counter grunted “You ain’t gettin’ in her pants,” as he slipped the key ring on a hook. 

“Gotta dream big, Mike!” The valet waved as he grabbed a golf cart and drove back to the front of the club to await other guests.

Gaining quick admittance to the club after showing the bouncer her platinum Kitty-Kat card, Tara, wearing a little black dress with silver filigree necklace and matching earrings along with black pumps, strode confidently into the nightclub, flashing a leer as she spied a stripper, a lovely and luscious brunette, elegantly removing her long opera gloves on the stage as the band played a smoky sensuous tune. Deciding to forego watching the show for now, the lovely blonde made her way to the casino bank where she withdrew a stack of chips. Finding an opening at one of the blackjack tables, she took her seat and placed her wager as the dealer dealt out the cards.

“Drink, Ma’am?” A waitress wearing a tiger striped leotard with sheer stockings and cat’s ears and a tail asked as Tara checked her hole card. 

“Gin and tonic, please.” Tara requested as she took a cigarette out of her gold cigarette case and lit it with a silver lighter. She then examined her cards as the waitress quickly returned with her drink. Letting out a stream of smoke and seeing that her hole card was a five while her face card was a king, she noted that the dealer’s face card was a ten and that he had frozen. Signaling for the dealer to hit her, she took another drag from her cigarette before taking a sip of her drink. As the four of clubs appeared in front of her, she stood on the nineteen, her lips turning up in a triumphant grin as the dealer revealed his hole card to be an eight. Taking another sip of her drink, she settled back in her chair as she played hand after hand, quitting after she had won what she figured was a tidy sum.

Cashing in her chips, Tara then approached the bar. Taking a seat at a vacant stool, the lovely blonde adventuress signaled the bartender as she allowed the jazz music being played by the band to soothe her. After placing her order for another gin and tonic, the bartender greeted her with a smile, “Good night at the tables?”

“Very.” Tara grinned and then inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow, “You Max?”

“Maybe.” The bartender responded his eyes narrowing into slits. “Who wants to know?”

“Tara King. Scott and Janet referred me to you. Said you were the one to see about getting involved in the local import-export trade.” Tara said in a conversational tone as she took out a cigarette and attaching it to her cigarette holder, lit it.

“Your reputation precedes you Ms. King.” Max replied with a slight grin. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything right now, but I might have something lined up in a week or so that should be right up your alley. There’s an element of risk involved, but someone of your reputation in the business shouldn’t be too concerned about dealing with high tech security alarms and traps and a few goons. If you’re interested, see me about it in three or four days. I should know something definite by then.”

“Thank you, Max.” Tara responded with a brilliant smile as she sipped her drink. Watching as the brunette stripper left the stage to be replaced by an Asian girl, Tara licked her lips lasciviously. “I’ll talk to you later. For now, I think I’m going to catch the show.”

“Enjoy yourself, Ms. King.” Max grinned as he wiped down the bar, making a mental note to check to see whether that B & E job to steal a certain microchip from Professor Dementor was still open. If so, then that would be the perfect job for the woman who had successfully made off with the Eye of Xerxes.

Hearing her front doorbell ring, Tara, now dressed in a green sleeveless shirt and blue skirt with black shoes answered the door. Seeing her cover foster parents, the blonde adventuress grinned, “Hey, come on in. I’ve got fresh coffee brewing. We should have time for a cuppa before we head out.”

“Thanks.” Janet Evers replied as she and her partner, Scott Carlisle, both Global Justice agents, entered the house. “I see you did some shopping.”

“Yeah. Tara replied as she lit up a cigarette and sat down at the snack bar with the two agents. “Updated my teen wardrobe and then cruised by the Kitty-Kat Club last night where I won a couple thousand dollars at the blackjack tables.”

“Run into anyone we know?” Scott inquired as he poured some sugar into his coffee and stirred.

“I checked in with Max and he’s looking into a possible job. I’ll know more in a few days.” Tara responded. “I also made contact with Possible in the mall yesterday.”

“What are your impressions?” Janet queried as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Confident…sure of herself…maybe a little overconfident.” Tara replied thoughtfully. “So far she hasn’t really taken on much in the range of opposition. A few bank robberies…an armored car heist…fires…risky, yeah…and from what Hope told me at the mall, Possible’s picked up some bumps and bruises, but she still hasn’t faced what I would call ‘A’ level opposition yet. Something tells me that’s going to change soon though.”

“Hunch?” Scott raised his eyebrows.

“More like a feeling.” Tara answered back thoughtfully. “I don’t have anything definite and haven’t heard anything through the rumor mill yet, but…my nose is twitching and when my nose twitches, I begin looking over my shoulder.”

“Well…in this business you’re stupid if you don’t go with your gut.” Scott said with a grunt as he sipped his coffee

“Right.” Tara agreed as she put out her cigarette. “Hopefully, I’ll make it on the cheerleading squad. That’ll allow me to keep closer tabs on Possible. Well…ready to take me to school for orientation.”

“Let’s go, Kiddo!” Scott grinned as he got into the part.

** _Middleton High School_ **

As Tara and her ‘foster parents’ entered the high school, the blonde adventuress looked up as she heard her name being called out. At once recognizing Hope standing with her parents, Tara waved.

“Hey Tara! Come on over! I want you to meet my folks!” Hope called out. As the blonde and her ‘foster parents’ approached, Hope made introductions. “And this is my mother and father.”

“Gino Rossi.” The man introduced himself extending his hand, “And my wife, Elena.”

“Hi.” Scott responded first taking Gino’s hand and then Elena’s, “Scott Carlisle.”

“And I’m Janet Carlisle.” Janet said as she shook the hands of Hope’s parents.

As her parents and the undercover agents made small talk, Hope drew Tara aside, pointing to a tall, muscular man dressed in suit and tie and with dark hair cut in a flat top who passed by and took his position behind the podium. “That’s Mr. Barkin.” The olive-skinned cheerleader explained. “He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s fair. He doesn’t cut anyone any slack—not even Bonnie and Kim.”

As the two girls talked, more students and parents filed into the auditorium. Spotting the Possibles accompanied by Ron, Hope whispered, “Looks like Stoppable’s parents couldn’t make it this year either.”

“Ron’s the freckle-faced boy with the jersey and blond hair?” Tara inquired.

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head as the two girls were joined by the rest of the cheer squad whom she introduced to Tara. “Kim will be joining us shortly.”

“I hope she leaves the loser back this time.” Bonnie grumbled as she took her usual place in the middle of the cheerleaders.

“No such luck.” Crystal grumbled as Kim approached the cheerleaders with her best friend in tow.

“Hey, girls!” Ron called out cheerfully, “Who’s ready for another bon-diggedty good year at Middleton High with the Ron-Man!”

Tara on seeing and hearing the young man for the first time couldn’t help but both giggle and face-palm simultaneously.

“And you must be the new girl I’ve been hearing so much about!” Looking up, Tara found herself face to face with not only Ron, but his naked mole-rat companion. “Hi! I’m the irrepressible…and irresistible…Ron Stoppable and this is my chief social secretary, Rufus.”

“Take a hike, dweeb.” Bonnie growled as most of the other cheerleaders turned away from the boyish clown.

Still snickering, Tara glanced up to see Ron looking down at her, “Trying to look down my top to sneak a peek at the girls, Stoppable?” Her laughter growing as his face reddened even more, she teased with a playful wink, “If you’re curious, they’re real and they’re fantastic.”

As both boy and naked mole-rat turned even redder in the face in embarrassment, Tara was soon joined by the other girls, even a red-faced Kim, in gentle laughter—all that is except for Bonnie, whose laughter carried a sarcastic and harsh tone to it.

“Don’t worry Stoppable, you’ll never get to touch a real one except in your wet dreams.” Bonnie snarked as her loyal posse consisting of Liz and Marcella snickered evilly while most of the other girls smiled nervously. However, Tara noted, there were two exceptions besides herself, Hope, and Kim: a blonde with a freckled face, who had joined her, Hope, and Kim in giving the youth a sympathetic glance, and another girl with tawny skin and reddish brown hair, who sat quietly, squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

Lowering her voice so that only Kim, Ron, and Hope could hear, Tara apologized, “I’m sorry, Ron. I was only having a little fun with you. You seem like an all right bloke. There was no call for her to say that to you.”

“Thanks.” Ron whispered back, “No hard feelings.”

“Yeah.” The little naked mole-rat said as he popped out of Ron’s pocket. “You’re nice.”

Tara joked with a smirk as Rufus preened at her praise, “Your little mate’s nice too. And yes, my chebs are fantastic.”

As Ron took his seat next to Kim, Big Mike, accompanied by his fellow detention inmates, Vinnie and Junior, entered the auditorium. Glancing at Tara as he passed by where the cheerleaders were sitting, the husky teenager gave the leggy blonde a conspiratorial wink.

Returning the boy’s wink with one of her own, Tara watched as Big Mike and his friends took their seats in a back corner of the auditorium just as Mr. Barkin began to speak.

“What just happened, KP?” A mystified Ron who, along with his best friend, had caught the silent byplay between the husky boy and the newcomer, whispered to his friend.

“I’m not sure.” Kim whispered back, “But I think someone just picked themselves up a bodyguard.”

“Attention, students!” Mr. Barkin’s voice rang out in the auditorium only to be ignored by the students all busy talking with each other while their parents sat in the back observing.

“ATTENTION STUDENTS!!” Barkin bellowed, getting everyone’s attention. “Parents, if you’ll turn to the first page in your program, we’ll begin our orientation. Students! You will be responsible for all rules and regulations in your handbook. These rules will be strictly enforced and violations punished. Ignorance will not be accepted as an excuse. Now…I’ll turn you over to the principal…”

“Okay, Tara…let’s see your moves!” Kim commanded as Hope turned on the music while the parents of the cheerleaders, including Tara’s ‘foster parents’ watched.

As the music played, the blonde adventuress began her gymnastics routine with a series of tumbles and leaps and then segued into a dance routine before carrying out a series of cartwheels and spins that brought about nods of approval from Kim, Bonnie, and the other cheerleaders, not to mention a certain blond sidekick and his naked mole-rat companion.

“Congratulations, Tara! Welcome to the squad.” Kim exclaimed as Hope and the other cheerleaders, including Bonnie, crowded around her offering their cheers and compliments on her routine.

“Way to go, Kiddo!” Scott grinned. Lowering his voice, he said, “Drinks are on us.”

“Welcome to the team.” Hope said with a smile as she gave the newest Middleton High cheerleader a hug. “We’re all planning on going to Bueno Nacho to celebrate and then a slumber party at Kim’s. You in?”

Seeing Scott and Janet’s subtle head nods, Tara grinned, “Sure. Let me make sure it’s okay with my fosters and we can be off.” Turning to her ‘foster parents, the young blonde grinned, “Rain check on the drinks?”

“Of course.” Scott grinned back. “Just give us a call and we’ll set it up. Now…go and be a teenager and have fun.” His lips turning up in a winsome smile, he advised, “The key to surviving with your sanity in this business is to stay young at heart. Otherwise…you end up like Will Du…or worse.”

Tara then heard Hope call out to her, “Come on, girl! It’s party time!”

“On my way!” Tara responded as she dashed to her new friends, placing an arm around both Hope’s and Kim’s shoulders, giving both Ron and Rufus a playful wink as they walked out the door together, the lovely blonde thinking to herself, _This might not be such a bad gig after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing Tara here. Yeah, she's unconventional, but at the same time, I want to try to keep as much of the canon elements of Tara as I can--particularly her friendly, bubbly personality. Did that friendly and bubbly aspect always exist within this universe's Tara even prior to this job? With Steed, Peel, and King serving as mentors and role models, I feel it had to have always been there. I'm also kind of going for a 1960s adventure/spy genre type approach with "adventuress" Tara. She drinks gin and tonics and other expensive liquors, has no problems running up an expense account--especially if someone else is footing the bill, loves to play blackjack and baccarat, smokes Sobranie Black Russian cigarettes and Davidoff cigars, drives expensive sports cars, dresses in the height of fashion, and as I've implied in this chapter and as we'll see more of later, is sexually adventurous. The Kitty-Kat Club was patterned after the Playboy Club in a lot of ways, especially in my trying to maintain that 60s spy/adventure genre vibe. There's a strict dress code to get in: Men have to wear coats and ties and women cocktail and evening dresses--although pants suits are permitted. Music I've used as inspiration while writing this includes: the It Takes a Thief soundtrack; The Avengers series soundtrack; The Persuaders soundtrack, Peter Gunn soundtrack, and Pink Panther soundtrack. Finally, I hope everyone' s enjoying this take on the Possible verse. Next chapter--we get to meet Josh Mankey for the first time...
> 
> Edited to add: In this revision, again, my primary focus was on continuity and grammatical errors. In order to do so though, I found I had to rework much of the introductory sequences. In the process, I think the story actually flows much better. I hope you think so too.


	3. School Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim meets Josh Mankey and turns to goo while Tara has a fling of her own and makes off with the crown jewels. Revised to correct grammatical and continuity errors. Some scenes rewritten.

A very naked and relaxed Tara stretched out languorously as she caressed the cheek of the equally naked dark haired, lean, and muscular man lying in bed next to her. Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedstead next to her, she let out a yelp. “Damn!”

“Huh?” The man startled into wakefulness sat bolt upright as soon as he heard Tara’s voice.

“It’s okay, luv.” Tara soothed the man next to her whom she could see was on a hair-trigger. “I’ve just gotta go and get ready for school.” She cooed in a sing-song voice. “Be a darling, David and fix the coffee while I grab a quick shower and get changed.” Moving slowly and deliberately, she leaned over and gave the trained killer a kiss on his cheek.

“We could always shower together.” David, easing down from his alert posture, flirted as he gave the blonde next to him a quick kiss.

“Tempting, sweetie.” Tara leered, “But if we do, then I’m gonna be late and I really don’t want to get detention on my first day. Now go on and be a dear and get the coffee ready. I’ll be out in a jiff.”

“All right.” The Israeli-born agent replied as Tara made her way to the bathroom. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Cream, no sugar.” Tara answered back as she turned on the water and stepped into the shower. “And feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge.” A short time later, the lovely blonde British adventuress emerged from her room wearing a cream top and low-cut jeans and toting a book bag. “Oh…that smells divine!” She exclaimed as she smelt the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. Spying a cup already poured for her with a cheese Danish next to it, she smiled, “Keep this up, David, and you might end up becoming a regular guest here.”

“We aim to please.” The handsome spy replied as he took a stool next to the one where Tara sat. “Hell of a cover you’ve got.” He chuckled, gesturing at the book bag as he sipped his coffee.

“It’s not so bad.” Tara chuckled before taking a nibble of her pastry and then washing it down with a swallow of coffee. “I’ve had worse covers and I made the cheerleading squad.”

“Really?” David chuckled as he raised his eyebrows suggestively, “I’ll bet you look delicious in that uniform.”

“Be a good boy and come back in one piece from your assignment and I’ll email you a picture of me in my outfit.” Tara tempted with a smirk as she lit her morning cigarette and took a drag.

“Why don’t you email it before I go?” David teased. “So that I have incentive…”

“I’ll think about it.” Tara bantered back as she finished her coffee. Glancing down at her watch she exhaled a stream of smoke, “Afraid we gotta go soon, luv.”

“I know.” The dark haired spy replied with a frown. “I’ve got to get back to my hotel and check out. My flight for Vienna leaves at noon.”

Putting out her cigarette and picking up her book bag she pleaded, “Can I get you to drop me off at the school? If you do, I’ll email that picture for you this afternoon after practice.”

“You talked me into it.” David leered as the pair headed out the door. “Hurry up…” He teased as he got into the car, “Or I’ll have to spank you.”

“Promises…promises.” Tara laughed as she got in the passenger’s side of her sometime lover’s Porsche. Arriving a few minutes later at the school, the blonde, spying the teacher and her classmates watching gave the man next to her a smile and a kiss goodbye, “There’s more when you get back…”

“Can’t wait.” David chuckled, “We’ll make up for lost time next time I find myself in Middleton.”

“Count on it.” Tara replied as she closed the door and her lover put the car in gear and drove away.

“Who was that hunk who dropped you off?” Hope asked with a giggle as she joined her friend.

“Oh? David?” Tara replied nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders, “He’s a boyfriend. Goes to university. He’s heading out of town today and gave me a lift to school on his way to the airport.”

“Girl…” Hope leered, “If all the boys at that university look like him, then I know where I’m going after I graduate.” As the two girls walked down the hall to their lockers, saying hello to their fellow students as they passed them by, Hope grabbed her friend by the arm, pointing at a tanned slender teenage boy who had brown hair with frosted tips. “So what do you think?” The olive-skinned cheerleader teased, “Kissable, fuckable, marriageable, or toss him?”

“Eh…he’s all right I guess.” The blonde adventuress shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe kissable and worth a date or two. But that’s about it.”

“Okay…Okay…” Hope chuckled as the girls waved hello to Big Mike who waved back. “He can’t compete with that beefcake who dropped you off but when you compare him to most of the other boys who go here, he’s not that bad.”

“I guess so.” Tara replied with a laugh as she pointed at a certain redhead, “Looks like someone likes what she sees. Wanna have some fun with her?”

“Yeah.” Hope laughed, “Let’s go.”

Approaching Kim with smiles on their faces, the two girls took station on either side of the redhead. “Kim?” Tara smirked as she held her hand up before the teen hero and waved, “Earth to Kimmie…anyone home?”

“Duh…” Kim stammered as her eyes followed the new boy as he walked to his locker.

“See anything interesting?” Hope teased.

“Ummmm…bbbbbbbbb….waawawawawawawwa…” Kim stuttered, unable to form coherent words as the boy stood before his locker talking to his friends.

“Who’s the boy that’s turned Kim catatonic?” Tara asked with a laugh.

“His name’s Josh Mankey.” Ron growled; his lips turned down in a frown as he opened his locker. “He just transferred here from Upperton High and Kim hasn’t been able to string two words together since she saw him.”

“Can she even form syllables?” Tara quipped as she again waved her hand in front of the redheaded cheerleader, “Hey Kim! You alive in there?”

As the focus of her immobility disappeared into a classroom, Kim slowly regained composure as she heard Hope’s teasing voice, “Hey, Tara! I saw something moving in there!”

“You’re right, Hope.” Tara bantered back as Kim’s face turned bright red. “I actually saw a light bulb switch on.”

“I hope you two are having fun.” Kim grumbled as she opened her locker, “I’ll just be in my locker…hiding…”

Shaking her head, Tara let out a breath of air, “Kim! He’s just a boy. After next period when we’re changing classes just go over to him and say hi.”

“Yeah, Kim.” Hope interjected with a laugh, “Just go up to him. He’s not going to bite you.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Hope.” Tara chuckled, “I’ve been out with a few boys who like to bite and Josh looks like a nibbler to me. Of course I’ve been known to take a little nibble myself every now and again.”

“TMI!” Ron cried out as his redheaded friend’s face took on an even deeper shade of crimson. “Way too much TMI!”

“Girl! You are seven different kinds of kinky!” Hope chuckled as she gave Tara a playful punch on the shoulder, “You and me are gonna do some serious gossiping later.”

“You’re on.” Tara grinned and then, spotting Ron walking away with his shoulders slumped over, the blonde cheerleader leaned over towards her new best friend and whispered as she gestured with her eyes at the retreating boy, “Hey Hope, looks like someone could use some cheering up. Come on.”

“What about Bonnie?” Hope asked with a note of worry in her voice as the brown-haired cheerleader, apparently smelling blood in the water, approached with Marcella on one side of her and Liz on the other.

“Don’t worry about the queen and her court.” Tara whispered back, “She’s gonna be so busy giving Kim a hard time that she won’t even notice Stoppable, and Kimmie can handle Bonnie just fine without us. But he could use some cheering up. Come on…” The blonde urged with a smile on her face, “Think of it as our good deed for the day.”

“All right.” Hope sighed, “But you owe me one.”

“Okay.” Tara grinned, “What say I buy you a blueberry smoothie at the Tasty Freeze after practice.”

“You’re on.” Hope chuckled as the two girls walked quickly towards Ron. Catching up to him the pair walked on either side of him as they made their way down the hall to their next class.

“You know he’s not that cute.” Seeing the confused looks on both Ron and Rufus’s faces, Tara clarified, “Mankey—I mean. He’s not all that.”

“Yah!” Rufus nodded his head in agreement, flashing smiles of gratitude to the two girls.

“Yeah.” Hope agreed, “He’s really kinda meh if you ask me.”

“I can’t believe he actually frosts his hair.” Tara giggled, “It makes him look even stupider than he already looks with that outfit he wears.”

“And that hair cut!” Hope laughed. “It’s like someone went crazy with the clippers or something.”

“Tell me about it!’ Tara joked, then seeing that their jokes had the intended effect as they entered their first period English class, the blonde turned to her dark-haired companion as Stoppable took his seat at his desk, “Our work here is done.”

“Your work hasn’t begun yet, Ms. King.” Mr. Barkin growled, “Any time you and Ms. Rossi are ready, you can take your seats unless you want to join your pal Big Mike in detention after school.”

“Sir, yes Sir.” Both Tara and Hope promptly replied, playfully saluting, ignoring the burly teacher’s low growl as they sat down and took their English books out of their book bags just as the bell rang.

** _Cafeteria_ **

Scowling as the lunch lady ladled out a portion of…something…on her plate, Tara remarked, “Prisoners get better food than this shite.” As she observed what the seniors were eating, her mouth watered, “Is that chicken cordon bleu? It’s been ages since I’ve had that!”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “They get their food catered in while we’re stuck eating this slop.”

Watching Bonnie and Brick Flagg sitting down at the senior table, the blonde Englishwoman growled, “So why does Her Nibs get to sit her bum down at that table while we get stuck playing the food poisoning lottery?” 

“She’s there because she’s dating Brick and sucks up to Amelia.” Hope explained as the pair sat down next to two of their fellow cheerleaders—Crystal and Jessica.

“Hey Tara…Hope…Maybe you can tell us what’s been going on with Kim today?”

“Yeah.” Jessica interjected, “She’s been spazzing out all morning.”

Gesturing with her thumb at the boy who had just walked into the cafeteria, Tara quipped, “He’s the reason.”

“Josh Mankey?” Crystal exclaimed with a giggle, “Don’t tell me Kim’s got a crush on him.”

“Oh yes.” Hope laughed, “Whenever she sees him, it’s like the lights are on, but no one’s home.”

“And Ron’s looking none too pleased by it.” Tara remarked, further inquiring, “You don’t think Stoppable has a crush on Kim—do you?”

“You know…” Jessica pondered the question for a moment before answering, “I can’t really say. Believe it or not…” the freckle-faced blonde confessed, “…even though I’ve known Kim and Ron since elementary school, we’ve never been what you would call close friends—or even casual friends for that matter. I guess the phrase that describes us best would be school friends.”

“Same here.” Crystal chimed in, echoing her fellow cheerleader, “Kim doesn’t hang out with any of us all that much outside of school.”

“Yeah.” Jessica agreed as she took a sip of milk, “We say hi to each other when we meet in town and the squad has the occasional get-togethers like when you joined the team, but I wouldn’t describe any of us as being really close to Kim.”

“Does she have any friends outside of cheerleading?” Tara asked.

“No.” Jessica quickly responded as Crystal nodded her head in agreement. “I’ve never seen her with anyone other than Ron.”

“And Ron doesn’t have any other friends…”

“Didn’t he hang out some with that boy in elementary school?” Jessica interrupted, “You know…the boy who got hurt in that automobile accident…”

“Felix.” Crystal nodded her head, “Yeah. He and Ron were pretty tight until his folks moved out of town. But…” The tawny-skinned cheerleader shook her head, “Ever since Felix left, Ron doesn’t hang out with anyone other than Kim because…well…” Crystal interjected, letting out a breath.

“What Crys is trying not to say…” The usually blunt Jessica declared, “Is that Ron has a habit of pissing people off.”

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded her head, “I can’t figure out if he’s doing it deliberately or if he’s just clueless. Like with him and Bonnie.” Lowering her voice so that she could not be overheard, the tawny-skinned cheerleader hesitatingly whispered, “A lot of times, it’s Bonnie’s fault. But sometimes, it seems to me like Ron’s intentionally trying to push her buttons.”

“It can’t be easy being Miss Perfect’s best friend and being number one with a bullet on Bonnie’s hit list.” Tara noted, further commenting, “Kim and Bonnie are the same in one very important way—they both suck all the air out of the room. Stoppable and us have one thing in common—we’re the ones stuck in the middle while the two of them have their little pissing contests. Now you throw Mankey in the mix…it’s a wonder the poor boy doesn’t live in a constant state of spazz out.”

“T’s right.” Hope agreed. “It just took me a little time to figure it out.” 

“But what if one day we end up having to choose sides between Bonnie and Kim.” Jessica asked.

In response, Tara firmly replied, “We’ve gotta work together to make sure that doesn’t happen—right?”

“Right!”

** _Kitty-Kat Club Later that Night_ **

Tara, now wearing a red evening gown with a pearl necklace entered the nightclub, immediately making for the bar where Max, the bartender, was waiting with her gin and tonic already made for her. After sitting down on the stool in front of her drink, she fixed a Sobranie Black Russian cigarette on to her cigarette holder, lighting the cigarette with the silver lighter her Uncle John had given her, along with her cigarette case given to her by her Aunt Emma, as a birthday present. Taking a drag and exhaling, she sipped her drink as she turned her attention to the bartender.

“Anything on that job, Max?” She asked.

“Yeah.” The bartender replied. “It’s a B&E into one of Professor Dementor’s lairs, so there is some risk involved.”

“I’m assuming the reward is well worth the risk.” Tara commented as she sipped her gin and tonic.

“It is.” The bartender answered back. “Mother and Global Justice want that microchip and will pay top dollar for it. Dementor is also keeping the Ruritanian crown jewels in that lair. Both the current government of Ruritania and the royal family living in exile will pay a very hefty finder’s fee for their return—no questions asked.”

“I have a feeling the finder’s fee is quite a bit more than I’d get from a fence.” Tara remarked with a smirk on her face.

“Much higher.” Max confirmed. “So…assuming you take the job and make it out of there with the microchip and the jewels, who do you want me to contact as regards the finder’s fee?”

“Hmmm…” The lovely blonde weighed her options, “The current government’s democratic and pretty stable and is doing what it can to fix Prince Casimir’s cockups while he and his family have been busy wallowing in the money and gold they stole from the country’s treasury before they got found out and scarpered off. Set it up where the current government gets the jewels and cut ‘em a discount while you’re at it.” Seeing the look on the bartender’s face, Tara laughed, “Don’t worry, Max. The discount will come out of my cut.”

“You bet that sweet ass of yours it will.” Max responded with a gruff snort, then refilling the blonde’s drink, he said, his lips turning up in a slight smile, “This one’s on the house.”

“Thanks, Max.” Tara purred as she put out her cigarette and, opening her cigarette case, took out a fresh cigarette. “Now…give me what you’ve got on Dementor’s lair.”

** _Somewhere in the Tri-City Area near Middleton: Dementor’s Lair_ **

Tara, now kitted out in her black catsuit with full face mask and carry bag, remarked as she cased the supervillain’s bunker using her night vision goggles and binoculars. “Titanium and vanadium reinforced steel front door—probably electrified with enough current running through it to light up the west coast. Mines and motion sensors. Kill zones and firing slits in the walls. No wonder GJ hasn’t tried to take this place out—it’d be a massacre for anyone who attempted to storm it. She then spotted a Dino’s Pizza delivery car approaching. “No…” She smirked as she shook her head. “No way…It’d never work.” Then, she peered at the roof’s defenses through her binoculars, at once spotting the automatic turrets. “No other way if I want in. Looks like I’m about to become a Dino Dasher.” Slipping from her hiding place, she stripped off her catsuit and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top that she had in her car and took off down the road to intercept the pizza boy.

Catching the pizza car on the road well out of eyesight of the lair, she flagged down the driver and approached with her most brilliant smile. “Hi.”

“Ummm…hello…” The delivery boy, a high school student apparently from Lowton as Tara didn’t recognize him as attending Middleton, replied as he rolled down the car window. “Your car in trouble or something?”

“Uhhh…” Tara gave the young man a coy grin as she bent over to offer him a brief view of her cleavage, “…I’m in kind of a bind. You see…I’m trying to get into a club at school and part of the initiation is that I’ve got to get inside that scary building over there…” She pointed at Dementor’s lair. If you let me deliver the pizzas for you, I’ll pay you a hundred dollars.”

“Cash?” The Dino’s Dasher demanded, his eyes lighting up as he saw the one hundred dollar bill in the blonde’s hand.

“Cash.” Tara nodded her head, holding the bill just out of the driver’s reach. “So…we got a deal?”

“Deal.” The driver grinned as the two switched places with Tara donning the driver’s smock before getting in his car and driving away.

Following the delivery driver’s directions, Tara stopped the car fifty yards before the lair’s entrance and flashed her lights three times. Once she got the acknowledging response of three flashing lights from the top of the door, she picked up the pizza boxes, making sure the special super supreme pizza that she had added a very special ingredient to was at the top. Approaching the door in a straight line deviating neither to the right or the left. Tara paused at the door as a camera scanned her from head to foot. A panel then slid open to reveal a keypad. Punching in the code that the driver had given her, the blonde thief was rewarded by a green light as she heard the door’s locking mechanism disengage. Moments later, the door slid open to reveal a corridor that lit up as she entered. Again, walking straight ahead, making sure to remain in the middle of two red lines, Tara finally reached her destination—the bunker’s security station. Following instructions, she pressed a button next to the door and patiently waited.

The blonde adventuress didn’t have to wait long as the door opened to reveal a tall, well-built henchman wearing a grey uniform and helmet and with a pistol at his hip. “Dino Dasher. Two super supremes, one double pepperoni, one veggie, and one cheese. That’ll be fifty dollars, please.”

“Wait a minute and I’ll get your money.” The henchman replied as he took the pizzas in and the door began to automatically close behind him.

Moving quickly, she slipped a slender piece of clear plastic in between the door and its latch, preventing it from closing completely. A few seconds later, the thief smirked as she heard a hissing sound, then men choking, then thuds on the floor, and finally silence. Slipping on a filtered breather, she entered the security room, smiling triumphantly as she observed the unconscious bodies slumped on the floor or in their chairs. Rifling through the pockets and wallets of the henchmen, she sneered derisively as she recovered twenty dollars and change. “I knew it! You bastards were gonna stiff me. Serves you wankers right.” Glancing at the gun rack filled with automatic rifles and even a grenade launcher and at the lockers with plenty of ammo stored in them as she deactivated the lair’s security systems, Tara muttered in a low voice, “I hope you’re ready, Possible, because you’re about to move up to the next tier.”

“Time to move. Gas will wear off in fifteen minutes and there are more goons up ahead not to mention any mechanical traps not electronically controlled. Grabbing one of the guard’s pistols and a couple of extra magazines, she remarked, “Hope I don’t have to use this. It’s been several months since I’ve had to kill someone and I’d prefer to keep the streak going if I can.”

Moving swiftly and silently down the hall, Tara stopped just before coming up on an intersection where two of Dementor’s henchmen stood standing guard wearing combat armor and carrying assault rifles. Spying an access cover beside her, she pried it open, sighing in relief as she saw that the ventilation shaft was large enough for her to enter and move around in. Slipping past the guards, she continued along the shaft, disabling one of the mad scientist’s mechanical traps—this one involving flame jets that would have been activated by a pressure plate. Moving on, she reached another access panel and after being sure that there was no one there, she kicked it open and exited into a corridor.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Tara spotted a door with a sign saying ‘Inner Sanctum’ in German. Taking a deep breath, she carefully checked the door for traps or alarms. Then, after finding that all was clear shook her head as she muttered to herself, “No…it can’t be that simple…can it?” Putting her handle on the door knob, she turned it, opening the door into the villain’s inner lair. “Why not?” She said to herself as she entered. “The place is bristling with armed guards, alarms, and traps. Why wouldn’t he assume that no one could get this far without his knowing it and letting it happen? Well, Professor…you’re about to find out what happens when you ‘ass-u-me’. Examining the villain’s desk, the lovely blonde’s lips turned up in a wicked grin as she spotted his ‘To-Do’ list. Let’s see…acquire iridium as catalyst; steal focusing crystal from the X-48 satellite about to be launched from the Middleton Space Center, complete Hypertronic Death Ray using microchip, iridium, and focusing crystal before Drakken can carry out his scheme for world domination, conquer the world with said Hypertronic Death Ray, call mother. Grabbing a pen, Tara added to the Professor’s note, _Tell Mummy to spank me because I’ve been a bad boy._

Glancing down at her watch, she let out a breath of air, “Two minutes. Gotta move.” Spotting first the crown jewels, she scooped them up into a velvet bag she was carrying and then, her lips turning up in a grin, she spied the microchip under a glass cover next to a big red button. “Of course…gotta be the self-destruct.” She muttered to herself as she examined the other buttons, translating the German words under the buttons. “This one pops open the seal to the microchip.” She said as she pressed the button, opening the glass case and setting off a loud alarm. And this one preps the escape capsule.” She said as she pressed the button, causing a capsule that had room for only one occupant to appear in a tube, its door opening to permit access. Glancing down at her watch, she murmured as the alarm blared and she heard footsteps rushing towards the door, “Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…and…NOW!” Punching the big red button, she dashed towards the escape capsule, reaching it and closing it just as the guards rushed into the chamber, now bathed in a glowing red light as the power core began its countdown to overheat.

“Twenty seconds until implosion.”

Tara activated the escape pod just as the guards, realizing what was happening quickly turned back the way they came

“Ten seconds.” The escape capsule shot through the tube as Tara held on for dear life, rocketing out of the lair as the countdown reached zero and the lair began to slowly implode. Looking down, the young blonde sighed in relief as she noticed the henchmen scurrying out. Letting out a breath of air, Tara braced herself as the parachute opened and the pod floated gently back to the earth.

Opening the door upon landing, Tara picked herself up and, after dusting herself off, began the walk back to her Alfa-Romeo. Finally reaching her car and claiming the driver’s seat, she buckled her safety belt, turned on the ignition, and then, after clipping the end off, lit up one of her Davidoff cigars. After taking in a moment to drink in the rich tobacco flavor on her palate, she put the car in gear, leaving behind her a cloud of dust and a pizza delivery boy holding a one hundred dollar bill and standing beside his car looking in bemusement at the giant hole in the ground.

** _Middleton Kitty-Kat Club_ **

Going straight to the bar, Tara gave the bartender a big grin as she approached. Lighting up a cigarette, she gratefully took a sip of the gin and tonic already prepared for her.

“I heard someone’s lair got turned into a giant hole in the ground.” Max said with a grunt, “Wonder if anyone found anything in there…like maybe a microchip and some rocks.”

“Could be.” Tara grinned as she took the velvet bag out of her purse and handed it to the bartender.

Opening the bag, a smile appeared on the bartender’s lips as he nodded his head in appreciation. Taking an electronic tablet out from under the counter, Max typed on it and pressed enter. Moments later, he again nodded his head as he typed in another sequence. Shortly after, Tara heard her smartphone beep to indicate a priority email had just come in. Opening the email, the blonde’s lips turned up on a broad grin as she saw the amount of money that had just been transferred to her offshore account.

“Pleasure doing business with you Max.” The adventuress said as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled, “Do be a dear and let me know if something else comes up in the future.”

“You’re on the top of my list, Doll.” Max replied as he poured champagne into a flute and handed it to the blonde, “Drinks tonight are on the house.”

** _Drakken’s Secret Lair in the Caribbean_ **

“Did you hear the news, Shego?” Dr. Drakken rushed into where his assistant was lounging on a lounge chair reading a magazine while sipping a tropical sunrise.

“What news, Dr. D?” Shego replied, irritated at having her quiet time interrupted.

“Someone broke into Professor Dementor’s secret lair!” The blue-skinned mad scientist exclaimed with glee.

“Which secret lair?” Shego demanded as she set down her magazine and began filing her nails, “He’s got at least a dozen—not counting the time-share he has with you.”

“The one near Middleton.” Drakken replied.

“What did they get away with?” Shego, her curiosity now aroused, inquired as she took a sip from her drink.

“Whoever it was stole a microchip he was going to use that I was going to have you steal from him…”

“Then I owe that thief a drink.” Shego grinned, “Whoever it was saved me a lot of work. Did anything else get taken?”

“Uhhh…give me a second.” Drakken looked down at the paper in his hand, “Oh yes…the Ruritanian crown jewels.”

On hearing that, the green-skinned supervillainess’s lips turned up in a grin that was part anticipatory and part lascivious as she purred, “If that thief is who I think she is, oh…we’re gonna have such fun.”

** _Possible House_ **

“Whenever I see him I just freeze up!” Kim moaned to her mother as she nervously paced the floor.

“Who, darling?” Ann Possible, her lips turning up in a slight smile of amusement inquired as she remembered her first crush years ago.

“Josh Mankey!” Kim cried out in seeming anguish.

“Who’s this Josh Mankey?” A suddenly alarmed Mr. Doctor Possible exclaimed entering the room, “And what has he done to my little Kimmie-cub? If he’s harmed a hair on your head, I swear I’ll stick him in a deep space probe and launch him on a one-way trip down a black hole!”

“It’s all right, James.” Ann intervened in a successful effort to soothe her husband, “Josh Mankey’s just a boy that Kim has a crush on.”

“It’s not a crush!” Kim protested with a pout. “He’s cute and funny and sensitive and…” Seeing the expression on her mother’s face, the redheaded teen sighed, “I’m sooooo crushing on him and Tara and Hope keep making fun of me because of it.”

“How are they making fun of you?” Ann asked as she guided her daughter to the couch.

“They keep making these stupid jokes.” Kim pouted. “They don’t understand how hard this is for me!”

“What sort of jokes?” James asked.

As her daughter related some of the quips and wise-cracks that the other girls had sent her way, the barest traces of a smile crossed her face. “Sounds to me like they’re just trying to lighten things up.” Anne said, “Yeah, some of their little jokes might be a bit sarcastic, but I don’t think they mean anything bad or mean by them.”

“Of course not.” James agreed as he placed a paternal arm around his daughter’s shoulders.

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head as her Kimmunicator beeped, “I guess you’re right. Maybe I’m just being oversensitive” Answering the still beeping device, Kim smiled as Wade appeared on the screen. “What’s the sitch?”

“Someone broke into one of Professor Dementor’s secret lairs.” The dark-skinned young techie reported, “No one got seriously hurt, although there’s a hole in the ground where the lair used to be.”

“Do they know who broke in?” Kim, for the moment forgetting about her crush on Josh, asked as her parents listened intently.

“No.” Wade answered back with a shake of his head. “But whoever did it doesn’t appear to be a bad guy because the Ruritanian government just reported that someone had found and recovered their crown jewels and that they were on their way back to the Ruritanian capital.”

“Can you do me a favor, Wade?” Kim asked, “See if you can find out who our mysterious thief is. I don’t know about you, but I’m more than a little curious.”

“Will do.” Wade replied, “Have a good night, Kim.”

“You too, Wade.”

Turning to her parents, Kim tilted her head to the left, “That’s the second big jewel theft in the past few months.”

“Whoever’s doing the thefts doesn’t sound like a villain though.” James noted, “Rather, it seems they’re stealing from the bad guys.”

“I know.” Kim nodded in agreement, “I’d just like to know who they are.”

** _Tara’s House_ **

“Thanks for taking those pictures for me, Hope.” Tara said as she talked to the teenage girl who had quickly become her best friend on her cell phone.

“Don’t mention it, girl.” Hope replied with a chuckle, “Hope he enjoys them.” She then sounded a cautionary note, “Just be sure Kimmy, Bonnie, the coach, or Mr. Barkin don’t find out about them—especially that last photo. They find out what we did, we’re both up shit creek.”

“My lips are sealed.” Tara promised as both girls laughed. “I think I’m gonna go to bed now, it’s been a long night. See you at school tomorrow.” The blonde said as she said goodbye to her friend. Smirking as she uploaded the pictures of her in her cheerleading uniform, including one which revealed a brief glimpse of her bare bottom underneath her skirt, the blonde adventuress typed in a brief text message to David and then pressed send. Moments later, David Bruckner, currently an agent of Mother’s,lounging in his Vienna flat, on hearing a chime from his cell phone, smirked as he saw the name of the sender of the picture files he had just received. Opening them, his smile grew wider, especially when he saw the final picture—a bare bottomed Tara looking over her shoulder sucking a lollypop with the text message, _Enjoy_.

Chuckling, David held up his brandy snifter in a toast, “Ra-Boom-De-Ay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will bring us to where the canon series begins with an a slightly au twist to the events of Tick-Tick-Tick with Ron doing kind of a slow burn right now and Kim being utterly clueless. An important thing to understand here is that Kim is not out to deliberately hurt Ron or be a jerk or anything like that. This is her first teenage crush and she's kind of overwhelmed. As for Hope and Tara--I'm having fun developing their friendship as they carve out their position in the 'food chain' between the two competing school alpha females. Tara's also found herself a recurring 'playmate' who might or might not play a role in later events. At some point, someone is going to tumble on to Tara's secret. Will it be Hope? Ron? Wade? Mr. Barkin? (who knows, he might have a Kitty-Kat Club card ;) ) or will it be some combination of individuals catching on at roughly the same time? Events will tell. And finally...what sort of relationship does Tara have with Shego--hint--it's...complicated... Also, I am planning a story where Tara and company will get to interact with Steed, Mrs. Peel, and Tara King while they're in their prime--I think you all might have a good idea when this will occur in KP continuity. Hope you all are enjoying this story and thanks to everyone for your kudos and comments! I've revised to fix grammatical errors and to bring this part in with later continuity. To do so, I've rewritten a few scenes.


	4. Robo-ticks and True Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim meets Drakken and Shego for the first time as Tara confides in Hope and gains a partner. Takes place around the events of the episode "Tick...Tick...Tick" Edited to correct grammatical and continuity flaws.

** _Vienna, Austria_ **

David Bruckner, a spy working with a mysterious international agency headed by someone only known as Mother stood alone at a street corner in the Viennese night, smoking a cigarette as he warily kept constant watch of his surroundings. Glancing down at his watch, he grimaced, “Where the hell is Franz? He should be here by now.” Hearing the sound of footsteps, the trained agent quickly turned about to see his contact, a thin man with a receding hairline and wearing a business suit slowly approaching. 

“Franz? Do you have it?” David called out in a gruff voice as his contact stumbled forward carrying a computer disk in his hand. “What the…” The Israeli agent exclaimed as he rushed towards the man, catching him in his arms as he fell to the ground. Glancing down, David at once saw the blood stain on the back of the other man’s jacket. Taking the disk from Franz, David leaned closer as the other man whispered with his dying breaths.

“MALUS about to strike…danger…Middleton. Mother wants…warn her…before it’s too…” Then, he gasped his last, “…late.” Hearing more footsteps, David spied out of the corner of his eye the shadow of a man carrying a pistol cast on a building wall. Reacting instinctively as he saw the pistol raised to fire, the secret agent drew his own weapon as he rolled on the ground, firing a single silenced shot. Exhaling as he saw the shadow slowly collapse to the ground, David quickly rose to his feet and dashed off, the sound of pursuing footsteps following him. Dodging behind a corner, the experienced agent waited until the pursuer had passed by his hiding place. Striking quickly, he pistol whipped the pursuer, watching as the other man crumpled unconscious to the ground.

Quickly rifling through the fallen assassin’s pockets, David found another computer disk. Pocketing the disk, the spy quickly fled the dark alley, flagging down the first cab that he saw. “Vienna International Airport.” He commanded as he handed the driver a hefty tip, “Schnell!”

** _Middleton High School_ **

“That ought to keep Mr. Barkin off our backs!” Hope exclaimed as she collected her completed term paper from the library printer. “One history paper properly cited and with complete bibliography!”

“And here’s my paper.” Tara grinned as the sheets slid out on to the tray. Then, as the last sheet was printed out and dropped down to the tray, the red light on the machine began to blink. “Looks like the great god Xerox heard my prayers and allowed my paper to be finished before the machine crapped out.” The lovely blonde chuckled as she gathered her paper and stapled the upper left hand corner as per their teacher’s directions.

“Timed it just right.” Hope laughed, “You know what would be hilarious?” 

“What?” Tara chuckled as the pair walked down the hall, barely dodging a frantic Kim Possible dashing down the hallway followed close behind by her best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable and his pet mole-rat, Rufus.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if the reason why Kim was running like her ass was on fire was because Miss Perfect was goofing off and needed to print out her term paper at the last minute?” Moments later, the two girls heard a loud cry of anguish coming out of the library. “No…” Hope shook her head laughing. “She didn’t!”

“Oh yes!” Tara, now bending over, guffawed. “She did!”

“What’s so funny?” Bonnie Rockwaller, approaching her two fellow cheerleaders who were now laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes.

“Yeah.” Marcella, one of the brown-haired popular cheerleader’s court demanded as Liz, the other member of the court looked on stupefied. “What’s got you two laughing now.”

“Kim…” Tara gasped, trying to catch her breath. “Printer…not working…busted…”

“The printer…” Hope, vainly trying to recover, managed to get out, “…broke down after me and Tara printed out our papers.”

“You mean…” Bonnie chuckled, “Little Kimmie might get a failing grade on her term paper because you busted the printer? That is funny!” The class queen laughed, her two companions dutifully joining her in laughter. “Thank you…you two made this whole day worth it.”

Watching as their fellow cheerleaders departed, Tara, recovered now, shook her head, “You know…Kim getting a bad grade isn’t funny.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “You’re right. We’ve got a few minutes before class starts. Let’s go back to the library and see if we can find somebody to fix it.”

“Okay.” Tara smiled at her friend as the two girls turned about to return to the library only to hear Kim’s triumphant cry as a blond blur wearing an oversized hockey jersey whizzed by them. “Well…looks like they got it fixed. Come on…I don’t want to be late.” Reaching the classroom moments before the bell rang, they passed by a sneering Mr. Barkin.

“Cutting it close, girls...Stoppable. Thought you three were going to join me again in detention.” The teacher growled menacingly as he nodded his head towards their seats. “Turn in your papers and sit down.” 

“Where’s Kim?” Tara whispered to Ron, “I thought she’d printed out her paper.”

“Rufus got caught in the machine.” The blond sidekick reluctantly confessed, “She had to reprint her last page.” On hearing his name, the naked mole-rat peeked out of Ron’s pocket and let out a mournful sigh.

As the bell tolled, Tara murmured, “This is her third time this month isn’t it?”

“That means it’s the Big House for our girl.” Hope remarked. “Well…look at it this way…it’ll give her a chance to branch out…meet new friends.”

“Yeah. I’m a regular there. It’s not so bad.” Ron nodded his head in agreement.

“We’ve put in our time too.” Tara agreed, adding, “Hell. I’ve seen worse—a lot worse.”

The tardy bell ringing, Mr. Barkin, after doing a quick headcount and finding one student missing, let out a low rumble as he stood in the hallway, awaiting his prey.

“Dun…dun…dun…dun…” Tara sang in a low voice, soon accompanied by her partner in crime.

“Dun…dun…dun…dun…dun…dun…DUN.”

Watching as Kim entered the classroom head held low, followed closely behind by a growling Mr. Barkin, Tara whispered to her cohorts, “You’d think she’d been sentenced to death.”

“Really.” Hope sighed in a mixture of exasperation and amusement, “It’s just detention for crying out loud.”

“For Kim this is a big deal.” Ron declared in a whisper, automatically coming to the defense of his best friend. “She’s never had to do detention before.”

As she took her seat with Ron and her fellow cheerleaders, Tara attempted to cheer the redhead up, “It’s not the end of the world, Kim. You do a few days and you’re out. Easy—peasy.”

“But cheerleaders aren’t supposed to do detention!” Kim protested in a low voice as Mr. Barkin began writing on the blackboard.

“I beg your pardon.” Tara huffed, “Me and Hope are cheerleaders and we’ve done it and we’re still alive to talk about it. Besides…it’s easy and fun to drive Barkin utterly bonkers.”

“Yeah.” Hope chimed in, “It’s no big deal. You’ll get through it. Big Mike’s cool and the others aren’t that bad.”

“Attention, class!” Mr. Barkin growled, ending all conversation. “Today we’re going to talk about the American Revolution. Now…can anyone…other than our resident comedy team Tara and Hope…tell me what the Boston Tea Party was and when did it happen?”

As the pair walked down the hallway after class, they overheard their captain moaning to her best friend as Josh Mankey, the object of the redhead’s crush, hung out in front of his locker talking to two of his friends. “What if Josh doesn’t want to be seen with someone who does detention?”

“He’s not going to care about you doing a couple of days of afterschool detention, Kim.” Ron consoled. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s the lifetime loser’s club, Ron!” The redhead sobbed.

“That little brat.” Tara growled in a low voice that only the raven-haired cheerleader next to her could hear. “I ought to go over there and bop her one upside her prissy little head. Might knock some sense into her.”

“Stand in line.” Hope growled, “I’ve got first dibs.” But before the two girls could do anything, they heard Ron exclaim in an edged voice.

“Hey! I’ve been in detention. Does that make me a lifetime loser too? Is that what I am to you?”

Suddenly realizing that she’d crossed a line, the teen hero quickly backpedaled. “No Ron, of course not!” Sighing, she confessed, “It’s just that I’ve never been in trouble in school before and I’m kinda...”

Placing his hands on the young teen’s shoulders, Ron gazed into her eyes, “It’s going to be okay, Kim. It’s no big. Now, you better get to class. You don’t want to be late and add to your detention.”

“Okay.” Kim’s lips turned up in a slight smile. “Thank you, Ron. You don’t know how much it means to me knowing that you’ve always got my back.”

Waiting until Kim had passed them by, the two cheerleaders walked up to Stoppable who was currently at his locker exchanging books. “I don’t know how you do it, Ron.” Tara remarked in a low voice. “I was about ready to slug her after hearing that crack she made.”

“Ditto.” Hope agreed, “Where does Ms. High and Mighty get off thinking she’s better than everyone else?”

“She didn’t mean anything bad by it.” Ron replied as he now shifted to calming the tempers of the two cheerleaders standing before him while at the same time defending his long-time friend. “It’s just that she’s afraid of disappointing her parents and…”

“And she’s worried about how it’ll affect her popularity.” Tara finished with a snort, “Let’s be honest, here, Ron. She’s like anyone else. She’s concerned about what people will think about her. But…It’s okay. It just means that even our princess is capable of fucking up the same as the rest of us mere mortals.”

“Oh…she’s made her share of screw ups.” Ron chuckled as he walked in between the two girls, temporarily basking in the attention he was getting from the other students who eyed him with surprise because of his close proximity to the two attractive cheerleaders. 

Hope chuckled, “Her shit stinks just like anyone else’s. Don’t believe me? Use the same stall she used after she’s done taking a crap.”

“That was her?” Tara exclaimed with a laugh, “I thought something had died in there!”

“Too Much Information, girls!” A crimson faced Ron cried out as he turned towards the classroom where his next class was being held. “Way Too Much Information!”

** _Later that evening—Tara’s house in Middleton_ **

** **

Hearing her phone buzz, Tara answered in a posh English accented voice, “Hullo.”

“Hey, Tara. It’s Scott.” The blonde adventuress’s cover foster father from Global Justice said with a slight chuckle.

“What’s up.” Tara inquired as she lit a cigarette.

“Just wanted to give you a heads-up.” The Global Justice agent reported, “Possible’s off on a mission to the Amazon. She got called in by Professor Acari, I think he’s some sort of bug scientist. It seems that a robotic tick he was working on was just stolen.”

“Robotic tick?” Tara exclaimed with a snort as she exhaled a stream of smoke.

“Hey…Don’t look at me…” Scott chuckled, “I just work here. Could be useful for scientific observation, I guess.”

“Not to mention reconnaissance and surveillance.” Tara replied as ideas began racing through her head. “Something like that would have come in handy on the last couple of jobs I pulled.”

“Analysis is going through the security stream right now.” Scott reported, “We’ve id’ed the thief.”

“Who?” Tara inquired, “Other than me, I can think of several colleagues who could have pulled this off. The environment would have been the big problem here—not security. Lots of critters and bugs out there that can poison, infect, or eat you in any number of not so delightful ways.”

“Correct.” Scott affirmed, “Tara…The thief’s Shego.”

“Looks like our girl’s about to move up to the next level whether she’s ready or not.” Tara noted with concern. “Shego’s not someone you want to take lightly—even if she is taking it easy on you—not if you want to continue living or living with all your parts intact. You want me to go down there to back her, Stoppable, and the little rodent up?”

“No.” Scott answered back. “Not yet. The boss sees no need for you to have to blow your cover right now. We’ve got a team down there prepped if needed to back her up and/or extract her and her friend. The Director wants to see how Possible performs here before deciding whether to let her continue or put her foot down and postpone our girl’s hero career until she at least graduates high school.”

“All right.” Tara sighed, “But do me a favor, Scott? Keep me updated. If it looks like the two of them are in too deep—I want to be there to help pull them out.”

“Will do, Tara.” The Global Justice agent responded, “But between you and me—I hope she’s up for the challenge.”

“For her sake, I hope so too.” Tara replied.

** **

** _The Amazon_ **

As their pilot’s plane came in for a landing on the water near the shore, Kim’s Kimmunicator beeped. “Kim?” The image of Team Possible’s techie, Wade Lode, appeared on the tiny screen of the communicator. “I can stream the security footage of the break in whenever you’re ready.”

“Please and thank you, Wade.” Kim replied as images of the burglary of Professor Acari’s lab played on the device. Seeing an image of a green-skinned woman wearing a skin tight green and black suit, Kim asked Wade to freeze the transmission, remarking, “Whoever that woman is—she’s good. Do you have an id on her?”

“Sorry, Kim.” Wade responded, “Nothing yet.”

“If you can find out for me, I’d appreciate it.” Kim requested, adding, “While I’ve got you online, any info on our cat-burglar?”

“Nothing on that front either.” Wade answered back, “But I haven’t given up searching. There are a couple of other databases I’m gonna check out, but it’s going to take me some time to crack into them—their security’s pretty tight and I don’t want to trip any alarms.”

“Don’t take any chances, Wade.” Kim cautioned, “Talk to you later.”

On seeing the flying and crawling insects in Professor Acari’s lab as he and Kim entered, Ron felt a cold chill that turned into a cry of alarm when the professor opened the disc tray and, finding it empty cried out, “My tick! It’s gone!”

“It’s okay, Ron…” Kim, seeing the look of panic on her best friend’s face, said in a soothing voice as long repressed memories of Camp Wannaweep returned with a vengeance.

_FLASH!_

In cabin thirteen, a ten year old Ron Stoppable cringed in fear as insects flew all around him. Mosquitos bit him, caterpillars crawled between his toes, spiders lurked in the corners, cockroaches scurried along the floor, a tick burrowed itself into his arm, engorging itself on his blood. All the while, the little boy screamed for help that never came.

_FLASH!_

“Camp Wannaweep. It all came back.” Ron sobbed as Kim held him close, whispering that everything was all right now and that he was safe while Professor Acari looked on, not sure what to make of the scene playing out before him.

Turning to the Professor, Kim explained, “Ron had a very bad experience with insects when he was a child. It was so long ago that I thought he’d gotten over it, but…”

“It’s all right, Ms. Possible.” The professor replied in a sympathetic, yet reproving tone. “Our six-legged fellow creatures are often misunderstood and some of them can, in fact, be quite hazardous. It might not have been a good idea to have brought your friend here though as the ecology is abundant in arthropod life—much of it dangerous.”

“He’s my friend and partner.” Kim simply replied, “I can’t leave him behind. I have to take him with me.” _He anchors me._

** _Drakken’s Caribbean Lair_ **

“Dammit, Dr. D! Why can’t you just have a door like anyone else!” Shego growled as she fell from the tube that she had slid down after Drakken had opened a trap door beneath her to a waiting chair.

Ignoring his assistant’s protest, Dr. Drakken growled, “Did you get it?”

“Yeah.” Shego replied as she handed the mad scientist the computer disk she had been ordered to retrieve. “Now, are you going to tell me what you’re planning on doing with it?”

“I’ll tell you when it’s time, Shego.” Drakken responded before bursting into song, “Who wants to build a robot tick? I do! I do!”

Letting out a snort of derision as she shook her head in disbelief, Shego quipped, “You realize you just told me exactly what you’re planning on doing, don’t you?”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

As they walked down the hall, Tara and Hope spied Kim, with Ron standing next to her, Rufus perched on his shoulder speaking to her communicator.

“Can you hurry it, Wade? I don’t have much time.

“Cheerleading practice?

“No.” Kim sighed, “Detention.”

The two girls listening in barely repressed their giggles as they heard the strange voice coming from the communications device, “Cheerleaders don’t get detention.”

“Well…” Kim growled, “This one did. Now…what do you have for me?”

“Okay.” Wade replied, “Here’s the brief on the woman I caught on the freeze frame. “Her name is Shego and she’s…”

“Wanted in eleven countries.” Tara whispered in a very low voice. 

“What was that Tara?” Hope inquired; her eyebrows raised at what she thought her friend had said.

“Nothing.” Tara quickly replied, giving her friend a smile.

“Okay…” Hope whispered back.

Hearing Ron’s comment about making that twelve countries, Tara barely repressed a snort. _Don’t even think about it, Stoppable. You’re nowhere near ready for her. Not by a long shot._ More pensively, she thought to herself, _I hope you are ready, Kimmie._

“You okay, girl?” Hope asked with a look of worry and concern on her face as Mr. Barkin appeared and, after threatening Ron with the same punishment, pointed Kim to the detention room. “You look worried. What’s up?”

“It’s okay, Hope. Honest.” Tara replied, “Nothing we need to worry about.”

“You girls want to join your fellow cheerleader in detention?” Mr. Barkin growled as he shifted his attention to Hope and Tara. “There’s plenty of room.”

“No, Sir.” Both girls answered back in unison, “We’ll just be off now.”

“Then get going.”

As the pair walked down the hall towards the gym and cheerleading practice, Hope, her expression still one of concern, pleaded, “You’re my best friend, Tara. Please…talk to me. Ever since we overheard Kimmie talking in that thing you’ve been brooding. Please tell me…What’s bothering you.”

After several moments of careful thought, Tara decided to confide at least a little in her best friend, “I can’t tell you everything yet, Hope. I will soon—I promise. But what I can talk to you about right now is what’s bothering me—will that do?”

“Yeah.” Hope replied with a warm smile, “That’s all I’m asking. I figure when you’re ready and you want to, you’ll tell me the rest.”

“Thank you.” The blonde adventuress smiled back at her friend. “You heard that name Shego?” 

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “She sounded kinda scary. I heard that guy talking to Kim mentioning that she was wanted in eleven countries. Is that right?”

“Yeah.” Tara affirmed with a slight nod of her head.

“Do you know her?” Hope asked.

After several moments, Tara responded slowly and carefully, “This stays between us, Hope. You can’t tell anyone else this. Not your parents. Not anyone else on the team. And especially not Kim and Ron.”

“You know it does.” The raven-haired cheerleader responded. “You know the old saying, A good friend will help you move…”

“While a best friend will help you move the body.” Tara smiled warmly at Hope. “Yeah. And thank you for being my best friend, Hope. Believe it or not…I don’t think I’ve ever had one. Friends…yeah. Acquaintances…plenty. Lovers…well…get me drunk sometime and we’ll talk about that.”

“You better believe we will.” Hope smirked. Her smile vanishing, she prompted, “Well…go on. We were talking about this Shego character.”

“Yes, I know Shego. Please understand, I can’t tell you everything I know about her right now.” Tara pleaded.

“I understand.” Hope replied, “Just tell me what you want to.”

“I can tell you that she’s very dangerous.” Tara said, “You’ve heard of Team Go, right?”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “Who hasn’t?”

“Well…she’s kind of the black sheep of the family.” Tara’s lips turned up in a slight grin. “You see, she used to be part of Team Go.”

“She did?” Hope exclaimed in surprise. “Why haven’t I heard of her? My brothers are big fans of them—they have all their posters and their licensed comics, action figures…everything.”

“She’s their dirty little secret.” Tara explained. “You see, she switched sides a while back.”

“How you know all this is one of the things you can’t talk to me about right now—right?” Hope remarked as the pair neared the gym’s entrance.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head slowly, “I’m sorry, Hope.”

“That’s okay.” Hope smiled back to her friend, “Like I said, you’ll tell me more when you’re ready. So…this Shego is a bad guy, right?”

“Pretty much so.” Tara nodded her head in agreement. “She also has superpowers. You see…” The blonde explained to her friend, “She can throw superhot plasma at anyone or anything and she’s got really sharp claws that she’s not afraid to use and a bad temper that often gets the better of her.”

“You’ve tangled with her before—haven’t you?” Hope exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah.” Tara confessed, “A couple of times. We’re even. She beat me once and I beat her once. I don’t think either of us is really in a hurry to have another go at each other yet.”

“But Kim’s never taken her on, and you’re afraid Kim might get hurt.” Hope concluded as the pair reached the gym entrance. “So…what are you going to do if Kim runs into her here?”

“If Kim can’t handle her.” Tara promised, “Then I’ll pitch in and help out. After school. We’ll go to my place and I’ll tell you everything. But…I warn you…you might not like what I have to tell you and what you hear might put you in the crosshairs of some pretty bad people. Still want to know the truth?”

After several moments of thought, Hope took a deep breath and exhaled, “You’re the first real friend I’ve had here.” She declared, “Yeah…I know most of the girls and most of them are sorta kinda friends. But…some of ‘em…like Bonnie and Marcella…I wouldn’t trust as far as I could throw them—and I can throw pretty far. So…whatever you have to tell me…I can handle it.”

“We’ll see about that.” Tara responded as she held out her hand, “Okay…after school…we go to my place and it’s true confessions time, deal?” She said as she held out her hand.

“Deal.” Hope responded as she shook her best friend’s hand, sealing the deal. “And…bestie…thank you for trusting me.”

“You know what you gotta do, Rufus?” Ron murmured to his naked mole-rat companion beneath the detention room’s window. “Now go do that thing you do best.”

“Yah!” Rufus chittered as he leaped from his master’s hand to the open window sill and then down to the detention room floor. Once there, chittering loudly, he made noises like a gun being fired as he pointed his fingers at Barkin causing pandemonium to break out in the room. Big Mike, panicking on seeing the little rodent, leaped up on one of the desk, nearly collapsing it from his weight as Barkin, fearing that Rufus was a genetic mutation that had escaped the science lab, brandished a giant board in his hand.

Seeing her opportunity, Kim quickly suggested, “Maybe we better get outta here.”

“Right.” Mr. Barkin quickly decided, “Evacuation protocol. Go…Go…Go!”

Taking advantage of the opening made for her by her best friend’s rodent companion, Kim darted out of the detention room, meeting up with Ron at Bueno Nachos. “Thanks, Ron.” The young redhead smiled warmly at her best friend.

“Give credit where credit’s due.” Ron replied, gesturing at his rodent companion who was currently doing kung-fu moves on the table.

“Thank you, Rufus.” Kim smiled down at the rodent who smiled back. Just then, Kim’s Kimmunicator beeped, “Got something for me, Wade?”

“Yeah.” The African-American techie replied, “I tracked a small private plane to a small island in the Caribbean.”

“Sounds so much like a villain’s hangout.” Kim quipped.

“Yeah.” Wade teased back, “Legend says that the island’s haunted.”

“Perfect place for our mystery thief.” The redheaded hero responded.

“Yep.” The techie agreed, adding, “Check out your backpack, I got you some new toys.”

“Oh yeah!” Ron exclaimed as he began pawing through his friend’s backpack, much to her irritation. “Lipstick!” The blond sidekick moaned in disgust.

“That’s not ordinary lipstick.” Wade explained as Ron, after carelessly taking off the lipstick lid, found his face covered by a pink goo. “It’s a special elastic-constrictive chemical compound I came up with.”

“It works.” Ron muttered as he pulled at the now hardened lipstick, only to have it, like rubber, snap back on his face as his rodent companion laughed. “Is there any way to get this stuff off me?” He mumbled; his voice barely audible thanks to the goo covering his face.

“You should find an atomizer in your purse, Kim.” Wade directed, “It’s a solvent. Just spray it at the goo and you should be able to remove it immediately and painlessly.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim replied as she took the atomizer and sprayed it on to the goo covering her friend’s face, then helped him as he removed the elastic-constrictive compound.

After the goo had been removed, Kim once again began rifling through her backpack, smiling in delight as she retrieved a pink compact. “All right! My compact! I thought I’d lost it.”

“What’s that do?” Ron asked.

“It’s a small mirror that I use to help me touch up my makeup.” Kim sarcastically responded. She then commanded with a wave of her arm, “Come on, Ron! Let’s go.”

** _Drakken’s Caribbean Lair_ **

Unaware that Drakken’s security systems had already detected them, Kim and Ron swam toward the hidden underwater entrance to the villain’s lair. Unfortunately for them, the mad scientist had activated his defense systems, a high powered suction device that drew them into it, no matter how hard they tried to swim against the current carrying them towards the tube.

Arriving, the pair found themselves standing on a small pedestal with a large and apparently hungry shark circling them. They then met, for the first time, their opposition, a blue-skinned man with a shock of uncombed black hair and a scar on his cheek with an attractive, dark-haired, green-skinned woman wearing a skin-tight green and black cat suit standing next to him.

“I’ve heard of you, Kim Possible.” The man stated with a predatory smile on his face.

“Sorry…” Kim responded, “But I haven’t heard of you.”

“Don’t worry, Possible. Soon you’ll learn to fear me—for the brief amount of time you have left, that is.” The villain sneered as he pulled a lever, dropping the two teens into the water with the hungry shark. Then, with an evil cackle, he and his assistant left the two heroes to their fate.

Acting swiftly, Kim, taking out her lipstick, dived underwater. Timing it just right, she aimed and fired, hitting the rapidly swimming predator with Wade’s compound, binding its jaws shut just before it reached her and her sidekick.

Escaping the death trap, the pair carefully made their way to the mad scientist’s lab where they overheard his plans to construct an explosive nano-tick. “Imagine the possibilities…” The mad scientist cackled, “This little bug will be able to go anywhere. Affix itself to any object—any person. With enough of these little creatures I can…”

“Rule the world.” Shego finished. _The idiot might actually be able to pull this off._ The supervillainess thought to herself. _With Possible now fish food, that only leaves Tara as a possible loose end. Looks like we’re gonna have round three a little earlier than I’d planned, Cutie. Too bad…I was hoping we could have a repeat of Munich first, but oh well…business is business._ Glancing out of the corner of her eye, the green-skinned villain spied movement in the shadows. _Dammit…_ She sighed as she charged her plasma, _If you want something done…_

As the pair overheard the blue-skinned villain’s masterplan, she whispered to her companion, “We’re definitely putting this one in the mad scientist category.”

“Mad as in crazy?” Ron jokingly whispered back, “Or mad as in angry.”

“What do you think?” Shego growled as she launched a green plasma-charged fist at the blond sidekick.

Barely dodging Shego’s punch, Ron and Kim leaped up only to see that Drakken had activated a pair of laser turrets.

“Remote controlled lasers.” A brash Ron declared, only to suddenly realize that he was in way over his head, “Kim?”

“Got it, Ron!” The teen hero replied as she used the mirror of her compact to deflect the oncoming laser beams back, in the process setting off a chain reaction causing the lab to explode as both heroes and villains made their escape just in time.

** _Later on at Tara’s house_ **

“So that’s everything, Hope…” Tara confessed as she leaned back on one of the backed stools of her snack bar, wearing a t-shirt and panties and with her feet propped on the bar, smoking a cigarette as she swirled the gin and tonic in her other hand, “I know it’s a lot for you to take in…so…if you have any questions…”

“Wow!” Hope, sitting at the snack bar with her best friend, sipped her coke as she took in the long tale that Tara had just told her. “You’re saying that you’re really a jewel thief and secret agent.”

“I prefer adventuress.” Tara said with a sly grin as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled a plume of smoke, “So…anything else?”

“No…” Hope shook her head, “I think that covers it.”

“I hope this doesn’t change things between us.” Tara remarked in a pleading voice.

“Of course it doesn’t.” Hope smiled back, “We’re still best friends and we’re not that far apart in age. In a way, you’re sorta like my older British sister. I kinda like that. One thing though…” Hope said, her voice taking on a pleading tone, “I’d like to help you in what you do…”

“Hope…” Tara sighed, “What I do is very dangerous and I’m used to working alone.”

“I know that.” Hope replied, persisting in her entreaties, “But I get the feeling that there were a few times you’d have liked to have someone watch your back. I mean…from a couple of the stories you told me, I get the impression you were very lucky you got out. If you’d have had someone watching out for you…”

“It would have helped.” Tara nodded her head in agreement. “And…” She conceded, “Uncle John did work with Dr. Gale, Auntie Emma and my grandmother and they worked well together, and they all have been nagging me to get a partner I can trust. But…they also had a lot of training—as have I. You haven’t.”

“Neither has Kim or Ron.” Hope pointed out, “And you’ve seen me at practice and in the gym and I’ve competed in track and field. I’m a good high jumper and pole vaulter. A pretty good hurdler, and I placed in last year’s decathlon. Yeah…I’m gonna need to learn how to fight…but you can teach me. I’m a quick learner. Just give me a chance” She explained, “My parents…they want me to date and marry some dumb football player or other jock and settle down and be a normal housewife with a bunch of screaming brats so that they can have grandchildren. I don’t want that. I want to see the world. I want to learn how to fly and skydive and just live life. Please! Give me a chance. If it doesn’t work out…then it doesn’t work out. But please…give me a chance to help.”

“All right.” Tara reluctantly agreed, “But here are the ground rules. You do what I say when we’re training—and I’m gonna train you hard. And you don’t go out in the field until I think you’re ready. And don’t forget—this is our secret. Agreed?”

“Agreed to everything.” Hope grinned as she and her best friend shook hands. “And not a word to anyone. I promise.”

“Right, then.” Tara smiled and then heaved a dejected sigh as she put out her cigarette, “What do you wanna do first? Math or science?

“Math.” Hope groaned as she reached into her backpack and took out her textbook. “I’m having trouble with those damned quadratic equations. Can you help?”

“Yeah.” Tara responded with a grin as she went over to the stool next to where her best friend was sitting and took out her textbook. “I think I can help. Then you can help me with biology. I hate that fucking photosynthesis process.”

“Not a problem.” Hope grinned, “I’m all over that. Come on…let’s get started.”

. 

** _Middleton High—the next day, after school_ **

“And our word for today…” Hope whispered to her partner in crime as they observed Mr. Barkin standing near the door ready to pounce upon his unsuspecting prey, “…is ambush.”

Almost as if on cue, Kim walked through the gym doors, not even spotting the hulking teacher standing near her. After speaking briefly with Professor Acari on her Kimmunicator, the redhead took out her pom-poms as she called out to her team, “Are you ready? All right…bring it on…”

“Ummm…Kim…” A very smug Bonnie flashed an evil grin as she pointed behind the cheerleader captain.

Turning about, Kim’s heart skipped a beat as she saw Mr. Barkin standing before her with a book opened to a picture of a naked-mole rat. “I know about the naked mole rat.” The teacher growled in a low voice. “Junior, Vinnie, and Big Mike are looking forward to seeing you in detention.”

“Detention?” Bonnie smirked, “Cheerleaders don’t do detention.”

Watching as a dejected Kim, head and pom-poms drooping, shambled out of the gym to meet her fate, Tara smirked as Barkin followed closely behind his wayward inmate out the door, “Oh well…I guess Barkin didn’t get that particular memo.”

“I’ve tracked the nano-tick.” Shego told her employer. “It’s at a high school in Middleton.”

“Kim Possible.” Drakken grinned evilly. “Get the hovercar. We’re going to Middleton. I’m going to get my nano-tick back even if I have to pry it from Possible’s dead body.”

Feeling self-conscious at her three fellow detention inmates staring at her, Kim exclaimed, “Okay…guys…why are you staring at my nose?”

“You got a zit on your nose, cheerleader.” Joey said as he pointed to the redheaded cheerleader’s nose.

“Cheerleaders don’t get zits.” Vinnie responded.

“Oh…then it has to be a tiny explosive device.” Joey concluded.

Alarmed, Kim took out her compact and opened it. Looking at the reflection of her nose in the mirror, she cried out in alarm, “Drakken’s nano-tick!” Leaping from her seat, she pleaded in vain for Mr. Barkin to let her go, but the teacher, unmoved by her pleas, refused to free her.

Deciding that her only option was a jailbreak, Kim leaped up on a desk and then vaulted over Barkin’s head, sticking her landing near the door. “Sorry, Mr. Barkin.” She apologized, “But I have to go.”

“Nobody escapes detention!” Barkin growled as he took off in pursuit of Kim, followed closely behind by the other inmates.

Outrunning her teacher, Kim escaped the school and leaped on behind Ron on his scooter.   
“We’re in trouble, Kim!” Ron exclaimed, “Wade found out that Drakken’s tracing the nanotech on you.”

Just then, the sky darkened as Drakken showed up on his hovercar. “I want my nanotech, Kim Possible!” The mad scientist cried out as Kim urged Ron to go while simultaneously Mr. Barkin burst out the front door.

“You’re busted, Possible.”

“Go, Ron! Now!”

Watching the scene from the gym window, Tara turned to Hope, “Let’s move!”

“How’re we going to keep up with them?”

“My car.” Tara replied.

“Right behind you, T!” Hope exclaimed, looking forward to riding in the passenger seat of her best friend’s sports car.

“Damn! Ron’s scooter’s slow!” Tara cursed as she followed close behind Barkin with Drakken’s flier hovering above them all.

“Oh shit!’ Tara exclaimed as she saw a door at the bottom of the hovercar slide open and a cannon deploy. “He’s got a gun.”

“He’s got some sort of ray gun!” Kim cried out.

“What kind of ray gun?” Ron shouted.

“Gravitomic.” Drakken answered as he fired, barely missing the scooter.

“Ray gun!” Tara cursed as she turned the wheel, barely dodging a yellow beam of light, “Of course it had to be a sodding ray gun, he’s a sodding mad scientist!” She growled, now turning the wheel the other direction, causing the beam to again just miss them. “What else was he going to have?”

Adrenaline flowing through her system, Hope exclaimed, “Part of me wants to shit my pants, but the other part of me’s having a blast. Is it like that for you?”

“Yeah, luv! All the time!” Tara answered back with a laugh as she dodged yet another beam. 

“Shit!” Hope cursed, pointing, “Barkin got sucked up in the beam and Possible’s going for the car.”

“Gutsy move.” Tara remarked approvingly. She then chuckled as the redhead used a license plate that she had taken off the car as a frisbee to damage, but not completely knock out, the ray cannon. “Not bad!”

“They’re ducking into the Bueno Nacho.” Hope pointed as Kim and Ron entered the fast food restaurant, closing the door behind them.

Parking the car, the two girls exited the vehicle. Spying Drakken’s flier hovering over the roof of the Bueno Nacho, Tara directed her companion, “Get the civilians out of the way, Hope. I got a feeling things are about to get interesting.”

“On it, T!” Hope replied as she promptly began to urge and push the innocent bystanders out of danger.

“Shego’s running the show now.” Tara observed as her best friend returned to her side, pointing to the dark-haired supervillainess who had activated the gravitomic beam, pulling the roof off and then leaping off the flier and into the diner. “This is where we make our entrance.” She said as she entered the restaurant with her friend following close behind.

“Kim Possible!” Shego cried out as she took a combat stance, “You’ve got something that belongs to us.”

“I don’t want it.” Kim countered as she leaped down, ready for battle.

“You mean that thing’s on you.” Shego smirked.

“Hello!” Kim retorted sarcastically, “It’s not a nose ring.”

“Take her damned nose off if you have to!” Drakken commanded.

“Works for me.” Shego grinned evilly as she lunged at the young redhead.

Watching as Kim and Shego punched, kicked, dodged, and parried each other’s moves, Tara said to her friend, “It’s diamond cut diamond. They’re evenly matched.”

“You getting involved?” Hope asked as the fighters came closer to them.

“Yeah…” Shego, hearing Hope’s question, called out to Tara as Kim was distracted by Ron and Wade talking on the Kimmunicator, “You looking to get into this party, Cutie? Make it a threesome like Munich.”

“Nah…” Tara responded with a crooked grin, “Looks like Possible’s holding her own against you. I’ll just sit back and watch for now.”

“Suit yourself. I know how much you like to watch.” Shego quipped as the brawl recommenced.

Kim, landing a lucky kick, propelled Shego out of the door and on to Mr. Barkin.

“Nice landing, Cheeky!” Tara called out as Kim and Ron were again distracted by Wade giving them directions on how to deactivate the nano-tick.

“Eat me, Cutie!” Shego responded as she held up her middle finger to the blonde cheerleader.

“It’s your turn, Cheeky!” Tara riposted with a laugh, “I did you in Munich—remember when we were with Antonio? Didn’t hear you complaining at the time either.”

Overhearing Vinnie’s comment about Kim’s nose being about to blow, Hope called out to her friend, “Problem here—that thing on Kimmie’s nose is about to go off.”

“Right.” Tara exclaimed, “Let’s get everyone the hell outta here—now!”

“Ummm…bestie…” Hope murmured to her friend as they shooed the last few civilians out of the restaurant, “Was there something between you and…” Her eyes then fell on the green-skinned supervillainess.

“Long story.” Tara replied, “I’ll tell you over drinks when we get back to my house. Short version—I swing both ways, but prefer men. Does that bother you?”

“No. It doesn’t bother me. Different strokes and all that stuff.” Hope replied, shaking her head, “Besides, I don’t think you’re gonna jump my or any of the other girls’ bones in the shower after practice.”

“No, you don’t have to worry about that.” Tara replied with a crooked grin, “I’m more than happy with you being my best friend, and I’m not looking for you or anyone else to be my girlfriend.”

“Works for me. I guess that means awkward moment settled.” Hope smiled back at her friend. “Wanna get back to seeing how Kim and Ron are doing?”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “We better. Just be ready to bugger off if things go tits up.”

Entering the restaurant, both girls saw Ned, standing behind the counter, toss a packet of Diablo sauce in the direction of Ron who smoothly caught it and peeling off a corner, got ready to squeeze off a drop on to the nano-tick only to be interrupted by Shego standing in the middle holding the two teenagers apart.

“Stand away from the nose.” The green-skinned villainess warned.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to get into it.” Tara sighed as she made ready to tackle the supervillainess only to have Big Mike strike first, planting himself squarely on top of Shego. “Thanks, Big Mike!” The lovely blonde called out as the big guy waved back and then smiling down at Kim told her that the detention gang sticks together.

Watching with approval as Ron applied the Diablo sauce to Kim’s nose, landing the droplet squarely on the nano-tick, Tara whispered to her friend as Kim took the straw with the nano-tick from her best friend’s mouth and blew it on to Drakken’s hovercar, sending it crashing down on to the ground, “Looks like it’s crisis averted.” 

The pair approached Big Mike and the woman pinioned beneath him only after making sure that everyone else except for those two and the three other members of the Detention Gang remained in the ruined restaurant. Kneeling down in front of the dark-haired villainess, Tara flashed a wicked grin, “Looks like you’re having a rough day, Cheeky. I’d offer you a smoke, but I don’t have any on hand right now.”

“That’s okay. You owe me one next time we’re at the club—not to mention that round of drinks I won off you in our last bet.” Shego replied with a quirky grin of her own, and then begged, “Can you get this big hulk off me? He’s smashing my tits.”

“Your word that you’re not going to have another go at Possible and Stoppable at least until the end of the week?” Tara requested.

“I promise. I’ll leave the princess alone.”

“And Stoppable.” Tara repeated.

“Him too.” Shego agreed.

“Mike, luv?” Tara called to the big student.

“Yeah, Tara?”

“Can you be a dear and get off this nice lady now. She promises she won’t start anything with Kim.” Tara implored, giving Shego a cheeky grin. “Right, Nice Lady?” 

Shego grumbled, “I promise I won’t do anything to little Kimmie.”

“Good enough, Mike?” Tara asked.

“Yeah. If you say so.” The husky student responded as he got up, releasing his prisoner.

“Cops are coming.” Hope warned her friend.

“Hear that, Cheeky?” Tara nudged the villainess, “Better scarper off. I’ll see you at the Kitty-Kat Club tomorrow night—I’m buying. That should settle our bet and pay for today’s entertainment.”

“Tomorrow night, Cutie.” Shego agreed, “I’m outta here.” With that, she blew the blonde girl a kiss and made her escape.

“We better bugger off too.” Tara advised her friend. “I don’t want Mr. Barkin to catch us here.”

“Yeah.” Hope readily agreed, “Good idea.”

Turning to Big Mike and the other detention inmates, the lovely blonde adventuress requested, “You didn’t see us.”

“Didn’t see who?” Vinnie replied with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Joey declared, “Detention Room Code. We don’t snitch on each other.”

“See you at Kitty-Kat Club, Tara. Later, Hope.” Big Mike said as the two girls made their own escape.

** _Tara’s House that Evening_ **

** **

“Baby’s first mad scientist.” Tara laughed as she talked to her uncle on the phone. “Very funny, Uncle John. How did Possible and Stoppable do? I think Mother will be pleased. Possible did a good job and Stoppable wasn’t bad either. I admit…he is…awkward…but he’s very quick witted. His idea of using the Diablo sauce to disable that nano-tick’s timer was a very creative and ingenious solution and shows a talent for thinking outside the box and improvising. He was scared, but when the chips were down, he kept his wits about him. He just needs more confidence in himself is all. Yes, I filed my report with Betty and said much the same thing. My recommendations? I think Possible should be given as wide a latitude as possible…no pun intended…to operate independently. The worst thing Betty could do would be to try to tie her down—it probably wouldn’t work anyway as she’d just go rogue at the first opportunity. Her parents keep her grounded—as, believe it or not—does school.” 

As her best friend talked to her uncle and the topic came to her, Hope took a sip of the wine that Tara had poured for her and glanced at the photos on the wall behind the bar. The first, that of a dapper and debonair man wearing a suit and tie and bowler hat on his head and carrying an umbrella standing before an antique car. The second, that of an elegant and attractive auburn haired woman wearing a black leather catsuit leaning up against a Lotus Elan sports car. And the third, that of a dark haired woman wearing a miniskirt and with a broad smile on her face. While Tara spoke on the phone, the lovely dark-haired cheerleader imagined what it must have been like living back when those three people in the photographs were younger and active. _Miss Rossi_…She imagined the man in the bowler hat telling her, _We’re needed._

Glancing at Hope who was currently seated at the bar enjoying a glass of wine, Tara declared with a smile on her face, “Yes. I think she’ll do nicely, Uncle. All right…” She huffed, “I admit it. You were right. I do need a partner and I think she’ll work out perfectly after a bit of training. We’ll be careful. Give my love to Auntie Emma and Grandmama. Bye!”

“So…your uncle says it’s okay for me to be your partner?” Hope asked with a lump in her throat.

“Yeah.” Tara replied as she joined her friend at the bar and after fixing herself a gin and tonic, lit a cigarette as she glanced at the pictures on the wall. “Welcome to the family business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on Hope being the one to find out Tara's secret first as she's the person Tara's closest to and the two share a bond in that neither one have really had what could be called a 'best friend' until they met each other. Advance notice: Hope and Tara will not be a pairing--they're both happy being each other's best friend. They're also both going to develop outside romantic interests, so they're by no means going to be lonely. ;) Eventually, a few chosen other people will tumble on to Tara's secret--Wade's beginning to close in and as we're going to see next part, Ron's going to start getting suspicious and Big Mike and the Detention Gang already know, but their lips are sealed (Detention Room Code). As for Ron--I wanted to get away from the 'hyper-competent' Ron that's often seen in stories, but at the same time, I wanted to show that he's an important part of Team Possible and that without him, Kim is noticeably weaker--with those two and Wade, together they are very much greater than the sum of their parts. While often Ron barely holds it together, he does hold it together and he does have this knack for coming up with innovative and creative solutions on the spur of the moment in a crisis. Also, he's a vital emotional support for Kim and she is very much vulnerable--as we're going to see later on--when he's not there for her. As for Kim: She has flaws, but at the end of the day, she is a hero and she does very much care about people and will do her best to always do the right thing. However, she does stumble and fumble at times--just like anyone else. As for Tara and Shego's relationship--as I said, it is complicated--as you've seen here, there is a history between the two that we'll see more of later on. I hope everyone's enjoying this story as much as I'm having fun writing it.
> 
> As for Steed's relationships with his partners, here's my headcanon: Steed was attracted to Cathy Gale, but she wasn't into him; There was mutual attraction between Steed and Mrs. Peel, but nothing ever happened because Emma's husband was never declared legally dead and Steed was too much of a gentleman to cross that line; Steed ends up with Tara King as there was mutual attraction and you could see in the episodes that they were falling for each other. And yes...eventually Tara will find out that Steed is not her uncle, but is, in fact, her grandfather.


	5. Hope's First Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the cats' (Drakken and Shego) are away, the mice (Tara and Hope) will play as Hope goes on her first heist. Set during the events of Bueno Nacho. Edited to correct grammar errors and continuity.

** _Middleton High_ **

** **

“Better.” Tara said to her best friend as she helped Hope off the mat. “Remember to use your opponent’s weight and momentum against them. Do that, and you can bring down someone much bigger and stronger than you. But...” The blonde adventuress cautioned, “Don’t get cocky. Martial arts aren’t always going to help you. For example, you’ve run into this guy and he’s big and doesn’t appear very bright. If you think he’s just this dumb plonker that you can take easy with your judo and karate moves, you’re gonna get your arse kicked because he’s got street smarts and more than likely is going to fight dirty.”

“So…how do I beat him?” Hope asked.

“You fight dirty too.” Tara grinned as she picked up her purse. “I’m walking down the street and you’re a masher. Come at me from behind.”

As Hope attacked, Tara sidestepped and hit her friend upside the head with her purse.

“Ouch!” Hope groaned as her hand went to the top of her head, “What do you have in there? A brick?”

“Not today.” Tara grinned, “…but I did put enough weights in there so that you could feel it without hurting you.” The lovely blonde explained, “This was a favorite trick of my grandmother’s—putting a brick or some other heavy weight in her purse. It got her out of a couple of tight spots. There are some other dirty tricks I’ll show you too. Stuff to watch out for and stuff to pull on whoever you’re taking on.”

“So…what’s the benefit of learning all the martial arts stuff?” Hope asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

“Partly, martial arts helps with your coordination and discipline.” Tara explained, “But mostly, because these techniques are effective—as long as you don’t get overconfident or careless. Watch.” Tossing her purse aside she again commanded Hope to attack her. As she did, she caught her in an aikido hold and threw her to the mat. “See?”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head.

“Great.” Tara grinned as she glanced up at the clock. “We better get showered. School starts in half an hour. Tomorrow we start basic lockpicking and security systems.”

Showered and changed, the two cheerleaders walked down the hallway where they encountered Ron, standing in front of his locker. “Hey, Ron.” Tara called out as the pair approached the blond sidekick, “Where’s your other half?”

“What?” Stoppable, startled by Tara’s voice, exclaimed as he nearly hit his head on the locker.

“I asked where was Kim?” Tara giggled as Hope shook her head in amusement. “You two are usually attached at the hip.

“Over there…” Ron said, pointing to where his redheaded companion was standing, staring intently at Club Banana’s new catalog. “It was a rough weekend.”

“Oh?” Hope exclaimed as Ron, after retrieving the books for his morning classes from his locker, closed and locked it.

“Drakken and Shego again.” The blond shook his head, stifling a sneeze. “We thought Drakken was safely locked up after that sitch at Bueno Nacho, but somehow he managed to escape and hooked up with You Know Who.”

“How did Drakken bust out?” Tara inquired, following up with a question to which she and Hope had already knew the answer to thanks to her GJ contacts. “Did Shego break him out?”

“No.” Ron replied, this time covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve as he turned and sneezed, “Not this time. His henchmen sprung him. I guess he hooked up with Shego later.”

“Damn…” Hope interjected as the trio stood talking in front of Stoppable’s locker, drawing attention from some of the students surprised that two of Middleton’s cheerleaders would actually be engaging the loser in conversation. “You catching a cold, Ron?”

“Yeah.” Tara, with a look of concern on her face, exclaimed, advising, “Maybe you should go home and take it easy until you’re feeling better.”

Taking a deep breath and blowing his nose with a tissue, Ron’s lips turned up in a slight smile, “No…I’ll be okay. I took some cold medicine before coming into school. It just hasn’t kicked in yet. I’ll probably end up passing out in Barkin’s class, but I do that anyway.” He then grew silent as he saw Kim’s attention drawn to Josh Mankey who was talking to a couple of his friends in front of his locker.

“Just ignore Mankey and Kimmie making google-eyes at him.” Hope interrupted, once again getting the young sidekick’s attention, “What were you saying about Drakken and Shego?”

“Oh…yeah.” Ron quickly turned away so that he wouldn’t have to look at Mankey or at his old friend now practically drooling over the boy as he continued his story, “So, anyway…we tracked them to Alaska and caught them trying to make off with some sort of science thingy…”

“What sort of science thingy?” Tara chuckled, also acting as a distraction to keep Ron from brooding over Kim’s growing infatuation over Mankey.

“Dad says it’s part of an experiment to drill down low enough to tap magma below the Earth’s crust.” Kim interjected, joining the conversation her attention drawn to the discussion as the object of her crush had departed. Drifting off topic, she remarked with a sniffle as she pointed to the jacket she wanted in the Club Banana catalogue she was holding in her hands, “I’ve got to get that jacket! There’s no way I’m going to let Shego make fun of me for being out of style.”

“So…get it.” Tara replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I can’t afford it and Mom and Dad won’t buy it for me.” The redhead whined.

“Did you try the puppy dog pout?” Ron asked.

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “That didn’t work either. They said if I wanted the jacket, I had to get a job.” She then turned to her best friend and pleaded with doe eyes, “Ron? Can you take me to the Bueno Nacho after school so I can put in an application?”

“Sure, KP.” The blond grinned, “There’s something I’m wanting to try while we’re there. An idea I came up with this last weekend—you know when they had their Nacho and Taco Food Fest Extravaganza.”

“Yeah.” Kim laughed as she related what had happened to the other two cheerleaders, “Bueno Nacho had a big promo when they reopened after fixing the roof. For every plate of nachos you bought, you got a free taco.” She then gave her best friend a teasing grin, “Guess who bought five plates of nachos.”

“And ate every one along with all the tacos.” Ron declared proudly only to have Rufus pop up out of his pocket and protest.

“Hey!”

“Oh yeah…” Ron sheepishly admitted, “Rufus might have eaten a couple of plates and tacos too.”

“So…” Kim asked, “What did you two girls do over the weekend?”

“Oh…” Tara replied with a wicked grin, “A little bit of this…”

“And a little bit of that…” Hope quipped with a wink and smirk.

** _Last weekend_ **

** **

“Okay, Hope…” Tara instructed as she handed her friend and partner a silver Kitty-Kat card. “This will get you into the club, let you order non-alcoholic drinks and food at the bar or restaurant, and allow you on to the dance floor. It won’t let you into the strip show or the casino and don’t even think about ordering real booze—Max will boot your arse out in no time flat if you do.”

“Thanks!” Hope, wearing a little black dress she had just bought, along with a silver choker and earrings, smiled broadly as she took the card. “And don’t worry, T…I promise I’ll behave.”

“When you turn eighteen you can get a gold card that’ll allow you into the strip show and casino.” Tara grinned, “Afraid you’ll have to wait until you’re 21 before you can order alcoholic drinks in the States though”

“That’s when I get my platinum card?” Hope inquired.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, reluctantly adding, “Although there is another way. If, while on a legitimate mission for GJ or another one of the ‘good’ guys you have to kill someone or get seriously injured, then you get a platinum card regardless of age. That’s how I got my card a while ago. The Club management feels that if you’re old enough to put it all on the line, then you’re old enough to drink, gamble, and watch the strippers. But let’s hope you get your card the regular way.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head it once again hit her just how risky and dangerous her new life could be.

Seeing that her words had the desired effect, Tara smiled as the two got into her Alfa-Romeo. “Let’s party!”

Handing the keys to the valet as they entered the club, Hope and Tara waved at Big Mike who waved back with a big smile on his face as he got in the driver’s seat of the sportscar and drove it to the VIP parking area.

Waving to some of the men and women she knew, Tara introduced them to Hope who was drinking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the bustling nightclub until they came to the bar where Max already had Tara’s gin and tonic waiting for her. Fixing a Sobranie Black Russian cigarette to her cigarette holder, Tara lit the cigarette as she smiled at the bartender. “Max…this is Hope…”

“What’ll you have, Missy?” The bartender asked.

“Coke please.” Hope replied, receiving in return an answering nod from the bartender as he quickly filled the olive-skinned cheerleader’s order.

“Got a partner now I see, Cutie.”

Turning towards the voice, Tara’s lips turned up in a wicked grin as she at once recognized Shego wearing a black evening gown slit up to her thigh and emerald necklace and earrings. “Cheeky, darling!” Tara exclaimed as she gave the green-skinned supervillainess a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re looking absolutely smashing tonight. New necklace?”

“Yes.” Shego grinned, “Stole it in Jakarta a couple of months ago.”

“I figured that was you from the goodbye present you left the Indonesian police—setting their arses on fire like that.” Tara replied with a chuckle as she opened her cigarette case, wordlessly offering a cigarette to the other woman.

“Bastards had it coming.” Shego replied as she accepted the cigarette and lit it. “Thanks, I needed that. I’ve had a tough week babysitting Dr. D after that clusterfuck at that greasy spoon nacho joint.” She scowled as she took a drag, “Anyway…back to Jakarta. While I was driving around the island, I came up on a village. The villagers were beating a local girl about your age…” she said pointing with her cigarette at Hope and then took a sip of the bourbon that she ordered, “… and an Australian boy just because they got caught holding hands and kissing.”

“I’m guessing you rescued them and gave the villagers a hot foot.” Hope ventured cautiously.

“More like hot asses.” Shego laughed, “Yeah. My good deed for the month.” She then added in a cautionary tone, “I don’t make a habit of it.”

“First thing you gotta understand, Hope.” Tara explained as Shego slipped an arm around the blonde adventuress, “Is that this is a grey world. Possible and Stoppable like to think it’s all black and white…”

“But it’s not.” Hope concluded, nodding her head, “Yeah…I get the idea. Sometimes good people will do bad things for different reasons and it’s the same the other way around.”

“Right.’ Tara agreed. “Most of the game is played in shadows and greys. Some of us, like me, are on the lighter side of grey—I only steal from the bad guys…while others…”

“I want something…I take it.” Shego flatly stated as she took another sip of bourbon. “And if I get caught…” She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, “Them’s the breaks. It’s all part of the game.”

“And I make sure I get paid—and paid well—for my work. I’m not about to put my bum out on the line for free like Possible does.” Tara declared, and then smiled at her new partner, “I’ve also taken the liberty of setting up an offshore bank account for you in your name that no one other than you—not even your parents—can touch. You get a fair share in any jobs we pull—fifty-fifty.”

“Helluva a lot better deal than you’d have gotten from me or most of the rest of us in the business.” Shego quipped. She then turned her attention back to the blonde, her smile vanishing, “So…why are you here…I know you’re the one who made off with Dementor’s goodies, but why else are you here? Did Mother send you?”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, confirming the other woman’s suspicions. “I’m babysitting.”

“Possible and Stoppable?” Shego asked. “You understand they’re playing in the game—just as your partner is now. You can’t expect me to just ignore them when they show up and I’m not going to just stand there and let them kick my ass.”

“No one’s expecting you to do that, luv.” Tara replied, “As far as Mother’s concerned, as long as it stays at the arsekicking level, she’s willing to let it slide. Any more than that though, that’s when she gets upset—and you don’t want Mother to get cross with you.” The blonde adventuress added with just the faintest note of warning in her voice.

“And if Possible’s the one who ups the ante to the next level?” Shego asked as she took another drag from her cigarette.

“Then all bets are off and all prior restraints removed.” Tara flatly stated. “Once she does that, then she’s in the game all the way. She takes her chances like the rest of us.”

“Fair enough.” Shego nodded her head, signaling her acceptance of the terms.

“And I understand that now that I’m in, I’m gonna have to take my lumps too.” Hope declared, looking Shego straight in the eyes.

“The kid catches on quick.” Shego remarked with a chuckle and then addressed her next words to the raven-haired cheerleader, “You might make it in this business after all.” The supervillainess then tossed her room key at Tara who smoothly caught it. “I picked up this drop dead gorgeous hunk of manhood earlier today. Come on up after you drop your partner off back at her house and we’ll play.” Smiling again at Hope, she quipped, “Sorry you can’t join us for fun and games. Next time, you’re more than invited to the party.”

As Shego strode off to the dance floor swaying her hips suggestively as she walked, Tara remarked with a smirk to her partner as she let out a breath of air, “Welcome to the game.”

** _Bueno Nachos_ **

“Feast your eyes on this!” Ron exclaimed as he folded a plateful of nachos with cheese sauce into a taco. “I call it the naco!”

“Ewww…gross!” Kim, putting the final touches on her job application, exclaimed as her best friend held his new…invention…up, grabbing it by the fold to keep the contents from falling out.

“Naco!” Rufus chittered as he popped out of his human companion’s pocket and took a quick nibble before Kim’s warning caused him to scurry back into his hiding place just as the restaurant’s assistant manager, Ned, arrived.

“Two weeks of drudgery…” Kim exclaimed as she held up a photo of the green leather jacket she craved, “And I’m in green leather heaven!”

“Ms. Possible? I’m Ned the assistant manager. When can you two start?” He asked as he took her application and made a note on his clipboard.

“Born ready, Sir.” Kim enthusiastically responded

“Wait a minute!” Ron exclaimed, “Who said anything about…”

“Isn’t this your application Mr…Stoppable?” Ned interrupted.

“I thought it’d be more fun if we worked together.” Kim said with a guileless smile on her face.

“Kim…” Ron began to protest only to have his best friend go into her best puppy dog pout.

“No…Kim…no…not going to work…not this time.” Ron vigorously shook his head, “I’m not falling for the puppy dog pout…” Kim’s eyes then grew even more soulful as she added a brief sniffle and lip quiver to the pout, “Oh…” Ron sighed in resignation, “…all right! You win!”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

“So…you’re working at Bueno Gasso now?” Tara chuckled. “How did Kimmie rope you into that?”

“Three words.” Ron replied with an eye roll, “Puppy. Dog. Pout.”

“Gets ‘em all the time.” Hope laughed as the three students made their way down the hallway.

“He’s better at it than I am.” Kim declared as she joined the discussion. “I can’t even fold a burrito properly while this guy is sculpting refried bean Aztec temples. That dweeb Ned put me on cheese duty!”

“Well…to be fair, Kim…” Ron pointed out, “You did spill Mr. Barkin’s order all over the floor…and Mr. Barkin.”

“I said I was sorry!” Kim cried out, sighing, “Two more weeks and I’ll have enough money to pay for the jacket and I can tell Ned where he can stuff his taquito.”

“Kimberly Ann Possible!” Hope jibed, “What would your parents do if they heard you say that?”

“Grrrr…” Kim growled, “That little nerd docked me an hour’s pay just because he thought I was playing a video game when it was Wade calling about Drakken.”

“Tough break.” Tara replied in a sympathetic voice, “So…Ron…you’ve embraced the Bueno Nacho lifestyle, huh?”

“I have become Nacho Man!” Ron declared triumphantly as the air began to turn decidedly foul.

“Nacho Man needs to lay off the diablo sauce.” Tara snarked, crinkling her nose as Hope’s face took on a disgusted expression.

“That or issue us all gas masks.” Hope remarked, pinching her nose, “We better get out of here. I think I smell last night’s nacos.” 

“Yeah, Ron…” Tara grimaced, holding her nose also. “Talk about silent but deadly! Warn us next time…or even better, take a plane to the next state.”

“Hell…he’s passing so much gas he could fly there on his own!” Hope exclaimed as she fanned the air in front of her face in a vain effort to ward off the odor.

“Ron Stoppable! You do not come around us for at least twenty-four hours after you’ve had diablo nacos.” Tara declared, her eyes watering as she turned to the redheaded cheerleader standing next to her, “Take him, Kimmie! He’s all yours.”

“No thanks…” Kim, red-faced from holding her breath replied, “I’ll just be over there…” She pointed to the far wall, “…way over there…until the air clears up.”

As the two cheerleaders walked down the hall, Hope whispered to her partner once they were safely clear of any noxious emissions or prying ears, “So…dish…how was the ‘afterschool’ party…you know the one with the gorgeous hunk and a certain other person? Come on…inquiring minds want to know…”

“Okay…” Tara whispered back, “First, he was as Cheeky advertised. Well-built…six pack abs…ginger hair with a neat well-trimmed beard…”

“Uh…Huh…” Hope grinned as the pair walked, “Good beginning, but I want more details…you know…talent…endurance…everything…capisce?”

“Okay…but the price is a strawberry smoothie after school.” Tara teased.

“You’re on.” Hope giggled as Bonnie showed up without her posse.

“Can I talk to you two?” The chestnut-haired cheerleader pleaded.

“Of course, Bonnie.” Tara replied as the three girls walked together to class. “What’s up?”

“And where are Marcella and Liz?” Hope inquired, referring to the two cheerleaders who almost always accompanied the queen bee.

“Oh…I sent them on ahead.” The brunette responded airily. “I wanted to talk to you two without anyone else hearing.”

“Okay…” Tara replied, lowering her voice, “You’ve got our attention. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you.” The brown-haired cheerleader ventured, “I don’t think it’s right for the captain of the cheerleading squad to keep missing practice or to have a detention record—it sets a bad image—don’t you agree.”

“I see where this is going.” Tara sighed, “You want our help in carrying out a little palace coup to replace Kim as captain.”

“Look…” Bonnie took a deep breath and exhaled, “We all know I’m the better choice. I never miss a practice unlike a certain someone…and I’m her equal as far as skill in carrying out programs. Plus…who does most of the creative work in developing our routines and programs?”

“I’ll give you points two and three, Bonnie.” Hope replied as Tara nodded her head.

“But as long as Barkin and the principal are willing to cut her slack on her outside activities and as long as we continue working good together as a team, we’re not holding her little ‘save the world’ missions against her.” Tara declared, adding to the discussion. “Now…what prompted this sudden desire to overthrow Kimmie?”

“It’s not a sudden thing.” Bonnie countered, “I just see things starting to slip and want them fixed before the district competition. You know I’m right—don’t you?”

“As I said, I think we should give Kim the benefit of the doubt for now.” Tara declared, her best friend nodding her head in agreement. “The fact that you came to us rather than just flat out issuing Kim an ultimatum tells me that most of the other girls on the team feel the same as we do and you were hoping to get us to talk them around.” Seeing the queen bee gritting her teeth, Tara’s lips turned up in a slight smile.

“Yeah, Bonnie.” Hope said, interjecting her opinion into the discussion, “The year’s just started and we’re still a ways off before any real competitions begins. Let’s give Kim some time.”

“All right!” Bonnie growled, throwing her hands up in a gesture of both exasperation and irritation, “I’ll hold off. But if Kim doesn’t get her act together…”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Tara replied, closing the discussion as the trio reached their classroom. “For now, we better get in before Barkin starts handing out detention slips—again!”

** _Later that evening—Kitty Kat Club_ **

“Word is Drakken and Sheila are up in Wisconsin along with almost all of his henchies and that Possible’s heading out to crash their party.” Max told his two lovely customers as he handed the blonde a gin and tonic and the raven-haired girl a cola. “Could be a good time to hit his Middleton lair.” He then glanced at Hope, “Be a good first op for your new partner.”

“Hmmm…anything of value?” Tara inquired as Hope felt a quick adrenaline rush at the news.

“Maybe.” The bartender responded, “The Middleton Observatory would pay well for the photos that Sheila swiped from it, plus you keep any valuables in there that’s not personal to him or our girl.”

“Professional courtesy?” Hope inquired in a low voice.

“Right.” Tara replied as Max nodded his head in agreement, “We don’t go after other players’ personal stuff like family keepsakes or such unless directed to by whoever’s employing us—and even then, the employer had better have a damned good reason or we turn ‘em down flat.” She then turned to her friend, “While this is a relatively low risk caper as long as Drakken and Shego are away with most of their muscle, there is always a chance things could go tits up. You still want in?”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “I’m up for it.”

“Okay.” Tara smiled back as she turned to the bartender and lit a cigarette, “We’re in. Give us the details.”

** **

** _Bueno Nacho_ **

“We grab some takeout to munch down on before the job and take a quick potty break, then we go to work. If Possible’s hitting Drakken and Shego, then it’s a safe bet Ron’s with her so there shouldn’t be any problems. We’ll probably run into a few people we know, but we should be able to get by without them getting suspicious. I’d go somewhere else, but we’re on the clock.” Tara said as she parked her Alfa-Romeo Spyder and she and Hope, now wearing their catsuits, got out of the car, attracting a few whistles of appreciation from a table of teenage Middleton High boys.

“Looking good Hope…Tara!” Trent, from the football team, called out.

“Nice wheels!” Donnie from the track team shouted. “When did you get ‘em?”

“Trust fund!” Tara laughed, “Don’t you wish you had one.”

“Heh.” Donnie laughed as he waved, “Catch ya later…see ya, Hope.”

“Later, Donnie!” Hope waved back and whispered to her friend, “They didn’t even ask why we’re dressed like we are.”

“Or course not.” Tara chuckled, “They’re busy looking first at the car and then at how good our boobs and bums look in these skin tight outfits to think about why we’re wearing them. I’d have been a lot more worried if Bonnie or one of the other girls were here.” Smirking, she commented, “I also noticed that you put a little extra hip motion just then while we were walking away from Donnie and that he was appreciating the view.”

“Just giving the boy a thrill.” Hope grinned lecherously, “Might take him out for a test drive, but I’m not looking for anything serious yet.”

Tara responded with a crooked grin, “Always pays to check out the goods before making a major commitment.”

“Exactly.” Hope nodded her head.

Entering the fast food restaurant, they spotted a much harried Ned taking a break after the last rush. “Hey, Neddy!” Tara called out, “Where’s your help?”

“Possible and Stoppable deserted.” Ned answered back with a scowl as he took his place behind the register, “Now…can I take your order?”

“Yeah.” Hope replied as she ordered for her and her friend, “So…what happened? Where are Kim and Ron?”

“Kim got in a snit this afternoon.” Ned grumbled as he filled the girls’ order. “Said something about stopping Drakken and got into a fight with Stoppable when he tried to make her finish out her shift. That’s when she quit.”

Hope looked at Tara with a worried look on her face, “You don’t think Kim went after Drakken and Shego alone—do you?”

Letting out a breath of air, Tara nodded her head, “Yeah. Sounds like something she’d do.” Turning to Ned, she queried, “Where’s Stoppable?”

“Like I said…he deserted too.” Ned replied in a whining tone, “He got a call from some dude named Wade who said that Possible was in trouble, so he abandoned his post.”

“Thanks.” Tara replied as she paid for their order and turned to leave.

“What do we do about Possible and Stoppable?” Hope asked, “We heading up to Wisconsin?”

Tara shook her head, “It’ll all be over one way or the other by the time we got there.” She then took out her cell phone, “Yeah…this is Tara. Get me Betty or whoever’s calling the shots now. Du’s on watch…fine…put him on.” After a few moments, Tara again spoke into the phone, “Oy, Twinky…you know Possible and Stoppable are up in Wisconsin playing skittles with Drakken and Shego? You do…you’ve got a reaction team there monitoring the situation and ready to move if you have to. Good boy…you did something right for a change. Maybe Mummy will give you a sweet. Yeah…up yours too. Later.” After putting away her phone, the lovely blonde muttered, “Bloody wanker.”

“I get the impression the guy you talked to is a jerk?” Hope snickered as the pair made their way back to the car.

“Twinky?” Tara laughed, “Come on…I’ll tell you all about Will Du on the way to our job.”

** _Drakken’s Middleton Lair_ **

Tara and Hope, their breath visible in the night air, observed their intended target with a pair of night vision binoculars. “Tell me what you see.” Tara requested as she handed the binoculars to her partner.

“Henchman posing as a security guard at the door.” Hope replied, “Another one on patrol outside with a dog.”

“Good.” Tara nodded her head approvingly. “Now, how would you get in?”

Spotting the river, Hope’s lips turned up in a sly grin, “The front door’s not a good idea.”

“Not this time.” Tara agreed.

“Roof’s out. See those surveillance cameras?” Hope pointed to four cameras all situated to catch any movement on top of the roof.

“Very good catch.” Tara smiled approvingly

“I’d go underwater.” Hope concluded, pointing at the river that ran behind the lair. “Drakken and Shego most likely have an underwater escape route.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head in agreement. “Drakken likes more than one escape route. He’d have a roof one and since he’s up against the river, an underwater one too.” Slipping on their full face masks, the blonde adventuress smiled at her partner, “Ready.”

“Let’s do it.”

Diving into the river a little further upstream, the pair, now both with rebreathers in their mouths, swam underwater towards their target. Tara pointed to a section of wall that, upon closer inspection, revealed itself to be a secret door with a concealed access panel next to it. Moving quickly, the blonde adventuress took a small black box that her partner gave her and placed it on the access panel. The box lit up, flashing a numerical sequence that Tara quickly entered in on the keypad beneath. Once the last number had been entered, the door slid open to reveal what appeared to be an airlock chamber.

Entering the airlock, the Hope then took out a tube and squirted its contents along the inner door locking mechanism. Moments later, the compound, now exposed to the elements, quickly dissolved the lock, permitting Tara to open the door. Moving quickly and quietly, the pair crept through the passageway, dodging a roving henchman as they did so until they reached the mad doctor’s laboratory. Slipping quietly in, Tara and Hope made their way to a photo of little Drew Lipsky with his mother. Moving the picture to the side, Tara grinned as she whispered, “They always do that. But be careful, sometimes it’s a trick.” She then spotted a slender wire ending at the safe. Pointing to the wire, she smirked, “Like now. If we’d have cracked that safe, at best it would have set off an alarm. At worst…it would have been a trap.” Spying a hanging tapestry with the Lipsky coat of arms, Tara’s grin widened, “There it is.”

Unfortunately, before they could crack the safe, the door to the laboratory opened and two henchmen carrying shock sticks entered. “Tara! Company!”

“I got the one on the right! The one on the left’s yours.” Tara exclaimed as she tossed a shuriken at one of the henchmen, striking him in the leg and then lunged at him, felling him with a karate chop to the neck followed up by a judo throw. 

Hope, her heart racing, dodged a sweeping blow by the henchman facing her, striking out with a kick that hit her opponent square in the chest, driving him back. Taking advantage of her opponent’s temporarily stunned state, the dark-haired cheerleader, picking up a vase, smashed it on the henchman’s face. Sighing with relief as she saw the goon slump to the floor, Hope turned to see how her friend was doing, her lips turning up in a smile as she saw that Tara had already taken her man down and was tying him up with a piece of rope before sticking a gag in his mouth.

“Good job.” Tara grinned as she handed another length of rope and a piece of cloth to her partner. “Bind and gag your guy and we’ll crack the safe and get the hell out.”

“Okay.” Hope replied as she followed her teacher’s orders. “All done.”

“Great. Good thing about Drakken…other than Sheila, he’s too cheap to hire good help. Knowing Cheeky, she’s taking him for all he’s worth so even if he wanted to hire decent help, he couldn’t afford it.” Tara grinned, “Now come over here and I’ll show you how to crack a safe.” Moments later, the safe was opened and its contents swept into Tara’s waterproof carry bag. “Time to bugger off. One thing I gotta do first though…” She grinned as she slipped into Shego’s room, returning quickly after her errand was completed.

“What did you do?” Hope asked, handing a bottle of Coco-Moo that she had swiped from the fridge to her partner as she took a sip from another stolen bottle.

“Just left Cheeky a little present.” Tara grinned as the two girls retraced their steps, exiting the hidden lair, not even noticing the flashing light on the mad scientist’s desk.

**_Wisconsin_**

Spotting the flashing light on her wrist monitor, Shego’s lips turned up in a sly grin as she called down to her employer who was currently boasting to an apparently helpless Kim Possible and her sidekick. “Hey, Dr. D.”

“What is it, Shego?” An irate Dr. Drakken responded, irritated at being interrupted mid-rant. “Can’t you see I’m busy celebrating my upcoming world conquest—and—oh yes—the final defeat of my hated foe, Kim Possible and uhhhh…what’s his name.”

“You might want to check your wrist communicator, Dr. D.” Shego repeated in a sugary sweet voice, “Cutie and her little pal just broke into your lair back in Middleton.”

“What??!” The mad scientist shouted as he quickly glanced down at his wrist device, his eyes bulging as he saw the two catsuit wearing women escaping his top-secret lair. “No!! They broke into my secret safe! They stole my photos and my mad money. And…they stole all my Coco-Moo!”

Taking advantage of the unexpected diversion, Kim broke free of her restraints, and quickly rescuing her companion, sprang into action. “Ready for round two, Shego?”

“Oh, it’s on, Pumpkin!”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

** **

“Looks like our burglar has an accomplice.” Wade informed Kim and Ron through Kim’s Kimmunicator. “I was able to hack into some of Drakken’s security footage. I’ll stream it for you.”

“Please and thank you.” Kim replied as images of two women wearing catsuits with full head covering appeared on the computer screen in Kim’s locker.

“I can’t believe it! They did make off with Drakken’s Coco-Moo just like Shego said they did!” Ron laughed. As he gazed at the two burglars, something struck a chord in the young sidekick’s mind. Shaking his head, Ron said in a low whisper, “No…it can’t be them—can it? “ Ron shook his head even more vigorously, “No way!”

“What is it, Ron?” Kim, a look of concern on her face, asked as she gazed up at her old friend.

“It’s nothing, Kim…” The blond sidekick declared in a tone more intended to reassure himself than his friend, “…just a crazy idea I had.” 

“Well…whoever they are, the Middleton Mountain Observatory owes them one.” Wade announced, “They recovered some photos that Shego had stolen earlier this week.”

“I wonder why Drakken would have had Shego steal photos from an observatory.” Kim pondered and then asked the team’s techie, “Wade? Can I get you to ask the Observatory to send copies of those pictures to my father? He might be able to make some sense of them.”

“Of course, Kim.” Wade responded as he typed on his computer. “The Observatory just responded. Copies of the photos are on their way.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Tapping her chin with her finger, Kim continued to ponder the situation, “Whoever our mystery burglars are, at least one of them knows Shego—apparently fairly well.”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head in agreement. “Shego called her Cutie. That gives us something more to go on at least.

Nodding her head, Kim agreed, “Wade? Please keep us updated if you find out anything more.”

“Will do, Kim.”

“Thank you.”

Walking to their lockers, Tara smiled at her friend, “Did you check your bank balance this morning like I told you to?”

“Yeah.” Hope smiled back. “I don’t think I’ve seen that many zeros on any paycheck I’ve ever gotten before.”

“This was a small job.” Tara whispered back, “Wait until we go on a big score.” She then cautioned, “Of course, the bigger the score…the bigger the risk. Don’t take on more than you think you can handle and if you think you’re in over your head, let me know immediately.”

“Will do.” Hope replied, all traces of humor gone from her voice. Then, her curiosity getting the better of her, she inquired as the pair continued their sotto voce communication, “What did you leave for Shego?”

“Just a little gift.” Tara grinned, “It’s sort of a game we play with each other when we know where the other person is. It’s nothing dangerous or anything. Just a little fun.”

** _Drakken’s Middleton Lair_ **

** **

“Cutie, I don’t know whether to kiss you for the laughs or kick your ass. God knows I needed the laughs after washing all that cheese out of my hair and other parts of my body, but the hissy fit Dr. D’s throwing is really starting to get on my nerves.” Shego said to herself as she spied the opened safe and empty refrigerator. “All the Coco-Moo? Couldn’t you have left at least one bottle?”

As she entered her bedroom, the green-skinned supervillainess’s lips turned up in a rare warm smile as her eyes fell on the red rose sitting on the end table next to her bed next to a glass of scotch. Picking up the rose, she sniffed it and then, after replacing it where she found it, she took a sip of the scotch. “Glenlivet.” Shego noted approvingly as she savored the flavor of the liquor on her taste buds. “Guess it’s my turn to return the favor, Cutie. Let’s see now…where should I leave your present?”

** _Essex, England, United Kingdom_ **

Pulling his rental car into the driveway of a small English cottage, David Bruckner, noticing the Rolls also parked there, permitted himself a momentary sigh of relief as he fingered the computer disks in his coat pocket. Quickly approaching the door, he pressed the ringer once. Moments later, a dapper looking elderly English gentleman wearing a suit and tie and with a welcoming grin on his face appeared at the door.

“Come in…come in, my boy!” The old man entreated as he ushered the secret agent into the cottage, accompanying him to the parlor where two elegant elderly women, both wearing tasteful, yet also stylish, dresses, sat drinking tea and talking amiably to each other. “Please allow me to make introductions. Mrs. Peel…Tara…this is the young man I was telling you about—David Bruckner. David, I’d like you to meet two of the four most beautiful women on earth—Mrs. Emma Peel and Ms. Tara King.”

“You’ve always been a flatterer, Steed.” One of the women, her bearing aristocratic, but with a twinkle in her eyes that at once told the younger man that she still retained all the wit and charm of her youth even though her formerly auburn hair was now white with age. “Hello, David.” The woman smiled as she took the younger man’s hand in hers, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“David.” The other woman, her luscious black hair now also grey, extended a slender hand in greeting.

The same man who had faced terrorists, criminals, and thugs without fear, found himself suddenly growing weak in the knees as he realized that these two women, along with the elderly man standing with them, had each saved the entire world at least once during their illustrious careers. It was all the normally suave and never at a loss for words agent could do to stammer out a simple, “It’s an honor.”

Her lips turning up in a mischievous grin, the elderly Tara King remarked, “I’ve been told that you’ve made quite the impression on my granddaughter.”

“Ummm…uhhhh….” David stammered as memories of his weekend with the younger Tara raced through his mind.

Chuckling merrily, Emma quipped, “I think you’ve flustered the poor lad, Tara.”

“Yes. I believe I have.” Ms. King gently laughed.

“Ah…” Steed grinned as he made his way to the tea service, “You lovely ladies have that effect on any man. I’ve known you two for years and I am still stunned by your beauty every time I see you.” Turning his attention back to his guest, the retired secret agent smiled, “Do, come in, young man. Have a seat, join us. Some tea?” He asked as he ushered the secret agent to a chair. Pouring a cup of hot tea, he handed it to the dark-haired younger man. “Help yourself to the milk and sugar.”

“Thank you.” David politely responded as he poured a small amount of milk into the tea and stirred. “I have the disks.” He said as he took the computer disks out of his coat pocket and handed them to the older man. “Franz…he didn’t make it.”

Sighing Steed handed the disks to Mrs. Peel, who then slipped it into the drive in her laptop. “I’m sorry to hear that.” The retired agent said, “He was a good man.” Turning to Emma, he asked, “Do you have anything, Mrs. Peel?”

“Sorry, Steed.” Emma answered back, “The disks are heavily encrypted. It would take a hacking genius to crack that encryption.”

“And we can’t say for certain who has or has not been compromised.” Ms. King stated.

“So…there’s no one we can trust.” David remarked sourly as he sipped his tea.

“There might be someone.” Steed grinned, gesturing with a slight incline of his head to Mrs. Peel who then brought up an image on the screen of a dark-skinned boy. “His name is Wade Lode, age ten, and already a high school and college graduate.”

“A genius.” Emma noted.

“Quite so.” Steed affirmed with a single nod of his head. “Now…all we have to do is convince him to work with us.”

“I’m thinking maybe my granddaughter could help out with that.” Ms. King said as she sipped her tea.

“Capital idea.” Steed responded as he turned to the young man in the room. “David…I hate to impose but…”

“You want me to go to Middleton and make contact with Tara.” David interrupted, completing the older man’s sentence, “When do I leave?”


	6. Just a Hairline Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big chapter with a lot happening--so much so that it will necessitate a followup chapter. The events of "Monkey Fist Strikes" and "Attack of the Killer Bebes" reveals the first faint cracks in the relationship between Kim and Ron as Tara and Hope find common cause with Shego and deepen their friendship with Ron. Edited to correct grammatical errors and bring continuity up to date.

** _Middleton High_ **

Spotting Kim and Ron standing by their lockers, Hope and Tara approached, “So…you two have fun saving the world last night?” Hope inquired with a chuckle.

“Nothing that dramatic.” Kim smiled.

“This time.” Ron chuckled as Kim told the story to her fellow cheerleaders about the mission, editing out the part where Ron lost his pants.

“An eagle chick fell out of its nest and landed on a rock outcropping.”

“Kim saved the little thing.” Ron interjected, his pride in his friend showing as he sighed inwardly in relief at her not bringing up his wardrobe malfunction in her story.

“That’s great, Kim!” Tara exclaimed with a broad smile on her face. “So was the chick injured or anything?”

“No.” Kim shook her head, “Just tired, hungry, and wanting its mother. I gave her to the ranger and then my Dad beeped me on my Kimmunicator and chewed me out for missing family game night.” Turning to her fellow cheerleaders, Kim pleaded, “Would you girls wanna hang out with your nerd cousin who only talks about video games and going to science fiction conventions in costume?” 

“Not exactly the first item on my to-do list.” Tara replied with a chuckle.

“Heads up!”

Spotting the textbook flying towards Ron out of the corner of her eye, Tara called out, “Duck, Ron! Incoming!”

“Ouch!” Ron yelped as the book hit him on the back of the head.

“Wanker!” Tara yelled out at the laughing student who was at that moment receiving high-fives from two of his friends.

“Asshole!” Hope shouted at the student, giving him a good view of her middle finger as she did so.

“King! Rossi!” 

Turning about, the two cheerleaders saw the imposing form of their homeroom teacher, Mr. Barkin standing before them.

“Detention?” Tara queried, flashing her sweetest smile.

“Detention—this afternoon.” Mr. Barkin responded with just the slightest traces of a smile on his face. “You two know where it is.” He then called out to the student who had thrown the book, “Haskell! Three days detention!”

“Sorry you two got stuck in detention because of me.” Ron said as he massaged his scalp. “If I’d have ducked in time...”

Kim chimed in, her lips turned up in a warm smile, “Thank you for calling out a warning and I’m sorry about you two having to stay afterschool.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Tara replied with a crooked grin, “No big. You’d do the same for us and detention’s not that big a deal. Just means we get our homework done earlier.”

“What my bestie said.” Hope laughed, “I can’t stand Haskell anyway.” Seeing Barkin standing in the corridor, the raven-haired cheerleader lowered her voice, “That little shit’s been a pain in the ass since he got here.” 

“Yeah…don’t worry about it.” Tara’s lips turned up in an evil grin as she lowered her voice, “After Hope and I have had a word with Big Mike and the others, that little wuss is never gonna want to go back to detention again.”

“I’m glad I’m on good terms with Big Mike and the Detention Gang.” Kim laughed.

“Yeah.” Ron agreed as he massaged his scalp, “Better to have them on your side than against you.”

“So…” Hope said, changing the subject, “We were talking about video games and weird relatives, right? I can sympathize, Kim. My brother Nicky’s into video games—especially WarMauler 200K.”

“Lucky us.” Kim let out a snort of laughter. “All Larry talks about is that stupid video game!” 

“What video game?” Tara asked.

“Oh…I think it’s called Fortress or something like that.” Kim sighed in frustration.

“I love that game!” Ron exclaimed, bragging, “I spent six hours battling a really tough hilltop fortress! For a while, I didn’t think I was gonna take it, but the Ron Man through his skill and determination won again!” Ron boasted as Kim let out an exasperated sigh while Hope rolled her eyes and Tara stifled a laugh.

“Hey Kim…Ron!” A young, chubby dark-skinned boy approached the group of teenagers. He then looked up at the other two teenage girls, “And you must be Tara and Hope. I’ve heard a lot of good stuff about you from Kim and Ron.”

“Wade?” Both Kim cried out in surprise at seeing their tech genius in the flesh instead of just on a computer screen. “What are you doing here?”

_So…_Tara thought to herself as her eyes fell on the young boy, _This is the mysterious Wade. Hmmm…_

“You’re here in person?” Ron exclaimed as he reached for the young boy’s hand only to have it pass through him, “Whoa!” The blond sidekick exclaimed, “What the…”

“I’m not a ghost.” Wade chuckled at the shocked expression on the blond sidekick’s face, “This is just a holographic image of myself I’m testing it out.” Derezzing, Wade apologized before fading away, “I’ve still got a few bugs to work out though.” His image appearing on the computer screen in Kim’s locker, he reported, seemingly ignoring the other two cheerleaders, “You got a hit on your site from Lord Monte Fiske. He needs your help with something.”

“The famous archaeologist?” Kim inquired, “What does he want?”

“You know who he is?” A surprised Wade exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah…” Kim replied, “I saw a documentary on him on the Knowing Channel.”

“Do you know him?” Hope whispered to Tara.

“Met him once at a party I attended with Grandmama, Uncle John, and Auntie Emma recently. He was there to discuss some discoveries he had made regarding a lost temple in Southeast Asia supposedly dedicated to some sort of monkey god.” 

Rufus, on hearing the word monkey and knowing his master’s issues with those primates, paid even closer attention to the two girls’ conversation. “I didn’t like what I saw.” Tara whispered, “Neither did Grandmama, Uncle and Auntie—and when all four of us get bad vibes about something or someone at the same time, there’s a problem—a big one.”

“So…what was the problem?” Hope asked as Rufus listened.

“Nothing that any of us could put a finger on.” Tara replied. Letting out a breath of air, the blonde adventuress explained, “There was just something about him struck us as being a little…off.”

“Off?” Hope murmured, keeping their conversation barely audible, “Off as in Monty Python weird British eccentric off or off as in creepy serial killer off?”

“Off as in both.” Tara answered back. “Fiske is well respected as an archaeologist, but I remember at that party all he talked about was looking for this lost monkey god temple. Some sort of rare artifact was supposed to be hidden there and he wanted it—bad. Uncle John and Auntie Emma told me that he reminded them of this lunatic they encountered once—a real nasty piece of work. They ended up having to kill him before he killed them.”

“Uh Oh!” Rufus exclaimed a little too loudly on overhearing the two cheerleaders’ conversation.

“I think we have an eavesdropper.” Tara whispered as she pointed at Rufus. Seeing that Kim and Ron were busy talking with their friend on the computer, the lovely blonde whispered to the naked mole-rat, giving him her most charming smile, “You’re not going to tell on us, are you, Rufus?”

Deciding that the two girls didn’t intend any harm towards his best friend and his human’s red haired friend, the naked mole-rat gave the two girls his cutest smile as he shook his head.

Smiling at the little rodent, the lovely blonde murmured to him as they overheard Kim and Ron making plans to travel to Cambodia to meet up with Monte Fiske. “Now…little guy…” Tara instructed, “Me and Hope can’t be there if they get into trouble. That means someone has to look out for them and that someone has to be you. Can you do that for us, luv?”

Rufus smiled again in response and waved as he chittered, “On it!”

Watching as the little critter made his way back to his master’s pocket, Hope chuckled as she spoke in a low voice, “Did he really understand what we’re saying and did he really kinda sorta talk to us?”

“Yeah.” Tara whispered back, “I found out before I started my mission here that he was genetically engineered. Somehow or other he escaped the lab that held him and ended up in the pet’s section of a SmartyMart of all places where Ron found him.”

“Helluva coincidence.” Hope snorted, “Him making it to that particular SmartyMart and Ron deciding to pick him as a pet out of all the other animals there.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Tara replied in an equally low voice, “Could have been set up that way by a mysterious time traveler.” Seeing the skeptical look on her friend’s face, the lovely blonde laughed, “Luv…we live in a world where superhumans, mad scientists with death rays and exploding nano-ticks and talking naked mole-rats exist…who’s to say that someone didn’t find a way to travel in time just to set things up where Ron and Rufus would find each other. Or…” Tara shrugged her shoulders, “…it’s all just cosmic coincidence with those two just happening to both hit all sevens on their slot machines at the same time.”

The two cheerleaders, on hearing Kim’s raised voice, quickly turned in her direction, “Cool!” You ready for a trip to Cambodia, Ron?”

As Kim closed her locker and the two teens took off, Hope shook her head, “Must be nice to get free passes from school and not worry about staying out after curfew to go half way around the world to help some kooky archaeologist.”

“Maybe…” Tara grinned, “But they’ve still got to make up their class work, so that’s gonna wipe out a good chunk of their weekend at least.”

“Good point.” Hope chuckled, “Well…we don’t get passes for being late so we better get our asses in gear.”

“Yeah…we’ve already got one afternoon’s detention, best not to tempt fate.”

** _Middleton High—Cafeteria_ **

“You two are in detention again?” Liz exclaimed as she, Marcella, and their posse leader, Bonnie, joined the other cheerleaders—with the exception of Kim—at the cheerleaders’ table.

“Barkin catch you smoking again, Tara?” Jessica inquired with a giggle.

“Not this time.” Tara laughed.

“Eddie Haskell threw a book and hit Stoppable with it and you know the rest.” Hope grinned defiantly.

“I can’t understand why the two of you even talk to that loser.” Bonnie grumbled, “Much less be willing to do detention because of him.” She then remarked in a disapproving tone of voice, “Until you and Kim, cheerleaders didn’t do detention.”

“We did it because he’s a friend.” Tara answered back, knowing full well that the chestnut-haired teenager she was talking to would not do the same for her, “We’d have your back if someone did that to you.”

“Yeah.’ Hope interjected, also knowing that Bonnie would not come to her aid in a similar situation, “That’s what friends do for friends.”

As the two rogue cheerleaders spoke, a certain redheaded cheerleader not named Kim Possible listened closely. As Hope and Tara’s words hit home, Liz Magnusson, who, ever since elementary school, had been a hanger-on of the chestnut-haired queen bee found herself asking a very uncomfortable question and not for the first time. _Would Bonnie be there for me?_

Another cheerleader, this one with freckles and blonde hair, also listened intently to the exchange. Jessica Sundstrom, at once picking up on the outlaw cheerleaders’ deliberate irony, found herself agreeing with them. _Steve’s right._ Jessica at once decided, _The food chain is stupid. It’s time to cut loose._ Glancing at Liz, the Swedish descended blonde saw the look of consternation in her fellow cheerleader’s eyes. _Steve’s been nagging me to introduce Liz to Kevin, but I keep putting him off because I don’t want to see Kevin hurt. Maybe one day I will…but not right now. She’s not ready to make the break from Bonnie and the food chain yet. But soon…might be…could be…we’ll see._

** **

** _Middleton High—Detention Room_ **

** **

Steve Barkin prided himself on being firm but fair where maintaining discipline in the school was concerned. This meant that while he wasn’t liked by a lot of the students, most of them did respect him. As his gaze turned to the two cheerleaders in the room, he resisted the urge to smile. That urge vanished quickly as he shifted his attention to the new arrival, Eddie Haskell—a smarmy young bottom-feeding junior who didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut and who liked to bully and humiliate students who were lower than him in the school hierarchy.

While he did not classify the two cheerleaders as part of his regulars, they were, as he once joked to the cheerleading coach, recurring guest stars. Tardies and the occasional dirty word were what usually landed them in his care. Although, he did have to haul Tara in a time or two because he’d caught her smoking, with Hope slipping out to join her. He didn’t really want to give the two girls detention this time after they’d come to Stoppable’s aid earlier this morning, but too many students heard what they had called Haskell and he was standing too close to pretend not to have heard them, so, because he was firm, but fair, he had to take action. The former Marine also recalled observing the two cheerleaders, before detention officially began, huddled together with Big Mike and the regulars. He also heard the stifled chuckles and whispers as Haskell entered the room and so had a good idea as to what they were planning. _Well…_he thought to himself, _…as long as they keep it within bounds, I’ll let them get away with a little barracks justice_. 

Glancing up at the clock, he saw that there was only five minutes left before the end of detention. Getting up and stretching, he growled, “I’m stepping out for two minutes…you all had better be here when I get back. He then gave Tara and Hope a pointed look, “Two minutes.”

Picking up on their minder’s hint, once the door had closed, Tara, flashing her most evil grin gave Haskell a pointed look as she called out to the large student who was also glaring at the newest inmate, “Mike, darling…could Hope and I ask you to put away the garbage. It’s creating such a stench.”

“Sure thing, Tara.” The large student responded as he picked up the quivering and begging mass who was now Eddie and unceremoniously crammed him into the trash can near the door. “All done.” Mike declared with a big grin on his face.

“Thanks, sweetie.” Hope said with a sly grin as Mr. Barkin entered the classroom.

Doing a quick headcount, the stern teacher growled, “I see someone didn’t take my warning seriously.” He then noticed Eddie Haskell stuffed in the trash can next to the door. “Haskell! What are you doing in there?”

“Ummm…uhhh…” The hapless bully gulped as Big Mike, Junior, and Vinnie all glared at him, daring him to narc on them. “Uhhhh…”

“Abuse of school property’s earned you another three days detention!” Barkin declared, passing sentence. “I’ll see you and the rest of my regulars tomorrow. You two…” The teacher then glared at the two cheerleaders, “Do me, your coach, captain, and fellow cheerleaders a favor and try to stay out of here for at least a month.”

“Yes, Mr. Barkin.”

“Now…you all get outta here…after getting Haskell out of the trash can.”

After Big Mike had lifted the textbook thrower out of the waste receptacle—none too gently—and the students had left, with Tara and Hope giving him a goodbye wave as they walked out the door, Steve Barkin sat back in his chair. Once he was sure the door was safely closed, the stern teacher took a deep breath and let out a deep hearty belly laugh as he tried to figure out just how Big Mike had managed to stuff Eddie Haskell into that trash can without actually hurting him.

** _Cambodia_ **

“Thanks for the lift, Colonel.” Kim, wearing helmet and parachute, looked up and smiled at Colonel Alonzo Bridges, Special Operations, US Army, grateful that the strike force commander had made room for her and her sidekick on their plane.

“Don’t mention it, Ms. Possible.” The colonel responded with a polite grin. “We were on our way to our staging area when your friend contacted us and informed me that you needed a lift. Besides…” His smile broadened, “I owed you one—a big one—for warning us about that assault. You saved a lot of lives.”

Ron, sandwiched between two paratroopers, pleaded, “Anyone got gum?”

The soldier on his left, reaching into his pocket, pulled out a stick of chewing gum, “Here ya go, kid.”

“Thanks.” Ron replied as he popped the gum in his mouth and began to chew.

“Don’t worry about it.” The soldier responded. Then, inclining his head slightly towards Kim, cautioned, “It can get rough down there. Lots of predators of the no legged, four legged, and two legged varieties. You watch out for her.”

“Always do.” Ron quietly responded as Kim signaled that it was time to jump.

Hitting the ground, the pair quickly got out of their parachutes and began their hike towards the location where Lord Fiske had his camp. “Fun place, KP.” The young man grumbled as the pair worked their way through the jungle, cutting with their machetes. “The vacation spot of Southeast Asia. Come for the humidity…stay for the leeches.”

“Could be worse, Ron…” Kim giggled, “We could have landed on a volcano.”

Swatting at a mosquito, the blond sidekick laughed, “Yeah…that would have been a heck of a hotfoot.” Laughing harder, he quipped, “Can you imagine what Tara and Hope would be saying right now?”

“If my parents were to ever hear Tara cut loose…” Kim laughed, “I don’t think she’d be allowed to live in the same city we live in—much less come into my house.”

“Believe it or not…” Ron chuckled, “Hope’s worse. You should have heard her when she found out that Barkin had assigned an extra essay on the same day she was planning on going out somewhere with Donny.”

“The captain of the track team?” Kim exclaimed, “I didn’t know those two were dating.”

“I don’t think it’s serious.” Ron answered back. “I heard on the grapevine that Donny and a couple of the other boys ran into the Dirty Pair at Bueno Nachos and they both had on the same outfit. Made a comment about their outfits showing off all the right curves in all the right places.”

The redheaded hero’s laughter turned to a gasp as she pointed at the large structure in the distance. “That must be where we’re going. I don’t believe it! It’s a…it’s a…monkey temple.”

“M…m…m…m…m…monkey?” Ron gibbered, his body quaking and quivering as he gazed on the building. “No…” He shook his head violently as horrible memories rushed unbidden in his mind, “NoNoNoNoNO!”

_FLASH!_

** _Camp Wannaweep_ **

Ron was in his cabin when the lights went out. Freezing in place, he heard the door open as something came in and then heard the door close and the latch click as someone locked him in. Then he heard it. Something in the cabin with him, moving in the dark. High pitched howling and screaming as the light suddenly came on, revealing a large chimpanzee, it’s mouth gaping open, it’s long white canines and teeth ready to sink themselves into his body. Quickly, he retreated to a corner and covered his head and face with his hands as he curled up in a fetal position while the creature howled and threw books and toys, plates, a lamp and any other object it could get its hands on, hitting the poor child more than once.

“Make it stop…” Ron whimpered, “Please…I’ll be good…I’m sorry…Please…take it away…”

_FLASH!_

** _Cambodia_ **

“Kim Possible, I presume?” A tall dark-haired man with a long face appeared along with another man. “I’m Lord Montgomery Fiske and this is my valet, Bates.”

“Just a moment, please, Sir.” Kim pleaded as she turned to her distressed friend, snapping her fingers, “It’s okay Ron. Bobo’s gone.” She took her best friend into her arms and hugged him closely, “There are no monkeys here. Come back to me.”

Slowly recovering, Ron began to regain some of his lost humor. “Thanks Kim. It felt so real.”

Turning to the two newcomers, Kim explained, apologizing, “I’m sorry, Lord Fiske. Ron suffered a traumatic experience when he was a child. The camp councilors locked him in a room with Bobo, the camp mascot who was a chimpanzee and Bobo was scared as was Ron and…”

“They fed off each other’s fears.” Fiske concluded as Kim nodded her head in confirmation. “Understandable. The councilors should not have done that. Chimpanzees are far stronger than humans.”

“That was one crazy monkey.” Ron whimpered.

“You won’t find any chimps here, young man.” Fiske assured, “In any event chimpanzees are apes, not monkeys.”

“They hold stuff with their feet!” Ron sobbed as another memory pushed itself into his mind, “They’re freaks of nature.”

Giving Ron a harsh look, the British aristocrat and his butler headed off towards the temple, leaving the two teens to follow them.

“Ron?” Kim reproached, “You need to get a grip.”

“I just got a feeling Kim…” Ron growled in a low voice as he tilted his head once in the direction of the English lord, “This guy is bad news…real bad news.”

“Ron!” Kim let out a sigh of exasperation, “Lord Fiske is a noted explorer, archaeologist, and scholar.”

“Bad news!” Ron growled, loud enough for the Englishman to hear as the two teens approached the lord and his butler.

“I believe I shall direct all future correspondence to you Ms. Possible as your companion appears to be quite…irrational.” Fiske declared haughtily, dismissing Ron. Motioning for Kim to join him at the side of the road, the British aristocrat showed a parchment to her. “According to this map, the jade statue should be here.” Ignoring the blond sidekick’s shudder at being informed that the statue was that of a monkey, Fiske continued to brief Kim, “According to local legend, the statue, when placed in exact alignment with three of its siblings, will generate a mystical monkey power. It’s all utter nonsense of course, but the statue itself would be a tremendous archaeological find and could very well tell us much of the culture that built this temple.”

“I can see why you would want it.” Kim nodded her head in understanding. “What do you plan to do with the artifact after you get it?”

“Why study it of course…” Seeing the look of concern on the young teen’s face, the British lord chuckled, “With the consent of the Cambodian government, naturally. Don’t worry, Ms. Possible. I’m no Lord Elgin. I have no intention of removing a piece of Cambodia’s cultural heritage from the country.”

Her concerns allayed by the lord’s smooth words, Kim smiled as she entered the temple, “Ready Ron?”

“Kim…” Ron cautioned, Rufus nodding his head in agreement, “Maybe we should…I don’t know…scout the place out first? There might be a back way.”

“Ron!” Kim exclaimed confidently, “There’s nothing to wor….” Before she finish her statement, a trapdoor opened, dropping her down.

“Kim!” Ron screamed as he rushed to the pit and looked down, “Are you all right?”

“I’m okay, Ron!” Kim called back as she saw the mouths to the monkeys on the wall begin to move, followed soon by the walls. “Oh crap!” The young teen exclaimed as she quickly dashed across the room. “I imagine Tara and Hope would be cussing up a storm right now if they were here. “Goddamn…” Kim cursed, dodging a flame trap, “Motherfucking…” She growled barely averting stepping on poisoned spikes, “Shit eating…” Dodging one last trap, the young teen spied her goal surrounded by snakes, “Cock sucking traps!” Spying a cable hanging across the room, Kim grabbed it and inched her way over the statue. Hanging upside down, she grabbed the statue, barely avoiding being bitten by a cobra. Holding on to the statue with one hand, the athletic teen managed to scoot her way across the room to the safety of the other side where she dropped down, only to find a secret door. Opening the door, she found herself about twenty yards from the temple entrance.

“Ron was right.” Kim admitted to herself as she clutched the idol. “We should have scouted.”

Settling into their sleeping bags after an eventful day, Ron muttered to his friend, “Kim…Fiske is bad news…I’m telling you.”

“Ron!” The redheaded teen sighed, “He’s got a royal title.”

“So what.” The blond sidekick grumbled, “You can buy one for fifty cents on E-Bay.”

“Go to sleep, Ron!”

Seeing the shadow of his greatest foe, Ron whispered in an urgent voice, “There’s a monkey in the camp.”

”Go to sleep!”

Seeing the monkey entering Fiske’s tent, Ron hid under the covers, peeking out a few moments later to see a ninja sneaking out. “Whew!” The young man sighed in relief, “It’s only a ninja.”

“He’s got the statue!” Kim shouted as she leaped to attack beginning a brief, but ferocious fight that ultimately ended with the ninja getting away with the statue.

Awakened by the fight, Fiske emerged from his tent, “What’s all this?”

“I’m sorry, Lord Fiske.” Kim apologized, “A ninja snuck into the camp and stole the statue.”

“How awful!” Fiske replied, seemingly not too terribly upset.

“Yeah.” Ron, noting the apparent unconcern being shown by the British aristocrat on hearing the news that the artifact he had been searching for years for had been snatched from his grasp, “Awful.”

“You did your best Ms. Possible.” The British aristocrat declared magnanimously. “It’s the least I can do to see that you make it back home again. I have taken the liberty of purchasing a pair of first class tickets for you and your…companion. My man Bates will be happy to take you to the airport.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Kim replied politely.

“Yeah…” Ron replied in a guarded tone, “Thanks.”

** _Tara’s House_ **

“Hello?” Tara said, speaking into her phone as she lit a cigarette while leaning back in her black leather easy chair.

_“Hey Cutie.”_

“Cheeky?” Tara chuckled as she took a drag from her cigarette. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Coming straight to the point, the green-skinned villainess requested, _“I need your help with something and you might want to bring your partner along—it’s probably going to take all three of us for this job.”_

“Sounds like something big. Kitty-Kat Club tonight? You can fill us in away from any eavesdroppers.”

_“Good idea.”_ Shego replied, _“See you and your partner in two hours._”

Dialing up Hope on the speed dial, Tara quipped, “You’re working on Ms. Culver’s science project at my house tonight. I’ll get my cover guardians on standby to back you up if your parents put up a fuss.”

_“Just a moment.”_ Hope said as she called out to her mother, “Mom? Can I go over to Tara’s tonight? We’ve got a science project coming up and we want to get an early start on it so we can get a good grade. I can ask her guardians to talk to you if you want. Okay…thanks…I’ll be home by midnight. Promise!” Returning to the phone, she informed her friend, “_I cleared it with Mom, but I’ve got to be back by midnight curfew.”_

“Not a problem.” Tara replied with a grin, “I wasn’t planning on staying out too late anyway—we’ve got Barkin’s test tomorrow morning.”

_“Don’t remind me!” _Hope sighed, _“Mom said she’d drop me off at your house, but you’re going to have to bring me back.”_

“Okay.” Tara laughed, “Bring something to go to the club in. You can change over here. See you in a few.”

** _Kitty-Kat Club_ **

After dropping her car off with Big Mike to park—and leaving him a good tip—Tara and Hope entered the nightclub. Scanning the dance floor and bar, the lovely blonde quickly found the person they were to meet leaning against the bar, drinking a bourbon and coke, and smoking a cigarette. Approaching, Tara lit up a cigarette of her own as Max poured her usual gin and tonic as well as a cola for Hope. “What’s up, Max?” Tara asked as she took the stool to the right of the supervillainess while Hope took the one on the left.

“I’ll let Sheila fill you in. She’s the one who tipped me off.” The bartender replied, inclining his head towards the supervillainess who smiled at the new arrivals.

“It involves one of those little warheads you kept the Iranians from purchasing in Moscow a few months ago.” The green-skinned villainess explained as she took a sip of her drink. “Someone managed to get their hands on one of them and smuggled it into the States.”

“Not that difficult to do.” Tara shook her head, “Odds are they got it in through the Mexican border, although I wouldn’t rule out a container ship or even underwater—the cartels and other bad guys use subs.”

“Possible.” Shego nodded her head then let out a snort of laughter, “And no…I’m not talking about a certain redheaded princess. No matter how much of a pain in the ass she is, she’s not worth dropping a nuke on. But no. In this case, it’s not one of the cartels. At least the intel I’ve gotten isn’t pointing that way.”

“That still leaves a lot of potential candidates.” Hope chimed in. “Terrorists? A foreign intel agency? One of the Middle Eastern groups or maybe a fringe right or left wing domestic group? Or could it be a large gang like MS-13?”

“Someone’s been doing their homework.” Shego chuckled.

“Someone’s been giving me a ton of extra work.” Hope mock-pouted as she glanced at Tara who simply laughed in response.

“Gotta know the players if you’re gonna play the game, luv.” The blonde laughed as she took a sip from her drink. “Terrorists—either foreign or domestic—are possibilities.” Tara then remarked, getting back to the discussion at hand, “I doubt it’s gang related though—at least not a gang like MS-13.”

“Yeah.’ Shego agreed, “It’s not their style. They like getting up close and personal. Can’t be Drakken…I’d know and he knows that I wouldn’t go along with something like this.” She elaborated, lighting a fresh cigarette, her remarks intended more towards the raven-haired cheerleader than the others in the conversation. “Don’t mistake me as being the bad-girl with a heart of gold. If I have to take someone down hard and permanent who’s in the game to get the job done, I will. But I draw the line at killing innocents and especially at mass murder.”

“What about Stumpy?” Tara asked, referring to Dr. Dementor.

“Demenz?” Chuckling, Shego sipped her drink and smoked her cigarette as she shook her head, chuckling. “He’s ruthless enough, but he’s currently running into cash-flow problems. Partly your doing.” “He was all set to sell the Ruritanian crown jewels to the exiled prince until you snatched them away from him, but I think it’s mostly because he’s on the run.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tara nodded her head and then explained to Hope with a throaty laugh, “Our dear Professor Dementor made the major mistake of pissing off too many of the big players at the same time. He managed to get GJ, the French DGSE, and the Russian FSB mad at him.”

“The DGSE are the ones who blew up the _Rainbow Warrior_ several years ago—right?” Hope recalled from her extra reading assignments.

“Right.” Shego nodded her head, “They’re also involved in a lot of other intelligence and counter-terrorist operations. You do not want to get on their bad side.” The dark-haired villainess warned, “And we all know what the FSB is capable of if it gets pissed off enough at you.” 

“So…how did Dementor manage to get these guys mad at him at the same time?” Hope chuckled as she drank her coke.

“When Mother leaked word out about what he’d planned to do with that death ray of his, the major players decided it was time to teach him a lesson so they hit several of his lairs simultaneously.” Tara explained as Shego concluded the blonde’s train of thought.

“He’s lying low until the heat dies down. He’s not going to be a factor for at least six months—maybe a year.” 

Taking a deep breath, the blonde adventuress queried the other woman, “So…who do you think’s behind this? New player?”

“That…” Shego nodded her head, “Or an old player coming back into the game.” Putting out her cigarette in an ashtray thoughtfully provided by Max, The supervillainess inquired, “What do you know about an organization called MALUS?”

“Not a whole lot.” Tara admitted as she placed a finger to her temple, “I know Grandmama and Uncle John tangled with them a time or two back in the day, but that was what…about fifty years ago. Why?”

“Word from my side of the tracks is that it might be preparing to make a comeback.” Shego replied with a grimace. “If it is…then we’ve all got problems.”

“I gotta admit I’m curious…” Hope interjected, “Why would you want to help us take them down if they are coming back? I’d think you’d want to join them. After all, they are villains…”

“Contrary to what Possible, Stoppable, and a few others think, not all of us who hang out on the bad side of the tracks are the same.” Shego sighed. “Some of us are just plain psycho. You run into one of those lunatics, do yourself and the world a favor and put ‘em down hard and fast. Then you got ones like Dr. D and Demenz. Yeah, they can hurt you, but they generally don’t go out of their way to hurt innocents. Dr. D’s got some issues he needs to work out—most of ‘em having to do with recognition. That’s why he comes up with all of his crazy world conquering schemes which usually end up with me going a few rounds with Kimmie and then getting sat upon by a mountain of a high school student or washing cheese out of my hair and privates.” The dark-haired woman complained, “Just wait until you have to wash melted cheese out of your happy fun place—it’s loads of fun, believe me. Dementor wants to rule the world, and he’s got issues too, but he’s like Dr. D…he mostly just wants recognition. Then, you got the mercs and freelancers like.me. We each have our own codes and limits on what we will and won’t do.”

“So…what’s different about MALUS and those other groups?” Hope pressed.

“The old school groups like SPECTRE, THRUSH, and MALUS want control and not just control in the sense of dominating the world. I mean control in the sense of determining what you eat, where you go, how you dress, how you think…everything.” Shego grimly stated. “I like my freedom, thank you very much. Yeah…I’m a thief and if there’s something I want, I’m not too concerned about how I go about getting it, and I might or might not have done a contract hit or two on someone who really…really…deserved it. But, as far as the average person on the street is concerned, I’m usually happy to just live and let live. Give me my luxury apartment, fat Swiss bank account, fast car and motorbike, booze, cigarettes, nightclubs, and the occasional boy or girl or both and I’m happy—kinda like Cutie over here…” she smirked as she gave the blonde adventuress a peck on the cheek, “…except Blondie’s still got this nasty streak of morality that gets in the way.” 

“Blame my uncle and aunt and grandmama.” Tara chuckled.

Pausing for a moment, Shego seemed to almost plead as she spoke in a grim voice, “If I ever get like MALUS or THRUSH, or those people who want to control everything and everyone, I want you to promise me that you guys or even Possible and Stoppable will take me out quick and clean. I…” The green-hued supervillainess stammered momentarily before recovering, “I don’t want to live in that sort of world and I don’t want to live being some sort of Supreme One and remembering all the while what I once was, the freedom I once had, and that the world was once my playground before I crapped on it and ruined it.”

“That’s not going to happen to you, Cheeky.” Tara said consolingly as she placed a gentle hand on the other woman’s. “You’re too stubborn to let it happen.” Her lips turning up in an impish grin, the blonde adventuress tempted, “Of course, you could come a bit more towards the lighter side and join us. We have cookies…”

Chuckling, Shego responded, “Or you two could join me. We’d be hell on wheels.”

Getting back to business, Tara lit a fresh cigarette, “So…we know what the job is. Where is it, when’s it going down, and how much does it pay?”

“I don’t have a precise date yet and my source isn’t completely sure about the target—he thinks it might be Middleton Space Center though because of its scientific and military significance. I think he’s probably right, but I’m still waiting on intelligence to confirm it.” Shego replied with a grimace, “I should find out something in the next few days. That actually works out better for us. It’ll give us time to prep and…” She looked pointedly at Hope, “Time for you to learn how to shoot a gun.”

“You think it’ll come down to…” Seeing the look on the other mercenary’s face, Tara nodded her head, “Yeah…it will. Well…there goes my consecutive record without having to kill anyone.”

Addressing Hope, Shego declared in a no-nonsense tone of voice, “Your primary role in this caper will be surveillance, communications, and networking. You most likely won’t be in the line of fire, but I can’t guarantee it. There’s always a chance you’ll get involved in the shooting and you need to be ready. We’re not going to be able to babysit you.”

“Shego’s right, Hope.” Tara interjected, “You might want to sit this one out.”

“I’ve got a couple of solid mercs I can call on if you decide not to come along on the ride.” Shego said, “And I wouldn’t blame you if you do decide to pass on this. Like I said, you shouldn’t get involved in the shooting, but there is a chance and…”

“Killing someone isn’t something to be taken lightly.” Tara said, concluding the other woman’s thoughts.

After several moments of careful thought while she sipped her coke, Hope took a deep breath and exhaled, “If I continue doing this, sooner or later, I’m gonna have to deal with something like this, right?” As both of the other women nodded their heads grimly in confirmation, the young cheerleader continued, “What was it Barkin said about the men who fought in the Civil War? What was that phrase he used when they talked about going into a fight for the first time?”

“Seeing the elephant.” Tara replied with a sad smile.

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “Sooner or later, I’m going to need to see that elephant. Now’s as good a time as any I guess.”

Nodding her head approvingly, Shego replied, “Okay…you’re in…after you show me and Tara what you can do on the range. Tomorrow…after school. Target practice.”

“Now that we got that out of the way.” Tara said as she put out her cigarette, “What’s the pay?”

“Twenty thousand dollars…” Shego replied with a predatory grin, “Each. And that’s after Max and my intel source get their cuts.”

“Damn.” Hope gasped, “That’s a year of college.”

“And you’re going to earn every penny of it.” Shego declared with a frown.

“One last drink, Hope…” Tara announced with a crooked grin, “Then we’ve got to get going if we’re gonna make it back to your place by curfew.”

** **

** _Middleton Gun Range—The next day_ **

** **

“Okay, Hope…” Tara instructed as Shego looked on, “This is a Smith and Wesson Model 1066 10 millimeter semi-automatic pistol. I don’t normally like to carry guns, but there are jobs where you have to carry. Even Sheila carries when she has to.”

“But you have powers, don’t you Shego?” Hope inquired, “Why do you need to carry a gun?”

“I carry just in case I get into a situation where my powers might not work. I also a carry a knife.” She said as she took a serrated-bladed combat knife from her boot. “Never know when you might need one.”

“Pick it up and get a feel for it, but always point it downrange.” Tara directed, “…and keep your finger off the trigger until you’re ready to shoot. You don’t want to accidently shoot someone or yourself.”

“Okay.” Hope replied as she carefully picked up the pistol.

“Take your time and get used to it.” Shego advised as both she and Tara put on their ear protection and goggles. After giving their student plenty of time to familiarize herself with her new weapon, the dark-haired villainess instructed, “Now, set the pistol down and remember…keep it pointed downrange. Put on your ear protection and goggles and then watch me and Cutie as we shoot at our targets. Pay attention to how we stand and how we squeeze the trigger.”

Hope watched as the two older women took careful aim at the paper targets set about twenty-five yards back and then her heat skipped a beat as she nearly jumped up. Catching her breath, she paid careful attention as the other women shot at their targets until they had emptied their magazines. Then, retrieving their targets, they compared results.

“Not bad, Cutie.” Shego smirked as Hope noticed that all of Tara’s shots had landed within what would have been the torso of a living person. “But mine are better.” Shego then showed her target. Like Tara, all her rounds hit center mass, but the green-skinned villainess’s grouping was tighter and closer to what would have been the heart. “You’ve been slacking off.”

Shaking her head, Tara smirked as she pulled out three throwing knives and threw them at a fresh target, all three knives hitting what would have been the heart of an opponent, “Nah. I’ve just been practicing more with these.” Smiling at her best friend, the blonde adventuress quipped, “All right, Hope. You ready to show us what you’ve got.”

Picking up the pistol, the raven-haired cheerleader took a deep breath and exhaled, “Let’s do it.”

After shooting through several magazines, Shego called a halt to the practice. Examining Hope’s targets, she remarked, “Started off sloppy but got a lot better with the last five. What do you think Cutie? She’s your partner. Think she’s ready?”

Turning to Hope, Tara inquired, “You ready for this, Hope? One thing to remember, when we’re on the job, you won’t be using any ear or eye protection and we won’t be using suppressors either, so if you have to shoot that thing, it’s going to be loud.”

Her eyes gazing down first on the pistol, then at her friend and the dark-haired villainess, then back to the pistol, Hope taking a deep breath, decided she was ready to take the plunge, “Yeah. I’m ready. Count me in.”

“Okay, Cheerleader.” Shego replied as Tara nodded her head, “You’re in.”

** _Middleton High_ **

** **

“So…what now?” Hope whispered as the pair walked down the hallway to their locker.

“We wait until Cheeky gets the intel we need.” Tara replied as she spotted Ron and Kim hanging out by their locker. “Worst part about this business is having to wait.” Gesturing in the direction of their friends, the blonde cheerleader urged, “Come on…let’s see what happened with Kim and Ron.”

“Hey!” Hope called out as the two cheerleaders joined the redhead and her sidekick at her locker where Kim was busy talking to the image of the dark-skinned young Team Possible.

“Got that info you wanted on the jade monkey.” Wade said as Ron cried out in alarm.

“No monkey stuff! No monkey stuff!”

“What’s his problem?” Tara asked as an increasingly irritated Kim put her hand over her sidekick’s mouth, temporarily shutting him up.

Sighing, Kim replied, “Ron’s got a phobia where monkeys are concerned. It goes back to his childhood when his parents sent him to Camp Wannaweep. Look…” The redhead glanced at Wade, patiently waiting before continuing his report, “I’m kinda tied up right now. I’ll tell you all about it at lunch—okay.”

“Fine.” Tara replied as she gave the blond sidekick next to Kim a concerned look, “We can discuss it later.” Turning to her friend, the blonde cheerleader motioned towards their lockers, “C’mon Hope…let’s give them some space to talk.”

“Sure.” The raven-haired cheerleader responded.

“Talk to you later, Ron.” Tara whispered as she placed a gentle hand on young man’s arm before departing.

A preoccupied Kim, already forgetting the presence of her fellow cheerleaders, turned her attention back to her tech genius, “Sorry about that, Wade, go on.”

“Right.” Wade replied and then explained primarily to Kim about the monkey school of kung fu and its followers and that it supposedly possessed some sort of mystic power. Put the four monkey statues together, and they give some sort of magical monkey power.

Her curiosity aroused, Kim asked her tech friend, “Why did they separate out the statues if it gave them power? You’d think they’d want that power.”

“Maybe it’s because it’s sick and wrong!” Ron exclaimed with a look of disgust on his face.

“Hush, Ron.” Kim commanded as Wade attempted to answer the redhead’s question.

“In a way, Ron might be on to something.” Wade conjectured, “It’s possible that they felt that it was too dangerous to risk the wrong person or persons possessing it.”

“Could be.” Kim nodded her head in agreement and then requested, “Keep me updated if something else comes up, would you, Wade? Please and thank you.”

“Not a problem, Kim.” The techie responded, “I’ll keep you in the loop.”

“Thanks Wade.” Kim replied, and then, spotting Josh Mankey hanging out in front of his locker talking to his friend, let out a longing sigh, “Oh…he’s soooooo cute…” She gushed as she ogled the young artist.

Rolling his eyes, Ron grumbled under his breath, “Here we go again.”

Rufus, unknown to both Kim and her best friend, on seeing his master/friend’s distress, had slipped out of Ron’s pocket where he normally hid and skittered over to where Tara and Hope were talking. Pulling down on the jeans leg of the blonde girl until he caught her attention, the little naked mole rat pointed to Ron and sniffled.

Feeling the tugging at her leg, Tara spotted Rufus. Bending down, she gently picked up the little rodent and, holding him in the palm of her hand, noticed how he was pointing urgently at Ron. “You’re telling us you’re worried about Ron, little guy?” Tara whispered.

Rufus vigorously nodded his head in answer to the girl’s question.

“Want us to go and have a talk with him?” Tara asked, receiving as an answer, a big smile on the face of the rodent as Rufus nodded his head even more enthusiastically.

“Okay, little guy. Let’s go and grab your human.” Tara smiled as she and Hope drew closer to Ron. Seeing at once that Kim was in the middle of what appeared to be a Mankey-centered fantasy, Tara shook her head as she took her place on one side of Ron while Hope took the other side, “Come on, Stoppable.” The blonde adventuress quipped as she and her dark-haired friend firmly but gently guided the blond sidekick away from Kim and towards a side exit, “Kimmie’s gonna be lost to the world for the next five minutes or so and I wanna grab a quick smoke before class. Gives us the perfect chance to talk.”

Exiting the building, The three humans and naked mole rat, now once again safely ensconced in his master’s pocket, made their way to an isolated alcove. “It’s safe…” Hope said as she took position where she had a clear line of sight, “Go ahead and light up.”

“Thanks.” Leaning against the wall, Tara took a cigarette out of her cigarette case and lit it. Turning to Ron, she asked as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled, “What happened?”

“You know that’s not good for you.” Ron remarked, evading the blonde’s question as he pointed to the cigarette in Tara’s hand. “Smoking…that is. You shouldn’t do it. Besides…if Barkin or some other teacher catches you...”

“That’s why I’m here.” Hope interjected. “I’m on lookout duty.”

“And you’re dodging the question.” Tara declared, “So…what happened?”

“You heard us talking about Cambodia and the temple…I don’t…” Ron replied as Tara shook her head.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” The blonde adventuress interrupted, “What caused your phobia of monkeys? I know it has something to do with Camp Wannaweep. So…what happened there?” Seeing the hesitant look on the young man’s face, Tara confessed as she took Ron’s hand in hers, “I’m scared of spiders. Hate ‘em. Creepy crawly monsters.”

“I can’t stand snakes.” Hope declared. “Slithering so quietly that they sneak up on you and bite you before you can even see them.”

“Camp Wannaweep.” Ron whispered. “If there’s a hell on earth, it’s that place. My parents sent me there for summer camp. They said it would be fun. That I’d meet new friends and do all sorts of neat and fun stuff. Really, they sent me there because it got me out of their hair for six weeks.”

“I’m sorry, Ron.” Tara said sympathetically as she took another drag from her cigarette. “What happened there?”

“The bigger kids would pick on me all the time. So did the councilors.” Ron replied in a soft voice.

“The councilors?” Hope shook her head, then tapped her temple with her index finger, “Hmmm…Yeah…I remember now! There was some sort of government investigation of that camp a few years ago and they shut it down, but they never explained why. Maybe it had something to do with child abuse?”

“While there was definitely child abuse going on there. I don’t think that’s all. It sounds like there was a coverup for something else.” Tara conjectured as she squeezed Ron’s hand, gently encouraging him to continue his tale. “Go on, Ron.” 

“The councilors locked me in with the camp mascot, a chimpanzee.” Ron visibly shivered as he recounted the story of his terrible experience in that locked cabin that night.

“Those bastards.” Tara cursed as Hope also began to see the boy Bonnie, and she, she shamefully admitted to herself, had always called a loser, in a whole new light. “You could have been seriously hurt or killed, Ron. They should have been tossed in a jail cell for that alone.” 

“One kid was worse than the others.” Ron recalled, wiping the tears from his eyes as the horrible memories of that time flooded his mind. “His name was Gil. He picked on me all the time.” Ron took a deep breath and exhaled, “When I first arrived at camp, I had a picture of Kim. Gil took it from me and shredded it into tiny pieces. When I asked the counselors for help, they all laughed.”

“Shit.” Hope murmured as she lowered her head, “I…I don’t know what to say, Ron, except to say I’m sorry for all the grief I’ve put you through.”

“It’s okay, Hope.” Ron’s lips turned up in a sad smile, “I know you didn’t mean it.”

“There’s more…isn’t there, Ron?” Tara prompted as she gently urged the young man to unburden himself.

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, recalling, “I used to love it when it was time for arts and crafts. I remember making a necklace for Kim…” His lips turned up in a sad, winsome smile, “I was going to give it to her when I got back, but Gil snatched it from me and tore it to pieces and then pushed me down the stairs when I begged him to give it back. I twisted my ankle and bruised my arm, but the councilor just told me to walk it off.”

“Teacher!” Hope warned as Tara quickly put out her cigarette at the same time the change of class bell rang.

“Come on, Ron…” Tara gently urged as he and Hope both took an arm each and gently guided him back to into the school. “We need to get to class. Oh…and Ron…” The blonde said with a gentle smile on her face, “As far as we’re concerned, Bonnie can take her food chain crap and stuff it up that tight arse of hers. If you ever need to talk to someone for whatever reason and you can’t get to Kim or don’t feel like talking to her…come get either or both of us and we’ll listen.”

** _Monday after the duel with Monkey Fist—Middleton High_ **

“Dirty Pair incoming.” Ron laughed as Hope and Tara approached the locker where he and Kim were hanging out. “Hi, girls!” The blond sidekick grinned at the two cheerleaders.

“Hi.” Kim smiled at her fellow cheerleaders, “You two have a good weekend?”

“Did some clubbing and partying.” Tara replied with a wicked grin, “What about you two?”

“We took a little trip to Lord Monte Fiske’s castle and discovered…”

“Monkeys.” Ron growled in a mixture of fear and anger.

“So…” Hope prompted, “What happened?”

“Besides me having to be in two places at the same time?” Kim laughed.

“Wait…what are you…” Tara rolled her eyes, “Does this have to do with that hologram your friend was working on?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “Aunt June invited us to dinner last Saturday which meant being stuck with my cousin Larry…”

“Come on now, Kim!” Ron grinned, “You’re being too hard on your cousin. He doesn’t sound like such a bad guy. I mean anyone who plays Fortress and Ios sounds like a majorly fun guy.”

“Yeah…majorly fun.” Rufus chittered as he popped up out of Ron’s pocket and gave Hope and Tara a friendly wave.

“Whatever!” Kim sighed with an exasperated snort. “Anyway, Wade suggested that we use a holo-Kim so that I could…so to speak…be in two places at once.”

Nodding her head approvingly, Tara smirked, “Not bad. So…holo-Kim kept Larry happy while you and Ron paid Lord Monte a visit.”

“Not quite…” Kim grinned, “You see, I actually went to Aunt June’s while my hologram…”

“Went to Fiske’s castle with me.” Ron interjected with a snort, “You know…I should have recognized that I was with the hologram when you insisted that I ring the bell to the front door.”

“Fooled Fiske completely.” Kim said, picking up the narrative. “He was obsessed by this really weird form of kung-fu called Tai-Shing Pek War.”

“Monkey kung-fu.” Ron frowned.

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “Right.”

Taking over the narrative, Ron recalled, “Fiske found out that the Kim I was with was a hologram and I gotta admit…I thought I was toast…I mean all those monkeys and Fiske was now calling himself Monkey Fist…” The blond sidekick shuddered, “Anyway, a hologram of Kim’s cousin Larry showed up and reminded me about the ninth level of Fortress—the level where you have this big boss battle with the Cloud Guardian. Larry reminded me that the only way to beat him is to drink from his enchanted well.” Seeing the confused expressions on the Dirty Pair’s faces Ron chuckled, “You’ve got to be a geek to understand.”

“Then Ron did a brave and wonderfully stupid thing.” Kim grinned, taking her best friend’s hand in hers and squeezing it. “He runs into that room where Fiske had those jade monkeys and activated them. He…” The lovely redhead shook her head, the smile on her face growing wider, “He allowed himself to get hit full force by whatever mystical energy those monkeys were supposed to have.” Turning to Ron, she gently reproved, “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“But I didn’t.” Ron smiled back. “While my main man Rufus was busy with Bates…” The little naked mole-rat popped out of Ron’s pocket and did a quick kata on the floor, “…I tangled with Monkey Fist. After Rufus took out the butler, I just told the little guy to search and destroy and while he kept Monkey Fist busy trying to catch all the idols he was pushing off their pedestals, that gave me a chance to knock that weirdo out.”

“Way to go, Rufus!” Tara and Hope cheered as the little rodent bowed in thanks. “And you did good too, Ron.” The two cheerleaders both said in unison as they kissed the blond sidekick’s cheeks, much to the revulsion of Bonnie and her posse who was walking by them in the hall.

“Ewwww…gross!” Bonnie groaned with a look of disgust on her face. Turning to her posse, the brown-haired queen bee snorted, “Come on girls, let’s leave little Kimmie and the Dirty Pair alone with their pet loser.”

“Looks like we got us a nickname, bestie.” Hope giggled.

“I’ve heard worse.” Tara laughed as the bell rang, “Oh well…Barkin awaits.”

** _Tara’s Home after school_ **

Hearing the jazz ringtone coming from her phone, the lovely young blonde answered, Hullo Grandmama. It’s great hearing from you too. Yeah, I did. Did you, Uncle John, and Auntie Emma read my report on dear psychopathic Monte?”

_“Yes, Dear.”_ The voice of the older Tara King came through the speaker, _“I must admit, it has us worried. Monte’s in custody, but, frankly speaking, I’m concerned about whether any normal cell can hold him. I do wish Global Justice would complete work on that new prison they’re building to house superhumans and other really dangerous individuals. It can’t get done too quickly for my tastes.”_

“I’m also concerned about Ron.” Tara admitted. “From what he said, he absorbed all that energy and I’m not sure…”

_“You’re not sure he can handle it.”_ The older woman interrupted, completing her granddaughter’s thoughts. _“I share your concerns, dear. While he seems like a fine young man from what you’ve told me and from what I’ve read, he is so young and to be given so much power so suddenly could be dangerous should he lose control.”_

“I could perhaps direct him to someone for training.” Tara pondered, “It’d have to be someone other than me though I’m nowhere near qualified enough for this sort shite.”

_“It would have to be someone very learned in that discipline.”_ The older woman agreed, _“Fortunately, I believe there is such a person, but contacting him is not easy. Although…we might not need to contact him as there is a strong probability that he will contact your friend first. Now…as to that other…potentially explosive matter…any word on that front yet?”_

“She’s still awaiting word from her contact.” Tara replied, “Once we get everything nailed down. Then we move.”

_“Sounds like you’ve got everything well in hand, darling.”_ The older Tara declared approvingly, _“Oh…one other thing…a…rather close acquaintance of yours should be contacting you very soon about a matter of grave importance. He’ll fill you in on the details when you meet. Oh…by the way, Sweetie…you’re going to love the cover story we’ve come up with for him and you.”_

On hearing the details from her grandmother, Tara’s lips turned up in a wicked grin. Chuckling, she sat back in her chair and lit one of her Davidoff cigars, “You’re right, Grandmama, I do. Now…enough shop talk…tell me about everything going on back home and don’t leave out any juicy details.”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

“Why’s Ron so down?” Hope asked as she and her best friend, Tara, met up with Kim and Ron in front of the high school.

“Yesterday, he had a meeting with the guidance counselor about college…” Kim began only to be interrupted by her male friend.

“She told me I needed an extracurricular activity to put down for my college applications.” Ron moaned as the four teenagers walked together down the hallway to their lockers.

“Well…” Tara suggested, “She has a point. There’s gotta be some afterschool club or activity that interests you? Computers? Cooking?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell him on the way here.” Kim sighed, “I was thinking mathletes or the debate team…”

“Kim!” Ron shook his head, “I said no.” His eyes darting from one cheerleader to another, Ron cried out, “I’ve got it! I could…”

“No, Ron…” Hope shook her head. “God…please…don’t let it be what I think it’s gonna be…”

“Not a good idea…” Tara echoed.

“Please, Ron…” Kim begged, “Don’t say what I think you’re going to say.”

“I could try out for cheerleading!” The blond-haired boy exclaimed.

“He said it.” Tara muttered as Ron strode on to class cheering.

“Go Mad Dawgs!”.

As Kim stood with the other cheerleaders watching her best friend walk away, she uttered a simple phrase, “Well…Shit.”

“I think we’re becoming a bad influence on our captain, Tara.” Hope laughed as Kim blushed.

“I do believe you’re right, Hope.” Tara giggled as her phone rang. “This is Tara—go.”

_“Hey, Cutie. Let me guess.”_ A voice Tara immediately recognized as Shego’s answered in a playful tone of voice, _“You’re at school and Pumpkin and/or the buffoon are standing next to you.”_

“That’s right, Cheeky.” Tara replied. “You calling about that matter we talked about a few days ago?”

_“Yup. Got the intel. Can you and Cheerleader meet me at our usual hangout tonight?”_

“Just a second. I’ll check.” Turning to Hope, the blonde adventuress asked, “Can you get free tonight. Sheila wants to meet up with us about that matter we talked about last week.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head in assent, “I can make it. Gotta get back home by curfew though.”

Speaking into the phone, Tara said, “Sheila? Yeah. We can make it. Can’t stay out too late though. Tomorrow’s a school day.”

Laughing, Shego replied, _“Don’t worry, Cutie. I’ll be sure you both make it home by curfew. Later!_”

“Plans for tonight?” Kim asked as the three cheerleaders walked down the hall together to their next class.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head. “Old friend of mine. We’re just getting together for some coffee.”

“Well…” Kim replied with a grin as they entered Mr. Barkin’s class, “Have fun.”

** _Possible Home_ **

“What’s wrong with Ron being a cheerleader, Kim?” Mrs. Possible asked as her daughter informed her of the bad news.

“Mom!” Kim moaned, “This is Ron we’re talking about! You know he’s my best friend and I think the world of him, but…”

“Kim…” Ann gently reproved, “It’s not like he’s going to wear the same uniform you wear…”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Mom.” Kim snarked in a low voice.

“Kimberly Ann Possible!” Ann rebuked, “That’s not a very nice thing to say about your friend. You should be supporting him…”

“I am, Mom!” Kim protested, “I’m trying to keep him from making a fool out of himself in front of everyone.”

“Are you sure it’s him you’re trying to save from embarrassment, Kim—or you?” Ann challenged, gazing intently into her daughter’s eyes.

Averting her eyes, Kim was spared from answering her mother’s pointed question by the front door opening and her father’s cheerful shout.

“I’m home! What’s for dinner?”

“Pizza tonight, Honey!” Ann replied. “What do you want on it?”

“Oh…” James thought for a moment, “Bacon. Definitely bacon.” Before he could say anything more though, the phone rang, “Hello? Yeah Bob, what’s up? 

_“James…did you guys launch something over there?”_

“Keep it on the downlow, Bob.” Dr. Possible cautioned, “We launched the prototype G-6 rocket. Perfect launch—if a bit earlier than scheduled.”

_“That’s great! See you at the class reunion this weekend?”_

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Bob!” James affirmed, “See you this weekend.”

Turning to his wife and daughter, Dr. Possible grinned, “That was Bob Chen at the observatory. The rocket we’ve been working on is a smashing success.

“That’s great news, Hon.” Ann replied, “I’ll put on some extra pepperoni and cheese to celebrate.” She then turned to her daughter, “Think about what we talked about dear. Yeah…there is a very good possibility that if Ron tries out for cheerleading, he’ll fail, but it’s his choice to make.”

“But Mom…don’t I have a responsibility as his friend to warn him if it’s not a good idea?”

“Warn and caution him, yes.” Ann affirmed, nodding her head, “But once he makes his decision, you need to give him your support and be there for him—especially if he fails. That’s when he’s going to need you the most, you know.” Smiling at her daughter, she placed a hand on the young teen’s shoulder, “Now…why don’t you give me a hand fixing the pizza.”

** _Kitty-Kat Club_ **

Heading straight to the bar, Hope and Tara found the person they were looking for, wearing a black cocktail dress and smoking a cigarette, already waiting. “Girls.” Shego nodded her head as Max handed her a key. “Back office.”

“Your drinks.” Max said as he handed Tara her usual gin and tonic and Hope a cola. “Let me know when you need a refill.”

The two girls followed the raven-haired supervillainess into a small office with a conference table in the middle. Taking a rolled up blueprint of the Middleton Space Center out from her purse, Shego spread it out on the table. “This is where they’re planning on moving the nuke to.” She declared as she took a pencil and pointed it at a warehouse building. “They’ll have the advantage of clear lines of sight, and I wouldn’t bet against them having at least an RPG, so just bursting through the front door is out.”

“Hmmm…” Tara pondered the situation and then inquired, “What about underground access, Cheeky? I’m betting there’s at least one tunnel for all the electrical cables and systems.”

“You’d win that bet.” Shego responded and then glared at Hope, “Cutie’s one of only three people who get to call me that name. You call me Shego or Sheila unless you want a roasted behind. Understood?”

“Got it.” Hope responded as she tried to keep the smile from her lips.

“Here…” Shego said as she pointed to a tunnel that led to a side area of the warehouse. “I’ve also cased the warehouse, there are crates and what looks like some sort of machine that should make good cover. Give us a perfect opportunity to take the bad guys by surprise. There’s also a skylight over here.” She then pointed at another point on the map. “Someone can hit them from above at the same time the others hit ‘em from below…”

“And we’ll catch them in a crossfire.” Hope nodded her head.

“Right.” Shego nodded her head. “I’ll take the skylight. You know how I like to make a grand entrance.”

“Right, then.” Tara stated, “Hope and I’ll go through the tunnel.” As Shego nodded her head in agreement, the blonde adventuress turned to her friend, “Once we get in the warehouse, hang back. Stay under cover. Remember, your job is communications and networking and to act as a reserve. Try to avoid mixing it up in the fighting if you can.”

“I understand.” Hope replied with a nod of her head.

“Good.” Shego exclaimed as she took out a small case and opened it. “I swiped these from Dr. D. Don’t worry…” She chuckled, “These things actually work. They’re communications devices. Just stick one in your ear and it’ll let us stay in touch.” She then took out another case, slightly larger than the last one, and opened it, revealing thee small spheres, “Another ‘gift’ from Drakken. These little babies also work—Dr. D was having a good day.” The dark-haired villainess laughed, “Be sure everyone’s got their gear on before chucking one of these bad boys. They release an opaque smoke cloud that will also act as an incapacitating agent to anyone stupid enough to rush into the cloud without the proper protection. So…unless you wanna spend an hour puking your guts out…”

“Wear our gas masks.” Hope laughed.

Nodding her head, Shego continued her briefing, “If we can do this without killing anyone, I’m all for that, but I’m not sure we’re going to be able to do that. If it’s any consolation…” Her eyes fell on Hope’s as she spoke her next words, “The bastards who have those nukes are more than ready to kill everyone in the Tri-City area. You’re going to be saving a lot of lives—including your family and friends.”

“I’m assuming we share any intel we find?” Tara inquired as Shego’s lips turned up in a slight grin.

“Actually, you can keep the intel.” The raven-haired villainess affirmed, explaining her reasoning to Hope, “If what’s there is what I think is there, then I don’t want Drakken or Dementor getting access to it—and no—it’s not because I’m turning good. I just don’t want those two jackasses getting access to nukes.” She then turned to Tara, requesting, “I would like to ask a favor though, Cutie?”

“What?” Tara inquired, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Not that.” Shego laughed, “At least not until after the mission. “What I want to ask is that if you discover the location of anymore of those nukes, you include me in any operations to shut them down. The sooner those things are secured, the sooner I can get a decent night’s sleep.”

“Is Drakken going to be a problem?” Tara asked as Max brought in fresh drinks.

“No.” Shego shook her head, “Dr. D’s still being pissy about that cheese mountain fuckup. He’s spent the last couple of weeks locked up in that lab of his muttering about some stupid class reunion. What about the Princess and her buffoon? They gonna be problems?”

“I don’t think so.” Tara replied with a snort, Hope joining her in laughter, “Kim’s ready to piss in her panties because Ron’s thinking about trying out for the cheerleading squad.”

“You know…” Shego said with a wicked grin, “That would be worth me sneaking in to see. Gotta be a few laughs there.”

“Taking a big risk there, Cheeky, if you’re planning on doing what I think you’re planning.” Tara cautioned.

“Yeah.” Hope agreed, “The last thing we need is for the gym to be turned into a combat zone.”

Giving her blonde associate a seductive wink, Shego propositioned, “Bet?”

“Stakes?”

“Box of Montecristo Cuban panatelas and a bottle of Jefferson’s Reserve bourbon I get into that gym, watch the sideshow, and get out undetected.”

“Okay…” Tara grinned, “Undetected means that you don’t get found out by anyone—especially Kim, Ron, or Barkin. You have to show up prior to the tryouts, stay for the whole practice, and you have to stick to tradecraft techniques. No use of powers or any of Drakken’s play pretties. And…if you are found out…you give up peacefully. You can always bust out after they take you off the school grounds. I don’t want a full scale war to break out between you and Kim in the school. Too much risk of collateral damage.”

“Agreed.” Shego nodded her head.

“All right…” Tara proposed, naming her stakes, “If you don’t show or are caught, then you owe me a box of Romeo y Julieta Cuban coronas and a bottle of Method and Madness single malt Irish whiskey.”

“Done.” Shego grinned.

“Can I get in on this action?” Hope pleaded.

“I don’t know, Cheerleader.” Shego replied, “You’re still a minor, so you can’t buy the booze or smokes…”

“What about this?” The olive-skinned beauty proposed, “Whoever loses the bet buys dinner for the winner at an upscale restaurant of the winner’s choice.”

“Could get pricy for you, dearie.” Shego cautioned, “I’ve got expensive tastes.”

“I’ve still got all my money from the last job.” Hope countered, “Plus what I’ll be getting from this one.”

Laughing, Shego nodded her head in approval as she shook the young teen’s hand, “All right. You’re on.” Smirking, she finished her drink, “Looks like our business is done. You two better get back home before Cheerleader’s parents ground her for staying out late.”

“See you tomorrow, Cheeky!” 

Tara waved as she and Hope departed, leaving the supervillainess alone to study the plans. “Right…let’s look this over again.” She said to herself, “This is one caper I want to go right.”

** _Tri-City Airport_ **

Clearing customs, David Bruckner picked up his luggage and carried it to the rental station. “Bruckner.” He announced to the clerk, a young woman who immediately smiled on seeing the handsome dark-haired man. “I believe I have a reservation in the name of Bruckner?”

Checking her monitor, the clerk politely responded, “Yes, Sir. I see it here. Black Porsche 718 Boxter T.” After swiping David’s credit card and printing out his receipt, she handed him the keys. “A valet will have your car waiting for you at the exit. Thank you for letting Exquisite Car Rentals handle your transportation needs and have a good day.”

** **

** _Middleton High_ **

Anticipating the taste of a Montecristo cigar and fine bourbon on her palate as the perfect ending to a very expensive meal, Shego, wearing a long auburn-hair wig, stylish, yet conservative pencil dress, and gold wire frame tinted eyeglasses sat down on one of the bleachers in anticipation of the coming show. Looking about, she was surprised at the absence of both Tara and Hope, but her lips turned up in a sly grin as she spotted the Princess and a brown-haired cheerleader in dire need of an attitude adjustment lesson talking to each other.

“You can’t be serious!” Bonnie practically screamed, “You’re not actually going to let him try out for the team—are you?”

“I’m as freaked out about this as you are, Bonnie.” Kim sighed in exasperation, “But what can I do? There’s nothing in the rules that says he can’t try out.”

“This is not Befriend a Loser Week!” Bonnie protested, earning a chuckle from the observing Shego. “At least you had the sense to listen to me and cancel practice so that the rest of the girls don’t have to show up and suffer through this.

_She’s not as dumb as she looks._ The disguised villainess thought to herself as spotted the Buffoon entering the scene. _Now he IS as dumb as he looks._

“Hey ladies…the Ron-Man’s here! That means it’s party time!”

Popping out of his pocket, Rufus sniffed the air, sensing a familiar—and disturbing scent—he turned his gaze on where the disguised Shego sat. As he was about to alert his human friends to the danger, the villainess shook her head once in a gesture of both peace and warning. Taking the hint, Rufus came to the decision that, as long as the mean human was willing to behave herself and not start any problems, then he wouldn’t do anything to start a fight. Perching protectively on his master’s shoulder the little naked mole-rat kept careful watch on the bad woman.

“Ladies?” Ron, a surprised look on his face, exclaimed, “Ladies?” Turning to his best friend, he asked with a look of concern on his face, “Kim? Where’s the rest of the squad? Did tryouts get cancelled or something?”

“They just take a long time to get dressed, Ron.” Kim replied as she frantically tried to think of some way to let her friend down easily.

“I don’t like this.” Hope whispered to her friend from the secluded shadows where they stood concealed observing the scene as it played out. “Kim should have at least given him a shot. He falls flat on his face…he falls flat on his face. At least it would have been quick and clean.”

Shaking her head, Tara replied in a low voice, “She doesn’t want to hurt his feelings, but when he finds out what she did, it’s going to hurt him even worse.”

“I’ve decided not to become a cheerleader, KP!” Ron announced much to both Kim and Bonnie’s relief. “I’m going to be the mascot!” He then took out a full head mask of the school mascot, the bulldog, and putting it on his head, growled, “Ruff! Ruff! Go Mad Dogs! Ruff!”

“Oh…this is worth the price of admission.” Shego chuckled as she watched the show.

Laughing, Tara remarked to her friend, “You know…he actually might be on to something with this.”

“Yeah.” Hope grinned, “Lowton has some guy who dresses up as a lemur and he’s pretty popular at their games.”

“Where did you get the mask, Ron?” Kim asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as Bonnie simply glowered.

“I made it with my Movie Makeup Kit!” Ron proclaimed proudly as he accidently pulled out a Kim Possible mask and then quickly put it away.

“I’m impressed…” Kim said, genuinely surprised by her friend’s talent in making the mask, then remembering the mask of herself that he had just hidden away, added, “…and disturbed.”

“Doesn’t it rock!” Ron exclaimed as he sprayed foam all over the mouth of the mask. “See! The Mad Dog foams at the mouth!”

‘That’s actually pretty funny!” Tara laughed, her friend joining her.

“Really!” Hope agreed, “You know…he’s not bad.”

Laughing out loud, Shego was forced to admit to herself, “Okay…I gotta give it to the Doofus. This is pretty good.”

“The crowd will eat it up!” A jubilant Ron exclaimed. “Mmmm…” He said as he licked some of the foam off the mask, “Banana cream.”

“This is a stupid idea!” Bonnie railed, “Everyone at the school will be laughing at you. Not with you…at you! Loudly and cruelly!” She mocked as she turned about and flounced away, “Loser!”

“Ron…” Kim said with a look of pity on her face.

“I know, KP.” The blond sidekick sighed, “You believe in me and you’ll work on them…”

“I’m sorry, Ron…” Kim sighed dejectedly, telling herself that she was doing this for her friend’s own good as she twisted the knife, “…I agree with Bonnie.”

“Oh…”

“Ron!” Kim cried out as her friend, his shoulders slumped, walked dejectedly away, “I just don’t want to see you hurt!”

“Definitely worth it.” Shego smirked as she got up to make her way to the opposite exit from the one chosen by the doofus, easily slipping out and winning her bet.

Seeing the depressed teenage boy coming near them, Kim and Bonnie having already made their way to the locker room, Tara and Hope approached him. “Ron?” Tara gently called out.

Catching sight of the two cheerleaders wearing their normal street clothes coming towards him, the forlorn boy shook his head. “You two sure you want to be seen with a loser?”

“We’re not with a loser.” Tara declared as both her and her friend took station on either side of the young man, walking with him to the exit. “We’re with you.”

“Tell me the truth.” Ron pleaded as the trio walked away from the school, “Was there a practice today?”

“No.” Hope shook her head. “Kim cancelled it at the last moment.”

“I see.” Ron sighed.

“She didn’t do it to be mean to you or hurt you.” Tara consoled, “She was just afraid that…”

“I’d make a fool out of myself in front of everyone.” Ron finished. “I guess she was right.”

“No, Ron.” Hope shook her head, “She wasn’t. Not this time.” Just then Tara’s phone rang.

Answering the phone, Tara heard a familiar voice. _“Hey Cutie. I guess I win our bet. I’ll collect after our mission and tell Cheerleader I’ll let her know what restaurant later. Oh..”_ She added almost as an afterthought, _“Tell the Buffoon from me that he wasn’t half bad. Talk to ya later!”_

“Later, Cheeky!” Tara replied and then hanged up. “Old friend.” The blonde explained. She then proposed to the somber young man walking between her and her best friend, “Come on, Ron…Bueno Nachos…our treat.”

“Yeah.” Hope exclaimed as she glanced at the sad expression on the class clown’s face, “This looks like a six naco night.”

“At the least.” A slight grin began to slowly appear on Ron’s face, “Okay…I never turn down a night at Bueno Nachos—especially not with two bon-diggedty gorgeous girls. As the trio walked down the road, Ron asked the blonde walking next to him, “Who’s Cheeky?”

Chuckling as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, Tara responded, “It’s…complicated.”

“Very complicated.” Hope laughed.

** _Possible Home_ **

Seeing her father sitting on the couch reading his newspaper, Kim approached, “Dad?”

“Yeah, Kimmie-cub?” James asked as he looked up from his paper. “Something I can do for you?”

“Dad…I need your advice on something.” Kim moaned as she sat down on the floor by her father.

“About what, darling?” James inquired, advising, “If it’s boy problems, you might be better off talking to your mother about it. You know my answer would involve black holes and probes if he even thinks about laying a hand on you.”

“It’s not about boys, Dad!” Kim blushed, murmuring, “It’s about Ron.”

“Oh.” A much relieved James replied, “Okay. So what’s the problem?”

“I think…I think I let him down today.” Kim confessed, her face reddening.

“How so?”

Sighing, Kim related the whole incident in the gym. “Dad…he was foaming at the mouth! I thought he looked stupid and Bonnie was insulting him! Imagine if the other cheerleaders were there—especially Tara and Hope! Those two mock everything and everyone!”

“You know my class reunion’s coming up this weekend…”

“Dad…” Kim protested, “I don’t know what that has to do with…”

“Let me continue, Kim.” James said, raising his hand. “And I think you’ll understand. I had a small group of friends: Bob Chen and Ramesh—you know them from the observatory. And…Drew Lipsky. Drew was a robotics genius.” Dr. Possible recalled. “Anyway, the science department at MIST was having its end of semester mixer and…this was before I met your mother…well…your dad wasn’t exactly a ladies’ man, if you know what I mean.” Chuckling, James continued, “Neither were Bob and Ramesh. Drew told us he’d line up dates for us and…”

“He didn’t bring any.” Kim finished.

“Oh no…” James chuckled, “He brought a date all right…it was a prototype sex-bot he called bebe.”

“Ewwww…” Kim grimaced.

“Yeah.” James agreed.

“Everyone…me included…started mocking and laughing at Drew and his sex-bot. Drew dropped out a couple of days later and just disappeared. I don’t think he ever forgave us.” Shaking his head, James admitted, “And…I have to confess…it wasn’t my finest hour either. He was supposed to be my friend, but when the chips were down, I joined the others in making fun of him. Some friend I turned out to be.” Looking down on his daughter, James gently advised, “At least consider giving Ron a chance and if he does fail…be there to support him.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Kim, not really swayed by her father’s argument, replied as she got up. I think I’ll go to bed now. I’ll talk to Ron in the morning.”

** _Bueno Nachos_ **

“I guess for Ron this passes as comfort food.” Tara joked as the blond-haired boy dug into his third naco with an extra helping of cheese and diablo sauce.

“Make sure Kim gets a good whiff of all that gas you’re going to be passing tomorrow, Ron.” Hope jibed as the object of the girls’ playful jabs continued to nosh down on the overstuffed beef, bean, cheese, and tortilla concoction.

Taking a break from his serial eating after the mention of his best friend’s name, Ron plaintively begged, “Please…tell me the truth…was I really any good or should I just quit while I’m only a little behind?”

“You’ve got the makings of a good program.” Tara honestly replied, “The foaming at the mouth was maybe a bit extreme, but you’ve got some good moves. You just need a little more work and polish.”

“Yeah.” Hope agreed, “Don’t let Bonnie and Kim get you down. Okay…your routine’s a little raw right now but work and practice will take care of that.”

“And we’ll help you out.” Tara offered as Hope nodded her head in agreement. “We can get together before or after school and help you with your routine.”

“You’d do that?” Ron asked with a surprised look on his face, “Really?”

“Of course.” Hope answered back. “We can get started tomorrow—right, bestie?”

“Right.” Tara replied, “So…since there’s no cheerleader practice scheduled for tomorrow, why don’t we do it afterschool?”

“Okay!” Ron grinned, “Thanks, girls. I really mean it.” He said with a grave look on his face as Rufus, popping out of a naco that he had buried himself in, blew kisses to the two girls.

** _Middleton High Gym_ **

“Much better, Ron!” Hope grinned as the would-be mascot finished executing his routine. “Think he’s ready for a couple more advanced moves, T?”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head and then instructed the blond boy who had just taken his mascot mask off. “This time, Ron, we’re going to bring you into a routine that we do. It’s just a basic set—nothing fancy. Watch us first, and then join us, only bring in a few funny moves.”

“Don’t overdo it.” Hope advised, “Remember what we talked about? You want the audience in on the joke—not laughing at you.”

“Got it.” Ron nodded his head, “I’m ready when you are.”

After about thirty minutes more of practice, the two girls called a halt. “I think we’ve done enough.” Hope announced. Smiling at Ron, she praised, “You’re doing good. Keep up the practice and don’t be afraid to improvise.”

“Yeah.” Tara agreed as she tossed a towel at Ron. “Practice makes perfect. Well…we’re gonna hit the showers. Have a good night Ron and…if you need to talk…you’ve got our numbers.”

“Thanks, girls.” Ron smiled as he watched the two cheerleaders walk to the locker rooms.

“They’re setting you up, Ron.”

Turning about, Ron saw his best friend approaching with a concerned look on her face, “They’re setting you up for one of their pranks.”

“Kim they’re not setting me up!” Ron let out a sigh of exasperation. “They think the routine is good.”

“It’s stupid, Ron.” Kim shook her head, “And all the other cheerleaders—other than the Dirty Pair—agree with me. You just don’t get it! They’re using you for laughs.”

“They believe in me!” Ron cried, “Which is more than I can say for my best friend!”

Momentarily stunned by that outburst, Kim stood mouth agape as Rufus emerged from Ron’s pocket and blew her a raspberry. However, before the fight could escalate to the point where words could not be easily taken back, Kim’s Kimmunicator beeped. At once recognizing Wade’s number, the redhead heaved an inaudible sigh of relief, _Thanks, Wade. I owe you one._ “Go Wade.”

“Got a weird one, Kim.”

“I know what you mean, Wade.” Kim responded, giving Ron a pointed look.

_Coming close to a line, Kim_. Ron thought to himself. _Please don’t cross it._

“A Professor Ramesh from the Mount Middleton Observatory needs help.”

“Ramesh…” Kim racked her memory, “Oh yeah…he’s a friend of my father’s. What’s the sitch?”

“It seems that Ramesh’s partner, Professor Chen, is missing.”

_Chen?_ Kim thought to herself, _That’s another friend of Dad’s_. “On it, Wade.” Kim replied, “Can you set me up with a ride?”

“Yeah…no problem.” Wade promptly responded.

“Thanks. I’ll bring along the Man with a Thousand Faces.”

“Don’t worry about me, Kim.” Ron declared through clenched teeth, barely holding his temper in check. “I can get there on my own.”

Watching as her friend stomped off, Kim heaved a sigh, “Nice going, Possible. Keep this up, and you won’t have a friend to worry about.”

Thanks to a traffic control helicopter pilot who owed Kim a favor, the teen hero landed next to the observatory. _Better check on the Mad Dog_. She thought grimly to herself. “Ron? She said into her Kimmunicator, “Ron…are you there?”

“Can’t…hear…you…bad…reception…” Ron’s voice came through the speaker.

“Ron!” Kim sighed, “I know you’re faking it. Come on!”

“Sorry…can’t…interference…”

Before Kim could say something she was liable to regret later, a cry came out from the observatory.

“Help! Stay back!”

“Professor Ramesh!” Kim shouted, darting into the building. “Where are you?”

“Bebe…Bebe…Bebe…”

“What?” Kim exclaimed.

“Kim Possible.” A somewhat feminine mechanical voice droned, “Threat level minimal.”

A high pitched whining noise rang out throughout the building, forcing the young teen to her knees as she covered her ears with her hands in a vain effort to block the noise. After a short while, the keening sound ceased. Standing up and looking about, Kim gritted her teeth as she noticed that the professor was missing. Then, hearing a familiar bicycle bell ring, she clenched her fists and counted to ten as her sidekick entered obviously out of breath.

“Ron? Fat lot of help you were!” Kim growled.

“What did I do this time?” Ron retorted, raising his voice as well.

“You happy now?” Kim all but shouted, “Those robots took Professor Ramesh!”

“Robots?” Ron shook his head. “Let me guess…” The blond sidekick didn’t even bother to hide his growing frustration at his best friend, “You’re blaming me because three robots came in and took the professor. What were you expecting me to do? After all, I’m not good enough to be a lousy mascot—how am I supposed to stop three killer robots!”

Sensing that the situation was about to escalate out of control, Kim took a deep breath and turning about, walked out of the building leaving Ron, grumbling a series of inaudible curses that could very easily have ended a friendship standing alone by the desk. Looking down at the desk, Ron noticed a picture. “Hmmm…that looks like Professor Ramesh back when he went to school at MIST. And that man…” Ron pointed at another young man in the photo, “…has to be Dr. Chen.” Ron’s eyes then fell on the third man in the photo, instantly recognizing him, “And that’s Dr. P!” The blond sidekick exclaimed. “Kim’s dad’s probably the next target! I need to go and…No…” he decided, changing his mind, “We don’t need her, Rufus. We can do this ourselves. Come on. I’ve got an idea.”

Putting his plan into motion, Ron whispered to his rodent companion. “All we have to do now, little buddy, is wait.”

The blond sidekick didn’t have to wait long as he woke up startled by a high pitched whine and mechanical voices, “Subject…Dr. Possible. Directive…capture. Doctor…we have come for you.”

** _Middleton Space Center_ **

“I can’t believe Possible.” Hope shook her head in disbelief. “She called a last minute practice session to make up for the one that got cancelled.”

“Yeah.” Tara growled, “I got the same text.”

“Sounds like the Princess is PMSing.” Shego laughed.

“More like RMSing.” Tara snarked. “Got a call from him last night. Said he got into it with the Princess. Something about not needing her and taking care of it himself. To be honest, that kinda worried me.”

“He’s a big boy.” Shego replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “Gotta let him make his own mistakes. Besides, it’ll be good for him to get away from Momma Bear.”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “You’re right. I just hope he hasn’t gotten himself into something more than he can handle.”

“So…what do you want to tell Kimmie?” Hope asked as the three women changed into combat gear. “We’ve obviously got more important stuff to do and I can think of about twenty thousand reasons why I’m not going to that practice.”

“Pick one and tell her.” Tara laughed, “But don’t take reason thirty-two. I’m using that one.” As she typed out the text and showed it to her companions, both of them chuckled.

“Oh…she’s just going to love that.” Shego snorted.

“She’s going to have to be a contortionist to pull that one off.” Hope laughed.

“Okay…” Shego announced as the three women finished their last minute checks, “Serious faces. As of now, we’re on the clock.”

** _Middleton High_ **

“Okay…” Bonnie announced as she approached her redheaded rival. “We’ve got everyone here but the Dirty Pair.”

“Yeah.” Kim responded through gritted teeth. “They’re not coming. I just got texts from them.”

“So…what did they say? Or can’t you repeat it.”

“See for yourself.” Kim replied with a grimace as she showed Bonnie the texts.

Letting out a low whistle, Bonnie quipped, “Kim…if you can do that, then you’ve got a career in porn waiting for you.”

“Kimberly Ann Possible!”

“Dad?” Kim looked up in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Where’s Ronald?” James demanded as he stormed angrily towards his daughter.

“He’s not here!” Kim answered back, “What did he do this time?”

“Well that hole in the roof of my car for starters!” Dr. Possible replied.

“Hole in the car roof?” Kim responded with a look of surprise on her face, “Why would Ron want to put a hole in the roof of your car?”

“He came over to the house and said something about a mission.” James explained before demanding, “Do you know anything about this?”

“What mission?” Kim asked with a puzzled look on her face, “Honestly, Dad, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let me get Wade. He might have an idea as to what’s going on here.” Taking out her Kimmunicator, she hit the speed dial button for Team Possible’s techie. “Wade? Ron’s missing. Do you know where he might be?”

“Kim!” Wade protested, “Do you think I have Ron microchipped or something. Seeing the pointed look the young redhead on his computer monitor was giving him, the dark-skinned young boy ruefully admitted, “All right…I do. Give me a moment. Okay…I’ve got him. Just follow the signal.”

“Thanks, Wade. And…” The teenaged hero added in a grave tone, “Later on we’re gonna have a talk about chipping people without their knowledge and consent.”

** _Middleton Space Center_ **

“Okay…” Tara said as the three women gathered at the manhole cover that provided access to the tunnel leading to the underground entry to the warehouse fifty yards in front of them. “Go time. Give us ten minutes to get into position and then do that thing you do, Cheeky.”

Her lips turning up in an evil grin, the green-skinned supervillainess responded in a silky smooth voice, “Oh…don’t worry, Cutie, I’m gonna light up their lives.”

“Ready, Hope?” Tara asked, turning to her best friend.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the olive-skinned cheerleader responded with a slight grin, “Ready. Let’s do this.”

Dr. Ramesh, standing underneath a bubble prison next to his old friends, Dr. Chen and Dr. Possible, queried in a shaky voice, “What’s going on here? Who’s behind this?”

“It’s got to be some villain who needs our scientific genius to take over the world.” Dr. Chen responded, his companions not sure if he was being sincere or sarcastic.

“There’s only one genius here!” A blue-skinned man declared as he entered the room accompanied by three female looking robots, “Me…Dr. Drakken!”

“Drew?” Doctor Chen exclaimed as he recognized the villain holding him and his friends prisoner, “Drew Lipsky?”

“That’s not Drew Lipsky!” The individual pretending to be Dr. Possible announced as he removed his mask, “It’s Dr. Drakken. Drakken—you’re in for a world of hurt!”

“So…Kim Possible is near.” Drakken’s lips turned up in a predatory grin. “I’m curious to see how she fares against my killer bebes.”

“Ummm…” Ron stammered, “About that…”

“We’re in position.” Tara vocalized, Drakken’s communicator working as advertised, carried her signal to the supervillainess crouched near the skylight on the roof. “I count two baddies carrying assault rifles and wearing body armor. Switching over to armor piercing rounds.”

“I count two more armed with submachine guns. Also with body armor.” Hope reported. “Switching over to armor piercing too.”

“I count four by the bomb.” Shego announced. “I’ve got them. Cutie you take yours out. Sorry, Cheerleader…you’re going to have to get your hands dirty here.”

“I…understand.” Hope said in a soft voice. “I…won’t let you guys down.”

“We know you won’t, luv.” Tara said encouragingly. Aim for their legs for your first shots—they’re not protected by body armor and if we take ‘em out fast enough and they’re still alive, we can bandage them up enough so they don’t bleed out. But if you have to…”

“I understand.”

“On Five.” Shego called out. “Four…Three…Two…One…NOW!” Crashing through the skylight, Shego let out a fierce war cry as she threw out a plasma ball at the four clustered armed troopers. “Eat hot plasma, bastards.”

Taking careful aim, Tara squeezed off two rounds, bringing down one of her men, but missed the other who ducked for cover, firing off a burst from his rifle as he did so.

Taking her shots, Hope also brought down the first of her foes with a leg shot, bringing him down crying out in pain to the floor as the other taking cover behind a crate, opened fire.

“Your grenade.” Tara vocalized to her friend. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Hope said as she took her grenade out and prepared to toss it.

“Come on!” Shego challenged as she slashed at one of the terrorists who attempted to fire at her with his rifle, “Show me what you got!” Slashing her opponent’s armor off with one cut, the supervillainess followed up her strike with a quick kick that sent him to the floor. “Who’s next?”

“Now, Hope, Toss ‘em!” Tara commanded as she donned her gas mask shouting, “Fire in the hole!”

Quickly donning her gas mask, Shego lashed out at the last standing terrorist, bringing him down with a wheelhouse kick followed up with a punch to the solar plexus.

“I think that’s it.” Tara said as the team quickly bandaged and bound the survivors. “Casualties?”

“One of my guys wounded, but stable. The other one puking his guts out and tied up.” Hope reported, heaving an inaudible sigh of relief that she was able to avoid killing—this time.

“Same for my guys.” Tara announced. “What about you Shego?”

“Two knocked out and bound.” The dark-haired villainess declared, “Two fried to a crisp.”

“Okay.” Tara commanded, “We don’t have much time before the military and Global Justice are all over this place like flies on shit, so let’s get what we can and scarper out of here.”

“Right.” Hope said as she started to download files from a computer while Tara rifled through the hard copy files and Shego affixed a tiny device to the bomb.

“One of Dr. D’s inventions.” The villainess explained, “It’ll disarm the bomb and render any fissionable components unusable.” Smiling in satisfaction as the device changed color from red to green, Shego announced, “That bomb’s nothing more than an overgrown paperweight now.”

“Great.” Tara grinned, “Let’s get the hell outta here. Party at my house. Cheeky—know any guys?”

“Yeah.” The green-skinned villainess winked, “I think we can even find one for Hope over here. You legal, Cheerleader?”

“Yeah. My birthday was last week. Just be sure he’s a hottie.” Hope answered back with a wicked grin.

“Oh…I can guarantee you he’ll be a hottie.” Shego grinned. “Just think of this as my birthday present.”

Hearing the sound of sirens, Tara exclaimed, “Time to scarper, girls!”

Drakken was in full rant mode as he turned his attention on his robots. “You know…I programmed you with just enough emotion so that you would be ashamed of failing like this. I have never seen anything as slipshod as this! I expect more from my lackeys! Now…get out of here and bring me Dr. Possible!”

Bursting into the room with her father, Kim, at once recognizing her foe, “Drakken!”

“Kim Possible…and…her father…” Drakken growled, “My two most hated nemeses.”

“Me?” James exclaimed, “What did I ever do to you?”

“You don’t even remember me!” A near hysterical Drakken shouted, “You were supposed to be my friend! You ruined my life and now…Now…”

“Drew?” James exclaimed with a look of astonishment on his face, “Drew Lipsky? What happened to you?”

“What do you think happened?” Drakken screamed and then, settling down somewhat, explained, “After you all humiliated and ridiculed me I dropped out and swore to get even with you and now…I am going to do just that. Meet my new improved and perfect killer bebes!”

“Question…” One of the bebes said in its monotone voice, “If we are perfect, why do we obey one who is imperfect? Conclusion: Drakken is unfit to command.”

Moving quickly, Kim attacked, punching, kicking, dodging and sidestepping from one robot to the other. While she was holding her own, Ron knew that there was no way she could win for the very simple reason that sooner or later she would tire while the bebes wouldn’t.

“You’re all supposed to be geniuses!” Ron cried out, “Can’t one of you think of something?”

Seeing his daughter beginning to tire, Dr. Possible grabbed Ron’s Kimmunicator. “Wade? I need a sonic disruption. Make it loud and ultra-high frequency.”

Figuring out Kim’s father’s plan, Wade grinned, “Something that can jam a wireless signal?”

“Please and thank you.” Dr. Possible replied.

“Threat from Dr. Possible…” One of the bebes stated, “Substantial. Electronic device must be destroyed.” Shifting their focus from Kim to her father, the bebes grasped for him and the Kimmunicator he was carrying.

“Dr. Possible! I’m open!” Ron shouted, raising his arms and waving them. Seeing Ron frantically waving, James threw the Kimmunicator, saying a silent prayer as the device flew through the air to land safely in the hands of Kim’s friend. 

“Now, Ron!” Wade commanded, “Press the button!”

“Pressing button!”

“Hive mind connection…lost…” The bebes stammered as they squealed once and then collapsed in motionless heaps.

“Good job Kim…Dr. P.” Ron exclaimed as he joined his best friend and her father.

Shaking his head, Dr. Possible said in a solemn voice to his friends, “All that bitterness and anger eating at Drew…and we’re partly to blame for it. If we’d have been a bit more compassionate…a bit more understanding…”

“You’re not going to turn into an evil supervillain wearing a mask because I’ve been mean to you, are you, Ron?” Kim asked with a sad smile on her face.

“If I said yes, would you let me do my Mad Dog routine?” Ron asked with a smile.

“No.” Kim smiled back, “But I would do it because you’re my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself more and more enjoying writing not only Tara and Hope, but also Shego. The advantage to writing Hope is that in many ways, she's a more or less blank canvas, as, to a large extent is Tara. I have taken Tara more AU than in the series--making her over 21 mostly for plot reasons and making her British and giving her a very colorful personality. Interestingly, there is a Middleton connection involving her deceased parents that will come out later. In short, had her parents not died, Tara would have been the Tara of the series (There's some weird science going on while Tara was an embryo that explains why she's 21 now that will come out later). But, with her parents' deaths (something that will also be explored later), responsibility for raising her fell to her grandparents (Steed and Tara King) and her Auntie Emma. Of course, with those three raising her, she's going to be hell on wheels. As for Shego, her character is much better defined in canon and I'm trying to stick to canon with her as closely as possible (No pun intended). I'm also trying to keep Ron and Kim as close to canon as possible while sticking to a primarily 60s spy/adventure genre story. Their relationship is going to go through some ups and downs. Interestingly, "So the Drama" might not be the crucial point in their saga. Two tropes I am doing my best to avoid here is "Super Ron" and "BItchy Kim". I want to avoid going too much into Ron's MMP and concentrate on his growing into the role of hero--sometimes in opposition to the subconscious and not so subconscious wishes of his best friend--where the definition of hero could be something as simple as standing on his own and taking responsibility. As for Kim, she genuinely does love and care for Ron and only wants what's best for him--which can sometimes be part of the problem because that can mean she smothers or dismisses him. She can also be rather thoughtless at times and even a touch vindictive. In other words, she's a human being.
> 
> Shego will be seriously affected by the events of "A Sitch in Time". In fact, I can safely say that this will force her to undertake something of a reevaluation of herself because she becomes in that episode the very thing she despises and the ease in which that happens will greatly disturb her.
> 
> I have a lot planned for these characters and I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please feel free to make comments and let me know what you think!


	7. Birth of the Mad Dawg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoys a little downtime between missions as Ron makes his Middleton High School debut as the school's new mascot. Plus: David arrives and the Dirty Pair and Shego are nursing hangovers. Edited to fix grammatical errors. I also added a rather lengthy scene where we see Kevin and Liz taking their first tentative steps. I felt that I needed to do the scene in order to tighten up continuity.

** _Possible House_ **

** **

“It’s been a busy couple of weeks, hasn’t it?” Kim Possible said, a warm smile crossing her face as her eyes fell on her best friend, currently stuffing his face with a big bite of Mrs. Dr. Possible’s killer pancakes.

“NomNomNomNom…Uh…” Ron Stoppable, distracted from his primary mission of breaking the current record for pancake consumption—also held by him, looked up to see his best friend smiling at him. “What was that KP?”

“I said it’s been a helluva a couple of weeks.” Kim laughed gently as she reached across the table with a napkin and wiped a smudge of maple syrup from her friend’s face. “There…that’s better.”

“Thanks, KP.” The blond teenage boy grinned as he took a sip of soda, “Yeah.” He said, his smile vanishing as he replayed the events of the last couple of weeks in his mind, “A lot’s happened.”

“Tell me about it!” Kim said, the smile still on her face, “We stopped a crazy archaeologist and another one of Drakken’s stupid schemes all within two weeks.” Laughing, she quipped, “Killer sexbots! How desperate could Drakken get?” Her smile vanishing she sighed, “And it was all to get back at my father and his friends because they laughed at him in college.” Her lips turned down into a worried frown, the young redhead reached across the table, grabbing both her best friend’s hands in hers. “Thankfully, everything turned out good and I’m sorry, Ron, for not believing in you. I should have known better than to listen to Bonnie. I should have supported you, but I let you down.”

“No, you didn’t, Kim.” Ron replied with a warm grin on his face. “You backed me up in the end and tonight the Mad Dog makes his big debut.”

“But I should have had your back from the beginning.” A still apologetic Kim declared, “I’ll try to be a better friend in the future—I promise.”

“You’re already a great friend, Kim.” Ron answered back, “So…like they say…onwards and upwards!”

“Onwards and upwards!” Kim repeated, laughing merrily as Rufus, popping out of Ron’s pocket and seeing two of his favorite humans now friends again, smiled contentedly.

“Awwwww….” The little rodent cooed before munching on a piece of bacon lying on the table. “Yum!!”

Smiling warmly as she saw her daughter and Ron make up, Ann entered the dining room bearing a pot of coffee as she caught snippets of their conversation.

“So…” Ron chuckled as he watched his little friend devouring the bacon strip sitting on the table. “What exactly did the Dirty Pair text to you yesterday when they told you they weren’t going to that last-minute emergency practice you called?”

“Dirty Pair?” Ann Possible queried as she joined her daughter and friend at the table. “Who are they? With a name like that, they don’t sound like the sort of people you should be associating with.”

“It’s just a nickname for Tara and Hope.” Kim laughed. “They got the name because they’re best buds. Where you find one, you’ll almost always find the other and when you put the two of them together they tend to go a little crazy.” Making sure her mother wasn’t looking, she handed her Kimmunicator to Ron, pointing to the texts the two cheerleaders had sent her.

His eyes opening in astonishment, Ron, mindful that Mrs. Dr. P was now joined at the table by Mr. Dr. P chuckled, “One thing you gotta say for them, they’re very creative.”

“Tell me about it.” Kim replied, still blushing, “So…have you talked with them recently? I kinda need to apologize to them too.”

“I called Tara this morning before coming over here. Hope was with her—I think they were out last night…ummm…studying.” Ron squirmed in his seat as Mrs. Dr. P raised a suspicious eyebrow, causing the young man’s face to grow even more crimson, “I don’t think she’s a morning person or was feeling too good ‘cause she threatened to do something to me that wouldn’t have been a very pleasant experience.”

“Sounds like Tara’s got a temper.” Mrs. Possible noted with a knowing expression on her face.

“Hmmm…at times.” Kim admitted, “But she’s usually pretty friendly and outgoing. Hope used to be kinda quiet, but since she started hanging out with Tara she’s gotten more extroverted. Put the two of them together and they sorta feed off of each other.”

“Yeah…” Ron laughed, “Like nitro and glycerin.”

“Well…you ought to invite them over sometime.” Ann, remembering from the few times she’d interacted with Hope, recalled her as being a rather quiet girl who tended to remain in the Rockwaller girl’s shadow. The redheaded neurosurgeon was also more than a little curious to what sort of person this Tara was to bring the shy girl out of her shell.

“Sure, Mom.” Kim promised, her tone and body language revealing that this was one promise she didn’t really want to deliver on. Then, turning her attention to Ron, she informed him, “We’ll catch ‘em at practice today. I texted them to remind them about the pre-game warmup and this time they said they’d show up and without making any ummm…suggestions.” Kim laughed, as he mother once again raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Mad Dog.” Kim smiled affectionately at her friend, “We’ve got to get to school.”

“Arrrooo! Ruff! Ruff!” 

“You kids have a good day at school!” James and Ann waved as the teenagers exited the house. Once the door had closed behind them Ann handed her husband a cup of coffee.

“I can’t believe Drew went the evil mad scientist route just because you made fun of him that one time.” Ann said as she poured cream and sugar into her coffee.

“I know.” James shook his head. “Drew was always very sensitive, but I got a feeling it was more than just that one blowup that sent him down that path. I remember he always kept to himself in the dorms. We’d try to draw him out into stuff like intramurals and dorm activities, but he either said no or just hung out in the background.” Shaking his head, James recalled, “I met his mother once. She seemed like a nice person, but to me it seemed that Drew didn’t want her around him. He wasn’t cruel to her or anything like that and genuinely seemed to love her, but it seemed that he just couldn’t get rid of her fast enough.”

“Sounds like his family life growing up wasn’t that good.” Ann noted sympathetically.

“Apparently not.” James agreed, “Add to that, Drew had a really bad sense of timing.”

“What do you mean?” Ann asked.

“You know how sometimes we’d get into all sorts of crazy stuff like shaving cream fights and the like?” James replied with a grin.

“Yeah.” Ann chuckled, “I remember being in a few of those…”

“Well…” James recalled, “Drew was the sort who’d come in after the fight was over and everyone was getting cleaned up and then squirt a can of shaving cream at everyone. He never really fit in well.” Letting out a small chuckle, James admitted, “Not that I was much better. Like I told Kim…” The rocket scientist blushed, “Back then I wasn’t exactly a ladies’ man…”

“You’re more than enough man for me…” Ann growled sensuously.

“Grrrrr…” James playfully responded and then the Tweebs came rushing down the stairs.

“Hicka…Bicka…Boo…”

“Hoosha!”

“Let’s table this discussion for another time.” Ann winked as her husband gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Count on it, dear.” He quipped and then said in a more serious tone of voice, “The thing with Drew wasn’t the only incident at the Space Center yesterday. Believe it or not, there was a gunfight in one of the warehouses on the opposite side of the compound from where we were.”

“A gunfight?” Ann exclaimed with a look of shock on her face.

“Yeah.” James nodded his head. “I heard that it might have involved that woman who’s in with Drew. You know…the woman with green-skin that Kim’s fought against?”

“Yeah.” Ann nodded her head, “I believe her name is Shego. What was she doing there?”

“I’m not really sure on all the details.” James confessed, “Security put a tight lid on it. I do know that Global Justice and at least one other intelligence agency’s involved as is the military. They came in and secured the area fast.” Lowering his voice to a whisper, he remarked to his wife, “Keep this between you and me, Honey, but I also saw what looked like a nuclear weapons unit.”

“Hell of a world we’re living in now.” Ann sighed as she put on her lab coat.

“Tell me about it.” Her husband replied as he also slipped on his coat and then, the couple, realizing that they had put on each other’s coats again, laughed and switched to the correct coat. Ann then called out to the Tweebs, “Jim…Tim…time for school!”

“See you this afternoon, honey!” James said as he gave his wife a kiss before walking out the door.

“Don’t forget…Kim’s cheering tonight and Ron’s making his debut as the team mascot!” Ann shouted to her departing husband.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

** _Tara’s Residence—earlier that morning_ **

“My head feels like it was hit by a bloody sledgehammer!” Tara grumbled as she pushed the man next to her out of her bed. “Right…Lex is it? It was a fun romp and all, but time for you to go.”

“All right…all right!” An auburn-haired man after staggering out of Tara’s bed, rummaged about the floor for his underwear and clothes. “Give me a few minutes to get dressed will you!”

“Hurry up.” Tara urged, “I’ve got a load of shite to do today. Hearing rustling in the kitchen she called out, “Hope, luv…is that you?”

“Not so loud!” The olive-skinned teen called back, “Too much wine last night. Yeah…it’s me. I’m just putting on some coffee.”

“You send….what his name…away?”

“Brad? I think that was his name.” Hope replied, “Yeah…he’s gone. What about…”

Glancing at the man in her room getting dressed, Tara received an answer to her unasked query, “Lex.”

“Lex. He’s on his way out the door now.”

“What about Sheila?” Hope asked.

“She’s gone already.” Tara replied seeing the white rose on the table next to her bed and a note saying _Thanks for the fun time and your help on the caper. Tell the Cheerleader she did a good job. We gotta get together and do it again sometime soon. XOXOXOXO, Cheeky_._ PS: Tell what’s his name he was okay…not great…but okay. And as for you…nomnomnom…_

“My mouth tastes like cotton.” Hope, wearing a black negligee remarked as she poured two cups of coffee, handing one of the cups to her best friend who had just come out of her bedroom wearing a silk robe and nothing else.

“That’s because you smoked one of my cigars last night.” Tara chuckled as she sat down with her friend at the snack bar.

“I did?” Hope exclaimed, “When?”

“After your third glass of wine. Or was it your fourth?” Tara replied with a grin, followed rapidly by her putting her hand to her forehead, “I hate bloody hangovers.” Then, just as Lex or whatever his name walked out the door, the ringtone to Tara’s phone rang. Taking out the phone, she let out a breath of air as she recognized the name on the caller id. 

“Yeah…what is it, Stoppable?” Tara growled into the phone.

_“Wow…someone’s grouchy.” _The blond sidekick said with a laugh.

“And someone’s about to have his dick tied up into a bow knot if he doesn’t have a good reason for calling me before I’ve had my morning coffee and cigarette.” Lighting up her cigarette and taking a sip of coffee, Tara asked in a more civil…relatively speaking…tone, “Something wrong, Ron?”

_“I didn’t mean to catch you at a bad time.”_ Ron said apologetically, _“I just wanted to let you know that Kim’s on board with me being the mascot and I wanted to thank the two of you for being in my corner.”_

“Don’t mention it, Ron.” Tara replied, gentling her tone as she held the phone out for Hope. “I’m just glad that you and Kim worked things out.”

“Yeah, Ron.” The dark-haired cheerleader said, “We were glad to help and we can’t wait to see the Mad Dog tonight.”

_“Well…I’m off to Kim’s. I’ll see you two at school and again…thanks!”_ Ron said before hanging up.

“Urgh.” Hope grumbled, ‘Why did he have to say school?”

“Because he’s a bloody sadist.” Tara responded as she put out her cigarette. “Your folks give you a hassle for staying over?”

“Nah.” Hope grinned as she sipped her coffee, “They were cool after talking to your ‘foster parents’. Would you please thank them for covering for me the next time you talk to them?”

“Sure.” Tara laughed, “I think they had fun doing it. Well…after cleaning up the living room, I’m gonna grab a shower, get my bedroom in some sort of order, and then get dressed. You know where everything is.”

“Yeah.” Hope replied with a smile. “I’ll clean up here, and then give you a hand in the living room. Then I better get my ass ready too.”

“Thanks, luv” Looking at the mess that was her living room, Tara sighed, “Come on…let’s get started. This mess isn’t going to clean itself up.”

** _Drakken’s Lair_ **

“Where have you been, Shego!” Drakken yelled as his assistant entered his Middleton lair.

“Not so loud, Dr. D.” The green-skinned supervillainess groaned as she placed a hand on her forehead.

“Have you been out carousing again?” The mad scientist, rolling his eyes, snorted in derision.

“Had things to do…stuff to wreck.” Shego bit back as she tossed a low powered plasma ball at her employer, “I heard about your sexbots too—PIG!”

“They weren’t sexbots!” Drakken protested as he took cover behind a couch. “They were my bebes and they were perfect!”

“Your babies!” Shego shouted, wincing at the sound of her own voice, before launching another plasma ball.

“Not babies!” Drakken whined as he dodged his assistant’s green projectile. “Bebes! Be…bes! And they weren’t sexbots! What do you think I am? Some sort of pervert?”

“YES!” Grimacing again, Shego made her way to the medicine chest and took some aspirin with a glass of water. Sighing with relief after she drank down the cool liquid, the dark-haired villainess made her way to her room. “I’m gonna take a nap until tomorrow. If you know what’s good for you, Dr. D., you won’t wake me up.”

** _Middleton High_ **

His lips turning up in an amused grin as he saw the hang-dog looks on the faces of the two cheerleaders, one with blonde hair and the other with luxurious dark hair, making their way up the steps towards the main entrance of the school, Steve Barkin deliberately spoke in a louder than usual voice when he greeted the two girls.

“Mornin’ ladies! Ready to start another fun day of classes at Middleton High?”

“Grrrrr…cut your balls off and hang them on my wall…” Tara muttered in a soft, barely audible voice.

“Stick a red hot poker up your ass and twist it slowly.” Hope murmured in an equally low voice.

“What was that, girls?” Barkin grinned, “Did you say ‘Yes, Mr. Barkin it’s a wonderful day for school today’?”

“Yes, Mr. Barkin…” Both girls repeated in a sing-song voice, “It’s a wonderful day for school today. We can’t wait to learn all sorts of fun stuff.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Barkin chuckled, then lowering his voice, recommended, “You two get your asses over to the cafeteria and get some water and juice into your systems and I hope what you did last night is worth the hangover you’ve got right now.”

Her lips turned up in a sly grin, Tara whispered back, “Oh…it was, Sir.”

“Better believe it was.” Hope murmured to the substitute teacher in an equally low voice.

“Ok, you Dirty Pair…” Barkin chuckled, “Get going before I give you detention!”

Watching as the Dirty Pair shuffled off to the cafeteria, Jessica, walking down the hall with her fellow cheerleader Liz Magnusson, snorted, “Must have been some night.” Her laughter fading, the freckle-faced blonde gave the girl next to her a stern look, “You didn’t have to be so rude to Kevin yesterday.”

“Who?” Liz asked, genuinely confused. Racking her brain, the curly haired redhead finally placed a face with the name. “Oh! Him!” Shrugging her shoulders, she remarked caustically, “He’s just a nerd from the chess club. So I told him to get lost. So what? He had no business even coming up and talking to me.”

Barely restraining herself from slapping the girl standing in front of her, Jessica growled, “He’s mine and Steve’s friend. All he did was say hello to you. It’s not like he was going to ask you out on a date—although if he did, you’d be smart to say yes. He’s a good guy—not like Jason Walker and some of the others around here.”

Barely believing the other cheerleader’s words, Liz haughtily protested, “It’s part of the food chain. We go out with those boys who are our level like you going out with Steve…”

“Hey!” Jessica quickly cut the other girl off as the pair reached their classroom, “I’m not going out with Steve because he’s a jock or high up on the food chain or any of that shit. I’m going out with him because he’s a kind, sweet, and smart boy. Not to mention the fact that he can carry out a conversation using words with more than two syllables and he’s genuinely interested in me and in how I feel about things. And as far as food chain goes, Bonnie can take it and shove it up her tight ass.” Entering the classroom, the freckle-faced blonde delivered a parting shot to her fellow cheerleader, “And if you don’t have the brains to figure that out, then you can shove it up your tight ass too!”

Silently entering the classroom behind her still seething squad mate, Liz pondered her words, again forcing herself to answer some very uncomfortable questions. Taking her seat and glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kevin Guberman sitting down next to his friend and fellow chess club member, Dave Ponder, talking quietly to each other, her alert eyes not missing the look of scorn sent her way by the boy talking to Kevin.

“Attention class!” Mr. Barkin’s voice carried throughout the room. “Clear your desks and take out a sheet of paper. We’re having a pop quiz.”

** _Middleton High—the hallway between classes_ **

** **

“Anything on the board, Wade?” Kim asked the computer techie whose face now appeared on the computer monitor in her locker.

“Yeah.” Wade responded, “While we were taking care of Drakken, there was another incident at the Space Center.”

“Oh? What’s the sitch?”

“Apparently there was a gunfight in a warehouse.” The young techie reported. “I’ve got some security footage, but it’s incomplete. They used some sort of grenade that acted as a smoke grenade, but also messed up the cameras and it acted as an incapacitating agent.”

“Incapacitating?” Ron interjected, “What did it do? Knock ‘em out?”

“No.” Wade shook his head, “It caused them to start puking.”

“Ewwww…” Ron exclaimed, “Gross!

“Really.” Kim agreed and then inquired, “Anything else?”

“Yeah.” Wade responded, “Let me show you what I was able to pick up.”

“That’s Shego!” Kim cried out, pointing to the green and black suited woman crashing down from the skylight throwing plasma balls.

“Yeah.” Wade observed, pointing out, “And it doesn’t look like she was holding back much either.”

“Those two men with guns…” Ron gulped, “Did she just…”

“Fry them with her plasma? Yeah.” Kim said in a soft voice, her eyes widening in both astonishment and fear. “Makes you wonder how much she’s pulling her punches in her fights with us.”

“And why she’s pulling them.” Wade commented, “There’s got to be a reason she’s not going all out against the two of you if this is any indication of what she’s capable of doing.” The camera footage then showed her quickly donning a gas mask and taking out two other gunmen with vicious claw strikes, easily cutting through their body armor to lay bare their chests. “And those two survived.” Wade noted, “Along with four others—two of them hit in the legs by gunshots, the other two incapacitated by the gas.”

“Any ID on the others?” Kim asked.

“No.” Wade shook his head. “They weren’t in the field of view of the cameras and by the time they most likely did come in, the security cameras had been fried due to Shego and those grenades they were using.” He then added as an aside, “Whoever did this didn’t seem to want a massacre.”

“Tell that to those two men who were fried.” Kim replied tersely through clenched teeth. “Shego murdered them.”

“Looked more like self-defense to me.” Ron objected, asking the Team Possible techie, “Wade, can you back that up a couple of frames?”

“Sure.” Wade replied.

“Freeze it here.” Ron exclaimed, “See?” The blond sidekick said, pointing to both of the gunmen, who had their fingers on the triggers and were about to fire. “They were going to fire first. Also…” He then pointed to one of the gunmen and asked the tech genius, “Do you know what sorta gun that is, Wade?”

“Give me a second, I’ll look it up on the ‘net.” Wade responded, coming back moments later, “That’s a Russian made RPG. Easily available on the arms market. It would have made a mess had he fired it.”

“And that other man looked like he was ready to go full auto with his assault rifle.” Ron noted. “I don’t think Shego had a choice here.”

“Maybe…” Kim conceded, “But still…”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “It shows just how dangerous she is—as if we needed anything else to remind us of that.”

“The two hit by bullets also had their wounds bandaged.” Wade added. “Before the cameras cut out, I got enough to run their faces through various law enforcement databanks. These were very dangerous men, Kim. They’re wanted for acts of terrorism, mass murder, and a variety of other crimes. They weren’t your standard HenchCo thugs for hire.”

“Any idea why they were there?” Kim asked.

“I think it might have involved those nuclear weapons that were stolen a few months ago.” Wade said with a nervous gulp. “The outside security cameras picked up on military and Global Justice and also what looks like nuclear weapons specialists going into the warehouse and then coming out later with a sealed crate.”

“Why do I not want to know what might be in that crate?” Ron asked with a nervous hiccup.

“You’re not the only one who’s scared, Ron.” Kim replied in a hushed tone and then asked Wade, “Do we know why Shego was there?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ron exclaimed, “She was there to steal the nuke for Drakken!”

“Maybe.” Kim nodded her head in agreement. “If that’s so, then the thought of Dr. Drakken getting access to a nuke…scary.”

“Tell me about it.” Ron said through gritted teeth.

“There is another possibility…” Wade postulated, “What if she and those people with her were trying to keep the bad guys from getting or using that bomb?”

“You mean Shego joining the good guys?” Ron laughed. “Fat chance of that happening!”

“Yeah.” Kim agreed, “I gotta agree with Ron here on this. I don’t see that happening.” Seeing the Dirty Pair approaching from one side and Bonnie, accompanied by Liz and Marcella on the other, Kim smiled at her computer genius, “Gotta go now, Wade. Keep us updated, please and thank you.”

“Will do, Kim.”

“Hey guys!” Ron called out to the two cheerleaders, both with bottles of water in their hands.

“Not so loud.” Tara said as she took a gulp of water.

“Yeah…still dealing with a headache.” Hope grumbled.

“Ohhhh…” Bonnie jibed, “What’s the matter with the Dirty Pair? Hung over after too much partying last night?”

Responding to the chestnut-haired cheerleader’s taunts, Tara and Hope both held up their middle fingers in a universally known gesture. “Spin around on it, Bon-Bon!” Hope quipped.

“Barkin!” Kim warned in a stage whisper, shutting up Bonnie before she could deliver her counter.

“We’re outta here.” Bonnie sniffed as she and her court turned around and flounced away. 

Waiting until her rival and Marcella and Liz had safely made their way down the hall, Kim smiled at the other two cheerleaders, “Ummm…Tara…Hope…I think I owe you an apology and I want to thank you for working with Ron on his routine. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tara replied with a smile.

“Yeah.” Hope grinned at the redhead, “It’s all good.”

“Thanks, girls.” Kim’s smile grew wider, “I gotta admit, I’m looking forward to tonight.”

“It’s gonna be a bon-diggedty good show.” Ron declared with a big grin on his face as the bell rang.

“Better get a move on.” Kim sighed as she pointed at Barkin already waiting at the classroom door.

“Another day…” Tara sighed.

“Another headache.” Hope groaned as the teens entered the classroom.

After he’d ended his chat with Kim, Wade again played the security cam footage of the warehouse shootout, this time playing the portions that he did not show his friend. At first, he was going to show Kim all of the footage—even the segments with Tara and Hope. But, the more he thought about it as he analyzed the images before contacting his teammates, the more he realized that it would not have been a good idea for him to have done that. Ron and Kim’s reaction on his suggesting that Shego, along with the two cheerleaders, one of whom, namely the blonde, Wade had deduced had to be the mysterious cat-burglar, were, in fact, working with Global Justice and the authorities, confirmed him in his decision. 

An investigation of Tara King that he attempted after analyzing the combat footage proved…difficult…to say the least for the young hacker. Whoever had provided her cover was very good at their jobs as it was buried under so many layers of encryption and hidden traps and alarms that it challenged even his considerable talents. Ultimately though, he was able to piece together an incomplete dossier. 

“Tara King…” He noted, “Born…London, England, United Kingdom. Age approximately twenty. Mother and Father killed in a plane crash when she was an infant. Grandmother also going by the name of Tara King named legal guardian after parents’ deaths. Ms. King was assisted in raising her granddaughter by John Steed, listed as uncle, and Emma Peel who seems to be something of an honorary aunt and close friend of the family. Next to no information on those three except that they’re all retired and living in England. Not really that big a surprise.” Wade said to himself, “Most of their records would be hard copy and probably haven’t been digitized.” Although, he did spot a few old Times of London articles with Emma Peel and John Steed’s pictures from the 1960s that had been digitized and archived that caught his interest.

“I don’t think she’s planning to hurt Kim or Ron.” Wade concluded, “If anything, it looks like she’s here to help them. All of her burglaries have been against the bad guys and she’s not appearing on any warrant listings by Global Justice, Interpol, or other law enforcement with the exception of some countries like Iran and North Korea which, if anything, works even more in her favor. It also looks like she’s working with Hope like Kim with Ron except Hope seems to be…” The young boy didn’t want to belittle Ron by saying that Hope appeared more competent than the young man, instead, he chuckled, “At least she doesn’t lose her pants.” 

Making a decision, the youthful tech genius took two improved Kimmunicators he’d been working on and put them in a box along with a note that read simply “Switch us on.” He then sealed and addressed the package and called out to his mother, “Mom? Can I get you to call UPS? I’ve got a package I need to send—Priority delivery.” Setting back in his chair, the computer genius fired up Zombie Mayhem and began playing. Next move was Tara’s.

“This is stupid.” Bonnie grumbled as the cheerleaders and their new mascot began to practice their first routine together. “When everyone starts laughing at us, Kim, I’m so blaming you.”

“It’ll be okay, Bonnie.” Kim said in as soothing a voice as she could. “Just keep to the routine and we’ll be fine.” Turning to her best friend, now dressed up as the school mascot, she instructed, “Ron, do it just like we rehearsed earlier, right.”

“Right, KP.” Ron grinned as he put on the head mask. “The Ron-Man’s got it covered.”

“All right everyone!” Kim called out, not noticing the extra person, a young handsome, dark-haired man wearing a stylish shirt, jeans, and denim jacket combination watching with keen interest one of the cheerleaders, namely a certain blonde girl. “On three! One…Two…Three!”

On cue, Ron came out as the cheerleaders did their routine, his dancing and weaving in between the girls both humorous and graceful as he never once nudged or upstaged any of the cheerleaders until, with a final flourish, he went into his Mad Dawg routine, playfully chasing first Tara, then Hope, and finally Kim around the court.

“Okay everyone I think that’s good enough. I don’t want us to burn ourselves out before the game!” Kim shouted as the girls and Ron all caught their breaths. “Hit the showers and get changed and thank you!”

“Good job, Ron!” Tara and Hope both said as Kim nodded her head in agreement.

“Yeah, Ron. You looked good.”

“Really, KP?” Ron asked with a wide grin on his face.

“Really, Ron.” Kim smiled back only to quickly wheel about as she heard a shout.

“Ra-Boom-De-Ay!”

Turning about at the use of her pet name, Tara squealed with excitement on seeing the dark haired young man who had been watching the practice earlier.

“David!” She cried out as she literally leaped into the man’s arms, giving him a long, lingering kiss.

“Woah!” Ron chuckled, “I guess someone’s glad to see someone. Anyone know who he is?”

Shaking her head, Kim momentarily forgot her crush on Josh Mankey, “I’ve got no idea…” She said in a soft voice.

“I don’t know who he is”, Liz sighed, “But I want a piece of him.”

“Uh Huh!” Bonnie declared, flashing a lascivious leer, “Stand in line. I get first dibs.”

“Sorry girls…” Hope smirked, “You’re all outta luck.”

Smoothly catching his blonde lover, David whispered in her ear, “I’ve got the package in my jacket pocket.”

“That’s not the package I’m interested in at the moment.” Tara whispered back and then, getting serious, told him, “Grandmama said you were coming and what your cover story is.”

“Ahem.” Kim coughed as she, Ron, Hope and the other cheerleaders looked on curiously.

“Oh…sorry!” Tara grinned as her boyfriend let her gently down to the floor. “This is my boyfriend, David.”

“Damn.” Marcella muttered under her breath on hearing the word ‘boyfriend’.

“He’s an exchange student from Oxford University and will be studying at Upperton U. for at least a semester.”

“Hello.” David smiled at the girls, receiving in return swoons from Liz and Marcella while Bonnie licked her lips

“David…these are the girls…and Ron.” Tara continued the introductions. “This is Kim and Ron and my best friend, Hope.”

“So…we finally get to meet in the flesh.” Hope winked at the secret agent.

“And you’re the excellent photographer.” David quipped with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Turning to Tara, the spy took her hands in his, palming the house key concealed in her hand, smoothly slipping it into his pocket. “I’m afraid that I have to get settled into my dorm now, love, but I can give you a lift home and then…dinner tonight after the game?”

“Go for it, girlfriend.” Hope whispered, “I’m stuck babysitting the brats after the game anyway. But tomorrow—I want details.”

“Okay, baby.” Tara replied as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. “See ya tonight.” She then whispered in his ear, “I got a feeling you’re going to be the main topic of conversation in the locker room.”

Sure enough, Tara’s boyfriend was indeed the chief topic of discussion as the other girls literally bombarded the blonde cheerleader with questions about him.

“Where did you two meet?

“We met on a study trip to Vienna.”

“How old is he?”

“Twenty-one.” Here Tara lied by a couple of years as David’s real age was closer to twenty-three.

“Have you two done the deed?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

Finally, exiting the locker room, Tara laughed as her best friend walked beside her. “Damn. I’ve been through police interrogations that were less brutal.”

“Can’t blame ‘em for being curious.” Hope laughed. “And, bestie…he is a hottie. Did you see Liz and Marcella drooling?”

“Yeah.” Tara replied with a canary-eating grin on her face. “I thought for a moment we were going to have to put buckets under their chins.

Seeing her mother’s car and David’s Porsche in the parking lot, Hope sighed, “Sure we can’t trade rides? No? Oh well…no harm trying. See you at the game.” She grinned as she said goodbye to her friend.

“Later, Hope.” Tara waved back as she made her way to David waiting for her by his car.

“Home?” David asked as the couple got in the car and Tara lit a cigarette.

“Home.” Tara replied. “You got the disks?”

“Yeah.” The dark-haired man driving the car said as he patted his shirt pocket. “You think we’ll have a problem getting this Wade Lode’s cooperation?”

“No.” Tara shook her head, “I don’t think we’ll have a problem once we make contact with him. The trick is making initial contact though. He’s very good at covering his traces.”

“Hmmm…” David pondered the question for a few moments, “You know…he might be the one who initiates contact.”

“Oh?” A curious Tara exclaimed as she exhaled a plume of smoke, “Do go on, luv.”

“Mother reported an attempt to hack into your dossier from a location in this area. Looks like our Mr. Lode has taken an interest in you.”

“Must be from our last caper at the Space Center.” Tara surmised. “There’s a good chance he tapped into the security cameras. If he did, he’d have caught a few brief glimpses of me and Hope before we put the masks on.”

“Probably.” David agreed. “Mother let him into part of your file as a…well…let’s say ice-breaker.”

As they pulled into the driveway of Tara’s home, Tara tempted, “Sure I can’t talk you into coming in?”

“Not now, I’m afraid.” David sighed, “I really do have to get moved in. But definitely after dinner tonight if that’s all right with you.”

“Of course it is, luv.” Tara replied, adding, “Hope will be by tomorrow. We’ve got a workout session in the gym planned and then we’re going to hit the range before getting changed and going to the mall to do some shopping and all. You’re welcome to come with us if you’d like.”

“I might just take you up on that.” David grinned.

“Smashing.” Tara exclaimed as she gave her lover a kiss. “Also hopefully, we’ll hear something from our friend Wade this weekend.” Getting out of the car, she waved, “Pick me up tonight for the game?”

“It’s a date.”

** _The Game: Lowerton Lemurs vs. Middleton Mad Dogs_ **

“I don’t believe it!” Bonnie shook her head in amazement. “The crowd loved him.”

“Of course they did.” Tara replied with a big grin as she blew a kiss at the mascot.

“We told you they would.” Hope quipped as she waved her pom-poms.

“Well…for what it’s worth, I’m glad to be proven wrong.” Kim said as she gave her best friend a hug, “You did great, Ron.”

“Thanks, KP!” An out of breath Ron Stoppable said as, staying in persona, he waved to the crowd.

“And that’s the game.” Kim and the other cheerleaders cheered as the victorious Middleton High Mad Dogs ran to their lockers. “So…what are everybody’s plans?”

“Going out with Brick.” Bonnie replied.

“Babysitting.” Hope sighed.

Seeing David in the stands, Tara smirked, “Dinner at Chalet Quesette.”

“Ooooooohhhhh…” Jessica sighed, “Lucky girl.”

Smirking, Hope quipped to her best friend, “Don’t forget…I want a full report tomorrow.”

“I was wrong, Ron.” Kim said to her best friend as they walked together off the field, “Let me make it up to you—at least a little bit. What about letting me buy all the nacos you can eat at Bueno Nacho tonight?”

“Booyah!” Ron exclaimed, “Lead the way, KP!”

Watching with concern an uncharacteristically quiet and subdued Liz walking alone to the locker, Jessica dashed to catch up with her. “Hey, Liz. Liz!” Jessica repeated as the other cheerleader seemed to not hear her.

“Oh…” The curly-haired redhead started, “Jess. I’m sorry. My mind was on…stuff.”

“Hey…” Jessica apologized as the two girls walked together into the locker room. “I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier in the week. I shouldn’t have said those things…”

“No.” Liz shook her head, “You were right. I was being a jerk. I should have at least been polite to Kevin. Would you please tell him I’m sorry when you see him?”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Jessica smiled, “He’s waiting outside with Steve.”

** _The parking lot after the game_ **

“Jess wanted me to tell you she’s sorry she wasn’t able to fix you up with Tara.” Steve confided to his friend as the pair waited outside the girls locker room. “It seems she has a boyfriend…” The baseball shortstop remarked as he inclined his head towards where a handsome dark haired man wearing a pullover sweater and jeans stood.

As the doors opened to reveal Tara and Hope, the man called out in an accented voice, “Ra-Boom-De-Ay!”

“David! Be with you in a sec, luv!” Tara called back, “Until then I’ll let Hope keep you company!”

Flashing a leer, the raven-haired cheerleader quipped, “My pleasure, bestie. Take your time. No rush.”

Approaching Steve and Kevin, the blonde Englishwoman, now wearing jeans, a Union Jack t-shirt, and a leather jacket, smiled, “Hullo boys. Jess should be out shortly, Steve. When we left, it looked like she was having a serious conversation with Liz.” Favoring the chess club captain with a warm grin, Tara commented, “I think it was about you.”

“About how low down on the food chain I am, I’ll bet.” Kevin murmured in a barely audible tone.

“Hey, G-Man!” Steve interjected, clasping his friend’s shoulder, “What did I tell you? Any girl would be lucky to date you. If Liz is too stupid to see that, then screw her! There are other fish in the sea.”

“Steve’s right, luv.” Tara seconded before continuing in a gentle, encouraging tone of voice, “But I’m getting the feeling that she’s starting to have second thoughts about all this food chain rot. Maybe you should give her another chance?” 

“Maybe.” Steve conceded, “Could be you just caught her off-guard.”

“Yeah.” Tara pressed, “It wouldn’t hurt to give it one more go, would it? What have you got to lose?”

Sighing, Kevin replied, “Just what’s left of my pride.” Wincing as he took in the looks his friend and his blonde chess opponent were giving him, Kevin sighed again, “All right. I guess it couldn’t hurt to try one more time.”

“That’s the spirit!” Steve grinned, slapping his friend on the back of his shoulders. “Go get her!”

“Vienna Game, Kevin!” Tara chuckled as she waved goodbye, “Good luck!”

“Vienna Game?” Steve raised his eyebrows as the two boys watched Tara and Hope walking away with Tara’s boyfriend, the girls on either side of him with his arms around both their waists.

“She suckered me with that the last game we played.” Kevin replied with a laugh. “She usually plays Queen’s Gambit or King’s Indian with white against me, but she threw me off completely when she opened with the Vienna Game. I never saw it coming.”

“You sure you’ll be okay by yourself, Liz?” Jessica asked as the two girls walked to where the two boys were standing.

“Yeah.” The other redheaded cheerleader replied with a sigh, “I’ll be fine. I just have to…” She let out another breath of air as she saw Kevin standing next to Jessica’s boyfriend. “I just have to…”

Pausing for a moment, the normally vivacious, now subdued, cheerleader gazed at the slender boy standing next to his friend. Her feet seemed rooted to the ground as she stood, almost motionless, all but staring at the boy. She knew as her eyes fell first on Jessica, then Steve, then back to Kevin, that she had to make a decision and make it now and that no matter what the decision was, there was no way she could turn back. Behind Door Number One there was Bonnie and the food chain. Behind that door lay safety—at least until she graduated. She would continue to bask within the glow cast by the chestnut-haired prima donna’s popularity. Her place in the food chain would be secure. Behind Door Number Two there was…she didn’t know. If she apologized to Kevin, would he accept her apology or reject her out of hand. And if he did accept her apology…what then? Bonnie, Marcella, and Amelia would disapprove. Her place in the food chain would be in jeopardy, and with it, the safety and stability that came with being within Bonnie’s orbit would disappear. Which way? Which door? The choice had to be made and it had to be made now.

“Liz? Liz!” Jessica called out as she almost shook the other girl to get her attention. “Are you okay? Are you feeling all right? Do you want me to get someone?”

“No.” Liz shook her head, “No. I’m okay. I was…I was thinking.” Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the redhead prompted, “We should go. Steve’s waiting for you.”

As the two girls drew closer to the boys, Steve gave his girlfriend a kiss. “Great game. And Ron was terrific as the mascot.”

“Yeah.” Jessica smiled back, “He surprised everyone—well everyone except for Tara and Hope.” She shook her head, “Those two were the only ones who backed him from start to finish. Even Kim tried to talk him out of it.” Glancing at the redhead standing next to her and then at the slender, wiry-framed boy standing next to her boyfriend, the freckle-faced blonde pointedly remarked, “He had the guts to go for it—even though he was thinking the whole time that he was gonna fall flat on his face.”

“Yeah.” Liz murmured in a low voice, “I guess I better get to the bus stop. This is the last bus, if I miss it, I’ll be late for curfew.”

As the redhead began to turn away, Jessica nudged her boyfriend who in turn gave his best friend a nudge to his ribs, accompanying the nudge with a quick jerk of his head towards Liz. “Go on.” He whispered in a barely audible tone, “Now or never.”

“Ummm…Liz…” Kevin stammered, urged on by the other pair’s silent encouragement, “Uhhhh…I could walk you to the bus stop…if you don’t mind.”

“It’s getting dark, Liz.” Jessica chimed in, “I’d feel better if you let Kevin go with you.”

Pausing for a moment, Liz, finally coming to a decision, opened one of the two doors. “Thank you, Kevin. I’d like that.”

Watching as her fellow cheerleader walked away with Kevin, Jessica let out a sigh of relief. “For a while, I wasn’t sure which way she was gonna jump.”

“Yeah.” Steve replied as he guided his girlfriend to his truck. “I wasn’t sure either.”

“I hope the two of them can work it out.” Jessica remarked, “Liz isn’t a bad person…it’s just that…you know.”

Nodding his head as he opened the passenger side door for his lovely blonde companion, Steve acknowledged, “I know. Sometimes that first step’s the toughest.

Unsure of what to say to each other, the pair walked silently through the parking lot until they heard a loud voice calling out to them. “Hey! Red!”

Turning towards the voice, Kevin and Liz saw a husky boy wearing a Lowton jersey, with a can of beer in one hand approaching them. “Let’s go, Kevin.” Liz murmured as the boy walking with her muttered his agreement.

“Good idea.” Kevin replied as the pair picked up their pace.

“Hey! Red! I said hold on!” The Lowton jock shouted, his voice slurred from the effects of the alcohol he had been drinking. “I just wanna talk to ya!” He grinned as he got close enough to grab the redheaded cheerleader by her arm. “Why don’t you ditch nerd-boy and come with me? Me and some pals are having ourselves a little party at Lake Middleton. Beer…tunes…” Sneering at Kevin, he growled, “No nerds.”

“No thanks!” Liz replied with a scowl as she tried in vain to break away from the larger man’s hold.

“You know you wanna!” The jock laughed as he tried to pull the cheerleader with him, “C’mon! It’s party time! And after the party…”

“Hey!” Kevin growled, “She told you to leave her alone! Back off, creep!”

Laughing, the jock’s lips turned up in a sneer, “Or what? You gonna make me nerd?” Pulling back his arm, the football player swung his fist at the smaller boy with a haymaker punch.

Ducking quickly as he saw the blow coming, Kevin lashed out with his foot, giving the jock a solid kick in the shins causing the larger boy to drop his beer can and, screaming in pain, hop on foot.

Taking advantage of the jock’s momentary weakness, Kevin grabbed Liz by the hand, urging her as the pair began running, “Let’s go!”

Quickly losing the masher, the pair arrived at the bus stop only to see the bus leave. “Dammit.” Liz sighed, “I’ve missed the bus. Now I’m gonna have to call my folks and they’re gonna ground me for sure.”

“Ummm…” Kevin stammered as he took out his cell phone, “I can call my Mom. She should be here soon to pick me up. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind dropping you off at your house on the way. That is…if it’s okay with you.”

“Thanks.” Liz’s lips turned up in a gentle smile, “I appreciate that…Kevin.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kevin smiled as he dialed his mother’s number. “Hey Mom? Would you mind if we gave a friend of mine a lift back to her house? She missed the bus and if she calls her parents, they’ll ground her. You will? Thanks. See you in a bit.”

“Mom says it’s okay.” The chess club captain smiled at the redhead standing next him. “She’s on her way. She’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Thanks again, Kevin.” Liz said in a soft voice, “And Kevin…I uhhh…I want to apologize…for the way I treated you.”

“It’s okay.” Kevin replied with a grin, “I guess I kinda caught you off guard.”

“Yeah.” Liz smiled back. “So…” She ventured, “…what did you think of Ron’s last routine where he chased Tara and Hope around?”

Laughing, the pair talked until Kevin’s mother arrived, and then talked some more on the way to the redheaded cheerleader’s house until, arriving just before curfew, Liz exited the car and, after thanking both Kevin and Mrs. Guberman for the lift, said to Kevin, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Kevin.”

“See you, Liz.” Kevin smiled back as his mother drove away.

“So…Kevin…” Mrs. Guberman grinned, “Who’s the young lady?”

** _Tara’s House the next morning_ **

“Morning, David.” Hope grinned as she entered Tara’s house, waving to the secret agent who was currently sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. “Where’s my bestie?”

“Grabbing a shower.” David replied with a smile. “Help yourself to some coffee.”

“Thanks.” Hope said as she poured coffee into a cup and added cream and sugar. “Did Tara tell you that…”

“She’s working with you now?” David nodded his head, “She also told me that you’re coming along nicely.” The trained agent then added in a serious tone of voice, “Tara doesn’t impress easily.”

“If I can ask…how long have you two known each other?” Hope asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“The better part of two years now.” David replied. “We met through Tara’s uncle and we worked a couple of jobs together. Normally, she likes to work alone…” He then stated in a sincere tone of voice, “I’m glad she’s got someone she can trust backing her up now. She’ll be less likely to take risks while you’re working with her.”

“You joining us for our workout and all?”

“Yeah.” David grinned as Tara joined her friends at the snack bar and after pouring a cup of coffee, lit her morning cigarette. “I’m curious to see what Tara has taught you.”

“I think you’ll like what you see, David, luv.” Tara grinned as she exhaled a stream of smoke. “She’s got good technique. We just need to work a bit more on her tendency to telegraph.

“What do you mean telegraph?” Hope exclaimed, “How am I telegraphing my moves?”

“Oh…it’s nothing obvious.” Tara replied, “Just subtle motions that an expert will pick up on.”

“That is something that needs to be worked on.” David agreed. “While you’ll get through a regular dust up okay, run up against a real pro and those slight tells could do you in.”

“Well…” Hope asked as she sipped her coffee, “When do we get started?”

“Soon as I finish my coffee and cigarette.” Tara replied as she took a sip of coffee.

“So…” Hope asked her best friend, dropping her voice to a whisper so as not to be overheard by the attractive man loosening up near them while they stretched before starting their morning workout, “Are you and David…”

“Exclusive?” Tara quipped, shaking her head, “No. We have what you could call an open relationship. Works better that way in this business.” Her lips turned up in a wicked grin, “You want to have a go at him…feel free. Hell…if it’s okay with you, I might just join you.”

“You’re joking!” Hope exclaimed with a laugh. Then, seeing the grin on her best friend’s face, she let out a breath. “You’re not kidding…are you? You’re serious.” As Tara nodded her head, the raven-haired cheerleader stammered, “Ummm…Like we were talking about when you first told me that you were…”

Tara smirked, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m not looking to put the moves on you either. You’re my best friend and I feel the same way you do--I want it to stay that way. But, I don’t have a problem sharing if you don’t since you’re legal now. So…we all right?”

“Yeah.” Hope smiled back at her best friend, “We’re okay, bestie. And…FYI…If you don’t mind sharing then I don’t. I just need to get used to the idea a little.”

“Cool.” Tara replied as she went into a combat stance, challenging her sparring partner, “Now…show me what you’ve got.”

Watching as the two women sparred, David paused the bout in places to offer constructive criticism to Hope where he caught her telegraphing. “It’s almost impossible to catch, but a pro will catch how your shoulder dips that little bit before you lunge and will have a counter set up.” He then smiled at the blonde girl standing by, “May I?””

“Be my guest.” Tara smirked as she stood aside and David and Hope took on guard stances.

“Okay, Hope. Now…” 

Her lunge smoothly countered by the secret agent who then threw her to the floor, Hope took the offered hand and got back to her feet. “All right…how do I make sure I don’t do that?”

“Let me show you a trick I learned.” David replied as he walked the olive-skinned cheerleader through a set of maneuvers. “Now…try it yourself.” As Hope went through the kata on her own, both Tara and David nodded their heads approvingly. “Good. You’ve got it.”

“So…just out of curiosity, how would you say I compare to Kim?” Hope asked as the trio toweled off, their workout completed.

“Kim’s got you on speed, you’re a touch more agile, and she’s stronger—but not by much. Plus, she’s got a lot more experience than you.” Tara replied, giving her friend an honest opinion. “Don’t feel bad though. She’s got me on strength and speed. I’m more agile than she is and I’ve been in the game longer. The way to beat Kim is through technique and precision. Don’t believe that bullshit about her knowing sixteen different styles of kung-fu. She’s just blowing smoke up peoples’ asses when she says that. Do you know how much time and training it would take to master even one form—much less sixteen? I know it, Sheila knows it, and Betty knows it. Really, she takes more of an MMA approach—which isn’t bad in and of itself. It gives her an element of unpredictability that can give her an edge. Key to beating her is to watch her tells and strike true when you get an opening and above all, keep your guard up and watch out for surprises.”

“What about Sheila?” Hope inquired.

“Her temper gets Sheila in trouble.” David replied. “When she gets mad, she gets careless, giving you plenty of openings if you can keep your wits about you.”

“But watch out.” Tara advised, “When she loses her cool, those plasma balls get hotter and she gets wilder with those claws of hers. You saw what happened to those plonkers in the warehouse and I’ve got a really nice scar on my leg when she grazed me during one of our little dustups. Of course, I gave her a nice one with one of my shuriken, so it balances out. Be ready to move and move quickly when you’re dancing with her.” 

“So…gun range next?” Hope asked as the trio exited the gym.

“Gun range and then…shopping!”

As they waved goodbye to David after he dropped them off at Tara’s house, the two girls, both carrying packages, noticed the parcel left at the front. “Curious.” Tara murmured, “I’m not expecting a shipment or package.”

“Think there might be something that goes boom inside?” Hope asked as she felt a weight at the pit of her stomach.

“Could be.” Tara nodded her head, “Let’s take it slow. If we have a return address, then I’ll have a better idea. No return address, we back off and call Global Justice from a safe distance in case there is a bomb and it’s got a wireless trigger.” Cautiously advancing, Tara at once recognized the UPS shipping label and an address with a name, Wade Lode. “Looks like our Mr. Lode has decided to contact us.”

“So…you think it’s safe?” Hope asked as Tara carefully picked up the package.

“Yeah.” Tara responded, “Let’s get in the house and open it, shall we?”

Entering the house, Tara placed the package on the snack bar counter and opened it.

“Aren’t those the special phones Kim and Ron have?” Hope asked as she pointed to the two Kimmunicators.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “Only it looks like Wade’s made some improvements in the design. They’re flatter and have a bigger screen.” Noticing the post it note, the blonde’s lips turned up in a sly grin as she handed one of the devices to her friend. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” Hope responded with a grin of her own as both girls turned on their Kimmunicators.

As the devices booted up, the image of a chubby dark-skinned young boy appeared on their screens. “Tara…Hope? I’m sure you know who I am. I think we need to talk.”


	8. Bringing Down the Haus--with Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara, Hope, and David take on a dangerous mission in the Bavarian Alps as Kim and Ron deal with the Senors. Besides the usual grammar and continuity edits, I've add content fleshing out Crystal and a little scene towards the end with Zoe.

Double Entendre

Chapter 8

“I know you and Hope were with Shego in that gunfight at the Middleton Space Center a few days ago and I’m almost a hundred percent sure that it involves those missing nuclear weapons that were supposed to be sold to Iran until someone—and I’m betting that’s you, Tara—stole the Star of Xerxes from the Iranian Embassy in Moscow.” Wade announced as he spoke to both Tara and Hope through the Kimmunicators he gave them. “I’m also very sure that it was you that broke into Professor Dementor’s lair and made off with a microchip and the Ruritanian crown jewels which found their way to the Ruritanian government.” His lips then turned up in a sly grin, “And I’m willing to bet that it was you and Hope who broke into Drakken’s lair while Kim and Ron were dealing with him in Wisconsin. You were the one who swiped those photos of Drs. Chen and Ramesh as well as pretty much everything of value that wasn’t nailed down—including his Coco-Moo. By the way, you wouldn’t happen to have some of that left, would you?”

“I might have a few bottles.” Tara grinned as she lit a cigarette and inhaled.

“How can you stand to put those things in your mouth.” Wade remarked disapprovingly.

“One takes one’s pleasures where one finds them.” Tara smirked as she blew a smoke ring in the direction of the screen with Wade on it. “Now, dear boy, why did you send us these little things?”

“I’m betting that you’re here to help and look out for Kim.” Wade declared, “Otherwise, why would Global Justice or British Intelligence or whoever you’re working for have placed you undercover at the high school? The most logical reason would be to have you in a place where you could keep close tabs on Kim—correct?”

“Perhaps.” Tara nodded her head. “Assuming I am here to watch over Kim, what do you propose?”

“I would suggest that we work together.” Wade replied. “I can give you intelligence that would help you in protecting Kim as well as point you towards some situations that Kim, for one reason or another, might not either want to do or be suitable for. Also…if Kim and Ron find themselves in over their heads, I’d feel better knowing that I can call on the Dirty Pair for help.”

Chuckling, Tara replied, “Assuming we agree, we share intelligence and anything shiny or sparkly we find we keep to sell and we’ll cut you in for a share.” Seeing the young boy about to object, Tara quickly cut him off, “I don’t cheat the people I do business with. If we profit from selling some jewels or other valuables the bad guys just happen to have lying around, then it’s only right that you get your fair share as well.”

“I’ve already made enough to pay for a good chunk of my college education.” Hope grinned.

“Fair enough.” Wade replied. “Computer parts, electronics and other specialty gear and video games don’t come cheap after all.”

“Smashing.” Tara exclaimed and then propositioned, “An associate of ours has come into possession of some encrypted disks. Thing is, we can’t trust anyone we know to decrypt them. Even Global Justice and Mother have been compromised. So…”

“You’d like me to take a crack at them?” Wade prompted. Seeing Tara’s head nod, the young boy smiled, “Of course I will. It’ll be an interesting challenge. Think of it as our first joint venture. And don’t worry, I won’t tip Kim or Ron off to you unless you give the okay. However, you can contact them via your Kimmunicator anytime you want should you need them. I’ve entered in their access codes for you.”

“Thank you. And, sweetie…think of another name for our phones other than Kimmunicator…would you?”

“How does phone sound?” Wade chuckled.

“Works for us.” Tara grinned as she held up a glass of gin and tonic while Hope did the same with a glass of wine, “Here’s to a successful partnership.”

Holding up a can of coke, Wade grinned back, “Cheers.”

** _Possible Home_ **

“Be still!” The French stylist commanded Ron as he squirmed in his chair in the Possible kitchen.

“Kim? Are you sure about this? I was happy with my old style!”

“Believe me, Ron…” Kim sighed, “You’ll love it. Just wait…you’ll see.”

“I don’t know…”

“No…I cannot. There are some things that even Francois is not capable of.” The stylist moaned.

“You can do it, Francois!” Kim exclaimed encouragingly. “You’re the best!”

“You are right, Kim Possible.” The world-renowned stylist, rallying, replied, “Now…my tools. It is time to turn this sow’s ear into a magnificent purse.”

“This is a big mistake, Kim…” Ron sighed as he gave in to the inevitable.

“You’ll love it, Ron. Trust me.” Kim declared confidently, “I always know what’s best for you.”

** _Middleton High_ **

“Come on out, Ron!” Kim pleaded as she stood before the closed janitorial closet. “I promise everyone’s going to love your new haircut!”

“No they’re not!” Ron protested as he reluctantly exited the closet wearing a cap on his head.

Seeing Tara and Hope walking down the hall towards them, Ron got a cold chill down his spine as he noticed the mischievous twinkle in his redheaded friend’s eyes. “No, Kim…please don’t. You know how the Dirty Pair are when they smell blood in the water. Those two will go into a feeding frenzy when they see that haircut. They will roast me alive!”

“No, they’re not, Ron.” Kim said as she snatched the cap off of Ron’s head with a single fluid motion, crying out, “New haircut! Ron Stoppable’s got a new haircut!” Smirking, she took off down the hall as the Dirty Pair approached, “See ya, Ron.”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Ron steeled himself for the coming roasting as Hope and Tara drew near. “Hey, girls.” The young blond said weakly with a goofy grin on his face as the pair walked around him, paying special attention to the new ‘do.

“Hmmm…what do you think, Hope?” Tara murmured.

Ron cringed as he imagined the kill shot about to be taken, and then sighed in relief at her next words, “I don’t think it’s thaaaat bad…” She said as she gave Ron’s hair a seemingly careful appraisal. “But I think I’ll stick with Fabulous Cuts in the mall just the same. Looks like whoever did Ron’s hair has a thing for short hair.”

“That’s why I prefer Zohan when I can get in to see him. He does long hair very well.” Tara grinned, “If you’d like, I’ll see if I can set you up for an appointment at his salon. We’ll make a weekend of it. Shopping…dinner…catch a show or two…it’ll be fun.” 

“Cool.” Hope replied as the pair finished their appraisal of their hapless subject.

Smiling at Ron, the blonde teased, “You should go with me and Hope when we go to Zohan’s—I can probably get you in too. We’ll make it a threesome.” She then gave the blond boy a playful wink, “Toodles!”

Breathing a sigh of relief as the two girls walked away, Ron muttered to himself, “At least they didn’t take the kill shot. And did Tara just flirt with me?”

Once the Dirty Pair were sure they were out of earshot of their friend, Hope giggled, “What was that?”

“That was absolutely horrid.” Tara snickered, “Poor boy…this has Kim written all over it. That girl has absolutely no taste. She must have gotten Francois to do his hair.”

Glancing back, they saw, much to their amazement, Amelia Rodriguez complimenting Ron on his cut. “Well…” Hope shook her head, “There’s another one with no sense of style.”

Barely repressing her giggle as a cowlick popped up on the teenage boy’s hair after Amelia had departed, Tara quipped, “And that’s why I only went to Francois’s once and it was only after I crawled through a sewer and then a ventilation duct to get my hands on this lovely diamond necklace owned by this nasty drug dealer’s mistress.”

“So…” Hope asked as the pair entered Mr. Barkin’s history class, “Kitty-Kat Club tonight?”

“Definitely.” Tara affirmed with a grin, “I feel like hitting the blackjack tables.”

“And I’m ready for some serious dancing.” Hope replied as they took their seats just before the tardy bell rang.

“Did you get a look at Stoppable’s new ‘do?” Jessica laughed as she walked down the hall with her fellow cheerleader Liz.

“No.” Liz shook her head, joining the other cheerleader in laughter, “But Crystal told me that it was godawful looking.”

“That’s being charitable.” Jessica chuckled, commenting with a wry grin as the pair spied Kim and Ron walking down the hall, with Ron looking extremely pleased with himself, as he was visibly preening at Amelia Rodriguez’s praise as the hero and her sidekick passed by them.

“Did Amelia just say that Ron’s hair looked good?” Liz exclaimed, barely holding back her laughter once the pair had safely passed beyond earshot.

“Yeah.” Jessica smirked. “Remember…I told you that she’s got no sense of style. That her sister chooses all her clothes for her.”

Laughing out loud, Liz replied, lowering her voice to a whisper, “Bonnie told me the same thing a while ago. The only reason she sucks up to Amelia is so that she can sit at the senior table.”

As the two cheerleaders neared their classroom, two boys walking down the hall drew closer. “Hey, Liz.” One of the boys, Kevin Guberman, said with a shy smile as he greeted the redheaded cheerleader. “Hi Jessica.” He said addressing the freckle-faced blonde.

“Hi, Kevin.” Liz responded with a bashful grin of her own.

“How goes, Kevin?” Jessica replied with a wide grin. “On your way to class?”

“Yeah.” The chess club captain responded. Then, turning to the handsome dark-haired boy standing next to him wearing a soccer team t-shirt and blue jeans, he introduced, “This is Sergei. He’s on the chess team too and he plays varsity soccer.”

“Hello.” The young man, speaking with a distinct Russian accent, greeted the two cheerleaders with a grin.

“Hello, Sergei.” Jessica smiled back as Liz also grinned.

“Hi, Sergei. Are you new here?”

“I started this semester.” The Russian youth replied, “My family recently emigrated to this country from Russia.”

“How are you getting along in school?” Jessica asked.

“Very well.” Sergei responded with a grin. “Is a little different from my old school in St. Petersburg, but school is school.”

“You can say that again.” Liz chuckled as the bell rang. “Well we better get to class before the tardy bell rings. We still on for the movies tonight, Kevin?”

“Yeah.” Kevin answered back with a shy grin. “Dad said I could use the car. Pick you up at seven?”

“Seven o’clock.” Liz smiled back, her cheeks blushing a gentle pink as she and Jessica entered the classroom, “Later!”

** _Middleton High—Cafeteria _ **

“Hullo.” The blonde adventuress said as she picked up her phone while at lunch with her best friend.

“I take it you’re at school.” Betty Director inquired.

“That’s right.”

“I’ll keep it brief then. I have something you might be interested in. Meet me at Delano’s after school and bring your two teammates. You’ll need them for this job.”

“We’ll be there. Of course you’re buying?”

“I promise…you pull this off, the three of you will earn the big paycheck that comes with this job.”

“All right.” Tara replied as Hope nodded her head in agreement, I’ll contact David and we’ll be there.”

“Delano’s, huh?” Hope quipped as the pair got up and put their trays away.

“Yeah.” Tara replied, “I’m curious to see whether Betty wears her eyepatch or not.”

“You mean it’s fake?” Hope chuckled.

“Not completely.” The blonde adventuress laughed, further explaining, “She has a problem with double vision where she needs to wear an eyepatch for a certain amount of time each day, but she doesn’t have to wear it 24/7. Plus, it scares the shit out of people who don’t know her—kind of gives her that menacing air that tells people I can rip your face off just by looking at you.”

“Heh.” Hope chuckled as Jessica approached the pair, giggling.

“What’s so funny, Jessica?” Tara asked with a smirk.

“Stoppable…cow lick…haircut…” The freckle-faced blonde cheerleader gasped. “Me and Liz…saw him in the hall.”

“I guess we can put Jessica down as another ‘No’ for Kim’s ‘reinvent Ron’ campaign.” Hope quipped.

“Quite so.” Tara giggled as she spoke to her fellow blonde. “So…who else knows about Ron’s new look?”

Laughing, Jessica replied, “Liz and Crystal definitely. They think he looks like he got hit by a weedwhacker too. Well…I better get going—don’t want to be late for class. See ya!”

Laughing, Tara dialed David on her speed dial. “Hey baby.” The lovely blonde said as she quickly composed herself, “Can you meet up with me and Hope at Delano’s? Betty wants to talk to us about a job. Oh yes, it’s a paying job. Let’s just say enough for me to consider buying that antique Lotus Elan I’ve been eyeing. See you then. Ta Ta.”

“We’re all set.” Tara said to her best friend as the pair made their way to Geography with Ms. Mercator. On their way to class, the two girls ran into another one of their fellow cheerleaders, “Hey, Bonnie!” Tara called out to the brown-haired cheerleader.

“Yeah…” Bonnie replied with a suspicious tone of voice, “What do you two want?”

“Nothing bad, darling.” Tara grinned, “We just wanted to know whether you’ve seen Ron’s latest ‘do yet or not?”

“You mean the Alfalfa Special?” Bonnie snorted, “Yeah…caught him hiding behind a tree before lunch waiting on Kimmie. Why? Don’t tell me you two liked it?”

“Hell no!” Hope shook her head, “We were just wondering whether there was anyone other than Amelia who liked it.” 

“Don’t worry.” Bonnie snickered, “You’re not the only ones who think it’s stupid.”

“See you later, Bonnie.” Tara replied as she and Hope made their way to class. Speaking to her friend, the British adventuress remarked, “When we get the chance, we really do have to get Ron away from Kim for a few hours so that someone can fix the damage done to that poor boy’s hair before it’s too late.”

Watching as Ron strutted into the cafeteria with his best friend, looking visibly impressed with himself, Hope shook her head. “I think it’s already too late.”

** _Paris_ **

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into calling in one of my favors so that we could go all the way to Paris just so you could get stocked up on styling gel.” Kim snorted, shaking her head as they made their way down the street to Francois’s salon.

“This is the only place that sells the right gel.” Ron replied with a goofy grin on his face, “Well…here we are. Besides…” He pointed out, “Weren’t you the one who insisted on me getting this haircut and you were right! The girls all love it! Even the Dirty Pair didn’t say anything bad. Tara actually flirted with me—I think.”

“Really?” Kim exclaimed as the pair arrived at their destination. “I wonder if Francois ever did her hair.”

“Well…it wouldn’t hurt to ask.” Ron answered back as the couple entered the salon. “Francois!” Ron called out, “You wouldn’t happen to have any more of that special styling gel, would you?”

“But of course!” The stylist replied with a big grin on his face as the two teen customers entering his establishment. “But…if I may…while your hair is C’est magnifique, you are incomplete without a wardrobe to match it. It is the proper combination of clothes, hair, and style that makes the person!” The French fashion guru proclaimed.

Looking down at his oversize jersey and baggy pants, Ron sighed, “Yeah…I see what you mean” Turning to Kim, he gave her the Ron Stoppable equivalent of the puppy dog pout. “Please, Kim?” He sniffed plaintively, Rufus joining him, “The combination of those clothes with my new ‘do and my essential Ron-ness will make me irresistible to any girl at the school!”

Shaking her head and laughing, Kim succumbed to her friend’s pleas, “Oh…all right. We’ll get the wardrobe…and the gel.” Turning to Francois she asked, “Do you remember ever styling the hair of this girl we know? Her name is Tara King and she’s blonde.”

“Tara King…” The French stylist hummed for several moments as he racked his memory. “I remember doing the hair of Ms. King once.” Kim’s ears immediately pricked up at that. “It was an emergency style. She said that she had to get it done quickly for an engagement she was going to at the Paris Kitty-Kat Club.”

“They’ve got one here?” Ron exclaimed, “We’ve got one in Middleton too!”

“And you would know this how?” Kim asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Ummm…” Ron stammered, “Big Mike’s a valet there.” Seeing that his companion still wasn’t buying his answer, the young blond sidekick threw his hands in the air, “All right! I tried to get in once to see what the real sitch was about the place and the bouncer threw me out on my rear! They’ve got a dress code and everything!”

“You must be properly attired.” The stylist confirmed, adding, “Also you must have a club card like this…” Francois presented his platinum card. “There are clubs worldwide.”

“Okay…so we were talking about the styling job for your Ms. King…”

“Oh…of course!” Francois exclaimed, “Her hair looked absolutely horrible. It was wet and matted like she had been crawling through a vent or…” he shuddered, “…a sewer.” Shaking his head, he clucked his tongue, “It took a great deal of effort, but the reward was worth it. She has such lovely long hair. Unfortunately…” he sighed melodramatically as he shook his head, gesturing at the photos of beautiful women lining the wall, “…she would not permit me to take her picture to adorn my walls.”

“You were very helpful, Francois.” Kim politely replied, “Thank you.” Turning to her sidekick, the teen hero urged, “Come on, Ron. We’ve got to get going.”

** **

** _Middleton—Downtown, Old Town Square the next day_ **

Among the passengers getting off the bus at the Old Town Square stop was a teenage girl with tawny skin and reddish-brown hair. Wearing untucked an oversized black t-shirt with a print of a red and green print dragon, it’s wings outstretched, breathing fire on the chest, old faded blue jeans with a hole just above the right knee, and black boots, the young woman was a perfect fit for the Bohemian atmosphere that prevailed here. Taking an herbal cigarette out of its package and a lighter, she lit the cigarette and then replaced package and lighter in her pockets. After taking a drag from her cigarette, she began walking, taking her time to absorb the sights, sounds, and smells of the square as she made her way towards her first destination, a food truck selling Puerto Rican dishes.

Her lips turned up in a big grin, the young lady put out her cigarette and approached the food truck’s open window. “Hi Benigno!”

“Hello, Crystal!” The owner of the mobile restaurant, a slender bronze skinned man with close cropped dark hair and a chevron mustache smiled at the tawny-skinned woman standing at the window. “Your usual?”

“Yes, please.” The cheerleader replied as Benigno began work on her order. A few moments later, he handed her a basket containing her food. “One pollo sandwich with shoestring potatoes and medium cola.”

“Thanks, Benigno.” Crystal grinned as she paid for her order and took the basket. “How are Mrs. Nunez and the ninos?”

“They are fine…fine.” Benigno smiled, “They asked about you”

“Tell them I’m doing good.” Crystal replied with a smile, “I miss the ninos though. Just let me know when you want me to sit with them again and I’ll be glad to.”

“Gracias.” The Puerto Rican cook acknowledged with a wide grin. “I’ll let Mama know. So…are you making your usual rounds today?”

Biting into her sandwich, Crystal smiled after she had swallowed the morsel, following it up with a drink from her cola. “Yeah. I gotta pick up my comics at Mikey’s and buy that dragon statuette if he’s still got it. And then I want to hit Degan’s and see if she’s gotten anything new in and then Norma Jean’s to browse the shelves and maybe get a cup of coffee.”

“Well…it sounds like you’ve got your day planned out, nina.” Benigno grinned as he handed his favorite customer a pastry. “Here…fresh quesitos de guayaba. On the house.”

“Thanks, Benigno!” Crystal smiled as turned to walk away, “I’ll see you next time and tell Mamma and the ninos Hi from me!”

“Will do.” The Puerto Rican cook replied with a smile and wave. “Take care, nina!”

Entering the comic and game shop, Crystal greeted a few of the regulars she knew with a smile. “Hey Eric…Jackie! How are classes?”

“Gearing up for midterms.” The two college students, an athletic young man with sandy-blonde hair and a tall, attractive African-American girl, answered back with smiles as they approached the cheerleader.

“We missed you at the game.” Eric said, “You missed all the fun.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Crystal nodded her head, “I had a late cheerleading practice and Mom and Dad told me to come straight home after. So…what was it this week? Danny’s Traveller campaign?”

“No.” Jackie shook her head, “Danny couldn’t make it either. Thankfully, Steve had his dungeon ready, so I rolled up my usual rogue…”

“And I’m betting you ran your standard fighter.” Crystal chuckled as the young man standing in front of her laughed.

“Not this time.” Eric jibed, “I decided to change it up a bit and ran a cleric.”

“Hey!” Crystal exclaimed with a big grin, “That’s my job!”

“Don’t worry…” Jackie interjected, “We still need a mage.”

“Hmmm…” The tawny-skinned cheerleader mused, “It’s been a while since I’ve played a mage. I’m thinking chaotic neutral enchantress…think Steve will go for that?”

“Don’t see any reason why not.” Eric replied. “You can ask him when we play next week.”

“So…What’re we playing next week?” Crystal asked, “Danny’s Traveller?”

“Yeah.” Jackie confirmed, “He said he’ll be there this time. Don’t forget, we’re playing at my place next week.”

“That means it’s my turn to host the game the week after.” The cheerleader acknowledged, “I’ll tell the ‘rents when I get home.”

“You here to pick up your books?” Eric asked as he inclined his head at the counter where Mikey was taking a customer’s order.

Nodding her head, Crystal affirmed, “Yeah. I also wanna check to see if that Tiamat statuette is still on sale.”

“It is.” Jackie replied as she gestured in the direction of a beautiful young woman with Asian features and long jet-black hair who was obviously appraising the red dragon, “But you better get it quick, I think there’s someone eyeing it.”

“Whoah!” Crystal gasped in an almost inaudible voice as she gazed on the lovely and graceful woman, only to let out a mournful sigh as the lady picked up the statue and took it to the store proprietor. “Damn.” She murmured. “I blew it. Oh well…” She sighed again as she said goodbye to her friends, “I guess I better go and get my books. See ya next week.”

Taking her place behind the pretty Asian girl, Crystal felt her heart begin to race as she caught a whiff of her perfume. _No!_ The tawny-skinned cheerleader rebuked herself. _You’re not one of those. You’re supposed to like boys—not girls! That’s what Mom and Dad and everyone else would say. Don’t forget, you’re going on a date tomorrow night with Mike Jansen from the track and field team. Think about how Mike looks in shorts and a tank top. Think about his brown hair and those green eyes. Think about how pleased Bonnie would be that I’m going out with a jock high up on the food chain. At least it would get her off my back about how I haven’t been on a date in over a month. _

The cheerleader’s thoughts rambled out of control, now spouting what her domineering fellow cheerleader would denounce as heresy. _I hate the food chain. I have to fucking hide who I am from everyone at school—even my friends. It sucks. So I love role playing games and comics and fantasy…what’s so bad about that? No…if the others found out, I’d be laughed at. What if I am gay? What will everyone say? Will they kick me off the squad? God, her hair looks so smooth and silky—and long. I love long hair. I just want to reach out and stroke it. Just a little._

Just as Crystal’s hand began to move, as if it had a will of its own, the voice of the man behind the counter broke the spell—and just in the nick of time.

“Hey, Zoe.” Mikey, the shop’s owner, grinned at the lady purchasing the statuette. “Getting that to go with your Smaug of Erebor one?” 

“Yeah.” Zoe replied in a lilting voice that again caused Crystal’s heart to flutter. “Tips at the club were good this week.”

“Wanna get your books too?” Mikey asked as he reached into the pull drawer and pulled out a small stack of comics and graphic novels. “Let’s see…_Ring Bearers of the Mist _number five, _Sapphire _20, The _Pale Knight_ graphic novel, and the _Witchcraft-Solitaire_ miniseries—complete trade paperback. Anything else?”

_She’s into _Ring Bearers of the Mist _too!_ Crystal commented to herself, _And the _Pale Knight _and Sapphire_! _She’s into some cool stuff_. _Damn she smells good. Like jasmine_.

“No thanks.” The lovely woman replied, her voice again sending chills up and down Crystal’s spine. She then asked as she inclined her head in the direction of the door next to and a little behind the counter, “Is there anyone in there now?”

“No.” Mikey replied as he handed the Asian woman a key attached to a block of wood. “Here you go. Restroom’s yours.”

“Thanks, Mikey.” The woman said as she ducked into the room, locking the door behind her.

“Hey, Crys.” Mikey said as the tawny-skinned cheerleader approached, “Come to get your pulls?”

“Yeah.” Crystal replied in a somewhat dejected tone.

“I’m sorry, Crys.” The store owner apologized as he pulled his customer’s comics from their place in the box, “I held it for you as long as I could.”

“I understand.” Crystal sighed, “It’s my fault. I should have gotten it while I had the chance, but it was either buy it or my grandmother’s birthday present and I love my grandmother. Oh well…” The pretty cheerleader forced a smile to her lips as she paid for her books, “At least I can catch up on _Ring Bearers of the Mist_. Do you know if you’ll be getting another of those statuettes in?”

“Sorry…” Mikey replied commiserating, “They’re hard to come by now since they’ve discontinued making them. I’ll let you know if I tumble on to one—but—fair warning—they’re becoming collectors pieces. If I do find one, it’s liable to be expensive.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mikey.” Crystal replied in a dejected tone of voice, again forcing a smile to her face, “It’s no big…really. Well…I gotta go. Got a few more stops to make and then I have to gotta catch the bus back home before dinner.”

“Take it easy, Crys, and I’ll see ya next time.”

“Later, Mikey!”

Exiting the bathroom, Zoe, who had overheard the entire conversation through the locked door, handed the key back to the proprietor asking, “That girl…who is she?”

“Huh?” Mikey exclaimed, “Oh…Crystal? She’s a cheerleader over at Middleton High—believe it or not. Not stuck up like some of the snobs on the team though. She’s good people, but usually kinda quiet.” 

“I get the feeling she really wanted the statue I bought.” Zoe remarked in a somber tone, “If I’d have known she wanted it that badly, I’d have let her have it. Does she come here often?”

“Hmmm…about two…three times a month.” Mikey replied. “She also likes to go to Norma Jean’s and Degan’s. If you don’t catch her here or at Benigno’s food truck, you’ll catch her at one of those places or just wandering around.”

“Thanks.” Zoe replied as she handed Mikey a card. “When she comes in again, give her this, please and ask her to call me.”

“Sure, Zoe.” The comic shop owner said as the Asian woman turned away, “Catch ya later.”

“Later!”

** _Middleton—Delano’s_ **

“So…Betty has a job for us.” David, wearing an Armani sportscoat, slacks, shirt and tie said as he greeted Tara and Hope at the entrance to the swanky steakhouse, giving each woman a kiss on the cheek.

“Apparently so.” Tara, wearing a white pencil dress replied as she returned her lover’s kiss.

“I’m curious about what it is.” Hope, looking smashing in a black cocktail dress, said as she also kissed the dark-haired secret agent on the cheek in greeting.

“Well…” David grinned as he opened the door for the two lovely ladies, “One way to find out.”

After a brief delay, the threesome were escorted to a private table where sat the director of Global Justice, wearing a light blue business suit and without her customary eyepatch. Gesturing at the empty chairs, she bade her guests to have a seat.

After taking their seats, a waiter moved quickly to take their drink and dinner orders, returning soon afterwards with their meals. After ensuring that his customers’ needs had been met, the waiter discreetly withdrew, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, Betty took a small device out of her purse and activated it. “White noise generator. In case anyone’s listening in.” Then, taking three folders out of her briefcase, she handed one each to the three individuals seated with her. “The man you see on the first photo is Baron Heinrich von Stassel.” They saw a distinguished looking man in a tailored suit and tie approximately sixty years old, with neatly combed white hair.

“Financier and industrialist, von Stassel is the owner, president, and majority stockholder of Stassel Industries, a major producer of arms and munitions. We also suspect that he might be a prominent member of the board of the MALUS crime and terror conglomerate. I believe…Mr. Bruckner…that you have encountered some of their agents in Vienna recently while running an errand for Mother.”

“Yes.” David nodded his head. “Franz was killed by their assassins and I barely made it out alive.”

“The assassins were sent by von Stassel.” Betty declared. “This man…” She then pointed to a photo of a burly, muscular man in his mid-thirties with chestnut brown hair, a scar on his cheek, and wearing a uniform. “Is Manfred Kramer—Stassel’s chief of security. A mercenary, he took part in the Nvongo Massacre five years ago.”

“Nasty bit of work.” Tara noted as she took a sip of her wine. “Did you learn about it in any of your classes, Hope?” The blonde asked, addressing her dark-haired partner.

“No.” The cheerleader shook her head.

“A company of mercenaries under the command of Kramer was hired by a South African diamond concern a few years ago to remove the inhabitants of a village from land that the concern wished to acquire.” Betty explained, “They came into the village after midnight and proceeded to kill every man, woman, and child there. Following the massacre, INTERPOL and Global Justice issued warrants for his arrest for crimes against humanity. However, those charges were soon quashed…”

“Money talks.” Tara interrupted.

“It always does.” Hope agreed as she took a sip of water.

“I’ve got a personal score to settle with Manfred as well.” David growled, “Besides killing Franz, he set my brother and his team up for an ambush in Chechnya. He led the guerillas that killed him and his men.”

“Can he identify you and can you maintain your professionalism?” Betty inquired.

“No.” David shook his head. “We’ve never met. And yes…” The handsome spy declared in no uncertain terms, “I know that the mission has to come first.”

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Betty continued the briefing. “Our intelligence has discovered that von Stassel is fronting an effort on the part of the Slovalkan National Party, a fascist movement, to execute a coup against the current democratically elected government of Slovalka. The leader of the Slovalkan National Party, General Heinz Prozylka, is really just a puppet of von Stassel and MALUS.”

“So basically, MALUS is trying to take over a country.” Hope stated, summing up the situation.

“Right.” The Director acknowledged with a single nod of her head. “A country rich in rare earths.” The Global Justice Director took a device out of her purse that both Tara and Hope recognized was a new model Kimmunicator similar to what Hope and Tara possessed and handed it to David. “You’ll want this Agent Bruckner.” The Director declared as she took out her laptop and opened it to reveal Wade’s image. “You’ve been monitoring the conversation so far, Mr. Lode?”

“I have.” The Team Possible techie responded as a large Alpine castle appeared on the computer screen. “This is Schloss Markhaus. It has been in the von Stassel family for several generations. Recently, he has converted it into a modern fortress. There are concealed anti-aircraft guns and missile batteries and Kramer commands an elite and very well equipped security force. A direct assault would be suicidal.”

“That’s where we come in, correct.” David interjected.

“Correct.” The Director confirmed. “Your cover will be as an arms dealer seeking to buy arms to equip mercenaries for a raid on the Carpathios Gold Repository. Ms. King and Ms. Rossi will be your…companions…”

“That’s a nice way of saying escorts.” Tara whispered to Hope.

“Which is a nice way of saying whores.” Hope quipped back.

“Just so.” Betty primly replied before continuing. “You’re to infiltrate the castle and get us the names, passcodes, and account numbers of the individuals and corporations von Stassel is using to launder money and funnel arms to Prozylka and the National Party.”

“And Prozylka, von Stassel, and Kramer?” David asked.

“If you can bring them in or terminate them, good. There will be a substantial extra bonus for you if you do.” Betty replied. “But your priority is the intel. If you have to choose between the intel and them, bring me the intel. We can get von Stassel and the others later.”

“Wade…Hope…” Tara cautioned, speaking to the younger team members, “You’ve never done a possible termination. I avoid doing sanctions. I don’t like killing unless it’s absolutely necessary.” The blonde adventuress said, staring the Global Justice Director in the eyes, “But…if von Stassel and MALUS succeed in taking over Slovalka…”

“A lot more people might die.” Hope whispered as David, Betty, and Tara all nodded their heads in agreement. Taking a deep breath, the young cheerleader declared, “I chose to get into this line of work and this is part of what comes with it. I’m in.”

“You’ll need me to coordinate and to hack into the accounts once you get the intel.” Wade announced, making his decision, “Count me in too.”

“All right. That’s set then.” Director concluded, “Anything else?”

“I’ve got some devices for you three that might help you.” Wade said as Betty produced a box and opened it. The first item she removed was a cigarette case. “I know you already have one, Tara, but this one and the cigarettes in it are special. David…Hope…you each have one just like it.”

Opening the case, Tara smirked at the tiny monitor screen fixed to the back of the case, concealed by a false lining. “What’s it do?” The blonde adventuress asked.

“It’s a combination GPS tracker, motion sensor, and can detect radio and microwave emissions.” Wade responded. “It also can serve as a datebook, notepad, and calculator. There are other functions as well I can brief you on later. It will also avoid all but the most intensive scans. Anyone who examines it or even runs it through an x-ray or other standard detection system will only see a cigarette case and cigarettes. Also, take a look at the cigarettes.”

Examining the cigarettes, Tara noticed that they each had a different colored band around the filters. “I take it the colors are significant?”

“Yep.” Wade explained, “The blue color will release an opaque cloud. Instead of sucking in like you normally would, you…”

“Blow out.” Tara chuckled, “Gives new meaning to the terms suck and blow.”

“Yeah…well…” Wade blushed, “The smoke should give you time to make an escape if you have to. The green color shoots out a tiny dart with a tip that contains a poison that paralyzes whatever it hits.”

“Nice.” Hope giggled, “I could have used this during my first and last date with Jason Morgan last year.”

“What about the red color?” David asked.

“Don’t use it yourself.” Wade cautioned. “It contains a compound that will knock out whoever uses it. The ones that aren’t color coded are normal cigarettes. I didn’t put them in…”

“I took the liberty of doing so.” Betty interjected, “I know they’re Dunhills and not your usual brand, Tara, but…”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Tara interjected, “That’s fine. They’re my second choice brand anyway.”

Taking out a tube of lipstick, Hope inquired, “Anything special about this?”

“Yeah.” The young computer genius replied, “It’s the same lipstick I gave Kim. It releases an adhesive compound strong enough for you to walk on and the perfume atomizer is a solvent that will instantly dissolve it. Tara, your lipstick will release a foam compound that will neutralize any acid or base and is also resistant to extremes of heat and cold. Don’t worry…” He grinned, “I provided each of you with the shades that you prefer and that would fit better with your covers. And David…that ink pen in there will function as a laser and the breath spray will squirt an acid that can cut through any metal or lock.”

“Also, take a look at your earrings.” Wade requested as the girls opened up a pair of boxes revealing a variety of earrings. “The earrings function as a communications device that will permit you to maintain communications with each other and me. David? You’ll find a lapel pin and cufflinks that will do the same thing. However, to communicate with me, you will need your upgraded Kimmunicators as a booster.”

“And locally?” David asked.

“They have a range of about half a kilometer—less indoors.” Wade replied.

“Works for me.” Hope said as she examined one of the earrings more closely, “Looks and feels just like a regular earring.”

“Thanks.” David acknowledged as the three adventurers picked up their gadgets. 

“As to issue of compensation…Here’s what we’re paying.” Betty declared as she entered in a number on the laptop and handed it to Tara. “Per person upon mission completion with a bonus for each of the principals you terminate or bring in.” 

Shaking her head, Tara grinned as she entered in another set of numbers—higher than Betty’s, but still reasonable. “Each. Plus expenses. We’ll need to purchase appropriate wardrobes.” Turning to her friend, she explained, “Wardrobe, accessories, and hair styling will add a few years to your appearance, but you’re going to have to learn how to behave as someone about three-four years older than you are.”

Seeing the hesitant look given her by the director at the amount she’d demanded, Tara quipped, “Do you have anyone else ready to go on as short a notice as us? You really think Du can pull this off?” She shook her head and laughed, “Too rigid in thinking and too awkward in social situations. Possible? Too young, too inexperienced, and too moral. Besides, you’d have to bring in Stoppable as well—they’re a package deal—and you really don’t want him in on this sort of mission. Sheila would get the job done well enough if you could get her to break her sweetheart deal with Drakken and sign on, but part of her asking price would be a full pardon, and I have a feeling you’re saving that for a very rainy day. But…if you’d rather…”

“No…” Betty let out a breath of air and shook her head. “You’re in.”

“Now…” Hope ventured, “Next question. How are you going to fix it so that Tara and I can miss school and I can avoid getting grounded for the next fifty years?”

Laughing, Betty responded, “Already thought of that. Congratulations. You and Tara have just won a place in a prestigious study abroad program where you’ll have a couple weeks all expenses paid trip through Europe. That should keep your principal, teachers, and parents happy. Oh…by the way…” The director added with a smirk, “You’ll have to submit essays to Mr. Barkin on your experiences to be graded.”

“And there’s the downside.” Hope snorted.

“Don’t worry…” Tara grinned at her friend, “We should have a few days to do some sightseeing after the mission. David and I can take you to a few places.”

“You’ll love the Ring Strasse in Vienna.” David interjected.

Tara extended her hand, “All right, Betty. You’ve got a deal.”

“Great.” Betty nodded her head as she signed off with Wade and put away her laptop. “I’ll make the necessary arrangements. Your school and parents should be informed about your…award…in the next couple of days, Hope. That will give you time to do some wardrobe shopping and begin preparations.”

** _Possible Home_ **

“It really wasn’t that big a deal.” Kim said as she cringed at the sight of her mother’s latest culinary concoction—meatloaf shaped like a human brain, “Ewwww…Gross!”

“It’s for the neurosurgeons’ pot luck.” Ann chuckled, “I thought I’d try it out on you all first.”

“Brains!!” Jim exclaimed with a wicked look on his face.

“Grrr…must eat brain.” Tim laughed as Kim made a disgusted face.

“It’s just meatloaf, Kim.” Ann smiled as she cut out a piece and put it on her daughter’s plate. “Now…what was that you were saying?”

“Oh…” Kim replied, regaining her train of thought, “This old billionaire was causing blackouts and brownouts all over the European power grid to power this massive sunlamp so that his dim bulb of a son could get a perfect tan.”

“Did you beat him up, Sis?” Tim asked with a smirk as he shoveled in a crinkled piece of meatloaf in his mouth.

“No!” Kim exclaimed. Speaking to her parents, she recalled, “We left him some energy conservation pamphlets and brochures and went on our way.”

“Well, that’s good. Not every situation has to end in a beating.” The male Dr. Possible said as he took a bite of his meatloaf. “Did you do anything else in Europe?”

“Well…we picked up some style gel and clothes for Ron and…Dad…” Kim nervously inquired, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Kimmie-cub.” James smiled at his daughter, “You can ask me anything—except if it involves boys because then you know my answer will involve…”

“Deep space probes into black holes.” Kim chuckled, “It’s not about boys. It’s about Ron.”

“Oh…okay.” Mr. Dr. Possible said with a note of relief in his voice, “So…what’s the problem?”

“Did you ever try to change someone…you know…to make them better…more attractive.” Kim inquired.

“I remember this lab rat I had when I was in grad school…” James reminisced. “I hated the fact that the other students had him running through mazes all the time, so I made a special cybernetic battlesuit for him.”

“I’m not seeing the connection between me and Ron here, Dad.” Kim sighed.

“I kinda took it too far.” James laughed, “Thinking back on it, the plasma blasters were a bit too much.” His laughter subsiding, he raised gave his daughter a pointed look, “I tried to make him into something he wasn’t and the results were half the science building trashed and a rampaging rat that had to be put down.”

“Ron’s not going to go gonzo because of a stupid haircut and clothes.” Kim groaned as she turned to her mother, “Mom…tell me you’ve got some advice that doesn’t involve psycho rats or mutated brains?”

“No…” Ann shook her head, “But I might have an I told you so lying around.”

** _Middleton High_ **

As they entered the school, Hope and Tara were confronted by a crowd of girls all gathered around something or someone. Seeing Kim petting an obviously distressed Rufus, the two cheerleaders walked over to join their captain.

“What happened to you little guy?” Tara cooed as she petted the little naked mole-rat quivering in fear on Kim’s hand.

“Yeah…you look scared half to death! Where’s your human?” Hope asked as she took her turn petting the little rodent.

“I found him in the hall all by himself.” Kim sighed, “Someone almost stepped on him.” The three cheerleaders quickly turned about as they heard Amelia squeal.

“Damn…is that girl having an orgasm?” Tara quipped as both Kim and Hope laughed.

“If she is…” Hope chuckled, “I want what she just got.”

“You girls…” Kim shook her head as Mr. Barkin dispersed the gathering with threats of mass detentions, leaving Ron with his new hairstyle and clothes, including tight pleather pants, and a smug grin on his face.

“Those pants don’t leave much to the imagination, do they?” Hope quipped.

“Nope.” Tara chuckled, “So…what do you think? On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate his package?”

“Hmmm…I’d give it a five. You?”

“About the same.” Tara agreed. “I’ve seen better…seen worse.”

Rolling her eyes, a red-faced Kim, very uncomfortable at the direction the conversation had taken and seeing her old friend basking in all the attention he was getting, grumbled, “I just created a monster.” Watching as Ron turned to leave for class, Kim invited the two girls to join her, “Walk with me? I’m going to put Rufus in my locker where he’ll be safe.”

“Sure.” The Dirty Pair replied, walking with the redheaded teen to her locker. 

“Have you ever been to Francois’s?” Kim asked in a conversational tone.

“Yeah…I think so…once.” Tara replied telling a half truth. “I got caught in a sudden downpour and needed an emergency do. I don’t care too much for his work, but beggars can’t be choosers and he was open and available at the time.”

“Interesting.” Kim muttered, further inquiring, “What other countries have you been to?”

“Oh…all over.” Tara answered back, at once picking up on Kim’s efforts at ferreting out information. “Germany…Holland…Italy…I’ve got some nice pictures of the Colosseum in Rome if you’d like to see them sometime.”

“I think I’d like that.” Kim replied with a smile, “Well…I better get going. Catch you two later.”

Watching as the redhead departed, Hope whispered to her partner, “You think she’s getting suspicious?”

“Yeah.” Tara replied, nodding her head, “I haven’t kept up a cover this long before. Usually, it’s a couple of days and I’m out and done. This could easily be a couple of years. I’m bound to make a few slip ups—law of averages, you know. And neither Kim nor Ron are stupid—although Ron likes to pretend that he is. Sooner or later—and it’s looking like it’s sooner—one or both of them were bound to connect the dots.”

“Yeah…her and Stoppable were bound to tumble on sooner or later…” Hope opined.

The blonde adventuress nodded her head in agreement, “Too many people we have in common know we’re in the game—Sheila…Wade…Big Mike…even Rufus…any one of which can trip us up. 

“What happens when they do figure it all out—if they haven’t already done so?” Hope asked, “Do we work together?”

“Ideally, yeah, with Wade coordinating so that we’re not stepping on each other’s toes.” Tara answered back. “They get the squeaky clean jobs where they can play hero and Kim can talk to the reporters while we…”

“Do the shadow routine, steal all sorts of shiny and sparkly goodies from the baddies, and pay for my college and grad school—not to mention a new wardrobe…a car…a boy-toy or two…” Hope grinned as Tara laughed.

“I do believe you’re getting the hang of this, my dear. Now…we better get to class. Wonder what’s for lunch today?”

“Mystery meat!”

“We guessed it.” Hope grumbled as the lunch lady slopped the mystery meat on to her plate just as the new home economics teacher dashed from the cafeteria holding her hand over her mouth. “Oh well…another one bites the dust.”

“Looks like Mr. Barkin will be the new Home Ec. teacher.” Tara snorted as the pair passed by the senior table. “Wait…is that…”

“Why, yes it is.” Hope responded, then overhearing Ron’s comment about the secret to his hair gel, she chuckled as she whispered to her friend, “Sea urchins?”

“Now you know reason number two why I don’t go to Francois’ except in a life or death situation.” Tara replied with a laugh. 

Joining Kim, the two girls pointed to the seniors’ table, “Looks like Ronnie’s made it to the big leagues.” Hope smirked.

“Yeah…” Kim sighed, “Now I know how Dr. Frankenstein felt when the creature turned on him.”

“It won’t last long, Kim.” Tara said as Ron walked Amelia to her class. “A few days…a week at most…it’ll wear off.”

“And he’ll go back to being everyone’s punching bag.” Kim sighed, “I just wanted to help him…”

Seeing that their friend was genuinely distressed, Tara and Hope gently maneuvered her into the girl’s room, “Come on, Kim.” Tara urged.

“Where are we going?”

“My inside office.” Tara said as Hope checked the stalls.

“Okay…we’re clear for now, but we probably don’t have a lot of time.”

“Good.” Kim sighed as she ducked into the first stall and closed the door. “I gotta go and take a…you know…”

“We all do at one time or another, darling.” Tara quipped as she pinched her nose in silent warning to her companion.

Hope chuckled, “Last night’s Bueno Nachos, Kimmie?”

“No.” Kim groaned, “Last night’s meatloaf.”

“Right.” Tara acknowledged as she spoke to Kim, “Back to the main topic. Why did you make him get his hair done in the first place?”

“I just wanted to do something nice for him.” The redhead replied from inside the stall sighing, “Oh…all right. I felt that a new look might give him more confidence where maybe he would…”

“Give you some space so that you could talk to someone else…like Josh Mankey instead of you having to tell him to take a walk.” Tara interjected, sensing the other girl’s true intention.

“Yeah.” Kim shyly replied, a blush appearing on her cheeks that she was glad the other girls couldn’t see.

Rolling her eyes, Tara declared, “If you want space to talk to some boy without Ron hanging around you and you don’t want to hurt his feelings by telling him to get lost, just let us know and we’ll run interference for you.”

“Yeah.” Hope chimed in, “It’s no big.”

“Oh, thanks!” Kim sighed in relief as she flushed the toilet and exited the stall. Washing her hands at the sink, she frowned, “But what am I going to do…”

“When this all comes crashing down?” Tara finished.

“Yeah…he’s gonna be a mess.” Kim moaned.

“He’s a lot tougher than you think.” The blonde cheerleader declared. “He’ll need a bit of ego massaging from you afterwards but it won’t be that long until he’s back to normal…Ron normal that is.”

“He’ll bounce back.” Hope agreed, “But yeah…you’re gonna be spending some time with Ron giving him a bit of TLC.”

“Drama settled?” Tara asked with a crooked grin.

“Drama settled.” Kim smiled at her fellow cheerleaders as she dried her hands off and threw the paper towel in the waste bin.

“That’ll be five cents consulting fee.” Hope grinned as she held out her hand.

“Oh…all right!” Kim snorted as she dropped a nickel on the olive-skinned cheerleader’s open hand. “It was money well spent.” She quipped as everyone laughed just as Bonnie entered the restroom.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Bonnie!” Tara answered back with an evil grin. “Take the fifth stall…Kim just took a Bueno Nacho sized shit in the first one.”

“Thanks for the warning.” The brown-haired cheerleader joked back as Kim rolled her eyes, her cheeks bright red.

“Thanks a lot. Tara! I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I’ve got a fast metabolism, okay!” The redhead moaned, “Now I’m going to be hearing about ‘Kimmie’s Boomers’ for the rest of the week.”

Lowering her voice, Hope whispered, “Brick Flagg in the utility closet. That’ll shut her up.”

“Thanks.” Kim whispered back as they exited the bathroom. “Oh well…last period.”

** _Middleton Mall_ **

“We’ve got an invite to von Stassel’s castle for a reception in two days.” David announced as he met the two women who were to be his ‘escorts’ at the entrance to the mall.

“All right.” Tara grinned, “Let’s blow some of that expense account Betty gave us on wardrobe, hair, and accessories, and then Hope…” She turned to her olive-skinned best friend, “You’re going to get a crash course in running a cover. It’s not going to be as hard as you might think at first…” The blonde adventuress declared encouragingly as the trio entered the mall arm in arm with each other. “David’s going to be doing the heavy lifting. We’re supposed to be ornaments. As long as we play our cards right, they’re just going to look at us and not pay any real attention to what we say or do.”

“Which actually gives you a lot more freedom of action than I will have.” David pointed out.

“He’s right.” Tara agreed with a head nod. “Kramer and his goons will be keeping a close eye on him, but as far as they’re concerned we’re just a pair of high-class whores. As long as we’re not too obnoxious about it, we’ll be able to move around a lot more freely and you’d be surprised what you can get with the right smile and a coy wink at the right time. Follow my lead and you’ll do just fine. In fact, we’ve started practice now.” The blonde grinned as she gave David a playful nibble on his ear.

Catching Tara’s playful wink, Hope followed suit by giving the man beside her a seductive wink and caress.

“This is what I like about this job.” David smirked as he gave both girls at his side kisses on the cheek.

“I’ll just bet you do.” Hope playfully growled as Tara chuckled merrily.

“See…you’re already getting the hang of it.” Tara further advised, “Also…language. No more teen-slang like ‘no big’. Remember, as of now, you’re a high-class call girl.”

“New town…new beginnings.” The young brown-skinned African American teenage girl said as she walked down the mall eyeing the shops and stores, looking for a Help Wanted ad, so far without much success. “Now, if I can only find a job. New outfits don’t come cheap.” As she walked down the promenade, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sight approaching her—an apparently college aged man with dark hair, slender, and…the girl was forced to admit to herself, pretty good looking, walking with a blonde girl maybe a year or two older on one side of him with their arms around each other and an olive-skinned girl, about the same age as the blonde, walking on his other side, also with their arms around each other’s waists.

“Pervert.” She muttered under her breath as she passed by the trio who seemed to have not noticed her as they entered Blarney’s, the upscale clothing store. “Hos. Got yourselves a sugar daddy to pay for everything.” She growled, her lips turning down in a frown as she spied the two girls obviously flirting with the young man. . “Guy…I hope you’re gettin’ your money’s worth from those two ‘cause it looks like they’re gonna clean you out.” Then, she spied the Help Wanted sign on the window of her favorite shop, Club Banana, and sighed with relief. “Well, all right, Monique! Things are starting to look up at last!”

**_Blarney’s in the mall_**.

“May I help you?” A sales attendant for Blarneys asked as she approached the trio.

“Why yes…” Tara replied in her posh British accent, “My friend…” She motioned towards Hope, “…and I are looking to add to our wardrobes. We’ll need dresses—day and evening wear…casual and formal…shoes…and of course, accessories.” The blonde adventuress then took out her platinum card, “I believe this should cover everything.”

Her attitude suddenly changing as she imagined the size of her commission from this sale, the attendant took the card with a broad grin on her face, “Yes, Ma’am. It most definitely will. If you’ll come this way.” Then, spotting David standing in the background and the cut and style of his suit, the attendant suggested, “Sir? If you’d like, I can have someone from our men’s division come and help you. I think you’ll find our assortment of men’s apparel quite satisfactory.”

“Thank you.” The secret agent politely responded as an attractive dark-skinned woman arrived to take care of him.

“Have fun, David!” Tara and Hope both waved, “We’ll see you soon.”

Sometime later, having paid for their rather large purchase, Tara smirked, “Du’s going to go into low earth orbit when he sees the bill for this.”

“Serves the bastard right.” David grinned, “Zoe told me about his premature launch.”

“So…” Hope’s lips turned up in a crooked grin, “How well do you know Zoe…”

Laughing, David replied, “Crashed and burned—as have all the other guys at the club”

“Zoe’s strictly into girls.” Tara explained with a giggle as they once again passed by the dark-skinned girl.

“So, what now, T?” Hope asked.

“Since there’s no way we can jet to New York to go to Zohan’s to get our hair done, how does Lucienne sound? I’ve got us appointments in thirty minutes.”

“Sounds good.”

“So…light lunch in the food court before your appointments?” David suggested.

“Sounds good to us.” Tara replied. “Onward. Schloss Markhaus awaits!”

** _Schloss Markhaus—the Bavarian Alps_ **

Hope, looking absolutely stunning in her red Dior dress, Gucci shoes, gold necklace and earrings, and full length mink fur coat gasped at the Alpine view she saw from her vantage point on the cable car carrying her, Tara, and David to their destination. “This is beautiful.” She said in a hushed tone as her eyes fell on the snowcapped mountains.

“Takes your breath away, doesn’t it?” Tara, wearing a dark blue designer dress with a white mink coat replied as she inclined her head to their destination. “Schloss Markhaus. Built in the fourteenth century by Rudolph von Wittelsbach. Granted to the von Stassel family during the reign of Ludwig II. Heinrich took possession from his brother five years ago under suspicious circumstances and has since quietly converted it into a fortress.”

“Someone’s done their homework.” David chuckled as Wade’s image appeared on their phones.

“There are mines scattered outside the castle and enough electricity runs through that fence to fry an elephant.” Wade reported. “Fortunately, I was able to hack into one of Kramer’s lieutenant’s files and attained a map of where most of the mines are located.”

“Most?” Tara raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry.” The computer genius apologized, “I had to get out before triggering an alarm. His security systems make Drakken’s look like J. P. Bearymore’s in comparison.”

“It’s okay Wade.” Hope said in a consoling voice.

“Yeah.” Tara interjected, “What you got for us is more than enough.”

“Thanks.” The young boy replied as he sipped his cola through a crooked straw. “I’m picking up on four anti-aircraft emplacements on the turrets and what looks like hatches for the missile batteries. You need to knock those out for the GJ assault teams that will be coming in when you give the signal.”

“Right.” David nodded his head as the cable car neared the castle. “Is there any danger of your transmissions being intercepted, Wade?”

His lips turned up in a wide grin, the young genius let out a brief chuckle, “Not a chance. I’m using an ultra-ultra-high frequency that would take very specialized detection gear and I have an encryption program that will take them forever to crack.”

“Okay, girls.” David smirked as he slipped his arms around his two escorts who leaned into him, “It’s showtime.”

“Good luck!” Wade said, “I’ll continue monitoring. Be sure you set your Kimmunicators to vibrate.”

“Hmmmm…” Tara purred, causing the young boy to blush, “…you really know how to turn a girl on.”

“Ummmm…” Wade stammered, “Yeah….uhhhh….later.”

“You scared the poor boy.” Hope chuckled as the cable car came to a rest at the castle entrance. Taking a deep breath as the door opened, the lovely dark-haired young woman whispered, “Here we go.”

Exiting the cable car with his escorts clinging close to him, David greeted the security officer standing by the gate.

“Invitation, please.” The guard, wearing a grey uniform that bore more than a passing resemblance to an old Wehrmacht uniform and carrying a submachine gun in a sling, requested in a polite, yet no-nonsense voice.

Handing the guard the sealed envelope containing the invitation, David waited patiently as the sentry opened the envelope and entered in a key code on a small keypad in his booth. Nodding his head once, the guard returned. “Thank you, Mr. Bruckner. You and your companions may proceed. An officer will meet you and escort you to your room. The reception is at 1800 hours in the main hall.”

“Thank you.” David replied. “Girls? Shall we?”

“Can’t wait ‘til we get to our room, baby.” Tara giggled as she kissed the man next to her on his cheek.

“Yeah, honey…” Hope pouted as she nibbled his ear, “I’m cold.”

“Mr. Bruckner?” A man dressed in a uniform similar to the outside guard’s, but with braid and what appeared to be rank epaulettes and rank insignia on the collar, called out to the newcomers, waving them towards him.

“I guess von Stassel didn’t get the message about World War 2 being over.” Tara quipped.

“Apparently not.” David agreed through tight lips.

“Another good reason to take care of business here.” Hope whispered as the trio approached the officer.

“Herr Bruckner?” The officer, a man in his early thirties with a well-chiseled face, blond hair, and blue eyes—the ideal SS recruit Hope noted, hiding her disgust behind a bored look and pout. “Leutnant Hans Gruber at your service.”

“Leutnant.” David inclined his head slightly.

“If you will follow me, Herr Bruckner…” The lieutenant requested, “I shall escort you and your…companions…” the stern-faced officer coughed, “…to your room. Cocktails will be at 1800.”

“Thank you.” David replied as he allowed himself and his escorts to be led to their room. Upon entering the luxuriously appointed suite, Tara raised a finger to her lips, receiving in return nods of understanding from her companions. Taking out the cigarette case given to her by Wade, she opened the lining and touched the screen. Pointing at a vase, she looked at the flowers and smiling, signaled for Hope and David to join her.

At once recognizing the bug, David pointed it out to Hope who nodded her head. Tara repeated the procedure, picking up on two other bugs—one in the bathroom and another the bedroom. Pointing to the balcony, the trio stepped out as Tara again swept the area for bugs or long-range monitoring equipment. Nodding her head, she took out a cigarette and, lighting it, put the case away.

“We’re safe here.” She declared as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled. “God, that tastes good…first cigarette I’ve had since we boarded that cable car.”

“We’ll meet the rest of the players at the cocktail party.” David conjectured, “That’ll give the two of you a chance to scope things out while I keep von Stassel and the others occupied.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head and then explained to Hope, “What we’re going to be doing is mingling around, talking to the other escorts and the staff. Be careful…no doubt von Stassel has made sure everyone there is loyal to him, but you might be able to pick up something useful. Pay attention to who goes in and out of each door and take note of any special instructions the valet or head bartender or chief security goon gives the rest of the staff.”

“Right.” David nodded his head, offering his advice as well, “From them, you can find out things that might not seem important but can be very useful like wake up times, whether that person likes a nightcap and what that drink is, who has a do not disturb sign up in their room, shift schedules, details like that.”

“All that stuff’s going to come in handy when it’s time for us to make our move.” Tara said as she activated her Kimmunicator. “Wade…you pick up anything from your end and can you do something about the bugs?”

“I’m picking up some interesting comm traffic between the castle and the Slovalkan capital. Running it through decryption…” The computer genius reported, “Got it. It reads: N-Day on schedule. Twenty-six hours and counting.”

“Right.” David took a deep breath, “We’re on a timetable. We’ve got twenty-six hours before von Stassel and Prozylka make their play.”

“As for the listening devices…” Wade interjected, “I can use your Kimmunicators to set up a damping field for one of the bugs—preferably with as tight a space as possible.”

“Bathroom would probably work best.” Hope suggested.

“Good.” Tara chuckled as she put out her cigarette. “I don’t feel like coming out here and freezing my arse off every time we need to talk.”

“If we’re done out here…” David suggested as he shivered from the cold, “Why don’t we get back inside. We need to get ready for the cocktail party and dinner. The invitation said formal attire.”

“Does that mean we get to see you in that tux?” Hope purred.

“I always loved a man in a tux.” Tara remarked with a flirty wink.

** _Middleton High_ **

“Can you believe it!” Bonnie Rockwaller ranted as her court, Liz and Marcella, stood quietly and listened along with the other cheerleaders including an increasingly irritated Kim and the team mascot, Ron. “The Dirty Pair win some sort of special scholarship program for two weeks in Europe while I’m stuck here! It’s not fair. My grades are just as good as theirs! And since I’m higher on the food chain, I should be the one going to Europe, not them.”

“Well…they’re both doing pretty good in geography and Tara’s getting good grades in English and history…” Jessica began only to be silenced by the brown-haired cheerleader’s glare.

“I’m as surprised as you are that they got it, Bonnie.” Kim interrupted, “But they did get it, so…how about feeling happy for them.” 

Crystal, picking up Kim’s intent and realizing that it wouldn’t fly if it came from the redhead, interjected, adding a little sweetener, “Doesn’t this make us all look better, Bonnie, since they’re both cheerleaders. That should boost your place on the food chain—right?”

“Hmmm…” Thinking about the matter for several moments, Bonnie slowly nodded her head, “You’ve got a point there, Crystal. It does boost us on the food chain.”

“So not the drama.” Kim whispered to her best friend as the pair walked away from the other cheerleaders, “Still…don’t you think it’s kinda weird that they just all of a sudden landed that scholarship? A scholarship neither I nor any other honor student knew about. Even Kevin Guberman didn’t know about it. Something’s not right here. Tara and Hope get this special two week free ride trip to Europe…Francois did an emergency style for a British woman named Tara King who just happened to have long blonde hair recently…that terrorist attack involving a nuke at the Space Center…there are just an awful lot of coincidences.”

“Maybe have Wade do a quick background check on Tara?” Ron suggested, sharing his friend’s suspicions.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Kim replied as she walked to her locker and contacted the Team Possible computer expert on the PC in her locker.

“Yeah, Kim?” Wade appeared on the screen, “What’s the sitch?”

“Can I get you to do a background search on Tara King for me, Wade? Please and thank you.”

Not liking having to lie to his friends, Wade, after a suitable amount of time, transmitted the cover dossier for Tara provided for him by Mother and Global Justice. “Here you go, Kim.”

Reading over the information on the screen, the young redhead shook her head, “Everything seems to check out, but…something just doesn’t seem right.”

“You sure you’re not feeling a little jealous yourself, Kim?” Ron asked, then seeing the expression on his friend’s face, the blond sidekick quickly backpedaled, “Whoa, Kim! Bad choice in words! Not that you really are jealous or anything. You know, it could be because we’ve been really busy and when the offer came up, we might have been on a mission or something…yeah…” Ron sighed as that seemed to mollify his friend, “That’s it, we were just too busy.”

“Maybe.” Kim reluctantly conceded, “But still…there’s something in the back of my mind that tells me there’s more there.”

As soon as Kim and the other cheerleaders had departed the locker room and Bonnie knew that she was alone, she slumped down on a bench and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “Thank you, Crystal.” She muttered to herself, “The last thing I needed was to have Lonnie and Connie using that damned study trip to put me down any more than they’re already going to do. I can at least tell them that my place at the top of the chain is still solid. If Kim had won, it would have been a complete disaster.” As she sat by herself, alone in the empty locker room, Bonnie muttered softly to herself, “Is being at the top of the food chain really worth it?”

** _Schloss Markhaus_ **

“You really do fill out a tux nicely.” Hope, wearing a black evening gown slit up to her thigh and an ermine stole grinned lasciviously as she adjusted David’s tie.

“Absolutely smashing, darling.” Tara, elegant in a burgundy evening gown with sable stole agreed.

“Well…” David’s lips turned up in a slight smirk as he slipped an arm around each of his companions, “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” Both girls replied in unison as the attendants opened the door to the main hall, allowing the threesome to make their entrance.

“Nice…” Hope said as she eyed the expensive antique décor.

“von Stassel might be a wannabe fascist dictator, but one thing I do have to say about him…” Tara quipped, “…he does have good taste.”

“Speak of the devil.” David murmured to his escorts, “Showtime, girls.”

“Herr Baron.” David politely greeted the crime boss with a courteous bow.

“Herr Bruckner.” Von Stassel correctly acknowledged. “Your reputation precedes you. And these lovely ladies I take it are your…companions?”

“Yes, Sir.” David respectfully replied as he introduced Hope and Tara.

“Welcome to Schloss Markhaus.” The villain said as he made a sweeping gesture with his right hand, “Please, mingle. Get to know your fellow guests. I think you’ll find that you have much in common with each other.”

Bowing, David politely took his leave, “I look forward to it Herr Baron.”

“Tara…this is Wade, can you talk?”

“Nnnn…” The blonde muttered in a low voice.

“Understood, I’ll do the talking. Kim’s getting suspicious. She had me do a background check on you. I gave her the cover file. I think it bought some time, but she’s going to find out sooner or later.”

“Uh…Huh.” Tara agreed.

“I don’t like lying to Kim.” Wade declared, “Sooner or later, her and Ron are going to have to find out. Better you tell them than they find out on their own.”

“Uh…Huh.” Tara vocalized, again signaling her agreement with the young boy’s analysis.

“I’ll keep monitoring. So far, so good. Wade out.”

“What did Wade have to say?” Hope whispered as the two girls made their way to the bar.

“Kim’s getting close. We’re going to have to bring her in on things soon, I think.” Tara replied.

Nodding her head as the pair reached the bar, Hope noted, “Kim was bound to put two and two together eventually.”

“Frauleins?”

“Gin and tonic, please.” Tara requested.

“White wine.” Hope replied.

Taking a sip of her cocktail, Tara grinned, “Now, it’s David’s show. All we have to do is look pretty, watch, and listen.”

As the two girls mingled with the other escorts, a burly chestnut-haired man with a faint scar on his cheek and wearing a uniform with plenty of braid on his epaulettes and collar insignia came in from a side door on the opposite side of the hall from where the girls stood and approached the Baron. On reaching the German aristocrat, the man whispered in his ear, his eyes almost imperceptibly turning their attention to David as he spoke.

“Kramer.” Tara whispered. “I don’t like the looks of that. See what he’s doing?”

Paying closer attention, Hope picked up on the head and eye movements of the security chief, “Yeah.” The dark-haired cheerleader whispered back, “You think he knows who David is?”

“We’ll know in a moment.” Tara responded as she took out her cigarette case, giving Hope a gentle nudge with her elbow as she did so, “Be ready in case.”

“Right.” Hope answered back as she took out her own case.

Watching the two men talking while giving the appearance of opening their cigarette cases, the two women paid very close attention to the movements of both the Baron and his security chief. Then, catching the Baron’s subtle shake of the head, Tara relaxed as she took out a regular cigarette.

Imitating her friend’s actions, Hope took out a regular cigarette as well as Tara lit first hers and then her friend’s. Forcing herself to take a small drag, Hope quickly exhaled.

“Sorry, luv.” Tara whispered, “But we’ve got to make it look good. Just hold it and take a puff now and then and don’t inhale. After a few minutes, you can put it out. Remember…” The blonde said as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled, “The play’s the thing.”

“Ms. Sampson’s English.” Hope smirked as she took a sip of wine and a second small puff. “This is one habit I don’t think anyone has to worry about me picking up.” She said, keeping the smile on her face. “No offense, T, but it tastes awful.”

“Everyone has their own vices.” Tara chuckled as her eyes scanned the room, “We’re missing one VIP. Where is General Prozylka?”

It didn’t take long for Tara’s question to be answered as a set of double doors opened, revealing a barrel-chested silver haired man with tinted glasses wearing a Slovalkan dress military uniform laden with medals and gold braid. “That must be our general.” Hope remarked with a crooked grin, “I’m surprised he hasn’t tipped over from all those medals on his chest.”

“Definitely overcompensating for the lack of something.” Tara agreed with a smirk. “Looks like our three baddies are getting together for a confab. Wade? Do you think your devices are sensitive enough for us to listen in?”

“I think so…” The young hacker pounded at his keyboard for several moments before joyfully exclaiming, “Ta Da!”

As the static gave way first to voices and then to words, Tara vocalized, “Remind me to give you a kiss, dear boy.”

Blushing, Wade responded sheepishly, “Ummm…I’ll settle for a Slurpity cola.”

“Deal.” Hope whispered as she and her companions listened in on the conversation between the two archvillains.

_“Herr Baron…how are we progressing?”_

_“We are proceeding according to schedule, General. In approximately twenty four hours you will be the new leader of Slovalka.”_

_“And you will have access to the rare earths you need for Project Gotterdammerung.”_

_“Excellent.”_

_“Well…Herr Baron…I shall take my leave now. I must ready our forces to move on your signal.”_

_“No need to hurry, General. We can have you at your staging area in plenty of time.”_ As the Baron snapped his fingers, a rather well-endowed blonde woman wearing a white evening gown that clung in all the right places approached, coming to a halt at the general’s side. _“I’ve arranged some entertainment for you. Stay…enjoy the evening.”_

_“Thank you.”_ The general leered as he slipped his arm around the woman’s waist, _“I believe I shall.”_

“Not good.” Tara muttered into her comm unit. “If we’re going to move, it’ll have to be tonight.”

“At least the bimbo will keep the General occupied for a while.” Hope pointed out with a smirk.

“Could be the distraction we need.” David agreed and then cautioned, “Looks like Kramer wants to talk with me. Monitor just in case things go south.”

Plastering a phony smile on his face, the handsome secret agent greeted von Stassel’s chief of security. “Colonel Kramer, I presume?”

“Herr Bruckner.” The colonel responded coolly, but correctly. “I trust you are enjoying your stay here?”

“I am.” David suavely responded, “But my companions do feel a bit cold. I fear we shall have to make our exit soon.”

“Understandable.” The security chief answered back, his lips turning up in a leer. Cocking his head to one side, the mercenary commented, “You remind me of someone. Have we met before?”

“No Colonel.” David shook his head, “I don’t believe we have. But…in the business we’re in…”

Kramer responded with a nod of his head, “Yes…we are a rather close-knit community—aren’t we. Well…enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“You pick up on that?” David vocalized as he mingled through the crowd.

“Yes, luv.” Tara replied, “I think it might not be a bad idea to take our leave sooner rather than later.”

“Agreed.” Then the undercover agent heaved a dejected sigh, “Looks like I’m about to be collared by a couple of the other guests. I’ll meet you at the bar once I get free of them.”

Joining his girls after a lengthy conversation with a Russian diplomat and a South Korean financier, David held the two women close to him as he whispered, activating his link with Wade. “Had an interesting conversation with Misters Anatoly Apraxin and Dae Hyun Min. It seems that MALUS’s tentacles are wrapped around more than we thought. Besides trying to take over a country, MALUS is planning on engineering a crash of the South Korean stock market. If they succeed, it could leave at least one automotive and one electronics corporation open for takeover.”

“And what did Mister Apraxin have to say?” Tara asked.

“He let slip plans by a rogue element of the FSB to destabilize the government of Santo Markos in order to gain control of its port facilities. He says that they’re looking to hire mercenaries and will need a reliable source of arms that cannot be traced.”

“Nothing like an coup in a Mediterranean paradise.” Tara snorted. “You get all that, Wade?”

“I got it and am forwarding it all straight to the Director and to Mother.” The young boy replied.

“We picked up some useful tidbits too.” Hope said as the trio made their way to the exit.

“Right.” Tara agreed, “They’ve upgraded their security system to include besides the standard laser grid and motion sensors, a sensor that will detect changes in airflow patterns. That’s going to make it difficult to come in from above using a harness and wires and pulleys.”

“We’re going to need to find a way to knock out the power at least partially.” David postulated as the group exited the hall and made their way to their room.

“Right.” Tara nodded her head, “We’re going to have a busy night tonight.”

After changing into their work gear of catsuits for the women and black shirt, jacket, and pants for David, the three adventurers checked their equipment in the bathroom, the only room not covered by von Stassel’s surveillance devices. “Right…Wade…can you call up a floor plan?”

“Sure.” The techie cautioned, “I’ve updated it as best I can, but there might be new changes that I couldn’t account for.”

“I’ve color-coded Prozylka’s suite in green, Kramer’s in yellow, and von Stassel’s in red.” Wade declared as the named rooms changed colors appropriately. “The intel we need will be in one of their rooms—most likely von Stassel’s.”

“Still worthwhile going through the other suites.” Tara commented, “Who knows what sort of goodies the others have.”

“Right.” David nodded his head before grimly stating, “If Prozylka and von Stassel escape, they will most likely carry out the coup anyway. I also don’t like the sound of this Operation _Gotterdammerung _those two were talking about.”

“_Gotterdammerung…” _Hope racked her memory for a moment, “The end of the world. You’re right. That doesn’t sound good.”

“We can’t take the risk of von Stassel and Prozylka carrying this out.” David said in a grave tone. I’m sorry, but I don’t see any choice where those two are concerned other than termination.”

As the full impact of the spy’s words sunk in, Wade protested in a hushed tone, “There has to be another way. Can’t we turn them over to Global Justice or the Bundespolizei or something?”

“I wish we could, Wade.” Tara said in a soft voice, herself not looking forward to the concept of killing someone in cold blood. “But…David’s right. We can’t afford to let either of those two men escape. The stakes are just too high.”

“I’ll do it.” David volunteered. Raising his hand as Tara took a breath to object, David stated, “I’m the trained assassin after all. After we neutralize the security systems, you two will be busy enough breaking into the suites and securing the intel. I’ll track them down and do what has to be done and meet you here.” He then pointed to an apparent blind spot on the wall, “We’ll rappel down the wall and navigate through the minefield and extract. If something happens to me…” David trailed.

“We’ll take care of von Stassel and Prozylka.” Tara said.

Hope announced in a low voice, “We’ll do what has to be done.”

Addressing Wade, the blonde adventuress inquired, “Any ideas on how we can take down their security alarms?”

“Yeah.” Wade replied, “There are two nodes that have to be deactivated. I’ve highlighted their locations on your mini-maps. When you get to the nodes, you’ll need to deactivate them simultaneously. They’re activated and deactivated by a turnkey. If one is turned off before the other, the general alarm will go off.”

“There’s probably a guard close by with the key with each one.” Tara conjectured. “We’ll have to take him out first.” Turning to Hope, she instructed, “We’ll wear coats and just walk up to the guards. The worst thing that can happen is for them to catch us sneaking around. If you run into any roving patrols, just tell them that you’re on your way to entertain one of the guests.”

“Got it.” Hope nodded her head as she slipped her coat on.

“Anything else we should be aware of from your end, Wade?”

“Yeah.” Wade reported, “I’m picking up on increased traffic in vehicular and air traffic in your area. It looks like they’re already beginning to preposition for their coup attempt.”

Looking down at his watch, David announced, “We’re now on the clock. Ready?”

“Ready.” Both girls replied in unison as they both put coats on over their catsuits.

“Ready.” Wade responded, “Counting down…now.”

Exiting their room, the three spies went about their separate tasks. Moving swiftly, they came to an intersection where Tara went left, Hope took the right corridor, while David proceeded straight ahead.

As she continued down her corridor, Tara heard voices and footsteps approaching. Proceeding confidently ahead, she added a little sway to her hips as she walked.

“Halt!” One of the guards called out as he and his partner approached the young blonde.

Doing as she was told, Tara waited until the guards arrived before asking in a sugary-sweet voice, “Is there something wrong?”

“Why are you outside your quarters now?” The first guard demanded.

“I was told to go to the General’s room.” Tara winked, “It seems our general has a thing for blondes as the one that Baron von Stassel provided for him wasn’t enough to completely take care of him. Herr Buckner sent me to…well let’s just say seal a deal—if you know what I mean luvs.”

Laughing, the second guard motioned with his submachine gun. “Down the corridor and to your left. You’ll find a guard at the door. We’ll radio ahead and tell him you’re coming.”

“Heinz?” A…lady…is coming to your post. The General is expecting her. Let her in.”

“Thanks, luvs.” Tara smirked as she blew the guards a kiss, making sure to add even more sway to her hips as she walked away. “David, there’s a guard at the door at the end of the corridor you’re going down. Stay out of line of sight.”

Making her way quietly down the corridor, Hope paused for a moment as she marveled at how quickly her life had changed. From high school cheerleader to international spy and jewel thief…talk about your extracurricular activities. Her lips turning up in a grin, the dark-haired cheerleader took a deep breath and exhaled as she reached her objective with a guard standing next to it. “Okay, I’m at the node and there’s a guard there.”

“Same here.” Tara reported as she opened her cigarette case and took out one of the green tipped cigarettes. “Time to see if your gadgets work, Wade, darling.”

“They’ll work.” Wade responded confidently.

Proceeding down the main corridor, David stopped as he spotted a guard standing before a door. Crouching low, the trained assassin waited patiently for his companions.

“So far so good.” Wade muttered in an almost inaudible voice. “Let’s hope we can keep it up.”

Hope grinned as she approached the guard standing before his station. “Hey honey!” She called out to him as she took one of the green cigarettes out of her case. “My lighter crapped out. Can you give me a light?”

“Sure.” The guard grinned lecherously as he fished for a lighter out of his pocket with one hand while motioning for the raven-haired beauty to advance closer. “Come here.”

“Thanks!” Hope sighed with relief as she drew within range of the guard and, putting the cigarette to her lips, quickly blew, sending its dart into the man’s neck. Almost instantaneously the sedative worked as she watched the guard slump unconscious to the floor. “My man’s down.” The cheerleader reported.

“Mine is too.” 

“Okay…” Wade instructed, “Remember, you need to turn the keys at exactly the same time.”

“Won’t we trigger an alarm once the system goes down?” Hope asked.

“Good point.” Tara agreed, “Surely it’ll appear on some security monitor.”

“You’ll have a very brief window of opportunity to get in and get the intel and then get out.” Wade replied, “Approximately five minutes.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head, “Okay, David, can you get close enough to that guard to take him out with one of the cigarette blowguns?”

“Yeah.” David answered back. “Give me sixty seconds to get into position and then start the countdown.”

“Ready?” Wade asked, beginning his countdown, “Three…Two…One…Turn!” As both keys turned simultaneously, Wade exclaimed, “It’s down. You’ve got five minutes…go!”

Opening the door and moving swiftly, the three spies, after a quick search, found von Stassel’s empty office. Placing her Kimmunicator next to the computer terminal, Tara took out a thumb drive and slipped it in one USB port while Hope did the same with a second drive. “Downloading into the drives…got ’em!”

Taking the tiny drives out, Tara handed one drive to Hope while keeping the other. “We’re going to have to conceal the drives in case they search us.” Tara stated. “We need to hide them where they can’t be found by a regular shakedown search.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Hope inquired with raised eyebrows.

Her lips turning up in a crooked grin, the blonde adventuress replied as she slipped the thumb drive into a plastic cylinder and closed it tight, “Those drives are about to go into a place where all of the boys at Middleton High wish they could go.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Hope remarked with an eyeroll as she did the same thing with her thumb drive.

“I’ll just watch the door while you hide the goods.” David smirked as he turned around.

Hearing the sound of zippers being unzipped from the Kimmunicators, Wade asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, Wade. Those thumb drives are on their way to paradise.” David joked as both Tara and Hope laughed.

“You say the sweetest things, luv.” Tara joked as she zipped herself back up.

Zipping herself up, Hope came up to the handsome spy and caressed his cheek, “You do know I’m legal, don’t you?”

“She is.” Tara chuckled.

“You also said you didn’t mind sharing.” Hope remarked with a mock pout.

“I did indeed.” Tara smirked as she gave David a quick kiss, “But let’s get outta here first, shall we.”

“Good idea.” A blushing David responded as Wade coughed.

“I don’t want to know what all that was about, do I?” The young boy asked.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” David laughed as he opened the door to be met by the barrels of two submachine guns wielded by two guards with four other guards and Colonel Kramer behind them. Slowly raising his hands, David said in a rueful tone, “Looks like I’m going to have to wait a bit before my trip to paradise.”

“Party poopers.” Tara pouted as she raised her hands.

“Yeah…you losers sure know how to ruin a girl’s good time.” Hope quipped as she also raised her hands.

“Herr Bruckner…” Colonel Kramer’s lips turned up in an icy grin as his men took station around their prisoners. “I knew you looked familiar so I ran you and your companions through our database…your resemblance to your brother is striking. And Ms. King…you realize you’ve got quite the price on your head. The Russian mafia and the Iranian government would pay well to have you delivered to them dead or alive. I regret they’ll have to settle for dead. Ms. Rossi…” The hardened mercenary shook his head, “It’s a shame such a promising career is about to come to an abrupt close, but such is the game.” Turning to a sergeant, he ordered, “Search them and take them to the dungeon. Baron von Stassel is waiting for them.”

“Jawohl, Herr Oberst!”

After being searched and relieved of their Kimmunicators and other gadgets, the three spies were led down into the depths of the castle dungeon where Baron von Stassel, standing on a raised podium before what seemed to be a pool consisting of a chemical compound stood. Pushed into a cage, the threesome found themselves being lifted and then hoisted into a position above the pool.

“Place their toys on the table there.” The Baron ordered. “I’ll have our scientists examine them later.” 

As the guard did as he was ordered, the Baron gloated, “Colonel Kramer had identified you fairly early. Once the security system went down, we quickly figured out what your intent was. I know that you copied the data on the computer—most likely on to one or more of those thumb drives I have heard about and I have a pretty good idea as to where you hid them.” His lips turning up in a lascivious grin, the archvillain chuckled, “Don’t worry, young ladies. I won’t order an invasive search. You see…I won’t need to. That foaming soup below you is a special compound that will freeze you in your current form forever.” He then gestured at five statues all looking panic-stricken and frightened. “You will join the others in my collection.”

“One question…” David called out to the villain, “Since we’re going to be part of your collection anyway, there’s no harm in answering it…”

“By all means, Herr Bruckner.” von Stassel replied with a smarmy grin, “Ask your question. I may even answer it.”

“Gotterdammerung. What is it?”

“Why, my dear Herr Bruckner…” von Stassel chuckled, “It’s the end of the world. You should be able to figure out the rest.”

“Hold tight on to the bars.” David warned as the Baron pressed a button, opening the floor of the cage.

“I see your reflexes are quite good.” von Stassel gloated as he pointed to a camera, “But, I’m afraid it won’t help you.” As he said his words, the cage lurched as it slowly, very, very slowly began to drop down to the soup. “But please, do put on a good show. I’ll be watching.”

“Sorry, luvs.” Tara muttered as the villain and his henchmen left the dungeon, “Looks like we’re not going to have our little romp after all.”

“None of that negative talk, Ra-Boom-De-Ay.” David quipped, “I’ve got a luxury suite at the Hotel Sacher Salzburg waiting for the three of us when we get out of here.” As he said his words, the power suddenly went out cloaking the dungeon in darkness, and more important, deactivating the camera.

“I have an idea!” Hope exclaimed, “But it’s crazy.”

“Right now’s the time for crazy.” Tara quipped. “Go for it, luv.”

Keeping her grip on the bars, Hope maneuvered to the bottom of the cage. Estimating that she had just enough clearance, she hung by the bottom of the cage, her feet mere inches from the toxic, bubbling brew.

“You can do it, Hope.” Tara cried out encouragingly as the lithe young woman clambered up the outside of the cage to the top.

“You’ve got this love.” David said with confidence.

Perched on the top of the cage, Hope felt her way up to the cable to the pulley and then, using her arms as she dangled over the chemical soup, the young cheerleader muttered to herself as she pulled herself across, the strain showing on her face as sweat rolled off her, making a hissing noise as it impacted with the brew. “You can do this, Hope. You placed in the Middleton Unified District Gymnastics Competition. This is a breeze when compared to having to beat Sherry Rosen on the uneven bars.” Reaching what she figured to be the best point, Hope swung herself back and forth to get as much momentum as possible, releasing her hold at the furthest point forward. Carrying out a double somersault, the gymnast cried out in triumph, “And she sticks the landing!”

“Way to go, Hope!” Tara exclaimed. “Now, get the lipstick and David’s pen from that table.

“Take that Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller.” Hope smirked as she dashed to comply with her friend’s command.

David whispered to the blonde next to him, “You know you could have done that easily, don’t you?”

“Of course, luv. But she needed to do it.”

“To prove to herself that she could.” David concluded as Tara nodded her head once in acknowledgement. “Now, she won’t feel jealous of or inferior to Kim.”

“Or Bonnie.” Tara added. “She’s just taken two giant anchors off from around her neck.”

As Hope stopped at the edge of the pool, David instructed. “Okay, Hope, love. First, shoot the foam from your lipstick container into the pool.” Doing as she was told, Hope smiled as a thick foam covered the vile brew.

“Now, luv.” Tara commanded, “Take the adhesive lipstick and use it to make a bridge from the cage to where you are.”

“Got it.” Hope said as she did as she was told, the adhesive forming a slim bridge connecting the cage to safety.

“Right, lover.” David muttered to the blonde next to him, “Ladies first.”

“Ever the gentleman.” Tara quipped as she slid down the cage and on to the makeshift bridge, moving quickly across to the other side. “You’re turn, baby.” Tara called out to the secret agent.

As David reached the halfway point, he felt a sudden lurching. “Shit!” He exclaimed, picking up his pace as the bridge began to dissolve. Leaping over portions that had already dissolved, David, seeing that the end was now two feet shorter than it was with even more liquifying, took a running start and leaped, clearing the hissing brew and landing in the arms of the two girls who both hugged and repeatedly kissed the handsome agent.

“Let’s not do that again.” David chuckled

“What?” Hope teased, “The death defying leaps or us kissing you.”

“The death defying leaps!” David laughed, “You two can kiss me all you want.”

“Wade? What happened?” Tara, activating her Kimmunicator, asked.

After a delay of several seconds, the African-American child appeared on the screen. “Sorry. I was talking to Kim. Senor, Senor, Senior killed the European power grid. He’s demanding the Balearic Islands along with the Canary Islands, Malta, Rhodes, and Crete. Kim and Ron are on their way to deal with him. What’s been happening with you? I was worried when you were cut off.”

“We avoided being immortalized as statues.” Tara replied with a crooked grin. “Can you give us an exit point?” She asked as she opened her cigarette case and revealed the screen. “I have a feeling the old one’s not going to do now.”

“Wait one.” Wade requested as he typed on his keyboard. “Here.” He said as a path lit up. “That will take you to the courtyard.”

“Right.” Tara replied, “Do you have possible locations for von Stassel, Prozylka, and Kramer?”

“I can’t give you exact positions, but I can give you approximations.” The computer genius replied as color coded circular areas appeared on the screen. 

“Thanks.” Tara said in a grim voice as she turned to her companions. “We can’t leave until those three are dealt with.”

“Right.” David agreed, nodding his head.

“No argument from me.” Hope remarked.

“All right then.” Tara said as the threesome began to make their way up the dungeon stairs, “Let’s get to work.”

** _Middleton High—earlier _ **

Her locker opened, Kim gazed on a picture of her and Ron taken last year at a picnic both families held at Lake Middleton. She sighed as the naked mole-rat perched on the edge of her locker made a sympathetic “Awww…” sound. “I miss the old Ron too. I shouldn’t have tried to make himself into something he’s not.” Smiling at the rodent as he climbed up on her shoulder and nuzzled her, Kim confessed, “I didn’t do it for him. I did it for me.”

Seeing the questioning look Ron’s companion was giving her, the redhead explained, “I thought if I helped him get a new image, it would mean that Bonnie and the other girls would stop calling him a loser and that would make me look better.”

“Not loser.” Rufus reproved as he shook his head, “You like him. Dirty Pair like him. Who cares what mean girl and friends think.”

“You’re right, Rufus.” Kim replied as her lips turned up in a warm smile, “I’m going to apologize to him the first chance I get.”

“Good.” Rufus smiled as Wade beeped the young hero’s Kimmunicator.

“What’s the sitch, Wade?”

“I thought you told me that Senor, Senor, Senior was harmless.” The techie exclaimed.

“He is!” Kim replied, “He’s just this little old man…”

“A little old man who sucked out all the power in Europe and is demanding a bunch of pretty little islands.” Wade announced as his attention was distracted by a beep. “Wait one, Kim.” Several moments later, the young boy’s image returned, “Sorry…but something came up.” Taking a breath and exhaling, he remarked, “They’re obviously new at the whole villainy thing.” _Especially when compared to monsters like von Stassel and Kramer_. Wade didn’t say.

“Yeah…well…” Kim drawled, “It might not be a bad idea to put an end to his villain career before it gets out of hand. I’ll get Ron. Can you score us a ride to Europe? Preferably a fast one. Please and thank you.”

“Will do, Kim.” Wade replied as he said silent prayers for both his teams.

** _In an experimental supersonic VTOL transport plane flying over the Azores_ **

“Thanks for the lift, Major.” Kim said in a polite voice as she and Ron adjusted their parachutes and scuba gear.

“Think nothing of it, Ms. Possible.” Major Esteban de Luna, USAF and test pilot, responded. “I owe your father a favor for recommending me for the space program.” Eying the landing zone, the major announced, “We’re going into VTOL mode. Ready?” Seeing the two thumbs up from the members of Team Possible, the major shouted, “Go!”

Diving into the water, Kim and Ron quickly swam to the coordinates Wade had given them as being the location for the access to the Senor’s secret lair. “So…I hear footsteps behind me and it’s Amelia shouting Brad Pitt! She taps me on the shoulder and…”

“Ron!” Kim hissed a warning, “We’re trying to be sneaky here.”

“Sorry.” Ron sincerely apologized, “But…Brad Pitt! Kim…” The young teen shook his head, “Brad Pitt. Not loser or geek or buffoon or idiot. It…felt good.”

The twinge of regret she had felt on hearing his words quickly subsided as Kim laid eyes on the fortress with spotlights shining before her. “Damn.” She whispered. Glancing at her friend, she gave him a cross look, “Missile launchers? You had to suggest that he get missile launchers?”

“It was a joke, KP!” Ron protested, “How could I know that he’d take me literally? You’re going to blame me for that?”

“Yes!” Kim snarled as the pair jumped the wall and spotted the device being used to drain the power. “Crap. We’ve got to get this sorted out—now.”

“What?” Ron bitterly responded, “You’re blaming me for taking Senor taking what I said as a joke literally or this mess?”

“Both.” Kim spat out in response.

“Okay, then…” Ron countered, “So, how are we going to get in, KP?” 

“Knock on the front door.” Kim shrugged her shoulders. “How else.”

** _Schloss Markhaus_ **

Testing the door at the top of the dungeon stairs and finding it securely locked, David took out the tiny breath spray that was actually a squirt gun that shot acid. Adjusting it to the narrowest setting possible, he sprayed into the ancient lock, smirking as the tumblers dissolved from the acid. Carefully opening the door a crack, he surveyed the immediate area, spotting a guard. Taking out a cord, he motioned for the girls to hold their position as he crept stealthily up on the guard.

Striking quickly, David caught the guard’s neck in his garrote. Tightening the pressure as the guard wordlessly struggled, the deadly assassin only relaxed his efforts when he felt the other man going limp. Gently setting the dead guard down, David relieved him of his submachine gun, knife, and pistol. Handing the knife to Tara he remarked, “I know you prefer blades. Then, handing the pistol to Hope he stated, “You’ve gotten to be very good with a pistol on the range. Now, you get the chance to use those skills for real.” Pausing for a moment, he placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder, “I know you can do it.”

Nodding her head once as the handsome man hefted the submachine gun, Hope asked, “Where next?”

“The General is top priority.” David said, listing their objectives in order of importance, “Then von Stassel, finally Kramer. But…if we run into them out of order, that works too.”

“This way.” Tara directed as she pointed down the right hand path. “That’s the way to Prozylka’s suite.” Glancing down at her watch, she growled, “We don’t have much time. If we’re going to get him, we’ve got to go now.”

Proceeding down the hall ahead of the others, Tara signaled them to halt. Falling back to their position, she reported. “We’ve got four goons standing guard in front of the general’s quarters. We need to take them out first, preferably without them alerting Prozylka.”

“Lure them to the corner?” David suggested as Tara nodded her head, pointing to a shut off valve controlling the sprinkler system.

“Yeah. That laser of yours.” Tara pointed at the pen in her lover’s coat pocket. “Think you can hit that sprinkler and set off the sprinklers?”

Nodding his head, as Tara motioned for Hope to get ready, David aimed the laser and fired, setting off the fire suppression sprinklers.

“_Was_?” The guards cried out in German.

“Check out that corridor!” An officer ordered as the goons rushed towards where Tara and the others were waiting in ambush. As the guards rounded the corner, one guard was struck by a punch to the ribs by David who then quickly followed it up with a foot stomp on the man’s head.

Hope lashed out at the second guard with a leg sweep that brought the thug down. She then followed it up with a strike at his windpipe, not even hearing the snapping sound of bone and cartilage.

Tara took out the third guard with a chop to the neck followed by a kick to the chest and then a stomp to the head of the downed man. Seeing the officer about to open the door to warn the general, the young blonde threw her knife, striking him square in the chest. Moving quickly, she followed up her strike with a blow to his windpipe, instantly killing the man as Hope darted into the general’s suite catching him half undressed getting out of bed and reaching for his pistol. Instinctively she fired her gun first, hitting the man in the chest and then followed up the first shot with a second one. 

Steeling herself, she uttered in as calm a voice as she could muster, her lower lip trembling as she came down from her combat high. “I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t want to do it. Honest. But if I didn’t do it to him or that guard…”

“Then you’d be dead.” Tara said in a soft voice as she placed a gentle arm around her friend’s shoulders.

“It’s good that you feel remorse.” David said as he also gave the dark-haired cheerleader a gentle hug. “The moment you stop feeling regret about taking a life is the moment that it is time to leave this business.”

“Right.” Hope nodded her head, “I’ll be okay, guys.” She said as she wiped her tears away and forced a tentative grin to her face, “I just need to process it all.”

“I know you will.” David replied as both he and Tara made a wordless vow to each other to look after their comrade. “Let’s go. One down…two to go.”

“Is everyone okay?” Wade asked in a hushed tone as his face appeared on all their Kimmunicators.

“Yeah, Wade.” Hope replied with a shaky grin. “Shit happened.”

“She’ll be fine, Wade.” Tara said as she gave her best friend a warm smile, “Like she said, shit happened.”

“Okay.” The techie responded, “Just thought you’d like to know that Kim and Ron are at the Senor’s lair. You need to get done what you need to before they restore the power grid.”

** _The Senor’s Lair_ **

“Ah…Kim Possible…” The elderly villain practicing his new evil snicker, said as he greeted the teen hero, “And…” Racking his memory, the old man shook his head, “It’s not important who you are…”

“Senile old goat.” Ron muttered under his breath, Kim quickly hushing him as she heard him. He then spotted the pond in the center of the chamber and exclaimed in disbelief, “Hey! You put in a lagoon!”

“Do you like it?” Senor bragged, “The piranha are on back order I am afraid, but I assure you, the Koi are quite hungry.” The old man further boasted, “I ordered a book for world domination on the internet. Fascinating reading, I must say. Soon, I will be even more infamous than that pompous von Stassel!

“Who?” Ron scratched his head as Kim abruptly waved him off.

“Shush, Ron.” Raising her voice, she addressed her next words to the elder Senor, “Did you get to the part where you give yourself up?”

“No…” Senor retorted, “But I am at the part where I tell you that there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Damn it!” Ron quipped, “I’ve got a zit on my nose.”

“Shut up, Ron!” Kim, growing increasingly irritated at her sidekick, snapped.

“Well…” Ron fired back in a huff, “You do too!”

Spying the laser turrets activated out of the corner of her eye, Kim yelled out a warning as she pushed her friend to the floor and dodged just in time. “Lasers! He put in freaking lasers! Ron!”

“You’re blaming me again!” Ron shouted as he ducked a laser beam and then dashed to cover, “I was just kidding with him! I can’t help it if he thought I was being serious!”

** _Schloss Markhaus_ **

“Be sure to take their ammo and any weapons you need.” David commanded as both Hope and Tara armed themselves with submachine guns and pistols and all the ammo they could reasonably carry. As the alarm claxons rang out, he grimaced, “Looks like we’re going to have to shoot our way out.”

“Not the way I like a caper to go down., but if you have to, you have to.” Tara growled as she handed grenades to David and Hope. “Ready, Hope?”

“Ready.” The youthful cheerleader responded. “Let’s go.” Dashing forward, the threesome were met by four of Kramer’s mercenaries all under cover. Diving under cover as they received heavy fire from the mercenaries, Hope followed her companion’s example in just sticking her gun out and firing.

Readying his grenade, David whispered as the threesome ducked to avoid another fusillade of gunshots. “On three. One…Two…Three.” Chucking the grenade, he heard panicked shouts as the fragmentation grenade went off. Hearing only the moaning of the wounded, the secret agent carefully poked his head up to take a look. “We’re clear.” He said as he leaped over his cover, motioning for the women to join him.

“Kramer’s probably coordinating in security.” Tara surmised as she activated her Kimmunicator. “Wade? Can you get us a route first to the armory and then the main security office?”

“Wait one.” The dark-skinned techie replied, “Kim’s in a sitch right now, she’s trying to avoid spinning tops of doom.”

“Spinning tops of doom?” Tara giggled.

“Don’t ask.” Wade replied with a cockeyed grin. “Okay…got it. There you go.”

“Thanks, Wade.”

Ditching the SMG and reloading her pistol, Hope joked as David handed her an assault rifle, “Figures. Kim gets the looneys and we get the psychos.”

“That’s about the size of it love.” David grinned as he cocked the assault rifle in his hands.

** _The Senor’s Lair_ **

“Ah…the perfect target for my missiles. Middleton!” The elder Senor cackled as he locked in the target coordinates for downtown Middleton. “Junior! Activate the missiles!”

“Now I’m your missile launcher!” Junior grumbled as he combed a stray lock of hair back into place.

“Go after Junior, Ron!” Kim commanded, “I’ll take care of Senior.”

“On it, KP!” The blond sidekick responded as he dashed after the younger villain.

Watching as Ron dodged the missiles and leaped over the lagoon, Kim smiled down at Rufus who had just emerged from the young redhead’s pocket, “Keep an eye on him, please.” She implored, “I have a feeling that the Ron we grew up with is in there somewhere.”

“Aye-aye!” The little mole rat answered back, snapping a salute as he took off after his human.

Spotting a weakness in the laser’s turret arcs, Kim dodged and weaved until she succeeded in getting the annoying turrets to knock each other out. “Okay, Senor. That takes care of your lasers. Ready to give up now?”

“Not hardly!” Senor snickered. “Behold my spinning tops of doom!” Farewell, Kim Possible!”

“Spinning tops of doom!” Kim exclaimed in disbelief as she barely dodged the blades of one of the spinners. “Spinning tops of doom!! I’m so gonna kill Ron when this is over!”

** _Schloss Markhaus_ **

“One thing I have to say for these bastards.” Tara cursed as she fired off a burst from her assault rifle, “They don’t give up.”

“von Stassel is either paying them very well or they’re scared to death of Kramer.” David replied as he slapped a new magazine into his weapon and cocked it.

“Armory’s over there.” Hope said as she pointed at a steel door. “What are we looking for?”

“Heavy weapons.” David replied. “Grenade and/or rocket launchers. Hopefully, a sniper rifle too.”

Pulling the pin on a grenade, Hope yelled before tossing it into the midst of several mercenaries, “Fire in the hole!”

Her grenade throw was then followed by a fierce fusillade of shots from the trio until they were sure there was no return fire. “Right.” David said as the threesome approached the armory and he took out his acid sprayer, squirting acid at the lock. “Not much left. Let’s hope it’s enough.” As the locking mechanism dissolved, he pushed the door open.

“Time to go shopping.” Tara declared as she eyed the shuriken on the wall.

“Take that grenade launcher.” David advised as Tara picked up the weapon and several round.

“I’ve got my eye on that sniper rifle.” Hope said as she hefted the weapon in her hands and loaded it.

“I’ll take the rocket launcher.” David announced as he picked the heavy weapon up. “In case they get to a chopper.”

“You just want to make a big boom.” Tara teased as the trio finished their little shopping trip.

“The bigger the better.” David grinned back as they felt a tremor and then heard explosions. “Global Justice must be launching their assault.”

“We better move then.” Hope urged. The sound of fighting growing louder, the dark-haired cheerleader peered out a window, pointing at the incoming helicopters and VTOL craft. “Looks like the cavalry’s coming.”

“We need to get to security and knock out those anti-air missiles before they’re massacred.” Tara exclaimed as the trio reached an open area with an enclosed structure in the middle.

At once recognizing the man standing in the structure behind a console, David cried out, “Kramer, you son of a bitch! Come out here!”

“I think not, Bruckner.” The mercenary retorted as he pressed a button, activated two minigun turrets. “If these turrets don’t kill you.” He sneered as several men took up positions behind fortified locations, “They will.”

Barely ducking back into cover in time before the rapid fire bullets from the miniguns could shred him, the dark-haired agent turned to his blonde companion. “Tara love, would you hand me that grenade launcher.”

“Sure, babe.” Tara responded as she handed the weapon over to her friend.

“Hope, darling? Those turrets have an interface chip on their base. Do you think you can hit that with your rifle?”

“I’ll do my best.” Hope responded as she laid down in the prone position and took careful aim.

“That’s all we’re asking, luv.” Tara grinned as she let out a quick burst from her assault rifle to keep the other side’s heads down and then ducked back before the miniguns could shred her. “Damn. Those things are murder.”

“Okay…here we go.” David said as he fired his grenade launcher at one of the turrets while Hope fired at her target.

“Got it.” Hope grinned as the minigun’s barrels dropped down.

“Turret two down.” David announced as his grenade impacted the other turret, turning it into a smoky ruin.

“That just leaves Kramer. Hope…” Tara smiled, “Will you do the honors?”

“With pleasure.” The olive-skinned cheerleader replied as she took careful aim at the villain and fired her sniper rifle only to have the bullet impact against the bulletproof glass. “Damn.”

“Not your fault, dear.” Tara quipped as she lobbed another grenade while the thump of David’s grenade launcher signaled that another projectile was on its way. As the grenade hit the glass it also exploded harmlessly against the material, although it appeared that the glass had weakened.

“Darling…you know you gotta.” Tara smirked as her eyes fell on the rocket launcher.

“I was hoping to save it.” David grumbled as he picked it up and aimed it.

“We’ll get you another one, sweetie.” Tara quipped as the secret agent pulled the trigger, sending the missile downrange at its target.

This time, the glass, already weakened by numerous grenade and small arms fire, finally gave way, shattering into thousands of pieces.

“Nice try, Bruckner!” A scarred and bleeding Kramer, wearing what appeared to be a powered armor suit and brandishing a minigun, scowled as he fired, causing the trio to dive for cover.

“Damn!” Hope called out in pain as she winced.

“You all right, darling?” Tara shouted as she emptied her magazine at the power-armor wearing figure.

“Yeah.” Hope replied as she staggered to her feet. “He only grazed me.” Loading her sniper rifle, she took a kneeling position. If you can get him to expose his head…”

“Right.” David replied as he fired his grenade launcher, sending an incendiary projectile at the armor wearing villain, following it up with a taunt, “What’s the matter, Kramer? That tin can you’re wearing getting too hot for you?”

“Arrgh!” Kramer stomped forward in his power-armor, his minigun sending out a continuous hail of bullets until the last round was exhausted.

“Now, Hope. While he’s reloading.” David said as the young cheerleader, the mercenary’s head centered in her sights, slowly squeezed the trigger.

“Got him.” Hope whispered as the colonel, his head now a bloody mass, staggered for just a few steps before collapsing to the floor.

“Now we’ve got to take out the rest of the trash and get to that console.” Tara grimly stated as she fired a fresh magazine at the retreating mercenaries. Advancing quickly to the security station, the blonde adventuress contacted their tech support. “Wade? How do we deactivate the missile defenses.”

“Show me the console.” The techie responded. “Okay, got it. Push the red button.”

“That’s it?” Tara exclaimed, “Push the red button?”

“That’s it.” Wade laughed.

“All right.” Tara, cringing a bit, pushed the button. Moments later a voice came out of the speakers. “Missile defenses deactivated. Automatic self-destruct sequence activated. T minus three minutes and counting.”

“Let’s move it!” David ordered and then issued a command to Wade, “Warn off the Global Justice assault.”

“On it.” Wade replied, “Message sent. Global Justice forces withdrawing. You guys get going too.” He added in a worried voice.

“Don’t worry, darling.” Tara replied, “We’re outta here.”

Grabbing a loaded rocket launcher lying on the floor, David echoed his blonde lover’s words, “Time to make our exit.”

Exiting into the castle courtyard, the trio saw two choppers lifting off. “I’ll bet one of those is von Stassel.” David swore as he readied his rocket launcher.

“You’ve only got one shot.” Tara remarked, shrugging her shoulders, “Fifty-fifty chance.”

“I’ll take it.” David replied as he fired the missile, the trio watching as the contrail made its way towards one of the helicopters, impacting it, bringing it down in an explosion of fire.

“Time to beat it.” Hope shouted, pointing to a Global Justice VTOL, it’s crew waving at them to hurry.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” David replied as he took both girls’ hands in his, the trio running together towards the aircraft, piling into it with the assistance of the crew.

“Where to?” A familiar voice called back to Tara.

“Scott?” Tara exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

“Your foster mother’s here too.” Her cover guardian grinned as the copilot turned her head about, revealing herself to be Janet. “Hey there…I hear you’ve been a good bad girl.”

“Hmmm…” She grinned as she winked coyly at David and Hope, “Looks like I’m going to have to do something about that.” She then snapped her fingers, “Oh…we’ve got a little something for Betty. Eye’s front, Scott!” She commanded as she unzipped her catsuit.

“And you close your eyes.” Hope told David, bending down and kissing him on the lips as she slowly pulled down her zipper, “Don’t worry, baby…you’ll get to see everything soon enough.”

Removing the thumb drives from their hiding places, the pair dropped them in a container. “Betty might want to wash the cylinders first.”

“We’ll tell her.” Janet laughed as the pair zipped themselves back up.

“So…anywhere in mind?” Scott asked as the VTOL lifted off the ground.

“Salzburg please.” Tara smirked as she lit a cigarette. “And hurry. We’ve got all sorts of naughty things planned.”

** _The Senor’s Lair_ **

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Junior.” Ron said as he slowly advanced on the well-tanned dark-haired younger Senor. “You can step away from the console or I can make you step away.”

“You back off!” Junior screamed back, “Just because you’re styling doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do!”

“Is this guy all there?” Ron said to himself as he readied himself before shouting, “All right! Option B it is!” lunging at his foe and tackling him.

As the pair scuffled like children at a playground, another, more deadly duel was taking place inside the lair as Kim, feeling the effects of fatigue from dodging the tops, paused for a moment to take a breather against a wall only to have to again dodge at the last minute the sharp blades of a spinning top. “Ron…” Kim pleaded to the empty air, “Hurry…please!”

Finally gaining the upper hand, Ron, his formerly neatly combed hair now a total mess, disarmed the missiles as Junior raced down the stairs. “Kim!” Ron exclaimed as he dashed back into the lair accompanied by Rufus.

“Shit!” Kim yelled as she dodged one top while running away from the others.

“KP!” Ron cried out as he saw his best friend in peril. Seeing one of the tops demolishing a ladder, inspiration struck the young man as he leaped down into the pit. Picking up a piece of broken ladder, Ron shouted, “Get down, Kim!” as he threw the metal fragment at one of the tops, causing it to slow down enough to collide with a second top. “Come on, Kim. Let’s get outta here.”

“Good idea.” Kim replied her lips turning up in a smile as she saw that her friend’s hair was back to its former wild self.

Taking his best friend by her hand, Ron guided the pair of them away from the colliding tops and to a still intact ladder with the two heroes exiting the lair just as the Senors emerged from a hidden grotto in a speedboat. “Secret grotto and speed boat.” Kim shook her head, “Great for escapes.”

“Kim…” Ron heaved a sigh of dejection as he shook his head. “You know…forget it.”

Seeing that her last comment had actually hurt her best friend, Kim reached over and took his hand in hers. Her lips turning up in a warm smile, she said in a gentle voice, “Thank you, Ron. I had just about run out of gas. You saved my life.” Sighing, she cautioned, “But you do need to be more careful what you say…”

“Like you need a new hairstyle.” Ron interrupted.

“Yeah.” Kim replied, her face reddening with embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, KP.” Ron answered back, his lips turned up in a goofy grin. “You know what the worst thing is.” The youthful sidekick said as he fidgeted, “Pleather doesn’t breathe.”

Laughing, Kim called up Wade on the Kimmunicator. “Hey Wade. Sitch taken care of. Can you get us a ride back? Please and thank you.”

After a few moments of typing, the ten-year old computer genius said, “Your ride’s on the way.”

** **

** _Hotel Sacher Salzburg_ **

_Beep…beep…da…beep_

“Hey Wade.” Tara, wearing a baby blue baby-doll nightie lay reclined on a big king-sized bed with Hope, wearing a black baby-doll nightie lounging catlike next to her. “What’s up?”

His face turning red at the sight of the two young women wearing next to nothing, Wade coughed, “I’ve got good news and bad news. The good news is that Dr. Director has gotten all the intelligence and the coup attempt against Slovalka has failed. She sends her thanks and told me to tell you…” His lips turned down in a disapproving frown, “That the agreed upon money has been deposited to your accounts.”

“And the bad news?” Tara prompted.

“While you got the General and Kramer, von Stassel escaped. Even though he’s probably in hiding now, sooner or later, he’s bound to return.”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “Well, we’ll take care of him when the time comes until then…” Her lips turned up in a wicked grin, “Wade darling, don’t call us for at least twenty-four hours—understand?”

“Uhhh…yeah.” Wade stammered, “I guess.”

“Good boy. Bye now.” Tara said as she and Hope both turned off their Kimmunicators. Turning to Hope, she grinned, “Playtime.” Then, raising her voice, she called out in a sultry voice, “Oh David…would you come in please. We need your help with a little something.” 

Her lips turned up in a lecherous grin as she eyed the handsome spy walking through the double doors, Hope purred, “Be a love, David, shut the door and come over here. We wanna play.”

** _Kitty Kat Club_ **

** **

“Hey Max.” Zoe let out a breath of air as she sat down at the bar. “Usual please.”

“Here ya go, Z.” Max, the club’s bartender, fixer, and general manager replied as he handed the stripper a Canadian and Seven on the rocks. “How’s your night been going?”

“Pretty good so far.” Zoe responded as she took a sip from her drink. “Tips have been good—a lot of the regulars are here tonight—including Stevie.”

“Yeah.” Max grinned, “Barky came in for his usual scotch on the rocks and we bullshitted for a while about the old days. He was kinda disappointed Clea wasn’t working tonight though.”

“Ha!” Zoe laughed, “I knew he had the hots for her.”

“So…” The wise bartender, seeing the look on his favorite dancer’s face, inquired, “What’s up, Z?”

“Hmmm…” The stripper hummed as she took a photo out of her purse. “Do you think you can get your hands on one of these.”

Looking at the photograph of the statuette of Tiamat that Zoe had given him, Max replied, “Shouldn’t be any problem. Just give me the details and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, Max.” The Asian dancer smiled as she jotted down the information. “This has to be a clean buy from someone really wanting to sell it—okay?”

“Sure.” The bartender acknowledged, “I’ll check with Big Daddy—he owes me one and he might know of some collector looking to sell and I’ll tell him to be sure it’s legit.” Refilling the dancer’s glass, Max asked, “So…didn’t you tell me that you just bought one of those. Why do you want another one? Trying to corner the market or something?”

Her lips turning up in a grin, Zoe took a sip of her drink and answered, “It’s a gift for someone I haven’t met yet, but I’m hoping to meet soon. I hope she likes it.”

** _Middleton High—sometime later_ **

As Kim and Ron walked down the hall, they noticed the Dirty Pair walking towards them. “They look like they’re in a very good mood.” Ron noticed.

“Tell me about it.” Kim replied as the pair joined them, “So…you two have a good trip?”

“It was absolutely smashing.” Tara grinned as her partner giggled.

“I never knew Salzburg could be so…sensual.” Hope said with a chuckle.

“Yeah…” Kim shook her head, “Okay…whatever you say.” 

“So…” Tara remarked as she eyed Ron with his old hairstyle, oversized jersey, and cargo pants. “Back to the old look?”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head. “It was too much of a pain to keep that hair up and pleather just clings in the worst places—if you know what I mean. Besides…” He remarked sagely, “It wasn’t the haircut and clothes that made me popular. It was the confidence. So…I’ve decided to ditch the haircut and clothes and keep the confidence.”

“Good.” Hope nodded her head approvingly as Amelia turned into the hallway.

“Hey, Amelia!” Ron called out as he dashed up to the lovely senior. “We still on for this afternoon?”

“With you?” The snobbish senior sniffed, “And do what? Geek out?”

As a dejected Ron returned to Kim and the Dirty Pair, Tara remarked, “It looks like not everyone got the message.” Her lips turned up in a smile, Tara took one arm while Kim took the other with Hope following close behind, “Come on, Ron. We’ll walk with you to class and then this afternoon we’ll all hang out at Bueno Nacho—my treat.”

At the thought of the prospect of enjoying all you can eat nacos with three stunning girls, Ron’s spirits soared. “Badical!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of foreshadowing here with Monique's introduction--the Dirty Pair did not exactly make a good first impression on her, so their first real official meeting should be an interesting one. I like to introduce characters before their official introduction where possible--what I hope to do by doing this is give the impression of a dynamic living world. Hope has also had to do what Kim so far has been able to avoid doing--she's had to take a life--no small thing. More than anything else, this mission has accelerated her maturity to the point where she is more young woman and less teenage girl. That's something I will be exploring in later parts and possibly related short stories as I'm thinking about writing brief vignettes like what I've been doing with That 70s Gate (BTW, I'm hard at work on the next part along with a Laurie Forman focused vignette). Hope's parents might not like the idea of their daughter growing up so fast and others at school will also be taking note--especially one Mr. Barkin. I'm also planning on fleshing out the subplot I've introduced with Bonnie this part. I want to try to make her more three-dimensional than I've portrayed her so far. As for Tara, I have plenty of adventures planned for our favorite blonde bombshell--including an episode where she'll be able to work with her grandmother and Steed while both were still in their prime.


	9. The Ol' Switcheroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Mind Games, this part focuses heavy on relations as well as the difficulties of suddenly finding oneself in a new body. Edited to add new scenes further introducing Sergei and also more with Kevin and Liz and a scene with Crystal near the end as I build towards her future relationship with Zoe.

** _Tara and Hope’s House morning of a new school week after “Mind Games”_ **

“This is yours, Hope...” Tara said as she gave the platinum Kitty Kat Club card to her best friend.

“A platinum card?” Hope exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “As long as you stay more or less on the good guys side of the tracks and don’t piss anyone off too much, you’ll keep it until you turn twenty-one when it becomes a hard membership. It’s not a reward for killing…” The blonde adventuress stressed, “It’s an acknowledgement that you had to make a hard call—an adult decision—and because of that, you deserve to be treated as an adult.”

“Helluva way to enter the real world.” Hope remarked as she slipped the card into her wallet.

Nodding her head, Tara recalled, “I got mine at seventeen too. I was breaking into a mansion in Sao Paulo owned by the leader of one of the South American cartels. Got what I came for and a little extra, but on the way out, was spotted by the head honcho himself and his two guards. I didn’t have a choice…” The blonde shook her head, “I tossed a smoke grenade to try to cover my escape, but they chased after me. Managed to ambush the guards and took them out without killing them, but that head gangster—he just wouldn’t give up—machismo, I guess. I ended up hobbling him with my shuriken and finished the job with my knife. Went on a bender of sex and drinking after that.”

“Kinda like what I did?” Hope replied apologetically, “I’m sorry if I got a little…wild…at times with David…”

“It’s okay, luv.” Tara replied, kissing her friend on the cheek. “We had to decompress too and we’ve both been in the same place you were in. You had to work everything out. That’s why Betty gave us the extra time after the mission. So…” The lovely blonde quipped, “After playing babysitter for RonKimmee, putting up with the Possible parents and Kimmie’s brat brothers, and winning the cheerleader competition, I think the two of us deserve a little fun and games, and you deserve a chance to break in that platinum card. Be a good girl, and I’ll introduce you to Bruce…he’s one of the male dancers in the strip show and he’s got a huge…” Tara’s lips turned up in a crooked grin, “…well…you’ll see.”

“All right!” Hope grinned, “You’re on. After a week of babysitting Ron, I could go with a drink or two and maybe get Bruce or some other good looking hunk of a guy to click my mouse.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to be able to enjoy a cigarette or a drink without having to sneak out past the Possible patrol.” Tara laughed, “And I wouldn’t complain about having my mouse clicked by a pretty boy or girl either.”

** _Middleton High—the week after Mind Games_ **

** **

“Hey Tara…Hope…”

Turning about as they reached their lockers, The Dirty Pair smiled as Kim Possible approached with a big smile on her face. “Kim.” Tara responded with a crooked grin on her face, “Where’s your other half?”

“Other half?” Kim looked mystified for a moment and then finally figuring out what the blonde cheerleader was referring to, shook her head, “Oh…you mean Ron? He better be ducking and covering if he knows what’s good for him. I’m still pissed off at him for some of the shit he did while he was in my body.”

“You must be mad…” Hope laughed, “That’s two bodily functions in the same sentence.”

“He really wasn’t that bad…” Tara smirked, “He never found your little friend…you did a good job of hiding it.” Seeing Kim blush even redder, Tara lowered her voice, “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna tell. If you’re curious, I’ve got one too. David’s not here to take care of me all the time, you know, and even though we have an open relationship, there are times I don’t want to be arsed to go cruising for a lay…”

“Yeah.” Shook her head, “I’m not sure how you two could keep an open relationship like that and not get jealous. I don’t think I could do it.”

“It works for us.” Tara shrugged her shoulders, “It’s a no strings attached sort of relationship. Neither one of us want to be tied down. But…you’re right…it doesn’t work for everyone.”

Hope confessed, “While I was living with my ‘rents, the only time I got laid was when I was staying with Tara or in the back seat of a car et cetera…et cetera…no way I’m sneaking someone into my home with my parents and brat brothers ready to pounce. So…when there was no warm body close by and I need to take care of business…I had my little friend hidden in a nice safe place where snoopy ‘rents and horrors couldn’t find it. Now, of course, I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Yeah…” Kim sighed, “I’m sorry about what happened with you and your parents, Hope. Maybe one day you all can…”

“Thanks, Kim.” The olive-skinned cheerleader gave the redhead a warm smile. “It’s okay…really. There was a lot of heavy drama going on that no one knows about but my bestie…”

“It was pretty bad, Kim.” Tara confirmed.

“I’ll tell you about it sometime, soon, Kim…I promise.” Hope vowed.

“Anytime you’re ready.” Kim smiled warmly, “After what the three of us have been through, I’d like to think we’ve become best friends.”

“We have, luv.” Tara affirmed with a grin.

“Yeah.” Hope agreed before continuing from where she had left off. “Getting back to moving away from Stalag Rossi, I’d planned on moving out once I turned eighteen anyway.” She shrugged her shoulders, “This just speeded things up by a few months—that’s all.”

“And I like having a roommate. The house got pretty lonely sometimes.” Tara said as she gave her best friend a smile. “Anyway, getting back to our original subject…”

“Ron.” Kim gently chuckled.

“Right.” Tara nodded her head, “He actually was generally good although there were a couple of times we had to use a bit of Mr. Freunge’s Pavlovian negative reinforcement on him…”

“Speaking of which…” Hope interrupted, “Sorry about the bruises we gave you when we were sparring.”

“That’s okay.” Kim smiled, “They’re healing up. I made the mistake of underestimating you. It’s…” She blushed crimson, “The girls are still a little delicate when I guess Ron got a little more carried away than he should have, but otherwise…no lasting damage.”

“He’s a teenage boy who suddenly finds himself in a girl’s body.” Tara smirked, “Take three guesses as to what the first thought on his mind was going to be.”

“I know…” Kim sighed, “And I gotta admit…I was a little curious and did a little exploring myself.”

“It’s perfectly normal, Kim. I’m sure Ron didn’t mind. If anything, thinking of it probably turned him on even more.” Hope replied with a chuckle. “And speaking of our bold explorer…”

Chuckling, Kim interjected, “I’m not really that mad at him. Like you said, he generally behaved himself. It’s just that…” She squirmed a bit, “Damn, they’re sensitive. I think he discovered two of my really erogenous spots and tweaked them for all they’re worth!”

“Yeah…” Hope laughed, “Still…if for no other reason than to make a point, let him stew outside in the doghouse for the rest of the day, and then, once you figure he’s done enough groveling and apologizing, let him back in.”

“Pretty much what I was thinking of doing.” Kim chuckled and then turned to Tara, “David was a big help too. Tell him thanks from me when you get the chance, would you, Tara?” Kim pleaded.

“Sure.” The blonde girl nodded her head, “He’s out of country and I can’t reach him right now, but I’ll pass it on to him. By the way, he said that you were a quick study and had fun working out with you.”

“Thanks.” Kim replied, “He gave me some pretty good pointers.” Kim nodded her head and then lowered her voice so that only her two fellow cheerleaders could hear, “Oh…I haven’t forgotten my promise. Not a word to anyone—not even Ron.”

“Thanks.” Tara smiled at her fellow cheerleader, “It’s not that I’m ashamed of being bisexual, it’s just that there’s no need to make people—especially on the squad—nervous or upset for no reason.”

“Most of the girls would be pretty cool about it, I think.” Hope observed, “But there’d be a few…enough…who’d be like Marcella and Bonnie. Their assholes would pucker if they found out.”

“You’re probably right.” Kim nodded her head and then, her lips turning up in a wry grin, joked, “I never imagined I’d be talking about this sort of thing…you know…” she blushed, “…little friends, self-pleasuring, sexual orientation, and open relationships and all. I mean…this is the first time I’ve been able to talk about this stuff in a casual way with anyone!”

“You mean you’ve never talked about this stuff with the other cheerleaders or your parents?” Tara asked with a look of genuine concern on her face as she remembered her conversation a week ago with Kim’s mother and a conversation a while back with Jessica and Crystal. “Or with a best girlfriend?”

“I don’t have a best friend who’s a girl like you and Hope are best friends to talk to.” Kim shook her head ruefully. “Ron’s my best friend and I can’t talk to him about stuff like this. He’d go catatonic knowing that sometimes I need to…you know…”

“Take care of business.” Hope grinned.

“Right.” Kim smirked back. “And I can’t talk about sex with Dad—he freaks out about me even thinking I get normal desires and urges. As far as he’s concerned, I’m still his little Kimmie-cub. I mean, I’m not looking to sleep with every boy…or ANY boy for that matter…right now…although…” Her lips turned up in an evil grin, “I did have this dream about riding Josh Mankey like a bucking bronco…”

“Kim Possible!” Tara chuckled, “You’ve got a vivid imagination! Good for you.”

“Thank you. We do the best we can.” Blushing, Kim gave a comedic bow and then continued her train of thought, “As for Mom…” The redhead shook her head, “Yeah…she’s willing to talk about it, but she’s so…clinical…if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “Kind of like listening to a sex ed lecture in health class.”

“Exactly.” Kim agreed. “When we talk, there’s this…I don’t know…barrier? Is that the right word?” 

“That works.” Tara nodded her head, “She’s your Mom. That makes her an authority figure, right?”

“Yeah.” The young redhead acknowledged, “I guess it does.”

“So that’s going to color how the two of you talk to each other.” The blonde observed. “She might not mean to come across as patronizing…”

“But she does.” Kim nodded her head in affirmation.

“At least you can talk to your Mom about this sort of stuff.” Hope sighed, “My Dad’s worse than yours, Kim. That’s why I’m living with Tara now. When him and Mom found out about my birth control pills they blew up. Hell…I thought he was actually going to beat me for a moment—or at least try to. If he’d have tried, my training with Tara and David would have kicked in for sure. I couldn’t believe either of their reactions. I mean I knew they’d be upset, but…my God…I’m glad they didn’t find out about…”

“Salzburg…” Tara remarked.

“Exactly.” Hope nodded her head, “They threatened to lock me up in a super-strict boarding school until I graduated and so I called Aunt Lucinda and Tara and told the ‘rents, sayonara.”

“And I got a new roommate.” Tara grinned. Her smile fading, the lovely blonde commented, lowering her voice, “You know, Kim…if you ever need to talk about anything—boys…sex…whatever… without it getting put on the Middleton High Broadcasting System, you can come to us.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head. “You might not have had any best friends who are girls before, but you’ve got two now.”

“Thanks, girls. I really mean it.” Kim smiled as the bell rang. Closing her locker, the redheaded hero remarked, “Well…I better get to class.”

“Catch ya, later, Kim!” Hope grinned, “I’ve got science this period.

“And I’ve got English.” Tara sighed, “I’ll see you girls at lunch.”

“Later!”

** **

** _Before the last period of the day—one week after ‘Mind Games’_ **

Peering around the corner, Ron hissed in an effort to get Hope’s attention, “Pssst…is it safe?”

“Coast is clear, Ron. Kim’s already in class. You can come out now.”

“Whew.” The blond sidekick let out a breath as he wiped the sweat from his brow. “KP is so mad at me right now…”

“She’s not that mad at you!” Hope sighed as she gave the youth a rap on his head. “You just got a little out of hand…if you know what I mean…once or twice and the girls are a little sore because you couldn’t keep your hands off ‘em.”

“Come on!” Ron pleaded, “I was curious…wouldn’t you be?”

“I’d know when it’s time to throttle back a bit!” The olive-skinned cheerleader shook her head.

“Don’t you think you’re blowing things out of proportion a little?” Ron protested.

“Rufus?” As Hope called his name, the little naked mole-rat poked his head up out of Ron’s pocket. “Front and center.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The rodent chattered as he climbed up on his human’s shoulder and delivered a crisp salute to the cheerleader.

“Rufus? Tell the truth…” Hope demanded, “Was Ron a good boy in Kim’s body?”

Shaking his head, the little rodent faced his human and made a shame…shame gesture with his fingers, “Bad boy…Bad boy.”

“I rest my case.” Hope smirked.

“She’s never gonna forgive me—is she?” Ron moaned.

“Kill the drama, lover boy!” Hope chuckled as she patted the young man’s shoulder, making sure not to harm the little rodent. “Like I said, you weren’t that bad. For the most part, you really were quite good compared to the way a lot of other boys might have behaved. A lot of it’s just me and Tara giving you a hard time. Just stay away from Kimmie for a while and give her a chance to cool down and for certain parts of her body to go back to normal, then do a lot of groveling and apologizing, and you’ll be okay. Oh…and if you’re smart…you’ll never…ever…bring this subject up again—especially not to her!”

“Oh…I promise!” Ron vowed as he raised his right hand, “I will never breathe a word about this to anyone again! Ever…ever.”

“Good boy.” Hope grinned as the bell rang, “Now, you better get going before you get detention.”

** _Middleton Kitty-Kat Club—a week after ‘Mind Games’_ **

“Thanks, Big Mike!” Tara grinned as the husky valet took the keys to her Alfa-Romeo Spyder.

“Sure thing, Tara.” The big high school student who worked part time as a valet for the nightclub replied as he got in the driver’s seat of the sportscar. “Hi Hope.” He said as he grinned at the olive-skinned young woman wearing a burgundy dress standing next to her best friend. “Heard you got your platinum card. Sorry about the way you got it.”

“Thanks, Mike. I am too.” Hope answered back as she looked at her new platinum card.

“Come on, luv.” Tara grinned at her best friend, “Let’s go. I’m buying the first round.”

“Lead the way.” As the pair walked towards the entrance, Hope proposed, “You know…maybe we should think about including Kim in some of our stuff…maybe a girl’s night or something like that?”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Tara nodded her head in agreement. “She doesn’t really get the chance to just blow off steam. Next time we do popcorn and movies or shots or…hmmm…I could swing a silver card for her…yeah…we’ll bring her along.”

“Cool.” Hope grinned as the pair reached the entrance and presented their club cards to the bouncer. Entering the nightclub, the duo quickly made their way to the bar where they recognized a familiar figure wearing a dark blue cocktail dress and diamond necklace. 

“Cheeky!” Tara squealed, and then put on a mock pout, “Your boss is in so much trouble it isn’t even funny!”

“Hey Cutie! Cheerleader!” The supervillainess known as Shego’s lips turned up in an evil grin as she spied the two women approaching her, “Looks like someone’s got your panties in a wad.”

“You can blame that bloody bastard you work for.” Tara scowled as she lit a cigarette and inhaled.

“Whatever did Drew do to you two?” Shego exclaimed as she sipped her bourbon on the rocks. “Last I heard you guys were bringing down the Haus…as in Markhaus…nice work by the way taking out fatso and Kramer, Cheerleader. I know you’re feeling bad about it.” Shego said in a surprisingly consoling voice, “But those bastards did a bunch worse to a whole lot of other people and would have done the same to you.”

“Thanks, Sheila.” Hope replied in a soft voice as she took a white wine from the bartender. Shaking her head, she let out a breath, “Too bad von Stassel got away…”

“Hey, Kid…” Shego replied with a friendly elbow nudge to the olive-skinned cheerleader’s side, “You can’t win ‘em all. Anyway…” She asked as Tara sipped her gin and tonic, “What did Drew do to you two to get you ready to cut his balls off?”

“We got caught in the fallout of your boss’s last take over the world masterplan.” Tara grumbled. “When that sodding Brain-Switch Machine swapped out Possible and Stoppable’s minds into the other’s bodies, guess who got called in to babysit.”

“Oh…” Shego laughed, “You poor…HAAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA…I’m sorry…It’s just…Stoppable copping his first feel…Come on! You gotta admit…It’s funny!”

Their smiles turning to laughter, Tara and Hope both nodded their heads in agreement. “Okay…” Tara reluctantly conceded, “You’re right. It’s funny…now. Then…that was a different story.”

“Yeah.” Hope sighed, “You have no idea what we had to put up with. Cheerleading competitions were beginning…we had to call David in to look after KimRon, and we had to babysit RonKim while at the same time dealing with the Possible parents and Kimmie’s brat Tweeb brothers.”

“I figure you owe us rounds for the night.” Tara declared with a snort as she lit up a fresh cigarette.

“Fair enough.” Shego nodded her head, “But…let’s take this conversation into the back office, okay…there’s some stuff I wanna tell you two that I don’t want to get out.”

“Right, Sheila.” Tara replied as Hope nodded her head in agreement.

“Okay…let’s go.” Turning to the bartender, Shego requested, “Hey, Max? Can we have the keys to the back office?”

“Here ya go, Sheila!” The bartender said as he tossed the keys to the raven-haired supervillainess.

“Thanks! And…keep the drinks coming. We’re gonna be there awhile.”

“Before we get started, Cheeky…” Tara asked as she took a sip of her gin and tonic, “Have you heard anything from your side of the tracks about an Operation or Project Gotterdammerung?”

“I haven’t heard much more than the name.” Shego admitted. “I do know that it’s a MALUS project and that it involves the heavy use of rare earths and that you put at least a temporary crimp in their plans when you stopped von Stassel’s attempted coup.” Shaking her head, she ruefully declared, “I wish I knew more. If I come across anything, I’ll let you know. The name alone—End of the World—makes it a little too ominous for my tastes.”

“Thanks, Sheila.” Hope remarked, “So…what did you want to tell us?”

“Yeah…” The dark-haired supervillainess took a deep breath, “Like I said, this doesn’t leave this room because if word gets out I’m doing this, my rep on my side of the tracks will be shot and I’ll be number one with a bullet on everyone’s hit lists.”

“You’ve got our word, Cheeky.” Tara swore as Hope nodded her head in agreement, “Not a word to anyone.”

“Especially not Possible.” Shego stressed.

“Not even Kim.” Tara and Hope affirmed.

“Okay.” Sheila nodded her head, “I’m going to confirm something you probably already suspect; I’ve been quietly and in as low-key a manner as possible doing everything I can to sabotage Drakken’s little plots. It’s not because I’ve suddenly decided to become a goody-goody.” Shego stressed, “Thing is, if even one of his plots gets too close to succeeding, or…God forbid…actually working, then an awful lot of innocent people will die. And you know what that means?”

Nodding her head, Tara responded, “Yeah. The heavy hitters will come down hard on not just Drakken, but you and anyone else on their radar.”

“Exactly. They’d have to.” Shego replied. “Everyone would be calling out for blood—and they’d have a right to. So…Drakken, Demenz, and the others can’t be allowed to actually succeed or even come too close to succeeding. We all got lucky that no one got killed when that geezer Senor turned out the lights in Europe. Thankfully, backup generators kicked in and it seemed like he avoided turning off power in places like hospitals.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “It could have been a lot worse. In any event, his blackout came at exactly the right time for us…we were kinda hanging by a thread.”

Seeing the look of curiosity on her friend’s face, Tara smirked, “von Stassel put us in a death trap that would have turned us into instant statues…”

“Always figured you’d look good bronzed.” Shego laughed.

“Yeah, well…none of us really cared much for the process of how it was going to be done.” Tara snorted.

Hope quipped with a crooked grin, “von Stassel wanted to do the Han Solo in carbonite routine. Anyway, the blackout helped cover our escape.”

“Like I said, we all got lucky.” Shego sighed, “After that, I had a few pals of mine pay the Senors a visit where they laid out the facts of life. I’m not worried about Junior—he’s an idiot and doesn’t really want to play in the game. All he wants to do is work on his tan and play the pretty boy. But I hope the old man got the message.”

“So…back to sabotaging Drakken…” Tara prompted.

“Right.” Shego nodded her head, “If it means I do stuff like bribe henchies to drop crates containing sensitive, fragile instruments, ‘accidentally’ fry a new invention while throwing a temper tantrum, leave a door conveniently open, or letting Kimmie kick my ass, then that’s what I’ll do to keep Drakken from actually succeeding. Problem is…”

“You can’t be everywhere. While you can slow up Drakken, you can’t really do much to stop Dementor or the others.” Hope finished as Sheila nodded her head.

“Yeah. So…when I find out something, I leak word to you guys or find a way to let Kimmie know what’s going on without her figuring out I’m the leak...”

“Now Ron barging into our practice and then the two of them blowing out makes sense.” Tara exclaimed as she and Shego both lit cigarettes. “We were in the gym practicing for regionals and Kim was running us pretty hard.”

“Gotta admit, it was a pretty tough routine.” Hope interjected.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “There were a lot of steps and moves and it called for all of us being in synch, which, because we were all tired, we weren’t. And so…”

“Kimmie rammed into you…” Hope finished. “Hard.”

“I felt like I got hit by a sodding freight train.” Tara grumbled, “Anyway, her and I both end up on our arses with Bonnie barely keeping from laughing. The only reason she wasn’t laughing was because I was giving her a do it and I’ll ram a pom-pom up your arse look.”

“And then her and Kim go into their usual pissing contest.” Hope sighed as she took a sip of wine.

“Then Ron pops in.” Tara related once again picking up the narrative, “Kim tries to blow him off, but bless his heart, he makes her break off the practice, giving us all a much needed breather.”

“After that, we got word from Wade that Drakken had called for help.” Hope remarked with a chuckle.

“Yeah…that was me.” Shego snickered. “Drakken had invented a Brain Switch Machine and…it actually worked. So, he had me kidnap this Army private…”

“Cleotus Dobbs…” Tara interjected.

“Right.” Shego nodded her head, “And swapped minds with him so Drakken was running around in Dobbs’ body and…”

“Dobbs was in Drakken’s.” Hope nodded her head, “But why snatch a private? Wouldn’t an officer be a better catch?”

The dark-haired villainess shook her head, “Too likely to attract attention and raise the alert level. A private assigned to guard a top secret device has the necessary security credentials to get through any checkpoints—which was really all Drakken needed to nab the Neutronalizer.”

“No one’s gonna care about where a private is or what he’s doing while he’s off duty. All he’s gotta do is show up when it’s his watch, keep his mouth shut, and do as he’s told.” Tara remarked as Shego nodded her head.

“Exactly.” The green-skinned villainess resumed her narrative, “I arranged it where Dobbs could escape where we were holding him and get access to an open comm unit. I couldn’t let him out for too long, but I was hoping it would be long enough for him to get hold of Nerdlinger or someone like that.”

“It worked.” Hope replied. “The two of them left—both of them swapping sob stories about how miserable their lives were. Like Boo Hoo Hoo I can’t take a shit without someone wanting something from me or Woe Is Me because everyone’s picking on me and I’m the only one who’ll take care of Rufus.”

Laughing, Shego quipped, “I think you just summed up the Princess’s and the Buffoon’s life stories. Anyway…we were holed up in Drakken’s Grand Canyon lair and they snuck in…well…they thought they’d snuck in, but Drakken picked up on them—take three guesses who triggered a silent alarm…”

“Gotta be Stoppable.” Tara laughed.

“Got it in one.” Shego snorted. “I’d crated DobbsDrakken up in a box with enough holes for air where I figured Kimmie’s scanner would pick up on him and it did. So they got him out in time for me to make my grand entrance and that’s when the fun began. The usual fight ensued—I’m not going to bore you guys with the details—you both know how these things go by now. I punch, she kicks, I slash, she dodges, so on and so forth. Well, to make a long story short, I knocked Princess into one of the Brain-Switch thingies and one of the henchies booted Stoppable into the other and that little rodent of his landed on the activation button and that’s…” The villainess’s lips turned up in a broad grin, “…when the yucks really started!”

“And that’s where our story begins.” Tara sighed as Max brought in more drinks and cleaned the ashtrays. “We got a call from Wade while we were…entertaining…David.”

“But before that…” Hope interjected, “Tara helped me to get away from some family drama…hopefully forever.”

“Oh?” Shego, not unfamiliar with family problems, tilted her head and listened closely, “What happened?”

“You know the old saying that some people will better your life by staying in it while others will better it by staying out of it?”

“Yeah.” Shego, again recalling her own family issues, responded sympathetically. “It’s a saying I agree with one hundred percent.”

“Well…I decided that the best way to better my life was to keep my family out of it.” Hope said in a soft voice as she sipped her wine.

“For what it’s worth, Kitten…” Shego declared in a gentle, sincere, voice, “I’m sorry.”

** _Tara and Hope’s House—the Beginning of Mind Games…_ **

“Thanks, Tara.” Hope said sincerely as she flashed a sad smile, “It means a lot to me—you letting me stay with you after my parents threatened to transfer me to Sister Penelope’s School for Proper Young Ladies after Mom found my birth control pills and freaked…”

“It’s okay, bestie.” The blonde adventuress said, hugging her best friend close to her. “So…have you filed the legal paperwork for emancipation?”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head. “Aunt Lucinda helped me get the lawyer and I paid her back for the cost of the fees and the documents. My ‘rents aren’t fighting it. Dad’s disowned me…fine…” She shrugged her shoulders, “They weren’t planning on sending me to college anyway. Once I turned eighteen and graduated high school, I was out the door. To be honest, I think they’re glad I’m out of their hair.”

“Well…” Tara grinned, “Let’s get you moved into your room. By the time you get settled in, David will be here and we can properly christen what will now officially be your bed.”

“Sounds good to me, bestie!”

“Uhhhh…girls?” Wade’s voice came through both Tara’s and Hope’s Kimmunicators as they sat on the couch on either side of David, both girls kissing and nibbling his neck and face. “Girls? This is kinda important. Is it safe for me to turn on the cam?”

Catching her breath as she reached for her Kimmunicator, Tara straightened out her hair and put her top back on before pushing the accept button as Hope did the same. “Wade…” The lovely blonde cautioned, “This better be sodding important.”

“It is.” The blushing young techie replied, “Kim and Ron have run into a little…problem.”

“How little a problem?” Hope asked as she rearranged her hair and makeup.

“They got a distress call from this army private…”

“So that’s why they scarpered out of practice.” Tara deduced.

“Right.” Wade confirmed, “Drakken and Shego had kidnapped him and Drakken used some sort of Brain-Switch machine…”

“Brain-Switch machine?” Hope snorted.

“Yeah.” Wade affirmed. “So now we’ve got Dobbs’ mind in Drakken’s body…”

“Poor Dobbs.” Tara snickered.

“It gets worse.” Wade sighed, “Ron and Kim got caught in the machine…’

“No…” Tara shook her head as her best friend laughed, “Don’t tell me…they didn’t…”

“Uhhh…they did.” Wade confirmed. “Kim’s in Ron’s body now and Ron’s in Kim’s.”

“You’re telling us, Wade…” Tara took a deep breath and exhaled, “That a teenage boy’s mind is trapped in a teenage girl’s body?”

“Yeah.” Wade replied as Hope let out a breath.

“David, luv?” Tara turned to her boyfriend, “Could this get as bad as I think it could?”

“The sooner we get there…” The handsome spy responded, “The better.”

“Wade…” Tara announced as she, Hope and David quickly got to their feet. “We’re on our way. Make sure that Ron…er…Kim…you know what I mean…is not left alone without adult supervision. Mrs. Possible will understand why. Got that?”

“Got it.” Wade acknowledged.

** _Possible House—During Mind Games_ **

** **

_Beep-beep-da-beep_

“What you got for me, Wade?” RonKimmie asked as the techie’s face appeared on the Kimmunicators screen.

“Nice try Brain Switch Boy.” Wade snorted, “Now put Kim on.”

“Oh…all right.” Ron grumbled as he handed the Kimmunicator to his friend whose mind was now inhabiting his body as his mind was inhabiting hers. As Kim talked to Wade, the young boy’s mind marveled at the new sensations he felt from this body. Looking down he caught a glimpse of Kim’s breasts as he made a production of flipping her hair. _Wow! So that’s what they’re like! Neat! I can’t wait to…_

“You managed to get hold of Tara and Hope?” Ron heard as Kim talked to their friend via the Kimmunicator. As he heard the other girls’ names, he paid closer attention to the conversation.

_“Tara’s boyfriend is bringing them over and they said to be sure that Ron was not left alone without adult supervision. I’m not sure what they meant by that…_” Wade reported.

“I think I understand why.” Mrs. Possible declared, giving RonKimmie a pointed look. She then spoke to Wade, “If you talk to them before I do, tell them I said thanks.”

_“Will do.”_ Wade responded, further reporting, _“There’s also been a security breach at Private Dobbs’ post. Something big and top secret was taken.”_

“The Neutronalizer.” DobbsDrakken muttered, quickly announcing, “Ya’ll weren’t supposed to hear that. Forget I ever said that…please.”

_“I’ve got more bad news.”_ Wade moaned, _“Drakken’s abandoned his lair. Cleaned the place out. Including the Brain-Switch Machine.”_

“No…” KimRon moaned, “You mean I might be stuck in this body?”

“Booyah!” RonKimmie exclaimed as the sound of car doors opening and shutting were heard, shortly followed by the doorbell ringing. “I’m popular!” 

Opening the door, Mr. Dr. Possible smiled as he looked on at a blonde young woman wearing boots, black pants and a cream crop top, an olive-skinned dark-haired girl wearing boots, jeans and a pink t-shirt, and a tanned young man with dark hair and wearing jeans, boots, and a casual pullover shirt. “You must be Kimmie’s friends.” James exclaimed as he ushered the newcomers into his home. “Come on in. Have you eaten.”

“We’re fine, Mr. Possible.” Tara replied. Deliberately addressing the person who looked like Kim, she announced, “We got your friend Wade’s message that there was some sort of problem.”

“Uhhh…” KimRon spoke up, “This is gonna be kinda hard to explain, but we were on a mission and got zapped by some sort of Brain-Switch-Machine of Dr. Drakken’s so Ron’s sorta in my body and I’m in his.”

“Weird.” Hope sighed, playing her part, “But then this is Middleton where weird happens all the time.” Seeing RonKimmee glancing down her/his shirt, the dark-haired cheerleader snapped, “Eyes front, Stoppable!”

Immediately picking up on what her daughter’s fellow cheerleader had caught the boy currently inhabiting Kim’s body was trying to do, Ann gave the cheerleader a wink as she added her icy warning, “You heard the young lady, Ronald. Keep those eyes where they’re supposed to be.”

“Why do I get the feeling this is going to get major weird?” KimRon moaned as Tara placed a supportive arm around the shoulders of the boy Kim was currently residing in. “Don’t worry about it, luv. We’ll get it all sorted out and we’ll do our best to keep Stoppable in line.”

“Thanks.” KimRon smiled at her fellow cheerleader.

“Ron? Won’t your parent’s get upset if you’re not home?” Ann asked.

“Yeah.” RonKimmie replied, “They’re home this week, so I told them I’d be back by curfew.”

“They might freak out if they see Kim there instead of Ron.” Tara noted.

“I can take care of that.” David suggested, “I’ll take Kim-Ron and the private to the Stoppables and stay with them while you and Hope stay with Ron-Kim.” Speaking to KimRon, he pointed out, “If you’re going to be stuck in that body for more than a few hours, it might help to know how things work for us guys and if you think you might be getting into a fight or something else that involves athletics, you’re definitely going to need to get used to how that body functions.”

“He’s got a point there, Kimmie.” Ann agreed.

“David did a couple of years in the IDF, Kimmie, and saw some fighting.” Tara pointed out, “I think you’ll find that he’ll give you a good sparring session.”

“Okay.” Kim reluctantly agreed, “But I want you girls to promise that you will please…” she then looked at Ron in her body gazing at her reflection in the mirror, “…please…try your best to keep him from…”

“We’ll do the best we can, Kim…but we can’t be with him everywhere 24/7. No matter how close an eye we keep on him, he’s going to get some alone time somehow.” Hope replied apologetically, lowering her voice so that the redhead’s parents couldn’t hear.

“Just do the best you can.” Kim sighed in resignation and then turned to David. “Ready when you are.”

“See you later, luv.” Tara smiled as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

“Later, hottie.” Hope smirked as she also kissed the undercover agent on the lips, receiving raised eyebrows from onlookers.

As KimRon and DobbsDrakken left with David, Mr. Possible turned to Mrs. Possible, glancing at the two cheerleaders, “Do we want to know?”

“Probably not, dear.” Ann whispered back.

“Ummm…guys…” RonKimmie called out, “I gotta…you know…and I don’t know how to…”

“Mrs. Possible?” Hope prompted, “Could you help him out while Tara and I Stoppable-proof Kim’s room?”

“Sure girls.” Ann smiled, “Come on Ron…” Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she threw an arm over RonKimmee’s shoulder and firmly, yet gently, guided him to the downstairs restroom while the two cheerleaders took the loft stairs to Kim’s room.

“Upstairs?” Jim whispered to Tim

“Observation probe?” Tim whispered back.

“Gotta be infrared capable.” Jim muttered.

“Let’s do it.”

“Hicka-bicka-boo”

“Hoosha!”

“Okay…” Tara snorted as she searched through Kim’s drawers, “I know she’s got one hidden somewhere…” Spotting the object she was looking for buried beneath some underwear, she called her friend over. “Found it.” Smirking, she pointed at the little device, “While diamonds might be a girl’s best friend, this is a close second. Think it’s hidden good enough?”

“Yeah.” Hope replied, “Might not be a bad idea to set out a few pairs of underwear so that RonKim can get to them easily without having to dig into the drawer though. He might not intend to snoop, but…”

“Good idea. Accidents happen.” Tara nodded her head as she took out three pairs of panties and bras and placed them in an empty drawer. “We’ll put in some clothes in this drawer too and make sure Ron understands that this is the only drawer he sticks his hands in.” 

As Hope brought a couple of pairs of jeans and t-shirts, along with socks, and put them in the drawer along with the underwear, she asked her friend, “What about her diary? I mean her real diary. Not the journal she keeps on her computer where Wade, her little shit brothers, or some other hacker could access. Is it in a good hiding place?”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “I think so. She’s got it stuffed away in a really hard to get to place. Stoppable would have to be really looking for it and I don’t think we really have to worry about him doing that. She’s not hiding it from him.”

Nodding her head, Hope agreed. “You’re right. She’s hiding it to keep her ‘rents and the Tweebs from it.”

“Speaking of the Tweebs…” Tara sneered as she caught a metallic glimmer out of the corner of her eye, “I spy something with my little eye…” Grabbing a letter opener lying on the desk, the blonde adventuress threw it at the intruder, bringing the little probe down in a hail of sparks. Raising her voice so that the Tweebs, as well as anyone else in the house, could clearly hear her, she called out, “Little brats! The next goddamn probe I see I’m gonna ram it up your sorry little arses!”

Hope shouted, “Do that again you little shits and I’ll kick your sorry asses all the way to town and back!”

“Honey?” James gasped as he heard the girls’ shouted curses and warnings.

“I’ll go up and ask them to be more careful about their language,” Ann sighed.

“Stoppable!” Tara’s voice easily carried down the stairs. “Get your arse up here! Now!”

Shaking his head at the shocked look on the Possibles’ faces, Ron took a deep breath as he/she whispered a mantra, going up the stairs as if he/she were a condemned man walking the last mile. “Please don’t kill me…please don’t kill me…please don’t kill me…”

“I guess we know now why they call them the Dirty Pair.” Ann sighed as James stood mouth agape. Then, waiting a decent interval until Ron had made it up the stairs, Ann quietly followed, pausing behind the door so that she could hear what was going on inside without being seen.

“Sit down, Ron.” Tara ordered as she pointed to the edge of Kim’s bed. Taking a flask out of its hiding place in her boot, she took a swig and then passed it on to Hope who also took a drink.

“Want some, Ron?” Hope asked as she held out the flask.

“No thanks.” The boy trapped in a girl’s body answered back with a single head shake.

Pulling up a chair and sitting down where she was facing RonKim, Tara’s lips turned up in a slight smile. “I know you’re experiencing a whole lot of strange feelings and stuff going on inside you right now.”

Shaking his head, RonKim replied, “Yeah. It’s a mess. I never imagined…how do you girls…”

“How do we cope with all that?” Tara and Hope both chuckled. “Just like you do. We take it day by day. Doctor Possible can tell you all about the different hormones we girls have running around in us and she can fill you in on some of the more biological stuff too if you’ve got questions there…”

Nodding her head in approval at the blonde teenager’s words, Ann continued to listen. “I also have a feeling you’ve got a ton of questions so…shoot…we’ll answer them as best we can and those we can’t handle; you can go to Mrs. Possible. I’m sure she’ll be glad to help. So…go ahead.”

“Ummmm…” RonKim asked red faced, do I have to wear this…”

“A bra?” Hope interjected, “Afraid so, Sport—at least a lot of the time when you’re out in public, and you’ll want to wear a sports bra when you’re doing athletic stuff. Kim will appreciate you wearing one because it’ll keep you from sweating under the bust. That can cause zits and she’ll really get mad at you if she develops a rash or zits there.”

On hearing that, Ann covered her mouth to conceal her gentle laughter as she continued to eavesdrop.

“It’ll also give you some support and it’ll help you move around all the more easily…” Tara explained, “Also, it keeps the boys from getting a free show when it gets cold out and things get a little perky up there. So…keep the girls covered when you go out.”

“What else?” Hope asked.

“Going to the bathroom…” RonKim began.

“If you have to use a public restroom…especially the school restrooms…and you’re just taking a piss…” Tara replied, “Hover…don’t sit…and if you do have to sit, like if you’ve got to take a crap…and yes, Ron…we gotta go too, just like guys…wipe the seat before sitting. You don’t know who planted their bum there before yours.”

“And remember always front to back.” Hope laughed, “Kim will not appreciate it if you leave her with a yeast or bacterial infection. And…for Kim’s sake, keep it fresh. Don’t worry, we’ll walk you through what you have to do. Mostly, everything takes care of itself. You just have to do some common sense hygiene.”

“One more thing…” Tara sighed, “Okay…it’s natural that you’re going to be curious and there’s no way me, Hope, and Mrs. Possible can keep an eye on you 24/7. Just…don’t overdo it. Kim will not be very happy with you when she comes back into her house and finds out that parts of her body are sore because you’ve been busy—get my drift?”

“I….uhhhh…think so.” A red-faced RonKim stammered.

“Good.” Hope smiled, “I’m glad we understand each other. See that drawer there…” She pointed to the top drawer that was partly opened, “We put in a couple changes of clothes, Kim’s pajamas, and some underwear for you. We’ll also make sure Mrs. Possible knows that this is your changing drawer. DO NOT go into any of her other drawers without permission from Kim, Mrs. Possible, or us…got it?”

“I got it.” RonKim responded with a nod of the head, then declared challengingly. “You know I do respect Kim’s privacy.”

“We know you do, Ron.” Tara replied in a conciliatory voice, “It’s just that every girl has her little secrets and, while you might not intend to snoop or pry, if you’re rummaging through the drawers trying to find, let’s say a top, and run into one of her little secrets, well…I don’t need to go on, do I?”

“No.” RonKim answered back, “I wouldn’t want to hurt or embarrass KP.”

“We know.” Hope and Tara both replied as they placed their hands on RonKim’s shoulders. “And we think Kim’s very lucky to have such a good friend as you in her life. So…unless you have any other questions, let’s get our books out and get started on tomorrow’s homework…right?” Tara smiled as she took out her textbook.

Nodding her head and smiling in approval, Ann turned about and made her way down the stairs to her waiting husband. “I don’t think we need to worry too much about Kim’s friends, dear. They seem to have the situation well in hand.”

“Are you sure? A still skeptical James replied, “They seem a little…”

Chuckling, Ann acknowledged, “Yeah…they may be a little earthy—especially where their language is concerned—but they seem to be good girls at heart.” Ann sighed as she gently guided her husband to the couch and joined him sitting there, “You know, I never really noticed it until now, but James, how many female friends does Kim have?”

“She’s got tons of them.” James chuckled as he threw an arm over his wife’s shoulders, “There’s the cheerleaders…”

“How often do they come over? Ann countered, “How often does she tie up the phone gossiping with them? And how often does she go out to do stuff with them?” Ann shook her head, “Our daughter doesn’t have a girl best friend…”

“She’s got Ron.” James pointed out.

“Yeah.” Anne nodded her head, “And he’s been a helluva great best friend for our Kimmie, but…there are times a girl needs to talk to another girl her age about stuff like boys, dates, stuff like that.”

“She can talk to us about that sort of stuff.” James weakly protested.

“Not really.” Ann shook her head, “If it’s something really important, I know she’ll come to one of us, but there are some things that she just doesn’t feel comfortable talking to us or Ron about. Stuff that she could talk to a best girlfriend about. And having a close friend who’s also a girl would give her someone to do things with that she really wants to do that Ron might not like or want or feel comfortable doing. You know…” she chuckled, “…girly things.”

** _Stoppable House—the week of Mind Games_ **

“Ron? Is that you?”

“Yes, Mom!” KimRon called back, trying to catch the right inflection in her friend’s voice. “I’ve brought over a couple of guys that are helping Kim on a mission. Would it be all right if they stay over?”

“Sure.” Jean Stoppable, a rather plump white-haired matron, replied as she entered the kitchen. “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah. We ate at Kim’s.” KimRon replied as Jean entered the living room.

“Don’t be rude, Ron.” Mrs. Stoppable reproved, “Introduce me to your guests.” 

“This is Private Dobbs, Mom.”

“Ma’am.” 

“And this is David…”

“Bruckner, Mrs. Stoppable.” David interjected as he held out his hand.

“He’s Tara’s boyfriend and he’s helping me look after Private Dobbs.” KimRon explained, “The private got kidnapped by Dr. Drakken and got his mind switched and we’re trying to find a way to get him back.”

Shaking her head, Jean laughed, “If it were anyone but you telling me this, Ronald, I’d say they were lying, but with all the stuff you and Kim get into…well…you be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I will, Mom.” KimRon promised.

“That’s good.” Edna acknowledged, “Your father’s at an actuarial conference and won’t be in until tomorrow. If you’re sure you’ve got everything in hand, I’m going to drive over and join him.”

“That’ll be fine, Mom.” KimRon sighed, relieved that his mother would be leaving soon, but also concerned by his mother’s seeming lack of interest in her son’s activities. “I’ve got it covered here.”

“Night, Ronnie!”

Sighing in relief as Mrs. Stoppable left the house, Kim remarked, “I wasn’t sure how that was going to go. You’d have thought she’d have suspected something.”

“Well…” David grinned, “Like she said, the two of you get into weird stuff so, she probably takes it as a matter of course.”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.” Kim nodded as she made a mental note to check with Ron about how he was getting along with his parents. “Ron’s room’s upstairs.” Hearing Rufus squeak, KimRon let the little mole-rat out of his hiding place, “Come on little guy. I haven’t forgotten you. I’ll get you some cheese.”

“Thank you.”

As the three made their way up the stairs, Kim queried, “Okay…what are some of the basics I’m going to need to know about how to get around in this body?”

“First off…” David asked, “Boxers, boxer-briefs, or briefs?”

“Huh?”

“What sort of underwear does Ron normally wear?”

“Boxers…” Kim replied, “Why? Does it make a difference?”

“Some.” David responded. “Boxers would look better on your friend because he’s pretty skinny. I prefer boxer-briefs because I’m very active and they give me more support and freedom of motion and they do a good job keeping everything where it’s supposed to be. As long as you’re in his body, you might want to think about switching to boxer-briefs for that reason. Don’t wear boxers with loose shorts ‘cause if you’re climbing a ladder or doing sit ups, you might give someone more of a show than you’re wanting to give them.”

“Oh.” KimRon’s face reddened in embarrassment.

“Also…” David’s face also reddened slightly, “Tara likes me in boxer-briefs.”

“I see…” Kim drawled.

“Anything else?”

“Right now…” Kim took a breath and exhaled, “Just some general pointers would do.”

“Okay…when you’re staying somewhere with women and you want to avoid getting your ass kicked, ” David very strongly advised, “Always…always, lift the lid when you pee and be sure you clean up the area around when you’re done. And when you’re done, always…for God’s sake, ALWAYS…lower the seat! If you don’t she will wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and then you will hear a blood-curdling scream and then your life as you knew it will end.”

“Ain’t that the truth!” DobbsDrakken moaned in agreement as Kim laughed aloud.

“Anything else?” Kim chortled.

“Yeah. Men’s Room etiquette is different from Ladies’ Room.” David explained, “From what Tara and my other female friends tell me, you all see the girls’ room as a conference area where you check your makeup, talk about us guys, and just generally socialize—am I right?”

“Yeah…” Kim answered back with a head nod, “Pretty much so. Why? Is it different for guys?”

“Real different!” Dobbs interjected.

David nodded his head, “One…you never use a stall or urinal adjacent to the one someone else is using unless all the others are taken. Two…you don’t talk while you’re doing your business. You get your business done, wash up—if you know someone in there with you, it’s okay to talk to him at the sink. If you’re using a urinal, you look straight ahead—never look to the guy on your right or left and never…ever…turn around—not unless you want to buy the guy next to you a new pair of shoes.”

Laughing, Kim quipped, “It’s like I’m living life as an alien now!”

“In a way, you are.” David agreed with a chuckle as the student anthropologist in him came to the fore. “Some of it’s purely biological, some cultural and social with roots in biology, and some purely social and cultural constructions.”

“Anything else I need to worry about?” Kim asked.

“Yeah.” David nodded his head, “Don’t forget to use deodorant and shower daily—especially if you’re very active. Depending on Ron’s hormone levels, he can get quite gamey after a hard workout.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded with a wry grin on her face, “I know.”

“Also…unless you’re bi, looking at girls probably won’t cause a problem unless you’re staring and her boyfriend’s with her, but if there’s some guy you’re into…a little something’s going to happen.”

Looking down, Kim, whose thoughts had turned briefly to Josh Mankey, at once spotted the problem. Blushing she uttered a panicked, “Oh. How…”

“Try to think of something else. Anything not involving sex.” David suggested.

“Baseball works for me.” Dobbs helpfully provided.

“Also wear loose pants.”

“Now I understand why Ron only wears loose cargo pants.” Kim, still blushing, sighed and then asked, “Is it usual to have all this pent up energy? I feel like I wanna run or hit something!”

“Testosterone.” David explained, “Come on…get into some workout gear and we’ll take a mile run and then maybe a quick sparring session if you’re up for it. That should burn off some of that energy.”

“Spankin’!” Kim exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

** _Possible Home—the week of Mind Games_ **

** **

“Can you help Ron out with the rest of his homework while I go out and grab a smoke, Hope?” Tara asked, “I’ll help him out with his bath and get him ready for bed.”

“Not a problem, bestie.” Hope answered back. “Hear that Ron? We get algebra done and when Tara gets back from feeding her nicotine lust, we’ll get ready for bed.”

“Sounds badical to me.” Ron smiled back, “Can you help me with this word problem? I can’t figure out what x is.”

“Let’s see…” Hope sighed as Tara made her way down the stairs.

As Tara walked down the loft stairs, she heard Mrs. Dr. Possible’s voice.

“That’s a really nice thing you and Hope are doing for both Kim and Ron.”

“It’s no big, Mrs. Possible.” Tara smiled back, “They’re both good friends of ours.”

“I’m glad.” Ann replied as she walked with the Tara to the front door. “Come on…let’s take a walk.” Seeing the younger woman heave a dejected sigh, Ann chuckled, “I know you wanted to go out to sneak a smoke. Kim told me you’re a smoker. I wish you’d quit.” The doctor pleaded, her voice and expression one of concern, “But I won’t bore you with a lecture you’ve probably heard a thousand times already. I’ll make a deal with you. You refrain from smoking on the property, and I won’t say anything about that flask you’ve got hidden in your boot or what’s most likely in it. Deal?”

“Deal.” Tara winced, “I guess I can forgo my third favorite vice until we get Kim and Ron sorted out.”

Chuckling, Ann quipped, “I think I know what your second vice is…” Her eyes dropped down to the boot where the flask was hidden. “And I’ve got a feeling I don’t want to ask what your favorite one is although it probably involves that young gentleman who brought you here.”

“Probably not and it does.” Tara chuckled as the pair exited the house and walked down the driveway. “So…what did you want to talk about?”

“I’m curious…” Ann inquired as the pair walked, “Does Kim have anyone at school to talk to…other than Ron?”

“Hmm…you mean like a counselor or teacher she likes?”

“No…” Ann shook her head, “More like a friend....a girlfriend. Like you and Hope obviously are.”

“I’d have to say I’m afraid not.” Tara replied, “She gets along well with most of us on the squad…except for Bonnie…”

“I’m very familiar with Kim’s problems with Bonnie.” Ann sighed, “But…continue, please.”

“But she’s not really close to any of us as in sharing confidences, doing things together…that sort of thing…I think that’s what you’re asking about—right?” Seeing Mrs. Possible’s confirming head nod, Tara continued, “I know she’s involved with a lot of other extracurricular stuff like yearbook and tutoring…but I don’t think she’s close to anyone from those activities—at least no one that I’m aware of. And of course, there’s her other extracurricular stuff…”

“Yes.” Ann nodded her head, “Me and James have always been of two minds about that. We’re proud of the good her and Ron have done, but we’re worried about the two of them getting seriously hurt or worse.”

“It’s a fair concern. This recent mess is a pretty good example of how weird and possibly dangerous things could get.” The blonde girl nodded her head in sympathy. “What do you think would happen if you were to put your foot down?”

“And forbid her from going?” Ann paused for a few moments as she debated on answering the younger woman’s question and then decided to go ahead, “We had considered it and we will do so if we see her grades suffer, if behavioral problems arise, she gets seriously injured, or we’re told to do so by the authorities, but…” She shook her head, “If we were to just arbitrarily tell her to stop, I’m afraid she’d go behind our backs, resent us for trying to stop her, and once she was old enough…”

“Just leave and probably not come back.” Tara completed as Ann nodded her head.

“What worries me about her and concerns me most right now…” Ann confessed, “Is that Kim might be lonely. She’s a naturally competitive person…I fear she gets that from both me and James. And…” The loving mother forced herself to admit, “She can be off-putting and domineering at times. That…” She said with a crooked grin, “Is all on me. It might have been awhile since I was a teenager, but I still remember what it was like to have my first crush on a boy or want to talk with a friend about stuff I wouldn’t want to talk to my parents about. And Ron…well…him and Kim are close…very close. He’d give his life for her without a moment’s hesitation and I love him for that, but…”

“He’s a boy.” Tara finished as Ann nodded her head. “There are things like having problems with her period and going bra and underwear shopping and…I’ll spare you the mention of certain other topics that I know you know full well we talk about among ourselves, but that you don’t want mentioned that we talk about…”

“Thank you.” Ann’s lips turned up in a smirk. “It’s just that Kim doesn’t have anyone she can talk to about stuff like that, and that worries me.”

“Well…Hope and I can’t force her to open up to us, Mrs. Possible…” Tara declared, “But we can let her know that we’d be willing to listen to her and we can invite her to join us when we get together for stuff like our movie and popcorn nights or, there’s a tea shop Hope and I like to go to…maybe she might like that as a change of pace from Bueno Nacho.”

“Thanks.” Ann smiled, “I really appreciate it.”

“I can’t make any promises…” Tara cautioned as the pair approached the front door, “Kim has a say in this as well. But…Hope and I will leave the door open for her.”

“That’s all I’m asking, dear.” Ann smiled, “Before we go in…I think we can both use a swig of whatever it is you’ve got in that flask.”

“All right, Mrs. P.” Tara grinned as she took the flask out and opening it, handed it to the older woman who took a hearty swig before handing it back.

“Wow!” Ann breathed, “That’s good gin!”

“Yeah.” Tara replied she took a swig and then closed the flask and slipped it back in its hiding place, “And I’ll keep my promise. No smoking on the property.”

** **

** _Middleton High—the week of Mind Games_ **

** **

“Okay, Ron…let’s run through it again.” Kim sighed, as she, still in Ron’s body, once more demonstrated the program for the competition as Ron, Tara, and Hope looked on.

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to do this.” Ron wailed, “It’s too complicated!”

“He’s right, Kim.” Tara agreed. “It was giving us problems yesterday and we’ve had weeks of practice. You can’t expect him to pick up on it in just a day or two and in a new body on top of that.”

“And you definitely can’t expect him to be the top of the pyramid.” Hope added. “Put him in, and we’re going to have a disaster.”

“We’re going to have to think of something.” Kim growled, “Regionals are tomorrow.” Taking a deep breath as she reluctantly acknowledged that her fellow cheerleaders had a point, she relented, “Okay…let’s get some lunchage.”

“Snackage, KP!” Ron corrected, “Lunchage sounds stupid.”

“You take Ron…” Tara said to her friend, “And I’ll go with Kimmie.”

“Come on, Ron!” Hope commanded as she took RonKim by the hand, “Let’s feed our faces.”

“You doing, okay, Kim?” Tara asked. “You look kinda stressed.”

“It’s that bad?” KimRon sighed.

“Only when I look at your red eyes.” Tara joked. “Problems adjusting?” She asked as the pair exited the gym and slowly made their way down the hall.

“Some.” Kim confessed. “David explained a lot last night and helped me burn off energy…”

“He’s good for that.” Tara quipped with a wicked grin on her face.

“I didn’t mean it that way!” Kim blushed, “I mean I’d never…”

“Don’t worry about it, Kim.” Tara laughed, “No harm done.”

“Thanks.” Kim nodded her head as the pair entered the lunch room where they saw Hope and Ron already standing in line with two jocks from the football team, Lenny and Barry further back in line, abusing one of the Chess Club members, a short slender young boy wearing a green t-shirt and jeans named Paul Gertz.

“Arseholes.” Tara growled, “Come on, Kimmie. Time to clean out some trash.”

“Fine by me.” Kim replied as the pair approached the bullies. Turning around, Hope and Ron saw their friends closing in on the two jocks.

“Looks like my bestie’s pissed.” Hope declared as she turned around in response to the bullies’ taunting, her teeth clenching in rage as she saw Lenny hold the poor Chess Club nerd still while Barry gave him a wedgie. “Now I am too.” She spat out as she stomped towards the jocks and tapped Lenny on the back of his shoulder at the same moment Tara tapped Barry.

“Hey…shithead!” Hope growled, “Want to try that with me?”

“Oy…arse for brains!” Tara cursed as she delivered a kick at the back of Barry’s knee while Hope landed a kick on Lenny’s crotch, smirking in satisfaction as both jocks cried out in pain as smiles appeared on both Kim and Ron’s faces.

“Want some more?”

“No! No more!” The jocks cried out as they held up their hands in surrender as Barry limped back, “We’re leaving.”

“How are you doing?” KimRon asked as RonKim came over and helped the young boy to his feet.

“I’m okay.” Paul replied as he was escorted by the cheerleaders and Kim still in Ron’s body to the front of the line, “Thanks.”

Unknown to the two girls and their friends, a young boy with dark hair who had just came into the lunchroom was getting ready to intervene on the behalf of his friend in the chess club. Seeing that the Dirty Pair and Kim Possible and her friend already had the matter well in hand, Sergei Radovsky relaxed and nodded his head approvingly. “Khorosho.” Then, gazing appreciatively at the Dirty Pair as they helped his teammate to the front of the line, he whispered in his native Russian with a smile on his lips, “Krasivyye zhenshchiny.”

“What was that, Sergei?” Dave Ponder, who had also watched as the entire scene had unfolded, inquired of his fellow chess player.”

“I said that they…” The young Russian replied as he inclined his head slightly in the direction of the two ladies, “…were two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.”

“Yeah.” Dave readily agreed as he placed a hand on the Russian’s shoulder, “But they are way outta our league…well…my league anyway. Come on…let’s get our slop for the day and check and see how Paul is doing.”

“Da.” Sergei answered back as he joined his friend in the line, “But I would not be so sure that they are…as you phrase it…beyond reach.”

“A boy can dream.” Dave laughed as the pair got their food and made their way to the table where the chess club sat. Setting down at the table with Sergei, Dave inquired, “How are you feeling, Paul?”

“Da.” Sergei, echoed, grimacing at the contents on his plate as he sat down. “How are you, tovarisch?” 

“I’ll be all right.” Paul replied with a shaky grin as he glanced at his rescuers, “Thanks to them.” 

“Yeah.” Dave replied, nodding his head, “Sergei and I were about to step in, but before we could do anything, they were already on top of it.” Laughing, the young chess player joked, teasing his Russian friend as he gave him a playful elbow to the ribs, “Guess who’s got his eyes on the Dirty Pair…”

Chuckling, Paul shook his head, “Forget about it, Sergei, they’re cheerleaders—they’re high up on the food chain and we’re down at the bottom. Our kinds just don’t mix—never have—never will.”

“I don’t know about that.” Dave rebutted, “Sergei might just be able to pull it off. Don’t forget—he’s on the varsity soccer team, so that makes him a jock too. And the blonde girl—Tara—plays online chess with Kevin.”

Speaking of Kevin…” Paul interjected, “Where is our fearless leader?”

** _Lunch—Mr. Amberson’s Room—Liz and Kevin_ **

“I don’t think I’ll ever get the hang of this game!” Liz cried out in frustration as she looked down at the chessboard on the table in front of her in Mr. Amberson’s room.

“You can do it, Liz.” Kevin Guberman responded encouragingly. “You’ve already got the moves down pat. The rest is learning as you go.”

“Was it this hard for you?” Liz asked as she sat back down at the table, eyeing the white knight in her hand suspiciously.

Smiling at the redhead seated across from him, the slender chess captain replied, “Yeah. Believe it or not, at first it was. It’s easy to get overwhelmed if you try to learn too much too soon. For now…let’s just stick to the basics…okay?”

Nodding her head, Liz replied with a grin of her own, “Okay…I can do that. On one condition.”

“Name it.” Kevin grinned.

“We go roller skating this weekend.”

“Ummm…” Kevin stammered, “I don’t know how to skate.”

Her lips turning up in a wicked grin, Liz replied, “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you. So…”

Laughing, the chess team captain answered back, “Okay, you’ve got a deal. This weekend we’ll go roller skating.”

** _School Cafeteria_ **

Smiling as the boy joined his friends at the chess club table, Kim turned to her friends, “I think I’ve found a way to get us through Regionals.”

“Oh?” Tara smirked, raising her eyebrows, “Do tell…”

“Okay.” Kim’s lips turned up in a wicked grin, “What do you all think of this?” Lowering her voice, she whispered the details of her plan to her friends huddled around her.

“I like it.” Hope grinned. “No one will see it coming.”

“Works for me, KP.” Ron nodded in agreement. “There’s no way I’m going to be able to do that routine…not in a day…not in a week.”

“Glad that’s settled.” Hope declared, heaving a sigh of relief as she turned back to the line, “Come on…let’s get back in line so we can get our daily dose of ptomaine.”

** _Middleton High—afternoon_ **

“Last period coming up.” KimRon sighed with relief as she/he walked down the hall to Kim’s locker. “Just a moment while I put up these books and get out my science book and I’ll be ready.”

“Take your time.” Tara replied, waiting patiently as Kim opened her locker and transferred her books.

Turning about, Kim’s eyes spied the object of her crush, Josh Mankey, walking down the hall. “Ahhhhh….gahhhhhh…” Kim stammered as Tara looked on confused.

“What the…” Turning her head about, the lovely blonde nodded her head as a wicked grin appeared on her face, “Oh…” Turning back to her friend, she glanced down, “Got a pistol in your pocket, Kim or are you glad to see me?”

“Huh?”

Tara pointed down where Kim at once spotted the bulge in Ron’s trousers.

“Oh No…” Kim panicked, “Cheerleading…Mr. Barkin in a dress…Is that working?”

“’Fraid not, Kimmie.” Tara smirked, “You’re still standing at attention.” Moving aside slightly, the blonde cheerleader hid the bulge. “Now you know what a guy’s greatest strength and his greatest weakness is.” The blonde chuckled, “Gotta get a handle…” She smirked, “Sorry, bad choice of words.. You just have to be a little more careful and, for heaven’s sake, while you’re in that body, don’t ogle Josh or any other boy! You don’t want to get into fights all the time or have Ron deal with the issue when he comes back to that body.” 

“It shouldn’t be that way.” Kim remarked, “It’s not right.”

“No…it isn’t.” Tara agreed. “But it’s a simple fact of life in a lot of places.” Deciding to take a chance, Tara took Kim into her confidence, “Look…Kimmie…the only person who knows this around here is Hope…and now you. It’s not that I’m ashamed…it’s just that I don’t want to have to deal with all the drama in the locker room and all that would come with it if Bonnie and the other cheerleaders found out.”

“So…” Kim murmured, “You’re…”

“Bi.” Tara nodded her head, “Yeah. And no…Hope and I are not involved with each other. She’s straight and we’re also best friends. If you’re curious, I prefer boys, but every now and then…well…you know what they say about variety.”

“And David doesn’t mind?” Kim exclaimed, keeping her voice low.

“Nope. We have an open, no-strings attached relationship.” 

“Seriously?” Kim exclaimed, “How does that even work?”

“Well…he’s out of the country a lot so if he wants to have some fun on the side, that’s okay by me and if I want to have some fun, he’s cool with that too.” Tara explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

“So…you weren’t upset when Hope kissed him?”

“Of course not. Hell I watched them fucking each other in Salzburg and Hope watched me fuck him.”

“No offense…” Kim gasped in a disbelieving tone of voice, “But I don’t think I could…”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Kimmie.” Tara laughed, “But…yeah…our kind of relationship isn’t for everyone. It works for us, but that doesn’t mean it would work for you or any of the rest of the girls. If nothing else, I have a feeling your father, at least, would have a stroke if he were to find out you were in a three way with Josh Mankey and Bonnie.”

“Him and me both!” Kim laughed. “But yeah…I guess I see what you mean. Because you’re independent, that gives you more…”

“Yes and no.” Tara interrupted, “Yeah…I don’t have to answer to…”

“Tara…” Kim reluctantly confessed, “I…ummm…I had Wade do a…”

“I know, Kim. Sooner or later, you or Ron or the both of you were bound to figure it out.” Tara interrupted, “I won’t insult your intelligence by trying to bullshit you any further. Tell you what…after school…” She said, “You…me…Hope…Ron…Wade…your room…true confessions. Okay?”

“Agreed.” Kim nodded her head.

“All right.” Tara nodded her head. “I’ll let Hope and David know it’s going down—they’re my partners and I clue them in on everything. David will keep Dobbs away while we all talk—no need for the good private to know. Also…no need for anyone else to know…right?”

“Right.” Kim nodded her/his head. “And Tara…thanks for being honest.”

** **

** _Possible House—that evening—the week of Mind Games_ **

“So…I think we’ve found a way to get through Regionals.” KimRon told her parents as she recounted her day, giving Tara a slight nod of the head.

“That’s good.” James replied, nodding his head.

“Yeah…” RonKimmie concurred, sighing with relief, “I’m going stay in the background while Kim puts the mascot mask on and does the routine. It’s not cheating because Kimmie’s mind is in my body and since I’m the mascot, I’m technically a member of the squad.”

“That’s good thinking.” Ann nodded her head approvingly. “So…anything else happen?”

“Not really.” Kim sighed before asking, “Would it be all right if we all went up to my room? We need to make some plans for Regionals and catch up on some school work and then I need to get back to Ron’s house and make sure Rufus is taken care of for the night.”

“Sure, honey.” Ann smiled, giving Tara and Hope friendly smiles as well as the teens made their way up the loft to Kim’s room.

“Okay, Kim…” Ron inquired as everyone sat on the floor, “What’s going on?”

“I’ll let Tara explain.” Kim replied, gesturing for the blonde to continue.

“This is going to take some time…so…if you need to take a piss or whatever, I’d suggest you do it now.” Tara requested.

“Ummm…” Ron held up his hand.

Hope sighed, “Go ahead, Ron. You should know how everything works by now.”

After Ron had returned, Kim queried Tara, “Okay…who or what exactly are you? Really?”

“I’m…I guess you could say I’m something of an independent contractor.” Tara explained, “Right now, I’m working with Global Justice and a separate international intelligence agency. While it had its start as a part of British Intelligence, it now answers to an international body. It’s head is called…”

“Mother.” Wade supplied.

Nodding her head, Tara continued, “While you two were just dealing with local issues like helping out police and fire departments, Global Justice and Mother weren’t too concerned. But, as it began to look more and more likely that Team Possible was about to move up to the next level, the major players wanted to be sure that you guys could handle it before letting you go on.”

“Major players?” Kim asked.

“The major world intel and law enforcement agencies.” Tara replied, “Like Global Justice, UNCLE, Mother, the CIA, MI-6, FSB, and so on…”

“They’re looking at us?” Ron exclaimed, his mouth agape in surprise.

“You’re beginning to attract notice.” Tara answered back, “Which can be a good thing…or a bad thing—depending on your point of view. I was sent by Mother and Global Justice to monitor and evaluate you.” The blonde declared.

“And what was your conclusion?” Kim asked.

“That you’re very good at what you do and that the biggest mistake they could make was to try to stop you from doing it.” Tara honestly replied. “I saw how you performed against Drakken and Shego. And by the way, Sheila is not someone to take lightly…”

“You can say that again.” Kim muttered as Tara continued her narrative.

“So…for you to do as well against her as you’ve done and still be in one piece…well…that’s pretty damned good. I’m one and one against her myself with neither one of us really wanting to go for round three.”

“You’ve taken on Shego?” Ron inquired.

“I’ve worked with her and against her.” Tara answered back. “She’s a mercenary like me. The big difference between us is that I only take contracts from the good guys while she works the other side of the tracks and will occasionally come over and work with the angels when interests align.”

“You were the one who broke into the Iranian Embassy several months ago…weren’t you?” Kim asked.

“Yeah.” Tara replied with a smirk. “That was me. The Iranians were going to sell the Eye of Xerxes to the Russian mafia in exchange for some nuclear bombs that they got from the Ukrainians who in turn stole them from the Kazakhs.” Sighing, she lamented, “For all the good it did. The Russians sold the nukes to someone else. Shego tracked one of the buyers…”

“So…that was you in the gunfight at the Space Center!” Ron surmised.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “Me, Shego, and Hope.”

“You’re doing this too, Hope?” A surprised Ron exclaimed.

“She’s my partner.” Tara declared, smiling at her best friend who smiled back at her. Sighing, she confessed, “I almost always worked alone except for occasional team-ups like with Shego or David. Hope…and now Wade…and I hope you guys are my first real partners. It’s funny…” Her lips turned up in a wry grin, “I used to hate having to work with others…too much chance of something going wrong, I always believed. But now…after cheerleading with you guys and working with Hope as a partner…I think I like being part of a team.” The young blonde agent felt warm as she saw the smiles slowly appearing on the faces of Kim and Ron on hearing that heartfelt confession.

“That fight at the Space Center…” Kim nervously prompted, “When Shego…”

“She didn’t have a choice, Kim.” Tara said in a soft voice, “Believe it or not, Sheila doesn’t like to kill. I don’t either.”

“Neither do I.” Hope interrupted in a voice barely above a whisper.

“You’ve both killed?” Kim asked in a hushed tone.

“Yeah.” Tara replied, “The last time was the last mission we were on—when we were in Europe while you were dealing with Senor and his boy. The scholarship thing was a cover story put out by Global Justice.”

“That’s when I made my first kills.” Hope admitted.

“Can you tell us about what happened?” Kim asked.

“Yeah. Fuck Betty if she wants to pitch a fit. You two have a right to know what’s going on if we’re going to work together.” Tara declared as she and Hope, with some added commentary by Wade, filled them in on everything that happened at Schloss Markhaus and what they knew of MALUS and Project Gotterdammerung.

“What does that long word Gotterwhatever mean?” Ron asked.

“End of the world.” Tara translated.

“Oh.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head. “We need to track it down as quickly as possible and once we do…shut it down…hard. That means it’ll most likely be an all hands on deck type thing…”

“Meaning you’ll need us.” Kim announced, letting the blonde agent know that she wanted to be included.

“Wherever KP goes, the Ron-Man follows.” Ron declared.

“You both will be there.” Tara vowed, “So will Shego.”

“Shego? She’d be on our side?” Kim interjected with a surprised look on her face, “I’d have thought we’d have to fight her.”

Chuckling, Tara responded, “No…believe it or not, she doesn’t like groups like MALUS that want to control everything. Don’t get me wrong…she’s no saint…far from it. But as far as she’s concerned groups like MALUS that really want to take over and dictate everything to everyone also take the fun out of living in the world for her.”

Laughing, Kim shook her head, “Weird. So why does she hang out with Drakken and help him in his schemes to take over the world?”

“One…she’s taking him for everything he’s worth while doing the least amount of work she can get away with.” Tara laughed, “And two…Drakken’s not really interested so much in world conquest as he is in recognition and in settling grudges.”

“His going after my Dad and his friends makes sense now.” Kim observed. “He went through an awful lot of time and trouble just to get back at my father and his friends for laughing at him twenty years ago. So…” Kim inquired, “Anything else you want to tell us?”

“Yeah…lots.” Tara and Hope both laughed as the blonde took her flask from its place of concealment in her boot. Opening it, she took a swig and passed it to Hope who did the same before handing it back to Tara. “Want a sip, Kimmie?”

“Why not?” Kim chuckled as she took the flask.

“Just take a little sip.” Tara advised, “It’s strong and I don’t want you passing out.”

Taking the smallest of sips and swallowing, Kim felt its warmth travel down, “Wow!” She gasped, “You weren’t kidding. What was that?”

“Gin.” Tara smirked, “My poison of choice. I promised your Mom that I wouldn’t sneak out to smoke outside if she’d let me keep my booze. By the way, Kim…” The blonde grinned, “Your Mom’s pretty cool.”

“I think so.” Kim smiled back at her fellow cheerleader.

“Yeah.” Hope agreed, “Wish my mom was like yours.”

“Okay…” Kim took a breath, “You were telling us…”

“Right.” Tara took a deep breath. “Okay…here’s everything else. Get comfy everyone.” 

After a lengthy narrative in which Tara and Hope explained everything from Tara’s arrival to Hope linking up with the blonde as her partner to Wade finding out and comparing notes with Kim and Ron, the tiny group all fell silent for a moment.

“So…” Kim asked, “Where do we go from here?”

“Me and Hope were talking about this a few weeks ago and here’s an idea we came up with.” Tara replied, “Let me run it by you and see what you think. We want to try to avoid stepping on each other’s toes as much as we can—right?”

“Yeah.” Kim agreed.

“So…You guys go after the villains in your rogues gallery like Drakken, Monkey Fist, and the Senors where the prospect of finding yourself in a possible killing situation won’t be as likely—although watch it with Monte—he’s a goddamn psycho.”

“I knew he was five hundred miles of bad road.” Ron grumbled.

“While we concentrate on MALUS, those nukes, and any other situations where killing is a strong possibility.” Tara proposed, “And in those situations where we’re all needed, we all pitch in. Work for you?”

After making sure that Ron was on board, Kim nodded her head in agreement, “Yeah. That works. But don’t be afraid to call on us if you need us. I don’t want to get into a situation where I might have to kill…’

“Me neither.” Ron added.

“But, those warheads can kill a lot of people and hurt a lot more and I have a feeling that Project Gotterdammerung is something that will make those nukes or even Drakken’s most evil scheme sound tame in comparison. Please…let us know when you find any of the nukes—we’d like to help, and we definitely want to be in on it when you shut down MALUS.”

“Count on it.” Tara swore as Hope nodded her head in agreement. “And you let us know if you need help and we’ll be there.”

“Thank you.” Kim smiled back, “I will.”

“That’s it then?” Ron grinned, “We’re all working together?”

“Looks like Team Possible and Team Dirty Pair are now married.” Tara laughed as she took another swig from her flask and passed it around with Hope taking a good swig, Ron passing, and Kim again taking a dainty sip.

“We better get downstairs.” Kim suggested, “I’ve got to get back to the Stoppables and we’ve all got a long day tomorrow—don’t forget—Regionals.”

** _The Kitty-Kat Club—One Week after Mind Games_ **

“So…Kimmie knows about you guys now.” Shego noted with a shrug of her shoulders, “Hard to keep a deep cover like that for a long time—I couldn’t do it.” The dark-haired villainess admitted.

“Kim and Ron are the only ones outside our circle who know.” Tara replied lighting a cigarette and then passing the lighter and cigarette case to Shego who did the same. “And…we’re probably going to need them when we find the other nukes and finally bring down MALUS.”

Nodding her head, Shego agreed as she took a drag from her cigarette, “Yeah…I suppose you’re right. Kimmie pulls her weight…and yeah…although I’ll kill either of you if you say this to anyone else…I suppose Stoppable isn’t all that bad. He does have this weird knack for being in the right place at the right time and figuring out exactly what to do to pull Princess’s little ass out of a sling.”

“Weird? Isn’t it?” Hope laughed, “Anyway, we won Regionals thanks to Kim’s little plan and then the dynamic duo took off…I figure that was you?”

“Yeah.” Shego chuckled, “That’d be me. Although I had absolutely nothing to do with the little sock puppet routine that Drakken used when he broadcasted his ultimatum.”

“Really?” Tara snickered, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh…all right!” The green-skinned villainess rolled her eyes, “I might have put the idea in his head. I mean…who was going to take that puppet seriously! Right? Right! I just didn’t want the Army or CIA or someone else to send a hunter-killer team down there when Possible and Stoppable were more than capable of dealing with it and without anyone getting killed in the process.” 

“Okay…so…go on…” Hope prompted as she took a sip of wine.

“All right…where was I…” Shego sipped her bourbon, “Okay…Drakken moved us to a Time-Share lair that Demenz had recently left and I made sure to leave a forwarding address that Nerdlinger could pick up on, bribed the henchies to break some stuff—although the morons almost broke the goddamned brain-switch-machine which I told them NOT to do…”

“Ouch!” Tara winced, “I’m glad they didn’t do that! One week of KimRon and RonKim was enough thank you very much!”

Shego shrugged her shoulders, “What can I say? Drew’s cheap and you get what you pay for.” Smirking she continued, “Hell…I even left the back door open for Kimmie. Good thing they showed up when they did too. Dr. D was about to Neutronolize…whatever the hell that is…I still haven’t found out what that goddamn thing was supposed to do…Paris. You know how much I like Paris! He was going to vaporize or whatever my favorite lingerie store!

“You mean…” Tara gasped in outrage, “He was going to Neutronolize _Un Amour de Lingerie_? The bastard!”

“Tell me about it!” Shego cried out in horror. “You know…” She said in a moment of reflection, “I gotta give it to Stoppable again. We found Kimmie, him, and Dobbs; and Drakken ordered me and the henchies to deal with them.” She let out an ironic laugh, “You know what that kid did? The buffoon tried to pass himself off as Kim so that I would zero in on him. He was willing to take a beatdown for her! Of course, Drakken and I knew what had happened with them—I was there at the time. But…it was gutsy of him to do that. Can’t help but respect that.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head as she took another sip of wine, “I’ve never really gotten close to either one of them until recently. I mostly hung out quietly with Bonnie and her little clique until I met my bestie. I knew Kim from middle school through cheerleading—but not very well—Kim wasn’t and in some ways still isn’t the easiest person to get to know. Ron…he was always that annoying little yapping mutt in the background—but where Kim was concerned, you couldn’t pry him away from her. Whatever she needed…whatever she wanted…whenever she needed him…whenever she was in trouble at school or anywhere else…he would be there for her. On the one hand, it’s very romantic. But on the other…”

“It can be very disturbing.” Shego, drawing on her training in psychology and child development, observed. “Right now, from what I’ve seen and what you’ve told me, it sounds like they’re trapped in their own little insular co-dependent world. That’s not healthy and it’s potentially dangerous. It looks like the Princess is beginning to take steps to get out of that trap. She’s got a crush on that boy you’ve been telling me about—which, by the way, is perfectly healthy and it’s good that she is showing an interest in someone other than Stoppable. I also think it’s good that the two of you are reaching out to her. She needs a wider circle of friends. But be careful to take Stoppable into account. You need to be sure to involve him in enough of your activities so that he doesn’t feel like he’s being marginalized or excluded. That’ll feed into his resentment at what he’s going to see as you two and that boy intruding on his space.”

“His space?” Hope interjected with a raised eyebrow.

“Right.” Shego nodded her head. “Don’t forget…other than her parents, he’s been THE most important part of her life for at least twelve years. And she’s been THE most important part of his life for the same amount of time—with that rodent coming in second. His parents, I get the impression, are a distant third—if they’re even on the map. You two, that Josh kid, and anyone else who wants to reach out to her…or him…are going to have to break through that wall—and that’s not going to be easy.”

“But for both their sakes, we need to do it.” Tara declared as Shego nodded her head in agreement.

“You bet your ass you two need to do it—and you need to encourage Kim’s interest in that boy as well as his in her…if he is interested in her, that is—don’t force the issue.” Shego advised. “If he’s not interested in her, Kimmie will have to deal with her first bout of unrequited love—which is something she’s going to have to deal with sooner or later anyway. So, either way, she’s going to grow from this—which again, is good. It forces her out of that co-dependency bubble. Be there for her if that happens and help her find someone else. While Stoppable might be a shoulder for her to cry on, there’s no way he’s going to help her get back on the bicycle and that’s what she has to do. It also wouldn’t hurt for someone to show an interest in at least dating Stoppable…” She then waggled her eyebrows suggestively at the pair.

“You’re not suggesting…” Hope rolled her eyes.

“Look…” Shego sighed, “You don’t have to fuck him…” The dark-haired villainess repressed a shudder at the thought, “And it doesn’t have to be the two of you. Just someone to notice him and nudge him outside his comfort zone a little. What’s going to happen if this insular little codependency those two have continues…” Shego warned, “…is that it’s going to turn into obsession for one or the other or both. Right now, I’d say Stoppable is the one most likely to develop an obsession—he’s already showing signs of putting Possible on a pedestal. If things continue more or less unchecked, he’ll turn her into St. Kimberly. Now…what do you think is going to happen once he discovers that St. Kimberly has clay feet and hopes and desires like everyone else? What do you think’s going to happen when she finds someone who rocks her world and she lets him pop her cherry and he’s not some loser, but a genuinely good guy? What do you think Stoppable’s reaction is going to be then?”

Nodding her head, Tara replied in a soft voice, “It would probably devastate him. At the very least it would trigger a massive meltdown and probably kill whatever relationship they had, and he would be a mess for some time.”

“Best case...” Shego declared. “He hits an emotional rock bottom…maybe goes somewhere else far away from Kimberly…maybe sticks around and weathers the storm…whichever…and eventually rebuilds. Hopefully stronger and wiser for the experience. But worst case…his obsession drives him to engaging in risky behavior like alcohol and drug abuse…suicide…or homicide.” Taking a deep breath, the supervillainess further cautioned, “Look…there’s no way I’ll ever…EVER…use this information OR pass it on to Drakken or anyone else—you have my word on that—Cutie…Cheerleader, but Drew and Demenz aren’t stupid—especially not Drew—DON’T make the mistake of underestimating him. Sooner or later, Drakken’s going to get angry enough, frustrated enough, and driven enough to the point where he’s going to get really serious. That’s when he’ll do his homework and he WILL figure this out on his own and he WILL use it to drive a wedge between those two. Yeah, I’ll be putting up every roadblock and obstacle I can think of and I WILL let you know what’s going on and we WILL get together to find a way to counter it—and if that means me blowing my cover and switching sides, I’ll do that. You’ve got my promise on that Cutie…Cheerleader. But…for Possible and Stoppable’s sakes, try to get them out of that narrow little world they’re currently living in—please.”

“Thanks, Sheila.” Tara sincerely replied, “You’ve given us a lot to think about.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “I never knew things could potentially get that bad.”

“I can get with you both sometime…” Shego offered, “And lay out different variations and possible outcomes for you to keep an eye out for, but in the end, the best thing for you to do is just be there for them.” Pausing as everyone’s drinks were refreshed and as Shego and Tara both lit up fresh cigarettes, Shego took a breath, “Okay…where were we before I got sidetracked? Oh yeah…the henchies kept Possible and Stoppable busy while I switched the private and Drakken back into their old bodies, then Drakken ordered me to activate the neutrono-thingie…only…” her lips turned up in a sly grin, “… what he didn’t know was that before moving in, I checked the power demands for both that neutrono-gizmo and the brain-switch thing and compared it to the power supply for the lair and guess what…”

“There wasn’t enough power for both machines.” Tara smirked.

“Exactly.” Shego grinned as she nodded her head triumphantly. “Anyway, Nerdlinger tells Drakken that the Army was on its way—I guess they got tired of waiting and decided to send a hunter-killer team after all. Tell the kid I said thanks for the heads up. Drakken orders me to activate the self-destruct. So…after making sure I left them enough time and juice to activate that brain switch machine and get out, I pushed the button, made a big production of letting them know I was doing it, and then took off with Dr. D.”

“Kim told us that after a little hiccup where Rufus and Ron got switched, they all made it back into their own bodies and got out in time.” Hope related, “The neutron-thing was recovered and they’re back in school.”

“Well…” Shego smiled, “All’s well that ends well, I guess.”

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Tara announced as she held up her glass, “To us. The Middleton Babysitters Club. May we keep our charges safe and sound…and sane.”

“To the Middleton Babysitters Club!” Hope and Shego both grinned as they held up their glasses as well, joining in the toast, with Shego adding as an extra toast, “And may none of them ever dirty their diapers on our watch.”

** _Middleton—Old Town Square the Saturday after Mind Games and the Cheerleading Regionals_ **

** **

“Hey Crystal!” Mikey, the proprietor of _Old Towne Comics and Games_ grinned as one of his favorite customers came in. “Congrats on winning the competition.”

“Thanks, Mikey.” Crystal smiled back as she approached the counter. “It was kinda weird though.”

“How so?”

“Well…” Crystal explained, “First, both Kim and Ron were acting really strange.”

“Okay…”

“Kim seemed clumsier and more awkward than usual. I mean, normally she has no problems getting through our routines, but this week she kept falling all over herself.”

“Was she sick or something?” Mikey asked as he handed his customer a soda after taking one for himself.

Shrugging her shoulders, Crystal responded after taking a drink. “I don’t know. Maybe? Normally, after practice, when we’re showering and changing back into street clothes you know…we kinda…” The tawny-skinned cheerleader giggled, “We kinda cut up a bit…” Blushing as she saw the look the store owner was giving her, Crystal snorted, “Get your mind outta the gutter, Mikey! Not like that! Anyway…Kim’s normally laughing along with us, but this week, she kinda kept to herself and…now that I think about it, even Tara and Hope were quieter than usual and were hanging around Kim more than they normally do. Maybe something was up…”

“So…” Mikey inquired, “Anything else happen?”

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded her head. “Kimmie changed up the routine for the competition. Normally, she’s at the top of the pyramid, but this year, she let Bonnie take the top while she took Bon-Bon’s spot on the bottom, and had Ron doing most of her special bits.”

“Apparently those changes worked out okay because you won.” Mikey noted as he retrieved his customer’s books from the pull bin.

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded her head, “We won…but it was still very weird—but then…” She giggled, “Weird shouldn’t surprise me…after all, I live in Middleton. We’ve got the copyright on weird here.”

“Tell me about it.” Mikey grinned as he took his customer’s money and handed her the comics. “Oh…” He added as he took a card from his pocket, “Zoe told me to give you this and asked me to tell you to call her when you get the chance.”

“Zoe?”

“Yeah.” Mikey nodded his head, “The girl who bought that statuette you wanted—you remember—the dragon?”

Nodding her head, Crystal replied in a longing voice, “Yeah. The one I let get away.”

“Well…like I said, she wants you to give her a call.”

“Did she say what about?”

“No.” Mikey responded, “But she did seem to feel bad about buying that statue out from under you. Told me that if she knew that you wanted it that bad, she wouldn’t have bought it. Maybe she wants to sell it to you?”

“For a lot more than she paid for it I bet.” Crystal grumbled, “Thanks…but no thanks.” Pausing for a moment, the tawny-skinned cheerleader asked, “What do you know about her?”

“Not a whole lot.” Mikey admitted, “She comes in and picks up her books a couple of times a month like you. I know that she goes to Middleton Community and works at the Kitty Kat Club.”

“Is she a waitress?” Crystal asked.

“No.” Mikey shook his head, “Dancer. Big Mike could probably tell you more about her. He works as a part time valet over at the Club. You might want to talk to him.”

Nodding her head as she looked at the card with Zoe’s name and the Kitty Kat Club’s address engraved on it with calligraphed letters, Crystal responded, “Thanks, Mikey. I might just do that. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks!”

“Take it easy, Crys! And tell Big Mike his _Fearless Ferret _books are in!”

“Will do!” Crystal responded as she exited the door. Turning the card over, she saw a phone number and two words written by hand…Call me.”

** _Middleton High School—the Monday after the week after Mind Games_ **

As Steve Barkin surveyed the students making their way up the stairs towards the main school entrance from his post before the doorway, a most unusual sight befell him. Something that normally would be the set up to a joke was playing out in reality right in front of his eyes as three teenage girls, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead were slowly making their way up the stairs, their heads hung low, hands over their foreheads. Smiling broadly as he recognized all three girls and the condition they were in, he called in a deliberately loud and cheery voice.

“It’s another great sunny Monday at Middleton High! Are you three ready to fill your heads with knowledge and learning this wonderful and glorious day?”

“Tie your dick up in a pretzel and hang you up on the flag pole with it.” Tara muttered in a low voice.

“Lock you in a cage with a horny gorilla.” Hope cursed also in a low whisper.

“Pay Shego to shove a plasma ball up your ass.” Kim Possible grumbled in a barely audible murmur.

“What was that, ladies?” Steve grinned, “I thought I heard you three say, ‘Yes Sir, Mr. Barkin! We are bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready for another week of learning.”

“Yes, Mr. Barkin, Sir.” All three girls sang out in unison, “We are ready to learn all sorts of new and fun things this week. We can’t wait to get started.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” He laughed as the three girls drew closer. Lowering his voice, he whispered to the Dirty Pair, “How much and what did the Rookie have?”

“She made it through five shots of tequila before passing out.” Tara grinned.

“Not a bad first time.” Barkin laughed, “You two know the routine. Take the rookie with you and get her straightened out.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tara and Hope grinned as they guided their friend through the doors, “Come on, Rookie.” Hope smirked, “We’ll get you some water and some toast or something for your stomach.”

“Congratulations, Kim.” Tara quipped, wincing as she did so, “You’re suffering through your first hangover.”

A guttural “Grrr…” was the only thing out of Kim’s mouth as Ron Stoppable approached.

“Careful, Ron.” Tara warned, “We’re armed and dangerous.”

“I know.” Ron said, making sure to keep his voice as low as possible. “I brought you girls something.” He said as he handed each girl a bottle of water. “I thought this might come in handy.”

“Bless you, Ron.” Tara smiled as she gave the blond boy a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re a sweetie, Stoppable.” Hope grinned as she kissed the sidekick on the other cheek.

“You’re the best, Ron.” Kim smiled at her best friend as she kissed both his cheeks.

“Come on, girls…” Ron, still keeping his voice low, urged as he gently herded his three charges towards the cafeteria, “Let’s get some nice bland harmless toast and coffee into you before class.”

Bonnie’s voice then resounded through the hall, “Guess we’re gonna have to call you girls the Trashy Trio now!”

As she uttered her words, three middle fingers from the right hands of three different girls rose up in the air simultaneously as they all bit back at the same time, “Sit on it and spin, Rockwaller!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to up the rating of this story to M, mostly because in this part, I do go into some mature themes and so I decided to play it safe. One of I the things I think might often not be noticed with Kim Possible is that, until Monique appears, Kim has no female best friend to talk to that we know about. Yes, she's a cheerleader, but she doesn't really hang with them; and we don't see her socializing with other girls her age. Her only real friend is Ron and Kim's Ron's only real friend as we don't hear about Felix until much later in the show. To a large extent, I think that's why Monique and later Felix were brought into the show to give the main characters someone to bond with on a friend level. In many ways, prior to Monique and Felix, Kim and Ron were living in a very insular bubble--which, as Shego pointed out in this part, is unhealthy and potentially dangerous. I wanted to develop outside friendships for Kim and Ron as well. Monique's eventual appearance in the story will also be very interesting as, remember, she didn't like the Dirty Pair on initial impression (hint: she's not going to like them and the feeling will be reciprocated). Hope also has some serious home issues that came to a head this chapter that I want to explore more either in later parts or in a separate vignette story. As for Shego--she's playing an interesting double game. 
> 
> Finally, I wish everyone a happy and safe holiday season. If you're traveling, please be careful.


	10. Super Grass and Golden Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara and Hope raid Duff Killigan's castle to steal his golden balls as Kim, Ron, and Will Du try to free Professor Green while Bonnie schemes to become cheerleader captain. Added a few scenes and edited for grammar and continuity.

** _Middleton High—Morning_ **

** **

Seeing the husky boy on his way to class with his friends Vinnie and Joey, Crystal called out, “Big Mike?”

“Huh?” The large young youth, surprised at his name being called out, turned about, mouth agape at the sight of one of the Middleton cheerleaders other than Kim, Tara, or Hope approaching him.

“Cheerleader wants to talk to you.” Joey muttered in disbelief to his friend.

“Kim, Tara, and Hope talk to us all the time.” Vinnie countered.

“They’ve done time.” Joey pointed out, “They’re one of us. She’s one of those who hangs out with the bitch.”

Her heart sinking as she heard the scrawny detention room inmate’s words, Crystal pleaded, “Please, Big Mike. I need to talk to you about someone you know.”

“Why?” Mike asked, scratching his head. “And who?”

“Her name’s Zoe.” Crystal replied as she handed the calling card left by the stripper to the large boy. “She wants me to give her a call. Mikey told me that you worked with her…”

“You know Mikey?” Big Mike exclaimed in disbelief. “I didn’t know you liked comics.”

“There’s a lot about me a lot of people don’t know.” Crystal replied. “He told me to tell you that your _Fearless Ferret_ comics are in.”

“They are?” A giant grin broke out on the large youth’s face, “That’s great. I’ve been waiting on them.” His suspicions towards the cheerleader allayed somewhat, Big Mike asked, “Okay…what do you want know about Zoe?”

“What sort of person is she like?” Crystal inquired.

“I don’t know her that well.” Big Mike admitted, “She’s always been nice to me and the other valets, but we don’t usually hang out with the dancers and waitresses, and we can’t give out customer names. Sorry. I wish I could tell you more.”

“Thanks anyway, Big Mike.” Crystal smiled back, “Maybe we’ll run into each other at Mikey’s.”

“Cool.” The detention room inmate replied, further suggesting, “You might want to go ahead and give her a call—find out what she wants.” Shrugging his shoulders, he added, “What have you got to lose?”

** _Middleton High—Cheerleader Practice_ **

“Great practice, team!” Kim Possible grinned as her squad conducted a flawless routine. Seeing that her squad was sweaty and tired, the redhead announced to her team, “Looks like our work here is done for the day, girls. Hit the showers!”

“Thank God!” Tara murmured to her best friend as she sniffed under her arm. “I positively reek.”

“I hear you.” Hope groaned as she got a whiff of her own rather powerful body odor, “Think anyone’ll mind if I just stay under the water for an hour?”

“Better not let Barkin catch you.” Tara joked, “You heard his rant about us wasting water. I was going to tell him he’d save money by running gin through the fountains but he gave me that ‘Say one word and I’ll give you one week’s detention’ face.”

Laughing, Hope nodded her head in the direction of the team’s brown-haired prima donna who was at that moment approaching the team captain. “Looks like Bonnie’s ready to start the next round in the pissing contest. Ten dollars it’s her wanting to be captain.”

“Sucker bet.” Tara laughed as the pair quietly listened in along with their teammates. “Oh…this is great…Bonnie’s laying on the ‘Oh you look so tired’ bit.”

“And Kim’s countering with…” Hope then launched into a sarcastic imitation of the team captain, “I did just fly in from Abu Dhabi after rescuing the ambassador’s son! No big…”

Laughing, Crystal, normally one of the more shy members of the team, chimed in, “Bon-Bon’s not buying it. She’s saying…” The auburn-haired cheerleader then delivered a surprisingly good impersonation of Bonnie, “But Kimmie…did you give the squad 110% today like moi?”

“I think we’ve found a another one for the act.” Tara laughed as she pointed at the two divas still engaged with each other, “Oh look…Kimmie’s raised the bid to 120%.”

“But I think the captain should give 130%, including giving our team mascot a blowjob.” Jessica mocked as some of the cheerleaders moaned and groaned in pain at her last comment.

“And Kim just called Bonnie’s bluff.” Tara smirked.

“And Bonnie goes off in a snit.” Hope laughed, “Think she’ll fold again?”

“Not this time.” Crystal replied after glancing around to make sure she wasn’t in earshot of the brown-haired cheerleader, “I heard her and Marcella talking earlier. Bonnie’s serious this time. She really wants the job.” Pausing for a moment, the auburn-haired cheerleader lowered her voice, “I think Bon-Bon’s feeling the heat from her older sisters.”

Hope shrugged her shoulders, “Lonnie and Connie have always been pains in the ass to her, but we’ll see what she’s got. If she’s willing to put up with all the hassles and work, and Kim wants to take a breather…more power to her.”

“Yeah.” Tara snorted, “Bonnie might find out that getting the job might not be as much fun as she thought once she has to deal with all the headaches Kim does.”

“So…” Hope smirked as she did a quick headcount of the cheerleaders, finding a certain redheaded cheerleader not named Kim standing by the door to the locker. “I don’t see Liz hanging on Bon-Bon’s side with Marcella like she usually does…what’s up with that?”

Jessica answered in response to her fellow cheerleader’s query, “You need to keep it quiet for now until Liz is ready to tell everyone…promise?”

“We promise.” Tara, Hope, and Crystal responded.

“Okay…” Jessica acknowledged, “Hope…Tara…I know you two have never really trusted or liked Liz and Crys and I can understand why.” 

Nodding her head, Crystal agreed, “Yeah…Liz…and I for that matter…have never given you good reason to trust either of us. But…well…it’s hard for some of us to stand up to Bonnie. So…yeah…we all bought into her food chain bullshit—until recently.”

“So what’s changed?” Tara inquired.

“I’m…” Crystal began hesitatingly, ending on a pleading note. “I’m…I guess you can say that I’m in the process of trying to figure out some stuff about me. I don’t really want to talk about it now…okay? I’m just trying to sort it all out. Maybe later…please?”

“Okay.” Hope nodded her head as she recalled her own recent trials with her family, “I guess that’s fair enough. We’re all going through some shit of one kind or another right now.”

“Yeah.” Tara agreed, “But if you ever want to talk about it, Crys…”

The tawny-skinned cheerleader responded with a shy smile, “Thanks. You three will be the first to know.”

“What about you, Jess?” Hope queried, “What made you start questioning the food chain.”

“Easy.” Jessica grinned, “It was when I started going out with Steve. He doesn’t put with Bonnie’s bullshit.”

Tapping the side of her chin with her index finger, Tara commented, “He’s a decent bloke. Besides being easy on the eyes, he’s got a mind to go along with the hard body, unlike some of the other jocks such as…”

“Lenny Buttrick!” The girls laughed in unison.

“Anyway…” Jessica declared, “Kevin’s Steve’s friend—that’s how I got to know him.”

“And I got to know him when Jessica and Liz introduced me to him at Edna’s a few weeks ago.” Crystal added. “You guys caught on to Bonnie quick. While Jessica took a little longer, and now me and Liz are coming around.”

Jessica chimed in, “Right. Some of us caught on a little quicker than others and Liz is just now putting it all together. You see, she began dating Kevin Guberman a couple of weeks ago…”

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded her head, “Steve’s cool…so’s Kevin. But you know how Bonnie is…”

“Good on her!” Tara enthusiastically exclaimed, “Kevin’s a good man—not to mention a damn good chess player.”

“Bonnie’s not going to make it easy for you and Liz, Crys.” Hope pointed out. “She knows better than to mess with me, my bestie, and Jess. We’re not like Kim who still wants to play nice all the time—we’ll knock her ass to the dirt and she knows it. But you two…she’s going to try to push you around because it’s always worked for her in the past.”

“We know.” Crystal affirmed. “Bonnie still has a lot of pull with a lot of people and can make life hard around here if she wants to.” Sighing, she confessed, “I’m not going to lie to you, that worried the both of us. But…Liz really likes Kevin and as for myself…like I said, I’m trying to figure out some stuff about me.”

“Don’t worry, Crys.” Tara grinned, “You’ve got us in your corner. Bonnie starts giving you shit…”

“Just call us.” Hope interjected, “Like I said, we’ve got no problem kicking her ass.”

“Thanks.” Crystal responded with a smile. “Right now, though…” She caught a whiff of her BO, “I think it’s a good idea for us to hit the showers.”

“I’ll second that!” Hope responded.

“Motion carried.” Jessica and Tara both laughed as the four girls made their way to their lockers.

** _After School_ **

“You guys catch Bonnie’s little snit-fit?” Kim asked as she and Ron caught up with the Dirty Pair outside the school grounds.

“Yeah.” Tara replied with a derisive snort as she took a cigarette out of her gold cigarette case and lit it, “This is what…the third time this year she’s whinged about being captain?”

“At least.” Kim laughed. “She’s just wasting her time.”

“I don’t know about that, KP.” Ron cautioned, “Bonnie can be pretty sneaky when she wants something bad enough. Expect her to pull some dirty tricks.” He then glanced at the other two cheerleaders, “What do you girls think?”

Hope answered back with a shrug of her shoulders, “Long as whoever’s captain gets the job done, I don’t care who’s calling the shots.”

“Same here.” Tara replied.

“Thanks guys!” Kim huffed. “A little support here would be nice, you know!”

“Kim…” Hope laughed, “I’ve seen the bullshit you have to put up with from all of us and from Barkin and the coaches and I’ve got a feeling there’s a whole bunch of other stuff you have to deal with...”

“You have no idea!” Kim sighed, “Choreographing routines…making sure the roster’s complete and every girl gets their moment at least once during the season…fundraising…committee meetings…and that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

“Exactly.” Tara nodded her head, “Bonnie’s got this idea that being captain’s gonna vault her up and knock you down on the stupid food chain she’s always on about, but what she’s not thinking of are the headaches that she’s gonna get that go along with the job.”

“You’re right.” The redheaded teen giggled, “She’s got no idea what she’s letting herself in for. Hell…I ought to let her have the position and take a vacation.”

“Now you’re thinking!” Hope chuckled, “Give her a couple of weeks on the job…maybe a month…and she’ll be begging you to take it back.”

“Thanks, girls. I’m feeling a lot better now.” Kim smiled at her friends, “Me and Ron are headed to Bueno Nacho…wanna join us?”

“Thanks, but we’ll take a rain check.” Tara replied, “We’re going to Lady Diana’s for tea.”

“Oh…” Ron laughed, “That’s right. It’s tea-time for you Brits, isn’t it, Tara?”

“Don’t be knocking afternoon tea.” Tara mock threatened, “I’ll have you know it’s a sacred ritual. Uncle John never misses it. He even had a portable tea service he took with him on missions.”

“No!” Kim exclaimed with a hearty laugh, “Really?”

“Really!” Tara giggled, “You should talk to Grandmama or Auntie Emma sometime. They can tell you some brilliant stories about him. Anyway, Stoppable…” The blonde cheerleader playfully warned, “Don’t take the piss on one of the holiest times of the day.”

“Okay…Okay…” Ron held up his hands in mock surrender, “No dissing tea time.”

“Good boy.” Tara grinned as she jokingly patted the blond sidekick’s cheek. “We’ll see you two later.”

“Later!”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

“So…what do you want to do tonight?” Hope asked as she and her roommate walked down the hall together to their next class.

“I was thinking about going to the Club. Check out the strippers…maybe see if Max has a job lined up.” Tara replied, “Sound good to you?”

“Works for me.” Hope grinned as their fellow cheerleader Jessica Sundstrom, accompanied by her boyfriend Steve Farley, walked up.

“Hey guys.” Jessica smiled, “Making plans for tonight?”

“Yeah.” Tara answered back, “We were thinking about doing some clubbing. You guys?”

“Movies and popcorn.” Jessica replied.

“Yeah.” Steve chuckled, “We’re renting _Topkapi_.”

“Classics, Huh?” Tara chuckled, “That’s one of Grandmama’s favorites. Of course, she saw it when it first came out in the theaters.”

“I’ll bet your grandmother was into the whole mod scene.” Steve responded with a laugh.

“You should see some of the pictures I have of her.” Tara chuckled. “The one I really like is her wearing a miniskirt and at and standing in front of her red Lotus Europa.”

“No!” Steve exclaimed, “Really?”

“Yep.” Tara laughed. “I get my love for sportscars from her and my Auntie Emma. She used to drive a Lotus Elan back in the day.”

“You should see David’s car.” Hope interjected, “Porsche Boxter.”

“Damn.” Steve gasped as he gave Jessica a flirtatious wink, “Maybe we can sweettalk my folks into springing for that ‘Vette?”

“In your dreams, Shortstop.” Jessica laughed, “Afraid you’re gonna have to settle for that Z-28 you’ve been eyeing.” Before she could say anything else, the tiny group heard a shout coming from the end of the hall. 

“What the hell?” The blonde adventuress exclaimed as she and Hope raced down the hall, followed close behind by their friends.

Reaching the end of the hall, they found a group of students clustered around someone on the floor. 

“That’s Margaret!” Jessica exclaimed, at once recognizing the girl as being a friend of both her and Steve’s.

“Clear out!” Tara ordered as she, Hope, and Steve muscled their way through the students where they found a girl on the floor in what appeared to be an epileptic seizure. Quickly dropping to her knees, Tara ordered, “Hope…Steve…Jess…keep everyone back.”

“You all heard my bestie…” Hope commanded, “Let’s give them some room.”

“Okay everyone…” Steve requested in a calm, sure voice, “Get back like the lady said, give ‘em some space.”

Looking around, Jessica quickly removed Margaret’s purse and books lying on the floor and secured them in a safe place.

“Here’s my jacket.” Steve said as he took off his letterman’s jacket and handed it to Tara, “Use that for a pillow.”

“Right.” Tara replied as she did as the baseball captain suggested, tilting the convulsing girl’s head to the side as she did so.

“I’ll go get the school nurse.” Jessica said as she took off down the hall.

“And I’ll fetch Mr. Barkin.” Hope declared as she did the same.

Glancing down at her watch, Tara noted the time as she heard a student ask, “Shouldn’t you stick something in her mouth to keep her from swallowing her tongue?”

“No.” Tara shook her head. “That’s an old wives tale.”

“She’d be more likely to bite Tara or damage her teeth if Tara were to stick something in her mouth.” Steve further explained. He then asked the blonde, “How many minutes?”

“I’d say two minutes so far.” Tara replied, “Assuming she collapsed at the first shout. “If she hasn’t stopped in about three more minutes, call 911. Otherwise, we’ll let the school nurse handle it.” After another minute, Margaret stopped her erratic motions. “Okay…” Tara sighed in relief, “She’s stopped jerking.” Looking up at Steve, she requested, “Can you help me put her on her side.”

“Yeah.” The baseball player answered back as he knelt down and helped the blonde cheerleader move the stricken student on to her side just as both Mr. Barkin and Nurse Feelgood ran up.

“Don’t you all have classes to get to?” Mr. Barkin growled, sending the other students at once scurrying off. Looking down, the substitute teacher nodded his head approvingly, “Nice work. Farley…King. Glancing down at the nurse who had taken over for the two students, Mr. Barkin inquired, “What’s it look like, Nurse?”

“Looks like a Grand Mal seizure.” The nurse replied. She then took out her cell phone and punched in 911. “The paramedics are on the way. They can get her to the ER where a doctor should be able to carry out a proper diagnosis.”

“We’ll need to ask the four of you to come to the office just in case anyone has any questions.” Mr. Barkin requested, “You all performed excellently just now and don’t worry about tardies or missing any work. I’ve got you covered.”

About an hour or so later, after being interviewed by the principal, the four students were dismissed with Mr. Barkin issuing them all passes clearing them from having any tardies on their records and allowing them to make up any missed work Reaching their classroom, Jessica and Steve said their goodbyes, “This is where we split up. Catch you two later.”

“Take it easy, guys!” Hope replied with a grin. “Well…last period of the day.”

** _Middleton High—end of school_ **

“Tara? Hope?”

Hearing their names called out, Tara and Hope, both walking down the hall to the exit, turned about to see Kim approaching them. “What’s up, Kim?” Tara asked.

“I heard about all the excitement earlier today.” Kim exclaimed, “Have you heard how the girl’s doing?”

“Not yet.” Hope replied, “Last we heard, they were taking her to the hospital. Steve’s been in touch with Margaret’s brother. He says he’ll let Jessica know what’s going on when he finds out more and she’ll let us know.”

“Well…I hope everything turns out okay.” Kim then asked as the trio walked down the hall towards the exit, “I’m kinda curious. How does Global Justice contact you when they’ve got a mission for you?” 

“I either get a call or Max—the bartender over at the Kitty-Kat Club tips me off.” Tara replied, “Why? Betty call you up for a job?”

“Not quite.” Kim related, “It’s real weird how they contacted me. Did you know GJ’s got trap doors all over the place that are transport tubes that carry you right to GJ headquarters? I got dropped into one while I was walking back from the Bueno Nacho with Ron yesterday. Scared the crap out of him—he thought Bonnie had kidnapped me or something.” Kim gently laughed as she recalled her sidekick’s reaction.

“Betty must have wanted to put on a show for you to go through all that trouble.” Tara chuckled. “When she contacted me, Hope, and David for our last job in Europe, she just called me on my phone and we met up at Delano’s. So…what’s the job or is it need to know?”

“I don’t think it’s need to know. At least she didn’t say anything about keeping quiet.” Kim replied, “Do you know anything about a Professor Sylvan Green?”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “I remember Uncle John talking about a couple of associates of his who were from UNCLE…Napoleon Solo and Ilya Kuryakin…who were involved in a case involving a missile defense project.”

“The Sirenita Guided Missile Tracking System.” Kim interjected, “I looked it up on the internet a while back when I was doing a research paper on the Cold War.”

“Yeah…that’s it.” Tara nodded her head, “From what I remember, Uncle John said that THRUSH had swiped the plans and Solo and Kuryakin had to get them back. But that was way back in the 60s. Green should be retired and hitting the links in Florida now. Why?”

“You’re right about him being retired.” Kim affirmed, “But he’s disappeared.”

“Hmmm…” Tara murmured, “Why would anyone want him? As you said, everything he’s done is available online. Why go through the trouble of kidnapping him?”

“I’m curious about that too.” Kim admitted, “Anyway, Doctor Director put me with someone who she says is her top agent, but…”

“Who’s the agent?” Tara interrupted as the trio exited the high school. “We know a few of them.”

“Him.” Kim said as she pointed to a young man with Asian features and tawny skin wearing a blue Global Justice uniform waiting on the school grounds, his back ramrod straight, with Ron, looking somewhat the worse for wear, standing a distance off. “Will Du.”

“Twinky?” Tara laughed, “Betty stuck you with Twinky? She must want him out of her hair for a while. That, or it’s time for him to renew his field certification. He’s her sodding administrative assistant! We send all our supply requisitions to him.”

“Yeah.” Hope chuckled, her lips turned up in an evil grin, “I’d have loved to have seen the look on his face when we sent him our last requisition.”

“Sweetie…” Tara giggled, “You gotta admit, those orders we sent were priceless…”

“Do I wanna know?” Kim rolled her eyes as her face reddened.

“You’ll find out on Halloween along with everyone else.” Hope smirked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“So…” Kim said, getting back to the subject of Will Du, “You’re telling me he’s just a glorified gofer?”

“Yup.” Hope and Tara both nodded their heads.

“Spankin’!” Kim laughed, then, her laughter dying down, she growled as her eyes fell on her disheveled best friend and then on the Global Justice agent. “Is Du always like this?”

“Like what?” Tara smirked.

“Does he always behave like he’s got a stick up his ass, and is he always a fucking son of a bitch?” Kim snorted.

“Pretty much so.” Hope snorted. “Why? Is Twinky giving you a hard time?”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Kim sighed, “I’m about ready to punch him into the next state. Leaving out his snide insults—those I can deal with, no big. The asshole tasered Ron for no reason. That pissed me off!”

“What?” Both Tara and Hope exclaimed as they glared at the GJ agent. “What the hell happened to cause him to do that?”

“All Ron did was come up on him and hold out his hand so he could shake it.” Kim replied, shaking her head. “He was just being Ron, you know. Being friendly. The next thing we knew, he shot out an electric wire from that watch of his and Ron and Rufus were both on the ground twitching. When I asked him why he did it, he said it was standard procedure to do that to anyone who gets within a meter of him.”

“That’s bullshit!” Tara spat out as both she and Hope stomped towards the officious agent with Kim marching alongside, all three girls with fury in their eyes. “There’s no such sodding protocol! He was just being an arsehole. Being tasered fucking hurts! And that much electric charge could have killed Rufus!” Drawing closer to the GJ agent, Tara called out, “Oy, Twinky!”

“Yeah…over here, Twinky!” Hope shouted. “I’m gonna play Red Forman and shove my foot up your ass!”

Seeing the two independent contractors, both categorized in the data banks as thieves and assassins, and both of whom he despised drawing closer to him in the company of the teenager he’d been forced to work with, Agent Du glowered, “This is a Global Justice law enforcement operation. You are not authorized to be here Ms. King. You neither Ms. Rossi. Your presence is neither wanted nor desired. It’s bad enough I am forced to permit these two…” the GJ agent’s lips curled up in a sneer, “…amateurs…to assist me.” The overbearing agent growled, “There’s nothing for you to steal and no one to sanction on this mission.”

“Assist you?!” Kim nearly screamed, “The hell I am! Like I told you earlier, I’m working with you as an equal. So take that assisting bullshit and cram it up your tight ass with that stick you’ve already got up there!”

“That’s telling the wanker, Kimmie.” Tara sneered as she glared at the GJ agent. “I’m sure Betty would love knowing that you tasered Kim’s partner for no reason.”

“He came too close…” Du countered, “Regulation 45-H, paragraph 32 explicitly states that when an agent feels endangered, he may take what measures he deems necessary to secure his person.”

“Shut your pie hole, Twinky!” Hope spat out. “All Ron wanted was to shake your goddamn hand. There’s no excuse for doing what you did!”

“Going off half-cocked seems to be a thing for you, Twinky.” Tara mocked. “Just like with Zoe at the Club. You remember?” The blonde’s lips turned up in an evil grin as the GJ’s face turned a bright scarlet. “I see you do, you stupid prat. You know you owe Zoe for a new corset, don’t you?” Tara mocked, “She had to throw away the one you ruined when you prematurely launched, you little pencil necked tosser.”

“Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?” A red-faced Kim whispered as she tried to contain her laughter.

“Yeah.” Hope whispered back, “We’ll fill you in on all the gruesome details over drinks when you get back from your op. You’re gonna want at least one stiff drink after working with this asshole.”

Reaching Ron, Tara asked in a gentle and soothing voice, “You and Rufus feeling all right, Ron? I can tell you from personal experience that getting tased is no fun.”

“Yeah…I’m fine.” Ron smiled back at the blonde cheerleader as he subconsciously rubbed his forehead where the bolt landed, “How are you feeling, Rufus?”

Giving Tara and Hope a friendly wave, Rufus chittered back, “Good to go.” Turning to Will Du, the little naked mole-rat stuck out his tongue and blew the GJ agent a raspberry.

“That’s telling the wanker, Rufus.” Tara and Hope both laughed.

“Bonnie at three o’clock.” Hope warned as the brown-haired cheerleader approached.

“Well, if it isn’t the Trashy Trio.” Bonnie smirked.

“Missed you at practice, B.” Kim smirked back.

“I was busy getting our new fundraiser off the ground, Kim…girls…” Bonnie smiled evilly as she handed her rival a box of chocolate candy. “Think you can spare some time from your world saving to sell a box?” She then handed a box each to both Tara and Hope, “Think you two can take a moment out from your partying to contribute to the team.”

“Easy.” Kim replied, maintaining her placid demeanor.

“Don’t worry, Bon-Bon, we’ll sell your little boxes.” Hope grinned.

“I’m pretty sure we can get some buyers when we go out tonight, Sweetie.” Tara smirked.

“Super.” Bonnie smirked as she got into a truck that had just pulled up. “I’m hoping to sell a few myself. See ya later!”

“No way she’s gonna sell all those.” Kim declared, grabbing her partner by the arm, she waved goodbye to her fellow cheerleaders. “We’re going to get going on our mission now. You girls take it easy.”

“You too, Kim!” Tara and Hope waved back, “And if Twinky gets out of line, just threaten to sic Zoe on him!”

“Will do!” Kim laughed back, then, seeing the GJ agent turning his attention towards her, shook her head, “Get on the plane, Twinky. I wasn’t talking to you.”

“So…” Tara asked her partner as the pair made their way down the street, “Wanna check with Max tonight?”

“Sounds like a plan, bestie.”

** _Middleton Kitty-Kat Club that night_ **

Immediately on entering the night club, Tara and Hope at once made their way to the bar where Max stood behind the counter with their drinks already made for them.

“White wine for you, Hope, and gin and tonic for Tara.” The bartender said as the pair took their usual stools.

After lighting her cigarette and taking a drag, Tara exhaled before taking a sip of her drink. “Oh…you have no idea how good this tastes, luv.” The blonde adventuress purred as her friend took a sip of her wine. 

“Hey, Max.” Hope grinned, “We’re looking for work. You got anything lined up? Hopefully involving something shiny and/or sparkly.” 

“Maybe…yeah.” The bartender answered back. “Perfect job for the two of you.”

“What’s it involve?” Tara inquired as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled.

“Duff Killigan’s golf ball collection.” Max guffawed as the girls rolled their eyes. “Someone’s willing to pay premium price for it. These golf balls are all diamond studded, twenty-four carat gold.” Max grinned. “Also, Killigan stole those balls from the rightful owner—Bobby Puff Caddy, the former PGA champion. He’s the one footing the bill to get them back.”

“I guess that beats brass balls all to hell.” Hope quipped.

“Damn…I’ve always wanted to know what diamond studded golden balls felt like in my hands.” Tara joked. “How much does the job pay?”

“Snatch all his balls and there’ll be a cool twenty grand for each of you.”

Tara smirked as Hope nodded her head in agreement, “All right, Max. We’re in. We’ll neuter Killigan for you.”

Hope’s lips then turned up in a leer as her eye caught sight of one of the new male dancers, “Enough business for now. I’m in the mood to check out the new dancers.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tara leered as she finished her drink “Let’s go. See ya later, Max.”

** _Possible Home—the same evening_ **

“Who’s your new friend, dear?” Ann Possible asked as her daughter as she, Ron and Agent Du entered the kitchen.

“Agent William Du, Ma’am.” The Global Justice agent politely responded, cutting off the redheaded teen before she could make any formal introductions. “I’ve read your most recent paper on laser…”

Thankfully, before Agent Du could deliver a complete exposition on her mother’s paper, Kim’s Kimmunicator sounded. Seeing that the number on the other end was that of Jessica’s boyfriend, Kim hit accept. “Steve? That you?”

“Yeah, Kim.” Steve Farley’s voice came through the speaker, “Sorry if I interrupted anything…”

“No…” Kim said with a relief, “You’re not interrupting anything. Is this about Margaret?”

“Yeah.” Steve replied. “I just wanted to let you know that they've run into some problems and they're holding her for observation and more testing."

"Crap." Kim sighed, "They're still not sure what caused the seizure?”

“Not yet.” Steve responded, “They’re waiting on blood work and some other test results. We should know more tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Kim said and then asked, “Did you get hold of Tara and Hope?”

“Yeah.” Kim could almost imagine the baseball player blushing at the other end as he replied, “I think they must have gone clubbing or something because Tara sounded like she’d had a few…if you know what I mean. There was a lot of music playing and women hooting and hollering and I thought I heard someone telling Hope that she couldn’t use her hands. That she had to use her teeth to pull it down…no…” Steve paused as Kim imagined the baseball player blushing and rapidly shaking his head as he pleaded with his girlfriend who was listening in to the conversation, “Jessica…please…no more giggling.” He then turned his attention back to Kim, “No don’t even ask, Kim…I don’t ever want that image in my mind.”

“I’ll tell you about it on Monday!” Jessica called out.

“I’m gonna keep you to that promise.” Kim replied with a laugh and then, getting serious again, directed her next remarks to Steve, “But you were able to let them know…right?”

“Yeah.” Steve answered back, all humor gone from his voice as well, “They know.”

After a few moments, the redhead said in a voice edged with concern, “Hopefully, the test results will come out all right. Tell Jess to take care and thanks for the call. And for what it’s worth, Steve…at least your phone doesn’t have a visual pick up on it. You don’t want to know what I saw the last time I called those two up.”

“Thank heaven for little favors.” Steve chuckled, “I’ll keep you guys updated if anything changes, Kim. Goodnight.” 

“Everything okay, Kimmie-cub? James asked as he entered the kitchen.

“I'm not sure.” Kim replied with a shake of her head, “A girl at school suffered a seizure so they took her to the hospital…”

“I was there.” Ann nodded her head as she recalled the case, “We’re still waiting on lab results, but something seems to be off.”

“That’s what Steve…Steve Farley…Jessica’s boyfriend…”

“The baseball player?” James inquired.

“Yeah.” Kim responded, “That was him on the phone. He was just calling to let us know what was going on with Margaret. He’d just gotten hold of Tara and Hope.”

“I hope those girls are staying out of trouble.” Ann sighed.

“I think they’ve found something they could sink their…teeth…into that’ll probably keep them busy for a while.” Kim answered back with a crooked grin that didn’t go unnoticed by her mother.

“Yeah…” Ann quipped with a wry grin of her own, “You just make sure you don’t sink your teeth into the same problem, young lady…at least not for a while yet.”

Blushing, Kim replied as her father listened in with a raised eyebrow, “Oh…I don’t think you have to worry about that, Mom.”

“Good to know, Dear.”

The Kimmunicator once again sounded as Ann and her husband, along with the Tweebs, withdrew to the living room, leaving the kitchen alone to Kim and her guests. “Yeah, Wade. Did you get the data”

“I got it. The young tech replied as a three dimensional holographic image of Green’s house appeared on the table.

“Hmmm…” Rufus vocalized as he entered the simulation and began exploring.

“This is pointless.” Agent Du declared with a sniff, “I’ve already thoroughly investigated the crime scene and found nothing of note there.”

“Well…I haven’t.” Kim retorted and then requested, pointing at a shattered window. “Wade? Can you enlarge the entry point?”

“No problemo.” The computer genius replied as the window enlarged, eliciting a surprised gasp from the naked mole-rat inside the program.

“Whoa! Cool!”

“Looks like your investigation wasn’t thorough enough.” Kim declared, giving the GJ agent standing next to her a smug grin. “Explosive method of entry…” She then noticed a tiny object embedded in the glass. “What’s that? Wade? Can you isolate and enlarge that?”

“Sure thing, Kim.” The techie quickly responded. “Running extrapolation routine…got it!”

“A golf ball?” Ron exclaimed.

“A golf ball hitting a window wouldn’t be that unusual there.” Du pointed out, “It is a retirement community and he does live close to the golf course.”

Playing a hunch, Kim inquired, “Wade? Can you do a search on Professor Green? Look for any participation by him in online discussion forums and groups.”

“On it.” Wade responded, “Got something!” He called out triumphantly. “It looks like he’s gotten into gardening and botany in a big way.” The techie reported. “It seems he’s also done some work with experimental fertilizers. He’s won awards for his lawn three years in a row.”

“You’re following a red herring.” Agent Du scoffed, “It’s obvious Professor Green was kidnapped for his knowledge of weapons systems.”

“He hasn’t done any work in that field for at least two decades.” Kim countered, “And his last significant work was done back in the sixties. You can get everything he’s done online now. Why bother kidnapping the man when you can just do a web search?”

“Amateur.” Du sneered, “I told Doctor Director that bringing you in was a waste of time.”

Barely maintaining her cool and only just resisting the urge to punch the smarmy agent in his face, Kim forced herself to relax the fists her hands had formed as she settled for giving the agent a sweet smile, “I haven’t even told you what else I found from the crime scene. Hyperactic acid. An experimental fertilizer only available on the black market.”

“Looks like we’re going to pay whoever moves black market agricultural equipment a visit.” Ron interjected, “Who would that be?”

“Wade?” Kim turned her attention back once again to the team’s tech, “Can you contact Tara and Hope?”

“Not a good idea, Kim.” Wade responded, his face turning red, “Remember what happened the last time I called them on a weekend night at this hour?”

“Oh.” Kim, turning beet red herself, responded, “Yeah…bad idea to call them now. Do you know who the contact is?”

“Give me a moment.” Wade responded as he typed on his keyboard. “Yeah. Big Daddy Brotherson. He’s currently holed up in Tangier. By the time you get there, it should be safe to call the girls.”

“Please and thank you.” Kim replied as she turned to the GJ agent, “Come on, Twinky. We’ve got to get to Tangier.”

** _Tara and Hope on the way to Killigan’s Isle_ **

“Grapples?” Tara queried from the back of the Global Justice hoverjet her and her partner had hitched a ride on.

“Check.” Hope responded.

“Lock picks?”

“Check.”

“Rope?”

“Check”

“Weapons?” Tara called out as she checked her throwing knives and shuriken.

“Check.” Hope answered back as she stuck her combat knife in its sheath and cocked her 10 mm pistol.

“Gear check out?” Scott called back from the pilot’s seat.

“A-OK!” Hope answered back.

“Take it easy girls!” Janet advised from her position in the co-pilot’s chair. “We’ve got a couple of hours of flight time yet.”

As she spoke, Tara’s Kimmunicator beeped. Seeing that it was Kim on the other end, the blonde adventuress answered, “Hullo, Kim. What’s up?”

“You ever had any dealings with Big Daddy Brotherson before?” Kim queried.

“A couple of times.” Tara replied, “He’s a fixer and he’s fenced some stuff for me in the past. Watch him. While he’ll keep to the letter of any agreement you make with him, if you give the fat man any wiggle room, he’ll take it. Also…don’t try to bully him. He’s got this mountain of a bodyguard who loves to play a little game called thud. I’m pretty sure you can imagine who’s the thudder and who ends up being the thuddee. Best way to get something out of him is to just cut a deal for it. What are you looking for?”

“Information on who might have purchased some hyperactive acid.” Kim replied.

“Doesn’t sound like anything too expensive. Brotherson likes food and drink. He’s especially fond of sweet stuff.”

“Sweet stuff, huh?” Kim chuckled, “I think I’ve got the perfect bait for him. Thanks!”

“Anytime! Ciao!”

** _Tangier—Big Daddy Brotherson’s Nightclub _ **

** **

Watching as Will Du flew out of one of the Moroccan nightclub’s open windows to land with a resounding thud on a midden heap, Kim bent down to speak with the humbled Global Justice agent, “Direct approach by the trained professional didn’t work, huh? Ready to watch an amateur at work?” 

Grabbing the candy bars, except for one which she allowed her blond sidekick to keep, Kim entered the nightclub. Gasping in astonishment as her eyes adjusted to the low light, the first thought that came to the young redhead’s mind was how much this looked like the nightclub in that old movie that her parents loved to watch on the Movie Classics Channel—“_Casablanca_ or something like that…” Kim muttered under her breath as her eyes took in the scenery of the smoke-filled room—the men laying on cushions smoking their hookahs while leering at the belly dancers who were slowly stripping off their veils. “I wonder how many veils they’re gonna…” The teen hero blushed a deep scarlet as she saw one of the dancers remove the last gossamer veil from around her waist, “Oh…guess that answers my question.” Quickly averting her eyes, she spotted a piano where a man dressed in a tux played an old Cole Porter torch song as a woman wearing a sequined evening gown sang, her smoky voice providing the perfect ambience to the club.

Spotting her quarry, Kim slowly made her way towards the heavy-set man wearing a suit and a fez seated on a cushion with a tall, muscular man in a dark suit also wearing a fez standing alert in the background. “Big Daddy?” Kim politely inquired.

“Miss Possible.” The entrepreneur spoke, gesturing at a pile of cushions on the other side of the low table behind which he sat, “Please…make yourself at home. Tea? Coffee?”

Having done her homework, Kim understood that it would be a big mistake to turn down his hospitality. Smiling, she politely inclined her head, “Tea would be fine, Sir.”

A veiled woman wearing belly dancer’s attire appeared and, after smoothly pouring some tea into a ceramic cup, quietly withdrew. Taking a dainty sip of the tea and finding it safe, Kim’s lips turned up in a grin, “Thank you.”

His smile broadening, Big Daddy inquired, “May I ask what brought you to my little establishment? Of course, if you desire, feel free to indulge your tastes at the bar or in the casino. Although…” His grin turned slightly predatory, “I get the feeling you are here for something else.”

“Information, actually.” Kim replied, matching her hosts predatory grin with one of her own. “I’m curious about who’s been in the market for hyperactive acid.”

“Ah…my dear Miss Possible…” Big Daddy’s lips turned up in a wide grin, “I have one rule in my establishment—client confidentiality is sacro…” As the smell of milk chocolate filled his nostrils, the heavyset dealer’s mouth watered as he laid eyes on the candy bar being waved in front of his face by the young redhead. “Is that…”

“Milk chocolate…” Kim purred, “Yes…with a chewy nougat filling. There’s a whole box more where this came from. All I need is a name…”

“Duff Killigan.” Big Daddy announced as he snatched the candy bar from the teen hero’s hand.

“Thank you, Big Daddy.” Kim smirked as she gestured at the box, “This is yours.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Possible.” Big Daddy grinned as he opened the candy wrapper. “Please give my regards to Ms. King when you next see her and tell her that I’ve just recently come into possession of some rather rare Japanese erotic art that I am willing to part with for a somewhat modest fee.”

“I’ll…uhhh…let her know.” Kim replied as she stood up. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime, Miss Possible. Please…do not be a stranger.”

“I got a name.” Kim triumphantly declared as she rejoined Ron and Agent Du. “Duff Killigan.”

Taking out a tablet, Agent Du began to punch in a sequence on the keypad. “The GJ Global Database will tell us everything we need to know about Duff Killigan.” His lips then turned up in a smug grin, “Standard issue for all top agents.”

Matching the agent’s smug grin with one of her own, Kim took out her Kimmunicator, “Kimmunicator. Extra special—just for me. Duff Killigan. Born in Scotland…”

“Former professional golfer.” Du interrupted, reading from his database.

Spotting a suspicious silhouette of a man in a skirt with what looked like a set of golf clubs, Ron called out in a vain effort to get the attention of his two companions who were both too busy trying to outdo each other, “Uhhh…guys…we got a problem here…guys?”

“Banned from every golf course in the world—including mini-golf courses…” Du smugly reported.

“Due to anger management issues.” Kim countered, reading from her Kimmunicator.

Ron then heard an ominous warning, “Fore!”

“Guys!” Ron screamed an alert.

“Weapon of choice…” Kim recited, not hearing her friend’s urgent warnings.

“Exploding golf balls.” Will interrupted as a beeping golf ball landed just in front of the trio.

“Duck!” Ron yelled as he pushed both Kim and Du behind cover, diving right behind them just before the ball exploded.

“Is everyone all right?” Kim exclaimed as she caught her breath. Turning to her best friend, she gave him a big hug, “Thanks Ron!” Dusting herself off, her face reddened as she confessed, “Du and I were so busy trying to one-up each other that we weren’t paying attention. Thank God you were.” Her face now etched with concern, she asked, “How’s Rufus?”

“Rufus? Old friend?” Ron called out, his voice edged with worry, “You okay, little guy?”

“Okay!” Rufus responded with a thumbs up as he popped up from behind the midden heap and then scurried back into the shelter of his master’s pocket.

“Killigan’s our man.” Du declared. “It all fits. The exploding golf ball at the crime scene and then the attack on us.”

“Wow!” Kim mocked, “You figured that out on your own!” She then spoke to Wade through her Kimmunicator. “Wade? We need a location on a loony golfer named Duff Killigan.”

“Right, Kim.” Wade replied, “You hanging loose in Tangier?”

“No.” Kim shook her head. “We’re heading back to Middleton. I need to check on what’s happening on the Bonnie front.”

“Okay, Kim. When I find something out, I’ll let you know.”

** _Tara and Hope at Killigan’s Isle_ **

“Okay, girls.” Janet called out as the two cat burglars dropped down from the hoverjet using ropes. “Call us and we’ll pick you up here.”

“Right.” Tara responded with a thumbs up. Turning to her partner, she grinned, “Ready to snatch some balls?”

“There’s nothing like holding on to a pair of golden balls.” Hope joked back as the duo, keeping to the shadows, quickly found their way to an entrance hatch. “Shall I?” The olive skinned girl asked as she first checked for wires and alarms, and, finding none, took out her lockpicks.

“Be my guest.” Tara replied as her roommate smoothly picked the hatch lock and opening the door, slipped in first, soon to be followed by the blonde adventuress.

“I better take the lead here, luv.” Tara suggested as she took out an aerosol and sprayed it . “Just as I thought…a laser grid.” She said as she spied an access panel. “Here we go.” She grinned as she pried the panel loose. “Be a dear and hand me that multimeter.” Tara requested as Hope handed her friend the detection device. “Got it.” The blonde grinned as she took out a pair of wire cutters and severed the connection of a pair of red and yellow wires. Smiling in satisfaction as the grid went down, the expert thief whispered, “Right…let’s check for motion sensors.” Nodding her head in satisfaction at the absence of any motion detectors, Tara motioned for her friend to move up to her. “One trap down. Shall we see what else awaits?”

“Lead on.” Hope grinned.

Catching a glimpse of the crossed golf club heraldic device on the wall, Tara rolled her eyes, “Tacky. Totally tacky.”

Gagging, Hope croaked as the pair slowly made their way down the hall, “What’s is that? It smells like rotten dog shit.”

“I think it’s…” Tara crinkled her nose in disgust, “Haggis.”

“Haggis?”

“Organ meat stuffed into a sheep stomach.” Tara explained with as she tried in vain to hold her breath.

“Ewwww…” Both Hope and Tara groaned as they pinched their noses until safely clear of the foul odor.

After making their way down another corridor, the pair came to a locked door. “This is where he keeps his balls.” Tara grinned. “I’ll check the door for alarms and traps. You keep watch.”

“Right.” Hope nodded her head as her blonde roommate carefully examined the door and the area around it.

“Pressure plate.” Tara cautioned, marking the spot. “Keypad entry. Hand me that keypad decoder.”

“Here you go.” Hope said as she handed the device to her partner who then connected it to the lock.

“And…” Tara grinned as the device did its work, displaying the numbers in the code. “We’re in!”

Entering Killigan’s treasure room, both girls’ eyes lit up as they spied the golden golf balls in their display cases. After checking the cases and determining that there were no hidden alarms or traps, Tara opened them. “All right, luv. Time to grab our balls and go home.”

“On it.” Hope grinned as she scooped up the balls in the display case closest to her into her pack while Tara did the same to the ones in the case nearest her. “Let’s get out of here.”

However, as they exited, they didn’t see the tiny golf tee that, previously depressed, had popped up once they exited the room. At that moment, the deafening sound of bagpipes playing loud and out of tune filled the air.

“Goddammit!” Tara cursed as the pair ran down the hall, “I hate bagpipes!”

“What’s that sound?” Hope, hearing a loud yipping noise, called out. Then, turning her head, she pointed, “I don’t fucking believe it!”

Her eyes widening, Tara shouted, barely making herself heard through the din of bagpipes and yapping, “No…No…Can’t be! They’re…robo-Scottish terriers!”

“With collars that have flashing red lights and make beeping noises!” Hope screamed. “That can’t be good.”

“RUNAWAY!”

“Hurry up!” Tara urged as they dashed up the stairs. “The little ankle-biters are gaining on us.’

“Yipyipyipyipyipyip…”

“I hate little dogs!” Hope growled as the bagpipes wailed and the robo-Scotties yipped.

“Almost there, luv!” Tara gasped as the pair reached the hatch to the tower roof. Exiting, they slammed the hatch closed as Tara pressed the button on her Kimmunicator to summon the hoverjet. “Come on…come on!” She breathed as Hope turned her towards the rampart where another group of robo-Scotties, yipping and yapping, were rapidly closing on their position.

Just as it looked like the mechanical pooches were about to reach them, the GJ hoverjet arrived and lowered two ropes. “You two need a lift?” Janet called down with a laugh.

“Thanks!” Tara called back as she and her teammate each grabbed on to their ropes and the hoverjet lifted. Moments later, the pair were back safe and sound in the jet.

“So…” Scott grinned from the pilot’s seat, “Did you get what you came for?”

“Consider Duff Killigan neutered.” Hope grinned as both she and Tara held in the palms of their hands diamond studded golden golf balls.

“Back home?” Scott asked between bouts of laughter.

“Please and thank you.” Tara sighed as she lit a cigarette. “Cheerleading practice tomorrow.”

“Oh shit!” Hope moaned, “That means…”

“Round three of the Kim and Bonnie show.” Tara sighed as she exhaled a plume of smoke.

Hope let out a breath, “Fuck me dead.”

** _A few hours later—Duff Killigan returns to his lair_ **

“Me balls!! Me balls are gone!” The Scottish golfer cried out in anguish as he eyed the empty display cases in his treasure room. Then, watching the security camera footage which showed the catsuit wearing blonde and brunette girls running away with his jewels, Killigan ranted, “Shameless hussies!” He angrily waved his fists in the air, “Ye stole me balls!”

** _Middleton High_ **

“So…what do you think?” Hope asked as she and Tara put on their new uniforms. “Old ones or new?”

“Hmmm…” Tara pondered the question for a moment, “The new ones aren’t bad. I’ll give Bonnie points for imagination. They’re a good change of pace. What about you?”

“Yeah…” Hope nodded her head in agreement, “I guess they’re okay. What about you Jess? Crys? Liz?”

“The new ones are okay.” Jessica replied, “A bit too much orange maybe…but otherwise not too bad.”

“I kinda like ‘em.” Crystal commented, “But then you know I like bright colors. What about you, Liz?”

“I’m not so sure.” The other red-headed cheerleader remarked. “They’re maybe a little too bright with my red hair.”

“So…” Tara asked with a wicked grin, “How are things going with you and Kevin?”

Blushing slightly, Liz responded, “Not bad. He took me to a movie. You know…” Her lips turned up in a sweet smile, “It was kinda nice. He even opened the doors for me and held out the chair for me to sit down on when we went to dinner. None of my dates have ever done that. Even better, he wasn’t all hands. And he could talk about more than just sports. I liked that.”

“Told you that you’d like Kevin.” Jessica smirked gleefully.

“Well, I had a good time with Jason Morgan.” Marcella, still a prominent member of Bonnie’s court, commented, smirking triumphantly at Hope, who had once gone out with the basketball star. 

“Glad you two are having fun.” Hope replied, her lips turned up in a predatory grin. “I found that he came up a little…short…for me…if you know what I mean. But…I think he’d be a perfect fit for you.”

“Showtime, girls!” Jessica warned in a stage whisper as she pointed to Kim and Bonnie both preparing to do battle.

“Shall we sit back and watch the show?” Tara chuckled.

“Let’s.” Hope grinned as the two prima donnas crossed swords.

“You sold all that candy, Bonnie?” Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

“To quote a previous captain…” Bonnie sneered, “No big.”

“I’m not ‘previous’ yet, Bon-Bon.” Kim replied with a smirk of her own.

“Better suit up, Kim.” Bonnie directed, “We’re working on a new cheer.”

“What new cheer?” Kim asked warily.

“Mine.” Bonnie’s lips turned up in an evil grin, “That’s what giving 150% looks like.”

“Careful, Bon-Bon…” Kim sneered, “I hear that when you hit 160% you spontaneously combust. Spying Tara and Hope watching, the redheaded cheerleader shrugged her shoulders, “Catch ya later, B. I gotta talk to Tara for a moment.”

“Go ahead.” Bonnie smirked, “While you girls are planning your next party, I’ll be working on another new cheer.”

Gritting her teeth, Kim drew closer to Tara and Hope. “Thanks for the advice on Big Daddy.” Kim whispered, “It came in handy.” Her face reddening, she passed on the fixer’s message, “He also wanted me to tell you that he got hold of some Japanese erotic art that you might be interested in.”

“He did?” Tara exclaimed, pleased. “He got the shunga prints I’ve been after? That’s great! Thanks, Kimmie. I’ll have to see about getting him to ship them to me.” Her excitement dying down, she further inquired, “Did you get the information you needed?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “I just need a location for Duff Killigan…”

“Duff Killigan?” Tara exclaimed, “Why didn’t you say that immediately. We’ve got the location of his castle. You have your Kimmunicator?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head as she took her device out.

“Great.” Tara grinned, “I’ll feed in the coordinates. And…there you are.”

“Spankin’!” Kim exclaimed. “Thanks!”

“Anytime.” Tara cautioned, “Oh…one other thing…watch out for his security system. That place is loaded with alarms and traps.”

“Thanks a lot.” Kim replied, “We’ll be careful.”

Exiting the gym, Kim joined Ron and Agent Du. “I’ve got a location.”

As the GJ hoverjet appeared, Will Du smirked, “Standard equipment for all…top agents. Ladies first.”

** _Team Possible—Duff Killigan’s Castle_ **

Approaching the castle in the GJ hoverjet, Agent Du remarked, “Killigan must have kidnapped Professor Green to aid in building a missile defense system.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Kim snorted derisively. “If Killigan had wanted to set up missile defenses, he’d have just bought a system on the black market. At least a half dozen governments are selling them under the table—including ours! Besides, Green hasn’t had anything to do with weapons research since the sixties.”

“Tara wasn’t joking about those security systems.” Ron commented as the team exited the hoverjet and Agent Du had sent it off to a safe location. “I’m surprised her and Hope got through and then got out again.”

“She said to watch out for pressure plates and that anything golf related could be a trap.” Kim reminded her companions.

“Mercenaries.” Du sniffed pompously.

“Yeah, well…” Kim retorted, “…those two mercenaries got in here, got what they were looking for, and got out in one piece.”

“Be nice for us to do the same.” Ron quipped as the team made their way into the interior of the castle.

Deactivating a security grid, Kim cautioned, “Tara said to avoid going too near the kitchen unless we like the smell of haggis being cooked.”

“Good idea.” Ron agreed, “I don’t think I want to smell boiling intestines and all.” Approaching a door, the blond sidekick remarked, “Now that door has to lead to the dungeon.”

As they made their way down the stairs, Kim turned to her best friend and quipped, “Good call…dungeon.” Then, seeing the grass covered floor, her lips turned up in a triumphant grin, “That’s why he wanted Professor Green and bought a ton of hyperactive acid.”

“Professor Green invented some type of super grass!” Ron exclaimed as Kim noticed a man-sized pile of grass mumbling.

“Over here…I think we’ve found the professor!” Kim exclaimed, “But I can’t get him out of this grass.”

Taking Rufus out of his pocket, Ron grinned, “You know what to do, little guy.”

“Mow the lawn.” Rufus chattered as he went to work on the grass, easily cutting an opening for the professor to make his escape with a little help from Kim.

“Thank you.” Professor Green trembled as he was freed from his grassy prison. “Killigan trapped me in my super grass.”

“Super grass, Huh?” Kim grinned knowingly.

“Professor Green?” Du, speaking in an officious voice, interposed himself between Kim and the older man. “I’m Agent William Du from Global Justice. We need to debrief on any weapons secrets Killigan might have acquired from you.”

“Weapons secrets?” Green chuckled, “All of my weapons research can be found online or in any decent public library.”

“I told you, Twinky.” Kim snorted, “It’s the super grass. But…what would Killigan want with super grass?”

“Think about it, lassie!” A voice with a heavy Scottish accent called down from the top of the stairs.

“Duff Killigan!” Ron exclaimed.

“You want to cover the world in grass to make your own private golf course!” Kim deduced.

“And then I’m a gonna go after those hussies who stole me balls!” Killigan ranted.

“I get why you’re mad.” Ron answered back sympathetically as he gave a brief sideways glance at his best friend, “That happens to me all the time.”

Quickly putting on an expressionless mask to hide her surprise, Kim thought to herself, _Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?_

“Not those balls!” The angry Scotsman ranted, “Me golden golf balls! Yon hussies stole ‘em from me while I was goin’ after you! Ya bloody bampot!” 

“Oh.” Ron exclaimed as Killigan slammed the door shut.

“Come on!” Kim exhorted as she grabbed her best friend by the hand, “We’ve got to get out of here.” 

Reaching the door, Kim took out a cutting laser from her backpack. “Tara and Hope aren’t the only ones who can pick locks.” The young redhead grinned as she cut through the lock.

“Tara?” Professor Green queried, “This Tara wouldn’t be Tara King by any chance?”

“You know Tara?” Kim exclaimed with a look of surprise on her face, “She goes to school with me!”

“Must be her grandmother then. Her name was Tara. Tara King.” The professor replied, his lips turning up in a smile. “Dark hair…very pretty. I met her and the gentleman she was with at a party in London back in…1971? Or was it 1970? I remember she was very nice and her and the gentleman looked like they were very much in love.” Shaking his head as his lips turned up in a warm smile, he reminisced, “It was a different time back then.”

“Watch out for the…” Ron winced as Agent Du got conked in the head by a golf ball, “…forget it.”

“Keep an eye on the professor and Twinky, Ron!” Kim called out to her friend as she grabbed a golf club from Killigan’s coat of arms. “I’ll take care of the crazy Scotsman!”

“You’re good, lassie!” Killigan taunted as he parried Kim’s lunge and then backpedaled from a well-executed riposte from the redheaded teen, “I’d stick around, but I cannae let the grass grow beneath me feet!’

“He’s getting away!” Ron exclaimed as Agent Du finally recovered.

“We’ve got to get to the hoverjet!” The agent exclaimed as he dashed out of the castle and on to the grounds.

“Wait up!” Kim hollered, chasing after the agent with Ron and the Professor following close behind. “Remember what Tara said about traps!”

“Who cares what that blonde mercenary whore says!” Du responded as he and those with him found themselves in one of the mad Scotsman’s traps.

“Quicksand.” Ron shook his head. “We’re in a sand trap. Figures.”

“Way to go, Twinky.” Kim grumbled.

“Okay…whenever you two are ready.” Ron sighed in frustration.

“What are you talking about, Ron?” Kim asked in an irked tone.

“You and Du. You both have plans.” Ron declared, “So go ahead and fight over who has the better plan and when the two of you come to a decision. Do it and get us outta here! Because…in case it’s skipped both of your minds…WE’RE SINKING IN QUICKSAND!”

“Doesn’t your hoverjet have some sort of remote control?” Kim asked Agent Du.

“Of course it does.” The GJ agent replied. “The RCM…which is in the hoverjet.”

“Of course.” Kim sighed. “Wait a moment…” She smirked as she saw Rufus perched on Ron’s shoulder, “Rufus won’t sink in the quicksand.”

“Yeah…yeah.” Rufus chattered as he scurried on top of the moist sand.

“She shoots and she scores.” Kim grinned smugly as the professional agent grudgingly conceded.

“Not bad…for an amateur.”

As the hoverjet hovered over their location and automatically let down a safety line, Kim grabbed the rope and smirked, “Ladies first.”

“Why must she always tweak me.” Will complained.

“Maybe it’s because you’re easily tweakable.” Ron answered as he grabbed hold of the line and was pulled up, soon to be followed by the professor and Agent Du.

“Professor?” Agent Du inquired as he took the controls of the hoverjet.

“Eyes on the road, Twinky!” Kim commanded as the jet sped off, leaving Killigan’s Island far behind.

** _Tara and Hope—Middleton High_ **

Taking advantage of the lunch break to take a walk on the campus grounds, Tara and Hope spotted Josh Mankey sitting on the library steps strumming idly on his guitar. “Want to put a bug in his ear about Kim?” Tara whispered as the pair approached the young man.

“Sure.” Hope shrugged her shoulders, “Why not?”

Taking positions on either side of the slender artist, the pair sat down next to him. “That’s new.” Tara commented.

“Just a tune that’s been in my head.” Josh replied as he continued to strum, “It’s still really rough.”

“Not bad.” Hope remarked, “So…how far along are you?”

“Not very.” Josh admitted, “I’m having trouble with this bridge.” He then strummed a chord. “Does that sound a little off to you?”

“Maybe a bit.” Tara replied, “Have you tried a lower chord?”

“Might work.” Mankey nodded his head, “Let’s see if D works better.” Nodding his head in satisfaction, his lips turned up in a smile, “Yeah…that’s better. Thanks.” Setting his guitar down, the youth inquired, “So…uhhhm…what can I do for you?”

“We just want to talk.” Hope grinned, “You see…this friend of ours…she kinda thinks you’re cute…”

“Ummm…” Josh stammered, “No offense…you’re both very attractive girls, but ummm…”

“Not us, silly!” Tara chuckled, “I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“And she lets me play with her boyfriend.” Hope giggled.

“Oooookaaayyyy…” Josh drawled, “No judging here…”

“The girl we’re talking about really is a friend of ours.” Hope grinned, “You’ve seen her around. Pretty, popular, red hair, cheerleader, saves the world a lot…”

“You mean Kim?” Josh exclaimed with a surprised look on his face, “Kim Possible’s interested in me!”

“Yeah, silly.” Tara chuckled, “Why? You think that’s unusual?”

“Yeah…no…I mean…” Josh stammered, “I thought she was going out with ummm…Ron…Ron Stoppable. They’re always together and all…so I figured they had to be…”

“No.” Tara shook her head, “They’re not going out. But…” She qualified, “They do have a very unique relationship. One that anyone who goes out with her is going to have to take into account.”

“They’ve known each other for a long time.” Hope explained, “Really ever since pre-K and they’re best friends.”

“In a lot of ways closer than best friends.” Tara further clarified, “But they’re not going out with each other.”

“Sounds complicated.” Josh commented, “I’m not sure I want to…I mean I don’t want to hurt either one of them.”

“Okay…” Tara sighed, “First, do you think Kim’s attractive?”

“Yes.” Josh nodded his head, “Of course I do. What normal guy wouldn’t.”

“Right.” Hope nodded her head, “Now…would you like to get to know her better…maybe go out on a date?”

“A date would be cool.” Josh replied, “But I don’t want to come between her and Ron or anything like that.”

Tara fidgeted slightly as she spoke, “You’re right in that Kim and Ron are something of a package deal. If you want to date Kim, you’re going to have to accept that she’s going to be spending a lot of time with Ron. Friday nights, for example. Those are generally what Kim calls Ron-time. She makes it a point to clear that time for him unless they’re out on a mission or something like that. You’re going to have deal with that. If you don’t think you can and you want to send her a message that you’re not interested without hurting her, then there are any number of girls here who’d be more than happy to hang on to your arm without any commitment. Pick one and make sure Kim sees you with her all the time for a while at least. Maybe take that girl to a game. Kim’ll get the message.”

“If you need help finding someone, I’m sure between me and Tara we can find someone for you.” Hope offered.

“Yeah…it’ll bring Kim down for a bit.” Tara admitted, “But she’ll recover pretty quick. On the other hand, if you’re interested in her or think you might become interested in her, but you’re worried about Ron feeling bad about the two of you going out, yeah, he might for a little while, but he’s a big boy. He’ll get used to it. Just don’t rub it in his face.”

“I wouldn’t do anything like that.” Josh declared. “He’s a good guy from what I’ve seen and he catches enough crap from Bonnie and her gang, the jocks, and the bullies in D-wing. He doesn’t need me or anyone else dumping on him as well.”

“We’re glad you think that way.” Hope and Tara both smiled at the young man. “You won’t have to worry about Ron being a third wheel or anything like that while you’re out on a date with Kim. If nothing else, we’ll find some way to keep him busy until he finds some girl of his own.”

“The big thing with Kim…” Hope advised, “Is not to push her. You’re her first real crush so she’s a little shy and nervous…okay…” The dark-haired cheerleader laughed, “She’s a lot shy and a lot nervous. Let her make the first move and be kinda understanding when she comes up to you and flubs up.”

“And she will. Make a cockup of it that is!” Tara laughed.

“I think I can do that.” Josh smiled.

“Great.” Tara grinned as she placed a hand on one of the young man’s shoulders while Hope placed her hand on the other, “And…one other thing. Like I said, both Kim and Ron are friends of ours. We wouldn’t be very happy if either one of them got hurt…”

“And you wouldn’t like it if we got unhappy.” Hope further warned.

“Don’t worry.” Josh replied with a nervous gulp, “I won’t do anything to hurt either one of them.”

“Great!” Both girls replied with big smiles on their faces as they stood up. “Well…we better go now…catch ya later!”

** _Tara’s apartment—Movie and Popcorn night after Killigan’s defeat_ **

“Better stick to one beer tonight, Kim.” Tara advised as she opened a bottle of beer and handed it to her guest. “You don’t want to come home falling down drunk.”

“You’re right…” Kim laughed as she took a swig from the bottle, “I don’t feel like being grounded until I’m twenty-one. After this beer, I’ll stick to cola.”

“What about you, Ron?” Hope, wearing a tank top and shorts, asked as she filled her glass with white wine. “Wanna beer?”

“No thanks.” The blond sidekick replied with a smile, “I’ll settle for a coke.”

“So what’s playing?” Kim asked as she settled down on the couch next to her best friend and munched on some popcorn.

“Comedy.” Tara, wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts replied as she settled down on the floor, lighting a cigarette as she rested her back on the couch. “_Screech and the Facts of Life girls go to Summer Camp_.”

“Oh, I love that movie!” Ron exclaimed as he shoveled a big handful of popcorn in his mouth. “That’s where the campers…”

“Spoilers, Ron!” Hope exclaimed as she gave him a playful rap on the head.

“So…” Tara asked, “How did it go with Twinky?”

Rolling her eyes, Kim took another swig from her beer before answering, “The little twerp wouldn’t admit that maybe…just maybe…someone else other than him deserves some credit! That someone else is as good as him!”

“Kinda like Bonnie…” Tara winked as her guest squirmed in her seat. 

Letting out a breath of air, Kim reluctantly conceded, “Yeah…you’re right. She did a good job with the uniforms, selling the candy, and coming up with those new cheers. Okay…yah…she worked her ass off. You guys were right to vote for her to be captain. I’ve missed way too much time and have slacked off way too much. The team needs someone who can make all the practices.”

“Kimmie…” Hope laughed, “We all know that Bonnie’s gonna come begging for you take the job back inside of a month—tops.”

Her lips turning up in a sly grin, Kim replied as she took another swig from her bottle. “Two weeks. There’s a competition coming up. Getting everything together for that’s gonna drive her up the wall. She’ll pay me to take the job back.” 

“Kimmie…” Tara laughed as she exhaled a stream of smoke, “You are one cheeky bird.”

“We do what we can.” Kim giggled as the foursome settled down to watch the movie.

“I remember this scene!” Ron exclaimed, ducking as the girls began pelting him with popcorn. “This is where the blonde girl takes off her top and…”

“SHUT UP, RON!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to go for a light theme here, while also subtly setting in motion a major dramatic subplot that ties into the MALUS plotline. This part also goes a bit deeper into the characterizations of the Middleton cheerleaders and introduces characters created by campy in his "Essential Ronness" series on Fanfiction.net. If you haven't read his series, do yourself a favor and read them. Steve Farley and Kevin Guberman and interesting characters and I hope I've done a good job catching the essence of their characters in this alternate universe, campy. I'm also planning to delve a bit deeper into Bonnie's issues--I want to give her more depth than she's received so far. Next part will be very heavily Ron focused as our girls and Ron will be taking a trip where they'll end up in Camp Wannaweep and Ron has to deal with some old demons. Again, I hope everyone's enjoying this story and please, feel free to leave your comments. And, have a happy 2020.
> 
> Edited to correct some continuity errors. One of the problems with a big work like this is that, no matter how hard you try, errors in continuity creep in. All you can do is try to correct them as you see them. :)


	11. I Don't Wannaweep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and the Middleton cheerleaders, chaperoned by Mr. Barkin find themselves stranded at Camp Wannaweep in an AU retelling of this very heavy Ron-centered episode. We also see some tensions beginning to mount between Ron and Kim as Ron attempts to assert himself a bit more and as he also exorcises a few demons. Edited for grammar and continuity. I've also added a few more scenes fleshing out the secondary characters.

** _Bueno Nacho_ **

** **

“Ron?” Kim waved her hand, trying to get the attention of the boy seated across from her currently noshing down on his third chimurito. “Ron? Trying to talk to you here.” Shaking her head, Kim practically shouted as her best friend, after slurping down a big swig of cola through a straw, now began shoving cheese nachos into his mouth. “RON!!”

“You don’t have to holler, KP.” Ron Stoppable mumbled, his mouth still full of nachos, “What is it?”

After taking a dainty bite of her taco salad, Kim took a deep breath, “You know that tomorrow we’re going to Danville for the cheer competition—right?”

“Yeah, KP!” Ron grinned, “I know you’re worried about how we’re gonna do, but don’t. The Mad Dog’s gonna bring it on home!”

“It’s great that you’re so enthusiastic, Ron.” Kim praised with a cheery smile on her face, “But…you know…you might want to pace yourself. It’s gonna be a long bus ride to Danville and I know you like to…”

“Don’t worry about it, KP!” Ron interrupted in a reassuringly cheerful voice. “That’s why you’ve got me as the team mascot. I promise…I’ll make sure everyone’s psyched and ready to go for the competition.”

Rolling her eyes, Kim blew out a breath of air through her mouth as she muttered in an inaudible tone, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

** _Stoppable House—that night_ **

“So, how’s Kimberly?” Dean Stoppable, actuary and Ron Stoppable’s father, currently seated on his favorite recliner watching the news inquired as his son entered the house.

“She’s fine, Dad. She told me to say hi to you and Mom.” Ron replied, “You two home tonight? I thought your flight for Miami left this afternoon.”

Dean answered back, “Our trip got pushed back to Friday because of those storms in Florida.”

“Nothing like a possible hurricane to put the kibosh on a vacation.” Ron quipped before reminding his parents, “Don’t forget, I’m going on a school trip to Danville tomorrow with the cheer squad. It’s the cheer competition I told you about. You remember signing the permission slip—right?”

“Of course, son.” Dean replied.

“That’s nice.” Jean Stoppable said as she entered the living room, taking a seat on the couch. “How long will you be gone?”

“We’ll be staying in Danville overnight and then returning the next day.” Ron answered back.

As he made his way up to his room, a chill ran up Ron’s spine as he heard the teaser to the next news segment. _“After our break, on our next segment of Unsolved Mysteries, we will be looking at the case of young Gil Moss who disappeared while attending summer camp at the now closed Camp Wannaweep…”_

“Gil Moss?” Mrs. Stoppable called out to her son, “Wasn’t he that boy you knew at summer camp, Ronnie?”

“Yeah, Mom.” Ron answered back with a hitch to his voice, “I…uhhh…” the young man stammered as he fought to retain control, “I….uhhh…I have to go to my room. I’ve got homework I’ve gotta do before we leave tomorrow.” Dashing up the stairs quickly and slamming his room door shut, Ron dived for his bed, cowering under the sheets as unwanted memories forced themselves into his mind while he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

“I wonder what that was all about.” Jean shook her head as she saw her boy rushing towards his room and then heard the door slam.

“He’s a teenager.” Dean replied as he lit his pipe, “You know how boys are at that age.”

_FLASH—Ron and Kim as children_

“Hi, Ron!” Young Kim Possible, her red hair done in pigtails, smiled as she entered her best friend’s treehouse. “Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m packing up some comics to take with me to summer camp.” Ron replied as he slipped several of his Fearless Ferret comic books into his backpack. Shaking his head, the young boy grumbled, “Mom and Dad are sending me to Camp Wannaweep for six weeks.”

“Why?” Kim asked as she sat on the treehouse floor and idly paged through a comic book.

“They said they wanted me to make new friends and try out some new stuff.” Ron complained, “But really, I think they just want me out of their way for a while.”

“Why do you think they want you gone?” Kim asked.

“I overheard them talking in the living room a couple of nights ago when I snuck downstairs to get a snack from the fridge.” Ron replied, barely holding back a sob. “Momma was telling Daddy that if they sent me to that camp that they’d finally have some time to themselves and Daddy said that it would be good for me to get off by myself for a while and that I’d have fun.”

“Maybe you will have fun there, Ron.” Kim suggested, trying to put a bright face on the situation. “And you’ll be back in six weeks. We’ll still have the rest of the summer to play and have fun together.”

“But I’m having fun with you now.” Little Ronnie protested, “I don’t wanna go to camp!”

_FLASH_

_The present—Ron sleeping_

Ron murmured as he tossed and turned in his sleep. “I don’t wanna go to camp.”

_FLASH_

_Camp Wannaweep—Ron as a child_

As he got off the bus at Camp Wannaweep, the little blond-haired boy, still shivering as he recalled an old gnarled tree that the bus had passed on the way to the camp, the coon-skin cap given to him by his father securely on his head—unfortunately, the wrong way as the tail fell between his eyes and tickled his nose. He sniffled as he clutched on to the Fearless Ferret action figure in his hand given to him by his best friend as a going away present. Standing in line with the other campers, he remembered looking out the back window of his family’s car as the pig-tailed girl waved goodbye to him. “Wish you were here, Kimmie.”

“Who’s Kimmie? Your girlfriend?” The boy standing next to Ron mocked.

“She’s my friend.” Ron answered back, “My bestest friend!”

“The squeeb has a girlfriend! Squeeb has a girlfriend!”

A heavy set man wearing a khaki shirt and pants and a green campaign hat blew his whistle. “Listen up! When I call your name, report to the clan flag you see on the brochure the camp counselors are handing out.”

Taking a piece of paper from a teenage boy, Ron looked down at it and saw a picture of a monkey on a green background. Hearing his name called out, the blond boy looked up. “Stoppable, Ron!” Seeing the green flag with a monkey on it, Ron made his way over to it, gritting his teeth as he noticed that the boy who was teasing him earlier was also part of his clan.

Opening his backpack, Ron took out a picture of Kim and looked longingly at it, but before he could put it back where it belonged, a hand snatched it away from him.

“That your girlfriend, squeeb?” Gil mocked as he held the photo just out of reach of the grasping hands of the young boy he was having fun tormenting.

“Give it back!” Ron begged, “It’s mine!”

“Squeeb’s got a girlfriend!” The bully teased as the rest of the clan laughed, “Squeeb’s got a girlfriend!”

“Give Ronnie’s picture back to him, Gil.” Hank Bulkerson, the Monkey Clan’s camp counselor commanded as he barely kept himself from laughing at the hapless young boy being teased.

“Here you go, Squeeb.” Gil laughed as he made as if to hand the picture back to Ron only to snatch it away at the last moment. The bully repeated the taunting two more times until the counselor once again commanded, “Moss…give Squee…Ron…his picture back.”

“Take it, Squeeb.” Gil snorted as he finally gave back the photo. “Bet she’s got cooties.”

“Take that back!” Ron hollered, balling his fists.

“Kimmie’s got cooties! Kimmie’s got cooties! Whatcha gonna do about it—Squeeb!” Gil taunted as he pushed Ron on the chest.

Pulling his fist back, Ron tried to hit the bully only to trip over a life preserver, causing him to fall face first into the dirt.

“Ha Ha!” Gil, joined by the rest of the clan, laughed at the humiliated young child. “Squeeb!”

“Get on your feet Squeeb.” The counselor ordered, glaring at Ron. “This is a no wimp zone. Got that, Squeeb! No wimps!”

Fighting gamely to keep the tears from forming in his eyes, Ron pleaded, “I wanna go home! I wanna go home!”

_FLASH_

_The Present—Ron sleeping_

“I wanna go home…Kim doesn’t have cooties…I wanna go home…I’m not a wimp…Take me home…” Ron murmured in his sleep as nightmares of Camp Wannaweep continued to haunt him.

_FLASH_

_Camp Wannaweep—Ron as a child_

“Stoppable…Moss…Duncan…Winters…you’re assigned to Cabin 12.” The counselor announced as Ron swerved to avoid Gil snatching his cap from his head. “Here’s your schedule. Miss a meal, and you do without until the next one. Any questions? Good.” Before Ron could ask a question, the counselor turned and walked away, leaving the scared young boy with his roommates, all three of whom were eyeing him with predatory grins.

“Let’s see what the squeeb has in his backpack.” Gil, who had rapidly asserted himself as the pack alpha, sneered as he snatched Ron’s back pack, and, opening it, dumped the contents on to the cabin floor. Smirking as he picked up the picture of Kim in her pigtails with a big smile on her face, Gil made a production of shredding the picture into tiny pieces before tossing the fragments into the air like confetti.

As Gil and the other boys began rifling through Ron’s comics and action figures, the hapless lad, tears flowing down his cheeks gathered up as many of the fragments of the ruined picture of his friend that he could find as he pleaded in vain to the teenager assigned as cabin counselor who was at that moment looking at the pictures in a supposedly contraband _Playpen_ magazine. “Please…make them stop…please…”

_FLASH—the present_

“Make them stop…make them stop!” 

Startled into wakefulness, Ron, sweat pouring down his body, sat bolt upright as he tossed away the sheets he had been cowering under. Picking up the phone with trembling hands, he hit a special number on his speed dial. After several rings, he sighed in relief as the party on the other end finally picked up. “KP?” 

“What is it, Ron?” Groggy from being awakened from her deep sleep, Kim croaked out a barely audible reply as she glanced at her alarm clock, “Do you know it’s three o’clock in the fucking morning?”

“I’m sorry, Kim.” Ron muttered apologetically into the phone. “I shouldn’t have called. I’ll let you go back to sleep…” Pressing the button to end the call, Ron quietly placed the phone back on its stand as he took a deep breath and exhaled.

As she stared at the phone in her hands, Kim pondered on whether to place it back in its cradle or call her best friend back. After several moments of back and forth internal debate, she picked up the phone and hit the speed dial. “I’m sorry, Ron.” Kim apologized in a placating voice. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“There was a special report on the news…” Ron recollected, “It was about Gil Moss…”

“Gil Moss?” Kim racked her mind as she tried in vain to place a face with the name. “Sorry, Ron. Not ringing any bells.”

“You heard me talk about him before.” Ron groaned, “He was the bully who always teased me at…”

“Camp Wannaweep.” Kim sighed. “You had another dream?”

“Yeah.” Ron replied, “I know you’re sick and tired of me talking about my dreams of that place…”

“No, Ron.” Kim shook her head as she spoke into the phone, “It’s all right. What dream was it this time? The bugs? The food? Bobo the chimp?”

“None of them.” Ron answered back, “This one was new. It was on my first day at camp. I don’t think I’ve ever talked about what happened then.”

“Go ahead and tell me.” Kim simply asked as she made herself comfortable for what she knew would be a lengthy conversation. The young redhead listened patiently as her friend related to her his dream about Gil and the bullying he endured on his first day at camp. After he’d finished his tale, Kim remarked in a sympathetic voice, “You never told me about this, Ron. Did you tell your parents about it?”

“I tried.” Ron whispered back, “But they didn’t do anything about it…”

_FLASH_

_Camp Wannaweep—Ron as a child_

“We’ll talk to the camp director, Ron.” Mrs. Stoppable told her son over the phone, “It sounds like it’s just this boy Gil who’s causing all the problems. The other boys are just following his lead.”

“Can’t you just come and get me, Mom?” Little Ronnie pleaded, “This place is terrible. The food smells funny, the water in the lake is green and it smells yucky, and the squirrels have red eyes! I wanna go home!”

“Your father and I are in Cancun right now, Ron.” Mrs. Stoppable sighed as Ron heard people laughing and glasses clinking together in the background. “We can’t just drop everything and pick you up. Besides, we’ve already paid all the fees and they don’t give refunds. We’ll see about getting you transferred out of that cabin. It’ll get better once you’re away from that boy. I gotta go now, Ron. It’s your daddy’s turn to do the limbo. We’ll talk to the director later on. Be good and try to have some fun!”

_FLASH_

_The Present_

“The next day, I was transferred to Cabin 13—the cabin they nicknamed ‘The Hole’…”

“The Hole?” Kim gasped, “Why did they call it that?”

“It was Camp Wannaweep’s version of solitary confinement.” Ron explained. “It was located away from the other cabins and infested by spiders and bugs. They told my parents that it wasn’t a punishment. That it was the only way that they could ensure that I wouldn’t be bullied by Gil and the others. But really…they put me there because I complained. They could have transferred me to another cabin with a vacancy if they wanted to. Putting me in The Hole was their way of getting back at me.”

“I’m sorry, Ron.” Kim cooed in a soothing voice, “And I’m sorry about the picture. I wondered what happened to it—you always kept it with you…” She fondly recalled, “But when you came back from that place…”

“I still have it.” Ron declared, “I put it back together the best I could, but I’m missing a piece. I promised myself that I wouldn’t show it to you until I found that missing piece.”

“Oh, Ron!” Kim exclaimed, “That’s so sweet. But I can probably get you another picture. Mom said something about digitizing all our old photos…”

“It’s okay, Kim.” Ron interrupted, “You don’t have to go through the trouble. I still have the original and who knows…maybe one day I’ll be able to find that missing piece.”

“Okay.” Kim replied before gently inquiring, “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah.” Ron answered back, “Thanks for listening to me.”

“Anytime, Ron.” Kim responded and then quipped, “But next time…do us both a favor and try not to call at three in the morning.”

Chuckling, Ron joked back, “I’ll pass the word on to the Wannaweep devils to only torment me during regular business hours.”

“All I’m asking.” Kim giggled, “Good night, Ron.”

“Night, KP.”

** _Another phone conversation on the evening before Camp Wannaweep (NOT at 3AM)_ **

** **

Her eyes focusing first on the card in her hands, then on the phone lying on her bed, and then again on the card, Crystal, her mind made up, took a deep breath as she picked up the phone and dialed the number on the phone. One ring…a second…a third. Letting out a breath of air, the tawny-skinned cheerleader had her finger on the disconnect button just as a lyrical voice finally answered.

“Hello?”

_Kitty-Kat Club just before Crystal’s call_

“Here you go, Zee.” Max, the bartender and general manager of the club, smiled as he handed his favorite dancer a Canadian and Seven on the rocks. “Sounds like you had a good set.”

“Yeah.” Zoe responded as she sat down at the bar and taking out a cigarette and lighting it, took a draw and exhaled before taking a sip of her drink. “Got some good tips.” Taking another sip of her drink, the lovely Asian stripper inquired, “Any luck on that statue?”

“Yeah.” Max nodded his head as he wiped off the counter. “Big Daddy found a seller who’s willing to let it go for what he paid for it. Seems the collector got into a little tax trouble…” The bartender grinned as he handed a slip of paper to the dancer. “Here’s the price. I’m afraid it’s non-negotiable, Doll.”

Nodding her head, Zoe took out a wad of bills—tips from her last dance. Counting out a number of tens and twenties, the stripper handed the payment over to her boss as her phone rang. “Here you go, Max. Tell Big Daddy thanks from me.”

“Anytime, Zee.” Max grinned as he quipped, “Better get that before whoever it is calling you hangs up.”

Picking up the phone, Zoe spoke, “Hello?”

_The Conversation_

Crystal felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the sultry voice coming from her phone’s speaker. _Answer her…now!_ Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Crystal blurted out, “Hello? Mikey from the Old Town comic shop gave me your card and I saw your note to call you…”

Chuckling, Zoe replied, “I’m glad you called. My name’s Zoe…”

“Oh…” Crystal, her face turning beet red, shyly interjected, “I’m sorry…I’m so rude…I’m Crystal…”

“Crystal…that’s a pretty name.” Zoe responded.

“So’s Zoe.” Crystal, her face still red, answered back.

“Thanks.” Zoe replied, “Ummm…I guess you’re wondering why I left that card for you…”

“Yeah.” Crystal giggled, “A little…”

“Remember that Tiamat statue I bought a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah.” Crystal responded with an inaudible sigh.

“Please forgive me…” Zoe began only to be cut off by the girl at the other end of the conversation.

“Forgive you for what?”

“I was in the bathroom when you and Mikey were talking.” The Asian stripper explained, “I couldn’t help but overhear. If I’d have known that you wanted to buy the statue, I…”

“Hey.” Crystal interjected, trying to put a positive spin on her disappointment, “It’s okay. I couldn’t really afford it anyway. It’s no big.”

“Well…” Zoe, hearing the letdown in the other person’s voice, responded gently, “I’d like to make it up to you…at least a little. Let me buy you lunch…say at the mall tomorrow? I’ve got some time off. It’s the least I could do…please?”

_She wants to meet me for lunch._ Crystal paused, not believing what she had just heard, _We don’t even know each other and she’s asking me out for lunch. Part of me says not to go…but part of me…that long silky hair…that voice._

“Ummm…” Zoe’s voice broke Crystal out of her trance. “I realize you don’t know anything about me. You must think I’m some sort of creep or perv or something. All I can tell you is that the offer is genuine. If you want to meet somewhere else, I’m open to that too, but if you don’t want to…well…I understand. So…”

“It’s okay.” The youthful cheerleader responded, “You just took me by surprise. That’s all. I can’t meet tomorrow—I’m going to Danville with the rest of the squad for a cheerleading competition and we’re gonna be gone for the next couple of days. But…what about this Saturday? Is that okay?”

Turning her head towards the bartender, Zoe smiled gratefully as she noticed the subtle nod of his head. Returning to her conversation, the lovely stripper replied, “Saturday would be great. Meet you in the food court in front of the coffee bistro?”

“Sounds good.” Crystal replied, “I’ll see you then.”

“Great.” Zoe exclaimed, “I’ll see you on Saturday and…good luck in your competition. By the way…” The Asian dancer finished with a fond grin on her face that, unfortunately, the girl on the other end of the line couldn’t see, “I used to be a cheerleader too. Bye.”

Setting down her phone, Crystal shook her head in amazement as she smiled at her favorite stuffed animal, a koalacat cuddle buddy. “I’m not sure, Penny, but I think I just agreed to a date…or a date to see if we want to go out on a date.”

Back at the Kitty-Kat Club, Max smiled at his dancer, “So…hot date on Saturday?”

“Not really.” Zoe responded with a slight smile, “More like a let’s see if we like each other and want to date each other date.”

“Well…” The bartender answered back as he refilled the dancer’s drink, “Good luck.”

** _That same night—another couple talking_ **

“Hear anything more about Margaret?” Jessica asked as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend sitting next to her on her family’s front porch swing.

“They’re keeping pretty quiet about it.” Steve confessed as he hugged his girlfriend closer to him. “But her mother did tell me that the drug those bastards slipped her had some pretty bad side effects—including physical and psychological addiction.”

“That sucks.” Jessica replied with a grimace. “Are they any closer to catching the assholes who did this?”

“They’re not saying.” Steve replied with a frown. “Maybe they’re holding off on making arrests until they get sufficient evidence. Maybe someone’s parents paid someone off. I don’t know.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” The baseball shortstop agreed as he changed the subject, “So…how’s the squad looking for the competition?”

“Pretty good.” Jessica, relieved at the change in topic, responded. “I think we stand a good shot at winning…if we can keep Ron bottled up until the competition that is.”

“This I’ve got to hear.” Steve chuckled, listening as the pair sat and talked under the stars until, glancing at his watch, the young man exclaimed, “I better get home before I get docked for curfew.” Giving his girlfriend a goodbye kiss, he smiled, “Good luck and I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Get moving, Farley.” Jessica grinned as she returned her beau’s kiss. “I’m counting on you taking me out to the mall this weekend and if you don’t wanna know how pissed I’ll be if I find out when I return that you got grounded for being late.”

“Yikes!” Steve laughed as he took off for his truck, “I’m outta here!”

** _Middleton High—school bus parking lot the next morning_ **

“Listen up!” Steve Barkin, clipboard in hand and whistle hanging by a lanyard around his neck, barked out at the gaggle of cheerleaders plus mascot gathered in the parking lot talking and giggling among themselves. Seeing that no one was paying attention, the former Marine put whistle to lips and blew it, at once silencing the teenagers. “I said LISTEN UP!” Seeing that he had now gotten everyone’s attention, the permanent-substitute teacher ordered, “Board the bus when I call your name.”

“Stoppable…Possible…Sundstrum…Magnusson…Baker….Gonzalez…Rockwaller…not you two!” Holding out his arm to block access to the transport, Mr. Barkin halted Hope and Tara as they got ready to board the bus. “Open your purses.”

Shrugging their shoulders, both girls did as they were told. Seeing the package of domestic cigarettes in Tara’s purse, Barkin’s lips turned up in a triumphant grin. “I knew it! Contraband tobacco delivery systems. Taking the cigarettes out of her purse and examining them, the teacher observed, “Not your usual brand, Ms. King. Don’t you normally smoke those expensive black jobs?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Tara replied, “They didn’t have them in stock and I was desperate.”

“Confiscated. Three days detention when we get back. Board the bus.” Tara boarded the bus and gave a sarcastic bow as her fellow cheerleaders all chanted in unison, “Busted!”

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Ms. Rossi.” Barkin commanded as Hope opened her purse. Inspecting the contents within, the teacher’s lips curled up in a sly grin as he saw a metallic flask. “Right again!” Opening the flask and taking a whiff, the teacher let out a disgusted, “Whew! What you got in there, Rossi? Rotgut?”

“Didn’t have time to get the good stuff.” Hope smirked as the teacher poured the contents of the flask out on the ground and then pocketed the container. “Confiscated illicit contraband alcohol containment device. Alcohol contained within destroyed. You get to join your partner in detention—three days. Get on the bus.”

Boarding the bus, Hope gave her fellow cheerleaders an elaborate curtsy as they all serenaded her to chants of “Busted!”

“Sorry you two got caught.” Kim whispered as the Dirty Pair took their seats.

“We wanted him to catch us.” Tara whispered back. Smirking at the confused look on the redhead’s face, the blonde British agent explained, “Misdirection. He would have torn our purses apart and had a female resource officer search us if he hadn’t found something. So…we gave him something to find. My good cigs are in a hidden compartment in the purse.”

“And I’ve got the good booze in another flask that’s attached to a garter up near my happy fun place where Barkin would never look” Hope giggled.

“But a female resource officer would catch.” Kim nodded her head, “Sneaky.”

“Part of the game.” Tara answered back, “It’s something you need to learn how to do too, luv, because, like it or not, you’re a player now.”

Taking his place behind the wheel of the bus and putting the vehicle in motion, Barkin allowed a brief smile to cross his lips as he saw Possible talking with the Dirty Pair through his rear view mirror. The old pro recognized a scam job when he saw one—you didn’t spend several years as a Marine doing special ops, most of which were still classified, without picking up on a few tricks that were popular in the spook community. Nor did you get through quite a few years of teaching without learning all the tricks his students were capable of pulling. _Good job hiding those smokes, Ms. King. Must have learned that little trick from your grandmother. _He also had a good idea as to where Hope had hidden the flask with the good stuff._ Not worth fetching a female resource officer to frisk her._ Barkin thought to himself, _Gotta give her credit for finding a good hiding place though. Three days detention for the two of you is fair enough. Can’t let you just skate because you got caught—even if that was your plan. Besides, Big Mike and the others were saying that they missed the two of you._

As he drove the bus off the school grounds, another thought crossed the mind of the grizzled teacher, _Gotta admit, I’m curious about this competition. Something’s off…it’s just too sudden. It should have been on the schedule weeks ago, but we get a sudden announcement._ The hairs on the back of the combat veteran raised as he muttered, “This is weird and I don’t like weird.”

** _On the bus_ **

“Go Mad Dogs! Go!”

“Save some of that energy for the competition, ladies!” Steve Barkin barely repressed a laugh as he drove the chanting cheerleaders and their mascot to the competition. Shaking his head as he noticed Ron getting a little too caught up in the spirit, Barkin took a deep breath as the school mascot let out a fierce bellow.

“GOOOOOOO MAD DOGS! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!”

“Tune it down, Stoppable!”

“Kim…” Bonnie growled, “Curb the mascot before I put him down.”

“Bonnie’s right.” Tara pleaded, “Ron’s starting to get on everyone’s nerves here—us included.”

“Yah.” Hope affirmed, “Tell him to tone it down…way down.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kim sighed as she joined her friend at the back of the bus. “Ron?”

“Grrrrrrrrrr….M…A….D….D…O…G…S. What’s that spell?”

“Ron?”

“MAD DOGS!”

“Ron! Please!” Kim exclaimed, finally getting the young man’s attention.

Calming down, Ron asked, “What is it, Kim?”

“I was thinking that maybe you should…you know…” The young redhead tried to phrase her request as gently as possible, “Pace yourself a bit…you don’t want to burn yourself out before the competition—right?”

“No can do!” A big grin appeared on Ron’s face as he enthusiastically exclaimed, “The Mad Dog came to play!”

“Yeah! Play!” Rufus cheered as he popped out of his hiding place in Ron’s pocket.

“Ron…the other girls…even Hope and Tara…are getting irritated. Can’t you just try to be normal for a little while?”

Lowering his head, Ron, his growing frustrations coming to the fore, grumbled, “You’re bossing me around just like always.”

“Ron!” Kim let out a sigh of exasperation, “I’m not being bossy. I’m just asking you to tone it down a little. Please.”

The dejected mascot griped. “You think I’m a total moron.”

“Don’t be silly, Ron!” Kim let out a breath, “I don’t think of you that way.”

“You’re always telling me what to do like I’m a child.”

“You gotta admit, Ron…” Kim snapped back, “I usually do know what’s best for you.”

“Whatever.” Ron scowled as he set the mascot head on the bench next to where he sat. “I’ll sit still and shut up. Go tell the others you castrated the Mad Dog.”

“Ron!”

“Just. Go. Kim.” Ron growled as he turned his head the other way.

Returning to where Tara and Hope were sitting, Kim taking the bench seat behind them, leaned forward so that she could talk quietly with her two friends. “I really fucked it up.”

“You were going great until that last comment.” Tara bluntly stated. “That’s when you made a cock up of it.”

“Gotta go with my bestie here, Kim.” Hope agreed. “You might as well have just cut ‘em off and worn ‘em around your neck.”

Shaking her head, Kim whispered, “I shouldn’t have snapped at him like that. I just lost my temper.”

Glancing back and noticing how the young sidekick was nervously drumming the bench where he sat with his fingers, Tara pondered, “I’m ruling out speed or anything like that—Ron doesn’t do drugs. I haven’t even seen him take so much as a sip of beer.”

“He doesn’t drink.” Kim affirmed.

“Do you think he drank too much coffee or ate too much sugar?” Hope asked.

“No.” Kim shook her head. “At least I don’t think so. He called me up at three this morning…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He had another Wannaweep flashback.” Kim then related the contents of the phone call to her friends.

“Damn.” Hope shook her head, “That place really did a number on him.”

“Tell me about it.” Kim moaned, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

“This road…” Ron muttered to himself as the bus passed by a twisted old tree that was near the end of its life. “That tree! No!” The tormented young man shook his head violently, “No…No…No...NO!”

Hearing her friend’s desperate plea, Kim quickly stood up and made her way back to him, “Ron? What’s wrong?”

“No…nononononono…” Ron hysterically cried out. Grabbing Kim’s Kimmunicator from her purse, Ron pressed the call button, “Wade! I need a GPS lock on our position…NOW!”

“Kim?” Wade asked, waiting for the redhead’s approval before complying with the now near panicky blond sidekick’s request.

“Go ahead, Wade. Do it.” Kim calmly and quietly instructed.

“What’s going on back there?” Barkin growled as he eyed the commotion in the back of the bus.

“Nothing, Mr. Barkin.” Kim quickly responded, “Ron’s just having a little trouble.”

“Get him settled down.” The teacher ordered as he continued to monitor the situation while at the same time paying attention to the road which was becoming increasingly rough.

“Give me a moment, Mad Dog.” Wade commanded through the Kimmunicator, “Okay…I’ve got a lock. Here you are.”

“We have to turn back NOW!” Grabbing Kim by the shoulders, the now panic stricken youth begged, “Please Kim, make him turn back!”

“Stoppable! Either settle down or you’ll be in detention for the rest of the school year when we get back.”

“If we don’t turn around, we might not get back!” Ron cried out.

“He’s finally lost his mind.” Bonnie snorted as both Tara and Hope looked on with concern.

“Think we might need to get involved, bestie?” Hope asked.

“Not much we can do to help.” Tara gravely answered, “Kim’s probably the only one who can settle him down without getting physical and I’d rather not go there if it can be avoided.”

“You don’t understand!” Ron whimpered, “No one here understands!” He cried out as the bus passed a sign saying, _Welcome to Camp Wannaweep_. “This is Camp Wannaweep.” He said, his voice now barely a whisper. “This is where I spent the worst summer of my life. The summer of Hell.” 

Kim suddenly found herself arm in arm with her best friend as the bus lurched and swerved. Quickly disengaging, she called out, “What happened?”

“No bus wipes out on my watch.” Steve Barkin growled as he fought to maintain control over the unstable vehicle.

“Fuck!” Tara cursed as she and her best friend grabbed on to the seat in front of them to keep from spilling over into the aisle as Liz and Crystal had done.

Finally getting the vehicle back under control, Mr. Barkin braked it to a stop and then turning off the ignition, called out, “Everyone sound off!” As each girl called out their name, Steve paid close attention to be sure that they sounded okay and then, hearing Stoppable calling out, barked, “Stoppable! What was that display all about?”

“We’ve got to get out of here, Mr. Barkin.” Ron pleaded, “Now!”

“First let me check to see if we’ve taken any damage.” The teacher replied and then instructed his charges, “You all can disembark and stretch your legs. DO NOT leave the vicinity of the bus.”

** _Camp Wannaweep_ **

Taking advantage of the opportunity given to them, Hope and Tara got off the bus and surveyed the area around them. “Kinda like the setting for a horror movie, huh, bestie?”

“Yeah.” Tara agreed. “I wish I could have brought my shuriken.”

“And I wouldn’t mind my pistol right now.” Hope agreed.

“Great!” Barkin let out a breath of air, “Two flats. We need to call for help.”

“Ladies?” Bonnie called out as the cheerleaders all broke out their cell phones only to discover they didn’t carry a signal.

“I can’t get anything on my Kimmunicator.” Kim said as she turned to Hope and Tara. “What about you two? You getting anything from yours?”

Shaking their heads, the duo replied, “Sorry. No joy.” Then, noticing a glint near the flat rear wheel, Tara gently touched Kim and Hope’s elbows. “Over there.” She muttered as the trio approached the object. Bending down, the blonde adventuress gritted her teeth as she picked up a board with nails driven in it. “Someone set a trap.” 

“It’s not Drakken and Shego.” Kim concluded, “Not their style.”

“Locals then.” Tara postulated. “Better be on our guard.”

“I’ll fetch Mr. Barkin.” Hope volunteered. “He needs to know.”

“Good idea.” Tara agreed before asking Kim, “Do you want to bring Ron in?”

Seeing her friend’s near panic-stricken condition, the teen hero shook her head, “He’s at his wits end. If he finds out that this was a deliberate set up, I’m afraid he’ll lose it completely.”

Approaching the burly substitute teacher, Hope tapped him gently on his arm. Quickly turning about, the former Marine, at once catching the young cheerleader’s gesture of a single finger on her lips, nodded his head as she inclined her head towards where her best friend and Kim Possible where huddled together talking. Walking casually alongside the raven-haired cheerleader, Mr. Barkin made a point of smiling reassuringly at the increasingly nervous looking young women in his care as he passed them by.

Waiting until the substitute principal was close enough so that they could talk without being overheard, Tara gestured for him to come over. As he reached their position, she showed him the board with the nails. “Boobytrap.” A grim-faced Mr. Barkin declared.

“Right.” Tara nodded her head.

“See or hear anyone or anything?” The teacher inquired as his eyes did a quick scan of the perimeter.

“Some animals rustling about.” Tara replied, “But nothing human. What about you, Kim?”

“Same.” The redhead affirmed, “I saw what looked like an owl and a couple of squirrels, but that’s it.”

“If this was an ambush set up just for us by a gang, they’d have already hit us.” Mr. Barkin concluded as the three girls all nodded their heads in agreement. “Old prank maybe? It looks like this road hasn’t been used in years.”

“Could be.” Kim nodded her head, “I’ll be more comfortable when we can get someone here though. Problem is…cell phones are out and so is my Kimmunicator.”

“Maybe they kept a working payphone because this is a wireless dead area.” Hope suggested.

“Good thinking, Rossi.” Mr. Barkin smiled approvingly.

“What do we do about Ron?” Hope asked as she inclined her head towards the young man who was nervously keeping watch over the area. “He looks scared to death.”

“Don’t worry about Ron.” Kim declared. “I’ll take care of him.”

“No, Ms. Possible.” Mr. Barkin shook his head, “You taking care of him is the last thing he needs right now.”

“Sir?” Kim exclaimed, but before she could protest any further, the stern teacher silenced her with a glare.

“He’s scared because he feels like he doesn’t have any control over the situation.” The former Marine diagnosed, “He’s been here before. He knows where to go. I’m going to let him lead us to the payphone.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, Sir?” Kim protested, but before Mr. Barkin could snap off a reply, Tara interjected.

“I think it’s a smashing idea.” Ignoring the glare she was receiving from the redheaded cheerleader, the blonde explained. “Ron needs a confidence boost right now. This is perfect. All he has to do is lead us down the road to the phone and then Mr. Barkin calls for a tow truck and we wait. Easy-peasy.” Gazing directly into Kim’s eyes, the blonde adventuress cautioned, “If he doesn’t have confidence in himself, sooner or later he’s going to cock up a mission and get himself and possibly you or some innocent bystander hurt or killed. Now do you want that?”

“No…” Kim shook her head, “I don’t.”

“Ms. King’s right, Ms. Possible...Kimberly.” Mr. Barkin affirmed, speaking now in a fatherly voice. “The boy needs to know that you trust him as much as he trusts you.”

“He trusts you with his life. The question you have to ask yourself, Kim is…” Hope said, weighing into the discussion, “Do you trust him enough to lead you to a payphone?”

“Okay…” Kim reluctantly conceded, “Let’s go.”

“Remember. Look confident. Everyone’s going to be okay and we don’t say a word about the board. No need to panic the others.” Mr. Barkin instructed the three girls with him as they returned to where the rest of the group were all gathered in front of the bus. Fixing his gaze on the young boy standing off to himself, talking with his naked mole-rat companion, the substitute teacher barked, “Stoppable!”

“Yes, Sir.” Ron responded at once, turning about quickly at the sound of the gruff teacher’s voice.

“You know your way around here?”

“I know every God-forsaken inch of this place, Sir.” The young boy replied grimly, “I know every tree, every tick, every rabid squirrel. This place haunts my dreams.”

Momentarily questioning his earlier decision, Barkin, gritting his teeth, reluctantly decided to go through with it as he nodded his head. “Where’s the phone.”

“I think I remember where the payphone is, Sir.” Ron answered back.

“Good. Lead the way.” The substitute teacher commanded.

“All right!” Ron exclaimed as he felt his confidence returning, “Now Ron Stoppable gets to be the man in charge! The one to call the shots!” His eyes then focused on his best friend, “The big boss!”

“Just lead us to the payphone, Ron.” Kim requested, adding as she received a sharp nudge to her side from Hope’s elbow, “Please.”

“Oh…I’ll take you to the payphone.” Ron asserted, his confidence growing. “But there’s one thing you have to understand. I’m your only hope of getting through this.”

“Ron…” Kim sighed, “Remember what we talked about? Normal…”

Ignoring the redhead standing next to him, the newly promoted leader announced in a loud voice, “Listen up, people! Camp Wannaweep is a dangerous place and I am the only one who knows how to survive here.”

“I blame you two.” Kim whispered to the Dirty Pair as they gritted their teeth.

“Don’t believe me?” Ron pointed to a clump of weeds, “Poison oak. Wanna know how I know. I found out the hard way! This is a place of evil. The first thing we do is form a buddy system.” He then began to assign partners. “Tara, you’re with Hope. Bonnie with Marcella. Jessica with Liz. Crystal with me. And Mr. Barkin…you’re with Kim.”

“I’m curious, Stoppable.” Mr. Barkin, genuinely intrigued as to his student’s reasoning, inquired, “Why these particular team-ups?”

“Simple, Sir.” Ron answered back. “Tara and Hope are best friends and work well together as a team. Jessica and Liz have become good friends recently. Bonnie and Marcella always hang out together, and you and Kim are our heavy hitters if there’s trouble.”

Nodding his head, the teacher responded with a simple, “Right.”

“We stay together…” Ron commanded as he led the tiny troupe forward, “We stay close to each other…and maybe we’ll make it through this alive.”

“Drama much?” Kim sighed as she rolled her eyes.

“This is a place of evil.” Ron answered back as an owl hooted and crickets chirped. “Evil!”

“This is just like those horror movies where a bunch of teenagers get stranded and then picked off one by one by a masked serial killer!” Crystal moaned nervously.

Smirking at Tara and Hope, Bonnie quipped, “You don’t have anything to worry about, Crystal. You’re probably near the bottom of any creeper’s list. The sluttiest girls always get it first and we know who they are. Right Hope…Tara?”

“Poor Bon-Bon…” Tara riposted, “Hasn’t had a good banging for so long it’s shriveled up and dry as a desert down there.”

“Oh…she doesn’t need a guy…” Hope jibed, “She’s got Dirty Harry to get her through…”

“Dirty Harry?” Tara laughed, “Oh do go on, dear…”

“He’s about ye long…” Hope then held out her hands about a foot apart. “And ye…”

“I think we’ve heard enough from the Dirty Pair!” A red-faced Barkin loudly interrupted as all the other girls started giggling. “You too, Rockwaller. You should know what happens when you poke a hornet’s nest.”

“Just sayin’…” Bonnie jibed as she changed her target to the boy leading the tiny group deeper into the camp, “…if this were a real horror movie, there’d be more guys and they’d be way cuter than what we’ve got.”

“Bonnie, you remind me of the cruel kids at the camp.” Ron retorted. “Sticks and stones.”

“They called you names?” Crystal asked in a gentle voice as she found herself feeling sympathy for the tormented youth.

“No.” Ron shook his head, “They threw stones at me and beat me with sticks. And they stole my stuff and…” his eyes fell on Kim as he declared in a soft, mournful voice, “…shredded the picture I kept with me of my best friend.”

Tara whispered to her friend, “It wasn’t the chimp or the bugs that truly hurt Ron here.”

“It was his fellow campers and the adults who were supposed to protect him.” Hope concluded in a somber voice. “Including his parents.”

“I saw something move!” Liz exclaimed as she ducked behind Jessica.

“It’s just a squirrel.” Jessica declared in a soothing voice.

“Just a squirrel?” Ron shook his head, “There’s no just anything here. I keep telling you this place is evil. I’m not kidding.” Reaching the payphone, Ron stood aside as Mr. Barkin picked up the receiver.

Shaking his head, the teacher declared, “No dial tone. Looks like we’re stuck here for the night.”

“Right.” Ron took a deep breath as he summoned his courage, “Follow me.”

As they passed a rotten hollowed out tree trunk, Ron recounted to his audience, “I hid in there when a bunch of bullies were chasing me. I thought I was safe. Then the woodpeckers came.”

“Kim…” Bonnie rolled her eyes, “Do something about your freaky loser friend.”

“He’s not a loser!” Kim spat out, “And he’s not freaky…” Shaking her head as she heard her best friend again rant about the dangers of Camp Wannaweep, the redhead backtracked slightly, “Okay…maybe he’s acting kinda freaky. But it’s not his fault.”

“It’s this place, Bonnie.” Tara interjected, coming to Ron’s defense. “Can’t you tell? It’s hurt him. Don’t tell me you haven’t been hurt or scarred by some horrible experience or by something someone did or said to you or by someone you trusted who stabbed you in the back?”

As Tara’s words sunk in, memories of the cutting remarks made by her sisters throughout her childhood and adolescence raced through her mind. Turning her head so that no one else could see the desolate expression on her face, the chestnut-haired cheerleader, under the guise of fixing her makeup, wiped the stray tears from her eyes as she pulled herself together. “Fine.” She said in a low voice, “Part of his problem might be this place. But he’s still a loser.”

“All right, people!” Mr. Barkin directed, “Let’s build a campfire and settle down for the night.”

Relaxing by the fire, Tara listened attentively as Ron recounted his encounter with Bobo the chimp. “So…” The young blonde shook her head in amazement, “The camp director put a tick infested chimpanzee in that cabin with you and no one objected?”

“No.” Ron answered back somberly as he shook his head. “They all thought it was funny.”

“That chimpanzee could have killed you.” Hope remarked in a hushed tone. “Did you say anything to your parents about how you were treated?”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “But they never believed me. This place holds a lot of memories for me. All bad.”

“I’m going to get some more firewood.” Kim groaned as she rose to her feet.

“I’ll join you.” Mr. Barkin announced as he stood up also.

“It’s all right, Sir.” Kim said in a reassuring voice, “It’s just gathering firewood. I can manage.”

“I’m coming with you.” The teacher insisted.

“Buddy system, Kim.” Ron called out, reminding his friend of the pairing off system he had earlier insisted on.

“Fine.” Kim remarked as she and the teacher walked away.

“I’ve had enough of Stoppable’s campfire stories.” Mr. Barkin declared in a low voice as the pair moved out of earshot.

“Why do you think I left.” Kim grumbled, “You’re only hearing this stuff now. I have to hear it all the time. Including at three in the morning.”

“They out of sight?” Tara asked.

“Yeah.” Crystal responded.

“Great.” The blonde sighed as she reached into the hidden compartment in her purse and pulled out her cigarette case and lighter. Taking a cigarette out, she lit it and inhaled. “What are you lot looking at?” She rolled her eyes at her fellow cheerleaders, “I deserve this.”

Taking her flask out of her secret hiding place, Hope opened it and took a swig before handing it to her best friend.

“Thanks, luv.” Tara replied as she took a swig and handed the flask to Bonnie. “Here Bon-Bon…we can all use a belt…even you.”

“Thanks.” Bonnie replied as she took a drink, “Damn! What is this?”

“Rum.” Hope grinned, “Bacardi. Pass it around.”

Tara then held out her cigarette case, “Anyone else?”

“I’ll take one.” Crystal replied as she took one of the cigarettes and lit it. “Thanks. I thought Barkin caught you both back at the school.”

“He got the stuff we meant for him to catch.” Hope grinned as she explained how the pair had hidden their good booze and cigarettes.

“Damn you two are sneaky.” Jessica giggled.

“I didn’t know you smoked, Crystal.” Marcella remarked with a snort.

“There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me.” Crystal flatly replied as she took a drag from the cigarette and exhaled.

Turning to Ron, Tara exhaled a plume of smoke, “What’s with the lake? Is it supposed to be green and…bubble?”

“Lake Wannaweep…” Ron shook his head and launched on yet another tale as Tara lit a fresh cigarette and the flask made a second go round…

_FLASH_

_Camp Wannaweep—Ron as a child_

“All right, campers!” The counselor commanded, “Jump in the water!”

Young Ronnie, recoiling in horror at the bubbling oozing green fluid, grimaced, “Ewwww…Yuck…NO! NO!”

“What’s your problem now, Stoppable?” The counselor growled at the scrawny kid who had become the butt of everyone’s jokes and pranks.

“Look at the water! Smell it!” Ronnie insisted. “It’s not safe!”

Doing the backstroke as he swam, Gil mocked, “The squeeb’s scared of the water!”

“I’m not scared!” Ron countered, “The water’s green, it stinks, and the fish are glowing at night!”

Spotting Gil in the water, the counselor called out to him, “Moss? You had morning swim. You’re supposed to be in arts and crafts now.”

“There’s no way I’m getting out to make a bunch of stupid beads.” Gil protested.

“He can have my swim time, Sir, and I’ll take his arts and crafts for the entire summer.” Ron suggested, hoping the counselor would take the path of least resistance.

“Fine. Whatever.” The counselor replied as he changed the activity roster.

“Squeeb!” Gil teased as Ron walked away.

_FLASH_

_Camp Wannaweep—the present_

“And that was the last time I saw Gil.” Ron recalled.

Taking a swig of Hope’s rum, Bonnie jibed as she passed the flask on to Crystal who had lit a fresh cigarette, “So you’ve been a loser for what…ever?”

As they walked gathering firewood, Kim heard a twig snap. “Mr. Barkin? Did you hear that?”

As he approached a clump of bushes and dead wood, the teacher quipped, “It’s just a squirrel. Don’t tell me Stoppable’s got you rattled.”

Before Kim could reply, she heard a muffled yell and a sound like someone being dragged off. “Mr. Barkin? Mr. Barkin?” Hearing nothing but the sound of an owl hooting, the young redhead rushed back to the campfire. “Mr. Barkin! Have any of you seen him?”

“He’s supposed to be with you, Kim.” Bonnie replied with a snort.

“Well…he’s not.” Kim bit back.

“So where is he?” Tara asked as she put out her cigarette and Hope, recovering her flask, slipped it back into its hiding place.

“I don’t know.” Kim replied. “There were these weird sounds…more weird sounds…and then he disappeared.” Doing a quick headcount and finding two of her cheerleaders missing, Kim inquired, “Where are Liz and Marcella?”

“They said something about going to the loo.” Tara replied and then leaped to her feet as the sound of screaming filled the air.

“Buddy system!” Ron called out as Kim, Tara, and Hope all rushed towards the source of the screaming. Catching up to the girls, he pointed down at the ground. “That’s not a human footprint.”

“Okay…” Kim let out a breath of air as she gazed down at the alien looking footprint, “It’s time to get a little freaky.”

“Come on, girls!” Ron exhorted, “I know where to go. The only place here that’s safe.” Taking Kim by the hand, he guided her and the remaining cheerleaders to a still intact cabin. “Cabin 13. This is where they placed me. The Hole. It was also the only safe place in this entire camp…except for when they locked me in here with Bobo.” The young man cringed as the horrible memory flooded into his mind. “Can’t…” He shook his head, “Not now. You all need me. Freak out later. This will be our base of operations.”

“Ron?” Tara tapped the young man on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Tara?”

“Food…water…weapons.”

Bending down, Ron ripped up a section of floorboard. “Junk food.” He proudly declared. “My old stash.” Handing a bag of pork rinds to Tara, he joked, “They’re probably way past their expiration dates, but they still should be edible.’ He then took out a pocket knife, a steak knife, and a sharpening stone. “Here…” He said as he handed the steak knife to Tara and the pocket knife to Hope. Speaking to Kim, he apologized, “I’ve seen Tara practicing with a knife, Kim. She’s good. Better than you. A lot better. And Hope’s good with a knife too. Not as good as Tara, but better than you. Also…” He added, lowering his voice so that none of the others could hear, “If it comes down to it, they’ve done what you and I haven’t had to do yet. They won’t hold back like we would.”

“I guess you’re right.” Kim reluctantly acknowledged as she noticed Tara expertly sharpening her knife and then, when she was done, hand the stone over to Hope who did the same with her blade. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come down to them having to use those knives.”

“Stoppable?” Tara called out, “Hand me that piece of cloth over there and hand the other one over to Hope.”

“What are you doing?” Kim asked as she noticed the blonde tying the cloth around her wrist.

“Making an improvised arm sheath.” Tara replied as she slipped the blade into the homemade scabbard. “Wouldn’t do for us to cut ourselves.”

Taking charge, Kim announced, “Okay…here’s the plan…”

Before Hope could object, Tara placed a gentle hand on her friend’s arm. “Wait.” She whispered as she tilted her head at Ron. “Let’s see what he does first.”

“Ummm…excuse me, Kim.” Ron cleared his throat. “On the school bus, Mr. Barkin’s in charge. When we’re saving the world, you’re in charge. If it’s a messy sitch, Tara and Hope are in charge. At Camp Wannaweep, I’m in charge.”

“This is serious, Ron.”

“Note serious face, Kim.” Ron forcefully replied and then turned to the Dirty Pair, “Hope…Tara?”

“It’s your play, Ron.” Tara responded as Hope nodded her head in agreement, “We’ll back whatever you decide.”

“Kim?” Ron asked, his face a mixture of pleading and resolution.

“Possible!” Mr. Barkin’s voice strained and hoarse, called out.

“Mr. Barkin?” Ron called out.

“It’s Mr. Barkin.” Kim exclaimed as she dashed out the cabin door, “We need to get to him.” 

“It’s horrible…” The former Marine trembled, “I’ve seen some bad shit in my time…but…” He shook his head, “The ooze…the smell…”

“What is it?” Ron asked, his eyes wide in fear as he saw this hardened combat veteran quaking in fear before him. “What could have done this to you?”

“It…” Barkin retched, “I can’t…I get sick just thinking about it.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Kim shook her head. “I’ve faced a lot worse.”

“Someone’s overconfident.” Tara whispered to her friend.

“Gonna bite her in the ass one day.” Hope agreed.

“Maybe tonight.” Tara said as she heaved a mournful sigh. “I’ve got a bad feeling.”

A piercing scream filled the air as the lovely blonde finished her words.

“That’s it!” Barkin cried out, “That’s the monster!”

“He is freakish.” Ron agreed.

“I heard that squeeb.” The monster growled.

“Squeeb?” Ron repeated, “I haven’t been called that since…”

“You don’t remember me?” The freak croaked, “We switched places…remember? I took your swim time and you took my arts and crafts time.”

“Gil?”

“It’s Gill with two ls now.” Gill responded as he pointed to the gills on his neck, “Because I’ve got like…gills.” The mutated freak then spat out a stream of muck that bound not just Kim, but Tara, Hope, and the rest of the cheerleaders as well.

“Kim!” Ron cried out as he rushed to his friend only to be halted by Gill’s threat.

“Hold it right there, squeeb. Come closer to your girlfriend and I’ll seal her up completely.”

“How do you know Kim?” Ron asked.

“And I’m not his girlfriend!” Kim shouted.

“I know all about your life, squeeb. You’ve had it pretty good.”

“I’ve had to deal with some issues.” Ron replied, “It hasn’t been all smooth going.”

“At least you’re not a mutated freak!” Gill screamed. “Yet!” Calming down, Gil mocked his childhood victim, “Did you hear why they shut down the camp, squeeb?” 

“No.” Ron answered back, “I’ve done everything I can to avoid having anything to do with this place.”

“It was because of the toxic runoff from the science camp.” Gill explained.

“You practically lived in that lake…” Ron concluded, “That’s why you…”

“Changed.” Gill snorted, “Figured that out on your own, didn’t you?”

“We know plenty of scientists, Gill…” Kim pleaded, “Maybe someone can help you.”

“I don’t want to be helped.” The mutant laughed, “I want revenge on you, squeeb! The competition…the flat tires…the jammed communications…all part of my plan to get even with you for turning me into this!”

“All this just to get back at me…” Ron shook his head.

“Oh…” Gill smirked as he regarded his bound prisoners, “Didn’t I mention that contact with the muck will turn you all into mutants?”

“Fuck.” Tara cursed as she managed to grab the hilt of her knife in her hand. “Hope? Can you reach your knife?”

“Yeah.” Hope whispered back.

“Don’t pull it out yet but be ready to cut through when I give the word.”

“It’s your turn now, Ronnie!” Gill laughed as he prepared to launch a massive stream of muck at his enemy.

“Not when I’ve got my handy Cabin 13 escape tunnel.” Ron shouted back as he dived through the opening in the floorboard and disappeared into the caverns below pursued by his mutant nemesis.

“That son of a bitch ditched us!” Bonnie growled, “You saw that! He’s a ditcher.”

“Ditcher.” Marcella echoed.

“He made the smart play.” Tara declared as she pulled her knife out and began cutting through the muck. “Now, Hope, start cutting.”

“Damn that’s tough.” Hope grumbled as she carved at the muck. “All right!” She shouted as she finally cut through and dropped on to the floor. “How’re you doing T?”

“Got it.” Tara cried out triumphantly as she also executed a smooth landing. Speaking to her fellow cheerleaders, she apologized, “We can’t cut you out now. We don’t know when that thing’s coming back, but we’re not ditching you. We’re going to be close by and if we have to…” She glanced down at her knife. “We’ll take care of Gill.”

“It’s okay, Tara…Hope.” Jessica said, speaking for the other girls, “Just don’t let him catch you. He’s already taken out Kim and Mr. Barkin.”

“Come on, bestie!” Tara urged as she and her partner exited the cabin. “Let’s find a safe place close by to hole up and maybe ambush the Creature from the Toxic Ooze.”

“Right behind ya.”

“Okay Rufus…” Ron whispered as he and his companion slipped out of the cavern outside the camp. “The telecommunications camp is over there.” He pointed. “We need to double time it and contact the authorities, then high tail it back.” Glancing down at his watch he grimaced, “We don’t have time to waste, so let’s boogie!”

Several minutes later, Ron finally reached his destination. “Please…let there be a working phone!” Ron prayed as he made for what he felt had to be the director’s cabin. Entering the cabin and seeing the phone on the desk, the young man took a deep breath and crossed his fingers as he picked up the receiver. Smiling as he heard a dial tone, Ron quickly dialed 911. “I need the police and someone who handles biological hazards.” Ron declared. “Camp Wannaweep. Come right away. No…I can’t stay on the line. People are depending on me. Just get here as fast as you can. I’ve gotta go.”

Dashing out of the cabin, Ron smiled down at his companion, “Double time again, Rufus! We’ve got to get to the arts and crafts cabin. My plan depends on finding what we need there and having the time to put it together. If you know any prayers, little guy…now would be a good time to say ‘em.”

“Okay, Rufus…” Ron whispered as he tied the final knot, completing an important part of the trap he had planned for his childhood bully, stuffing it into his backpack. “You know what the plan is. We’ve got one shot and one shot only. Mr. Barkin, Kim, and the others are depending on us. We can’t screw up.”

“Uh Huh.” Rufus nodded his head as Gill burst into the arts and crafts cabin where Ron and Rufus had been working.

“Gotcha, squeeb!”

“Go, Rufus!” Ron cried out as he took off running past Kim and the others.

“Ha Ha!” Gill gloated as Kim looked on, her mouth agape, “He ditched you too!”

“Ron did not ditch us.” Kim retorted as the sound of a motorboat reached her ears. “He found a motorboat so that he could…”

“Ditch us.” Bonnie growled. “He totally ditched us—again.”

“Smart move, Stoppable.” Barkin muttered to himself. “Take off and get help.”

“Bestie?” Hope whispered from her position of cover behind a cabin wall.

“Not yet.” Tara, also hiding behind the cabin wall, whispered back. “Ron’s got to stand on his own. If he doesn’t do it now…”

“He never will.” Hope finished.

“Pity Kim doesn’t understand that.” Tara sighed as she nodded her head at her companion. “Looks like monster boy’s going after Ron. I got a feeling that’s what our boy had planned all along. Time we cut everyone free before they mutate.”

“He’s out on the lake!” Gill laughed, “That dumbass! The lake’s my home!”

“No! NO!” Barkin screamed hysterically as flaps appeared on his neck. “I’m getting gills!”

As the motorboat engine sputtered to a stop, Ron looked down at his naked mole-rat companion. “Rufus…did you fill the tank with gas like I told you to?”

“Uh Oh.” The little rodent uttered right on cue in apparent dismay. “I goofed.”

“It’s free swim, Ron!” Gill taunted as he swam towards his prey, popping out of the water like a dolphin or porpoise as he swam.

“You’re on!” Ron retorted as he dived into the water. Popping up for air, he gasped, “Damn that water’s funky.”

“You can’t win here!” Gill mocked as he gained on his hapless prey, “This is my natural element!” Catching up with his enemy, the mutant grabbed him. “Caught ya, squeeb!”

“We’ll see about that!” Ron bit back as he took a deep breath and dived into the water, still grappled by his foe.

Feeling the pressure building in his lungs as he struggled with his former tormentor, Ron knew that time was running out for him. Sooner or later, he’d have to either try to break for the surface or drown. His opponent, thanks to his gills, didn’t have that problem. Then, the opening he was waiting for appeared. _Now or never_. Slipping the rope around Gill’s leg, Ron surfaced and yanked on the rope. “Now, Rufus!”

“Booyah!” Rufus giggled as he gunned the supposedly dead engine. “Fooled yah!” The little rodent gloated as the motorboat pulled the hapless mutant into the next part of Ron’s trap, a net strung up at just the right depth and angle.

Smiling in satisfaction, Ron swam back to the motorboat and, taking control, guided it back to the shore. “Free swim’s over.” As the blond sidekick landed the boat and disembarked, he saw that Tara and Hope had freed all the other cheerleaders and were now working on Mr. Barkin and Kim as the wailing sirens signaled the approach of the authorities.

“I knew you wouldn’t ditch us, Ron.” Kim exclaimed, giving Bonnie a triumphant smirk as she spoke. “But…how were you able to contact the police?”

“I double-timed it to the telecommunications camp where I got lucky and found a working phone and called 911.” Ron explained, adding in a reproachful tone, “If you and Wade would have trusted me with a Kimmunicator as you have Tara and Hope, I would have been able to contact someone sooner—once I got out of jamming range—instead of having to hoof it all the way to the telecommunications camp and then back. You know, I almost didn’t make it back in time. If I’d have failed, that would have left Tara and Hope with no other choice but to try to kill Gill. And if they failed…”

Seeing a scientist and police officer approaching, Kim responded, “We’ll talk about it later, Ron, okay.”

“Yeah, Kim. Right.” Ron sighed, knowing that this was his friend’s code for no. There would be no future conversation and neither she nor Wade would trust him with a Kimmunicator.

“You’re still a squeeb, Stoppable!” Gill taunted, “And you always will be!”

“Do you think you can help him, Dr. Lurkin?” Kim asked as they hauled Gill away in a liquid containment unit that looked remarkably like a goldfish bowl.

“I normally deal with genetically engineered crops.” The professor replied, “But we’ll give it our best shot.”

“Hey, Mr. Barkin.” Tara and Hope approached the substitute teacher who was now wearing a borrowed biohazard suit. “How’re you feeling?”

“How’s my neck?” Barkin asked as he exposed it for the girls’ examination.

“Still as stiff as ever.” Tara joked as she offered the substitute teacher a cigarette before lighting one of her own.

“Thanks.” Barkin replied as he lit the cigarette from Tara’s lighter.

“Here you go, Sir.” Hope smiled as she handed the teacher her flask. Figure you could use a belt or two.”

“Thanks, Rossi.” The teacher responded as he gulped a big swallow from the flask. “Damn, that’s smooth. Hid the good stuff, didn’t you?”

“Of course.” Hope chuckled as Barkin handed the flask back to his student.

“Just don’t let me see it or that cigarette Ms. King’s smoking once we get back on school grounds.” Barkin said, managing a slight grin as he did so.

Glancing at Ron, Barkin remarked, “The kid did good, didn’t he?”

“That he did.” Tara readily agreed. 

“Just hope Kim recognizes that.” Hope said as she shook her head. “If she doesn’t learn to trust him…”

“Yeah.” Barkin nodded his head in understanding. “I’d hate for that to happen.” He then gazed into the eyes of the two girls, “You two keep an eye on ‘em. Got that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now, I’ve got to tell a certain young man that he did a good job stepping up to the plate.”

“Good work, Miss Possible.” Officer Hobble praised with a big smile on his face.

“Actually, Officer…” Kim politely pointed out, “It was all Ron. He’s the one you should be congratulating.”

Laughing, the policeman quipped, “That’s a good one, Miss.”

“I’m serious!” Kim insisted, “Ron was the one who came up with the plan to trap Gill. I was neck deep in muck.”

Shaking her head as the police officer walked away, Kim gave her best friend an apologetic look, “Ron…I’m going to do my best to make sure they all understand that it was you that saved the day. You’re the hero here, and don’t you ever forget it.”

“She’s right, young man.” Mr. Barkin declared as he extended his hand to Ron, “You did a damned good job, Stoppable.

“Thanks Ron!” Crystal, Liz, Jessica, and Marcella all cheered.

“Way to go, Ron.” Tara smiled as she gave the young sidekick a kiss on his right cheek.

“You kicked ass, Ron.” Hope grinned as she kissed Ron on his left cheek at the same time her best friend was kissing the boy’s right.

Bonnie then slowly approached. “You know…this doesn’t change the fact that you’re…you. But it would have sucked if that creep had turned us all into slime mutants and you were…kinda…sorta…brave and all…”

“Who rocks!” Ron exclaimed.

“You do.” Bonnie answered back through clenched teeth.

“Listen up, everybody!” Mr. Barkin commanded in a loud voice, quickly getting everyone’s attention. “The police are going to give us a lift back, so load ‘em up. Rossi…King…do something about your contraband before you get in the police van.”

Putting out her cigarette, Tara hid the case and lighter back in the secret compartment in her purse as Hope similarly slipped her flask into its hiding place.

“What contraband, Mr. Barkin?” Both girls answered back with totally innocent looks on their faces.

‘We’ll be there in a few minutes, Mr. Barkin.” Kim shouted receiving a confirming wave from the teacher. Turning to her best friend, she smiled, “You were awesome.”

“This is the one place where I know the score.” Ron replied with a goofy grin.

“You were very resourceful and innovative.” Kim commented approvingly. “And you were very brave. All those things don’t have anything to do with this place. Those things are part of you.”

“Really?” Ron exclaimed.

“Really.” Kim immediately responded.

“Does that mean that I can be in charge on the next mission?” Ron asked with a grin.

“We’ll see about that.” Kim answered back with a smirk.

“That’s code for not a chance.” Ron replied.

“No, it’s code for extremely unlikely.” Kim retorted.

Nodding his head, Ron let out a breath, muttering softly as he began the walk to the police van, “Yeah…that’s what I thought.”

Shaking her head as she watched her friend walk away, Kim murmured to herself, “What’s happening to us, Ron?”

** _The Saturday after—Middleton Mall in front of The Coffee Bean_ **

** **

At once spotting the lithe and graceful Asian woman as she approached the coffee shop, Crystal caught her breath at the sight of the woman’s long hair as it cascaded down her back as a voice whispered in her mind. _Damn she’s hot! _

_No! _Another voice within the tawny-skinned cheerleader’s head chided. _You’re not supposed to think girls are hot. Boys are hot!_

_Is that why you’re heart’s pumping at a thousand rpms?_ The first voice chuckled. _Better say hi before she decides you chickened out._

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Crystal approached the woman. “Hi.” She said with a smile as she drew nearer, holding out her hand in greeting, “I’m Crystal.”

As she gazed on the reddish-brown haired, brownish-skinned young woman standing before he with hand outstretched, the Asian woman blinked and then, with a smile on her face, took the girl’s hand in hers. “Hi. I’m Zoe. Would you like to grab a table after we get our coffee so we can talk?”

“Yeah.” Crystal smiled as the two young women’s eyes met, “I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, in many ways, an important chapter not so much for the main plot involving Gill as for the growth of Ron. The feelings of inadequacy and resentment at the lack of trust on the part of Wade and Kim where it concerns Ron's place in the team is beginning to mount up. Interestingly, Ron's feelings regarding Kim's crush on Josh Mankey might not be as important a source of conflict as this mounting resentment Ron is feeling and that Kim seems all but oblivious to. Mankey might not be so much the bomb as the spark that sets off the bomb. I've also tried to go a bit deeper with Bonnie and Mr. Barkin here. Again, I hope everyone is enjoying this story.


	12. Cleaning House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Girls (Tara, Hope, and Shego) track down something ugly going on in the Alpha Sigma Sigma fraternity house at Middleton College and do some house cleaning with the help of Jessica and her boyfriend, Steve Farley while Ron and Kim are away on a mission. The girls also get caught up in the Animology craze on campus and guess who ends up being soulmates...I've also added a small Crystal and Zoe scene with the other edits for grammar and continuity.

** _Middleton High School_ **

“Hey Ron!” Steve Farley, starting shortstop for the baseball team, called out as he came up to the blond youth standing in front of his locker. “Wait up a sec.”

Not used to having jocks coming up to him with smiles on their faces, Ron quickly turned about, “Yeah, Steve? Something wrong?”

“Not at all.” Steve grinned as he extended his hand in a friendly gesture. “I just wanted to say thank you for looking after Jessica and the other girls. I know the news has been leaving you out of it, but Kim’s been making sure that everyone knows that it was you that saved everyone at that old camp.”

“Ummm…thanks.” Ron bashfully responded as he took the jock’s hand and shook it.

“Listen…” Steve said in a low voice, “If anyone gives you a hard time…you know like those bullies on D-Wing…you just come and let me or any of the other guys who are dating any of the girls on the squad know and we’ll set ‘em straight for you.”

“Ummmm….” Ron stammered.

“You took care of our girls when we weren’t able to.” Steve insisted, “It’s the least we can do for you.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Ron smiled as the baseball player walked away. “Wow…” He muttered in a low voice, “I didn’t see that coming.”

“Why not?”

Turning about, Ron’s smile grew wider as he at once recognized the green-eyed redheaded girl standing in front of him, books in hand. “KP! Ummmm….thank you for…uhhhh…you know…”

“I’m just telling the truth, Ron.” Kim proclaimed with a smile on her face. “The press might be too stupid to get the story…or your name…right, but I’m gonna make sure people know what really happened. You were a hero and don’t you ever forget it.”

“Thanks, KP.” Ron’s grin now became a gentle, fond smile. “Too bad the Senors got away though.” He shook his head.

“They might be the slipperiest bad guys we’ve taken on, but sooner or later, they’ll slip up. We’ll get ‘em eventually.” Kim chuckled as the pair overheard a boy and girl talking about their results on the Animology quiz. “What do people see in some stupid fad?”

“I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss it, KP.” Ron rebutted, “In fact, I was going to ask for your help with a question. If you were going on a journey that will change your life, what snacks would you bring?”

“Ron!” Kim shook her head in disbelief, “Don’t tell me that you’ve gotten sucked into this too!”

“I don’t know, Kim…” Ron replied, “It seems pretty scientific. It’s supposed to be able to predict your perfect mate. Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“Not if he’s some blue baboon!” Kim snorted.

“Don’t even joke about that, KP!” Ron admonished with a look of shock and horror on his face, “A blue baboon would be disastrous for you!”

“I think I’ll take a hard pass on it.” Kim laughed as she spied the Dirty Pair walking together down the hall. “Tara…Hope!” She called out, waving at her favorite cheerleaders, “Come here!”

“What is it, Kim?” Tara asked as she and her best friend quickly rushed to their fellow cheerleader’s side.

“Yeah…whatcha want?” Hope inquired.

“I’m curious…” Kim quipped, “What’s your opinion on this animology bull?”

“Eh…” Tara shrugged her shoulders, “It’s a fun little quiz. Gotta admit though, it got a few things right about me.”

“Me too.” Hope agreed, “I’m not sure I’d use it to pick whoever my soulmate is…if I were looking for a soulmate that is…but it got some stuff about me right.”

“What are you?” Ron inquired.

“Tan giraffe.” Tara replied.

“That makes sense.” Ron noted, “You are something of a loner, you’re brave, and you’re a quick thinker and you like helping people, but you’ll never admit to it. What about you?” The blond boy asked Hope.

“Gold falcon.” Hope answered back with a grin.

“That definitely fits.” Ron chuckled as he read her personality profile, “Smart and aggressive, your pride gets in the way sometimes, and you’re very good in romantic situations.”

“Better believe I am.” Hope grinned, “Best lay you’ve never had…” She winked, “Yet.”

“See you guys later!” The Dirty Pair chuckled as they waved goodbye.

“You know…” Ron shook his head, “I never can tell if they’re kidding or not.”

“That makes two of us.” Kim chuckled, “C’mon Ron…let’s get to class.”

Laughing as they made their way down the hall towards the gym, the pair spotted their fellow cheerleader Jessica walking from the other direction. “Hey, Jess!” Hope called out, “Over here!”

“Hi guys.” Jessica grinned as she picked up her pace. Joining her friends as they continued on to the gym, she announced, “You take that animology quiz yet?”

“Yeah.” Tara chuckled, “Tan giraffe.”

“Gold falcon.” Hope laughed, “You?”

“Ochre and Grey Dolphin.” Jessica answered back with a grin. “Not quite sure how accurate it is though.”

“Well…you are a good friend.” Hope declared, “And you do like to have fun.”

“And you do make everyone around you feel good.” Tara added with a warm grin.

“Well, thank you.” Jessica smiled back, “And I guess I can get pretty weird at times…”

“Like when you streamed those non-stop episodes of _The Fearless Ferret Comedy Hour_ at that sleepover at your house a couple of weeks ago.” Hope laughed.

“The look on Kim’s face was priceless.” Tara smirked, “Not to mention Bonnie.”

“Yeah.” Jessica chuckled, “I think that was one of the few times those two were ever in agreement about anything.”

Shifting to a more serious topic, Tara asked, “Have you heard anything more about that girl who had the seizure?”

“Margaret?” Jessica nodded her head, “Yeah. Steve told me that they found traces of a designer drug in her system.”

“Really?” Hope exclaimed, “I always thought she was a goody-goody type.”

“She is!” Jessica asserted, “I’ve never ever seen her touch so much as a drop of booze—not even beer. Much less pot or any other drug. Later on, Steve told me that Jeff told him that a couple of nights before she had her seizure, she went to a party some friends of hers were having. Steve said that according to Jeff, she got home late and looked kinda out of it. Also…” The freckle-faced blonde’s expression took on a worried cast as she lowered her voice, “It looked like she’d…well…let’s just say that when she left for the party, she was wearing underwear and she wasn’t when she got home.”

“Damn.” Tara swore, “Some bastard slipped her a roofie.”

“Yeah.” Jessica nodded her head. “That’s what the police think. Unfortunately, other than the fact that she’s no longer a virgin, there wasn’t any evidence of sexual assault. The party was at least a week before she had her seizure. She’s had multiple showers since then and there weren’t any bruises or marks…nothing like that. She also doesn’t recall anything happening at the party after arriving. It’s like that drug took part of her memory away as well as doing the other stuff. They’re interviewing people who were there, but you know how it is…big party like that…”

“You’re always going to have crashers.” Hope nodded her head. “No one there’s going to talk to the police anyway. Party like that…even though Margaret and probably most of the other real guests tried to stay clean…someone’s gonna spike the punch bowl and someone else is gonna start passing around a joint.”

“And no one’s going to rat out a friend or friend of a friend.” Tara added.

“Right.” Jessica agreed, further recalling, “There’s something else. Josh’s band was playing at the party. He might know more, although I’m not sure what. Besides, the police have already talked to him.”

“Thanks, Jess.” Hope smiled, “Anything else? Have you heard anything on when Margaret will be coming back?”

“Not anytime soon.” The freckle-faced cheerleader replied. “They’re not releasing her to return to school until they’re sure all that shit’s been cleaned out of her system and that she doesn’t have any other seizures and they’ve got her in therapy and rape counseling sessions. Hopefully, she’ll be back by the end of the semester, but I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“Thanks for keeping us in the loop, Jess.” Hope muttered, keeping her voice down so that the other students in the gym couldn’t hear, “Let us know if you hear anything else.”

“Sure thing!” Jessica answered back, “And would you two do me a favor? If you hear anything, let me and Steve know.”

“Of course we will.” Tara promised as they entered the locker room, “Well…we better get changed before Ms. Crabapple blows that goddamn whistle of hers.”

“Probably the only thing she’s blown in fifty years.” Hope quipped as she pulled off her top. After changing, she whispered to her friend, “Check with Josh after gym?”

“Definitely.” Tara replied, “And then we touch base with Max and Sheila at the Kitty Kat Club tonight.”

** _Middleton High—cafeteria_ **

As he sat down at the table across from his best friend, who was currently sipping her drink from a straw, Ron smiled. “I finally finished the animology quiz.”

“Let me guess…” Kim chuckled, “Blue baboon?”

“No.” Ron, a dejected look on his face, “Pink sloth. The worst one possible. An outcast, a follower, socially inept and smells of overripe fruit. Yep…” Ron slouched in his seat, “That’s me.”

“Ron…” Kim shook her head, “The results of a stupid faddish personality quiz cannot determine your life!” The teen hero then glanced down at the book, “You arrive at the multiplex only to find that the movie you wanted to see has sold out…”

“What were you saying, KP?” Ron rolled his eyes as he saw how his best friend was now taking the quiz, “A faddish personality quiz?”

“It’s just for fun, Ron.” Kim laughed. “No one takes these things seriously…” As she uttered her words, the pair overheard Amelia and Bonnie, the two girls who were at the top of the Middleton High food chain talking.

“Amelia! Over here! I saved you a seat.”

“I heard you’re a lavender mouse.” Amelia sniffed dismissively. “I’m a red otter. Major conflict.”

“What are those two doing talking to Josh?” Kim asked grim-faced as she spotted Tara and Hope speaking with the object of her crush at a separate table.

“Maybe the Dirty Pair want a little Mankey action.” Ron quipped, then, seeing the glare being sent his way by his best friend, quickly backpedaled, “Or maybe not. It looks like they’re just talking. You can usually tell when they’re flirting and they don’t look like they’re doing that. If anything…” He pondered, “It looks like they’re having a pretty serious conversation.”

“That’s even worse.” Kim grumbled as she spotted Rufus poking his head out of Ron’s pocket. Smiling down at the little rodent as she held out a piece of cheddar cheese. “Rufus? Want some cheese?”

“Yah…Cheese.” The little rodent chattered.

“All you’ve got to do to get this and the rest of the cheese I’ve got in this baggie…” Kim held up a little plastic bag with a couple of wedges of cheese, “…is go over there…” she pointed to the table where Josh and the Dirty Pair were talking, “…and listen in on their conversation. Wanna do that for me?”

“Ok.” Rufus saluted and then, taking the cheese from Kim’s hand, skittered away to complete his mission.

“We heard that you played at that party Margaret Thompson went to about a week or so ago…that right, Josh?” Tara asked in a friendly voice as she picked at the mystery meat on her plate.

“Hmmm…” The blondish haired boy tried to recall, “Give me a moment…Yeah…I think I know the party you’re talking about. Clarice Williams’ party. Her parents told her that she could have a few friends over and that we could play, but no booze.”

“But there was booze…right?” Hope queried as Rufus silently listened in.

“Yeah.’ Josh confessed. “Some of the kids smuggled some in and we had some crashers. I think they were from one of the colleges. A few of them had t-shirts with Greek letters on them.”

“Frat-boys.” Tara interjected, “Did you get a look at the letters?”

“Yeah.” Josh nodded his head, “They were Alpha Sigma Sigma.”

“How appropriate.” Tara drolly commented. “Did you see Margaret at the party? How was she acting? Was she drinking any of the booze?”

“I saw her some.” Mankey answered back, “At first, she seemed okay. She was staying away from the booze. But then I saw her talking to one of the boys in the t-shirts. She set her glass down on the counter and the other boys with Greek t-shirts were kinda blocking my view.”

“I bet that’s when they slipped her the roofie.” Hope murmured.

“Now it all makes sense!” Josh exclaimed, “The police asked me a lot of the same questions you’re asking. I told them pretty much what I’m telling you now only they didn’t say anything about her being slipped a roofie. Margaret picked up her drink and finished it and then danced with that boy she talked to for a while.”

“How did she look while she was dancing?” Hope inquired, “Did she look nervous or like she was about to pass out or excited or anything like that?”

“At first, she appeared normal…I mean she’s an okay dancer…but then it looked like she started really getting into the music.” The young musician/artist recalled. “She acted more and more…I don’t know…uninhibited? Then she started taking her clothes off.”

“What happened then?” Tara asked, “Did someone try to stop her?”

“Yeah. I thought she was acting strange, so I quit playing and jumped off the stage to go to her, then a couple of the frat boys—big guys—I mean bigger than Brick—got in my way. Every time I tried to go around them, they blocked me until a couple of other guys from our school showed up. It looked like there was going to be a fight and then another one of the frat boys came up and whispered something in their ears and they left. I went looking for Margaret, but she was gone, so I went to Clarice, but she was already half-way plastered. She said something about Margaret going off with those frat boys in their car.”

“You told all this to the police—right?” Tara inquired.

“Yeah.” Josh nodded his head. “They took my statement and everything.”

“Were you able to get a description of those Alpha Sigma Sigmas?” Hope queried.

“I did one better.” Josh smiled. “I drew pictures of them for the cops.”

“Think you can draw their pictures for us?” Tara pleaded. “We’d really appreciate it. We’re going to pass them around to all the girls in the school.”

“Sure thing.” Josh replied as he took out his sketch pad and began drawing. After several minutes, he tore out the drawings. “Here you go girls. Copy them and pass them around. I don’t want what happened to Margaret to happen to anyone else. And I hope that son of a bitch who slipped her that roofie gets what’s coming to him.”

“Thanks, Josh.” Tara smiled warmly at the artist, “And don’t worry, luv. He will.” Changing the subject, the blonde asked, “How are things going with Kim?”

On hearing his friend’s name mentioned, Rufus paid closer attention. “I don’t know.” Mankey shook his head, “She still won’t talk to me and I don’t feel comfortable trying to talk to her with Ron there…like I told you, if he’s interested in Kim, I don’t want to come in between them. What do you think? You know them better than me. Is he interested in her?”

Letting out a breath of air, Hope carefully considered her answer. “If you want me to give you my honest opinion…” Taking the young man’s single nod of his head as confirmation, she continued, “I’m not sure he’s sure. But, I do know that Kim doesn’t see him in a boyfriend/girlfriend sort of way and I do know that she’s crushing like crazy on you.”

“I was kinda afraid of that.” Josh confessed. “It’d almost be better if she hated my guts. Right now…” He shook his head, “I don’t see any way of us getting together that doesn’t involve Ron getting hurt—and I don’t want that.”

“You’re a good bloke, Josh.” Tara said with a warm smile on her face. “We’ll catch you later.”

“Damn.” Tara swore in a soft voice, “That sucks.”

“I know one thing…” Hope muttered as the pair walked out of the lunchroom, “We need to get Stoppable laid. And no…I’m not doing the honors—not without having several shots of tequila first. If I’m gonna break in a damned virgin, I wanna get good and hammered.”

“Don’t look at me, luv.” Tara snickered, “Not unless you wanna replace that tequila with gin and throw in a diamond necklace. Then I might…might…think about letting him have some nookie.”

“So…what do you wanna do about the pictures?” Hope asked, “Maybe see if the police have ‘em?”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Tara replied as the pair ducked into an apparently empty classroom. Taking out her Kimmunicator, she contacted Wade. “Hey, Wade. I need to ask a favor of you, luv.”

“What is it, Tara?” Wade inquired.

“Can you scan these arseholes and run them through your database? We need to know if they’ve been busted or are still on the loose.” Tara requested as she set the three sketches down on a table.

“They’re the sons of bitches who drugged and raped Margaret.” Hope growled, her words and voice at once alerting the young tech to the seriousness of the request.

“Give me a moment.” Wade replied as he scanned the sketches through Tara’s Kimmunicator and then began typing ferociously on his keyboard. “Okay…I’ve got something, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.” The ten-year old genius reported. “They were brought in for questioning by the Middleton Police, but were released due to lack of evidence.”

“Which local colleges have Alpha Sigma Sigma chapters?” Tara asked.

“Middleton College does and so does the University of Upperton.” Wade promptly replied.

“Can you run these goobers through the chapter membership records?” Hope asked.

After several moments of hacking, Wade announced, “Got ‘em! Middleton College. There’s an Alpha Sigma Sigma house on the college’s fraternity row. I’ve fed in the GPS coordinates to your Kimmunicators. Oh…” He added, almost as an afterthought, “The chapter’s on disciplinary probation. One more violation, and their charter is revoked and they’re shut down.”

“Thanks Wade.” Tara and Hope both blew the blushing young boy kisses.

“You want me to make these jerks famous on the web?” Wade offered. “It’d be my pleasure.”

“Not yet.” Tara’s lips turned up in a devilish grin. “I’m gonna call a friend of mine and have her meet us at the Kitty-Kat Club and then we’re going to pay them a visit. After we smash and trash ‘em, then we make them famous.”

“Kim and Ron are on a mission right now so they might be difficult to get hold of. The Senors swiped Pop Pop Porter’s cryovator.”

“Pop Pop Porter?” Tara exclaimed, “Who the hell is he?”

“You don’t know?” Wade asked, his mouth agape in astonishment. “Pop Pop’s Mini Corn Dogs?”

“Wade, luv, I’m British. I’m all about fried foods—especially fish and chips served with curry sauce and wrapped in an old newspaper…” Tara’s mouth began to water as she imagined biting into a delicious beer battered fried cod and fried chippies dipped in curry sauce, “…but I’ve never heard of those.”

“Little party snacks.” Hope explained, “They’re flash frozen, so all you gotta do is nuke ‘em.”

“Oh…kinda like little bangers…you know…” The Englishwoman chuckled, “Bangers and mash…” Letting out a breath of air, she translated, “Sausages.”

“Sorta. More like tiny hot dogs.” Hope clarified. “Pigs in a blanket except with corn meal.”

“Oh.” Tara frowned, “Yuck.”

“Anyway…” Wade explained, “They’re following that up. But I can get ‘em if you need ‘em.”

“No.” Tara shook her head, “I think we can handle a bunch of frat-boys. We’ve got a secret weapon.”

“Yeah.” Wade sighed, “What I’m afraid of is that your secret weapon might be a loose cannon if she’s who I think she is. Do me a favor and make sure she keeps her temper in check. You wanna give them a butt kicking, I’m all on board with that; but please tell her not to fry any of ‘em.” 

“Don’t worry.” Tara laughed, “I’ll make sure Cheeky pulls her punches.”

“All I’m asking.” Wade sighed in relief. 

“Catch ya later, Wadesy.”

“You’re gonna call me that from now on, aren’t you.” Wade groaned.

“It’s that or Half-pint…your choice.” Tara chuckled.

“If it’s all the same to you…” Wade sighed, “I’ll go with Wadesy.”

“The Kitty-Kat Club?” Jessica Sundstrom who was stacking books in the teacher’s office, thanks to the thin walls, couldn’t help but catch the conversation between her fellow cheerleaders and the boy that Kim was always talking to before she went on her missions. “Hope and Tara are gonna take those frat-boys on and Kim and Ron are on a mission. They don’t stand a chance alone. I gotta get Steve to help me talk them out of it.”

Returning to his human companion and his redheaded friend, Rufus scampered up on their table and saluted. 

“So?” Kim asked as she held up a wedge of cheese, “Are they going after Josh?”

“No.” Rufus emphatically shook his head. Scampering up to his human companion’s shoulders, the rodent whispered, “Talk. Alone.” Skittering back down the table again, he held out his hands, “Cheese?”

Smiling down at the little rodent, Kim handed him the wedge, “Thank you, Rufus.”

“Anytime.” The naked mole-rat chattered before nibbling on his cheesy treat. “Yum.”

** _Kitty Kat Club—later that night_ **

“Sheila here, Big Mike?” Tara asked as she handed the keys to her Alfa-Romeo to the part-time valet.

“Yeah.” The giant high-school student smiled, “You going after the assholes who hurt Margaret?”

“That’s the idea.” Hope nodded her head.

“Good.” The giant youth rumbled, “Wish I could join you, but I gotta finish my shift. Punch ‘em one for me.”

“Count on it, Big Mike.” Tara smiled as she looked up at the gentle giant.

Entering the nightclub, the two adventuresses at once noticed the person they were seeking lounging against the bar, wearing a black cocktail dress and diamond choker. “Hey, Cheeky.” Tara greeted as she gave the dark-haired villainess a kiss on her lips.

“Cutie.” Shego smirked as she returned the blonde’s kiss, “Cheerleader. I got your call. So…what are we waiting for? Let’s go kick some ass.”

Exiting the nightclub, the trio immediately made their way to the valet’s station where Hope and Tara spotted two very familiar faces. “What you two doing here?” Tara demanded as she stared at Steve and Jessica.

“We’re gonna try and talk you out of doing something stupid.” Steve said.

“You’re not Kim.” Jessica exclaimed, adding her pleas. “You’re not professionals…”

On hearing that, Shego began to laugh hysterically. “Sorry…but did you just say that Cutie and the Cheerleader weren’t pros? And that Pumpkin and the Buffoon are? Thanks you two. That’s the best laugh I’ve had all day.” Her laughter finally dying down, Shego spoke in a much more serious tone of voice. “The Princess is still a rookie in our little world of fun and games. You’ve probably seen me playing footsie with Cupcake on the news…”

“You’re that Shego woman…right?” Steve inquired.

“Give the boy a cookie…” She then leered at the freckle-faced blonde standing next to the baseball player, “Or you can give him some nookie. Yeah…that’s me. And believe me…I’m pulling my punches when I go one on one with little Kimmie.” She then added a touch of menace to her voice, “You don’t want to be anywhere near me when I go all out.”

“Okay…” Steve reluctantly conceded with a lump in his throat, “You can handle those frat boys on your own, but Hope and Tara…”

Her hand lightly grazing Tara’s cheek, Shego interrupted, “Cutie’s been in the game as long as I have and has almost as high a body count. The big difference between us is that she only works with the good guys while I’m more flexible. And Cheerleader over here…” she then placed a hand on Hope’s arm, “…already has at least three kills under her belt. She’s become hell with a pistol and sniper rifle. I know I wouldn’t want to be in her sights. Added to that, she’s a pretty good scrapper. Cupcake and the Buffoon are still virgins when it comes to the really dirty stuff in our business like killing. She then exposed her left leg to show a scar. “See that? One of Cutie’s shuriken did that to me. Of course…I got her too. Come on, Cutie…show ‘em your beauty mark. It’s only fair, I showed ‘em mine.”

“Okay…” Tara said as she lifted her skirt to reveal the plasma burn scar.

“I thought you got that in an accident.” Jessica gasped. “Are you telling me that…”

“Cheeky gave it to me.” Tara interrupted and then turned to the green-skinned villainess, “Didn’t I get that from you in Leipzig?”

“No.” Shego shook her head, “Barcelona. I was hired to steal some plates at the mint for a counterfeiting ring…”

“Oh yeah…I remember now. “I was hired by MI-6 to stop you. We mixed it up and I nicked you with the shuriken.”

“Which you coated with acid!” Shego growled. “Do you have any idea how much that hurt!”

“Hey…you got me back with that plasma ball.” Tara retorted. “That hurt like hell!”

“You got careless.” Shego’s lips turned up in an evil grin, “You were thinking too much about the fact that I wasn’t wearing any underwear under that short skirt I had on at the time and paying too much attention to my pussy when you should have been concentrating on my hands.”

“Hey…” Tara smirked, “What can I say, luv. You were the one flashing.”

“What’s the story with those two?” Jessica whispered to Hope who answered with a sly grin.

“It’s complicated.”

“Listen…” Tara announced in a loud voice, ‘We can fill you in on everything later. Right now, though the three of us are going to…"

“The five of us.” Steve interrupted as Jessica nodded her head assertively. “Margaret was a friend of ours and goes to school with us. We want to be there to help kick the asses of those bastards who raped her. That’s not open for discussion.”

“We’re wasting time.” Shego growled. “Either get rid of them or bring them along, but we need to get changed and go.”

“Fine!” Tara sighed, “You two can come along. But you do what we tell you when we tell you.”

“And stay the fuck outta my way.” Shego sneered.

“All right.” Steve and Jessica nodded their heads in acceptance, “You’re the bosses.”

“Give us a few minutes. We need to get changed into our work gear.” Tara said as she and Shego both opened the trunks to their cars and took out carry bags, with Tara tossing one of the bags to Hope. 

Emerging a few minutes later from the changing room in the valet’s station, Hope and Tara were now wearing their black catsuits with Hope carrying a holstered pistol and taser around her waist and a combat knife in a boot sheath, while Tara carried shuriken attached to a belt around her waist as well as a pouch containing several throwing knives and a combat knife in a boot sheath. Shego walked out in her normal green and black outfit, her lips turned up in a sarcastic smirk.

“Ready to go, ladies. Got things to do…frat boys to burn.”

“Ummm…” Jessica stammered, “You’re not going to kill them—are you?”

“No.” Tara shook her head as Shego let out a derisive snort.

“You’re no fun, Cutie.”

“We’re not going to kill them.” Tara continued from where she was interrupted, “But we are going to leave them with some bumps and bruises…and maybe a few cuts and contusions.”

“And possibly a concussion or two.” Hope added with a smirk.

“And if one of them gets a little singed…” Shego shrugged her shoulders, “Next time they’ll know better than to play with fire.”

“We’re all gonna be pulling our punches here, Jessica.” Tara declared, “But those bleeders are going to learn a lesson.”

“Long as they don’t bring in any guns, it’ll just be a beatdown.” Hope announced, “But if they decide to up the stakes…”

A small plasma ball manifested itself in Shego’s hand as she completed the raven-haired cheerleader’s sentence, “Then they’ll get what’s coming to them.”

“And if guns do come into play...” Tara commanded, “You and Steve get the hell outta there and call the cops. Got that?”

“Got it.” Both Steve and Jessica nodded their heads.

“Okay…let’s get going.”

** _Alpha Sigma Sigma House—Middleton College_ **

“Heh.” Shego snorted as she gazed at the manicured lawn and obviously expensive two story house, “Just as I thought. A bunch of self-entitled shitheads. I’m going to enjoy ripping these bozos new assholes.”

“Right.” Tara inclined her head in the direction of the house. “Cheeky you get the honors of blowing the shit out of that door. Then Hope and I make our entrance, followed by you, Steve. Jessica? Stay back and have your cell phone ready to dial. Ready?”

“Let’s do this, bestie.” A grim-faced Hope replied, readying her taser as the three women and one man approached the door.

“Whenever you’re ready, Cutie.” Shego smirked as she conjured up a fireball in her hand.

“Let ‘er rip!” Tara shouted as Shego let loose her fireball, shattering the door into splinters. “Now!”

Bursting into what was apparently a combination foyer and bar area, Hope, entering first, spotted one of the fraternity brothers, a heavyset male wearing a Greek letter t-shirt and jeans, draw back his arm to throw a punch. Striking quickly, the lovely brunette fired her taser, impacting the young man square in his chest, the electric current quickly driving him to the ground a quivering mass.

“What the hell?” The fraternity brother behind the bar cried out as he reached under the counter.

“Bad move, toerag.” Tara swore as she threw a pair of shuriken, each one striking on either side of his head, grazing each ear in the process. “Hands up and slowly step away from the counter or the next one goes in your heart.”

Holding his hands in the air, the slender young man slowly backed away from the counter. “Okay…Okay…I’m doing what you tell me. Just don’t throw any more of those things.”

Entering next, Steve tackled another one of the fraternity brothers, following up his tackle with a solid punch to the jaw. “Had enough?” As his opponent went limp, Steve picked him up and, moving swiftly, jerked the frat-boy’s arm behind his back, twisting it just enough to cause the boy to grimace. “Move and I’ll break it.”

“Cheeky? Wanna invite any blokes upstairs down to the party?” Tara requested, giving the villainess a sweet smile.

“Love to, Cutie.” Shego grinned. A few moments later, there was a loud shout, “FIRE IN THE HOLE!” and then a thunderous crash followed by three half naked boys running down the stairs. Moments later, Shego’s voice, now grave and serious, called out. “Cutie? You and Freckles better get up here. Yesterday.”

“On our way, luv.” Taking the stairs two at a time, Tara burst into the room where Shego stood. What she saw on the bed made her teeth clench in fury: A high school aged girl with blonde hair and blue eyes lay on the bed half undressed and in a dazed condition.

“Looks like we got here before anything could happen.” Shego surmised, “But she’s stoned out of her gourd. We need to get the paramedics here.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head as she took out her Kimmunicator. “Wade? We need you to send police and paramedics to the Alpha Sigma Sigma House at Middleton College. We found a girl here…she’s been drugged.”

The young boy gulped in dread, “Did they…”

“No.” Tara replied in a soft voice. “We got here in time.”

“Thank God.” Wade sighed in relief. “They’re on the way. You guys better get done what you need to and get out. I figure you’ve got about three to seven minutes.”

“Right. That should be enough time.” 

Moments later, Jessica bounded up the stairs. “Is she going to be okay?” The freckle-faced blonde asked with a worried look on her face.

“I hope so.” Tara answered back in a soft voice. “Can you be a dear, Jess, and keep an eye on her? We’re going to ask some quick questions of those tossers downstairs.”

“Go ahead, Tara…Shego. I’ll look after her.” Jessica replied as she took station next to the girl on the edge of the bed.

Returning down the stairs, Tara spoke up in a loud, clear voice. “Okay boys…we’re going to play a game my friend here loves to play…I’ll let her explain the rules to you.”

“The name of the game, slimeballs…” Shego sneered, “Is Ouchie. I’m going to ask a question. If you don’t give me an answer I like, I get to give you an ouchie. I do hope you give me answers I don’t like.” Her lips turned up in an evil grin, “Because I love to give ouchies. So…first question. Where’s the stuff?”

“What stuff? The guy behind the counter sneered.

“BEEP…wrong answer!” Shego snorted as she let lose a low-level plasma ball, hitting the boy in his arm.

“OwOwOwOw…” The frat-boy whimpered as his arm hung limply.

“It’s only a first degree burn.” Shego’s lips turned up in an evil grin. “Next one will be a second degree burn. Then a third degree…you get the picture. So…where’s the stuff?”

“Derick’s room.” The boy whined, “First door on the left, fourth drawer down.”

“On it.” Hope said as she dashed up the stairs returning moments later with a box. Opening the box, she nodded, “That’s the stuff.”

“Take one—we’ll have Wade analyze it.” Tara requested. “The rest we leave for the police.” Turning to Shego, she grinned, “Cheeky? I think we have time for one more question.”

Nodding her head, the supervillainess spoke, “Next question…who sold you the stuff.”

“We don’t know!” Holding his hands up in supplication as the villainess began her windup, the frat-boy begged, “Honest! We get a phone call once a month and we place our order. We then pick it up at the mailbox down the road.”

“Dead drop.” Tara growled, “Most likely the dealer uses a disposable phone. Still…” Taking her Kimmunicator, she placed it next to the phone, “Wade? Can you scan the last month’s numbers called and received?”

“Sure thing, Tara.” The young techie replied as the sound of sirens could be heard, heralding the approach of the police and EMTs. “Got ‘em. You guys better leave.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head as the sirens grew louder, “That’s our cue.” She then shouted, “Jess? Paramedics are here.” Pulling out plastic handcuffs, Tara, Shego, and Hope each bound the frat boys as Jessica wrote a sign reading _Illegal Drugs Here_ with an arrow pointing at the box containing the roofies. “We’ve gotta leave. We’ll hang about the area until the cops and EMTs show.”

“I think everything’s covered, bestie!” Hope said as she delivered a parting kick at the tasered fraternity brother lying on the floor.

“Need to work on your follow through, Cheerleader.” Shego grinned as she gave the fallen thug a harder kick. “Like this.”

“Right everyone!” Tara called out, “Time to bugger off.” She then gave the cowering fraternity brothers a quick piece of parting advice. “Cops will be here in seconds, so don’t do anything stupid. Got it?” Waiting until the boys all nodded their heads, she turned to her friends, “Let’s go.”

Constable Hobble watched as the paramedics wheeled the young woman they found in the upstairs bedroom to the waiting ambulance on a gurney. “How is she?” The police officer inquired of one of the EMTs.

“Her condition’s stable, but she’s under the influence of whatever those punks gave her.” The paramedic reported. “We’re taking her to the hospital right away. It’d be helpful if we could have one of those damned roofies so that the lab could analyze it.”

“Go ahead.” The senior police officer nodded, granting his permission. “We have plenty for evidence.” As he spoke, a junior officer came up and reported.

“We’ve gotten statements from the boys. All they’d say is that three girls busted into their house. Two of the girls wore black outfits—one had blonde hair and spoke with a British accent and the other had dark black hair. It’s the third girl that really scared them though. From their descriptions and the damage done to the house, it looks like they had the bad luck to receive a visit from Shego.”

Constable Hobble let out a low whistle, “We’ve been wanting to bust these punks for weeks but could never get any evidence until now. I got a feeling the parents of one or more of those poor girls who got raped got tired of waiting for us to do anything and hired Shego and a pair of mercs to take care of business.”

“They must have paid a lot of money to hire Shego for a job like this.” The other police officer shook his head, “The other two girls seemed to be pros too. That’s a lot of talent to take down a bunch of frat boys. At least they left them alive…bruised and singed, but alive. So…what do you want to do Constable?” 

“We’ve got the evidence on those bastards now. Bust ‘em for possession and sexual assault. We’ll see about piling on other charges when we get back to the station. Once this gets out, the college is sure to revoke their charter so that means we won’t have to deal with anymore Alpha Sigma Sigma-holes.”

“And Shego and the other mercs?”

“What are you talking about Officer Jones? I didn’t see hide nor hair of Shego or any mercs.” Constable Hobble smirked, “I don’t know about you, but all I heard was a bunch of crazy ramblings from some drunk and stoned frat-boys…right?”

“Right, Sir.” The younger officer smiled as he tore the notes he had taken from his questioning of the boys out of his notebook and, taking a lighter, burned them.

“You’re not going to talk to the police or reporters?” Jessica asked.

“Not our style.” Hope smirked, “The less people know about us—the better.”

“We understand.” Scott and Jessica replied, nodding their heads. “We won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks, luvs.” Tara grinned at her friends. “We’re happy letting Kimmie and Ron get all the fame and credit.”

Turning to Shego, Jessica, choosing her words very carefully, asked, “If I might ask…why did you help? I always thought you were a…”

“Villain.” Shego laughed, “Yeah. I am. Never doubt that. But there are certain lines I don’t cross. One of them is drugging young teenagers—or anyone else for that matter—and sexually assaulting them. Those assholes crossed that line. As far as I’m concerned, I was just helping to take out the trash.”

“Well…thanks, Shego.” Steve sincerely replied. “We appreciate all you did.”

“You’re welcome.” The green-skinned supervillainess, not used to receiving genuine thanks, haltingly responded and then turned to her fellow mercenaries. “So…what are your plans?”

“I was thinking about dining in tonight.” Tara answered back in a sultry voice as she gave the villainess a coy wink, “Care to join me?”

“Depends.” Shego teased as she licked her lips sensuously. “What are you thinking of eating?”

Lowering her voice to a whisper, Tara replied, “You.”

“Sounds good to me, Cutie. Wanna ride or are you going to take your wheels?”

Turning to her roommate, Tara asked, “What are your plans, Hope?”

“I was thinking about going to the club and bringing home some take-out.” The olive-skinned cheerleader grinned lasciviously, “You two want me to bring some prime beef back for you?”

“Nah…” Tara smirked as she tossed the keys of the Spyder to her friend, “We’re going to have a private dinner tonight.” Giving Shego a kiss, Tara growled sensuously, “Come on, Cheeky. We’ll take your car.”

“Get in, Cutie. By the way…” The raven-haired villainess leered, “What animal are you?”

“Tan Giraffe.” Tara grinned. “You?”

“Red Jaguar.” Shego purred. “You know what that makes us…don’t you?”

“I’ll show you in a bit.” Tara teased as she nibbled the other woman’s ear. Then, waving at the others as Shego put her car in gear and peeled out, Tara called out, “See you all at school Monday!”

Watching as her fellow cheerleaders and the supervillainess drove off, Jessica shook her head in amazement at recent developments. “Tara and Hope…mercenaries. Tara…hooking up with Kim’s biggest enemy. I didn’t even know she swung that way…not that it matters…”

“If she hasn’t told anyone but Hope, that probably means she doesn’t want it to get around.” Steve pointed out.

“I guess I can understand that.” Jessica nodded her head. “While I think most of us wouldn’t have any problems, there are a couple on the squad like Bonnie and Marcella who’d kick up a fuss.”

“Not to mention many of the jocks.” Steve reluctantly admitted. “Not that I think she’d be scared of any of them—not after what I saw tonight.”

“Yeah.” Jessica smirked, “Those three were pretty badass. I wonder why she and Hope held back at Camp Wannaweep…but then…Ron really did step up in a big way.” The freckle-faced blonde tilted her head to the left as she considered the matter.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed, “From what you and Kim told me, he had the situation well in hand. Maybe they figured he didn’t need their help. They might also have wanted to give him a confidence boost.”

“That fits in with some of the other stuff that happened.” Jessica mused, “It makes sense. Just before everything happened, while we were on the bus, he looked like a whipped puppy after Kim chewed him out.” Seeing the look of confusion on her boyfriend’s face, she explained, “Ron got a little too carried away with the Mad Dog bit on the bus and he was getting on everyone’s nerves, so Kim went back to settle him down and I think she said the wrong thing the wrong way because he…Steve…he looked so beaten.” 

“Sounds like he needed that confidence lift.” The baseball player remarked.

"Yeah." Jessica affirmed, further recalling, “They agreed with Mr. Barkin on Ron leading everyone to the payphone and when Kim tried to take over and began issuing orders to everyone in the cabin, they backed him over her.” Smiling, she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek, “We better get home before we get busted for being out past curfew.”

“Good idea.” Steve laughed as the pair got in his truck. “Let’s go, Jess. Too bad we can’t tell anyone about this.” His laughter fading away, he ended on a serious note, “But…at least we got the bastards that raped Margaret and those other girls.”

“Yeah.” Jessica nodded her head and then snuggled up closer to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “You know, you were pretty badass in there too. I saw you take down that big guy. I don’t care what anyone else says, Steve, you’re my hero.”

** _The night of the raid—Middleton Mall_ **

“That was a great movie.” Crystal remarked to the young Asian woman walking next to her, both girls well within each other’s personal space. “I love fantasy…you know…just losing yourself in being someone else for a little while.” Laughing, the tawny-skinned cheerleader joked, “Don’t worry…I’m not gonna start calling myself Cassandra the Dark Elf and run around school in a chainmail bikini…”

“Oh…I don’t know…” Zoe bantered back, “I bet you look hot in a chainmail bikini.”

All of a sudden feeling flushed, Crystal stammered, “Ummm…nah…I uhhh…I don’t have Tara’s or Bonnie’s boobs. And I’m not extroverted like Jessica and Liz or the take charge type like Kim and Bonnie. Guess that comes with being a black sheep.” Laughing, the cheerleader explained, “I took that animology quiz for grins and chuckles…stupid, huh?”

“Not at all.” Zoe replied with a warm grin, “It’s been making the rounds at the Club too. “Clea is a saffron rabbit and Max won’t tell us what he is…”

“What are you?” Crystal asked as the fingers of the two young women lightly grazed other as they walked.

“Maroon panda.” Zoe laughed as the couple’s fingers again grazed each other. “You know what that makes us?” 

“Yeah.” Crystal replied in a soft voice as the pair exited the mall. Only this time, instead of moving away, their fingers intertwined as they proceeded to walk together hand in hand.

“That’s my bus.” Crystal sighed as the transport pulled up at the stop. “I better get on it before it leaves and I get grounded for missing curfew. I had a great time.” A lump forming in her throat, she asked, “Ummm…I was wondering if…we’re having a cheerleading competition this Saturday…would you like to…if you can get off work that is…”

“Come and see you?” Zoe smiled, “I’d love to. Clea owes me a favor, I can get her to switch her Friday night for my shift. Maybe dinner afterwards?”

“Yeah.” Crystal replied, her lips turning up in a grin, “I’d like that.”

“Great!” Zoe exclaimed as the pair slowly released each other’s hands, “It’s a date then. See ya on Saturday.”

“Cool! See ya then!” Crystal responded as she boarded the bus. “Call me if you get the chance.”

“Count on it.”

Easily finding a seat to herself on the nearly empty bus, Crystal looked out the window, her gaze lingering on the Asian beauty as the bus pulled out. _I don’t believe it! I think I just had a date with a girl and I made another date with her! Does this mean that I’m…no…_She shook her head as the bus turned down the road towards her home. _I can’t be…can I? What if I am? What will my friends say? My parents? Everyone at school. I’m so confused. I don’t know what to think._

Sometime later, after the tawny-skinned teenager had returned home and was safe in her room. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. “Teen Hotline? Can you help me? I ummm…I think I might be gay.”

** **

** _Possible House—that night_ **

“How did your mission go, Sweetie?” Mrs. Dr. Possible asked her daughter as she passed a platter of sliced roast beef around the table.

“All right.” Kim smiled as she took a slice of roast beef and a portion of mashed potatoes and then ladled a spoonful of gravy over the potatoes and beef. “We destroyed Senor Senior’s freeze ray and thawed out the Billionaire’s Club, but there was one hitch…”

“The blue fox found her yellow trout.” Ron chuckled.

“Oh?” Ann grinned, “So…who is he?”

“Junior.” Kim grumbled as she ladled a portion of peas on her plate.

“Junior?” Ann chuckled, “Well…like you said…it’s just a fad.”

Before Kim could respond, the evening news came on the television, the sound carrying over into the kitchen.

_“This is Summer Gayle of KMID News with an important news bulletin. The Middleton Police Department has reported a major breakthrough tonight in several cases concerning the drugging and rape of young high school and college women in the Tri-City area.”_

On hearing the news report, the Possibles and their guest dashed into the living room and, gathering around the television, paid close attention as the anchor delivered her report.

_“Constable Hobble? Can you tell us what happened?”_

_“I’d be happy to, Ms. Gayle. We received an anonymous call that there was a disturbance at the Middleton College Alpha Sigma Sigma house and responded with police and EMT units. When we arrived, the door was blown open. Entering the domicile, we found the drugs in question out in the open and a young woman in a drugged and half-undressed state lying on the bed.”_

_“And was the girl sexually assaulted?”_

_“I’m sorry, Ms. Gayle, but we’re not at liberty to discuss ongoing investigations.”_

_“Is it true that the villain Shego was seen in the vicinity?”_

_“No comment.”_

_“Can you tell us what the members of the Alpha Sigma Sigma fraternity are being charged with?” _The reporter asked as the frat-boys were loaded into the back of a police van.

_“Yes.”_ Constable Hobble replied, _“Possession of illegal drugs and sexual assault.”_

_“Thank you, Constable. This is Summer Gayle for KMID News._

“Oh my!” Ann gasped.

“Those must be the same ones who drugged Margaret.” Kim grimly noted, then, seeing the questioning look given to her by her father, explained, “Remember when we worked with that Global Justice agent—Will Du?”

“The guy Hope and Tara called Twinky.” Ron chuckled.

“Yes.” Kim, barely repressing a smirk at the nickname, nodded her head. “Well, just after we met Agent Du, Margaret had a seizure in one of the hallways. Tara, Hope, Steve and Jessica were there to help.”

“That’s good.” James nodded his head.

“Tara and Steve took care of Margaret while Hope and Jessica went to get help.” Kim recounted, “They took Margaret to the hospital and ran some tests on her. That’s when they found out that she’d been drugged and sexually assaulted.”

“You’d never think this sort of crap would happen in Middleton.” James grimly remarked.

Ann remarked, “I’ve been hearing of cases in Lowton. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before that drug would start showing up in Middleton and Upperton. Do Tara and Hope know about the drugs?”

“Yeah.” Kim replied, “I think they’re really angry here. You know how they’ve got no problems dropping F and S bombs all over the place?”

“Yes.” James responded with a note of disapproval in his voice, “And I can’t say that I approve of you hanging around those girls—I don’t think they’re a good influence on you, Kimmie-cub. They’re a little too wild. I’m surprised their parents haven’t done something about it.”

Barely resisting the urge to ironically smirk as she noted inwardly at how her own use of F and S bombs had gone up recently, Kim elaborated, her explanation not at all easing her father’s anxiety, “They’re emancipated minors, Dad. Hope left her home and filed the paperwork for legal emancipation and Tara’s already legally emancipated.” 

“What’s the story with Hope?” Ann asked.

“It’s not a very happy one.” Kim sighed, “Her and her parents had a very serious fight and lines were almost crossed. When they threatened to send her to a private boarding school—really more a reform school—she called her Aunt Lucinda and moved out. She’s rooming with Tara now.”

“Then I definitely don’t approve!” James growled, “I don’t want you to…”

Placing a hand on her husband’s arm, Ann interrupted, “We talked about this a while ago James, and you agreed that while they might not be perfect, they were good girls at heart.”

“They are, Dad.” Kim readily agreed. “And Hope had very good reasons for leaving. Anyway…they weren’t swearing when they found out from what Jessica told me. They were dead silent. That’s when you know they’re really mad.”

Shaking her head, Ann let out a breath of air. “While it’s good that the police got the frat-boys who were using that stuff to hurt those young girls, the problem hasn’t gone away and it won’t until they catch whoever’s pushing this stuff.”

“You’re right.” Kim nodded her head, “Whoever’s making and selling this stuff has to be stopped.”

After asking to be excused from the table, Kim and Ron made their way up to her room where she took out her Kimmunicator and contacted her techie, “Wade? Did you catch the news report this evening?”

“Yeah.” The ten-year old genius responded.

“What really happened?” Kim demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Wade recounted the entire story from when the girls had contacted him about the sketches that Josh had drawn through their decision to raid the frat-house with Shego and how Jessica and Steve Farley had accompanied them and participated in the raid.

“So…Jessica and Steve know about Tara and Hope?” Kim inquired as she thought to herself, sighing inwardly with relief, _They must have been talking to Josh about Margaret during lunch. He was drawing sketches of the fraternity boys for them to give to Wade._

“Yeah.” Wade answered back, “I’m in the process of analyzing one of those roofies, but it’s slow going. It’s almost like the designer of this chem deliberately set out to make it almost impossible to crack the formula.”

“Thank you, Wade.” Kim responded with a warm smile, “Keep us updated on anything else.”

“You think we should give Tara and Hope a call now?” Ron asked.

“That’s probably not a good idea.” Wade interjected. “Tara said something about having a private dinner with Shego, and Hope said something about going to the club for some takeout—I think the words she used was prime beef.”

“Definitely not a good idea to interrupt them.” Kim declared, her face becoming even redder.

Nodding his head, Ron agreed, “Yeah…I have a feeling you’re right. Well…we can talk to them at school on Monday.”

** _Monday at School_ **

** **

“Where’s Ron?” Tara asked as Kim, waving at them, rushed up to the pair.

“He got sidetracked by Mr. Barkin.” Kim grinned, “I have a feeling it’ll be a few minutes before he can catch up. Barkin had his ‘I’ve got extra homework for you’ look when he flagged him down.” Her smile vanishing, she concluded, “Long enough for us to talk.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Hope inquired as the pair drew closer to their redheaded friend.

“Wade filled me in on your raid on the frat-house.” Kim replied, “First off…tell Shego I said thanks and I appreciate it that no one got killed or seriously hurt.”

“I’ll pass it on to her.” Tara answered back, adding, “It wasn’t easy for us to pull our punches—especially after we found that girl in one of their bedrooms.”

“Do you know how she’s going to be?” Kim asked.

Letting out a breath, the blonde spy responded with a shake of her head, “No. Just that we got to her in time and what you’ve probably already heard on the news.”

“Any ideas on who sold that shit to those frat boys?” Kim asked, her voice carrying a sharp edge.

“Not yet.” Tara shook her head, “Hopefully we’ll find out something soon. Sheila told me that she’d ask around. You know she won’t be very nice in asking questions though.”

“Yeah. Well…” Kim took a deep breath, “This is one instance where I’m just going to go with that old saying of what I don’t know won’t hurt me. When you find something out and you get ready to go after whoever’s selling and making those drugs… Kim pleaded, “Count me in…please.”

“Could get ugly, Kim.” Hope warned, “When we hit the people making and selling that shit, we’re not going to pull any punches.”

“Yeah, Kim.” Tara further cautioned, “You might want to really think about this. We were able to avoid doing any lasting damage to anyone this go round, but that’s going to be different when we go after the manufacturers. Odds are we are going to end up killing some people—bad people to be sure—but if you come with us, the chances are very good that you’re going to have to take a life.”

“And…Sheila will probably want a piece of the fuckers too.” Hope added, “You think you can work and play with her for at least the duration of the job.”

“I don’t care.” Kim replied with a hardness to her features that neither girl had seen before. “Those bastards making and selling that shit have to be shut down. And yeah…I can work with Shego if it means taking those scum out.”

“All right.” Tara replied, “When we find out something, you’re in.”

“Thank you.” Kim replied in a soft voice as she noticed Ron coming towards them, “Guys…I think this is one mission I don’t want Ron knowing about. Is that okay with you?”

“I think that’s a good idea, Kim.” Tara nodded her head in understanding. “Ron’s too good a person to see and do what we’re going to see and do. You are too…” The blonde sighed, once again attempting to dissuade her friend from joining them on this particular mission. “You’ve got plenty of time to change your mind if you want. I’m not expecting any immediate results.”

“No…” Kim shook her head, “I want in. I didn’t know Margaret very well or any of those other girls personally, but Margaret is a fellow classmate and student. I’m not going to just stand by while this junk is being made and sold to be used as a date-rape drug.”

Both Hope and Tara replied with heavy sighs, “All right. When it goes down…you’ll be there with us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sensitive story line and I hope I've handled it tastefully. This story is part of a continuing arc where we will see Kim have to make an uncomfortable choice--one with consequences that she'll have to live with.


	13. Rodegan Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable take on the assignment of guarding Prince Wally of Rodegan while the Dirty Pair provide overwatch. Sounds simple? Right? Wrong! There are hidden forces at work here as we see a new player, Count Conrad van Rodegan, AKA Number 3. What interest does MALUS have in tiny Rodegan, the home of moldy cheese? All this and Kim has an election to win and Josh Mankey as tensions with Ron mount. Lots of character work in this chapter. Edited for grammar and continuity. Also did a little restructuring of a few scenes.

** _Drakken’s Middleton Lair_ **

** **

“What are you up to, Dr. D?” Shego asked, arching an eyebrow as she saw the blue-skinned mad scientist hunched over his design table.

“If you must know, Shego.” The frustrated researcher answered back in an impatient voice, “I’m working out some calculations for cloning technology.”

“What did I say when we negotiated our contract?” Shego growled in response, “NO CLONING!”

“I’m not cloning anything!” Drakken answered his fiery sidekick in an appeasing voice, “I’m merely doublechecking these calculations for a third party. I assure you; I have no intention of using them for my own purposes.” _Yet._

“Good!” The black-haired villainess nodded her head once in satisfaction, “I better not hear of you doing any cloning—of me or anyone else.”

“Why are you here?” Drakken asked as he finished up his calculations. “I thought that you were going to take some vacation time.”

“Going now.” Shego replied, “I just popped in to let you know and to tell you not to try to reach me. I’ll be back in a couple of weeks or so.”

“Have a good time.” The blue-skinned scientist idly waved his hand, “I won’t have any need for your services until I hear from Killigan.”

“That looney Scotsman?” Shego snorted, “What are the two of you cooking up and it better not be haggis!”

“No haggis!” Lipsky gagged as he violently shook his head, “I promise!” His lips turning up in a sly grin, he remarked, “But I think I’ll hold off on telling you until I hear from him. Enjoy your vacation.”

“Oh…I will.” Shego’s lips turned up in a sly grin. “Later, Dr. D.”

“Later, Shego!” Drakken responded with a wave goodbye as he attached the file containing his calculations to an encrypted email, giving it a final proofread: “To Count Conrad van Rodegan. Please find enclosed the final, corrected calculations for your cloning formula. It should achieve the desired results. I await the transmission of the remainder of our payment as per our agreement. Yours in evil, Dr. Drakken.” Nodding his head in satisfaction, the mad scientist hit enter on the keyboard, sending the email to its destination. “Once I get payment, I’ll have enough to pay Killigan for that piece of the Centurion Battle Armor once he finally gets around to stealing it. When I have that, not even Kim Possible will be able to stand against me!”

** _Middleton High School_ **

** **

“Headed to the auditorium for the assembly?” Kim asked as she and her best friend, Ron Stoppable, met up with her fellow cheerleaders, Tara and Hope.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head as the Dirty Pair fell in alongside their friends. “I take it you’re planning on running for class president?”

“That’s the plan!” Ron interrupted, before Kim could answer. “And may I say that we’re going to win in a landslide!”

“Why don’t we wait until we find out who the other candidates are before we start counting our votes, Ron.” Kim advised as she placed a gentle hand on her friend’s forearm. “If Steve Farley, Kevin Guberman, or both decide to run, they could give us a run for our money.”

“No way Kevin’s gonna run.” The blond sidekick laughed, “He’s just captain of the chess club. He’s only a notch or two above me on the popularity ladder and that’s only because he’s friends with Steve and most of the baseball team. You’re captain of the cheerleading squad and near the top of the food chain. Steve could be a problem though…he’s a starter on the baseball team and dating Jessica…”

“Steve’s not running.” Hope interjected. “Jessica told us that the two of them have been busy helping Margaret and her family.”

“How is Margaret doing?” Kim asked in a concerned voice as the foursome walked down the hall together, occasionally waving or saying hello to friends and acquaintances whom they passed by.

“Better.” Hope sighed, “But it’s slow going. They’ve pretty much flushed all that poison out of her system, but…” The lovely olive-skinned cheerleader shook her head, “She still has seizures and has developed a stuttering problem. They think those might be more psychological issues than physical…” Hope commented, “…so they’re bringing in your mom, Kevin’s dad, and another neurologist to make sure.”

“That’s why Mom left so early for work today.” The redhead remarked thoughtfully, “She didn’t even have time to fix breakfast. Just grabbed a toaster pastry and her carry mug of coffee and rushed out the door. Barely took the time to give Dad his usual goodbye kiss.” She then asked, “Any word on that matter we talked about?”

“Still looking.” Tara responded as the tiny group entered the assembly hall. “She mentioned something about taking some vacation time from her boss. Hopefully, she’ll find out something in between scoping out the beefcake and sipping mai-tais on the beach.”

“I see Bonnie and Brick with the rest of the football team.” Ron announced as he pointed to a section of occupied seats.

“There’s Jessica and Steve hanging out with Kevin and Liz. Wanna sit there, bestie?” Hope asked.

“Sure.” Tara nodded her head and then queried the other two in their group, “Wanna join us?”

“Thanks.” Kim replied as the foursome took seats behind their fellow students. “Hi guys!” Kim greeted as she tapped Jessica and Steve on their shoulders.

“Hey!” The pair smiled back as Steve nudged Kevin, “Kev…your chessboard nemesis is here.”

“Hi Tara.” Kevin smiled shyly as he greeted the blonde cheerleader.

“Morning, Kevin.” Tara smiled back, “How’s prep coming along for regionals?”

Grinning, the chess club captain responded temptingly, “We still have an opening for fourth board. We’re okay, but I know we’d be unbeatable if we only had the right person to fill that position…”

“Oh…go ahead, T!” Hope laughed, “You know you want to.”

“Go for it, Tara!” Kim encouraged.

“Yeah, Tara.” Liz added her entreaties. “If you do, I’m sure we could get Crystal and Hope to come along and we can all cheer our team on. Right Hope? It’ll be just like a football or basketball game.”

“All right.” Hope rolled her eyes, “I can do chess club for a while. But guess who buys first round afterwards.”

“Oh…all right!” Tara heaved a dramatic sigh as she rolled her eyes, “You talked me into it.”

“Great!” Kevin grinned. “We’re meeting afterschool Tuesday next week to do opening analysis prep. It’ll give you a chance to get acquainted with everyone.”

Nodding her head, Tara agreed, I’ll be there.” She then gave her best friend an evil grin, “And so will Hope.” Whispering, she quipped, “I’m taking you down with me.”

Whispering to the olive-skinned cheerleader, Liz teased, “It’ll be worth it. There are a couple of good looking guys for you to scope out. One in particular.” Chuckling, she quipped, “Not all of ‘em wear taped glasses and button down stained shirts with pocket protectors, you know.”

Tara chuckled as Mr. Barkin took his place behind the podium. “Party’s about to start.”

Taking a deep breath, the former Marine bellowed in a loud clear voice, at once silencing the gathered pupils, “Listen up, people! It’s that time again, students. Time to elect a new student government—beginning with the office of president. I don’t need to tell you how important this position is. Yes, it carries a lot of prestige and importance, but it also involves a lot of work and sacrifice, so be sure to nominate someone whom you know is willing to shoulder this magnificent burden. Now…let’s hear some nominations!”

Ron’s hand immediately shot up, “From the Great State of Confusion…” The blond sidekick jokingly began, “I’d like to nominate our next class president, Kim Possible!”

Rufus immediately chittered, “Second!” as Hope raised her hand to make an official second to Ron’s nomination.

“All done, KP.” Ron grinned, giving Hope a silent nod of thanks for her support.

“Ron!” Kim heaved a sigh of exasperation, “I want to run for class president…not class clown!”

“Suit yourself.” Ron quipped back, hiding his disappointment at his friend’s reaction behind a joking mask, “But clowns have more fun.” _You remember fun…don’t you, Kim? It wasn’t that long ago that we had fun._

“Any challengers?” Barkin called out.

“I nominate Brick Flagg!” Bonnie announced in a loud voice.

“What?” Kim exclaimed.

“What?” Brick scratched his head.

“What the fuck?” Tara giggled.

“Cheerleader versus Quarterback.” Mr. Larkin announced with a big grin, “Classic.”

“We’ve got this in the bag, KP!” Ron said reassuringly as Barkin dismissed the assembly.

“I don’t know about that, Ron.” Kim shook her head, “Brick’s the most popular jock in the school.”

“Yeah…but you’ve got something he doesn’t have!” Ron confidently announced as the group made their way out of the auditorium.

“An IQ in triple digits?” Hope snorted as everyone else giggled.

“Well…yeah.” Ron nodded his head as he turned his attention back to Kim, “But more importantly, You’ve got me as your campaign manager! We can’t lose!”

Shaking her head, Kim pulled her best friend away from the others, “We’ve got to get to class now. See you all later!”

“Later, Kim!” Everyone waved back. Turning to her friends once she was sure the redhead and her blond sidekick were safely out of earshot, Tara announced, “Emergency meeting at our house this evening. All cheerleaders except Kim, Bonnie, and Marcella. Steve and Kevin…you too. Here’s the address if you’ve never been. Just park on the carport or the curb.”

“We’ll pass the word.” Jessica and Liz replied.

“Steve? Kevin?” Tara asked.

Steve said to the blonde cheerleader, “I’ll be there.”

“He’s my ride.” Jessica smirked.

“Liz and I’ll be there too.” Kevin replied as the other redheaded cheerleader nodded her head in agreement.

“See you later!” Tara and Hope waved as they split off from the others. “Now…” The blonde chuckled, “Barring a white knight coming in to save the day, we have to figure out a way to make sure Kim wins even with Ron’s help.”

“No sweat.” Hope laughed and then, heaving a sigh, cursed, “We’re so fucked.”

** _Middleton Medical Center_ **

“You’re right, Ann.” Dr. Philip Guberman remarked as he examined the lab results given to him by his colleague. “Whoever came up with the formula for this damned drug has designed it so that it causes a physical addiction as well as a psychological one.”

“And to make matters worse…” Ann sourly noted, “…it looks like it was deliberately designed to forestall any efforts to create an antidote. All we can do is alleviate the effects of withdrawal.” The redheaded neurosurgeon groaned, “Whoever designed this drug was a monster.”

“We’ve got samples of the drug from the frat house that got busted…” Dr. Guberman pointed out, “That’s something at least.” 

“It’s better than nothing.” Ann agreed with a sigh. “Hopefully, the people who busted up that house might come up with something else.”

** _A Lowton Alley_ **

“Wrong answer, douchebag!” Shego growled as she picked up the drug dealer and tossed him across the alley to land with a thud on the street after he’d impacted the hard bricks of the building wall. “Let’s try again. Who’s selling these new roofies?”

“I don’t know!” The thug cringing on his knees, his hands in a begging position, his pants moist from soiling himself, cried out as he gazed up at the dangerous supervillain facing him. “Honest!” Trembling with fear as he saw the lovely, but dangerous, dark-haired woman conjure a ball of green fire in her hand, he pleaded, “I don’t sell that stuff! Whoever’s making and selling it does it all without anyone seeing them. They use throwaway cell phones and prearranged deliveries and payment is made through dead drops. After that frat house got busted, whoever’s doing the selling stopped. I guess they’re waiting for the heat to die down.”

Shego, sensing that the terrified man kneeling before her was most likely telling the truth, nodded her head. “All right. I’m letting you go without anymore ouchies, but in return, you’re gonna do me a favor…”

“Anything!” The man replied, “Anything! Just no more…please!”

“I want to know the moment that bastard pops his head back up. Do that…” She idly toyed with the plasma ball in her hands before allowing it to dissipate, “And there won’t be any ouchies. Cross me or try to screw me over…” The villainess’s lips turned up in a cold grin.

“I promise!” The dealer vowed, “I’ll let you know the moment those things hit the streets again.”

“Good boy.” Shego sneered, “Now…go get yourself cleaned up.” Watching as the man quickly got to his feet and dashed away, the villainess took out her cell phone. “Hey, Cutie?”

_“Hey Cheeky.” _Tara replied, _“We’ve got guests at our place right now. Is it about that matter we’ve been working on?_

“Yeah.” Shego replied, “Whoever’s pushing that stuff has gone to ground. I’ve got people watching who had better…if they know what’s good for them…contact me the moment that slimeball pops his head back up. When he does, I’ll let you and Cheerleader know and we’ll take them down.”

_“Sounds like a plan.”_ Tara answered back and then shifted topic, _“So…how’re you gonna spend the rest of your vacation?”_

“Nude sunbathing on a nice tropical island beach.” The green-skinned villainess responded, “You and Cheerleader are welcome to join.”

Tara then called out to her roommate, “Sunbathing with Sheila? Clothing optional beach sipping strawberry daiquiris and picking up guys? What do you say, roomie?”

“Why not?” Hope laughed, “It’ll give me a chance to work on my all over tan. By the way, tell Sheila to leave a couple of choice cuts for me.”

“Will do.” Tara laughed and then returned to the phone, _“We might take you up on that this weekend or the next. Hope also told me to tell you not to hog all the choice cuts.”_

Laughing, Shego responded, “Tell her no promises, but there should be plenty to go around. Talk to ya later, Cutie. Bye!”

** _Tara and Hope’s House_ **

“Making plans for the weekend?” Jessica teased as Steve laughed while Kevin, Liz, and the other cheerleaders looked on with amused expressions.

“If all goes well.” Tara grinned as she lit a cigarette. “Cokes and beers are in the fridge and we’ve got some chips and dip on the counter for anyone who wants and pizza’s on the way.” Calling Steve and Jessica over, the blonde cheerleader lowered her voice, “Sheila’s looking into who might be making and distributing that garbage. She says whoever’s doing it has gone to ground, but sooner or later they’ll pop their heads back up again and when they do…”

“Thanks, guys.” Jessica smiled warmly at her friends as she took a beer from her boyfriend and munched on a chip. “So…why the get-together?”

“Yeah?” Crystal asked as she took a herbal cigarette of her own out and lit it. “Not that we mind…” She grinned, “This is the first time I’ve been to your house. Looking at the pictures on the wall, she inquired, “Who are they?”

“The woman with dark hair, wearing a miniskirt, and standing in front of the Lotus Europa is Grandmama.” Tara answered back proudly, “The other woman, the one with auburn hair, is my Aunt Emma, and the man with the suit and bowler is my Uncle John.” She then shifted the topic back to the matter at hand, “Right…so what are we going to do about the election?”

“If it weren’t for the fact that Bonnie nominated Brick and is acting as his campaign manager…” Hope declared, “I wouldn’t have any problem with him. He’s relatively harmless. If it were just him, nothing would get done—good or bad—and that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“True.” Kevin nodded his head in agreement, “He’s not a bully like a lot of the jocks on the football, hockey, basketball, and lacrosse teams are, and he’s usually fairly polite. Things wouldn’t get worse, but I also wouldn’t expect anything really positive coming from a Brick Flagg administration.”

“Yeah.” Jessica concurred as she took a sip of her beer, “The problem’s Bonnie. If Brick gets elected, she’ll be the one actually running things.”

“Right.” Tara said as she drew from her cigarette and exhaled, being careful to blow the smoke away from her guests. “She’ll be able to influence what extracurricular and afterschool programs get funded and what don’t…”

“Say goodbye to chess club, debate club, and science club.” Kevin grumbled.

“Not to mention clubs like the poetry club, jazz club, cooking club, sewing club, and a bunch of other clubs that don’t fit into the right place in her little food chain.” Hope remarked with a scowl.

“Activities like the homeless outreach and youth coaching programs where we can get community service credits might get hurt too.” Steve pointed out.

“And the Teen Hotline. I don’t know where some of us might be if it weren’t for the fact that there’s a number we can call and talk to someone without having to worry about being judged.” Crystal noted, not saying to her friends that she knew that from personal experience.

“That leaves Kim as the only alternative.” Tara declared, “No question she’d do a great job and would treat everyone fairly.” As everyone nodded their heads in agreement at her assertion, the blonde cheerleader continued, this time bringing up the teen hero’s weaknesses, “But…I don’t think we can overlook the fact that she’s involved in so many extracurriculars and activities that she might be overextending herself—and that’s not including her outside work. Granted, what she does is very important and her and Ron have saved many lives…”

“But life has to go on for the rest of us.” Crystal declared as most of the others nodded in agreement.

“If there were a qualified third candidate…” Tara concluded, “I’d suggest we support him or her, but since there isn’t…”

“That leaves Kim.” Hope proclaimed.

“I think it’s safe to say that most of the first squad cheerleaders with the exception of Marcella and maybe one or two others will go with Kim.” Jessica stated as Crystal and Liz agreed. The lithe blonde, looking up at her boyfriend, prompted, “We know the football, basketball, and hockey teams are going to go with Brick. What about the other jocks?”

“I think we can get most of the girls’ teams to go for Kim.” Steve conjectured, “Along with the baseball, soccer, track and field, tennis, wrestling, swim, and golf teams.”

“I’m pretty sure we can count on most of the afterschool clubs and activities to back Kim.” Kevin announced. “We all understand what will happen if Bonnie gets any say over funding.”

“It’ll be a close election…” Hope asserted, “But, I think in the end Kim will win…”

“Provided we stay ready to do damage control when…not if…Ron cocks up.” Tara concluded.

“He means well.” Kevin concluded, “But he’s got a bad habit of putting his foot up his ass at the worst times.”

On hearing the doorbell ring, Tara chuckled, “I’d like to move that we adjourn this meeting for pizza. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starving!”

“I’ll second that motion.” Steve grinned as the blonde cheerleader answered the door, then returned with several boxes of pizza. “And lay claim to a slice of double pepperoni.”

“Motion unanimously carried!” Liz guffawed as she took a piece of cheese pizza out of the box and bit in. “Let’s eat!”

** _Middleton Mini-Golf_ **

“Take your time, Kim.” Ron whispered as his friend lined up her shot. “Imagine that the ball’s not just going into the Eiffel Tower, but through it. And…now…”

Tapping the ball, Kim let out a breath of air as the ball swerved to the left, hitting one of the struts of the plastic replica of the Parisian landmark.

“You’re not concentrating enough, KP.” Ron remarked as he critiqued his partner’s form. “You hit that ball like you’d hit Shego.”

“Or like I’m about to hit my best friend.” Kim muttered under her breath before asking, “Why are we here, Ron? We need to be concentrating on my campaign. Bonnie’s probably printed out and posted dozens of ‘Pick Brick’ posters by now!”

“Don’t you watch the news, KP!” Ron exclaimed, “All of the real business in politics is done on the golf course! What do you think all those Presidents and the people with them are doing?”

“I don’t know…” Kim snorted, “…maybe playing golf?” Taking a deep breath, the young teen declared, “Look. I’m not trying to hammer out some political deal. I just want to help people.”

“Kim!” Ron laughed, “You need to learn how to lighten up! People don’t like it when you act serious all the time! What do you think got our last president elected?”

“Maybe his plan to balance the budget?” Kim responded with an arched eyebrow.

“No!” Ron shook his head condescendingly, “It was when he played ‘Touch my Tooter’ on a kazoo on the _Late Show_! Voters eat that stuff up! Or…a dog…yeah…people love dogs. Remember Toodles? The Governor’s pet miniature pinscher?” 

“More like Piddles…” Kim giggled, “I remember that dog leaving puddles everywhere he went.”

“Okay…” Ron nodded his head, “Toodles had a bladder control problem. But the voters loved him.”

“Let’s table the discussion for now, Ron.” Kim sighed as he Kimmunicator beeped, answering it, she all but barked out, “What now?”

“Sorry.” Wade apologized, “You’re not ummm…? I don’t remember you saying anything about going out with Tara and Hope…”

“No Wade.” Kim chuckled, “I’m not hungover. And I’m sorry I snapped at you. What’s the sitch?”

Seeing the probable reason for the redhead’s outburst in the form of her blond sidekick standing next to her in what was obviously a mini-golf course, Wade’s lips turned up in a smile, “Ah…gotcha. Say no more. We got a hit from King Wallace II.”

“Who’s King Wallace II?” Kim inquired.

“He’s King of Rodegan.” Wade explained, “It’s a tiny European nation.”

“How tiny?” Ron asked.

“Let’s just say this…” Wade smirked, “It could fit inside the Middleton Mall and there’d still be room left over. Anyway, his son, Prince Wally, needs your help.”

“Okay…” Kim responded, “How are we going to get there?”

“He said he’d send the royal jet.” Wade answered back, “If you agree, the jet should arrive at the Tri-City Airport by tomorrow morning.”

“Tell him we’re in. Spankin’!”

“I’ll let His Majesty know.” Wade smiled, “Be at the airport by nine tomorrow morning.”

“Kim…” Ron shook his head, “As your campaign manager, I gotta tell you, going on missions is a bad idea. It’s not helping you in the polls.”

“What polls?” Kim laughed as she and her partner made their way to the exit.

“The two guys I talked to in the café.” Ron responded.

“We’ll worry about the polls later.” Kim replied with a smirk, “Let’s go home and get some sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

Eyeing the ‘Pick Brick’ poster plastered on the wall, Tara and Hope both heard their Kimmunicators beeping. Hitting the accept button, The pair saw their ten-year old tech genius on the screen. “What’s up, Wade?”

“I just wanted to touch base with you two.” Wade replied, “Kim and Ron went out on a mission this morning to Rodegan.”

“Rodegan?” Hope exclaimed, “What or where the hell is that?”

“Runt of a country about the size of a postage stamp.” Tara explained with a laugh. “It was originally a part of the Holy Roman Empire but it gained its independence during the Thirty Years War because the Empire forgot they owned it. It stayed independent because none of its neighbors thought it was worth invading and conquering. Even the Germans during the Second World War didn’t bother with it. Its claim to fame is that it is the world capital for the production of moldy cheese—very smelly moldy cheese.”

“That about sums it up.” Wade affirmed with a laugh. “Anyway, they’re on their way there now on the royal jet.”

“Royal jet?” Tara laughed, “I’m surprised Rodegan is able to afford a royal motor scooter. Oh well…thanks for the heads up.”

“Anytime.” Wade responded, “Talk to you two later.”

“Where’s Kim?” 

Turning about, the Dirty Pair at once recognized Bonnie, accompanied by her boyfriend, Brick Flagg, and her court, Amelia Rodriguez, taking the place formerly occupied by Liz before her daring break from the food chain, and Marcella. “Bonnie…Brick…Others…” Tara greeted with a sweet smile.

“So…” Bonnie arched an eyebrow, “Where is Kimmie?”

“Off on a mission, I suppose.” Tara replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “We haven’t seen her since school yesterday. Why?”

Affecting a bored yawn, Bonnie jibed, “This is why Brick will make an excellent class president. We don’t have to worry about him going off on some weird mission halfway around the world at a moment’s notice. Anyway…see you at practice…we’ve got posters to put up and buttons to give out. Here…have one.” Handing ‘Pick Brick’ campaign buttons to both Tara and Hope, Bonnie laughed as she waved farewell, “Come on, Brick…you have a presentation to make to the Future Business Leaders Club. Don’t forget your notecards…you did bring your notecards…right?”

Taking out a pack of three by five cards, the dim jock smiled, “Yeah. Got ‘em right here, Bon-Bon.”

“I hate to say it, bestie…” Hope shook her head as she glared at Bonnie’s retreating form, “But the Queen Bitch is right about one thing, “The more Kim disappears to go off on these missions, the more votes she’s going to lose to Brick.”

“I’m afraid you’re right.” Tara sighed, “Most of the students here neither know about nor care about Rodegan or even know where the hell it is…”

“Hell…” Hope quipped, “I didn’t know what Rodegan was until you told me.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head, “We can’t expect the students here to understand why Kim might have had to go on this mission or any other mission. All they see is that she’s not here and Brick is.”

“Exactly.” Hope affirmed, “And Ron hasn’t done a thing as far as putting out posters or getting word out.” Spotting Josh Mankey at his locker, an evil grin crossed the olive-skinned cheerleader’s features, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, T?”

“I do believe I am, my dear.” Tara grinned as the Dirty Pair drew nearer to the artist and called out to him.

“Josh? Can we talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure.” The slender young artist responded with a smile.

“We were wondering if you could help us design a poster for Kim’s campaign?” Hope pleaded, using her best puppy dog pout.

“I’d love to.” Josh immediately responded, falling at once to the charms of the dreaded puppy dog pout. “You got a few minutes? Come on over to the art room and I’ll see what I can come up with.” 

After a fair amount of sketching, erasing, more sketching and then coloring and lettering, the girls and their artistic friend stepped back to appraise his work. “Absolutely Smashing!” Tara grinned as she gave the young man a kiss on his cheek.

“Nice.” Hope agreed as she kissed the artist on his other cheek, “Thanks a lot, Josh. You’re a lifesaver. Now, to get about a couple dozen of these bad boys printed…”

“Not a problem.” Josh grinned as he took the post and left the room, returning moments later with about two dozen copies. “Here you go. Need help hanging them up?”

“If you don’t mind.” Tara replied with a smile.

“No problem.” The artist smiled back. “Let’s get started.”

** _Count Conrad van Rodegan’s castle_ **

** **

Reginald Dimsum, a Knight Commander of the terrorist Knights of Rodegan entered the Count’s study and saluted, “Your Grace! I beg to report that the attempt on Weakling Wally was foiled by the American adventuress Kim Possible.”

His lips turning up in an icy grin, the urbane count, sporting neatly combed salt and pepper hair with a well-trimmed beard and mustache, a monocle over his right eye, and wearing a smoking jacket over his comfortable tailored shirt and slacks, took a draw from his cigarette, affixed to a long black cigarette holder. “Excellent.”

“Your Grace?” The knight exclaimed in surprise, “You intended for the attack to fail? Besides the loss of our satellite, they have evacuated the Prince to the United States where he will be…”

“Most vulnerable, Reggie.” The count’s grin grew more feral as he took another draw from his cigarette and exhaled. “The satellite is expendable. We already have another, more advanced one, in orbit and ready to strike when the time is right. I had planned for this attempt to fail.” Putting out his cigarette, Conrad walked to the bar where he took out a bottle of rare and expensive cognac and a brandy snifter. “Oh…don’t get me wrong…I would have been delighted had the attack succeeded and the wastrel died. The deaths of Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick would have been an additional bonus, but…” He shrugged his shoulders, “Not a necessary requirement for our overall success. Had phase one succeeded, we would have continued on with the coup and removed the old man. It would have saved us a considerable amount of time and effort.” Pouring cognac into a snifter, the count swirled the liquid, inhaling its aroma before taking a sip, he asked, “How is our package doing?”

“The scientists say that the package will be able to accomplish the required mission, but little more. The window of opportunity is also limited. Two weeks…no longer.”

“Two weeks should be adequate enough time. The event must occur during the harvest moon which will take place during that window.” The count said as he took another sip of the expensive brandy. “It is now time to put phase two of the plan into operation. You and your cell…along with the package…are to immediately be prepared to carry out your part of the mission.”

“At once, Your Grace!” 

** _Tara and Hope’s apartment_ **

“Hey roomie!” Hope, wearing her night wear of midriff top and panties, called out from where she lay on the floor, her math book spread open next to her notebook, “Need your help over here!”

“On my way, luv!” Tara, also wearing her night wear of t-shirt and panties, replied as she flopped down next to her best friend. “So…what’s the problem?”

“It’s this goddamn word problem.” Hope groaned as she barely resisted the urge to snap her pencil. “You know how much I hate mixture word problems!”

“About as much as I hate those damned molarity and molality problems we got assigned today in chemistry.” Tara sighed as she glanced down at her roommate’s book and notes. “Okay…let’s see what’s giving you the problem.”

“It’s right here.” Hope frowned, “I can figure it out up to this point, but every time I try to solve for x…”

“Okay…I think I see where you went wrong.” Tara grinned as she lit a cigarette, “You need to do this operation first, and then divide.”

Doing as her roommate suggested, Hope quickly found the solution. “Thanks T!” The olive-skinned cheerleader grinned, “You’re the best.”

“We’ll see if you still feel that way once you help me with my chemistry homework.” Tara laughed, plopping down her textbook, as Doctor Director’s face appeared on their television screen which also doubled as a comm unit.

“Sorry to interrupt you girls while you’re doing your homework, but I’ve got a job that calls for the Dirty Pair’s unique skill set. Interested?”

“Depends on the job.” Tara replied as she and Hope sat up, paying close attention to the screen as the image of an urbane, sophisticated middle aged man appeared in the place of the Director.

“This man is Count Conrad van Rodegan…the Grandmaster of the outlawed Order called the Knights of Rodegan…”

“I’ve heard bits and pieces about them.” Tara commented as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled, “Weren’t they suppressed because they attempted to overthrow King Wallace I sometime in the fourteenth century?”

“Correct.” Betty nodded her head. “At the time, they had cause to rebel. Wallace I had a reputation for viciousness and ruthlessness and was very much regarded by his own people as a tyrant. But you know what they say about rebellions…”

“Make sure you kill the king.” Tara wryly quipped, “Which the Knights didn’t.”

Nodding her head, Betty finished the history tutorial, “Right. Their order was driven underground and evolved over time into becoming a mercantile and later on industrial and technological cartel with criminal connections. However, it has retained its hostility to the Wallacian House still reigning in Rodegan. Rodegan is one of the few absolute monarchies left in the world and along with Andorra and Vatican City, one of the three remaining absolute monarchies in Europe.”

Pausing for a moment as the Dirty Pair digested the information she had just given them; Betty entered a few notes on her data pad and then continued her briefing. “The current monarch…” the image of Conrad was replaced by that of an elderly man dressed in royal robes and wearing a crown, “…is Wallace II. He’s been a good ruler and has done much to modernize Rodegan by introducing new businesses—most notably technology and tourism. His only son and successor is this young man…” The image of the older man was replaced by that of a teenage boy wearing a dark blue blazer, matching slacks, white dress shirt, and tie. “Prince Wallace, more colloquially known as Prince Wally. The Rodegan press, somewhat less kindly, call him ‘Weak Link Wally’, while others refer to him by the less polite nickname, ‘Weakling Wally’. I’ll spare you some of the other nicknames he goes by…I’m sure you’re well familiar with them and their meanings.”

“Looks like he’s got a stick up his ass about as thick as Twinky’s.” Hope quipped.

“A harsh…” Betty grimaced, “…but accurate…assessment. As you’re no doubt aware, the king contacted Kim Possible and her companion, Ron Stoppable, requesting their assistance in protecting Prince Wally from an attempted assassination by the Knights using lasers fired from an orbital weapons platform.”

“What’s the status of the weapons platform?” Tara inquired.

“Wade Lode was able to hack into its systems and neutralize it.” Betty reported, “However, we have reason to believe that the Knights have launched a second satellite from their island base in the Indian Ocean.”

“Why hasn’t that base been blown to pieces?” Hope asked.

“Unfortunately, the island belongs to a regime which does not permit Global Justice operations on its territory. To take action, we would need Security Council approval.” Betty grumbled. 

“Good luck getting that with at least two members of the Council, both with veto powers, ready to vote against said resolution.” Tara sneered as she lit a fresh cigarette.

“Exactly.” Betty nodded her head. “According to their press release, the launch was that of a communications satellite.”

“Bullshit.” Hope coughed as Betty nodded her head in agreement.

“Just so. Anyway, Prince Wally has been relocated to Middleton for security reasons. He’s on his way back now with Possible and Stoppable.”

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Hope giggled.

Nodding her head, Doctor Director barely suppressed the grin forming on her face, “Correct. He’s staying with the Possibles…”

“Oh…” Tara laughed, “If Wally is as obnoxious a little toff as I think he is…”

“He is.” Betty affirmed.

“Mrs. Possible and the Tweebs are just gonna love him.” Hope smirked as Tara went into a full laugh fit.

Recovering from her severe case of the giggles, Tara, returning to business, inquired, “Okay, Betty…where do we fit in?”

“Right.” The Director nodded her head as the picture of Count Conrad returned to the screen. “Besides being the leader of the Knights and the individual who ordered the assassination attempt against Prince Wally, the count is also a high ranking member of MALUS…”

“That helps explain where the Order has gotten much of its funding.” Tara noted.

Nodding her head, Betty confirmed Tara’s comment, “Correct. We’re still trying to find out why MALUS is interested in Rodegan, but Conrad is too dangerous to remain at large. However, we do not have the authority to detain him as he enjoys diplomatic immunity.”

“I thought his Rodeganian citizenship was revoked.” Tara interjected.

“It was.” Betty acknowledged, “However, he was able to repurchase the estates and title that were originally stripped from his family following the suppression of the Order. His title restores his aristocratic standing which also grants him status as a diplomat under Rodeganian law and so…diplomatic immunity. He cannot be legally arrested unless he surrenders his diplomatic immunity.”

“Which he won’t.” Hope snarked.

“Again correct.” The Director nodded her head. “He is also a suspect in multiple murders and acts of terrorism in Rodegan and elsewhere. Regrettably, there is no hard evidence tying him or the Order to any of those crimes. Conrad and a kill team are reported either en route to or about to depart for the United States. Our intelligence points towards another assassination attempt against Prince Wally.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Tara groaned, “If Conrad can’t be legally arrested or detained, and he hasn’t been declared persona non grata…”

“He hasn’t.” Betty sighed. “Unfortunately, there is no legal justification for barring his or any of his team’s entry into the country—not without creating a major diplomatic incident.”

“So…how so we fit in?” Hope inquired. “Possible and Stoppable are already acting as his bodyguards…”

“You’ll be providing overwatch.” Betty declared, “If everything goes smoothly and there are no incidents, you’ll receive five thousand dollars each for your troubles. If there is an attempt on the prince’s life, a termination order will go into effect against the count with a fifty thousand dollar bounty on confirmed kill for each of you. Each of the members of his team will carry bounties of ten thousand dollars each dead or alive. Do you accept?”

“One second, Betty.” Tara replied as she turned to her partner. “If this were a straight stalking hit, I’d turn it down in a heartbeat, luv. I don’t do contract killings. But the termination order here’s only triggered if Conrad makes the first move and tries to assassinate the prince. What we’ll be doing is ghosting Kim and Ron, assisting them as bodyguards for the prince. Our real job is to preserve Kim and Ron’s cherries by doing the dirty work if it has to be done. Would that be a fair assessment, Betty?”

“It would be.” The Director nodded her head in affirmation. “We’d rather keep Kim and Ron removed from the harsher aspects of this business as long as we can. So…do you want the job?”

Taking her roommate’s slight head nod as agreement, Tara affirmed, “We’re in.”

“Excellent.” Doctor Director smiled, “I’ll let you get back to what you were doing then. Wade should be in contact with you soon about any additional details.” As soon as Betty’s image left the screen, the image of the Team Possible genius appeared.

“Hi Tara…Hope…Doctor Director has informed me about your role.” The young ten-year old took a sip of his cola before continuing, “I hope we won’t need you…”

“We do too.” Hope sympathetically replied, receiving in return a warm grin from the boy.

“I have Mr. and Mrs. Doctors Possible on the other line.” Wade announced, “Doctor Director has already filled them in on what you are, so you won’t have to worry about maintaining cover with them anymore. I also have Kim on the line. If it’s all right with you, I’ll go ahead and connect them so we can all talk together.”

“Go ahead, Wadesy.” Tara answered back as she lit a fresh cigarette and inhaled. Moments later, Mr. and Mrs. Possible appeared on the screen along with their daughter and the computer genius.

“Tara…Hope…” Mrs. Possible smiled as she recognized the two girls while her husband settled for a simple nod of his head and frown of disapproval at the sight of the blonde woman smoking a cigarette.

“Hi guys!” Kim smiled warmly at her friends, “How are things going back at school.”

“Fine.” Hope grinned back making sure to mention the name of the object of the young redhead’s crush, “We put up some smashing election posters that Josh had made for you.”

“Really?” Kim exclaimed excitedly, “Josh Mankey made election posters for me?”

“Yes, he did.” Tara chuckled as no one noticed the frown appearing on the face of the blond sidekick sitting alone in the back of the plane being comforted by his naked mole-rat companion or on the face of the Possible patriarch. “You’re going to love them. He really busted his arse on them.”

“Wow!”

“Maybe you should thank him when you get back to school, Kimmie.” Mrs. Possible gently, yet firmly, suggested.

“Ummm…” Kim stammered, her face reddening at the prospect of actually having to approach the boy she’s crushing on, “Yeah…Mom…you’re….uhhh…you’re right.” She agreed. “He had to have worked hard to get that poster done. I should say thanks and I will. The moment I get back to school and see him.”

“Kim…” Wade announced, earning a smile of gratitude from the leader of Team Possible as he turned the conversation back to its original topic, “Betty has assigned the Dirty Pair to act as overwatch while you and Ron look after Prince Wally.”

“What does overwatch mean?” James inquired.

“Our job will be to watch out for anyone who might be a sniper, have a grenade or rocket launcher, or a drone operator. If we find any…” Tara explained, taking another drag from her cigarette and exhaling as Hope finished her teammate’s statement.

“…we deal with them.”

“I see.” James frowned as the implications behind Hope’s statement became clear to everyone involved in the conversation. “Well…let’s hope you’re not needed.”

“I hope you won’t have to do anything either.” Kim declared, adding with a broad smile on her face, “But I’m glad you’re backing us up just in case.”

“I am too.” Ann agreed, and then, addressing the Dirty Pair, requested, “At some point soon I’d like to talk to the two of you about that new drug…I assume it was the two of you who raided that fraternity house the other night.”

“It was.” Tara confirmed.

“Then I definitely need to touch base with you as I’m helping to spearhead research efforts at the Medical Center.” Ann declared, “Maybe the three of us can get together after this is over.”

Taking her partner’s single head nod as agreement, Tara responded with a smile. “We’ll be happy to Mrs. Possible. Just let us know when and where.”

** _On the Royal Jet_ **

After switching off her Kimmunicator, Kim turned about and noticed her best friend sitting in the back, head down, mumbling to himself. Walking back to him, Kim couldn’t help but overhear some of his near-incoherent rambling.

“Can’t even get my name right. Just a distraction. No thanks. Never heard of me. I cover Kim. Dodge laser beams…ignored. Josh Mankey…campaign…posters…ignored.”

“Ron?” Kim called out gently as she placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder, “Is everything okay?”

Startled by the feel of his friend’s hand on his shoulder, Ron looked up. Gazing into her deep emerald green eyes, the blond youth cringed inwardly at the look of concern and worry on her face. Making himself smile, he answered back with a forced chuckle, “Everything’s badical, KP! We’re riding on the royal jet, munching on Pop Pop’s flash frozen mini corn dogs, drinking Slurpity cola and…did I say we’re riding on the royal jet?”

“Okay, Ron.” Kim smiled as she gestured at the seat next to her friend, “Mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all!” Ron grinned; this smile not as forced as the previous grin. “There’s plenty of room. C’mon!”

Sitting down, the teen hero sighed as she spoke with a low voice, “I had to get away from Prince Wally before I did the Knights of Rodegan’s job for them. That spoiled royal shit is driving me crazy. All he does is whine and complain.”

“I guess he’s used to always getting his way.” Ron commented, his previous funk dispelled as he noticed the look of exhaustion on his friend’s face. “How long has it been since you’ve gotten any sleep, KP?”

“Not since we left.” Kim yawned. “Between talking with the King, dealing with the Knights, and babysitting Wally, I’ve been going nonstop.”

Taking the pillow out from its original place behind his head, Ron placed it on his lap. “Then you need to get some sleep.” Seeing the desire for rest warring with her concerns over the mission, the blond sidekick smiled, “I promise…if something happens, I’ll wake you up at once. We’ve got a few hours before we land. Now…” He commanded with rare firmness, “Get some sleep. Ronster’s orders.”

Laying her head down on the pillow as she laid down across the seats, Kim sighed in contentment, “Sleep…sleep is good…”

His lips turned up in a gentle smile as he heard the soft, contented snores coming from the sleeping girl, her head lying on the pillow on his lap with an angelic expression on her face, he placed a finger up to his lips as he spied his rodent companion coming out of his pocket to investigate.

“Sssshhh…” He whispered as he ran his fingers gently through his best friend’s silky red hair. “She just got to sleep.”

“Awwww…” The little mole-rat cooed, his voice barely a whisper as he took watch next to his human companion.

** _Possible Home—the evening of Wally’s arrival_ **

“Oh…how quaint…” Prince Wally sniffed as the limousine carrying him and his two bodyguards pulled into the Possible driveway.

Barely resisting her first impulse to hit the obnoxious royal heir, Kim heard the unmistakable beep coming from her Kimmunicator. Quickly pushing the accept button, the young redhead heaved an audible sigh of relief on seeing her team computer expert sitting at his usual place behind his computer sipping Slurpity Cola through a bendy straw. “What’s the sitch, Wade?” She asked in a strained voice.

“Just checking in to see if everything went okay. Long trip, Kim?” Wade, his expression one of concern, gently inquired.

“You might say that.” Kim moaned in a low voice so as not to be overheard by either of her companions. “The prince has been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since we got on the plane back at Rodegan, and as for Ron…” She sighed, “After this sitch is taken care of and we send Wally back home, I think it might be a good idea for me to spend a little extra time with him.” Her look now one of concern, she lowered her voice to a whisper, “I’m worried about him.” She then recounted to her computer genius her best friend’s ramblings that she had overheard on the plane ride over. “I think he’s feeling taken for granted. And I have been harshing a bit too much on him recently.” Inspiration striking, Kim asked, “Can you do a favor for me, Wade?”

“Sure thing, Kim.”

“Can you keep an eye out for any events or anything else like a movie or show or whatever that Ron might be interested in seeing or going to?”

“Will do.” The young tech genius replied with a big smile on his face. 

“Thank you. I better go now. I’ll talk to you later.” Kim acknowledged with a smile as she closed the transmission. Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile to her face as she addressed the prince and her best friend, “Come on. Mom and Dad are waiting.”

“Mom? Dad?” Kim called out as she and her companions entered the house, “We have a guest.”

“Kimmie-cub!” James smiled wildly as he hugged his daughter.

“Kim.” Ann smiled, “Ron.” Then noticing the newcomer, she nodded her head graciously, “You must be Prince Wally. Doctor Director told us you’d be staying with us for a few days.”

“Mrs. Possible.” The young royal sniffed as his eyes took in the upper-middle class American home. “Somewhat plebeian…but…it will do.”

Gritting his teeth, James growled, “If you’d like, I can find a spot for you on our next probe to Mars. The landing spot has a great view of the Syrtis Major Planum.”

Placing a hand on her husband’s forearm, Mrs. Possible whispered, “It’s only for a few days, James.” Plastering a smile on her face, she addressed the teenagers in the room, “I’ve made some sandwiches for you all in the kitchen.”

“Boo-yah!” Ron cheered as he turned to Prince Wally. “You’re gonna love Mrs. Dr. P’s cooking. It’s totally badical!”

Picking up one of the sandwiches and frowning, Prince Wally called out, “I must insist on having the crusts cut out before my cucumber sandwiches are presented to me.”

Seeing the glare her mother was sending towards the kitchen, Kim quickly interjected, “Mom, I know he’s a pain in the rear! God how I know! But he won’t be here long—just until he’s out of danger. Then we ship his butt back to Rodegan as soon as possible.”

“I’ll show him danger if he doesn’t get a clue!” Ann muttered as her husband grinned, throwing her own words back at her.

“Now, Honey…it’s only for a few days.”

While the Possibles and their unwelcome guest totally ignored him, Ron slipped out of the house and taking out his cell phone, dialed the local television station. “Hello? KMID? I’ve got a story for you. Tomorrow morning at Middleton High, Prince Wally of Rodegan is going to endorse Kim Possible for student government president. Yeah. My name? Ron Stoppable. No, not Poppable and not Floppable. Stoppable…S.T.O.P.P.A.B.L.E.” Hanging up as Kim walked out to join him, Ron smiled at his best friend. “Everything going okay, KP?”

“Other than Mom and Dad threatening to put Prince Wally on the next space probe to Mars, everything’s okay.” The redhead chuckled. “The Prince is getting ready for his bath now. She then heard a scream that sounded like a banshee coming from the house. “We better get back in. Mom might be about to send Wally to Mars without the space probe

Returning to the living room, Kim and her best friend witnessed a rare sight, her mother cursing a blue streak and on the verge of committing murder.

“That goddamn motherfucking little shit!” Ann shouted, “Who the hell does he think he is!”

“Did Mom’s brain get switched with Hope’s or Tara’s?” Kim whispered Ron.

“Your guest called your mother upstairs to draw his bath.” James whispered back.

“Oh fu…”

“That spoiled little brat wanted me to draw his bath water and put in…” Imitating the young prince, Ann mocked, “Three drops…not four, not two. I should have dropped the goddamn bubble bath bottle on his pointy head!” Turning to her daughter, Ann demanded, “I want that little asshole out of my home as soon as possible—you understand me—AS SOON AS FUCKING POSSIBLE!”

“Yes, Mom.” Also having had her fill of the obnoxious royal, Kim declared as she made her way up the stairs. “I’ll go up and explain the facts of life to him right now. If you hear any yelps or Owies, don’t worry.” Her lips turned up in an evil grin, “That’s just him getting explained to.” 

“I better get on home too.” Ron, shaken by this rare display of anger on the part of the Possible matriarch, announced as he quickly slipped out the door.

“Got anything to say, James?” Ann glowered dangerously at her husband.

“No dear.” James, sitting on the couch, wisely replied, shaking his head as he ducked for cover behind the newspaper. Safely hidden by the evening edition of the _Examiner_, his lips turned up in a slight smile as he muttered to himself, “Redheads.”

** **

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

Spotting the confusion at the front of the high school, Kim quickly spied the Dirty Pair getting out of Tara’s Alpha Romeo. “Tara! Hope!” She waved as she rushed to her friends, “What the hell’s going on?”

“That’s what we were going to ask you.” Tara replied, “We thought you were going to keep this low profile.”

Her eyes falling on Ron talking with someone who was apparently a local reporter, Kim growled, “That’s why he went outside last night. He leaked to the press. I’m gonna kick his ass so hard…”

“Save some for us when you’re done.” Hope said as she took a long case and her binoculars out of the trunk of the car. Looking about, she saw a building with an exterior ladder to the roof. “Good sniper perch.” She noted, “I’ll set up there.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head as she took out a black leather belt with pouches and belted it to her waist. “I’ll take station over there.” She inclined her head towards a building from where she could get a clear view of the area. Turning to Kim she advised, “You better get to the prince.”

“On my way.” Kim replied, “I’ll see what I can do about clearing everyone out.”

As Kim approached the front of the school, she heard a student who sounded like Melody Patterson, one of the cheerleaders, call out, “There he is! Prince Wally!” Spotting Ron making his way towards the reporters along with the prince, Kim rushed to join him.

“Ron? What the hell is going on here?”

“Listen up, everyone!” Ron called out, raising his hands in the air, “The press conference will begin shortly.”

“Press conference?” Kim exclaimed in a shocked voice, “Ron…what the fuck about low profile do you not understand?”

“Kim! Language! You’re lucky Mr. Barkin didn’t hear you.” Ron stage-whispered to his friend, “This is just what your campaign needs to put it over the top.”

“What do you mean?” Kim rolled her eyes, “What are you talking about?”

“Look, KP…” Ron sighed, speaking as if to a child, “We have to do something to counter Brick’s popularity. What better than an endorsement from a prince. Now…excuse me, Kim. I’ve gotta get back to the press conference.”

“This is Tricia Labowski, KMID News.” A bottle-blonde reporter introduced herself. “It’s not every day that Middleton gets to play host to royalty. Prince Wally, the heir apparent of the throne of Rodegan, was kind enough to grant us an interview.” Turning to the prince, she stuck out her microphone as she asked her question, “Your Highness, we were told that you wanted to endorse someone for the upcoming school election.”

“Oh…” Prince Wally, distracted by an attractive brunette student blowing kisses at him, quickly turned his attention back to the reporter, “Ummm…yes. That one over there…” He pointed to the still seething teen hero. “Her…Kim something or other. While she’s a bit too high-strung to be a world leader, she should perform…adequately…for public high school.”

“Are you saying that you would do a better job as leader?” Tricia asked leadingly.

“But of course.” Wally replied with a dignified sniff, “I’ve been trained and groomed for leadership my entire life.

“So you’re saying that you would be a better class president than Kim Possible?”

“No…” Wally shook his head, much to Kim’s relief, “Of course I’m not saying that because it goes without saying that I would be.” After a few moments of thought, he declared, “Maybe I should enter this little ‘election’ after all. It should prove an…interesting…diversion.”

“How does it feel to be running against royalty?” The reporter asked Kim.

“I’m looking forward to the challenge.” Kim replied with a phony grin, “Democracy is all about earning the right to lead.”

“Unless one has the birthright.” Wally interposed with a haughty smirk.

“There you have it.” Tricia announced to her audience, “The prince versus the pauper. Who will be the next student government president of Middleton High? This is Tricia Labowski of KMID News.”

“I spotted one watcher.” Hope reported to her partner as the pair placed their gear back in the trunk of the Alpha Romeo. “White…brown hair…stocky build…grey suit and tie…sunglasses. He wasn’t obviously carrying, but he was keeping a close eye on things and recording with a cell phone. You?”

“Another bloke.” Tara recalled. “White too. Dark hair…slender…suit and tie and sunglasses like yours. He wasn’t carrying either and was recording with a cell phone. Looks like we’ve got party crashers.”

“Why didn’t Stoppable just shoot up a damned flare?” Hope muttered as the Dirty Pair made their way towards the school. Seeing Mr. Barkin at the door, the olive-skinned cheerleader frowned, “We’re tardy. Looks like detention.”

“Ladies.” Barkin nodded his head. “You see anything interesting on your way from the parking lot?”

“We saw a couple of creeps and figured it’d be better to wait until the coast was clear before we came on in.” Hope explained.

“I saw them too.” The ex-Marine replied, “Couldn’t do anything about them though. They weren’t on school grounds and weren’t making any trouble.” Nodding his head once in approval, he ordered the girls in a crisp voice, “Get inside before I decide to give you two detention. Oh…” He added in a low voice, “Be sure that long case you were carrying, Ms. Rossi, and what’s probably in it and what’s in those pouches on that belt you were wearing Ms. King do not come on school grounds unless absolutely necessary—understood?”

“Understood.”

“What the hell were you thinking, Ron?” Kim scolded her sidekick as their royal charge watched with a bored look on his face. “The reason we brought Prince Wally here was to hide him from the Knights of Rodegan. But no…you had to call a fucking press conference and make sure everyone knows!”

“Stoppable! You fucking numpty!” Tara growled in a menacing voice. “What gave you the bright idea to do something so stupid?” Glaring at Prince Wally, she sneered, “Is this the useless toerag we’re supposed to be keeping an eye on?”

“And who are you to address me?” Wally sniffed disdainfully.

“I’m the bitch that’s going to shove your head up your arse you fucking toff.” The blonde adventuress bit back.

“And I’m the other bitch that’s going to kick your ass back to that shithole of a country of yours.” Hope snorted.

“This is Tara and Hope.” Kim introduced, “They’re also looking out for you.” Giving the prince a pointed glare, the redhead declared in a threatening tone of voice, “They’re not as patient as I am.”

“Well…” Tara sighed, “The damage is done.”

“We spotted two men recording the press conference.” Hope explained, sparing a glare at Kim’s blond sidekick as she did so. “They weren’t carrying any weapons or doing anything illegal so we couldn’t do anything.”

“I was afraid of something like that happening.” Kim sighed. “Now the Knights know where we are.”

“They probably already had a good idea as to where to start.” Tara remarked consolingly. “They know you live and have your base of operations in Middleton, so it would make sense for them to send people here.”

“This circus makes things a lot tougher though.” Hope sighed. “If we’d have had more time, we could have set them up and maybe hit them first. Now…”

“Now we have to wait until they make the first move.” Kim shook her head. “We can’t hole up in a safe house until they finally decide to do something. So…we’ll just go about our normal business and stay alert.”

“That’s about all we can do.” Tara agreed. Turning to Ron, she said in a soft voice, “You understand why we’re upset at you, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Ron answered back in a low voice, his head hung low. “I screwed up again, didn’t I?”

“Ron…” Km sighed, “Next time…just take a moment and think before you do something and ask yourself whether it’s a good idea to do it and, if you’re not sure, come and talk to me or Hope or Tara. Please?”

“Okay, KP.” Ron sullenly replied.

“We good?” Hope asked as she gave the teenage boy a slight smile.

“Yeah.” Ron slowly nodded his head, “We’re good.”

“Great!” Tara exclaimed, “Because you really should see these posters Josh did for your campaign.”

“Aren’t they great?” Hope beamed, “We’ve been putting them up as fast as Bonnie and her people have been tearing them down.”

As she gazed at the posters on the wall, a broad smile appeared on the redheaded hero’s face. “These are the coolest!” She declared as she saw that Josh had drawn a picture of Kim with the caption on one poster reading _Nothing’s Impossible with Kim Possible!_ and the other one saying, _Imagine the Possibilities with Kim Possible_. “I really have to thank him.” Turning to her campaign manager, her smile grew wider, “What do you think, Ron? Don’t they look great?”

“Yeah, Kim.” Ron answered back with forced enthusiasm. “They’re very good.” Turning to Prince Wally, the blond sidekick smiled, “Come on, Wally…there’s something I want to show you before class.” Before Kim could offer to join the boys, Ron cut her off, “Sorry, Kim…I’m showing him where the boys’ locker room and restrooms are.”

“Oh.” Kim nodded her head, “Okay. I’ll catch you later.”

“Later Kim!” Ron replied as he dragged the prince off, whispering in his ear.

“Now…what was all that about?” Tara murmured.

“Maybe he’s still feeling bad about what happened.” Hope opined as the three girls walked together to their next class.

“Maybe…” Kim agreed and then qualified, “I don’t know…Don’t ask me why, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

** _Middleton High—Lunchroom_ **

As the three girls entered the cafeteria, the sight of Ron and the Prince sitting at the Seniors Table immediately attracted their attention. Shaking her head, Tara chuckled, “Some things never change.”

“What do you mean, bestie?” Hope asked as the trio took their places in the lunch line.

“RHIP.” The blonde adventuress snorted, “Rank Has Its Privileges.”

“I can see the Prince being invited to the table.” Kim commented, “But Ron?”

“The more you blow…” Hope quipped, rolling her eyes as the lunch lady ladled today’s mystery meat on to her tray.

“The higher you go.” Tara finished.

“Ron? Sucking up?” Kim shook her head, “No way…not ‘Never be Normal’ Ron.”

“I don’t know…” Hope remarked as the trio sat down at the same table as their fellow cheerleaders Jessica and Liz and their boyfriends, Steve Farley and Kevin Guberman, “Ron’s nose looks pretty brown to me.”

“You mean you three haven’t seen them yet?” Jessica exclaimed as she took out a leaflet and handed it to Kim while Liz handed her a campaign button. “Ron’s been handing them out all morning.”

“A Royal President: Vote Prince Wally.” Kim growled as she read the writing on the button aloud.

Glancing at the leaflet in Kim’s other hand, Tara read aloud, “Prince Wally: The Noble Choice for President.”

Rising to her feet, Kim stomped over to the Senior table. Standing behind her best friend, she tapped him on his shoulder. “Ron?” She glared at the youth, pointing at the leaflet in her hands as he turned his head towards her, “You wanna explain? You’re supposed to be my campaign manager!”

“Oh…” Ron stammered, “About that, KP…ummm…since I’ve become Wally’s campaign manager…well…there’s a conflict of interest now…so…I’ve resigned as your campaign manager.”

Gritting her teeth, Kim barely held back the series of F and S bombs she was about to let fly, settling instead for a relatively tame rebuke. “Fine! I’ll just run my own campaign—with less golfing!”

Storming back to her table, Kim plopped back in her chair. “That…”

“Let it all out, Kim.” Hope laughed. “You know you want to.”

“That fucking…” Kim snarled as she began her rant while the others at the table sat listening with amusement.

“Our little girl has grown up.” Hope grinned as the redhead continued her stream of invectives.

“Wow!” Steve shook his head, “I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.”

“She’s picked up quite a vocabulary.” Kevin chuckled.

“I taught her that one.” Tara declared with pride.

“I don’t think that’s physically possible.” Liz wryly commented, “At least not without breaking something.”

Jessica giggled. “I don’t think you can fit a two by four up there.”

“Not without a ton of lube.” Hope snickered.

Her rage having finally run its course, Kim took a deep breath as her face reddened, “Sorry…I didn’t mean to…”

“Yes, you did.” Tara laughed, “Don’t sweat it, luv”

“Feeling better now?” Hope asked with a crooked grin.

“Yeah…I actually do.” Kim laughed, “I think I needed to get all that off my chest.”

Pointing at the slender young man entering the lunchroom, Tara smirked, “Kimmie? Remember what you said about wanting to thank Josh for doing those posters?

“Yes.” Kim replied, “Why?”

“Well, darling…” The blonde cheerleader announced, “He’s over there. Now’s as good a time as later.”

Taking a deep breath as her eyes fell on her crush, Kim felt her heart racing as her knees buckled.

“Remember the first time we talked to each other, Liz?” Kevin chuckled, “Remember what you said to me?”

Laughing, the other redheaded cheerleader replied, “I think it was something like ‘Are you talking to me?’”

“More like ‘Are you talking to ME, Geek?’” The chess captain guffawed.

“And then, later on, after the Lowton game, you did that amazingly, wonderful stupid thing.” Liz smiled as she took the slender boy’s hand, “When that Lowton High football player wouldn’t leave me alone you put yourself in between us and told him to back off and when he took a swing at you, you ducked and kicked him in the shins.”

“And then I grabbed your hand and the two of us ran for our lives while that big bruiser was hopping around on one foot.” Kevin laughed.

“Yeah.” Liz giggled. “I never had anyone willing to do that for me.” She smiled as she pulled her young man’s palm to her lips and kissed it. “You were willing to risk getting beaten up for me even after the horrible things I’ve called you and your friends over the years.”

“You were never that bad, Liz.” Kevin smiled.

“Yes…I was.” Liz solemnly declared. “I was one of Bonnie’s stooges along with Marcella since middle school until a few weeks ago. I bought into the food chain all the way and called you and your friends every name in the book: Loser, nerd, geek, a few others I won’t mention.” She shook her head.

“All water under the bridge now.” Kevin smiled as he patted his girlfriend’s hand. “All that’s important is that we’re together and…”

“And Bonnie can go fuck herself if she has a problem with that.” Liz finished, then smiling at Kim, prompted, “But…you know…I never would have had the courage to stand up to Bonnie and break away from the food chain if Kevin hadn’t had the courage to stand up to that bully.”

“He’s still there, Kim.” Hope whispered, pointing to Josh.

“All right.” Kim took a deep breath, “I’m going to do it. I’m going to march up to him and tell him thank you.”

“Go for it!” Jessica, Steve, and the others cheered as Kim rose to her feet and, after stumbling a few times, drew close enough to her crush to call out, “Josh?”

“Hi Kim.” Josh smiled back at the lovely redhead as both Tara and Hope gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

“Josh…” Kim stammered, “I…uhhh…I just wanted to say…thankyoufordoingtheposterstheylookgreat.”

“Ummm…” The slender artist smiled, “You’re welcome. I was glad to help and you’ve got my vote in the election. Ummm…” He began only to have the bell ring before he could finish his statement.

“Sorry…” Kim stammered as she felt her knees buckling, “I gotta go…class.”

“Yeah.” Josh replied, “Me too. Later?”

“Yeah.” Kim sighed, “Later.”

Moving to either side of their friend, the Dirty Pair picked her up as it looked like she was about to slump down to the floor. “Easy mate.” Tara grinned as she and Hope waved goodbye to their friends, “We’ve got you.”

“Way to go, girl.” Hope grinned as the trio made their way out of the lunchroom. “You did it. First contact.”

“Hard part’s over with, luv.” Tara said as the girls paused in front of Kim’s locker just as their Kimmunicators all beeped at the same time. Answering simultaneously, the three girls saw Wade’s visage on the screen.

“What’s up, Wade?” Kim asked.

“I checked out Rodegan’s website and it mentions something about a tapestry, but I can’t figure out what it means.”

“What does it say, Wade?” Tara inquired.

“The tapestry holds the truth.”

Kim inclined her head to the left as she pondered the statement, “There was a tapestry in the throne room. Do you think there might be some sort of coded message embedded in it?”

“It’s possible.” Tara nodded her head, “It’s an old trick. You probably won’t be able to tell anything without doing a very thorough analysis though.”

“Wade?” Kim requested, “Could you ask King Wallace to ship the tapestry over here. The new imaging equipment my father’s lab has just gotten might be able to detect something that could have been missed when the King’s people did their work.”

“Sure thing.” Moments later, the young African-American returned to the screen, “It’s on its way. Should be here in a day or so.”

“Thanks.” Kim responded as she ended the call. Turning to her friends, she shrugged her shoulders. “I guess all we can do now is wait.”

“Want to hang out with us for a while after school?” Hope offered, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you home in plenty of time for dinner.”

“Tea and scones at Lady Di’s?” Tara further tempted.

“Sounds good.” Kim replied and then, shaking her head as the three girls watched Ron and Wally walking off together to their next class, she remarked, “I can’t believe he ditched me like that without even giving me any warning.”

“Is everything all right between the two of you?” Hope asked with a concerned look on her face.

“I don’t know.” Kim somberly answered back as the three girls made their way to the next class. “Can we talk more about it after school? I kinda need to get your take on it.”

“Sure thing, Kim.” Tara and Hope both responded, “After school we’ll have a nice long talk over tea and scones.”

** _Middleton Motor Lodge_ **

“We have found him, Your Grace.” Sir Reggie reported over his cell phone. “Wally the Weakling is hiding at the local high school. What are your orders, sir?”

_“What is the status of the package?”_ Count van Rodegan inquired from his estate in Rodegan.

“He is safely under cover as per your orders, Your Grace.” The loyal knight responded.

_“Good. The rest of your team should be at your location by the end of the week. Remember, the prophecy must be fulfilled. You must wait until the full moon next week before you strike and you must strike at the palace.”_

“Excuse me, Your Grace.” Sir Reggie deferentially pointed out, “There is no palace in this city.”

Glancing down at his map of Middleton, Conrad smiled as he identified a particular feature. _“Ah, Sir Reggie, but there is.”_

** _Middleton High School_ **

Nodding his head in approval as he examined the poster that had just been printed, Prince Wally smiled at his new campaign manager. “_The Only Royal Choice: Prince Wally._ Very well done…”

“Ron.” The blond boy interjected with a sigh, “Ron Stoppable.”

“Right.” Wally nodded his head, “You’ve done well. I must admit…” The prince stated as he accepted the greetings and smiles from the students he passed by with a polite smile and nod of his head, “I am finding this…election…quite exhilarating. But…” He frowned as he pointed at two Kim Possible for President posters and one Pick Brick poster, “We really must do something about those other posters.”

“Not a problem, Wally.” Ron grinned as he tore down first the Brick poster and then, after a moment’s hesitation, the posters of his best friend. “All taken care of.”

“Very good.” Wally nodded his head in approval, “What’s next on our agenda?”

“Meeting with the debate club and then the drama club and chorus.’ Ron replied as he checked his appointment book. “I’ve got meetings scheduled tomorrow with the track and field team, girls softball, tennis, golf, lacrosse, fencing, and girls basketball teams.” Shaking his head, he declared, “We’re going to have to write off the football, hockey, and boys basketball teams—they’re solid for Brick, and the baseball team is all in for Kim. Chess team is also committed to Kim. The cheerleaders are split. Tara, Hope, Jessica, Liz, and Crystal are supporting Kim. Marcella, Melody, Maria, and Bonnie are supporting Brick. We’ve got the rest. Even without the support of the other groups and cheerleaders, we’ve got this election in the bag.”

“Let’s make sure.” Wally commanded, “I want more posters and buttons and let’s see what we can do about getting some time on the morning announcements.”

“That’s a good idea!” Ron exclaimed, “I’ll get right on it.”

“Good Man.” The prince replied dismissively, “You do that.”

** _Middleton—Lady Diana’s Tea Shoppe_ **

“I’d recommend the Formosa oolong.” Tara suggested to Kim who was perusing the menu.

“Sounds good.” Kim replied as Tara placed everyone’s order.

As the tea arrived, Tara poured for everyone and, after offering milk to the other two girls, poured a dollop into her cup and stirred. Taking a sip of her tea, the blonde Englishwoman sighed in relief as she spoke to her redheaded friend, “You wanted to talk to us about Ron?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head as she sipped her tea. A smile coming to her face, she remarked, “This is good.”

“I like the Assam myself.” Hope grinned as she sipped her tea, “But…we were talking about Ron?”

“Oh yeah.” Kim sighed, “I don’t know what’s been going on with him recently. I can’t believe that he ditched me for Wally like that—it’s so unlike him.”

“From what I’ve seen of him, he’s always been a little impulsive.” Tara commented.

“Yeah.” Kim agreed, “But he’s never ditched me before. We’ve always had each other’s back.”

“Why do you think he threw you over for Wally?” Hope inquired. “Did the two of you have a fight on the plane?”

“No.” Kim replied as she tried to recall everything that happened on the way back from Rodegan. “After I’d gotten off the comm with Wade, I noticed that Ron seemed…I don’t know what word or words to use. He was mumbling a bunch of nonsense…I can’t remember what all of it was. Just that it was a hodgepodge of a bunch of different stuff. I remember him saying something about getting his name right and dodging laser bolts and Josh, but it wasn’t anything coherent.”

“Do you think he might be feeling resentful?” Hope asked. “Like maybe he’s not getting enough credit?”

“It’s possible.” Kim conceded. “I try the best I can to make sure that the press and everyone else knows that he’s my partner and that he’s as much responsible for bringing down the bad guys as I am and also that he’s an indispensable part of the team. And I try to make sure they get his name right, but they…”

“Screw it up all the time.” Hope finished, “Yeah, I think most of the jocks on the football team have a higher IQ than those reporters.”

“Tell me about it.” Kim sighed.

Tara commented. “You’re doing all you can. You can’t control what comes out of a reporter’s mouth or what a newspaper or blog prints.”

“True.” Kim sighed. “Anyway, for the rest of the flight, he was good. I was exhausted and he made me lie down and get some much needed sleep.”

“Okay…” Hope nodded her head, “So far so good. Any problems at your house?”

“Other than catching Mom’s meltdown?” Kim chuckled. “No. He seemed perfectly okay. But I think that was the first time he ever saw Mom lose her temper like that.” Letting out a snort, the redhead quipped, “She doesn’t lose it often, but when she does, it can be scary—especially if you’ve never seen it before.” Shaking her head, she concluded, “It can’t be anything at the house—although if I’d have known that he was contacting the press on that cell phone of his, I’d have said something.”

“That’s why you and Wade don’t trust him with a Kimmunicator.” Tara surmised.

“Right.” Kim nodded her head once. “I hate to say this and I know it’s a horrible thing to say—while I trust him with my life, I can’t trust him with a Kimmunicator or anything else that could be dangerous or unsafe or that he could use to get himself or someone else in trouble with. He’s too much like a child.”

“That’s probably part of the problem.” Tara guessed, “But like you said, he just hasn’t shown the maturity to be trusted with something like a Kimmunicator. He knew that you wanted to keep the Prince’s presence here low profile and you told him as such on multiple occasions, but he went on ahead and notified the press anyway. Now…if he can cause all this chaos with one cell phone call, think of the damage he could do with something as sophisticated as a Kimmunicator.”

“That’s exactly the point.” Kim agreed, “I don’t know what to do about this. Until he proves to me, Wade, and you guys that he can be trusted with one, I don’t think he should be allowed to have a Kimmunicator.”

Hope expressed her agreement as her partner concurred with a nod of her head. “You’re right. Until he shows us that he’s grown up enough to use it properly, he can’t be trusted with anything sophisticated like that.”

“What else do you think might be the problem?” Kim asked as she took a sip of tea.

“Well, we did hammer him pretty hard after the press conference.” Hope recalled.

“Yeah. We were kind of rough on him.” Kim and Tara both nodded their heads in agreement. “But I thought we’d settled that.” Kim pondered, “We asked him if we were good and he said we were.”

“Then we showed the two of you the posters Josh did.” Tara remembered.

“You don’t think that set him off? Do you?” Kim asked with a worried expression on her face.

“I don’t see why it should.” Hope answered back. “The two of you aren’t going out or anything like that.”

“Right.” Kim nodded her head, “And it wasn’t as if I was going to ask Josh out on a date or he was going to ask me out on one—at least not yet.” She blushed, “All I wanted to do was thank him for what he did. There was no reason for Ron to get upset at that.”

“You know…” Tara advised, “Sooner or later Josh is probably going to ask you out or you’re going to work up the courage to ask him out. It might not be a bad idea for you to begin prepping Ron for that happening. In any event, if it doesn’t happen with Josh, then at some point some other boy’s going to ask you out and you’re going to have to deal with Ron’s reaction to that.”

“I know.” Kim nodded her head slowly as she moaned dejectedly. “I love Ron…he’s my best friend, and I don’t want to see him hurt. But…” She shook her head, “I just don’t see him as a boyfriend.” Taking a sip of tea, the lovely redhead sighed, “Can we table this line of discussion for now. I do want to talk to you two about it, but at the moment…”

“We’ve got other matters to deal with.” Hope nodded her head, “It can wait ‘til later.”

“Thanks.” Kim smiled at her friends as Tara, returning to the current topic, queried.

“I’m wondering if he might have gotten upset because we talked to Josh about the posters without talking to him first?” 

“It was a sudden thing.” Hope recounted to Kim, “We saw the posters that Bonnie had put up and then managed to catch Josh in the hallway and asked him if he could make posters for your campaign and he said yes. We weren’t able to run it by you or Ron because you’d already left by then.”

“He could have felt left out.” Kim surmised. “Maybe everything piling on together caused him to act out? . I was also planning on clearing out a weekend just to spend time with him once we get all this Rodegan stuff dealt with.”

“Good idea.” Tara nodded her head approvingly at her friend’s plan.

“I also asked Wade to keep a lookout for an event or show or something along those lines that Ron might be interested in going to and if and when he does find something, I’m going to surprise him with tickets for it.” Kim further announced.

“That’s also a good plan.” Tara applauded. “But we also do need to see about expanding his circle of friends.”

“You’re right, of course.” Kim agreed. “I know I never would have had the courage to go up to Josh and thank him if I didn’t have the two of you and Jess, Liz, Steve, and Kevin giving me that boost I needed. More friends might give him that push to step outside his comfort zone like I’m starting to.”

“The first steps are the toughest, luv.” Tara smiled as she sipped her tea.

“Tell me about it!” Kim sighed. Finishing her tea and scone, the young redhead smiled, “You two mind if I come here with you more often?”

“You’ve got a standing invite.” Hope grinned as she glanced at the time. “But we better get you home now before your mother kills Wally.”

“Maybe we should just let her kill him and save the Knights the trouble.” Kim laughed as the three girls paid for their tea and departed. “Thanks again, girls. I needed this.”

** _James Possible’s lab—the day of the harvest moon._ **

“Thanks for letting us use your lab, Dad.” Kim said as she bent down over a console with Hope and Tara on either side of her.

“Not a problem, Kimmie-cub.” Dr. Possible replied, favoring his daughter with a wide grin while giving the other two girls in the room a slight and polite smile. Noticing someone was missing, he asked, “Where’s Ronald?”

“Back at school.” Kim sighed, “With Wally…campaigning.”

“I see.” The rocket scientist responded with a frown. “Well, we can run the sequence whenever you give the word.”

“Go ahead!” Kim called out and then concentrated on her analysis, “Nothing yet.” Kim sighed and then, noticing something, exclaimed, “Wait a second!”

“Find something, Kim?” Tara asked.

“I don’t know.” Kim answered back, “Maybe. Yeah! I see something. Dad? Can you widen the beam?”

“Sure.” James responded.

“There’s writing weaved into the threading. Take a look!” The redhead exclaimed as she moved aside so that her companions could see.

“Very clever.” Tara purred, “I remember Uncle John telling me about a case he and Auntie Emma were working on once where someone did something similar.” Waving her housemate over to her, the lovely blonde called out, “You should see this, Hope.”

Taking the position vacated by her roommate, Hope’s eyes widened at what she saw. “Damn. That’s smart. No way this could be picked up without knowing exactly what you’re looking for or using a device like this.”

“Cutting edge technology.” James bragged, letting the olive-skinned cheerleader’s use of the minor curse word slip by him. “The advantages of federal funding. So…what does it say, Kimmie?”

Kim read aloud, “Awaiting the light of the full harvest moon. Rodegan’s foe will face his doom. In the shadow of the palace we will not be deterred. The monarchy ends with Wallace III.” Pondering the prophecy for several moments, Kim speculated, “The harvest moon is tonight, but Middleton doesn’t have any palaces.”

“Where prophecies are concerned…” Tara advised, “It’s often better not to take them literally, but rather allegorically. Also, they like to give themselves as much wiggle room as possible so it could be interpreted in multiple ways.”

“Your friend is right, Kimmie-cub.” James agreed. “Writers of prophecies like to keep them as vague as possible. That way, no matter how the prophecy turns out, they can say that they were right.”

“That’s a good point.” Kim conceded. “Still…it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get back to the school and urge Wally to be a bit more careful—at least until the full moon has passed. Once we get through that, we can probably relax a bit more—at least until the next harvest moon.” Giving her father a hug, Kim looked up at him and smiled, “Thanks, Dad.”

“Anytime, Kimmie-cub. You three have a good day at school! And Tara…” James commanded, “No speeding in that sportscar of yours—please!”

“Yes, Sir!” Tara responded with a friendly laugh. “Promise. I’ll be good! Or…rather…I’ll be less bad.”

Shaking his head as his daughter and her two wild friends departed, a sly grin crossed the rocket scientist’s features. While a big part of him didn’t want his Kimmie-cub growing up so fast, the wise father understood that it had to happen and he was glad that she had finally found friends, albeit a bit more rowdy than he’d have preferred. Still, he couldn’t help but be pleased by the fact that she wasn’t as alone as she once was.

** _Middleton High School—the day of the harvest moon_ **

Catching Ron and Wally in the hall between classes, the three girls called out to them. “Wait up!”

“Make it quick, KP.” Ron petulantly remarked, “We’ve got to get to class before the bell rings.”

“We found out what was embedded on that tapestry.” Kim announced, “A warning.” She then recited the prophecy. “Look Ron…Wally…we think it’s a good idea for you to lay low until after the harvest moon.”

“Interesting…” Prince Wally smirked, “The election just happens to be coming soon as well. You wouldn’t by chance be seeking to remove me from the competition—would you?”

“She’s trying to get you to stop campaigning!” Ron spat out, much to the amazement of Kim and the Dirty Pair.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the sodding election!” Tara growled.

“Yeah…right.” Ron snorted derisively as Hope shook her head in disbelief at the young blond’s obtuseness.

“We’re trying to keep the Knights of Rodegan from killing you, Wally! Stop and think about it!” Kim pleaded.

“Miss Possible…” Wally declared in a condescending manner, “You said that the prophecy states that I must be in the shadow of the palace. Now…do you see a palace in Middleton?”

“You know as well as I do, Wally…” Tara snorted, rolling her eyes, “That you have to take these things metaphorically, not literally.”

“Then what in this city could serve as a symbolic image for a palace?” Wally countered.

“That’s what we’re trying to find out, shit for brains!” Hope grumbled.

“Well…” Prince Wally snorted, “When you find out, let me know. Now, I must be off to biology class.”

“Ron?” Kim turned to her old friend, “Talk to him. Please. Get him to see reason.”

“Kim…” Ron shook his head, “I think you’re wrong here. You’re afraid of losing this election. Most of the students love Wally. He’s going to win and you can’t stand coming in second. I’ve got to get to class now. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Shaking her head, Kim turned to her friends. “We need to get with Wade and figure out what in Middleton might be used as a metaphor or allegory for the shadow of a palace.”

“Good idea.” Tara nodded her head in agreement, “Come on, luv.” She grinned at her best friend, “We’ve got work to do.”

** _Possible Home—the evening of the harvest moon_ **

“Come in!” Kim called out on hearing the gentle rapping on her door.

“I thought you girls could use some snacks and something to drink.” Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she entered Kim’s bedroom bearing a tray with cans of soda and chips and dip.

“Thanks, Mom.” Kim replied with a smile as her mother set the tray down on her daughter’s dresser drawer. 

“Thank you, Mrs. P.” Both Tara and Hope said in unison as the blonde cheerleader took three cans, handing one each to her fellow cheerleaders as she opened the third and took a sip.

“What’s going on downstairs?” Kim asked as she took a sip of her soda before grabbing a chip and dipping it in the creamy onion dip.

Sighing, Ann sat down at the edge of the bed, glancing down at the map lying on the floor. “Ron and Wally are working on their campaign and being generally pains in the rear, James is barely resisting the urge to ready a deep space probe for two, the Tweebs are ready to help him build it, and I’m on the verge of committing homicide.”

“Looks like you need this, Mrs. Dr. P.” Hope grinned as she took her flask out of its hiding place in her boot and handed it to the older woman.

“Needed what?” Ann grinned as she took a healthy swig of rum and then handed the flask back to Hope who promptly put it back in its hiding place. “How’s it going?”

“Frustrating.” Tara shook her head. “Right now, we’re trying to narrow down potential candidates.’

“We’ve got Palace Drive, the Palace Theater, the Palace Hotel, Palace Oaks Funeral Home, and at least a half dozen other places with the word palace or that could be associated with a palace.” Kim moaned. “We need to narrow down that list and soon. The harvest moon is tonight.”

“Maybe you’re going about this all wrong.” Ann postulated.

“Do you see something?” Tara inquired as she glanced down at the map.

“Perhaps what you need to do is look not so much for the word palace as for what might contain a palace.” The older woman smirked as her eyes fell on a particular point on the map.

Following the direction of her mother’s gaze, Kim’s lips turned up in a knowing grin. “I think I know what you’re talking about now, Mom.”

“Of course!” Tara exclaimed, “The miniature golf course!”

“Right!” Hope nodded her head. “The sixth hole! It’s a mockup of a palace!”

“The shadow of the palace.” Kim nodded her head. “We need to warn Ron and Wally!” As the three girls and one mother dashed down the stairs, they saw James standing by the door shaking his head.

“Where are the boys?” Ann asked her husband.

“They said something about talking campaign strategy at the golf course.” James shook his head, “All I know is that I’m glad they’re out of this house.”

“We’ve got to get a move on!” Kim exclaimed, “You girls bring your gear?”

“In the boot.” Hope and Tara replied as they dashed to Tara’s Spyder, returning moments later with carry bags.

“Mom? Mind if we get changed here. We don’t have time to waste.” Kim pleaded.

”Go ahead.” Ann nodded her head. “Just holler when you’re done.”

After quickly changing and outfitting themselves, Kim called out to her mother as the three girls dashed down the stairs. “We’re done.”

James and Ann at once noticed the holstered pistol on Hope’s hip as well as the knife in its boot sheath. They also quickly spotted the throwing knives and shuriken on Tara’s belt as well as the combat knife. “I hope you girls don’t have to use that stuff.” Ann prayed with a worried frown on her face.

“We do too, Mrs. P.” Hope answered back. Turning to Kim and her best friend, the olive-skinned cheerleader exclaimed, “Ready.”

“We don’t have a lot of time. Let’s go.” Tara commanded as the trio dashed out the door.

** _Middleton Mini-Golf_ **

Exiting the Alfa-Romeo, Hope scanned the area with her eyes. Finding a good sniper’s perch, she pointed. “I’ll set up there.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head as she readied a pair of poison coated shuriken. “I’ll flank right.” She pointed to a clump of faux-shrubs. “Looks like a good spot for a grenadier to set up. All goes well, I’ll catch him before he can do any damage.”

“I’ll go up the middle.” Kim declared as she readied her hair dryer/grapple gun. “Ready?”

“Let’s go.”

“The strike team reports ready and the package is in position, Sir Reggie.” The Knights team leader reported.

“Very good.” Sir Reggie responded, “Now we wait for Wally the Weakling to appear before the shadow of the palace. When he does, then we shall fulfill the prophecy.”

“Where is that caddy?” Wally whined as Rufus, lugging a bag of golf clubs, trailed far behind grumbling and complaining the entire time. “Hmmm…the number three putter should suffice.”

“Now!” Sir Reggie shouted as the Knight strike teams struck.

“For Rodegan!”

“Death to Wally the Weakling!”

“Whaaaa…” Ron exclaimed as he barely dodged a thrust from a knight’s laser staff. “A laser pointy ball stick!”

“Waaaaagh!” The prince shouted as he ran off in a blind panic, leaving his campaign manager and the little naked mole rat alone to fight the burly knights.

Leaping into the fray, Kim drove one of the knights down with a drop kick as she shouted, “Oh no! We’ve got an election coming up. No way I’m letting you kill my opponent.”

“Kim!” Ron exclaimed in relief as he dodged another blast from one of the laser staffs, losing his trousers in the process. “You’re here!”

“Of course I am.” The young redhead grinned at her friend, “You’re my best friend. We’re a team. Speaking of which…” Her lips turned up in a grin as she delivered a karate chop at one of the knights, knocking the laser staff from his hands, “I brought a couple of friends along. Hope you don’t mind the extra company.”

Reaching the bushes, Tara spotted one of the knights with a rocket launcher aiming at the clustered group by the palace, Throwing her shuriken, she struck the man in the back, the poison instantly doing its damage as the villain collapsed to the ground twitching for a few moments before finally lying still. “Got my man. One down.” The blonde reported to Wade and Kim through her Kimmunicator.

Spotting Count Conrad van Rodegan watching the battle from his vantage point on a hill, Hope took careful aim through the scope of her sniper rifle. “Got van Rodegan in my sights.” The raven-haired cheerleader reported through her Kimmunicator.

Betty’s voice then came through the comm devices, “Take the shot.”

Squeezing the trigger, Hope grimly watched through her scope as her target went down. “Got him.”

“They got the Count!” One of the knights shouted as he redoubled his efforts to reach the prince. “You’ll die for that, Weakling!”

“No!” Wally cried, “I’ll give you gold…jewels…whatever you want!”

Another shot rang out, followed by Hope’s terse announcement, “Sniper down. Looked like he had a bead on Wally”

“Had to take out another grenadier.” Tara grimly declared.

“Wrapping up here.” Kim exclaimed as she knocked out Reggie with a combination kick to the groin followed by an uppercut that sent him reeling into a mockup of the Titanic. “I think that’s it.” The young redhead panted as she caught her breath. “Everyone okay?”

Rushing up to their friend, Tara and Hope both called out, “We’re fine. How’s Ron and Prinny?”

“I’m okay.” Ron answered back as he tried to pull up his pants.

“I think Prince Wally might have peed his pants though.” Kim chuckled as the prince tried to cover up the wet spot on his lap.

Wade’s image then came through on the girls’ Kimmunicators. “Doctor Director said that a cleanup crew from Global Justice is already en route. They’ll have the…” the young boy visibly cringed as he continued his report, “…bodies removed by the time the police arrive. She’ll have someone handle the police as well, so you won’t need to worry about that.”

“We didn’t have a choice, Kim.” Tara consoled in a low voice, giving her redheaded friend a hug. “If that rocket launcher or grenadier had fired their weapons, you, Ron, and the Prince would have been killed—along with those knights that you knocked out.”

“That sniper would have taken Wally’s head off.” Hope declared, “And van Rodegan was a very bad man and had diplomatic immunity. He couldn’t be touched.”

“He’s responsible for killing or having killed an awful lot of people.” Tara pointed out as the Global Justice cleanup crew quickly and efficiently did its job.

“I know.” Kim sighed, “It’s just that…” She shook her head as she brushed away a tear, “This is the first time I’ve been on a mission where I know people have been killed. It’s a little…”

“We understand.” Tara whispered as she and Hope both hugged their friend. “We’ve been there. Come on…” The blonde smiled warmly at her redheaded friend, taking one of her hands in hers as Hope took the redhead’s other hand. “You need a stiff drink or three.” Turning to Ron, she pleaded, “Can you see that Wally gets back okay?”

“Sure.” Ron responded as he patted the prince on his back, “Come on, Wally. Let’s go home.”

Activating her Kimmunicator, Tara hit the speed dial for Kim’s parents. As they appeared on the screen, the blonde reported, “Ron and Kim are okay, so is the prince although you’re going to have to do his laundry, Mrs. P.”

“He pissed his pants.” Hope quipped as Ann heaved a sigh.

“Did you have to…” Mr. Possible asked.

“Yes.” Tara grimly nodded her head, “But Ron and Kim didn’t.” On hearing that, both Ann and James heaved a sigh of relief. “However, Kim’s a little shaken. Would it be okay if she stayed with us tonight?”

Turning to her husband and taking his slight head nod as granting permission, Ann replied, “Yes.” She then pleaded, “Can I talk to Kim?”

“Of course.”

Entering the conversation, Kim forced a smile to her face, “Hi Mom.”

“You doing okay, Sweetie?”

“Tara and Hope are taking good care of me.” Kim replied with a shaky grin. “I’ll be alright.”

“Okay.” Ann nodded her head, “If you need to talk or anything…”

“Thanks, Mom.” Kim gave her mother a warm smile, “I will.”

** _Middleton High—Election Day_ **

“Good luck, Kim.” Tara and Hope cried out as they cheered their friend on from the pro-Kim section of the auditorium where the baseball team, chess team, soccer team, a third of the cheerleading squad, and several other students cheered and applauded the teen hero.

“Settle down, people!” Mr. Barkin commanded from his place behind the podium, “I said SETTLE DOWN!” As a hush fell on the auditorium packed with students and the press, the permanent substitute teacher announced, “Here are the votes for your new student government president: Brick Flagg gets seventy-five votes; Kim Possible comes in second with 225 and leading with seven hundred votes Middleton High’s new student government president—Prince Wally!”

“Congratulations, Prince.” Kim smiled politely as she extended her hand.

“Way to go Wally, my man!” Brick Flagg, with an big grin on his face, congratulated the new student government president while his campaign manager, Bonnie Rockwaller, sulked in her seat.

“My man has leadership experience!” Ron exclaimed, patting the new president on the back, “He’s very good at giving orders!”

“Congratulations, Son!” King Wallace beamed as he made his way up to the stage to give his heir a paternal hug. “You did well. Now it’s time for you to return home so that you can continue to prepare to take the crown when it is your turn to rule.”

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about, Daddy.” Wally confessed, “I’ve decided that after you abdicate, I will refuse to take the crown. Instead, I want to become president. It’s time our country became a democracy.”

“A big step, Son.” Wallace demurred, “But we have time to discuss it. I don’t plan to abdicate any time in the near future.”

“The prophecy did state that the monarchy would end with Wallace III.” Tara recalled to her best friend.

“Yeah…but it didn’t say when.” Hope cautioned. “Don’t ask me why, bestie, but I have a feeling that things aren’t going to get any easier for Wally or Rodegan when he officially announces that he’s transitioning the country to a democracy.”

“I fear you’re right, luv.” Tara agreed with a sigh. “It looks like we’re going to have to keep an eye on the moldy cheese capital of the world.”

** _Conrad van Rodegan’s mountain fortress—Just across from the Rodegan border in Ruritania_ **

“Perfect.” The count grinned as he poured cognac into a brandy snifter, boasting to his new assistant. “Everything went according to plan. Global Justice and the world believe that I am dead thanks to the performance of my clone. Our people have arranged to leak information to the press that the monarchy will soon be coming to an end with the abdication of Wallace II in the next couple of years. That will sow the seeds for social instability as those impatient for free elections will…with our subtle and covert encouragement…become more restive. If the monarchy waits too long to hold elections, it will face a full-fledged revolution. Then, when elections are held or the revolution needs a leader, I, with my new face and identity, will step forward. I will take over as ruler of Rodegan, MALUS will have access to our hidden mineral reserves, and Gotterdammerung will be one step closer to realization. Number One will be pleased.”

“And payment to Dr. Drakken for his clone formula?” The assistant inquired.

“Complete the transaction as agreed.” The count commanded. “Let the blue-skinned madman use it to carry out whatever petty scheme he has planned. Him and those like him are doing as we intended. They are tying up resources and distracting Global Justice and the other intelligence agencies while we continue our work in the shadows. We will emerge when the time is right. Now…is the plastic surgeon ready?”

“Yes, Your Grace…” The assistant quickly corrected himself on seeing a glare of warning from his superior. “Excuse me…Number Three. The surgeon is ready now and, if I might be so bold, the face you have chosen suits you perfectly.”

“Thank you.” The count grinned, “Now…it is time for me to…as they say nowadays…reinvent myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I do hope people are enjoying this AU of the Kim Possible universe. While I do my best to stay within the spirit of canon and keep as true to the characters as possible, as this is a more action/dramatic oriented tale, I have had to take some creative license. Tara is most notable as there is very little of her canon self here except physical appearance. In fairness, we only do see her in a semi-prominent role in one episode, "Sink or Swim", so much of her is a tabula rasa and pretty much all of Hope is a blank slate for me to write on. I've been doing the best I can to keep away from the "Bitchy Kim" trope, while at the same time trying to portray her as a teenage girl still growing maturing. Much the same with Ron. In his case, I'm trying to avoid "Super Ron" while at the same time capturing his essential 'Ronness'. The thing with Ron is that, in many ways, he is very childlike and often as not childish in outlook. This can be a wonderful thing in that he views the world through a child's eyes. But it also means he will occasionally act in a thoughtless and impulsive manner as he does here on a couple of occasions. He's very much the chaos factor made manifest. Sometimes he rises beyond expectations as at Wannaweep. Other times, he disappoints as he does here.
> 
> I've also introduced new characters and/or have begun to develop characters recently introduced such as Kevin Guberman, Steve Farley, Jessica and Liz. Most notably, I've introduced a character who will become very important later: Conrad van Rodegan, the Grandmaster of the Knights of Rodegan and Number 3 of MALUS makes his debut. Lots of plot development also taking place in this part as tensions between Ron and Kim continue to mount as Kim is beginning to break free of the codependency bubble that she and Ron have dwelt in for so long. Ron is not in such a hurry to break free of that cocoon though and this is creating tensions between the two best friends. The subplot involving the designer drugs will also be moving towards resolution in the near future. Shego's redemption arc will also figure somewhat in the drug story arc. This arc is more a long term arc which should see prominence in this universe's version of "A Sitch in Time" and its resolution in this universe's version of "So The Drama" (which will not necessarily be anything like the episode that aired)
> 
> I have decided to do multiple stories in the Double Entendre series with this one taking place roughly during sophomore year. KP chronology is rather difficult to pin down as far as exact dates are concerned, so much of the placement of episodes and events is me trying to do the best I can to stay within series chronology and make logical sense. Other works in the series will consist of character vignettes and short stories as well as longer novels such as season two and three. Also, I will be making changes in events in the very near future as I'm moving the events of Crush to near the end of this season's story. I think Crush actually would have worked better as a season finale rather than the 13th episode chronological/the first aired. 
> 
> Next chapter will consist of more character development as we set the stage for the introduction of Monique. I hope you all are enjoying this story and I thank you for your kudos and comments. Take care!


	14. Enter the Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dirty Pair join the chess club where they work to further international relations as only they can, coach youth soccer, and do volunteer work at a local senior center while Kim and Ron dance with the Senors in this part. Added a small Crystal and Zoe scene and made some more grammatical and continuity edits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Jeriddian for his kind permission in allowing me to use his original characters from his story "Queen's Gambit Accepted" in this story. I hope I've done them justice, Jeriddian. I would also recommend readers here to read "Queen's Gambit Accepted" and Jeriddian's other stories in his "Resolution" story arc that you can find on fanfiction.net. I guarantee that you will be glad you did. I'd like to again thank campy for the use of his characters and recommend his stories "Mad Dog's Picnic" and "Mating Games" as well as the other stories in his "Essential Ronness" series located on fanfiction.net.
> 
> This part is mostly devoted to character development, but does introduce some important characters in the form of Sergei Radovsky, Mr. Amberson, and the Middleton High Chess Club (again, thanks Jeriddian!) The designer drug plot continues to build as the good guys are struggling for an antidote. Next part will see the introduction of Monique--it'll be interesting seeing how well she works and plays with the Dirty Pair...

** _Tara and Hope’s House Before School_ **

“What is it, Betty?” Tara, wearing a cream colored top and low-rise jeans with boots, asked as the Director for Global Justice appeared on their television monitor. “This better be important. You caught us as we were on our way out of the door to go to school.”

“I’m sorry for the sudden call, but I have some news for you that I think you might be interested in.” Betty Director said in a no-nonsense voice.

“Okay…let’s hear it.”

Doctor Director’s next words immediately drew the attention of both girls. “It concerns David Bruckner. He’s been assigned to a deep cover mission. I’m not at liberty to say what the mission is nor how long he will be on it. Suffice to say that he will be out of contact for an extended period of time.”

“We understand. It’s part of the game—comes with the territory.” Tara replied. “He’s had to do this before. I trust you’ll let us know if conditions change.”

“As soon as I am made aware of any changes…” Betty vowed, “…you two will be the first to know.” The Global Justice director further declared, “He volunteered for the mission because he recognized how important it is. If he succeeds, the number of lives he saves will be in the hundreds of thousands—at a minimum.”

‘Thank you, Betty.” Tara replied with a warm grin.

“Yeah, Betty.” Hope interjected, “We appreciate your letting us know.”

“I’ll let the two of you go on to school now.” Betty said, her lips turning up in a smile. “Take care.”

“Think he’ll be all right?” Hope asked as the pair walked out of the house and got into Tara’s Alfa-Romeo.

“Yeah.” Tara smiled, “It’s not like he hasn’t gone deep cover before. Last time, he had to infiltrate a Chechen cell. He was in the cold for six months on that one.”

“What’s the longest you’ve been out in the cold for?” Hope inquired.

“About a month once.” Tara replied, “Usually I don’t do deep cover jobs—this is my first really long term job and it’s kind of a special sort of mission. I wouldn’t call what I’m calling deep cover though because too many people know who I am.”

“What sort of mission would you call it?” Hope asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Her lips turning up in a smile as she regarded her best friend, the blonde adventuress responded, “A smashing good one. I never really went to school.” Tara confessed, “Oh yes, I went to a boarding school for a brief period—but that was because Grandmama, Uncle John, and Auntie Emma wanted to be sure I learned to develop good social skills and how to adapt quickly to circumstances. For the most part, I had private tutors. This is the first chance I’ve had to actually behave as a teenager.” She chuckled as she started the car and put it in gear, “Cheerleading, goofing off in classes, hanging out with friends, even doing detention…It’s actually kind of fun.”

** **

** _Middleton High_ **

“Hey guys!” Kim Possible, with her best friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable in his customary place at her side, ran up to the Dirty Pair in the hallway. “How was your weekend?”

“Absolutely smashing!” Tara grinned. “You two should have gone with us.”

“Yeah.” Hope smirked, “We laid out all day working on our all-over tans sipping mai-tais and taking it easy and at night…”

“Partied with some of the best looking studs you’ve ever seen.” Tara interjected with a leer. “There was this one bloke…sandy blond hair…six pack abs…”

“Carried about eight inches…” Hope interrupted licking her lips lasciviously. “Me, Tara, and Sheila just took our time…”

_TMI!_ Kim thought to herself as she imagined what went on in that hotel suite, her face blushing even redder at her next thought. _Wish I was there._

“We wore the poor lad out…” Tara quipped, “…but when we left him, he had the cutest smile on his face.”

Kim stammered, her face turning a deep red “Ummm…yeah…We had a good weekend too—didn’t we Ron?” 

Ron shifted about uncomfortably, happy once again that he was wearing baggy trousers as he imagined himself alone in a room with Shego, Tara, and Hope—all three girls horny and slightly buzzed. _Wrong-sick! Wrong-sick! _ “Yeah.” The blond sidekick replied, running his fingers through his unruly hair as he sighed inwardly in relief at his friend’s switching of the topic to a safer zone. “We went to Floppy World and I got Allie Gator’s autograph and got my picture taken with Floppy Ferret himself!”

“Sounds like you two had fun.” Tara chuckled.

“Well…” Kim smirked, “We did have to beat that low-rent wannabe villain.”

“You mean Greyscale?” Ron laughed, “No big.”

“Greyscale?” Hope snickered as she raised an eyebrow.

“Yah.” The redheaded teen hero snorted, “He wanted to turn the park and everyone in it black and white—like the old TV shows.”

Laughing, Ron declared, “Yeah. He was a real weirdo.”

“He had this ray gun that changed anything it hit black and white.” Kim recalled. “He was going to brainwash everyone into thinking they were characters on some old fifties TV show and he was going to turn Floppy World into a fifties style small town. Ron found a reverse switch on the ray gun while I was fighting Greyscale’s henchies and turned everything back to normal again.”

“Way to go, Ron!” The girls praised as the young man preened, obviously enjoying their compliments.

“You really stepped up there, Ron.” Kim commended, giving her best friend a warm smile.

Shrugging his shoulders, the young sidekick responded with a modest, “It was no big.”

“Well…I think it was.” Kim replied, “I don’t know about you two…” She grinned at her fellow cheerleaders, “But I know I don’t want to live my life in black and white.”

“Not our idea of a good time either, luv.” Tara laughed as Hope nodded her head in agreement.

“So…” Kim inquired as the foursome made their way to their next class, “What are your plans for after school?”

“Chess club.” Tara answered back, “I promised Kevin…”

“That’s right!” Kim interjected, “You promised you’d play fourth board for the regionals.”

“Yeah.” The blonde cheerleader nodded her head as her best friend heaved a sigh.

“And she’s dragging me along for moral support.”

“It won’t be that bad, Hope!” Kim giggled, “Besides…Liz said there’s a couple of hotties in the club. Bet you’ll end up having fun.”

“Yeah.” Hope snorted, “Right.”

“It’s not going to be that bad!” Tara laughed as she practically dragged her best friend to a classroom at the end of the hall. “You’re more scared than that time we stumbled into that room full of henchmen.”

“Henchmen I can handle.” Hope sighed, “Just go in and beat them up. No problem. But we’re about to go where no cheerleader has gone before!”

“One cheerleader has.” Tara smirked, pointing at the couple waiting by the closed door. “There’s Liz and Kevin.”

“All right!” Hope sighed as the Dirty Pair approached their friends. “Let’s get this over with.”

“I’ll let them know you’re here.” Kevin said as he opened the door and entered the classroom, closing the door behind him.

“So…” Tara asked her red-headed fellow cheerleader, “What can we expect?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Liz, wearing a short skirt and top with her customary purple headband grinned, “They’re a pretty good group…really. And yeah…believe it or not, there are a couple of very good looking guys in there…one of them I’d say definitely falls into the hottie category. If I weren’t already involved with Kevin, you better believe I’d be giving him a test drive.”

“All right…all right!” Hope sighed, “I’ll give them a looksee, but I’m leaving if I see just one of them picking his nose!”

** _Mr. Amberson’s Room—Chess Club_ **

“Hey, Kevin!” Dave Ponder, a rather small-sized, but not on the whole unattractive, boy with fuzzy brown hair and wearing horn-rimmed glasses grinned as his friend entered the classroom. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

“She’ll be in soon.” Kevin replied. Turning to Mr. Amberson, the calculus teacher and faculty advisor, a slender middle-aged man with dark-hair and a receding hairline and wearing classy wire frame glasses , the chess club captain announced, “Our fourth board is outside.”

“Well…” The advisor grinned, “Tell him to come in.”

“Yes, sir.” Kevin grinned as he opened the door and motioned for his girlfriend and the other two cheerleaders to come in.

Entering first, Liz was greeted with smiles and waves and a greeting from the faculty advisor. “Good afternoon Liz.” Mr. Amberson smiled at the young redhead.

A hush filled the room as the other two cheerleaders entered the room. Noticing that every eye in the room was focused on her and her best friend, Hope snarked, “Did you just fart, bestie?”

“No luv.” Tara grinned back, “I thought it was you.” She then quipped to her redheaded fellow cheerleader, “Liz? Did you just cut the cheese?”

“No.” Liz replied, her face turning a shade of red as she shook her head. “I thought it was one of you two. I figured you were continuing that contest you had in the locker room after practice…”

“Oh…” Tara smirked, “The one where Jessica joined in and ripped one that had both Bonnie and Kimmie in tears.”

“Yeah.” Liz chuckled, “That one.”

Jordan Cross, a tall and wiry young man with buck teeth, nearly fell off his seat as his eyes fell on the lovely blonde and beautiful dark-haired cheerleaders. After a few clumsy attempts, he finally managed to regain his equilibrium as he stammered. “Ummm…Kevin….uhhh…what are the Dirty Pair doing here?”

“Our reputation precedes ourselves, luv.” Tara snickered as her best friend’s lips turned up in an evil grin.

“Tara’s our new fourth board.” Kevin announced.

“I’m her moral support.” Hope grinned.

“They also stepped in when a couple of football players gave Paul a wedgie in the lunchroom a few weeks ago.” Kevin pointed out. “Kicked one of them in the balls…”

“That’d be me.” Hope bowed, giving the boys an ample view of her cleavage.

“And Tara delivered a good one to the back of the other boy’s knee.” Kevin recalled, giving both girls a look of gratitude for coming to the aid of the young freshman. “We owe ‘em both.”

“Wankers had it coming. I hate bullies.” Tara replied, “Your friend wasn’t doing anything but standing in line minding his own business.”

Jermaine Hall, a heavyset African-American boy exclaimed as he set down the hero sandwich he had been munching on, “Cheerleaders don’t play chess…” Gulping at the glares coming his way simultaneously from three cheerleaders, he quickly added, “Do they?”

“Yes, luv.” Tara responded with a sigh as she sauntered over to his board and, taking the white side, advanced the king’s pawn up two squares, “We do.”

“I think the gauntlet has just been tossed down, Jermaine.” Kevin chuckled as everyone sat down to watch the boy’s reaction.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jermaine advanced his king’s pawn two squares and the game was on—for as long as it lasted. After about twenty moves, it became clear to everyone that Tara had won as Jermaine tipped his king over, signaling resignation.

“Otilichno srabotono! Well done!” A Russian-accented voice called out.

“This is Sergei. Sergei Radovsky.” Kevin gestured towards a very handsome boy with somewhat long dark hair and a crooked grin. “His family emigrated from Russia last year.”

“Da.” He smiled as he gestured at his board, “Pozhaluysta? Please?”

Nodding her head, Tara gave the handsome Russian a coy smirk as he held a chair out for her while Hope perched on the corner of a nearby table, licked her lips lasciviously as she eyed the good looking boy. “Spasibo.” The blonde cheerleader responded as she awaited Sergei’s first move.

Opening with his queen’s pawn, Sergei’s eyebrow raised slightly as she opened with her king’s knight in a Queen’s Indian Defense. As the game played on, both Tara and Hope teased the young Russian with subtle flirts, drawing an amused smile from Mr. Amberson as Dave whispered to Kevin, Liz, and the faculty advisor who were all gathered together watching the game with rapt interest.

“I’ve seen the Dirty Pair in action before.” Dave shook his head in envy at his Russian teammate, “I’m surprised Sergei’s holding it together as well as he is. If I were in his chair right now; I’d be a pile of goo.”

“They do realize they’re not going to be able to get away with this in a regulation tournament, don’t they?” The faculty advisor whispered to Kevin and his girlfriend as Hope and Tara continued playing their game within a game with the young Russian who was courageously soldiering on.

“They do.” Kevin answered back.

“Yeah.” Liz interjected, coming to her friends’ defense, “They’re just having fun with him right now. Believe me…those two are usually a lot worse “

“Tara’s testing him.” Kevin quickly concluded as he caught the glint of approval in the blonde’s sapphire eyes and then a similar look from the darker eyes of the raven-haired cheerleader perched on the table watching the game. “She’s wanting to see how well he can keep his mind on the game even with her and Hope’s distractions.”

“I believe you’re right, Kevin.” Mr. Amberson, observing the Pair’s actions more closely, remarked, nodding his head slightly.

“Don’t worry about them in a real tournament.” Liz consoled, “They’ll behave themselves. Believe it or not, they’re team players. They won’t do anything to put our chance to win regionals at risk.”

“That’s good to hear.” Mr. Amberson replied as Sergei tipped his king over in resignation.

“Good game, prekasnaya dama, lovely lady.” He gallantly accepted Tara’s hand and kissed it as Hope, coughing, extended her hand as well.

“Forget someone?”

Taking the olive-skinned cheerleader’s hand in his, the Russian graciously kissed it as well, “Prostite menya pozhalyusta. Excuse me, please, prekasnaya dama, lovely lady.”

“I think we have a keeper here, bestie.” Hope leered, “What do you say? Add him to the collection?”

Her lips turned up in a wicked grin, Tara responded as she gave the handsome young Russian a coy wink, “I think he definitely has prospects.” As both cheerleaders took station on either side of the dark haired youth and slipped their arms around his waist, Tara murmured in a sultry voice, “What do you say, Sergei? Want to grab a cup of coffee with us?”

“Da.” The young Russian, by no means either stupid or blind, responded affirmatively “Spasibo.”

Watching as the trio exited the room, Dave turned to his friend, “Kevin? What just happened?”

Laughing along with his girlfriend, Kevin responded, “Right off hand, Dave…I’d say Sergei just hit the jackpot.” Then, smiling at the pout his girlfriend was giving him, Kevin wisely amended, “But I’m the luckiest boy in the room because the prettiest cheerleader at Middleton High is willing to put up with me.”

“Nice save, Guberman.” Liz chuckled as she gave her boyfriend a flirtatious wink. “I think I’ll keep you.”

A slight smile crossed Mr. Amberson’s features on hearing the cheerleader’s joke as he cleaned his glasses, reflecting on the change in fortunes of some of his players and the club. He always had three long-term goals as faculty advisor of the chess club. One was to get more girls interested in playing the great game. Now, he had three. One—Tara—definitely very experienced in playing. Whoever taught her had taught her well. Two—Liz—a beginner, but one willing and eager to learn thanks to the encouragement and tutelage of her boyfriend. And three—possibly Hope. With the support of her best friend and roommate as well as the others on the team and himself, he hoped…no pun intended…he chuckled softly to himself…that she might be persuaded to at least learn and play the game on a casual level.

The faculty advisor’s second goal was to encourage the young men in his club to expand their horizons—to seek out new friends and challenges. He understood that many of them were socially awkward—he was at their age and still was to an extent. There had always been a barrier between the chess club and the rest of the school and sadly, the existence of that barrier was due to both sides wanting to keep it up. This stupid food chain promoted by some students along with his students’ passive acceptance of it was an obstacle to the social interaction his students needed. But that was beginning to change now. Thanks first to Kevin’s relationship with Liz and now to the Dirty Pair joining the club, he could see the barriers beginning to crack. Oh, the crack was a small one to be sure, but it was there and with proper nourishing and care, it could grow. In any event, the addition of the two young nonconformist cheerleaders would definitely add spice to club meetings. Of course, he wryly mused, he had best prepare himself for the inevitable F or S bomb that would sooner or later escape the lips of one or both of those cheerleaders at some point—probably at the most inconvenient of times if their reputation was any indication to go by.

However, there was still a long way to go, the teacher mused as he nodded his head in approval at Mr. Ponder’s intriguing bishop sacrifice in his game with Jermaine. The food chain and its hold on many of the students would not be broken overnight, but, for the first time in a long time, Mr. Amberson could see a ray of light for his students shining through the darkness.

His third objective actually tied into both the first and second ones. He wanted to see the playing of chess grow in popularity at the school. Oh, he had no illusions that chess would replace sports such as football and basketball in the school hierarchy or that every student would be hanging on in anticipation as the results for the U.S. Open filtered in, but, for the first time in a long time—he had hopes that one day he could walk the school grounds and see before and after classes and during lunch breaks students sitting together and playing casual games.

“Yes. This has been a very good day.” Mr. Amberson smiled as he watched his players moving their pieces on their boards and as he observed Kevin teaching Liz about how to execute a proper attack in the King and pawn versus King endgame. “A good day indeed.”

** _Carnie’s Coffee Shop—Middleton Mall_ **

“We need to find something to do for the community service requirement—and soon.” Hope let out a breath as she sipped her Ethiopian coffee with plenty of sugar and cream. “If we don’t hurry, the only spots left open will be roadside trash pickup.”

“We could coach girls youth football?” Tara suggested as she sipped from her cup of Hawaiian Kona with a dollop of cream.

“If you’re referring to soccer…” Hope began only to be cut off by her best friend’s laughter.

“That’s the only real football.” Tara interjected as Sergei, the Russian chess club member who had joined the girls for coffee, laughingly agreed.

“Da. American football is not true football. It is bodies crashing into each other.”

“English Premiere League all the way.” Tara laughed.

“Nyet…” Sergei shook his head as he let out a rich laugh, “Russian Premier League! Zenit St. Petersburg.”

“Chelsea!” Tara countered with a smirk.

As the argument went back and forth, the people at the nearby tables looked on curiously. The dark-skinned teenager occupying one of the tables, enjoying her break from her part-time job at Club Banana, shook her head, muttering “Who cares about stupid soccer? Steel Toe versus Pain King’s coming up and I can’t get tickets.”

“Football…soccer…whatever!” Hope shook her head.

“Football!!” The other two at the table both shouted in British and Russian accents.

“All right!” Hope sighed melodramatically, “Football! Happy now?”

“Yes, luv.” Tara smirked victorious.

“Da.” Sergei chuckled, “Anyway…if you are thinking of coaching youth football, I coach one of the boys teams. Is a lot of fun. They are good kids. But I also like to volunteer at the Senior Center. A lot of us chess team members do. They are always looking for people to spend time with the residents.”

“What would we be doing there?” Hope inquired in a voice that was half-way flirtatious and half-serious.

“It depends on what you want to do and who in the Center needs a companion.” Sergei responded as he sipped his Columbian Roast coffee. Shaking his head, he let out a sad sigh, “Many of the members there have no one. Their families either live far away and can’t get to see them as much as they’d like or…” The young Russian shook his head in dismay, “Even worse, they are forgotten about completely, left all alone by those who are supposed to have loved them.”

“You know…” The raven-haired cheerleader suggested in a soft voice, “We could do both.”

“We could.” Tara nodded her head in agreement, “It’s not like we’re Kim…we’re not doing a million and one things that suck up all our time.” Her lips turned up in a warm smile, “Let’s do it.”

“Does this mean that I am a ‘keeper’ now?” Sergei chuckled, giving the girls a sly grin.

“It means you’re in very serious contention.” Tara smirked back as Hope gave him a coy wink.

“You’re on the right track, Sport. Keep it up.”

** _Norma Jean’s Bookstore and Coffee House—Old Town Square_ **

“So, Tara and Hope got into this farting contest and then Jessica let out a sonic boom that…I swear…” Crystal laughed as she gazed into the eyes of the lovely Asian woman sitting across from her, “…rattled the windows.”

Setting down her cup, Zoe laughed merrily, “So…who won?”

“I don’t know.” Crystal replied as she too a sip of coffee. “Kim decided to join in and let out a juicy one that brought Bonnie to her knees and had me running out of the locker room in nothing but my towel.”

Laughing even louder, Zoe playfully teased, “I’ll bet the boys at basketball practice loved that.”

“Tell me about it.” Crystal answered back as a slight blush came to her cheeks, adding in a somewhat timorous voice, “Not that I’m interested in any boy at the moment.” Taking another sip from her cup, Crystal sighed, “It’s not like no one’s asked me out or anything. I’ve gone out on dates and all…and well…you know how it is. Sometimes they’re all hands wanting one thing. Sometimes you get the nice ones…”

“But…” Zoe interjected as she gazed into the other girl’s eyes.

Heaving a second sigh, the tawny-haired cheerleader picked up where she left off, “But…there’s nothing there. I mean I have a good time when I’m with one of the nice boys like Dillon from the track team, but…” she shook her head, “…like I said, there’s nothing there…if you know what I mean. No spark. Even when he kissed me goodbye I didn’t feel like it was anything special. I don’t know.” Crystal moaned dejectedly, “Am I doing something wrong? Is something wrong with me?”

“No, Crys.” Zoe responded with a warm smile as she reached across the table and took the cheerleader’s hand in hers. “There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s just that you haven’t met the right person yet.”

“I think I have.” Crystal responded as she quickly glanced away before again gazing into the other woman’s eyes, “I’m just not sure the person I’m interested in is interested in me.”

“What if this person is?”

“Then it gets even more confusing.” The tormented cheerleader answered back. “I don’t know…I want to tell this person, but I’m not sure…”

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Zoe spoke softly, “I’m very sure that this person would tell you that it’s okay for you to be confused. That she is very much interested in you and that she understands what you’re going through because she’s been there herself and that she’s willing to wait until you’re ready.”

“Thanks.” Crystal smiled back at the lovely Asian seated across from her. “I think that was what I needed to hear. So…we still on for the zoo this weekend.” The tawny-skinned cheerleader asked with a lump in her throat.

Smiling back at the girl seated across from her, still holding her hand, Zoe responded with a warm reply, “Looking forward to it.”

** _Middleton High—The Next Day_ **

“You haven’t been at the tequila again, have you Kimmie?” Tara laughed as she saw the hang-dog look on her redheaded friend’s face.

“Nah…” Hope teased with a wink, “She got lucky with some hottie last night. Right, Kim?” 

“I wish!” Kim sighed. “It was a long night. First, I got roped in by my mother to fetch my Dad and the Tweebs from J. P. Bearymore’s after their soccer practice.”

“Football.” Tara interrupted. “It’s called football! Not that demolition derby of a sport you Yanks call football.”

“Don’t get her started!” Hope pleaded, “Please, Kim!”

“Okay! Football! Whatever!” Kim sighed, “Anyway, he always takes the team there after they finish practice and the Tweebs were being their usual bratty selves. Then I run into Ron who was hanging out there playing video games, then something happened…I think the Tweebs were horsing around because Dad ended up getting his leg broken and guess who’s now stuck coaching their soc…football…team.”

“That’s funny.” Tara replied, “Hope and I are volunteering to coach a team for the girls league and Sergei’s coaching a team in the boys league.”

“Sergei?” Kim smirked, raising an eyebrow, “New guy? And…by the way…what’s going on with David?”

“David’s gone deep cover.” Tara explained in a low voice that only the three girls could hear. “We’re not going to be able to hear from him, get any messages to him, or anything like that until he comes in out of the cold.”

“I’m sorry.” Kim answered back sympathetically, “That sucks.”

“It’s part of the game.” Tara shrugged her shoulders, although the concerned expression on her face was evident to all. “He wouldn’t have volunteered for it if he didn’t think it was very important.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay, Tara.” Kim declared, then, in an effort to lighten up the mood, repeated her earlier question, “So…Sergei?”

“He’s this hottie Russian with long dark hair who goes to school here and belongs to the chess club.” Hope leered. “And before you ask…we’ve got first dibs on him.”

“He’s all yours.” Kim replied as her voice hitched, “There’s only one guy I’m crushing on now.”

“And he’s at your twelve o’clock…am I right?” Tara grinned.

Nodding her head, Kim stammered out a “Uh Huh.”

“Well…why don’t you go up and talk to him?” Hope urged, “You’ve already made first contact, so you know Josh doesn’t bite—at least not yet.”

“Too late.” Kim shook her head, “He just went in the boys room.” Her lips then turned up in a slight smile, “But he waved at me.”

“That’s a good sign.’ Hope replied with a grin.

“And you’ll catch him next time.” Tara declared in a reassuring tone. Shifting topics, the blonde cheerleader queried, “So…what else happened last night?”

“After I found out I got stuck coaching the…football…team.” Letting out a breath, Kim pleaded, “Come on, Tara, let us call it soccer—it’s confusing otherwise.”

“Yeah, bestie.” Hope added her entreaties, “Just imagine that when we say soccer, we’re really calling it football…okay.”

“Oh…all right!” Tara snorted as she shook her head, “Bloody Yanks.”

“Now that we’ve got that settled.” Hope declared as she turned her attention back to Kim, “You were saying?”

“Right.” Kim took a few moments to regain her train of thought before continuing, “After getting home and finding out I was the new coach, Wade calls and says that something happened at the J. P. Bearymore’s we just came from. So…I hustle back to there and meet up with Ron and we find out that someone took the animatronic bear…you know, the one that plays the banjo?”

“Ummm…Kim…” Hope drawled, “We wouldn’t be caught dead in that place.”

“I wish I could say the same.” Kim grumbled as Ron joined the conversation.

“You girls talking about J.P Bearymore getting kidnapped?” Ron exclaimed, “Yeah, it was horrible! I can’t believe the Senors did that! And then they stole Pizzapotamus!”

“Do I want to know?” Tara whispered to the other two girls who barely stifled their giggles.

“No.” Kim whispered back, “You really don’t.” Picking up the narrative, she recalled, “We grabbed on to the rope they used to snatch Pizzapotamus and tried to climb up it.” Letting out a breath of air, she confessed, “I thought we were going to end up splattered against the wall of the Smarty Mart for a bit. Junior was going to slam us into the building.”

“That was the smart play. That’s what a pro would have done.” Tara commented, “Why didn’t he?”

“Senor wouldn’t let him.” Kim answered back, “I don’t know why. Maybe it has something to do with that how to be a villain book he bought online?: She shrugged her shoulders. “All I know is that we lucked out.”

“You’re damned right, you did.” Tara chided, “Don’t ever try that stunt against a pro. You do, and they will be scraping you off a wall.”

“Ass chewing duly noted.” Kim replied, accepting the criticism. “Anyway, we got lucky and I managed to grapple on to a Bueno Nacho sign and we were able to swing down.”

“Made it just before BN closed.” Ron declared, “We got lucky and managed to get some burritos to go.”

As the tiny group made their way to study hall, Kim turned to Tara, “You know a lot about soccer…right?”

“Grew up playing it, luv and I try to never miss Chelsea when they’re playing on the telly.”

“And I played in middle school.” Hope chimed in.

“So…” Kim queried as the group entered their last period classroom. “Any hints?”

“Come here and we’ll try to give you a quick rundown.” Tara laughed as the three girls huddled together while Ron, pretending to study, quietly dozed off at his desk.

** _Middleton Park—soccer fields_ **

“Good job, Cheryl!” Tara clapped her hands as a young girl with ebony skin scored a goal. “Do you see how she got you, Theresa?” The Englishwoman asked the brown-haired fair skinned goalie.

“No, Tara.” The goalie replied with a frown.

“Hey…no frownies now!” Hope grinned as she gave the distraught goalie a hug, “We’re here to have fun…right?”

“Right.” Theresa smiled back. Looking up at her blonde coach, the little goalie asked, “What did I do wrong?”

“It’s nothing big.” Tara smiled as she kneeled down in front of the girl and began to draw an imaginary diagram on the grass. “You see, Cheryl went this way to fake you. When someone comes at you, pay attention to how their body moves. That’ll help you to figure out if they’re faking or not. And don’t worry about making a mistake. It’s gonna happen, luv. Just pick yourself up and get ready for the next one and like my bestie said, have fun.”

Calling out to her team, Tara clapped her hands, “All right…everyone ready for some passing drills. And…to make it more fun…if you make five passes before I blow my whistle, you’ll get one of my Auntie Emma’s cookies.”

As the girls did their passing drills, Hope smirked, “Did Auntie Emma really bake those cookies?”

“Hell no.” Tara chuckled, “But they do come from a very good English bakery. Here…” She said as she handed a cookie to her best friend, “Try one.”

“Hmmmm…that is yummy.”

“It looks like your girls are having fun.”

“Hey, Sergei.” Tara and Hope both smiled as they saw the young Russian approaching. “Have a cookie.”

“Spasibo.” The Russian grinned as he bit into the treat, “Bozhe moi! This is good.”

“So…how are your boys coming along?” Hope asked as Tara called over two of the girls and demonstrated to them how to better pass the ball between each other a couple of times before letting them do it themselves.

“They are good kids.” Sergei responded, “They learn quickly.”

“Maybe one of these kids will end up playing in the World Cup one day.” Tara commented as she pointed to a blonde girl passing to a girl with red hair, “See her…she’s a natural. Great technique.”

“Da.” The Russian nodded his head.

“Her friend’s no slouch either.” Hope noted, pointing out how smoothly the pair worked together. I’m thinking we put them on first squad. What do you think, T?”

“Sounds good.” Tara agreed. “We’ve got to be sure to set the roster where everyone gets a chance to play though.”

“Da.” Sergei agreed. “I have to do the same with my boys. Speaking of which…” He inclined his head towards the field where his team was practicing, “I must get back to them. Will I see you at chess club tomorrow?”

“Count on it.” Tara grinned as Hope flashed the young man a smile.

“Better believe it.”

“Dosvedanya, krasyvyye zhenshchiny, until later, beautiful women.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Sergei!”

Ron shook his head as he saw Kim almost literally terrorizing the children she was coaching. Wincing as he heard her critiquing the players on her coed team’s passing technique, the young blond whispered to his rodent companion, “Does she scare you too?”

“Uh Huh.” A shivering Rufus answered.

Rolling his eyes, the young sidekick quipped, “I’m glad I’m just the equip…Oof!”

“Equipment manager!” Kim shouted, “Blow up these balls! No, Tim!” The redhead hollered at her younger brother, “There are no do-overs in a real game! Now…get out there and hustle!”

As he began the process of inflating the soccer balls, Ron shook his head, “Someone’s Kimness just got kicked into overdrive, Rufus, old pal.”

“Yep.” The little rodent chattered back as Kim now kicking in the hyperdrive, stole the ball from the Tweebs as they were executing a pass and then rocketing it into the opposing goal, knocking down the goalie in the process.

“We should have joined…” Tim began to say only to have his thoughts finished by his brother.

“The boy’s league.” Jim said, completing his brother’s statement as he pointed at Sergei’s team, all laughing and having fun.

“I wish Mom and Dad had signed me up for that team!” Cathy, the goalie who had just been scored against, said to her friend, pointing to where the girls only team was practicing as she brushed herself off.

“I do too.” Linda, the other girl’s friend replied as the two girls looked on in envy at the coaches for the girls team letting their girls play a game with the coaches mostly staying out of the way. “They look like they’re having fun.”

“Wish we were.” Cathy groaned as Kim warned her of another shot coming at her.

Shaking his head as he saw the somber looks on the little kids’ faces, Ron decided to make yet another attempt to reach his hypercompetitive friend. “KP?” Rolling his eyes as his friend ignored him, he called out in a louder voice, “KP! Amp it down!”

“What?” Kim snarled as she reluctantly broke off from haranguing her team.

“Kim…” Ron pleaded in a calming voice, “We need to talk.”

“All right, everyone!” Kim shouted to her charges, “Take five!” Turning to her best friend, she snapped, “What do you want to talk about?”

“KP…these are just kids.” Ron pleaded, “They’re out here to have fun. You’re treating them like recruits going through basic training. Lighten up…”

“No!” Kim shouted, drawing the attention of the kids on the team. Lowering her voice, she growled, “It’s not enough for them to just play. They need to learn that the only way to make it is if they go all out. Otherwise, they’re just going to be losers like…”

“Like me.” Ron finished as he turned to walk away. “I’m going to go and see if Tara and Hope or that Russian needs an equipment manager, Kim.”

Realizing that she had unwittingly stepped on a land mine, the redheaded hero took a deep breath to call her friend back, only to be frustrated by the beeping of her Kimmunicator. Pressing accept, she called again to her blond partner, “Ron? Hold up for a moment. Please. It’s Wade. I think he might have some information on the Senors.”

“Okay, Kim.” Ron, understanding that the mission came before any personal issues, replied in the affirmative as he walked back to his friend’s side. “What does Wade have to say?”

“Hey, Wade.” Kim spoke into the communicator, inwardly sighing in relief that her earlier foul up had, for now at least, been forgotten. “Is it the Senors?”

“Got it in one, Kim.” The young genius replied, “They stole a prototype gas that’s a hundred times as bright as neon.”

“How do you know it’s the Senors?” Kim inquired.

“They left a calling card.” Wade laughed as he played the billionaire villain’s message.

“Why would they steal animatronic puppets and a prototype gas used for florescent lighting?” Kim mused, “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Does anything the Senors do make sense?” Ron quipped, his earlier irritation with his friend now gone.

“Good question.” Kim responded with a chuckle. Speaking to Wade, she asked, “You got anything more?”

“Yeah.” The team techie answered back, “Here’s the rest of the calling card—this time it’s Junior talking.” 

As she watched the video, Kim shook her head, “Club Lair? A combination villain’s lair and disco. Well…at least it won’t be hard to find.”

“Got the location, Kim and your ride’s on the way!”

“Thanks, Wade!”

Watching as Kim and Ron took off at a run, leaving their charges behind, Hope turned to her best friend and quipped with a snort, “Looks like Kimmie forgot something…or someone?”

“Several someones.” Tara laughed. Shaking her head, she remarked, “I guess we ought to bring ‘em over here.”

“I’ll get ‘em.” Hope volunteered, further suggesting, “We can keep the girls with us and send the boys over to Sergei.”

“Sounds like a plan, luv.” Tara smirked. Turning back to her team, she smiled, “We’re gonna get some new players, okay? Now…they’ve sort of had a hard day, so let’s be extra nice to them…right?” A few minutes later, Hope returned with Kim’s now tired and ragged team. Letting out a breath of air, the blonde cheerleader grinned at the newcomers, “You lot look like you’ve had it rough.”

“You can say that again.” Jim remarked as his twin brother, Tim, grumbled.

“Yeah, Kim was murder.”

“Right.” Tara let out a breath, “Well, Kim’s not here now, so take about fifteen minutes or so and relax. Grab yourselves some water or juice and we’ve got apples and energy bars over there. Then, Hope’s gonna take you boys over to our friend Sergei and you can play with his team for the rest of the afternoon while you girls stay with us. Sound good?”

“Yay! We’re free!” 

“Hicka-bicka-boo!” 

“Hoosha!”

“Oh…and Tweebs…” Tara warned as she tossed a knife in the air and caught it smoothly in her hand, “First probe or gadget I see…” She threw the knife at a wooden post, smirking menacingly as the blade struck true. “Get the point?”

Nodding their heads, the Tweebs responded in unison, “Yes Tara! No probes…we promise!”

** _Possible Home—that night_ **

** **

“Thanks for bringing the twins home, Tara…Hope.” Mrs. Dr. Possible grinned as she let the two young women into her home. “Where’s Kim?”

“Her and Ron got called on a mission and had to leave quickly.” Hope responded, “A friend of ours helped us keep an eye on them and the rest of the kids until their parents arrived to pick them up.”

“We were planning on swinging by anyway to discuss that matter you wanted to talk to us about Mrs. Possible, so we figured that we’d take the twins with us.” Tara interjected.

“We got to ride in a sports car!” Both boys cried out in glee.

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded his head in thanks. “I hope the boys weren’t too much of a problem.”

“Not at all.” Tara grinned, “We quickly came to an understanding and they behaved themselves the rest of the afternoon and during the drive back home.”

“She threw a knife at a pole!” Jim exclaimed.

“It was neat!” Tim shouted as both boys danced around the Dirty Pair.

“And Sergei was fun!”

“We played chess without a board!” Jim chortled.

“It was the coolest.” Tim echoed as Mr Doctor Possible nodded his head and smiled.

“Well, that’s…ummm…good.” James answered back. While happy at the boys picking up on the mental gymnastics of blindfold chess, he was not so sure though about the knife being thrown at a pole part of their story. Turning to the two girls, he prompted at the subtle urging of his wife, “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

“We don’t want to impose…” Hope demurred.

“Oh…it’s no imposition.” Ann replied as she ushered the two girls towards the kitchen, “We insist.” Her smile vanishing, she added, referring to an earlier conversation regarding the new designer drug, “It’ll give us a chance to talk about that matter.”

“Of course, Mrs. Possible.” Tara agreed as the pair joined the Possible family at the dinner table.

After a very good—and filling—dinner, Ann asked the Dirty Pair to join her outside. As the three women exited the house, the redheaded neurosurgeon nodded her head at Tara, “Go ahead…I’ll look the other way this time while you smoke one cigarette. Provided…”

Taking out her flask, Hope handed it to the older woman as Tara lit up a Sobranie Black Russian. “Here you go Mrs. P.”

“Thanks.” Ann replied as she took a sip and handed the flask back to the raven-haired cheerleader. “First off, since you’ve agreed to me being your new primary physician, I’d like to get the two of you in my office when you get the chance for physicals. I’ve got both your medical records—yours just came in from London today, Tara, and there was no problem getting yours from your old primary, Hope.”

“Sure.” Tara responded as her friend nodded her head in agreement. “Just let us know when it would be a good time. And thank you…” she said with sincerity, “…I know that as a neurosurgeon, you don’t…”

“Don’t mention it.” Mrs. Possible smiled as she held up her hand, “I’m only too glad to do it after all the help you’ve given us. “I’ll have Wade contact you when I get back into the office tomorrow and look at my schedule and we’ll arrange appointment times. Now…” She said in a grave tone, “As to the second matter…that damned designer drug…” Pausing for a moment to take another sip from Hope’s flask, the Possible matriarch inquired, “Have you heard anything more about who might be manufacturing or distributing these drugs?”

“Not yet.” Tara shook her head, “Our friend has been asking about and she’s got informants who…if they know what’s good for them…will let us know as soon as whoever’s selling and making this shite pops their heads up. The moment they do, we’ll make our move.”

“Good.” Ann nodded her head, “When you go after them, please remember, we need…and need badly…anything you can get your hands on regarding the drug’s chemical composition and any possible information on an antidote. We’re doing all we can to figure that out on our own, but it’s slow going…even with Wade helping. Eventually, we will come up with a cure, I’m confident of that. But…” she sighed dejectedly as she shook her head, “…until we do, all we can do is alleviate the pain and symptoms that are associated with the psychological and physical addictions that come with that drug.”

“We’ll do everything we can, Mrs. Possible.” Hope grimly declared as she took a sip from her flask before handing it to Tara who did likewise.

“Hopefully…” The British cheerleader remarked as she handed the flask to the older woman who, after taking a sip, handed it back to Hope, “Cheeky will have scared the shit out of enough of those pushers so that one of them will come through for us.”

“Let’s hope so.” Ann concluded before remarking with just a slight trace of concern in her voice, “I hope Kim and Ron are doing okay. Please, don’t tell them this, I don’t want anything to distract them out there, but James and I do worry when they go out on their missions.”

“They know their stuff, Mrs. P.” Hope stated in an effort to cheer the older woman up, “I have a feeling they’re doing just fine.”

The oppo are the Senors.” Tara explained, “They’re relatively low risk. Those two are villains because they’re filthy rich and bored. I think Senor Senior sees it more as a game than anything else. I don’t think he’s really out to hurt anyone, and Junior’s doing it because his dad is making him do it. Given his choice, Junior would much rather party all night or work on his tan.”

“You’d think they’d find some other way to occupy their time.” Ann shook her head in dismay. “There’s so much good they could do with their time and money.”

“That’s a fair point.” Tara shook her head as she put out her cigarette. “I wish I had an answer. Thankfully, those two are pains in the arse more than anything else. There are enough really dangerous ones out there, we don’t need any more joining the party.”

“Tell me about it!” Ann sighed and then smiled, “I want to thank you two again for helping Kim and Ron and for your help with that drug—not to mention taking care of the twins and bringing them home today.”

“No problem, Mrs. P.” Hope chuckled, adding, “But you might want to do the Tweebs and the other kids on their team a favor and fire Kim as coach.”

Laughing, Ann responded as she walked the girls to their car, “I’ll tell James to heal faster. I know better than to tell you to drive slow in that car, but please…drive safe!”

** _Club Lair—Senor’s lair_ **

“All we had to do was go in, find the elevator, and press the button!” Ron shook his head, “No fighting henchmen…no trap doors with spikes at the bottom…no man eating koi…I tell you Kim…they don’t make villains’ lairs like they used to.”

Letting out a snort as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open, Kim riposted, “What did I tell you about giving the villains ideas, Ron?”

“Don’t do it.” The blond sidekick responded with a cockeyed grin.

“Right.” Kim nodded her head and then brought her finger to her lips, “Shush…I can hear them.”

“So…” Senor Senor Senior said to his son, “You’ve taught the animals how to dance. What’s the next step in your villainous plan?”

“Isn’t it obvious father?” Junior responded, “The people will be inspired by the animals dancing and will want to dance more. We will dance and party all night!”

“And that is the extent of your plan?” The elder Senor chided, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Oh…” Junior exclaimed, “I will also water down the drinks and overcharge for them!”

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to break up the party, Senors!” Kim announced as she and her partner strode into the room.

“What have you done to Pizzapotamus!” Ron cried out in outrage, “And where is J. P. Bearymore’s banjo!”

“I’m sorry…” Junior responded, squinting in what he thought was a properly villainous manner, “But tonight is my grand opening, so I simply cannot give up now.”

“Kim…” Ron whispered, “Other than wrapping Pizzapotamus up in ugly polyester, it doesn’t look like they’ve done anything really evil here. Maybe if they give back what they’ve taken, we can call it a day?”

“No Ron.” Kim replied shaking her head, “Even if they were to give Pizzapotamus and the bear back, they still stole that prototype gas. Not to mention all the property damage they did.”

“I’m sorry…” Junior declared, “This is an exclusive club and you are not on the guest list!”

“Very good, Junior.” Senior nodded his head in approval, “You’ve got the clever threat down—just as we practiced. Now, you must follow through with a display of violent anger.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just a little miffed.” Junior complained. “But…if you insist…” The young villain turned to the two heroes and pointed to the exit, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Shaking his head in disappointment, Senior put on a pair of sunglasses and then handed another pair to his son as he pressed a button.

“Sunglasses indoors!” Junior clapped his hands in glee, “How very stylish!”

“You are now under my control, Kim Possible.” The villain gloated as his teenage foes stood frozen in place. “You see, the light emitted from the prototype gas is refracted into a hypnotic pattern by the disco ball. You will do the first thing I suggest…”

“Everyone dance!” Junior called out, causing Kim, Ron, and Rufus to all dance to the beat.

“Can’t stop dancing.” Kim uttered in a dull monotone as she struggled in vain to fight the effects of the mind control disco ball.

Letting out his best villain’s snicker, Senior nodded in satisfaction at the sight of his adversaries helplessly dancing in their cages. “The elite of Europe will soon arrive to be the hypnotized pawns in my plan to control everything.”

“But that’s not my plan!” Junior whined, “I just want everyone to dance!”

“You can party all you want, Junior.” Senior declared, “After we control everything.”

“I don’t want to control everything!” Junior cried out, “All I want to do is…”

“Not now, Junior!” The old man snapped as the VIPs entered the disco. “It is now time for me to reveal my plan to the world and issue my ultimatum.” Keying the mic to his radio, Senior declared, “This is Senor Senor Senior. I have a roomful of the best and brightest of Europe in my power. In exchange for the safe return of these people, I demand that the United Nations name me king of everything.”

Seeing the look of frustration on his father’s face, Junior inquired, “What is wrong, father?”

“Bad connection I think, Junior.” The old man responded as he repeated his demands.

As he tried to reach Kim on her Kimmunicator, Wade, after hearing her dull response, at once noticed the hypnotic disco ball. “No time for Tara and Hope to get there.” The young genius muttered to himself. “I’ve got one chance. I just put this in. I hope it works.” He gritted his teeth as he activated a special device that temporarily cancelled out the effects of the disco ball around Kim.

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim whispered as she danced, maintaining the illusion that she was still under control.

“You gotta hurry, Kim.” Wade cautioned, “The shielding put up by the Kimmunicator won’t last long. Do you have sunglasses.”

“Yeah.” Kim responded. “The Senors are busy right now, I can move.” Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. “Spankin’!” She exclaimed in a whisper as she opened the cage door. Leaping down to the floor, she quickly released Ron from his cage and, reaching into his backpack, pulled out his sunglasses and put them on over his eyes.

“Thanks, KP.” Ron grinned as he returned to normal. “Time to kick butt?”

“Time to kick butt.” Kim smiled back at her best friend. Raising her voice, the young redhead called out to the villains, “Sorry to cancel the coronation, Senors, but it’s time for you to go to jail.”

“You know, Kim Possible.” Senior announced in a smug voice, “The disco ball is not the only thing I modified.”

“You monsters!” Ron cried out in rage as he barely dodged a sideswipe by a rampaging animatronic bear, “First you steal J. P. Bearymore’s banjo and now you’ve turned him and Pizzapotamus evil!”

“Wade?” Kim all but shouted into her Kimmunicator as she barely avoided being struck by Bearymore. “Can you get a lock on these animals and do something to shut them down?”

“I’ll try Kim.” The techie answered back, “But the software is very sophisticated. I can’t hack the bear.” Wade declared as Kim did a somersault over Pizzapotamus’s head. “I’ll see if I have better luck with the beaver.”

“You know what Tara or Hope would say if they heard you give them an opening like that?” Ron chuckled as he dodged the otter.

Giggling, Kim jibed back as she ducked a punch by J.P Bearymore, “At least the Senors didn’t swipe any pussy.”

“Kim!” Wade exclaimed, “Please! My mom’s in the next room!” Moments later, the young genius cried out, “I’m in! I just shut down the beaver and the otter.”

“Now for the bear and Pizzapotamus.” Kim let out a breath of air as Ron, getting to the scene first and seeing both animals charging at him from opposite directions, dodged at the right moment, causing the two animals to collide with each other, wrecking them both. 

“Everybody dance!” Junior ordered, causing all the VIPs to begin dancing as the Senors slipped away in the crowd.

“Wade…we’ve got to take out that disco ball without causing it to shatter or fall to the floor!” Kim instructed.

“On it, Kim.” The techie answered back as he punched furiously at his keyboard. “Got it!” He cried out triumphantly as the disco ball stopped spinning and its light faded away. “They should be back to normal immediately.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim sighed in relief as Ron patted her on the shoulder.

“Sorry they got away, KP.”

“We’ll get ‘em next time, Ron.” Kim smiled back at her best friend. “By the way, nice hustle there.”

“Thanks, KP.” Ron smiled, happy at the praise. “So…what now?”

“Back home for some hands-off coaching.” Kim replied, “I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Until next time.” Ron chuckled, earning a playful punch in the arm from his best friend in response.

** _Tara and Hope’s House_ **

“We’re glad to hear they made it back safe and sound, Wade.” Tara, wearing her usual night-time attire of t-shirt and panties, remarked to the image of the young computer genius currently displayed on their living room TV that also doubled as a computer monitor. Lighting a cigarette, she inquired as her roommate, Hope, wearing a tank top and panties and carrying a glass of white wine in her hand, joined the conversation.

“Did they run into any serious problems?”

“Not really.” Wade replied with a smile as he took a sip of cola through a bendy straw. After filling the girls in on the details of Team Possible’s mission, he quipped, “The hardest part for Kim was finding out that she’d been fired as coach.”

Laughing, Hope quipped, “I thought for a while we were going to have to put her kids through therapy—the little darlings were so shell-shocked.”

“Yeah.” Wade laughed, “It’s scary when Kim gets hyper.”

“So…” Tara asked as she took a draw from her cigarette and exhaled, “How did Ron do on the mission?”

“Not bad.” Wade reported. “For the most part he kept his cool and pulled off a good move at the end when he maneuvered Bearymore and Pizzapotamus into colliding with each other.”

“Got himself a twofer.” Hope nodded her head as she took a sip of white wine. “Good thinking.”

“Yeah.” Wade nodded in agreement. “He had a good day today. I’d say better than Kim taking into account her coaching disaster.” The young boy shuddered in terror, “Too bad about the Senors skipping out though.”

“Can’t win ‘em all.” Tara quipped as she put out her cigarette and took a sip from her gin and tonic. “In any event, as far as villains go, the Senors aren’t that dangerous remaining out in the wild.”

“True.” Wade agreed. “There are far worse. Speaking of which.” His face now took on a grim countenance, “I’m still not having any luck deciphering either those discs you gave me a while back or the chemical composition of that drug. Regarding the discs, I’m making slow progress, but I’m afraid it’s going to take some time before I crack that encryption.”

“That’s okay, Wadesy.” Tara grinned, “We’ve got time. What about the drug? Right now, that’s the bigger problem.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the dark-skinned genius replied, “It’s painful going. It seems like for every step forward, we end up going back two steps. I hate admitting it, but Shego’s probably our best bet right now. I just hope one of her sources can get us a name and place soon before we get more cases like those girls.”

Tara declared in a reassuring tone, “Sheila hates that stuff and the people making and selling it as much as we do—more really. She’ll get us what we need,.”

“Then we take care of business.” Hope declared in a grim tone.

“So…” Wade asked, changing the subject to a happier topic, “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Volunteering at the Middleton Senior Center.” Hope replied, ‘We’ve got to get our community service credits in before the end of the semester.”

Nodding his head in approval, Wade confided, “When my grandmother’s dementia had gotten so that we couldn’t take care of her, we placed her there. They took good care of her, but they’ve got too many residents there who are all alone. I’m sure they’d appreciate having someone to talk to and do things with.” Giving the two girls a goodbye smile, the young techie signed off, “Mom’s calling me. It’s my bed time. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Night, Wadesy.” 

** _Middleton Senior Center_ **

“Welcome girls.” Ms. Fullerton, the manager at the senior center, said with a warm smile as she greeted Tara and Hope at the front desk. “Here are your volunteer badges. We ask that you wear them while you’re here both for security reasons and because it helps many of our guests remember who you are.”

“Thank you, Ms. Fullerton.” Hope answered back as she pinned her badge on to her top.

“Yes, thanks.” Tara also replied as she pinned her badge.

Walking down the corridor, both girls were impressed by the cleanliness of the facility and the friendliness of the staff. Seeing the reactions of her new volunteers, the gray haired manager smiled, “We’re fortunate in that we’re well funded and staffed. Regrettably, all too many senior care facilities can’t say the same. They rely primarily on state funding and are constantly short of qualified personnel due in large part to burnout. It’s not always easy to care for our residents—especially those in the dementia ward. In this, we’re no different from many other facilities in that our turnover is frequent and it’s a constant struggle to ensure that our employees meet not just state standards, but our own standards which are even more rigorous.” 

Coming to a halt near two doors, the facility manager knocked on one of the doors. “Mrs. Stuart? Mrs. Grant? This is Lisa. I’ve got a couple of guests that would like to see you.”

“Come in.” An elderly voice replied.

“Please…come in.” Another voice called back

Entering the room, the girls saw a neatly furnished room with twin beds, the walls decorated by portraits and paintings. One picture drew both girls’ attention. It was the picture of a young woman with long dark hair kissing a man in uniform.

“That’s me and my husband Willie.” Mrs. Grant said with a smile. “It was taken when he got home from the war.”

“World War Two?” Hope inquired warmly, as she came to an almost instant liking of the old woman.

“Yes.” The elderly woman answered back with a warm smile on her face. “We got married shortly after that photo was taken. “Would you like to hear more about him?”

“Yes.” Hope answered back, “I would.’

Nodding her head in satisfaction at how well the olive-skinned young woman was getting along with her resident, Mrs. Fullerton turned to the other resident. “Mrs. Stuart? This is Tara.”

“Hello Mrs. Stuart.” Tara said with a smile. Noticing the hand carved chessboard and pieces on the table next to the older woman’s bed, her grin grew wider. “You like to play?”

“Why yes, my dear, I do.” The older woman replied, “I take it you play as well?”

“Yes, my Grandmama and aunt and uncle taught me.”

“Well…why don’t we play a game and you can tell me all about them.” The older woman responded.

“I’d love to.” Tara answered back, “White or black?”

“You take white.” Mrs. Stuart replied as Tara made her opening move. After several moves and a second game, the blonde beauty smiled at her chess opponent. “Thanks for the great games, Mrs. Stuart.

“No…thank you, Tara.” The older woman responded. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good opponent.” She then took a certificate out of a drawer and handed it to the young woman.

Reading it, Tara’s eyes widened in surprise. “You placed in the top twenty-five at the US Open in 1953?”

“Yes.” The older woman replied with a hint of pride in her voice, “I was one of only a few women competing there at the time and the only one to place. It was a different time back then.” Her smile grew warmer, “I’m glad to see that more women are playing.” Setting the pieces back, she gently inquired, “So…my dear…what do you do when you’re not playing chess?”

After spending a rewarding afternoon with their charges, the two young women bid them reluctant goodbyes. “We’ll be by to see you next week.” They waved goodbye at the elderly women before exiting their room. Making their way down the hall, they encountered Mrs. Fullerton.

“So…did the two of you enjoy your day?” The facilities manager inquired.

“Yes.” Tara responded as Hope nodded her head in agreement, “We did.”

“What got me most…” Hope announced in a wistful voice, “Was how much life those two lived.”

“You’d be amazed at the stories our residents have to tell and the experiences they’ve had.” Mrs. Fullerton replied as the girls reached the front desk where Sergei was signing out. Seeing how the girls were looking at the handsome Russian, the grey-haired matron’s lips turned up in a smile, “Well…I’ll let you girls go now. Looks like you’ve got someone else you’d rather talk to. I’ll see you next week.”

“Hey, Sergei.” Hope winked as she took station on one side of the Russian youth, deliberately brushing up against him.

“Hello, luv.” Tara’s lips turned up in a flirtatious grin as she took the young man’s other side, giving him a gentle caress on the cheek as she did so. “Signing in or signing out?”

“Signing out.” The Russian replied with a smile, “You two?”

“The same.” Hope answered back in a sultry voice. “So…any plans for the evening?”

“Nyet.” Sergei shook his head, “But…if you’d like…there is a Greek restaurant in town. Would you two like to…”

“We’d love to.” Tara responded as Hope echoed her agreement.

“Tara’s car is a two seater.” Hope leered as she favored the Russian with her puppy dog pout, “You don’t mind me sitting on your lap on the ride over do you?”

“Not at all.” Sergei quickly replied, his smile growing brighter.

“Hope, luv.” Tara smirked as the trio walked out the door, “You get to drive when we drop Sergei off back at his place.”

“Okay, bestie…” Hope replied as the two girls both slipped their arms around the Russian’s waist. “Fair’s fair.” Giving Sergei a flirtatious wink, she teased, “We always take turns.”

The only sound escaping the handsome Russian’s lips was an inaudible, but very happy, “Bozhe moi!”


	15. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monique makes her debut as one of Tara's chess club teammates suffers an unfortunate calamity and Kim and Josh take an big step as they fumble, stumble, and occasionally bumble their way towards each other. Also, my thanks to daccu 65 for permission to use his characters Oscar, Sue, Cindy and the rest of his characters from his excellent "Mat" series that you can read on fanfiction.net. If you have not read those stories yet, do yourself a favor and check them out. You'll be glad you did! Edited for continuity and grammar. I've also added a small Crystal and Zoe scene and have done some dialogue changes.

** _Middleton Mall_ **

“What the hell is going on here?” Tara exclaimed, raising her voice to be heard over the two chanting mobs separated by rope dividers in the mall parking lot.

“Pain! Pain! Pain!”

“Steel! Steel! Steel!”

“Beats me!” Hope shrugged and raised her arms as she shouted her answer. 

Pushing an overweight man wearing a Pain King t-shirt to the side as her blonde friend did the same to a slender man wearing a “Steel Toe” shirt, Hope and Tara forced their way to the mall entrance where they met up with their date for the afternoon, Sergei Radovsky, a tall, handsome, dark-haired Russian who was on the Middleton soccer team as well as the chess team along with Tara.

“Is mob here!” Sergei shouted, raising his voice over the din.

“Worse than when Chelsea won the Europa League Final!” Tara hollered.

“It’s like when we won State a couple of years ago!” Hope cried out.

“Steel Toe! Steel! Steel! Steel!”

“Pain King! Pain! Pain! Pain!”

“Who the bloody hell are Steel Toe and Pain King anyway?” Tara exclaimed as the trio entered the mall.

“Fuck if I know!” Hope shouted back, her exclamation drawing disapproving stares from the now much more quiet crowd in the mall interior. “Like none of you aren’t thinking the same thing!” Hope snorted in response to the stares as the trio made their way into the mall.

“Why’s it so crowded today.” Tara noted as she eyed the large number of people. 

“I hope the coffee shop’s still got an open table.” Hope answered back.

As each girl took station on either side of the young Russian, he slipped his arms around each of their waists. “We had best hurry if we are going to get one, da?”

“Da.” Tara laughed as the trio made their way to their destination.

Kim Possible grumbled as she picked herself up after entering the mall through a ventilation shaft that she and her partner had managed to access after braving two mobs shouting “Pain!” and “Steel!” at each other, scaling the roof, Ron once again losing his pants, and then crawling through the vent system. “You know, Ron, we could have just used the main entrance.”

His pants now pulled up, Ron shook his head, “Too much time. First hundred fans to come up and not get trampled get free GWA t-shirts.”

“GWA?” A familiar British-accented voice queried.

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Kim smiled as she recognized her two best female friends, “Hi Tara…Hope.” Then, licking her lips as she spied the handsome Russian standing in between her fellow cheerleaders, she smirked, “And who’s your friend?”

“Sergei…” Hope grinned, “This is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Kim and Ron, this is Sergei Radovsky…”

“You’re that Sergei!” Kim exclaimed, “You’re on the chess team with Tara? I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Nothing bad I hope.” Sergei responded with a chuckle as he shook the redheaded hero and blond sidekick’s hands. “Is pleasure to meet you.”

“You here for the wrestlers too?” Ron asked.

“We were on our way to the coffee shop.” Tara declared before extending an invitation, “You’re welcome to join us.”

“We’d love to…” Kim replied, “But I need to swing by Club Banana first. I have to pick up some more tops and pants. Wanna come with?”

Faced with the unrelenting power of three puppy dog pouts from three gorgeous teenage girls directed at him, Sergei found that any resistance he might have had to entering the Middleton teen fashion mecca crumbled quicker than an E rated player before a ruthless mating attack by Garry Kasparov. The Russian youth, bowing down to the inevitable, responded with a simple, “Da.”

“Don’t feel bad, my man.” Ron whispered, “One of ‘em is enough to get any normal male…two…next to impossible to resist…three…” The blond youth shook his head, “I don’t know any man strong enough to resist that much power.”

“So what is going on here? And what the hell is this GWA?” Tara asked, repeating her earlier question.

“You mean you don’t know about the Global Wrestling Association?” Ron exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. “It’s the most important sports organization in the world!”

Vigorously shaking her head as she saw the two Europeans about to argue otherwise, Hope quipped, “Sergei…Tara…let it go this time…please!”

“All right, luv.” Tara smirked, before uttering in a low voice, “English Premier Football League…Chelsea.”

“Da, krasivaya dama…lovely lady.” Sergei grinned, also murmuring in a low tone, “Russian Premier Football League…Zenit St. Petersburg.”

“Steel Toe and Pain King are gonna be here in person!” Ron enthusiastically exclaimed letting out a loud cheer, “Steel Toe Rules!”

Responding to his shout, a bunch of fans for the opposing wrestler hollered back, ‘Pain! Pain! Pain!”

“You mean…” Kim shook her head in disbelief, gesturing with her arms at the screaming mobs, “…all of this is for a couple of wrestlers?”

“Not just any wrestlers!” Ron exclaimed, shocked at his best friend’s ignorance, “It’s Pain King and Steel Toe! Pain King’s got a bionic eye!” Ron declared in awe, “If you look at it, you’ll fall down to the floor in pain.”

“And I suppose Steel Toe’s called that because he’s got a steel toe.” Hope snorted.

“Of course not!” Ron chuckled at the olive-skinned cheerleader’s ignorance, “That’s a publicity gimmick. They’re really titanium.”

“Right…” Tara drawled, “Of course they are…it’s so obvious now that I think about it.”

“Who is little man on stage?” Sergei inquired, “One of the wrestlers?”

“No.” Ron shook his head, “That’s Jackie Oakes. He’s the founder of the GWA.”

Turning to her fellow females, Kim observed, “Girls…what’s wrong with this picture? We’re in the mall, and we’re not shopping. Come on…Club Banana’s doing a tie-in with the museum’s Cleopatra’s Closet exhibit. Let’s go.”

“Come on, Sergei…” Hope and Tara grinned as they slipped their arms around the young man’s waist, kissing him on the cheek as they whispered in his ear, “We’ll make it up to you later.”

“Ron!” Kim gestured for her friend to join her, “Come on! Pain Toe and Steel King can wait ‘til later!”

“Pain King and Steel Toe!” Ron corrected as he followed behind his best friend, shaking his head in disbelief at the sight of Sergei with Hope and Tara on each arm. Catching up to Kim, he pointed discreetly at the trio walking ahead of them, “How?”

“They share.” Kim quipped with a shy giggle.

** **

** _Club Banana_ **

“Back to the real world!” Kim sighed in relief as she and the rest of the impromptu group entered the clothing store.

“I prefer Blarneys.” Tara whispered to her best friend, “But, I do like Club Banana’s assortment of tops and sportswear.”

“Yeah.” Hope murmured back, “Blarney’s is better for outfits and club wear, but Club Banana’s not bad for casual.” Each girl taking their Russian companion by the hand, the olive skinned cheerleader grinned, “Wanna watch us model swimsuits.”

“Da!” Sergei, needing no further encouragement, enthusiastically replied as Ron chuckled.

Giving the dark-haired Russian a friendly poke in the ribs, the blond sidekick quipped, “I guess this is one of the fringe benefits for hanging out with two bon-diggedty great girls, right?”

“Da, tovarisch.” Sergei grinned back, “A most enjoyable fringe benefit.”

As Monique spotted the new arrivals into the store, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde and her dark haired companion. _Looks like the hos got themselves a new boy-toy_. The chocolate skinned teenage store clerk frowned. Then, she saw the redhead standing near them and her mood picked up immediately. _Kim Possible! Here! Now! I’ve been wanting to meet her, but she’s never in when I’m on shift_. Approaching the teen hero, Monique smiled her most brilliant smile.

“Do you belong to our Club Banana Club?”

“Charter member!” Kim enthusiastically responded.

“You’re Kim Possible, aren’t you?” Monique exclaimed, “I think what you do is so remarkable!”

“It’s no big.” Kim modestly replied, “Really.” Seeing Ron out of the corner of her eyes, she declared, “Besides, I don’t do it alone.” The lovely redhead, taking the blond youth by the hand, pulled him towards her. “I couldn’t do what I do without my best friend and partner, Ron Stoppable.”

Preening at his best friend’s compliments, Ron smiled at the lovely dark-skinned young woman standing before them, modestly stating, “Really, it’s KP who puts the bad guys away. Me and Rufus just back her up.”

“You do more than just back me up, Ron.” Kim gently admonished. Turning back to Monique, the teen hero declared, “I can’t count how many times Ron and Rufus have been at just the right place at just the right time. We’re a team.”

Popping out of Ron’s pocket, Rufus nodded his head vigorously as he chittered, “Yeah. Team.” 

“I’m Monique.” The dark-skinned young woman introduced herself. “My family moved here a few weeks or so ago, but I’ll just be starting school tomorrow.” Shaking her head, she quipped, we GTUIRT.”

“GTUIRT?” Kim queried with a confused look on her face.

“Got Tied Up In Red Tape.” Monique laughed, further elaborating, “There was some sort of mix up with my permanent record from my old school and it took forever to get it straightened out.”

Spotting Tara and Hope in the swimwear section with Sergei, Kim, smiled, “I’ve got some more friends to introduce you to, if it’s okay.”

“Sure.” Monique grinned, happy at being brought into the Middleton High social scene. However, her smile quickly vanished as she recognized the friends the teen hero was talking about.

Kim, waving in a come here gesture, called out, “Tara…Hope…Sergei…over here!”

“On our way, luv!” A British accented voice responded as the Dirty Pair and their escort joined the others.

“Hey, Kim.” Ron requested as he gestured towards where Jackie Oakes was haranguing the crowd, “You mind if I?”

Laughing, the young redhead replied in the affirmative, “Go ahead, Ron. We’ll catch up with you at the coffee shop.” Turning to the Dirty Pair and their companion, Kim introduced, “Monique…this is Tara…” she smiled, gesturing towards the platinum-blonde haired cheerleader, “…and this is Hope.” The teen hero then motioned with her hand at the olive-skinned girl, “And Sergei.” She grinned as she inclined her head in the direction of the dark-haired Russian youth. “Tara and Hope are on the cheerleading squad with me and Tara’s also on the chess team and they’re my BFF’s…” Giggling, she translated, “Best Female Friends. Sergei’s a member of our chess and soccer teams and…” barely repressing another bout of giggles, she finished, “…Tara and Hope’s very good friend, not to mention a new friend of mine.”

Plastering an insincere grin on her face, Monique politely responded with a simple, “Hello.”

Responding likewise to the dark-skinned teenager, the Dirty Pair, at once getting the feeling that they were not particularly welcome, addressed their redheaded friend, “Kim? We’re gonna go on to the coffee shop. If you want to stick around…”

Also picking up on the frosty reception her friends were getting from the store clerk, Kim shook her head as she paid for her purchases, “Nah…I’ll come with. I’ve got everything I need.” Turning to Monique, she plastered a polite grin on her face, “See ya at school tomorrow.”

Exiting the store, Kim, lowering her voice so that only her three companions could hear, remarked, “Was it my imagination or did Monique grow real cold once I introduced you guys.”

“It wasn’t your imagination.” Tara replied, “We picked up on the same thing. Right, luvs?”

“Da.” Sergei nodded his head, “She didn’t seem to like any of us.”

“Yeah.” Hope agreed. “The room temp. dropped to about freezing the moment you mentioned our names.” Shaking her head, she commented, “I don’t know what her problem is…we’ve never met her until just now.”

“Bad chemistry?” Tara shrugged her shoulders as they neared the wrestling show.

“Maybe.” Kim let out a breath of air. “Doesn’t matter. As far as I’m concerned, if she’s got a problem with you guys, she’s got a problem with me. You two…” the young redhead smiled at her fellow cheerleaders, “…are my BFFs, and Sergei…” she then turned her thousand watt smile on the young Russian, “…is my friend too. If she can’t get with the program, then tough.”

As they progressed through the mall to where Ron said he would be, the trio dodged and weaved their way through the throng of wrestling fans until they encountered the short and stocky head of the GWA.

“Those are some moves you three showed. Ever considered a career in professional wrestling?”

“So not!” Kim quickly responded, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t think so, luv.” Tara answered back with a snort.

“Not if you paid me a million dollars.” Hope jibed with a laugh.

“Nyet.” Sergei shook his head. 

“Well…” The little guy said as he handed a pair of tickets to Kim. “Here are two tickets to Mayhem in Middleton. You all can fight among yourselves for ‘em.” His lips turning up in a big grin, the wrestling promotor proposed, “How about this…a steel cage battle royale match with you all. You do and all of you will get free tickets. What do you say?”

“NO!”

“NYET!”

Jackie shrugged his shoulders, “Offer stands for the rest of the day if you change your mind.”

Waving at her best friend and then pointing to the coffee shop, Kim called out, “Ron? We’ll be over there when you’re ready to join us!”

“Okay, KP!”

After picking up her order and grabbing a table with her friends, Kim sighed with relief, “It feels so good to just sit down and relax for a while.”

“Tell me about it, luv.” Tara answered back with a chuckle as she sipped her coffee, “Oh…this is good.”

“Da.” Sergei nodded his head in agreement. After sipping his coffee, an amused smirk crossed his lips, “We have wrestling in Russia, but not like this.”

“My brothers and old man are into it.” Hope sighed, “I never really cared anything for it.”

“How is everything going with your family, Hope?” Kim gently probed, “If I might ask.”

“The court’s certified and approved my legal emancipation.” Hope answered back with a relieved sigh. “So I’m free now. The ‘rents can’t touch me anymore. No more threatening to send me to boarding school. Of course that also means I have adult responsibilities and all, but that was going to happen in a few months anyway.”

“What about your brothers?” Kim asked, “I know if they’re anything like the Tweebs they’re brats, but still…”

“They are my brothers.” Hope nodded her head, “And yeah…I do love them and miss them sometimes…okay…I miss them often.” She smirked, “I’ve been talking to Mom and Aunt Lucinda with Aunt Lucinda kinda acting as a mediator between me and Mom when things start getting heated.” Her lips turned up in a warm smile as she talked about her favorite aunt, “Aunt Lucinda always seems to know exactly what to say to get both of us to amp down. Anyway, we’re going to have to work around my father…there’s no way he’d let me anywhere near my brothers if he knew…but we’re trying to set it up where I can spend some time with the brats on weekends and some afternoons and evenings during the week at the park or over at our place...if my bestie can put up with ‘em that is.”

“We’ve handled the Tweebs, luv…” Tara laughed, “I think I can get through an afternoon with your brothers.”

“Thanks, T.” Hope smiled warmly at her best friend.

“What about you, Sergei? What’s your family like?” Kim asked, again gently probing, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all.” The dark-haired Russian smiled as he sipped his coffee, “Is typical Russian family. Besides my parents, I have an older sister at college and my babushka…my grandmother…stays with us. My father works at the Space Center with your father. He tells us Dr. Possible is brilliant man.”

“Thanks. My dad is kinda special…but I am biased.” Kim blushed, happy to hear her father praised. She then asked, “And you’re mother?”

“She teaches Russian at Middleton College and occasionally will teach high school Russian when there is demand.” Sergei responded. “Unfortunately, most of our family is still in Russia so we don’t get to see them as much as we’d like, but whenever they come over is always big celebration.”

“So…Kimmie” Tara asked with a twinkle in her eye, “Coming with us to the Kitty-Kat Club tonight?” Smiling at the handsome Russian seated between her and Hope, the lovely blonde purred, “Sorry, Sergei, but it’s just us girls tonight.”

“Is all right, krasyvyye zhenshchiny…beautiful women…” The Russian youth grinned, “I promised to spend time with my babushka…my grandmother…tonight.”

“Oh…girls…” Kim sighed enviously, “You got a spare Sergei lying around? This man’s a keeper.”

“Josh is a good bloke, Kim.” Tara declared, “You just gotta…”

“Screw up the courage to say more than five words to him without turning to jelly.” Kim snorted, “That’s the hard part.” Her lips then turned up in a smile, “But yeah…count me in for the Kitty-Kat Club tonight. I’m dying to see what the inside of that place is like.”

“Wear your best LBD.” Tara advised with a smirk.

“Hey, KP!” Ron grinned as he joined his friends at the table, “What did Jackie give you back there?”

“Oh…” Kim remarked as she handed the tickets over to her friend, “These…he just gave them to me.”

“Wow!” Ron exclaimed in awe, “You know what these are, KP? They’re backstage passes! You know what this means?”

“Not really.” Kim shook her head, “But I got feeling you’re going to tell us anyway.”

“It means you get to go backstage. Backstage where the wrestlers hang out.” Ron enthusiastically exclaimed, “You get to hang out with the wrestlers!”

“Why would I want to hang out with some guy named Steel Cage?” Kim snarked.

“KP!” Ron heaved an exasperated sigh, “The wrestler’s name is Steel Toe! A steel cage is well…it’s a cage.”

“Keep the tickets, Ron.” Kim smiled. “You can have them.”

“Kim…you can’t just give these away…” Ron shook his head in disbelief, “You know what they’re worth?”

“They’re yours, Ron.” Kim smiled warmly at her best friend.

“Thanks, KP!” His lips turning up in a big grin, the young blond proposed, “Hey! Why don’t we all go to KP’s house and watch wrestling on the television. That way we can get psyched to watch more wrestling.”

“Not tonight, Ron.” Kim laughed, “It’s girls’ night tonight. We’re going out.”

“I have to decline as well, tovarisch.” Sergei politely replied, “As I told our krasyvyye zhenshchiny…beautiful women…here…I must spend the evening with my grandmother…is a Russian thing.”

“We can give you and Ron a lift to your home, Kim, after we drop Sergei off.” Hope suggested.

“You sure?” Kim answered back, “There’s barely enough room in that sportscar of Tara’s for three…let alone five.”

“We’re taking Hope’s new car, luv.” Tara grinned as Hope held up a set of car keys.

“Just got it yesterday.” The olive-skinned cheerleader proudly announced. “Black Mustang Shelby GT 500 convertible with gold trim. I got lucky. It was the last one in the lot with my colors.”

“Badical!” Kim exclaimed, “Let’s go!”

“Shotgun!” Ron called out.

Smirking as she grazed Sergei’s thigh with her fingers, Tara responded, “You can have it, Ron. We’re happy sitting in the back. Right Kimmie?” She winked at her redheaded friend.

“Right, Tara.” Kim’s lips turned up in a lascivious grin as she eyed the handsome Russian.

“If we’re all done here…” Tara suggested, “Time to bugger off.”

** _Possible Home—that evening_ **

“Is there a reason you’re breaking out the heavy artillery, Kim?” Ann inquired with a raised eyebrow as she noticed her daughter wearing her seldom worn little black dress.

“That dress is unacceptable.” James growled as he caught sight of his teenage daughter wearing the black cocktail dress.

“I’m just going out with Tara and Hope.” Kim replied in a calming voice, “It’s just a girls night, Dad—no boys. I promise. We’re just going to listen to some music and maybe do a little dancing. Nothing more than that.”

“If that’s the case…” Ann relented as the doorbell rang, “I guess it’s all right, dear.” Answering the door, she grinned as she recognized the two girls standing before her. “Hi Hope…Tara. You’re looking lovely tonight.”

“Thanks, Mrs. P.” Hope, wearing a maroon cocktail dress with a white gold obsidian pendant and matching obsidian earrings, replied as she and her best friend, Tara, gorgeous in a white cocktail dress with a gold sapphire necklace and matching earrings entered the house. “Kim ready?”

“Hey, girls!” Kim smiled at her friends. “Ready to go?”

“Ready when you are.” Tara answered back as the three girls walked out of the house, “See you later Mr. and Mrs. P!”

“Be good!” Mr. Dr. Possible admonished, “And be home by eleven—we’re giving you an extra hour on your curfew, Kim…don’t abuse it.”

“I won’t, Dad.” Kim responded as the three girls got into Hope’s Mustang. Once they were safely out of sight of any parents, Hope passed her flask back to Kim. Taking a sip, the young redhead smiled as she handed it back, “Thanks. It’s been a helluva day.”

“Well…it’s nighttime now.” Tara grinned as she handed Kim a silver Kitty-Cat Club card. “Here you go luv. Sorry, it only lets you into the bar, restaurant, and dance floor. The strip club, casino, and booze are off limits until you get your platinum—which hopefully won’t be until you turn twenty-one here.”

“That’s okay.” Kim answered back, “I’m not looking to get plastered. I just want to chill out and maybe dance for a bit.” Sighing, she remarked, “I had to get away from the house. The Tweebs have already got that wrestling marathon going and it’s going to get worse when Ron shows up to join them.”

“We should be at the club soon.” Hope replied, “So just kick back and relax.”

** _Middleton Kitty-Kat Club_ **

Exiting the car Hope tossed her keys to the valet. “Hi Big Mike.” She smiled as she greeted her fellow high school student who worked part-time at the club.

“Hey Hope.” The gentle giant smiled back, “New wheels? They look sharp.” Smiling at Tara and Kim, he waved, “Hi Tara. Hi Kim. First time here?”

“Yeah.” Kim replied with a grin as she looked up at the detention room inmate.

“Have fun.” Mike grinned as Hope and Tara both handed him their flasks.

“Pass them around to the others.” She instructed before explaining to Kim, “We can’t take our flasks in, so we like to let Mike and the other valets have some.”

“Thanks, Hope…Tara.” Big Mike grinned, “I’ll make sure everyone who wants some gets some. See ya later.”

As they entered the nightclub, Tara reminded the redheaded firstcomer, “Don’t forget, Kim. The club’s neutral ground. Odds are you’re gonna run into one or more people you’ve tangled with in the past. We don’t mess with each other here or outside on club grounds.”

“I’m kinda curious…” Kim inquired, “How did that happen?”

Lighting a cigarette, Tara explained, “Uncle John told me that the first club was founded in London back in the fifties by a pair of ex-spies—one former MI-6 and the other ex-KGB. They both thought it would be a good idea to have a place that could serve as neutral ground where those of us in the game could safely wind down and also share intelligence. Often someone from the other side of the tracks will pass on info regarding a rival or someone who’s a danger to all of us or who gives the bad guys too much of a bad name. And there are times we’ll work together to take out something or someone really dangerous.”

“Like whoever’s responsible for those designer drugs.” Kim surmised.

“Exactly.” Tara nodded her head. “Or some idiot who’s a real threat to rule or end the world. Most of the bad guys here don’t want that to happen. They’re not worried about someone like Drakken or Dementor who’s just seeking attention or Senor Senior who’s just bored out of his skull. Those wankers aren’t really out to rule the world or ruin it, so they don’t count. No. It’s the really dangerous ones like MALUS that scares everyone shitless.”

“Why?” Kim asked, her curiosity once again getting the better of her.

“For one person or group like MALUS to call the shots, what do you think they would have to do to all the others?” Tara postulated.

“Oh.” Kim nodded her head in understanding. “And if someone were serious about destroying the world…”

“Then everyone loses.” Hope declared.

“See…” Tara explained, “In those sort of cases, it pays for us to set aside our differences and work together.”

“So…who on the other side of the tracks comes here?” Kim asked as the trio approached the bar.

“You’d be surprised.” Hope laughed as she greeted the bartender. “Hey, Max.”

“Hope. Tara. Your usual?” Max smiled, “Welcome to the Kitty-Kat Club, Ms. Possible. What’ll ya have?”

“Cola please.” Kim answered back as the three girls sat down at the bar.

Moments later, Max returned with their drinks, “Cola for Kim…white wine for Hope…and gin and tonic for Tara. Need anything more…just holler.”

“So…who does come here?” Kim asked, repeating her question.

“You can usually catch Sheila here when she’s in town and not otherwise occupied.” Tara replied with a grin. “Duff Killigan will stop in here to grab a scotch or two sometimes. We’re not his favorite people for obvious reasons.” She snickered, “And Camille got blacklisted after that little stunt she tried to pull in the Monaco club, so she’s barred for life. Then there’s…” She sighed as all three girls heard a familiar voice.

“Ah…my blue fox is here!”

“Junior?” Kim exclaimed as she quickly turned her head to look.

“Ah…Kim Possible! Welcome to the Kitty Kat Club.” Smiling at the blonde and brunette also sitting at the bar, the young man bowed, “And of course two of my favorite dancing partners…Tara King and Hope Rossi. How are you this evening.”

“We’re doing fine, Junior.” Tara politely replied before querying, “The last I heard, you had run into…” the lovely blonde smirked as did the other two girls at the bar, “…difficulties.”

“Ah…yes.” Junior chuckled. Then, bowing to the redhead at the bar, he apologized, “I’m sorry, Kim Possible. It was my father who insisted on kidnapping the animals and stealing the gas and holding those people hostage. I just wanted to open a disco so that I and everyone else could dance.”

“It’s…all right…Junior.” Kim answered back as she sipped her coke. “I’m surprised your father’s not here.”

“He does not like coming to these clubs.” Junior replied, “He says he can’t stand the music. I think it’s because that book of his says something about heroes and villains hanging out with each other. But that’s crazy. We’re not working now…right? So why shouldn’t we have fun?” Glancing at the dance floor, the playboy politely extended his hand, “Would you care to dance.”

“Go ahead, Kimmie.” Tara encouraged. “Junior really is a good dancer.”

“Yeah, Kim.” Hope agreed, “He’s got some good moves. Go out and enjoy yourself. That’s why we’re here—right?”

Chuckling at the absurdity of it all, Kim took the young villain’s hand. “All right. One dance.”

One dance turned to two and then to three until Kim finally returned to the bar and a fresh cola courtesy of Max.

“Didn’t we tell you Junior was a good dancer?” Tara chuckled.

“Yeah.” Kim laughed, “You did. I didn’t realize how good.” 

Glancing at the clock, Tara sighed, “Better finish your coke, Kim, if you want to get back home before your curfew.”

“Yeah.” The lovely redhead nodded her head, “You’re right. I don’t want to get busted if I want to get my curfew extended again.”

Waving goodbye to the bartender, the three girls called out in unison, “Catch ya later, Max.”

** _Possible Residence_ **

** **

“See ya at school tomorrow!” Kim waved as her friends took off. Entering her home just before the expiration of her curfew, the lovely redhead called out, “Mom? Dad? I’m home!’

“Have a good time, dear?” Ann inquired as she greeted her daughter.

“But not too good a time, I trust.” James grumbled and then frowned as his nostrils picked up on the pungent odor of tobacco, “You haven’t been smoking, have you?”

“Dad!” Kim cried out in outrage, “You know I don’t smoke! That’s second hand from Tara.”

“We know, dear.” Ann intervened with a warm smile to her daughter. “You just missed Ron.”

“That’s too bad. I’ll catch him at school tomorrow though.” Kim replied, smiling back at her mother, grateful for her intercession with her father. “I’ll just go up and change for bed if that’s okay with you.”

“Go right ahead, dear.” Ann replied, “Good night.”

“Good night, Kimmie-cub.”

Waiting until Kim had left the room and she could talk to her husband without being overheard, Ann said in a soft voice, “We’ve talked about this before, James. Kim’s growing up and you’re going to have to learn to accept that and trust that she’ll do the right thing. That’s why I’m not her primary physician anymore. She’s reached the stage where it’s become increasingly difficult for me to separate my feelings for her as my daughter from my responsibility to her as a physician. Sooner or later…like it or not…she’s going to become sexually active, and she’s going to probably start drinking alcohol—if she hasn’t already.”

“Better later.” James grumbled in a low tone. “Much later.”

“I agree. I’d prefer for her to wait until she’s more mature before she starts having sex.” Ann concurred, “But…it’s going to happen at some time, honey. We’ve got to accept that. I want her to get the proper care and for that to happen, she has to be able to confide fully in her physician. She’s at the point now where she’s not going to be able to do that with me anymore. I know you didn’t like it when I prescribed birth control pills for her recently and that’s another reason why I asked Dr. Warren…Donna Warren, Phil Guberman’s wife and Kevin’s mother…to take over as Kim’s primary. Not only can Kim confide in her completely, it removes a couple of conflicts of interest from me. First, the mother-daughter one; and second, my having to keep secrets from you regarding Kim.”

“Who’d have thought it would be harder raising a teenage girl than the twins?” James chuckled as the two boys’ loud voices resounded throughout the house.

“We have an intelligent, driven, and determined young daughter.” Ann remarked, “And like it or not, Mr. James Possible, she’s become a young woman and we’re going to have to deal with that.”

“I know, honey.” James heaved a dejected sigh, “It’s just not going to be easy. She’ll always be my little Kimmie-cub.”

As Kim changed into her pajamas, her Kimmunicator beeped. “Hey Wade. What’s the sitch?”

“Wait a sec.” The computer genius replied, “Okay…we’re ready now. I’ve got Tara and Hope on as well.”

“What’s going on Wadesy?” Tara inquired as her partner drove.

“Hey, Wadesy!” Hope called out.

“Someone stole a talisman from the Cleopatra’s Closet exhibit at the Museum.”

“Anyone you might know, Tara?” Kim asked.

“Hmmm…was it a stealth job or a smash and grab?”

“I’ve got security cam footage.” Wade replied, “I’ll roll it for you.”

“Thanks, Wade.”

“Shit!” Both Kim and Tara gasped in disbelief at what they saw.

“What the hell was that?” Kim exclaimed

“Was the talisman the only thing stolen, Wade?” Hope inquired.

“Yeah.” The techie responded, “The talisman was a gift to Cleopatra from the high priest of Anubis. It’s supposed to be enchanted.”

“Yeah…right.” Kim snorted.

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss it, luv.” Tara gently admonished, “Remember, we live in a world with plasma throwing supervillains, genetically engineered mole-rats, and mad scientists who can invent practically anything. Who’s to say that our missing talisman isn’t enchanted in some way?”

“Fair point.” The young redhead conceded. “What sort of power is the talisman supposed to give its wearer?”

“According to the legend…” Wade reported, “Super-human strength.”

“Great!” Kim sighed, “It’d almost be better if it did grant immortality.”

“That’s all I got for now.” Wade declared. “I’ll keep digging and let you all know if I come up with anything more.”

“Thanks, Wade! Good night!”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

“Hey Kim!” Tara called out as Hope waved for the redheaded teen to join the Dirty Pair by their locker.

“Hi guys, what’s up?” Kim waved back as she joined her friends.

“Wanna help us out with a little experiment?” Tara joked with a crooked grin.

“What kind of experiment?” Kim asked, arching her eyebrows.

“One in human relations, luv.” Tara replied as she subtly gestured down the hall where a chocolate-skinned girl was currently transferring books to and from her locker.

“That’s the girl we met yesterday at Club Banana, isn’t it?” Kim asked, “Monique or something like that?”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head. “Remember us talking about how things got chilly once you introduced us?”

Nodding her head, Kim answered back, “Yeah…I thought she was behaving kinda shitty at the time.”

“Right.” Tara inclined her head towards the janitor’s closet next to their lockers. “Here’s our little experiment…you duck into that closet and just watch and listen. We’re going to say hello and try to draw her into a conversation and see if she says hi back, ignores us, or takes a shot at us.”

“She says hi to us and maybe talks to us some…then yesterday was just a misunderstanding and as far as we’re concerned, no harm…no foul.” Hope declared.

“And if she ignores you for no good reason or takes a shot at you…” Kim concluded.

“Then we’ll know how she really feels about us.” Tara finished.

“Yeah.” Hope affirmed, “Because she won’t think you’re here, she won’t feel like she has to make nice with us to stay on your good side.”

“Makes sense.” Kim nodded her head. “Okay. Let’s do it. Better to know right away where we stand…”

“Than get stabbed in the back by someone pretending to be a friend later.” Hope interjected, finishing the teen hero’s sentence.

“Right.” The lovely blonde chuckled, “In the closet with you. But don’t let the door close on you completely.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “Use the door jam and keep your hand close to the knob just in case. Barkin found out a lot of us were using the janitors closets as makeout rooms and switched out the locks where you can’t open the door from the inside without a key.”

“And neither one of us has our lockpicks with us today, so…”

“Don’t lock myself in.” Kim chuckled as she slipped into the closet and carefully closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar—enough so that she could see and hear what was about to transpire.

Smirking as the new student approached, Tara muttered in a low voice, “Time for the experiment to commence, luvs.” As Monique drew close, the lovely blonde called out in a cheery voice, “Hi there! Need any help finding your room or anything like that?”

“Yeah.” Hope grinned, “We’d be happy to show you where your classes meet if you want.”

“Don’t need any help from you hos.” Monique sneered as she passed by the Dirty Pair without sparing them a glance.

Waiting until the subject of their experiment had disappeared down the hall before speaking, Tara smirked as she called for Kim to come out of the closet. “Well…looks like we got our answer.”

“Yep.” Kim replied, barely keeping her temper in check. “Good thing we found out now.” Shaking her head, she sighed, “I thought when I first met her that she was going to be okay and that we could all be good friends…but…”

“Don’t feel bad, luv.” Tara said with a warm smile on her face as she placed a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Just means you’re a good person who wants to see the good in people.”

“Yeah.” Hope grinned as she also consoled their friend, “We need people like you to remind us cynics that there are good people in the world.”

“Thanks guys.” Kim smiled back at her friends.

“So…where’s Ron?” Tara inquired as she looked about for the other half of Team Possible.

“Take three guesses.” Kim chuckled.

“Barkin.” Hope laughed.

“Got it in one.” Kim replied, shaking her head, “I’m not sure what he did to land on Barkin’s bad side already…I mean it’s only Monday.”

“Maybe Ron let one rip in front of him.” Tara chuckled.

“Could be.” Kim laughed and then mock threatened, “And you two…no more farting contests in the locker room! My eyes were watering for ten minutes from all the gas you girls put out.”

“Hey…” Hope guffawed, “Don’t blame us for all of it! Jessica was the one who let fly that sonic boom!”

“And don’t think we didn’t hear the one you let loose, Kimmie.” Tara giggled.

“Yeah.” Hope chuckled, “That was a good one.” Her laughter fading, the dark-haired cheerleader remarked in a more serious tone of voice, “Wade’s been telling us that Ron’s been doing pretty good on your missions recently.”

“He has.” Kim nodded her head, pleased at the performance of her best friend. “He’s made some good calls—especially in his fight with Greyscale and the way he maneuvered those animatronic animals that the Senors sicced on us into ramming each other. And…” She ruefully admitted, “He was right when he called me out over how I was coaching…or rather not coaching…those kids. I’m thinking…” She pondered, “That if he keeps going as he has been recently, I’m going to ask Wade to give him a Kimmunicator. What do you girls think?”

As both of the Dirty Pair nodded their heads, Tara, speaking for her roommate as well as herself, agreed with the redheaded hero, “Sounds like a good idea. See how he does on the next couple of missions and around here and if he continues as he has been, then I’d say he’ll have earned it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kim nodded her head, “Let’s see how he does over the next few weeks. He keeps it up, I’ll give him a Kimmunicator as a little thank you present.”

Amelia Rodriguez’s lips turned up in a grin as she saw the new girl blow off the Dirty Pair. Waiting until she was out of sight of the two rebels, the curvaceous brunette approached the girl. “Hey. I’m Amelia. You new here?”

“Hi.” Monique replied, nodding her head in approval at the other girl’s style sense. “Monique.” She said with a smile, “Does it show that badly?”

“Not really.” Amelia laughed. “I was going to warn you about the Dirty Pair, but it looks like you had them pegged right from the beginning.”

“You mean those two hos?” Monique sneered, “Yeah. I’ve run into them at the mall a couple of times. Each time with a different guy. Tell me, are they as slutty as I think they are?”

“And then some.” Amelia replied with a wicked grin, “And …I’ll let you in on a little secret…Little Miss Perfect Kim Possible is just as bad. That little sweet and innocent act she puts on is just that—an act. Why…I saw the three of them come into school one day hungover from partying…”

“Do tell…” Monique grinned as she fell in step next to her new friend.

“Oh yeah…” Amelia replied, “In fact I can tell you lots of stories. You look like you’re really cool.” The lovely brunette smiled, “Come with me, I’ll introduce you to some people I think you’ll like.”

“Lead the way.”

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Jordan Cross gritted his teeth as he readied himself for another week at Middleton High. His unattractive appearance, as determined by the standards of those who controlled the school food chain—thin, wiry frame, pale skin, buck teeth—combined with his membership in the chess club and computer club and lack of involvement in any sports, placed him—along with his fellow chess club members Jermaine Hall and Jeff Connors on the lowest rung of the food chain. Fair game for any jock or bully looking for a cheap thrill. The other members of the chess club were either immune to harassment or it was incredibly dangerous for the bullies to try to intimidate them and so…other than the odd verbal jabs…they were generally left alone. 

Sergei, besides having the looks and exotic background that got him classified as a hottie by the girls, also plays on the soccer team and was currently hanging out with the Dirty Pair who were near the top of the food chain. No one messed with either them or Kim Possible, also at the top of the chain—not if you wanted to keep all your body parts intact as a pair of football players found out recently when they picked on Paul Gertz. 

Kevin, the chess team captain, was involved with Liz, a first team cheerleader and is also on the fencing team and friends with Scott Farley and his girlfriend and most of the baseball team—again earning him a pass from harassment. Plus, Kevin could and did fight back so any bullies would have to ask themselves whether the pain they would receive be worth the pain they’d be dishing out. Most bullies, after doing that basic cost-benefit analysis, decided to move on to easier and safer prey—such as himself, Jermaine, and Jeff.

Dave Ponder, leaving out the fact that his father was a detective with the Middleton Police Department, is also considered reasonably attractive by the girls at the school and has asked out on dates girls in the lower to middle rungs of the food chain, with more than a few of the girls accepting and generally receptive to repeat dates. That shielded him somewhat. Plus, if he makes it on to the judo team, which seems very likely, that will give him credibility with the jocks, further increasing his status. Also, like Kevin, David could and did fight back as the bullies in D-Wing found out to their sorrow at the beginning of the year. Since then, the bullies have left him alone to, again, search for easier prey.

“Either get in or step aside, Cross!” Mr. Barkin ordered, ending the young man’s reverie.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan crossed the threshold and entered the school. Now, the objectives were to: 1) make it to his locker safely so that he could transfer his books; 2) make a quick pit stop in the restroom—provided it was safe—use the facilities and make any last minute adjustments; and finally, 3) move as quickly and expeditiously as possible to home room, making sure to maintain as low a profile as possible, before the bell rang. It was a ritual he followed every school day since elementary school. Most days, he made it through all three steps unmolested. Some days, he’d run into minor difficulties at one or more of the stages. On those days, all he had to deal with was the name calling and maybe a shove or two. No big.

On a few days, he’d face a serious problem at one of the stages—generally the second stage—of the three, that was by far the most dangerous one for several reasons—foremost being the dreaded swirly. If it were one of those days, the usual result was that he’d lose his money for the day or a possession would be stolen or destroyed. That was why he always made sure that he carried enough money to serve as adequate tribute and that he never carried anything truly valuable. 

It was only on the very rare day that he faced a critical failure where he would receive a bruise or two or even a black eye as well as the loss of his money and the loss and/or destruction of whatever he was carrying. Unfortunately for Jordan Cross, this day…this morning…was going to be that very rare day. This morning, everything would go horribly…horribly…wrong for the young man as today he would face not just a critical failure, but even worse, a catastrophic disaster.

“Stage one accomplished.” Jordan sighed with relief as he completed his morning textbook transfer. “Now time for stage two.” As he approached the restroom, the young man carefully scouted out the vicinity. After first satisfying himself that none of the better known bullies were in the surrounding area, he entered the restroom, remaining close to the door in the event he had to make a quick getaway. Satisfied that no bullies seemed apparent, the timid youth made his way to his usual stall where, after taking care of his necessary business, he flushed only to be confronted by three tall and large youths, their faces covered by stockings.

“We’ve got a message we want you to send to the other nerds in your little chess club.” The leader of the bullies growled, “This is what happens when you date our girls.”

“NO! PLEASE NO!”

“I didn’t think Barkin would ever let me go!” Ron sighed as he made his way down the hall. Spotting the boys room, the blond sidekick decided to make a quick pitstop before meeting up with KP. As he approached the restroom, he spied Sergei and another, strange boy both approaching from the opposite direction. “Sergei!” Ron called out as the pair met up. “Got the same idea?”

“Da. I have classes back to back so I thought it would be a good idea to…as you Americans say…take care of business now.” The dark-haired Russian replied.

The new student walking up to the door, opened it, intending to keep it open for the other two boys. As Ron appraised the newcomer , he saw a young man of approximately his height and about a head shorter than Sergei with a plain face and somewhat crooked nose, with reddish-brown hair cut very short to where it was almost a crew cut and wearing a very simple outfit of cotton button-down shirt, jeans, and boots. The other thing the blond youth noticed about the newcomer was that he seemed to possess a wiry, yet strong build not that dissimilar to his own and a thick neck that came out to the outside of his ears.

Oscar Williamsen, a sophomore this year, had just transferred to Middleton from his old school in a small town in North Dakota and was still finding his way around the school. He missed tryouts for the football team this year, but had, thanks to his previous involvement on his old high school wrestling team as a freshman and earlier in middle school, received permission from Coach Winters, the wrestling coach, to work out in the weight room and in the Pit, the wrestling gym, with the rest of the wrestling team until tryouts in a few weeks.

Up to now, Oscar had been enjoying his time at Middleton High. With a few exceptions—most notably a brown haired cheerleader and what was obviously her court, and a few others, the students had been friendly and polite. This food chain crap some of the students went on about was stupid, but other than that, it wasn’t too bad here. He’d seen some bullying, but not as much as he thought he would see. He saw the usual scene of students sneaking smoke breaks, most notably a knock-out drop dead gorgeous platinum-blonde haired girl and her equally stunning raven-haired friend who stood lookout for her. Thankfully, he also saw no real sign of drug use other than the odd smell coming from one of the bathrooms on occasion. His few encounters with Mr. Barkin revealed the permanent-substitute as being a bit on the loud and gruff side, but fair in how he handled the students in his charge and generally good at his job.

That’s why, when Oscar caught sight of the stripped, dirty, and beaten figure slumped up against a wall, he found himself momentarily rendered shocked, stunned, and speechless. Recovering after taking a few deep breaths, the wrestler called out to the other two boys, “I think you guys need to get in here. We’ve got a problem. A big problem.”

“What is it?” Ron inquired as he and Sergei, upon seeing the injured boy leaning helpless against the wall, gasped in shock.

“Bozhe moi! Jordan!” The dark-haired Russian gasped his voice half in shock and half in anger. “Who did this?”

“I found him like this.” Oscar said as the three boys dashed to their injured schoolmate’s side and checked him out for injuries. Turning to the Russian, he queried, “You know him?”

“Da.” Sergei responded, “He is on chess team with me.” Holding up two fingers, he moved them across his teammate’s face. Nodding his head in satisfaction as he saw Jordan’s eyes tracking his movements. Sergei asked him in a gentle voice, “Jordan? Can you speak?”

“Y…y…yeah.” The beaten boy croaked as he tried to stand up.

“Nyet. Do not try to stand.” Sergei gently cautioned as he and Oscar carefully guided the young man back to a sitting position. “Stay here. We will get help.” Turning to the blond youth kneeling next to him, the young Russian pleaded, “Ron? Can you get the Dirty Pair and Kim and bring them here?”

“On it Sergei.” Ron replied as Rufus popped out of his pocket, the little mole-rat seemingly shedding a tear as he spotted the beaten young man. “Rufus, old friend? Can you stay with Sergei and make sure no one messes with him or Jordan until I get back with Kim and the girls?”

“Yeah.” The little rodent answered back, taking a protective posture as his human quickly dashed out of the room.

Turning to the other boy, Sergei asked, “Could you…”

“Oscar.” The wrestler answered back.

“Spasibo, Oscar I am Sergei. Could you bring the nurse here. Rufus and I will keep watch over my tovarisch and teammate.”

“I’ll be back ASAP, Sergei.” Oscar replied, placing a friendly hand on the Russian’s shoulder.

As the other boy left, Sergei smiled warmly at his beaten friend, “Help is on its way, tovarisch. We will get you taken care of. And then we will deal with the fuckers who did this to you.”

Running quickly down the hall, heedless of anyone in his path and ignoring the growls and insults, Ron, catching sight of the three girls he sought, waved his arms and frantically called out. “Kim! Tara! Hope! We need you. Now!”

Rushing up to the blond youth along with her friends, Kim asked with a concerned look as she saw the expression on her best friend’s face, “What’s wrong, Ron?”

“Boys bathroom.” Ron reported as he caught his breath. “One of the chess team members…I think his name is Jordan.”

“Jordan Cross?” Tara interrupted with a look of worry on her face, “Has something happened to him?”

“He was beaten up.” Ron grimly announced, “Bad. Sergei and Rufus are with him now and we sent someone to bring the nurse over. Come with me and I’ll take you to him.”

“Lead the way.” Hope replied, answering for all three of the other girls as they dashed back down the hall, leaping over or knocking down anything or anyone in their path.

Reaching the boys room, Tara glowered, “I don’t give a fuck what anyone says or does and Barkin can give me detention until I graduate this sodding place, I’m going in.”

“Right behind you, bestie.” Hope declared.

“You know I’m with you.” Kim announced as the three girls entered along with Ron. Seeing Sergei ministering to his teammate while Rufus stood watch, Kim gasped, her voice a mixture of shock and outrage, “Fuck. Who did this?”

“Jordan doesn’t know.” Sergei somberly reported as he continued the task of washing away the filth from his friend’s hair, face, and body. “They covered their heads with stockings. Those bastards didn’t even use a clean toilet when they did what they did to him. He was covered in filth.”

As he uttered those words, Oscar, accompanied by the school nurse and Mr. Barkin entered the restroom. Making way for the nurse as she knelt down next to his friend, Sergei rose to his feet.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Barkin commanded, “All right! Everyone except for Stoppable, Radovsky, and Williamsen out—NOW!”

“Like hell I’m leaving!” Tara proclaimed defiantly. “I don’t give a shite if you give me detention until I leave this place—I’m not leaving my mate.”

“You know I’m not leaving my bestie, so you might as well save a desk for me in detention too.” Hope declared.

“Better make that three desks.” Kim boldly announced.

Letting out a breath of air, the former Marine debated inwardly how he was going to handle this mini-rebellion. If he pressed his students in their current state, he had no doubt they would make good on their threats. However, letting them stay was a clear violation of his no bending the rules principle. Coming to a decision, he reluctantly relented, “I have a feeling that I would have to call in a SEAL team to clear you girls out and I wouldn’t make book on the SEALs being able to remove you. Very well. You may remain until the police and paramedics have arrived, and Mr. Cross’s parents have been notified. You will be marked as tardy or unexcused for any classes missed and it will be your instructors’ discretion as to whether you can make up any missed work or not. Those are my terms and they are non-negotiable.”

The girls all nodding their heads, they replied in unison, “We agree.”

“What gets me mad.” Oscar grumbled in a low voice as the nurse continued to care for her patient, “Is that whoever did this is going to get away with it.”

“No they’re not.” Tara declared. Speaking before Mr. Barkin could utter a warning about taking matters into their own hands, the blonde cheerleader explained, “What’s going to happen is that, for now, the wankers who did this are going to slink back under their little rocks. One thing about these sort of yobbos though. They can’t keep their mouths shut. Sooner or later they’re gonna get drunk and start bragging to their friends. The police are also going to offer a nice fat reward on their anonymous tip line for any info on these bastards.” Her lips turning up in a wicked grin, she continued, “How much do you wanna bet that someone who hears one of these wankers bragging about how they beat up on this poor defenseless nerd is gonna call that tip line or someone who knows someone who told them about this wanker bragging is gonna make that call so that they can collect that nice four or five figure reward check. Then, the cops will nab one or all three of ‘em. If they only get one…they’ll sweat that toerag until he squeals on his mates. There’s no way he’s gonna want to do hard time alone. I’ll wager that those tossers get nabbed by the end of the school year—if not the end of the term.”

“The young lady’s right. It might take some time, but bullies like that…they have to brag about what they did. That’s what trips them up.”

“Detective Ponder.” Sergei called out as he recognized Dave Ponder’s father.

“Sergei.” The police detective nodded his head in greeting. “I take it you and the other two young men are the ones who first found Jordan.”

“Da.” Sergei nodded his head.

Addressing the three boys, the detective suggested, “Why don’t we talk outside so that the paramedics can do their jobs.” Turning to the three girls, he smiled, “Ms. Possible…ladies…thanks for waiting, but you might want to get on to your classes now. I think we can handle things from here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kim acknowledged with a nod of her head. She then called out to the boys. “Sergei…Ron…”

“Oscar.” The new student interjected.

“Thanks, Oscar.” Kim smiled at the young man. “Do you think the chess club advisor would mind if we used his room after school?” Kim asked Sergei, “I have an idea, but it involves all of you plus some other people.”

“I can speak to Mr. Amberson.” Sergei replied, “I don’t think he’ll mind.”

“Spankin’. We’ll meet after school. Tell him I’m expecting a good crowd in there.”

“What’s your plan, Kim?” Hope asked as the trio walked to their class.

“To make it work…” Kim stammered, “I’m gonna need to ask you two to help me with something.”

“Sure, luv.” Tara responded with a smile, “What is it?”

Lowering her voice to barely a whisper, Kim revealed her plan to both of her now grinning friends. “So?”

“Let’s do it.” The Dirty Pair exclaimed in unison.

** _Cafeteria_ **

Entering the dining area with their trays, the Trashy Trio consisting of Kim, Tara, and Hope, accompanied by Ron and Sergei, soon found their table already occupied by their friends Kevin Guberman and his girlfriend, Liz Magnusson, their fellow cheerleader, and Steve Farley with his girlfriend, Jessica Sundstrom, also a cheerleader. Taking their seats, they ignored the table where Bonnie Rockwaller sat with her court and its newest addition, Monique.

“Sergei was telling us that Jordan has been released from the medical center.” Tara related to the others at the table.

“Da.” The Russian nodded his head. “He’s suffering from a concussion and several bruises and contusions and a few cuts required stitches, but they expect him to make a full physical recovery in time. Psychologically though…” Sergei shook his head in a somber gesture.

“That’s going to take a lot of time and work.” Kevin sighed dejectedly. “We need to keep a close eye out for each other and especially the more vulnerable of us such as Jermaine and Jeff.”

“I’ll speak to the baseball team.” Steve offered, “We’ll walk with any of you who need an escort.”

“And I’ve already done the same with the soccer team. They’re willing to help.” Sergei declared.

Spotting a familiar face from this morning, Ron called out, “Oscar! Over here! Join us, my man!” 

“Oscar was with us when we found Jordan. Is good man. He helped us.” Sergei explained as the wrestler joined the table and introductions were made. Sergei then explained what they were doing about ensuring the safety of the more defenseless students.

“I’ll speak to the wrestlers.” Oscar offered, “I don’t think they’ll object to helping out.” He further suggested, “I can talk to Brick too. He’s not a bad guy. A little slow maybe…but he usually does the right thing and from what I’ve seen he really does try to keep the rest of the team in line. It’s just that…”

“He can’t be everywhere at once.” Hope interjected. “No harm talking to him though. Maybe after he and the others on the team who have good sense bang a few of the jackasses’ skulls against each other, the knuckledraggers will get the message. I don’t think the problem’s so much the football team in this case anyway. I think it’s mostly coming from the basketball team. Before I met my bestie and made the big break, I dated a few basketball players.” Shaking her head, she scowled, “Let’s just say self-entitled assholes doesn’t begin to cover it for a lot of them.”

“Could be.” Steve nodded his head in thought, “Coach Sanders follows the letter of school and district regulations and the law, but not the spirit of it. He will discipline a player if he has to…” the baseball player further clarified, “…but he’s also been known to look the other way and not look too deeply at violations involving his players—especially if it involves what I’ve heard him call high spirits. I and others have heard him use the phrase ‘Boys will be boys’ several times to justify behavior that should have gotten those players suspended from the team if not outright kicked off.”

Addressing her fellow cheerleaders, Kim requested, “Jessica…Liz…I need to ask you to get word to everyone…including Bonnie and her court…that we’re having a meeting along with the chess club in Mr. Amberson’s room after school. It won’t help us catch the fuckers who did this to Jordan, but it might help stop any repeats—or at least get some people to think twice.” Spying the person she needed to talk to putting his tray away, Kim nudged both Tara and Hope. “Girls? Remember what I talked to you about earlier? Well…” She inclined her head towards Josh, “…I’m gonna need you now.”

“Let’s go, Kimmie.” Tara chuckled as she and her roommate stood up with their best friend, “Guys…we’ve got to get the next big step of Kim’s plan ready to go. Catch you later.”

“Come on, Kimmie.” Hope encouraged as she grabbed one arm while Tara grabbed the other. “You can do it.”

Looking hopelessly confused as the rest of the table broke out in fits of snickers and giggles, with the exception of a single blond haired boy who covered his mouth with his palm in an effort to hide his facial expression, Oscar rolled his eyes, “Will someone explain to the new guy what’s going on here?”

“Josh!” Kim called out as both Tara and Hope, each still clutching on to one of her arms to keep her from stumbling, urged her to move forward, “Hold up! I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, Kim.” Josh replied with a warm grin on his face as he turned towards the young redhead “What is it?”

“You…uhhh…” Feeling Tara’s poke in her ribs, Kim took a deep breath and continued, “Did you hear what happened this morning?”

“To that boy from the chess club?” A sad expression overcoming Josh’s normally happy exterior, the young artist nodded his head, “Yeah. How’s he doing?”

“They’ve released him from the medical center.” Hope interjected, “But he’s got some injuries and well…” She shook her head, “It’s gonna take a while before he comes back to school—if he even returns here.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Josh commiserated. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Ummm…” Kim stammered until poked once again, this time by Hope, “Actually…” She forced herself to say, “There is.” She then, in halting language and after repeated pokes of encouragement from her friends, outlined her plan, drawing a warm smile and nod of approval from the handsome artist/musician.

“Of course I’ll do it.” Josh replied with a smile, “I’ll see you at Mr. Amberson’s after school.”

“Later, Josh!” Kim responded with a longing sigh as her crush walked away. Once he was out of earshot, she jumped up and down with glee, “I did it! I said more than five words to him without fainting!”

“You sure did, kiddo.” Hope grinned.

“Gets easier the more you do it, doesn’t it, Kimmie?” Tara said with an amused chuckle.

“You know…” Kim answered back as she felt her confidence growing, “It does.”

“Won’t be long and you’ll be able to have an entire conversation with him without us around.” Hope gently teased.

“Baby steps.” Kim chuckled, “Baby steps.”

“You gotta be at that meeting, Bonnie.” Monique carefully asserted, making sure that her voice tone was both deferential and urgent. “If you don’t, that’ll put you at a disadvantage when LMP does what she’s got planned.”

“LMP?” Marcella interjected.

“Little Miss Perfect.” Bonnie translated with a sly grin, “You’re right, Monique. We need to be there so that we can find out what Kimmie has planned and figure out how it can be turned to our advantage.”

While regretting the reason for the large gathering of students in his classroom, Mr. Amberson couldn’t help but feel a measure of solace for those students who had come together in support of one of his own who was so savagely brutalized. He was also comforted somewhat by the knowledge that this diverse group of students were determined to prevent any more such incidents from occurring. Clearing his throat, the chess team faculty advisor spoke in a grave voice.

“First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming. Jordan is recovering, but sadly it will be a long time before we see him sitting here at a chess table with us again. I am humbled by the presence of all of you here. I see members of the baseball team…” He nodded at where Steve sat with Jessica and several members of the Mad Dog baseballers. “Soccer team…” He nodded again at where Sergei sat with a delegation from that team, “Fencing team…wrestling team…cheerleaders…judo team…football team…” He inclined his head in turn at each of the various team representatives and finally in the direction of Brick and a couple of other football players, “As well as students from various other clubs and activities and from the general population.”

“Bullying is nothing new.” Mr. Amberson continued. “It existed before I went to school, while I was in school and, unfortunately, it will most likely continue to exist when your children attend school in the future. Unfortunately, there are always those who will try to prey upon those they consider weak or unworthy. While we might not, at this time, be able to completely eradicate this scourge, we can do everything in our power to minimize it and ensure that those who commit these acts of brutality are swiftly and fairly punished. I’d like now to turn the meeting over to Ms. Kim Possible who has some ideas along those lines. Ms. Possible…” The calculus teacher gestured for Kim to take her place behind the podium.

As the calculus teacher spoke, Bonnie lowered her head, feigning a headache in an effort to hide the look of agony on her face as she recalled the many occasions her sisters relentlessly mocked and bullied her. Against her will, she found herself agreeing with what the unprepossessing teacher was saying and, again to her surprise, felt a degree of empathy towards that poor boy who had been so viciously tormented. However, as soon as her rival took her place behind the podium, those feelings of empathy and compassion vanished to be replaced by emotions of envy and bitterness as Kim spoke.

“I won’t take up much of your time.” Kim promised as she opened a large portfolio resting on an easel. “But before I begin, I would like to thank Josh Mankey for his work in drawing and making the posters I’m about to show you.” She then unveiled a series of anti-bullying posters that included a toll-free phone number as well as a regular phone number. “These phone numbers are for an anonymous tip line where you can report any bullying that you’ve seen or that you’ve been a victim of. You should be able to see these posters all over school by this time tomorrow.”

“Second…” She then revealed two more posters, these leaving plenty of room and lines for people to sign their names, with several signatures already visible. “In an effort to curb or at the very least discourage future bullying, I’d like to direct your attention to these posters. The first poster is for all the boys to sign. It is a promise that you will not engage in any bullying and that you will report any bullying that you see. Our thanks go out to Brick, Ron, Steve, Kevin, Sergei, Oscar, and several other boys who have already signed the pledge. The second poster is for the girls and says the same thing. As you can see that poster already has mine, Tara’s, Hope’s, Liz’s, Jessica’s, and Crystal’s signatures.” 

“Third and finally, I would like to add a personal plea that everyone here would encourage their friends and teammates to contact Mr. Barkin or the authorities if they have any knowledge of who might have carried out the assault on Jordan Cross. What happened here this morning can never be allowed to happen again. Thank you.”

“Girlfriend…” Monique whispered to Bonnie, “You’ve got to be first in line to sign that poster and then get out in front of this pronto.”

“You’re right.” Bonnie whispered back. “The moment those posters go up, we sign our names and make a big production of it.”

Taking the podium once again, Mr. Amberson thanked everyone for participating and made his closing remarks in which he stated that he hoped and prayed that no more young men such as Jordan or women would be bullied in the future and that all would feel safe walking the halls and using the restrooms not just at Middleton High, but everywhere. “Thank you, my students…my friends.” The calculus teacher paused for a moment as he took off his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes, “Good night.”

As the assembly broke up, the boys stood clustered together talking among themselves. “Coach Winters called all of us together…” Oscar announced as he related an earlier team meeting called by the wrestling coach. “He made it clear to all of us that he would immediately kick off the team any wrestler caught bullying.”

“Our coach did the same.” Sergei affirmed as did Steve and some of the other team captains. Brick, taking a deep breath, sighed dejectedly.

“Coach Harris only said that he didn’t want any of the team to get caught doing that or he’d have to do something…”

“He’s just saying don’t get caught.” Steve scowled.

“Yeah.” The captain of the football team agreed. “It’s not right, so me and some of the team got together after the meeting and held our own meeting. “We’re gonna keep an eye out and if we catch anyone doing what they’re not supposed to, we’ll deal with it.”

“Good on you, Brick.” A British-accented female voice declared.

“Tara…Hope.” The football player shyly greeted.

“Hey, Brick.” The two cheerleaders smiled as they approached the gathered group of boys. Turning to a certain slender artist, Hope’s lips turned up in a mischievous grin as she inclined her head towards where Kim was talking with Jessica, Liz, and Crystal. “I think someone might be ready to talk with you now. Maybe you should go and say hi?”

“You really think so?” Josh asked as he looked about for Ron but couldn’t find him either near Kim or in the room.

“Yeah, luv.” Tara smirked, “You’ve got her all to yourself. Ron had to take off…something about Steel Knob and Arse Pain or whatever.” Snickering at the hopeful expression on the young artist’s face, Tara practically pushed him towards the lovely redhead, “She’s waiting for you. On with you, mate…get going and chat her up!” Shaking her head, the lovely blonde’s snickers turned into full throated laughter, “Those two!”

“Tell me about it!” Hope giggled. The two girls attention now turned towards a certain handsome dark haired Russian boy, they sauntered up to him and snuggled in close to him one on each side. After giving each other a slight head nod of agreement and wink, Tara murmured in a low, seductive voice, “You, Ron, and Oscar did a great job earlier today.”

“Spasibo.” Sergei replied, “But…it wasn’t anything much.”

“Yes, baby…” Hope murmured back in response, her voice also low and sensual, “It was. My bestie and I have decided that…”

“We’ve decided to make you a keeper.” Tara purred as she gave the young Russian a kiss on his lips.

“Hmmm…Hmmm.” Hope also purred as she kissed the young man. “Come with us, baby, and we’ll show you some of the fringe benefits that come with being a keeper.”

“Bozhe moi!” Sergei gasped. Giving his fellow males a shy smile, he said his goodbyes, “Dosvedanya…”

“Get outta here, ya lucky Russki!” Oscar grinned. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Later!” Hope shouted in a smug voice as she waved goodbye.

“Ta Ta!” Tara called out playfully as she also waved goodbye to her friends.

Smirking as he saw Jessica and Liz approaching, Oscar quipped to the other two boys, “Well…looks like your girls are here.”

Smiling as their girlfriends claimed them, Kevin and Steve said their goodbyes to their new friend, “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Chuckling as his new friends all left with their ladies, Oscar was taken by surprise by a female voice.

“One thing I’ve got to say about the Dirty Pair…they know how to make an exit.”

“Huh?” Oscar exclaimed. Turning around, he found himself faced with a lovely girl wearing a baby-blue top and blue jeans.

“The Dirty Pair.” The girl chuckled, “Tara and Hope. That’s their nickname.” Smiling at the confused look on the wrestler’s face, the girl introduced herself, “Hi…I’m Cindy. Cindy Grouse. I’m one of the second string cheerleaders, so I guess I’ll be cheering you on when wrestling season starts.”

“Hi.” Oscar grinned back as he introduced himself. “So…” He inquired, “How did Tara and Hope get the nickname Dirty Pair.”

Chuckling, Cindy responded, “It’s a long story. How’s about I tell it to you over a chimurito platter at Bueno Nachos?”

“Sure.” Oscar laughed, “Lead the way.”

“Thanks for your help with everything, Crystal.” Kim said with a smile as she praised her fellow cheerleader, “I appreciate your coming in early tomorrow to help put the posters up.”

“Glad to do it, Kim.” The auburn-haired cheerleader responded. “I hope they catch the assholes who beat that boy.”

“I do too.” Kim sighed. “So…what are your plans for the evening? Hot date?”

“Sorta.” Crystal replied shyly. “We met a while back while I was shopping at Old Town Square. We’re going to catch a movie at the old Regal Cinema.”

“The Regal?” Kim queried, “Wasn’t that the old movie theater that just got restored?”

“Yeah.” The tawny-skinned cheerleader nodded her head. “It mostly shows classic movies and movies from independent filmmakers. They’re having a Fellini festival this week and tonight they’re showing a double feature—_La Dolce Vita_, and _City of Women_.”

“Wow!” The redheaded cheerleader exclaimed, “I didn’t know you were into that sort of stuff.”

“I kinda keep a lot of stuff to myself.” Crystal shyly responded.

“So I’ve noticed.” Kim answered back, gently encouraging her teammate to continue to open up, “You’ve always been so quiet.”

Lowering her voice, Crystal replied as she glanced in the direction of Bonnie who was making her exit along with her court, “It’s safer that way.”

At once spotting the reason for her fellow cheerleader’s discomfort, Kim gently placed her hand on the other girl’s shoulder, “Don’t let Bonnie or anyone else stop you from being who you are. That’s what why we’re here now—to put a stop to that.”

“Thanks, Kim.” The auburn-brownish haired cheerleader replied with a shy grin, “You don’t realize how much those words just helped me.”

“Glad to be of service.” Kim chuckled, “May I ask what about?”

“I’ve been dealing with an issue for a long time.” Crystal sighed, “I don’t want to talk about what it is yet…” Seeing the look of concern on her fellow cheerleader’s face, she quickly added, “Please…it’s not that I don’t trust you…it’s that I’m not ready to talk about it yet. But I day…” The tawny skinned cheerleader swore, “I will. I promise.”

“Fair enough.” Kim nodded her head in agreement, “Whenever you’re ready—I’ll be here to listen.”

“Thanks, Kim.” Crystal smiled, “That means a lot.”

“Anytime.” Kim grinned back, “So…this hot date…does he go to school here.”

“No.” Crystal shook her head, “Middleton Community. Freshman.” Glancing at her watch the young cheerleader gasped, “I better go now! I don’t wanna be late.”

“See ya tomorrow!”

“Hey.”

Turning about, Kim felt her knees buckle as she heard Josh’s voice and then saw him standing a few feet from her. _Confidence. You did it before…yeah…with Hope and Tara’s help. Hold it together…ask him if he wants to sit down outside on one of the benches. You can do it._

“Would you like to….uhhh…sit down and talk on a bench outside?”

“Sure.” The handsome artist smiled, “I’d like that.”

“Okay…” Kim felt her heart skip a beat as the pair made their way out of the classroom and sat down on a nearby bench. “Ummm….thanks again for helping with the posters…and for helping me during my campaign.”

“It was my pleasure.” Josh grinned, “By the way, where is our new student government president? You’d think he’d have been here for this?”

Laughing, Kim joked, “Wally had to go back home. He got grounded by the king because his grades started dropping. It seemed he spent too much time on mini-golf and not enough on algebra.”

After a brief chuckle, Josh took a deep breath and exhaled, “Ummm…Kim…I was wondering if…maybe you’d like to…”

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

“What is it Wade?” Kim growled into her Kimmunicator.

“Sorry, Kim.” The Team Possible techie apologized, “But you need to get to the Mayhem in Middleton match as soon as possible. I think Ron’s in trouble. I’ll patch you into the security cameras.

Watching as a Jackal-headed monster jumped into the ring with the two wrestlers, Kim gasped as she saw Ron leap into the ring only to be casually tossed out by the possessed monster.

“The monster’s linked to the talisman.” Wade reported, “Whoever wears it and recites an incantation from an ancient text becomes possessed by the spirit of Anubis.”

“So…to break the possession I have to…”

“Strip the talisman off the wearer.” Wade finished.

“I’m on my way, Wade.” Kim exclaimed as she stood up and gave the boy with her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Josh.”

“Go ahead, Kim.” The young man smiled, “Do what you have to do. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Josh! See ya tomorrow and you can finish up what you were going to say.” Her lips turned up in a grin as she turned her head back towards the young artist, “By the way, if what you were about to ask is what I think it was, then the answer’s yes.”

“Okay…” The mild-mannered youth smiled as he watched the lovely redhead dash off on another heroic mission, “Where should I take Kim Possible for our first date?”

** _Old Town Square that evening_ **

“So…what did you think of the movies?” Zoe asked her date as the pair exited the theater hand in hand.

“I loved them.” Crystal exclaimed, “Mastroianni was terrific. He was hilarious as Snaporaz, but what really got me was his portrayal of Marcello in _La Dolce_. At first, I hated Marcello, but by the end, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him because he ends up all alone trying to find love when he had it all along with Emma.”

“Yeah.” Zoe agreed as the pair walked together, “He goes throughout the entire movie searching for pleasure, but, too late, he discovers that he was looking for the wrong thing. It’s very bittersweet.” Spotting a small out of the way diner, the lovely Asian dancer prompted, “You up for a late snack?”

“Yeah.” Crystal grinned, “I’m feeling a little hungry and we’ve got some time before I have to be home. Let’s eat.”

Entering the tiny restaurant, the couple found an unoccupied corner booth in a quiet spot. “You wanna sit there?” Zoe suggested inclining her head slightly in the direction of the booth.

“Perfect.” The tawny skinned young woman responded, “I was kinda hoping we could find a place we could talk by ourselves.”

“Sure.” The graceful exotic dancer agreed as the pair took sat down next to each other, both well within each other’s personal space. “You’ve got that serious look on your face. Something wrong?” She asked in a concerned voice.

Nodding her head as she sipped her water, Crystal replied, “Yeah. A boy at school got beat up today by bullies—bad.”

“I’m sorry.” Zoe responded, “How bad was he hurt and did they get the slime who beat him?”

“He got a concussion and some bruises and contusions, but they said that he’s probably going to be in therapy for a while before he can come back—if he even comes back that is.”

“That’s horrible. But did they catch the bullies responsible?”

Pausing as the waitress took their orders, Crystal answered back, shaking her head. “No. They got away, but I hope they catch ‘em soon.”

“That sucks.” The Asian beauty gasped. “I’ll pass the word to some people I know at the Club. These friends of mine don’t always play by the rules—they might be able to find something or someone the police missed.”

“Thanks.” Crystal sighed dejectedly, “You know what’s also scary?”

“What?”

“The fact that if any of those bullies are on one of the teams, there’s a chance I might have either gone out with him or was thinking about going out with him at one time or another. What would he have done to me if we did go out and I told him no. Would he have…”

“Don’t go there.” Zoe cooed gently as she held the other girl’s hand, squeezing gently. “You didn’t and he didn’t.”

“Yeah. You’re right—he didn’t.” Crystal replied as she laid her head on the Asian dancer’s shoulder. “Thanks for letting me get that all out. Ummm…” The tawny-skinned young woman stammered, “I…uhh…there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you that…ummm…I…uhhh…I like you.”

“I like you too.” Zoe responded with a gentle smile.

“No…” Crystal shook her head as she gazed into the other woman’s eyes. “I…uhhh…LIKE…like you.” Impulsively, she leaned in and tentatively kissed her date on the lips, both pleased and surprised that her partner was, instead of drawing away, returning her kiss.

Breaking away, the cheerleader blushed, “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…it just felt…I wanted to…”

“Hey.” Zoe smiled warmly, “It’s okay. In case you missed it, I liked it too. And for the record, I like. I LIKE…like…you too. So…” The Asian beauty quipped, “You gonna kiss me again or do I have to take the lead this time?”

The couple’s lips touched again, this time a long and lingering kiss that lasted for several moments until the sound of a throat clearing forced them to reluctantly break away.

“Here’s your order, sweeties.” The waitress announced as she brought their food to the table. “Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds. Ya’ll just go on back to doing what you’re doing and call out if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Crystal replied sheepishly as Zoe giggled softly in the background. “What are you laughing at Zee?” The tawny-skinned cheerleader mock pouted as her face reddened, “She caught you too.”

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Zoe responded as she gave her date a quick kiss and then, glancing down at the food on their table, quipped, “Food now…more kissing later…okay?”

“Okay.” Crystal chuckled as she turned her attention to the plate in front of her, “I got a feeling I’m gonna need my energy for later.” After taking a few bites, the lovely cheerleader brought the conversation back to the topic of the bullies. “A bunch of us cheerleaders joined up with students from some of the sports teams and different clubs and we’re starting an anti-bullying campaign.”

“Good for you.” Zoe exclaimed. “You can’t let those assholes win. Find out who they are and make them famous.”

“Oh…” Crystal vowed, “We will.”

** **

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

Making good on her plan from yesterday, Bonnie Rockwaller was the first girl to sign the pledge after those who had initially signed with the members of her court: Marcella, Amelia, and Monique signing immediately afterwards. The chestnut-haired cheerleader raised her voice so that the students in the hallway could hear her.

“What happened to that boy shouldn’t happen to anyone. I talked to my father about it last night and he agreed to put up a fifteen thousand dollar reward for information leading to the arrest and conviction of whoever committed this crime. This reward is over and above any other rewards offered by the police or anyone else. He has also agreed to sponsor an anti-bullying initiative for all schools in the Middleton Unified School District. Finally, I’d like to ask that if anyone knows anything about this please contact the police or Mr. Barkin. Thanks everyone and I hope we get the slimeballs who did this.”

Her lips turning up in a smug grin, Bonnie turned to her new friend, “I think that should take the wind out of Kimmie’s sails.”

“GF…” Monique grinned, “You just stole the show.”

“Looks like Bonnie’s stealing all the credit.” Ron grumbled to his best friend as the pair observed from the sidelines.

“Let her.” Kim shrugged her shoulders, “This wasn’t about who got credit for what anyway. It’s about getting justice for Jordan and trying to make the hallways and bathrooms safer for people like him...” She inclined her head in the direction of Jermaine who was walking to class with Steve Farley on one side of him and Brick Flagg on the other. Seeing Josh approaching, Kim turned to her best friend and smiled, “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, KP.” Ron shook his head. “Go ahead. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“You sure, Ron?” Kim asked with a concerned look on her face.

“Yeah, Kim.” Ron forced a smile to his face, “I’m sure. Now go and say hello to him.”

Giving her partner a chaste kiss on his cheek, Kim smiled, “No matter what happens, Ron, you’ll always be my best friend.”

“That fucking whore!” Hope growled.

“Syphilitic toerag!” Tara sneered as she and her best friend watched Bonnie holding court.

“Is all right, beautiful ladies.” Sergei, standing in between the two cheerleaders, consoled in a low voice as he hugged the girls closer to him. “What is important is catching the fuckers who hurt Jordan and making sure this doesn’t happen again, Da?”

“You’re right, luv.” Tara grinned as she kissed the young Russian.

“Yeah.” Hope agreed as she also gave the young man next to her a kiss. Smirking, she pointed at Kim and Josh who were talking quietly to each other. “So…bets on what they’re talking about?”

“Sucker bet.” Tara laughed, “He’s asking her out.”

“Da.” Sergei nodded his head, “He’s asking her out and she’s going to say yes.”

“Okay…so…what are we going to do to celebrate?” Hope quipped as she licked her lips lasciviously.

“I have a few ideas.” Sergei leered as his hands wandered to the two girls’ rears before returning to his side just in time to avoid Mr. Barkin’s ever alert gaze.

“Close call, luv.” Tara whispered as her hand also wandered briefly to the Russian’s rear at the same time that her roommate’s did. Both hands once again returning just in time to avoid detection.

Glancing at his watch, the handsome Russian frowned, “I must go to class.” Giving his girls a quick goodbye kiss, he said as he walked away, “I will see you at lunch.”

“Count on it, lover!” Both girls answered back as Tara’s cell phone rang. Answering the phone, the lovely blonde at once recognized the person on the end of the line. “Hey, Cheeky. What’s up?”

“Can you and the Cheerleader meet up at the Club this Friday night? I should have a lead by then on one of our missing nukes. If the Princess still wants in on the action, let her know and tell her that before, during, and immediately after the op we have a truce.”

“We’ll be there and I’ll let her know.” Tara replied. “See you on Friday.”

Laughing as he watched the antics of the raven-haired and blonde cheerleaders, Oscar quipped to the girl standing next to him. “Now I see why they’re called the Dirty Pair.” Catching Ron standing alone as Kim walked off to talk to Josh, the young wrestler queried, “What’s the story between those two?”

“Kim and Ron?” Cindy replied, receiving a single nod of the head from the youth next to her. “I’ve only lived here for a couple of years, so I don’t know them that well. From what little I’ve seen and heard of him, Ron’s always been kind of…well…it’s kind of hard to explain. He’s not a bad guy or anything, but…I don’t think he has any friends other than Kim. I mean…I’ve never seen him hang out with or talk to anyone other than her.”

“Do you know Kim?”

“Not really.” Cindy shook her head. “Like I said, I haven’t been here that long. But even though she’s really popular, I don’t remember seeing her hanging out with anyone other than Ron until recently when she started hanging with Tara and Hope. The rumor mill says that she’s crushing on Josh Mankey—that looks to be true and…” Her lips turned up in a smile, “It looks like the feeling’s mutual. Why?” Cindy asked, “You don’t think Ron’s crushing on Kim—do you?”

“I don’t know.” Oscar shook his head, “I’m even more in the dark than you. I just moved here. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he turned his gaze once again to the blond sidekick, “I think maybe he could use a friend or two…what do you think?”

“I think…Oscar Williamsen…that you’re a helluva nice guy.” Cindy replied. “Why don’t we go over to him and maybe the both of us can make a new friend.”

“Hey, Josh.” Kim called out shyly, “I’m sorry I bailed on you last night.”

“It’s okay, Kim.” The handsome artist/musician smiled, “You had stuff you had to do. I saw on the news that you and Ron won the wrestling match.”

“Yeah.” Kim laughed, “That was…strange. So…” She stammered, “About what you wanted to ask me last night…”

“Oh…yeah.” Josh took a deep breath and exhaled, “I was…well I was wondering if you’d like to…there’s an arts in the park show Sunday afternoon at Middleton Park. Would you like to…ummm…would you like to go with me?”

Her lips turning up in a broad grin as she felt light all over, Kim responded with an enthusiastic, “Yes! Yes! I would.”

“Great.” Josh smiled back, “So…I’ll give you a call…say tonight? And we can firm up plans.”

“Okay.” Kim’s lips turned up in a thousand watt smile as the bell rang. “Gotta get to class. I look forward to your call tonight! Bye!”

“Later!” Josh grinned as he watched Kim practically skip down the hallway.

“Well, mate…” Tara smirked as she and Hope took station on either side of the young artist. “You did it. Congratulations. Now…you can walk us to class.”

“Sure.” Josh smiled at the two girls who played a role in bringing him and Kim together, “And girls…” The young artist said in a low shy voice, “Thank you.”

“Our pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part sees a sharp left turn into AU territory here as Monique follows quite a different path in the Double Entendre universe than she did in canon. Blame her for me putting her on the course she's on in this story. She practically yelled in my ear saying that if Tara and Hope were going to be Kim's BFF, then she wasn't. It was her idea for me to put her where she is. :) Seriously, as Tara and Hope are now fulfilling the role that she did in canon, I didn't want to just make her an add on and with the introduction of Oscar and Cindy, Ron will soon have friends of his own. 
> 
> Also, the impression I've always gotten of Monique is that she's something of a manipulator. In her debut, she played up to Kim's ego to work her way close to her. It's not outside the bounds of reason for us to assume that she'd quickly realize that if she wants to stay close to Kim, then she'd have to also form at least a casual friendship with Ron, and so she wins him over by saying that she was a big GWA fan and then by scarfing down a naco in an eating contest with Ron. However, other than mouthing off a line or two that she could easily have picked up in the mall or from her father, we don't really see her actively following wrestling and huffing down one naco isn't that big a deal. Tara and Hope basically picked up on that and set up their little experiment--giving the manipulator enough rope to hang herself with. Rejected by Kim, it would be natural for Monique to turn to the other prima donna at Middleton--Bonnie. So yeah, in the Double Entendre universe, Monique is not a very nice person.
> 
> I truly enjoyed writing Oscar and again I want to thank daccu65 for allowing me to use his characters and again I would like to refer you to his "Mat" series on fanfiction.net. He does a great job in capturing the characters of Ron and Kim and his original characters are fully fleshed out and realized and I could very easily see them in the cartoon.
> 
> Finally, I hope I didn't come across as preachy here while at the same time dealing with a sensitive subject. Next part we'll be back to the spy-game as Shego and the girls go nuke hunting while also dealing with Adrena Lynn. Take care and again, I hope everyone is enjoying the story!


	16. Truth or Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron learns a valuable lesson in reporting, but in the process seriously damages his relationship with Kim as trust issues arise in this AU take on "All the News". Edited to fix grammar and continuity issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the cartoon episode, Ron committed a serious breach of ethics by misquoting Kim. In this AU retelling of the episode, Kim has already started her relationship with Josh, so Ron's act couldn't have come at worse time--it comes very close to ending their friendship and Kim still has some serious lingering doubts that will come into play later on. The tension between Ron and Kim has been building for some time as Kim is poised to break out of the bubble she has lived in since Pre-K while Ron showed no real interest or inclination in doing so. This chapter is also a very pivotal one for Ron, although it might not appear so right now. Although he stumbled horribly early on as a reporter, he now has someone in Cindy who will guide him and help him to become a very good reporter. In short, he's found a niche--something he's been searching for. He's also beginning to form friendships outside the bubble. With this chapter, Ron begins his efforts to bust out of the bubble. He's still got some struggling to do--as does Kim--but he's getting there. As for Tara and Hope--they've got exciting stuff on the horizon for them soon as Tara will begin a quest to learn more of herself and her parents and why they died. As for Hope, she's finding the life of a mercenary everything she dreamed it would be, but will at some point in the future have some serious choices to make. Thankfully, she has good friends who ground her and are there for her--she's going to need them. Next chapter, the girls, along with Shego, go nuke hunting.

** _Middleton High_ **

“Hey, Kim.” Tara called out as she motioned for the redhead to join her and her fellow cheerleader, roommate, and best friend Hope by their lockers. “How did the date with Josh go?”

“Absolutely spankin’!” Kim exclaimed with a wide grin. “We went to the Arts in the Park fair, looked at all the shows and checked out all the booths. Josh paid to have an artist draw a caricature of us.” Her smile growing even wider, she opened her notebook and handed the sketch to her friends, “Here…take a look.”

“Nice.” Hope nodded her head as Tara’s grin grew wider.

“Gonna get it framed?”

“Yeah.” Kim answered back, “I think I’ll hang it in my room.”

“Sounds cool.” Hope declared as her roommate cleared her throat.

“Oh…” Tara smirked as she passed on her next bit of news, “After a little arm twisting and threatening, we got Twinky to fill that special requisition for you. It should arrive just in time for Halloween along with ours and Sergei’s.”

“We are so gonna knock ‘em dead at the Halloween party.” Hope snickered.

“Spankin’! Did he get the right color and everything?”

“Sure did, luv.” Tara grinned, “It’s just like ours except while mine is white and Hope’s is black, yours is dark red—almost maroon.”

“Just be sure your ‘rents—especially your father—don’t see it.” Hope cautioned, “Or you’ll be grounded until you’re fifty-one.”

“At least.” Kim giggled. “It might not be a bad idea if I kept it at your place. Would you mind, Tara?”

“Not at all luv. Especially since you’re staying over with us after the party anyway.” The lovely blonde agreed with a musical laugh. “We can change out of our kid-safe costumes and into our party costumes there after we get done at the Medical Center haunted house.”

“Thanks for helping out with the haunted house guys.” Kim sighed, “I know it’s not what you’d rather do, but it gives me an out from having to go trick or treating with Ron this year. Much as I love him, I don’t think I can stand another Halloween of ‘Trick or Treat…Smell my Feet’.”

“Can’t blame you for that.” Hope grinned, shaking her head. “And it’s not an imposition for us.”

“Right, dear.” Tara interjected, “We’re happy to help. Besides, the party’s not until later anyway. Some of the people who wanted to come to our blast got sucked into going to Monique’s first and we didn’t want to compete and force people to choose. Besides, the fun stuff happens late anyway.”

“Yeah…Bonnie’s new consigliore didn’t waste much time getting herself installed into the food chain.” Hope snorted. “Anyway, Cindy said that she heard that several of the people there are only going because of Bonnie and that they were gonna stay just long enough to make it look good and then hit our bash or go somewhere else. Besides Zoe from the Club’s coming with her friends—we’re gonna have plenty of people ready to party all night.” The lovely olive-skinned cheerleader let out a breath, “Now…all we’ve got to do is find us a band and we’ll be set. Otherwise…we’re gonna have to hire a DJ. I mean…there’s nothing wrong with a DJ, but live music would be a helluva a lot better.”

“You know…” Kim tapped her chin with her finger, “I could ask Josh if his band could play. I’m sure they wouldn’t be very expensive—probably less than a DJ would be, and Halloween’s not for a couple more weeks anyway, so I don’t think he’s been booked by anyone yet.”

“Brilliant!” Tara exclaimed, “That would be smashing if he’d be willing to play.”

“We better catch him quick though—before Monique nabs him for her bash.” Hope warned.

“All right.” Kim chuckled, “I’ll ask him.” Her laughter fading, the young redhead inquired as she lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, “Have you heard anything more about those drugs.”

“We heard from Sheila…” Tara answered back, lowering her voice also, “…but it’s not about the drugs. It’s about the other thing. She’s got a lead on one of the missing nukes and is following up on it now to make sure it’s legit. If you want in on the op when it goes down, she’ll agree to a truce between the two of you before, during and immediately after—long enough for both of you to get out of each other’s sight after we all have an after mission wind down so that we can decompress. Of course, the truce would also apply to any planning sessions we have before it goes down. So…you in?”

“Yeah.” The teen hero nodded her head, “Count me in.”

“Could get rough.” Hope warned, “The oppo will be armed with guns and we’re not gonna hold back—good chance there’ll be killing involved. You ready for that?”

“We have to secure those nukes or a lot of people are gonna die.” Kim gravely replied, “Just like we’ve got to track down whoever it is selling those drugs. I’ll do what I have to.”

“I’ll give Cheeky a call and let her know.” Tara promised. “She’ll tell us when she’s ready to put together an op.”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the teen hero pleaded, “One other thing. Could we keep Ron out of this. I don’t want him to have to deal with having to kill someone.”

Both of the other girls agreed with nods of their heads. “That’s a good idea.”

“Thanks.” Kim acknowledged in a soft voice, “I know him. He’d want to be beside me all the way and…well I don’t want…”

“You don’t want his conscience to have to deal with having to kill someone.” Tara finished as Kim somberly nodded her head in agreement, “We understand Kim. To be honest…” The blonde confessed as her partner agreed, “We were kinda hoping you’d take a pass on this too because we don’t want you to have to deal with the same thing.” An ironic laugh escaping her lips, the Englishwoman finished, “But we also know that once you’ve decided on something…”

“Nothing or no one is going to change your mind.” Hope concluded. “Especially if it involves helping others.”

“You two have gotten to know me pretty well.” Kim replied with a crooked grin.

“Comes with being BFFs.” Hope laughed. “So…where is Ron?”

“He’s trying to land a spot on the school paper.” Kim chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. “Don’t ask me why…” She rolled her eyes, “But I don’t think the editor of the paper is going to be pleased with a story called ‘Math…you’ll never actually use it in the real world.’ Or the follow up piece he’s got planned on semicolons.”

Laughing merrily, Tara joked back, “Well…if all else fails, he could do an expose on the Oxford comma. That should raise some eyebrows.”

“Of course there’s also that steamy love affair going on between the numbers six and nine.” Hope quipped.

“Or all the conjugating going on in Latin last week.” Kim smirked. “Absolutely scandalous!”

“I kept warning them to keep those regular and irregular verbs apart.” A male voice jibed.

A slight blush came to Kim’s cheeks as she turned about and eyed the handsome slender artist standing near her with an amused grin on his face. “Hi Josh.” The lovely redhead shyly greeted as her two best friends chuckled merrily. “I had a good time at the park yesterday.”

“I did too.” Josh smiled back at his date from the previous day. “I was hoping that…if you want to…we could see a movie this week? There’s a new comedy playing at the multiplex…”

“I’d like that.” Kim replied with a shy smile.

“All right!” Josh’s grin grew wider as he took Kim’s hand in hers and then, hearing Mr. Barkin’s cough, quickly turned it loose. “Wanna get together at lunch? We can firm up plans then.”

“Sounds great.” Kim answered back, and then implored with her best puppy dog pout, “Could we ask a big favor of you?”

“Sure, Kim.” Josh smiled, “Anything.”

“Can you and your band play at our Halloween party in a couple of weeks. We’d be happy to pay you all.”

His lips turning up in a wide grin, the young musician answered back, “I’d love to. Just let me know when and where and we’ll be ready to go.”

“Spankin’!” Kim exclaimed in glee as she gave the young man a quick hug, releasing him from her embrace before the stern substitute-teacher could snag them for a PDA violation. “I’ll see you at lunch!”

“See you then.” Josh grinned as he waved goodbye.

“She shoots and she scores!” Hope laughed as Kim playfully slapped her arm.

“Second date and we have a band for our party…” Tara nodded her head approvingly, her lips turned up in an amused smile, “Our little girl has grown up.”

** _Middleton High—School Newspaper Office_ **

“This is garbage, Stoppable!” Jenny Kershaw, the paper’s editor shook her head. “There’s nothing that grabs me. You want on this paper?”

“Yeah.” Ron gulped.

“Then write a story that makes me care.” Jenny snapped as she answered the phone and practically shouted into the receiver, “I don’t want a no comment! I don’t care if she is the principal and your mother. I want that story!” Slamming the receiver down on the phone, she glared at the blond youth, “You still here, Stoppable?”

“On my way…” Ron declared confidently. “I’m a born reporter. I’m gonna come up with the most badical story ever!”

** _Middleton High—Gym, Cheerleader Practice_ **

“That was great everyone!” Kim clapped as her cheerleaders finished their practice routine on an exceptionally strong note. “Chill out for a bit.”

“Whew!” Tara exhaled as simultaneously grabbed a towel and water bottle. After taking a swallow from her bottle, she wiped the sweat off her body. “Tough workout but looks like we nailed it.”

“Yeah.” Jessica agreed as she also grabbed a water bottle. “I think we’re ready for State.”

“I was worried at first.” Hope confessed, “But looks like we’re as ready as we’re going to be.”

Turning her head as she heard a whistle blow, Liz quipped as she pointed to Brick and the other football players, “Looks like they finally let the Dogs out to play.”

Watching as Ron, followed close behind by Kim approached the players, Tara muttered under her breath, “Watch it, Ron. Not all of the football players have signed that pledge. We don’t need a brawl here and now.”

“You really think there might be a problem, bestie?” Hope whispered.

“No…not really.” Tara murmured in response, “Not with Kim, you, and me here at the same time. But you never know. One or more of the more thickskulled boys on the team might decide to have a go at Ron before Brick or one of the smart ones can stop ‘em.”

“What are you doing, Ron?” Kim whispered as her best friend approached the team.

“I think I’ve found my story, Kim.” Ron grinned as he addressed the team currently warming up. “So…” The blond would-be reporter grinned, “Which one of you will be playing in this week’s game even though you’re failing a class?”

As she saw a couple of the larger players looking like they were getting ready to pounce on her friend, Kim glowered at the players, daring them to try as she glanced out of the corner of her eye, inwardly heaving a sigh of gratitude that Tara and Hope, also picking up on what was happening, had simultaneously maneuvered themselves into a position to quickly render aid.

Brick, seeing that the situation was in danger of escalating, approached Kim with a big smile on his face. “Hey…” He called out to the head cheerleader while at the same time positioning himself between his team and Ron, “Nice outfit.”

“Thanks.” Kim, taken completely by surprise by the quarterback’s comment, replied with an uncertain grin. “It’s my size.”

Watching as Brick diffused the situation through a mixture of goofiness and good-natured banter, Tara’s lips turned up in a wry grin. “You know…Brick’s not as dumb as people think he is.”

“He’s not.” Cindy Grouse, one of the second string cheerleaders called on to work with the first team today, remarked as she joined the Dirty Pair. The curly-haired cheerleader brushed back a stray lock of her dark hair as she spoke, “I’ve talked to him once or twice—not very often. Don’t get me wrong. He’s not going to win any merit scholarships or anything like that, but he’s got pretty good people smarts—if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head. “You can’t be stupid and play quarterback.”

“Exactly.” Cindy agreed and let out a sigh. “Can I ask you two a question?”

“Sure, luv.” Tara replied with a smile. “What do you want to know?”

“You know Ron better than I do. I’ve only known him for a week or so.” The tall, slender cheerleader said, “Do you think he’s serious about wanting to join the school paper?”

“Why do you want to know?” Tara inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“I work for the paper.” Cindy confessed, “And…I’d like to think of myself as being a friend of Ron’s.” Seeing the questioning looks on the faces of the Dirty Pair, the slender dark haired cheerleader further explained, “Oscar…you know, Oscar Williamsen?”

“Yeah…” Hope nodded her head, “We know him. He’s a good guy.”

“I think so.” Cindy agreed with a shy smile. “Well…we spent some time with Ron last week. We kinda thought he could use a couple more friends.”

“Good on you. That’s exactly what he needs.” Tara smiled. “We’ll be happy to answer your questions…provided everything we’re talking about here is off the record. We see it in print or online, luv…we get angry.”

“You don’t want us to get angry.” Hope cautioned in a low voice.

Cindy nodded her head. “Everything said here is off the record. I’m asking as a friend, not as a reporter.”

“Then we’re cool.” Hope replied, her smile returning to her face.

“So…is he serious about joining the paper?” Cindy asked, repeating her earlier question.

“That’s a good question.” Tara sighed. “Ron’s always been a little erratic…impulsive.”

“Except where Kim’s concerned.” Hope interjected, “I’ve never known him to turn his back on her—except when he ditched her to be Wally’s campaign manager.” The raven-haired cheerleader amended, “But they patched that up pretty quick.”

“When most of us—even Kim—at first didn’t want him as mascot…” Tara recalled, “…he stuck with it and pretty much won everyone over but Bonnie, Marcella, and one or two others who hang out with Bonnie. That speaks to his determination when he wants to do something badly enough.”

“It’s just that he’s kinda lazy so a lot of the time you have to give him a good swift kick in the ass to get him motivated.” Hope quipped.

“His biggest weakness though…” Tara shook her head, “Is that he’s insecure and lacks confidence. He’s very athletic. There’s no reason why he couldn’t make it on the track, wrestling, or judo teams if he were to make an effort at it. He’s also capable of doing well in classes, but he doesn’t want to.”

Hope shook her head, “It’s like he’s programmed himself to fail.”

“Why do you think that’s the case?” Cindy asked.

Chuckling, Tara replied as the three girls sat down on the bleachers. “Not so long ago we had this very same conversation with someone we all know. She said that it was because for most of their lives Kim and Ron have lived in something of a bubble. Neither one of them had any friends other than each other, so they both grew to depend on each other. Now, Kim’s breaking out of that bubble. She’s developing friendships with other people…”

“Like you two.” Cindy noted as both Tara and Hope nodded their heads in agreement.

“Yeah.” Tara affirmed, “But she’s also begun dating Josh and even while she was still in that bubble, she was always an overachiever and never lacked self-confidence. So, escaping that trap has been a little easier for her.”

“While Ron was okay with staying in Kim’s shadow and remaining nice and cozy in that little bubble.” Hope interjected, picking up the narrative. “No one ever expected anything of him so all he had to do was live down to people’s lack of expectations—which for the most part he was happy to do. When he wants to, he can kick ass with the best of us. He showed us that at Wannaweep. You did get the memo on that? Right?” Hope sarcastically remarked.

“Yeah. “ Cindy nodded her head, “I heard about what happened there. I gotta admit, it was hard to believe at the time, but after hearing more stories about stuff happening around here…”

“Oh darling…” Tara smirked, “You don’t know the half of it. Anyway, we were talking about Ron. The other thing about living in Kim’s shadow which a lot of people don’t understand is that it’s easy to get overlooked because everyone is always focusing their attention on her.”

“Does she deliberately hog all the credit?” Cindy inquired.

“No.” Hope shook her head, asserting in a clear, crisp voice, “Absolutely not. She’s always made a point of giving full credit to Ron as her partner and she’s always made it clear to anyone who would listen that she couldn’t do what she does without his help.”

“The problem is there’s only so much she can do.” Tara declared, once again picking up the narrative. “All she can do is tell everyone the truth. She can’t help it if the reporters ignore Ron or don’t have enough brain cells in their head to spell his name properly.”

“She does her job.” Hope growled, “Time for the goddamned reporters to do theirs.”

“But if you want an answer to your first question, luv.” Tara said in a clear tone of voice, “He could be a damned good reporter if he wanted to and if someone would take the bloody time to work with him and push him to be one.” The blonde cheerleader’s lips turned up in a sly grin, “Know anyone who might fit that description?”

** _Possible Home—that night_ **

Kim shook her head as she observed her best friend, along with the Tweebs, staring at Adrena Lynn’s latest stunt—this one involving her being handcuffed to a bear. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the young redhead quipped, “If the bear’s lucky, maybe he’ll get a nummy treat.”

“Got anymore chips, KP?” Ron asked as he dipped his hand into the empty bowl.

“Kitchen, Ron.” The teen hero sighed as she dialed her BFFs on her cell phone while her best friend dashed into the kitchen. “Hey…whatcha two doing?”

_“Watching Adrena Lynna and doing shots with Sergei, luv. Every time she says Freaky, you gotta take a shot of vodka. Say hi to Kimmie, Sergei…”_

_“Privet, Kim!”_

“Hey, Sergei!” Kim responded. “Wish I were with you guys. Watching that dork makes me wanna chug down a whole bottle.”

“Bottle of what dear?” James Possible asked as he entered the living room.

“Battery acid, Dad.” Kim scowled, telling a half-truth. “You know how I feel about that show.”

“Can’t say as I blame you, Kimmie-cub.” Dr. Possible agreed. “Sooner or later someone’s gonna get hurt trying to imitate one of her stunts.”

Motioning to her phone and receiving in return a silent nod of the head from her father, Kim returned to her conversation. “Sorry…Dad walked in.” Smirking, she heard Hope yell out as Adrena once again uttered her trademark Freaky shout followed by Sergei and then Tara.

_“Fuck you, Adrena!”_

_“Ura!”_

_“Down the hatch!”_ After a moment in which Kim heard Tara gulping something down, she again heard the lovely blonde’s voice, _“So…are you and Josh going to the movies?”_

“Yeah.” Kim sighed longingly. “He’s taking me to see ‘There’s Something About Mary’ on Wednesday and coffee after.”

_“Oh…you’re gonna love the hair conditioner scene, darling.”_ Tara giggled. _“That tickles, Sergei! I didn’t tell you to stop, luv! Keep doing it! Sorry, Kimmie…gotta go. Seeya tomorrow!”_

Laughing, Kim replied, “Tomorrow! Bye!” As her blond partner poured the bag of chips into the bowl sitting between the two of them, Kim let out a breath of air, “I thought you were coming over to interview me—not watch this stupid show.”

“I’ll do it next commercial, Kim.” Ron replied, his attention focused solely on the teen stunt queen on the television screen.

_“Freaky!”_

“Someone hand me a shot of vodka.” Kim grumbled in an almost inaudible tone as she heard her brother Tim talking to his twin about sneaking into the bear cage at the zoo. “This show’s a fucking waste of satellite frequency.”

“Kim…” Ron whispered, “Language. You’re not at Tara and Hope’s. Your dad would freak out if he heard you say that.”

“You’re right.” The lovely redhead smirked, “Thanks, Ron. It’d be kind of embarrassing for me to walk around with my mouth full of soap.”

“Not to mention it’d taste awful.” Ron laughed.

Sighing in relief as Adrena Lynn’s show finally ended, Kim fidgeted in her seat, “Can we get this interview over with, Ron? I’ve got homework I need to get done before bed.”

“Sure thing, KP.” Ron said as he turned on the tape recorder. “So…what’s it like being you?”

“I’m not that different from any other teenage girl—except I’ve got an archfoe or two. I still have to go to school, do homework and chores around the house, and get back home by curfew. Just like any other teenager.”

“What do you do to keep busy other than tangling with mad scientists out to take over the world?” Ron asked.

“Well…I do keep pretty busy. Like any other girl my age, I like to hang out with my friends—Hi Tara Hi Hope! I’ve also started dating—Hi Josh! But I especially like helping people. I babysit…tutor…and of course, I’m on the cheerleading squad.”

“You’re captain of the squad…right?”

“Yeah.” Kim answered back modestly, “But we all work together. We’re a team.”

“So…what do you think of our football team this year?”

“I think we’ve got an awesome team.” Kim proudly declared, “Brick Flagg was totally hot in the last game! I mean, he was on fire! Threw for three TDs and ran for two more when we blew out the Lowton Lemurs.”

“Thanks, KP.” Ron smiled as he turned off the tape recorder. “I think I’ve got enough for my story. This is gonna get me on the paper for sure!”

“Glad I could help.” Kim smiled back at her friend, “I’m looking forward to reading it.”

** _Stoppable Home_ **

“I need an angle, Rufus. Something that will grab the reader.” Ron muttered as he replayed his interview with Kim.

_“I’m not that different from any other teenage girl…”_

“Nah.” Rufus snorted.

“Yeah…you’re right old friend.” Ron sighed, “This is nothing. Especially when compared to Adrena Lynn wrestling a bear.”

_“It feels good to help people…”_

“No!” Ron cried out, “That’s weak!”

_“Brick Flagg was totally hot in last week’s game!”_ Pausing the tape, Ron quickly rewound it and pressed play again, _“Brick Flagg was totally hot…”_ Again Ron paused and rewound the tape, _“Totally hot…”_ Rewind…play, _Totally hot.”_

“That’s it!” Ron cried out triumphantly. “We’ve found our angle!”

On hearing his human’s words, Rufus cringed, “Uh Oh.”

** _Middleton High—a few days later_ **

“Bestie?”

“Yeah, luv?” Tara looked up as her roommate and best friend rushed up to her, holding out her cell phone.

“You better read this. It’s the online edition of the school paper.” Hope said as she handed her phone to her blonde roommate.

Reading the article, Tara grimaced, “Oh shit.”

“We better find Kim and clue her in on this, T…” Hope urged, “Right Now.”

“Then we kick a certain boy’s arse.”

“Hey, GF!” Monique called out, calling a certain brown-haired cheerleader over to her side as she held up her cell phone. “The online edition of the paper just came in and you’ve just got to read this. IGBSTB—It’s Gotta Be Seen To Be Believed.”

“Yah, B!” Amelia affirmed, “You’re gonna love this!”

Accompanied by her fellow cheerleader, Marcella, Bonnie Rockwaller approached the newest member of her posse and, taking the offered cell phone, began to read. As she read, a sly grin appeared on her face. “This is perfect, M. I can’t wait to see the look on Kimmie’s face. Come on. If we’re lucky, she hasn’t read it yet.”

“Weird morning.” Kim muttered to herself as she walked through the hallways to her locker. “Ron didn’t come by for our normal walk to school together. Then, when I get here, everyone looks at me funny. What the hell is going on here?” Spotting her BFFs, Tara and Hope walking quickly towards her with urgent looks on their faces, Kim felt a tight feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Hey girls!” Kim called out, “What the hell’s going on here? Everyone’s acting all weirded out.”

“Read this, luv.” Tara said as she handed her cell phone to the redhead.

As she read the article in the school paper written by her best friend, Kim’s face reddened as her lips slowly moved up and down, mouthing out the words of the article as she read. “Cheerleader Kim Possible thinks quarterback Brick Flagg is H.O.T. By Ron Stoppable.” Kim whispered in shock. “I never said any of this. I said that Brick was totally hot in last week’s game when he scored all those touchdowns!”

“We know, luv.” Tara replied in a gentle tone. 

“Yeah, Kim.” Hope consoled, “We know you don’t think of Brick in that way.”

“That’s why everyone’s been looking at me funny.” Kim gasped, “They think that I said that…”

As she uttered her words, Kim heard a familiar snide voice, “We think it’s so brave what you did, K.”

Turning around, Kim barely hid the scowl threatening to appear on her face as she at once recognized Bonnie and her posse including Marcella and the new girl, Monique.

“Don’t worry, Kimmie.” Bonnie declared with a smarmy grin on her face, “We’ll be totally there for you when he dumps you.”

“Just like you dumped your boy, Josh.” Monique added, twisting the knife. “But you gotta admit, Kimmie, hanging out with the Dirty Pair…you know they say about lying down with hos…”

“Wanna say that again you little bint.” Tara growled as Hope placed a restraining hand on her best friend’s arm.

“No, bestie…” Hope’s lips turned up in a menacing grin, “It’s my turn to take out the trash.”

“Any time you hos are ready.” Monique smirked.

“Got your will made out, slag?” Tara grinned evilly.

Fortunately, before an all-out catfight could develop, a familiar voice called out, “So, Kim…you think I’m hot?”

Turning towards the masculine voice, Kim groaned inwardly as her eyes fell on Brick Flagg looking down at her with a big goofy grin on his face.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kim tried to explain, “Actually, Brick, what I thought I said was that…”

“Cool!” Brick interrupted before the redhead could finish. “What are you doing Friday night?”

“Nothing.” Kim replied, “Errrr…nothing with you, that is.”

“Cool!” Brick responded, taking Kim’s words as acceptance of a date, “I’ll pick you up at eight then.”

Shaking her head as the quarterback walked away in one direction and Bonnie and her posse, gossiping among themselves, walked away in the other, Kim threw up her hands in frustration, “What the hell just happened?”

“Apparently you just agreed to go out on a date with Brick on Friday night, luv.” Tara replied with a wry grin.

“That’s what I was afraid you were going to say.” Kim sighed as she slumped down on a nearby bench. “How could he?” Kim moaned as tears appeared on her cheeks, “How could Ron do this to me?”

“He wasn’t thinking, luv.” Tara consoled as she handed her friend a tissue. “Ron can wait for now though, dear. I hate to tell you this, but you’ve got another problem that you’ve got to deal with right away.”

“Yeah, Kim.” Hope interjected, “You need to find Josh pronto and do some serious damage control before he hears about this and thinks that you’re dumping him.”

“Oh my God!” Kim gasped as her eyes widened. “If he reads that before I speak to him…” Shaking her head, she sobbed, “Why did Ron do this? I can’t believe he’d do it to deliberately break me and Josh up—would he?”

“No, luv.” Tara shook her head. “I don’t think he was even thinking about the two of you when he did this cock up.”

“He wasn’t thinking period, Kim.” Hope declared.

“Hey, Kim.”

Looking up, Kim at once saw the boy she was currently seeing, the look on his face troubled.

“Josh? I want you to know that…”

“It’s all right, Kim.” Josh replied, forcing a smile to his face, “It’s not like we’re going steady or anything. I can see why you think Brick is hot. Afterall, he is the quarterback and captain of the football team. It only makes sense that the captain of the cheerleaders would want to go out with the captain of the football team.”

“Josh…” Kim tried to protest.

“Hey…it’s okay.” Josh said through a forced smile, “I understand if you want to…”

Gritting her teeth, Kim interrupted, “I do not want to break up with you Josh Mankey. We’ve just started going out. I’ve been trying to tell you that Ron misquoted me.”

“He did, luv.” Tara interjected, fixing Josh in her gaze, “Don’t be an arse about it. Hear her out first.”

“Please.” Hope appealed.

Kim carefully explained, “I told Ron when he interviewed me I thought that Brick was hot in the last game—you know when he scored all those touchdowns. That’s all!”

“I better play you this. I’ve got a feeling you haven’t heard it yet.” Josh said in a soft voice as he took out his cell phone, “It’s an audio excerpt from your interview.” As he pressed play, Kim and the Dirty Pair listened closely.

_“Brick Flagg was totally hot…”_

“That son of a bitch!” Kim cried out as she replayed the excerpt. “He cut out the last bit where I said, ‘…in last week’s game.” Looking up at Josh’s face, Kim gazed into his eyes. No puppy dog pout here, the lovely redhead pleaded in a heartfelt voice, knowing that their future relationship depended on the next few words she and he would say to each other, “You believe me—don’t you?”

Gazing down at her emerald green eyes and tear-stained face, Josh bent down and gave Kim a gentle kiss on her cheek, “Yeah, Kim, I do.” His lips then turned up in a warm smile as Hope handed her friend another tissue, “So…we still on for the movie tonight?”

Smiling through her tears, Kim leaped up from her seat and threw her arms around Josh in a quick hug, releasing him before Mr. Barkin could growl out a PDA warning. “You better believe we are! See you at seven!” 

As the bell rang signaling the beginning of first lunch, Kim, accompanied by Josh and her BFFs, made their way towards the cafeteria. Her eyes then took on a harsh glare as she recognized a familiar figure walking towards the cafeteria from the opposite direction. “Josh…girls…” Kim pleaded in a soft voice as she inclined her head toward Ron, “I hope you don’t mind, but this is something I have to do by myself.”

“We understand, luv.” Tara replied as she placed a comforting hand on her friend’s arm. “We’ll be at our usual table. Come join us when you’re done.”

“Yeah, Kim.” Josh said squeezing the young redhead’s hand in a gesture of support, “Go ahead and do what you have to do. I’ll be with the others and if you need to talk…”

“Thanks girls…Josh.” Kim let out a breath of air as she strode down the hall, her eyes now steely cold as she rehearsed exactly what she was going to say to the close friend who had so carelessly, cavalierly, and recklessly hurt her. “What makes it worse.” Kim muttered to herself, “Is that this is just like what he did with Wally. He probably doesn’t even realize that what he did was wrong and how badly he’s hurt me.”

** _Cafeteria_ **

“Did you see the paper, Kim!” Ron exclaimed as he recognized his old friend approaching him. “My name online and in ink! I’m famous!”

“Do you realize what you’ve done, Ron? The damage you did?” Kim exclaimed. “Why did you say that I thought Brick was hot. I never said that and you know it. You misquoted me. Why?”

“Whoa, Kim!” Ron protested as he grabbed a tray. “Okay…I did a little rephrasing. But you’d think a big hero like you would give a more interesting interview. Besides, the paper liked what I did so much that it’s giving me a column.” Speaking to the lunch lady, he quipped, “Omelet please, whites only.” Letting out a snort as the lunch lady ladled a portion of slop on his tray, the blond youth joked, “She must not know who I am.”

“I don’t know who you are.” Kim shook her head in a mixture of frustration and disappointment. “Ron…do you have any idea what your little creative rephrasing has put me through?”

Her words not even registering, Ron pondered, “I’m thinking that I should cover the big date with the Brickmeister. What time should I be ready?”

“When hell freezes over.” Kim muttered under her breath as Bonnie called out to the boy walking with her.

“Ron? You’re sitting with us today!” The chestnut-haired cheerleader directed as she gestured at an empty seat in between Amelia and Monique.

“I’m having a little get-together at my place.” Amelia explained, “Nothing big. Just fifty or so of my closest friends. You absolutely have to do a write up for the paper.”

“Okay.” Ron responded, turning to his old friend, he smiled, “Sorry, KP. Duty calls.”

“Yeah.” Kim muttered under her breath as she stomped away, “Something’s calling all right.”

Sitting down next to Josh at her usual table with her friends, the young redhead shook her head, “He honestly doesn’t understand what he did was wrong.”

“It’s a big ethical violation.” Cindy agreed, “But more journalists are doing it. That’s why a lot of celebrities and public figures are making their own recordings of interviews now—just in case the sort of creative editing that Ron did happens to them.”

“Why didn’t the editor catch it?” Kevin asked as he speared at his mystery meat.

“Careful G-Man.” Steve teased, “That stuff fights back.”

“Jenny doesn’t give a shit about how you get the story—as long as it’s spicy.” Cindy frowned. “It was about Kim and it was juicy—that’s all that mattered to her.”

“Why did Ron do it?” Oscar inquired.

“Ron’s always been a little flighty ever since I’ve known him.” Tara remarked, “Although I’ve only been here since just before school started, so I can’t speak for the long term.”

“He’s been that way since I’ve known him.” Hope agreed, “Although like my bestie…I didn’t really get to know him that well ‘til this year either.”

“You’re both right.” Kim nodded her head, “He’s always been impulsive. It was kinda cute when we were kids. But now…”

“Now it can cause problems.” Steve finished, nodding his head in understanding.

“Did you read the bit that he wrote about us in the chess club, Tara?” Kevin inquired as he handed a copy of the school paper to his blonde teammate.

“Let’s see…” The blonde cheerleader smirked, “The Queens and their Knights…” He must be talking about us, luvs.” Tara was joined in her giggles by Hope and Liz followed soon by the laughter of their paramours, Sergei and Kevin.

“Oh…” Hope laughed, “He talked about how the White Queen plays while the White Knight’s away and that the White and Black Queen are both playing with the Black Knight.”

“Must be talking about David.” Kim rolled her eyes.

“Silly boy.” Tara smirked, “I’ve never made any secret about our relationship being an open one and that me and Hope like to share. Right, luvs?”

“Da.” Sergei grinned as Hope answered with a nod of her head and a throaty chuckle.

“Yeah…nothing to see here.”

“No offense…” Tara chuckled, “But you Yanks can be so parochial about such things sometimes. Right, Sergei?”

“Da.” The young Russian shrugged, “As long as all parties are in agreement…what’s the problem?”

“Exactly.” Tara chuckled. Her laughter fading, the blonde cheerleader further remarked, “That’s also why we don’t tell him anything really confidential.”

Shaking her head, Kim admitted, “You know…he was doing so well after that fuck up with Wally. I was going to give him a Kimmunicator this Halloween. But now…after this…” She sighed, “What really pisses me off here is that he knew me and Josh had just started dating and he did it anyway.”

“You don’t think he did it to bust you two up, do you?” Jessica asked.

“No.” Kim shook her head as Josh squeezed her hand in a gesture of support, “At least I hope he didn’t. But the timing…”

“It doesn’t look good.” Liz remarked with a frown.

“No…it doesn’t.” Kim sighed as she felt her eyes misting. 

“Here, Kim.” Josh said in a low voice as he handed the young woman next to him a tissue. “Let’s not assume the worse about why Ron did what he did until we have some solid proof...okay?”

“You’re right.” Kim’s lips turned up in a wan smile. “It’s just that…” She shook her head, “It’s going to be a long time before I think I can trust him with anything important.”

** _Middleton High—School Paper—“Mad Dog Gazette” Office_ **

“Ron…get over here!” Cindy called out to the newest member of the newspaper staff. “We need to talk about a few things.”

“Sure thing, Cindy.” Ron responded as he walked over and took a seat next to the dark-haired campus news and sports reporter’s desk. “What is it?”

“Have you ever taken any journalism courses before, Ron?” Cindy asked as she shuffled some papers on her desk.

“No.” The blond youth shook his head, “But how difficult can it be? Everyone loves my story on Kim and I’ve got my own column now and Amelia’s invited me to her party to write about it.”

“All right…let’s play a little game.”

“Cool!” Ron smiled as Rufus popped out of his pocket to listen. “What’s the game?”

“I’m going to pose a hypothetical situation or two for you and you tell me how you’d deal with them.”

“All right.” Ron nodded his head, “Go ahead.”

“Okay…” Cindy took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, “You’re at Amelia’s party and Monique comes up to you and asks you to talk. She leads you to a secluded place and says there’s something she wants to tell you about Bonnie, but it’s off the record.”

Nodding his head, the blond boy replied, “Okay, I’m with you so far…”

“She then gives you this really juicy piece of gossip about how Bonnie got caught cheating on her history test. What do you do?”

“I write it up and publish it, of course!” Ron exclaimed, “Everyone would read it and I’d be famous.”

“No, Ron…” Cindy shook her head. “You don’t.”

“I don’t?” Why not?”

“Because you told Monique the conversation was off the record. You see, journalists will sometimes agree to not publish something—no matter how juicy it is—for a variety of reasons. Sometimes, it’s done as a favor so that the other person will pay it back down the line by turning the journalist on to an even juicier story. Sometimes it’s because the source wants the journalist to act as what we call a back-channel. Like during the Cuban Missile Crisis, a journalist was used as a way for us and the Soviets to unofficially talk to each other and find a way to settle the situation before it got out of hand. Neither government could be seen as caving to the other, so by using this journalist, they found a way to reach a solution. There are other reasons why a reporter would agree to not publish a story too, but we can talk about those later. You understand?”

“Yeah.” Ron scratched his head, “I guess so.”

Tapping her desk with a pencil, Cindy continued the game, “Okay…our next situation. Same place, but Monique goes on the record this time. However, she asks you to not give out her name because she’s worried about Bonnie retaliating. The Principal calls you into her office and demands that you reveal your source. Do you tell her Monique was your source?”

“Well, yeah.” Ron answered back, “If I don’t the principal might put me in detention or suspend me.”

Shaking her head, the dark-haired young woman corrected her new colleague, “No, you don’t. A reporter never willingly gives up his or her source. Good reporters have gone to jail to protect their sources. We do that not just for ethical reasons, but also for pragmatic reasons. A journalist is only as good as his or her sources. No sources…no story…unemployed journalist. You get the picture?”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “I guess it’s not as easy being a reporter as I thought.”

“No, it isn’t.” Cindy agreed, “But it’s an important job. You see, people need to know what’s going on in the world around them, but they also deserve to hear the truth and that means we reporters have to be extra careful about how we do our jobs. Like…” she gazed directly into the young man’s eyes as she said her next words, “…we never misquote or take a source out of context. Do you understand where I’m going with this?”

“Yeah.” Ron’s lips tightened. “I understand. You think what I did with Kim’s interview was wrong.”

“It was unethical.” Cindy nodded her head, “Yes. You deliberately misquoted her, twisting around completely what she really said. You also did a disservice to your readers because you didn’t tell them the truth.” Getting up from her desk, Cindy turned to walk away. “What you do about that now is up to you. I think you can be a good reporter if you want to be. Whether you become one or not is also up to you.”

** _Middleton Multiplex Theater—that evening_ **

“The perfect cure for a rough day.” Josh grinned as he and his date walked together hand in hand to the ticket window.

“I am so looking forward to this!” Kim sighed as the pair got in line. “School was a zoo today! If it weren’t for you, Tara, Hope and the others running interference for me, I think I’d have gone crazy.” Her voice taking on a bitter edge, she mocked, “Are you really going out with Brick? How did Josh feel after you dumped him? How long have you thought Brick was hot? Blah…blah….blah!” 

Seeing that her date was wincing because she was squeezing his hand so hard, the young redhead apologized, “I’m sorry, Josh. It’s just that this has got me so wound up.”

“It’s okay, Kim.” The young artist smiled at his date. “We all have to vent sometime.” As the pair approached the booth, they saw behind the counter a tall, thin teenage girl with light brown skin, brown eyes, and dark brown straight shoulder length hair wearing a name badge with the name ‘Annie’.

“Two tickets, please.”

“Sure.” The girl responded with a smile as she took Josh’s money and handed over two tickets. “Here you are. Enjoy the show.”

  
After picking up a bucket of popcorn at the concession stand, the pair made their way into the theater and, finding two choice seats in the center, settled down to watch the movie. Inching closer to her date, Kim sighed contentedly as she felt his arm around her shoulder. _At least one thing’s gone right today_. Kim thought to herself as she enjoyed the movie.

A couple of hours later, the couple emerged from the theater laughing. “Tara was right about the conditioner scene!” Kim roared with laughter. “I don’t know what I’d have done if that were to ever happen to me. I think I’d die!”

“Really!” Josh chuckled, “It gives new meaning to the phrase protein conditioning.”

Returning to Kim’s home and reaching the front door, the young redhead looked up at her handsome escort and gave him a warm grin. “Thanks again, Josh. It was a wonderful evening.”

“I’m just happy to see you smiling again.” Josh replied. “I know today’s been rough for you, but here’s hoping tomorrow’s better.”

“Thanks, Josh.” Kim stood on tiptoes as she gave the young artist a kiss on the cheek just as the front porch light turned on. Giggling, she apologized, “That’s dad telling me it’s time to get in the house. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“See ya tomorrow.” Josh grinned as he waved goodbye.

Entering her house, Kim shook her head at her overprotective father who was standing by the window. “Dad! We were at the front door! What did you think was going to happen? That he was going to ravage me on the porch or something like that?”

“I was just making sure that didn’t happen.” James declared.

Shaking her head, Kim made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of milk.

“How was the date dear?” Ann asked as she joined her daughter at the kitchen table.

“It was great, Mom!” Kim exclaimed as she sipped her milk, “It was just what I needed after today. Low pressure…no drama. The movie was funny…” Leaning over the table, she whispered conspiratorially to her mother, “But I don’t think it’d be a good idea to talk about the conditioner scene in front of Dad.”

Chuckling, Ann responded, “No dear, it wouldn’t.” Her laughter fading, the older redhead told her daughter in a kindly voice, “You know, your father means well. It’s just that it’s sometimes hard for him to accept that you’re growing up and becoming a young woman now.”

“I know, Mom…” Kim sighed.

“It’s hard for me sometimes too, dear.” Ann chuckled softly. “It can be hard for parents to let go sometimes. Maybe one day you’ll find out for yourself when you become a parent.”

“Don’t worry, Mom.” The teenage girl chuckled, “It won’t be anytime soon.”

“I hope not, darling.” Ann laughed, “If you think your father’s a pain now…” The Possible matriarch shook her head, “I don’t even want to think about what he’d be like then.” Pausing for a moment, Ann gently inquired, “How is everything between you and Ron?”

“I don’t know, Mom.” Kim shook her head. “He hurt me today and he doesn’t even realize it. What really bites though…” the young redhead, took another sip of milk as she collected her thoughts, “…is that I can’t hate him because he didn’t do it to be vicious or cruel or to break me and Josh up, but…Mom…” she shook her head, “…I don’t think I can trust him anymore. I know I’m not going to confide in him or trust him with anything sensitive.”

“Are you still going to take him with you on missions?” Ann asked.

“I…don’t know, Mom.” Seeing the look of concern on her mother’s face, the teen hero quickly amended, “I mean…I’m not going to go out alone…I promise…”

“That’s good.” Ann sighed, “You really need someone backing you up out there.”

“You’re right, Mom.” Kim agreed, “Even in the cases where I’m not tangling with bad guys I could be in the mountains or out in the middle of nowhere and it’s good to have someone with me just in case of an accident.”

“I’m glad to see that you’re being prudent.” Ann remarked approvingly. “But I hear a but coming…”

“But…Ron might not be my first choice to take with me…at least not for a while.” Kim reluctantly admitted. “Right now, if Wade were to call with a mission, the first people I’d call would be Tara and Hope and then Ron if I couldn’t get either of those two.” Finishing her milk, Kim took the glass to the sink and washed it. “I’m gonna go on to bed now, Mom. Good night.”

“Good night, Dear.”

** _Middleton High—the next morning_ **

Unlike most mornings, Kim didn’t wait for Ron to walk with her to school. Instead, after explaining the situation to her friends, she rode to school with Tara and Hope in Tara’s Spyder. “I appreciate you two helping me out like this.” Kim said to her friends as Tara pulled her sportscar into the school parking lot and, after finding a parking spot, turned off the ignition.

“Don’t mention it, luv.” Tara replied as the trio exited the Alfa-Romeo. “Are you sure about dropping Ron to second choice for your mission partner though.”

“Yeah.” Hope interjected, “We can understand why you want to do that—he did screw the pooch pretty bad with that story in the paper. But…”

“It’s going to tear him up.” Kim sighed as the trio made their way to the school entrance. “I know. It’s just that…after what he did…I don’t know if I can trust him—at least not for a while. I know I can trust both of you to have my back.”

“You need either or both of us…” Tara declared as her best friend nodded her head in agreement, “…just give us a call…right?”

“Thanks.” Kim replied as the three girls saw both Brick and Ron standing near Kim’s locker. Letting out a breath of air, Kim heaved a sigh of exasperation, “All I needed to start my morning off.”

“You want us to run interference for you?” Hope offered.

“Yeah, we can get those two to bugger off for you…no problem.” Tara concurred.

“No, but thanks anyway.” Kim shook her head, “I’m going to have to deal with them sooner or later. Might was well be now.” Taking a deep breath, she pleaded, “But…I would appreciate it if you two would stay with me.”

“You know we will.” Hope answered back as the three girls approached the two boys.

“Hey Kim…” Brick smiled down at the cheerleader captain with his usual goofy grin. “I was thinking…what should we do Friday night. Dinner or a movie and then it hit me. We can grab hot dogs at the movie! What do you think?”

Taking a deep breath, Kim was saved from answering by her Kimmunicator beeping.

“Thank God you beeped, Wade!” Kim sighed with relief as the image of the young Team Possible computer tech appeared on the screen. “Tell me you’ve got a mission or something.”

“I’ve got a mission, Kim.” Wade’s lips turned up in a broad grin as he noticed Brick Flagg in the background. “And he must be the guy you think is hot?”

“Not a good time Wadesy…” Tara reproached warningly.

“Come on, Brick…” Hope urged as she took the football player by his arm, “Walk me to my class.”

“Sure thing, Hope.” The quarterback responded.

Waving in response to Kim’s mouthed ‘Thank you’, Hope chuckled, “I’ll see you guys later!”

“Okay, Wade.” Kim exhaled, turning her attention back to the boy on her Kimmunicator screen, “What’s the sitch?”

“You got a message from Pop-Pop Warner…remember him? The frozen food guy?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “I remember.”

“Well…he needs your help.” Wade announced, “He was robbed.”

Ron, on hearing that, quickly exclaimed, “Let’s go, KP! I smell a scoop.”

“Not this time, Ron.” Kim firmly declared, shaking her head, “I’m taking Tara. You’re sitting this one out.”

His formerly jubilant expression now replaced by a crestfallen look, Ron croaked out a single word, “Why?”

“You know why, Ron.” Kim replied sternly.

“Ummm…Kim…” Wade stammered uncertainly, not enjoying the sight of the two old friends now seemingly unhappy with each other. “This looks like a pretty simple mission. I don’t see where we’re going to need Tara or Hope’s particular skill sets in this instance.”

“I have my reasons for taking Tara and benching Ron.” Kim affirmed as she turned to her old friend, “I’m sorry, Ron, but I’m not taking you on this mission.” Turning to Tara, the teen hero nodded her head once, “You ready to go?”

“Whenever you are.” The blonde adventuress answered back in a soft tone.

“Okay…let’s go.”

Watching as the two girls departed, Ron spoke to his little rodent companion who had popped out of his pocket to comfort him, “They’re not going to keep us away from a big scoop—are they buddy?”

“Nope!” Rufus chittered back.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

** _Pop-Pop Warner’s_ **

Both girls, now in their mission gear, leaped out of the Italian sports convertible after Tara parked her Alfa-Romeo at the curb of the frozen food king’s main offices, neither one noticing the blond youth who had been following them since they left school.

“Good thing we got a lift from that guy.” Ron whispered to his little companion, “Tara drives like a maniac.”

“Hello, Mr. Porter.” Kim greeted as Tara cased the building with a practiced eye, paying special attention to possible entrance and exit ways and potential sniper perches. “What was taken?”

“Someone stole my Pop-Pop popcorn shrimp.” The old man whined.

Shaking her head, Kim exclaimed, “You brought us out here, Pop-Pop, because someone stole a bunch of shrimp?”

“Maybe whoever took the shrimp needed hors d’ oeuvres for a party?” Tara quipped, shrugging her shoulders.

“Nah…” Kim joked back, “Then they’d have taken some cocktail sauce.”

“Good point.”

“They stole Shrimp Force One.” Pop-Pop sobbed, “It was my favorite!”

“He must be talking about the blimp, luv.” Tara remarked as she shook her head in disbelief.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to track down a blimp” Kim remarked as she took out her Kimmunicator. “Wade? Can I get you to do a search on blimp sightings?”

“Sure Kim.” The young computer wizard replied, “What am I looking for?”

“Anything involving giant sea creatures—preferably crustaceans.”

“Let’s see…got it! There’s a blimp sighted just a few blocks from your location. Here’s the coordinates.”

“Thanks, Wade! We’re on our way.” Turning to Tara, the young redhead grinned as the pair exited the building only to see Shrimp Force One hovering in the sky close to their location. “We’re close enough to hoof it. Come on.”

“Lead the way, luv!” The blonde grinned as the pair took off down the street, followed close behind by a young blond boy and his naked mole-rat companion.

“This is gonna be a heckuva scoop, Rufus!”

As they approached the location of the blimp, the teens heard a familiar voice booming from loudspeakers. “What…What…”

“That’s Adrena Lynn.” Ron gasped as he caught up to the two girls.

“What are you doing here, Ron?” An obviously perturbed Kim spat out, “I thought I told you that you were benched!”

“I’m here as a reporter.” Ron answered back defiantly, “And this is news.”

“Fine!” Kim bit back, “Just don’t get in the way.”

The loudspeaker again boomed with the stuntwoman’s voice, “What…”

Then the gathered crowd, coached by a man on the ground, all cried out in unison, “Will she do next!”

Spying movement on a balcony overhead, Tara whispered to the boy standing next to her, “You got a telephoto zoom lens on that camera?”

“Yeah.” Ron whispered back. “Why?”

The blonde cheerleader responded with a wry grin, “If you want the biggest scoop of your life, you’ll take my advice and put it on now, crank up the magnification, and then take a picture at that balcony over there.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Ron did as he was instructed and snapped the picture. “Why did you have me do that? It was just someone watching from the balcony.”

“Just a hunch, luv. It might or might not pan out.” Tara replied, “See if it does when you develop the picture.”

“And now…” Adrena’s voice boomed, “For the ultimate in extreme action…I am going to bungee jump from this blimp!”

Kim and her companions then saw a human figure diving off the side of the blimp as Adrena’s voice cried out through the loudspeakers.

“Blindfolded! Freaky!”

Then, about midway through her dive, the cord snapped. Acting quickly, Kim donned a helmet and goggles and, smiling at Tara, quipped, “Jet pack my father got me. Learned my lesson from the helicopter thing. I’ll get her, you keep an eye on things down here.”

“Right, luv.” Tara nodded her head, “Go get her.”

As Kim jetted off after the plummeting figure, Tara turned to the boy standing next to her, “Come on and shag it photo boy. You wanna be there if Kim’s catching what I think she’s catching.”

“You mean who…don’t you?” Ron asked as he followed close behind the young blonde.

“No, sweetie.” Tara’s lips turned up in a wicked grin, “I mean what. If I’m right, you already got a picture of who.”

Snagging the plummeting figure in her arms, Kim cried out a triumphant “Gotcha!” Then, looking down, she immediately recognized that instead of holding Adrena Lynn in her hands, she was carrying a dummy. “Well…shit.”

As if on cue, Adrena appeared on the balcony with microphone in hand. “Freaky!”

Quickly snapping her picture, Ron turned to Tara. “Ummm…that person on the balcony earlier…”

“Five will get you ten when you develop that picture, it’ll be Adrena.” Tara declared as Kim landed next to the pair.

“She’s right, Ron.” Kim declared as she revealed the dummy in her hands. “It was all faked.”

“No…” Ron shook his head in disbelief. “She didn’t even fall.”

“Nope.” Tara shook her head. “Sorry.”

As Tara made her pronouncement, Kim’s Kimmunicator beeped. “Kim?”

“What is it, Wade?”

“Pop-Pop got so much publicity from the coverage that he decided not to press charges.” The techie declared.

“She’s nothing but a big fake.” Ron exclaimed, shocked that his idol proved to be an ordinary fraud.

“Yeah.” Kim bit back sourly, “Imagine that. Someone lying to build up their reputation.”

His friend’s rebuke flying over his head, Ron declared, “Well…she might get a pass from Pop-Pop Warner, but Ron Stoppable smells a story. I’m gonna go and see if I can snag some interviews before I write this bad boy up.”

Watching as the young man strode off, Kim shook her head, “He still doesn’t get it.”

Handing her friend a flask, Tara quipped, “Here luv, you need this.” After Kim had taken a big swallow and handed it back to her, the lovely blonde took a drink herself and then slipped it back into one of her suit pockets. “Feel better?”

“Yeah…a little.” Kim replied as the alcohol warmed her mouth and throat. “We better get on back to school.” As the pair returned to Tara’s car, their Kimmunicators again beeped.

“Kim?”

“What is it this time, Wade?” Kim sighed.

“Sorry…but I thought you should know.” The young boy reported, “Your mom called. She said that your dad had to take the Tweebs to the Medical Center.”

“Are they okay?” A suddenly worried Kim exclaimed, “They’re not hurt or anything—are they?”

“They’ll be fine, Kim.” Wade replied in a soothing voice, “They just suffered some minor injuries imitating Adrena Lynn’s latest stunt. They’re safe at home now. Your parents told me to tell you not to worry and to stay in school and come home at the normal time.”

“Thanks Wade. Well…guess we better get back to school.”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “Get in…I’ll have us back in a jiff.”

** **

** _Middleton High—Newspaper Office_ **

** **

“Well, Cindy…what do you think?” Ron asked as he showed his colleague and unofficial mentor the photographs and rough draft of his story.

Nodding her head in approval, Cindy’s lips turned up in a slight grin. “Good job, Ron. Nice catch with the first photo. The image is a little fuzzy, but it’s clear enough to be recognized as being Lynn. Nice job also on the interviews. I think Jenny’s gonna love it. Just fix these grammatical errors I’ve marked and you’ll be good to go.”

“Thanks.” Ron smiled, happy at receiving praise. However, as he turned to leave, he heard Cindy’s voice calling him back.

“So…any thoughts on how you’re going to word your retraction for misquoting Kim?”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head. “I’m just trying to come up with the right words.”

“Just make it sincere and honest.” Cindy advised sympathetically, “And…don’t even think about resigning. You’ve got the potential to be a damned good reporter. So…no talk about giving up. Right?”

Nodding his head, Ron answered back, “Right. No giving up. Not this time.”

** _The Possible Home after school_ **

“Hi Tara...Hope. Thanks for dropping Kim off.” Mrs. Dr. Possible grinned, “Can you stay for dinner?”

“Thanks, Mrs. P.” Hope smiled back, “But we’ve made other plans.”

“Yeah.” Tara grinned, “Sergei’s taking us out to dinner. Thanks anyway.”

Shaking her head, Ann waved goodbye, “Drive carefully!” Turning to her daughter, she announced in a calming voice, “The twins are okay. They’re watching TV in the living room.”

Facepalming as she saw the Tweebs, one with his arm bandaged and in a sling and the other with his foot bandaged and in a flexible cast, Kim exhaled, “You two hurt yourselves trying to imitate Lynn’s fake stunt?”

“It’s not fake!” Jim exclaimed, “We were bungee jumping out of a blimp.”

“Only we didn’t have a blimp…” Tim interrupted, “So we jumped from the roof.”

“And we didn’t have a bungee cord.” Jim explained, “So we used yarn.”

“I told you…” Mr. Dr. Possible shook his head, “That Adrena Lynn is a menace.”

“Preaching to the choir here, Dad.” Kim sighed as the news came on.

_“This is Tricia Labowski of KMID News. In our top story today, Ron Stoppable, a reporter with the Middleton High Mad Dog Gazette, reports that extreme stunt star Adrena Lynn is an extreme fake. As these photos show, the figure plummeting to the ground and picked up by local teen hero Kim Possible was nothing more than a dummy. This photograph…”_ the first photograph was replaced by a second, also credited to Ron Stoppable, which showed a human figure identifiable as the extreme stunt star. _“…clearly shows that Adrena Lynn was on the balcony before the bungee jump. As a result of Stoppable’s expose, Lynn’s ratings have gone into free fall, plummeting faster than her dummy’s fall.”_

“Looks like Ron’s story got some traction.” Ann noted with a smile.

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, answering her mother’s statement with a grim reply, “Now, if he could only erase what he wrote about me.”

_“The recent evidence showing that Adrena Lynn’s stunts were all staged, combined with a rash of copycat incidents caused by people—especially children—being injured while trying to recreate her stunts has led to the FCC and state communications bureaus and other law enforcement agencies looking closer at Ms. Lynn. The network has issued a statement disavowing any knowledge of her stunts being staged and announcing that her show has been cancelled in favor of more responsible programming.”_

“Great!” Kim sighed, “Now all I’ve got to worry about is telling Brick we’re not dating without hurting his feelings and figure out what I’m going to do about Ron.” Turning to her parents, the young teen shook her head, “I’ll be up in my room doing my homework. Give me a call when dinner’s ready.”

“Sounds like you’re having a hard week, honey.” Ann said as she entered her daughter’s room.

“It shows that bad, doesn’t it?” Kim said as she twisted her body in the chair to face her mother.

“Only a little.” Ann chuckled as she pulled up a seat next to her daughter. “Want to talk about it?”

Letting out a breath of air, Kim rolled her eyes, “It’s been a mess ever since Ron published that story about me in the school paper. Bonnie and Monique all but called me a slut and did call Hope and Tara that.”

“I don’t think either of those two care what Bonnie or Monique think about them.” Ann replied with a crooked grin.

“They don’t.” Kim laughed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t either.” Ann observed, “You’re not a slut and everyone who knows you knows that you’re not. So…what else is bothering you?”

“Mom…” Kim shook her head, “I don’t want to believe this…but…well…the timing…it’s just too convenient.”

“What dear?” Ann gently probed.

“I’m afraid that Ron did this to deliberately break me and Josh up and it almost did.” Kim sobbed. “I don’t want to think that. And I’m ashamed for thinking it…he’s my friend…my best friend. But…me and Josh just had our first date and then Ron drops this bomb on me. What else am I going to think?”

“I don’t think you should rush to judgment, dear.” Ann carefully advised. “Have you talked to Ron about this?”

“No.” Kim shook her head, “Like you said, I don’t want to rush to judgment and I don’t want to accuse him of something unless I’m sure of it—especially something like this.” Taking a deep breath, she concluded, “I know that once I bring this up to him, no matter how our conversation goes—whether he did it or not, our friendship is over. It’s one of those things that once done…”

“Can’t be undone.” Ann finished, “Or to use another tired cliché, some bridges once burned can’t be rebuilt. I’m glad you recognize that fact and that you’re not being hasty. Maybe you should give it a little more time. Right now, your emotions are on overload.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “You’re right, Mom. I’m gonna wait and let things—and myself—cool down before I say or do anything I might not be able to take back.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a handle on things, dear. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.”

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll be down then.”

** _Tara and Hope’s House—the next evening_ **

“What’s on the telly?” Tara, in her nightwear of t-shirt and panties, asked as she lit a cigarette and plopped down on the sofa next to her best friend.

“Nothing now.” Hope grumbled, “All I’m getting is static and snow on all channels.”

“Looks like someone’s jamming the signal.” Tara observed as she got up off the sofa.

“Work gear?” Hope inquired as she stood up.

“Work gear.” Tara replied. “I’ll give Wadesy a call.” Moments later, she shook her head, “That’s odd. I can’t get a signal.”

“Well, shit.” Hope grimaced as the pair got dressed in their catsuits. “Wanna swing over to Kim’s?”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “Your car or mine?”

“Mine.” Hope replied, “We might need the seat space.”

** _Possible Home_ **

Answering the doorbell, Ann was pleasantly surprised by the appearance of the Dirty Pair at her door. “Come in girls.” Mrs. Dr. Possible urged as she ushered the two girls into the living room. “This just came on the TV.”

“It’s on all channels.” Kim announced.

“Isn’t that your boyfriend, Kim?” Tim teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kim all but shouted back. Turning to her parents and her two friends, she pondered, “What’s Brick doing there?”

_“I thought you said Kim wanted to meet me here.”_

_“She’ll be here.”_

“Sounds like that poser…” Tara remarked.

“Adrena Lynn!

The Tweebs cried out enthusiastically.

“Hoosha!”

_“Tonight…Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable versus me in Extreme Combat. And…to up the stakes…I have Kim’s boyfriend. Clock’s ticking. Freaky!”_

“How do you want to play this, Kim?” Hope inquired.

“I need to get geared up and then we need to pick up Ron.” Kim decided as the landline phone rang.

“Hello?” Mrs. Possible said, speaking into the receiver. “Yeah, Ron. She’s right here.”

“Did you see it, Ron?” Kim asked.

_“Yeah, Kim.” _Ron answered back. _“So, when do we go?”_

“We’ll be by to pick you up ASAP.” Kim replied, “Tara and Hope are backing us up in case Adrena decides to get too freaky.”

“Okay, KP.” Ron replied, “I’ll be ready when you get here.”

“Girls…” Kim said as she quickly dressed in the living room, “I want to try to do this without…you know…but…if we have to.”

“We’ll follow your lead, Kim.” Tara replied, “We won’t pull the trigger unless you tell us to.”

“Thanks, girls.” Grabbing the last of her gear, she took a deep breath, “Okay…let’s roll.”

** _The Abandoned Fairgrounds_ **

“Kim…Hope…the only thing down this road is the old Middleton Amusement Park and it’s supposed to be haunted.” Ron moaned.

“Damn.” Tara quipped, “Maybe we should have our Halloween party here?”

“Too late, bestie.” Hope chuckled, “We already gave Twinky the deposit for the house and it’s non-refundable.”

“Shit.”

“This place is creepy.” Ron groaned as Hope parked the car and opened the trunk.

“I’m gonna find a spot to set up.” Hope declared as she took her binoculars and rifle.

“Right, Kim.” Tara inquired, “Where do you want me?”

Spotting a dark area near the midway, the teen hero asked, “Can you sneak your way into position there?”

“Not a problem, luv.” Tara replied. “Good hunting.”

“Okay, Ron…” Kim took a breath as she began walking towards the midway, “Let’s do what she expects us to do and charge straight ahead.”

As the pair neared the funhouse, they heard Hope and Tara’s voices through their Kimmunicators both whispering, “In position.” Then, the lights suddenly came on to reveal Brick tied up in a rollercoaster car with Adrena Lynn standing near a control lever.

“I’ve got her in my sights.” Hope whispered.

“Not yet.” Kim whispered back. “She might have a dead man’s switch.”

“High school quarterback Brick Flagg is about to take the ride of his life and only his beloved girlfriend Kim Possible can save him. Will She Do IT?”

“Cut the crap, Adrena.” Kim growled, “This isn’t some fucking game!”

“Ohhh language, Kimmie!” The blonde villainess mocked, “This is a live transmission! And you’re right. This isn’t a game! It’s real, it’s extreme, and it’s freaky!” As Adrena pushed the lever down, the car containing Brick began to roll up to the top of the tracks. “You know the old saying, Kimmie—what goes up comes down? Well…the track’s busted so when Brick comes down—he’s gonna keep falling until he crashes on the ground. Unless you save him! Clock’s ticking!”

Watching as Adrena activated a conveyor belt that suddenly threw Kim and Ron into the funhouse, Tara whispered into her Kimmunicator. “You two okay?”

“We’re fine, Tara.” Kim replied, “Hold position for now, but if you don’t hear from me by the time Brick almost gets to the top of that track, go after him. Hope…if you don’t hear from us by then, take the shot.”

“Right.” Both girls replied.

“Adrena’s got us trapped in the bumper cars.” The teen hero whispered as the crazy stuntwoman, driving a car, barely missed a quickly dodging Kim and Ron.

“You’ve still got some time, but hurry.” Tara urged.

Jumping into a bumper car, Kim rammed Adrena’s car, throwing the villainess out. Leaping from her car, the young redhead ran towards the tracks and climbed up the trestle until she heard Ron’s shout. Looking down, she winced as she saw that Adrena had captured Ron and after tying him up, hoisted him up on the twirly-swings and activated the ride, sending her friend whirling.

“Hope.” Kim whispered, “Do you think you can stop that twirly thing from spinning.”

“I think so.” The dark-haired sniper replied as she shifted her aim towards the mechanism controlling the spinning. 

“Do it. I’m going after Brick.”

“Taking the shot.” Hope announced as she pulled the trigger. Moments later, the bullet hit the gears controlling the machine, causing it to come to a halt. Chambering a second round, she fired again, severing the rope from which Ron hung.

Popping out of hiding, Adrena grabbed Ron. “That’ll cost you Kim.”

“I’ve got Adrena in my sights.” Hope declared.

“Wait.” Kim commanded as she activated her jet pack. “Tara? Can you take out Adrena without killing her?”

“Yeah.” The blonde adventuress declared. “I might nick her a little though.”

“That’s fine. Just don’t kill her.”

“Right.” Tara replied as she threw one of her knives, striking the blonde villainess in her arm causing her to cry out in shock and pain. “Next one’s in your heart, toerag.” Tara threatened as she revealed herself, another knife in hand, ready to throw.

“Hope.” Kim commanded as she snatched Brick from coaster car. “Can you tell that cameraman not to move.”

“Hell yeah.” The raven-haired cheerleader grinned as she aimed for a spot about an inch from the man’s right ear and fired.

The cameraman, hearing the bullet as it whizzed by him froze. Then, looking down, he noticed a tiny red point aimed at his heart. Coming to a complete halt, the man slowly raised his hands.

Dropping Brick off and landing next to Ron, Kim quickly untied the quarterback as Tara, after bandaging Adrena’s wound, cuffed her with a plastic tie.

“I’m sorry, Kim.” Ron apologized as Hope, her rifle slung, approached the group with the handcuffed cameraman in front of her. “This never would have happened if I hadn’t published that phony story about you crushing on Brick. I promise, I’ll print an apology and retraction in tomorrow’s paper and if you want me to quit—I’ll quit.”

“I don’t want you to quit, Ron.” Kim shook her head. “You showed us what you could do when you exposed Adrena as the fake she is. I just want you to be a good reporter. As for the rest…we’ll talk about that tomorrow. Right now…I’m just very tired.” As the police sirens wailed, Kim turned to her BFFs, “Girls…you might want to get out now unless you want to appear on the eleven o’clock news.”

“Good idea, luv.” Tara grinned, “See you tomorrow.”

Breathing deep, Kim pushed the failed stuntwoman and her cameraman in front of her as a pair of policemen approached. “Come on, Adrena…whoever…some nice police officers want to have a word with you.”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

“Kim?” Tara and Hope approached, both with broad smiles on their faces and bearing copies of the _Middleton High Mad Dog Gazette_, “You might want to read this, luv.”

“Retraction and apology by Ron Stoppable…” Kim read aloud, “In an earlier edition of the paper, I committed one of the biggest no-no’s a reporter could do—I didn’t tell the truth. For the record, I want to state that Kim Possible has never had a crush on Brick Flagg, although she does consider him to be a good quarterback and excellent football player. I also apologize to Kim for the pain and anguish this story has put her through and I promise her and my fellow students that I will do better in the future.”

“Well…” Hope drawled.

“It helps.” Kim smiled, “A lot. I still have some trust issues with him right now, but…it’s a step in the right direction.”

“Like they say…” Hope deadpanned, “One Aww Shit wipes out ten Attaboys.”

“And luvs…” Tara shook her head, “This was a damned big Aww Shit.”

“It was the mother of all Aww Shits.” Kim agreed as Brick approached the three girls.

“Kim? Can we talk…alone?”

“Sure Brick.” Kim replied as the two put some distance between themselves and the Dirty Pair. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I can’t believe you got that guy you hang out with to set up Adrena Lynn so that she’d freak out and do this whole ‘Save Brick’ thing just to prove that you dig me. You try too hard, Kim. All you had to do was ask me out. This whole business…it’s too much. I’m sorry, Kim, but we’re through. Friends though—okay?”

“Of course, Brick.” Kim answered back.

“Well…see you around.” Walking away, the quarterback, as he passed Hope and Tara, gave both girls a conspiratorial wink as he whispered, “That should take care of everything. Tell Josh if he’s smart, he’s got himself a cool girlfriend. If he’s not, I might just take a shot at her for real. I might not be that smart, but I know something good when I see it.”

“Well…” Kim sighed as she rejoined her friends, “That’s one problem taken care of.” Then, spying Ron approaching, she shook her head, “And now…it’s time to take care of another.”

“We’ll let the two of you talk.” Tara said as she gave Kim a hug, “Catch us when you’re done.”

“Yeah, BFF.” Hope said as she also gave her redheaded friend a hug, “You know where we’ll be.”

Lowering his head as he apologized to his friend, Ron moaned, “I’m sorry, Kim. I’m really sorry. I know I made a mess of things. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you, Ron.” Kim replied as her eyes misted, “But please, don’t do anything like this again.”

“I promise, Kim.” The blond youth swore, “I’ll never do anything like this to you or anyone else ever again. So…Bueno Nachos after school?”

“Okay.” Kim nodded her head, “Bueno Nachos.”

“Thanks, KP!” Ron smiled, “I gotta go to the school paper office now. We’re working on tomorrow’s issue and I’ve got to do the final write up on Adrena Lynn’s arrest.”

“I’ll see you later.”


	17. And Now For a Word...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the fourth wall for a moment to provide you all with a brief summary of the major characters and subplots to help clear up any confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears up any confusion on the part of my readers and if you have any questions, please fire me off a comment. Thanks for reading and commenting!

“Hi everybody, I’m Tara…” A lovely young woman with long platinum-blonde hair walked up.

“And I’m Hope…” Another beautiful young woman, this one olive-skinned and with jet-black hair, walked up to the front alongside her friend.

“And we’re here to catch everyone up on DavidFalkayn’s story “Double Entendre.” Tara said.

“It’s a long story…really part of a series…with a lot of stuff going on.” Hope added, “So it’s easy for everyone to get confused as to who’s who, what’s what, and what’s going on here.”

“So, we’re here to help you keep all the characters and plots going on straight…without spoilers, of course…” Tara giggled.. 

“Okay…” Hope grinned here are the main characters in David’s not-so-little story…”

Tara then read from a list…

**Tara King**: The most non-canon of the characters from the original series, I’m British and legally, psychologically, and mentally a young woman about twenty-one years old; but physically and, yeah, hormonally, I’m about seventeen. Don’t ask why, it’s a future plot thread, but David did say it involves weird science when I was a baby and it involves my deceased parents. My grandmother is Tara King and I have an Uncle John Steed and Auntie Emma Peel. I’m a cheerleader at Middleton High and a high end mercenary who only takes contracts from the good guys.

**Hope Rossi**: Hope’s my best friend and is also a cheerleader at Middleton. She has a father and mother she’s estranged from and is legally emancipated and lives with me in our house. She’s got some family issues and is my partner in the mercenary business.

We’re both Best Female Friends with the next person who you all know…

**Kim Possible:** I’m not going to bore you with a detailed description of her, you can go to the Kim Possible wiki page for that. But in this universe, she’s taken a little different path thanks to becoming friends with us. She’s got a lot on her plate that we’ll talk about later.

**Ron Stoppable:** You all know about him too, and like Kim, he’s taking a different path from canon and he’s got a lot going on too.

**Monique:** Monique has taken a really drastic left turn from the way she appears in canon and the way she is in a lot of other universes. Some of our readers are probably not sure what to make of this Monique, but David wants us to tell you to be patient. He’s got plans for her.

**Bonnie Rockwaller:** She’s a lot like her canon portrayal, but David says that he’s got some plans down the line for her too.

**Shego:** You all know Shego. _Hope now takes over speaking_. Tara and Shego knew each other before Tara moved to Middleton and let’s say that their relationship is…complicated. She’s also a fun character according to David and he told us to tell you that he has some BIG plans in store for her…I mean HUGE.

**Josh Mankey:** Artist, musician, high school student, all round nice guy, and…oh yeah…Kim’s boyfriend. Right now Josh and Kim are just starting to go out so things are still at the sweet stage—even though they did hit a bump in the road when Ron published that story with the misquote…

**Dr. Drakken: **You all know Blue Boy. David’s got plans for him…David quit the evil cackling!

**Jessica Sundstrom: **Jessica is a cheerleader (the other blonde) and goes out with Steve Farley from the baseball team.

**Liz Magnusson:** Liz is the other redheaded cheerleader and is going out with Kevin Guberman from the chess club and fencing team.

**Marcella:** Another cheerleader, she’s part of Bonnie’s posse.

Look out for the arrivals of Zita Flores and Felix Renton soon!

And there are the rest of the KP Universe characters you all know and love. When more stuff comes in about them, we’ll let you know. Now for the Original Characters:

**Steve Farley: **He’s captain of the baseball team and brought over here courtesy of campy. An all-round good guy

**Sergei Radovsky: **A Russian émigré, he’s on the chess and soccer teams and is our (Tara and Hope’s)…honey bunny…yeah…we share…wanna make something out of it? Thanks to Jeriddian for allowing David to bring him and the rest of the chess team over to our universe.

**Kevin Guberman:** Captain of the chess team and on the fencing team, he’s Liz’s boyfriend and all round cool guy.

**Oscar Williamsen: **Member of the wrestling team and all round cool guy. He’s becoming a good friend of Ron’s. Thanks to daccu65 for allowing David to bring him over.

**Cindy Grouse: **Second squad cheerleader and reporter on school paper, Cindy is also becoming a friend of Ron’s and getting pretty close with Oscar…stay tuned folks.

**Conrad van Rodegan**—Number 3 in MALUS hierarchy

**Von Stassel: **Number 2 in the MALUS hierarchy

There are a bunch others, and David told us to tell you that when they really come into play, he’ll let us know so that we can keep you updated.

_Tara takes over now_

Okay…now for all the plots and subplots. David wants us to tell you that he knows there’s a lot of stuff happening, but that he’s got it all straight and knows where it’s going—so don’t worry about that. It can seem confusing—especially if you jump in the middle or at the end. So…here’s a list of all the main and subplots and any special information like when you might expect a payoff (again, NO SPOILERS)

  1. 1**. MALUS and Operation Gotterdammerung**: This is the overarching main plot and will come to full fruition in fourth season. So, please be patient. You’ve met Number 3 of MALUS, soon you’ll meet some of the other members of the ‘Board’
  2. **Drakken’s mental decay**: This hasn’t yet gotten underway, but you will see the first traces of it coming very soon.
  3. **Shego’s redemption**: A long, slow process. She will face a crisis point very soon and a major crucible in second season. Emphasis here will be on her relationship with Tara.
  4. 4**. Kim’s growth**: She’ll have ups and downs. First season: Deepening relationship with Josh Mankey and tensions with Ron as she develops outside friendships and relationships. These tensions will become very severe as you’ll see soon.
  5. **Ron’s growth**: In many ways parallels Kim’s. Emphasis will be on Ron’s maturation as a person. First season: Growing tensions with Kim will lead to a major crisis point as you’ll see soon.
  6. **Yori and Yamanouchi**: coming up.
  7. **Tara**: Relationship with Shego: Friendship with Hope serves as anchor. Deepening of relationship with Shego. Conflict with Monique. Relationship with Sergei serving to ground both her and Hope. Desire to live up to legacy of grandparents and Aunt Emma.
  8. **Hope**: Family issues: Tara and Sergei serving as her anchors keeping her on the light side. Conflict with Monique and relationship with Sergei.
  9. **Designer Drug subplot**: Will be resolved in summer season.
  10. **Missing nukes**: Ongoing subplot that will be resolved in season three
  11. **Bonnie**: Slow character evolution.
  12. **Crystal**: Interesting stuff in store for her

**First Season Remaining Episode Chronology:**

  1. Pain King vs. Cleopatra (completed)
  2. All the News (completed)

  1. Bringing the Boom (nuke subplot and Kimmie’s growth)
  2. October 31 (lots of relationship stuff)
  3. Kimitation Nation (minor crisis point with Shego; minor Drakken subplot element)
  4. Downhill (DNAmy)
  5. Monkey Ninjas in Space (Heavy Ron) (MALUS story with Tara and Hope)
  6. The Twin Factor (Heavy Shego/Tara; Major Drakken subplot; Major Shego subplot)
  7. Ron the Man (Heavy Ron focus)
  8. Crush: Sophomore Year finale and MAJOR plot elements involving Kim, Ron, and others. This is a BIGGIE.

**Summer of Our Discontent (Summer between Sophomore and Junior Year)**

  1. Designer Drug Story Arc Conclusion
  2. The Golden Years (Kim growth and Tara and Hope arcs)
  3. Grudge Match
  4. Independence Day Picnic

David also wanted us to tell you that he's writing vignettes and shorts to cover stuff that doesn't really fit in the big story like maybe a Thanksgiving story and a Christmas story. Please let him know if you like these short vignettes or not.

And some other stuff as we get ready for Junior Year!

David wants us to tell you that he hopes this helps you readers in keeping things straight and to feel free to fire off those comments if you have any questions.

Bye!!

_Hope and Tara bow and leave the stage._


	18. Bringing the Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara, Hope, Kim, and Shego launch a raid on a tropical island base to stop the launch of a missile armed with a nuclear warhead. During the raid, Kim's luck finally runs out as she has to do something she has so far been able to avoid doing. Edited for grammar and continuity.

** _Middleton High—Chess club, Mr. Amberson’s classroom_ **

“You’re improving Hope.” Dave Ponder grinned as he shook the raven-haired cheerleader’s hand. “You almost had me with that knight sacrifice.”

“Never thought I’d get into this game.” Hope said with a crooked grin. “But…I gotta admit, since I’ve started playing, my math scores have improved and I’m learning how to think ahead better.”

“Good skill to have in our line of work, luv.” Tara remarked as she and Sergei joined the other two players. Smiling at Dave, the blonde teenager inquired, “How’s it going with the judo team, Dave?”

“Made varsity.” The young man grinned. “Lightweight and since I’m near the top end of the category, I’ve got to watch my weight.”

“Guess that means no more blueberry pies at Edna’s for you.” Kevin grinned as he joined the discussion. Turning to Hope, he remarked, “I noticed you like playing King’s Gambit and Danish Gambit…aggressive.”

“Fits with my personality.” Hope smirked, “Better to act than react.”

“While that’s normally a very good approach.” Mr. Amberson interjected, “Sometimes you have to take the long view and play for position.”

“Kinda like what Dave did with me.” Hope noted as both the faculty advisor and chess team captain nodded their heads.

“Right, luv.” Tara affirmed, “I also prefer aggressive openings—although I lean more towards Queen pawn openings as white, and I like the Sicilian as black. But, when I play Sergei, I go with more positional openings like Queens Indian or even the Caro-Kann.”

“Da.” Sergei nodded his head, “And I avoid playing King’s pawn openings when I play Tara because I know I will get a Sicilian or even a Benko’s Gambit if she’s feeling especially aggressive.”

“You love it when we get aggressive, Sergei.” Hope leered as both she and Tara slapped their Russian paramour on his rump, earning chuckles in return from the other members of the chess club and Liz, another cheerleader who had also joined the club.

“Are we all still on for Jordan’s next week?” Liz asked her fellow cheerleaders. Seeing the look of confusion on Mr. Amberson’s face, the other redheaded cheerleader explained, “A bunch of us: Tara, Hope, Crystal, Jessica, Kim, and I, are planning on going by Jordan’s house next week to cheer him up. His parents said that he should be able to receive visitors then. Even Bonnie and Marcella are joining us.”

“Yeah.” Hope smiled, “We’re bringing him flowers, candy, pom-poms, and get-well cards, and we’re gonna ask him to be our special date at the Spirit Dance next semester.”

“Special date?” Mr. Amberson inquired, the happy smile on his face showing his warm feelings toward the cheerleaders rallying around his poor chess team member who had so recently been severely beaten by bullies.

“That means he’s guaranteed a dance from one of us whenever he wants one and one of us will always be around to keep him company.” Tara grinned.

“That’s very sweet of you, girls.” The calculus teacher and chess team advisor said as he brushed away the tears forming in his eyes.

“Is there any more word on how he’s doing?” Hope inquired as Dave set up the pieces for another game.

“Yeah.” Jermaine, the heavyset African-American member of the team who was currently playing a game with Paul Gertz answered. “He’s getting stronger and doing okay in therapy. His family’s hoping he can come back to school before the end of the semester.”

“So…they’re not transferring him out?” Tara surmised.

“No.” Jermaine replied. “They read about the anti-bullying campaign and they’ve been surprised and happy about all the support they’ve gotten from you guys and the students from the baseball team and other clubs. Those things, along with Jordan telling them that he wanted to stay, convinced them to keep him here.”

“What about the work he’s missing?” Hope asked.

“Mr. Barkin said that he could make up any missing work.” Kevin interjected with his girlfriend quickly chiming in.

“Believe it or not…” Liz grinned, “Mr. Barkin also said that once Jordan was strong enough, he was going to go over and tutor him so he doesn’t fall too far behind. The doctors say that he should be ready next week, so Jordan better get ready for all Barkin…all the time.”

“Score another one for the Barkin is secretly a giant teddy-bear theory.” Tara quipped as the room filled with laughter. Then, turning to Sergei, she smirked, “How’s about a game studmuffin? Usual stakes.”

“Da, lyubov.” Sergei quickly replied as Hope called out, joining her best friend and the handsome Russian at their table.

“Uh....Uh…” The lovely olive-skinned cheerleader grinned, “Not without me.”

“But of course, lyubov.”

Smirking, Dave signaled Kevin to join him, “Think you can tear yourself away from your redhead for a while to play a game with me, G-Man?”

“Go ahead, Kevin.” Liz smirked, “I’ll play a game with Mr. Amberson.”

“White or Black, Ms. Magnusson?” The faculty advisor smiled.

** _Bueno Nachos_ **

“Kim…I’m sorry I made a mess of things.” Ron moaned as he picked up a nacho from his platter and then dropped it.

“Ron!” Kim sighed and shook her head as she reached across the table and grabbed both her friend’s hands in hers. “I’m not going to lie and tell you that you didn’t hurt me. You did…a lot. That story came close to causing me and Josh to break up before we even got started. Not to mention having to deal with Bonnie and Monique’s bullshit and all the jokes and snide comments.” Her eyes moistening as she saw the boy across from her visibly flinch, Kim lowered her voice to a gentle coo. “But Ron…we’ve been friends for over twelve years now. I’m not going to let us throw all that away…the hugs when one or the other of us was down…the sleepovers when we were kids…hanging out in the treehouse…playing and running in the park…walking to school together…hanging out and doing stuff with each other…all that’s too much to junk over a lapse in judgment.”

“I guess you’ll be spending more time with Josh.” Ron commented, heaving a forlorn sigh.

“Probably.” Kim affirmed, “If things keep going the way I hope they do. But that doesn’t mean that I’m just going to cut my best friend out of my life. I guess I have been kinda taking you for granted recently and yeah, I have been spending more time with Tara and Hope as well as going out with Josh and maybe not enough time with you.” Kim further acknowledged, adding, “I’ve widened my circle of friends and have a boyfriend now. But you’re still my best friend. You’re gonna be the one I come to first when I get good news or when I need a shoulder to cry on. I still plan on walking to school with you and I wish you’d start showing up more for breakfast before school like you used to. Mom and the Tweebs miss you. And, Friday nights are still Ron-nights unless something big comes up and then we’ll make it up—I promise.”

“But you still don’t trust me enough to take on missions yet.” Ron noted sourly.

Sighing, Kim answered back, “Why don’t we take the missions as they come—okay? Some missions I might need to do with Tara and Hope because we may have to do certain things like go undercover. Stuff they’re good at, but you’re not so good at doing. Most times though, I’m gonna want my best friend with me. Okay? I mean, you’re my partner as well as my best friend.”

Barely suppressing his initial impulse to protest, Ron acquiesced with a sigh, “All right. I guess, after everything that’s happened, that’s only fair.”

“So…Ron…” Kim forced a smile to her face as she regarded her old friend, “You gonna eat that naco or let Rufus eat it all?”

** _Tara and Hope’s house—that evening_ **

“Dammit! I can’t get the phrasing right for this essay!” Hope growled as she poured herself a glass of wine before returning to her computer.

Looking over her shoulder, Tara took a drag from her cigarette before turning her head and exhaling. “What are you trying to say?” The lovely blonde asked as she pointed to the screen.

“I’m trying to figure out whether ‘The Man with No Name’ in the spaghetti Westerns is a hero or an anti-hero.”

“Okay…” Tara pulled up a seat next to her best friend, “Let’s take a look at the movies. In ‘The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, I’d say he was more anti-hero than hero, right?”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “He was after the money, but he did split it with Tuco at the end.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head, “But in ‘For a Few Dollars More’, he was probably was still more anti-hero than hero—although his motivations were more heroic. Remember, he partnered with Lee van Cleef’s character get revenge for the murder of his sister, but he also did it for the bounty.”

“I see.” Hope smiled, “Even though his actions might have heroic effects, he’s really more an anti-hero.”

“You got it.” Tara grinned as her cell phone beeped. “Hullo? Hi Cheeky! You do? Kitty-Kat Club tonight?” Seeing Hope nodding her head, Tara replied, “Yeah, she’ll be with me. I’ll call Kim and see if she wants to join the party. No…we’re not inviting Stoppable. Yeah. That’s what I figured it would be. I agree. See ya!”

“Missing nuke?” Hope asked as she powered down her computer.

“Yep.” Tara responded as she put out her cigarette and dialed Kim’s number. “You know, luv, I’m hoping Kim can’t make it for this one.”

“Yeah.” Hope sighed as she made for her room to get dressed. “I do too…but you know she’s gonna want to come.” Pausing for a moment, she took out her cell phone. “I’m gonna call Sergei and let him know what’s going on.”

Nodding her head, Tara replied, “Good idea. Tell him if he’s a good boy when we get back he’ll get a nice surprise.”

** _Possible Home_ **

“How did things go with Ron, honey?” Ann Possible asked as her daughter entered through the front door.

“I don’t know, Mom.” Kim sighed as she plopped down on the sofa. “I believe he is really sorry about what happened and I told him that I forgave him…”

“But…”

“But I can’t get rid of that nagging doubt in the back of my mind that he tried to break me and Josh up.” Kim said through clenched teeth, “And I’m ashamed of it.”

“You just need to give it time, dear.” Ann advised.

“You’re right.” Kim nodded her head as her Kimmunicator beeped. “Yeah Tara? You’re sure? Yeah…I know…but you know I’m coming anyway. I’ll get dressed. Do I need to bring mission gear? Yeah…just in case. Okay. I’ll be ready when you get here.” Turning to her mother, Kim explained, “Tara got a lead on one of those missing nukes. We’re meeting to plan out our mission. She also said that we might have to go immediately so to bring my mission gear with me—just in case.”

“Will you be taking Ron along?” Ann inquired.

“Not on this one.” Kim shook her head. Seeing the look of concern on her mother’s face, she explained, “It’s not because I don’t trust him on a mission. It’s because this mission could involve…”

Making sure that her husband and the twins weren’t in the room before speaking, Ann lowered her voice, “It’s because it might involve killing—right?”

Nodding her head, Kim replied, “Yeah. Tara says the opposition will be armed with guns at a minimum. She doesn’t see a way around it and Global Justice doesn’t possess jurisdiction there and the government doesn’t want to send a commando team because it might be taken as an act of war…”

“But a group of expendable mercenaries that can be disavowed in the event of failure…”

“Can be sent.” Kim nodded her head. “Mom…I know you can tell me no and you know I’ll obey you…I won’t like it, but I’ll do as you say. But, I’m asking you…I’m begging you…not to. I can’t stand aside and let Tara and Hope go in and risk their lives alone and we can’t risk that nuke being used against thousands or millions of people.”

“I know dear.” Ann sobbed as she wiped away her tears, “It’s just…” She shook her head, “Remember what I said about it being difficult for parents to let go? Well…this is one of those times. No parent wants to watch while their child marches off to war. A part of me is screaming for me to tell you that you can’t go, but the other part of me is telling me that if you don’t and something bad happens to Tara and Hope you’ll never forgive yourself or me. So please…please…promise me that you’ll be careful and come back home to us. And make sure Tara and Hope come home with you too.”

“I will, Mom.” Kim hugged her mother. “I promise. Now…I gotta go get dressed. The place we’re meeting at has a dress code and Tara and Hope are gonna pick me up as soon as they get ready.”

** _Kitty-Kat Club_ **

“Hey Max!” Tara called out to the bartender who smiled at the three girls entering his area, “Sheila in back?”

“Yeah. You girls want your usual?”

“Thanks, Max. You’re a dear.”

Looking up from the map she had been studying, Shego grinned as the three young women entered the back office. “Hey Cutie…Cheerleader…Princess. Ready to get to work?”

“What have you got, Cheeky?” Tara asked as she lit a cigarette and then passed her cigarette case and lighter to the raven-haired villainess who took a cigarette and, after lighting it and exhaling a plume of smoke, pointed to the map.

“My source was right. Good news is that the nuke is there. Bad news is that it’s being installed on a missile. We’ve got to take it out before it launches.” Shego grimly announced as she sipped her bourbon and coke. 

“Who are they and why are they doing this?” Kim asked as Max came in with a tray bearing drinks and bottles of liquor.

“Good questions.” Shego replied. “I know it’s none of the usual crew. Dr. D’s got something else cooking up and before you ask, Princess, I don’t know and if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. It’s a professional thing.”

“When you’re working for someone on contract or with a partner, Kim…” Tara clarified, “You don’t betray them. Not without good reason. In this business, reputation is everything. It’s what gets you employed and plays a big part in how much you can demand for a job.”

“Screwing over your boss is also a good way to get a contract put out on you.” Shego added.

“And what we say or do here…”

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin.” Shego laughed, “Nothing said or done here by any of us goes to Dr. D or anyone else on my side of the tracks. We’re contracting with each other as an independent operation.”

“Welcome to the big leagues, Kim.” Tara quipped as she took a drag from her cigarette. “If you’re going to continue playing in it, you’re going to have to start thinking in terms of gray. Not all of the bad guys are always bad and not all of the good guys are always good.”

“We’re teaming up because stuff like these nukes is bad for everyone.” Sheila explained, “I don’t want to see my playground turned into a smoking crater. Capisce?”

“I understand.” Kim replied with a single nod of her head.

“So…what are we dealing with?” Hope asked as she sipped her white wine.

“The satellite has picked up the missile on a launcher here.” She pointed to a structure on a photograph, grinning as Kim raised her eyebrows in silent inquiry, “You’re better off not knowing, Kimmie.”

“Looks like gun emplacements here…here…and here.” Hope pointed out.

“Good catch.” Sheila confirmed. “Phalanx weapons systems purchased on the black market. Murder for anyone dumb enough to get into their field of fire.”

“Tell me those aren’t what I think they are.” Tara grimaced as she pointed at a cluster of armored vehicles.

“Yep.” Shego snickered, “Aren’t you glad you’ve got your very own mobile anti-tank weapon?” Getting serious again, she clarified, “We’re dealing with several armored vehicles. Old Soviet equipment dumped by the old Warsaw Pact nations several years ago. Including at least two tanks. T-72s by the looks of them. With the other AFVs being at least a pair of BMP-2s and a BRDM scout car. It’s the T-72s I’m worried about, although those BMPs can cause us grief.”

“There’ll be at least a platoon or more of infantry to support those tanks too.” Tara surmised as Shego nodded her head in agreement.

“They belong to the government that owns the island.” Turning to Kim, she quipped, “That particular government is not a nice one. It likes to execute ‘Enemies of the State’ and all you have to do to become an enemy of the state is say the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person.”

“It also harbors several anti-Western terrorist groups.” Tara added.

“Right.” Sheila nodded her head.

“So…” Hope inquired, “What’s our plan?”

“We land here…” Shego pointed to an isolated cove on the map. “At night. I can get one of Dr. D’s hover discs to take us—they’re stealth capable. It’ll also be able to carry the hardware we’re gonna need.”

“What sort of hardware?” Kim asked.

“At least two man-portable anti-tank rocket launchers, a couple of grenade launchers, assault rifles, pistols, grenades, and ammo for all of us as well as medical supplies—just in case.” Shego replied, adding with a crooked grin, “Not too late for you to back out, Princess. It’d be the smart play.”

“No.” Kim shook her head, “I’m in all the way.”

“We’re gonna need to move fast.” Tara commented as she pointed at a wooded area on the map. “If we can get through here, we could flank those tanks. Hit them before they have a chance to spot us and warm up those engines.”

“Good idea.” Sheila nodded her head.

“Looks like some good ground over there…” Hope pointed to a hilltop. “It overlooks the launch pad for that missile and those other structures. If I can set up there, I can snipe down at anyone who pops their heads up.”

Nodding her head, the green-skinned supervillainess agreed, “If you can get there, go for it. If not, look for a secondary spot.”

“We’ll go in sneaky as long as we can.” Sheila directed, “But once the balloon goes up, we’re gonna have to strike hard and fast. Any questions?”

“When do we go?” Kim inquired as she sipped her cola.

“Tomorrow morning.” Sheila responded. “Meet at Middleton Park at dawn. I’ll be there with Dr. D’s hover disc. Get a good night’s sleep. You’ll need it.”

** _Possible Home_ **

“Thanks girls! I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Kim waved goodbye as she entered her home. Seeing her mother waiting up for her, the young redhead managed a slight grin, “It’s on for tomorrow morning…dawn. I have to be at Middleton Park.” 

“Are Hope and Tara picking you up here?” Ann inquired in a soft voice.

“Yeah.” Kim responded. “It’s going to be a rough one, Mom.” The teen hero confessed. “But we’ve got to do it. I looked at the satellite photos Sheila got. They’ve got a rocket ready to launch. All they have to do is put the warhead in—if they haven’t already done so. If we don’t do this…”

“A lot of people are going to die.” Ann finished grimly as she hugged her daughter close. “I know. You better go on up and get some sleep. I’ll wake you up early enough for you to get some breakfast.” The worried mother laughed through her tears, “You know how important a good breakfast is to start the day.”

“Yeah, Mom.” Kim replied as laughter mixed with sobs. “I’m gonna call Josh first and then turn in. Good night. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dear.”

After going up to her room and changing, Kim first wrote a letter and slipped it into an envelope, writing a simple message on the envelope for her mother: _Please give to Ron…Love, Kim._ Then she wrote other letters to her mother, father, Josh, and the Tweebs. After she’d finished that chore, the young teen dialed a number on her speed dial.

“Hi Josh. I just wanted to call to let you know that I’m going off on a mission tomorrow. Yeah…it’s gonna be a big one. No, I’m not taking Ron on this one. No…it’s not because of what happened with the misquote—it’s…well…I don’t want Ron along on this one. Yeah. It could get ugly. I promise. I’ll be careful. I’ve got good backup and I want to be sure you get to see me in my Halloween costume in a couple of weeks. Do me a favor? Save a kiss for me when I get home. You’re so sweet. Bye.”

Slipping into bed, the young redhead set her alarm. After a great deal of tossing and turning, she eventually managed to fall into a fitful sleep until she heard her mother’s voice.

“Honey…It’s time.”

** _Middleton Park—Dawn_ **

Already dressed in their mission clothes and carrying their gear, the three young women were met by the other member of their team. “The hover disc is over there.” Shego pointed a device at an empty space in the parking lot and pressed a button, revealing one of Dr. Drakken’s flying discs. “Everything’s loaded on board and we’re ready to go. If you girls need to go to the bathroom you better go now, cause if you gotta go en route, you’re gonna have to pee in a bottle.”

“We’re ready.” Kim replied as the other two girls nodded their heads in agreement.

“Let’s get this party started, Cheeky.” Tara said as the trio walked towards the disc.

“All right…” Shego directed as she entered the hover disc, “Load up. Time to move out.”

** _Possible Home—later that morning_ **

“Hi Doctors Mr. and Mrs. P!” Ron called out as he entered the Possible home after being let in by the Tweebs. “Hey Jim…Tim…you two build any more rockets?”

“Yeah.” Jim grinned

“It’s ready to launch.” Tim laughed.

“Hicka-bicka-boo”

“Hoosha!”

Both boys charged out of the house as James, a worried look on his face, poured a cup of coffee before sitting down at the breakfast table. “Kim’s not here, Ron.” The rocket scientist said as he glared at his wife. “She’s off on a mission and I didn’t even know she had gone.”

“We talked about this already, Dear.” Ann replied in an edged voice. Turning her attention to their guest, Ann gentled her voice, “Kim had to leave on a mission this morning.”

“She didn’t call me…” Ron sighed, “I guess she still doesn’t trust me enough to take me with her.”

“That’s not true, Ron.” Ann said with a sad smile, “Here…she gave me an envelope with a letter explaining everything in it.” The neurosurgeon then handed the envelope to Ron who quietly opened it and slowly read the letter.

“It says she didn’t want to take me because she didn’t want my having to kill someone to be on my conscience.” Ron exclaimed, “What gives her the right to make that call for me?”

“She was only thinking of you…” Ann interjected only to have Ron steamroller over her.

“How does she think I’m gonna feel if she doesn’t come home knowing I should have been there to watch her back? She had no right making that decision for me!” Ron shouted. “This is just like with the haircut and everything else. She thinks she knows what’s best for me. Don’t I get a say in anything involving my life or the two of us?” Calming down, the young man apologized, “I’m sorry, Drs. Mr. and Mrs. P. I shouldn’t yell in your house like that.”

“It’s all right, Ronald.” James said in a paternal tone of voice as he again glared at his wife, “I wasn’t told either until this morning after Kim had already left.”

“You know whoever’s got those nuclear warheads has to be stopped.” Ann argued defensively. “Kim had to go. You would have tried to stop her.”

“Maybe.” James allowed, “Maybe not. The thing is, I didn’t get any say in the matter.” The irate father declared. “She’s my daughter too. I should at least have a say in what goes on in her life—especially when it’s something as important—and dangerous—as this. But…Ann…what hurts the worst here…is that you didn’t trust me enough to let me be a part of this even though I am her father and your husband.” Putting on his lab coat, James made his way to the front door. “Ron? I can give you a lift to school if you want. On the way, I’ll buy you some breakfast.”

“Thanks Dr. Mr. P.” Ron replied as he picked up his book bag. “I’ll see you later Dr. Mrs. P.”

** _Middleton High_ **

“Hey, Ron! You’re looking down.” Oscar commented as he spotted his friend moseying down the halls, shuffling his feet as he walked. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah…No” Ron mumbled his response as the two boys walked down the hall together. “Kim’s on a mission with Tara and Hope.”

“She’s still not taking you on missions?” Oscar queried. “Is she still upset over what happened with the paper?”

“She’s still feeling a little bad about it, but that’s not the reason.” Ron said as he handed Oscar Kim’s note. Seeing the questioning look on the wrestler’s face, the blond youth’s lips turned up in a slight smile. “Go ahead and read it, Oscar. It’s okay.”

After reading the note, Oscar handed it back to his friend. “She cares an awful lot about you, Ron. My Dad saw some fighting while he was in the service. He doesn’t talk too much about it, but I know he saw and did some pretty bad stuff. Looks to me like she didn’t want you to have to go through that.”

“I know.” Ron nodded his head, “And I know she meant well. But Oscar, she should have given me the choice whether to go with her or not. She made the decision for me like she made the decision about the haircut and when we were in middle school she made me wear those ugly tight pants. She says I’m her partner, but she treats me like I’m just her sidekick.”

“Maybe you should tell her that.” Oscar commented as the pair approached their classroom.

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “Maybe I should.”

“Hey, Sergei!” Josh Mankey, spotting the Russian boy coming out of the restroom, called out.

“Josh, tovarisch! How are you?”

“Did Hope and Tara tell you?”

“That they were going off on a mission ? Da.” Sergei nodded his head as the pair walked together. “Have you heard from Kim?”

“Yeah.” Josh replied. “She said that they think it’s going to be a rough one this time. She told me that before it was over they…she…might have to…”

“Kill. Da.” The Russian boy nodded his head. “Tara and Hope have told me what they do and some of the things they’ve had to do and they have told me that they will be going on a very dangerous mission where they might have to take lives. Tovarisch…I’ve held one or both of them in my arms when they cry at night. You will have to be ready to do the same for Kim.”

“But we’re not…” Josh sputtered. “I mean…yeah…I think she’s attractive and I like being with her and yeah…I’m a normal teenage boy, dammit! I hope one day she will want to…but I’m not in a hurry to…I mean…I know what the word no means.”

“Nyet, tovarisch.” Sergei gently chuckled, “I am not speaking of you being with Kim in that way. I mean that she will call you late at night on the phone wanting to talk to you or you will be sitting together on a park bench or on her couch and she will want you to hug her close.”

“I think I understand what you mean.” Josh nodded his head.

“My friend…” The Russian grinned, “It is our very good fortune to be involved with three extraordinary women who possess in equal measures beauty, charm, wit, intelligence, and strength. Our lyubovniki can do remarkable things, but at the end of the day, they, like all the rest of us are human beings. Just as they are strong for us all, we must be just as strong for them and be there when they need us.”

“Thanks, Sergei.” Josh smiled as he entered the art room. “Guess all we can do now is wait for our girls to come home and be there to welcome them.”

“Da, tovarisch. And we shall welcome them with open arms and plenty of vodka.”

“I can give Kim the open arms.” Josh quipped, “But I’m afraid she’s going to have to settle for Slurpity Cola.”

“Do not worry, tovarisch!” Sergei exclaimed as he slapped Josh on the back, “I will supply the vodka.”

** _A Small Island in the Tropics—dawn_ **

Kim, used to taking the lead rather than accepting orders, had to force herself to remain silent as she slipped the tiny ear communications unit Drakken had invented into her ear while Shego went over the plan of attack. “Okay, Princess…you remember your part?”

“Yeah…I’m heavy weapons.” She scowled as she felt the weight of the rocket launcher on her back as well as the holstered pistol and grenades strapped to her waist and the assault weapon cradled in her arms.

“Right.” Shego nodded her head, “Along with me. Our job is to take out any tanks or fortifications and when we have to, lay down fire. Hope?”

“Sniper and markswoman.” The raven-haired cheerleader responded. “My job is find a good perch and be ready to pinpoint snipe anyone who looks like a leader or scientist first. Also stealth recon and silent kills.”

“Cutie?”

“Sneaky-sneak and close in work.” The blonde adventuress replied.

“Princess…” Shego commented, this time without her usual sarcasm and edge, “You’re like me…you don’t like it when you’re not in charge. Also, the two of us like to go in straight and hard. I’m betting we’ll have to do that later, but right now; we need to take it sneaky. That’s why Cutie’s going to be calling the shots. She’s the expert at doing the sneak bit. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Kim, still not liking the idea of taking on a subordinate role, reluctantly conceded, “I understand.” Turning to her blonde friend, the young redhead smiled, “Sorry, I’m used to being in charge, but I’ll do my best.”

“We’re not in the army, Kimmie.” Tara grinned, “You see something I might have missed, holler.” As Shego landed the hover disc in a safe spot near the beach, the blonde adventuress took a deep breath. “Okay…let’s get this party started. Hope and I’ll scout out ahead and on the flanks. Cheeky, you and Kimmie lag a bit behind and be ready to lay down the boom when it’s time.” Turning to her roommate, Tara’s lips turned up in a smirk, “Ready, luv?”

“Let’s do it, bestie.”

Scouting ahead, Tara heard voices coming towards them. Almost immediately after, she recognized two human forms walking down the dirt path leading towards the beach they had just come from. Raising her hand in a signal to halt, she motioned for her roommate to flank one way, using the dense foliage as cover while she flanked the other. Once Hope was in position, the blonde adventuress signaled for her to be ready to strike.

Waiting until the two-man patrol had just passed them by, Tara gave the signal. The two girls struck simultaneously as bullet and poisoned shuriken both struck their targets. One guard, his back stained red with blood from the bullet fired from Hope’s silenced pistol, fell face first onto the path as the second, letting out a single gurgle as the quick acting neurotoxin on the shuriken took effect, crumpled to the path next to his fallen comrade.

“Path clear.” Tara said, her signal at once picked up by the other two women.

“Okay, Kimmie.” Shego whispered, “That’s our cue.”

Seeing the two bodies lying on the path, Kim barely fought down the nausea as she quickly averted her vision away from the corpses.

“Better get used to it, Princess.” The raven-haired villainess cautioned, “There’s gonna be more to come.”

Catching up with their friends, Kim whispered, “I have a feeling that’s not the only patrol we’re gonna run into.”

“Probably not.” Tara grimly replied. Spotting the hill they had seen on the aerial photograph, the lovely blonde asked her roommate, “You think you can get up there, luv?”

Surveying the terrain, the raven-haired cheerleader answered back, “Yeah, but it’ll be slow going through all this bush. Spotting a tall tree, she pointed, “Might be a better position. Easier to get to and it looks sturdy enough. Be harder to reach me too.”

“Good idea.” Shego nodded her head as she pointed to a position to their left. There’s a hill there. If I were defending this turf, I’d have at least one armored vehicle in a hull down position and a good squad of infantry dug in.”

“Makes sense, Cheeky.” Tara nodded her head. “I’ll scout it out and report back to you.”

“Hurry up. I don’t like our asses hanging out here.”

Advancing to the edge of the tree line, Tara smiled as she spotted a pair of BMPs and the scout car along with two squads of men set up in an entrenched position. Radioing her companions, she made her report.

“That’s our cue, Princess. Time to move up and get ready to lay down some boom.” Shego grinned as the two temporary allies made their way to Tara’s position.

“Sitting ducks.” The blonde adventuress grinned as she pointed to the BMPs. “Take them and that scout car out and we can rout out the infantry.”

Moving to her assigned positions, Hope, reaching her tree, climbed it until she found a branch high enough and sturdy enough to serve as a sniper perch. Fixing the night scope on to her Blaser K93 Tactical sniper rifle, she scanned the area for targets, at once spotting two BMPs and a T-72, their engines running and crews ready, in a flanking position. In a flash of memory, she recalled her recent chess game with Dave Porter. “Knight sacrifice…” She murmured, then, as she realized the enemy’s plan, she quickly radioed, “Hold! The knight sacrifice!”

“What’s she talking about?” Kim whispered.

At once recalling her housemate’s game that she nearly won with a knight’s sacrifice, Tara radioed back, “What did you spot?”

Reporting her findings, Hope suggested, “If you guys can circle about, you can hit that tank in its ass. Knock it out first and then the others.”

“Then we’re gonna have to move hard and fast on the other position.” Shego commented, “They won’t waste much time reinforcing their pals.”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head. “But unless someone can think of something else, that’s our best play.”

Her lips turning up in a sly grin, Kim offered a suggestion. “I think there’s a way we might be able to do both.”

“Open to suggestions, luv.” Tara replied.

Kneeling down, Kim drew a rough map. “Tara, You and I go after that tank and the other armored vehicle that Hope spotted. Shego, you go after those guys that are supposed to be bait. Try to take out those vehicles and rout out the infantry. We time it right; we can knock them both out.”

“Cheeky?” Tara turned to her sometime lover, “It’s risky, but doable and it beats being blindsided if we don’t take those other blokes out fast enough.”

“Should work.” Sheila nodded her head, “Okay…let’s do it.”

“Right, Kimmie.” Tara grinned as she took a spare rocket launcher from Shego, “Let’s make some noise.”

Moving into position, Tara grinned as she and her redheaded friend snuck up into position behind the armored vehicles that were laying in ambush. “We’re in position. You ready, Cheeky? Hope?”

“Ready.” Shego smirked as she began to gather her strength.

“Ready.” Hope whispered as she set her sights on one of the BMP commanders whose head was now vulnerable.

Remembering her quick training course while on the flight over, Kim readied her rocket launcher and sighted it on the rear of the T-72. Her finger hovering over the trigger, the young redhead took a deep breath as she whispered, “Three…two…one…NOW!” pulling the trigger to her rocket launcher, Kim held her breath as she saw the missile speed down towards its target, impacting the rear of the tank, causing the armored vehicle to explode as the impact hit the gas tank to the rear of the vehicle.

Firing her rocket launcher simultaneously, Tara’s missile struck one of the BMPs also triggering a loud explosion as her housemate fired; the other BMP commander’s head exploding in a red mist.

“Fun time!” Shego grinned as she let loose a large plasma ball, hitting a BMP, instantly destroying it. She then followed up her attack with a second at the scout car and then a series of rapid throws at the entrenched infantry, receiving as return fire only scattered gunfire from panicked soldiers.

“Shego…we need you here now!” Kim called out as she opened fire with her assault rifle, cringing inwardly as she witnessed one of those firing at her, a young man barely older than her, go down in a hail of bullets fired from her rifle.

“On my way, Princess!” Shego called back as she sent one more plasma ball down to the entrenched troops, her superheated plasma eradicating the last of those who hadn’t fled, before quickly double timed it to where her friends were engaged in a fierce firefight with the remaining soldiers.

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” The villainess shouted as she unleased a series of plasma balls scorching anyone in their path as the other girls laid down a torrent of fire on the enemy troops until the sound of gunshots at last ceased.

“We gotta move fast before they launch that missile!” Kim urged as the foursome dashed towards the main encampment where they found the last T-72 ready and standing guard flanked by the surviving soldiers while technicians and scientists stood at their stations.

“Damn.” Tara cursed. “We don’t have much time.”

“Yeah.” Shego growled, “That missile looks ready to launch.”

Spotting high ground where she could remain concealed, Hope pointed. “I’ll set up there.”

“How many rockets do we have?” Shego asked.

“Enough for one attack on that tank and the gun emplacements.” Tara replied. “How are you holding up, Cheeky?”

“I’ve still got some juice in me.” The green-skinned beauty answered back. “What about the grenade launcher? Still have ammo for that?”

Checking, Kim nodded her head. “Yeah. Enough to get off a few shots.”

“Right.” Tara took a deep breath. “We go in hard and fast. If it’s standing and moving…it’s dead.”

As Shego and Hope both grimly nodded their heads, Kim pleaded, “Can’t we give them a chance to surrender?”

“I’m sorry, luv.” Tara shook her head as she spoke in a soft, mournful voice, “I wish we could. That missile is armed and ready to go. We can’t take the risk that they won’t launch it if we don’t take them out in a first strike.”

“I…” Kim cried as she spoke her next words, “I…guess I understand. Keeping that missile from launching has to come first. Let’s just make it as quick as possible.”

Moments later, Hope radioed in. “I’m in position and have what looks to be the leader in my sights.”

“On three…” Tara radioed to everyone. “One…Two…Three!” As she finished her count, the four young women unleashed a torrent of fire, lead, and explosions on the terrorists and their allies. “Back off now!” The blonde adventuress ordered as she saw sparks coming from the missile. “That thing’s about to blow!’ Quickly retreated, all four girls were knocked off their feet by a massive explosion, rendering each of them temporarily deaf.

Slowly recovering, Hope staggered over to the others in the group, her injuries, mostly cuts and abrasions, quickly tended to.

“So far…just minor injuries.” Kim reported as she checked everyone over.

“Right.” Tara nodded her head, “I’ll pop over and check the condition of that launch area.”

Returning moments later, she shook her head. “It’s a mess. I did a quick radiological…thankfully, it’s clean.”

“Why didn’t the nuke go off?” Kim inquired.

“You’ve got to want to set those bad boys off.” Shego smirked. “They have multiple fail safes and redundancies to make sure an accidental detonation doesn’t happen. The big danger is radiological leakage. What we need to do now though…” she declared as she took out a device that Dr. Drakken had invented, “… is go down there and make sure that nuke’s deactivated. Can we do that, Cutie?”

“Yeah.” The blonde adventuress replied. “There are still some fires, but we should be able to get in, do what we need to do, and get out.”

“We better hurry.” Hope cautioned. “It won’t take long until they send an army here.”

As she picked her way through the wreckage that was left of the camp and the vehicles guarding it, an overpowering stench filled Kim’s nostrils. A sickly sweet odor. Glancing to her left, the young redhead saw a charred human corpse lying twisted on a piece of twisted metal as her nostrils filled with that same sickly sweet odor. The sights, sounds, and smells of what they had just done finally overpowering her senses, She collapsed to her knees as waves of nausea overcame her.

“It’s all right, luv.” She heard a soft British accent cooing at her as hands held her hair back while she puked, “Let it all out.”

“We’ve all done it, Kim.” Hope said in a soft voice.

“I’ve found something!” Shego called out, attracting everyone’s attention.

“You gonna be okay, Kim?” Tara asked as she helped her friend up to her feet.

“Yeah.” Kim moaned as she wiped the tears from her eyes with a piece of cloth that Hope had handed her. “I’ll be fine…eventually.”

“What is it, Cheeky?” Tara asked as the three friends reached the other member of their team.

“Look.” Shego directed, pointing to the tattered remains of a flag.

“Red Surge.” Tara murmured. “Never heard of them. I’ll run them through Grandmama, Uncle John, and Auntie Emma. See if they know anything.”

“I’ll check with Wade.” Kim volunteered. “He might know something.”

“And I’ll keep my eyes and ears open for anything from my side of the fence.” Shego declared, adding, “The bomb’s also been deactivated. It’s just a giant paperweight now.” Taking out a disc, she smirked, “Found this. Might be interesting to see what’s on it when we get back to the hover disc.”

“Looks like we’ve gotten everything we’ve come for here…” Tara proclaimed, “Time for us to scarper.”

** _Tara and Hope’s House—after mission wind down_ **

“Come on, Kimmie!” Hope and Tara cheered as Shego looked on amused, “You can do it!”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kim raised the shot glass full of tequila to her lips and swallowed, following up quickly by licking a line of salt from the bar and then squeezing lime juice on to her tongue.

Slamming the shot glass on the bar, Kim slurred, “Broke my record!” Staring first at the empty shot glass and then forlornly at her BFFs and old foe, she asked in a haunted voice, “Does it ever get better?”

“Define better, Kim.” Tara replied. “Does the pain dull over time? Yeah, it does. Do you ever really forget? No, you don’t. What you have to do is learn to accept that you did what you had to do because if you didn’t a whole lot more people would have died.”

“I’m gonna have to burn my mission clothes.” Kim, now dressed only in her panties and a t-shirt loaned to her by Tara, moaned as she sniffed. “I could still smell it on them.”

“I know, Kitten.” Shego said in a rare compassionate voice. “I’ve burned several outfits because I could never get rid of the smell. That sickly-sweet odor…”

“It stays with you.” Hope whispered as she gulped down a shooter.

“That’s why a lot of cultures have purification rituals like victory parades for soldiers returning from war.” Shego muttered in a low voice. “It allows the returning soldiers to come to grips with what they had to do to keep themselves and the people they love safe and it gives the people a chance to tell those who went away and had to do those things that they still love them and are glad they’re home.”

“It’s a little tougher for us, luv.” Tara said kindly as she hugged her friend, “Because we work in the shadows the people we fight for often will never know what we do for them. They just watch or read the news.” Turning the television on to the news channel, the four young women saw a man in a green uniform standing up before microphones speaking.

_“The government of Nuevo Brazos _ _condemns the recent act of terrorism carried out against a peaceful research facility located at Little Stellar Island. Rest assured the perpetrators of this act of barbarism will be found and brought to justice.”_

“Congratulations, Pumpkin…” Shego smirked ironically, “You’ve just been declared a wanted criminal in your first country.”

“How many of those countries you’re wanted in were because of stuff like what we just did?” Kim asked in soft voice as she refilled her shot glass, sloshing some of the tequila she was pouring on to the bar.

“Some.” Shego admitted, “Not all. Most of those are because I did do something naughty like steal something shiny. But enough shop talk for now. I’m in the mood for something else.” Turning to her blonde occasional playmate, she gestured seductively, “Come here, Cutie…I’m hungry.”

“I think I have just what you need, but you’re gonna have to open the wrapping to get at what’s inside.” Tara growled playfully as she sauntered over to the dark-haired woman’s side, and, after giving her a sloppy kiss on the lips and slipping an arm around her waist, escorted her towards her bedroom. “See you girls later.”

“Later, Kimmie!” Shego smirked as she raised her shot glass and gulped down the tequila before entering the bedroom. “Next time we meet, it’ll be business as usual.”

“Looking forward to it!” Kim lifted her shot glass in a toast before chugging the contents down her throat.

“You two have fun.” Hope smirked as the bedroom door closed. Looking down at her now thoroughly drunk redheaded friend, the raven-haired cheerleader chuckled, “Come on, Kimmie. Let’s get you on the couch so you can get some sleep. You are gonna be so hungover in the morning, girlfriend.”

** _Possible Home—much later_ **

As she entered her home with her two best friends and saw her parents waiting for her, Kim dropped her carry bag and, dashing to them, hugged them closely. “Mom! Dad!” She sobbed as she clung to her loved ones as Tara and Hope quietly looked on, giving the reunited family their time together.

“Kimmie-cub.” James said softly as he held his daughter closely.

“My baby.” Ann cried as she embraced her daughter, refusing to let go.

Much…much…later, after parents and daughter had finished their tearful reunion, they all sat down at the kitchen table over cups of coffee as Kim unburdened herself, telling her mother and father everything that happened and what she had to do with occasional interjections by the other two girls who went on the mission.

“Kimmie-cub…” James declared, “I don’t want you to…”

“Dad.” Kim interrupted, “Like it or not, I’m gonna have to.” Looking her parents in the eyes, she grimly stated, “There are more nukes missing and we found a computer disc. When we ran the disc through a computer, we discovered that it was a set of targeting coordinates. The missile’s target was Middleton.”

“Oh my.” Ann gasped, “Why would we be the target for a missile strike?”

“This is the actually the second time someone has tried to blow Middleton up with a nuke.” Tara pondered, referring to the nuke that they had earlier neutralized at the space center. “Makes you wonder what is going on here that has Red Surge or whoever they’re working for so intent on blowing this place up?”

“There are a lot of military bases and scientific installations in the area where a great deal of top secret work is being done.” James noted.

“Not to mention the fact that Global Justice has at least one facility here.” Hope commented thoughtfully.

“A nuclear strike taking out all the facilities and research here…and more importantly, the scientists and specialists…would be crippling to this country.” Tara commented. “Sounds like a move MALUS would make.”

“You really think so?” Kim inquired as she sipped her coffee, “Do you think MALUS is behind this Red Surge—whatever it is?”

“Maybe.” The lovely blonde nodded her head, “We know MALUS is tied in to the Knights of Rodegan, so it has no problems working through proxies.

“Mom…Dad…” Kim looked up at her parents, “You see now why I have to see this through…don’t you?”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Mrs. Dr. Possible answered back in a somber tone, “Yes, Kimmie…we do. We wish you didn’t have to, but…”

“We do understand.” James interjected. “But no more leaving me out of the loop like you two did this time.” He declared in a firm tone of voice, addressing his remarks to his wife and daughter. “I want to know when you go on missions—especially dangerous and hard missions like this one. We’re a family…” He stated, his eyes drifting from his daughter to his wife and back again to his little girl as he took their hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze, “…and part of being a family is that we are there for each other. Don’t ever cut me out again.”

“We promise, honey.” Ann vowed as Kim nodded her head in agreement, “I’ll…”

“We’ll…” Kim quickly interjected, then let her mother finish.

“…never leave you out again.”

“You have another problem, Kim…” James pointed out somberly.

“Ron.” Kim nodded her head once.

“He was very upset when he read your note.” Ann remarked.

“Mom…” Kim said in a soft voice. “Open my mission bag and smell my mission clothes.” Doing as her daughter asked, the older redhead at once recoiled on smelling a familiar odor. “Yeah…it’s what you think it is.” Kim sighed. “I’m going to have to burn those clothes and that bag and buy a new set. I can’t get rid of the smell. I don’t want Ron to ever have to go through that.”

“While that’s a very compassionate thought, darling, Ron should have the right to make that decision for himself—especially if he’s your partner as you claim he is and not just your sidekick.” Ann pointed out.

“I know, Mom.” Kim sobbed as her mother held her close, “I just don’t want him to have to…to have to…he’s too kind and gentle a soul.”

“We know, dear.” Ann cooed gently, “But…you have to let him make that choice for himself.”

Rising to their feet, Tara and Hope said their goodbyes. “We’ll see you at school tomorrow, Kim.”

“I’ll see you out.” James said as he walked the two girls to the door. Before the girls could leave, he spoke in a calm and sad voice, “Thank you for looking after my little girl. I just wish she didn’t have to grow up so soon.”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

“The girls said they’d be here.” Josh worried as he paced.

“They will be, tovarisch.” Sergei replied. “Just be ready for them when they do. They will need us, my friend.”

“Josh!” Kim shouted as the redheaded girl raced to her boyfriend.

“Lyubovniki!” Sergei cried out as he saw his two lovers dashing towards him, arms outstretched, “Come here!” He grinned as he embraced the two girls, showering them with kisses heedless of Mr. Barkin and the PDA rule. “You are back!”

“Better believe we are, studmuffin.” Tara grinned as she planted a wet kiss on the handsome Russian. “Hope your batteries are charged.” She purred in a low voice.

“Hmmm…my turn honey bunny.” Hope smirked as she gave the young man a long lingering kiss. “Better make sure those batteries are long lasting.”

“Missed you, Josh!” Kim exclaimed as she leaped in the young musician’s arms and kissed him full on the mouth for the first time. “Wow…” She exclaimed after the couple had enjoyed their first long lingering kiss. “That was…”

“Yeah…” Josh smiled, breathless from the kiss. “It was.”

“Dirty Pair! Possible!” Mr. Barkin growled, “My office—now!”

“Sir, Yes Sir!” All three girls answered back, giving the gruff teacher cheeky grins as they mock saluted him.

As the three girls filed into the permanent-substitute teacher’s office, he gestured for them to take their seats in front of his desk. Closing the door, he went behind the desk and opened a drawer. Taking four glasses out of the drawer, he wordlessly set the glasses down, one in front of each girl and the last glass in front of him. Reaching again into the drawer, he took out a flask and poured its contents into each of the glasses.

“Drink.” He commanded as he sat down and took a drink, followed soon after by the three girls seated before him.

“Good scotch.” Tara noted approvingly as she took another sip.

“Single malt.” The ex-Marine replied with a grin, “Gift from an old friend after the last Army-Navy game. I’ve been on enough special ops during my time in the Marines to know when someone has just come back from a hard mission. Tell me about it. Start at the beginning. Don’t leave anything out and don’t worry about divulging anything classified. Anyone who would be concerned about that already knows we’re having this meeting and the fact that we’re having it means they don’t object. I still have my security clearance and believe me…it’s high enough.”

As the three girls described their experiences on the island, the grizzled ex-Marine listened quietly, interrupting occasionally to ask a clarifying question. Then, once they had finished, he refilled everyone’s glasses. “Sounds like a successful operation. Excellent use of tactics Possible.” The burly substitute growled, “You also King…you definitely take after your grandparents. And Ms. Rossi…very good use of terrain and good eye spotting that ambush. I’m also pleased to see that your participation in the chess club is bearing fruit.” Taking a deep breath, he came to a decision, “Ms. King…Ms. Rossi…I’ve talked to the principal and she agrees to put you in the same status as Ms. Possible and Stoppable. You can leave school when an emergency happens, but I will expect you to report to me upon mission completion—Possible…same goes for you. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes, sir.” Both girls crisply replied as they finished their drinks.

“Good.” The permanent-substitute nodded his head in satisfaction. “Now…” His lips turned up in a wicked grin, “There’s a little matter of detention for the PDA display you three put on with your boyfriends just now. I’d say one day’s fair enough.” His grin now replaced by a serious expression, he declared, “Big Mike and the others were worried about you. They’ll be glad to see you.” He then handed Kim a platinum Kitty-Kat Club card. “Max told me to give this to you. Sorry you had to get it this way, Possible.” His lips turning up in sly grin, he remarked to the Dirty Pair, “It seems we keep missing each other at the club for some reason. If you see Zoe and Clea before I do, give them my regards.”

“We will, Mr. Barkin.”

“Thank you, Mr. Barkin.” Kim said in a soft voice.

“Okay…we’re done here.” Barkin declared, bringing the meeting to an end, “Get out of my office and haul your butts to class before I add to that detention.”

“How much does Barkin know about what’s going on here?” Kim whispered as the three girls walked down the hall to their class.

“Apparently more than he’s letting on.” Tara replied with a chuckle. Then, spotting Ron waiting in the corridor, she nudged her housemate. “We’ll go on ahead, Kim, and let you and Ron talk.”

“Thanks, girls.” Kim answered back with a sigh, “I’ll see you in class.” Giving her best friend a tentative wave hello as she approached, she said apologetically, “Ron? We have a lot to talk about and since I don’t want to add any more time to my detention, now’s not the best time. How’s about us getting together at Bueno Nachos after school. We can talk then and maybe clear some of the air between us.”

“Okay, KP. It can wait until later.” Ron responded with a single nod of his head. “For now, I’m just happy you’re back safe.”

** _Bueno Nacho_ **

Sitting down at their usual booth, Kim picked at her taco salad for a few moments until her best friend broke her reverie.

“Well? Why did you? Why did you go without even asking me if I wanted to come with you?” Ron demanded as he sipped his cola through a bendy straw.

Heaving a grief-stricken sigh, Kim replied, “I didn’t want you to see or do what I saw and did.”

“What do you mean?” Ron queried, insisting, “Tell me.”

Slowly…haltingly…Kim described everything that happened from the moment her and the others hit shore until they dusted off the island, pausing only when Ron’s face paled and it looked like he was going to get sick. Her tale done; the young redhead gazed at her ashen-faced friend. “Now do you understand why I left you behind, Ron? I didn’t want you to have to see or do any of that. I didn’t want you to have to burn your clothes because you can’t get the smell of charred human flesh out of them. I didn’t want you to have to deal with that. Ron…that soldier…he couldn’t have been older than eighteen or nineteen. He could have easily been going to school here with us. And I put three bullets in his chest.”

“KP…” Ron stammered as he tried to phrase his words, “I guess we’ve…I’ve…been lucky so far. I…I don’t think I can kill anyone. But…that’s not the point. Just answer one question…and please…tell me the truth. Am I your partner or your sidekick?”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kim replied, “You’re my partner and my best friend. It’s just that sometimes…the best friend part gets in the way of the partner part. Like this time. I didn’t want someone’s death on my best friend’s conscience like that boy’s and those other soldiers are on mine.”

“I understand, Kim.” Ron said as he looked down at his food, suddenly finding himself not very hungry. “But please…in the future…give me the choice. If I really am your best friend and partner…”

“You are Ron!”

“Then I have the right to make that choice for myself.”

Nodding her head gravely at her friend’s words, Kim sorrowfully replied, “You’re right, Ron. You do. But I’m not going to say I’m sorry I didn’t take you on this mission because I’m not. I don’t want you to deal with what I’m dealing with now. Tara told me the pain dulls over time but it never completely goes away, and yeah…today’s not as bad as yesterday. I’m slowly learning how to put it in perspective. Ron…you’re too good a person to have something like this on your conscience. In the future…I will let you know so that you will have that choice. But I’m going to do my damnest to try to get you to not go with me.”

“That’s all I’m asking for, Kim.” Ron said solemnly as he stood up. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m not too hungry right now.”

“You want to go home?” Kim asked as she got up off her seat.

“Yeah…” Ron nodded his head, “But let’s take the long way through the playground, okay. I want to pretend we’re eight again. Play tag and hide and seek with each other, slide down the slide, play on the see-saw, and swing on the swings. Would that be all right?”

“I think that would be spankin’!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story brings us back to the missing nukes and the MALUS plot. It also shows Ron beginning to assert himself more as he calls Kim out on her decision to exclude him from this mission without giving him any say in the matter. Kim also reveals that she does have a darker side while Ron refuses to shed his child-like innocence, using it, in many ways, as a shield against the harshness of the world. Next part will see a heavy focus on relationships as Kim, Tara, and Hope help out with the Middleton Medical Center's haunted house and then host their party while Ron, still clinging stubbornly to his childhood, goes trick or treating; and, oh yes, Dr. Drakken returns with a new scheme. I hope everyone enjoyed this part and, as always, I look forward to your comments.


	19. Tricks or Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween when all the ghosts and ghoulies come out to play. Dr. Drakken and Duff Killigan have their eyes on the prototype Centurion Project and taking revenge against the Possibles and the Dirty Pair while Shego decides that it would be a good time to take some sick leave. While Kim and the Pair are forced to deal with the two loony villains and their mechanical and human henchies at the Medical Center's haunted house charity, Ron goes trick or treating solo. Then, after the smoke clears, it's party time. As for Ron, after trick or treating, he tries out a new MMORPG where he meets some new online friends and has fun. Edited for grammar and continuity--fairly minor edits for this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part departs very heavily from the plot of the episode October 31 from which it is loosely based as the story becomes even more AU. In this universe, by the time this episode takes place, Kim and Josh have gone out on several dates and were already unofficially a couple--they're just waiting until the traditional Spirit Dance to make it official. As you will see in this part, she is no longer uncomfortable around him--if anything, she is VERY comfortable with him. Also, as relations with Monique have taken a different path in this universe and Kim is throwing her own party along with Tara and Hope and all three were planning on volunteering at the haunted house, there was no need for her to lie to Ron or her parents. The main source of tension here is the growing distance between Kim and Ron as Kim has decided to embrace the now while Ron is stubbornly clinging to the past. However, in this episode he will meet someone who will in the near future play a major role in pulling him into the now. If you like parts focusing on relationships, I think you will like this part. Please let me know what you think and I hope you're enjoying the story!

** _Jordan Cross’s Home_ **

“Thanks for coming girls…young man…” Arthur Cross, Jordan’s father, greeted the young cheerleaders and mascot, all dressed in their uniforms and bearing flowers, a giant get well card, candy, and gifts at the door. “Jordan’s looking forward to seeing you.”

“How is Jordan doing, Mr. Cross?” Kim Possible asked as the teenagers entered the house.

“Better.” Alicia Cross, Jordan’s mother, answered as she joined the others in the living room. “You have no idea what all the get well cards and kind wishes mean to him…and to us as well.” She added with a sad smile. “Come with me. I’ll take you to him.”

Following the older woman, the group of young people were ushered into what was obviously the bedroom of a young man very much into science fiction and chess. A Star Wars poster featuring Luke, Leia, and Han hung on the wall next to a Star Trek poster with the original cast of Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Scotty. On the other wall hung a Tron poster next to a Bobby Fischer Chess Genius poster. The shelves were filled with dvds and cds, books on computers and computer programming, chess, a complete collection of Star Wars Extended Universe novels as well as novels from all iterations of Star Trek. The shelves also contained models of the Millennium Falcon, Enterprise, Enterprise-D, and Voyager. A chess board with pieces already set lay on a card table, and on the desk sat a computer with a large wide-screen monitor and all the bells and whistles.

“Welcome to geek town.” Marcella whispered to Bonnie only to be quickly silenced by sharp glares sent her way from Tara, Liz, Jessica, Crystal, Hope, and Kim.

Smiling at the young man lying on a single bed covered by a Star Wars comforter, Tara announced in a cheery voice, “Hi Jordan. We came by to see how you were doing and bring you some stuff.” Setting a bouquet of chrysanthemums in a vase next to the boy’s bed, She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Get well soon, luv, you owe me a game.”

Hope came up next and set down a big box of candy. “This is from all of us, Jordan. Get better soon so that you can teach me that opening.”

Jessica then came forward bearing a stuffed otterfly cuddle buddy dressed as a jedi. “Me and Steve saw this and thought of you. Get well soon, Jordan.”

Liz and Crystal came forward together bearing a giant get well card. “All of us signed it.” The two girls declared with smiles on their faces, “Get well soon…we miss you.”

Marcella and Bonnie then stepped forward with pom-poms that they set down next to the bed. “Get well soon.” Bonnie simply said her lips turned up in a smile that was at the same time polite and condescending. “We miss you at school.”

Kim and Ron came up last bearing a gift wrapped box. “This is from all of us and everyone at the chess club.” She said as the pair handed the box to the young man.

Opening the box, Jordan clapped his hands with glee as he saw the hand carved chess set with a wooden board, a chess clock, and a chess book autographed by Benjamin Pushrook, the current youth chess champion. “Wow! All this is…” Wiping the tears of joy from his eyes, he stammered, “I…I…I…thank you.”

“There’s more.” Kim said with a smile as all the cheerleaders stepped forward, “Would you please be our special date for the Spirit Dance. That means that whenever you want someone to dance with or hang out with, one of us will be there for you.”

“Please say yes.” Liz entreated as the other cheerleaders, even Bonnie and Marcella, smiled at the boy.

“Wow!” Jordan gasped in delight, “Yes…thank you.”

“Thanks girls…Ron.” Alicia Cross said with a smile, “You have no idea how much this means to us.”

“We just want Jordan to get better, Mrs. Cross.” Kim declared as the cheerleaders and mascot filed out of the room waving goodbye to the young man in the bed. Returning to the living room, the redheaded teen hero asked, “Has there been any word on the boys who beat him up?”

Mr. Cross replied, “The police are following up on a lead they say is promising. We’re hoping they can make an arrest soon.”

“Like I said.” Tara declared, trying with great difficulty to keep her language clean, “Yobbos like that can’t keep their mouths shut. They’ve got to get drunk and brag about it, then someone turns them in for the reward. That’s what always gets them.”

“We hope they’re arrested and put behind bars soon.” Mrs. Cross replied with a mournful sigh as she ushered the teenagers out, “Thanks so much for coming and I hope you all have a happy and safe Halloween!”

** _Dr. Drakken’s Middleton Lair_ **

After he had read the email, an evil smile appeared on Dr. Drakken’s face. “Killigan was successful. He has obtained the Centurion Project. With that, I can not only succeed in my plans for world domination…” the evil grin was now replaced by a sinister cackle, “…I can get my revenge once and for all on Kim Possible and her father.”

“I can see your wanting to go after Kimmie…” Shego carefully probed, “But why go after the old man? What has he done to you?”

“He and those others who called themselves my friends humiliated me in college.” Drakken growled. “They laughed at me for creating my prototype Bebe. Called it a sexbot. They forced me to drop out of college before my graduation. I wasn’t surprised at the others laughing…they’re nothing more than sheep. But James…” Drew Lipsky shook his head as a sense of melancholy temporarily overwhelmed him, but it didn’t last as sorrow was once again replaced by feelings of anger and betrayal. “I thought he was my friend. But no more…” He cackled, “Soon I will have my revenge on the Possibles—once and for all.”

“Definitely has issues.” Shego muttered under her breath before asking in a louder voice, “So…where and when is our meet with Killigan supposed to take place.”

“Tonight…Ten PM in an abandoned warehouse in the industrial quarter.” Drakken replied, “Be ready then.”

“Sure thing, Dr. D.” The green-skinned villainess acknowledged as she left the mad scientist’s lab. Immediately after entering her quarters, she took out a pad that she was sure was not monitored by her boss’s security systems. On the pad, she first punched in a series of numbers and then typed in a brief email message, routing the message through numerous ports and back channels until it finally appeared in the mailbox of a ten-year old African American boy.

Spotting at once the ‘Urgent: Need help from Kim Possible’ header on the message, the Team Possible tech guru, after first running the message through a virus checker that he had created and that was easily ten years ahead of its time, opened the message and read it: “Dr. D. and Kgan. Cent. Arm. 10PM.” A set of numbers that were obviously coordinates followed. Acting quickly, Wade Lode entered in the number for the leader of Team Possible.

** _Middleton High_ **

“Kim? We have a hit.”

“What’s the sitch, Wade?” Kim Possible asked as she temporarily turned her attention away from the conversation she was having in front of her locker at Middleton High with her best friend, Ron, and her BFFs, Tara and Hope.

“I got a message that Dr. Drakken and most likely Shego were going to meet Killigan at a warehouse at ten pm tonight. Looks like they’re going to buy the protype Centurion armor that Killigan had stolen recently.”

“Do you know who sent the message?” Kim inquired.

“No.” Wade answered back, “Whoever did it knows how to cover their trail. No way I could trace it back to its source.”

“Ron…” Kim said turning to her best friend, “We’ve got a mission tonight.”

The blond youth, a big smile appearing on his face on the news that he was being included on this mission, didn’t even attempt to hide the glee in his voice as he exuberantly exclaimed, “Badical! When do we go?”

Kim replied, “Be by to pick me up at my house at nine. I’ll let my parents know what’s going on so we don’t get in trouble for missing curfew.”

“I’ll be there, KP!” Ron acknowledged with a big smile on his face as he charged down the hall to his next class.

“Someone’s happy to be reinstated.” Tara drolly noted.

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “He’s been left out long enough. Any longer and it’ll cause hurt feelings. Besides, it’s Killigan, Drakken, and probably Shego. Him and Rufus should be able to keep Drakken and Killigan occupied long enough for me to deal with Shego and for one of us to recover the prototype.”

“Don’t take Sheila lightly because you worked with her on the last mission.” Tara advised, “The job is done and the truce is over. She’ll have a go at you and if you’re not careful…” Tara showed Kim her scar, “She’ll give you a souvenir like the one she gave me.”

“Thanks.” Kim nodded her head in acknowledgement, “I will. So…” Her lips turned up in a wicked grin, “We still on for tomorrow to try on our costumes?”

“Hell, yeah.” Hope leered. “I can’t wait for everyone to see us in them.”

“We’re definitely gonna attract some attention.” Tara smirked. Then, seeing Josh in the hallway, the blonde gently teased her friend, “And imagine the look on his face when gets a look at you in your get up.”

Blushing, Kim replied, “Yeah…I was kinda…maybe wanting to talk to you two later.”

“About what?” Hope inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Baseball.” Kim deadpanned, “Base stealing.”

“Oh…” Hope grinned, “Honey, we’re gonna have a nice long talk about that at Lady Di’s over tea after school. Promise.”

“How are the party preps going, Mon?” Bonnie asked as she and her posse, including Monique, walked down the hall to their next class.

“Great!” Monique replied, “I’ve got guaranteed yeses from the football, basketball, ice hockey, golf, and tennis teams; most of the lacrosse team; the modeling and fashion club; everyone who’s anyone on the food chain is gonna be there. This party is gonna BESO…”

“BESO?” Amelia repeated with a confused look on her face.

“Blow Everyone’s Socks Off.” Bonnie replied with a smirk.

“What about music?” Marcella asked, “Josh and his band are playing at the Trio’s party.”

“I got us a killer DJ.” Monique answered back, “The man’s a pro—not like Josh and his little garage band. He’s done all the big college fraternity and sorority parties. Got some killer tunes and a badical rap.”

Nodding her head in approval, Bonnie smirked, “We’re so gonna blow Kimmie and the Dirty Pair out of the water.”

“I had a great time at our date last night, Josh.” Kim smiled shyly as she held her boyfriend’s hand.

“I did too.” Josh replied with a grin. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure that you’d like the movie at first…”

“Oh…I loved it!” Kim gushed enthusiastically, “Or…rather…” she blushed, “…I loved what we saw of it.”

“Yeah.” Josh’s face also turned red, “Ummm…Kim…I’m sorry if I got out of line or went too far…”

“You weren’t out of line and you didn’t go too far, Josh!” Kim responded quickly, squeezing her boyfriend’s hand to drive home her point. “As I recall, I was the one that got things started.”

“Ummm…yeah.” Josh blushed as he chuckled, “Kinda took me by surprise at first.”

“Well…” Kim answered back with a crooked grin, “No one’s ever accused me of not being spontaneous.” A concerned look appeared on her face as she asked, “That’s not a problem for you is it?”

“Hell no.” Josh laughed, “I like it.”

“Good to know…” Kim flashed a brief leer, “I gotta keep that in mind. Anyway…we really didn’t do anything out of line. I mean, all we did was some extended kissing…and…” she giggled self-consciously, “…yeah…there was more than a little tongue action involved…but I didn’t mind. I liked it…a lot.”

“We aim to please.” Josh smiled shyly, and changed the subject, “The band’s looking forward to playing at your party. We’re doing a mix of covers and original stuff and Barry’s a pretty good DJ, so when we’re not on, he’ll keep the tunes going.”

“Spankin’!” Kim exclaimed with a bright smile as the pair approached her classroom. After making sure Mr. Barkin or some other teacher wasn’t watching, Kim got up on tiptoes and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. “Well…gotta go now. Later!”

Unknown to the pair of lovebirds, a young man on his way to his next class was watching with a longing gaze. His naked mole-rat companion, coming out of the young man’s pants pocket, took one look at the situation and, skittering up to the boy’s shoulder, asked a simple question.

“Okay?”

“I’m fine, Rufus.” Ron muttered back in a low voice. “Really.”

“Awww…it’ll get better.”

“Hey Ron!” Oscar, walking with Cindy, called out as he recognized his morose looking friend. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s badical.” 

“Ooookkkkaaayyyy…if you say so.” Cindy drawled, as she noticed the blond youth looking at Kim and Josh talking together. “What are your Halloween plans? Are you going to the Trio’s party?”

“No.” Ron shook his head. “I’m going trick-or-treating.”

“Really?” Cindy exclaimed, “Don’t you think that maybe you’re a little too old for that now.”

“Yeah.” Oscar grinned, “Time to give the younger kids a chance at all that loot.”

“It’s tradition.” Ron declared, “It began when Kim and I first started being friends back in pre-school. We went as a cowboy and ballerina.” The young man recalled with a sad smile. “But…I guess she outgrew trick or treating.”

“You know…” Cindy proposed, “You could still go trick or treating and then come with us to the Medical Center’s haunted house.”

“No can do.” Ron shook his head, “When we go trick or treating, we hit all of Middleton, Upperton, and Lowton.” Smiling at his friends, he said in a soft voice, “It’s all right…really. So…” He asked, “What are you two planning on doing after the haunted house?”

“We’ll probably make an appearance at the Trio’s party, but I don’t think we’re going to stay very long.” Cindy said.

“Yeah.” Oscar nodded his head, “I have a feeling that party’s going to get a little too wild for us.”

“Well…” Ron sighed as he pointed to his classroom, “I better go before the bell rings and Mr. Barkin decides to give me detention. I’ll see you guys later and have fun at the party.”

“You too, Ron.” Oscar replied, “If you change your mind, just let us know. We’d be happy to have you come along with us.”

As he walked down the hall to his class, Ron couldn’t help but notice the attractive slender brown-skinned, dark-haired girl closing her locker and wearing a Zombie Mayhem t-shirt with her blue jeans and sneakers. However, just as he had worked up the courage to say hello, the first bell rang and she was gone. “Just my luck.” He muttered under his breath as he darted towards his class.

** _Cafeteria_ **

“Ron!” Kim waved from her usual table, “Over here!”

Walking over and sitting down on the opposite side of his best friend, the blond sidekick asked, “Where is everybody?”

“Tara snuck out for a smoke break and Hope and Sergei are with her.” Kim chuckled, “Liz and Kevin are helping Mr. Amberson out on some sort of chess problem—they should be here soon. Jessica and Steve have a test after lunch, so they brought their lunches and are eating outside while they cram. And Josh is working on some sort of top secret project he won’t tell me anything about.” Letting out a breath of air, she commented, “As for myself…Things have been…You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head before asking with a worried expression, “How are you holding up?”

“Better.” Kim replied, “Tara was right. It stays with you, but I’m putting it in perspective now. I did what I had to do. I’m not proud of it, but it was necessary. And…I’ll do it again if I have to and there is no other choice.”

“I wish I knew what to say.” Ron consoled, “But…”

“That’s okay, Ron.” Kim smiled at her friend. “It helps just having you here to talk to and your shoulder to cry on.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Ron quipped, giving his old friend a warm grin.

Changing the subject, the lovely redhead pleaded, “Won’t you please change your mind and join us on Halloween? We’re gonna be volunteering at the Medical Center’s haunted house, so you’ll be able to have fun scaring the kids and after that, you can come to our party. It’ll be fun.”

Ron shook his head, “Sorry, KP. Gotta do the T-or-T—it’s tradition.”

Her smile growing wider and brighter, Kim tried in vain to sway her companion, “We’re in high school now, Ron. Maybe it’s time to let some of the old traditions go and start new ones—like volunteering at the haunted house and enjoying yourself with your friends. You’ll have a good time with the kids and then later, at the party, there’ll be a band and a DJ so you can show everyone what a bondiggedty good dancer you are and plenty to eat and drink and all your friends like Oscar and Cindy and Tara and Hope will be there. It’ll be fun, Ron! Please!”

“No can do, KP.” Ron declared refusing to abandon the childhood ritual with a shake of his head. “Some traditions are sacred and T-or-T is one of them.” Muttering under his breath so that his friend couldn’t hear him, he sourly commented, “Someone’s gotta keep it going.”

Kim smiled sadly at her longtime friend, realizing even if he didn’t, that something important had just happened and that a vital part of their relationship had fundamentally changed—for now, at least, and maybe, she mournfully noted, forever. “I hope you change your mind, Ron. A party isn’t a party if it doesn’t have the Ron-man there.”

** _Lady Diana’s Tea Shoppe_ **

“You don’t mind if Jessica and Liz join us, do you Kim?” Tara asked as the other two cheerleaders entered the tea shop. “They’ve got boyfriends too, so we were thinking they might have some ideas.”

Kim smiled, “I don’t mind at all.” Letting out a breath as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, she commented, “I can use all the help I can get. I mean going up against mad scientists or supervillains—no big. But trying to figure out relationships…” The lovely redhead shook her head.

“The big thing to remember, Kim…” Jessica grinned as she and the other redheaded cheerleader sat down with their friends, “…is that Josh is in the same situation you’re in.”

“Yeah.’ Liz nodded her head, “He’s not sure what to do either.”

“So…” Kim asked as the proprietress of the shop came by with a tray bearing a tea kettle, cups, and scones, “What do you do when he tries to go for second?”

“Has Josh tried?” Hope inquired.

“No.” Kim answered back, “So far it’s all been kissing and tongues…he hasn’t tried to touch the girls yet.”

“Sounds like you’re in a comfortable place for now, luv.” Tara remarked as she sipped her tea. “No reason to rush things.”

“Yah,” Jessica agreed, “Nothing wrong with hanging out at first for a while.”

“What about you girls?” Kim asked, giving her BFFs a smirk, “I know you two have run the bases with Sergei, but what about you Liz…Jessica? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I just let Steve take second.” Jessica replied with a lopsided grin. “I’d been wanting him to do it for a while, but the poor boy was so scared he’d piss me off. I finally got so frustrated on our last date when we were making out that I grabbed his hand and put it on my boob. That’s when he got the message.” Laughing, she announced, “If all goes well, I’m thinking about letting him go for third soon. The ‘rents are planning on going on a second honeymoon, so…”

“Third, Huh?” Hope commented, “That’s getting serious.”

“Yeah.” Jessica nodded her head, “That’s why we’re taking our time on second base. I mean if worse case happens and things go tits up…”

“Tits up!” Hope groaned, “That’s low, Jess…even for you.”

“Yeah, luv.” Tara smirked, “We’re gonna have to think of a suitable punishment for you later.”

“Anyway…” Jessica exhaled, “A little boob action is one thing. But third base…”

“Yeah.” That is a big deal.” Liz agreed. “You definitely don’t want to rush into that.”

“Maybe we should send Steve over to talk to Sergei if you do decide to let him steal third.” Tara quipped to the other blonde cheerleader.

“Yeah.” Hope laughed, explaining to the other girls, “Sergei is a very cunning linguist.”

“Very.” Tara smirked.

Laughing, Liz remarked, “Me and Kevin are still at first base. I’m thinking about letting him go for second—maybe as a Christmas present.”

“You know you’re gonna have to do to him what I did with Steve—don’t you?” Jessica chuckled.

“Yeah.” Liz agreed with a smirk, “Probably.” Turning to Hope and Tara, the cheerleader asked, “What about you two? When did you first go all the way?”

“Last year.” Hope recalled with a scowl, “A lacrosse player who shall remain nameless except to say that he’s graduated now. That was when we were all still buying into Bonnie’s food chain bullshit. Let’s just say no one will ever accuse him of being an Apollo rocket of love.”

“What about you, Tara?”

“Boy or girl?” The lovely blonde replied.

“Boy.” Liz answered back.

“A couple of years ago.” Tara replied, “At my old school. He was a football player…that’s soccer to you Yanks.” Shrugging her shoulders, she remarked nonchalantly, “He was all right…I’ve had better, but I’ve also had worse.”

“Okay…” Jessica smirked, “I’ve just got to know. When was your first time with a girl?”

“Fifteen.” Tara quipped, “What can I say…she had a cute bum.” Speaking to Kim, the British adventuress advised, “You and Josh will know when you’re ready, luv. No need to rush things. Also…watch out for post-mission horniness.”

“Post-mission horniness?” Liz interjected, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Tara replied as both Kim and Hope nodded their heads in agreement. “When you get back from a job, a lot of times, especially if the job’s close by and you haven’t had time to wind down, you’ve got all that adrenaline pumping in you and you’re so keyed up…”

“Sergei loves it when we come back from a job.” Hope grinned.

Sighing, Kim remarked with a wry grin, “I’ve been stuck having to take care of things myself…if you know what I mean. Until I started dating Josh, the only other option I had was Ron and, much as I love him as a friend, doing it with Ron would be like doing it with one of my brothers. And then after…talk about awk-weird.”

“Yeah.” Jessica nodded her head, “That would make things uncomfortable.”

“Tell me about it!” Kim chuckled, “But yeah. I am gonna have to watch out for that. I mean, maybe one day I’ll go all the way with Josh and maybe I won’t, but I’m not in a hurry and I don’t think Josh is either.”

“Oh…he’s a boy.” Tara joked as the other girls laughed, “He’s always in a hurry where that’s concerned. But…he’s a good boy and knows how to mind his manners, so I think he’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“Yeah.” Kim acknowledged with a shy grin. “I think so too.”

After the girls had talked about other subjects such as Bonnie’s bitchiness, Brick scoring the winning touchdown in the last game, the upcoming State cheerleading championship, and other things, they finished their tea.

“It’s been fun, girls.” Kim smiled, “But I’ve gotta go and grab a couple hours sleep. Got a mission tonight and Ron’s picking me up at nine.”

“We gotta go too.” Hope and Tara declared, “Can we give you girls a lift home?”

** _Warehouse—Industrial District, Middleton_ **

“Do you have the Centurion Project, Killigan?” Drakken demanded as a wary Shego stood watch close by.

“Perhaps.” Killigan replied, “Let’s see the color of your money first.”

“Here.” Shego scowled as she used her foot to push an attaché case towards the two men. “Now cough up the device.” Speaking to her boss, she growled, “Doctor D. We don’t have time to bullshit around. Let’s just get the thing and get the hell out of here.”

“This is the Centurion Project!” Drakken exclaimed in disbelief as he held up a purple bracelet.

“Don’t look at me, laddie!” Killigan snorted, “Take it up with the scientist who invented the wee thing.”

“You could maybe…and here’s a thought…” Kim quipped as she and Ron burst into the room, “Give it back to the scientists you stole it from!” 

“No…I don’t think so.” Drakken growled as he turned to his bodyguard, “Shego! Deal with this.”

“Incoming!” Ron yelled as one of Killigan’s golf balls landed in the middle of the melee.

Dodging and rolling away from the explosion, Shego growled at the Scotsman, “Shoot another goddamn golf ball at me and I’m gonna kick your hairy ass all the way back to Scotland!”

“The roof’s a collapsin’!” Killigan cried out. “I’m getting the hell outta here!”

“That’s not good.” Drakken dryly commented as Rufus swiped the Centurion Project bracelet.

“Good work, Rufus.” Kim grinned as she took possession of the secret project. “See you later!”

Watching as Kim and her sidekick departed, Shego suppressed a wry grin as she cursed aloud, “Shit!”

Glaring at the mad scientist, Killigan growled, “Where’s my money ye bleedin’ loonie?”

“We go back to the lair.” Drakken ordered. “From there I can send my surveillance drone to Kim Possible’s home.”

“Well…well.” Shego grunted, “Someone finally decided to use their brain today.”

** _Drakken’s Middleton Lair_ **

“I’m not paying you!” Drakken shouted as he stomped into his lab followed close behind by an irate Scotsman and an almost equally perturbed Shego. “Not until I have the Centurion Project in my hands!”

“Ye bloody double-crossin’ crook!” Killigan ranted as Shego looked on with a mixture of amusement and irritation.

“Of course I’m a crook!” Drakken laughed, “I’ve tried to take over the world multiple times. What did you think I was? Mother Theresa?”

“Next time I bloody steal something, I’m not gonna sell it to you…and I’m gonna make sure to let all the others in the business know what a double-dealing bastard you are!”

“Shego!” Drakken yelled, “Is the drone in position?”

“Pianissimo, please!” The raven-haired supervillainess growled, “Yeah…I got something.”

** _Possible Home._ **

“Do you know anything about this, Dad?” Kim asked as she handed the bracelet over to her father.

“What is it, Kimmie-cub?” James asked as he examined the trinket.

“It’s something called the Centurion Project.” Kim replied. “Duff Killigan stole it from a top secret weapons research lab and was going to sell it to Dr. Drakken, but we busted up the sale and managed to recover it.”

“Good work, Kimmie.” James smiled approvingly at his daughter’s actions. “Did Wade have any info on it?”

Shaking her head, the lovely redhead responded, “He just said that they’re closed for the weekend and that the data base is hacker proof.” Her lips turning up in an ironic grin, she quipped, “Good thing I didn’t decide that it would have made a nice accessory to my costume, huh?”

“I’d say so.” Mr. Dr. Possible chuckled. “Who knows what that thing is capable of. Even though it looks like a simple bracelet, it’s made out of a super-strong alloy and it appears to have biometric sensors that bind it to the wearer. Good thing you didn’t put it on—you might not have been able to take it off so easily. Best I keep this with me,” He declared as he slipped it in his pocket.

“Good idea, Dad.” Kim replied, stifling a yawn. I’m gonna walk Ron to the door, okay?”

“Okay, dear.” James smiled as his daughter escorted her best friend to the front door.

“I’m glad I caught that before it slipped on my arm.” Kim joked. “Nothing I’d love more than have some strange demon-seed device glued to my wrist this Halloween.”

“Yeah.” Ron chuckled, “That would be bad.”

“You know…” Kim again tempted, “It’s still not too late to change your mind about the haunted house and the party. Let the kids have trick-or-treat to themselves this year.”

“Sorry, KP.” Ron’s lips turned up in a sad smile, “I gotta go. What can I say…I’m hard wired for trick or treat and candy. Good night…see you tomorrow.”

“Night, Ron.” Kim sighed as she saw her friend walk away, “I’m sorry, Ron…” The young woman whispered sadly once her old friend was safely out of earshot, “I can’t remain ten years old forever.”

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” 

“Mom?” Kim turned about to see her mom standing behind her, looking on her daughter with love and concern.

“It’s hard growing up sometimes, isn’t it?” Ann commented as she placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and gently squeezed.

“Yeah.” Kim answered back as she continued to watch her old friend as he rode his scooter back home. “Was it hard for you, Mom?”

“Oh my, yes.” Ann chuckled softly. “Come with me to the kitchen. We’ll talk over a pint of ice cream.”

“Thanks for the Mr. Cadaver, Mom!” The Tweebs said in unison as mother and daughter walked into the kitchen.

“The boys are helping out at the hospital.” Mrs. Possible explained, getting a pint of ice cream out of the freezer as Kim grabbed two bowls and spoons and set them on the table.

“You boys aren’t going trick-or-treating?” Kim asked as she sat down at the table while her mother scooped out the ice cream.

“We’re too old to beg for candy!” Tim said with a laugh as his brother shook his head.

“Come on! We’re ten years old!”

Sighing, Kim shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “Why do the Tweebs get it and Ron doesn’t? I thought he’d love volunteering at the haunted house! It’s for a good cause and he’d get to wear a costume and give the kids a good scare and some laughs. I was also hoping he’d want to come to the party with us.”

“Honey…you’re forgetting…” Ann smiled warmly as she placed her hand on the back of her daughter’s hand. “Ron has a preferred customer’s card at J.P. Bearymore’s and he still has his subscriptions to _Highlights_ and _Jack and Jill _magazines.”

“Yeah.” Kim laughed gently before heaving a sigh, “I know. In a lot of ways, he’s still a little kid—maybe that’s why he gets along with the Tweebs as well as he does. It’s just that I wish…It’d be nice if we could grow up at the same time.” Answering her Kimmunicator, Kim smiled when she saw Hope and Tara on the screen. “Hey girlfriends. What’s up?”

“Just checking in, luv.” Tara replied, “How’d the mission go?”

“Nice and smooth.” Kim answered back, “We recovered the Centurion Project, but we’re having to keep it until Monday. Dad’s got it now. So how are things from your end?”

“Quiet night tonight.” Hope sighed, “Sergei’s spending the evening with his grandmother and we just got back from the Senior Center. You should see some of the pictures Mrs. Grant showed me from when she was a Rockette, and Tara got in some good chess games with Mrs. Stuart.”

“I’ll bet.” Kim chuckled. As her laughter faded, she sighed, “I still wasn’t able to talk Ron into going to the Medical Center or the party tomorrow night.”

“He’s still going trick or treating?” Tara inquired as she lit a cigarette.

“Yeah.” Kim shook her head, “Me and Mom have been talking about it over ice cream. He’s being stubborn.”

“Well…you tried, luv, that’s all you can do.”

“And if he changes his mind, he’s welcome to join us.” Hope chimed in.

“Maybe he’ll change his mind. There’s still plenty of time.” Kim answered back, trying to put a positive spin on it. “I better go before my ice cream melts. You girls still coming by tomorrow to pick me up.”

“Yep.” Hope replied, “We’ll swing by our place and then head over to the Med. Center. See ya tomorrow!”

“Bye!”

** _Drakken’s Lair_ **

“It’s at the Possible house. We can hit them now and grab the Centurion Project.” Drakken sneered.

“Nay!” Killigan shook his head, “I want payback on those two shameless hussies who stole me balls!”

“I have to admit…” Drakken mused, “I wouldn’t mind a little payback on those two either for breaking into my lair.”

“Eh…they hit you too, laddie?”

“Yes.” Drakken scowled, “They stole almost everything of value that they could carry—including all of my Coco-Moo.” His lips turning up in a sneer, the mad scientist proposed, “We can hit them all at the Medical Center tomorrow—including Kim Possible’s parents. They will all be gathered together in one convenient group.”

All but rolling on the floor laughing, Shego mocked the two plotting villains, “You two are going to take on the Princess, Cutie, and the Cheerleader…at the same time…”

“You forgot to mention yourself, Shego.” Drakken snidely replied, “Remember…you work for me.”

“And I’m taking sick leave—effective immediately.” Shego snapped back. “Check clause 45-D on my contract. It says that in the event of certain conditions, I can take time off as paid sick leave. Well guess what…it’s my time of the month. So…good luck. You two dipshits are on your own.”

“It’s a good thing I brought some special friends.” Killigan smirked as Shego flounced victoriously out the door.

“Besides my henchmen, I have also made a few improvements on special friends of my own.” Drakken grinned. “We will get our revenge, you will get paid, I will get the Centurion Project and our foes will lie defeated at our feet!”

** _Tara and Hope’s house—the next day_ **

“Wow!” Kim’s eyes widened as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “This…is…ummm…it leaves little to the imagination.”

“That’s the general idea, dear.” Tara quipped as she modeled her costume. “So…think this’ll turn some heads?”

Hope, appearing in her party costume, chuckled, “More like raise a few.”

“But the bottom…isn’t it kinda…” Kim stammered.

“Think of it as a bikini bottom.” Tara smirked, “All right…a very skimpy bikini bottom. I’ve seen much less worn on the beach and it covers everything it’s supposed to cover.”

“Just.” Kim snorted.

“That’s the general idea, Kimmie.” Hope laughed. “Believe me…they see us in these outfits…the boys and probably a few girls are gonna drop their drawers.”

“Besides…we will be wearing skirts…” Tara grinned as she held up a micro-micro-mini-skirt—not much more than a belt really—that barely covered anything.

“Yeah…but you two got it up top…” Kim frowned as she pointed at Tara’s and Hope’s ample chests, both put on display by their tops. “Me…” She shook her head, “Not so much.”

“Hey…” Tara quickly replied, “You’ve got it going up there too. Okay…you’re not a D-cup like me or a C-cup like Hope, but what you’ve got works well on you. Believe me…Josh is gonna have his eyes on the chebs the moment he sees you.”

“You really think so?” Kim asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“Hell yeah.” Hope grinned. “You’re gonna have to whack him upside the head with a two by four to get his attention away from ‘em.”

“Okay…I’m sold!” Kim exclaimed as she glanced at the clock. “Shit! The boys will be here soon. We better get changed into our kid and parent safe costumes before they get here.”

** _Middleton Medical Center_ **

“Hey, kids!” Mr. Dr. Possible waved as the Trio and their dates exited Hope’s Mustang. “Love your costumes!”

“Thanks, Mr. P.” Hope, wearing a black cat costume with ears and a tail, waved back as she and her friends joined the Possible parents and Tweebs at the haunted house entrance.

“Love your costume, Mrs. P.” Tara, dressed as an angel with wings and a halo, remarked as she complimented the older woman who was wearing a conservatively sexy witches costume.

“Thanks, dear.” Ann smiled back as she greeted her daughter and the two boys. “You’re looking lovely in your princess dress, Kim.” She then smiled at the boys, “And Josh…you make a dashing pirate.”

“Thank you, Mrs. P.” The young artist, dressed as a seventeenth century buccaneer, smiled back.

“And who is this young man?” Ann inquired as her gaze fell on the young Russian dressed as a Roman centurion.

“Mom…” Kim introduced, blushing slightly, “This is Sergei Radovsky, Tara and Hope’s…boyfriend. Sergei…these are my parents…”

“Boyfriend?” Ann, her eyebrow raised at the use of the singular, queried.

“We share.” Hope and Tara answered back in unison as Mr. Dr. Possible coughed.

“Sergei Radovsky? I work with your father, Dr. Vassili Radovsky at the Space Center. He’s playing a major role in designing our new Europa probe.”

“Spasibo, Dr. Possible.” Sergei replied, “And he speaks most highly of you too, sir.”

On a rooftop affording a safe view of the area in front of the Medical Center that she knew would soon be transformed into a combat arena, Shego, with binoculars hanging from a cord around her neck and toting a portable cooler along with other items, smirked as she set up the lounger that she had also brought with her for the occasion. She then set the cooler on one side of the lounger and a portable stool on the other where she placed a bowl of popcorn. Settling down on the lounger, she reached into the cooler and pulling out a bottle of beer, opened it and took a swig.

“Great. I haven’t missed anything.” Looking through her binoculars, she flashed a wicked grin, “Okay, I can see Cheerleader as a black cat and Princess as a…well…a Wally Princess, but Cutie…you…an angel? Really? Don’t you think that’s a bit much?“ Spying movement from the road, the green-skinned villainess smirked.

“Show’s about to start.”

** _Trick or Treating_ **

Ron, wearing the bottom half of a unicorn costume as he trick-or-treated with a group of small children, called out as he rang the doorbell, “Trick or Treat…smell my feet…give me something good to eat.” A middle-aged man appeared at the door bearing a basket of treats in his hands.

“Happy Halloween! Here’s one for you…” he smiled at one of the children, a little girl dressed as a ballerina, “…and one for you…” he gave another piece to a little boy dressed as a rabbit, “…and…” Doing a double-take on seeing the teenage boy standing before him, he remarked as he handed him a piece of candy, “Don’t you think you’re a little too old to be trick-or-treating?”

“Nope. I’ll never be too old for trick-or-treating.” Ron answered back with a goofy grin hiding the defiant attitude he had developed as regards everyone’s efforts to make him give up the children’s activity and act his age.

“Mister?” The little boy dressed as a pink rabbit, looking up at the older teen, pleaded, “Could you please not do smell your feet? I mean…it’s really lame.”

“Hey!” Ron answered back with a child-like grin on his face as Rufus perched himself on his human’s shoulder with his own trick-or-treat bag in paws, “This unicorn came to play!”

“You’re no unicorn…” The kid shook his head as he mocked the teenager, “You’re just a horse’s…”

“Tommy!” A woman’s voice called out, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence!”

“Yes, Momma.” The boy called back, rolling his eyes at the teenager standing next to him.

“And you, young man!” The woman called out to Ron, “Shouldn’t you be hanging out with boys and girls your own age?”

** _Monique’s Party_ **

“Looks like your party’s a hit, M.” Bonnie, dressed as a ballerina, declared as she gestured at the cream of the food chain currently dancing to the tunes being spun by the DJ. “I can’t believe you landed DJ Bassy Bee for your party!” The teal-eyed cheerleader gushed, “I’ve heard he’s next to impossible to book.”

“My dad plays golf with his agent.” Monique, wearing a cowboy’s outfit, replied with a smug grin. “So, he was able to get him to play our party for a discount and a promise that I would push his new fashion brand at the store.”

“Wanna dance, Bon?” Brick Flagg, looking like a rather large Dracula, asked as he approached the two girls.

“Go ahead, girl, have fun.” Monique smiled as she watched the couple walk out on to the floor.

“What do you say, M?” A male voice tempted, “Wanna dance?”

“Sure, Jeremy.” Monique, at once placing the hockey player in the upper tier of the food chain, smiled, “Let’s go.”

Watching the dancers, Jessica and Steve stood sipping their sodas, Steve remarking, “I can’t believe Monique invited Liz, but didn’t invite Kevin.”

“It doesn’t surprise me.” Jessica replied with a shake of her head, “More food chain bullshit. Just like she invited Kim and Josh but didn’t invite Tara, Hope, and Sergei—although…” she amended, “…not all of that has to do with the food chain. She genuinely doesn’t like Tara and Hope for some reason.”

“Screw the food chain.” Steve cursed, “It’s still a shitty thing to do. And I wonder what she’s got against Tara and Hope? Yeah…they’re a little wild, but they’re not bad people.”

“Maybe it has something to do with their casual attitude towards sex.” Jessica speculated. “I get the impression she’s a little uptight where that’s concerned for some reason. And…you’re not going to get any argument from me where Kevin and Liz are concerned.” Jessica responded with a crooked grin, “They’re better off not coming here anyway. I’m about to choke from all the smugness in here.”

“Then we better get the hell out before we both gag.” Steve grinned as he ushered his date to the exit.

“Yeah.” The blonde freckle-faced cheerleader chuckled, “Let’s vamoose.”

** _Middleton Medical Center_ **

“Glad you could make it Liz…Kevin!” Kim called out waving at her friends in a come here gesture. “There’s still plenty to do before the little munchkins show up.”

“Just point us in the right direction.” Kevin grinned as he and his girlfriend were assigned to one of the ticket booths by Mrs. Possible.

“Thanks for helping, you two.” Ann smiled, “Your mom’s playing Cleopatra and your father’s playing the mummy this year, Kevin.” The redheaded neurosurgeon laughed, “You should have seen your mother and I wrap him up. It was hilarious.”

“I’m sure it was, Mrs. P.” Kevin grinned as the couple took their station. Spotting Sergei, the chess club captain called out, “Hey Sergei! What have they got you doing?”

“I’m playing Marc Antony, tovarisch.” The handsome Russian chortled, “And my lyubovniki are working at the other booth.”

“Hey, Kev…Liz!” Hope and Tara called out simultaneously, waving at their friends. “Glad you could make it!”

“Got room for two more?” Oscar and Cindy called out as they approached the Possibles.

“Always.” Kim smiled back. “We could use someone to operate some of the ropes and pulleys for a few of the rooms.”

“Just tell us where to go.” Oscar, costumed as a Viking warrior complete with horned helmet and toy broadsword, grinned.

“Yeah.” Cindy, dressed as a medieval peasant woman exclaimed, “I’m always up for giving the little darlings a good scare.”

“Here they come!” Mr. Dr. P. called out as the first carloads of arrivals to the haunted house arrived and the children began lining up with their parents to buy tickets. “Looks like we’re going to have good night tonight.”

“Are your pets in position, Killigan?” Drakken smirked as he surveilled the area around the Medical Center, at once spotting his prime targets—the Possible father and daughter.

“Aye, they’re ready.” Duff Killigan scowled, holding what appeared to be a dog whistle in his hands as he spied his nemeses at one of the ticket booths. “Are yours?”

“Henchmen…” Drakken ordered, motioning for his henchmen to take position. Then, speaking into a comm device, he commanded, “Bebes One through Four prepare to attack.” Turning to the gruff Scotsman, the mad scientist declared, “My units are ready. We strike on three. One…Two…Three! Attack! Bring me the Centurion Project and eliminate Kim and James Possible.”

As the failed Scottish golfer blew his whistle, a yipping sound filled the air, “Go me mechanical beasties! Kill those shameless hussies what stole me balls!”

“Show time!” Shego exclaimed from the comfort of her lounger as she munched on some popcorn and took another swig of beer.

“Shit!” Kim growled as she spotted the charging henchmen.

“We’ve got incoming!” Hope hollered, pointing at the Bebes closing rapidly on Kim and her father.

_Yipyipyipyipyip!_

“The goddamn mechanical ankle-biters are back!” Tara spat out as she spied the robotic Scottish terriers, the red lights on their heads flashing, closing in on her and her housemate’s position.

“I’ll take the Bebes!” Kim called out. “You girls split up the others.”

“Right, Kim.” Hope shouted back and then, taking out her keys, tossed them to Kevin and Liz. “Trunk of my car. Our gear…”

“On it!” Kevin yelled back as he and his girlfriend raced to the black Mustang.

_“Eliminate Kim and James Possible. Secure the Centurion Project. Eliminate all who oppose.”_ The Bebes announced their intentions as they rapidly closed on their target.

Timing her leap at just the right moment, Kim vaulted over the first Bebe, striking the fourth with a leaping kick that did absolutely no damage. “Fuck!”

“Kimmie-cub!” James called out, “Remember how we beat them the last time?”

“Yeah, Dad!” Kim shouted back as she tossed her Kimmunicator at him. “Get Wade and set up the sonic interference wave. I’ll keep them busy here.”

“I’m going to draw those ankle-biters away from bystanders!” Tara shouted, “Those bastards are rigged with proximity bombs.”

_Yipyipyipyipyip!_

“I hate fucking Scottish terriers!” Tara grumbled as she led the mechanical dogs away from the curious onlookers.

“Party time, boys!” Hope cried out as she dodged and weaved her way through the henchmen, kicking and punching as she did so. “Damn…you’re gonna wear a girl out.”

“Tara! Catch!” Liz shouted as she tossed the blonde adventuress her utility belt and a holstered taser.

“Thanks, luv!” Tara shouted back as she took out the taser and faced the onrushing mechanical dogs. “Gotta time this just right…and…NOW!” Immediately after launching the taser bolts at the lead dog, the cheerleader leaped backwards and dodged to the side as she tucked and rolled. The taser, striking true, scrambled the circuits of the robo-terrier, setting off its bomb, causing in turn a cascade reaction that destroyed all the others.

“That’s it for the ankle-biters!” Tara shouted as she turned her attention to her housemate who at that moment was beginning to lose ground to the concentrated assault of Drakken’s henchmen. “Tag up, luv!” Tara shouted as she leaped into the melee, giving her partner a chance to duck and weave out.

“Here you go, Hope!” Kevin called out as he handed the raven-haired cheerleader her knife, taser, and holstered pistol. “Got your rifle here if you need it.” He said, pointing to the long case on the ground.

“Thanks!” Hope grinned as she belted her holstered weapons around her waist. Drawing her taser, she shouted, “Dodge, bestie!” before firing her taser at one of the henchmen, rendering him a quivering mass on the ground. Drawing her pistol and loading it with non-lethal rounds, she then began to snipe at the henchmen, knocking them down as Tara began tossing shuriken coated with a sedative at them.

“Goddamn it!” Killigan cursed as he saw his robo-terriers explode, “I’ll take out yon hussies meself. Dropping one exploding golf ball on the ground after another and taking out his driver, he yelled, “Fore!” as he hit each ball.

_“Bebe…Bebe…Bebe…” _

Kim, for all her battling was slowly losing in her struggle against the Bebes as James and Wade tried, in vain, to knock out the hive mind.

“They seem to have adapted to the sonic wave.” Wade somberly reported, “We’ve varied the frequencies and modulations, but nothing works.”

_“Bebe…Bebe…Bebe…”_

“What about…”

Before James could complete his statement, an exploding golf ball landed near a group of children with their parents, seeing the golf ball land, Kim cried out a warning.

“Run away! Bomb!”

Then one more golf ball landed near another group of bystanders, “Shit!” Tara cried out as she rushed towards the bystanders, “Run away!” Moving quickly, she pushed a couple who had lagged behind into a ditch and joined them. “Duck!” She commanded as the bomb went off, showering all three of them with dirt and debris.

Standing up, she shouted at the Scotsman, “You goddamn barmy gormless knob head plug ugly mad as a bag of ferrets wanking tosser! When I get my hands on you, I’m gonna make you wear your dick as a necklace!”

As another golf ball landed, this one next to an elderly couple, Hope shouted as she ran, “Fuck!” Reaching the older couple, the lovely cheerleader picked up the ball and threw it as hard and fast as she could. Then, she covered the two elders with her body as the ball exploded in the air. Standing up again she helped the older couple up. “You two all right?”

“Yes, Dear.” The old woman said in a shaky voice.

“Thank you.” The elderly man replied as he grasped the young cheerleader’s hand in gratitude.

“You’re welcome.” Hope responded, her lips turning up in a warm smile. Her eyes now turned towards the authors of this attack, her gaze suddenly hardened as she made her way to her rifle case and opening it, took out her sniper rifle and, after loading it, took a prone position and sighted in on her target—Duff Killigan’s head.

Watching in horror as two children stumbled and fell, Kim grabbed one of the little tykes while her father grabbed his sister. Both father and daughter ran as fast as they could to outrace the coming explosion that knocked them both off their feet. Looking around, Kim smiled as she saw that her charge was safe. Turning to her father, she saw that both he and the girl he had saved were both unharmed as well.

“What the hell are you two doing!” Shego shouted as she saw the mad Scotsman launch multiple exploding golf balls at the crowd heedless of combat status. “You fucking idiots! Until you pulled that stupid stunt, it was just business as usual as far as Cutie, Cheerleader, Kimmie, and even her old man were concerned. Now, you fucking made it personal.” Grumbling under her breath, the dark-haired supervillainess packed up her supplies and folded up the portable lounger.

“Time to go on an extended vacation.” Shego growled as she quietly made her way down the stairs and out of the building and then, after loading up her car and turning on the engine, left a message for her employer, “Saw the shitstorm you two morons started. Getting the hell outta Dodge until the heat dies down. Don’t call me…I’ll call you.”

“Thank God.” The young redhead sighed as she first hugged the little boy, then the little girl, and then her father. As she looked into her father’s eyes, she saw a steely anger and determination she had never seen before as he took out the purple bracelet in his pocket that he had been safeguarding and slipped it on his wrist. The moment he did so, the Centurion Project armor covered his body as its weapons turrets on his shoulders activated.

“Lipsky!” The angered father yelled, his voice amplified by the Project armor so that all, including the two villains who launched the attack could clearly hear him. “You’ve gone too far! I can deal with you threatening me. I can even handle you threatening my daughter and her friends because I know they can take care of themselves. But when you endanger these innocents…especially these children…that’s where I draw the line!”

Flying into the air, James was startled as the weapons systems automatically locked on to the Bebes and, firing, instantly turned them into smoking heaps of metal and plastic. Looking down at Hope who had her finger on the trigger and was ready to fire, James commanded, “No, Hope. This is mine. He threatened my family.”

“All yours, Mr. P.” Hope responded with a wave. “Kick ‘em one in the ass for me.”

“Will do. Now…please go help the others.”

“On my way!” The raven haired cheerleader acknowledged as she raced back to her friends.

“Lipsky!” James bellowed, “Give up now!”

“Never!” Drakken shouted back, waving his fist in the air as he and Killigan piled into their van. Turning on the ignition and putting the vehicle in gear, the mad scientist floored the accelerator, but to no avail as James picked up the rear of the van, keeping it from moving. Looking back through the rear view mirror, Drakken’s blood froze as he saw his former college friend, wearing the Centurion Project armor, lift up the van and fly it back to where several police officers were waiting.

Setting the van down, the irate father ordered, “Get out…now!”

“You think you’re all that, you Possibles…” Drakken ranted as a police officer cuffed him, “But you’re not!”

“I’ll get you shameless hussies yet for stealing my balls!” Killigan spat out at the Dirty Pair.

“We see you anywhere outside the Kitty-Kat Club and we’re gonna cut ‘em off and hang ‘em around your neck, you goddamn wanker.” Tara spat out as Hope gave the Scotsman the finger and a parting shot.

“Asshole!”

Watching as the police took the two villains into custody, James, the Centurion armor retracted now as he slipped off the bracelet, turned around to see four lovely young women—two of whom possessing red hair, all rushing towards him waiting their turn to hug him.

“Way to go, Mr. P!”

“Good show, Mr. P!”

“Way to go, Daddy.”

“I love you, Dear.”

“I love you all too…yes…I’m including you two.” He said as he smiled at the Dirty Pair, “ Like it or not…Tara and Hope…you’re family now. So…what are we doing standing around? We’ve got a haunted house to run.”

A couple of hours later, after everything had been cleaned up, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, with the Tweebs at their side, hugged their daughter and her two BFFs. “Thanks girls.” She then turned to the other teenagers who helped out and thanked them. Turning to her daughter once again, she smirked, “You have fun tonight…” Lowering her voice so that her husband and the Tweebs couldn’t hear, she cautioned, “But not too much fun…if you know what I mean. And yes…before you ask, you can stay with Tara and Hope overnight.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Waving goodbye as Josh took hold of her hand, the young redhead blew her father a kiss, “Dad…you were totally badical!”

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you in action.” Josh remarked to his girlfriend, “You were so badical. Especially when you and your dad saved those kids. That was very cool.”

“Ummm…thanks, Josh.” Kim smiled shyly as a delicate red blush appeared on her cheeks.

“Remember post-mission horniness…” Hope stage whispered to her redheaded friend.

“What was that she said?” Josh asked.

“Ummm…” Kim responded, her face turning a deeper shade of red as wild thoughts raced through her mind, “…nothing.”

“You two were krasivyy sladkiy velikolepnyy…beautiful, sweet, magnificent…my lyubovniki!” 

“You’re getting a very special treat after the party for that.” Tara leered as both she and Hope placed their hands on the Russian boy’s rear.

“What was that about post-mission horniness…” Kim whispered to her friends.

** _Tara and Hope’s house after the party_ **

“Okay, boys! We’re coming out.”

As all three girls flashing evil grins at the looks of disappointment on their boyfriends’ faces on seeing them wearing long leather coats…white in the case of Tara, black with Hope, and maroon with Kim. Tara teased, “You boys will have to wait until we arrive at the party before you get to see what’s underneath.

“Don’t worry, boys…” Hope tantalized, “You’ll like what you see. Right, Kimmie?”

“Yeah.” Kim replied in a good effort attempt at a sultry voice, “You will.”

“So…what are we waiting for?” Hope grinned, “Let’s get our asses over to the party.”

** _The Party_ **

“You boys go on in.” Tara smirked, “We’ll follow in a bit.”

“Okay.” Josh replied with a grin as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss, “I’ve got to get the band ready for our opening number anyway. Can’t wait to see you in your costume. Catch you inside.”

“Da.” Sergei grinned, “Please do not keep us waiting long, lyubovniki.”

Once they were sure their men were safely inside, the girls took off their jackets and completed their last minute preparations. 

“Ready?” Hope smirked as she took station to the right of her housemate.

“Ready.” Kim replied as she stood on the other side of Tara.

“Onwards!” Tara commanded, pointing to the door.

“Where are they?” Jessica asked as Sergei joined her and her fellow cheerleader, Liz, talking to their boyfriends, Steve and Kevin.

“You know my lyubovniki…” The Russian grinned, “They love to make an entrance.”

“What happened to Crystal?” Steve asked as he took a sip of beer. “I thought she was coming.”

“She was planning on it.” Liz replied, “But had to cancel at the last minute. Out of state relatives came into town and she had to stay home and babysit while the ‘rents went out.”

“That sucks.” Kevin, serving as designated driver for the foursome, remarked as he took a sip of his cola.

“Tell me about it.” Jessica exclaimed excitedly, “She was going to introduce us to this new person she’s been seeing.”

“New boyfriend?” Sergei inquired as he grabbed a bottle of beer from a nearby cooler.

“Yeah.” Jessica answered back, “She’s been very close-mouthed about him though…she just said that we were all in for a big surprise.”

“Nah…” Steve chuckled, “Couldn’t be…”

“Couldn’t be what?” Jessica smirked as she playfully slapped her boyfriend on the chest.

“It couldn’t be Mr. Barkin…could it?” Steve joked.

Doing a spit-take all over her boyfriend’s shirt, Jessica joked back, “Sorry, baby, but you deserved that.” Taking a sip of wine from her cup, she speculated, “I’m putting my money on Big Mike.”

“I’m thinking Brick.” Kevin declared. “Him and Bonnie are about due for another one of their breakups.”

“Nah.” Liz shook her head. “Crystal might be breaking from the food chain, but she’s not the type to go up against Bonnie like that.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Oscar asked as he and Cindy joined the group.

“Who Crystal’s new boyfriend is and when are the Trio going to make their appearance.” Jessica laughed.

“Well…” Steve grinned as he pointed to the door just as Josh’s band began to play, “Looks like right now.”

“Bozhe moi!”

“Oh…my…God!”

“Wow!”

“Woah!”

“Never saw that in North Dakota.”

“Damn!”

Hope, wearing a black leather bustier trimmed in silver with matching bikini bottom and micro-short-short skirt and black leather silver studded choker with gossamer demon wings on her back, smirked as she whispered to her best friend. “Mission accomplished.”

Tara, in a similar outfit, but white leather trimmed in gold and with a white leather and gold studded choker with angel wings on her back, quipped, “We still have one task to perform…right, Kimmie?”

Kim, costumed similarly to her friends, but wearing dark maroon leather trimmed in copper with a maroon and copper studded choker and wearing gossamer demon wings on her back responded with a crooked grin, “Right.”

“Go ahead and give Josh an eyeful.” Hope urged the young redhead, “We’ll be over hanging with the others.”

“Okay.” Kim replied as she made her way to where the band was playing. Pausing to grab a bottle of beer, she flashed a smile at the young man singing while playing lead guitar. Swaying to the music, the teen hero took a swig from her bottle, content for now to just groove with the band as it played while also giving her boyfriend a show.

“How long have you three been planning this and where the hell did you get those costumes from?” Jessica, dressed as Lady Godiva, complete with a blonde long haired wig and a just there bikini that barely covered what it was supposed to cover, gasped as she gazed on the Dirty Pair in their costumes.

“Did you get them from Cassandra’s Closet?” Liz, wearing a sexy French maid’s outfit inquired, then chuckling at the look on her boyfriend’s face, teased playfully, “Be good, G-Man, and maybe I’ll let you find out what I’m wearing underneath my costume.”

“We got them from the same people who provide our equipment and all.” Hope replied with a grin, “But we’ve found some cool shops that have websites if you’re interested.”

“If you’re into leather, I know this smashing shop in Vegas.” Tara interjected, “They have a website if you want to order online. Fire me off an email and I’ll send you the link.”

“We’ll talk later.” Jessica smirked as she gave her boyfriend a playful nudge in the ribs.

“I don’t think I could get up the nerve to wear something like that.” Cindy remarked with a slight blush. “At least not without a couple of beers in me first.”

“That place I was telling Liz and Jessica about has outfits that aren’t quite so risqué.” Tara offered helpfully. “If you want, I can send you the link too.”

“Okay…” Cindy grinned as her escort blushed. “There’s nothing wrong with being a little naughty now and then…right?”

“Right!” All the girls nodded their heads in agreement, much to the delight of their boyfriends.

“It’s a shame Ron couldn’t come.” Oscar remarked, “He’d have had fun at the haunted house—even with party crashers present.”

“Yeah.” Jessica nodded her head in agreement, “It’s a shame he decided to go trick-or-treating.”

“Kim tried over and over again to get him to come.” Hope shook her head somberly. “She pretty much begged him to. But…” She sighed, “He wouldn’t budge.”

** _Trick or Treating—Lowton_ **

“Trick or Treat…Smell my Feet…”

“Here you go…” A little old lady appearing at the door, passed out candy to all the little kids until she got to Ron. “Hello, young man. Are one of these little darlings your little brother or sister?”

“No, Ma’am.” Ron smiled back, “I’m trick or treating.”

“Oh…” The old lady gave the blond youth a pitying look as she dropped some candy in his bag, “You poor boy. Your parents must be so proud of you coming out here by yourself to trick or treat. I know it’s not easy for someone special like you, but remember, you’ve got people who love you.”

** _The Party_ **

As the band finished its set, Ian, the drummer for Josh’s band, _The Deaf Hippos_, gave the lead guitarist a nudge, “That redhead your girl?”

“Yeah.” Josh replied, his lips turning up in an appreciative grin as he gazed at his girlfriend in her costume.

“Hot.” Ian exclaimed, “Better get to her before someone snatches her away from you, bro.”

“Yah, man.” Barry, the bass guitarist interjected, “A hot number like that…better move fast, my man.”

Chuckling, Josh responded as he secured his guitar. “Good idea.” Jumping off the stage, the handsome artist/musician walked up to his girlfriend, grabbing a soda for himself en route.

“Hey.” Josh grinned as he gave his girlfriend a kiss, “The band told me to tell you that they think you’re hot.”

“Oh…” Kim, her cheeks blushing slightly, responded as she placed her hand on the musician’s chest. “And what does the lead singer think?”

“The lead singer…” Josh whispered as he leaned in for another kiss, “…thinks he’s got a smokin’ hot girlfriend.”

“Mmmm….” Kim purred as she leaned into her boyfriend’s arms, “How long until your next set?”

“Fifteen minutes…” Josh whispered as he nibbled Kim’s ear.

“Makeout room’s empty.” Kim teased as she took Josh by the hand, “Wanna check it out?”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Hey, Zoe! Over here!” Hope called out, waving at an exotically beautiful young woman of Asian descent with long jet-black hair, almond shaped brown eyes, bronze skin, and wearing a belly-dancer’s costume.

“Tara…Hope!” The lovely woman called back as she joined the little group. Smirking, she joked, “I see Twinky managed to do something right for a change. Nice costumes. Might see if I can get something like that for my act at the Club. I still need a new corset after the twerp ruined mine.”

“Mates…” Tara introduced, “This is our friend Zoe. She’s a dancer at the Kitty-Kat Club. Zoe…the gang…except for Kim…she’s probably in one of the makeout rooms swapping spit with her boyfriend.”

“Hey.” The exotic dancer responded with a smile.

Laughing, Hope joked back, “Du still hasn’t paid you back?”

“Hell, no.” The exotic dancer answered back with a snort. Glancing at the rest of the group, she asked, “They know about the Du-chebag?”

“He’s that guy with a stick up his ass…right?” Jessica prompted as she handed the dancer a beer and then grabbed a bottle for herself.

“Yep.” Zoe, after opening the bottle, took a swig. “That’s the loser. Some of his pals paid me to give him a lap dance to work that stick out. Well…we go into one of the private rooms and I was just getting started and doing my thing and then he starts moaning. That should have warned me right there, but I figured he was just getting into what I was doing and I kept going. I had my back to him at the time, so he had a good view of my ass and I couldn’t see anything or I’d have called the bouncer then and there and had his ass thrown out—Max doesn’t put up with bullshit like that. But…I didn’t see what he was doing and then…boom! I’m out a pair of panties and a corset, and Twinky’s banned from the Club until he pays me back.”

“Bozhe moi!” Sergei exclaimed, shaking his head. “The man must be a total zadnitsta!”

“Da.” Zoe replied, “And also a total mudak.”

“Didn’t you say that you were going to introduce us to your girlfriend tonight?” Tara inquired as she lit a cigarette and then offered one to the dancer who took it and after lighting it, inhaled.

“She had to cancel at the last moment.” Zoe replied, exhaling a stream of smoke before taking another swig of beer. “Sudden emergency.”

“So…” Kevin politely probed, “What do you do when you’re not dancing at the Club?”

“I’m a freshman at Middleton Community.” The exotic beauty responded, “Once I get my A.A., I’ll probably transfer to Upperton College and major in computer science.”

“Sounds good.” Oscar commented, “I’m hoping to go into engineering myself once I graduate and start college. I’ll probably have to go to Middleton or Upperton College…I don’t think I’ll have the grades to get into MIST.”

“You still planning on dancing tonight?” Hope asked, “I remember you telling us you were going to do it as a surprise for your girlfriend.”

“Yeah.” Zoe nodded her head, her lips turning up in a crooked grin, “I’ll set up a tip jar for anyone who wants to contribute to my college fund. I’ve also brought Brad, Jack, and Carl to dance for the girls.” She leered as she pointed to three buff looking men attracting a crowd of giggling high school and college girls.

“Zoe…for that, we are going to make you an honorary Middleton High cheerleader.” Jessica quipped as Liz giggled.

“Yeah…I don’t think Kim will have any problem signing on to that.” Turning to her boyfriend, the carrot-topped cheerleader playfully teased, “I might look, but you’re the only one I wanna bump and grind with.”

“Long as the look, but don’t touch rule works for me too.” Kevin bantered back as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss.

“Deal.”

“Same deal, Steve?” Jessica smirked.

“Deal.” The baseball shortstop replied as he also gave his girl a kiss.

** _Stoppable House_ **

Setting his candy bag down on the kitchen table, Ron smiled down at his naked-mole rat companion who had already begun munching on a piece of candy. “Pretty good haul tonight—eh, Rufus?”

“Yah.” The little rodent responded as he munched on the piece of hard candy.

“It would have been more fun if Kim were with us.” Ron sullenly remarked as he opened a candy kiss and popped it in his mouth. “Her loss if she’s decided she’s too old for trick or treating—right?”

“Yeah.” The little pet answered back, but without the enthusiasm of his earlier reply. “Her loss.”

After popping another piece of candy in his mouth, the blond youth forced a grin to his face, “Let’s check and see if we’ve got any email and then we’ll go on a candy binge, okay, pal?”

“Okay.”

Booting up his computer, Ron glanced at the new Everlot game he’d purchased. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to his companion, “Wanna give it a shot, Rufus? See what it’s like?”

“Yah!” The little rodent responded, this time with enthusiasm.

“Okay…let’s see if this game’s as good as everyone says it is.” After logging in and registering, Ron went to the character creation screen. “Hmmm…what should I be? Warrior? Nah. Wizard? No. Spritekin? Nope. Nature Scout? No way. Knave? Yeah! That’s perfect! Okay…let’s see…I’m a boy, so I’m gonna play a boy. Blond hair, face…yeah…that one’s perfect.” After several minutes of switching out different styles, Ron finally found a look he liked. That’s it. That’s Ronicus. And now…hit play…and here we go!”

** _The Party_ **

“Someone’s been in the makeout room!” Jessica teased in a sing-song voice as Kim sauntered over to the group with a smug grin on her face.

“Gonna have to wear a scarf for a few days, girl.” Hope joked as she pointed to a spot on the young redhead’s neck.

“Josh is too.” Tara jibed as she lit a cigarette.

“I guess we did get a little carried away in there…” Kim, blushing deep scarlet, admitted with the sly grin she had earlier still on her face.

“Room’s empty, Liz…” Kevin growled playfully as he inclined his head in the direction of the makeout room.

“Mmmm…so it is…” The other redheaded cheerleader purred as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand. “See you all in a bit!”

“Wanna dance?” Steve asked, offering his hand to his girl.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Jessica responded with a grin as the pair headed off to the dance floor.

“Lyubovniki?” Sergei gallantly offered, extending his hand to his girlfriends.

“Sure, studmuffin.”

“Cindy?” Oscar asked.

“Lead the way.” The dark haired cheerleader responded with a grin as the pair headed out on the floor to join the others.

“Enjoying the party, Zoe?” Kim asked, turning to the exotic dancer whom the redhead had met shortly after getting her platinum card and had instantly befriended once they’d found out that they had a lot in common with each other—most notably a loathing for Will Du.

“Yeah.” The Asian beauty responded. “Your boyfriend’s a good singer and his band’s got potential. You should get ‘em to play next Talent Night at the Club.”

“I will.” Kim replied as she took a swig from her beer. “So…when am I gonna meet your new girlfriend?”

“I was hoping it’d be tonight, but she had an emergency situation suddenly pop up and had to cancel.” Zoe responded. “I was gonna cancel out too at first, but she made me go.”

“Well, I’m glad she did.” Kim said with a big smile as she handed the dancer a fresh beer. “I just wish I could have gotten Ron to come.”

“From what you’ve told me about him…” Zoe remarked, her lips turning up in a crooked grin, “He doesn’t seem to be the type who’d enjoy a party like this.”

“Yeah....” Kim laughed merrily, “You’re right. He wouldn’t. But he would have enjoyed the haunted house at the Medical Center we were at earlier and he could have hung out with Oscar and Cindy and maybe made a few new friends here.”

“He’s got to find his own road.” Zoe commented, “You can’t force him to be something he’s not…you’ll only make him miserable and lose him if you do. That’s what happened with me and my parents.”

Sighing, Kim replied, “You’re right…I just keep on doing that. For some reason, I can’t help myself. I did it when I made him get that haircut and I did it in middle school when I pushed him to buy a new outfit.” Taking another swig of beer, the young redhead confessed, “I guess it goes back to when we were in pre-school. He saved me from those bullies, and ever since then, I’ve kinda felt like I had to look after him. At first, he was kinda the big brother…then I became more a big sister…and now…I guess I’ve become more…”

“Mommy?” Zoe smirked as she lit a cigarette.

“Yeah.” Kim affirmed as Tara and Hope joined the conversation.

“Talking about Ron?” Hope interjected as she and the others returned from the dance floor. “Private convo or can anyone join?”

“Join in.” Kim replied with a smile to her two BFFs. “Zoe reminded me that I tend to mother Ron sometimes.”

“Well…his own mother doesn’t do that good a job of it.” Tara sourly noted.

Responding to Zoe’s raised eyebrow, Kim explained, “He told me once that his mother wanted a daughter and was disappointed when she had him.”

“Damn.” The exotic dancer shook her head.

“Yeah.” Hope tersely commented, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the two of them together at any school events.”

“She doesn’t go to them unless she absolutely has to.” Kim replied, “She’s never done anything to help him out in school. She doesn’t help him with his homework…doesn’t take any interest in what he does. So…”

“You’ve stepped into the mum role.” Tara interjected.

“Right.” Kim nodded her head. “Add to that what Ron calls my inner ‘Kimness’…” Her lips turned up in a wry grin, “In case you’re not aware of it, I tend to want to take charge of everything.”

“No, Kim!” Jessica exclaimed as she joined the conversation, “Who would have guessed!”

“Ha…Ha, Sundstrom!” Kim’s lips turned up in a brief smirk before returning to a frown, “The only time I ever saw her going out of the way for Ron was when she answered his call when I locked braces with Walter Nelson and even then, I gotta wonder if she did it for him or me.”

Before Zoe could ask about the brace locking incident, Josh called out to the partiers. “Attention everyone! The following number is a special song dedicated to a special girl. Kim! This song’s for you!”

“Whoa, girl!” Hope grinned as Josh began singing a touching love ballad.

“That must have been the secret project he was working on all week.” Kim sighed.

“The lad deserves a special treat for that, Kimmie.” Tara quipped as Sergei drew both her and Hope into his arms.

“Tell me about it.” Kim replied. Lowering her voice, she told her friends, “I’m not ready for second base yet, but I guess giving him an ‘accidental’ peek of coming attractions wouldn’t be out of line…would it?”

“Not at all, luv.” Tara grinned, “And I know the perfect way to give him his ‘accidental’ peek.”

“Go on…” Kim grinned as the blonde cheerleader outlined her plan to a giggling Kim and Hope.

** _Everlot—Serenity Vale_ **

Ron saw his character on the screen in the middle of a small hamlet. “Okay, Rufus…I’m supposed to be a knave, so let’s try to pick someone’s pocket. Sneaking up on an NPC, he clicked the pickpocket command only to have a critical failure.

_“Surrender Thief!”_ An NPC guardsman, brandishing sword and shield and accompanied by three other guardsman demanded as he approached.

_“You’d best do as he says newcomer.”_

Looking at his screen, Ron saw a female warrior garbed in what looked like heavy plate metal and bearing a glowing sword and shield standing near him.

_“If you don’t resist, you’ll just be fined and take a minor reputation hit in town, but if you fight, most likely they’ll kill you and you’ll respawn with nothing except a staff and a big negative rep. hit. You won’t be able to go to any merchants or get much in the way of quests until you grind for a while to get your reputation back up._

_“Do you yield?”_ The guard called out as he drew close enough to engage in combat.

Ron pressed the surrender button and winced as he saw his coin purse emptied and his reputation meter drop five points.

_“Behave yourself or next time you will find yourself in the stocks.”_ The guard NPC declared as he and his fellows moved off.

_“The game takes it easy on newcomers such as yourself here.” _The warrior woman explained, _“But once you leave this area, it gets tougher. If you’d like, I can show you around and explain how things work here. I am Zara, She Woman of the Ice Mountains, and I belong to a role-playing heavy guild that helps newcomers._

_“Thanks.” _Ron typed, _“I’m Ronicus.”_

_“Well met, Ronicus. You’ll earn a title as you adventure. First off, let me show you where all the shops are, and then we’ll check out the tavern to see if we can find a local quest or two so that you can get some experience and build your reputation back up. You only took a little hit, so you should be able to get it back up again pretty quick. Then, if you want, we can check to see if some friends of mine are online and we can go into a beginner’s dungeon so that you can get yourself some decent gear.”_

_“Sounds cool. Lead on.”_

** _The Party_ **

“So…what do you think?” Cindy asked after she and Oscar had left the dance floor.

“To be honest…” Oscar grinned as he handed his date a soda, “I thought the party would be wilder than it is. So far it’s not too bad. Dad wouldn’t care too much for the drinking, but no one’s getting smashed and there hasn’t been any fights and I haven’t heard of any girls being groped or anything like that—yet.”

“I was worried about that too and talked to Kim and the Dirty Pair about that a couple of days ago.” Cindy admitted. “They told me that they were collecting keys from anyone without a designated driver and they and some friends of theirs are going to make sure that no one gets out of line. Someone does…” She pointed at a college aged student being quietly, but firmly escorted from the party by two burly men wearing suits. 

“I keep forgetting…” Oscar chuckled, “Those three are connected to some pretty hard case people. They shouldn’t have any problems getting a few friends to act as bouncers when necessary.”

“Yeah.” Cindy snorted. “Hope told me they exchanged favors and paid them off with some expensive booze and stuff like that, and when I asked Tara what they did for a living she told me I was better off not knowing.”

Before Oscar could reply, Josh’s voice carried through the room.

“Hey partiers! Everyone having fun?” Waiting for the cheering to die down, Josh called out, “We’ve got a special treat for you tonight! Fresh from the Kitty-Kat Club—Zoe! Tonight she will be dancing the dance of the seven veils!”

Middle-eastern music came from the speakers as Zoe came out in front of the stage dancing a sensual belly dance. Taking off the first veil, she draped it over Sergei, giving him a playful wink as his girlfriends laughed. Her dance growing progressively more erotic, she slowly took off veil after veil until all she was wearing was a top that barely covered the critical areas of her breasts and a veil covering her bottom.

“Tell me she’s not going to take off that last veil.” Cindy groaned.

“She took it off.” Oscar chuckled.

“Tell me she’s wearing something underneath.” The dark-haired cheerleader then pleaded.

“Yeah.” Oscar grinned, “She’s wearing a g-string. It’s covering everything it’s supposed to…just.”

With a final flourish, Zoe ended her dance and, after blowing kisses to her audience, raised her voice, “Thank you, everyone! Thanks! And girls…we haven’t forgotten you! Here’s the Spy Guys—from the Kitty-Kat Club to you with love! Enjoy! And if you liked us…please show us some love by dropping some green in our tip jars. Some of us are working our way through college and we can use all the help we can get! Love ya!”

Watching as three well-muscled and handsome men danced on stage with tuxedoes and prop pistols, Cindy’s lips turned up in an evil grin as she ogled the dancers and licked her lips. “Turnabout’s fair play.”

** _Everlot—Serenity Vale_ **

Ron: _Thanks for the tour and helping me on those quests, Zara._

Zara:_ Don’t mention it, Ronicus. You interested in doing that dungeon? I can check my guild list and see who’s online to help us._

Ron: _Yeah. That would be badical._

Zara: _Okay…give me a moment. Found some…just a sec, I’ll see if they want to group up with us. Okay…they should be appearing now._

Looking at his screen, Ron saw a human male with brown hair wearing blue wizard’s robes and bearing a staff with a glowing crystal on the end and a human female with golden armor and auburn-brown hair and wielding a crystal mace and golden shield appear beside him.

_Hello, I’m Fenrial of the North Castle and I’m a Wizard Master of the Evocation School_. The male introduced himself with a wave emote.

_Hi. I’m Cassandra, Priestess of Galatea. I specialize in the healing arts and in combatting necromancers and the undead._ The female declared with a curtsy emote.

Ron: _Hi. I’m Ronicus…I’m just a knave, I guess._

Fenrial: _Don’t worry, Ronicus. Once you reach fifth level, you get to choose a specialty like assassin or bard or something like that._

Cassandra: _Quick piece of advice: Don’t leave Serenity Vale until you’ve done all the quests and hit level five. This is a no PvP zone so you won’t get jumped by griefers. Go outside, and you’re fair game._

Ron: _Griefers?_

Zara: _Yeah. They like to jump newbies like you who wander outside the Vale before they’re ready. There are a few of ‘em. We’ll point ‘em out to you, but one in particular you’ve got to always watch out for._

Fenrial: _The Wraith-Master. He likes picking on new players and looting them, but he’ll also go after high level characters like us._

Cassandra:_ We think he’s cheating and running a hack, but we can’t prove it so he gets away with it._

Ron: _Okay…stay here and level up. So…what now?_

Zara: _We’re going to temporarily level down. What that means is that we’ll be fighting at your level—it’s better than you leveling up to ours. That way you’ll be able to handle any monsters we encounter so you’ll get your fair share of XP. Once we’re in the dungeon, we’ll work our way to the boss and we’re gonna take our time. We’re not speedrunning. Anything we get in the dungeon or on the boss is yours._

Fenrial: _Yeah. All our gear’s higher level anyway, so you should have it._

Ron: _Thanks._

Zara: _Cool. Let’s get started._

** _Tara and Hope’s—After the Party_ **

“We’re going to get changed out of our costumes and into our nightwear…” Tara said as she and Kim made their way into the her bedroom, Tara making sure to leave the door open a crack. “When we’re all done, you guys can change.”

Hope, after fixing a nightcap for everyone, maneuvered Josh to where he could get a good view through the crack into Tara’s room as she engaged him in idle conversation about the party while Kim, with Tara’s help, made sure to position herself where Josh could clearly see her. After Tara had taken the demon’s wings off her back, Kim made a production of slowly unlacing her bodice until she was able to remove it, revealing her Kimness in all their glory to her stunned boyfriend.

“What’s wrong, Josh?” Hope asked with an innocent look on her face, “Everything okay?”

“Ummm…uhhh…Just fine, Hope.” Josh replied as the raven-haired cheerleader continued the conversation.

After making sure that her boyfriend had gotten a clear view of her front, Kim turned so that all he could see was her back and then she slowly removed first the skirt and then slowly stripped off the bikini bottom, making sure to keep her back turned as she did so. Smirking inwardly at her boyfriend’s reaction to seeing her bare bottom, the cheeky redhead grabbed a pair of regular cotton panties and slowly slipped them on. Then, turning so that Josh could once again get a look at her front, she sensuously put on a long sleep shirt.

“You sure you’re okay, Josh?” Hope asked, barely keeping herself from giggling at seeing the expression on the young man’s face.

“I’m…uhhh…I’m okay.” Josh replied as his heart raced, “More than okay.”

“Hope, darling!” Tara called out, “You better come in here and get changed for bed.”

“On my way, bestie.” The olive-skinned cheerleader smirked as Kim exited the bedroom.

“You okay, Josh?” Kim asked with an innocent expression on her face as she made her way to the bar and picked up a couple of beers for herself and her boyfriend. “I’m glad your parents said you could stay over here tonight.”

“I kinda told them a little white lie.” He confessed, “I told them I was staying with Ian.”

“Hope you don’t get in any trouble.” Kim worried as she sipped her beer.

“Ian said he’d cover.” Josh grinned, “He goes to Middleton Community and lives in an apartment in town.”

“That’s good.” Kim smiled as she placed a hand on her boyfriend’s, “That was sweet…you writing that song for me.”

“It just came out.” The sensitive artist/musician said. “I was strumming my guitar and all of a sudden the words just poured out, so I stopped playing and wrote them down as fast as I could. That was the easy part.” He laughed, “It took all week for me to come up with the music to go with the words. I tried everything…rock…rap…techno…even country! Then…it hit me. My dad was playing his Frank Sinatra records and that was the sound I was looking for.”

“So…you got the inspiration for my song from _Strangers in the Night._” Kim chuckled.

“Actually…” Josh grinned as he drank his beer, “It was _Witchcraft_.”

“Sergei?” Two female voices called out seductively from the bedroom. “Can you come in here? We need you to help us take care of something…”

Smiling at his two friends on the couch, the handsome Russian said goodnight. “Sleep well, moi druz’ya.”

“You too, Sergei.” The pair on the couch both responded.

“He’s not going to get much sleep is he?” Josh snickered as Sergei entered the bedroom and closed the door.

“Nope.” Kim deadpanned, shaking her head. “So…” She asked with a coy smile as she wriggled her way into his arms, “When are you going to kiss me?”

** _Serenity Vale—Everlot_ **

Fenarel: _Unleashing Fiery Fireball of Farenax!_

Zara:_ Hold back, Ronicus. Let our mage and cleric do their thing and then I’ll go in and tank the boss. Take out the adds first and then start backstabbing the lich. Be careful…you don’t want to draw too much aggro…that’s my job._

Ron: _Got it!_

Cassandra: _Armor of Starlight!_

Zara: _Going in. Ronicus…take out the skeletons and zombies._

Fenarel: _Beam of the Sun!_

Cassandra: _Undead to Final Rest!_

After a stirring battle where Cassandra’s healing and turning spells were used to the max, as was Fenarel’s magic, the boss lich, and his minions lay defeated.

Zara: _The loot’s all yours, Ronicus._

After the adventurers returned to the Hamlet of Serenity and Ronicus had sold what loot he didn’t keep to outfit himself with, they gathered together at the tavern.

Zara: _Did you have fun, Ronicus?_

Ron: _Yeah. Can we do this again?_

Fenarel: _Sure. We usually get together on Saturday nights for adventuring, but we’re flexible—some of us have jobs and commitments._

Ron: _So…what do you all do in real life._

Zara: _I work part time at a movie theater and just started at a new school_

Fenarel: _I go to school too, but my family’s going to be moving this summer, so I’ll be starting a new school next fall_

Cassandra: _I go to school too._

Zara: _I didn’t think you were going to be able to make it tonight, Cassandra. Didn’t you say that you and Zina of the Deep Wood were going to a Halloween Party in RL_

Cassandra: _I couldn’t go…family emergency, but I told Zina to go. No reason she shouldn’t have a good time because I’m stuck taking care of kids._

Zara: _Hopefully, Ronicus, next time you’ll get to meet Zina. She’s an elf ranger and Cassandra’s RL girlfriend._

Ron: _Cool. So…I guess I’ll see you next Saturday?_

Zara: _Yeah. Be sure to add us to your friends list and we’ll add you to ours. That way, you can tell when one or more of us are online. Just send us a group invite and we’ll team up with you. Also, if you want to join our guild, I can send you the details on your account email. Interested?_

Ron: _Yeah! Thanks! Well…I gotta go now, I think I’m about to fall asleep. See you all later! _

_Ronicus, Zara, Cassandra, Fenarel logging out._

** _Tara and Hope’s House—The Next Morning_ **

Waking up, Kim sensed warm breath tickling the back of her neck as she also felt a hard body lying next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Glancing down, she saw that she was fully clothed and that Josh’s hands were not on any sensitive places. Her lips turning up in a warm smile, she turned around until she lay face-to-face with him.

“Good morning.” She murmured as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

“Morning.” Josh replied as he slowly awakened. Then, as he realized the position he was in, he sat up in a panic, “I didn’t…I mean…I didn’t do…did I?”

“No, Josh.” Kim smiled warmly as she also sat up. “You were a perfect gentleman.” Getting up, she stretched, “I don’t remember when I slept so well…but I’ve got to go to the bathroom now. Back in a bit.”

As Kim disappeared into the bathroom, Tara’s bedroom door opened and the lovely blonde emerged wearing a negligee and gossamer thin white robe. “Morning Josh. Kim in the loo?”

“Yeah.” The young artist responded as his host made her way into the kitchen.

“I’ll put some coffee on. Hope and Sergei should be out shortly. “Can you stick around for breakfast before heading back home?”

Nodding his head, Josh responded, “Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem, luv.” Tara grinned as the sound of a toilet flushing filled the air. “Coffee’s brewing, Kim!”

“Thanks, Tara!”

“Morning!” Hope said as she made her way to the kitchen, followed by Sergei who began setting the table. “How does everyone like their eggs?” After taking everybody’s requests, she said, “We have bacon and turkey bacon.”

“Coffee’s done! You can get your own.” Tara grinned as she came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Sitting down in the living room, she lit a cigarette. “Sorry, but I don’t function without my morning cup of coffee and cigarette.”

“Breakfast will be ready soon.” Hope called out from the kitchen. “Kick back and take it easy. Kimmie…Josh…just let us know when you need to get home and we’ll be sure you get back in time.”

“Thanks!” The young couple answered back as everyone enjoyed their coffees and then breakfast. After breakfast, the group of friends spent a few hours just idly chatting before Kim announced that it was time for her to go.

“Come on, Kimmie.” Tara exclaimed, “I’ll drive you home.”

“Thanks, Tara.” Kim replied. Turning to her boyfriend, the lovely redhead hugged him close. “Thanks for a great time. See you tomorrow at school. Call me this evening?”

“You bet.” Josh smiled as the couple kissed. Turning to the others, he waved, “I better get home too. Thanks for the hospitality.”

“Drive safe!” Hope and Sergei answered back, “See you tomorrow!”

** _Kim and Ron walking to school—Monday Morning_ **

“Did you have a good time trick or treating?” Kim asked as she walked side-by-side with her best friend.

“It was okay…I guess.” Ron replied, “But…” He shook his head, deciding not to complete his original sentence. “It was okay.”

“That’s good…” Kim drawled, concerned at the look of disappointment that had momentarily appeared on her friend’s face. “You should have come to the haunted house. Drakken and Killigan attacked.”

“They did?” Ron exclaimed, his mouth agape. “Was anyone hurt?”

“No.” Kim shook her head, “Thank God. Nothing worse than a few bruises, but it could have been worse. They threw robotic Scottish terriers, Bebes, henchmen, and exploding golf balls at us—all to get that Centurion Project prototype which ended up being battle armor.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah! Dad used it to take out the Bebes and then capture Drakken and Killigan. He was totally badical! I was so proud of him.”

“Looks like I did miss something.” Ron remarked, “So…how was the party?”

“It was great!” Kim enthusiastically replied, “Zoe from the Club came along with some friends of hers and they danced for us and Josh’s band was great and…” The young teen squealed, “Josh wrote a song about me!”

“Oh…That’s…uhhh…cool, Kim. Real cool.” The young man declared, trying his best to be enthusiastic for his old friend. Changing the subject, he announced, “I played _Everlot_ after I got home…”

“That’s the MMORPG that everyone’s talking about, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I played a knave and met a really good group. We went adventuring together and they asked me to join their guild.”

“That’s terrific!” Kim declared, genuinely happy for her friend. “So…tell me about your adventures.”

“Okay…” Ron smiled as the pair walked together, the tensions driving the two old friends apart momentarily forgotten as the young man regaled his companion with stories of conquering skeletons, zombies, and finally a lich in his lair. The problems would return, as they always do, but, for now at least, it was just two old and dear friends walking to school together as they’ve done since pre-school. For now, all was right with the world.


	20. Semester's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we approach the end of the semester and the Holiday season, the football team is rocked by scandal just before State as couples firm up their relationships and new relationships begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring semester begins next part as sophomore year for Kim and her friends grinds to an end. I have to admit to having more fun than I thought I would writing Josh and Kim--they're a couple you don't see portrayed in a positive light very often which I think is a shame as canon Josh was always portrayed as being a decent young man. I think he would have made a helluva boyfriend for Kim as his sensitive, compassionate, and artistic nature would have complimented her Type A personality very nicely. And yes, Kim is feeling more comfortable in her sexuality and in expressing it which might eventually cause problems with her father. One of the problems I had at first in writing this part was a hook I could use to tie everything together--enter Brick and the football team. I see Brick as being a basically good person who occasionally makes mistakes only to regret them immediately later. I also see him as a natural leader on the field and possessing a fair amount of common sense even though academically he might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer. It was fun showcasing him in this part. As for Ron--things are beginning to look up for him now as he's finding friends outside Kim and maybe even a new romance...
> 
> Edited for grammar and continuity and there have been some small, but I think important, scene changes.
> 
> Stay tuned...next part will kick off the spring semester with a ski trip...and please...feel free to let me know what you think in the comments and have a great week!

** _Middleton High—Coach Harris’s Office the week of the last game of the season_ **

“Here you go, boys. You earned every penny of it.” Coach Harris said as he handed four envelopes to four different boys wearing football lettermen jackets. “You won’t have to throw this week’s game. Our backer wants us to get into State, so all you’ve got to do is make sure we get in under the point spread. Do that, and you’ll find a little extra in your envelope next week. Now…get dressed for practice.”

As the four players exited the coach’s office, they didn’t notice the young man standing next to his locker changing into pads who had caught a glimpse of them. Curious, Brick approached the boys, “Hey guys!” He called out in a cheerful voice, “What’s in the envelopes?”

“Nothing, Brick.” One of the boys, a defensive cornerback with sandy blonde hair named Troy Baker replied with a grin on his face, “Just something for our parents to sign. They’re permission slips for us to visit Upperton U. to talk to the coach there. He’s trying to recruit us.”

“Yeah, Brick.” One of the defensive ends, a muscular black youth names Devon Whitson chimed in, “Just some permission slips. No big.”

“Oh…” Brick replied with a toothy grin, “Okay. Good luck!”

“Thanks, man!”

Returning to his locker to finish dressing out, Brick shook his head as he muttered to himself. “That’s weird. No one has ever mentioned Upperton U. wanting to recruit them and I haven’t seen the Upperton U. coach here in at least a month.” Shaking his head, he finished dressing and pulled out his playbook. “Probably nothing. Better get this play down or Coach will have me running laps until sunset.”

Once his players had left his office, the coach went back to his computer and, opening a file, made a quick entry before saving and closing. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Coach Harris grabbed his ball cap, whistle, and clipboard and exited the office. Entering the locker room, he bellowed, “Listen up! I want everyone out on the field in five minutes. Every ten seconds you’re late, you owe me a lap.”

** **

** _Middleton High--Cafeteria_ **

“What are you two planning for Thanksgiving?” Kim asked her two BFFs as they sat down at their usual table.

“We don’t celebrate it in the UK.” Tara replied, “So…for me, it’s just a four day weekend.”

“Pretty much the same for me.” Hope concurred, “My parents made it very clear that I shouldn’t bother coming over for Thanksgiving or Christmas this year.”

“That’s cold.” Oscar interjected, joining the line along with Cindy. “Sorry…didn’t mean to butt in.”

“It’s okay.” Hope smiled back at the varsity wrestler.

“What about spending it with Sergei’s family?” Cindy suggested.

“There are issues there…” Tara answered back with a crooked grin. “While his parents aren’t exactly fond of the idea of our rather…unique…relationship, they’ve pretty much accepted it”

“The big problem is his grandmother.” Hope finished, “She’s very Russian and very traditional and he doesn’t want to do anything to get her upset.”

“Oh.” Cindy exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “Although, in fairness, his babushka wouldn’t like either one of us. We’re not Russian, not Orthodox, and neither one of us can be described as proper ladies.”

“So we strike out on all counts.” Hope quipped.

“Right.” Tara agreed, “So…better to not put the poor boy on the spot to begin with.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kim replied consolingly. Speaking to Oscar, she inquired, “So…what are you and your father planning on doing?”

“Edna’s having a special Thanksgiving dinner special at the diner. We’ll probably go there.” Oscar replied.

“What about you, Cindy?”

“Dinner at home.” The dark-haired cheerleader responded, “My brother’s coming in from college and we’ve got relatives coming in from out of town, so it’ll be a packed house.”

“What about Ron?” Tara asked, “Will his parents be home?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “They try to make it home for the big holidays like Thanksgiving and Hanukah, although he always comes by our place too—it’s not Thanksgiving or Christmas if Ron doesn’t show up.” She declared with a slight grin. “Josh and I’ll be splitting the holidays this year. He’s coming to our house for Thanksgiving dinner and I’ll be coming over to his for Christmas.”

“The holiday dinner two-step.” Steve chuckled as he, Kevin, and their girlfriends joined the others at the table. “We’re doing my parents for Thanksgiving and Jess’s for Christmas.”

“Same with us.” Liz said. “We’re going to Kevin’s for turkey day and mine for Christmas.”

“So…where are Ron, Sergei, and Josh?” Steve asked.

“Josh is finishing up a project for art class.” Kim replied, “He wants to get as much of it done as possible before the long weekend.”

“And the soccer team’s having an extra practice session.” Hope answered, “The team’s gearing up for State.”

“They’ve got a good shot at it, from what I saw of their last game.” Oscar commented.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, “Sergei’s one of the midfielders and we’ve got a kickass striker. Our big weakness is at defense.”

“Ron’s putting the finishing touches on a story he’s been working on.” Cindy declared.

“What’s the story about?” Liz inquired.

“It’s actually pretty good.” Cindy replied, “It’s sort of a how to course on prepping up a quick and easy, but good Thanksgiving day dinner if you’re on a tight budget. He’s really very creative where recipes are concerned—like using cheaper alternatives for more expensive foods that taste just as good and making portions last longer and using leftovers. I never knew he was that talented in the kitchen.”

“His mother bought him a Granny Crocker Quicky Bake Oven and Mixer Set when he was eight.” Kim explained. “It goes back to her wanting a daughter. The funny thing is, he really enjoys cooking. He’s very good in the kitchen—a hell of a lot better than me. My Mom and Dad won’t let me anywhere near the oven with food in my hands.”

“So…anything new on the ‘saving the world’ front?” Kevin asked in a joking tone.

“So far everything’s been nice and quiet since Halloween.” Kim sighed with relief. “Drakken and Killigan are locked up for now…the Senors seem to be quiet…and I haven’t heard of Shego causing any trouble…”

“Sheila said something to me about a ski lodge at Aspen and an instructor named Phillipe.” Tara giggled, “She called me a few days ago and told me she decided to get out of town for the holidays.”

“So…she’s not planning on busting Drakken out of jail?” Kim inquired.

“No.” Tara shook her head, “Not until after the new year at least. Besides fooling around on the slopes, she’s been busy digging into both the missing nukes and where those drugs are being manufactured. She doesn’t want the headaches of babysitting Drakken through the holidays along with that. Besides, she’s pissed as all hell at him and Killigan for that clusterfuck at the Med. Center.”

“Why is she mad about that?” Oscar asked, “I thought she was one of the bad guys.”

“Oh, she is.” Tara agreed, “But the world’s not a black and white place. There’s a lot of grey…”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head in agreement, “It took me some time, but recent events have kind of made me see that. I wouldn’t call Shego a saint, but there are a lot worse out there than her.”

“This is very true.” Tara agreed, further explaining, “Sheila’s got lines she won’t cross and deliberately harming innocents—especially children—is high on that list. She’s in no hurry to bust those two plonkers out. Barring someone new coming on the scene, we should be safe until the new year.”

“Good.” Kevin chuckled, “We’ve got end of semester finals coming up after turkey day.”

Moaning, Hope gritted her teeth, “Don’t remind me! I’ve got McGinty for chemistry and you know what she’s like.”

“And I’m struggling with English Lit.” Jessica sighed.

“I gotta admit…” Kim shook her head, “…geometry’s a lot harder than I thought it would be and…you know how Ron is about anything school related…”

“Study marathon at our house before exams?” Tara suggested as Hope enthusiastically nodded her head.

“Count us in.” Jessica and Steve replied.

“Us too.” Both Kevin and Liz agreed.

“We’ll be there.” Oscar and Cindy chimed in.

“I’ll pass on word to Josh and Ron.” Kim smiled, “But definitely count on me.”

“It’s a study date then.”

** _Norma Jeane’s Used Book Store—Middleton_ **

Spotting her girlfriend sitting on a loveseat in the bookstore’s lounge area, reading a book while sipping a cup of coffee, Zoe’s lips turned up in a warm grin. Quietly approaching the auburn/brown haired young woman, the dark-haired exotic dancer called out in a soft voice as she leaned over and kissed her beloved on the cheek.

“Hey, lover. Whatcha reading?”

Momentarily startled, Crystal relaxed as she heard her girlfriend’s sensuous voice and then her gentle kiss on her cheek. “Hi Zee.” The Middleton High cheerleader smiled as she turned her head to her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “_Thurber Country_. It’s for my American Lit. class, but, I’d read this book anyway, even if it wasn’t assigned. Some of the essays are really fun to read like _Country Living_ and _The Secret Life of Walter Mitty_.”

“That’s great. Have you read _The Catbird Seat_ yet?” Zoe asked as she sat down next to her lover.

“Not yet.” Crystal replied as she took a sip from her coffee, “That’s next.”

“You’ll like it.” The dancer said as she gazed into her girlfriend’s brown eyes. “So…when do you cheer next?”

“This Friday.” Crystal grinned, “We have a home game against Upperton High. It’s the season-ender, so it’s a big one. Can you make it?”

“Yeah.” Zoe nodded her head, “Clea’s working that night. I’m working Saturday—so no problem.”

“Terrific!” Crystal exclaimed. “Usually, we like to hang out at Bueno Nacho after the game…”

“What about those other girls…Bonnie, Marcella, and whoever…I got a feeling they wouldn’t like the idea of one of their fellow cheerleaders being gay—even though I know at least one of your friends is bi.”

“I’ve got a feeling I know who she is.” Crystal answered back with a sly grin, “But…I’ll let her tell me when she wants to.” The shy cheerleader’s smile then turned into a frown, “Yeah…you’re right. Bonnie, Marcella, and the rest of her gang could be problems if they decide to show up. I mean I’m ready to come out to pretty much all of the rest of the team but Bonnie and Marcella…Amelia and Monique aren’t cheerleaders, but they do like to gossip…”

“I know Tara, Hope, and Kim would be cool about it.” Zoe commented, “And, from what I saw of Jessica, Liz, and Cindy, they’d be okay about us too. But from what you’ve told me about this Bonnie girl…” The Asian stripper shook her head. “And then there’s your family. I’ve got a feeling they’re not going to take it very well. You remember me telling you what my family’s reaction was when I told them I was gay.”

“Yeah. They threw you out of the house.” Crystal nodded her head gritting her teeth in frustration, “But, you’re right. My parents would hit the ceiling. It’s just that I’m getting tired of hiding our relationship.”

“I understand.” Zoe sighed as she brushed back a stray lock of Crystal’s auburn-brown hair. “Coming out is a big step, sweetie. We need to take this slow and gentle and ease people—especially your parents—into it.”

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded her head and sighed, “I suppose you’re right. It’s best we start with Tara, Hope, and Kim and go on from there. You can still hang out after the game though—can’t you? We just have to remember to keep our hands off each other when anyone else is watching…that’s all.” She chuckled.

“You say that like it’s going to be easy.” Zoe laughed as she caressed her girlfriend’s cheek. “It’s taking every bit of self-control I’ve got to keep from jumping on you. But okay…Bueno Nachos after the game.

“You know…” Crystal proposed, “…there’s another group we can come out to that’s most likely safe—our Everlot guild.”

“True.” Zoe nodded her head, “Their online personas already know we’re involved with each other and they’re okay with it. But I’m sure they all live in different states—if not different countries so it’s not like we can get together for drinks or anything.”

“We could always ask them where they go to school in private chat and see if they’re close.” Crystal suggested with a smile, “Besides, I think I already know who Ronicus is.”

“All right.” Zoe nodded her head in agreement, “We’ll ask them in chat tonight.”

“Cool.” Crystal grinned, “So…please say that you’ll come over for Thanksgiving…I know we have to hide our relationship…but…I don’t want you to spend the holiday alone or at the Club…please…” She begged using her best puppy dog pout.

“Oh…all right!” The normally cynical dancer laughed, “You talked me into it. But no fair using ‘The Pout’! You know what that does to me.”

“You know what they say, lover.” Crystal purred as she gave her girlfriend a tender kiss, “All’s fair…”

** **

** **

** _Possible Home_ **

“Mom…Dad…” Kim took a deep breath before pitching her idea. “I was thinking…”

“About what, dear?” Ann encouraged as the Possible family sat down around the kitchen table for dinner.

“A bunch of my friends don’t really have anywhere to go this Thanksgiving like Hope and Tara…”

“I know Tara’s family’s in England…” James interrupted, “But doesn’t Hope have family here? I know she has issues with them, but still…”

“Her parents have disowned her.” Kim frowned, “They told her not to come by their house for either Thanksgiving or Christmas.”

“That’s…” Ann shook her head, “I can’t believe her parents could be so…why are they being so inflexible?”

“They’ve always been very strict with her.” Kim explained. “She told me once that was the reason she was as shy as she was and why she was part of Bonnie’s little group until she met Tara—she was just looking for someone to accept her. She doesn’t like to talk too much about her homelife—I think some emotional or even physical abuse might be involved, but it was bad enough for her to all but draw completely into herself for a time.”

Nodding her head, Ann responded, “Yeah. I remember how shy she was the few times I saw her.”

“She’s definitely not that way now.” James remarked.

“She’s certainly come out of her shell.” Kim laughed. “For some reason, Tara was able to get her to feel safe enough where she didn’t have to put on any fronts anymore or clam up like she used to. All I know is that those two became fast friends practically the moment they met. I think…” the redheaded teenager speculated, “…maybe she was looking for a chance to escape and when Tara appeared….”

“She took that chance.” Ann nodded her head sagely, further agreeing, “Of course, they’re invited to join us, dear.” 

“I get the impression they’re not the only ones on your list.” James laughed.

“Yeah.” Kim smiled. “You remember Oscar, don’t you? You met him at the Halloween haunted house with his girlfriend, Cindy?”

“Yes.” James nodded his head, “Very polite and well-spoken young man as I recall.”

“That’s Oscar in a nutshell.” Kim laughed. Her laughter fading, she somberly remarked, “Him and his father just moved here from North Dakota—he’s working with the people who are doing the construction on the extension to the Space Center—Mr. Willemsen’s a foreman.”

Nodding his head, Dr. Mr. Possible noted, “I’ve seen them work. The new facilities will really enhance our research and development capabilities once they’re completed.”

“Yeah.” Kim agreed, “Anyway, Oscar’s mother died last summer—that’s the reason why they moved here—they couldn’t stay in their old house anymore. He says there were just too many memories.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Ann said as her husband nodded his head in agreement, “Of course they can join us.”

“Anyone else you want to invite?” James asked jokingly. “We’re assuming Ron’s a given.”

“Actually…” Kim smiled back, “Yes. Sergei and Josh.”

“I can see inviting Josh over…” Ann commented, “But why Sergei? Doesn’t he have family here?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “But they’re planning on celebrating on the weekend—they’ve got relatives flying in from Russia who won’t arrive until after Thanksgiving and well…I was kinda hoping that…since Tara and Hope will be here…”

“Vassili did say that they didn’t have any plans for Thanksgiving day because he was expecting his brother and his family to come in from St. Petersburg on Friday and that their big day would be Saturday.” James recollected.

“Okay, Kim.” Ann chuckled, “I guess it’ll give us an excuse to use the dining room for a change.”

“Looks like I’m going to need to add the extra leaves to the table.” James quipped with a crooked grin. “Just in case we get a few additional guests popping in.”

** _Everlot—Private Chat—Glitterwald Castle, Headquarters for the Hospitaler’s Guild_ **

The avatars of four members of the guild sat at a virtual table in one of the halls of the medieval castle that served as the in-game headquarters of the guild. Hanging on the walls were tapestries of royal blue, white, green, and red cloth with gold, copper, and silver trim and elaborate heraldic designs of a sunburst, a lightning bolt, a sword and shield, trees, and, in one case, the newest tapestry, that of a naked mole-rat rampant. Tapestries of other members of the guild, now subdued, could also be seen on the walls.

Zina: _Thanks for coming everyone._ _If you’re like me, you’re probably gearing up for semester finals._

Zara: _No prob, Zina. I could use the break._

Fenrial: _Same here._

Ronicus:_ Yeah, it’s no big. So…what’s going on?_

Cassandra: _Zina and I talked about it earlier today and we decided to tell you who we really are and where we go to school and work and all._

Zina:_ And don’t worry if you guys don’t want to share. We’re not going to hold it against you. We just wanted you to know a little bit more about ourselves._

Fenrial: _Cool. Count me in…I got no problems telling you who I really am._

Zara: _Same here. What about you, Ronicus?_

Ronicus: _Sure. Wouldn’t it be funny if we all went to the same school._

Zina: _Well…I don’t think we go to the same school, but it’d be kinda cool if we lived in the same city. That way we could get together in RL._

Ronicus: _I like that. So…who’s going to start?_

Zina: _I will, since I brought it up. My name’s Zoe Chen—I changed my first name to Zoe when I left home a couple of years ago—it’s complicated, maybe I’ll talk about it one day. I go to Middleton Community College and work as a dancer at the Middleton Kitty-Kat Club—yeah…I’m a stripper._

Fenrial: _Cool, Zoe. My name’s Felix. Felix Renton…_

Ronicus: _Felix? Is that you? It’s me…Ron…Ron Stoppable. We were friends in elementary school._

Cassandra: _I knew you were Ronicus, Ron! I’m Crystal._

Ronicus: _Crystal…as in cheerleader Crystal?_

Cassandra: _Yep. That’s me. (Sad emote) I’m sorry about all the bad stuff I said about you for all those years. I was such a jerk._

Ron: _(Smiling emote) Don’t worry about it. All history._

Crystal: _Thanks. (Smiling emote)_

Felix: _Hey, Ron! Good news! I’m moving back to Middleton this summer. Mom’s going to work at the Space Center, so I’ll be going to school with you next year. You still hanging out with that redheaded girl?_

Ron: _Kim? Yeah. We’re still best friends._

Crystal: _She’s also cheerleader captain—I’m on the squad with her. _

Felix: _Cool. What about you Zara?_

Zara: _My name’s Zita. Zita Flores and I go to Middleton too. I also work at the ticket and concession booths at Middleton Multiplex._

Felix, Ron, Zoe, Crystal: _Cool!_

Zita: _They gave me the wrong nametag, so if you see a girl with a nametag that says, Annie, that’s me. I’m hoping they’ll get it fixed by Christmas, but I doubt it. Lonnie…the assistant manager…is a little stupid._

Felix: _So…what’s everyone doing for Thanksgiving?_

Zita: _Family_

Ron: _Spending some of it with my parents, but most of it with Kim and her family_

Crystal: _Spending it with my family and Zoe._

Zoe: _What Crys says._

Zita: _So…everyone ready for finals?_

Felix, Ron, Zoe, Crystal: _No…Hell No!_

Crystal: _Maybe we can study together this weekend?_

Zoe: _It’d have to be Saturday afternoon or Sunday because I’m working at the Club on Sat. night._

Ron: _Barring a mission, either time works for me_

Zita: _Working Saturday night too. Either time works for me._

Zoe: _Let’s go for Sunday afternoon at my place. I’ll email everyone my address._

Crystal, Zita, Ron: _Cool._

Felix: _If it’s okay, I can join you online._

Crystal, Zita, Ron, Zoe: _Great!_ _Sure!_

Zoe: _Okay…let’s shoot for Sunday afternoon, 1PM. I’ll supply sodas and munchies. If you guys want to bring anything over…feel free._

Crystal, Zita, Ron, Felix: _It’s a date._

_Crystal, Zita, Ron, Felix, Zoe logging off_

** _Middleton Civic Center—Josh and Kim_ **

** **

Watching with appreciation as his girlfriend executed a spin to finish her routine, Josh Mankey clapped his hands in appreciation. Skating on the ice over to her boyfriend, Kim Possible gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Did you really like it? I thought it was kinda sloppy, actually.” The lovely redhead confessed, blushing modestly. “Ice skating isn’t really my thing.”

“I thought you were great.” Josh replied with a chuckle as the couple skated side-by-side around the rink, “Of course, you did mess up that sit-spin.”

“You mean when I landed flat on my ass?” Kim laughed. 

“Eh…you hit a rough patch of ice. Besides…” The young artist leered, “I think you have a cute ass.”

“So…you like my ass, huh?” Kim leered back as she gave her boyfriend a kiss and suggestive wink, After making sure no one was looking, she skated a little bit away and turning her back to him, flipped up her skirt to reveal her bottom, her spanks matching the dress. “Like what you see?” She teased as she skated into his arms and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

“Ummm…” Josh blushed, “Yeah.”

“I can feel how much.” Kim whispered seductively as she nibbled her boyfriend’s ear, “Keep being a good boy and one day maybe I’ll let you do more than look. Mmmm…nice…” She breathed, “Wanna go outside and do a little stargazing and a lot of making out?”

A smile appearing on his face, Josh exclaimed, “Let’s go.”

Lying on a blanket on a spot of ground at Lake Middleton Park with her boyfriend by her side, Kim kissed him tenderly. “Tara and Hope are having a study marathon at their house the last week before finals”

“Say no more…” Josh grinned as he returned his girlfriend’s kiss, “I’m there. I’m having trouble with science.”

“Great.’ Kim smiled back, “I can help you out there and maybe you can help me out with humanities. I’m barely keeping my head above water.”

“Cool.” Josh leered, “You help me out with the birds and the bees and I’ll work with you on your flying buttresses…”

“Birds and bees and buttresses, huh?” Kim replied with a throaty chuckle, “Come here and you can show me what you know about the birds and bees and I might just let you touch my buttresses.”

** _Friday Night—Mad Dog Field—Last game of the season versus Upperton High_ **

The Middleton cheerleaders leaped and cheered, waving their pom-poms as their Mad Dogs, led by star quarterback Brick Flagg charged out of the locker room and through the corridor created by the cheerleaders and their mascot.

“Go Mad Dogs!”

“Beat the Pandas!”

“_Mad Dog Boogie_, girls!” Kim shouted, calling out the cheerleaders’ first routine as a hard rocking tune blared from the loudspeakers.

“Touchdown!!” The cheerleaders yelled following Brick’s successful touchdown pass as Ron went into his frothing Mad Dog routine.

High-fiving his teammates, Brick cheered on his team, “Great start, guys! Good job filling in for Bookman, Derek!” The quarterback slapped the second-team offensive tackle on his rear as the offensive team ran off the field.

“They looked good.” Cindy, the most recent addition to the first team cheerleaders, remarked to Hope as the teams lined up for the kickoff.

“Yeah.” Hope agreed. “Brick threw a perfect spiral.”

“Congrats on making the first team, Cindy.” Tara declared with a toothy grin.

“Thanks.” The dark-haired cheerleader replied, “I was kinda surprised I got called up. I thought it was going to be Renee for sure.”

“Renee’s a fine cheerleader, no doubt.” Kim remarked, joining the discussion, “But you’re not giving yourself enough credit. You’ve got the right combination of athleticism, personality, and adaptability we need on first team.”

Seeing the Upperton team threatening to score, Kim quickly ordered, “Okay, girls…time to cheer on the defense!”

“DE-FENCE! DE-FENCE! NOOOOO!” The cheerleaders cried out as the Pandas scored on a ten yard run.

“That’s all right, guys!” Brick called out encouragingly to the defense as they left the field, “We’ll get it back.”

_“And it’s half-time!”_ The announcer’s voice blared from the speakers. “_With our Middleton Mad Dogs trailing the Upperton Pandas by three points.”_

“Okay, girls!” Kim clapped her hands, “Pyramid! Ron…you know what to do!”

“On, it, KP!”

“Gooooooo….Dogs!”

“Tight game, KP.” Ron let out a breath as he took a drink of water after they had completed the pyramid.

“Yeah.” Kim replied as she glanced at the scoreboard. “Third quarter and we’re ahead by two points. Damn!” The redheaded cheerleader groaned as Lenny Richter, the backup tailback, fumbled the ball on the Panda ten-yard line.

“Don’t sweat it, Richter.” Brick said encouragingly as he helped the forlorn running back up from the field. “We’re still ahead.”

“Time to go into your act, Ron.” Kim patted her best friend on the shoulder before waving her pom-poms as a signal to the other cheerleaders. “Give me an M!”

_“And that’s the two-minute warning with our Mad Dogs behind. The score is Pandas twenty-seven and Mad Dogs twenty. Brick Flagg steps up behind the center, Hicks and Stockman on the flanks. Third down and ten. No time outs. This could be it. The snap…Flagg drops back to pass…the Pandas are blitzing…Hicks is open. Flagg airs it out. Hicks snags it in the end zone for a touchdown! Our Mad Dogs are still alive! The PAT will tie the game and put it in overtime, folks!”_

Everyone, including the cheerleaders, watched anxiously as the special teams trotted out on the field.

_“The Dogs are lining up for the PAT. The snap. It’s high! It’s a live ball. Flagg picks it up and scrambles. He dodges one…two…three Panda defenders and he scores on the two point conversion! The Mad Dogs win with a twenty-eight to twenty-seven last second squeaker and go on to State. Let’s hear it for our boys, everyone!”_

“Great game, team!” Kim and the other cheerleaders cried out as the football trotted off the field and back to their locker room.

“That was a close one, wasn’t it Ronicus?” Crystal said as she approached Ron with a grin on her face.

“Sure was Cassandra.” Ron answered back with a smile. “So…did Zoe make it?”

“Yeah.” Crystal grinned as she waved at the Asian woman waving at her. “We’re hoping to talk to everyone about…us…if you know what I mean. We know you already know we’re dating Ron and that I’m gay. And Kim, Tara, and Hope know Zoe’s gay because they all know each other from the Club, and I think they’ve figured out we’re going out with each other. But we talked about it and decided to come out to the others—Sergei, Kevin, Liz, Oscar, Cindy, Steve, and Jessica. How do you think they’ll take it.”

The blond youth replied with an encouraging smile on his face, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about from them. They’re all badically cool people.”

“Thanks, Ron.” Crystal answered back as the pair walked to the locker rooms together. “I think they are too and I told Zoe that they’re not going to be a problem for us. It’s…” As her eyes fell on Bonnie and Marcella walking together towards where Monique and Amelia and other members of Bonnie’s court stood waiting for their queen, Ron nodded his head in understanding.

“Yeah.” He acknowledged, “They’re not going to be so accepting.”

** _Bueno Nacho_ **

“Brick did a good job bringing them back from behind.” Steve commented as he, Oscar, and Sergei moved several tables together to serve as one single large table for the group of teenagers currently standing in line.

“Da.” Sergei agreed as he began grabbing chairs and placing them at their makeshift table. “Is good leader. Especially in how he got the most out of his second team members who had to take the place of starting players.”

“The team sure suffered its share of injuries this season.” Oscar remarked as Jessica and the Dirty Pair arrived at the table with their trays.

“Yeah.” Jessica agreed as she gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. “We’re kinda limping into State.”

“Brick’s going to have to carry the team. No doubt about that.” Hope asserted as she and Tara took their usual places on either side of their lover at the table.

“We sure squeaked by tonight.” Kim declared as she and Josh joined their friends at the table.

“Hey, everyone!” Ron called out as he and Rufus sat down at the table with the others. Chuckling as Tara tried to wrestle control over her naco, the young blond imparted his wisdom. “Not like that, Tara. Don’t fight it. You’ve got to become one with the naco. Like this.” He demonstrated as he smoothly picked up his naco and stuffed it into his mouth without dribbling a single drop. “The key is to do it in one fluid motion.”

“Ewwww…” Liz chuckled as she and Kevin took their seats. “Ron…” she teased with a smile on her face, “…you are a walking, talking garbage disposal.”

“You don’t have to watch him eat all the time.” Kim joked as she took a bite from the chimurito on her boyfriend’s plate. “Try some of this…” Kim tempted as she offered Josh a bite of her enchilada.

“Hmmm…good.” Josh mumbled as he chewed the morsel. “What happened to our defense?”

“They were definitely off their game.” Oscar replied, “I noticed the defensive backs missed a couple of easy tackles.”

“That’s odd.” Kim mused as she sipped her soda, “Jackson and Baker normally don’t do that.”

“I noticed the defensive ends didn’t seem to be hitting the line like they normally do either.” Tara, lowering her voice, observed, “If it weren’t for the fact that the team’s suffered so many injuries…I’d say they were trying to throw the game.”

“Gotta admit.” Steve nodded his head in agreement, “It doesn’t look good, but there have been a lot of injuries to the starting rotation. That could explain it.”

“Still might not be a bad idea to keep our eyes and ears open before State.” Hope suggested, “Especially keep a watch on Jackson and Baker.”

“Good idea.” Kim nodded her head in agreement. “We should talk to Brick about it on Monday. He won’t like hearing what we have to say…”

“But he’ll hate even worse the fact that someone might be throwing games.” Steve interjected.

“And if they are involved in fixing games…” Cindy finished, “He’ll make sure they get what’s coming to them.”

“Private conversation?” 

“Crystal…Zoe!” Tara motioned the couple over to their table. “Grab a couple of seats and join us.”

“Rough game, huh?” Crystal said as she and her girlfriend took their seats next to Ron.

“We were just talking about that.” Kim replied as she brought the other two girls up to speed.

“Could be injuries…” Zoe commented, “Could also be they were trying to throw the game. If there is some fixing going on, they’ve picked the right time to do it. The injuries give them the perfect cover.”

“Yeah.” Cindy agreed. “About the only way we’re going to be able to prove anything is if they either come out and say something or they were stupid enough to put it down on paper or disc.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking, bestie? Hope quipped with a wink.

“If you’re thinking a little midnight walk…then I’m thinking the same thing, luv.” Tara answered back with a smirk.

“You two aren’t going to…” Kim rolled her eyes, “You are. Just…don’t get caught…okay?”

“Caught doing what?” Tara riposted with an innocent look on her face.

Crystal interjected as she and Zoe both looked about the restaurant to make sure that there weren’t any uninvited eavesdroppers, “Sorry to change the subject, but Zoe and I have something we want to tell all of you, however we kinda don’t want it to get out yet…at least not further than this table…okay?”

Lowering her voice, Tara answered back with a crooked grin, “If you’re trying to tell me, Hope, and Kim that you two are dating, we figured that out a long time ago, luv.”

“You are!” Jessica whispered in a low voice as the others at the table all smiled. “That’s great news!”

“So…you were the girlfriend Zoe said that had to cancel coming to the Halloween party, Crystal?” Liz remarked in a low voice.

“Yeah.” The auburn/brown haired cheerleader smiled shyly. “My aunt and uncle came into town with their brats so guess who got stuck babysitting while they went out.”

“Do not worry about us keeping your secret my friends.” Sergei vowed, “We will we not tell anyone before you do.”

“Right.” The other boys at the table asserted in agreement.

“Thanks.” Zoe smiled as she addressed her next remarks primarily to the three girls she knew from the Club, “You girls know I don’t give a shit about who knows whether I’m gay or not, but my girlfriend…”

“We understand.” Kim interrupted in a sympathetic voice, “Not everyone at the school’s so accepting. Like the boys said, we’ll keep it quiet as long as you want us to.”

“See…” Ron smiled at the couple seated near him, “I told you that everyone here’s cool. Now that we got the drama over with…” Ron grinned, “Let’s dig in. I bet I eat more nacos than anyone else at the table.”

Rufus looked up at his human and chittered, “You’re on!”

** _Middleton High—Late night/early morning_ **

Opening the junction box on the roof of the school. Tara snipped a blue and red wire. “That’s the feed to the security cameras.” Then, spotting something unusual, her lips turned up in a wicked grin. “Take a look over here, luv…” She instructed as she pointed to a strange black wire spliced into the security feed.

“Looks like someone’s piggybacking on to the camera feed.” Hope quipped sarcastically, “I wonder who it might be…”

“Drakken…Drakken…Drakken…” Tara jibed in a sing-song voice as she snipped the feed with her cutters, “You’ve got to be more subtle, luv.”

“Not picking up anything on my meter.” Hope declared as she put away her scanner.

“Okay. We pick the side door.” Tara murmured as the pair made their way back down from the roof and to the side fire escape door where she easily picked the lock. “We go in…get Wadesy to scan Coach Harris’s computer while we check his papers, and then get out. Shouldn’t be any security on duty and night crew’s done. All goes well…in and out..”

Proceeding down the hallway, the pair quickly reached the gym and the boys locker room. “Doesn’t smell that much worse than ours.” Hope joked as the duo reached the coach’s office. Taking out her lockpicks, the raven-haired cheerleader froze on hearing a sound.

Hearing a noise that sounded like footsteps approaching, Tara pointed to a dark corner where the two girls crouched as a single heavy-set man entered. Pausing at the locker room entrance, his eyes looked this way and that before he entered, moving swiftly to the office. Taking out his keys, Coach Harris opened the door and entered his office where he made his way to a small safe in the corner. Opening the safe, the coach placed an envelope inside and then, after closing the safe door, spun the lock. Turning about, he exited the office and, after locking the door, left the locker room.

Waiting until she was sure that the coach was safely out of earshot, Tara whispered, “Now that’s interesting. Are you as curious as to what he put into the safe as I am?”

“Definitely.” Hope grinned as the pair sneaked to the office door. Taking out her lockpicks, the raven-haired cheerleader easily picked the lock. Entering the office, Hope went to the desk while her blonde teammate made at once for the safe. Rifling through the drawers, Hope found a small notebook. Opening the book, she skimmed through the diagrammed plays and notes on players until coming up on a roster sheet with four stars next to the two ends and defensive backs in question and Brick’s name crossed out. “Hey, bestie!” Hope whispered as she waved the notebook, “You should take a look at this.”

“Now why would the coach have Brick’s name crossed out?” Tara quickly answered her own question, remarking, “If he was planning on throwing State…he’d have to get rid of Brick if he wants to be sure the Dogs lose.”

“You’re right.” Hope affirmed. “Brick’s too much of a wild card. So…how’s he going to get rid of him? Grades?”

“No.” Tara shook her head, “While he’s no danger of being first in his class, Brick’s not a total numpty. His GPA’s good enough to keep him on the team.”

“Practice injury.” Hope concluded. “Easy enough to pull off. Those two defensive ends hurt him in scrimmage. They run laps for punishment and get a little extra in their paycheck.”

“Exactly.” Tara nodded her head as she took out her cell phone and took a picture of the roster sheet. “Good catch, luv. Let’s see what else we can find.”

“Right.” Hope nodded her head as she took out her Kimmunicator. “Hey, Wadesy.”

“Yeah.” A pajama clad Wade, rubbing sleep from his eyes, grumbled. 

“Sorry to wake you, but we need you to scan the hard drive of this computer and see if you can find anything juicy on it.”

“Sure…If it’ll get me back to bed quicker.” Wade complained as he typed on his keyboard. “Okay…I’m in. Let’s see…looks like an account ledger. No names…just numbers.”

“Could those be jersey numbers?” Hope inquired.

“Yeah.” The young techie nodded his head. “Good catch.”

“Can you run them through the Mad Dog roster?” The olive-skinned cheerleader requested.

“No problem.” Wade replied as he again typed on his keyboard. “Got ‘em. Five names: Troy Baker, Devon Jackson—defensive backs; Willie Mitchell, Bart Goodman—defensive ends; Fred Bookman—offensive lineman…suspended for bullying.”

“That’s right.” Tara remarked, “Bookman was reported for giving a wedgie to Nate Desmond a few weeks ago. He got ten days out of school suspension and kicked off the team.”

“And Mitchell and Goodman would be perfectly placed to injure Brick in a scrimmage.” Hope concluded.

“I wouldn’t rule out the other two doing it on a safety blitz.” Wade interjected.

“No.” Hope shook her head, “Generally they don’t blitz in scrimmage…although…” She corrected herself, “Coach might have them do it giving as an excuse that he was prepping his offense for Danville’s blitzing.”

“Now I’m really curious about what’s in that safe.” Tara murmured as she returned to the safe. Taking out an electronic device, she placed it on the safe as she slipped on an earpiece connected to the device by a wire. Moments later, the blonde cheerleader grinned in triumph as she opened the door. Taking out her Kimmunicator, she immediately began snapping pictures. “Money…a bank book…” Taking the book out, she snapped pictures of the contents. “Now…” She smirked as she held up the envelope, “I wonder what’s in here…” Opening the envelope, she chuckled as she took out a large number of dollar bills. “Well…well…well…looks like a payout.” Counting the money, she spoke to Wade. “He’s got twenty grand. Assuming he’s giving the players no more than twenty percent…that gives him a cool sixteen grand take for this game. I’m betting he stands to collect fifty g. for throwing State.”

“What do you want to do about the money, bestie?” Hope inquired. “Much as I’d like to split twenty grand, probably not a good idea to take it.”

“You’re right about that.” Tara quickly agreed. “Wade, luv…can you get the serial numbers on these bills?”

“Ask me to do something hard.” The computer genius grinned as he quickly complied with the blonde cheerleader’s request. “Got ‘em.”

“Great.” Tara grinned as she slipped the money back into the envelope and placed it back into the safe, making sure that it was situated exactly as it was before she had taken it out. “We’ve got what we’ve come for.” The blonde agent declared, “We need to get to school early tomorrow to warn Brick before he goes to practice and get this information over to Mr. Barkin and Ron.”

“Ron?”

“Yeah.” Tara grinned, “I should think that this is something the _Mad Dog Gazette_ would want to cover.”

“Good idea.” Hope agreed, commenting with a quirky grin, “I got a feeling tomorrow’s going to be a busy day.”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

Coming in to school early, Brick Flagg made straight for the locker room. His lips turned up in a wide grin as he anticipated a morning workout in the weight room followed by scrimmaging with his teammates. Hearing voices coming from the coach’s office, Brick’s smile grew wider as he anticipated working out with other members of his team instead of his usual solo workout. However, once he drew close enough to make out what coach was telling the other players, his blood froze.

”Good job bringing us in under the point spread, boys.” Coach Harris said as he handed envelopes to each of the four young men in his office. “Like I promised…something a little extra.”

“Thanks, Coach.”

_Damn._ Brick thought to himself. While by no means a Rhodes Scholar, Brick Flagg did possess a great deal of what could be called common sense—as well as a strong sense of right and wrong. Yes, he slipped up a couple of times in the past like when he teased Stoppable once. However, he felt bad about it shortly after he did it and apologized, but he generally tried to do the right thing the first time. Taking out his cell phone as he remained hidden, he began to record both audially and visually the conversation going on a few feet away from him.

“Okay…” Coach Harris announced, “For State, the backers want us to throw the game. Losing the game will get you guys paid, but if you can lose it by ten points or more, there’ll be a little something extra in your envelopes.”

“There could be a problem with Brick.” Troy Baker, one of the safeties, pointed out. “You saw what he did in the last game with those second stringers. Give him another week or two with them…”

“We’re going to take care of that problem in this morning’s practice.” Coach declared, “I want you four to make sure that Flagg does not start in the State Championship. I’m going to put him through a tough workout before scrimmage—any little thing I find him doing wrong or can make up is going to cost him laps and he’ll be lucky enough to get a couple of swigs of water or Gatorade before scrimmage. This scrimmage we’re gonna be doing blitz drills. That’s when you take him out.”

“How bad do you want him hurt?” One of the defensive ends inquired.

“Make it a career ender as far as I’m concerned.” Coach Harris cold-bloodedly replied. “Just make sure he can’t play at State.”

Eyes open in shock and hurt, Brick felt tears beginning to flow down his cheeks as he slowly backed out of the locker room. Striving valiantly to maintain control over his emotions, he ran into Tara, Kim, and Hope coming towards him from the opposite direction.

“Brick!” Tara called out, “We need to talk to you!”

“No time.” The quarterback responded, “I’ve got to get to Mr. Barkin.”

Drawing closer, Kim muttered to the football player in a low voice, “We know about Coach Harris fixing the games.”

Startled at hearing the cheerleader’s words, Brick came to a halt and turned towards the two girls, “How do you know?”

“Hope and I broke into his office last night, luv.” Tara admitted. “We found evidence that he was getting paid and paying players off to throw games or come in under the point spread.”

Hope interjected in a worried voice, “We also found out that he was planning on…”

“Injuring me.” Brick finished in a forlorn voice as he took out his cell phone and played the audio and visual evidence he had collected.

“That ices it.” Kim declared in a determined voice, “We’ve got to go to Mr. Barkin with this.”

“Agreed.” Tara affirmed as the others nodded their heads in agreement, “But first, we need to make a side trip.”

“Oh?” Kim interjected with raised eyebrows. “Where?”

“The _Mad Dog Gazette_.” Tara declared, “I think Ron and Cindy would be interested in this.”

Her lips turning up in a grin, Kim nodded her head, “You’re right. Also, putting it out in the open will force the school board to do something about it.”

“Exactly.” Hope smirked.

“So…what are we waiting for?”

** _Middleton High—Office of the School Newspaper_ **

“This is hot.” Cindy declared as she and Ron looked over the evidence.

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head in agreement. “You realize this is gonna blow up big, don’t you Kim…Tara…Hope…Brick?”

Nodding their heads, the three cheerleaders replied, “Yah. But we’re looking at multiple felonies here…”

“Including a conspiracy to injure Brick.” Hope added.

“What Coach and those boys are doing ain’t right.” Brick solemnly declared.

“Your call, Cindy.” Ron said, deferring to the judgment of his mentor.

“You willing to be interviewed, Brick, on the record?” Cindy inquired of the quarterback.

“Yeah.” Brick at once responded. “I don’t want Coach and the others getting away with it. Crap like this hurts the whole school.”

Looking up at the husky athlete and smiling warmly, Tara placed her hand on his shoulder, “You’re a good bloke, Brick.”

“We’re gonna have to leave you girls out of this.” Cindy said to the Dirty Pair, “Leaving out the fact that you technically committed a felony by breaking and entering, the evidence you got would most likely be ruled as inadmissible in court.”

“Brick’s interview and what he picked up on his cell phone should be enough right there.” Kim concluded.

“And we can state that the other evidence came from an anonymous source.” Ron interjected.

“If Mr. Barkin moves fast enough.” Tara suggested, “He could confiscate the evidence. As it’s on school property, he would have the right to search the coach’s office and safe without violating any of your constitutional amendments.”

“Good point.” Cindy nodded her head. “Okay, Ron. You’ve got the interview with Brick, then write up the story.” Her lips turning up in a slight smile, she quipped, “Looks like your piece on Thanksgiving Day dinner and leftovers is going to get pushed out.”

“Barkin’s Office?” Kim asked as Ron began his interview of the quarterback.

“Right after Ron finishes.” Tara declared. “I don’t want the school board to have one inch of space to squeeze out of having to deal with this.”

** _Middleton High—Mr. Barkin’s Office_ **

“Damn.” The grizzled ex-Marine grumbled as he studied the evidence, “You girls sure know how to ruin a man’s day.” Picking up the phone, he dialed a number, “Get me Detective Ponder, ASAP. This is Steve Barkin…Middleton High. Yes it’s important—damned important. So put down the goddamn coffee or donut or whatever you’ve got in your hand, get your ass in gear and connect me with Detective Ponder—NOW!”

“I’m sorry about all this, Mr. Barkin…” Brick began apologetically only to be cut off by the substitute assistant principal.

“Don’t be, Flagg. You’re doing the right thing here.” A few moments later, the hardened combat veteran spoke into the phone. “Hey, Roger…no it’s not about the bullying although I’m glad to hear that you’re close to making an arrest. It’s about something else.” Barkin then outlined what was going on with Coach Harris. “Yeah. We’ve got to move fast. Definitely, we’ll need the uniforms. I can do that. No problem. Thanks. Bye.” 

Looking up from his desk at the students in his office, Barkin growled, “Okay, here’s the sit-rep. Detective Ponder is on his way with a couple of uniforms to arrest Coach Harris and those players involved in the fix and the conspiracy to injure Flagg. I’m going to call Coach into the office to talk to him about the logistics for travel to Danville for State. I was planning on doing that anyway, so he shouldn’t get suspicious. You students get back to your classrooms. You’ll be called to the office when you’re needed. Dirty Pair—One week’s detention for breaking and entering…to be pardoned if you agree to fix the security system where it can’t get hacked into again. You two made that look too easy and I’m not happy about a third party splicing into the system without anyone knowing.”

Turning his gaze to the two school reporters in his office, he requested, “Grouse…Stoppable. I’m not going to tell you to kill the story. However, I am going to ask you to sit on it until after Detective Ponder has made his arrests. Do you agree to that?”

“We can do that, Mr. Barkin.” Cindy replied as Ron nodded his head in agreement.

“Good. Now…if there are no further questions…”

“Mr. Barkin?” Kim called out.

“What is it, Possible?”

“What’s going to happen to the team…with State and next season?”

“While the football team most likely won’t be facing the death penalty, it’s pretty damn close.” Mr. Barkin thoughtfully replied, “Most likely, we’ll have to forfeit State and maybe all our games this season and we’ll probably be put on probation next season which will make us ineligible for State that year. You can bet they’re also going to be taking a close look at all the rest of our programs. Other than boys basketball, I’m not too worried about what any auditors might or might not find. With the exception of Sanders, the other coaches do a great job keeping their programs in line. However, I’m betting that once he gets wind of what’s about to happen to Harris, he’ll clean up his act.”

“He better.” Kim opined under her breath to her friends as Barkin, pretending to ignore the redhead’s not so veiled threat, continued his analysis.

“If we’re lucky and we keep our noses clean, we’ll be eligible for State again after only one year’s probation. Us coming clean now, as soon as we found out there was a problem, and then moving decisively to deal with it, works a lot in our favor and is probably the only thing saving us from the death penalty. But the Department of Education and the Colorado High School Association and the National Federation of State High School Associations take a dim view of gambling and fixing games and especially conspiracies to injure players. Once this gets out in the open—and that’s where Grouse and Stoppable come in—the District will have to crack down and crack down hard. In short…they’re going to make an example out of us.” 

Seeing the crushed look on his students’…especially his quarterback’s faces…he gave the young people in his office a look of sympathy as he ruefully remarked, “I’m sorry. I know you all worked hard for us to get to State and no one’s more proud of you than me. Flagg…you busted your ass out there every game. I know that and the scouts who have been watching you know that.”

“It’s not about me, Mr. Barkin.” Brick protested, “It’s about…”

“The team.” Barkin finished with an approving smile on his face, “I know. You’re not the one who let your teammates down, Flagg. Coach Harris and those other boys are. Never forget that, young man.” His gaze now turning to all his students, he commanded, “Now…all of you…get back to class. I’ll call you in when you’re needed.”

** _Middleton High—Cafeteria_ **

** **

“Sergei and I were in the locker room when the shit hit the fan this morning.” Steve announced to the other students sitting at what had become their table.

“Da.” Sergei, sitting in his customary space between his two girlfriends affirmed. “Mr. Barkin came in along with the politsiya and, after searching his office, arrested Coach Harris and four players.”

“So…they were throwing games.” Kevin concluded with a grunt.

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head in affirmation, “We found evidence last night and Brick recorded the players getting paid off by Coach Harris and then overheard them plotting to injure him during the morning scrimmage.”

“Damn.” Jessica shook her head. “So what happens now.”

“Nothing good.” Tara declared as she relayed their earlier conversation with Mr. Barkin.

“Shit.” Liz moaned, “I feel sorry for Brick and the other boys. They busted their asses and now they gotta see all that hard work go for nothing.”

“You know what we should do…” Kim declared as inspiration struck her, “We should hold a rally for them on the day of State. Maybe get Mr. Barkin to make it a school assembly…”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Oscar interjected, “I think we can talk Coach Winters into having the wrestling team participate.”

“I’m pretty sure we can get Coach Howard to allow the baseball team to join in.” Steve exclaimed.

“Coach Antonelli will most likely allow the soccer team to take part as well.” Sergei added.

“And I can make up some posters…” Josh chimed in, offering his talents.

“Great!” Kim beamed, “Let’s do it.”

** _Thanksgiving Dinner—Possible Home_ **

“Before we dig in…” Mr. Dr. Possible, standing over the large turkey just waiting to be carved, said to his family and guests sitting at the large, rarely used, dinner table in the Possible dining room, “…we in the Possible family have a tradition where we mention at least one item we’re thankful for this year. I know for some of us, it has been a hard year, but there have been bright spots in the year. I’ll start us off. I am thankful for my lovely wife and family.”

“And I am thankful for my husband and family.” Mrs. Dr. Possible declared.

“I’m thankful for my parents…and even you, Tweebs, and my best friend Ron.” Kim declared. “You have always been there for me, Ron, even when I’m not at my best. You are a kind and loving boy and I don’t know where I’d be without your friendship. I’m also thankful that I’ve gotten the chance to become best friends with Tara and Hope. Thank you girls for opening my eyes to a whole lot of stuff…and for expanding my vocabulary…” James, Ann, and Ron all coughed in embarrassment as Tara and Hope flashed evil grins. Also, thank you for all those tea-talks we’ve had and will continue to have. I’m also thankful that Josh is my boyfriend. I am truly lucky to have gotten to know the sensitive and poetic person who is Josh Mankey.”

“I’m thankful that Kim has been my best friend for over twelve years.” Ron stated, giving his lifetime friend a warm smile. “I’m thankful that she’s always there for me. I’m also thankful for you Drs. Mr. and Mrs. Possible for being a second set of parents for me. And I am thankful for all my other family and friends and for Rufus.”

Standing up, Josh looked down on his girlfriend with a warm smile. “I am thankful that Kim is part of my life. People always talk about her courage and heroics in saving the world time and again and yeah, she is even braver and more heroic than what the news broadcasters and reporters say, but that’s not the first thing I think of when I think of Kim. When I see Kim, I see a person filled with love and compassion for others. A person who is willing to give completely of herself for a complete stranger A person with a kind and loving heart. Those are the things that first drew me to you, Kim.”

“I am thankful for my best friend and housemate, Hope…” Tara announced with a tender smile on her face, “…my other best friend, Kim. For Sergei, for his strength, gentleness and compassion and also for a few other talents me and Hope will talk to you ladies about later…” she gave the Russian youth a playful wink as Oscar and Mr. Williamsen both coughed. “I’m also thankful for my Grandmama, Uncle John, and Auntie Emma who taught me all sorts of fun stuff and raised me and loved me, and for all of you for taking in a rather…”

“Devilish?” Kim gently teased.

“Just so.” Tara chuckled, “A rather devilish English girl and giving her a second chance to be a teenager.”

Tearing up, as she stood, Hope grabbed Sergei by one hand and Tara by the other as she smiled warmly at Kim. “I’m thankful that I met my best friend, Tara, at the Club Banana store before the start of school and that she gave me the encouragement to come out of my shell and be myself for the first time and for taking me into her home when I had to leave mine. I’m thankful for Sergei and his kindness, strength, courage, and…” she gave the Russian boy a mischievous wink, “…superhuman endurance…ladies…you know what I’m talking about.” Grinning impishly at the assorted blushes, chuckles, and coughing around the table, the raven-haired cheerleader continued, “I am also thankful for getting to know Kim and Ron better and that Kim is my other best friend.”

Rising to his feet, Oscar looked down on his father and then his new friends. “I am thankful for my Dad and for my Mom who is no longer with us. I’m also thankful for my new school and friends and especially for getting the chance to get to know Cindy.”

Standing up, Mr. Williamsen, nodded his head in gratitude at his hosts. “I am thankful for my job and for my new friends. I am also most thankful to God for giving me the time I had with my lovely wife, Maria, and for giving me my son. When I look into your eyes, Oscar, I see those of your mother’s. I am also thankful that Oscar has found new friends and a good school.”

After a brief prayer of thanksgiving, James smiled at everyone at the table as he began carving the bird. “So…who wants white meat and who wants dark?”

** _Monique’s House—Thanksgiving Dinner_ **

“We thank you for all you have given us…Amen.” Daniel Moreau, concluding the dinner prayer, cut into the small turkey that served as Thanksgiving dinner for himself, his daughter Monique, and son Eugene. “White meat, Monique?” The loving father placed a couple of slices of breast meat on his daughter’s plate before handing it to her. “And a drumstick for you, Eugene.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Monique replied with a loving smile as she took the offered plate from her father and ladled on some stuffing, cranberry sauce, string beans, and a spoonful of gravy.

“So…what’s been going on at school?” Daniel asked as he settled down at the table.

“The football team might get put on probation.” Monique reported, relaying the recent events at the school. “So…we might end up having to forfeit all our games and the State championship.”

“That’s what happens when you cheat.” Daniel pointed out, adding consolingly, “But I do feel sorry for those poor boys who did things the right way and have to pay the price too.”

“Yeah.” Monique agreed, “Especially Brick—the quarterback. He’s dating my friend, Bonnie, right now. “Everything he did this season is going to get wiped off the books. That’s the big shame. I wonder how many recruitment offers he would have had are going to go away now because of this.”

“Probably not as many as you might think.” Daniel pointed out. “Those schools send out scouts and they’d have reported on how he plays. He wasn’t part of the scandal. In fact, from what I’ve read in the paper and heard on the news, he played a big part in exposing it. Yeah, some college coaches who are running less than clean programs will probably back away from him, but the good coaches are still going to try to recruit him. Tell your friend that her boyfriend is still likely to end up in a decent school with a good program.”

“I hope so.” Monique replied as her brother exclaimed.

“Dad? Can we watch the GWA after dinner?”

“Yeah, Eugene.” Daniel and Monique both laughed.

“You know Bulldog’s going down, Eugene.” Monique teased.

“No way!” Eugene laughed, “Louie Leprechaun all the way!”

** _Thanksgiving—the Rockwaller Home_ **

“Poor Bonnie…” Connie Rockwaller sniped as she ladled a spoonful of turkey gravy on to her stuffing, “Her boyfriend’s team got caught cheating and is having to forfeit the entire season.”

“You sure know how to attract the losers, darling.” Lonnie smirked.

“Enough!” Mr. Rockwaller growled as he carved a piece of breast meat. “This is not the time or place for this childish bickering.”

“Your father’s right.” Mrs. Rockwaller exclaimed, adding her voice. “Leave Bon-Bon alone.” Turning to her youngest daughter, the Rockwaller matriarch asked in a concerned voice, “How’s your young man doing, Honey?”

“Fine, Mom.” Bonnie replied in a flat voice as she picked at her food. “Can I please be excused? I’m not very hungry now.”

“But darling…” Mrs. Rockwaller protested, “You’ve barely touched your food. Can’t you just eat a few more bites—please! Connie and Lonnie will leave you alone for the rest of dinner…” She then glared at her other two daughters, “Right, girls?”

“Yeah, Mom.” Both older sisters replied through pursed lips, “We’ll leave Bon-Bon alone.”

“Finish your plate, Bonnie.” Mr. Rockwaller ordered, “Then you can be excused.”

“Yes, Sir.”

** _Thanksgiving—Crystal’s Home_ **

“So, Zoe…” Mrs. Edwards smiled as she spooned some cranberry sauce on to her guest’s plate, “Crystal tells us that you go to school at Middleton Community College.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The Asian exotic dancer answered back with a polite smile.

“What are you majoring in?” Mr. Edwards inquired.

“Computer science.” Zoe responded, “I’m hoping to transfer to Upperton U. after getting my AA and then maybe get a job in web design or something like that.”

“Sounds like you have a solid plan. What do your parents do?” Crystal’s mother probed.

“My father’s an engineer and mother’s a teacher.” Zoe answered back. “They’re still living in Lawndale.”

“My…you are a long way from home!” Mrs. Edwards exclaimed, “What brought you all the way out here?”

“After getting my GED I needed a change in scenery…”

“You mean you haven’t graduated high school?” A shocked Mr. Edwards exclaimed. “Why not?”

“If you must know, I left home.” Zoe shook her head, “There were some…issues…nothing illegal or immoral or anything like that, but they are between me and my parents.” 

Seeing that they had accidently upset their guest, Mrs. Edwards quickly apologized. “We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to pry into sensitive matters…”

“Mama’s right.” Mr. Edwards interjected, also speaking in an apologetic tone of voice, “Please accept my apologies. It’s just that…well…I guess we were a little too nosy.”

“You see…” Mrs. Edwards tried to explain, “We don’t get to see too many of our daughter’s friends other than her little game group—not even her fellow cheerleaders. Crystal’s always been very shy…so…when she finally brings a friend over to see us…I’m afraid we were so excited that we went a little too far in our curiosity.”

Smiling, Zoe graciously accepted her lover’s parents’ apologies. “That’s all right, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. You’re just concerned about who your daughter hangs out with. I understand. It’s just that I’m very sensitive about the problems my parents and I are having.”

“Thanks for accepting our apology, Zoe.” Mr. Edwards replied, taking a deep breath. “We hope that one day you and your parents can work out whatever problems you’re having and if there’s anything we can do to help, just let us know.” Seeing that the tensions in the room had subsided, he proclaimed as he picked up the carving knife, “So who wants white meat and who wants dark?”

.

** _Possible Home—Thanksgiving after Dinner_ **

** **

“Watch GWA with us, Ron!” The Tweebs begged as the blond youth smiled indulgently.

“All right! You twisted my arm.”

“I gotta go outside for a smoke.” Tara grumbled to Hope and Sergei as she picked up her purse.

“I wouldn’t say no to a shot of vodka either.” Hope smirked as the three lovers made their way out of the house.

“Wanna take a walk, Josh?” Kim pleaded as she slipped her arm around her boyfriend’s waist.

“Sure.” The artist/musician replied with a grin as the pair followed the threesome out the door.

“If you two want…” James suggested to Oscar and his father, “You can join us in the main living room. The game should be on.”

“Thanks, Dr. Possible.” Mr. Williamsen replied as the rest of the gathering made their way to the living room.

“Have a seat.” James gestured to the couch, “And please…call me James.”

“And I’m Ann.” Mrs. Possible announced.

“All right, James…Ann…” Mr. Williamsen responded with a big grin, “And please, call me Gustav.”

“Swedish?” James inquired.

“Norwegian with some German and a little Lakota.” Gustav answered back with a gentle shake of his head, “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if there wasn’t a Swede and maybe even a Dane or two in the woodpile.”

“So…” Oscar asked as he sat down next to his father. “Who’s playing?”

Walking until they were far enough away from the house the three lovers stopped near a tree. Leaning up against the tree, Tara took out her cigarette case and lighting a cigarette, took a drag before exhaling. Sighing with relief, she took a second drag before joking, “After that meal, I’m going to have to run a marathon.”

“Tell me about it.” Hope laughed as the two girls drew their boyfriend into their embrace. “Come here, studmuffin. We need you to keep us warm.”

“Gladly.” Sergei responded as he slipped in between the two young women and taking a flask out of his coat pocket, handed it to Hope. “Vodka…that should warm you up.”

“Until we get back home.” Hope purred as she took a swallow and then handed it back to the Russian, who, after taking a swallow, handed it to the other girl.

“Thanks, luv.” Tara sighed as she took a drink. “Perfect. Hope, luv…” She murmured as she nibbled Sergei’s ear, “I’ll take the left side if you take the right.”

Nibbling on the Russian’s right ear, Hope let out a breath, “Mmmm…sounds good…”

Hearing the sound of contented sighs coming from a tree where three figures stood, Kim chuckled as she walked with her boyfriend, their arms around each other’s waists. “Sounds like Sergei and the Dirty Pair are keeping warm.”

“Yeah.” Josh grinned as the couple came up on a secluded area. Stopping, the young man turned to face his girlfriend. Gently tilting her head up as he looked down on her, he said in a soft voice, “You really are beautiful.”

“Is that all?” Kim gasped in a low, seductive voice.

“Charming…”

“Keep going…”

“Smart…”

“More…”

“Okay…” Josh grinned, “How about very…very…sexy.” Moaning, his redheaded girlfriend kissed him long and hard, murmuring, before they kissed, a single word.

“Jackpot.” 

** _Middleton High—Last Day of the Semester_ **

“Congrats on your article being nominated News Story of the Year.” Oscar grinned as he patted Ron on the back. “Cindy says that it’s even gotten traction in the national media.”

“Yeah.” Ron replied modestly, “ESPN called me up for an interview during the holidays and FOX Sports wants to do a series on corruption in high school sports. I still feel sorry for Brick and the other players…”

Oscar nodded his head sympathetically, “I know what you mean. They practiced hard, played by the rules, get to State and then Coach Harris and those other boys had to do what they did. I really feel sorry for this year’s and next year’s seniors also. This year’s especially—they made it to State. And next year’s will be on probation. At least we’ll graduate eligible—they won’t.”

“True.” Ron nodded his head.

“Hey!”

Turning about, the boys waved as they saw the Dirty Pair and Kim approach. “Hey, girls! What’s up?”

“We just got our grades for the semester—all As and Bs!” Kim grinned.

“How did you guys do?”

“B average.” Oscar replied. “The As counteracted the Cs.”

“Made it with my usual C average.” Ron replied. “Even managed to finish Barkin’s extra homework.”

“So…what are you girls up to?” Oscar asked with a smirk, “Hopefully it doesn’t involve breaking and entry or other felonies.”

“Not this time, luv.” Tara grinned, “We’re hunting down our boyfriends.”

“We’ve got something special planned for them.” Kim smirked.

“It involves the whipped cream and maraschino cherries we’re carrying in these bags and the skimpy bikinis we’re wearing underneath our clothes.” Hope leered.

“We’re gonna find out how the boys are with body art.” Kim bantered playfully.

“There’s Sergei!” Tara called out.

“And I just spotted Josh!” Kim grinned.

“See you boys later!”

Noting with concern the look on his friend’s face as he watched the three girls race after their boyfriends, Oscar placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder. “You doing okay, man?”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “I’m fine.” Then, spotting Zita Flores walking down the hall, the young man’s face brightened, “In fact…I’m better than fine. See you later, Oscar, and tell Cindy I’ll meet up with her in the _Gazette’s_ office.”

“Will do, Ron!” Oscar grinned as he saw his friend catch up to the new girl and then, after a brief conversation, walk away alongside her, both teens obviously enjoying each other’s company. His eyes scanning the hallway, he smiled as he observed the other couples pairing up. Kevin and Liz walking together holding hands…Jessica and Steve kissing in an alcove…Crystal on her cell phone—most likely talking to her girlfriend…even Bonnie in a touching scene with Brick as she was apparently comforting him.

“All’s well that ends well?”

“Quoting Shakespeare at me Grouse?” Oscar grinned as the couple watched their friends beginning to enjoy the Winter Break a little early. “You know that’s not fair—I only got a C in English Lit.”

“What about all the world loves a lover?” Cindy playfully bantered as she slipped her arm around her young man’s waist.

“I can get behind that.” Oscar grinned as he walked arm-in-arm with his girlfriend. “Looks like Mr. Barkin’s relaxing the no PDA rule a little today…wonder what put him in such a good mood.”

“Who knows?” Cindy shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe he just decided to give everyone an early Christmas or Hanukkah present. Best to not question it and enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Good idea.”

“So…Steve…” Mr. Amberson asked as the two teachers quietly observed the couples walking down the hall hand-in-hand. “Why are you lightening up on the no-PDA rule today?”

“Besides it being the last day of the semester, Jeff?” Mr. Barkin grinned.

“Besides that.” The calculus teacher/chess team faculty advisor replied.

“They’ve had a rough few weeks.” The permanent substitute declared, waving his arm in a sweeping gesture at the students walking and talking together in the halls. “The football team worked hard to get into State and to have it yanked away from them because of a bad coach and a few bad apples.” He shook his head. “That didn’t just hurt the football team, it hurt the entire student body. Add to that the pressure of finals. The pep-rally organized by the cheerleaders and the soccer team’s win helped to improve morale some, but people are still down. They need something to make them feel good about themselves. You know, I’ve been accused by some of concentrating too much on the firm part of ‘firm but fair’, but that’s not really true.” He laughed, “I know full well that sometimes all that does is make things worse. You’ve got to know when to slack off on the reins a bit—to emphasize the ‘fair’ part over the ‘firm.’ This is one of those times. But at the same time…” the former service man cautioned, “…you have to remember that you can’t hold the reins too loosely.”

Emphasizing his point, Mr. Barkin called out to an overly affectionate couple. “Tone it down or you’ll be doing detention all of next semester. Now…get to your class!”

“Yes, Sir.” The couple, breaking up from their clinch, quickly made their way down the hall.

Chuckling, the substitute teacher quipped to his fellow teacher, “Like I said, lightening up a little on one day does not mean you can let them get away with murder.”

“Firm, but fair.” Mr. Amberson chuckled.

“Right.” Steve Barkin laughed as the two teachers walked together down the hall, “Come on, I’ll buy you a cup of coffee in the lounge and we can trade Dirty Pair stories.”


	21. Snow Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU telling of "Downhill", our heroes meet DNAmy as Ron not only comes through in the clinch, he also finally gets the girl and Kim and Josh's relationship deepens. Edited for continuity and grammar. Also made some small, but important, changes in dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron's finally catching a few good breaks here as he not only gets the girl, but comes through in the clinch. I'll also admit to having a lot of fun writing Josh and Kim as Kim reveals that she can be a bit of a minx when she wants to be.

** _Middleton High Parking Lot_ **

** **

“All right Possible…Mankey…Radovsky…your permission slips to travel in an independent conveyance have been properly signed by your parents. You can ride with the Dirty Pair.” Mr. Barkin ruled as he pocketed the students’ permission slips. Turning his attention to his two roguish students he growled, “King…Rossi…you will drive that muscle car of yours at the approved speed limit taking into account weather and road conditions. You will not make unauthorized stops. And you will maintain a safe following distance behind the bus at all times. Do you understand?”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” The two girls cheekily replied as they gave their teacher mock salutes.

“Good.” Turning to the rest of the gathered students, he yelled, “All right! When I call your name, board the bus. Stoppable…stow that gear!”

“Hey, Ron.”

Turning about rapidly, a startled Ron almost hit a boy with the skies he was loading into the bus’s cargo storage area.

“Watch it, Stoppable!”

“Sorry, man.” Ron apologized and then, seeing the slender brown-skinned girl standing before him, smiled as he stammered a greeting, “Ummm…Hi Zita.”

“You look like you’re ready to get out of here.” The young woman chuckled as she helped Ron load the bus.

“Yeah.” The blond youth smiled back, “I’m totally psyched about this trip.” Laughing, he quipped, “The last time I was out on the slopes, me and Kim were being chased by Drakken’s henchmen.”

“Yippee!” Rufus, popping out of his hiding place in Ron’s pocket, cheered as he hopped up on his human’s shoulder.

“Naked mole-rat’s ready to go too!” Ron chuckled as a depressed young man passed by the couple.

“What’s his problem?” Zita asked.

“Oh…” Ron shook his head, “Alan Platt…the poor guy…”

“Why? What happened?”

“The biggest school trip of the year and his parents are coming along as chaperones.” Ron sighed, “He deserves our pity.”

“Yeah.” Zita nodded her head in sympathy. “He does. That’s a fate worse than death.”

“Well…” Ron grinned as he helped his new friend with her gear, “Better him than us.”

“This is true.”

“How did you score a cabin for just the five of us?” Kim asked Tara as she loaded her gear into the trunk of Hope’s Mustang.

Tara grinned, “I got in an early reservation with a little namedropping. Auntie Emma likes to stay there when she’s stateside.”

“One of these days I really have to meet your family.” Kim grinned as she leaned into the arms of her boyfriend who embraced her from behind.

“You’ll like them.” Tara replied with a laugh as Hope and Sergei approached.

“Ready to roll?” Hope called out as another female voice made herself heard, much to the chagrin of a certain redheaded teenager.

“Kimmie!”

“Mom?” Kim started in alarm. “Is everything all right? Did I leave something at home?”

“No dear.” Mrs. Possible replied, giving her daughter an apologetic look as her husband appeared beside her.

“Your friend, Bonnie, called us and told us that the Platts had come down with the flu at the last minute.” James, lugging his and his wife’s gear, smiled.

“When James found out, he jumped at the chance and took a few personal days and since things are slow at the hospital, I was able to wrangle some time off. So…we dropped the twins off with Nana and here we are!.” Turning to her husband, she requested, “Can you load our stuff on to the bus dear?”

“Sure, Honey!” James answered back as he picked up the luggage and made his way to the school bus.

Lowering her voice so that only her daughter and her daughter’s friends could hear, she said in an apologetic tone of voice, “It hasn’t been that long since I was a teenager and I know the last thing you wanted was for your parents to come along and…” her eyes fell on a smirking Bonnie, standing next to an equally smug Monique, “…I also know a setup when I see one.” Her lips turning up in an evil grin, the older redhead took out her cell phone.

“Hello, Mrs. Rockwaller? This is Doctor Possible, Kim’s mother. Oh no…it’s nothing bad. It’s concerning our children’s trip—they need more chaperones and I thought of you. I remember you saying that you wish you could spend more time with your daughter. You will? Great! Oh…don’t worry. Not a word—I promise. I’m sure she’ll be both surprised and pleased. We’ll meet you there. Thank you, Goodbye.” Putting away her phone, Ann quipped, “I figure what’s good enough for you should be good enough for your friend…right, dear?”

An evil grin coming to her face, Kim answered back, “Right, Mom. And thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, honey.” Ann smiled, “Listen, I’ll do everything I can to keep your father from ruining your trip, and I’ll try to make it as painless as possible for you, but, I’m afraid you’re going to have to put up with us.”

“Thanks again Mom. I don’t blame you.” Kim replied in a soft voice as she glared daggers at Bonnie and Monique, both laughing.

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, dear.” Ann said, imparting a bit of maternal wisdom, “But maybe it wouldn’t hurt for you to spend a little bit of time with your father and even me. Not the whole trip, of course—or even most of it…” Ann steamrollered, not giving her daughter a chance to object, “But an hour or two wouldn’t hurt…would it?”

“No, Mom.” Kim sighed, recognizing that her mother did have a point, “It wouldn’t.”

“Thank you. I knew you’d understand.” Ann replied, watching as James handed his gear to Ron for loading. “You better load up and get out now, Kim. James wants you and Josh to join us on the bus and I have a suspicion that he’s planning on the two of us sitting between both of you for the entire trip. Spotting Kim’s rivals also making their way towards them, the redheaded mother advised, “Get going. I’ll cover for you with your father and your teacher and run interference with those girls.”

“You don’t have to tell us twice.” Hope replied as she took the driver’s seat while the boys and Kim quickly got into the rear of the car.

“Thanks, Mrs. P.” Tara smiled at the older woman as she got into the Mustang. “We owe you.”

“You owe me big. Now…get outta here!” Ann responded with a laugh, waving goodbye as Hope peeled out of the parking lot. Turning to Bonnie and Monique, the redheaded neurosurgeon plastered a polite smile on her face, “Hello, Bonnie. I’m afraid you just missed Kim.” Turning to the dark-skinned girl standing next to her daughter’s rival, she maintained her grin, “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Kim’s mother.”

“You two have a good time.” Mr. Williamsen instructed his son and the young cheerleader standing next to the young man.

“We will, Dad.” Oscar grinned as Cindy noticed Liz and Jessica standing close by talking with their boyfriends.

“Oscar? I’m gonna say hi to the others…” She motioned to where their friends were standing and talking. “Come get me when you’re ready.”

Waiting until the young woman was safely out of earshot, the older man placed his hand on his son’s shoulder, “Cindy’s a fine young woman, Son.” Mr. Williamsen declared, “She reminds me some of your Mom. Treat her like a lady…you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Oscar politely responded.

“Good.” Gustav Williamsen nodded his head in satisfaction. “Come on…I’ll help you load up.”

Smiling as he recognized the blond boy loading up the bus, Mr. Williamsen picked up an extra-heavy suitcase and placed it in the bus. “Let me give you a hand with that, Ron.”

“Thanks, Mr. Williamsen.” Ron grinned as, at once recognizing the older man, he introduced him to the attractive girl standing next to him, “Mr. Williamsen, this is Zita Flores. She’s a friend of mine. Zita, this is Mr. Williamsen, Oscar’s father.”

“Hello, Miss.” Gustav smiled as he held out a callused hand to the younger woman.

“Mr. Williamsen.” Zita smiled back as she spoke in a slightly Hispanic accented voice. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hello, Ronald!”

“Dr. Mr. Possible.” Ron replied with a big smile on his face as he introduced Zita to the man he considered to be his second father. “Where’s Dr. Mrs. Possible?”

“She’s talking with…” Looking back, the physicist’s lips narrowed as he saw his wife waving goodbye to the teenagers in Hope’s black Mustang, one of whom had red hair. “She was talking with Kim, but I guess they left. I was hoping we could all ride on the bus together.”

Quickly realizing that he was dealing with a very protective father, Gustav, a caring father himself, chuckled as he offered good natured consolation, “I’m sure you don’t have anything to worry about, James.” Directing the other father’s attention to where Oscar was standing talking with Cindy, the construction foreman pointed out, “We’ve both got good children.”

Picking up on the other father’s meaning, James nodded his head, “You’re right, Gustav. It’s just that…”

“It’s not always easy watching them grow up—is it?”

“No.” James shook his head, “It isn’t.”

“Is that a snowboard?” Zita asked as she pointed to the object in James’ hands.

“Yes.” Dr. Possible smiled. “It’s a homemade snowboard. I’m ready for shreddy.”

“Huh?” Zita exclaimed.

“Ummm…Okay, Mr. Dr. P.” Ron grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

“Well…” James exclaimed as his wife walked up to him. “I guess we better get on the bus. Too bad Kimmie-cub couldn’t join us. I was looking forward to us all singing ’99 Bottles of Pop’ together.”

“Mmmm….that’s nice…” Crystal sighed as she reluctantly broke from her liplock with her girlfriend. “I’m gonna miss that.”

“I’m working tonight, but I’ll try to make it up there in a day or so.” Zoe murmured as she nuzzled up close to her girlfriend, the pair taking advantage of a concealed spot to engage in some PDA.

“I’ll keep the bed nice and warm for you.”

“You do that.”

“Break it up, Edwards and…” At once recognizing the woman with his student, Mr. Barkin stammered in surprise, “Ummm…Zoe…what…”

“Hi, Stevie…” The exotic dancer grinned as her girlfriend tried to restrain herself from laughing, “Sorry…I didn’t mean to break any rules.” She apologized, this time in a serious tone of voice, “Please don’t punish Crystal. I dragged her over here.”

“I’ll let it slide…” Mr. Barkin relented, “…this time.” Regaining his equilibrium, the grizzled ex-Marine advised, “Say your goodbyes Ms. Edwards…Ms. Chen…the bus will be leaving soon.”

“Thanks, Stevie.” Zoe replied, adding with a cheeky grin, “Clea says hi and told me to tell you if I ran into you before she did that she misses you at the Club.”

“Ummm…yes…” Mr. Barkin nervously stammered as he pulled at his collar, “Thank you, Ms. Chen. Tell Clea I’ll see her as soon as we get back from this trip.”

“All right, everybody! Listen up!” Mr. Barkin commanded, “You will board the bus in a calm and orderly fashion. There will be no pushing or shoving.”

Watching as the students all boarded the bus under the watchful eye of the substitute, Ann commented to the ex-Marine. “I think it’s nice of the school to let the students go on this trip. I know it must have taken a lot out of the budget.”

“Not really, Mrs. Possible. We’re just using the funds that had already been earmarked for the football team’s travel to State. The teacher, lowering his voice, further implored, “Please keep this quiet, because I have a reputation I have to protect. The students need something like this. They’re still shaken up by what happened to the football team. This will allow them to start the new semester on a good note which will hopefully translate into better performance and improved grades and test scores.”

“That’s good thinking.” Ann nodded her head approvingly. “I know Kim was very happy about going on this trip.”

As the last of the students boarded, Mr. Barkin gestured towards the bus. “Mr. and Mrs. Possible, if you would please? It’s time for us to go.”

** _Hope’s car on the way to the ski resort_ **

“To Kim’s mom!” Tara toasted as she held up her flask and took a swig and then passed it to the boy on whose lap she sat.

“K svyoye materi!” Sergei raised the flask and after taking a swallow, handed it back to Josh.

“To your mom!” Josh grinned as he took a small sip.

“To Mom!” Kim laughed as she took a swallow and handed the flask back to her blonde friend.

“That was nice of her to cover for us like that.” The lovely redhead said as she laid her head down on her boyfriend’s lap, further admitting, “And she’s right. It wouldn’t hurt for me to spend a couple of hours with them.”

Hope remarked with a wicked grin, “I’m just imagining the look on Bonnie’s face when she gets there and sees her mother waiting for her.”

Laughing, Kim responded, “Yeah. Make sure you get a picture for the yearbook.”

“Oh, Kimmie, luv…” Tara chuckled, “You are one evil girl.”

Pulling up to give her boyfriend a lingering kiss, she whispered seductively in his ear, “When we get to the cabin, I’ll show you just how evil I am.”

** _The bus on the way to the ski resort_ **

“Did you see this, Cindy?” Ron asked as he handed a tabloid newspaper over the dark-haired cheerleader and newspaper reporter.

“Don’t tell me you’re buying into that trash, Ron?” Cindy sighed, “It’s like Bigfoot or Wendigo. That picture’s most likely a fake with some guy dressed up in animal furs with stilts and snowshoes.”

“Hey…they’re offering a five thousand dollar reward for a clear picture of the snowbeast.” Ron declared.

“You don’t really believe all that BS, do you Stoppable?” Mr. Barkin snorted.

“I don’t know, Sir…” Ron countered, “Kim and I have seen some pretty strange stuff.”

“He’s got a point there.” Oscar said, coming to his friend’s defense. “We saw some of that this Halloween—remember?”

“Killer mechanical robots aren’t the same thing as mythological creatures.” Cindy rebutted, “But…a good reporter keeps an open and…” pausing for moment, she finished her thought, emphasizing her next word, “….skeptical mind.”

** _The Ski Resort_ **

Arriving at the resort at the same time as the bus, Hope pulled her Mustang into an empty parking spot as the school bus pulled up in front of the resort entrance. Getting out of the car, the five young men and women quickly joined their friends and schoolmates who were at that moment exiting the bus.

“Hey, Ron!” Kim smiled as she ran up to her old friend, “Have a good trip?”

“Yeah.” The blond youth replied, giving his best friend a toothy grin, “You should have come with us. Your mom and dad led us in sing-a-longs and everything!”

“I’m glad you had a good time, Ron.” Kim smiled. “So…where’s your friend?”

“Zita?” Ron grinned as his eye fell on the slender dark-skinned girl who was currently talking with Crystal. “She’s over there talking with Crystal. Knowing those two…” He chuckled, “They’re planning where we’re gonna adventure next in Everlot.”

“That’s cool.” Kim nodded her head approvingly, glad that her best friend was finally finding outside interests and friends. “Maybe we can get together once everyone gets settled in? How about we talk over some hot chocolate?”

“That sounds like a great idea, KP!” Ron’s smile grew broader at the invitation. “Me and Rufus are always on for the hot chocolate.”

“Yeah.” Rufus echoed as he popped out of Ron’s pocket and gave his redheaded friend a wave. “Hot chocolate!”

“It’s a date then.” Kim smiled as Ron’s attention was diverted by a rough masculine growl.

“You ready to find that snowbeast, Stoppable?”

“Mr. B? I thought you said that the snowbeast was BS?”

Shaking his head, the substitute teacher growled, “Do you want the entire class going for that reward money?”

“Ohhh…yeah…you’re right.” Ron nodded his head as he heard his naked mole-rat companion cough. “Ummm…what about Rufus?”

“You help me get that photo, Stoppable, I’ll cut you in for two percent. How you split it with your hairless companion is your business.” Mr. Barkin answered back with a scowl. “So…we have a deal?”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head as he turned to his best friend, “Catch you later, KP!”

“Where are you going, Ron?” Kim shook her head as she watched her old friend take off at a run. Raising her voice, she shouted, “You owe me a cup of hot chocolate!”

“What’s the story?” Tara asked.

“Yeah…Ron left in an awful hurry.” Hope noted.

“Something about taking a picture of a snowbeast.” Kim replied, shaking her head. “Oh well…guess we ought to get checked in.”

“Already took care of that, Kimmie-cub.”

“Ummm…dad? You and Mom aren’t staying with us…are you?”

“Yes, Dear.” Ann replied with a wicked grin on her face, “Sorry, but school board regulations require at least one chaperone stay with any group of students sleeping in separate lodging facilities. It was either us…Mrs. Rockwaller…” the redheaded neurosurgeon smirked impishly as she pointed to a middle-aged brown-haired woman who was currently making a certain teenage Rockwaller’s life miserable, “…or Mr. Barkin. Besides…” She gave her daughter a meaningful look, “This will give you that chance to spend a couple of hours with us.” Glancing at Josh, the worldly mother quipped, “I’m sure you didn’t have anything planned that we would consider to be out of line…right, honey?”

“Of course not, Mom.” Kim sighed.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ann chuckled, “Don’t worry, dear. We’ll try to stay out of your hair most of the time.” A crooked grin again appearing on her face, Ann wisecracked to the Dirty Pair and their boyfriend, “Sorry girls…Sergei…you’re going to have to postpone whatever it is you’ve got planned until you get back home.”

“That’s all right, Mrs. P.” Tara gamely replied as she whispered to her companions, “We’ll just have to be creative.”

** _On the trail of the snowbeast_ **

** **

Straining under the load of all the equipment he was carrying on his back, Ron grumbled to the man walking ahead of him, also carrying a backpack. “Why didn’t we get a pack mule or something like that? When I’m snow hiking with Kim, we always have a pack mule or a Sherpa or something to help with the load.”

“You’re not traveling with the pep squad today, Stoppable.” Mr. Barkin growled, “You want your two percent, you’re gonna have to earn it.” Just then, the combat veteran heard what sounded like a cross between a grunt and a sniff. “Sssshhh…did you hear that?” He said in a low whisper as he crouched down lower.

“Hear what?” Ron exclaimed sarcastically, “My teeth chattering from the cold? My knees knocking ‘cause I’m scared to death? My bladder sloshing because of all that coffee I drank?”

“Shut up and listen!” Barkin commanded in a harsh whisper as both hikers heard a loud roar.

“That’s the snowbeast!” The substitute teacher exclaimed, “Move it!”

“I’m moving! I’m moving!” Ron shouted back as he struggled up the slope, barely keeping up with the larger man.

“It’s over there!” Barkin pointed only to have Ron point elsewhere.

“It changed direction.” The blond youth shouted as something heavy plowed into both men, knocking them down on to the ground.

“You okay, Rufus?” Ron asked as he picked up his little companion.

“Okay.” The naked mole-rat chittered in response.

“Dammit! It got away.” Mr. Barkin groaned as a loud roar was heard.

“It’s coming back!” Ron cried out as his rodent companion panicked.

“Ease up, Stoppable.” The substitute teacher commanded, “She’s a woman.”

“Well, thanks for noticing.” The woman replied in a voice tone that was half amused and half offended.

“Well….” Mr. Barkin stammered, “Ummm…you’re obviously female.”

“Obviously.” The woman drolly replied.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ron proceeded to put his foot in his mouth yet again, “We thought that you were the snowbeast.”

“Not that we think you look beastly in any way.” Mr. Barkin quickly interjected, giving the boy standing next to him a harsh glare.

“Don’t tell me you believe that silly fairy tale.” The woman chuckled.

“Of course not!” Both males responded, shaking their heads.

“I’m Amy Hall.” The woman said, introducing herself. “I’m pleased to meet you Mr…”

“Barkin.” The teacher quickly responded, “Steve Barkin.”

“Ummm…say, Stevie…” Amy began only to be quickly cut off by the gruff teacher.

“I prefer Steve.”

“Good.” The woman leered, “I prefer Steve too. I kinda got turned around up here. Could I get you to take me back to the lodge?”

“Of course, Ma’am.” Barkin gallantly replied. “Please follow us.”

“Mr. Barkin…the babe magnet.” Ron quipped to his rodent friend in a teasing voice as the pair followed behind the teacher and strange woman.

** _The ski lodge_ **

Carrying his and his wife’s luggage into the ski lodge, James at once noticed the two bedrooms. “Perfect!” He grinned as he spoke to his temporary housemates. “You girls can take that room…” He directed, pointing to the bedroom on his right. “While us guys will bunk in the other…” He smiled as he picked up his bags and walked to the bedroom on his left.

“Let me give you a hand, Mr. Possible.” Josh offered as he picked up a suitcase.

“Thank you, Josh.” Mr. Dr. P. responded.

Picking up her bags, Ann smiled at her daughter, “Come along, Kim. We can get situated.”

“Okay, Mom.” The young redhead sighed.

“Are the bedrooms adjoining?” Hope asked as the married couple disappeared into their rooms.

“No.” Tara responded with a crooked grin. “That’s both a help and a hindrance. “We’ve got the hot tub on the patio and what looks like a den or study we can sneak off to.”

“We will have to be very careful.” Sergei cautioned, “The Possibles are aware we are going to try to find private places. They will be watchful.”

“We’ll need to get with Kim and Josh and take turns distracting the ‘rents.” Hope suggested.

“Good idea.” Tara nodded her head in agreement. “We get with the other two and then put Operation Parental Confusion in play.”

His eyes falling on the modified snowboard, Josh inquired, “Did you make that snowboard, Dr. Possible?”

“Kind of.” James grinned, “I picked up the board at Rick’s sporting goods in the Mall, but the modifications are mine. I just added in some stuff that was lying around in my lab at the space center.”

“Maybe I could see it in action some time.” Josh grinned as he hefted the board in his hands. “It’s kinda heavy though…”

“Yeah.” The rocket scientist nodded his head in agreement, “The mods do add quite a bit of weight as does the solid fuel. Wish I could have gone with liquid fuel…” he chuckled, “…but that would have been too volatile and the tanks and fuel system would have made the board even heavier than it is already.”

“I remember our first family ski trip.” Ann recollected, talking to her daughter as she began the process of unpacking her suitcase. “You were two years old at the time.” She laughed, “You took off all your clothes in the middle of the lodge.”

“Mom…” Kim cried out in a worried tone, “Please don’t tell that story in front of other people.”

Chuckling as she shook her head, Ann replied, “Honey…I would never humiliate you like that. Although it is a funny story.” She laughed, “I mean, it’s not unknown for two year olds to run around stark naked—right?”

“Yeah…maybe…” Kim snorted, “But…please, Mom…promise me that this is one two year old running around naked story you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise, honey.” Ann giggled, “But I do reserve the right to embarrass you in front of your fiancé one day.”

“Fair enough.” Kim laughed, “Just so you understand that you’re gonna be waiting for a while.”

“Good.” Ann replied, half joking, half serious. “You’re still way too young to be thinking in those terms yet.” Pausing for a moment, she further cautioned, “Or in certain other terms…”

“You mean sex.” Kim responded with a sigh, “Mom…I wasn’t planning on jumping in bed with Josh on this trip.”

“I know that, dear.” The redheaded matriarch answered back in a reassuring tone, “And…believe it or not…so does your father. But accidents do happen and it’s easy to get carried away if you’re not careful.” Pausing for a moment, Ann confessed in a low voice, “It happened to me.”

“What?” Kim exclaimed. “You mean you…before Dad?”

Patting a spot on the bed next to her, Ann waited until her daughter had sat down before continuing. “Yeah.” Her lips turning up in a wry grin, Ann asked her daughter, “Have you ever heard of the Rule of Three?”

“No.” Kim shook her head.

“It’s very simple.” The neurosurgeon chuckled, “When you ask a man how many women he’s slept with, divide by three; but when you ask a woman that question, multiply by three.” Seeing the confused look on her daughter’s face, Ann laughed a little louder, “You see, guys like to make their friends think they’re these great lovers with tons of conquests, so they exaggerate, while we women underplay the number because we don’t want to appear slutty.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Kim nodded her head, “So…”

“One.” Ann deadpanned with a straight face.

“In other words…” Kim began only to have her mother finish.

“Three guys before I met your father. After I met him, he’s been the only one I’ve been with or want to be with.”

“So…” Kim inquired, “When was your first time?”

“I was sixteen going on seventeen at the time…about your age.” Ann reminisced. “He was my high school boyfriend. One thing led to another and…you can figure out the rest.”

“He didn’t dump you after…did he?” Kim asked.

“Oh…heavens no.” Ann responded. “He was a good boy and a good boyfriend at the time. We did it several times while we were together. We parted friends and every now and again I’ll get an email from him. He’s married and has kids of his own and lives on the other side of the country.”

“So…what happened?”

“We graduated high school and went to different colleges.” Ann replied. “It’s hard to keep a long-distance relationship going. I met someone at Upperton U. and he met someone at Dimsdale Tech. and we went our separate ways. No bad feelings or drama or anything like that. I saved all that for number two.”

“Number two was the bad one.” Kim surmised.

“Right.” Ann nodded her head. “I was nineteen and he was about the same age and part of a fraternity. Now…” The older woman cautioned, “Not all fraternities or fraternity brothers are bad…in fact most if not almost all of them…are ordinary young men. But you do have a few who are…okay…plain language here…they’re assholes. I had the bad luck of running into one of those few assholes. Our…I wouldn’t call it a relationship; I’d call it more of a head on collision…lasted maybe a month or two until he hit me.”

“Mom!! He didn’t?”” Kim cried out in shock.

“Yeah.” Ann nodded her head, “What he didn’t take into account was that I would hit him back…a kick to his groin that put him on the floor and allowed me to get out.”

“Good for you, Mom!” Kim exclaimed, “So…what happened to him?”

“I told the rest of his frat brothers about it…” Ann responded, “Remember what I said about the great majority of fraternity brothers actually being pretty decent boys?”

“Yeah.”

“They kicked his butt and expelled him from the fraternity after making him apologize to me.” Ann replied.

“And number three?”

“Number three was my senior year of college and first year med school.” Ann recollected with a warm grin. “He was a good man and for a while I thought he was going to be the one. But…” She shook her head, “Medical school…especially first year…is a very stressful environment. A lot of marriages and relationships don’t survive it. Our relationship was one of those that didn’t.”

“Do you still maintain contact with him?” Kim inquired.

“Oh yes.” Ann nodded her head, smiling, “He owns a chain of auto dealerships in the Tri-City area. When you’re ready to buy a car, let me know and I’ll set you up for a discount.”

“Does Dad know about…”

“Yeah.” Ann nodded her head, “I told him. Honey…” Ann looked deep into her daughter’s eyes as she spoke, “Communication and trust are vital elements in any relationship. Without them, your relationship—no matter how much you love each other—won’t last. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t, Mom.” Kim vowed.

“Good.” Ann smiled, “Now…I know that sooner or later you’re going to meet that certain boy…if you haven’t already…yeah…” she chuckled as her daughter’s face grew red, “…I’m talking about Josh…who’s going to knock you off your feet and you’re going to want to take your relationship to the next level. I also know your father would probably prefer you to wait until you’re checked into the Middleton Senior Center and, to be honest, I’m hoping that date is later rather than sooner. But I know…and really…if you were to press him on it…so does your father…that day is going to come. All I can tell you is to be sure you’re ready and that you really want it to happen with that person because you only get one first time. Also, promise me you’ll be safe and…for heaven’s sake…don’t let it be in the back seat of a car or in a sleazy motel room.”

“Don’t worry, Mom.” Kim chuckled, “That’s a promise I’m more than willing to make. Like I said, I have no intention of going to bed with Josh right now.” Her laughter fading, she added, “I’m not sure when it will happen, but I know that it will happen one day. It might be with Josh…it might be with someone else. But I am sure that it won’t be now or anytime in the immediate future. Okay?”

“Good enough for me, dear.” Ann responded with a warm smile, “Now…let’s finish unpacking. Then maybe we can see about getting together with Hope and Tara for some hot chocolate or tea and let the boys be boys for a little while—okay?”

Smiling, Kim responded to her mother, “Okay.”

“We’re going to the main lodge for tea and hot chocolate, boys!” Ann announced to the three males clustered around a greatly modified snowboard. “Coming with us, girls?”

“Okay, dear.” James absent mindedly replied with a wave. 

“Thanks, Mrs. P.” Tara and Hope replied, “Tea and hot chocolate sounds perfect right now.”

“So…wanna give it a test run boys?” James asked as he picked up the snowboard.

“Yes, Sir!”

“Da!”

“All right, then!” The rocket scientist exclaimed, “Let’s take this bad boy out and see what it can do. You know…” He remarked as he and the boys exited the house, “I’m betting we could take these rocket engines and, with a little more tinkering, give them enough thrust where they could propel a sled. What do you think?”

“Da!” Sergei exclaimed, “I saw a large sled in one of the shops. We could take that and install the engines.”

“Cool!” Josh cried out, “I can paint the sides…decorate it.”

“Sounds good, boys!”

“Boys and their toys!” Ann laughed, her laughter soon joined by the giggles and snickers of the other girls in the room. “Come on and let’s get that hot chocolate while the boys have their fun.”

Entering the main lodge, the four women found Bonnie sitting at a table with her mother along with Jessica, Liz, and Crystal, all three of whom had devilish smirks on their faces as the brown-haired cheerleader cringed at the stories being told about her childhood.

“Poor Bonnie…” Tara smirked.

“Yeah.” Hope chuckled, “Poor…poor Bonnie.”

“Ron!” Kim called out as she recognized her best friend sitting at a table with Mr. Barkin and a strange woman.

“KP!” Ron called back as he rushed to join Kim and the others. “Thank God you’re here! I was about to die listening to Mr. Barkin and that woman.”

“Where’s your friend?” Kim asked.

“Oh…Zita?” Ron stammered, “She’s getting changed. We’re planning on hitting the bunny slopes later. She’s not used to skiing, so we’re going to take it nice and slow.”

“That’s cool.” Kim smiled, “You got time to join us for a cup of hot chocolate?”

“Always, KP.” Ron smiled as he joined his best friend and the others at the same long table close to where Mr. Barkin and Amy were sitting.

“I’m going to buy you a mug of hot chocolate, Stevie.” Amy declared with a big grin on her face.

“You don’t have to do that, Ma’am.” Mr. Barkin politely demurred. “I need to get back out to the slopes.”

“Did you find your monster?” Kim asked with mischievous grin as she sipped her hot chocolate.

“I’m not sure.” Ron replied as he filled his friend in on their earlier adventures on the slopes, ending his tale at the point where they found Amy.

Her attention diverted to the newcomer, Kim at once spotted the pendant hanging down the woman’s neck. “Is that an Otterfly?”

“Yes.” The woman’s lips turned up in a brilliant smile, “Do you collect Cuddle Buddies too?”

“I see them at the mall.” Kim averred, “No big, really.”

“You used to go crazy over those things.” Ann laughed. 

“Mom!”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m happy to find a fellow Cuddler.” Amy chuckled, “I used to be president of the Cuddle Buddies Collectors Club. You meet the nicest people at Cuddlecons, don’t you?”

“I’ve never been to one.” Kim declared as her friends and her mother tried with varying degrees of success to hide their giggles.

“So…who’s your favorite?” Amy inquired. “As you can see, mine’s Otterfly.”

“It was a long time ago…” Kim drawled as her mother interrupted.

“There was this one Cuddle Buddy that you’d never let me wash.” Ann recalled, “Now…“Which one was it? Oh yes! Pandaroo! You still sleep with the little guy!”

“Thanks, Mom.” Kim sarcastically grumbled in a low voice as the rest of the table laughed merrily.

“Can I borrow your communicator, Kim?” Ron asked as he held out his hand.

“Sure.” Kim, seeking to change the subject, replied as she handed her Kimmunicator to her friend.

Activating the Kimmunicator, Ron inquired, “What’s the snowbeast sitch, Wade?”

Appearing on the viewscreen of the comm unit, Team Possible’s tech genius replied, “Sorry, Ron. I couldn’t find anything in any of the historical archives that have been digitized or anything from local tall tales and legends.”

“Did you pull Wade in on this wild snowbeast chase, Ron?” Kim made an exasperated noise as she shook her head.

“Only if he delivers.” Ron replied.

“Barkin has me down for ten percent.” Wade responded with a grin.

“Ten?” Ron growled as he gave a sidewise glance at the smirking substitute teacher.

“Only if I deliver.” Wade countered. “Otherwise, I get nada.”

“Whatever.” Ron growled, “Call me if you find out anything.” Handing the Kimmunicator back to its owner, Ron prompted, “Here’s your Kimmunicator back, KP.”

“Keep it.” Kim replied with a wave of her hand, “If necessary, I can borrow Hope or Tara’s.”

“You don’t want to come with us to track it down?” Ron asked, trying to tempt his friend into joining the expedition.

“No.” Kim shook her head. “I think I’ll stick around here and maybe hit the slopes.”

“When are you planning on heading out?” Hope inquired, speaking to both Ron and Mr. Barkin.

“As soon as possible.” Mr. Barkin responded, “You ready, Stoppable?”

“Yeah, Mr. B.”

“Didn’t you plan on hitting the slopes with Zita, Ron?” Tara queried, sounding a cautionary note, “Piece of advice, luv. If you make a first date with a pretty girl to go skiing with her, you had better keep it if you want a second date with that same girl or a first date with any other girl she knows.”

“Good point.” Ron nodded his head, “It might not be a bad idea to wait until tomorrow anyway—right, Mr. Barkin?”

“You snooze, you lose, Stoppable.” Barkin growled, “I’m heading out.”

“Ron…” Mrs. Possible interjected, offering her wisdom, “Tara’s right. You better keep your date with that girl…”

“Sorry, Mr. Barkin.” Ron shrugged his shoulders, “But I gotta keep my date.” After first getting Kim’s permission, the blond youth handed the Kimmunicator over to the substitute teacher. “Here, Mr. Barkin. You better take this in case you run into trouble.”

“Your loss, Stoppable.” Barkin quipped, taking the Kimmunicator as he and the dowdy woman seated next to him rose to their feet, “I’m going for the five Gs.”

Looking down at Rufus, Ron whispered, “Can you keep an eye on him, little guy?”

“Can do!” The little mole-rat chittered as he took off after the burly teacher, slipping unnoticed into a camera bag.

Watching as the substitute teacher and strange woman left the lodge, Kim patted her best friend on the back of his hand. “You made the right decision, Ron.”

“Hey, Ron.” Zita, with a radiant smile on her face, called out as she came down the stairs with her snow skis. “Ready?”

His lips turning up in a big grin as he realized that, this time at least, he had made the right decision, Ron quickly responded, “Let’s go!”

** _Mr. Barkin—In search of the snowbeast_ **

“Where are you hiding?” Barkin murmured as he doublechecked the condition of his camera.

Chittering and pointing madly. Rufus tugged at the pants leg of the burly substitute teacher until he finally got the big man’s attention. “Look! Big!”

“Those are some big footprints.” Barkin commented as he snapped a picture of the footprints. “Good job, little guy. For that, I’m giving you Stoppable’s share.”

“Yeah.” Rufus chattered as he scanned the area with his eyes. Spotting movement in the tree line, the rodent chittered, “Over here!”

“You see something, rodent?” Barkin queried as he crept towards the trees where a dog’s head and upper body appeared.

Smiling as he spotted the dog, the substitute teacher called out, “Here boy!”

Panting, the dog came out of the tree revealing itself to be some sort of unholy combination between dog and lobster. The creature had the pincers of a lobster, along with six lobster legs and a lobster tail. “Yech…you are one ugly mother…” Readying his camera to snap a picture of the monstrosity, the teacher was momentarily stunned by a rumbling noise, followed quickly afterwards by a giant monster that was part rabbit and part rhinoceros. 

“Down, boy!”

Turning towards the female voice, Barkin quietly activated the Kimmunicator so that Wade could see and hear what was happening. “Amy?” The teacher called out as the dog-lobster jumped into the arms of the pudgy black-haired woman flanked by two men whose heads were covered by hoods.

Pointing to the camera, Amy ordered her henchmen, “Get that camera!”

As the henchmen grabbed the camera, Mr. Barkin ripped the hood off of one and then the other. “My God!” He recoiled on seeing the hideous mutations. The first figure being that of a man with a pig’s head and the second a man with the head of a bird. Stunned by what he saw, the former Marine spec-ops specialist didn’t see the blow delivered to him by the burly pig-man, instantly knocking him out.

“Take him to the lab!” Amy ordered as she mounted the rhino-rabbit as Rufus, unseen by anyone, quietly slipped into Barkin’s pocket.

Watching helplessly as the scene played out before his eyes, Wade quickly reacted, “Thankfully, Tara and Hope still have their Kimmunicators.”

** _The Ski Lodge_ **

** **

“Poor Bonnie.” Tara smirked as the girls, accompanied by Mrs. Possible, watched their fellow cheerleader literally squirming in her seat as Mrs. Rockwaller continued telling stories of her youngest daughter’s toddler years to the other cheerleaders and their boyfriends seated at the table with her.

“Couldn’t happen to a nicer person.” Hope chuckled evilly as she sipped her tea. Watching Ron and Zita skiing off together, the raven-haired cheerleader observed, “Looks like our boy’s found himself someone.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head, “I talked to Zita briefly after we got off the bus. Her and Ron have a lot in common. They both like video games and watching movies and they’ve got that whole Everlot thing going.”

“I’m glad.” Ann commented as she sipped her hot tea. “I have to admit, for a while, I was worried about him. Remember Halloween?” As the other females at the table nodded their heads, she continued, “Remember how hard he clung to trick or treating?”

Kim nodded her head, “I tried every trick in the book to get him to come to the haunted house—even The Pout.” She shook her head, “Nothing worked. He was determined to go trick or treating.”

“You know the reason why he keeps his subscriptions to _Highlights_ and _Jack and Jill_ up…don’t you?” Kim’s mother further recalled.

“Yeah, Mom.” Kim averred as she sipped her tea.

The neurosurgeon concluded for the benefit of Tara and Hope. “He keeps those subscriptions because by doing so he’s prolonging his childhood. Now….have either of you noticed any changes since he began playing that Everlot game?”

“Not at first.” Kim replied, “But…once he met Zita in real life…” She nodded her head as Tara picked up the narrative.

“He’s behaving a bit more like a teenage boy and less like a preteen.” The British adventuress noted.

“He’s not all the way there yet, though.” Hope pointed out, “We had to remind him about his date with Zita.”

“True.” Tara nodded agreement, “He’s still rather clueless, but this time, he took our advice. Not so long ago, he’d have gone along with Barkin.”

“He probably still would have if we weren’t here at the time.” Ann noted.

“He has a ways to go.” The blonde cheerleader conceded, “Still…he’s with her now and not tramping about on a wild snowbeast chase with Mr. Barkin. That’s a step in the right direction.”

_Beep…beep…beep_

“We’ve got a problem.” Wade announced to the women gathered at the table. “Let me show you the video recording.

As the recording played through, Ann, tapping her temple with her finger, remarked, “Those creatures look genetically engineered. I’d say by that woman.” She said pointing to Amy. Then, her gaze falling on the pig-man and bird-man hauling the limp form of Mr. Barkin along with his equipment, she pointed out with a note of alarm in her voice, “She’s also apparently been experimenting on human beings. I’d say Mr. Barkin is in a great deal of trouble.”

“We better get out there, Kim.” Tara prompted as the redhead nodded her head.

“Hope?” Wade called out from the Kimmunicator, pointing out the rabbit-rhinoceros, “You might want to bring Baby’s big brother for this.”

“Good idea.” Hope nodded her head as she turned to the other girls, “Time to suit up.”

“You’re going to need me with you.” Ann declared, forestalling the others’ objections with a raised hand, “I might be a neurosurgery specialist, but I still possess more knowledge in genetics and biology than any of you.”

“You’re right, Mom.” Kim reluctantly conceded, “Just please…”

“Don’t worry, honey.” Ann smiled down at her daughter, “I’ll stay out of your way.”

** _Ron and Zita on the slopes_ **

“You’re getting better, Zita.” Ron said with a smile as he helped the brown-skinned girl up off the snow. “This time you made it down the slope before falling.”

“Ha Ha Stoppable.” Zita laughed good-naturedly as she brushed the snow off. Looking about the area, she asked, “Do you know where we are?”

“Hmmm…” Ron mused, “This looks familiar.” Pausing for a moment, the blond youth soon recalled, “This is where we met that crazy lady!”

“What’s that?” Zita exclaimed, pulling at Ron’s sleeve while at the same time pointing at a shiny object on the ground.

“Don’t know.” Ron shook his head, “Let’s check.” Carefully approaching the object, the blond boy quickly recognized it as being Kim’s communicator. “It’s Kim’s.” Ron exclaimed, “I gave it to Mr. B. before he headed out to track down the snowbeast.” Picking up the Kimmunicator, Ron pressed the activation button. Seeing Wade appear on the viewscreen, Ron queried, “Hey Wade. What’s the sitch?”

“Mr. Barkin was taken prisoner by that Amy woman.” Wade reported, “She had two…things…with her.” The young genius warned, “She’s also got a monster that’s part rabbit and part rhinoceros.”

“Yech!” Ron blanched as Zita shuddered at the picture that suddenly popped into her head.

“Right.” Wade agreed. “The girls and Mrs. P. are on the way and they’re bringing their stuff. If I were you, I’d find some place to lie low, activate the transponder, and let them come to you.” Seeing that the blond sidekick was about to object, Wade pointed out, “I know what you’re thinking, Ron. But remember you’ve got a civilian with you. You need to keep her safe. When Kim and the others arrive, we’ll have a better chance of rescuing Mr. Barkin and getting to the bottom of whatever’s happening here.”

Glancing at the young woman standing next to him, Ron reluctantly agreed, “You’re right, Wade. We’ll wait behind those trees for the others. Tell them to hurry though.”

“I will.” Wade promised, further advising, “Keep an eye out for that monster. It looks like a thousand miles of bad road. Hope’s bringing Baby’s big brother to deal with it.”

“If she’s bringing Big Brother here, then that thing must be bad news.” Ron concurred, “Baby’s bad enough.”

“Ummm…Ron…” Zita queried as her companion led her to the safety of the tree line. “Who or what is Baby and her big brother and what’s going on here?”

“Let’s get to cover and between me and Wade we’ll fill you in on everything. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Zita nodded her head in agreement, “Let’s move.”

** _DNAmy’s Lair_ **

** **

“Where am I?” Steve Barkin demanded as he quickly discovered that both he and Rufus had been tied up and were now in some sort of laboratory.

“This is my new genetic engineering lab.” Amy replied, “I had to build a new one after they kicked me out of my old facilities at MIST—the meanies! Look over here…” She commanded as she pressed a button, causing a door to slide open, “This is my favorite room.”

“Oh…my…God!” Barkin gasped as he laid eyes on row after row of Cuddle Buddies all in special display cases.

“Every Cuddle Buddy ever made.” Amy proudly declared. “I collected them all. But it wasn’t enough.” She shook her head as she took a tray of cookies out of the oven, “Want one, Stevie?”

“No thanks.” The ex-Marine shook his head as he realized that he was dealing with a madwoman.

“I wanted more.” Amy explained, “I wanted to go where no Cuddler had gone before—living Cuddle Buddies!”

“That’s a big step.” Barkin declared, realizing that quite probably his life depended on him keeping the insane woman standing before him talking and distracted as long as possible.

“Not if you’re one of the world’s foremost genetic engineers.” Amy responded with a scowl. “They said I was mad at MIST when they fired me. They called me crazy at Cuddle Con when I was removed as president.”

“Lady…” Barkin shook his head, “If you give up now we can…I can…get you some help.”

“You’re just a meanie like all the others!” Amy spat out. Her lips turning up in a cold smile, she gestured for her two hench-beasts to place Barkin and Rufus in two cylindrical chambers. “Don’t worry, Stevie. I can fix that problem. In a few minutes you’ll be as cute and cuddly as my little lobster-doggie.” After her unwilling test subjects were safely enclosed in the glass chambers, she pressed a button. Cackling madly, she waited until the lights on the both chambers had turned green. Smiling in satisfaction as her creation emerged from its cocoon, Amy turned to her creatures, “Patrol outside the lab. Bring back anything or anyone outside and set rabbitnoceros on guard.”

Approaching her newest creation, she gave it a tickle under the chin, “And how’s my cuddly-wuddly Ru-Stevie?”

** _The Lodge_ **

“What’s going on, honey?” James asked as he and the boys returned to the lodge while the girls were putting on the last of their arctic gear.

“Mr. Barkin’s been taken prisoner by some woman named Amy…Amy Hill…”

“Dr. Amy Hill?” James exclaimed, “Geneticist?”

“I guess so.” Ann replied, “Do you know who she is?”

“Black hair…a little pudgy…always talks about Cuddle Buddies?” James inquired.

“That’s her.” Kim affirmed as she zipped up her coat.

“How well do you know her, Mr. Possible?” Tara asked as she put on her belt and checked her weapons.

“Only by reputation.” James answered back as his daughter and her friends paid close attention. “She used to work at MIST studying genetics and gene splicing. It didn’t take long until everyone started calling her DNAmy. If she’d just kept her experiments at the computer simulation level or even experimenting on lower animals like rats and frogs she would have been okay, but she wanted to extend her research to human test subjects and when refused permission threatened to do so anyway…”

“She crossed a line.” Tara concluded.

“Right.” James nodded his head. “She was dismissed from her position and ostracized by the scientific community.”

“So…” Kim postulated, “She’s looking for revenge.”

“I don’t know.” James responded, “Could be. She was never really dangerous in the past, but if she’s using human subjects…” Opening the newspaper, he pointed to an article and photograph in the news section and then to the frozen image of the pig-man and bird-man on Tara’s Kimmunicator. “That would explain what happened to those kidnapped hikers.”

“Do you think they could be changed back to normal, Drs. Possible?” Hope asked, speaking to both of the Possible parents.

“I don’t see why not.” James replied, “It would just be a matter of resequencing the DNA properly. What do you think, Dear?”

“It should be possible.” Ann agreed and then suggested to the girls, “I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but I think that we both should go with you. We’ll stay out of your way, but if we’re going to bring those poor people…and possibly Mr. Barkin and who knows who else back, you’re going to need the two of us. Between my knowledge of medicine and biology…”

“And mine of physics and engineering…” James chimed in.

“You’ll have a much better chance than without us.” Ann concluded, allowing her daughter and her friends to make the final decision.

“They’re right, you know.” Tara declared, advocating for the Possible parents. “We’ll probably need them.”

“And I’ve seen your Dad in a fight.” Hope grinned, “I’d let him watch my back anytime.”

“Thanks, Hope.” James smiled at the dark-haired cheerleader.

“Okay…Mom…Dad…you’re in.” Kim decided, “Just…be careful.”

“You’ll want us too, lyubovniki.” Sergei declared as Josh nodded his head in agreement, “Oh…not to go into the fight…” He demurred, forestalling the girls’ objections, “But to help carry your gear and to remain as a reserve. Do not forget…you must always play for position and a rook or two on an open file can be decisive in the end game.”

“We’ve also got our special sled in case we need a fast getaway.” Josh noted as he pointed to the modified sled

“Good point, Sergei...Josh.” Tara nodded her head, “All right, you’re in. Let’s get going before the entire sophomore class decides to join us.”

** _Zita and Ron_ **

“Aww crap!” Ron sighed as he pointed to the pig-man and bird-man walking towards where he and Zita were hidden. “They must have seen or heard something.”

Grabbing the boy beside her by his hand, Zita tugged on it. “Come on…we need to run.”

“They’ll catch us.” Ron shook his head as the two mutations, joined by a dog-lobster sniffing the air and barking, picked up their pace to a trot. Taking the Kimmunicator they had found, Ron punched in a number sequence and then handed the device to the brown-skinned girl next to him. “Here. See the moving dot?” As Zita nodded her head, Ron continued, “It’s a tracking signal from Tara’s Kimmunicator. She’s getting a similar signal from us. I’m going to break out of the tree line and distract those bad guys. Wait until they’re chasing me and then take off for Tara and the others. Tell them me, Mr. Barkin, and Rufus are in trouble and that there’s a secret lair over there.” He quickly entered in another set of coordinates. “Tell them to hurry!”

“Ron…” Zita gazed into the young man’s eyes, her eyes watering, “I can’t….”

Smiling at the girl standing before him, Ron declared in a reassuring tone, “Being the distraction is part of my job description and I’m very good at it. Just ask Kim. Now…GO!”

Pulling Ron to her, Zita gave him a hard and passionate kiss on the lips. “Come back to me if you want more!”

“Ummm…I promise…” Ron stammered, “I’m gonna come back.” Taking a deep breath, the young man burst out of the tree line shouting “LEEROY JENKINS!” at the top of his lungs.

“You better.” Zita whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes and then, once she had seen that the creatures were now fully committed to chasing down their madly running and dodging quarry, took off at run in search of help.

** _The Rescue Party_ **

** **

“We’ve got someone coming towards us.” Tara announced as she showed Kim and Hope the blinking signal on her communicator.

“Could be Mr. Barkin.” Kim advised.

“Probably.” Hope replied as she took out her binoculars and scanned the area where the blip was moving. “Nope. It’s not Mr. Barkin. It’s Zita!”

“Something must have happened to Ron.” Kim exclaimed. “We need to find out what’s going on.”

“No one following her.” Hope reported as Kim and Tara waved the brown-skinned young woman towards them.

Out of breath, Zita stumbled as she reached the rescue party. The teenager gasped, pointing in the direction she had come from, “Ron…He…”

“What about Ron?” Kim asked with a worried look on her face, “Is he all right?”

“I…I don’t know.” Zita replied as she gratefully sipped from a thermos of hot chocolate handed to her by Mrs. Possible. “Those two…things…one of them was a man with a pig’s head and the other a man with a bird’s head…”

“Damn.” James muttered, shaking his head, “Amy actually went through with it. She spliced human DNA with animal.” A determined look on his face, the rocket scientist declared in a clear voice, “We have to stop her.”

“Can you show us where her hideout is, luv?” Tara asked the still trembling Zita.

“Yeah.” Zita responded, shaking her head, “But we have to hurry. What if that crazy woman does to Ron what she did to those poor people?”

“Let’s get a move on so we can make sure that doesn’t happen.” Hope growled as the rescue party once again set out to the mad scientist’s lair. Arriving at the lair, the group found the giant rabbitnoceros guarding the entrance. “Good thing we took Wade’s advice and brought Big Brother.” Hope declared as she opened a long metal suitcase and took out a VKS 12.7 mm caliber silenced sniper rifle.

“Dermo!” Sergei gasped as he saw the Russian made weapon. “I’ve seen pictures of those…” He said admiringly, “But this is the first time I’ve ever seen one up close.”

“It shoots as sweet as it looks and doesn’t make a sound. If you want, we’ll go out on the range when we get back and I’ll let you fire it, honeybuns.” Hope grinned as she chambered a round and then dropped into a prone firing position. 

“Da!” Sergei replied with a big grin on his face, “Spasibo lyubov.”

Taking out her binoculars, Tara acted as spotter. “Adjust the windage by two clicks, sweetie.” After her friend had made the necessary adjustments, Tara whispered, “Take the shot.”

Sighting in on her target, Hope squeezed the trigger and fired, hitting the giant monstrosity in the head, bringing it down without a sound. “Okay…” She said as she handed the rifle back to Sergei who then carefully put it back in its case, “Time for us to get up close.”

“Ready when you are Kim.” Tara declared.

“Don’t worry, Kimmie-cub.” James promised, “Your Mom and I will stay behind you and out of your way.”

“Okay.” Kim took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

** _DNAmy’s Lair_ **

** **

“What did you do to them?” Ron, mouth agape and eyes wide open gasped at the horror that was Ru-Stevie. “How could you do such a horrible thing to Rufus? What has he ever done to you? What sort of monster are you?”

“That’s what they said about me at MIST when all I wanted was living Cuddle Buddies.” DNAmy lamented, “You’re just like them. A meanie. But I can fix that too.” Pushing a button, she revealed a monkey trapped in one of the cylindrical tubes. “I’ve always wanted a Ronkey”

A cold shiver running up and down his spine, Ron squeaked in a high-pitched voice, “That’s just evil.”

Pointing to the empty tube, Amy ordered her hench-beasts, “Put him in.”

Just as they were about to grapple the young man by his arms to drag him to the tube, the lab shook with an explosion. “Someone’s breaking into the lab!” Amy shouted, “Stop them! Moments later, the mad geneticist heard the sound of gunfire. “No…No…No…Not my babies!” Turning to Ron, she growled, “Your friends are evil! They’re worse than meanies…they’re stinky murdering meanies!”

** _Outside the Lab_ **

** **

“Reinforcements.” Sergei called out, picking up a pistol as several genetic monstrosities emerged from the woods to converge on the lab. “If they hit our lyubovniki from behind…” 

“We can’t let that happen.” Josh agreed as he picked up the other pistol.

“You’re not leaving me here by myself.” Zita declared as she grabbed a baseball bat.

“What are we waiting for?” Sergei shouted as the three teenagers rushed to the lab where they met the Possible parents hiding near the entrance.

“We thought we were goners.” James said as he let out a breath of air. 

“We dug into the snow and prayed for our lives.” Ann sighed as she brushed the snow off her.

“We need to get moving.” James growled, “Kimmie-cub and the others…”

“Da.” Sergei nodded his head, “We go.”

** _Inside the Lab_ **

** **

Bursting into the lab, Kim and the Dirty Pair at once noticed a bound Ron standing between a pig-man and a bird-man. “We’ve got to be careful.” Kim whispered to her friends, “Those two must be the two missing hikers. We can’t kill them.”

“Don’t harm Ru-Stevie either!” Ron shouted, drawing the girls’ attention to the genetically spliced combination of Rufus and Mr. Barkin.

“That’s just wrong.” Tara rolled her eyes.

“Lady…” Hope jibed, “You are one twisted motherfucker.”

DNAmy, now apparently completely insane, gibbered, “You…you….stinkers! You murdered my babies! Kill them!”

Evading the pig-man, Hope drew her taser and fired, the electric shock stunning the creature. Dodging to the side, Tara barely avoided a claw sweep from the bird-man as she tossed a pair of sedative-coated shuriken at it, hitting the creature in the leg and arm.

“Shit!” Kim shouted as she barely dodged a large desk thrown at her by Ru-Stevie only to be caught in the coils of a catsnake. 

Ducking into a panic room, Amy pressed a button closing the door and then a second button revealing gun turrets.

“Fuck!” Tara and Hope shouted simultaneously as they dived for cover, gritting their teeth as the bullets just missed the two unconscious mutations.

Frightened by the sound of gunfire, Ru-Stevie panicked, running deeper into the lab, roaring as he fled.

“Kim!” Tara shouted as she drew her knife and tossed it to her friend.

“Thanks!” Kim replied as she picked up the knife and stabbed the catsnake, causing it to release her with a howl of agony.

Hearing the sound of footsteps and skittering on the hard floor, Hope grimaced, “Fuck. Reinforcements. We’re not letting crazy lady catch us—right?”

“Right.” Kim, Tara, and Ron both replied simultaneously as Hope, after cutting him free from his bonds, handed Ron her knife.

“Ready, luvs?” Tara took a deep breath as she grasped a throwing knife in her hands.

“Ready!”

Just as the footsteps reached the entrance, the teenagers heard the sound of gunfire and wild screams of agony. Moments later, they heard a Russian voice call out to them. “Lyubovniki! Kim! Ron! Are you all right?”

“We’re fine!” Tara called back, “But don’t come in…there are remote controlled gun turrets. Barmy girl’s in a panic room.”

“Kimmie-cub? Hope? Ronald?” James called out, “You all right.”

“We’re fine Dad.” Kim shouted, “But we need to find some way to knock out those turrets.”

“What about Wade?” Mrs. Possible asked as she and her husband barely dodged a fusillade of bullets from one of the turrets.

“Sorry, Mrs. P.” Wade responded through the Kimmunicator Zita still possessed, “She’s got those turrets hardwired. I can’t hack into them.”

“Amy was a genius.” James commented, “Crazy, but a genius.”

Ron, cringing behind a metal table between Kim and Tara looked up momentarily, quickly scanning the room with his eyes as he did so. Spotting a blinking instrument panel, something happened in his mind as what seemed like the pieces of a puzzle just clicked into place. Ducking to avoid a burst of gunfire, the blond youth again poked his head up, this time, he spotting two conduits coming from a console leading to the turrets. “There!” He shouted, pointing to the blinking panel. “That’s what’s controlling the turrets. Those conduits must hold the wires leading to the guns.”

“He could be right.” Hope shouted as she dived for cover. “We got nothing to lose by trying.”

“Okay.” Tara took a deep breath. “Everyone with guns, shoot at that instrument panel and keep firing until it’s a pile of junk.”

“Right!” Hope shouted as she, Josh, and Sergei emptied their clips into the instrument panel, rendering it into a smoking ruin while simultaneously silencing the turrets.

“Might as well come out, DNAmy.” Kim yelled, “You’re critters are either dead or knocked out and we’ve shut down your turrets.”

“I’ve got enough food and water to last for months.” Amy cackled. “The only way you’re getting through is by blowing up the entire lab and if you do that, then you kill Ru-Stevie and all my other subjects.”

“There are more?” Kim queried as she eyed the Pandaroo in the display case along with the mad scientist’s other Cuddle Buddies.

“Oh yes.” Amy replied. “Both human and animal. I’ll release them to you on the promise that you leave immediately afterwards. Double cross me and I’ll stay in here and you’ll never get your friends or those others back.”

“I’ve got another proposal.” Kim’s lips turned up in an evil grin as she walked towards the display exhibit and took the Pandaroo out of its case. Walking by Tara and Hope, she requested, “Can you two safely tranquilize Ru-Stevie?”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head, at once picking up on the redhead’s intent, “We’ll get him, luv.” Motioning for her best friend and Sergei and Josh to join her, she called out, “Right then, we’ve got retrieval duty, darlings.”

“Mom…Dad…” Kim asked, “Can you figure out how her machine works?”

Carefully examining the complex machinery, the neurosurgeon and rocket scientist both nodded their heads. “Yes, Dear.” Ann replied. “We need to get whoever or whatever’s been spliced into the first cylinder. Then we just reverse the procedure used to splice them to reconstitute their DNA into the proper hosts.”

“We can get started while you deal with Amy.” James proposed as Kim nodded her head.

“DNAmy?” Kim said as she held up the Pandaroo so that the mad scientist could see it and then held her knife next to the stuffed animal’s throat, smirking as she noticed the look of panic on the frumpy woman’s face. “Here’s my deal. You open that door and give yourself up and I won’t cut this little Cuddle Buddy’s head off and empty out all its stuffing on to the floor.”

“You …you wouldn’t!” Amy sobbed, “You’re a fellow Cuddler! It’s against the Cuddle Buddies’ Code to harm a Buddy!”

“You already violated that code when you turned those poor people into monsters.” Kim shouted as her mother activated the machine. “Right now, you better pray that my Mom and Dad are right and the process is reversible because if it isn’t…” She pressed the point on to the neck of the Pandaroo, almost, but not quite, breaking through. “So…do you give up or do I cut?”

“I give up.” Amy moaned as she opened the door and exited the panic room. Moving quickly, Kim bound the mad scientist using plastic cuffs as a human male emerged from the cylinder.

Stumbling forward a few paces, the man collapsed weeping on to the floor as Zita rushed forward to comfort him. “Take him over there…” Kim instructed the brown-skinned teenager in a gentle voice. “Give him some water or hot chocolate or whatever he needs.” She pleaded as she turned to her parents who were now putting the bird-man into the cylinder.

“How long will it take Mom…Dad?”

“It’ll take as long as it needs to, honey.” Mrs. Possible responded.

“We don’t want to rush this, Kimmie-cub.” James added.

“I know.” Kim sighed as Josh and Sergei carrying an unconscious Ru-Stevie between them, were followed by Tara and Hope who were escorting a young couple.

“We found them in cages in the back.” Tara explained. “I think Ms. Frankenstein was waiting for more animal test subjects before doing to them what she did to those two Zita’s taking care of and to Mr. Barkin and Rufus.”

Once Rufus and Barkin were finally separated, Kim gestured towards the exit. “Time for us to go.” She declared as the teenagers, along with the Possible parents, escorted the released prisoners and their prisoner out of the lab.

Upon seeing the dead rabbitnoceros lying at the entrance to the laboratory, Amy wailed, “Murderers! You killed my baby!” Turning hard eyes on the Possibles and the other teenagers, the mad scientist vowed, “If it’s the last thing I do, I will get my revenge on all of you for killing my babies!”

“The authorities are on their way.” Kim reported in a soft voice as she approached Mr. Barkin. “How are you doing, Sir?”

“Ms. Possible…Ms. Rossi…Ms. King…” The ex-Marine special ops veteran, still shaken by his recent experience, growled in a courageous effort to maintain a stoic front, “I know that between the three of you, you have at least one and probably three flasks containing contraband alcohol and at least one nicotine delivery device and a flame delivery system. I and the adult Possibles are going to close our eyes and I am going to count to five. By the time I finish counting, I expect one flask in one hand and a lit nicotine delivery device in the other. As he closed his eyes, the Possible parents closed theirs as well. “One…Two…” By the time he counted five and opened his eyes, he found a flask in his left hand and a lit cigarette in his right between his fingers. After taking a draw from the cigarette and exhaling, he took a hearty swig from the flask. “That’s good tequila.” He sighed as he replaced the cap on the flask and, while handing it to Tara, gave Kim a conspiratorial wink.

Approaching Ron and Zita, Kim gave her best friend a warm smile as a pair of helicopters bearing Park and Wildlife Authority markings on them landed a safe distance away. “How did you figure out how to knock out those turrets, Ron?”

“I don’t know.” The blond sidekick replied as the girl standing next to him squeezed his hand. “It just seemed like the right thing to do. It was like…you know when you’re putting together a puzzle and then…all of a sudden…everything clicks into place.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head.

“Well…that’s what it felt like to me.” Ron declared, shrugging his shoulders, “It was just a lucky guess.”

“Maybe.” Kim smiled, “Or maybe you’re a very clever friend who came through in the clinch—again.” Letting out a breath of air as a news helicopter landed, Kim grumbled, “Now to make sure those dumbasses in the media know that. Wish me luck.”

“She’s a good friend.” Zita remarked as the couple watched Kim talking with the press and the police.

“My best friend.” Ron replied with a smile.

“Your girlfriend?” Zita asked with a quiver to her voice.

“No.” Ron shook his head as he squeezed Zita’s hand, “Definitely not my girlfriend. I’m hoping someone else would like to be that. You know anyone who would?”

“I can think of someone who might be interested in the job.” Zita smiled shyly.

**_The Lodge_**

** **

After everyone had returned to the lodge, loose ends tied up, and everyone had the opportunity to rest for a bit, Kim, accompanied by her boyfriend, and the Dirty Pair with their boyfriend, approached Ron who was currently talking with Zita and Mr. and Mrs. Possible. Smiling, the lovely redhead held out a giftwrapped box with a bow tied around it.

“This is for you, Ron. It’s a little something from the three of us and Wade.”

A wide toothy grin appearing on his lips, Ron exclaimed as he tore the wrapping paper, “For me?” Opening the box, his grin grew even wider, “Wow! A Kimmunicator of my own!”

“You’ve more than earned it, Ron.” Kim smiled as her best friend examined the device in his hands.

“Kim’s right.” Wade declared as his image appeared on the screen. “Her and the Dirty Pair talked to me and I rushed this one over to you as fast as I could.”

“Thank you.” Ron said in a soft, sincere, voice. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

Hugging Ron close to her, Kim kissed him on the cheek. “Ron. You’re my best friend and my partner. Not my sidekick. I keep saying this because it’s the truth. I couldn’t do what I do without you with me. Our family motto is anything’s possible for a Possible.” Turning and smiling at everyone gathered around her, she declared in a heartfelt tone, “I think the motto should be anything’s possible for a Possible with loving and caring family and friends. Thank you, Ron Stoppable, for being my friend.”

Smiling back at the lovely young woman standing before him shedding tears of joy, Ron declared, “Thank you, KP, for being my best friend.”

“So…” Tara’s lips turned up in a wicked grin as she lit a cigarette and inhaled, “Who’s for soaking in the hot tub tonight after dinner?”

“Ron and I are gonna have to take a pass, I’m afraid.” Zita smiled.

“Yeah.” Ron agreed as he squeezed the hand of the lovely teenager standing next to him. “We’re joining Oscar and Cindy for some late night stargazing. But you all have fun.”

“Hey boys!” James called out, at once getting the attention of Josh, Sergei, and Ron. “You wanna try out the suped-up sled?”

“Yeah!” The sound of three teenage boys cheering filled the air as their girlfriends and Ann giggled uncontrollably.

“Go ahead, boys.” Tara quipped, “Have fun.”

“Just don’t get hurt!” Zita cautioned with a laugh.

“Go on, Josh! Have fun.” Kim laughed as she granted her boyfriend permission to play with the other boys.

“Like I said…” Ann grinned as the males departed laughing and joking among themselves, “Boys will be boys.”

Hope added to the older woman’s proclamation with a wry grin that brought laughter to the other females, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So…where are the ‘rents, Kim?” Hope, wearing her bikini, asked as she luxuriated in the hot tub next to Sergei who was relaxing next to Tara, also clad in a skimpy bikini.

“They decided to go out for dinner and some late night dancing in the main lodge.” Kim, like the other girls, wearing a teensy-weensy bikini, responded with a chuckle as Josh playfully tickled her. She further added in a meaningful tone, “Mom also made a point of saying that they would be back at midnight.”

Leering at Sergei, Tara removed her top, “So…what are we waiting for?”

“Not a thing.” Hope declared as she removed her top and gave Sergei a deep kiss.

Taking off her top, Kim demurely whispered to her boyfriend, “You like what you see? You know…you can do more than just look at them if you want.”

Josh, his hands now wandering over previously barred terrain, whispered back, “Love ‘em.”

“Mmmm…” Kim moaned as she felt her boyfriend’s mouth on a very sensitive, formerly forbidden, spot, “…right answer.”

“So…it’s like this all the time you’re off with Kim on a mission?” Zita asked as she and Ron walked hand-in-hand down a small path near the lodge.

“Well…there’s almost always a lot of running and you have to have the mad scientist or lunatic out to take over the world…but…yeah….” Ron chuckled, “…today was pretty much the norm for us.”

“I thought what you did was very brave.” Zita declared as the couple came to a stop in a secluded enclave. “Running out there like that and distracting those monsters so that I could escape.”

“Just part of the job.” Ron replied modestly as he shuffled his feet.

“Well…I still think it’s brave.” Zita declared as she gave the blond boy a kiss. “Yep.”

“Yep…what?” Ron inquired as his heart began to beat faster.

“Oh…I was just checking to see whether I really liked it or not after I kissed you the first time.” She smiled, “I did. Sooooo…did you like it?”

Drawing closer to the brown-skinned girl, Ron gave her long, tender kiss. “Yeah.” He whispered, “I did. A lot.”

“Then…” Zita gasped as she embraced the young man standing with her, “I think you should do it again...and again…and again.”

“You sure it’s good idea leaving the kids alone like this?” James asked as he and his wife walked alongside Mrs. Rockwaller as they made their way to the main lodge for dinner and a night of dancing and conversation.

“They’ll be fine, James.” Ann replied in a reassuring tone of voice, “One or both of us have been around them the entire trip. They deserve a couple of hours to themselves.” Changing the subject, she asked the other woman walking with them, “So…Debbie…how are you and Bonnie getting along?”

“It was tough at first.” Mrs. Rockwaller admitted, “I could see that she didn’t want me here the moment I saw her face when the bus arrived at the lodge. But we had a chance to talk this afternoon while you and James and your kids had your adventure and it gave us a chance to clear the air somewhat.” Shaking her head, the dark-haired woman moaned, “While I knew Bonnie had problems with her sisters, I never knew they’re hurting her as bad as they are—she never talks to anyone about it.”

“How did you find out?” James inquired.

“Her friend…Monique…” Debbie Rockwaller smiled, “She came to me while Bonnie was off skiing with Brick and told me everything. I had to be careful to make sure Bon-Bon didn’t find out that Monique had told me.” Letting out a breath of air, Mrs. Rockwaller remarked somberly, “Monique is the first really close friend Bonnie’s had since pre-K and I don’t want to do anything to endanger that friendship.”

“What happened to Bonnie at pre-K to cause her to put up all these walls?” Ann queried.

“I don’t know. She won’t tell me.” Debbie shook her head, “All I know was that one day Bonnie came home crying and ever since she’s closed herself off. Of course…Connie and Lonnie’s treatment of her hasn’t helped matters any.” Her lips turning up in a warm smile, the worried mother declared, “Monique’s been good for Bonnie.”

“We know what you mean.” Ann laughed, “Believe it or not, Tara and Hope have been very good for Kim…”

“Really?” Mrs. Rockwaller arched an eyebrow, “Pardon me for saying so, but from everything I’ve been hearing, aren’t they a bit…wild?”

“I’ll admit they can get a little too…down to earth…for my tastes.” James confessed, “And I’m not going to lie and say that I think their influence hasn’t been all good…Kim’s language has gotten a lot more colorful of late and there are a few other things.” Taking a deep breath, the rocket scientist forced himself to admit, “But…on the plus side, she’s expanded her social circle a lot…”

“And they give her a sounding board that she can feel safe confiding in.” Ann interjected.

“Kind of like Bonnie now has with Monique.” Debbie Rockwaller nodded her head sagely.

“Right.” Ann agreed. “Kim needed that. Also…I think the whole deal of who’s influencing who is sort of balanced out by Kim being a good influence on Tara and Hope. Her optimistic and positive outlook can be contagious and I think Hope and Tara have picked up on some of that.

“I’d have to second that.” James replied, “Also…they’ve been very helpful to Kim in dealing with a few crises. I’ll have to be honest…” He reluctantly admitted, “I don’t think I’d have been much help in dealing with either of those issues.”

“One issue in particular…” Ann somberly noted. Seeing the questioning look on the other mother’s face, Ann demurred, “I wish I could talk to you about it, but it was one of those missions Kim occasionally goes on that gets classified. What I can say is that I was glad she had Tara and Hope there to help her work through it afterwards.”

“I just wish…” Debbie shook her head, “I just wish I could get Bonnie to let me help her through some of the stuff she’s dealing with. I’m at my wits end with Connie and Lonnie.” The harried mother confessed, “They’re both going to college and should be focusing on careers and maybe marriage, but they behave like they’re still in high school. Part of it is Jack’s fault—they’re Daddy’s Little Girls and he gives them anything they want while practically ignoring Bonnie. Part of it is mine for letting it go on for too long; and part of it is theirs for behaving that way. Now, I need to figure out a way to deal with the situation without it completely blowing up.”

“Well…Debbie…” Ann commiserated, “For what it’s worth, good luck. I know it can’t be easy.”

“Yeah, Debbie.” James agreed, adding, “But you know, sometimes, the only way to deal with a situation is to force the issue.”

“I know.” Mrs. Rockwaller sighed as the adults entered the main lodge, “And I will if I have to. I’m just hoping it won’t come to that.”

** _Epilogue: The Kitty-Kat Club after the ski trip_ **

“Hey girls.” Zoe frowned as Hope and Tara entered the nightclub. “He’s over there.” She said, pointing to a table where a subdued Mr. Barkin was sitting nursing a drink. “He came in here a couple of hours ago, ordered a scotch and soda, went to that table and hasn’t done anything but sit there.”

Tara inquired as she lit a cigarette, “He’s not causing any trouble, is he?”

“No.” Zoe shook her head as the three girls made their way to the bar. “It’s just not like him—you know what I mean? He doesn’t behave this way when he’s here.” Zoe declared as Max poured the girls their favorite drinks.

“Talking about Barky?” The bartender inquired as he inclined his head towards the solitary figure at the table.

“Yeah.” Zoe responded as she joined her friends at the bar. “Normally Steve comes in, has a drink and talks shop with Max…”

The bartender nodded his head, “We go way back to when he was a sergeant in the Marines—before he got his Distinguished Service Medal and went to OCS and got his commission.”

“Right.” Zoe interjected, “Anyway, he has a drink or two, talks with Max and then catches mine or Clea’s show. He’ll flirt a little with both of us—it’s just harmless fun, although I think he’s interested in Clea, and…” She lowered her voice, “Keep this to yourselves, Clea told me the interest is mutual.” Pausing to light a cigarette, the exotic dancer remarked, “He’s always kept a low profile, but…he’s never come here depressed like this. Do you think this has something to do with what happened to him at that ski lodge?”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “Remember us telling you about what happened at Wannaweep?”

Nodding her head, Zoe acknowledged, “Yeah.” Then, putting the pieces together, the lovely Asian dancer cursed, “Shit! This is the second time in just a few months that someone’s messed with him and changed him—isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “I remember when he mutated at Wannaweep it shook him up real bad. And then…like you said, just a few months later…a mad scientist does it to him again by combining him with a naked mole-rat.”

“That’d mess with anyone’s head.” Max commented with a sigh. “Even someone with as tough a hide as Barky.”

“Tell me about it.” Zoe let out a breath of air. “No wonder he’s screwed up. He needs to see a shrink.”

“We can’t just go up and tell him that to his face. If we do that, he’ll never go.” Tara declared as she exhaled a plume of smoke. “He’s got to think it’s his idea.”

“You wanna go talk to him, bestie?” Hope inquired, “Maybe we can put a bug in his ear?”

“Worth a try.” Tara replied. “We need to get our Barkin back.”

“Good luck.” Zoe exclaimed, “Let me and Max know if we can help.”

“Hey, Mr. B…Steve.” Tara said in a low voice as she and Hope sat down at the table with their teacher. “Looks like we’ve finally managed to run into each other here.”

“Yeah.” Barkin murmured as he took a sip of his drink. “Why are you here instead of in the casino or watching the strippers?”

“Just checking in with Max to see if there were any jobs available.” Hope replied with a smile, “If we get a lead, you want us to cut you in for a piece of the action?”

Looking momentarily tempted, the former special operations specialist shook his head, “Nah. Those days are long over for me.” Looking up, his lips turned up in a sad smile as he regarded Tara. “Did your grandmother ever tell you we worked together once?”

“No.” Tara exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. “She never did.”

“Don’t be upset at her.” Steve pleaded, “It’s probably still classified and she might not even remember. I doubt she knows who I am. It wasn’t just me anyway. My unit was assigned to assist her and her partner…some guy who wore a bowler hat…”

“That would be Uncle John.” Tara smiled.

“Right.” Barkin nodded his head, “Although I got the feeling the two of them weren’t related…at least not by blood…the way they carried on with each other. By the time the op was over, me and at least half the unit had a crush on her—even though she was at least twenty years older than us at the time. She was that beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Tara grinned, “I’ve heard that she had that effect on men. So did Auntie Emma.”

“I never worked with her.” The burly substitute teacher said, “But I’ve heard plenty of stories about Emma Peel. From what I’ve heard, Ms. Possible is a lot like her.”

“I’d say that’s a fair comparison.” Tara agreed, “From what I’ve been told of Auntie’s earlier days, Kim does seem like a younger version of her.”

“So…” Hope carefully ventured, “Why are you sitting here all by yourself instead of sitting at the show watching Zoe dance?”

“You know why.” Barkin morosely responded, “I got changed into a thing…again! And just like the last time, I remember every stinking moment of it. Do you have any idea what that’s like…to be bent out of shape…to be robbed of who you are by some lunatic for no other reason than because they can do it to you?”

“No.” Tara replied honestly as she sipped her drink, “I can’t say that I have, but I’m sure Betty’s had an agent or two who has gone through something similar.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “I’m sure GJ’s dealt with shit like this more than once.”

“Maybe.” Steve nodded his head, “It’s not like I’d be a seeing a shrink or anything like that. I’d just be talking with someone who’s gone through the same thing.”

“Right.” Tara and Hope both agreed.

Finishing his drink, the gruff teacher stood up, “Thanks, girls. I’ll give Betty a call tomorrow and see if she knows anyone who fits the bill. You two better get back home—I’m throwing a pop quiz in English tomorrow morning and I expect As from both of you. Got it?”

“Got it Mr. B.” The girls, downing their drinks, rose to their feet and gave the ex-Marine a playful salute. “See you tomorrow!”

“Oh…” The substitute teacher called out as the pair walked away, “Tell Stoppable to make sure to come by my office tomorrow morning. I’ve got a pile of extra homework assignments for him to do to make up for all the work he missed last semester!”


	22. Valentine's Day Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drakken puts his new plan in motion as a suspicious freighter docks at Port Go. That, and it's Valentine's Day for our couples (and Hope and Tara's little...whatever you want to call it...) :) Edited for continuity and grammar, some small dialogue changes made.

** _A Lowton back alley_ **

** **

“You’re sure about this?” Shego asked, glaring at her snitch as he trembled in fear.

“Yeah…Yeah.” The man nodded his head as he gasped. “Lab equipment…very advanced. Coming in on the _Starlight Courier_, a Liberian flagged freighter. It’s supposed to dock at Port Go in three days.”

Counting out five twenties, she handed the money to her informant. “Okay…you’ve earned your pay.”

“Oh…” The informant added, almost as an afterthought, “I’ve got word on your boss…how much is it worth to you?”

“Depends on what the info is and how timely it is.”

“It’s happening now and it involves cloning.”

“One hundred dollars on the spot.” Shego replied as she counted out the money, “Now…spill.”

The informant spilled.

** **

** _Tara and Hope’s House_ **

** **

Answering her cell phone, Tara at once recognized the voice at the other end. “Hey, Cheeky. Still on vacation?”

_“More or less.”_ Shego replied with a wicked grin as she sat in her car. _I got a lead on something you and Cheerleader might be interested in. A ship is docking at Port Go in three days carrying some very expensive lab equipment. My contact says it might be tied into our designer drug ring. Wanna help me check it out?”_

“Count us in.” Tara replied as Hope nodded her head in agreement.

_“Figured you’d want to be invited to the party.”_ Sheila laughed, _“You might want to pass this on to the Princess. You can also pass on this other little bit of info: Drakken, Killigan, and that weirdo you guys busted recently, DNAmy or whatever, busted out a few days ago and no, I didn’t break them out._ _“I would have busted Dr. D. out after this caper, but I had no intention of breaking those other two idiots out.”_

“Did they break out on their own or did they have help from someone else?” Tara inquired as her housemate listened in.

_“My source says they did it on their own. Most likely, Dr. D. came up with the scheme and those other two provided the muscle. I’m expecting a message from Drakken soon telling me to come back. When I get it, I’m telling him I’m staying on vacation until we finish this op.”_

“Sounds good to us.” Tara replied as Hope nodded her head in agreement. She then asked, “Do you think the three of them might be teaming up on something?”

_“Probably not.”_ Shego answered back, _“At least not anything in the near term although I wouldn’t rule out them getting together in the future. I think they’ll split up for now. Drakken and Killigan aren’t exactly best buds and from what I’ve heard, this DNAmy is a real head case.”_

“You can say that again.” Tara replied with a snort.

_“Anyway…” _Shego continued, _“As things now stand, Drakken will most likely be using his mobile command center for the near future as GJ will be watching his Middleton lair in case he decides to go there.”_

“Sounds logical.” Tara pondered, “Do you think he might be planning something immediately?”

_“If he is, he’s doing it without me.” _Sheila replied, _“Like I said, I’m not going back to work for him until after this op. Gotta go now, I have to go to Go City—no pun intended. There’ s someone I have to see there and I need to get things set up. If all goes well, we’ll have another heavy hitter for the op. I’ll touch base with you once I arrive. Be ready to move in a couple of days.”_

** **

“So…do we tell Kim?” Hope asked as she walked over to the bar and poured herself a white wine after making a gin and tonic for her housemate.

“Yeah.” Tara responded as she lit a cigarette. Taking the offered drink, she smiled at her best friend. “No need to disturb her now though. As I recall, she’s on a date with Josh. We’ll tell her tomorrow at school.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hope leered as Sergei came out of the bedroom. “How was your nap, lover?”

“Slept like a baby.” Sergei grinned as he kissed his girlfriends. “So…what’s on the television?”

“Movie night.” Tara replied as she rose to her feet and returned her lover’s kiss. “We were thinking a murder mystery. Sound good to you?”

“Da.” The Russian youth nodded his head as Hope handed him a vodka. “And after…”

Hope’s lips turned up in a wicked grin, “Strip poker.”

** **

** _Middleton High—Morning_ **

** **

“Josh…Sergei…Oscar!” Ron called out as he ran towards the other three boys hanging out by Oscar’s locker. “I need your help—bad!”

“What’s the problem?” Oscar inquired.

“Girlfriend problem…” Ron answered as he scratched the back of his head, “Valentine’s Day’s coming up and…”

“Well…what did you do before?” Josh asked.

“Ummm…Me and Kim would trade Valentine’s Day cards with each other and pig out on Sweetheart candies—you know the little candy hearts? Thing is…now that you’re going with Kim and I’m going with Zita…”

“Yeah…” Josh nodded his head, “They’re going to be expecting us to do something special.”

“Da.” Sergei agreed. “And it had better be very special. Because if we mess it up…”

“We’re dead.” Oscar finished.

“Valentine’s Day problems?” Crystal asked, joining the conversation.

“Sorta.” Ron nodded his head. “We’re all kinda new at this and we don’t want to screw it up.”

“Smart boys.” The cheerleader replied with a chuckle. Taking out her phone, she hit the speed dial. “Hey baby. Sorry if I woke you up, but I’ve got some boys who are having Valentine’s Day problems. You will? Cool. I’ll tell ‘em. Mmmm…I can’t wait. Kisses.” Putting away her phone, Crystal smiled at the boys, “Zoe said to meet at her apartment and she’ll help you out.”

“Thanks, Crystal!” Ron exclaimed, speaking for all of the boys.

“Hey…don’t mention it See ya later!”

** _Middleton High—Morning—Bonnie and Monique_ **

“So, B. You and Brick got Valentine’s Day plans?”

“Yeah.” Bonnie smiled as she and her best friend walked down the hall to class together. “I made sure Brick understood that he was to take me to a fancy restaurant for dinner and gave him a list of three to choose from, told him to bring me flowers and chocolates and what flowers I liked and what chocolates to bring, and that he was going to take me to the Ice Carnival.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it all planned out.” Monique quipped as the two girls laughed.

“I have to with Brick.” Bonnie laughed, “Otherwise, it’s a carnation, sweet tarts, Bueno Nachos, and go-cart races. What about you and Jason?”

“He’s taking me out to dinner and then a show and I made sure he understood that he better bring over some good chocolates and roses.” Monique answered back with a chuckle. “Got that boy trained good.”

** _Go City—Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho_ **

Gritting her teeth, Shego, now dressed in a conservative dark blue skirt and matching top, entered the restaurant. Making her way to the counter, she at once recognized the manager—a handsome man about thirty years old with dark hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a lantern jaw.

“Hugh?”

Looking up from his paperwork, Hugh Goh at once recognized his sister. “Sheila? What are you doing here? Please tell me you’ve decided to turn yourself in and go straight.”

“No. I haven’t. And if you try to force me to, I’m outta here.” Shego warned, “But not before the two of us trash this place. And I don’t think you want that.”

“No.” Hego shook his head, “I don’t. So…why are you here?”

“I…” The dark-haired supervillain forced herself to admit, “I need your help with something.”

“Then we need to go to team headquarters.” The leader of Team Go declared. “Your brothers should be appraised of the situation as well.” Pausing for a moment, Hego vowed, “I promise you safe conduct.”

“No.” Sheila shook her head. “I don’t want the others involved.” Seeing the suspicious look on her older brother’s face, the green-hued supervillain snorted, “It’s not illegal or even immoral. It’s just that I don’t need them for this op and I need your super strength.”

“I’m going off shift in half an hour.” Hugh replied, “Grab yourself a bite to eat, then we’ll go somewhere private and talk. Agreed?”

“Works for me.”

“So…what can I get you while you wait?”

“A grande plate and soda will do.” Sheila decided, adding, “With verde sauce.”

Calling out the order, Hugh turned to his sister, “It’ll be up in a couple of minutes. Take a seat and I’ll have it brought out to you.”

** _Middleton High School—Cafeteria_ **

“What the fuck is this goop and why is it on my plate?” Tara grimaced as she picked at the pudding like substance on her tray.

“The cafeteria lady calls it turkey and vegetables.” Kim responded with a scowl on her face as she jabbed the slop with her fork. “It looks more like something that escaped DNAmy’s lab.”

“Remember that slime monster we killed last night when we went dungeon crawling.” Zita quipped as she and Ron took their seats at the table.

“Yeah.” Ron replied as he poked at the quivering mass. “I think it grew an appendage.” The blond youth exclaimed as he drew back in his seat. Striking with his fork, he cried out, “Die monster!”

“Looks like the seniors are eating good.” Hope snorted as she gestured at the senior table currently dining on sea food and pate.

“Maybe we should storm the table.” Tara joked, “I think we can take them.”

“Da…” Sergei agreed with a laugh, “We take their shrimp cocktails and tuna salads.”

“I told you poofy pink was in.” Monique exclaimed as she and Bonnie, both wearing the newest look, strode towards the seniors table. “Elsa Clique’s always up to date on the latest fashions, B.”

Smirking at her fellow sophomores, Bonnie announced, “If you need me or Monique, we’ll be at the seniors table enjoying the fruits of the sea.”

“TTFN!” Monique waved as the two girls sat down with the seniors.

“Well…this fucking sucks.” Kim growled as a fly landed on her turkey pudding. “It’s stuck.”

“No, baby.” Josh shook his head, pointing at the fork. “It’s sinking.”

“I think I’ve lost my appetite.” Kim muttered pushing her tray away just as Wade beeped everyone on their Kimmunicators.

“Hey, guys…” The young pudgy computer genius called out in cheery greeting.

“Hi, Wade.” Kim smiled, “Tell me you’ve got a mission for us.”

“I’ve got a mission for you.” Wade affirmed. “A Dr. Fenster sent an email to your site asking for immediate assistance. He says the matter’s urgent, but it’s just a meet and greet so you won’t need to bring along Tara and Hope—sorry, girls.”

“It’s okay, Wadesy.” Tara grinned, “Hope and I have plans for this afternoon anyway.”

“Yeah.” Hope grinned. “We’re going to hit the new clothing store that’s opening up in the Old Town district.”

“Awww…I was hoping to go there.” Kim pouted.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Josh grinned, “We can go together later. The shop’s next to the art supply store I go to and I need to pick up some new charcoals and brushes.”

“Spankin.” Kim grinned as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Bueno Nacho after school, Zee.” Ron said as he squeezed his girlfriend’s hand under the table. 

“Looking forward to it, Ronnie.” Zita smiled as the bell rang. “Oh well…” She grimaced as she looked down at her barely touched meal. “Not that I was hungry anyway. Turning to Ron, she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Call me when you’re done?”

“Of course.” Ron smiled as he kissed his girlfriend back.

“Oh…Kim!” Tara called out as the group exited the cafeteria.

“What is it, ‘ra?” Kim inquired.

“We heard from Sheila last night.” Tara announced, lowering her voice so that the other students walking down the hall couldn’t hear. “She had a couple of pieces of news. First—she got word of a shipment of advanced lab equipment coming into Port Go in three days and is planning an op to investigate and if necessary, take it out.”

“Count me in.” Kim at once replied. Turning to Ron, she inquired with a note of worry in her voice. “I promised you that I’d always tell you if it’s a possible killing situation so that you could choose…”

“Kim…” Ron’s lips turned up in a sad smile, “You know what my answer’s going to be. I’m always going to have your back.”

“I know.” The lovely redhead gave her best friend a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back to her fellow cheerleaders, “So…what’s the next piece of news?”

“Drakken, Killigan, and DNAmy busted out of jail last night.” The blonde cheerleader declared.

“Did Shego bust ‘em out?” Kim asked.

“No.” Tara shook her head, “She was going to let Drakken stew until after the op and had no intention of busting those other two plonkers out. She thinks that the three of them pulled it off on their own with Drakken being the brains of the operation. Makes sense to me.”

“Does she think Drakken might be planning something?” The redhead inquired.

“She says that he might be, but he’s going to have to do it without her. She’s not going back to him until after the op is over.” Tara answered back. Her lips turning up in a smirk, the blonde quipped, “That’s Cheeky’s way of telling you….A—not to worry about her causing any trouble for you in the near future and….B—letting you know that as far as she’s concerned, there’s a truce between the two of you if you decide you want in on the operation.”

“I can live with that.” Kim responded with a chuckle. “Keep me updated if the sitch changes, would you? Please and thank you,”

“Sure thing, Kim.” Tara replied as they reached their next class. Spying Ms. McKay, the new literature teacher standing by the door, the blonde cheerleader smirked, “Well…time to go to work.”

** _Go City University—adjunct faculty office_ **

“I teach a physics course here.” Hego explained as he closed the door and sat down behind a desk with a picture of his family—including Sheila on it—and a desk calendar. “I share the office with two other adjuncts, but they’re not scheduled to teach today so we shouldn’t be disturbed. So…why do you need just my help and why do you want to keep whatever it is you’ve got planned lowkey?”

“A source tipped me off to a shipment coming in to the port tonight.” Shego explained, “The shipment is advanced laboratory equipment…”

“Nothing illegal about that.” Hego interjected.

“There is if it’s going to be used to manufacture illegal drugs.” Shego responded. “I’ve got some friends that I’ll be contacting after I talk to you. We’re going after that shipment—it’d be easier if you joined us as I’ve also been tipped off to the fact that there will be at least one…maybe more…mercenaries equipped with a prototype combat armor and they’ll also have exoskeletons that enhance strength. But…with you or without you…we are going after that shipment.”

“Who are these friends of yours?” Hego demanded. “Are they villains too? Mercenaries?”

“They’re mercenaries…” Laughing at the snarl forming on her brother’s face, Sheila quipped, “You can put the fainting couch away and stop clutching your pearls, Hugh. They only take contracts from your side of the tracks. They helped me neutralize two of those missing nukes and bust up a frat house where the members were using the designer drugs as a date rape drug.”

“If so, why do they remain soldiers for hire rather than working in an official capacity for an agency such as Global Justice?” Hugo pressed, leaning forward on his desk.

“For the same reason people like Simon Templar, Alexander Mundy, and Modesty Blaise did.” Shego exclaimed. “They like their independence. As free agents they can pick and choose who they work for and the jobs they take.” Her eyes taking on a hard expression, she growled, “Those goody-goody agencies you go on about aren’t always as pure as you think they are. I’ve seen Betty and Global Justice pull some pretty nasty shit a time or two. You know…” Her lips turned up in an ironic smirk, “When you hero types put your mind to it, you can be as vicious as the most blood-thirsty supervillain.”

“We can have this debate some other time.” Hugh growled. “For now, let’s concentrate on the threat. Do you trust the information your source gave you?”

“Of course not.” Shego smirked, “I never take anything at face value. Once the ship gets close enough…which should be in about twenty-four hours or so…I intend to do a stealth recon using the cloaked holo-disc I borrowed from Drakken. Its surveillance gear should give me a more complete picture.” Pausing for a moment, she fixed her brother’s eyes in her gaze, “So…you in or out?”

“If the information you have is valid and if the threat is genuine…” Hego decided, “You’ll have my support.”

“And you’ll keep quiet about it to the others?”

“Yes.” Hego sighed, “I’ll keep my silence.”

** _Uniblab Laboratories_ **

“Thank you for coming, Ms. Possible.” Dr. Fenster stated with a worried look on his face.

“It’s no big, Doctor.” Kim smiled, “So…what’s the sitch?”

“It’s a rather delicate matter involving national security.” Dr. Fenster replied as he ushered Kim and Ron into his laboratory. “Our company was contracted by the government to create a satellite defense platform equipped with a laser powerful enough and accurate enough to destroy a target as small as a person from space.”

“This sounds like a violation of several international treaties.” Kim noted, giving the scientist a suspicious look.

“I don’t deal with those issues.” Fenster coolly responded, “That’s the Board’s responsibility. I merely conduct the research and construct the prototypes. In any event, the laser was stolen last night.” He pointed to a hole obviously cut through the wall.

Activating her Kimmunicator, the teen hero asked the young boy appearing on the viewscreen, “Wade? Can you do an analysis of that hole? Find out what cut through it? Please and thank you.”

“Sure thing, Kim.” Wade responded as he typed on his keyboard. “Got it. Standard cutting laser, most likely from a hovering source.”

“Like a cloaked hover disc?” Kim hypothesized.

Nodding his head, the computer genius affirmed, “That would work.”

Turning to Dr. Fenster, the redheaded hero smiled, “Don’t worry, Doctor. We’ll track down Drakken and recover your device.”

“Thank you, Kim Possible.” The worried scientist replied, managing a shaky grin. “I don’t even want to think about what that weapon can do in the hands of the wrong person.”

“Like Dr. Drakken.” Ron muttered .as he and Kim left the laboratory.

“Exactly, Ron.” Kim sighed as she spoke to the scientist. “Dr. Fenster? Is there a way to possibly trace that satellite? A transponder or something like that?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Possible.” The scientist replied in an apologetic tone of voice. “We hadn’t gotten around to installing a transponder yet. We were going to do that shortly before we released it to the military.”

“Is it powered through a nuclear or ion source?” Wade asked through the Kimmunicator.

“Why, yes, young man.” Fenster answered back. “It has a lithium-cesium battery with a unique isotope. You should be able to trace it through that device of yours—but you’ll have to get fairly close.”

“How close?” Kim inquired.

“Approximately half…maybe three-quarters of a mile.” The scientist replied.

“Well…” Kim sighed as she and her partner were ushered out of the laboratory, “At least it’s something.”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “More than we had.”

As the two teens exited the lab, Ron pointed towards a large gathering. “What’s going on over there?” He asked. “Looks like something big.”

“Dunno.” Kim responded, “Wanna check it out?”

“Sure.” The blond youth shrugged his shoulders, “We’ve got time before I need to get home for our dungeon crawl.”

Kim chuckled, “Let’s check it out.”

Spotting two rock and roll singers on stage, Ron exclaimed as he pointed at the stage, “Now I know what’s going on! It’s the Downloader Awards. Wanna get a closer look?”

“Okay.” Kim smiled, “Kinda wish I’d brought Josh with us. He’d have gotten a kick out of the music.”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “Zita’s more into the dancing, but she’d have had a blast here too.”

“You know…” Kim proposed, “We should double date sometime.”

“I’m on board with that.” Ron smiled, “Let’s get with Josh and Zita and see if we can maybe catch a movie or something like that together.”

“Sounds good!” Kim exclaimed as they passed by a woman speaking into a recording device accompanied by a photographer.

Ron smiled and then, changing the subject, asked, “So…how are we going to track down Drakken?”

“Good question.” Kim sighed. “Right now, the ball’s in his court. We pretty much have to wait until he makes his move. At least we won’t have to worry about dealing with Shego.”

“Did you get that redheaded girl on tape?” Elsa Clique demanded, turning to the man with a video recorder standing next to her.

“Yeah.” The man replied, “I got her—why?”

“Because…” The fashion designer grinned triumphantly, “I’ve found our new look.”

** _Dr. Drakken_ **

“When are you coming back, Shego?” Drakken asked as he spoke to his employee over his comm unit.

“I’ll be back when I told you I would.” Shego replied, “After I completed what I’m doing now.”

“And what exactly is it that you’re doing?” Drakken demanded.

“It’s personal.” Shego flatly responded, “And that’s all you need to know.”

“Fine!” The blue-skinned mad scientist pouted, “I’ll take care of Kim Possible myself. I don’t need you anyway. I can get an entire army to do my bidding.”

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Shego growled menacingly. “You know I have a no-cloning clause in my contract. If I hear of one…just ONE clone of me running around, it’s gonna be me and you playing ouchie and take three guesses on who gets the ouchies.”

“I promise, Shego…” Drakken answered back in an oily voice, “No clones of you.”

“Good.” The green-skinned supervillain replied, “I’ll be back as soon as I’ve taken care of this matter. Bye.”

As his sidekick’s image disappeared from the monitor, Drakken’s lips turned up in an evil grin. “I promised you I wouldn’t make an army of clones of you, Shego. But I never promised not to make an army of clones.”

** _Zoe’s apartment, that evening_ **

** **

“Hi boys.” The Asian stripper smiled as she welcomed the high school boys into her apartment. “Thanks for coming.”

“No…we’re the ones who owe you and Crystal thanks for helping us!” Steve grinned as he and the other boys took seats on the couch or the floor.

“Yeah.” Kevin nodded his head, “Thanks for the help. We really do not want to mess this up.”

“I’m kinda new at this dating thing…” Ron remarked as he scratched the back of his head, “I really don’t want to screw up this time.”

“Me neither.” Josh interjected, “Especially since my girl can kick my ass.”

“Da.” Sergei gave the artist/musician a friendly poke to the ribs, “Our lyubovniki are not to be taken lightly.”

“Glad to see you’re taking this with the seriousness it deserves.” Zoe smirked, “So…Crystal told me she gave you some ideas. What do you boys have planned for your girls?”

“I am taking my lyubovniki to the Carnival on Ice show and then to dinner at Maxims.” Sergei replied. “And of course bringing them roses and chocolates.”

“Good.” Zoe nodded her head in satisfaction, flashing a wicked grin. “Hope and Tara will like that and I’m sure you’ll like the present they’re going to give you in return.” Turning to Steve, she asked, “What about you, Shortstop? What’s your plans?”

“A dozen roses, candy, dinner at Castillo’s, and after that a romantic movie.” The baseball player replied, “Jessica loves Spanish cooking and is a sucker for roses and rom-coms.”

“Okay…” The Asian dancer nodded her head in approval. “That should work. What about you, Josh?”

“I was thinking about flowers, candy, a carriage ride in the park—there’s supposed to be a full moon on Valentine’s Day—and then taking in the view from the lake.”

“That should work. From what I’ve seen and heard, Kim likes that sort of thing. Just keep an eye on the weather and have a Plan B ready to go just in case.” Zoe advised. Turning to Kevin and Ron, the exotic dancer’s lips turned up in a teasing grin, “So…what do you two rookies have planned?”

“Liz likes animals and the outdoors so I was thinking horseback riding…” Kevin responded only to have Zoe interrupt him.

“Either of you ever ride on a horse before?”

“I think Liz has, but I haven’t.” The chess player confessed.

“Then I’d suggest scrapping the horseback riding for now.” Zoe advised, “Although in the future you might want to ask her if she’ll teach you how to ride a horse. Maybe take her to the Tri-City Zoo instead and then a picnic afterwards? They’ve got an area where you can get close to the animals and lots of stuff to do and they’ve also got a really pretty area for picnicking—great view of the lake—I’m betting she’ll love it.”

“Good idea.” Kevin nodded his head.

Turning to Ron, Zoe, having heard of his reputation for off-the-wall ideas, steeled herself, “Okay, Stoppable…what are your plans?”

“Zita likes video games and pretty much anything having to do with computers or electronics.” Ron declared, “So I was thinking of taking her to the Electronic Frontiers Gaming Convention in the Civic Center. They’ve got new releases and alphas demos for games that are still in development, so she’d like that. She’s also not really into fancy restaurants so I’m going to cook dinner for the two of us and I’m gonna bring her chocolates and wild flowers because she doesn’t like roses.”

“Wow.” Zoe cracked a wicked grin, “Not a typical Valentines date, but then, you and Zita aren’t a typical couple. Tell me…how did you find out all this? Did the two of you talk or…”

“I….ummm…I had Wade contact her parents and they told him and he told me.” Ron confessed as Zoe and the other boys in the room laughed.

“So…” Sergei grinned as the other boys looked on, “What do you have planned for Crystal, Zoe?”

Opening her coat to reveal a new scanty bejeweled gold and leather costume, Zoe leered, “This.”

“Bozhe Moi!”

** **

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

“Why are we wearing this, M.?” Bonnie demanded as she looked down with disgust at her new outfit consisting of black midriff top and olive-green cargo pants and laced boots. “This is what Kimmie wears.”

“Exactly, B.” Monique, wearing a similar outfit, grinned as she pointed at many other girls in the hallway attired similarly. “See how almost everyone else is wearing this outfit?”

“Yeah? So?”

“It’s Elsa Clique’s new look.” The dark-skinned fashion expert explained, “But…” her lips turned up in a sly grin, “…and this is something people don’t realize unless you’re wired into the industry like I am. Clique’s styles go in and out of fashion faster than boys in and out of the Dirty Pair.”

“Okay…” Bonnie drawled, paying attention to her friend as the pair walked down the hall.

“It’s a fad. In about two or three weeks, there’ll be a new look and anyone wearing this will be passé.” Monique grinned. “All we have to do is jump off the train to the next fashion before this one crashes and burns.”

“All right…” The teal-eyed cheerleader nodded her head in understanding, “But I’m still not seeing how this is gonna mess up Kimmie.”

Her smile becoming more an evil grin, Monique explained, “By stealing Kimmie’s look, Elsa has ruined it for her. It’s not her look anymore and when the fad crashes and burns…”

“She can’t go back to it without being seen by everyone as being uncool.” Bonnie’s lips turned up in a sly smirk. “Nice.”

As the pair walked down the hall, they never noticed the quiet girl walking close by carrying a clarinet case. Turning left at the T-section instead of right like the two popular girls did, Sue Waters shook her head as she came upon a casual friend of hers, “Hey Cindy?”

“Yeah, Sue?”

“I noticed you’re not wearing that new style.”

“Of course not.” Cindy laughed, “It’s just a fad. I’m not gonna spend my money on something I’ll never wear again. Why? You thinking about getting it?”

“Hell no.” Sue laughed, “I was walking down the hall for a while in the same direction the Queen Bitch and her best friend were walking and overheard them talking.” The clarinet player then filled her friend in on the details of the conversation she had eavesdropped in on.

Spotting a slender brown-skinned girl standing by her locker, Cindy’s lips turned up in a grin, “Come on, Sue. I’ll introduce you to Zita. I think you’ll like her.”

“Ummm…bestie…” Hope quipped as she pointed at Monique and Bonnie, both wearing versions of Kim’s mission clothes, “Did someone order an army of Kim clones?”

“Wasn’t me.” Tara rolled her eyes as she saw Amelia also decked out in midriff top and cargo pants. “There’s Kim…let’s see if she knows what’s going on.”

Walking up to their friend, who was at that moment involved in conversation with Josh, Ron, and Zita, the Dirty Pair called out, “Hey Kimmie…you donating your mission clothes to the needy or something?”

Shaking her head, Kim replied, “I think it’s Monique’s doing. I heard from Zita who heard from Cindy who heard it from some girl named Sue who overheard Monique and Bonnie talking about it. Apparently, I’m the victim of fashion theft.” 

“Take a look.” Zita said as she handed Hope and Tara the fashion section from today’s newspaper. 

“Kim style?” Tara shook her head.

“I think that woman…Elsa Clique…took a picture of me at the Downloader Awards yesterday and decided to market the design.” Shaking her head, the lovely redhead declared as Bonnie and Monique passed the group by in the hallway, “Now I’m gonna have to change my look.”

“I can fix you up with the people who do mine and Hope’s catsuits. They’re the same outfit that used to supply Auntie Emma and Grandmama. They do excellent work.” Tara offered.

“Yeah…” Hope grinned, “Not only do they look and feel good, they’re practical.”

“Hmmm…” Kim pondered for a few moments, “…you know….that’s not such a bad idea. I’ve been thinking about changing my look anyway.”

“Brilliant!” Tara exclaimed, “I’ll give them a call. They’ll need your measurements because all their suits are customized to the wearer and it’ll take them a few days, but it’ll be worth it.”

“Great!” Kim smiled, “You girls know what they are from our Halloween costumes.” Taking a breath, she exhaled, “Now, I just need to figure out what Drakken’s scheme is.”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head in sympathy, “It sucks having to wait around until the oppo makes their move.”

“Tell me about it!” The lovely redhead sighed as she turned to the brown-skinned girl standing next to her, “Sorry if I have to take Ron away from you later.”

“It’s cool.” Zita smiled, “Ron explained how he could get a call anytime…anyplace…and I understand.”

“You know…” Kim remarked fondly, “We’re all really lucky we’ve got such cool boyfriends.”

“Yeah.” Hope leered, “You know…we really should do something special for them this Valentine’s Day.”

“What have you got in mind, luv?” Tara smirked as the four girls huddled together. After several moments of quiet whispering, they broke from their huddle.

“So…you two sure you wanna go through with this?” Hope asked Kim and Zita, “I mean, for me and my bestie, it’s no big …”

“I’ve got no problem with it.” Kim smirked, “I was planning on a nice long makeout session and I don’t think Josh’ll mind us moving it to some place more private. He’s already playing with the girls, so no big if he sees a little more—a little look at things to come. Besides, I’m thinking of letting him slide into third sometime around my birthday anyway.”

“Kim Possible!” Tara joked, “You randy little vixen! What would your father say about that?”

“Yeah…well…” Kim blushed, “We’re trying to make sure he doesn’t. I don’t want Josh going down in history as the first astronaut into a black hole.”

“At least not before he goes down on you first.” Hope jibed, the other girls giggling at her wisecracking remark.

“I’ve pretty much decided to let Ron get to second too.” Zita remarked, “We’ve been going out with each other for a few months and he’s been a good boy. So…he gets to see ‘em a little earlier than I had initially planned. Like Kim said, no big.”

“Okay then…” Hope grinned, “Let’s get ready to give our boyfriends a Valentine’s Day they’re gonna remember for a long time.”

** _Drakken’s Mobile Command Center_ **

“I wish Shego were here.” Drakken moaned as he contemplated who to clone. Glancing at the henchman driving the vehicle and his associate seated next to him, the mad scientist grumbled, “Cloning either one of you would be like cloning an army of Cuddle Bunnies. Not even I am capable of such cruelty. No…” He mused as he channel surfed, finally settling on the Style File channel, “The person I clone has to be…” 

_“And as I predicted…”_ Elas Clique authoritatively declared, _“…the new look inspired by teen hero Kim Possible is sweeping the world.”_

“…an army of Kim Possibles!” Drakken cried out triumphantly. “Who better to defeat Kim Possible than Kim Possible?” 

“Ummm…Boss…” The henchman driving the mobile lair cleared his throat. “If we can’t beat one Kim Possible, how are we gonna beat an army of them?”

Laughing, Drakken replied, “Don’t worry, I’ve thought of that. The clones will be genetically engineered to possess the reflexes of a king cobra…the strength of a rogue elephant…and the killer instinct of Commodore Puddles!”

“No!” The second henchman cried out in panic as a toy poodle held in a confinement tube snarled, “Not Commodore Puddles!”

“Yes!” Drakken shouted triumphantly, “It will be a wild animal. Kim Possible cannot stand up to an entire army of her clones. Now, lackies, send out the robodrone. I want a sample of Kim Possible’s DNA at once!”

Guiding the robodrone into the girls locker room, the henchmen paused for a moment at the shower when the audio pickup overheard voices.

_“So, Kimmie…you’re really gonna let Josh steal third?”_

_“Not right away, Jessica. My birthday’s not until the end of the semester so it’s going to be some time before I let Josh practice his cunning linguistic skills on me. But…I’m not against him taking a little peek at what’s ahead.”_

_“You are one naughty girl, Kim.”_

_“That’s our Kimmie. Right, luv?”_

_“Not all of its us. She’s got natural talent—you saw how she went down on that banana after her third shot of tequila.”_

_“I blame you and Tara. You two have made me the drunken sex maniac I am today.”_

“You hearing this, Boss?” One of the henchmen laughed. “Who’d have thought Miss Priss had a wild side?”

Biting back his initial retort as a cruel thought entered the evil genius’s mind, Drakken cackled, “Wait a second…stupid henchmen and broken clocks have one thing in common.”

“What’s that, Boss?” The henchman driving the vehicle asked.

“You’re both right twice a day.” The mad scientist replied. “Make a recording of that audio and save it. What you have just given me is something potentially more destructive than the biggest atomic bomb. This recording…” he declared triumphantly as he made yet another save of the audio tape, this one on a thumb drive, “…released at the right time and place, will utterly destroy not just Kim Possible, but her family and her entire world. Good job, henchmen! You’ve given me the ultimate doomsday device against Kim Possible!” Drakken cackled joyfully, “Now…get me that DNA!”

“Okay, Boss.” The henchman said as the robodrone’s sensors homed in on a hairbrush. “Got it.”

“Bring it in.”

Minutes later, the robodrone returned with the hairbrush. Taking a strand of hair, Drakken placed it in the cloning chamber and pressed a button on his console. “We should have our first clone shortly, gentlemen.” Again, after several minutes, the smoke and liquid in the chamber dissipated to reveal a Bonnie clone. “You got me the wrong DNA you idiot!” Drakken screamed then, as the clone let out an angry snarl, the blue-skinned evil genius’s lips turned up in an evil grin, “But…that’s okay. I think we can work with this.”

** _A cloaked hover-disc flying over Go Bay_ **

“These are the coordinates…” Shego muttered as she read her instruments. “Now…where are you?” Spotting a solitary freighter making its way towards Port Go, the supervillain’s lips turned up in a smug grin. “Gotcha.” Flying closer, she activated the disc’s surveillance suite. “Okay…let’s see what you’re carrying.” Her smile growing wider, she exclaimed in a low whisper, “I knew it! Lab equipment…one suit of power armor…and two more exoskeletons. Good thing I brought Hego in on this after all.”

Turning the hover-disc back to the city, Shego began making plans. “First thing…contact Cutie and Cheerleader and get their asses down here. That means a trip to Middleton. Should work out just right. By the time I pick them up and bring them back and we all get together with Hugh, that ship should be docked and we can scout it out and hit it before they unload the cargo.”

Taking out her cell phone, she hit a number on her speed dial. “Hey Cutie. It’s on. I’m on my way to pick you and Cheerleader up. You bringing the Princess and Stoppable?” No. They’re neck deep in Drakken shit.” Chuckling, the raven-haired supervillainess quipped, “Yeah…that’s tough to wash out. Just as well. We know Princess can keep her shit together when it starts getting rough, but the jury’s still out on Stoppable. Best not to bring him in on this op. We’re gonna have to move hard and fast. I’ll see you girls tomorrow. Later!”

** _Middleton Mall_ **

** **

“So Shego picked up Tara and Hope for that op in Go City.” Kim related to her best friend as he was examining the merchandise at Club Banana, “And…Ron? Are you listening to a word I’m saying?”

“Oh!” Ron started, “Sorry, KP. I was looking at this.” He held up an outfit that was an exact duplicate of Kim’s, except for males. “Kim for Him. What do you think?”

“I think this has gone past ridiculous and into utterly stupid.” Kim grumbled as she picked up a black shirt and tossed it aside in disgust. “What next? Kim for Pets?” Spying Rufus with a tiny Kim outfit, the redhead facepalmed, “Fuck me dead.”

“Ummm…KP…” Ron stammered as he pointed to a snarling Bonnie that almost seemed to be literally frothing at the mouth. “Did they forget to give Bonnie her rabies shot this month?”

“What the hell?” Kim gasped, dodging as the wild Bonnie clone attacked just as several more appeared. “Move!”

Making their way through the mall ahead of the clone, the two teenagers heard a familiar voice. “Can you be even more a loser than you are already, Kimmie? Wearing the same outfit every day.”

“Are you the real Bonnie?” Kim asked as she reached to pinch her arm.

“Hey! Hands off, loser!”

“Yep.” Ron nodded his head, “That’s the real Bonnie.”

‘Then the other one must be a…”

A snarling, menacing figure appeared opposite the teenagers.

“Clone!”

“Run away!” Ron shouted as the three teens dashed into a fast food restaurant. Spotting another Bonnie clone, the blond teen gasped, “How many Bonnies are there?”

“I don’t know.” Kim shook her head, “One Bonnie’s one too much.”

“Hey!” The real Bonnie bleated an outraged shout.

“This is weird.” Ron exclaimed.

“Tell me about it!” Kim sighed.

“No…not the army of clones. “We’re standing in soda and look what happens when one of those clones touches the soda.” Ron said as one of the Bonnie clones attempted to lunge at him only to begin melting into a puddle on the floor.

“Eeewww…” The real Bonnie retched as she saw a mirror image of herself dissolve before her eyes.

“It’s melting.” Kim cried out, further quipping with an amused smirk, “Guess it’s true about Bonnie being descended from the Wicked Witch.”

Bonnie bit back, “At least I don’t wear buy my outfits at the Smarty Mart.”

“Hey!” Kim retorted, blushing a brilliant red, “It was one time only and I didn’t have a choice. There weren’t any Club Bananas in the area.”

“Yeah…Yeah…” Bonnie smirked as Monique arrived. “Whatever you have to tell yourself.”

“Hey, B. What’s happening?”

“Some weirdo cloned copies of me and now they’re running around and tearing everything up.” Bonnie grumbled.

“Can only happen in Middleton.” The dark-skinned teen quipped, “Well…come on, girlfriend…let’s get outta here.”

“Yeah.” Bonnie replied. “Let’s go.”

Watching as the pair departed, Kim sighed in relief. “Well that’s two problems taken care of. Now all we’ve gotta do is take out an army of crazed clones.”

Smirking, Ron pointed to the soda dispensers. “You thinking what I’m thinking KP?”

Her smile growing wider, the young redhead nodded her head, “Let’s.”

After a brief, yet sticky, battle, the two teen heroes, their opponents now nothing more than puddles on the floor, took a moment to catch their breaths. “I’m gonna be showering for at least an entire hour tonight to get all this clone shit and soda out of my hair.” Kim sighed as she patted her now wet and sticky hair.

“Tell me about it, KP.” Ron replied as he tugged at his collar. As the pair slowly recovered from their battle, Kim’s communicator beeped.

“Wade!” The young redhead exclaimed, “I was just getting ready to contact you. I’m sending over to you an analysis of this puddle that used to be a Bonnie clone…”

“Say again.” The young tech genius exclaimed in surprise, “Did you say Bonnie clone?”

“Yeah.” Kim chuckled, “Go figure. Anyway, can you tell us what we’re dealing with?”

“Give me a moment.” Wade replied as he typed on his keyboard. “This is beyond weird…”

“How so?”

“We’re looking at a syntho-chemical-duplicate here.” Wade reported in an astonished voice, “Not a real clone.”

“In other words…” Ron shook his head, “It’s an imitation clone. A knock off of a knock off.”

“Essentially…” Wade agreed, “Yeah.”

“Well…” The blond youth snorted, “That sounds like Drakken’s speed.”

“I spotted a big energy signature just before your attack.” Wade reported, “The same type that we detect coming from Drakken’s lairs, but this one was mobile.”

“So…he is using a mobile command center now.” Kim concluded. “Tara’s right. GJ must be monitoring all his regular lairs.

“Apparently so.” Wade agreed. “Anyway, it’s gone now. I’ll keep monitoring it and will alert you the moment I pick it up again.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim smiled as she turned to her partner, “Well, Ron…” She smirked as the pair observed the multiple puddles throughout the mall, “Not much we can do here now. Let’s go home and get under those showers.”

** _Go City University—Adjunct Student’s Office_ **

** **

“Sheila.” Hugh Go, aka Hego, stood up as he greeted his sister and her two associates, “Are these the merc…”

Raising her hand, the raven-haired supervillain silenced her brother as she took out a tiny device and activated it. “White noise generator and scrambler. In case someone’s listening in.” Shaking her head as she closed the door behind her and her friends as they entered the office, she quipped, “You wouldn’t last five minutes in The Game, Hugh.” Inclining her head in the direction of her companions, she made introductions. “Tara…Hope…this is my brother Hugh. You might know him better as Hego. He’s our muscle for this op and a general pain in the ass.”

“I take it you checked out that freighter last night, Sheila?” Hugh inquired as he took his seat behind his desk.

“Yeah.” Shego nodded her head, “My informant was telling the truth. Not only is it carrying advanced lab equipment for drug processing, it’s also guarded by a merc with powered armor and two more with strength enhancing exoskeletons.”

“Good thing I brought Big Brother.” Hope declared, “Sounds like we’re going to need him.”

“You got the right ammo for the job?” Sheila asked.

“12.7 mm depleted uranium rounds should take out those powered armor bozos.” Hope concluded as Tara nodded her head in agreement.

“I’m figuring Hego’s coming along for the exoskeletons and to handle the power armor if necessary.” Tara surmised as Shego nodded her head in assent.

“Wait a moment!” Hego held his hand up, “You’re not seriously talking about killing those men—are you?”

“If you’ve got another way, we’re all ears, luv.” Tara countered.

“I do, actually.” Hego smiled as he took an odd looking bullet out of his pocket. “This is an EMP bullet. Fire it as you would an ordinary round. On impact it will release an EMP pulse that will completely disable the armor.”

“If it works, I’m on board with using it.” Hope replied, “I’d prefer not to kill anyone if I can avoid it.”

“Agreed.” Tara nodded her head.

“It’ll work.” Hego responded, “But…you have to be sure to hit the power source. Otherwise, the EMP pulse won’t do its job.”

Taking out several photographs along with a chart of sensor readings, Shego pointed to what appeared to be a slightly raised surface on the back of one of the power armor suits. “The readings from my instruments all point towards that raised surface as being the power source. All you’ve got to do is hit it as close to dead center as possible. Up for the challenge, Cheerleader?”

“Bring it.” Hope smirked.

“So…” Tara asked, “Do we hit the ship on the seas or wait until it docks?”

“Less chance of collateral damage if we hit it while still at sea.” Hope pointed out.

“True, but also more risk of loss of life if we damage the ship beyond repair and it goes down.” Hego pointed out.

“We’re also after information.” Shego added, “We need to know who’s behind this and the names of any manufacturers or distributors. Could be easier to get that information while still at sea.”

“Combat will also be at closer quarters at sea.” Tara advised. “And your plasma advantage will be negated, Cheeky…too much risk of catastrophic damage.”

“True.” The green-skinned supervillain nodded her head in agreement at the blonde’s assessment.

“And I probably won’t have as stable a platform to fire from.” Hope pointed out, “Not to mention the fact that I work best at range.”

“Both alternatives have their strengths and weaknesses, but it looks like hitting the boat while it’s docked is the best compromise.” Shego concluded, “I say we go for that.”

“Agreed.” Hego nodded his head. “What about the two of you?” He asked Hope and Tara.

“Yeah.” The Dirty Pair responded with nods of their heads, “We hit it when it docks and before it unloads.”

“All right. Looks like we’re on.” Shego announced, “Get some rest, we hit the ship when it docks tomorrow.”

** _Middleton_ **

** **

“I got him, Kim!” Wade announced through her and Ron’s Kimmunicators. “He’s parked at a shopping center on Broad Street. If you turn left at 23rd, you should be able to catch him.”

“Thanks, Wade!” Kim replied as Ron made a quick left hand turn. “That must be it!” The redhead shouted as the pair came upon a large vehicle stopped in a parking lot. “Get ready…NOW!” 

Leaping off the scooter, Kim grabbed a railing at the rear of the vehicle next to the back entranceway. Grabbing her partner’s hand in hers, she pulled him up to join her as she kicked the door in. “Drakken!”

“Kim Possible!” The mad scientist snarled, pointing to the teen hero and her partner as he yelled at the henchmen, “Get them!”

“Knock out the cloning machine, Ron!” Kim shouted as she dodged and traded punches with the henchman. 

“Get me Kim Possible’s DNA!”

“Rufus…” Ron called out to his little pet, “See if you can find the self-destruct.”

“Okay…” The naked mole-rat chittered as he began madly pressing buttons just as Ron got knocked into one of the cloning chambers.

“Shit.” Kim cursed as copies of Ron emerged just as one of the henchmen yanked a strand of hair from her head. “Hey, fuck-face!”

“Language, Kim Possible!” Drakken chortled as the henchman put the strand of hair into the cloning chamber, “Now I’ve got your DNA!”

Ron gulped as half a dozen snarling Kim clones emerged from the cloning chambers. “Kim…”

“Kim…Ron…” Wade called out through their communicators. “Remember what stopped the Bonnie clones.”

“Soda!” Ron exclaimed as he found a tray of sodas and began spraying them at the clones.

“Ewwww…” Kim crinkled her nose as the clones began melting. Turning about, she spied Drakken slipping away in a stolen car. “Shit. He’s getting away.”

“It’s okay, KP.” Ron smiled as the pair cuffed the two knocked out henchmen. “We’ll get him next time.”

“And…we can hit the showers in time for our dates tonight.” Kim grinned as the pair exited the van just in time to greet the gathering crowd of police, reporters, and curious onlookers.

“Maybe they’ll get my name right this time.” Ron laughed as the duo awaited their public.

** _Port Go Docks_ **

“That’s it.” Shego pointed to the docked freighter. “It just docked and they’re getting ready to begin unloading. We’re gonna have to move fast.”

Pointing at a tall scaffolding, Hope announced, “That looks like a good spot. Excellent view of the area and there’s good cover.”

“Good thinking.” Hego, now in costume, remarked in praise, in a tone of voice that managed to be sincere while being at the same time patronizing. Seeing the shuriken and throwing knives carried by the blonde standing next to his sister, the Team Go leader queried, “Surely you don’t intend to kill…”

“Not my first choice, luv.” Tara responded in a flippant and irreverent tone. “The shuriken are color coded. The blue ones pack an electrostatic charge that will temporarily scramble the systems of those exoskeletons—although they’re not powerful enough to take out the power armor. The green ones are a corrosive that will do some damage to both exoskeleton and power armor. The white ones are coated with a sedative and the black ones are the poison ones. The ones that aren’t color coded are plain old shuriken, but they’re sharp enough to cut into the power armor.”

“I see.” Hego nodded his head as he laid out the plan of attack. “Looks like the best way to do this would be for me and Shego to hit first and draw the attention of the heavy troopers while you…”

“Tara.” The blonde interjected, reminding the superhero of her name.

“Tara.” Hego inclined his head respectfully at the blonde adventuress, “I am told that you are an expert at infiltration.”

“I get the job done.”

Nodding his head, Hego outlined her role in coming action, “While Shego and I keep the crew occupied, try to slip by and into the cargo area where they’re keeping the lab equipment and set these at in the cargo hold approximately ten meters apart. When activated, they will emit a sonic pulse that will destroy the cargo without setting off any explosive devices.”

“Handy.” Tara drolly noted.

“Also…” Hego advised, “If you can do so, try to find a computer that might have downloadable information or any hard copy files.”

“Planning on doing that anyway, luv.” Tara flippantly responded.

“Looks like we’re set then.” The Team Go leader took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

“In position.” Hope reported. “They’ve got lookouts fore and aft, but I can’t see anyone in power armor.”

“Makes sense.” Shego commented, “The power armor users are being held in reserve. Spot any of the exoskeleton types.”

“Yeah.” The raven-haired sniper replied. “One standing at the gangway.”

“Safe bet we’ve got at least one in the cargo hold and the other probably a rover.” Tara postulated.

“The power armor types are the wild cards.” Hope declared, “You guys need to draw them out so that I can take a shot at them.”

“I’ll start the party by going after the guard with the exoskeleton with a few plasma balls. That’ll bring out at least one of the power armors.”

“That should work.” Hego agreed. “Once the power armor shows, take your shot at the first opportunity, Hope.”

“Understood.”

“Ready?” The leader of Team Go asked the two women on either side of him.

“Yeah.” Shego responded as Tara nodded her head.

“All right. Let’s go.” A couple of minutes later, after the strike team had moved into position, Hego whispered through his comm unit to his sister. “We’re in position, Sheila. Take your shot when you’re ready.”

Forming a plasma ball in her hands, Shego grinned as she launched her projectile, “Boy and girls…it’s party time!”

“We’re being attacked!” One of the guards shouted as the man with the exoskeleton reeled back in pain from the impact of the plasma ball.

Smiling in satisfaction as armed guards rushed to their position, Shego turned to her brother, “Your turn. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“My pleasure.” The super-strong hero smiled as he picked up a large crate and threw it at a group of gunmen taking cover. Speaking to the blonde next to him, Hego directed, “There’s your opening.”

“Thanks, luv.” Tara grinned as she turned to the raven-haired supervillainess, “Lay cover fire for me, Cheeky?”

Smirking, Shego replied with a rapid succession of plasma balls, “There’s your cover fire, Cutie.”

“See ya on the boat.” Tara replied, blowing the supervillainess a kiss as she slipped into the water and swam for the docked boat. Taking advantage of the distractions created by plasma balls and thrown objects—including a forklift, the blonde adventuress, firing a grapple, climbed up the ship, finally arriving undetected on the main deck. Hugging the shadows, she made her way towards an entrance hatch, pausing as she heard a loud noise in front her. Cautiously glancing around the corner, the British agent spotted one of the men wearing power armor suits emerge from the ship’s interior carrying what looked like a rocket launcher.

“Power armor with heavy weapons coming for you. Get ready Hope.” Tara cautioned as the armored figure made its way to the fighting.

“Hear that, Hugh?” Shego called out. “We’ve got company coming!”

“I heard.” Hego replied as he pointed to a covered alleyway. “There. It’s got good cover and will allow you to flank.”

“What about you?” Shego asked, “Not that I care.”

“I’ll be fine.” Hego grinned, “I’ll pull back at the last moment. Hopefully, that will draw the armored man out and give Hope her shot.”

“Yeah.” Shego answered back. Lowering her voice, she added in a plaintive tone, “Just don’t let yourself get hurt.”

His lips turning up in a slight smile as he saw his sister move off to her new position, Hego shouted as he threw a golf cart at the man in powered armor before hastily withdrawing, “Over here, Dumbass!”

Smiling as he saw that his taunt had successfully goaded the man in power armor to attack, the superhero leaped high in the air, coming down with a crash as he struck the ground with his fists, knocking everyone within a several yard radius down—except for the man in power armor who struck at the hero with an energy beam.

Staggered momentarily by the energy blast, Hego shook his head as the power armor wearer struck him with a vicious uppercut knocking the superhero back at least ten yards.

“Not bad.” Hego laughed as he picked up a truck and threw it at the armored villain. “Catch!”

Instead of catching the car, the villain launched a massive energy pulse that threw it back towards the superhero. Reacting by instinct, Hego punched the flying truck, the force of his blow caving the vehicle in as he pushed it away. “Bring it, villain!” The superhero shouted as he lunged at his foe, catching him with a right cross to the head.

Shrugging off the hero’s blow, the armored villain drew back his fist to launch a rocket powered punch, but in doing so, made a fatal mistake as he twisted his body just enough to make the power source on his back a vulnerable target to the patient Hope.

“Gotcha.” Hope purred as she squeezed the trigger, sending the EMP projectile unerringly towards its target. Impacting the power source, the bullet released its charge, instantly frying the armor’s systems.

“Good shooting.” Hego called out as he quickly ripped the power source from the back of its armored wearer. “He’s out of action now. How are you doing Sheila?”

“Having fun.” Shego responded, slashing with her claws as she dodged an exoskeleton wearing villain. Smirking at the man’s cry of pain, the green-skinned supervillain purred, “Like that? I got more.”

“Switching ammo to non-lethal.” Hope announced as she began sniping at the ship’s crew.

“Be careful.” Hego admonished, “Aim for legs or arms. A direct hit to the head or torso can still kill.”

“I know my job.” Hope growled back before speaking to Shego. “You’re right, Sheila. He is a pain in the ass. You got that guy in the exoskeleton or do you want me to take a shot.”

Laughing as she delivered a quick slash at the exoskeleton’s power source and then another slash at the vulnerable midsection, Shego replied, “Nah…I got it. He’s going down.”

“Cool.” Hope responded as she continued laying down fire. “Wonder how Tara’s doing.”

“Don’t worry about Cutie.” Shego answered back reassuringly, “She knows what she’s doing.”

“Enough chatter!” Hego called out, “Let’s wrap this up!”

In response, two female voices shouted back in unison, “Fuck off asshole!”

Seeing a guard posted at the hatchway, Tara threw a sedative coated shuriken. Nodding in satisfaction as the man silently slumped to the deck, the blonde adventuress moved swiftly and silently through the entrance into the inner cabin. After a quick moment in which she oriented herself, she moved quietly down the corridor into what appeared to be the radioman’s room. Seeing that the room was empty, Tara entered and quickly scanned the logs. Completing her scan, she heard the sound of footsteps running down the corridor towards her position. Taking station to one side of the door, she waited until the door opened to reveal a man carrying a machine pistol

“Heinz? Are you there?” The man called out. Then, on hearing no response, he entered. As he cleared the door, Tara lashed out, striking with a karate chop to the back of his neck, rendering him immediately unconscious. Checking the corridor to make sure there were no other rovers, Tara slipped out of the room, making her way towards what she hoped would be the captain’s cabin.

Freezing as she heard a loud crash, Tara heard through the loudspeakers, “The ship has been boarded! All hands on deck!”

“Damn.” The lovely blonde swore, “Gotta move quickly before the captain trashes his hard drive.” Picking up her pace, she burst into the captain’s quarters just as the skipper was preparing to reformat his computer’s disc drive. “No you don’t!” She hissed, throwing a pair of shuriken, one a sedative, the other normal, as the man reached for his pistol. Readying a throwing knife in case her other missiles missed their mark, Tara sighed in relief as the man slumped down unconscious. Dashing to the computer, the British agent took out her Kimmunicator. “Wadesy? I need you to scan everything on this computer and be quick about it, luv! I’m kinda pressed on time.”

“On it, Tara.” Wade responded as he quickly typed on his keyboard. “Downloading…got it.”

“Thanks, sweetie!” Tara responded as she blew the young genius on the tiny screen a kiss. “Talk to ya later!”

“Get Hego’s autograph for me!” Wade pleaded as Tara shut off the transmission.

“Time to trash all that lab equipment.” Tara breathed as she exited the captain’s cabin. Activating her comm unit, she called out. “Luvs? Got the data. What’s your status.”

“We’re on the ship converging on the cargo hold.” Hego replied.

“We’ve taken out most of their heavy stuff, but there’s one more exoskeleton wearer unaccounted for.” Shego announced.

“Not anymore.” Hope called out. “Bow hatch. I can take him out, but it’ll have to be a kill shot.”

“No!” Hego shouted into his comm unit. “No killing!”

“Then it’s on you to stop him. Hope angrily replied, warning, “But if my bestie gets hurt, I’m taking it out of your hide.”

“And I’m helping her.” Shego spat out to her brother, commanding him. “You take the big guy; I’ll get the others.”

“Right.” Hego leaped into the air, coming down in front of the enhanced human. “Give up, villain!” The superhero demanded as the man punched the hero in the face using all his enhanced strength.

“Not bad!” Hego laughed as he retaliated with a fierce uppercut, “But mine’s better.”

“Cutie?” Shego worriedly called out through her communicator, “Tell me you’re on your way out.”

“Just finished setting up the sonic charges.” Tara replied, “On my way out. Bow exit clear now?”

Looking at her brother currently holding the bow hatchway secure, Sheila responded, “Yeah. Hurry up. I’m hearing sirens. Sounds like the cops are on the way.”

“Be there in a jiff.” Emerging from the hatchway, Tara let out a low whistle at the destruction the foursome had caused, “We better get off this tub. Those charges should be going off about…” as the three adventurers dashed off the boat, they heard a loud boom, “…Now!”

Joining her teammates, Hope quipped as the police arrived, “Time for us girls to split and leave Dumbass to deal with the authorities.”

“Good idea, luv.” Tara agreed as she turned to the raven haired supervillain next to her and leered, “So…Cheeky…wanna join us and Sergei for a special Valentine’s Day party?”

“What sort of party?” The villainess flirted coyly.

“Take three guesses.” Tara smirked.

As she dropped her fellow mercenaries off near their home, Shego asked, “So…what time on V-Day, Cutie?”

“Seven o’clock.” Tara replied with an evil grin, “Wear something sexy, sweetie. And…be sure you get plenty of rest—you’ll need it.”

“Promises…promises!” Sheila laughed, “See you on V-Day and tell that Russian stud of yours that he’s about to become one very lucky young man.”

** _Middleton High—Mr. Barkin’s Office_ **

“And that’s why we took a couple days off school, Mr. Barkin.” Tara concluded after she and Hope had brought the substitute assistant principal up to speed.

“The lab equipment was destroyed?” Mr. Barkin queried.

“Shattered by the sonic charges.” The blonde adventuress nodded her head.

“And the power armor?”

“Confiscated by Global Justice.” Hope responded.

“What about the information you recovered from that computer?” Barkin asked.

“Wade and Global Justice both have copies and are analyzing it.” Tara responded. “We’re hoping we can get some names to go after.”

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the burly substitute remarked, “Sooner we can get that shit off the streets and the people making it either locked up or six feet under, the better.” His lips turned up in an evil grin, Barkin ruled as he presented both girls with a stack of papers, “I’m going to permit you to make up the work you missed. Have all this done by Friday next.”

Rolling their eyes as they picked up their makeup work, both girls answered back in unison as they turned to leave the office, “Yes, Sir.”

“Oh!” Barkin called out, almost as an afterthought, “What are the two of you doing tonight for Valentine’s Day?”

“Let’s just say we have some very special plans for tonight involving a certain boy from the soccer and chess teams and a certain bad girl.” Tara grinned lecherously. “What about you, Mr. B? Gonna hook up with Clea?”

Smiling, the former special operations specialist replied, “Let’s just say that I won’t be alone. And…Oh yes…Good work, you two and have fun tonight.”

** _Stoppable Residence—Valentine’s Day Evening_ **

** **

“I had a wonderful time, Ron.” Zita smiled as she hugged her boyfriend. “I can’t believe you scored us an entry into the alpha demo for the new _Zombie Mayhem_ game. How did you pull that off?”

“I did a little namedropping.” Ron replied, blushing slightly. “I remembered that the developer was someone Kim and I helped a year ago. Someone was pirating his games and selling them overseas and we tracked them down. So…I mentioned Kim’s name and he got us on the playlist.”

“Well…” Zita whispered shyly as she gently pushed Ron down to the couch, “I thought it was marvelous. Now…” She said as she played a soft tune on her music player and began to dance, “…just sit back and enjoy the show…it’s my Valentine’s Day gift to you.”

“Rufus…” Ron whispered.

“I know.” The little rodent chittered, “Room.”

“Good boy.”

** **

** _Small cabin near Lake Middleton—Valentine’s Day Evening_ **

** **

“Wow!” Josh gasped as his eyes took in the rustic cabin and wooded scenery. “This is…it’s…” his eyes falling on the lovely redhead standing in front of him as his arms embraced her, “…beautiful.”

“What?” Kim asked in a low voice, “The cabin…the woods…”

“You.” Josh declared as he kissed his girlfriend on her neck. “How did…”

“Someone I helped out with a little something a while ago owed me a favor, so I cashed it in.” Kim replied with a smile as the pair entered the cabin, smiling in delight at the sight of the roaring fireplace. “We’ve got the cabin all night. As far as Mom and Dad are concerned, I’m spending the night at Tara’s.”

“Ummm…Kim….” Josh stammered, “I…uhhh…don’t want to…you know…rush into…”

Chuckling softly, Kim gave her boyfriend a coquettish grin before kissing him gently on the lips, “It’s okay, Josh. I’m not ready for that either. If you promise to keep your briefs on, I’ll keep my panties on—deal?”

“Deal.” Josh blushed and then haltingly qualified, “Until we both think the time is right.”

“When the time is right…the panties come off after I rip your briefs off you” Kim guided Josh to an easy chair by the fire and then began to dance to the music. Slowly and sensuously stripping down to her panties, she whispered, “But until then, everything else is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anton Chekhov, the famous Russian playwright, once stated that if you have a gun prominently displayed on the wall in Act One, then by Act Three you have to take that gun down and use it. In this episode, a gun has most definitely been put on the wall that will be taken down and used later. Besides moving the designer drug plotline along, this part also continues Shego's redemption arc as she continues to move--at times kicking and screaming--from villain to neutral and eventually back to hero. It'll be a long, slow, at times halting and painful process. I hope you all will stay with her on her journey. Sorry about the delay, but the last week or so has been very busy for me. Take care of yourselves and stay healthy!


	23. Rocket Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has to deal with monkeyshines at the Space Center as things begin to heat up for our couples and Tara finds out something about her deceased mother. Edited for continuity and grammar with a few small dialogue changes.

** _Middleton Space Center_ **

“How did the SR-3 engine test go, Vassili?” Dr. James Possible asked his fellow research scientist, Dr. Vassili Radovsky as the pair entered one of the facility breakrooms.

“Good, James.” The Russian scientist replied as he filled two cups of coffee, loading one cup with sugar and adding a dollop of cream to the other. “The engine performed flawlessly. How’s the capsule?”

“Tests all a-ok.” James grinned as he took the coffee with cream and set it down at the table in front of him. “We’re all set for our pilot.”

“The pilot’s ready to go.” Dr. Annette Fullerton declared as she joined her fellow scientists. “Frederick passed his latest physical and the brainwave translator is working flawlessly.”

“Frederick is one smart monkey!” James exclaimed before taking a sip of his coffee, “I saw the results of his intelligence test—for a monkey, he’s operating at a genius level.”

“At least.” Dr. Fullerton agreed. “His motor skills are also off the charts. No question…” The salt and pepper haired scientist declared, “He’s one in a billion.”

“We were lucky we got him before the people in genetic engineering got their hands on him.” Vassili commented, “Who knows what they would have done with him.”

Shaking his head, James grumbled, “After our encounter with DNAmy, I think I’ve had my fill of demented geneticists.”

“Da.” Vassili agreed, “My son told me about what you and your wife did to repair the damage that madwoman did to those poor hikers. And now she’s on the loose again. Be careful, my friend. Lunatics like her keep grudges and she bears a big one towards you and your family as well as my son’s lyubovniki.”

“Ummm…yes…Vassili…” James stammered as he lowered his voice, “I…uhhh…was wondering…I mean it’s none of my business or anything, but how do you and Svetlana…I mean…your son with…”

Letting out a sigh, the Russian physicist answered, “It took us a little time to wrap our minds around it, tovarisch…our son involved in a…how do say it…polyamorous…I think that’s the word…relationship. It’s unusual to say the least.”

“I’ll say.” The female zoologist sitting at the table with her fellow scientists remarked, “I’ve seen one or two polyamorous situations, but that was when I was living in LA.”

“So…how do you deal with it?” James asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“When they are together at our house…” Vassili related, “The three of them are very careful to not be openly affectionate. I must give all three of them credit…” The Russian father declared, “They are very mindful of not only our feelings but also of Sergei’s babushka—my mother’s feelings. They know babushka does not approve of their…arrangement…or of them…but they still try very hard to not give offense. Svetlana and I appreciate that and we’ve found that the best thing we can do is look the other way where their relationship is concerned.”

“I do remember Tara saying something about not wanting to upset Sergei’s grandmother…” James recalled.

“Da.” Vassili nodded his head, “Sergei cares very much for his babushka and she for him. And I must give Hope and Tara praise in not forcing Sergei to choose between them and his babushka.” Shaking his head, the Russian father remarked, “It is an unusual situation, but Sergei is happy with it and they are happy with him. I’d rather him involved in his unusual relationship with two girls who care for him rather than with someone who would hurt him.”

“Well…I guess if it works…” James shook his head. “I have to admit, even though the two of them can get rather…”

“Demonstrative?” Vassili chortled.

“That word works as well as any other.” James replied with a crooked grin, “They’ve been good friends to Kim. Speaking of which…” The proud father declared with a gleam to his eyes, “I’m looking forward to her joining us during the Rocket Boosters Open House tomorrow.”

“She coming as a chaperone?” Dr. Fullerton inquired.

“No.” James laughed, “She’s a member!”

“Don’t you think she’s a bit too…old…for the Rocket Boosters, James?” Annette pointed out, “She’ll be seventeen soon…”

On being told this, a momentary look of panic appeared on James’ face, to be quickly replaced by a wide grin, “Of course she’s not too old. Not my little Kimmie-cub!” Getting up from the table, the rocket scientist washed out his coffee cup, “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to get back to work—I need to doublecheck the launch calculations. We can’t afford to have anything go wrong here.”

Shaking her head as her fellow scientist departed, Dr. Fullerton commented to the Russian seated next to her, “He’s going to lose it completely when his daughter starts having sex—if she isn’t already.”

“According to Sergei…” Vassili confided, “Her and her boyfriend haven’t as yet. He thinks it’s only a matter of time though. Sergei says that Kim is a force of nature and from the few times I’ve seen her, I would agree. It will be her decision and her idea.”

“When that happens and James finds out…” Annette concluded, “…he’s going to be an absolute basket case.”

“Da.” Vassili nodded his head. “It will not be good.”

** _An Ancient Temple in the Far East_ **

Reverently placing the idol on its stand, Lord Montgomery Fiske recited the old, long lost incantation. After uttering the words of the long forgotten language, Fiske declaimed, “The Monkey Prophecy has been fulfilled. My monkey ninjas stand ready, the Golden Banana has been placed on its stand and the ancient words spoken. I now await the sign of the Ultimate Monkey Master!”

The image of a Chinese monk posed in the lotus position appeared hovering over the Golden Banana. “You have done well, disciple. To complete your journey to become the unstoppable Ultimate Monkey Master you must seek out the brightest monkey and follow him to the stars. Once you have accomplished that, your quest will have ended. May your path be a smooth one.”

As the monk’s image faded away, Monkey Fist’s lips curled up in a triumphant grin, “My goal to become the Ultimate Monkey Master is within my grasp. Now, my minions, it is time for us to search for the brightest monkey. Let us begin!”

** _Possible Home_ **

Seeing the distraught look on her daughter’s face, Ann gently inquired, “What’s wrong, Kim? School? Bad guys? Boyfriend problems?”

“None of the above.” Kim sighed. “It’s Dad. He’s making me go to the Rocket Boosters Club open house.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Mrs. Possible suggested, “Explain to him why you don’t want to go…”

“I’ve tried, Mom!” Kim shook her head, “But every time I try to tell him that I’m growing up he…”

“Freaks out.” Ann interrupted, finishing her daughter’s sentence as the redheaded teen nodded her head in agreement.

“And now that I’m going steady with Josh…” Kim moaned, “He’s gotten even more paranoid about me.”

“Why?” Ann queried, “He hasn’t been snooping on the two of you—has he?”

“I don’t know if I’d call it that.” Kim replied, “I mean he’s not hiding behind the corner watching us or anything creepy like that. But…it’s like every time Josh comes over and we’re on the couch in the living room watching TV, Dad comes in and makes a big production about going to his desk to get some work done and makes a point of leaving the door open where he can see and hear us.”

“I’ll talk to him about that, Dear.” Ann sighed, “And I’ll talk to him about the Rocket Club. Although…” The Possible matriarch cautioned, “I wouldn’t get my hopes up too high on that one. The Rocket Boosters have always been very important to him ever since he got the club started when you were little. It’s not going to be easy convincing him that you’re too old now. But…I’ll do my best.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Kim smiled as she hugged her mother. Picking up her backpack, she announced, “Ron should be getting here soon and then we’re off to school.”

“Okay, Sweetie.” Ann waved goodbye to her daughter, “Have a good day!”

“Did Kim already leave for school?” James asked as he joined his wife, giving her a kiss on her cheeks.

“Yeah.” Ann smiled back at her husband as she handed him a muffin. “Here…you need to eat something.”

“Thanks, Dear.” James replied before taking a bite. “Mmmm…blueberry…my favorite.” Letting out a breath of air, he lamented as he took out his daughter’s Rocket Boosters t-shirt and held it out in front of him. “I was hoping to catch Kim before she left for school. I found Kimmie-cub’s old t-shirt. I can’t wait to see her in it when we go to the open house tomorrow!”

“Ummm…James…” Ann gently prompted, “Did you ever consider the possibility that Kim might be too old for the Rocket Boosters now?”

“Kim too old for Rocket Boosters?” James laughed as his eyes fell on his daughter’s shirt. “Of course my Kimmie-cub’s not too old! Whatever gave you that idea, Ann?”

“James…” The redheaded matriarch pleaded, “She’s in high school and goes around the world on missions and has a boyfriend…”

“I try not to think of that.” James interrupted, “Besides…they’re just dating…”

Sighing, Ann shook her head, “It’s more than just dating, James. They’re going steady.”

Seemingly not hearing a word his wife was saying, the rocket scientist wolfed down his muffin and, slipping on his lab coat and picking up his briefcase, gave Ann a goodbye kiss, “See you this afternoon, Honey. And don’t worry…Kimmie’s gonna have a great time at the open house.”

** _Middleton High School_ **

“What’s wrong Kim?” Tara asked as she and Hope, walking on either side of their boyfriend, caught up with the redheaded teenager and her boyfriend, accompanied by Ron and his girlfriend, Zita. “You look like you just got a full frontal of Barkin coming out of the shower.”

“That’d almost be better than the sitch I’m in now.” Kim moaned as Josh patted her on the shoulder.

“Her dad wants her to go to the Rocket Boosters open house tomorrow.” The young artist/musician explained.

“They’ve got those cool cookies shaped like rocket ships!” Ron cried out enthusiastically.

“What I’m afraid of is that he’s going to make me wear that Rocket Booster t-shirt he got me when I was a kid.” Kim sighed, “The last time I wore it, I could barely fit into it. I tried to hide it, but I guess he found it.”

“It’s just one day, Kim.” Ron said, trying to put a positive spin on it for his friend, “And it means a lot to your dad.”

“I know!” Kim groaned, “And it wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t think of me as still being an eight year old girl. It’s just that there are going to be kids there that I babysit and he’s going to treat me just like them.”

“Zita and I’ll be with you, Kim.” Ron declared as his girlfriend nodded her head in agreement.

“We will too, luv.” Tara promised as both Hope and Sergei uttered their promises to stand with their friend.

“You know where I’ll be, babe.” Josh announced as he gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, guys.” Kim smiled, her mood improving at this show of support. “But, I don’t want to put you out if you’ve got other plans.”

“No problem at all!” Hope declared as Sergei chimed in.

“Da. My father will be there and I had planned on seeing him anyway, so it works out for all of us.”

“You guys are the coolest!” Kim cried out joyfully as she hugged each of her friends. “And after…”

“We pig out at Bueno Nacho and then watch a movie at our place.” Tara interjected as everyone else quickly agreed.

“Cool.” Kim smiled as the bell rang, “So…ready for Barkin?”

** _Monkey Fist’s Headquarters_ **

Looking down at his assembled monkey ninjas, the would-be Monkey Master declared in an authoritative tone, “We will find the brightest monkey—the one who is smarter and more gifted than all the others. Wherever that monkey might be—he will be mine!”

Turning away from his minions, the English aristocrat hit the play button on his video remote and studied the images appearing on his screen. “Hmmm…interesting…” He commented as images of a zoological park appeared. “The Blandsfield Zoo. That is the home of Digger McDermott.” As a chimpanzee appeared on the screen with an apparent scowl on its face, Fiske remarked, “Seventeen escape attempts…most impressive.” Then as the announcer declared that the ape had not even once managed to succeed, Fiske shook his head in dismay, “But not impressive enough.” 

Watching as the next clip played, the deranged archaeologist murmured, “Maybe I’ll have better luck with this one.” As he watched the comic sketch featuring Mr. Jiggy, a chimpanzee dressed in a smoker’s jacket and seated in an easy chair, he shook his head in dismay. “It’s unfortunate. So much simian talent wasted on a wretched sitcom.”

As he watched the third clip, a documentary about a monkey being sent into orbit on an extended stay in a space station, a sly grin appeared on the villain’s face. “He is the one!” Fiske declared to his monkey ninjas. “He will be the one who will take me to the stars!”

** _Possible Home—Day of the Open House_ **

“I’m sorry, dear. I tried the best I could, but nothing I said got through to him.” Ann said apologetically as Kim, standing before her and holding out the Rocket Boosters t-shirt that she had first gotten when she was eight gritted her teeth in a gesture of both anger and humiliation. “I know it’s not easy, but please try to be more understanding of him. He’s afraid of losing you.”

“Mom!” Kim shook her head in a gesture of shock and dismay, “He’s never going to lose me! I’ll always love him!”

“I know that, honey!” Ann chuckled. “And deep down, so does he. But what he’s afraid of is that one day you’re no longer going to need him. In a few years, you’ll be going to college and living on your own. You’ve already got a boyfriend; You’re becoming a young woman and your father is afraid of that and everything else that goes along with it.”

“I guess I can see why that would upset him.” Kim sighed, “But Mom…I can’t put my life on hold because he doesn’t want to let go.”

“Of course not, dear.” The Possible matriarch agreed. “And no one’s asking you too—well, no one except your father. And yes, this is something he’s going to have to accept whether he wants to or not. But for today…just this one last time…could you…”

“Put on the t-shirt?” Kim rolled her eyes as she took her top off and put on the t-shirt, wincing at how tight it was. Seeing how much of her midriff was exposed by the too small garment, the young redhead flashed a crooked grin, “You know…I bet that when Dad sees me in this, he’ll be begging me to switch back into my regular top.”

Laughing along with her daughter, Ann retorted, “You’re probably right, sweetie.” Hearing her husband’s footsteps, Ann bent down and kissed her little girl on her forehead, “It’s just one day, darling. You can get through it.”

** _Middleton Space Center_ **

“Mornin’ Dr. Possible.” Frank, the long-time gate guard smiled as James checked in with his daughter in the seat next to him. “In for the Rocket Boosters Open House?” Glancing down at Kim, the security guard remarked with a note of surprise in his voice, “Surprised to see you here, Kim. I always thought the Rocket Boosters was for the little kids. You a chaperone this year?”

“No such luck.” Kim, with a sour look on her face, muttered in a low voice.

“Kimmie-cub’s my little girl!” James proudly proclaimed as Frank gave Kim a sympathetic look.

“Looks like someone’s got letting go issues.” The security guard uttered in an empathic voice that only Kim could hear.

“Tell me about it.” Kim whispered, giving the guard a slight smile in return for his support.

“Oh well…” Frank waved as he opened the gate, “Have a good time anyway!”

“Hey, Kim!” Josh called out as he greeted his girlfriend. Noting the sideways glance being given to him by her overprotective father, the young man settled for giving her a quick chaste kiss on the cheek. “Everyone’s waiting for you.”

“What are you talking about?” James inquired, his brows furrowed in suspicion, “Who is everyone?”

“Oh!” Josh exclaimed, “Just Ron and Zita…and Hope, Tara, and Sergei came to see Sergei’s father.”

“I see…” Dr. Possible drawled as he tried to hide the look of disappointment that appeared on his face. “Well…I’m glad to see you young people taking an interest in rocketry and space.” Turning to his daughter, the rocket scientist urged, “Come on, Kim everyone’s waiting on us.”

“Right behind you, Dad.” Kim replied as she gave her boyfriend a warm smile and mouthed a silent “Thank you!”

Entering the cafeteria that had been transformed into a meeting area for the Rocket Boosters, Kim sighed in relief as she spotted the rest of her friends standing aside from a group of t-shirt wearing Rocket Booster club children. However, before she could walk over to join her friends, she felt a hand on her shoulder and then heard her father speak.

“Good morning, kids!”

“Good morning, Dr. Possible!”

“I started the Rocket Boosters to show Kimmie that we do exciting and fun stuff here at the space center.”

“And it was fun…when I was eight years old.” Kim grumbled in a low voice.

“Once a year since then…” James proudly declared, “…we have a Rocket Boosters open house to show you how cool science can be…”

“I don’t mind that part.” Kim muttered to Ron and Zita who had joined her and Josh as Dr. Possible spoke. “Really, I don’t.”

“Plus…it’s still a great way to spend the day with my Kimmie-cub.”

“I don’t even mind that.” Kim murmured to her friends, “I just wish he wouldn’t treat me like I was still eight years old.”

“So…” Dr. Possible gestured towards the exit, “Why don’t we start with a tour of the space center and you all can meet our new astronaut.”

As James shepherded the children to the door, Sergei, with Hope and Tara on either side of him, approached, “We’re sorry, tovarisch, but we are going to see my father.”

“That’s all right, Sergei…girls.” Kim smiled at her friends, “I’ve got Josh and Ron and Zita to keep me sane. Give your father my regards and we’ll catch you after the open house.”

“Later, Kimmie!” Hope and Tara waved as the threesome headed off in the opposite direction of the tour group.

“We better get going, baby.” Josh whispered as he inclined his head at Kim’s father waiting for the teenagers at the door. “He doesn’t look like he’s in too good a mood.”

“I think he wanted Kim all to himself today.” Zita noted as the four teenagers made their way to the exit.

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head in agreement. “He doesn’t mind me because I’m a charter Rocket Booster and…” His lips turned up in a smile of childlike glee, “I still like coming to the open house—the cookies really are cool”

Laughing merrily, Zita gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, “That’s what I love about you, Ronnie. You’ve got your priorities in order.”

“Yeah.” Rufus chittered as he popped out of Ron’s pocket nibbling on a cookie. “Cookies!”

** _Dr. Vassili Radovsky’s Office and Lab_ **

“Father?” Sergei called out, quickly getting the attention of the salt and pepper haired scientist currently sitting behind a desk concentrating on his computer monitor. “Did we come at a bad time?”

“Nyet…nyet…moy syn**!” **The Russian physicist replied with a broad grin on his face as he motioned his son and the two girls with him into his office. “You are here for the open house, Da?”

“Da.” Sergei nodded his head in affirmation.

“Kim needed our moral support, Dr. Radovsky.” Tara politely joked.

Nodding his head, Vassili let out a low chuckle, “Da. James does tend to dote on his daughter. It’s a father thing.” Smiling at his son, the Russian researcher quipped, “So…you come to check on your otets, Sergei?” 

“Da.” Sergei grinned, “Of course. And to ask how the rocket tests are doing.”

“We’re ready to launch.” Vassili replied. “The boosters have checked out perfectly and James has given his approval for the capsule.”

“I was reading in the papers you’re sending up a monkey on the flight.” Hope remarked, “Why not a human astronaut?”

Smiling in approval at the raven-haired cheerleader’s question, Vassili responded, “We will eventually send up humans to crew the station. Frederick is an experiment in many different ways. First, we want to evaluate his ability to function alone for an extended duration. The results we get from those tests will help us when we get ready to send out deep space probes with human astronauts and cosmonauts. Second, we want to evaluate how close to human norms his responses will be during his stay. If they’re close enough, then that opens up the possibility of sending genetically engineered animals along with humans for future colonization ventures.”

“Is he genetically engineered?” Tara inquired.

“No.” The Russian researcher replied with a smile, shaking his head. “Frederick is a one in a billion find—a natural genius for his species.” Letting out a breath, he confessed, “We had to fight tooth and nail to keep him away from the genetics labs though. You can imagine the sort of tests they’d want to run on him.”

“That’s good to know.” Hope interjected with a sigh of relief, “It was bad enough dealing with that kook in the mountains.”

“Da.” Vassili nodded his head in agreement, “While the geneticists at MIST wouldn’t have put Frederick through what those poor people and animals had to endure at the hands of that madwoman, I think it is safe to say that he would not have enjoyed the experience.”

“What has been the response of the different animal rights groups?” Tara queried, “I’m sure some of the more radical of those groups would have made sabotage attempts.”

Letting out a sigh of frustration, the Russian scientist confessed with a single nod of his head, “Da…there have been attempts. Thankfully, they haven’t been able to breach perimeter security. But sooner or later, I’m afraid someone might get in and do some damage. What they don’t understand is that Frederick and his fellow monkey astronauts are members of our family. None of us would even think of mistreating or hurting any of them.”

“We’re glad to hear that, Dr. Radovsky.” Tara and Hope exclaimed, smiling at their boyfriend’s father.

“Spasibo.” Vassili responded with a smile of his own. “Now…if you’ll come with me, I can give you a closer look at the SR-3 booster that will be carrying Frederick into orbit. I think you’ll find it interesting…or if not interesting, then more interesting than babysitting a herd of children.”

“I’ll take rocket boosters over babysitting kids any day.” Hope smirked as the trio joined the physicist in an impromptu tour of the facility, taking them, for now, away from Dr. Possible and the others with him.

** _Dr. Possible and his group_ **

“And now…” James proudly announced to his daughter, her friends, and the assembled children in the large room, “I’d like to introduce you to the astronaut who will soon be taking off into space for an extended duration stay at our new space station. “Say hello to Frederick.”

A computerized voice came out from the speakers, “Welcome friends.”

“Why does his voice sound so funny?” One of the children, a little boy with brownish hair, inquired.

“You’ll like this boys and girls.” James grinned Frederick made his appearance. “You see, Frederick is a…”

“He’s a monkey!” Ron cried out, flinching away from the simian astronaut.

“What’s wrong, Ron?” Zita, her face etched with concern, asked as she squeezed her boyfriend’s hand.

“It’s a long story…” Ron murmured, “Camp Wannaweep…locked in a cabin…alone with Bobo.”

“Ron went through a bad experience involving a monkey when he was forced to go to summer camp as a child.” Kim explained in a soft voice, “The experience left him traumatized.”

“Oh…baby…” Zita cooed gently as she held her fearful boyfriend in a maternal embrace, “The monkey’s not going to hurt you.”

The monkey astronaut, seeing the young man and somehow divining that he was the reason for the human’s distressed condition, uttered through his voice box, “Frederick. Friend.”

“I think he likes you, Ron.” Zita whispered encouragingly into her boyfriend’s ear. “Why don’t you give him a chance?”

“No way.” Ron shook his head, “Not after Wannaweep. I’m outta here. You coming with me.”

“Yeah.” Zita nodded her head adding in a voice that combined concern with firmness, “You can buy me a soda and then you and I are going to talk about what happened to you at that camp—right?”

Nodding his head, Ron agreed as the pair slipped away from the others, “Yeah…I promise…I’ll tell you everything. Let’s just get outta here…please!”

Watching as Ron and Zita made their escape, Kim whispered into her boyfriend’s ear, “Wanna slip away and find an empty closet?”

“I don’t want you to get into trouble with your dad.” Josh demurred only to have his redheaded girlfriend place her finger on his lips.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s gonna be so busy with the kids he won’t even notice we’re missing.” Taking him by the hand, she urged, “Come on, let’s find that closet.”

Not even noticing that the teenagers had all disappeared, James continued his talk with the little boys and girls. “Frederick is going to spend a year monitoring the experiments of elementary school students like yourselves from around the globe. Won’t that be fun, Frederick?”

Before the monkey astronaut could answer the rocket scientist’s question, the sound of monkeys screeching filled the air.

“What’s happening?” James demanded as he gazed about the room, his eyes finally falling on a strange man.

With an evil laugh Monkey Fist, flanked by his monkey ninjas, answered Dr. Possible’s question. “An ancient prophecy is being fulfilled.”

** _Tara, Hope, Sergei, Vassili_ **

“Thanks for the tour, Dr. Radovsky.” Tara said politely as the Russian scientist drove the golf cart carrying himself and his charges back to the main building.

“You’re welcome.” The Russian scientist responded as they drew closer to the construction site for the space center’s expansion where the workers were already at their jobs. “But, I know that looking at rocket nozzles was probably not your idea of fun. I’m sorry a test firing wasn’t scheduled. That would have added a bit of excitement to your trip.” Spotting the admin center, Vassili grinned, “There…we’re almost back.”

“I wonder how Kim and her father are doing.” Hope mused as an alarm on Dr. Radovsky’s cell phone buzzed.

“That’s strange.” Vassili remarked with a edge to his voice, “There weren’t any security drills scheduled for today.”

Coming to alert, Tara requested, “Security drill?”

“Da.” The Russian replied, “That was the security alarm for a perimeter breach.”

“How far are we from the front gate?” Hope inquired.

“Not very.” Vassili responded as he turned the golf cart about and drove as fast as possible. “We should be there in a couple of minutes.”

Arriving at the guard shack, they found it apparently empty. Then, on hearing a muffled cry, Tara and Hope forced their way into the shack where they found the security guard bound and gagged.

“Frank!” Vassili called out as the girls untied the guard, “What happened, tovarisch.”

“A strange man came to the shack.” The security guard groaned as he rubbed his head, “He was driving a panel van and spoke with an English accent. He wanted to know where the open house was being held. I gave him directions and then asked him to open the van because I had to check it. Then, I heard what sounded like a monkey screeching and…next thing I knew…I was tied up with a gag around my mouth.”

“Monkey ninjas…a weirdo with a posh English accent…” Tara rolled her eyes, “Gotta be darling Monty.”

“Fiske?” Hope exclaimed, “What’s he want…” As understanding dawn, she gasped, “Ohhh…Frederick!”

“Right.” Tara nodded her head, “He’s a bloody genius. I don’t even want to think about what Monty could do to him if he ever got his hands on him.” 

“There’s another alert from the biolabs.” Dr. Radovsky announced. “Dr. Fullerton was leading a second tour group there.”

“Shit.” Hope swore under her breath, “What do you think, bestie? We take care of the ones in the biolab and leave the Monkey Boy and his ninjas for Kim and Ron?”

“Works for me.” Tara nodded her head as she took out her Kimmunicator and activated it. “Wadesy? We’ve got a problem at the space center.”

“What’s the sitch?” The child genius asked as his face appeared on the communicator’s small screen.

“Monkey Fist and some of his mates are hitting the space center.” Tara reported. “We think he’s with the main group where Kim and her father are, but he sent a small bunch of his monkey ninjas to the biolabs where there’s another group.”

“We’ve gotta move.” Hope declared, “But…we don’t have our gear. Remember…we went in Zita’s car.”

“Damn.” Tara cursed under her breath. “We’ll have to make do.” Turning to the security guard, she asked in a sugary sweet voice, “You don’t mind if we borrow your car, do you, luv?”

Seeing his son nodding his head at him, Dr. Radovsky added his plea, “It’s all right, Frank. Her and her friend do the same thing Kim Possible does. They’ll take care of it.”

“Okay, Doctor…” The security guard reluctantly agreed as he handed his keys over to the scientist who then turned them over to the lovely blonde standing next to him.

“Wadesy?” Tara said, again addressing the tech expert, “We’ll take care of the ones in the biolab while you clue Kim in.”

“Will do.” Wade answered back, “Take care.”

“Always do, luv.” Tara responded, blowing the tech genius a goodbye kiss.

“We better get a move on, bestie.” Hope finished as everyone got in the car with Tara seated behind the wheel.

“Right.” Tara answered back as she turned on the ignition. “Dr. Radovsky? Can you give us directions…preferably to a side entrance or a way we can get in from above or below?”

“Da.” The Russian physicist responded, “There is a ladder on the west side of the building that leads to a rooftop hatch. It’s used by maintenance crews and can serve as an emergency exit. The hatch opens to the rear in a utility room. You should be able to get in undetected.”

“Good.” The blonde cheerleader nodded her head once, “Right…the plan is simple. Hope and I slip in while you and Sergei hold tight outside. We’ll deal with any monkeys and then call you in. Once we secure the building, we’ll head for Kim and Ron and give them help if they need it.”

“Sounds good.” Hope affirmed as both Sergei and his father acknowledged their orders. However, before the pair could depart, Doctor Radovsky called them back.

“Wait. There might be something in the lab that could help you.”

“We’re all ears, Dr. Radovsky.”

“As you know, monkeys are physically stronger and faster than humans. So…given the fact that you’ll be outnumbered and that there are innocents that could be endangered, you need something to even the odds. Dr. Fullerton has been using monkey pheromones in her research…”

“Monkey pheromones?” Tara cocked an eyebrow, “I don’t really want to know…do I?”

“Not really.” The Russian physicist responded, “But in any event, the monkey pheromones are in an extremely concentrated state and could provide you the distraction and edge you need…”

“I think I see where you’re going with this Doctor.” Tara grinned, “We do this right, we can get those monkeys to either fight or fuck each other.”

“Exactly.” Vassili nodded his head.

“Thanks, Doc!” Hope and Tara grinned at their boyfriend’s father as they kissed Sergei on his cheeks. Handing her Kimmunicator to Sergei, Hope instructed, “We’ll call you on this once we’ve taken care of things in there.”

“Da, lyubovniki.” Sergei replied as he returned his girlfriend’s kisses with kisses of his own. “Be careful.”

** _Kim and Josh—a little earlier_ **

“I kinda feel bad flaking out on Dad like that.” Kim confessed to her boyfriend with a guilty look on her face.

“Well…” Josh suggested, “We could always go back.”

“I really should…shouldn’t I?” Kim replied with an embarrassed grin, “I should just tell him that I’m too old for the Rocket Boosters. Yeah…” she sighed, “…it’ll hurt him now, but he’ll understand later once he’s had a chance to think about it. Right?”

“Yeah.” Josh nodded his head as he rubbed his girlfriend’s shoulders. “Your dad’s got a good head on his shoulders. Once he stands back and looks at the whole picture, he’ll understand.”

“All right.” Squaring her shoulders, Kim gave her boyfriend a lingering kiss, “I’m gonna do it.”

Smiling as he took his girlfriend by her hand, Josh inclined his head towards the door, “Let’s go.”

As the couple walked back to rejoin Dr. Possible’s tour, they ran into another pair of teenagers walking in the opposite direction. “Hey Ron…Zita.” Kim greeted her friends with a wave, “You two decide to bug out too?”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “We’re off to get a soda, you two wanna join us?”

Nodding her head in agreement, Kim replied, “Yeah. But first I’ve gotta talk to Dad.” Taking a deep breath, she explained, “It’s time I made him understand that I’m too old for the Rocket Boosters and that I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“He’s not going to take that very well.” Ron cautioned, “Mind if we come with you?”

“Give you moral support?” Zita interjected, adding her pleas.

Smiling, the young redhead responded with a heartfelt, “Please! I can use all the support I can get!” Reaching the door, Kim tried to open it only to find it securely locked. “What’s going on?” Hearing their Kimmunicators beeping, both Ron and Kin answered simultaneously.

“What’s the sitch, Wade?”

“It’s Monkey Fist.” The Team Possible computer genius replied. “He’s broken into the space center and the biolabs and is holding hostages. Tara and Hope are taking care of the biolabs and will come by and help you once they have their sitch under control.”

“Good.” Kim replied as she listened to her techie’s report.

“But you two will need to take care of things in the space center.” Wade concluded.

“We’re on it.” Kim declared, further inquiring, “He’s got the main entrance secured, is there any other way in?”

“Yeah.” Wade responded, “There’s an air vent that you can access through the roof. I’m trying to hack my way into the center’s computer—they’ve tightened security since the last incident. Give me a few moments.”

“That’s okay, Wade.” Kim replied, “We need to get to that side door anyway. Contact us once you’ve broken through.”

“Will do.”

Turning to her boyfriend and Zita, the teen hero requested, “Josh…you and Zita stay here and keep low. Once we’ve got things under control, we’ll call for you, okay?”

“Okay, baby.” Josh replied as he gave his girlfriend a tender kiss, “Take care of yourself.”

“Always do.” Kim smiled as she returned the young artist’s kiss.

Kissing her boyfriend, Zia whispered in his ear, “You can do this, Ronicus. You’re better than any dumbass monkey.”

“Thanks, Zee.” Ron whispered back as he returned his girlfriend’s kiss. “I’ll see you soon.”

** _Dr. Possible’s Tour_ **

Mindful of the fact that he was dealing with a roomful of children, Monkey Fist decided to take a reasoned approach as he spoke. “No harm will come to you Dr. Possible or these children here. I’ve come for Frederick. Once I have him, I and my monkey ninjas will depart and leave all of you in peace.”

“But Frederick is about to go on a very important mission into space.” James protested.

“Indeed he is, Dr. Possible.” The demented archaeologist agreed. “And I intend to accompany him on his mission.”

“Why do you have to go into space with Frederick?” James asked, hoping to buy time for his daughter or security to come to his aid.

“I am guided by the ancient prophecy of the Mystical Monkey Monk.” Monkey Fist explained.

“That’s not logical or scientific.” James drawled only to be cut off abruptly by his captor.

“There are things in this universe that go beyond material science.” Fiske responded, flashing an evil grin as he turned to the monkey astronaut standing helplessly in front of him with a monkey ninja standing next to him. “Frederick. Prophecy declares that you will lead us to the stars. Are you ready? Destiny awaits.”

“Frederick stay.” The little monkey announced defiantly through his vocalizer.

“Now Frederick…” Monkey Fist chided, “You know you cannot fight destiny…” The madman’s gaze turned towards Dr. Possible and the children currently being watched closely by the monkey ninjas. “The consequences for doing so can be quite…severe.”

“Frederick go…friends safe?” Frederick answered back though his vocal box.

Nodding his head, Monkey Fist replied with a smarmy grin, “If you come with us, no harm will come to your friends.”

“Frederick go.”

“Wise choice.” Fiske responded. Turning his attention back to James, the archaeologist smirked, “I’m sure the military has placed some very nice weapons on that station.”

“There are no weapons on the station.” James answered back in an offended tone of voice. “It’s intended for purely peaceful research.”

“I’m sure.” Monkey Fist replied with a derisive snort. “In any event, any attempt to follow us will have severe repercussions. So…be smart…stay where you are…and you will be safe and I will rule the world from my new space station.”

** _Tara and Hope_ **

“Okay, we’re in.” Hope whispered to her best friend as the pair crouched in the utility closet, “So…how do you want to do this?”

“We need to get to the pheromones without those monkeys noticing us.” Tara replied as she took out a map hastily drawn by Sergei’s father. “They’re in the lab next to us, but we’re gonna have to be careful to stay upwind. 

Looking up, Hope spotted a piece of paper caught in one of the air conditioner vents blowing towards where the girls were hiding. “Good news.” She said as she pointed the streamer out to her best friend, “The wind’s with us.”

“Smashing.” Tara replied, “Now, all we have to do is get into that lab without being seen or heard. Ready to outninja the ninjas?”

“Anytime you are.” Hope grinned.

“All right, let’s do it.”

Moving silently, the pair managed to make the short distance between the utility closet and the lab. Entering the lab, they quickly spotted their goal, several vials of a substance labeled ‘monkey pheromones’. “Okay…” Hope whispered, “We’ve found the love juice. Now…how do we slip it to the monkeys?”

Making a careful appraisal of the laboratory apparatus, Tara grinned, “Remember the lab we did in Mr. Argent’s chem class? The one involving liquids and gases?”

“Oh yes!” Hope smirked, “I remember now. We can heat the pheromones until they turn into gas and then…” Spying the air vents, her smile grew wider, “We pump the pheromone gas to the monkeys through the ventilation system.”

“Right.” Tara smiled triumphantly as she and her best friend set up the apparatus. “Give those monkeys a few minutes and they’ll be so busy with each other that we can take them out one at a time.”

Spotting a pair of tranquilizer guns, Hope suggested, “We can use those to bring them down from range…that way we don’t risk getting tied up in hand to hand with them.”

“Good idea.” Tara replied as she took one of the pistols while her housemate took the other. Glancing at the pheromone solution that had already been transformed into a gaseous state, the Englishwoman grinned, “It’s monkey orgy time.”

After giving the pheromones time to take effect, the Dirty Pair grinned as they heard monkey howls and laughter from the children. Finding good cover behind a pair of tables, the pair silently sniped at their distracted prey, bringing down the monkeys one at a time until only one couple, currently very actively engaged with each other, remained.

“I almost hate to knock the poor bloke out.” Tara quipped as she took aim, “Shall we at least wait until he’s finished?”

“Yeah.” Hope joked, “Let him have his moment.” After several seconds, Hope remarked before firing her pistol, “And…we’re done.”

Seeing that all the monkeys had been knocked out, the two girls stood up and approached the scientist and children. “It’s all right!” Tara announced as they set down the tranquilizer guns, “You’re safe now.”

“Thank you!” Doctor Fullerton exclaimed as the children all clapped their hands and cheered. “They just burst in here and corralled us. Then a voice came through on the intercom…”

“Can you describe the voice?” Tara inquired as Hope checked on the children, making sure that each child was uninjured.

“Yes.” The exobiologist replied, “He had an English accent…like yours. He told us to remain calm and not try to leave the building. That if everyone did as they were told, no one would be hurt.”

“Is there someplace we can put these monkeys where they can’t hurt anyone when they come to?” Hope asked.

“Yes.” Doctor Fullerton responded, “There are empty specimen cages in that room over there. They’re designed to hold even the largest primates. They should do the job until the proper authorities can arrive to take charge of them.”

“Right, luv.” Tara grinned at her best friend, “Can you contact Sergei and his father and tell them it’s safe to come in now?”

“Sure, bestie.” Hope replied as she took out her Kimmunicator and passed on the news to the two Russians. “They’re on the way.”

“Brilliant. Time to haul the monkeys off to gaol.”

** _Kim and Ron_ **

“Tell me you’ve got some tools we can use.” Ron whispered to his best friend as the pair peered through the ventilation grate.

“Let’s see…” Kim said as she pawed through her purse, “Smoke pellets…lip gloss…tequila flask…umm…” the lovely redhead blushed, “…forget you heard that last item, Ron.”

“Forget what?” Ron answered back with a nervous laugh as his gaze was again drawn to his hated foes, “Anything else?”

“Other than our history homework due Monday…” She shook her head, “No.” Taking stock of the situation, the teen hero came to a decision. “We’ve gotta be careful here…”

“I’m all about the careful.” Ron interjected with a nervous chuckle as his gaze fell on the monkey ninjas.

Her lips turning up a slight grin as she observed that Monkey Fist and his minions were departing with Frederick, Kim whispered, “We’ve got our opening.” As the last of the monkey ninjas left the room, the lovely redhead kicked off the ventilation grate and jumped down to the floor with her best friend beside her. “Dad!” She called out as the pair approached her father and his charges, “Are you okay? What about the kids?”

“We’re all none the worse for wear, Kimmie-cub.” James replied with a sigh of relief as he hugged his daughter. “You’ve got to go after that crazy man and his monkeys. They’ve taken Frederick hostage and are on their way to the launch complex. He’s planning on taking over the station.”

“Why?” Kim queried as Ron checked on the kids.

“He was babbling about some ancient Monkey Master prophecy.” Dr. Possible answered, “I couldn’t figure out what he was talking about except that he wanted the station because he thinks it’s got weapons on it.”

“Does it?” Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not!” James exclaimed with an offended tone of voice. “That station is dedicated to peaceful research.”

“Okay, Dad…” Kim quickly backpedaled, “I’m sorry…I wasn’t accusing…”

“I know.” The rocket scientist sighed dejectedly. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, Kimmie…that madman…” James shook his head worriedly, “…I was afraid he would have hurt the kids…and he’s taken Frederick…”

“We’ll stop Monkey Fist and get Frederick back, Dad.” Kim promised.

“Yeah, Mr. Dr. P.” Ron grinned, doing his best to put on as brave a face as possible, “KP’s on the job.”

“Dad? Could you look after the kids while we rescue Frederick?”

“Sure, Kimmie-cub.” James responded with a smile.

“Thanks.” Kim smiled back as she her best friend waved their goodbyes. Exiting the main building, the teen hero activated her Kimmunicator. “Tara? Hope? Anything happening on your end?”

“Hullo, luv.” Tara’s English accented voice replied, “We’ve taken care of Monty’s monkeys and Dr. Fullerton and the kids in her tour group are okay. Sergei and his father are going to stay with them. We were just about to head your way.”

“Can you meet us at the launch complex?” Kim requested, “Monkey Fist kidnapped Frederick and is planning on taking over the space station.”

“We’re on our way.” Hope’s voice answered back in response.

“Cool.” Kim responded as she added Wade to the conversation. “Wade? How are you doing hacking into the space center’s security system.”

“Just cracked it.” The Team Possible computer expert responded. “What do you need?”

“Camera feed from the launch complex.” Kim replied as she and Ron commandeered a golf cart and began making their way to the launching pads.

“Here you go.” Wade announced as his image was replaced by a camera feed showing Monkey Fist with his remaining monkey ninjas, accompanied by their unwilling guide, Frederick, approaching one of the entrances to the complex. “You guys better hurry.”

“We’re going as fast as we can.” Kim answered back before speaking to Tara and Hope. “Did you two see that transmission?”

“Yeah, Kim.” Tara replied, “We’re flooring it too.”

“Wade?” Kim asked as an idea suddenly popped into her head, “Is there anything you can do to slow Fiske and his monkeys up?”

“Yeah.” The computer genius grinned, “I can override the security controls and lock the doors. He’s gonna have to waste some time forcing those doors open…that should buy you and the Dirty Pair enough time to catch up.”

“Thanks, Wade!” Kim responded with a brilliant smile, “You’re the greatest!”

“You can thank me by buying me a pizza and large Slurpity cola…you know what my favorite toppings are.” Wade answered back with a playful smirk.

“Consider it done.” Kim replied, “One meat lover’s pizza with extra cheese and no anchovies.”

** _The Launch Complex_ **

“Monkey Fist has taken over and overridden the mission control security protocols.” Wade announced to the foursome standing by the entranceway. “He’s activated the launch sequence for the rocket.”

“Fuck.” Kim swore under her breath, “Ideas, Wade?”

“Yeah.” The techie responded, “You’re going to need at least two teams to pull this off. Team One will have to catch up to Monkey Fist and take him and his ninjas out before that rocket launches.”

“Okay.” Kim nodded her head, “Me and Ron will be Team One. What’s Team Two’s job?”

“Team Two has to retake Mission Control and restore the security protocols. Do that, and we regain control over the launch complex.”

“That’ll be our jobs.” Tara interjected as Hope nodded her head in agreement.

“How long do we have?” Hope inquired.

“Five minutes at most.” Wade answered back.

“Then we better get to it.” Tara exclaimed as she and her partner wished the other team good luck. “See you on the other side, Kimmie…Ron.”

“See ya soon!” Kim responded as Ron gave the Dirty Pair a friendly wave as they raced to their objective.

“Time to go to work?” Hope grinned as she opened the door for her best friend.

“More monkeyshines.” Tara smiled back, she and her best friend loading their tranquilizer pistols as they entered the building.

Moving quickly, Hope whispered to her partner, “Where are the monkeys?”

“Speak of the devil.” Tara grinned as she pointed to a pair of monkey ninjas standing before a door. Taking aim at the monkey standing to the left while her friend targeted the one on the right, the blonde adventuress smirked, “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” Hope grinned back as both girls fired their tranquilizer pistols at the same time, immediately bringing down the two monkeys. 

“Mission control’s on the other side. Ready?” Tara smirked as she took several shuriken from the monkeys after the pair had tied the ninjas up using especially strong rope.

“Okay.” Hope took a deep breath as she reloaded her weapon. “Let’s do it.”

After a brief skirmish, the girls liberated the mission control room from the last of the crazed archaeologist’s minions. Speaking to the man introduced as the flight manager, Tara asked, “Can you restore control over your systems?”

“Yeah.” The man, a grizzled old veteran from several manned space launches replied as he barked orders to his crew. Shaking his head as he evaluated the reports and data now coming into him, he growled in a low voice, “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Hope exclaimed as she and her partner secured all the captured monkeys, locking them in a secure room.

“We’ve been locked out of the launch sequence.” The flight manager replied, “By the time we regain control, the rocket will have launched.”

“Wade?” Tara called out as she activated her Kimmunicator.

“I’m trying.” The young computer hacker replied as he typed ferociously on his keyboard. Shaking his head, the ten-year old genius solemnly declared, “I can’t get through. It’s all on Kim and Ron now.”

** _Kim and Ron_ **

“Kim?” Wade reported through the redhead’s communicator. “Tara and Hope regained control over the launch center, but the flight manager says that they can’t abort the countdown in time. You’ll need to take Monkey Fist down and shut it down from there.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim replied as she opened the door to the facility and slipped in, followed close behind by her best friend. “We’re on it.” Turning to Ron, and seeing the wild expression on his face, she grabbed her blond partner by the hand and asked in a soothing voice, “You gonna be okay, Ron? If you want to sit this out, I’ll understand.”

Gritting his teeth as he fought back against the images of a screeching Bobo the chimp chasing a younger version of himself around the cabin the two had been confined in, Ron took a deep breath. “I’m fine, KP…honest. I’m with you all the way.”

Nodding her head once, Kim smiled at her best friend, “Never doubted it. Now, let’s get to work.” 

Rushing down the corridor, the pair came to a stop as they reached a T-intersection where Monty Fiske stood with his hostage and several of his monkey ninjas. “Kim Possible and the monkey-phobe.” Monty scowled, “You’ve arrived too late. Monkey ninjas! Bring me the heads of Kim Possible and her pet!”

His fear taking over, Ron loudly screamed and bolted down one of the corridors as he finally gave into the panic that he had been barely suppressing, “No! Bobo! Go away! Go away!”

Most of the monkey ninjas, giving into their instincts, broke off after the panicking blond human, leaving only a pair of Monty’s elite standing between their master and his redheaded opponent.

Scowling as he saw most of his troop taking off after the sidekick, Monkey Fist commanded his elite guard. “Kill Kim Possible!”

Leaping, Kim surprised her stronger and more agile opponents by seizing the initiative, striking both with a series of quick kicks and punches while dodging their counters. Wincing in pain as she felt a shuriken graze her side, Kim responded with a quick strike, gritting her teeth as she heard the sound of a monkey’s neck being broken.

“Monkey slayer!” Monkey Fist shouted as he fled down the corridor towards the capsule with his surviving guard. “If it is the last thing I do…” The crazed archaeologist threatened as he entered the spacecraft, “I will kill you, Kim Possible!” 

“Yeah…yeah.” Kim sighed under her breath, “Stand in line Monkey Ass.” Feeling a tugging at her hand, the young redhead quickly pivoted, her lips turning up in a broad grin as she saw the monkey standing next to her. “Frederick! You managed to slip away from the crazy man.”

“Friend safe?” The monkey asked through his voice box.

Feeling that the simian astronaut was referring to Ron, Kim’s lips turned up in a sad smile, “I hope so, Frederick. Come on…” She said as she took the monkey’s hand in hers, “Let’s get back to the others.”

**_Ron_**

The panic was real. The fear…real. Memories of Wannaweep flooded through the frightened blond youth’s mind as he ran down the corridor. Running for his life from the monkeys that he knew wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb, he imagined monkey teeth sinking into his flesh…monkey claws ripping him open.

“Gotta hide!” Ron gasped as he opened a door and, dashing inside, quickly close and sealed the entranceway. Gasping for air, the young man slumped down to the floor as he slowly regained control over his mind. Looking about, he remarked to himself, “This must be some sort of science lab.” Remembering Zita’s parting words to him that no monkey could ever beat him, Ron sobbed into his hands, “I’m sorry, Zee…I tried. I really did. But I couldn’t…the screeching…the howling…it was too much. I’m not the hero you think I am. I’m a loser. You deserve a lot better than me.”

Popping out of his human’s pocket, Rufus crawled up on his shoulder and chittered loudly. “Not a loser! Zita likes you…likes likes you! You are a hero! So you got scared…Kim gets scared too!”

“KP?” Ron laughed hysterically. “Nothing scares KP.”

“Lots of stuff scares Kim.” Rufus retorted. “Was scared of boy.”

“Josh?” Ron snorted, “She was just nervous.”

“No.” The little rodent shook his head, “Scared. Afraid he wouldn’t like her.” The naked mole-rat, seeing that he was beginning to break through, continued. “Was also scared after bad mission.”

“Bad mission?”

“Bad mission where she had to do bad thing.”

“You mean…when she had to kill?” Ron croaked as Rufus bobbed his head in confirmation.

“Yes. Scared you and her family would hate her.”

“I could never hate…” As Rufus stared into his eyes, Ron’s lips turned up in a warm smile. “I could never have hated Kim. She was in a bad situation…just like me.”

“Just like you. Zita knows. She likes you and understands.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, little friend.” Ron’s grin grew brighter as he struggled back to his feet. 

“Any time!” Rufus chittered as he waved his hand. “Go find Monkey Breath?”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “Let’s find Monkey Fist and KP and wrap this up.”

However, before he could open the door, a voice coming through the loudspeaker immediately got his attention. “Initiation sequence complete. Launch in T-minus sixty seconds…”

“Oh crap!” Ron exhaled as he heard the countdown. “I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!” As the young man was on the verge of succumbing once again to panic, something happened. A sense of calm began to descend upon him as his eyes fell on a pair of accelerator couches.

“T-minus thirty seconds.”

“We’re saved, Rufus!” Ron exclaimed as he quickly strapped himself into the chair.

“T-minus ten…”

“Just in time!”

“Five…four…three…two…one…Launch!”

“Whoa!” Ron screamed as he was pressed back into his seat by the increased g-forces of the launch. “We’re blasting off!” As he felt the adrenaline rush through his system, a part of him that still managed to remain detached thought idly to itself. _How am I going to get back home?_

** _The Space Center_ **

“I guess Kim couldn’t stop the launch in time.” James sighed as he spoke to the group of scientists, teens, and children gathered in the mission control complex. “Poor Frederick. I don’t even want to think about what that crazy man is going to do to him.”

“Frederick’s here, Dad.” Kim exclaimed as she entered the flight center accompanied by the monkey astronaut. After giving Josh a quick hug and kiss and waving hello to her two best female friends, the young redhead remarked in a somber tone, “That was about the only thing that happened right. Ron’s missing.”

“What?” Zita choked on hearing Kim’s news, “What do you mean…missing?”

“He…diverted most of Monkey Fist’s monkey ninjas by faking a panic.” Kim explained, deliberately telling a half-truth. “The last I saw of him; he was headed down the corridor to the rocket.”

“Do you think he might have made it to the rocket before it launched?” Zita asked as a lab technician spoke up.

“We’re getting something on the spider-cam.”

“Spider-cam?” Kim arched an eyebrow.

“One of the labs is devoted to studying how micro-gravity affects spiders and insects.” The technician explained.

“It’s one of my projects.” Dr. Fullerton interjected. “They’re also part of the overall experiment involving Frederick and his capabilities.”

“Have we regained control over the rocket?” Kim asked.

“No.” James shook his head. “That crazy archaeologist switched the capsule’s systems to manual.

Coming to a decision, Kim smiled as she saw the looks of anticipation and slight head nods from both Tara and Hope. “We have to get him back…right girls?”

“Right, luv.” Tara replied as Hope nodded her head in agreement.

“Always wanted to fly on a spaceship.” Hope quipped.

“No…” James shook his head, “It’s too risky.”

“Why is it too risky?” Kim inquired, her voice tone pleading.

“The only craft we have ready to go is an experimental ship I designed.” Dr. Possible explained. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Kim replied, “If you designed it, then I know it has to be good.”

Blushing at his daughter’s praise, James coughed, “I…ummm…thanks, Kimmie-cub.” Shaking his head, the rocket scientist declared, “I’m sorry, Kimmie, but I can’t let you go. It’s not that I don’t think you’re able to fly on the craft…it’s just that you haven’t been trained to fly it.”

“Frederick go.” The monkey astronaut said through his voice box. “Frederick help.”

Shaking his head, Dr. Possible demurred, “We can’t just blindly send you up. We need to calculate the launch vectors and a host of other variables. It’ll take too much time.”

“Should we contact the military, Dr. Possible?” The flight manager inquired, “They can send up a missile to destroy the station.”

“No.” Kim shouted, shaking her head violently. “Ron’s on board!”

“No way!” Zita shouted, “No way I’m gonna let you hurt Ron.”

“Dr. Possible…” Tara interrupted, speaking in a soothing voice. “Let us go. We’ll bring back Ron, stop Monkey Fist, and come back. I promise.”

“I’ve calculated the launch vectors and any other variables we need.” Wade’s voice came through Kim’s communicator. “By the time you’ve finished prepping the craft for launch, I’ll have the vectors and trajectory downloaded to the space center’s computer.”

“Okay, Kimmie-cub.” James sighed, “I don’t like it…but I guess we have no choice.”

Hugging her father, Kim murmured, “Daddy, I’m a big girl now, but just because I’m growing up doesn’t mean you’ll stop being my dad. I’m always gonna love and need you.”

“Go and get ready for launch, Kim.” James smiled down at his daughter and then, turning his gaze to the Dirty Pair, implored as she dashed off down the hall after giving Josh a quick hug and kiss, “Please…look after my Kimmie-cub.”

“We will, Dr. Possible.” Tara smiled warmly at the worried father.

“Yeah.” Hope added, “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of her.”

“Take care of yourselves, lyubovniki.” Sergei interjected as he hugged and kissed his girlfriends. “We will celebrate when you return, Da?”

“You bet your sweet ass we will.” Hope whispered as she returned the Russian’s kiss.

“Make sure your batteries are charged up, lover.” Tara murmured into the Russian boy’s ear as she gave him a quick kiss. “See you later!”

Watching as his lovers departed, Sergei uttered to Josh and Zita. “Do not worry, our lyubovniki will return.”

“Ready for launch?” James’ voice came through the loudspeaker.

“Ready, Dad.” Kim responded as she lay strapped into her couch next to Frederick with Hope and Tara strapped into their couches behind her.

“Five…four…three…two…one…Ignition. Good luck, Kimmie-cub…Tara…Hope…Frederick.”

“Systems go.” Frederick reported through his voice box.

“And we’re off.’ Tara exclaimed as the space plane launched.

Several minutes later, Kim reported to her father, “We’re near the space station.”

“Preparing for docking.” Hope announced.

“Frederick?” James instructed the monkey astronaut through the speaker, “Reduce your thrusters to match speed.”

“Roger.” Frederick acknowledged as he began docking procedures.

An unmistakable thunk indicating that the space plane had docked, Kim and her friends made their way to the station airlock. As soon as the indicators showed green, the lovely redhead opened the door. 

“We’re in.” Kim declared as her friends took station beside her.

“Right.” Tara nodded her head, “We’ll secure the command center while you find Ron.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kim acknowledged, “C’mon Frederick, let’s find our friend.”

“Ready, Rufus?” Ron whispered as he placed his hand on the lever to open the door.

“Ready.” 

“Okay, little guy.” The blond youth exclaimed, “Here we go!” Opening the door, Ron found himself face to face with Monkey Fist and the remainder of his ninjas.

“Well…it’s the monkey-phobe.” The crazed archaeologist sneered as he grabbed at the sandy-haired boy.

“Get your hands off me, you dirty stinking ape-man!” Ron shouted as he batted away Fiske’s hand. Then, spotting a certain redhead, Ron’s lips turned up in a grin, “Looks like it’s game over for you, Monkey-man.”

“What are you talking about you simpering buffoon?” Monkey Fist scowled.

“He’s talking about the ass kicking I’m about to give you.” Kim jibed as an English accented female voice came through the loudspeaker.

“We’ve secured the command center, Kimmie. You need our help dealing with darling Monty?”

“Nah, Tara.” Kim replied, “I think we can take care of him. Right Frederick…Ron?”

“Why did you bring him here, KP?” Ron demanded as he glared at the monkey astronaut. “He’s one of them!”

“Frederick’s on our side, Ron.” Kim explained, “If it wasn’t for him, we couldn’t have come.”

“Frederick friend.” The little monkey’s voice, now seemingly taking on a pleading tone, came through his voice modulator.

“Really?” Ron choked, “You want to help me? Why?”

“Frederick friend.”

“The prophecy can now be fulfilled.” Monkey Fist declared triumphantly, “I will be the Monkey Master! Monkey ninjas attack!”

Another female voice came through the loudspeaker sounding an urgent warning. “Grab onto something Kimmie…Ron…things are about to get wild!”

Smirking, Kim announced as she pushed herself off a wall, striking Monkey Fist with a sudden lunge, “Too bad…so sad…the artificial gravity’s off.”

“Let’s get ‘em Frederick!” Ron calling out to his new friend, grabbed one monkey ninja by its leg while Frederick subdued the other.

“Need some rope to tie these plonkers up with?”

“Tara…Hope!” Kim waved as her two friends floated towards her, each bearing a coil of rope. “Thanks! Let’s get these losers tied up, then we can restore the gravity and get back home.”

“That’s the last of ‘em.” Hope said as they loaded Monty and his ninjas, all securely bound, on to the space plane. “Time to go home.”

Turning to Frederick, Ron smiled down at his new friend, “Ready to go back home, buddy?”

Shaking his head, Frederick uttered through his vocalizer, “Ron go…Frederick stay.”

“You’re staying?” Ron exclaimed, “Why?”

“Frederick have job.”

“He’s been training for this for a long time, Ron.” Kim explained, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “He has to stay.”

“Frederick miss Ron.”

“And Ron will miss Frederick.” The blond youth said in a soft voice, astonished that he could ever feel warmth towards a monkey. “I promise I’ll email you every day.”

As the teens strapped themselves into their accelerator couches, Dr. Possible’s voice came through the speaker, “We’ve finally regained full control over our systems so we’ll be able to bring you in. Just sit back and enjoy the flight.”

After an uneventful flight back, the space plane came in for a smooth landing. Disembarking, Kim rushed first to her boyfriend, giving him a hug and kiss and then her father. “Nice flying, Dad.” Kim smiled as she looked up at her dad.

“You did good too, Kimmie-cub.” James replied, then giving a sideways glance in Josh’s direction, declared, “I guess you have grown up. That means we’re going to have to talk about some new rules…especially concerning boys.”

“Ummm…yeah, Dad.” Kim sighed, “But later…okay?” _Much later!_ Turning back to Josh, she asked, “Ready to go home, Josh?”

“Whenever you are.”

“Lyubovniki!” Sergei called out, holding out his arms as his girlfriends rushed to embrace him.

“Hey, studmuffin.” Tara teased as she kissed him on one of his cheeks while Hope kissed the other. Ready to go home?”

Turning to his father, the young Russian raised a brow in silent inquiry. Then seeing the answering head nod, smiled at the older man before turning his attention back to his girlfriends, “Da. Let’s go.”

As he approached his girlfriend, Ron took her hands in his. “Uhhh…Zita…I’m…uhhh…ready to talk to you about what happened to me at Camp Wannaweep…if it’s all right with you.”

“Of course, Ron.” Zita replied with a warm smile before giving her man a gentle kiss on his lips. “Let’s talk.”

** _Epilogue—James and Ann_ **

“Why the long face?” Ann Possible asked her husband as she handed him a rum and coke before sitting down beside him on the couch. “That monkey freak is in jail…Frederick is doing his work on the station…your experimental space plane worked like a dream…Kim is…” Hearing the barely audible grunt coming from her husband when she mentioned their daughter’s name, Ann’s lips turned up in a slight smile. “Ahhh…it’s Kim, isn’t it?”

“She’s not a little girl anymore.” James moaned dejectedly.

“Of course, she isn’t.” Ann smiled as she rubbed her husband’s shoulders. “She’s a young woman now. You can’t treat her like a little girl anymore.”

“No more Rocket Boosters…no more Kimmie-cub…” James sobbed.

“Who said anything about her not doing stuff with Rocket Boosters?” Ann chuckled, “True, she’s too old to wear that shirt, but she could still be a chaperone. Why don’t you see if that would work for her? I’m betting she’ll say yes.”

Nodding his head, James responded, “I will.”

“And as for that little pet name, did she ask you not to call her Kimmie-cub anymore?” Ann asked.

“No.” James shook his head, “But I figured that if she’s grown up…”

Chuckling softly, Ann remarked in a gentle tone, “I wouldn’t worry about that until and unless she actually tells you not to. If anything, she probably likes that you call her that and would be hurt if you were to stop.”

His lips turning up in a slight smile, James quipped, “I can do that.” Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the smile vanished, his gloominess returning as he let out a melancholy sigh, “She’s going out with a boy now…she’s going to be learning how to drive…she’s going out with a boy…part-time job…boy…alcohol…boy…college…boy…”

Shaking her head, Ann smiled warmly at her husband. “Yeah…we’re going to have to deal with a lot of stuff. But so is she. She’s got a steady boyfriend now and yes; we’re going to have to get ready to deal with what will probably happen one day…”

“No!” James shook his head, “No way! I’ll put him on a deep space probe to a black hole if he even thinks about doing that to my little Kimmie-cub.”

Sighing, Ann shook her head, “Honey…Josh is not going to make the first move. If anything happens, it’ll be Kim who’ll initiate it.”

“That’s what I was afraid you were going to say.” James sighed. 

“We can’t lock her in her room or ship her off to a convent, dear.” Ann declared half-jokingly.

“Why not?” James responded, also in a half-joking manner, “We lock her in her room, she can take her courses online and we can feed her through a slot in the wall. Or…we could find a nice boarding school for her with a strict headmistress…”

“You know she’d just break out, honey.” Ann laughed. Her laughter fading away, she cautioned her husband, “Like it or not, James, a lot of things are going to change. Like…well…let’s start with one of the easy changes. She is going to get her license soon. She’s taking drivers ed next year, you know. That means she’s going to want a car and…thanks to Tara and Hope, I have a feeling she’s going to want a sports car.”

“Grrr…” James growled, “I’m not about to let her drive around in one of those hot rods. She can drive a nice sensible car like my old Sloth.”

“When the two of you have that particular discussion…” The redheaded matriarch chuckled, “I’ll be visiting my sister.” A serious look again appearing on her face, Ann continued, “Like I said, James, that’s probably the easiest of the situations we’re going to run into.”

Nodding his head, James replied in a grave tone, “Yeah…I know.”

Refreshing her husband’s drink as she made a drink for herself, Ann smiled encouragingly, “Don’t worry, honey. We’ve done a good job raising her and we’ll put out any fires when they occur. No need worrying about stuff that hasn’t happened yet—right?”

“Yeah.” James smiled as he sipped his drink “You’re right. You know what they say…call the devil’s name…”

“And he comes.”

** _Ron and Zita_ **

“And that’s why I’m the screw up I am. The only other person who knows all this is Kim.” Ron, sitting on the couch with his shoulders slumped, confessed as his girlfriend held him close. 

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this Ron. I know it couldn’t have been easy.” Zita cooed as she hugged her boyfriend close. “That place must have been hell for you.” Gazing into his eyes, she sternly declared, “And you’re not a screw up. You’re a hero. You’re the man who let those monsters chase after him so that I could get away when we were in the mountains on that ski trip. You’re the one who figured out how to knock out that security system in that mad scientist’s lab.”

“I’m no hero.” The disconsolate youth sobbed. “I ran away and left Kim alone to take on Monkey Fist and his ninjas.”

Hugging Ron even closer, Zita consoled, “Yes, you are.” Fixing her boyfriend in her gaze, she spoke in a clear tone, “Do you know what a hero is?”

“Someone like Kim.” Ron replied, “Someone who’s not afraid of anything and who can do anything.”

“No.” Zita shook her head. “Remember that old TV show, MASH?”

“Uhhh…yeah.” Ron nodded his head, “My father likes that show.”

“Ok…” Zita nodded her head in response, “I remember one of the characters…I think he was the one called Hawkeye…said that a hero was ninety-nine times out a hundred someone who’s tired enough and cold enough and hungry enough to not give a damn. I’d add scared enough to that list. That’s a hero, Ron. You were tired and scared and when you got it together, you went back and helped your best friend. That makes you a hero in my book. Most boys I know would have run away and never looked back. What’s important is that you got it together in the end.”

“So…you still want to be my girlfriend…even after what you’ve heard?” Ron asked with tears in his eyes.

Without saying a word, Zita leaned over and gave the blond boy the deepest, most passionate kiss he’d ever experienced. Finally breaking their kiss, the dark haired teenage girl breathed, “Does that answer your question?”

** _Tara, Hope, and Sergei_ **

Lighting a cigarette and inhaling, Tara let out a sigh of satisfaction, “Mmmm…nothing like a post-sex cigarette.”

Stretching out languorously on the bed, Hope purred as she stroked the cheek of the Russian boy lying in between her and her best friend on the luxurious queen sized bed. “That was…I’m still tingling from that last one…” Giving the young man next to her a kiss, she whispered, “Thank you.”

“Spasibo, lyubovniki.” Sergei smiled warmly as he gently caressed the two lovely girls lying on either side of him. “You are both remarkable.”

“Flattery will get you another go.” Tara smirked as she took another drag from her cigarette.

Her hand disappearing underneath the covers, Hope leered, “He’s revved up now. I’ve got my hand on a Louisville slugger under the covers.”

Putting out her cigarette, Tara grinned as her hands began to wander over the Russian’s body, “Ready for the next round, luv?”

_Beep…beep…beep_

“Kill video feed.” Tara commanded in a sharp tone as she accepted the incoming call on her Kimmunicator, “This better be important, Wadesy.”

“It is.” Wade’s voice came through the Kimmunicator. “Remember those encrypted discs?

“Yeah.” Tara replied, “Were you able to crack them?”

“Only a few entries.” The ten-year old computer genius answered back. “But one of those entries involves your parents.”

A lump forming in her throat as both Sergei and Hope looked on her with concern, Tara requested, “What does it say?”

“As you know, your father’s name was Jonathan King, son of Tara King and I still haven’t been able to crack anything further about him except that he did work in British Intelligence.”

“And my mother?” Tara asked.

“As you probably already know from her grandmother and uncle her name was Cecilia Baker…” Wade reported, “What’s interesting is that she went to Middleton High before going to college at Georgetown and then joining the CIA.”

“I didn’t know she came from Middleton.” Tara interrupted, “Although I do know that she was CIA. That’s how she met father. They were on a mission together.”

“You’re right” Wade answered, “Her mother died about ten years ago and her father a few years before her mother passed on. However, she had a sister…Jill Baker, now Jill Monroe who’s living with her husband in Middleton. Mrs. Monroe is a realtor and Mr. Monroe owns a tree service. I’ve downloaded their address and phone number to your Kimmunicator in case you want to contact them, and your grandmother and Uncle John will be calling you tomorrow morning our time.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Tara said in a soft voice, “You’re a dear.”

“Glad to help.” Wade replied, “I’ll keep digging into the files and let you know if I come up with anything else.”

“Thanks, Sweetie.” Tara responded as she cut off the communication.

“You gonna be okay, Bestie?” Hope asked as she got up from the bed and, going to Tara’s other side, hugged her.

“This is good news, is it not, lyubov?” Sergei uttered in a low voice.

“Yeah.” A slight smile crossed Tara’s lips as she lit another cigarette, “It is. I knew the basics. Mum’s name and that she was in the CIA when she met my father and that her parents had died several years ago. But I didn’t know she came from here or that she had a sister.”

“So…wanna go see them?” Hope asked.

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head. Looking out the window and seeing the night sky, a crooked grin crossed her face, “I want to talk to Jill and Mark Monroe, but it’s too late now. We’ll do it first chance we get.” 

Smiling warmly at his blonde lover, Sergei declared, his other girlfriend nodding her head in agreement, “We are here if you need us.”

“Thanks, luvs.” Tara smiled back as she put out her cigarette, “You have no idea what that means to me. Letting her robe fall to the floor, the blonde adventuress grinned, Now…where did we leave off?”

** _Kim and Josh_ **

Looking up into the night sky as she walked beside her boyfriend, Kim sighed, “It’s a lovely night tonight. Look at all the stars.”

“Yeah.” Josh smiled as he looked up at the starry night. “You can even see the Milky Way…”

“And somewhere up there Frederick’s probably hard at work in his station.” Kim smiled. “Some monkeys have all the luck.”

“Oh?” Josh exclaimed as he held Kim closer to him, “I know one Mankey who’s feeling even luckier right now.”

Flashing her boyfriend a coy grin as her hands wandered, Kim quipped playfully. “Hmmm…I know a Mankey who’s feeling something right about now.” Feeling her young lover’s hands touching a very sensitive spot, the lovely redhead purred as she kissed him, “Mmmm…I like that. Don’t stop.”

“Company’s coming.” Josh whispered ruefully as he spotted an elderly couple, also taking a walk in the park, approaching.

“I see ‘em.” Kim whispered back, adding a promise as the young lovers parted from their embrace, “Sorry, baby. We’ll continue this soon…promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to again thank campy for the use of his characters from his excellent story "Mating Games."


	24. Family Dramas and Muscle Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the time frame of "Ron the Man", this story, besides seeing Ron deal with what it means to be a man, also explores Hope and Tara's family relationships as Tara meets relatives she didn't know she had before and Hope deals with the drama that is her family as her bonds with her new family draw ever tighter. Edited to fix grammatical and continuity errors. A few small dialogue changes.

** _Hope and Tara’s House_ **

Smiling warmly at her grandmother’s and uncle’s images on the large screen living room television set that doubled as a computer monitor, Tara took a deep breath before speaking, “Grandmama…Uncle John…I’m guessing that Wade filled you in on the news?”

“That he decrypted part of the discs?” The elder Tara King replied, “Yes, dear.” Taking a deep breath, the older woman confessed, “As you’ve probably already guessed, we already knew that your mother had a sister and was from Middleton…”

“That’s one of the reasons why I was asked to come here…wasn’t it?” Tara asked, further inquiring, “Why didn’t you tell me that my mother had a sister earlier?”

“You were just an infant at the time and we didn’t want to put the Monroes at risk.” Tara’s grandmother responded. “We thought the people who killed your parents were also after you. Had they known of your mother’s sister they might have tried to use her to get to you.”

“Are you sure it’s safe for me to contact them now?” Tara inquired, further elaborating, “Hope and I are beginning to acquire quite the rogues gallery.”

“That you have, my dear.” Steed chuckled. His laughter fading, the retired British spy cautioned, “There is always some risk in bringing civilians into our world, but at the same time, it is also dangerous to wall yourself off from the wider world. Had I done that, I would never have had the pleasure of working with either Dr. Gale or Mrs. Peel. Both of those extraordinary women—along with your grandmother—have saved my life on more than one occasion.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Steed.” The elder Tara King chuckled.

“Also, had you done that, you would not have discovered a most apt friend and partner…” Steed pointed out with a crooked grin.

Smiling fondly at her best friend and housemate, Tara acknowledged, “Fair point, Uncle.”

Taking over the narrative, the elder Tara interjected, “We dealt with those that killed your parents a long time ago, so any danger—other than the regular run of the mill sort of risks that come with being in this occupation—has most likely long past. It should be safe for you to contact them—although again, we would suggest that you exercise due caution.” The elder Tara declared with a smile, ”Besides, the Monroes might like knowing that they have a niece. I’d say go ahead and tell them, my dear. They should know.”

“I agree with your grandmother, Sweetie.” Steed interjected, adding his support. “If nothing else, you might learn a little more about your mother and family you didn’t know before now.”

Nodding her head, Tara replied, “Thanks. I’ll consider it.” After a moment’s pause as she lit a fresh cigarette, the lovely blonde asked, “Oh…is there anything else about my parents I should know that you’re not telling me.”

“Yes, my dear. There is and it is important, and I am sorry we did not tell you earlier.” Steed answered back, further explaining, “You see, you were born under very unusual circumstances.”

“Unusual?” Tara asked, “What do you mean by ‘unusual’?”

“Before she knew she was pregnant with you…” the elder Tara interjected, “…your mother was exposed to an unknown type of radiation while on a mission. At first, the doctors and specialists who examined her didn’t notice any irregularities. However, as her pregnancy progressed, they noticed that there were…anomalies…in the amniotic fluid.’

“Anomalies?”

“Yes.” Steed smoothly continued, “The specialists took blood samples from you and came up with some…curious…results.” A slight smile appearing on his face, the retired British spy elaborated, “The aging process within you has been slowed down and you have a somewhat stronger immune system, slightly improved reflexes, and somewhat augmented strength.”

“What are you trying to say?” Tara asked as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled, “That I’m some sort of super woman?”

“No.” Steed shook his head. “Not really. You’ll still age—just at a slightly slower rate. And you won’t get sick as often and you have a somewhat stronger resistance to illnesses such as cancer and heart disease…but you’re not invulnerable to disease or addiction or anything like that. So remember, my dear, everything in moderation. As I said, you’re also a bit stronger and have faster reflexes and better endurance—but you’re by no means superhuman.”

“Was that why you and grandmama raised me?” Tara asked.

“No, my dear. That was only a secondary issue for us.” John smiled. “We raised you after your parents died because we wanted to. We would have done so even if you didn’t possess the abilities you do. Had we not been able to raise you for one reason or another though, your mother’s sister and her husband would have taken custody of you.”

“Is there anything else about me that you’re not telling me?” Tara demanded as she put out her cigarette.

“Oh yes, my dear.” Tara’s grandmother responded, “A great deal. And I’m sorry we can’t tell you everything now. But please…trust us…there is good reason why we are keeping things from you. When you finally do find out, you will understand. And please…always remember…I…we…love you.”

Turning her head towards her best friend as the screen turned black, Hope asked, “Are you still planning on going to the Monroes after school?” 

“I don’t know.” Tara responded with a sigh, “A part of me is curious about this aunt I never knew I had, but I also don’t want to put her and her husband at risk. That barmy Scotsman Killigan has already shown that he’s not concerned about putting innocent lives at risk to get at us. I don’t want to give him more targets. And then there’s MALUS. Do I have the right to put the Monroes in the crosshairs just to sate my curiosity?”

Hope smiled warmly at her best friend as she got up from the couch, returning a few moments later with fresh cups of coffee, “It’s a hard call. Well, T…whatever you decide…you know I’ve got your back.”

“I know.” Tara smiled warmly at the raven-haired girl seated next to her, “And thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“Anytime, bestie.” Hope grinned, “Now, we better finish our coffee and get ready for school. I don’t know about you, but I’m not ready to do detention this week. We’ve got stuff to do.”

“Agreed.” Tara laughed, “Time to get it in gear.”

** _Middleton High_ **

As the students filed into the classroom, an audible groan rose as instead of their regular teacher, Ms. Jenkins, they saw the burly form of the school’s permanent substitute, Mr. Barkin.

“Take your seats!” The ex-Marine growled as he glared at the students quietly sitting down at their desks. “Listen up! Ms. Jenkins made the same mistake most first-year teachers make—she ate the cafeteria meatloaf.”

“I was wondering who had the explosive diarrhea in the faculty bathroom yesterday.” Hope snarked to her best friend.

“So that was why they called in the hazmat team.” Tara quipped back.

“All right, Dirty Pair!” Mr. Barkin snarled, “We can all do without the witty repartee.” Turning his attention back to the class, the substitute announced, “We’ll start off with a pop quiz.”

“Ummm…Mr. Barkin?” Ron timidly raised his hand.

“What is it, Stoppable?”

“We were supposed to present our personal history projects today.”

“Personal history project?” Mr. Barkin growled. “Is this some sort of New Age touchy-feely assignment?”

“It’s a really great assignment!” Monique declared, “We each did a project about who we are.”

“The only requirement was that we had fun doing it.” Ron interjected.

“Have fun?” An incredulous Mr. Barkin exclaimed, “Have fun? No wonder the meatloaf got her! Ms. Jenkins is obviously too weak for this line of work.” Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the burly substitute commanded, “All right. Bring on the projects.” Turning his attention to the blond youth seated in between Kim Possible and Zita Flores, Barkin’s lips turned up in a smug grin, “Stoppable…you can start us off.”

“Glad to, Mr. B!” Ron announced gleefully as he got out of his seat and made his way to the front of the classroom where he activated the projector and loaded in his presentation.

“We all know that Ron Stoppable is the man…” Ron smirked as Zita barely repressed a giggle while Bonnie gritted her teeth, barely holding back the sarcastic retort forming on her lips. “This presentation will prove that. Here…boys and girls…is the Ron Stoppable Story—from birth to Bar Mitzvah and beyond!” Seeing a mixture of curious, skeptical, and downright hostile looks as he began his presentation, Ron pressed on.

“Many of you are probably unfamiliar with Jewish traditions such as the Bar Mitzvah. When a boy turns thirteen years old, we have a ferociously cool ceremony. You go to temple, read from the Torah, and boom! You’re a man! My rabbi even printed out a souvenir certificate which he signed.”

Smirking, Mr. Barkin interrupted, “Correction. Which he did not sign.”

Ignoring the smirks appearing on Bonnie’s, Monique’s, and Marcella’s faces, Ron sputtered in disbelief, “No way! That’s impossible! Rabbi Katz…” the young man looked at the certificate with the area where the rabbi’s signature should have been and sighed dejectedly, “…definitely did not sign it.”

Mr. Barkin, feeling a moment’s pity on seeing the utterly forlorn look on the young man’s face, consoled, “Some would say that the fact that you read the Torah before the congregation was what was important.”

“Really?” Ron exclaimed only to have his hopes dashed by his teacher dropping the other shoe.

Barkin, deciding that it was time to take the measure of the young man standing before the class, declared with a grim look on his face. “Some might…but I don’t. I’m a stickler for detail and I see an unsigned certificate. Now…the question is…what are you going to do about it?” Not even waiting for the young man to answer, the substitute teacher called out, “Next person.” 

Taking his seat, Ron smiled sadly as Zita took his hand in hers, “Guess I’m still not a man.” He whispered to his girlfriend.

Lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper, Zita answered back, “Don’t give me that bullshit, Ron. You’re a man and then some. All you have to do is go to Rabbi Katz and tell him to sign that damned certificate and then come back here and shove it in Barkin’s face. Right?”

“Right.” Ron replied, his good humor beginning to return, “Rabbi Katz probably just forgot it. All I have to do is go to him and ask him to sign it.”

“Thank you Willemsen. Very well done.” Mr. Barkin praised as the wrestler took his seat. Turning to the Dirty Pair, a slight smirk crossed the teacher’s lips, “All right, Ms. Rossi. Your turn.”

“Shit.” Hope muttered in a low voice, “This is gonna suck rocks.” Taking a deep breath, the lovely raven-haired cheerleader got up out of her seat just as the end of class bell rang.

“Don’t think you got away with anything, Rossi.” Mr. Barkin stated as the other students got out of their seats. “You’re first up on Monday.”

As the students filed out of the classroom, Kim, joining her two friends, looked on with concern as Ron walked away, talking quietly with Zita. “I’m glad he’s got Zita.” The redhead remarked as she and the Dirty Pair walked down the hallway together. “I’ve got to admit, she’s better at calming him down than I ever was.”

“It’s not so much that she’s better…” Tara commented, “It’s that she can offer a different perspective than you can.”

“How so?” Kim asked as the trio stopped off at their lockers.

“Well, luv…” The lovely blonde explained, “You two have a long history together. While in a lot of ways, that makes it easier for the two of you to read each other when one of you has a problem, it can also sometimes get in the way…”

“Because we know each other so well.” Kim nodded her head, “I see what you mean. What about you, Hope? How are you feeling?”

“About having to talk about my fam?” Hope sighed, “I wasn’t feeling very good about it at first. I can talk about the brats okay…I mean I might call them names, but I really do love them. But Mom and Dad…” The raven-haired cheerleader shook her head, “The less said about them, the better. I was considering blowing off the assignment and taking the zero, but my bestie suggested an alternative…”

“What is that American saying?” Tara chuckled, “If you can’t dazzle them with brilliance…”

“Baffle them with bullshit.” Kim laughed. “Well…I doubt Mr. Barkin’s going to call your family or anything like that. Just give him what he wants to hear—something dry, boring, and detailed, and he’ll at least give you a passing grade.”

“And that’s all I need to get a decent grade in this class.” Hope finished. 

“So…” Tara quipped as the three girls made their way towards the gym. “Tea after practice?”

** _Drakken and Shego_ **

“We have to move quickly if I’m to possess the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.” Drakken announced to his superhuman sidekick as his henchmen assembled.

“What’s the big deal about this Pan-Dimensional doohickey anyway?” Shego snarked as she hurried the henchmen to their stations. “Why do you want it?”

“It’s mine by right!” Drakken declared, “And with it, I can blackmail the world to submit to me. If the countries of the Earth do not make me Emperor of the World, I will unleash such havoc that the world has never seen before!” Spying the object of his desire, the blue-skinned villain grinned evilly. “There it is!”

Unfortunately, before Drakken or his sidekick could retrieve the device, a voice with a thick German accent bellowed, “Victory is mine!”

“Dementor!” Dr. Drakken exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

“I have stolen the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!” The pint-sized villain replied as he triumphantly held the object in his hands.

“No!” Drakken shouted in protest, “It’s mine!”

Laughing, Dementor shouted back as he and his henchmen activated their jetpacks and flew away, “It is mine now!”

Gritting his teeth as his rival escaped with the object of his desire, Drakken commanded his sidekick, “Find out where Dementor went. The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer will be mine! This I swear!”

Returning to his lair, Drakken scowled as he and Shego inspected his henchmen. “Inadequate. Completely inadequate!” Shaking his head as one of the henchmen scratched his rear, the blue-skinned mad scientist sighed, “I stand corrected. Not inadequate—embarrassing!”

Shego shrugged her shoulders as she barely maintained a stoic expression on her face. “You should do what Dementor and the others do…go to Jack Hench.”

“No.” Drakken shook his head. “Leaving out the fact that his rates are too high, one or more of Hench’s temps are most likely leaking secrets from whoever contracts with him back to Hench.”

“That’s more than likely.” Shego reluctantly conceded, “But, you also get what you pay for. If you want good people, you’re going to have to pay top dollar and it’s going to cost you more if you do it on your own rather than contracting out.” Seeing an opportunity, the green-skinned supervillainess let out a breath of air. “All right…if you want, I’ll sneak into his research facility and see if I can get away with some free samples.”

“Excellent!” Drakken smirked, “Steal me something good.”

** _Lady Diana’s Tea Shoppe_ **

“So…are you going to see the Monroes?” Kim asked her blonde fellow cheerleader as she poured milk into her tea and stirred.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Tara admitted. “On the one hand, there’s my curiosity about my mother and the fact that I have an aunt I didn’t know that I had before. On the other, there’s the very real danger of them being dragged into the game by some plonker who thinks they can use them to get to me.”

“I know what you mean.” Kim sighed, “At first, the bad guys pretty much laid off my family. But recently, Drakken’s been targeting my father and…well…you remember what happened at Halloween and then just recently with Monkey Fist—although, to be fair to Monty, he didn’t really threaten my Dad to get to me. Dad and the others were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But Drakken has gone out of his way to go after my father. Sooner or later…” The lovely redhead shook her head, “I’m afraid he might decide to go after Mom and/or the Tweebs.”

“The Monroes live pretty close to where Steve lives.” Jessica pointed out as she joined the conversation. “You could pretend like you’re giving me a lift to his place and then go on to their house.”

“That’s not a bad idea, bestie.” Hope interjected, “I could bring Sergei, Liz, and Kevin in my car and as far as anyone else would know, we’re working on the project in Barkin’s class.”

“That’ll work.” Tara nodded her head. 

“Cool.” Kim exclaimed with a broad smile on her face, “Let me know how things go.”

“What are you going to be doing?” Jessica asked with a wicked grin.

“Josh is taking me to a concert in Upperton.” Kim smiled, “It’s a fusion band…_Salvaged Beauty_. He played me one of their albums. They’re pretty good…at least what I remember listening to between makeout sessions.”

“Uh…Huh.” Hope grinned, “Why do I get the feeling you’re not going to remember too much about the concert either?”

“Probably not.” Kim laughed and then inquired, “So, Hope, what are your plans before going to Steve’s with everyone else?”

“I’ve got a lunch meeting tomorrow with my Aunt Lucinda and then we’re going to go see my brothers at the park.” Hope replied with an audible sigh.

“Your Aunt Lucinda’s the cool aunt—right?” Kim asked.

“Yeah.” Hope’s lips turned up in a warm grin as she sipped her tea. “And…believe it or not…I’m looking forward to seeing the brats—even if dealing with Mom comes with them.”

“I know what you mean.” Kim responded in a sympathetic tone. “The Tweebs might be brats, but they are my brothers and that’s what’s important.” Turning to the other redhead at the table, the teen hero quipped in a friendly, yet teasing, voice, “So…teach Kevin any new gambits?”

Smirking, Liz replied, “He’s a lot smoother in his opening strategy and his middle game is very…” the redhead practically purred, “…solid. He still needs to work on his back bra unclip technique though.”

“Yeah.” Jessica sighed, “That was a tough one for Steve too.”

“Josh also.” Kim remarked, “I wonder why guys have such a hard time with that one. I mean you reach back, unclip, and they’re free. What’s the big deal?”

“Darling…” Tara chuckled, “Most boys are all thumbs and nerves when it comes to that. That’s why they need practice—lots of practice.”

“Even Sergei?” Kim giggled.

“Sweetie, we both had to work with Sergei before he finally got to the point where he could do it smoothly.”

“You know what they say…” Hope laughed, “Practice makes perfect.”

** _Stoppable Home—that evening_ **

Ron took a deep breath as he saw that tonight would be one of those rare occasions in which both his parents would be at home and that they both seemed to be in a good mood. “Let’s see how good a mood they’re going to be in after I drop this on them.” He grumbled to himself in a low voice as he approached his parents who were at that moment seated in the living room watching TV.

“What is it, Ron?” Jean Stoppable queried as she glanced up at her son.

Handing his mother the unsigned certificate, Ron declared in a bitter voice, “I thought that when I got my Bar-Mitzvah I was supposed to be considered a man. Instead, I’ve been living a lie…”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Ron!” Jean sighed, “You were thirteen when you had your ceremony. It’s just tradition and it means you can study deeper if you want to. It doesn’t affect whether you’re a man or not. Besides…you’re not that religious anyway.” She commented with a shrug of her shoulders, “I’m surprised that it matters this much to you.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Son…” Gene said as he lowered his newspaper, “You can always stop by the temple tomorrow and get Rabbi Katz to sign it.”

“It’ll have to wait until next week.” Jean interjected, “He’s at that rabbinical conference in Las Vegas…remember?”

“Oh yeah!” Gene nodded his head as he turned his head to his son, “Looks like you’ll have to wait until next week.”

Barely holding back a snort of derision, Ron answered back, “Thanks. I’m going to my room.”

Picking up his phone, Ron hit the speed dial for his girlfriend, “Hey, Zita. Got a few minutes?”

“Sure Ron.” Zita replied, “How did it go with your parents?”

“About the way I expected.” Ron sighed. “They weren’t any help at all. Mom rubbed my nose in it and Dad just told me to see Rabbi Katz when he gets back from Vegas.”

“Ron…” Zita consoled, “You don’t need a stupid piece of paper to prove you’re a man. Like I told you at school, as far as I’m concerned, you already are one. I knew that when I saw what you did in that mad scientist’s lab and a bunch of other times. So…screw your parents…screw Barkin…and screw Rabbi Katz.” Her voice then took on a teasing quality, “You showed me how much of a man you are 0a few nights ago…I’m still tingling…”

His gloom momentarily lifted, Ron replied with a sensuous growl, “I couldn’t help myself…it was like my hands had a mind of their own.”

“Well…we’re gonna have to let them play more often…aren’t we?” Zita flirted as she saw that she had accomplished her mission, “So…now that we’re in the mood…what else do you wanna do with those hands?”

** _Hope_ **

Hope quickly spotted her aunt as she entered _Carlotta’s Sandwiches_, a small downtown bistro famous for its deli sandwiches. Walking to the table where an attractive dark haired woman in her thirties sat, the raven-haired cheerleader smiled, “Hi Aunt Lucinda. I thought the boys would be with you.”

“They’re at the park with their mother right now.” Hope’s aunt replied. Seeing the frown on her favorite niece’s face, she quickly added, “She promised she wouldn’t cause any trouble. All she wants to do is talk to you about your great-grandfather.”

“What about Poppa Nicky?” Hope asked as a lump formed in her throat.

“He…ummm…we only just found out ourselves…” Lucinda stammered, “He passed on this morning. He went to bed like normal then when the nurse came in to give him his morning meds, she found him dead.”

“Do they know the cause of death?” Hope inquired as she reached in her purse for a tissue.

“Yes.” Her aunt nodded her head, “Natural causes. He was ninety-two, you know. They said he died in his sleep. They’re having the funeral Mass on Monday at St. Catherine of Siena’s.”

“I’d like to come…” Hope declared, “But…”

“Your mom promised that she and your Dad would behave themselves.” Lucinda announced, “And I’ll be there too to make sure they do.”

“Thanks.” Hope sighed with relief on hearing her aunt’s comforting words, “Do you know what Mom wants to talk to me about concerning Poppa Nicky?”

“She said something about wanting to show you some pictures she found and I guess she has a couple of stories about her and him that she hasn’t told you.” Lucinda replied, further urging, “Look, I know you and Elena are having problems and yeah, I know my sister lets Gino run all over her, but she does love you and she’s not a bad person—or a bad mother.”

“I know.” Hope let out a breath. “And I know not everything that happened was her fault.” Her lips turned up a wry grin, she declared, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go and see her today.”

Smiling broadly, Lucinda took out her credit card and paid the bill, “That’s my favorite niece. Come on, your mom and brothers are waiting.”

** _Middleton Park_ **

“Hope! I’m glad you decided to come!” Elena Rossi said with a shy smile as she got up from the park bench where she had been sitting. “Boys! Your sister’s here!” She called out to two little boys playing on a jungle gym. “Come over and say hi!” Turning back to her estranged daughter, the dark-haired mother asked, “How are you doing? You look well.”

“Mom.” Hope murmured in a soft, polite, voice. Then, hearing her name called out by two loud voices, the lovely cheerleader turned about, smiling broadly as she knelt down and hugged her brothers. “Nicky! Bobby! You two burn down the school yet?”

“Not yet.” Nicky replied with a big grin.

“They’re always watching us.” Bobby complained with a frown.

“That’s because they released all the lab rats from their cages last month.” Elena grumbled as she tried in vain to keep a smile from appearing on her face.

Smiling down at her brothers, Hope quipped, “They’d have to call out the National Guard if you two menaces ever got together with Kim’s brothers.”

Seeing the calculating looks on her sons’ faces, Elena quickly ordered, “All right you two—go back and play. I want to talk to your sister about grown up stuff.” As the boys rushed back to the jungle gym, Elena turned to her daughter, giving her an apologetic look, “I’m sorry about everything…I just wish that…”

Holding up her hand, Hope quickly interrupted, “No, Mom…Don’t. It’s too late for that now.” Softening her voice tone and facial expression as she saw her mother’s tears, the raven-haired cheerleader sighed, “I know it’s not your fault, Mom, but I’m never going to be the daughter you want me to be.” Changing the subject, Hope inquired, “So…Aunt Lucinda told me about Poppa Nicky.”

“Yes.” Elena nodded her head once as she dried out her eyes with a tissue. “He passed on last night. Opening a large handbag, the older woman took out what appeared to be a photo album. I brought along some pictures and other memorabilia. I was thinking that…if you want…we can look through them together while the boys play, and then you can take any of the pictures you want to…you know as keepsakes…”

Her lips now turned up in a warm smile as she accepted the olive branch offered by her mother, Hope gave the older woman a quick embrace. “I’d like that, Mom.”

“Great.” Elena smiled as mother, daughter, and aunt sat down on the park bench. Opening the album, the older woman grinned as she pointed to a young, handsome, dark-haired man wearing a World War Two era US Army uniform with a garrison cap and sergeant’s stripes on the sleeves. “That’s Poppa Nicky.” Elena declared, “Only back then, everyone called him Nicky D, cause his full name was Nicky Damiano.

“I can see why great-grandmother fell for him.” Hope observed, “He was good looking back then.”

“Oh yeah.” Elena laughed, “He had a reputation—and not always a good one.”

“What do you mean?” Hope, not knowing a whole lot about the Rossi family history beyond her parents, inquired.

“Your grandfather…my father…and later on, your father, didn’t like anyone talking about it.” Elena explained, “You see, your great-grandfather joined the Army after Pearl Harbor in ’41. Before that, he was involved with La Cosa Nostra.” Seeing the surprised look on her daughter’s face, Elena quickly elaborated, “Oh, he wasn’t a made man or anything like that. He just ran errands for Lucky Luciano’s gang—mostly the numbers and kept watch when deliveries were being made…low level stuff like that. He wasn’t involved in any of the uglier parts of the rackets.”

“I take it he got arrested a time or two.”

“Oh yeah.” Elena nodded her head, “The local cops knew him by name. If he hadn’t enlisted in the Army…” The dark-haired mother shook her head, “He probably would have become a made man.” Pointing at another picture, this time of Nicky wearing civilian clothing standing next to a man wearing a tailored suit who had his arm on his shoulders. “That’s a picture of Nicky with Lucky Luciano.” Turning the album, Mrs. Rossi pointed to another picture. “This was taken after Poppa Nicky returned home and met your great-grandmother. It was love at first sight.” The older woman’s lips turned up in a winsome grin.

“She’s wearing a pretty necklace.” Hope commented as she pointed to the pendant around her great-grandmother’s neck.

“I’ve got it locked up in a special jewelry case with some other mementos from your great-grandmother and grandmother.” Elena said as she placed a tentative hand on her daughter’s lower arm. “After I pass on, it goes to you…” Seeing the surprised look on her daughter’s face, Elena lowered her voice, “I know I haven’t been the best mother to you, and I’m sorry, but I do love you and you are my daughter—no matter what your father says. When it’s my turn to join your grandmother and great-grandmother, I want you to have it.”

“I…don’t know what to say…” Hope muttered, her face reddening. “After what happened, I thought you…”

“Hated you?” Elena shook her head, “I could never hate you, mia figlia! Do I approve of the way you live your life? No. I worry about you…a lot. I wish that you would find some nice doctor or lawyer one day and get married and give me lots of bambinos to play with…”

“Mom…” Hope cautioned.

“I’m sorry, mia figlia!” Elena quickly apologized. I’m making a mess of it again, aren’t I? I don’t mean to. I can’t remember the last time I saw you in Mass and I wish you’d go to confession, but I could never hate you or wish ill of you. I disagree with your father’s decision to make you leave, but…he is the capofamiglia…the head of the house. What could I do?”

Shaking her head, Lucinda gently chided, “You’ve always been too much of a traditionalist, Elena. You let Gino walk all over you.”

Intervening before her mother could speak and once again ignite a long-running argument between the two sisters, Hope declared, “What’s done is done and I’m happy living with Tara and being independent.” Smiling warmly at her mother, the lovely cheerleader thanked her, “Thank you, Mom and…if it won’t cause too much of a scene…I’d like to come to the funeral Mass.”

Smiling back at her daughter, Elena vowed, “I promise…there won’t be a problem. I’ll speak with Father Sebastian and both he and I will talk to Gino.”

“Then…” Hope smiled back as she rose to her feet, “I guess I’ll see you at the funeral Mass.” Hugging her mother, the independent teenager sobbed, “I love you, Momma.”

“I love you too, mia figlia.”

** _Possible House_ **

“Hey Kim…is Ron with you:?” Wade’s image appearing on both teenagers Kimmunicators, Kim replied.

“Yeah. What’s the sitch?”

“Take three guesses who just hit up your website.” Wade’s lips turned up in a wide grin.

“Hit us, Wade.” Ron interjected as he scratched the back of his neck.

“None other than Jack Hench himself.” The young computer genius announced with a flourish.

“Can you please give us a rundown on Hench, Wade?” Kim asked as she smoothly shifted gears to work mode. Ron, seeing the serious look on his best friend’s face, also shifted mode as the goofy grin disappeared.

“Officially, and as far as the general public is concerned, the man’s a total mystery.” Wade elaborated, “However, Global Justice and many of the world’s intelligence agencies have very extensive files on him. Besides various legitimate businesses—most of which earn him a hefty profit on their own, he’s a contractor and broker for not only supervillains like Professor Dementor, but he’s also tied in with MALUS as well as the drug cartels and a few terrorist organizations. He’s also been contracted to do the occasional odd black bag job for certain governments wanting plausible deniability—including our own.”

“That’s why he’s still allowed to operate openly without worrying about being arrested and why he’s permitted to keep his legitimate businesses.” Kim sourly noted with a frown.

“Not to mention his private jet.” Wade added flippantly.

“So…what could he possibly want with us?” Kim asked.

“He wants to meet with you at his corporate headquarters.” Wade responded.

“It’s gotta be a trap.” Ron declared with a scowl.

“Gotta go with Ron on this one, Kim.” Wade announced, agreeing with the blond teenager.

“Hmmm…” Kim mused as she weighed her options. “I don’t think this is a trap. But…he might be setting us up for one later on down the line. I think we should hear him out and see what he wants and we can go on from there.”

“Might not be a bad idea to have Tara and Hope on call just in case.” Ron suggested.

Smiling at her best friend, Kim nodded her head in agreement, “Good idea, Ron.” Hitting the speed dial on her Kimmunicator, Kim smiled as the image of her friend appeared on the screen. “Hey, Tara. I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

“Not at all, luv.” The British cheerleader responded with a wide grin on her face, “I’m just getting ready to meet my new auntie. What can I do for you?”

Filling the blonde agent on the details of her conversation with Wade concerning Jack Hench, Kim importuned, “I was wondering if you might know anything about Hench or his operations that could help us out…you know…give us an idea what to expect. Do you think he’s setting a trap for us and could we ask you and Hope to be ready to back us up if we call?”

“Of course you can call us, Kim.” Tara replied reassuringly. “And as far as Hench setting a trap for you…I don’t think so. At least not this time. However, he might well throw a test at you to give him an idea as to your capabilities, so be on guard for that.”

“What sort of test are we talking about?” Ron quipped, “Essay? Multiple choice?”

“Practical.” Tara riposted. “As in you walking into a room and then being jumped by some of his goons.”

“How many and how good?” Kim asked.

“No more than five or six, I’d say.” Tara answered back, “And they’ll most likely be competent enough to give you a fair workout and beat you if you’re careless, but I doubt he’s going to put you up against his best—at least not now.”

“So…be on the lookout whenever we’re brought to an empty room.” Kim chuckled, “Anything else?”

“Yeah.” Tara replied, “You’ve attracted his attention which means your reputation has grown. He probably wants to get a feel for what sort of person you are—strengths, weaknesses, vices that might be exploitable, whether you could be bought and if so, at how high a price. And before you say that you can’t be bought, think again because Hench can offer some very tempting inducements.”

“I take it you’re speaking from experience.” Kim observed.

“Yeah.” Tara honestly responded. “He hired me for a job he’d contracted for a certain unnamed government. It’s what we call a grey op—stealing intel from one good guy for another—believe it or not, the good guys spy on each other all the time and will run ops against each other on occasion. No one got hurt or killed in the op and I got a nice paycheck, a diamond choker, and a weekend of partying, gambling, and wild sex in Vegas. One important thing about Hench: While he doesn’t always keep to the spirit of his word or any agreement he might make with you, he’ll always keep to the letter of it and he will honor the terms of the contract. So…if you do decide to do business with him—make sure that everything is clear and specific before you sign or shake his hand and that you don’t give him any wiggle room.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Tara.” Kim said appreciatively to her friend. “We’ll keep our ears and eyes open and if we run into anything we can’t handle; we’ll send up a flare. Good luck meeting the new relatives.”

“Thanks, Kim.” Tara replied with a sigh, “I have to admit, luv, I’m a little nervous. It’s one thing breaking into a vault and swiping the emerald necklace a drug lord had planned to give his mistress; it’s another to meet an aunt and uncle you’ve never known you’ve had until now.”

“It’ll be okay.” Kim consoled in a soothing voice. “They’re going to love you. Just be yourself.”

“All I can be, luv.” Tara chuckled, “Take care.”

“You too.” Turning to her best friend, Kim flashed a smile, “Ready to pay Jack Hench a visit, Ron?”

“Let’s boogie.”

** _Tara and Hope’s Place_ **

“I’m sorry about your great-grandfather.” Tara said consolingly as Hope showed her best friend a picture of the old man taken a few years ago and another one of him as a young man wearing his Army uniform. “From what you’ve told me about him, he sounded like he was a good bloke.”

“I didn’t know him that well.” Hope confessed, “The last time I saw him was…” She paused and took a sip of wine as she tried to remember, “It was when I was six…maybe seven. Momma Julia…his wife…had died recently. Mom and Dad wanted him to move in with us, but he wanted to stay where he was…I guess he didn’t want to leave Momma Julia…”

“Sounded like they were really in love.” Tara commented in a low voice as Hope showed her a picture of her great-grandparents together.

“I guess so.” Hope replied, “They look like they are in this photo. I wish I had the chance to get to know them better.”

“Yeah.” Tara sighed, “I know what you mean. I’ve seen pictures of my parents, but…” She shook her head as she took a sip of her gin and tonic and lit a cigarette.

Giving her best friend a hug, Hope murmured, “At least I had the chance to see them, but you didn’t even get that. And here I am feeling sorry for myself.”

“Hey, mate. No tears.” Tara smiled at her bestie. “You have your pictures of them. I’ve got pictures of my parents, and I’m going to see my mum’s sister who’s probably got scores of stories to tell me about her when she was growing up—so it’s all good, right?”

“Right.” Hope smiled before tentatively requesting, her voice tone really more of a plea, “Ummm…can I get you to come with me to the funeral? I think I’m gonna need my best friend with me when I meet the fam.”

Smiling at her housemate, Tara embraced her, “Of course, luv. You don’t even have to ask. Now…” She quipped as she put out her cigarette, “We need to get ready. I’ve got to pick up Jessica and you need to pick up Liz and Kevin.”

“So…what are we waiting for?” Hope smiled back, “Let’s go.”

** _HenchCo HQ_ **

** **

“So this is where Dementor, Senor, and the other villains get their muscle.” Kim muttered to her best friend as they entered the plush lobby and walked to the reception desk where a slender man sat. “Hello?” Kim smiled at the receptionist, “Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to see Mr. Hench. I believe we have an appointment.”

Checking his computer screen, the receptionist typed on his keyboard and nodded his head. “Ms. Possible? Mr. Hench apologizes for not meeting you at once, but he’s been detained in a late meeting. He asks that you meet him in conference room five.”

“Where would that be?” Kim asked politely.

“Down the hall…turn left…third door on the right.” The receptionist responded as he marked the location on a map that he gave the teen hero.

“Thank you!” Kim grinned as she motioned for her friend to join her.

“So far…so good.” Ron quipped, “No goons jumping us.”

“Yet.” Kim cautioned as they headed down the hallway. “But keep alert. Remember what Tara said.”

Nodding his head, Ron answered back as he pointed to a door marked Conference Room Five. “How much you wanna bet there are a half dozen goons waiting in there to jump us?”

“Sucker bet.” Kim responded with a crooked grin as she took a small sphere and two pairs of what appeared at first sight to be sunglasses out of her purse. “Smoke bomb.” She explained as she handed him one of the pair of glasses, “These will help see through the smoke. Tara gave them to me along with my new mission clothes. They came in from London a few days ago.”

“Thanks.” Ron said as he put on the glasses. His lips turned up in a sarcastic grin, the blond youth joked, “Have you tried on your new outfit yet?”

“Yeah.” Kim replied with a wicked grin, “I modeled it for Josh a couple of days ago. It got the desired reaction…”

“I’ll bet.” Ron laughed. Then, turning to the door, he gestured, “Ladies first.”

“Always.” Kim joked back as she opened the door to reveal what appeared to be an empty conference room with a long table and chairs in the middle of the room. “So far…so normal.” Kim murmured as she and her partner entered the room.

“Grande nacho platter at Bueno Nachos we get jumped the moment we get to the table.” The sandy-haired young man laughed.

“You’re on.” Kim responded with a smirk as the pair approached the table. As they reached the long table, doors on either side of the room opened to reveal a half-dozen men clad in black suits and wearing black ski masks that completely covered their heads.

“Looks like you owe me one Grande platter.” Ron jibed as his partner activated the smoke bomb by throwing it at the floor. Moving quickly, the young man shouted as he dodged and kicked one of the goons. “I’ve got the ones on the left.”

“Okay.” Kim shouted back as she vaulted over the table and pile-drove into one of the masked assailants, “I’ve got these fuckers on the right.” Wincing as a blow from another attacker hit her, Kim responded with a back kick. “Watch out…these assholes aren’t Drakken’s pond scum.”

“I noticed that.” Ron shouted back as he shook off a punch from a heavy-set henchman. Dodging and rolling, the young man, seeing a stapler on the table, picked it up and threw it at his attacker, hitting him in the head and stunning him. Striking quickly, Ron felled the big man as he cautioned, “They hit like trucks.”

“Tell me about it.” Kim breathed heavily as she delivered a series of blows to the last man standing against her, finally bringing him down. “I haven’t had this good a workout in a long time.” Smirking as her opponent slipped down to the floor unconscious, she called out to her friend, “How’re you doing? Need a hand?”

“Nah…” Ron yelled back as he felled his adversary. “I’ve got this.” Nodding his head in satisfaction as the last of the villains went down, Ron joined his partner who was at that moment sitting down on the unconscious body of one of her attackers. Seeing her wipe away a trace of blood from her mouth, he asked in a concerned voice, “You okay?”

“Fine.” Kim, wiping the blood from her lips and looking up as she took out a flask from its hiding place inside her boot and opening it, took a healthy swig of tequila. “It’s just a scratch. No big.” She smiled as she handed the flask to her friend, “Want a drink?”

“No thanks.” Ron smiled back, “I don’t want to pass out after one swig.” Shaking his head at the sight of the comatose bodies strewn about the floor, the young man commented with a grin. “Looks like we owe Tara a night out.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head as she took another swig from her flask before closing it and putting it back in its hiding place. “She pegged it.” Looking up and spotting a small camera lens, she gave her partner a slight nudge, “I hope we gave Hench a good show.”

“I’m sure we did.” Ron laughed as he sat down next to his friend on the knocked out henchman. “I wonder what he’s got in store for us next.”

Chuckling, Kim responded, “Guess we’ll find out soon.”

Watching the brawl playing out on a television monitor in his office, Jack Hench spoke to a woman dressed in a well-tailored suit standing next to him. “What do you think, Della?” 

“She’s good. But we already knew that.” The woman replied, “You can also clearly see the results of both of them training with King and her associate. But…if you’re looking to get her to work for us?” She shook her head, “I don’t think that’s going to be a likely possibility—no matter how big the suitcase full of money you open up in front of her or how big the bills are.”

“You’re absolutely right.” The mercenary contractor, himself clad in a tailored Armani suit, acknowledged. “She cannot be bought with money—no matter how much we offer.”

“I doubt sex or any of the other vices would work on her either.” Della commented drolly.

“Hmmm…I would agree with you for now…but I see an untamed wildness in her just waiting to burst out.” Hench mused, gesturing with a slight incline of his head as the pair watched the young redhead take a swig from her flask, “I’ve got a feeling that what she’s drinking isn’t Kool-aid.”

“So…” The ginger-haired assistant asked, “What is her Achilles heel?”

The smirk still on his face, Jack Hench replied, “Isn’t it obvious, Della? We appeal to her through her need to help others. Her altruism is both her greatest strength and her greatest weakness. Now…it is time I introduced myself to our guests.”

“And the test squad?” Della inquired as she inclined her head at the fallen henchmen on her monitor.

“Keep them at mid-grade.” Her boss replied, “They should prove adequate for Senor’s purposes. Except for that one…” He pointed to the henchman that had landed a hard punch on the redheaded teen hero. “Place him in advanced training. Let’s see if he can meet our new employer’s needs.”

“Yes, Sir.” The ginger-haired assistant acknowledged as she left the room.

Smiling at the two young teenagers on his monitor, Jack Hench muttered to himself, “Time to see if you’re everything I’ve heard you are, Ms. Possible.”

Entering the conference room, Jack Hench’s lips turned up in a polite smile on spotting his two guests, now seated in chairs around the conference table as their opponents quietly filed out of the conference room rubbing various bumps and bruises as they did so.

“I’m sorry about the confusion…” The mercenary contractor uttered in an ingratiating voice, “But the receptionist sent you to the wrong conference room. He was supposed to send you to Room 5A. We were using this room for advanced training.”

“Well, I hope your employees learned something from the training session.” Kim smirked.

“One can hope, my dear.” Hench replied, the grin still on his face. “I see my reports on you don’t do you or your partner any justice, Ms. Possible.”

“So…” Kim drawled in a suspicious tone of voice, “Why did you ask us to come here?”

“Oh…” Hench chuckled, “For nothing nefarious, I promise you.” The smile disappearing from his face, he continued, “I read on your website that you help people. You see…and you’ll understand that this is not an easy thing for me to ask of you…I need your help.”

“It depends on the type of help you need.” Kim responded as the mercenary contractor sat down at the table opposite her, fishing a ring out of his coat pocket.

“Do you know what this is?”

“A ring.” Ron snorted.

Kim shook her head, “That’s not just a ring, Ron. I remember reading about this in one of Dad’s journals when I was working on that paper for science class.” Turning her attention to Hench, she inquired in a sweet voice, “It operates on the molecular level—right?”

Nodding his head, the middleman’s lips turned up in an insincere grin, “Most perceptive of you, Ms. Possible. It’s a molecular muscle enhancer.”

“You mean it makes muscles instantly appear?” Ron exclaimed, “That’s cool!”

Laughing, Hench quipped, “That was what most of my R & D team said. Anyway…” The smooth-talking Hench declared, getting to the point of the meeting. “A few days ago, a mutual acquaintance of ours, one Ms. Shego, broke into my establishment and stole all of the rings except for the one I’m now holding in my hand.”

“Okay, Mr. Hench, you have my interest. Go on.”

“I’m assuming she’s doing it under the orders of her current employer—Dr. Drakken.” Hench explained. “The man refuses to use my services…insists that my rates are too high. What he fails to understand is that you get what you pay for.” Favoring his guest with his smarmiest grin, the mercenary contractor remarked, “Now…tell me the truth, Ms. Possible. Did you not find my employees at least a bit more of a challenge than the henchmen you normally dispose of in your encounters with Drakken.”

“A bit more.” Kim conceded, “But nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“And handle very well.” Hench acknowledged ingratiatingly. “But those were just our silver-tier employees. We also have gold tier and a smaller—and much more expensive—platinum tier for our clients.”

“So…why not send your gold or platinum tier employees after Drakken?” Kim demanded.

Sighing, Hench replied, “I’m a businessman who provides a service. That service depends on several factors. One of which being that I must maintain my clients’ confidence in my abilities to provide my services.”

“And having those rings stolen out from under you would wipe that confidence out.” Ron interjected.

Nodding his head, Hench admitted, “Somewhat…yes. I would have to engage in some hefty PR work and—temporarily, at least—offer increased inducements. All of which would cut into my profit margin. Besides…” He added in a placating voice, “There is another reason I need those rings returned as quickly as possible. You see… the molecular enhancer does increase muscle mass and strength…”

“Instant muscles.” Kim interrupted with a snort, “Very convenient for someone looking for bruisers, but I’m betting there’s a downside to using that ring that you’re about to tell us.”

“Very astute of you, Ms. Possible.” Hench acknowledged. “Prolonged use of the ring carries with it certain….undesirable…side effects.”

“Such as?” Ron interjected.

“Well…besides the short and long term side effects that accompany anabolic steroid abuse which you can read about on your own if you’re interested…” Hench responded, “…the same molecular processes that enhance muscle growth also cause a deterioration in the cerebral cortex which can result in a variety of problems including dementia, aphasia, and other neurological diseases.”

“Did Shego know all this?” Kim asked.

“No.” Hench shook his head as his lips turned up in a slight smile, “Before her current long term contract with Drakken, I had contracted Ms. Go’s services for a variety of clients. She has a solid reputation in the business for keeping to her end of a contract and for possessing a certain code, the boundaries of which I am very careful not to cross. I know that she would not have willingly taken those rings had she known about the side effects. It is safe to say that she does not know and were she to find out…”

“She’d hit the ceiling.” Kim concluded.

“Before or after hitting Drakken?” Ron joked with a laugh that even drew a genuine smile of amusement from their host.

“So…Ms. Possible?” Hench asked, “Will you help me to get those rings back?”

Taking a deep breath, Kim nodded her head, “Yes, Mr. Hench. We’ll recover the rings. However…” She cautioned, “Only on the condition that I can return them to Global Justice. I’d feel safer with the Director holding them rather than you.”

Exhaling, the mercenary contractor reluctantly agreed, “Very well, Ms. Possible. Once you recover the rings, you may give them to Global Justice. Will there be anything else?” He asked, signaling that the meeting had come to an end.

“No, Sir.” Kim politely responded, “Thank you for your time.”

“No…thank you, Ms. Possible.” Hench politely responded, the smarmy grin returning to his face, “It’s a pleasure doing business with you. Here’s to what I hope will be a long and mutually profitable partnership.”

Joining her boss in the conference room after their guests had departed, Della remarked with a grin, “So…the appeal to her altruism worked?”

“Yes…” Jack nodded his head before further qualifying, “But she was cautious. Please add the following to Ms. Possible’s dossier, Ms. Traynor: While appealing to her altruism is probably still the best means of securing Ms. Possible’s cooperation for contract work, it appears that she has developed an increased ability to discern underlying motives and agendas than previously thought. In all probability, this is due to her close association with Ms. King and Ms. Rossi in combination with her recent experiences in dealing with the more…unpleasant…aspects of our business. Should she survive long enough, I see a very successful career in the business for Ms. Possible.”

“I’ll have it taken care of, Sir.” The loyal aide responded, further inquiring, “Did she ascertain the real reason why you asked her to recover the rings or why you were so willing to give them up to Global Justice?”

His lips turning up in a smug grin, Hench replied as he straightened his tie, “No. The rings…in and of themselves…were essentially a failed experiment unless all you want are legions of psychotic addicted cannon fodder and there are easier and more time-tested methods of securing that. The cost to produce the rings, combined with the deleterious side effects, make them more expensive than they’re worth to all but the most desperate of clients. Yes, for business reasons, it is important that the rings be secured, but the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer is the true objective. That, Ms. Traynor, is the real reason why I sent Ms. Possible after the rings. Our client does not want either Drakken or Dementor to possess such a dangerous artifact. The client has his own uses for that particular item. One that Ms. Possible does not need to know about as yet.”

** _Tara_ **

“Mark?” Jill Monroe called out to her husband as she peered out the window next to the front door. “Do you know someone who drives a silver Alfa-Romeo sportscar?”

“What?” Mark Monroe responded with a hearty laugh as he came out of the kitchen bearing two glasses of iced tea. Looking out the window after handing one of the glasses to his wife, the muscular tree surgeon, after noticing the expensive sportscar, spotted the young woman with platinum blonde hair exiting the car carrying a folder in one of her hands. “Honey…” Mark remarked as the couple watched the young woman approaching their front door, “…I can say for sure that I don’t know anyone who drives a hotrod like that. Especially a young blonde-haired woman.”

“Well…she’s just about at the front porch. Do you want to do the honors or should I?” Jill asked as she set her glass down on a coaster.

“We’ll both meet her.” Mark replied as he set his glass down on a coaster next to his wife’s. Opening the front door, they met their guest on the front porch.

“Hello.” Jill greeted politely, “Can we help you?”

“I hope so.” Tara responded in her usual posh English accented voice. Taking a photograph out of her folder, she handed it to the older woman, who also possessed luxurious blonde hair. “I’m Tara. Tara King. I believe your sister might have been my mother, Mrs. Monroe.”

Jill gasped as she stared at the photograph, at once recognizing her sister. Looking up, she carefully studied the strange English girl’s facial features, glancing down at the photograph as she did so. “Oh my God!” She gasped as she passed the picture to her husband. “Look at her, Mark. Can’t you see…it’s her eyes. She’s got CeCe’s eyes.”

“Are you sure?” Mark, still skeptical, replied as he also compared the woman in the photo to the facial features of the young woman standing before him and his wife.

“I’m sure.” Jill affirmed as she smiled at the young woman who now seemed to be her niece. “Please, Tara. Come in. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about.”

After being ushered into the Monroe home, Tara, at her new aunt’s urging, sat down on the couch next to the older woman. “I’m sorry if my coming here as caused an uproar.” The young blonde apologized as Jill gently hushed her.

“Don’t worry about it, dear.” The older woman smiled. “While I’ll admit to being a little surprised, it’s a happy surprise. I find out I’ve got a niece…and such a lovely one too.” Seeing the glasses of ice tea sitting on the end table, Jill prompted, “Would you like something to drink? Iced tea?”

“Thank you.” Tara, actually craving a cigarette and a swig of the gin she kept in her flask, politely responded as Mark cleared his throat.

“I’ll get it while you two women talk.”

“Thanks, Mark.” Jill smiled as she turned her attention back to her unexpected guest.

“So…” Jill stammered

“So…” Tara repeated with a corresponding hitch in her voice.

Chuckling, Jill sipped her tea as her husband brought in a glass for their guest before sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the couch. “I guess you have a thousand questions…”

“You probably have a few too.” Tara smirked.

“A few.” Mark nodded his head. “But we’ll let you ask the first question.”

“All right.” Tara set her glass down as she carefully considered her words, “What was my mother like…” seeing the confused looks on her hosts faces, she further clarified, “…when she was younger. Before meeting my father. What were my…”

“Your grandparents?” Jill interjected in a kindly voice.

“Yes. My grandparents.” Tara choked, “What were they like?”

“They were wonderful, my dear.” Jill replied and then spoke to her husband. “Mark? Could you please fetch the family album. I have a feeling Tara would like to see it.”

“Sure, darling.” Mark replied as he got up from the chair, returning moments later with a large scrapbook. Handing it to his wife, the burly tree surgeon returned to his chair.

Opening the album, Jill pointed to a picture of two young teenagers wearing early—mid-eighties versions of the Middleton High cheerleaders uniforms. “That’s me and CeCe.” The older blonde smiled. “She was a year older than me and was at the time dating Mark.”

“Oh?” Tara’s lips turned up in a wicked grin as she gently teased Hank, “So…you and Mum…”

Clearing his throat, Hank fought valiantly to keep an embarrassed look from appearing on his face. “Yeah.” He nodded his head. “We went out during our senior years, but we broke up when she went to Georgetown. We stayed friends…” He quickly added, “But…well…long-distance relationships…”

“I understand what you mean.” Tara sympathetically interjected, “It’s a bloody pain to make them work.” Pausing for a moment, she gently probed, “So…when did the two of you…”

“Get together?” Jill finished her guests question with a warm grin. “It was my senior Prom.” She chuckled, “Believe it or not…I didn’t have a date. Like Hank said, he and CeCe had called it quits just before she went to Georgetown, and the two of us started hanging out together…”

“I was going to Middleton Community.” Hank interrupted, picking up the story. “Didn’t have the speed to make it in college football, so I studied business management and took over my father’s business when he retired.”

Jill interjected, picking up the narrative, “One thing led to another and a few years later, we got married.” Smiling at her guest, Mrs. Munroe asked, “So…what about you? We heard that CeCe was pregnant and that she’d given birth to you, but shortly after, that man with the bowler hat…”

“Uncle John.” Tara interrupted.

“Yeah.” Jill nodded her head. “He came to our house with two women. One…your grandmother. And the other…”

“Auntie Emma.” Tara finished.

Nodding her head, Jill continued to speak. “They told us that CeCe and John had been killed in a plane crash and showed us their will. CeCe and Jonathan’s will stated that they wanted Jonathon’s mother to take custody of you, with us to become your guardians if anything were to happen to her, Mr. Steed, and Mrs. Peel.” 

“We knew what type of work your parents did.” Mark chimed in, joining the discussion, “So when they told us that we probably wouldn’t be hearing anything from them about you or you about us…for your protection and ours…we were upset at first.”

“Yeah…here I am being told that I might not ever get to see my niece ever again.” Jill sobbed, “But now…” Sniffling, her lips turned up in a sad smile, “Here you are. Did they say that it was all right for us to see each other?”

“Yes.” Tara smiled warmly at her newly-found aunt. “Grandmama and Uncle John said you should be safe now, and I and a few friends of mine will be keeping an eye on you also…”

“Wait a minute…” Mark interrupted, “You’re a high school student…I’ve seen you cheering games. Do you mean to tell me that…”

The smile still on her face, Tara admitted, “It’s a cover. I’m in the same business Mum and Da were in.”

“You look so young…like you’ve just turned seventeen.” Jill gasped, “But…if you are CeCe’s daughter, then you’d have to be older by a few years.”

“Yes.” Tara nodded her head in affirmation. “I live in town with a housemate—she’s also a student at Middleton…”

“I take it she’s in the same line of work you’re in.” Mark interjected with a frown.

Nodding her head, Tara confirmed, “Yes, she is. She’s also a cheerleader…” Her lips turning up in a crooked grin, the lovely blonde quipped, “And no…she’s not Kim Possible and definitely not Bonnie Rockwaller.”

Chuckling, Jill responded, “You’ve got CeCe’s laugh.”

“And I’m told…” Tara smiled warmly at her new aunt and uncle, “…my father’s droll sense of humor. I think he got it from his father. Must be a male thing.”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Mark commented with a slight smile.

“So…is this just a one-time thing or will we be able to see each other more often?” Jill asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

“I don’t see any reason why we can’t see each other more.” Tara responded with a reassuring grin, “That is if you want to. We can get together for dinner or drinks or whatever…”

Turning to her husband and seeing the smile on his face and slight nod of his head, Jill turned her attention back to her niece, “I think I’d like that.” Then, seeing that their glasses were empty, she prompted, “Why don’t you join us for dinner? There’s plenty and then we can look at some more photos if you’d like.”

Nodding her head as her lips turned up in a smile, Tara responded with a small chuckle, “I have to admit to feeling a bit peckish. I didn’t have much of a lunch…”

“It’s settled then.” Jill declared, “Dinner and then drinks and we’ll see some more pictures.”

As the Monroes and their new niece rose from their seats, Mark grinned, “Welcome to the family, Tara.”

**_Drakken’s Lair_**

Inspecting his newly buffed henchmen, Dr. Drakken’s lips turned up in a cruel smile. “Now, thanks to the molecular enhancer rings you are wearing, you will be strong enough and mean enough to retake the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer from the scoundrel who took it from me.” Turning to his sidekick, he scowled, “Shego? Have you tracked down where Professor Dementor has his latest lair?”

“Yeah, I found it.” The lovely green-skinned villainess replied, “But no one’s home.”

“He seeks to deprive me of my rightful revenge!” Drakken ranted, his voice tone bordering on hysterical, causing his sidekick to raise an eyebrow. Picking up his phone, the mad scientist hit the speed dial. “Ahhh! The nerve!” Turning angrily to Shego, Drakken commanded, “Track him down. I want to know where he is by the end of the day.”

“Okay, Dr. D.” Shego let out a breath of air and shook her head as she exited the lab.

Watching as his assistant walked out to do his bidding, a cold smile crossed the blue-skinned villain’s face. “Good thing you do not know about the side effects of the rings you acquired for me, Shego. I have a feeling you would have objected most strenuously. It seems that you still possess a rather nasty streak of morality that will need to be excised. After I have regained control of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex, I shall have to develop some means of ensuring your loyalty and obedience…”

Several minutes later, Shego returned, raising an eyebrow as she noticed the brief calculating look given her by her employer. “I’ve found him, Dr. D.” The green-skinned supervillainess announced triumphantly. “He’s chilling out in Vegas at the Tops.”

“Excellent! Excellent!” Drakken rubbed his hands together in glee. “Assemble my beefy minions, Shego. We’re doing Vegas!”

“Sure thing, Dr. D.” The raven-haired beauty replied as she exited the lab and approached one of the burly henchmen. Feeling his biceps, the supervillainess purred as she slipped unnoticed a transponder chip on him. “I might keep you around for a little pool side rest and recreation after the mission. For now though, fetch the others. We’ve got some wrecking to do.”

** _Middleton Space Center_ **

“I’m surprised Mr. Hench let you take this ring with you.” Dr. James Possible remarked to his daughter as he examined the molecular enhancement ring.

“He didn’t exactly give it to us.” Kim smirked, “On the way out, I…borrowed it…without him knowing.”

“I don’t think it was that easy, Kimmie-cub.” James replied as he conducted a series of tests on the purloined ring. “There’s a reason why he let you…borrow that ring…” Perusing the results of the battery of tests he had exposed the ring to, the gifted scientist let out a low whistle. “This ring is capable of turning someone Ron’s size into an Olympic medal winning athlete.”

“Cool.” Ron exclaimed before adding in a more cautionary tone, “Except for all the bad stuff that goes along with wearing those rings.”

“You’d have to wear them for an extended period of time before the ill effects manifest.” James pointed out, further admonishing, “However, Ronald…you are right. The exact definition of ‘extended period of time’ most likely varies depending on the individual. Psychological factors such as tendency towards addiction, genetics and family history as regards such conditions as dementia, heart disease, and other physical and neurological issues, physical condition, and a variety of other factors play a role in how the ring would affect the bearer. Better off not putting that ring on in the first place.” The doctor concluded warningly.

“Good advice, Dad.” Kim agreed as her partner quipped in response.

“Well…there goes my chance to strut around the school showing off my muscles.”

Snickering in response, Kim whispered to her partner so that her father could not overhear, “You know what shrinks when the muscles get bigger.”

His face turning bright red, Ron whispered back, “Do me a favor? Keep that ring as far away from me as you can. I don’t want to take any chances that it can affect me if I just look at it.”

“Okay, Ron.” Kim chuckled, speaking aloud as she slipped the ring back into her purse. “I promise to keep the shrinking ring away from you.”

“I don’t want to know what you two were whispering about, Kimmie-cub?” James interjected with a raised eyebrow, “Do I?”

“No Dad.” Both Kim and Ron shook their head. Her facial expression now all business, the young hero concluded grimly, “Now, all we need to do is find out where Drakken is and get those rings back from him and make sure Global Justice gets them before anyone else can get their hands on them.” 

“Any ideas on that, KP?” Ron asked, the pair walking out of the lab.

“I’m hoping Wade has an idea or two.” Kim responded as she hit the speed dial of her Kimmunicator and the image of the Team Possible computer genius appeared on the screen. “Wade?” The teen hero pleaded, “Tell me that you’ve been able to locate Drakken.”

Smiling, the pudgy ten-year old computer savant responded, “I’ve got him. Transponder signal headed towards Las Vegas.”

“Hmmm…” Kim pondered, “I wonder how that transponder got there…”

“Maybe Hench put one in the rings?” Ron suggested as he inclined his head at the ring in Kim’s hand.

“What about it, Wade?” Kim inquired, “Are you picking up a signal from the ring?”

“Yeah.” Wade answered back, “But it’s on a different wavelength. Wait one and I’ll change the monitoring frequency.” Calling out in triumph, he declared, “Yep. They all have the signal.”

“That means someone on the other side is working with us.” Kim muttered softly to herself so that no one else could hear. “And I’ve got a feeling I know who that someone is. The question is—why?”

“So, KP…” Ron prompted, “Vegas?”

Nodding her head, the redhead answered back with a grin, “Get packed, Ron. We’re doing Vegas.”

** _Las Vegas_ **

“What’s the problem, Dr. D?” Shego asked as she walked up to her boss who was at that moment fuming at the concierge. “Didn’t I tell you that Demenz and his boys were chilling out at the pool?”

“This moron…” Drakken pointed at the man standing behind the desk, “Won’t let us in! He tells me that I have to have a room key to get to the pool.” Seeing that her employer was about to summon his super-muscled henchmen, Shego shook her head as she waved her room key in front of the concierge.

“It’s all right, Eddie.” The raven-haired supervillainess grinned, “They’re with me.”

“Of course, Ms. Go.” The concierge politely responded, “Please accept my apologies for not immediately recognizing you, Ma’am.”

“That’s all right.” Shego smiled back, “Unless there’s anything else…we’ll be on our way.”

“Of course.” The concierge replied, “Have a nice day.”

“I didn’t know you had a room here.” Drakken muttered to his sidekick as the pair led a half dozen of the blue-skinned doctor’s enhanced goons through the hotel to the pool area.

Chuckling, Shego responded, “Room? I’ve got a long-term lease on one of the penthouses! Now…let’s find Dementor and get that Pan-Dimensional whatever. Then, you can conquer the world while I hit the baccarat tables.”

“Thanks for the lift, Doctor Ramus!” Kim waved as she and her companion exited the experimental hover-plane near the Tops Hotel. 

“No…thank you, Kim Possible!” The white-haired scientist waved back. “If you and your companion weren’t there to stop that rampaging AI, I might have lost years of work.”

“We were just glad to help, Sir.” Kim smiled back as the hover-plane departed. 

Grinning at his partner, now wearing her new mission outfit, a skin-tight black catsuit with utility belt. Ron quipped, “Gotta admit, KP…I’m digging the new look. “

Taking in the scenery, the redheaded teen quipped with a crooked grin, “Yeah…it took me a little bit of time, but I’m liking it too. The lining feels good against my skin and believe it or not, I can move pretty freely in it—better than my old mission clothes. Also, there’s a layer of ballistic weave, so that’ll help if I get hit.”

“Yeah…” Ron answered back, sound a cautionary note. “Still…be careful…please. I don’t wanna be the one to have to tell Josh or your parents that you’re laid up in the hospital because you took a bullet.”

“I will, Ron.” Kim answered back, the levity gone from her voice, “Promise.” Her good humor returning, the young redhead joked, “Speaking of leather, Tara told me about a shop she goes to here. They’re supposed to have some really hot corsets. Wanna check it out after we finish up with Drakken?”

“Ummm…Uhhhh….” Ron, his face beet red with embarrassment, stammered in response.

Chuckling, Kim set her friend at ease as the pair walked toward the hotel, “Don’t worry, Ron. I was only kidding. Besides…” Her lips turned up in a wicked grin, “I already ordered what I wanted online.”

As the duo approached the rear pool gate, Kim, taking out her lockpicks, began to work on the gate lock as a grin appeared on her partner’s face. “You know, KP.” Ron joked, “If I were wearing that ring, I could just bend the bars so that we could slip through.”

Laughing in response, Kim joked back, “Thinking about joining the circus as a strongman?”

“Well…” Ron quipped, continuing the banter, “…the pay’s not bad…lots of travel…and there’s always those girls on the trapeze…”

“And what would Zita say?” Kim teased back.

“Before or after she stuck that pointy toed boot of hers up my butt?” Ron jibed back as his partner succeeded in picking the lock.

“And we’re in!” Kim triumphantly announced, “Now…let’s find Drakken and Shego and get those rings back.”

“There’s Drakken and his goons.” Kim whispered, pointing at the blue-skinned mad scientist walking into the pool area accompanied by a half-dozen muscular men and Shego.

“And there’s Dementor and his mob.” Ron murmured back, gesturing at a pint-sized man lying on a pool lounger sipping a tall drink with an umbrella with about six body guards wearing swim trunks lying about around him.

“Give it to me, Demenz!” Drakken sneered as his henchmen fanned out on either side of him.

“What?” Dementor grinned, speaking in a thick German accent as he held up a small device in his hand while his henchmen moved into position to guard their patron. “This?”

“Yes!” Drakken snarled, “That! The pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!”

“Oh…” Dementor flashed an evil grin, ‘That. Hans and Franz!” He bellowed, pointing to his two burliest bodyguards, “You’re with me. You others! Delay Drakken!” As the other henchmen rushed to do their master’s bidding, Dementor and his two chief guards took off running back into the hotel.

“Get them, my henchmen!” Drakken shouted, commanding his muscular goons to attack those of his rivals. Shego!” The blue-skinned mad scientist further ordered, “You’re with me! We must take back the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer! I must have it!”

Watching in concern as the alarmed civilians in the pool threatened to turn into a panic-stricken mob, Kim made a decision. “Ron…we can’t let this get out of control. We have to stop those muscle-freaks from fighting and turning this place into a zoo. Come on!” She shouted as she entered the fray.

“Right beside you, KP.” Ron answered back as he joined his partner.

The brawl, while violent, didn’t last as long as it could have thanks to hotel security joining to help Kim and Ron. The henchmen now rounded up and ringless as order was restored to the pool, Kim turned to the chief of security, a man wearing a well-tailored pin-stripe suit. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Glad to help, Kim Possible.” The man answered back with a smile. “We’ll hold on to these mugs until the cops arrive. You better go after the others. I’ve informed hotel staff and security to give you their full cooperation.”

“Thank you Mr….”

“Tanna.” The man smiled back, “Dan Tanna.”

“Thanks, Mr. Tanna.” Kim grinned as she turned to her partner, “Come on Ron. We need to get going and I need to touch base with Wade on whatever that Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer is and how dangerous it is.

“Good idea.” Ron agreed as the pair headed off in pursuit of their foes. Exiting the pool area, Kim took her Kimmunicator out of her pocket.

“Wade? What can you tell me about a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?”

“Not a whole lot.” The hacking genius ruefully responded. “It’s under so many layers of classification and encryption that if I tried to crack through it—assuming I didn’t trip any alarms—I’d be as old as my parents before I got through. I was able to piece out that Dementor somehow or other managed to break into a federal research facility and make off with it. I’ve also found out that the government wants that thing back—fast. They’ve dispatched hunter-killer teams to get it—one way or another.”

“We better get to those two lunatics and get that device back before some sniper puts a bullet through either or both of their brains.” Kim declared as she ended her call.

“Well…” Ron exclaimed as he pointed at a brawl currently going on in the hallway near one of the ballrooms. “Now’s your chance.”

Springing into action, Kim called out, “Come on, Ron! We’ve got to get those rings and that device!”

“Right behind you, KP!” Ron shouted back as Kim leaped into action, knocking out one of the henchmen with a solid drop kick to his back. “Grab his ring while I keep the others occupied.”

“Right, KP!” Ron answered back as he slipped the ring from the thug’s finger. Turning about, he saw that his best friend was now in deep trouble as Shego with her precision plasma ball, along with four other enhanced henchmen, two belonging to Drakken and two employed by Dementor were pressing the teen hero hard. Knowing what he had to do, Ron slipped the ring on his finger. Feeling his muscles bulging as his clothing ripped, Ron took a deep breath, “Now I know how the Incredible Hulk feels.” Crying out as he leaped into the melee, the young man shouted, “Hulk Smash!”

Seeing her opening, Kim leaped towards Shego. As she closed the distance, she heard the dark-haired villainess taunt, “Hey Princess…ready to go a couple of rounds?”

Taking a chance that neither Drakken nor Dementor, who were at that moment involved in what amounted to a slap fight, could hear them, Kim answered back as she dodged a plasma bolt, “Has Drakken told you about the side effects of those rings?

“Not really.” Shego responded, sending out another ball of green energy. “I asked but he said the side effects were negligible—a little nausea and fatigue after use. Why?”

“I got the lowdown from Jack Hench.” Kim replied as she barely missed landing a punch thanks to her opponent dodging just in time. “Toss me into that empty conference room and follow. That should give us a few minutes to talk.”

“With pleasure.” Shego grinned evilly as she landed a hard kick at Kim, driving her into the conference room. Kneeling down next to the young teenager still clutching her gut, the green-skinned villainess smirked, “Tough it out, Pumpkin.” Her expression now hardening, she demanded, “Okay…we’ve got a minute or two, so spill. What’s the story with those rings.”

“Here goes…” Kim replied as she fully explained the physical and neurological damage the rings did to anyone who used them long term. “And that’s as much as I could get from Hench.” Kim declared as she finished her explanation. “Now…what do you know about the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer and why do both Drakken and Dementor want it so badly?”

Shaking her head, Shego replied, “I don’t know. All Drakken told me is that he needed it to conquer the world. How it fits in—he didn’t say. I’ve noticed he’s been keeping shit back from me recently—like with the rings.” The green-skinned mercenary commented, “I think he might be getting suspicious, so I’ve gotta be careful.” Deciding on a course of action, the lovely scoundrel took a deep breath, “Okay…here’s the plan. We blow back into the hallway fighting. Jump back into the brawl with the henchies, I’ll try to knock a few of them out with ‘friendly’ fire, but make no mistake, Princess, I’m going to be targeting you and Stoppable so you both better be on your guard.”

“Got it.” Kim nodded her head, “Go on.”

“Sooner or later, Dementor is gonna make a break for it and try to snatch the Inducer from wherever he hid it. Drakken’s gonna follow and I’m gonna follow Dr. D. By then, the henchies should be down for the count. Stoppable snatches the rings while you chase after me and the morons. Once we’ve found the Inducer, we’ll find a way to get it away from the bozos before a hunter-killer team arrives. Got it?”

Nodding her head, Kim tersely replied, “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

“All righty! Shego laughed as the pair burst back into the hallway, “Ready for round two, Princess!”

“Bring it!”

This time, it was Kim that landed the kick that propelled Shego into the hallway. Leaping into the melee alongside her partner, Kim carried out her part of the plan as Shego managed to ‘accidentally’ land a plasma ball on one of the henchmen just as Ron nabbed him with an uppercut.

“Oopsie!” Shego yelped as she narrowly missed Kim with another ball of green energy.

Breaking free from his rival, Professor Dementor took off down the hall, moving as fast as his legs could carry him.

“He’s making for my Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!” Drakken shouted, “You finish off Possible and the Buffoon. I’m going to get my Inducer!”

As the last henchman fell, Ron, seeing Dementor and Drakken running off, shouted to his partner as the last henchman went down. “Kim! They’re getting away!”

“I’ll go after them!” Kim answered back as Shego went after her boss and the other villain, “Get the rings off those henchmen and follow. Hurry up!”

“Got it, KP!” Ron acknowledged as he began staking the rings off the fallen thugs’ fingers. “Don’t let them get away with that whatchamacallit!”

Finally catching up to the villains, Kim came to a stop as she saw Drakken and Dementor both fighting over a tiny object as Shego looked on in frustration until the device slipped away from their grasps and began flying through the air, emitting a loud chirping sound as it ultimately landed, perched precariously on the ledge of a small, narrow vent space. 

“Ummm…” Kim cleared her throat as she made her presence known. “Is that thing supposed to be beeping like that?”

“Yeah, Dr. D.” Shego interjected, “It didn’t do that earlier.”

Catching up to his friend, Ron, still wearing the ring, announced, “I got the rings from the henchmen, KP. And…” Noticing the beeping device and the look on his best friend’s face, he uttered, “Did I come in the middle of an oopsie?”

“I think so, Ron.” Kim whispered back.

“The Inducer has been activated!” Dementor cried out in a thick German accent.

“That’s a bad thing…isn’t it?” Drakken observed as sweat beaded on his forehead.

“You have no idea what the Inducer can do.” Dementor declared, his voice starting to hitch.

“Why don’t you tell us?” Kim interrupted with a snarl.

“It creates a vortex that will cause a contained disruption in the very fabric of reality!” Dementor crowed, “States of matter and energy…time…space…everything will be twisted into a vortex of pure chaos!”

“Shit!” Both Kim and Shego cursed simultaneously. “How big of a contained area are we talking about?” Kim asked with a lump in her throat.

“It will cover at least the entire state of Nevada.” Dementor replied, “Provided it remains stable. If its containment fails…” He shook his head. “Big Bang Two.”

Reaching her hand into the vent, Kim groaned as she found she couldn’t reach it. “It’s too far.” The teen hero admitted, “I can’t get to it.”

“One side, Princess.” Shego growled as her rival reluctantly stepped aside. “Let me give it a try.” Reaching as far as she could, the green-skinned villainess moaned in dejection as the device just exceeded her grasp. Shaking her head, she ruefully announced, “Can’t get it.”

“Ron?” Kim pleaded, turning to her best friend, “You’ve got the reach, but your arm won’t fit in unless you take that ring off.”

Ron moaned as he fingered the ring, “I wish I didn’t have to take it off. It was kinda neat looking like Arnold Schwarzenegger.”

“Ron…” Kim gently pleaded, “You know what happens to those who wear those rings long term. Do you really want that to happen to you.”

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, Stoppable, but you ought to listen to Pumpkin here.” Noticing her employer and his rival both glaring at her, the lovely villainess snapped, “Don’t say a word you two morons. Both of you knew about the side effects of those rings and you better believe you and I are gonna have a nice long talk when we get back to the lair Drakken.”

“Ron…” Kim begged, “We don’t have much time.”

“You’re right.” The young man sighed as he took the ring off his finger and handed it to his friend. His body quickly returning to its normal lean and lanky state, Ron reached into the narrow vent and, barely managing to grasp the Inducer before it fell, handed it quickly to Kim who promptly deactivated it.

“Close call.” Kim heaved a sigh of relief as she turned about, ready to deal with the two mad scientists and the supervillainess, “Now it’s time to…”

“They’ve gone, KP.” Ron shook his head as he let out a light chuckle. “Figures.”

“That’s okay, Ron.” Kim smiled back at her best friend, “We’ll get ‘em next time. Come on…we need to get this and the rings to Global Justice. Then after that, I saw a buffet in the restaurant. I’m buying.”

“Free food! Lead the way!”

** _Middleton—St. Catherine of Siena Catholic Church_ **

“Thanks for coming.” Hope, wearing a conservative knee-length black dress, said as she greeted her friends at the church entrance.

“You’re my best friend, luv.” Tara, also wearing black, replied as she gave her housemate a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Where else do you think I’d be?”

“Da, lyubov.” Sergei, wearing a dark suit and tie, concurred as he gave both his lovers chaste hugs and kisses at the church door.

“Yeah. We’re friends. Where else would we be?” Kim, escorted by her boyfriend with Ron and Zita accompanying them, along with Jessica, Steve, Oscar, and all their other friends, all dressed conservatively for the solemn occasion. “I wish I just had the chance to get to know your great-grandfather. From what I’ve heard, he sounds like he was a really neat man.”

“Hanging out with the Luciano mob…joining the Army…fighting across Africa and Europe…” Ron’s lips turned up in a sardonic grin, “Ever since that stupid project, I’ve been trying to figure out what it means to be a man ever since Barkin shoved it in my face that Rabbi Katz never signed my bar mitzvah…”

“I thought you sorted that out, Ron.” Tara interjected.

“I did…with Zita’s help.” The young blond teen nodded his head as his girlfriend smiled warmly at him. “I saw Rabbi Katz after we got back from Vegas and, after chewing my butt out over not going to Temple, he told me that with all the confusion of my bar mitzvah he just forgot to sign it. I didn’t ask him to sign it because I think it’s important…not anymore.” He declared as he squeezed Zita’s hand, “I had it signed so that I can shove it back in Barkin’s face tomorrow morning.”

“That’s reason enough.” Tara chuckled, then in a more serious voice, she prompted, “But I’ve got a feeling there’s more…”

Ron sighed, “Yeah. There is. I’ve learned that from now on, I’m gonna listen to Zita before I listen to either my parents or Barkin.” Again giving his girlfriend’s hand a squeeze, the blond youth smiled bashfully, “She had it right all along.” Chuckling, he ruefully confessed, “I gotta admit, I’m still working on figuring it all out, but I have figured out that being a man doesn’t mean having the most muscles or being the toughest guy on the block.”

“So…” Hope asked, “What have you figured out so far?”

Smiling warmly at his friends, Ron replied, “I think a big part of it is being there for your friends and loved ones. Standing by them…no matter what.”

“Not a bad start, young man.”

Startled, the assembled teens saw a white haired man dressed in clerical garb. “Greetings.” Smiling warmly at Hope, the cleric said in a gentle voice, “Hello, Hope.”

Smiling back at the man, Hope replied and then introduced the man to her friends, “Hello Father. This is Father Sebastian. He’s a priest here.”

“I’ll be conducting the funeral mass for Hope’s great-grandfather.” The elderly priest announced in a kindly voice as he turned his attention back to his wayward parishioner, “I see that you have surrounded yourself with good friends, Hope.”

‘Yeah.” The lovely cheerleader responded as she squeezed her boyfriend’s and best friend’s hands and smiled at the rest of her assembled friends. “I have.”

“That is good.” Father Sebastian replied as he ushered the teens into the sanctuary, “We have missed you here, my dear.” The cleric gently offered, lowering his voice, “I am aware of the problems you are having with your family, my child. If you wish to talk to me at any time, please feel free to do so.”

“Thank you, Father.” Hope whispered back, “Maybe one day…but not right now.”

“I understand my child.” The old priest answered back with a warm smile on his face, “My door is always open. Your family is seated up front in the reserved section.”

“Can my friends sit with me?” Hope inquired as she saw her parents, brothers, and Aunt Lucinda already seated.

“Of course, my child.” Father Sebastian replied, “There is plenty of room.”

“Thank you.” Hope acknowledged with a smile as she and her friends were escorted by the priest to their seats.

“Now, my dear…” The old man took his parishioner’s hand in his, “I must get ready for the Mass. But before I go, please accept my blessing.”

“Thank you, Father.” Hope answered back in a soft voice as the cleric blessed her and her friends.

“I’ll leave you now, my child.” Father Sebastian said, “We’ll speak again after the service.”

As Hope and her friends exited the church, they were met by her mother and father. Smiling sadly at her estranged daughter, Elena Rossi, wearing a black dress with a veil, gave her a warm hug.

“Thank you for coming mia figlia.” Turning to her husband, the grieving woman pleaded, “Won’t you say hello to your figlia?”

With a stony expression on his face, Gino Rossi answered back in a quiet, flat tone as he turned away, “I have no daughter.”

“I’m…I’m…” Elena sobbed as she turned her head to her daughter, then her husband, then back again to her daughter.

“Go to him.” Hope prompted in a soft voice. “I’ll be with my friends at the gravesite.”

“I’m sorry, mia figlia.” The grieving mother sobbed. “It’s my fault…”

“No it isn’t, Mama.” Hope cooed as she hugged her mother. Glaring at her father, she muttered in a low voice as he called out to his wife, “It’s his. You better go to him. You know what he’s like when he’s angry.”

Looking up at her daughter, Elena pleaded, “Can we talk again sometime…where we can be alone.”

“Sure, Mama.” Hope answered back with a warm smile, “Anytime.”

As her mother walked away, Hope, tears running down her cheeks, embraced both her best friend and their shared lover.

“It’s all right, luv.” Tara consoled in a gentle soothing voice as she and Sergei held their sobbing friend and lover close, “We’re here for you.”

Watching silently as the family drama played out in front of them, Ron shook his head as he muttered in a low voice so that only his girlfriend and Josh and Kim could hear. “I don’t know which is worse—having parents who don’t care about you or a parent like him.”

“I guess we should be thankful.” Kim said to Zita and Josh in an equally soft tone of voice, “The three of us have parents who love each other and us.”

“Yeah.” Josh whispered back, “I think maybe this week I’ll go with Mom and Dad to that show after all. It’s only an evening…”

“Good idea.” Kim smiled at her boyfriend as she squeezed his hand, “And I think I’m gonna be extra nice to Mom and Dad and spend some more time with both of them.”

“Wanna come over to my house this Wednesday for dinner?” Zita smiled warmly at her boyfriend, “My mother’s fixing her special. Churro chips with a spiced chocolate dip, tortilla chips and charred salsa, and chicken enchiladas.”

“Just let me know when and I’ll be there.” Ron grinned.

“So…” Hope smiling warmly as she looked on at her friends and lover, “I’m thinking…after the gravesite ceremony, we don’t go to the reception afterwards. I think…” Her smile broadening as she squeezed the hands of her best friend and their shared lover, “I think I’d rather spend time with my new family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As these characters grow and mature in this alternate universe, I've had to make adjustments to how events flow. The presence of Zita in Ron's life has had a positive effect on him as her faith in him gives him the strength and confidence he needs to confront the issue of his Bar Mitzvah in a different way than canon. I've also made Jack Hench more of a grey figure--there's no way he'd be able to operate as openly as he does if he doesn't have at least tacit governmental approval to do so and the way he gets that is by doing the government the occasional favor and by passing on the odd bit of intelligence. He sees himself as a facilitator or middleman providing a much needed service in the shadow community. Because of how both Kim and Josh's and Ron and Zita's relationships have grown and developed over the past couple of months, the tensions present in canon "Crush" just simply aren't there anymore. That doesn't mean that there aren't tensions and possible trust issues somewhere else though as I've hinted at in this chapter...
> 
> I'd also again like to thank jerridian and campy for allowing me to use their characters. If you haven't had the opportunity to read their stories on ff.net yet, you should do so--take advantage of the lockdown to catch up on your reading and maybe check out some authors you haven't read before.


	25. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spirit Week, but as Kim and her friends' make plans for the upcoming dance, Drakken has plans of his own, and some of those involve Shego. Edited for grammar and added a small dialogue change that sets the stage for an additional scene in the next part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally intended to have this part the end of Sophomore Year combining the events of both Crush and The Twin Factor into one chapter, but as I saw this chapter growing in length, I bit the bullet and made the decision to split it into two parts. Next part will see a lot of stuff happening as we see a crisis point reached between Drakken and Shego and also continuing questions regarding Bonnie's father. Added to that, at least one other party has taken an interest in Ron. As to whether that party actually has Ron's best interests into account or not though, remains an open question. Also, look for some nice romantic goodness between Josh and Kim and Zita and Ron as well as with our favorite threesome.

** _Middleton High—Mr. Amberson’s Classroom—Chess Club_ **

“I just got the news!” Paul Gertz called out enthusiastically as he burst into the classroom, only to pause as he saw the sharp looks given to him by Mr. Amberson and the assembled players. “Sorry…” The young man apologized, “But I just thought everyone would want to know that Jordan is coming back to school on Monday.”

As Paul’s words sunk in, the entire classroom erupted in cheers and applause.

“That is good news.” Mr. Amberson said with a slight smile on his face as he rose from his desk.

“Da!” Sergei echoed. “That means that he’ll be here for Spirit Week.”

“What about the bullies who beat him up?” Jermaine asked, speaking to Dave Ponder, whose father had been in charge of the case.

“They’ve been arrested and charged.” Dave answered back. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen now though. Dad says he doesn’t want to say or do anything that might get the case thrown out.”

“Smart man.” Tara observed. “If I were to make a bet though, I’d say that they’re gonna get one or more of the little fishies to roll over on the leader in exchange for them getting probation or something similar and then throw the book at the bastard who led them.”

Hope agreed with her housemate. “If he’s near or over eighteen, I wouldn’t be surprised if they try him as an adult.”

“Either way, they’re gonna make an example out of that toerag.” Tara declared with a scowl. “They try him as an adult, he goes to gaol. If juvenile, he’ll be in whatever you use to lock up juvies until he’s eighteen.” Her smile returning to her face, she remarked, “Looks like Jordan is going to be able to make his date with us.”

“Yeah.” Hope nodded her head, “We need to pass the good word on to Kim and the other cheerleaders after school.”

“You know what I’m thinking would be a good idea/” Liz chimed in.

“What?” Kevin prompted, already knowing the answer.

“We should throw him a little party here.” The redheaded cheerleader suggested. “Nothing fancy. Just cake and ice cream and some sodas. We can get everything we need after school and then do it tomorrow. So?” She pleaded as she turned her best puppy dog pout on Mr. Amberson.

“I have no problems with it as long as you promise to clean up afterwards.” The chess club advisor replied with a slight grin.

“It’s set then.” Tara announced, “Tomorrow during lunch we throw Jordan a welcome back party here.”

** _Bueno Nachos—After school_ **

“Ron!” Cindy Grouse exclaimed as she made a face that combined both astonishment and disgust. “Don’t tell me you’re actually going to eat that entire naco in one gulp.”

“He is.” Zita interjected, shaking her head. “And don’t ask me how he crams the whole thing down his mouth but he finds a way to do it.”

“It reminds me of what I saw in one of those wildlife documentaries.” Oscar Willemsen laughed, “They showed a snake swallowing a whole chicken alive.”

“Wait until he does this a half dozen more times.” Kim laughed as she and Josh watched the spectacle with the other couples.

“I heard on the news last night that you two saved that ambassador who was being held hostage.” Oscar remarked as Zita wiped off the remnants of Ron’s feast from his mouth with a napkin.

“Yeah.” Kim replied modestly. “Although I wouldn’t really call them terrorists.”

“Well…what were they?” Cindy asked, “Plain old ordinary crooks?”

Nodding her head, Kim affirmed, “Yeah. The ambassador just happened to be at the bank the crooks decided to rob. Once they figured out who he was, they began to make these crazy demands.”

“What did they want?” Jessica inquired before taking a bite from her taco.

“A billion euros deposited in a Cayman Islands banking account, a helicopter, free backstage passes to Britina’s next concert…”

“That’s all?” Steve laughed.

“Oh…she hasn’t even told you the best yet.” Ron laughed, “Go ahead and tell ‘em KP.”

“Nah…” Kim smiled at her best friend, “I’ll let you do it.”

“Okay.” Run chuckled, “They also wanted a lifetime supply of Pop-Pop Warner’s flash frozen mini-corndogs and Shego’s autograph.”

“I can’t wait to tell Tara that.” Kim laughed, “She’ll have fun passing that on to Shego.”

“So…where are the Dirty Pair and Sergei?” Oscar asked as he scanned the restaurant. “Didn’t they say they were coming?”

“They ran a little late at the chess club.” Kim replied with a slight grin, “They said they had good news about that boy who got hurt by those bullies last semester…”

“Jordan Cross?” Zita interjected, “I’d heard on the news where the police had arrested the slimeballs who did that to him.”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head as her two best female friends and their boyfriend entered the restaurant. Her lips breaking out in a wide grin as she waved the trio over to where she and the others were sitting. “Hope…Tara…Sergei! Over here!”

“I’ll pull up some chairs for you.” Steve announced as he got up and grabbed three unused chairs from a nearby table.

“So what’s up with Jordan?” Jessica asked, “I hope he’s doing better.”

“He is.” Sergei responded as he came back with a tray of nacho plates and sodas. Sitting down between his girlfriends, he elaborated, “Your visits lifted his spirits enormously. I think they also played a big part in convincing his parents to let him come back to school here.”

“That and the police arresting those toerags.” Tara interjected as she dipped a nacho into cheese sauce.

“You know what we ought to do…” Kim prompted with a warm smile on her face, “…we should meet him at the school entrance Monday morning and welcome him back. I know we’re having a party for him tomorrow at lunch, but…”

“What’s everyone talking about?” Kevin Guberman asked as he approached the table along with his girlfriend, Liz Magnusson, the other redheaded Middleton cheerleader.

After filling him in on their plans for a welcome back greeting for Jordan at the school entrance, the chess club’s captain smiled. “We just saw him. He’s looking much better and is ready to come back. He said he can’t wait to get back to playing chess and hanging out with everyone in the computer and gaming clubs.”

“We’ve missed him at our meetings too.” Zita remarked, chuckling as she recollected, “Until Ron and I paid him a visit a couple of months ago—when we first started dating—I never knew that he was Jericho the Gallant…”

Seeing the confused looks on their friend’s faces, Ron interjected, explaining, “We found out he’s in our _Everlot _guild. He’s been our paladin for months and we didn’t know until he told us…”

“So we called up Zoe and Crystal and got Felix on video chat and we had an in person guild meeting and party.” Zita laughed. “You should have seen the look on his face when he found out that our healer was a cheerleader…”

“And then found out what our ranger Zoe did for a living.” Ron guffawed, then thoughtfully commented. “I think almost all of us have now met in person or in online chat now.”

“There’s still a few we haven’t met in person yet.” Zita pointed out as she fed her boyfriend a nacho. “But they’re kinda in and out. We’re the core group.”

“What about that girl who was slipped that date-rape drug?” Cindy asked, recalling last semester’s incident.

“Margaret?” Jessica responded with a somber shake of her head as Steve gently squeezed her hand. “It’s a mixed bag. The good news is that they’re pretty sure that they’ve cleaned out her system where the physical addiction is gone. But mentally…”

“She’s suffering from hallucinations and delusions.” Steve interjected. “Her parents have sent her to a treatment center in Arizona that’s supposed to be one of the best in the country when it comes to dealing with this sort of thing. Hopefully…” the young shortstop sighed, “…she’ll be back next fall.”

“Any word on finding out who’s been making this crap?” Josh asked.

“Sheila had been beating the bushes, but I haven’t heard from her in a while—not since that caper you guys had in Vegas.” Tara replied,

“You have any idea what might be going on?” Kim asked.

“Maybe.” Tara answered back, “I’ll talk to you about it later.” 

“Anyway…” Hope declared, “T and I have been following up some leads of our own. My bestie’s got a few connections that are keeping their ears and eyes open.”

“I got a feeling these are the sort of connections that we’re better off not knowing who they are.” Kevin wryly commented.

“You might say that.” Tara let out a small laugh. “While they’re not going to get put up for sainthood any time in the near future, they don’t like this shite any more than we do. They find out anything, they’ll let us know.”

“So…” Oscar asked, deliberately shifting the conversation to a lighter topic as he opened a packet of medium sauce and poured it on his taco, “…everyone ready for Spirit Dance.”

“Yeah.” Kim smiled as she squeezed her boyfriend’s hand, “We went shopping for dresses last weekend. One thing I’ll say about Jack Hench…” The teen chuckled, “He does keep up to his end of a deal…” turning her head to her blonde friend, she winked conspiratorially, “… even if I didn’t know I was making one at the time.”

“Just looking out for one of my BFF’s and our mate.” Tara smirked. “Hope and I figured he’d play on your good nature, so we called him and I told him I was your agent and…”

“Ron and I found ourselves each ten thousand dollars richer.” Kim let out a snort.

“So…what did you do with your sudden windfall?” Kevin asked.

“Put half of it into my college fund.” Kim confessed, “Then took the rest and went shopping with T and H.”

Flashing evil grins, Tara and Hope smirked as the blonde Englishwoman spoke, “We hit Blarney’s and went a little barmy in the women’s section.”

“A little barmy?” Kim chuckled, “You should have seen the look on Dad’s face when he saw me in that dress!” Giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on his nose, she winked coyly, “Just wait ‘til you see what I bought with my ill-gotten gains”

“You too, baby.” Hope smiled flirtatiously as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

“Promise you, luv.” Tara winked coyly as she also gave Sergei a kiss, “It’ll be worth it.”

“What did you do with your money, Ron?” Jessica asked with a wicked grin.

“Hope and Tara made me put most of it into a college account that I can’t touch until I graduate or turn twenty-one.” Ron confessed sheepishly, “But they let me keep enough for spending so that I could buy a new outfit for Spirit Dance, take Zita out to a nice restaurant and dancing afterwards, and still have enough money to hit the arcade and J.P. Bearymore’s all you can eat pizza buffet”

“Which we’re gonna do tomorrow night.” Zita interjected with a smile as she gave a conspiratorial wink to the Dirty Pair who smirked back in response. “The dinner and dancing at a nice restaurant that is. The arcade and pizza’s for next weekend.”

“What about the rest of you?” Jessica asked.

Smiling shyly as he held Zita’s hand, Ron confessed, “This will be the first time I’ll be going to a school dance with my girlfriend instead of my best friend. I gotta admit, it feels a little weird…but a good weird—if you know what I mean.” Glancing fondly at his childhood friend, Ron smiled shyly, “No offense, Kim.”

“None taken, Ron.” The lovely redhead smiled warmly at her old companion as she squeezed her boyfriend’s hand. “I’m just happy you found someone who makes you feel as good as I do right now.”

“Yeah, Ron.” Steve affirmed as both him and Kevin nodded their heads in understanding. “We understand.”

Chuckling, Kevin quipped, “This will be the first school dance I’ve ever gone to. I wouldn’t have gone to this one if I hadn’t met Liz.”

“And this is the first dance I’ve gone to with someone I really like and want to be with.” Liz declared with a sigh. “All the other times, I was pressured by Bonnie and Marcella to date a jock high up on the food chain.”

“I think this is the first dance most of us have gone to with dates we really want to be with.” Jessica acknowledged. Shaking her head, the normally upbeat blonde cheerleader remarked somberly, “I just feel bad for Crystal. I know she wants to bring Zoe as her date instead of as a guest, but…”

Letting out a breath of air, Cindy commiserated, “I know. It’s not fair. Isn’t there anything we can do?”

“Not really, luv.” Tara sadly replied. “It’s not so much Bonnie and her mob. Crystal and Zoe couldn’t give two shits what they think. It’s that…”

“Crystal’s parents would have a major shitfit if they found out she was gay and that her girlfriend worked as a stripper.” Hope interjected with a grimace. “That’s what’s really keeping those two in the closet.”

“I guess I can see that.” Oscar nodded his head. “I gotta admit, it took me a little bit of time and some talking with Cindy before I was able to accept their relationship. I guess I’m a bit old fashioned about this stuff.”

“Crystal’s parents are kinda like that.” Jessica remarked. “I think in time they’d come around to her being gay but going out with a stripper…” she shook her head, “…that’s probably a bridge too far for them.”

“So are they planning on telling them eventually?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah.” Jessica responded, “If they’re still together, they’re planning on coming out to her folks once she and Zoe graduate and Zoe gets a job in her field.”

“I can see why they’d want to do that.” Steve nodded his head, adding in a cautionary voice, “But they better be ready just in case because these things have a habit of sometimes coming out at the worst possible times and in the worst possible places and in the worst possible ways.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Ron agreed before turning the conversation to a more cheery topic, “So…who’s up for watching dvds?”

“At your place?” Tara laughed, “No way. We’ll go to our place. There I can enjoy my gin and tonic and smoke a cigarette.”

“So…movies at Tara and Hope’s?”

“Hell yeah!”

** _Monique and Bonnie_ **

“So…how’s it hanging, B?” Monique cautiously inquired of her best friend as she walked with Bonnie through the mall.

“If you’re asking whether I’ve killed my sisters yet…” Bonnie Rockwaller let out a snort of laughter, “…then, no. They went back to college after spring break and won’t be back until the semester ends. Also…Dad’s on a business trip out of town, so he won’t be home until the end of next week either. So…for a week or so…it’s just me and Mom.”

“Well…that gives you something of a breather.” Monique observed as the two teenagers entered the food court and steered a course towards _Salad Greens_.

“Not as much as you might think.” Bonne grumbled as the pair, finally making it to the head of the line, made their orders and after taking their salads, retired to a vacant table. “Mon’s been paying extra-special attention to me.” Shaking her head, the teal-eyed brunette speared a cherry tomato with her fork. “I don’t know which is worse…being totally ignored or smothered with attention.” After popping the tomato into her mouth and swallowing it, the teenager commented ruefully, “Even if she means well.”

After taking a sip of her iced tea, Monique replied with a slight nod of her head, “Yeah. I guess I see what you mean. On the one hand, no one pays attention to you, but on the other, you never get a moment’s peace.”

“Exactly!” Bonnie exclaimed. Changing the subject, the lovely brunette asked, “So…hear any juicy gossip.”

“Yeah.” Monique responded after swallowing a forkful of salad greens. “That boy who got beat up last semester…Jordan Cross…remember?”

“Vaguely.” Bonnie replied in a bored tone, “What of him?”

“He’s coming back to school on Monday.”

“So…what does that have to do with us?” Bonnie let out a snort. “He’s just a chess nerd who got a few minutes of fame because he got stomped on by some bullies. He’s so low down on the food chain that most of us have forgotten all about him.”

“LMP and the Dirty Pair haven’t forgot.” Monique countered pointedly. “They’re planning a big welcoming party for him Monday morning in front of the school and then a party at the chess club during lunch.”

“Those bitches!” Bonnie cursed under her breath, “They’re trying to undercut me.”

“Of course they are.” Monique acknowledged, letting out a slight snort, “Naturally they’ll say that all they’re doing is being nice to the boy…but we know the truth…they’re setting you up to look bad. GF…” the chocolate-skinned teenager warned, “…you’ve got to make a point of showing up and making sure everyone sees you.”

‘You’re right.” Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. “I’ll need a new outfit that’ll stand out…” The teal-eyed teen mused.

Her lips turning up in a sly grin, Monique prompted as she pointed to the Club Banana store. “And I know the perfect one…and since I’m on good terms with the manager, I think I can get you a discount on top of the one you already have as a Club Banana charter member.”

“Thanks.” Bonnie replied with a wicked smirk, “So…did you…”

“Get LMP’s charter membership cancelled?” Monique chuckled evilly, “Hell yeah. Not that it matters that much to her anyway, seeing as she’s doing much of her shopping now at Blarney’s with her slut friends.”

“Since when does Kimmie get the dough to shop at a place like Blarney’s?” Bonnie exclaimed with a huff.

“Most likely by whoring herself out along with her two gal pals.” Monique answered back with a snide smirk.

“Probably.” Bonnie, half-jokingly, replied with a wicked grin on her face, “Too bad we can’t catch her actually doing that. Imagine what everyone would say if they were to find out their Little Miss Perfect had a secret life as a high-class call girl.”

** _Drakken’s Caribbean Lair_ **

“Pack up, Shego.” Drakken commanded as he glanced up from his computer terminal. “We are going to Tokyo.”

“Why?” The green-skinned villainess inquired as she sat in her favorite lounger nonchalantly filing her nails. “Got a new plan to conquer the world.”

“You might say that.” The mad scientist replied with a cackle. “Now…get ready.”

“Are we bringing along any henchmen?” Shego asked as she reluctantly rose to her feet.

“No.” Drakken answered back. “Only the two of us will be necessary for this.”

“All right.” Shego acknowledged, “I’m going. But I better get some down time so I can do some shopping on the Ginza.”

His lips turning up in an evil grin as he returned to his work, Dr. Drakken responded in a voice that, while seemingly good humored, carried an undercurrent of something more sinister. “Oh…you’ll get your down time, Shego. I promise you.” _One way or the other_.

As she walked away, the raven-haired beauty felt a cold chill suddenly run down her spine. _Why the fuck do I suddenly feel like a turkey the day before Thanksgiving_.

Once he was sure that his sidekick was safely out of the room and the door had closed behind her, Drakken typed a simple message and hitting enter, sent the encrypted email to its destination. 

_Procced as planned._

“If you are truly loyal to me, Shego, then you will have nothing to fear. But, if I find that it has been you that has been the serpent in my garden…let’s just say that death will be a pleasant alternative for what I have in store for you.”

** _Middleton High Monday—Spirit Week Begins._ **

** **

As the skinny young man exited the rear of a cream colored sedan that parked in front of the high school, his eyes widened at the sight before him. The Middleton cheerleaders, with pom-poms in hand, lined up on either side, forming a corridor up the stairs for him to walk through. Looking up, he saw a sign hanging from the front of the building spelling out in large capital letters in Middleton school colors, “Welcome Back Jordan!” Pausing for a moment, the young man took of his glasses and, taking out a tissue, wiped the tears forming in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Jordan Cross walked up the stairs where Mr. Amberson and his fellow chess club members stood with big smiles on their faces.

“Welcome back, Jordan.” Mr. Amberson said as he held out his hand in greeting.

“Thank you, Sir.” Jordan responded shyly as he shook the calculus teacher’s hand. “I…I’m sorry I couldn’t make it for Regionals this year…”

“That’s all right, young man.” The chess club sponsor replied, smiling warmly at the returning student. “What’s important is that you are with us now.” Glancing as Tara and the other cheerleaders, including Bonnie walked up and surrounded the young boy, he remarked with a gentle laugh, “I think there are some pretty ladies who want you to walk them to class.” Giving the returning student a gentle prompt, Mr. Amberson winked, “You know what they say, Jordan…it’s never good to keep a lady…or in this case, several ladies…waiting.”

Smiling inwardly as he watched Jordan and the cheerleaders enter the school, Mr. Barkin waited until they were safely inside before barking to the students still hanging around outside, “Show’s over, everyone! You have until the bell rings to get to your homerooms before I start handing out detentions!”

Three muscular boys were also watching the display, the looks on their faces anything but welcoming to the returning student. “Look at him.” The leader of the tiny group of thugs spat out. “Getting all the attention and all the girls.”

“It ain’t right.” The second boy, thinner and with a tattoo on his arm, growled. “We used to own D-Wing.”

“So…” The third boy grumbled, “What are we gonna do about it?”

The leader replied, “I’ve got a plan. We’re gonna fix that runt.”

“Cool.” The second bully smirked, “What is it?”

“I’ll tell ya later.” The ringleader answered back with an evil grin as he scanned the full hallway. “Too many people around now. Just be ready when I give the word.”

“When I get home I’m gonna soak for an entire hour in the tub.” Amelia grumbled to her fellow gal pals as they walked down the hallway to their next class.

“Tell me about it.” Marcella replied as she walked beside Bonnie, “It’s gonna take forever to scrub out nerd smell from having to go to that party.”

“They ought to be thankful we even talked to them.” Bonnie snidely remarked.

“Let the nerds have their little moment.” Monique counseled. “After this week, everyone’s gonna be hyped up for the baseball championships and track and field and everything else and then it’s finishing out papers and prepping for finals. No one will even remember that boy’s name after this weekend.”

“You’re right, M.” Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. “The semester will be over soon and then it’ll be summer and no one will even care about that nerd.”

“Well…one good thing’s come out of this little nerd awakening.” Marcella smirked, “I got a date with Jason Morgan.”

“Good catch.” Bonnie remarked approvingly. “What about you, M.?” She asked, turning to her friend, recalling. “Didn’t you go out on a date or two with Jason…”

“We didn’t click.” Monique answered back, smoothly hiding the real reason for her no longer going out with the basketball star. “Not to worry though. This girl always lands on her feet. I landed Johnny Baker…football team.” 

“Donny Edwards…track team.” Amelia bragged, smiling at the teal-eyed cheerleader, “And I suppose you’ll be going with Brick?”

“Who else?” Bonnie smirked before tartly adding, “At least some of us have our priorities straight as regards dating.” Glaring at Liz walking hand in hand with Kevin Guberman, the status conscious cheerleader growled, “Unlike some people we know.”

** _Tokyo—Drakken and Shego_ **

“So…wanna tell me now why we are here, Dr. D?” Shego asked as she and her employer entered a safe house that Drakken had acquired earlier. _And why am I stuck with you instead of sipping bourbon and cokes, dancing, and enjoying the Tokyo night life or breaking into some zaibatsu’s penthouse and making off with his mistress’s diamond necklace?_

“We are here, Shego…” the blue-skinned mad scientist explained condescendingly to his associate, “…because I need your services in acquiring a very special item from the Nakasume toy factory.”

“You brought us all the way to Tokyo…” Shego growled, letting out a snort of derision, “…to break into a toy factory? What…you want me to snatch something that you’re missing from your Toho Kaiju Set?”

“No!” Drakken cried out, then added in a softer, more placating tone of voice, “Although if you do come across a Ghidorah action figure I’d pay you a bonus if you’d grab it for me.” Pausing for a moment, the mad scientist further explained, “No…it’s not the toys or video games I want. It’s the control chip for the automatic factory that I am after. I have plans for that.” He finished; his lips turned up in an evil grin. “So…when is the best time to strike?”

“After midnight.” Shego replied immediately. “There’ll just be a skeleton staff manning the factory at that hour.”

“Do you see any problems dealing with them?” Drakken inquired.

“No. They won’t cause any trouble” The green-skinned villainess shook her head, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. “They’re mostly cleaning and maintenance crew with a few security and any guards that are there will be unarmed. If everything goes right…_and it never does_…we should be in and out without them or anyone else noticing. To be honest, I’m more worried about tripping silent alarms. I can catch and deactivate most of them, but I can’t guarantee that one won’t slip by me. I’m good…damned good. But there are better out there. Bad news is that they either work for the other side or will charge you more than you’re willing to pay. You sure we can get what you’re looking for and get out fast?” She further cautioned, “We won’t have much time.” 

“Not to worry, Shego.” Drakken replied confidently. “We will have what I am looking for and be long gone by the time the authorities show up.”

“We better.” Shego muttered under her breath. Speaking aloud, she announced, “All right. I’m grabbing a quick nap and then we’ll case the factory. Don’t disturb me.”

“Soon, Shego…” The evil mad scientist smirked as he watched his accomplice exit the room, “I will know where your true loyalties lie.”

** _Middleton High—after Jordan’s welcome back party_ **

“I thought the party went rather well.” Tara commented as she walked down the hall with Hope and their mutual boyfriend.

“Da.” Sergei affirmed with a nod of his head. “I spoke a little with Jordan afterwards. He was happy to see everyone.”

“How’s he doing otherwise?” Kim asked as she and Ron joined the conversation.

“Better every day.” The handsome Russian replied. “When those _pridurki _who beat him are tried and sentenced…I think that will give him closure.”

“Yeah.” Ron nodded his head in agreement as the tiny group reached their lockers. “He can start putting it all behind him then. Any idea on when the trial’s gonna be?”

“Dave told me that his father said that the district attorney is planning on this summer.”

“Good.” Kim nodded her head in satisfaction as her Kimmunicator beeped. “The sooner the better.” As it beeped again, she blushed, “I better get that.” Hitting the accept button, she smiled as Wade’s image appeared on the tiny screen. “What’s the sitch?”

“We got a hit on your website.” Wade responded, “From Tokyo. I’ve got some security cam footage from the front of the Nakasume Building. I’ll stream it.”

“Wait one, Wade.” Kim quickly interjected, “I want Tara and Hope to take a look.” Nodding her head at her friends, they along with Ron, paid attention to the footage being streamed on the tiny screen. “Drakken and Shego.” The teen hero sighed, “Figures.”

“That’s why I haven’t heard from Sheila in a while.” Tara commented. “Drakken was planning this and he wanted to keep a close eye on her.”

“I get the feeling this has something to do with what you said you couldn’t talk about in front of everyone at BN last night.” Kim surmised, lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper. Taking her friend’s slight head nod as confirmation, the redhead nodded in agreement, “We can talk some more about it when Ron and I get back from Tokyo. What do you think they’re doing” 

“I’d say casing the building.” Tara responded, “Drakken’s the one giving it away. Sheila’s a pro. See how she’s sitting at the counter at that yakisoba stand?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head. “It looks like she’s eating her soup while glancing at her smartphone.”

“Just like the other people at the counter.” Tara smirked, “What she’s really doing is seeing who goes in and out and I’ll bet she’s paying special attention to shift changes and security movements.” Pointing to Drakken, she commented with a wry grin. “Now look at little boy blue. Trench coat and hat pulled down to hide his blue skin and eyeing that door and the area like a tourist.” Laughing, the blonde adventuress quipped, “I bet Cheeky’s mad as a hatter right now.”

“Why are they hitting the Nakasume factory?” Kim wondered aloud, “I mean it makes video games and toys…”

“Isn’t it also a fully automated factory?” Ron interjected, “I remember Zita talking about that. She found out when she was online with Felix last week that it was all controlled by a special chip.”

“That’s what they’re after!” Kim concluded as she turned to her partner. “You ready for a trip to Japan, Ron?”

“Yeah.” Ron exclaimed, “What’s even better is that it’s on a school night! So…” He asked with a crooked grin, “How are we going to get there?”

“I’ll phone a friend.” Kim smirked as she hit a button on her speed dial.” Britina? Hi, This is Kim Possible. Oh fine…how are you doing? That’s spankin’! Could I ask a big favor of you? Thanks. I knew I could count on you. Ron and I need a fast ride to Tokyo. Yeah. Something that can get us there superfast. You do? Wow! Thanks a million. We’ll meet you at the airport. Bye.” Smiling, she turned to the blond boy standing next to her. “All set. Come on. Grab your mission clothes…we gotta move!”

** _Tara and Hope’s house that evening_ **

Heaving a dejected sigh, Tara reluctantly put out the cigarette she had been enjoying as her cell phone continued to ring. “Better be important, luv.” Tara said into the phone as her housemate listened in with an amused grin.

_“It is, Sweet Buns.”_ A cockney accented voice replied from the speaker. _“Remember that thing you asked me to look into?”_

“Yeah, Jeremy.” Tara, now alert and paying close attention, answered back as Hope, picking up on her best friend’s heightened level of awareness, listened more closely. “Did you tumble on to something.”

_“You might say that luv.”_ The British fixer replied, _“It concerns those people you’re after who are peddling that nasty shite to kids. Interested?”_

“Fifty quid if your info pans out.” Tara answered back as she settled in for the inevitable haggling session.

_“A hundred and fifty, Sweet Buns. And only ‘cause you’re a good customer. This info has a short shelf life.”_

“A hundred.” Tara countered, “And you know that’s a fair price.”

_“Right then, luv…a hundred quid. You know where to send it.”_ After a moment’s pause, Jeremy tempted, _“Chelsea’s up against Manchester United this weekend. Put you down for your usual?”_

“Yeah, luv.” Tara positively responded.

_“What about Sweet Lips? She want a piece of the action?”_

Tara gave a questioning glance at Hope who, with a smirk, nodded her head, “Yeah, Jeremy.” The raven-haired cheerleader spoke out. “Put me down for a hundred on Chelsea.”

_“Done and done.”_ The fixer acknowledged, _“Now to business. The bloke you’re interested in is an accountant who works for this toff named Rockwaller…a banker or financier…something like that…”_

“We’re familiar with him.” Tara, now with a look of concern on her face, replied. “Does your source say if Rockwaller’s dirty?”

_“Didn’t say one way or the other, luv. All I know is that this bloke handles accounting and bookkeeping. Could be acting under Rockwaller or could be working his own scam. I figured you might wanna take a look for yourselves. Might pan out…might not.”_

“It’s better than what we had yesterday.” Hope opined as her housemate nodded her head in agreement.

“This is true.” Speaking again to her fixer, Tara said her goodbyes, “Thanks Jeremy. The money’s on its way.”

_“Pleasure doing business with you Sweet Buns…you too Sweet Lips. Me and the rest of the boyos at the pub are pulling for you. Give those bastards who are peddling that shite what for and throw a little extra on for us.”_

“Will do, Jeremy. Bye, luv.”

“Bye, Jeremy!” Hope called out.

Setting down her cell phone and lighting a fresh cigarette, Tara turned to her housemate and smirked, “So, sweetie…up for paying Rockwaller Consulting and Management an after midnight visit?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Hope responded with a grin of her own as she took a sip of wine. “So…” She offered as she made her way to the bar, “Gin and tonic?”

“Please and thank you, luv.”

** _On a privately owned supersonic luxury jet flying over the Pacific_ **

“Sweet ride!” Ron exclaimed with a laugh as he leaned back on the luxury seat he was sitting on. 

“Yeah, Britina. Thanks a million.” Kim echoed as she sipped her margarita.

“Don’t mention it.” The pop idol grinned, “Remember that time you put out that backstage fire and saved my backup singers? I promised you if there’s anything I could ever do for you…anything you need…”

“We’re just glad we could help.” Kim responded as her best friend nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah.” Ron smiled as he sipped his Slurpity Cola, pointing out, “Don’t forget though, KP, it was you who went in through the fire and got those girls out.”

“And it was you who poured water on me and then came after me with that fire extinguisher. We did it together, Ron.” The teen hero emphasized.

“Well…” Britina interjected with a smile, “Me and the girls are thankful.”

“So…” Kim queried, picking up on Ron’s earlier question. “How did you get this plane.”

Laughing, the pop star replied, “You can thank my agent. He arranged to have it custom built. When I asked him how much it cost, he told me to not worry about it, that I own a huge chunk of stock in the company—he purchased it last year with part of what I got from my world tour. Anyway, we can only fly supersonic over water, but it should get us where you need to go in time.” Smiling, she held out four tickets. “I understand you two have significant others now. Here…backstage passes for my next show in Middleton this fall.”

“Gee…Britina!” Ron exclaimed with a big grin on his face, “Zita’s gonna love this. Thanks!”

“Yeah.” Kim smiled broadly as she took two of the tickets while her friend took the other pair, “Josh is gonna be so surprised! Thanks!”

“Well…I gotta go and get prepped for dealing with the reporters when we land…” Britina apologized as she got up from her seat. “You two enjoy the rest of the ride and if there’s anything you need; just buzz Lisa and she’ll take care of you.”

** _After Midnight—Middleton—The Kauffman Building_ **

Tara and Hope, both dressed as part of the nighttime cleaning crew, flashed their phony ids to the barely awake security guard at the desk who, after giving them a cursory glance, admitted them with a casual wave. “Tight security.” Hope scoffed in a low whisper as the pair entered the elevator.

“It’s not building security I’m worried about.” Tara replied as she pressed the button for the floor where Bonnie’s father had his offices. “It’s the computers. If we’re not careful, we could trigger an alarm.”

“That’s why you’ve got me.” Wade’s voice interjected from the girls’ Kimmunicators. “I’m following both you and Kim.”

“How’s Kim doing?” Hope asked as the elevator carried its passengers to their floor.

“So far…so good.” The dark-skinned computer hacker replied. “They just arrived in Tokyo and they’re on their way to the Nakasume factory.”

As the elevator opened up on their floor, Tara spoke in a low voice, “Wish them good hunting from us.”

“Will do.”

Turning to her partner, the blonde adventuress smirked, “Ready to do some snooping, luv?”

“Gotta admit…” Hope grinned, “I’m curious to see what sort of secrets Bonnie’s daddy’s got squirreled away in there.”

“One way to find out.”

“Let’s go.”

** _Tokyo_ **

Spotting the electric eye out of the corner of her eye, Shego called out to her boss, who was already several paces ahead of her striding down the corridor as if he had owned the facility. “Dr. D! Stop!” Gritting her teeth as she saw him step across the electric eye’s field of view, she cursed aloud. “Fucking amateur! You set off a goddamned alarm!”

“What are you talking about Shego?” Drakken petulantly replied, turning back angrily on his insubordinate sidekick.

Pointing to the electric eye, the green-skinned villainess scowled, “There, numbskull! You crossed an infrared beam that’s triggered a silent alarm. I figure we’ve got about two…three minutes tops before the cops arrive. Better get what we came for before they get here.”

“We can’t do that in just two or three minutes.” The blue-skinned mad scientist protested. Then, remembering the night workers, his lips turned up in an evil grin. “Round up the people still in the plant and lock them up. Once the police find out we’ve got hostages, they won’t be so quick to move against us.”

“I don’t like this, Dr. D.” Shego vainly protested, “It’s not a good idea getting into hostage taking. The rewards seldom outweigh the risks.”

“Don’t tell me what is and isn’t a good idea, Shego!” Drakken barked, “Just do as you are told. Remember…you work for me.”

“All right…all right…I’m going.” Shego bit back, grumbling under her breath, “He’s losing it more and more every day. Maybe I ought to cut my losses and get the hell out while the getting’s good. Plenty of freelance work out there. I don’t need this bullshit.”

Watching as his employee stomped off, the mad scientist cupped his chin. “You are becoming more and more of an unpredictable factor in my plans, Shego. I don’t like uncertain variables in my calculations. Not to worry though. Phase II will take care of the problem of your growing intransigence as well as accomplishing its original purpose—the final defeat and ruination of Kim Possible and her family.”

** _Tokyo Airport_ **

“Mr. Nakasume?” Kim raised an eyebrow in inquiry as a well-dressed, rather short, Japanese man wearing a hand tailored blue suit, accompanied by a stylishly dressed young Japanese woman met the redhead and her partner at the customs exit.

“Ms. Possible.” The young woman answered back with a polite smile as the man gave a courteous nod of his head. “This is Mr. Nakasume. I am Yoshiko. I translate for Nakasume-san.”

“So what’s the sitch?” Kim asked as they walked through the terminal to Nakasume-san’s waiting limousine.

“Excuse me?” The translator questioned, not understanding the teen hero’s slang.

“I’m sorry.” Kim apologized, “What’s the situation?”

“Oh…my apologies.” Yoshiko responded, her slight, almost imperceptible accent betraying the fact that she learned her English from an Australian teacher. “I’m afraid I do not understand the more…colorful…American expressions.” Taking on a more businesslike demeanor, she took out her cellphone and replayed footage that had been taken inside the factory revealing both Drakken and Shego.

“They set off a silent alarm when they entered the factory.” Yoshiko explained.

“That doesn’t sound like Shego.” Kim muttered, “She’s a professional. She wouldn’t make a mistake like that.”

“It wasn’t her.” The translator agreed as the group entered the limousine, immediately speeding off to their destination. “It was the blue-skinned man who activated the alarm, alerting us and the police.”

“So why haven’t the police stormed the place?” Ron asked.

“Once we determined who had taken over our factory, we asked the police to wait until you arrived.” Yoshiko responded, “Also, they are holding our workers hostage.” 

“How many?” Kim asked in a worried tone.

“Twenty.” The interpreter responded.

“Twenty? That’s all it takes to operate that big factory?” Ron exclaimed in disbelief as the limousine pulled up in front of the factory entrance where the police had already set up a command post.

“That’s all we need for the third shift.” Yoshiko further explained as they exited the car and made their way to the command post. “As the factory is fully automated, the workers are only needed to monitor systems and maintain the facility. We do not need a full staff at this time of night.”

“Any word on the condition of the hostages?” Kim asked as they reached the command post.

“So far…” Yoshiko responded, “…they have been treated well.” Pressing a button on her phone, she announced, “Here…I will play you a broadcast we received from the one calling himself Dr. Drakken.

_“Attention Tokyo Police and Nakasume. I am holding twenty workers hostage. They will be safe so long as you do not interfere with my operations. Be warned—if you are so foolish as to launch an assault, then these innocent lives will be forfeit.” _The camera then panned to where Shego stood, the look of disgust on her face barely disguised.

“Shego doesn’t look very happy about this.” Kim observed.

“Not happy about there being hostages or that Drakken screwed the pooch?” Ron quipped.

“Both.” The redhead answered back “Tara explained to me once that she doesn’t like sloppy and this whole caper’s been fucked up from the beginning.”

“So…what’s the plan, KP?” Ron asked as he handed his partner a carry bag containing her new catsuit and other mission paraphernalia. 

“First, we get changed and then look at a plan of the building.” Kim decided as the pair made their way to an empty van. “Once we see what we’ve got to work with, we’ll find a way to get in quiet so that we can take them by surprise.”

“Hear that Rufus?” Ron joked as his naked mole-rat companion popped his head up out of his human’s pocket. “We’re doing this sneaky, so you’ve gotta be quiet as a…well…you’ve gotta be quieter than a naked mole-rat. Understand?”

“Gotcha!” Rufus answered back with a wave as clambered up on his human’s shoulder.

“Okay!” Kim grinned, “Then let’s get ready to kick some ass!”

** _Tara and Hope—Middleton_ **

“It’s clear.” Hope whispered to her partner as she observed the security guard first exiting and locking the office door behind him and then disappear down the corridor as he continued making his rounds. “We should have twenty minutes before the cleaning crew arrives.”

“More than enough time.” Tara replied as the pair sneaked up to the door of Rockwaller Consulting. Taking out her lockpicks as her best friend stood guard, the blonde adventuress quickly and skillfully picked the lock and opened the door. Spying the computer monitor on the receptionist’s desk, she whispered, “We’ll check that out first. Should give us an idea as to official callers and maybe a few extra surprises.”

“Good idea.” Hope agreed, “I’ll do that, you see what’s in the accountant’s office. Then we’ll both check out Mr. Rockwaller’s stuff.”

“Right.” Tara acknowledged, “On with it then. We’re on the clock.”

“Wade?” Hope asked as she activated her Kimmunicator, “Can you hack into and download what’s on this computer?”

“Not a problem.” The computer genius responded. “I’m in. So far…nothing unusual. Client meetings—all legit. Phone calls to current and prospective clients. Running them through now. Hmmm…that’s interesting…” The hacker murmured.

“What is?”

“I’ve got calls coming in from an unlisted number once a month.” Wade reported. “They’re relayed directly to Mr. Rockwaller’s personal…not business…phone.”

“Can you get a name to go with that number?”

“On it.” Wade responded as he typed on his keyboard. “Nope. Whoever’s calling is using a throwaway phone. Whatever’s going on is definitely not official business.” 

“Yeah.” Hope agreed, “Problem is, it could be anything from white collar crime to paying off a blackmailer to arranging to meet his mistress.”

“Or it could be totally innocent.” Wade interjected.

“Exactly.” Hope agreed. “Without tapping into his personal phone, there’s no way we can prove anything one way or another.”

“Maybe we’ll come up with something on the info I’m downloading.” Wade answered back consolingly. “Hmmm…all routine. If there is anything, it’s either in his computer or his bookkeeper’s. I’ll check with Tara and see what she has.”

“Go ahead.” Hope responded, “I’m gonna check the hardcopy files.”

Hearing her Kimmunicator beep, Tara responded, “Wadesy. Just the bloke I wanna talk to. Can you break through this password and find anything useful on the files in this computer?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” The computer genius responded as he typed again on his keyboard. “I’m in. This one’s a toughie. Our bookkeeper or whoever set his system up is good…really good. He set up some nice firewalls that would have tripped up the average hacker. Luckily…” his lips turned up in a self-satisfied grin as he took a sip of Slurpity Cola from a bendy straw, “…I’m not your average hacker. Hmmm…I’ve spotted a steady transfer of funds to an offshore bank account. Nothing that would normally set off alarms…a thousand dollars here…five thousand there. All well under the amount that has to be reported to the IRS and sufficiently spaced far enough apart to avoid raising eyebrows.”

“What about payments coming in?” Tara asked. “Anything there besides what might be considered normal fees from old or new clients?”

“Everything looks routine so far…” Wade reported and then made a face, “That’s odd.”

“What is?”

“About six months ago, the company started receiving five thousand dollars a month from something or someone called the Benton Group billed as a retainer for services rendered. Give me a moment and I’ll run a quick check on this Benton Group.”

“Go ahead, Wadesy.”

After a few moments, the ten-year old genius’s face again appeared on the tine communicator screen. “It’s headquartered out of country in…believe it or not…Rodegan.”

“That conjures up all sorts of interesting possibilities.” Tara murmured, “Anything else? Anything on the phone or email logs? Especially anything to or from this Benton Group?”

“There’s a bunch of files that are encrypted.” Wade responded. “Wow…this encryption is tough.” Shaking his head, the genius hacker reluctantly admitted, “No way I can crack this on my own. I’m gonna have to forward this to GJ and Mother.”

“Don’t feel bad, Wadesy. I have a feeling we’re gonna find much the same when we crack Mr. Rockwaller’s computer.” Tara acknowledged, further requesting, “But do be a dear and continue looking into whatever this Benton Group is. Something tells me that somehow and someway the Knights of Rodegan are tied in.”

“Will do.”

“Right. I’m gonna go through the hardcopies and then we’ll take a looksee at Rockwaller’s files.”

“Just about wrapping up here, T.” Hope interjected, “I’ll meet you in the office.”

“Shouldn’t be but a moment, luv.”

Entering Mr. Rockwaller’s office, Tara found her partner already behind the desk checking the drawers. “Find anything?”

“Nope.” Hope shook her head. “Just the usual stuff you’d see in an office.” Glancing at the photos on the desk, she caustically remarked as she pointed first to the prominently displayed picture of Jack Rockwaller, standing, with a big smile on his face, in between Connie and Lonnie, with his arms on each of the shoulders, looking every inch the proud father, and then to a second, much smaller picture of his third daughter, Bonnie, as a young girl about ten-years old, in a ballerina costume, doing a routine at the barre. “Take three guesses who are Daddy’s favorites.”

“Yeah.” Tara shook her head, “No wonder Bonnie turned out the way she did.” Then, noticing the tiny picture sitting in a corner, she scoffed, “I guess we know what he thinks of his wife too.”

Shaking her head, Hope responded, “I never liked that asshole. He used to give me the creeps when I stayed over at Bonnie’s house. That smug grin on his face…how he’d always give Lonnie and Connie anything they wanted while virtually ignoring Bonnie. I hope we find something really dirty on that bastard.”

Activating the computer, Tara spoke into her Kimmunicator, “Right, Wadesy…you’re on. Find us some dirt.”

“Trying to get in.” After several moments where the pair could see the computer genius obviously working hard typing on his keyboard, he announced, “Finally! Whoever set this up for him did a good job. I had to bypass several alarms and encryptions just to get in. Looking through the files now. Besides the obvious stuff, just like with the bookkeeper’s computer, there’s a bunch of files that are heavily encrypted and with multiple alarms and firewalls in place. I’m gonna have to download and send them on to GJ and Mother too.”

Hope called out in a whisper as she began rifling through the file cabinets while her partner perused the ledgers. “Find anything, bestie?”

“Nothing special, but I’m going to take some pictures anyway. Wade or someone else might be able to make sense of them. Anything from your end?”

“Maybe…” Hope responded as she held up a travel brochure. “I think this was left by accident.” La Corazon…looks nice…think we can book a weekend there?”

“Had a lovely three day weekend with the most scrumptious surfer.” Tara recollected with lascivious grin. “Very exclusive and private. Not exactly the sort of place one usually goes to with the family…or the spouse.”

“But a perfect place to take your mistress for a week of fun and games without raising any suspicions.” Hope finished. “We done here, T?”

“Yep, we’re done.” Tara replied and then asked their computer genius. “Wade, will you tell Kim that we’ll fill her in when she gets back from Tokyo.”

“Will do.” Wade acknowledged. “Talk to you later.”

“Time to vamoose?” Hope quipped.

“Time to scarper.” Tara confirmed as the two cat-burglars exited the office, locking the door behind them and then, just as smoothly as they made their entrance into the building, exited out into the street. “Don’t know about you, luv, but I’m up for a drink before heading home. I’ll dial up Sergei and have him meet us.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hope replied as the two girls got into Tara’s Alfa-Romeo and sped away. “Breaking and entry makes me thirsty and horny.”

“Me too. I hope Sergei’s ready for us.”

** _Tokyo—Nakasume Plant_ **

Entering the access tunnel Kim had spotted on the blue-prints of the building, Ron jokingly remarked, “You know what they make here other than video games?”

“What, Ron?” Kim replied with a crooked grin as she played along.

“The Z-chip!” Ron declared, a goofy smile still on his face, “It’s supposed to be the fastest graphics system ever and it’s slated to come out on Christmas.”

“So?”

“Isn’t it obvious, KP?” Ron chuckled as he delivered the punch line, “Drakken and Shego are trying to steal Christmas.”

Laughing at her friend’s joke, Kim bantered back, “Afraid I gotta go with that old archfoe staple…he’s gonna try to conquer the world.”

“A Grande Nacho platter on Christmas.” Ron jibed, continuing the playful back and forth.

“You’re on.” Kim laughed merrily. “You know I like medium sauce.”

After a short trek through the tunnel, the pair successfully emerged undetected in the factory. Taking out a special compact similar to the ones that Tara and Hope had, Kim used it to scan the area. “The alarms have all been deactivated and I’m picking up about twenty infrared signatures over there.” The teen hero pointed to a closet.

“Gotta be the hostages.” Ron concluded as his partner nodded her head in agreement.

“Right.” Kim agreed as she took out a tiny device and handed it to her best friend. “I’ll free the hostages while you plug this into the video system.”

“In other words…” Ron’s lips turned up in a crooked grin, “I’m the…”

“Distraction.” Kim smiled back, “Yup.”

“Always the distraction.” Ron teased, “Never the main act.”

“We all have our parts to play.” Kim bantered back. Then, in a more serious tone, she asked, “Do you wanna switch off?”

‘No.” Ron shook his head, his smile now a warm grin. “I’m good. Besides, we both know I’m the best there is at distracting while you do your best work taking point. I got you covered, KP. I’ll do my thing while you free those hostages.”

“Thanks, Ron.” Kim smiled as she gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek before taking off down the corridor. “You’re the bon-diggedtiest.”

Seething as the animated image on the computer screen kept on saying the same word, “Konnichiwa” over and over again, Drakken snapped angrily as he felt the presence of his assistant standing behind him. “Shego! Don’t ever sneak up on me like that again!”

Amused at Drakken’s reaction, Shego, making a note as to just how easy it was for her to draw closer to her mad employer undetected, remarked in a sarcastic tone, “I wasn’t being sneaky, Dr. D,” as she thought to herself, all traces of humor now gone. _I don’t know why, but I have a funny feeling that by not taking you out just now I might have made a big mistake._

“Ninjas make more noise than you.” Drakken cursed, his outward display of anger hiding the growing anxiety as he realized just how easily he could have been dispatched by his stealthy associate just now. “Don’t do that again!”

Just then, the video on the computer screen changed to reveal Ron Stoppable and Rufus. “Welcome heroes and villains to the first episode of the Ron Stoppable Show coming live from…somewhere.”

“It’s the Buffoon!” Dr. Drakken cried out in annoyance. “Find him and shut him up!”

“I’d like to introduce the other half of the show, my pal Rufus!” The tiny mole-rat appearing on screen, blew a raspberry at the two villains as Ron executed a comic bow. “And now for our first act…”

“Sorry, Stoppable.” Shego grinned as she playfully bounced a plasma ball in her hands, “The ratings just came in and the network’s cancelling your series.”

“Duck!” Ron called out to his pet as he dived under cover, easily dodging the green villainess’s plasma.

“Nice moves.” Shego praised as she heard another familiar voice.

“I taught him that.”

“Kimmie.” Shego licked her lips in anticipation as she eyed her prey.

“I freed the hostages.” Kim announced, not missing her adversary’s slight head nod of gratitude. “What I’d like to know though is what are you doing raiding a video game factory? I’d think this would be small potatoes for you two.”

“I told you, KP.” Ron laughed, “Drakken’s trying to steal Christmas.”

“And I still say he’s trying to take over the world.” Kim jibed back as Shego looked on with amusement while Drakken watched in utter befuddlement. “So…which is it, Drakken?” Kim asked sweetly, “Take over the world…”

“Or steal Christmas?” Ron chimed in. “We’ve got a bet riding on this.”

“Yeah…” Kim snorted, “A Nacho Grande Platter.”

“Ohhh…can I get in on the action?” Shego joked sarcastically.

“Sorry…” Kim responded in a joking voice, “You’re disqualified.”

“Insider knowledge.” Ron interjected, continuing the banter.

“Dammit!” Shego responded with a smirk. “You two are always ruining my fun.”

“Enough!” Drakken yelled, silencing the joking. “You’re not going to thwart my plan…not this time, Kim Possible. Time to go, Shego.”

“Sorry, Pumpkin…maybe next time we’ll dance.” Shego grinned as she set off a charge that blew a hole in the room while at the same time pressing a button on a remote control. Grabbing a line that descended from a hover-disc, the two villains rode the line up through the hole to the disc, making their escape as the heroes looked on.

“Wouldn’t you know it.” Ron shook his head. “Tell me we’ve got a helicopter.”

“Sorry.” Kim responded with a sigh.

“Guess that means I can’t say, Get in the choppa’” Ron joked, doing his best Ahnold imitation.

“Time to go home, Ron.” Kim moaned both at the joke and at her archfoe’s getaway. 

** _The Possible Home—breakfast the next morning_ **

“This could be bad, Kimmie-cub.” Dr. James Possible shook his head as his daughter relayed the news to him that Dr. Drakken had made off with the device that controlled the Nakasume Corp. automated factory. “Given the right resources and facilities…”

“Which Drakken probably has.” Kim sighed dejectedly, interrupting her father.

“He most likely does.” James agreed. “If nothing else, Drew was always good at scrounging. Anyway…as I was saying…that device, along with the right materials and facilities, could allow him to manufacture almost anything. Advanced weapons…battlesuits…you name it…that chip can make it.”

Shaking her head, Kim groaned, “And I…”

“We.” Ron quickly interjected, “I was there too.”

“We…” Kim amended, “Let him get away.”

“Nothing you could do about that, dear.” Dr. Ann Possible declared as she sat down at the breakfast table. “From what I was hearing you did the best you could. And don’t forget—you got those hostages out safe and sound. That counts for something—doesn’t it, honey?”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head as a slight smile appeared on her face, “I guess it does.”

“Well…” Ann commanded in her best Mom voice, “You two better hurry up and finish breakfast or you’ll be late for school.”

** _Middleton High_ **

“Tara! Hope!” Kim called out as she and Ron rushed to where their two friends were standing by their lockers. Drawing near to her friends, the young redhead announced, lowering her voice where only the four of them could hear, “Wade filled me in on what you found at Mr. Rockwaller’s office. You don’t really think he has anything to do with that drug, do you?”

“We’re not sure, luv.” Tara honestly replied. “All we have right now are bits and pieces. He might or might not be having an affair, someone might or might not be blackmailing him…”

“His accountant might be embezzling from him. And then there’s this mysterious Benton Group no one knows anything about.” Hope interjected.

“And a whole bunch of files that are so heavily encrypted that not even Wadesy could crack them.” Tara declared, concluding on a somber note, “I hope…for Bonnie’s sake…that he’s not involved in any of this shite.”

“Me too.’ Kim agreed, “I might not like Bonnie as a person, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to her either.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Ron echoed, “Yeah. She’s not EVIL—evil like Drakken. She’s more…”

“High school evil.” Kim interjected. “Pain in the ass—yeah. But not someone I want to see hurt.”

“So…” Tara asked the tiny group made their way down the hallway to class. “Drakken and Sheila slipped away with that automated factory device.”

“Wade must have told you.” Kim concluded with a frown. “Yeah…they slipped away. I guess the ball’s in their court now.” Changing the subject as the foursome filed into Mr. Barkin’s English class, Kim inquired, “So…you girls gonna be there to help decorate for the dance?”

“Of course.” Hope replied with a laugh. “Is Josh’s band performing/”

“Yeah.” Kim nodded her head. “He says they’ve been working on a new set they want to try out.”

“Can’t wait to hear it.” Tara remarked as she tapped Ron on the shoulder. “Better go to your girl, Ronnie.”

Blushing, the blond youth replied, “Good idea.” Walking over and taking the vacant seat next to his girlfriend, Ron, seeing that Mr. Barkin was still outside in the hallway, leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. “Mornin’.”

“Morning yourself, lover.” Zita responded as she returned her boyfriend’s kiss, breaking the lip lock just as the bell rang and Mr. Barkin entered the room.

“Clear your desks, everyone—that includes you, Stoppable!” The substitute ordered as he handed out sheets of paper to the students, “We’re going to start the class off with a pop quiz.”

“Looking good, Josh…Tara!” Kim called out as her boyfriend and fellow cheerleader, both standing on ladders, strung up the Spirit Dance banner in the gym where the team was getting ready to begin practice. “Better get down, T.! We’re getting ready to begin!”

“On my way, luv!” Tara called back as she and Josh climbed down their respective ladders.

“Where’s our mascot?” Jessica inquired as Ron dashed into the room in his Mad Dog costume.

“Here and ready to howl Arr…Arrr…Arrrr…ARRRRRHOOOO!”

Laughing, Kim gently chided, “Amp it down, Ron. Save it for Friday morning.”

“Yeah, Ron.” Hope chuckled, “We don’t want our Mad Dog turning into a Droopy Dog before the big pep rally.”

“Okay, girls…Ron!” Kim called out, “Let’s get started with a chorus line and then move on to Mad Dog Mayhem and finish out with a doghouse pyramid!” The practice went well, with only a minor hiccup when Bonnie threw a fit over the Mad Dog accidently shaking cream foam on her face, much to the amusement of most of the cheerleaders watching. Just as the team captain was about to call for her cheerleaders to form a doghouse pyramid, her Kimmunicator beeped. “Is it important, Wade?” Kim asked, “We’re in the middle of practice now.”

“Afraid so, Kim.” The Team Possible computer genius extraordinaire replied with a rueful grin. “I got a lead on the Nakasume heist from Interpol. Drakken and Shego have been tracked to a lair on the Swiss side of the German-Swiss border. GJ can’t send a strike team to back you up because of Swiss neutrality, but they can get you and Ron to the border. From there, you’ll have to find your own way.”

“Hmmm…Is there anyone in the area who might be able to help?”

“Let me check.” Wade responded as he typed on his keyboard. Moments later, he announced with a big smile on his face, “You’re all set. Heinrich will meet you at the border once you clear customs.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim acknowledged as she turned to her partner who had taken off his Mad Dog head. “Better get out of that suit and put on your mission clothes, Ron. We got a lead on Drakken.”

“Cool.” The blond youth replied with a big smile on his face. “Maybe we can wrap this up quick enough so that I can meet Zita at Edna’s for some late night after mission snackage.”

“We can hope.” Kim laughed before asking, “Would you two mind if I joined you and asked Josh if he wanted to come along?”

“Of course not, KP.” Ron answered back, giving his best friend an even bigger grin in response. “The more the merrier.”

“Spankin’” Kim exclaimed as she called out first to Josh and then to Hope and Tara to come over. After getting Josh’s enthusiastic consent to her and Ron’s after mission snackage plans, she turned to her two best female friends, “Tara…Hope…you two find out anything on that other matter we talked about earlier?”

“Still waiting on Wadesy.” Tara replied, “But when we do find out anything solid, we’ll let you know.”

“Thanks.” Kim responded as she and Ron waved their goodbyes. “See ya later!”

Waving back, Tara and Hope both called out to their departing friends, “Good hunting!”

** _The German-Swiss border near Drakken’s lair_ **

“Rufus!” Ron chuckled as he gently chided his shivering pet, “Didn’t I tell you to bring a jacket with you? Naked mole-rats and snow don’t really go together.”

“Brrrr…” The little rodent vocalized as his teeth chattered from the cold.

“We’re here!” Heinrich, the driver of the snow-cat called out to his riders.

“Thanks for the ride, Heinrich.” Kim exclaimed with a big grin.

“Don’t mention it.” The Swiss forester responded, “It’s the least I could do after you saved our village from that avalanche last year.”

“No big.” Kim replied modestly. Turning to her partner, she pointed to the probable location of their foes, “Ready to go, Ron?”

“Whenever you are, KP!”

** **

** _Tara and Hope’s House_ **

“How long are you gonna be in there, T?” Hope called out to her housemate who was at that moment laying out luxuriously in her bubble bath sipping a mimosa as she listened to a smooth jazz recording. “Dinner’s gonna get cold.”

“Out in a few, luv!” The blonde Englishwoman responded. 

“Hurry up!” The raven-haired cheerleader hollered back as she set the table. “We’re having Orange salad, my grandmother’s recipe for pesto alla trapanese, and cannoli for desert.”

“Be out as soon as I finish my mimosa, dry off, and get dressed!” Tara replied as she suddenly felt very peckish after hearing the menu.

“Okay! But don’t take too long. You don’t want it to get cold!”

Inhaling the intoxicating aromas emanating from the kitchen, Tara’s mouth watered as she emerged fully dressed from the bathroom. “Damn! You outdid yourself, Hope luv.”

“I wanted to do something special to celebrate our six month anniversary living in polygamous sin.” Hope joked.

The lovely blonde smiled back, “That’s right! Today does mark the six month anniversary of when we decided to make Sergei a keeper. So…when’s our studmuffin supposed to get here?”

Grinning as the door opened and their mutual boyfriend entered the house carrying a satchel and bearing a bottle of wine that he had managed to acquire. “Good evening lyubovniki! Besides the wine…” The handsome Russian grinned as he opened his satchel and took out a pair of giftwrapped boxes, “I brought you these. Happy six months anniversary!”

Displaying a sheer black lace 60s vintage negligee with a matching short robe, Hope squealed in delight as she hugged and showered the slender Russian with kisses, “I didn’t think you remembered!”

“Ooooohhhh…” Tara teased as she held her box to her ear and shook it, “I wonder what’s in here.” As she opened it, a squeal of joy as loud as her housemate’s escaped her lips as she showed off a white lace 60s vintage negligee and robe. Many kisses and a long hug later, The lovely blonde asked, “Where did you find these, lover?”

“I was walking downtown after meeting Crystal and Zoe at the bookstore and spotted a shop that sold vintage clothes.” Sergei explained. “I knew our six month anniversary was coming up and was looking for something special for my lyubovniki but couldn’t find anything. So…I figured, why not, went in and looked around. I saw them and knew at once what to get. I guess it sounds a little _nesmyshlenysh_—silly—doesn’t it?

“Not at all, loverboy.” Hope smiled tenderly as she gave her shared boyfriend a gentle kiss. “I think it was sweet.”

Planting a loving kiss on Sergei’s lips, Tara sighed, “It’s a wonderful gift.”

“Yeah.” Hope winked coyly, “We’re going to wear them to bed tonight. Guess who gets to take them off.”

Tara’s grin growing wider, she presented two small gift wrapped boxes, “Go ahead, luvs. Open them.”

Slipping the gold diamond and black obsidian studded bracelet on her arm, Hope hugged her best friend close, giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, bestie! This is so…wow…it’s beautiful.”

“Go ahead, Sergei.” Tara grinned self-consciously, “Open yours.”

“Bozhe moi!” The young Russian gasped as he held up the Rolex watch. “This is…_samyy khorohiy_…the best…the nicest…thank you.” He gasped as he slipped the watch on his wrist and kissed his blonde lover. “I will think of you always when I see this.”

“Now open my gifts.” Hope urged with a big smile on her face.

Opening her gift, Tara’s lips turned up in wide smile as she lovingly hefted the hand forged and crafted Achelous dagger with its delicately hand carved bas relief guard and the agate gemstone hilt. “This is beautiful, Hope.” Giving gasped as she gave hugged her best friend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Opening his present, Sergei’s eyes widened as he saw the title of the rare book embossed in gold on the box that safely protected it. “Philidor’s _Celebrated Analysis of the Game of Chess_.” Hugging and kissing both of his girlfriends, the young Russian gamely, yet in vain, tried to keep the tears of joy from his eyes. “You have both made me very happy, lyubovniki. I am very fortunate.”

“We’re lucky too, luv.” Tara responded as she wiped away her own tears.

“What my bestie said.” Hope chimed in as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Wiping away the tears, the lovely dark-haired cheerleader announced with a broad smile, “I don’t know about you two, but I didn’t spend most of the afternoon since we got back from school slaving in that kitchen for the food to get cold. Uncork that vino, Sergei and let’s eat!”

“I’ll second that.” Tara grinned. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had pesto alla trapanese? I think it was the last time I was in Naples…two? No…three years ago.”

After seating his girlfriends at the table, Sergei popped the cork of the wine bottle and poured the red Barolo into their glasses before sitting down. Smiling broadly at the feast set out before him, the slender Russian held up his glass in a toast. “To my lyubovniki…and to a wonderful six months.”

“And to many more.” Both Hope and Tara responded as their glasses clinked.

** _Drakken’s Lair_ **

“Okay, Wade. We’re in.” Kim whispered into her Kimmunicator as they entered the mad scientist’s lair through a conveniently unlocked and unguarded rear access to an underground tunnel.

“The good news is that I’ve hacked into Drakken’s security system.” The child genius reported, “The bad news is that he’s upped his security since last time. I can’t shut down the sensor beams, but I can make them visible so that you can see them.”

“Please and thank you.” Kim replied, gritting her teeth as a crisscross of narrow red laser beams appeared in the corridor. Turning to her partner, the young redhead cautioned, “We’re gonna have to take this slow and easy, Ron. We touch those beams and…”

“Alarms go off.” The blond youth finished as he looked down at his naked mole-rat companion. “You got that Rufus? No slip ups.”

“Got it!”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kim commanded in a low whisper, “All right…let’s go.”

Creeping slowly through the tunnels, both teenagers had to—at times—contort their bodies in strange and almost anatomically impossible ways to avoid touching one of the red beams until, near the end, the two teens’ initial feelings of relief suddenly turned into frustration. Carefully eyeing their situation, Kim cautioned her partner, “We’re gonna have to crouch up, but not too far—we’ll touch that beam above us if we raise up too much. And whatever you do, don’t stumble backwards. Ready?”

Taking a deep breath, Ron nodded his head, “Ready.”

“Okay…we clear this one…all we have to do is snake under the next and then walk over the last one. Easy…” The teen hero grinned, “Right?”

“Easy as pie.” Ron smiled back at his friend as the two teens cleared the first beam, and diving to the floor, successfully snaked under the second beam until they were practically nose-to-nose with the third. At that moment, Rufus took the opportunity to escape from his hiding place in Ron’s pocket. Disoriented because of the activities of his human, the little naked mole-rat stumbled and fell, unfortunately, crossing the beam in the process.

“Uh Oh!” The little rodent chittered as the alarms went off with a loud clamor.

“Shit.” Kim swore under her breath as the two teens were swarmed by Drakken’s henchmen, “There goes our surprise attack.”

Shaking her head as the thugs, more than a few of whom were sporting black eyes and bruises, marched her and Ron to where Drakken and Shego stood, Kim remarked flippantly, “This is so embarrassing. I don’t think I’ve ever been captured that fast before.”

“First time for everything, Princess.” Shego grinned.

An evil grin on his face, Dr. Drakken cackled, “Ah, my most hated foe and her buffoon. You’re just in time to witness your worst nightmare…”

“I knew it!” Ron joked, “He’s trying to steal Christmas! You owe me a Grande Platter, KP!”

“What are you blathering about, idiot?” Drakken shouted as Shego tried in vain to suppress a snicker. Activating the stolen chip, the blue-skinned maniac crowed, “Watch as this automated factory becomes the ultimate robotic killing machine!”

“Told you it was a take over the world thing.” Kim quipped back to her friend, “Now who owes who a Grande Platter?”

“Kill them, my robot-warrior!” Drakken commanded as his laughter turned hysterical.

“Konnichiwa!” The killer robot replied as it slammed its giant metal hand down, barely missing the two dodging teens who quickly took off running.

“Smash them, my metallic monster! Don’t let them escape, Shego!”

“Yeah…yeah…I’m on it…I’m on it.” The green-skinned supervillainess replied as she motioned for the mad scientist’s henchmen to join her.

“Wade!” Kim shouted into her Kimmunicator as she barely evaded the giant hand trying to smash her. “We’ve got a giant robot killing machine trying to squish us here!”

Seeing his partner about to get stomped by a large metal foot, Ron cried out, “Kim! Dodge. Now!”

Instinctively obeying her best friend’s warning shout, the redheaded hero dodged just in time, falling to the floor because of the concussion waves sent out by the giant foot’s impact on the floor. “Thanks, Ron!”

“I’ll distract—you talk to Wade!” Ron called out as he cupped his lips and shouted at the metal monstrosity, “Hey…Voltron! Distraction over here!”

“Konnichiwa.” The robot’s cheery voice responded as it shifted its attention to the shouting teenage boy who quickly turned tail and ran as the machine gave chase.

“Still have to deal with me, Princess.” Shego grinned as she palmed a plasma ball. “Nothing personal.” Raising an eyebrow as the young redhead took out her lip gloss, the supervillainess quipped, “Helluva time to touch up your makeup, Kimmie.” As her rival pointed the canister at her and twisted the end, Shego cursed as the tiny canister let out a cloud of foul smelling green gas. “Damn, Kimmie, did you just shit your pants?”

“You know what they say, Shego!” Kim jibed as she quickly slipped a filter mask over her mouth and nose and dove into the henchmen. “Who smelt it dealt it!” After quickly knocking out or evading the remaining henchmen, the teen hero, diving for cover behind a large box, easily made her escape as her rival, running the other way, escaped the stink cloud.

Watching as Drakken cackled with glee when the giant killing machine almost caught the slender blond youth in its giant hand, Shego shook her head. “Drakken could actually pull this off. Stoppable’s tiring and Nerdlinger’s not going to be able to figure out the password to access the override in time even if he does have the schematics and there’s no way Kimmie’s gonna beat that thing without activating that code.”

Letting out a breath of air, Shego grumbled in a low voice, “I blame you, Cutie. You infected me with that nasty streak of morality of yours. I could just go back and watch the show with Drakken, let him take over the world, and then just kick back and relax. But NOOOOO…I gotta go and do something stupid—and it’s all because of you.” Shaking her head as her lips turned up in a crooked grin, the villainess made her decision as she took out her cell phone, texting a single sequence of letters and numbers on it and then pressed send. “I’m outta here.” The raven-haired beauty snorted, “You’re on your own Dr. D.”

“My robot will turn you and your buffoonish companion into pancakes, Kim Possible!” Drakken cackled evilly, “Right, Shego?” Turning his head and not seeing his sidekick standing in her usual position next to him, he repeated in a lower tone of voice, “Shego?”

“Okay, Wade, I’m back. But we gotta hurry.” Kim worriedly yelped. “Ron’s almost out of gas.”

“Right, Kim.” The computer guru replied through the Kimmunicator, “I’ve called up the schematics, and according to them, Nakasume installed an override.”

“Spankin’!” Kim smiled as she leaped into action with a shout, “Hold on, Ron!”

“I’m holding! I’m holding!” Ron yelled back as he dodged a foot stomp.

“Konnichiwa.”

“Don’t worry, Ron!” Kim shouted as she landed on the robot’s head, “I’m on top of it!”

“Ha…Ha…KP!” Ron jibed as he dived for cover behind a low wall. “From now on leave the jokes to me, okay?” Dodging another attack from the monster, the young man screamed, “Tell me you and Wade figured out how to stop this overgrown Transformer!”

“We have.” Kim hollered back as she ducked just in time to avoid being grappled by one of the robot’s hands. “I hope.” She muttered under her breath as she spoke to her computer expert through her communicator, “Okay, Wade. I’ve found the override switch, but it’s asking for a password.”

“I’m trying everything I can think of to crack it, but I can’t break through.” Wade replied as he typed furiously on his keyboard. “Drakken’s upped his game again. It’s gonna take me at least five…maybe ten minutes to crack it.”

“Don’t have that long!” Kim shouted as she avoided yet another grapple attempt. “Neither does Ron.”

“Wait!” Wade exclaimed as he opened the text message he just received. “It can’t be.” 

“What can’t be, Wade?”

“I just got a text from an unknown sender.” Wade explained, “I think it’s the password, but I can’t be sure.”

“Try it!” Kim ordered, “NOW!”

“Entering the code now.” The computer genius acknowledged as he transmitted the code sequence to the override. “Did it work? Kim? Ron?”

Sighing in relief as the giant robot ceased moving, Kim took a deep breath and exhaled. “It worked, Wade.” Looking down, she waved to her best friend, “You okay, Ron?”

“I’m fine.” Kim’s partner responded with a smile and wave. Then, seeing their foe make his getaway, Ron hollered, “Looks like Drakken got away again.”

“Shego too.” Kim replied as she clambered down from the top of the giant frozen robot and joined her partner.

“I’ve notified the local authorities.” Wade reported, “They should be at your location shortly to begin clean up. I’ve also booked you a ride back. You both should make it home in plenty of time to grab a few hours’ sleep before school tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim answered back as she repressed a yawn. Turning to her partner, she smiled, “Welp…another Drakken plot foiled. Gonna get home too late for that snackage date at Edna’s we had planned though. Bueno Nachos tomorrow instead?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

** _Middleton High—the next day_ **

“I see two girls who have that ‘well-fucked’ look.” Jessica Sundstrom teased as she approached her fellow cheerleaders. “So…dish…”

“Last night the three of us had our six month anniversary.” Hope replied with a lecherous grin, “And yes, Sergei made sure to bring his A game with him when he came.”

“Ouch!” Jessica winced, “That was bad—even by my standards!”

“Standards? What standards, luv?” Tara joked back, “You’re the one who pushed for naked races as our next fundraiser.”

“And I still think it’s a good idea.” The freckle-faced blonde laughed. “You and Bonnie got the boob concession all locked up, Hope and I bring over the ass part of the T & A combo. Crystal’s got the smooth skin and lithe body, and Liz and Kim are natural redheads—if you know what I mean. The boys and not a few girls would be lining up to donate.”

“I bet they would. Now all you have to do is get the other girls on the squad—including Kim and Bonnie—to agree to do it.”

Sighing, Jessica reluctantly conceded, “Yeah…good luck with that. How many times have we seen Kim and Bonnie agree on anything?”

“Right.” Tara smirked as she brought the discussion to the original subject, “Anyway…back to topic, you might say that Sergei gave us everything he had—and then some. So…” The statuesque blonde Englishwoman leered, “How’s Steve’s batting average?”

“He’s been hitting pretty solid.” Jessica giggled as a blush came to her cheeks. “He almost scored a home run last night.”

“So…what happened?” Hope asked in a low, now more serious and concerned tone of voice.

“We didn’t want any errors. You know, the kind that you find out about a few months later and then about seven months after that, a new member joins the team.” Jessica, also now speaking in a low and thoughtful tone responded. “He didn’t have any protection with him and I’ve just started on the pill. Anyway…” The freckle-faced blonde rambled, “We decided to give it some more time before taking it to the next level—just to be safe. Besides…” she smiled shyly, “…I want it to be on a special occasion like our anniversary.”

“That’s sweet.” Tara sincerely replied as hers and Hope’s Kimmunicators chimed. Picking up her Kimmunicator, Tara looked apologetically at the other blonde. “Sorry…”

“Duty calls.” Jessica smiled back, “Watch yourselves if you two are going off on some dangerous mission and I’ll catch up with you later!”

“Got something for us, Wadesy?” Tara asked as she spoke in a low voice into the Kimmunicator.

“Maybe.” The tech genius replied, “Mother managed to decrypt some of those files. The Benton Group is indeed a holding company. It’s owned by a Mr. Augustus Templeton who, besides his many other investments, is in turn sole owner of…get this…Barrington Pharmaceuticals. It seems he bought out all of Barrington’s shares in a proxy fight a year ago.”

“And a few months after that, we get the first cases of that date rape drug appearing.” Hope grimaced. “Looks like we found our head honcho.”

“Maybe…” Tara cautioned, “Maybe not. All this says is that he owns the company. That doesn’t necessarily mean he’s calling the shots.” Turning her attention back to the computer genius, she inquired, “Did you find anything else?”

“Yeah.” Wade replied, “We got into some of Mr. Rockwaller’s files, “He is keeping a mistress—a woman by the name of Dyane Plummer who lives in Go City. It appears that he’s paying the rent on an upscale apartment for her. He’s also keeping a private off-shore bank account with several deposits and withdrawals dating back two years.”

“Looks like Bonnie’s father’s engaging in a little embezzlement to help pay for his side action.” Hope caustically remarked.

“Right.” Wade agreed, “But other than that, so far, we haven’t been able to come up with anything else illegal—at least not from him.”

“I’d say that the accountant’s our inside man.” Tara concluded, “He’s the one who’s been dealing with this Benton Group.”

“Time to pay him a visit?” Hope asked.

Shaking her head, Tara replied, “Not quite yet, luv. But…cheerleader practice lets out a little before our bookkeeper gets off work. It might not be a bad idea for us to shadow him—let’s see if he leads us to anything interesting. Then we can pay him a visit.”

“Want me to bring in Kim and Ron?” Wade inquired.

“No.” Tara shook her head, “This is just gonna be a simple tail. No need to drag them in right now. Besides, they just finished a long mission. Let’s give them time to rest and recover from that first.”

“Sounds good.” The young techie agreed, “I’ll talk to you later. Have a good day.”

“You too!”

** _Cheerleading practice that afternoon_ **

“Looking good!” Kim exclaimed, praising her squad. “I think we’re ready for the Spirit Rally on Friday. Let’s hit the showers.” As the cheerleaders began to make their way to the locker room, Kim called out to her two best female friends, waving them over, “Tara! Hope! Over here.”

“What is it, Kim?” Hope asked as the Dirty Pair trotted over to where their friend stood.

“Ron and I were wondering if you wanted to join us and Josh and Zita over at Bueno Nachos—kind of a celebration dinner for beating Drakken.”

“Thank, Kimmie.” Tara answered back with a smile, “But I’m afraid we’ll have to take a rain check. We made other plans for the evening. You two have fun with your SOs.”

“Okay.” Kim smiled back, “I gotta admit…” she confessed, lowering her voice so that only the three of them could hear each other talk, “I’m kinda relieved you said no. Not that you wouldn’t have been welcome!” She quickly amended, “But I’m hoping Josh and I can do some more double dating with Ron and Zita. I’m glad Ron’s found someone he likes as much as I do Josh. Don’t get me wrong. It’s just that I don’t want the two of us to drift too far apart—you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, Kim.” Hope answered back as Tara nodded her head in agreement, “We understand. And…I think that Josh and Zita do too.”

“Right.” Tara interjected, “So…you four go out and have a good time and don’t worry about us. We’re gonna find plenty to keep us occupied.”

“I’m sure you will.” Kim laughed. Then, taking a whiff, she grimaced, “I don’t know about you two, but I stink. Let’s hit the showers.”

“Sounds like a plan, mate!”

“Lead on, captain!”

** _Hope and Tara on stakeout _ **

“And it’s quitting time.” Tara grinned as she took a sip of her cola through a straw.

“He’s getting in his car.” Hope remarked, waiting until the accountant had pulled out of his parking place and entered the street before starting her car and following. “Five’ll get you ten he’s off to the bar for happy hour.”

“Good guess.” Tara remarked as they followed their mark at a safe distance until he came to a stop in front of a bar. “You tagged it.” The blonde agent grinned, “That means you get inside tail. Got your id?”

“Yep.” Hope responded as she took out the driver’s license that GJ had acquired for her that identified her as being twenty one. “You realize almost every student in school would kill for one of these.”

“Tell me about it.” Tara smirked as their mark entered the bar. “There’s your que.”

“Right. Seeya in a few.”

Entering the lounge, Hope noticed that the accountant they were following had taken a seat at the bar. Sitting down at the opposite side, the lovely brunette ordered a rum and coke.

“Let’s see some ID first, Missy.” The bartender ordered as Hope took her license out of her purse and handed it to him. Carefully perusing the id, the bartender, raising an eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders, handed it back to the lovely dark-haired young woman as he made her drink. “Here you go.”

“First time I’ve seen you here.”

Still keeping watch on her subject, Hope saw an attractive dark-haired man with a trim beard.

“Gordon. Gordon Stewart. I’m a stocks analyst for Franks and Weyburn and you are…”

“Not available, sweetie.” Hope replied with a frown. “I’ve got a boyfriend…he’s about six foot-four with big muscles and is on leave from the Marines.”

“Oh.” The young man replied, taking the not-so-subtle hint. Eyeing an attractive chestnut-haired woman who had just entered the bar, Gordon flashed a slight grin, “I guess I’ll be going then.”

“Bye, sweetie.” Hope smiled back as the accountant, having finished his drink and paid his tab, got up to leave. Finishing her drink as well, the lovely cheerleader paid her bill, adding a tip. Waiting until the mark had safely left the lounge, Hope made her exit, returning to her car where her best friend was waiting munching on a cheeseburger. “So where do you think he’s off to next?”

“Only one way to find out, luv.” Tara grinned as the girls once again resumed their tail, this time leading them to the Middleton Mall. “Perfect place for a meet.” The blonde adventuress commented, “Lots of people…easy to shake tails. We’re gonna have to be on our game.”

Following the accountant, the girls tensed up momentarily as they spotted Monique at the Club Banana store, then relaxed as the chocolate skinned assistant manager went into the back office, apparently unaware of their presence. “Looks like he’s headed for Victoria’s Circuits.” Hope noted as they spotted the accountant making their way into the store.

“There’s a new chess program I’ve been dying to check out.” Tara commented as the two girls followed, “Maybe they have it there.” Entering the store, the two girls pretended to browse the shelves as they kept watch on the accountant who emerged from the men’s room carrying a satchel. “Now, I didn’t see him carrying a bag into the restroom…did you luv?” Tara murmured in a low voice.

“Nope.” Hope whispered back. “Dead drop?”

“Good bet.” Tara responded, “Let’s see if it’s for him or he’s acting as a courier.”

“Let’s go.” Hope agreed as the pair followed their man out of the mall and back to his car. On the road once again, the duo stayed behind their mark as he made his way through Middleton until he reached Middleton Park. Getting out of their car a little after their target had exited his, the pair followed him through the park until he came to a bench near the fountain, watching him from the shadows as he sat patiently at the bench until a dark-haired woman walked by him. Rising to his feet, the accountant joined the woman and walked with her as the two girls continued to shadow him.

“They’re making the hand off.” Tara whispered as the man handed the satchel he was carrying to the woman, receiving in return an envelope. The man and woman then split up, each going in opposite directions.

“Split up, T? You follow the woman while I follow our guy?”

“Yeah.” Tara nodded her head. “Keep in touch.”

“Right.” Hope replied as she followed the accountant while her blonde friend tailed the strange woman.

Still watching the woman, Tara watched as she dropped the satchel into a garbage bin. “Dead drop.” She whispered in a low voice to her companion through her Kimmunicator. “I’m gonna keep watch and see who comes by to pick it up.”

“Right.” Hope responded, “Our man’s making for his car. He just took out his cell phone and is talking. Now he’s getting in his car.”

“Go ahead and tail him, luv. It could be a while before whoever is supposed to pick up this package gets here.”

“Okay.” Hope answered back as she got in her car. “Seeya soon.” After several minutes on the road, the accountant’s trail ended at a small suburban home where he parked the car into a garage. Calling up her partner on her communicator, Hope announced in a low voice, “Our man’s back home. I’ve got his address.”

“Good.” Tara replied, “Still no one showing here. Meet me and we’ll call it a night. They’re not gonna empty the garbage until the morning, so whoever’s supposed to pick the package up could come any time before then. I’ll have Wadesy set up electronic surveillance and we’ll catch ‘em when he does show.” Smirking, she quipped, “You get that Wadesy?”

“Understood, Tara.” Wade answered back, I’ve already sent a drone to set up surveillance and I’ll let you know if it picks anything up.”

“Thanks, darling.” Tara replied before returning to her housemate, “See you soon, luv.”

A few hours later, as the two girls were watching tv dressed in their usual nightwear—t-shirts and panties, an image of Wade appeared on the tv monitor, replacing the movie they had been watching. “Better be important, Wade.” Hope growled as she threw popcorn at the child genius’s image, “The movie was getting good.”

“Don’t worry.” Wade replied with a grin, “I’ve paused it for you so you won’t miss anything. I just wanted to let you know that you got a nibble at the park. I’ll stream the surveillance footage for you.”

“Good work, Wadesy.” Tara praised as she and her partner watched the video stream. A male, approximately thirty years old, walked up to the garbage bin, scanned the area, and then, removing the top of the bin, reached down and retrieved the satchel. Replacing the bin, the man walked away.

“The drone followed him to an abandoned warehouse by the river.” Wade reported. “That’s where the man got out of his car and met another man who was riding in a limo.” The video footage zoomed in on the other man, a middle aged man wearing a suit and tie. The pair shook hands as the first man handed the satchel to the well-dressed man. The men then went back to their vehicles and drove off in different directions. “I ran a check on both men. This man…” the computer guru reported as a mug shot of the first man appeared on the screen, “…goes by the street name of Johnny Velvet. He’s got a lengthy record…smuggling…extortion…fraud.”

“What about the other bloke?” Tara inquired.

“Anton Mahler. Rodegan national.” Wade replied, “No arrests or charges on his record, but GJ and Mother both suspect that he has ties to the Knights of Rodegan through his past association with Conrad van Rodegan, but nothing concrete. I detailed the drone to follow Mahler’s limo to the Markham Hotel in Upperton. Mahler exited the limo at the front and entered the hotel while his driver parked the car. I had to terminate the surveillance then.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Hope said as she turned to her best friend, “So…whatever we’ve got going here seems to involve the Knights of Rodegan and that means…”

“It probably involves MALUS.” Tara finished as Wade nodded his head in agreement.

“So…what do we do, bestie?”

Her lips turning up in a wicked grin, Tara queried their young techie. “Wade? Can you keep a constant eye on our accountant friend?”

“No problem.” The child genius replied, “I can easily set up twenty-four hour audio and visual surveillance.

“Good.” Tara acknowledged, “Keep an eye on him. Now…for my next favor, Wadesy…can you cobble up one of your little friends that can give us a look into that satchel in Mahler’s room without having to open it or him finding out?”

“The drone is easy.” Wade replied as he considered the task. “Making it where Mahler won’t detect it…that could be more difficult. It’ll have to be either so small that he won’t notice it or…” the techie’s lips turned up in a wide grin, “… disguise it as something completely ordinary so that it escapes his attention entirely. I’ve got it. I should have it ready by tomorrow morning.”

“Smashing.” Tara exclaimed. Lighting a cigarette, the blonde adventuress inhaled and then exhaled a stream of smoke “All we can do now is wait until we find out what Wadesy’s friend turns up.”

** _Kim and Josh_ **

** **

“I had fun tonight.” Josh said as Kim snuggled up next to him on the living room couch of her home.

“I did too.” Kim smiled as she looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Josh replied with a slight chuckle.

“For being such a great boyfriend. You’re cool with me having to suddenly cancel dates or leave in the middle of them, you don’t mind me spending time with Ron. Most boys wouldn’t put up with all that.”

“Like I said a while back.” Josh replied with a smile, “It’s the biggest reason why I’m so into you. Do you know what you were doing the first time I saw you…back at the beginning of school?”

“No.” Kim shook her head.

“You were busy with some of the other cheerleaders. I think you might have been going over a new routine or something because you were showing them a bunch of moves and correcting them as they tried to imitate you. Well…there was this student…a freshman, I think…who looked hopelessly lost. When you saw him, you immediately dropped what you were doing and rushed over to him. You then drew a map for him and walked him to his class. I mean…it’s not exactly saving the world or anything like that, but you made that boy’s day a little better. That’s when I knew you were something special—someone I wanted to get to know.”

Blushing, Kim stammered out an embarrassed reply, “I wish I could say that the first time I saw you was when you were painting or playing your guitar and that my first thoughts were ‘Wow what a great artist’, or ‘His music has so much soul’, but I gotta confess, when I saw you for the first time, the thought that instantly popped in my mind was, ‘Damn! He’s a hottie!’ Guess that goes to show how shallow I can be.”

“Not shallow, Kim.” Josh answered back, giving his girlfriend a gentle kiss, “A human being.” A wicked grin appearing on his face, the young artist quipped, “By the way…for the record. The next thought that popped into my head after I decided I wanted to get to know you was ‘Wow! She’s hot!’ So…I guess we’re both a little shallow at times.”

“No…” Kim smiled back at her boy, “Like you said, human. And…for the record…we’re both smoking hot.”

“I can live with that.” Josh chuckled as he again kissed Kim, the kiss this time longer and deeper. As the pair kissed, the young musician felt his girlfriend’s hands guide him under her shirt. Raising an eyebrow, he cautioned, “What about your parents or the Tweebs?”

“The Tweebs are at the babysitters…” Kim whispered back as her hands wandered, “They and Mom and Dad aren’t gonna be home for a couple of hours yet. Oh…by the way…” she murmured tantalizingly in his ear, “…I’m not wearing a bra.”

** **

** _Drakken’s Lair_ **

“Where were you, Shego?” Drakken demanded after the pair had successfully made their escape back to his lair from the mad scientist’s last failed attempt to conquer the world. “I was on the verge of triumph over my most hated foe and when I looked for you—you were gone! What happened?”

“That stink cloud Kimmie let loose made me sick.” Shego lied, “I think Nerdlinger put a choke and puke agent in it because I was puking my guts out. Then I saw the choppers coming in and figured that things must have gone tits up—as they always do…” she added sarcastically, “…and assumed that you’d already bailed, so I decided to get the hell outta Dodge too.”

“I guess that’s an acceptable excuse.” Drakken replied, seemingly accepting his subordinate’s explanation. “You can go now, Shego. I’ll send for you when I need you.”

“Okay, Dr. D.” Shego replied. Walking away, alarm bells began to ring in the lovely supervillainess’s head. “That was too easy.” She muttered under her breath as she walked back to her quarters. “What’s your game, Dr. D and why do I have a feeling that I should be worried about it?”

Once the door to his lab had slid shut and he had ensured that his often unruly subordinate had in fact returned to her quarters, Dr. Drakken pressed a button on his console. “Phase II is a go. Once you have acquired the items, contact me at this frequency and we will meet at the planned rendezvous coordinates. There we will make the trade—the neuro-compliance chip for the multiwavelength nullifier that you are seeking. Are we in agreement?”

“We are.” A female voice answered through the speaker. “I will contact you once I’ve completed the job.”

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Drakken turned his attention to a second monitor, this one showing the closed door of his second-in-command’s quarters. “You have brought this on yourself, Shego. If I cannot trust you to follow me of your own volition, then I shall bend you to my will in the same manner I that I shall use to subjugate Kim Possible. Soon…you both shall be my obedient slaves.”

** _An Undisclosed Location_ **

After she terminated the transmission, a blonde haired woman, approximately thirty-something, with blue eyes and an angular, yet still attractive, face grinned in satisfaction. “A good day’s work. The device that Drakken will be giving me should permit me to get by the alarms guarding my next target. Now…all I have to do is get into that research facility and swipe that neuro-whatever chip that Blue wants.” Shapeshifting into the form of a male U.S. Army corporal, a sly grin appeared on the villain’s face as she looked down at the unconscious form of the man lying at her feet. “Somehow I don’t think that’s going to be much of a problem.”


	26. Who's got Spirit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Spirit Dance approaches, Dr. Drakken steals a dangerous device--the neuro-compliance chip--but without the help of Shego. The last major episode of year one will see some relationships deepening, new ones forming, and old ones changing. It's crush time! Edited for grammar and continuity. I also added a brief scene.

** _A Top Secret US Government Research Lab located somewhere in Arizona_ **

As Drakken’s hired shapeshifting infiltrator, now taking on the form of a male U.S. Army corporal, approached the guard station, a grin appeared on his (her, in her true form) face as he (she) overheard the conversation between the two guards.

“Hey, Frank…you got my coffee?”

“Yeah, right here, Scott.” The other guard, bearing two mugs of steaming hot coffee, answered back with a toothy grin as he handed one of the mugs to his partner, “Didn’t Madge tell you to lay off the caffeine?”

Taking a sip of the strong black brew, Frank joked back, “Wait until you’ve had to listen to Sergeant Muldoon bragging constantly about his grand kids!” Holding up his mug, he quipped, “Within a month, you’re gonna want an IV drip of this stuff.”

“Smells good. Wouldn’t mind a cup myself.”

“Help yourself.” The guard named Scott said as he pointed to a coffee pot on a table.

“I wish I could, but I’ve got to deliver these…” The infiltrator replied as he (she) approached the guard station, handing the guards the ID she had taken from the corporal she kidnapped earlier. “Corporal Sam Marcum. I have some classified dispatches that have to be hand delivered to Major Thorne.”

After carefully scrutinizing the corporal’s identification card and not finding any errors, Scott slipped the card through a magnetic reader. Nodding his head in satisfaction, the guard handed the ID card back to the infiltrator. “All appears in order, Corporal. Just empty your pockets of anything metallic in that tray...” Scott inclined his head towards a tray sitting on the counter next to what looked like a magnetic screener. “…and walk through the scanner.”

“Sure thing.” The infiltrator acknowledged, emptying his (her) pockets and then walking through the portal without tripping any sensors.

“Here’s your gear.” Frank said as he handed the tray containing the corporal’s personal effects back to the shapeshifter who then quickly placed them back in his (her) pocket. “You can go now, but you’ll have to pass one more checkpoint before you can get to Major Thorne.”

“Thanks.” The infiltrator replied as he (she) entered the security area. “Gonna need someone with more rank to get any further.” Drakken’s spy muttered to herself. A few minutes later, she spotted a female captain enter the women’s room. “Perfect.” The infiltrator grinned as she (he) slipped into the restroom unobserved. Moments later, a female U.S. Army captain with regulation length brown hair exited the restroom. Smirking, the infiltrator perused her new ID. “Captain Francine Knowles assigned to Special Projects. Perfect.”

Fooling both the retinal scanner and fingerprint analyzer, the infiltrator entered the laboratory where her objective was kept. Spotting the department head, Dr. Cyrus Bortel, hunched over a console muttering what seemed to the spy to be a series of incomprehensible equations, the shapeshifter cleared her throat, “Dr. Bortel?”

Startled by the sudden intrusion, the scientist jerked his head up from the console, “What the…” At once recognizing the officer standing a few feet from him, Bortel grumbled a response, “Yes, Captain? What is it? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” The infiltrator replied in a silky voice, “But I have these top secret dispatches for your eyes only. I’m to hand deliver them to you and have you sign for them.”

“Oh…very well!” The scientist answered back with a sigh as he made his way to the desk, followed closely behind by the spy. “Let’s get this over with so that you can get on with your work and I can get back to mine.”

“My thoughts exactly.” The infiltrator quipped with an evil grin as she quickly and smoothly knocked the scientist out. “Now…where are you…” She muttered as she examined the laboratory, searching for her prize. Her lips again turning up in a smirk, she whispered triumphantly as she snatched the chip, placing it in a small box that was expressly designed to fool x-ray and magnetic scanners. “Time to go.”

Minutes later, Corporal Marcum again underwent security check at the lab entrance. Nodding his (her) head at the guards, the infiltrator remarked on his (her) way out, “Have a good shift!” 

Having successfully accomplished her mission, the infiltrator shifted back to her normal attractive lithe fair-skinned blonde form as she got in the front seat of a red Ferrari 812 GTS. Taking out her cell phone, she hit the speed dial. “I’ve got it.”

_“Excellent.”_ Dr. Drakken’s voice exclaimed. _“Meet me at the prearranged rendezvous and we’ll make the swap.”_

“See you then.” Camille de Leon smiled as she contemplated the tiny chip in her hand. “I don’t know what you do, little one, but I’ve got a feeling you’re gonna give someone a very bad day.”

** _Drakken’s Caribbean Lair_ **

“Where is Shego?” Dr. Drakken demanded as he collared one of his henchmen in the corridor between her quarters and his lab.

Gulping nervously, the hired thug replied, “She mentioned something about going out for a tan.”

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the blue-skinned mad scientist replied, “Good. I have to leave the lair for a while. If she asks where I am, tell her I had to run an errand for my mother and will be back soon.”

“Yes, Sir.” The henchman promptly responded as his employer walked away. “Whew!” The goon murmured as he approached a fellow guard further down the corridor. “I thought for a moment he was gonna make me go get her.”

Laughing, the other thug joked, “The reward can be worth the risk sometimes—depends on what sort of mood she’s in. If she’s in a good mood, you get to see the twins in all their glory.”

“And if she’s in a bad mood?”

“Ask Waters…he’s still recovering from that burn she gave him when she hit him on his ass with one of those plasma balls of hers.”

A few hours later, the two guards were confronted by the raven-haired villainess herself as she returned from her time in the sun, a slender robe belted around her waist. “Where’s Dr. D?” She demanded in a crisp voice that at once alerted the senior henchman to the fact that Drakken’s associate was not in a good mood.

“He told us to tell you that he had to run an errand and would be back soon.” The guard subserviently replied.

“Hmmm…” Shego vocalized as she cupped her chin, “He normally sends me out to fetch and carry his shit. Did he say where he’s going?” She further demanded, her voice taking on a petulant tone.

“No, Ma’am.” The thug politely responded, adding placatingly, “But he did say that it was for his mother.”

“That’s right.” Shego nodded her head, seemingly satisfied at the answer, “Her birthday is the end of the month and he never forgets it. When he comes back, tell him I’m in my quarters, but not to disturb me unless absolutely necessary.”

“Understood, Ma’am.” The henchman crisply responded, sighing in relief as the temperamental villainess disappeared down the corridor. “Good thing Drakken didn’t order us to disturb her.” He whispered to the goon standing next to him. “Something’s got her upset.” 

Smirking as their relief approached, the other thug remarked to his partner, “Good thing our shift’s done. I don’t want be anywhere around here if she decides to take whatever’s gotten her upset out on someone.”

“Tell me about it.” The other guard grinned as the two men taking over the shift arrived. “It’s all yours boys. Take it easy and steer clear of Shego.”

As she soaked in her tub, Shego mused, “I should check in on Cutie and find out if she and Cheerleader have found out anything about that drug ring. I’d like to go see her, but Drakken’s been keeping a close eye on me recently. I’m half tempted to turn off the lair’s security and monitoring devices and split anyway, but he’s probably given the henchmen orders to report to him the moment I leave the lair and I really don’t feel like taking them all out right now. Another thing…” She sighed as she sipped from a glass of wine, “If he does decide to do something really stupid or dangerous, I’m probably the only who can stop him before he does too much damage—hopefully without killing him in the process.”

Getting out of the tub and drying herself off, the green-skinned villainess continued her reverie, “I’m curious as to why Drakken picked now to get his mother her present. He normally waits until a week or so before. Either he’s found something that he had to get right away or…there’s something else going on—and I’ve got a bad feeling that something else is the correct answer. Okay, Dr. D…” Shego clenched her teeth as she put on her bathrobe, “Let’s see what you’ve got up your sleeve.”

** _An isolated stretch of road near Ensenada on the Baja Peninsula_ **

Smirking in satisfaction as a red Ferrari pulled over to the side of the road next to his hover-disc and an attractive blonde haired woman carrying a satchel got out and walked towards him, Dr. Drakken cleared his throat, “I appreciate punctuality. Do you have it?”

“I do.” Camille de Leon replied as she came to a stop a few feet from the mad scientist. “Do you have the payment?”

“Yes.” Drakken nodded his head as he gestured at the brief case standing next to him.

Nodding her head, the shapeshifter responded as she held out the satchel. “Let’s make the swap.”

Picking up the brief case, Drakken handed it to the woman at the exact same time that she handed the satchel off to him. Opening the container, the mad scientist nodded his head in satisfaction, “Good work.”

Examining the contents of the brief case, Camille smiled, “So…all I need to do is point and press the button?”

“That’s all.” Drakken replied with a toothy grin. “Every electronic or surveillance device with in a fifty meter radius will be rendered inoperative for five minutes. That should be long enough for you to accomplish whatever it is you have planned.”

“It is.” Camille answered back with an evil grin. “Pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Drakken.”

“Likewise.” The blue-skinned villain responded, adding as an aside, “I wonder…would you be interested in making our business relationship more long-term? There is a possibility that I might be looking for a new associate in the near future. I can promise a good salary and benefits.”

Shaking her head, Camille chuckled, “No thank you. I prefer being a free agent. But, do keep me in mind if you have another job and we’ll talk.”

“I most certainly will.” Drakken acknowledged with an evil grin of his own as he turned towards his hover-disc. “I’m sure our paths shall cross again.”

** _Middleton—Hope and Tara’s House_ **

“Your usual?” Tara asked her two guests as she joined her housemate behind the bar.

“Yeah.” Kim and Ron both called out simultaneously, Kim quickly saying before her best friend could speak, “Jinx! You owe me a soda.”

“Right.” The blonde Englishwoman smirked as she fixed a margarita for Kim and poured a bottle of Slurpity Cola into a glass with ice for Ron.

“I’ve got your G and T and a rum and coke for me.” Hope interjected as the two girls picked up the drinks and joined their friends in the living room.

Taking their seats on the couch, Tara activated her communications device, “Okay, Wadesy, we’re all here, you can begin your briefing.”

“Thanks, Tara.” Wade responded as his image appeared on the big screen television monitor that doubled as a comm. unit. “Mother has encrypted more of both Mr. Rockwaller’s and his accountant’s files. I have good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first?”

Inclining her head towards Kim, the young redhead smiled warmly at her friend as she took a sip from her margarita before answering her team’s child genius. “Good news first, Wade. Please and thank you.”

“Okay.” The dark skinned youth replied, “The first bit of good news—well kinda sorta good news…is that my drone managed to sneak a peek at what was in that satchel that Mahler received. It contains a spreadsheet and what looks like account ledgers and memos.”

“What do they say?” Hope inquired as she sipped her rum and coke.

“That’s the sorta not so good news.” Wade frowned. “What the probe could read was all in code. I’ve passed the info on to Mother and Global Justice. Hopefully, their cryptographers will have better luck than me.

“Any more good news?” Ron asked as he sipped his cola.

“Yeah.” Wade replied. “From what has been decrypted so far, there is no proof that Mr. Rockwaller is or has been involved in any of the drug smuggling or manufacturing operations.”

“That is good news!” Ron sighed with relief as he took a drink of cola. “I wasn’t looking forward to telling Bonnie that her dad was a crook.”

“Ummm…” Wade interrupted, stammering, “I’m afraid he still might be.” Seeing the looks of concern on the face of all of his friends, the hacker clarified, “We’re still decrypting the files concerning his dealings with the Benton Group, but all point towards him taking a portion of the retainer and investment fees taken in each month and siphoning them off to an offshore banking account—apparently to support the woman he’s been seeing. If nothing else, he is guilty of embezzlement and Mother is concerned that his ties to both the Knights of Rodegan and MALUS could run much deeper.”

“Shit.” Hope grimaced as she took a drink from her rum and coke. “If it were just simple embezzlement…”

Lighting a cigarette and inhaling, Tara finished her housemate’s thought, “We could use that to squeeze him into dumping that tart he’s banging and make him give back the money he buggered off with. But if there’s more, the best we can do is wait and watch until Mother gets more of those files encrypted.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Kim sighed, “Like I said yesterday, I might not like Bonnie personally, but I don’t want to see her crushed either. It’s one thing if she falls on her ass in practice…it’s another when…”

“We understand, Kim.” Tara interjected. “We all feel the same.”

“Yeah, KP.” Ron declared as Hope nodded her head in agreement, “We all want to help Bonnie, but like Tara said, we can’t really do anything right now but watch and wait.”

Returning to the topic at hand, Hope asked Wade, “Anything more on the accountant?”

“Oh, yes.” Wade responded, licking his lips in anticipation, “It seems our accountant…by the way, the name he’s using, Kyle Gessler, is an alias. His real name is Anton Krycheck…a Rodegan national with ties to the Knights. And there are indications that he is involved in the drug trade.”

“Which means the Knights of Rodegan are too.” Hope growled as Kim interrupted with a sigh.

“Another Rodegan connection.” Kim grimaced as she sipped her margarita. “For such a tiny country, it’s making an awful big stink.”

“Tell me about it.” Hope agreed, adding, “So…when do we take this punk down?”

“We need to get a look into that warehouse.” Tara declared. “If they are making and distributing those drugs from there, then we hit it and hit it hard. But when we do go in, we need to make sure that we recover as much information as possible.”

“Can you make up something that could give us a peek into the warehouse, Wade?” Kim asked.

“It’ll have to be stealth capable…maybe a short-term invisibility cloak that deflects the visible portion of the spectrum?” Wade murmured to himself as he contemplated the problem placed before him, “But they’re sure to have infrared, microwave, and UV sensors there as well…gotta find a way to bypass those…also need a passive sensor system…too much risk of an active scan being detected…” After several moments of contemplation, a sly grin appeared on the young genius’s face, “Yeah…I can come up with something. It’ll take me some time though—it’s not so much putting the thing together…” he further elaborated, “…it’s ordering the parts and waiting for them to come in. Even with our new connections to Global Justice and British Intelligence, it’s still going to take a while.”

“We understand. Thank you, Wade.” Kim replied as she finished her drink.

“Anything else, Wade?” Tara asked the boy genius.

“Nope. Nothing now. I better get started on that drone…you all take it easy.”

“Will do.” Ron exclaimed, speaking for the others, “Later!” After Wade’s image disappeared, leaving a blank screen, the blond youth turned to his friends, “So…what now? We just wait?”

“Not much we can do, luv.” Tara replied, “We wait and we watch and then after Wade gets us a look inside that warehouse and we know what we’re dealing with…”

“We kick ass.” Hope interrupted, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Seeing Kim’s empty glass, the raven-haired cheerleader inquired, “Refill?”

“Please and thank you.” Kim replied with a smile as another image appeared on the television, this one of the Global Justice Director, in uniform and wearing her eyepatch.

“What’s up, Betty?” Tara asked as Hope went behind the bar to refresh everyone’s drinks.

“I’ve got a job for you, if you’re interested.” Betty responded.

“What sort of job?” The blonde Englishwoman inquired as Kim and Ron looked on intently.

“It’s a job for all four of you.” The GJ director crisply responded. “A top secret research lab in Arizona was recently broken into and a valuable top secret item stolen.”

“Any idea on the thief?” Kim queried as Hope handed her a fresh margarita.

“No.” Betty shook her head, “But a professional did it. I’d stream the security cam footage for you, but it’s top secret—you’ll have to be physically at the site in order to see it.”

“So…you want us to go, take a look, and report back to you?” Hope asked as settled in on the couch, curling her legs under her like a cat.

“For starters, yes.” The director affirmed. “After you’ve done that, report back and we’ll go on from there.”

“Why all four of us?” Ron asked, “KP and I could handle this or Tara and Hope could. Why do you need all of us?”

“Tara and Hope are both more qualified in dealing with B and E and security systems issues than you two are.” Betty answered back. “Tara’s connections might also come in handy.”

Chuckling, Tara interjected as she sipped her gin and tonic. “In other words, I know the players and how they operate.”

“Just so.” Betty responded with pursed lips.

After giving the others a questioning look and receiving nods from all of them, Tara replied with a wicked grin. “Sure…we’ll go out there and take a look—for the usual consulting fees of course. Terms negotiable should we find out something and you want us to pursue it.”

“Of course.” Betty agreed with a nod of her head.

“For all four of us.” Tara added with a smirk.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, the GJ director affirmed, “For all four of you.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Betty darling.” Tara responded as Kim and Ron both tried to maintain straight faces, “We’ll let you know what we find out.”

“Thank you.” Betty replied, “A Global Justice hoverjet will be by to pick you up shortly.”

** _Arizona Top Secret Research Lab_ **

“I’m still a little uncomfortable about the notion of getting paid for helping people.” Kim murmured to her two best female friends as they and their male companion entered the laboratory after passing the beefed up security screenings. “I mean, I didn’t start out wanting to get rich or anything like that.”

“Look at this way, Kim…” Tara replied in a reassuring tone of voice, “Betty gets paid for running Global Justice—right?”

“Yeah.” The redhead nodded her head in agreement.

“And her agents are being paid?”

“Right.”

“And so are the police, firemen, and paramedics in Middleton and other places—right?”

“Of course.”

“Your mother gets paid too, doesn’t she?.” Tara pointed out, gently pressing her point home. “Yes, her first priority is helping people, but she also gets paid—and paid very well—for her work.”

Sighing, Kim conceded, “I guess I can see where you’re coming from, but…”

“And being paid for your work doesn’t mean that you can’t do pro bono work for someone who can’t afford to pay.” Hope interjected, adding to the conversation. “Like that time you and Ron helped that old lady recover those old baby pictures of her son who was killed in Vietnam. She offered to pay you, but the two of you settled for a glass of milk and a slice of blackberry cobbler each.” 

“Yeah.” Ron smiled as he recalled that particular mission. “That milk was ice cold and the blackberry cobbler was topped with fresh homemade whipped cream.”

“Okay…Okay…you win!” Kim laughed as they approached the lab where the theft occurred, ruefully admitting, “And yeah, it did feel good seeing that deposit with all those zeros at the end in my bank account and spending some of that on our little shopping spree.”

“So, Kimmie…” Tara asked with an evil grin, “When are you going to let Josh see that wicked little number you bought at Cassandra’s Closet?”

The scarlet blush on her face giving her away, Kim was spared from having to answer by an accented male voice calling out to her and her friends. “Are you the ones Global Justice sent?” Shaking his head dismissively, a short, stocky, bald-headed man with wide ears seemingly facing forward and wearing a white lab coat and black horned-rim glasses with circular lenses whined, “You seem awfully young to be the highly trained agents that I was promised.”

“If you don’t want our help, luv.” Tara bit back, accentuating every word in her upper-class British accent, “Then we will gladly leave and you can try to find your device yourself.”

“Yeah.” Hope added in a frosty voice, “We get paid either way.”

Playing good cop to her friends’ bad cops, Kim interjected placatingly, “Sir, the Director wouldn’t have sent us if she didn’t think we were able to help you.”

Catching on to the girls’ game, Ron chimed in seemingly on cue, “The lab’s security chief’s boss is also okay with our helping out. Besides…” He concluded with an affable grin, “What have you got to lose?”

“Oh…very well.” The scientist heaved an exasperated sigh. “An experimental microchip was stolen from my lab a couple of days ago.”

“Any idea who stole it?” Kim inquired as the head of security entered accompanied by two individual, a male corporal, and a female captain.

“That’s a good question, Ms. Possible.” The head of security, wearing the uniform of a U.S. Army major interjected as he and the other two joined the conversation. “I am Major Alexander Thorne.” Inclining his head to the woman standing next to him, he continued his introductions. “This is Captain Francine Knowles, my second in command.”

The brown-haired woman curtly nodded her head. “Ms. Possible.”

“And this is Corporal Sam Marcum. He was supposed to deliver a dispatch personally to me.”

“Ma’am.” The corporal politely introduced himself.

Guiding the group to a security monitor, Thorne began his briefing. “This is the security camera footage taken at the time of the theft.” As the footage played out, the major continued his narration. “After the theft occurred, both Captain Knowles and Corporal Marcum were suspected of working together. Captain Knowles was held in custody; however, we could not find Corporal Marcum until we received a call from the Arizona State Police telling us that they found the corporal walking in the desert near a small town wearing nothing but his underwear.”

“So both the captain and the corporal were framed.” Tara concluded, the major nodding his agreement at her conclusion.

“Correct. Once we’d found and interrogated Marcum, I ordered Captain Knowles released. Pending a physical and mental examination, both should be restored to full duty soon.”

“What exactly did the thief steal?” Kim inquired.

“That’s classified. Need to know only.” Major Thorne primly replied.

“If you’re going to ask us to recover that damned chip.” Hope declared, locking eyes with the major, “Then you’re going to have to tell us what it does.”

“My friend’s right.” Tara argued, “We’re not going into a situation blind. If that’s what you want, then send in your own trained monkeys.”

Again taking on the role of good cop, Kim interjected in a conciliatory tone, “It really would help us if we knew what we were facing Major. I’m sure a quick call to Ms. Director would quickly take care of any security concerns you might have.”

Having already been told by his superior in no uncertain terms and over his vigorous objections to cooperate fully with the mercenary teenagers standing before him, the major gritted his teeth as he reluctantly gestured at the scientist standing next to him, “Dr. Cyrus Bortel. will fill you in on what you need to know.”

“As I mentioned before the Major and Captain joined us, the thief stole my latest project…” Dr. Bortel declared, “It’s a neuro-compliance chip.”

“All right…” Ron quipped, “Let’s pretend I don’t know what that means…”

“Putting it in layman’s terms.” The chubby scientist lectured in a condescending tone of voice, “It overrides the brain and central nervous system of whoever it has been implanted in.”

“Wait a minute…” Hope interjected, “Let me get this straight. You’ve developed a microchip that can be implanted in someone that will allow you to take control over whatever they say or do?”

“In essence…” Dr. Bortel replied in a patronizing voice, “Yes.”

“You stupid wanker!” Tara spat out angrily. “What the hell do you arseholes think you’re doing? This is the sort of shite I’d expect out of Drakken or MALUS!”

“You gotta admit…” Kim interrupted, her voice also taking on a frosty tone, “This sounds ferociously unethical.”

“That’s the understatement of the century, luv.” Tara scowled.

“Ahem…” Dr. Bortel cleared his throat, “I’m just a scientist and inventor. I do not decide how my inventions are to be used. If you have problems with my invention, then I would suggest you take it up with the leaders and politicians who make those decisions.”

“The device was developed as a means of effectively controlling dangerous prisoners non-violently.” Major Thorne pompously declared.

“And you jackasses lost it.” Hope remarked with a sneer.

“So…who has it?” Ron asked.

“We don’t know.” Dr. Bortel ruefully responded.

“There have been no ransom demands and no terrorist group has taken credit.” Major Thorne interjected.

Turning her attention back to Dr. Bortel and Major Thorne, the Englishwoman declared, “We’ll get with Betty and let her know that we agree to locate and recover your chip—on the condition that it—and all the notes concerning how to make it and the theory surrounding it— are destroyed—and we want to watch you do it to make sure.”

“We agree with Tara.” Kim announced, adding her voice to the demands as Hope, Ron, and Rufus all nodded their heads in agreement. “We recover the chip from Drakken or whoever has it and once we do—you destroy it in front of us.”

“Otherwise…” Tara threatened, “We go to every media outlet in the world…chip in hand…and spill everything.”

“Do that and you’ll be committing treason.” Thorne threatened, glaring at the blonde Englishwoman, “You might not be a US citizen, Missy, but I can see to it that Immigration deports your little ass back to Old Blighty.”

“Go ahead and try if you’ve got the balls you stupid git.” Tara spat back, not even hiding her contempt for the hidebound officer.

“Major?” Captain Knowles interrupted, “I’ve got both the Director of Global Justice and General Howard on the line for you.” Taking the phone, Thorne quietly listened, the scowl on his face growing even more intense. “Yes, Sir. Yes, Ma’am. I will. Yes, Sir…Ma’am…they’ll receive my full cooperation.” Turning back to the young people gathered in the room, the major’s poker face returned as he reluctantly conceded, “Once you recover the chip, it and all of Dr. Bortel’s research notes will be destroyed in your presence.”

“What? No! I will not permit it!” Dr. Bortel angrily protested. “I spent two years working on that chip and I’m not going to let a group of high school students…”

“We’ll need everything you’ve gotten from your interrogations as well as the security cam footage.” Kim requested, cutting off the outraged scientist mid-rant. “You can download it to our team computer expert and tech…Wade Lode. He’ll be in touch with you after we leave. So…” She asked, her tone once again polite and deferential, “If there’s nothing else, we’ll go now. It’s a long flight back to Middleton and we’ve got school tomorrow.”

“You had to go and ruin the moment.” Ron laughed as he and the others left the lab. “I just know Barkin’s going to give us a pop quiz tomorrow morning.”

After they were all safely on the Global Justice hoverjet and on their way back to Middleton, Tara declared with a thin smile as she lit a cigarette and inhaled. “I don’t know who has it now, but I think I can tell you who stole it.” 

“Who?” Kim asked, giving her friend a questioning look.

“Camille Leon.” Tara answered, “Her daddy made a killing in the cat food business and left her a fortune that she quickly spent. Before running out of money, she got a genius plastic surgeon who had developed some sort of experimental technique that allows her to shift into the form of anyone she’s seen.”

“A shapeshifter…” Kim mused, “That would explain how she was able to defeat all of the lab’s security precautions.”

“Just what we need!” Ron sighed, “Another villain wanting to conquer the world.”

“Cammie’s not a wanna-be world beater like Drakken or Dementor.” Tara laughed, “She’s more like Sheila. She steals for kicks and to pay for her villa on the Rivera, ski lodge at Aspen, penthouse on Park Avenue, private plane, and all her other goodies. The big difference between her and Cheeky is that Sheila’s got a line that she won’t cross, while Cammie’s morals are more…shall we say flexible.”

“You think she might be working for Drakken?” Kim queried.

“Him or Dementor, and I don’t think it’s dear Demenz.”

“Why not?” Ron inquired.

“Dementor likes to take the direct approach. He’d just hit the lab with his henchmen.” Tara explained.

“That’s normally Drakken’s style too.” Kim countered. “Like with Nakasume. He and Shego hit the factory together.”

“The operative word here is together.” Tara answered back. “The last time I talked to Sheila, she said that Drakken was acting odder than is typical—even for him. Ever since that bit with the clones, Cheeky said that he’s been keeping stuff from her a lot more than usual. She also told me that he was spending a lot of time in his lab.” A worried look appearing on the blonde adventuress’s face, she mused, “Could be he’s getting ready to turn on her.”

“Do unto others before they do you in first.” Ron snorted, “I bet that’s the first commandment in the villain’s handbook.”

“That or the second.” Hope interjected, quipping, “We could always ask Senor Senior to look it up for us in his book.”

“Either way…” Tara sighed, “Cheeky could be in big trouble.” Her voice now taking on an almost beseeching tone, the British agent pleaded, “I know you and Sheila have history, Kim, but would you…”

“Help you help her?” Kim interrupted; her lips turned up in a warm smile as she grasped her friend’s hands in hers. “Of course we will. That’s what friends are for. Right, Ron?”

“Right, KP.” The blond youth nodded his head in agreement as Rufus popped out of his pocket and gave Tara an OK symbol.

“Thanks, Kim…Ron.” Tara smiled at her friends. “You too Rufus. When we get home, I’m giving both of you extra big hugs…”

“What about me?” Rufus chittered with a sniffle.

Smiling down at the little naked mole-rat, Tara replied, “I haven’t forgotten you, little guy. When we get home, you’re getting a piece of real English Stilton cheese.”

“Yum!” 

** _Possible Home the Next Morning_ **

Hearing the phone ring, Kim rushed in from the bathroom where she had just finished her usual morning get ready for school routine. On recognizing the voice on the other end of the line, the young redhead answered with a surprised look on her face. “Bonnie? You normally don’t call here this early. Is something wrong?”

_“Did you get a chance to check your email yet?”_ Kim’s rival answered in a smug voice.

“No.” Kim responded, her surprised expression now one of suspicion. “Why? Is there something I should see?”

_“Just check it out. I’ll wait.”_

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this.” Kim muttered in a barely audible tone as she turned on her computer and checked her email. Finding the email in question, the teen hero gritted her teeth as she picked up the phone and spoke in a flat tone of voice, “I’ll talk to you later, Bonnie.”

_“Sure.”_ The voice on the other end replied between fits of laughter. _“I’m sure that zit you were putting cream on will go away before the dance.”_

“That was not a zit!” Kim practically screamed into the phone, “That was moisturizer!”

_“Yeah.”_ Bonnie laughed, _“Whatever.”_

On hearing the laughter coming from her twin sibling’s room, Kim burst in yelling, “You little shi…I mean fu…you…little TWEEBS!” Then looking down at her dismantled Kimmunicator, the angry redhead again yelled, “What the HELL did you two little brats do to my communicator?!”

“Kim!” James Possible shouted from downstairs, “Language!”

“What’s going on up there, Kimmie?” Ann Possible asked as she entered her twin sons’ bedroom.

“I’m about to become an only child.” Kim responded in a menacing voice as she glared at her younger brothers. “First the Tweebs sent a mass emailing of me in the bathroom…”

“We didn’t show her in the shower or on the potty.” Jim protested.

“Yeah.” Tim chimed in, “We made sure to cut those parts out before we uploaded the pictures.”

“And after that, they tore apart my Kimmunicator.” Kim growled, still shooting daggers with her eyes at her brothers.

“Jim…Tim…” Mrs. Possible demanded, glaring at her young sons, “What did your father and I tell you about invading your sister’s privacy?”

“You said not to do it.” Both twins sheepishly replied, adding in their defense, “We needed the trilithium power cell from her Kimmunicator so that we could finish putting together our silicon phase disruptor. See…” The Tweebs announced proudly as the held up the hand held electronic device, “Doesn’t it look cool?”

“Yes it does.” James said admiringly, then seeing the cross looks he was getting from both his wife and daughter, quickly admonished, “But that’s still no excuse for you taking Kim’s communicator and tearing it apart. And nothing excuses you violating your sister’s privacy like you did.”

“We’ll put it back together.” Jim promised as his brother nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. We promise. We’ll have it fixed by breakfast.”

“What about taking pictures of me in the bathroom?” Kim protested, not wanting to let her brothers off the hook so easily.

“We sent the pictures out as a mass emailing.” Tim answered back, “We can’t do anything about them now—honest!”

“You shouldn’t have sent them out in the first place.” Ann rebuked, “For that, we’re taking away your computer and all the rest of your electronics for a month.”

“Awww, Mom!”

“Wanna try for two months?” Ann cautioned as she glared at her misbehaving boys.

“No, Mom.”

“Good.” The Possible matriarch nodded her head once in satisfaction. “Once you get dressed and finish putting together Kim’s communicator, you can join us for breakfast.” Smiling at her daughter, Ann prompted, phrasing her command as a polite request, “Breakfast is ready dear.”

In an effort to lighten the mood, James also favored his daughter with a grin, “Your Mom outdid herself this morning! Bacon, eggs, fresh biscuits, hash browns, and pancakes.”

“Carb city.” Kim, her anger over her brother’s antics beginning to fade, chuckled as she walked with her parents down to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Gotta fuel up for the day’s adventures!” James replied as he joined his daughter at the coffee pot.

“So…how did it go at the lab yesterday, honey?” Ann asked.

“An experimental mind control chip was stolen by a shapeshifter.” Kim responded, further elaborating. “Tara thinks that it’s someone she knows—Camille Leon.”

“I remember reading about her in the lifestyle page of the paper sometime back.” Ann recalled. “Didn’t her father leave her a fortune?”

“Yeah.” James interjected, “I remember reading about him in the business section. He came up with a new type of cat food that was supposed to be irresistible for even the most finicky cats. Remember the tv advertisements of the talking cat…”

“You mean Norris?” Kim chuckled, “Yeah…I used to love watching those when I was a kid.”

“I read that it was his idea to run that ad.” James recollected. “That cat food made him millions—at least!”

“So…why is his daughter a thief?” Ann pondered, “She’s got all that money…”

“According to Tara, she spent most of it on private yachts, planes, villas, ski lodges, sports cars and stuff like that.” Kim replied. “She steals to keep up her lifestyle and…Tara says she does it for kicks as well.”

“That’s a shame.” Kim’s mom shook her head, “She has everything anyone could ever want…could do anything she wanted…and she throws it all away.”

“How does she change her appearance as she does?” James mused aloud, “To be able to shapeshift like that, her basic genetic structure would have to have been almost completely reworked.”

“She’d also need extensive surgery.” Ann further opined. “I can only think of a few individuals who are capable of both. In fact, I can count them on the fingers of one hand and still have fingers left over.”

“If you were to take a guess…” Kim inquired, “Who would you say did it?”

Letting out a breath of air, the neurosurgeon replied, “I’d say the likeliest candidate would be Dr. Fred Beaufox. His license to practice medicine has been revoked by several countries’ regulatory agencies—including this one—for malpractice. I also read where he was fired from his teaching position at Go City Medical School for unethical experiments.”

“I remember reading something about that too.” James interjected, “He wrote a paper on a technique he called nanomorphing in which he stated that it was possible for an individual to mimic the appearance and characteristics of any person they’ve seen with the proper DNA restructuring accompanied by nanobot implants. Of course, the more the shapeshifter knows about the person they’re mimicking…”

“The more like the real person they appear.” Kim concluded, her father nodding his head in agreement.

“Right.” James affirmed, further inquiring, “How long did that corporal say he was held by her?” 

“I think he said about three days.” Kim replied as she cupped her chin, “So…you think she spent that time studying him?”

“I think so.” Mr. Doctor Possible nodded his head. “Three days of constant observation would have given her plenty of time to learn enough about him to fool most security screenings. About the only test it wouldn’t fool probably would have been a retinal scan.”

“When we went through the screening…” Kim recalled, “Tara told me that it was an iris scan.”

“I see.” James mused, “While an iris scan is usually very effective, there are ways around it. It’s a lot tougher to fool a retinal scan.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t have a retinal scanner.” Kim observed.

“Oh…” James let out a breath of air, “I bet you they have one now.”

“Horses and barn doors.” Ann chuckled as she guided her husband and daughter to the table, “Now, you two…eat. You both have a big day today.”

** _Middleton High_ **

“I can’t believe Spirit Dance is only four more days away!” Liz exclaimed as she walked down the hall with Tara and Hope.

“Looking forward to showing Kevin off to all the other girls?” Hope asked mischievously with a smirk on her face.

“And why shouldn’t I?” Liz answered back with a toothy grin. “Looks and brains in one package…what girl could ask for more?” Turning about rapidly in the direction of the derisive snort coming from behind her, Liz grumped, “Something funny, Bonnie?”

“Yeah.” The teal-eyed teenager sniped, “You and the chess nerd.”

“Kevin’s not the only chess nerd, Bonnie luv.” Tara retorted. “Me and Hope play and Kevin’s teaching Liz how to play.”

“And she’s gotten pretty good.” Hope added. “Yesterday she beat Dave Ponder and he’s right up there with T and Kevin and Sergei.”

“I think Dave was distracted…” Liz snickered, “He met this pretty gymnast last week and asked her to the Spirit Dance.”

“Really?” Hope exclaimed with a wide grin as she and her friends deliberately tuned Bonnie out of their conversation. “What did she say?”

“She said yes.” Liz replied. “The rest of us haven’t met her yet, but he’s gonna bring her by after school so we can all say Hi to her.”

“Brilliant!” Tara acclaimed. “All we’ve gotta do now is fix Jermaine and Paul up with dates and we’ll all be set. I wonder…” the blonde cheerleader tapped her temple with her index finger, “…maybe we can get one of the JV cheerleaders? Audra or Charmaine maybe for Jermaine and what about Emily for Paul? She’s an honor student and kinda shy…”

“Audra said something about going out with Logan Neal from the golf team.” Hope answered back, “But I think Charmaine’s available and she’s smart enough to look beyond the surface, so she might be persuaded to go to the dance with Jermaine. And Emily sounds perfect for Paul.”

“I’ll talk to Charmaine and Emily and see if they’re interested.” Liz volunteered as Bonnie, her irritation at being ignored showing on her face, gave a derisive snort.

“Just when you think you’ve seen everything—a nerd dating service!” Turning her back on the three rebellious cheerleaders, Bonnie, now accompanied by Marcella and Monique sneered, “Our boys are taking us out to the Crystal Swan for dinner before the dance. We’ll be thinking of you while your dates treat you to the all you can eat pizza buffet at J. P. Bearymore’s.”

Shaking her head, Liz let out a breath of air, “You know…the one thing I regret more than anything else about dating Kevin?”

“What?” Tara asked.

“That I didn’t do it earlier.” Liz laughed merrily as she saw the look of surprise on the blonde cheerleader’s face. “Gotcha!” 

“Yeah…” Hope admitted with a snicker. “That was a good one.”

“You had me worried for a second, luv.” Tara chuckled.

“Sorry…” Liz apologized, “But I couldn’t resist. Well…” She sighed as she opened her locker and got out her books for the next class. “I better go or I’m gonna be late for class. Seeya at lunch.”

“Later!” The Dirty Pair responded as their Kimmunicator’s beeped. “Yeah, Wadesy.” Tara answered, “What’s up?”

“Mother’s got more of those files decrypted.”

“Not here, Wade.” Tara replied in a hushed tone. “Too many ears. Give us two minutes and then call back.”

“Right.” Wade responded as he disconnected.

“Utility closet’s out.” Hope murmured, “Remember…Barkin changed the locks.”

“Girls’ restroom’s out also.” Tara remarked in response, “Too great a chance of someone walking in.” Spotting a vacant classroom, Tara pulled her friend’s sleeve. “Over here…Ms. Allen has her planning period now and she likes to spend it in the faculty lounge. We should be able to talk freely there.”

“Let’s go.” Hope answered back as the pair made their way into the classroom, closing the door behind them. “Over here.” The raven-haired teen pointed towards a corner of the room. As the two adventuresses made their way to the secluded corner, Tara’s phone beeped again.

“Go ahead, Wade, luv. It’s safe now.”

“Jackpot!” The tech genius exclaimed with a big smile on his face. “First…according to these files, Bonnie’s father isn’t involved with the drugs.”

“That is good news.” Hope replied. “Anything else?”

“Yeah.” Wade’s smile vanished. “It looks like he’s been embezzling and is guilty of tax evasion. Mother passed the info on to Betty. I’ll switch you to her.”

Wade’s image was immediately replaced by the image of the Director of Global Justice. “Tara…Hope. As Wade has already informed you, it looks like Mr. Rockwaller has committed some serious crimes. However, we will not be passing this information on to either the local or federal authorities just yet.”

“You’re looking to use him as an informant or for something else.” Tara immediately surmised.

“Also correct.” Betty affirmed. “While he is not directly tied in to either MALUS or the Knights of Rodegan, he has contacts who are. He can be a useful informant and he might also serve in a variety of other capacities. We’re in the process of formulating plans as to how to best utilize him now. Once we do have something, we’ll set him up with a handler. But, until then, he remains undisturbed.”

“Try not to get him hurt or killed.” Tara replied with a frown. “Bonnie might not be our friend, but he is her father and we don’t want to see her hurt. And we especially don’t want to go to her father’s funeral because you put him into something over his head.”

“No promises.” The director responded, “But we’ll do the best we can to keep him safe. Director out.”

Turning her attention back to the Team Possible computer genius, Tara inquired, “Did those files have anything on the drug manufacturing.”

“Yeah.” Wade answered back. “They’ve moved their facility to another location. We couldn’t find the new location in the files, but we did find a codename: Stevedore. I’ve got data mining bots scouring the internet and am still monitoring Rockwaller’s bookkeeper and all of his communications and I’ve slipped in a tiny virus into his computer that will allow me to access his hard drive and key commands. Don’t worry…I’ll keep you updated if anything develops.” After a moment’s pause, he further added, “If you want, I can also set it up where we can keep an eye on Mr. Rockwaller without Global Justice knowing…just to be sure he stays safe.”

“You’re a peach, Wade.” Hope replied, smiling at the young techie.

“Yeah. You’re a bit of the all right.” Tara added with a grin, “Please and thank you, Wadesy.” Letting out a sigh as the bell rang, the Dirty Pair said their goodbyes. “We better go or Barkin will give us detention and knowing him, it’ll be on the day of the Spirit Dance. Later, luv!”

“Well…that complicates things.” Hope sighed as the duo walked out of the classroom. “Still…it’s better than it could have been.”

“Now…” Tara replied as she shook her head, “All we have to do is track down that chip before Drakken or whoever Camille sold it to decides to use it.”

“He might have already used it.” Hope cautioned with a worried frown.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Tara murmured under her breath.

** _Middleton High Brick overhears bullies plotting against Jordan and Josh talks him out of directly confronting the bully. Instead, the pair tell Sergei and the others_ **

** **

As he walked to his locker, Josh Mankey heard a loud voice calling out his name. Quickly turning about, the young artist-musician saw Brick Flagg, the quarterback and captain of the football team, approaching him with a wide grin on his face. “Hey, Brick.” Josh greeted with a smile of his own, “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering how Kim and the girls were doing.” The quarterback responded, “It’s been a few days since we’ve seen them at practice.”

“They just got back from a mission.” Josh replied as the two boys walked down the hall together. “She couldn’t talk too much about it though because it’s classified.”

“It must be hard sometimes…” Brick pondered, “…her going off on secret missions and all. How are you able to…”

“Deal with it?” Josh grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “Pretty much the same way Sergei does with Tara and Hope. I just accept that’s just who she is.” Chuckling, he commented, “You know what’s funny? She asked me that very question a while back. I told her that her wanting to help people was the think that drew me most to her. I’d never ask her to change.”

“I guess I can see that.” Brick replied, nodding his head in understanding.

“So…” Josh inquired, “How are you and Bonnie doing?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Brick responded with a mildly forlorn note in his voice, “I’m not sure. Sometimes I think everything’s going okay and then…all of a sudden…she’s riding me about something or other…like the shirt I’m wearing or that I ordered a rare steak…stuff like that.”

“Is there something wrong?” Josh asked, “I mean…I don’t want you to say anything you’re not supposed to, but…”

“No…it’s okay.” The jock smiled before heaving a sigh. “I’m not sure if you’ve heard or not, but Bonnie’s home life isn’t that good.”

“I’d heard bits and pieces.” Josh confirmed.

“It’s mostly her sisters and her old man.” Brick declared. “Her sisters keep riding her. They’re grown up and in college, but they’re worse than my older sister’s little boys—and they’re only five and six.”

“That sucks.” Josh commiserated.

“Yeah.” Brick nodded in agreement. “Since she and Monique became friends, she’s been a little better—at least towards me—but she still has it in for Kim and the Pair.”

“You know…” Josh admitted, “I’ve never really understood why Kim and Bonnie are the way they are towards each other. And I have no idea why Monique has it in for Tara and Hope like she does.”

Shaking his head, Brick responded, “I’m sorry. Neither one of them tells me anything. Bonnie’s always telling me to do something or take her somewhere and as for Monique…” The jock shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea.”

As Josh was about to respond the two boys passed by a door where they heard another boy’s voice.

_“Just before the Spirit Rally we’re gonna grab that Jordan nerd and drag him in here. You with me so far?”_

_“Yeah. We grab the nerd and strip all his clothes off him…”_

Another voice, this one stifling laughter, chimed in._ “Then we dump glue and feathers all over him.”_

_“And then we chase down the hall just as everyone’s heading to the assembly.”_ The first voice concluded. _“That’ll show him and the rest of those nerds who’s in charge here.”_

As Brick was about to kick open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder and then heard Josh’s whispered voice.

“No, Brick. You do that and we’ll both get suspended along with the bullies. The bullies won’t care about a ten-day suspension—been there done that. But it’ll mess you up. You’re holding on to a C average. If you miss ten days, there’s no way you can make that up. You’ll fail and your college career will be ruined.”

“We can’t let them get away with what they’re wanting to do to that boy.” Brick protested as a sly grin crossed Josh’s face.

“They won’t.” The artist-musician replied, “I’ve got a plan, but we’re gonna need the help of a few friends—and I know just who to ask.”

“All right.” Brick nodded his head in agreement. “As long as we stop those bullies I’m okay with whatever you’re cooking up.”

“Great.” Josh grinned, “Now we just need to get hold of Sergei, Steve, and Kevin and clue them in. Those bullies won’t even know what hit them.”

** _Drakken’s Lair_ **

Spotting Drakken hunched over a console in his lab, Shego called out, “You’re back, Dr. D? Did you find a present for your mother?”

“Huh?” Startled, the blue-skinned mad scientist jerked his head up, “Oh…Shego…” His voice now taking on an oily character, a smirk appeared on the villain’s face as he spoke. “Oh yes! I got her a most wonderful gift. She’s going to love it!”

“Oh?” Shego replied, “What did you get her.”

His lips turning up in a sly grin, Drakken responded, “Oh…I don’t want to spoil the surprise.” Seeing the dubious look on his sidekick’s face, the scientist quickly requested, “I need a sample of cesium silicate for my new anti-molecular disruptor gun. Would you get it for me, please? It’s in a shielded container in the rare earth storage room.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Shego acknowledged, “Okay. Be back soon.”

“Thank you, Shego.” Drakken replied as he activated the surveillance monitors, tracking his sidekick as she walked down the hall and entered the storage room. Once she had entered, the mad scientist pressed a button and then a second button in rapid succession. “The gas shouldn’t take long.” Drakken sneered as he activated the audio and video feed in the locked room.

Hearing a loud thunk coming from the door, immediately followed by a hissing sound coming from the vents, Shego scowled. “Shit. Anesthezine gas mixed with a flammable compound. I call up a fireball, this whole room goes up.” Looking up, she at once spotted the video camera. “You son of a bitch.” She growled as she held up a middle finger to the camera. Feeling her consciousness beginning to ebb away, Shego quickly typed in a set of numbers to a certain number and pressing send, cursed before collapsing to the floor, “Fuck you, Drakken.”

“Sticks and stones, Shego.” Drakken cackled as he activated his comm. “Boris and Karloff. Fetch Shego from Storage Room Beta and bring her into my lab.” Laughing at the sight of his henchmen’s eyes widening with fear, the evil scientist quipped, “Don’t worry, that gas will keep her unconscious for at least two hours.” Looking down at the microchip, Drakken sneered, “Long enough to ensure that she stays my slave forever.”

** _Middleton _ **

It was all Kim, Tara, and Hope could do to stay awake as Mr. Barkin reached the halfway point of his lecture on the Cold War and the ABM Treaty—Ron having already succumbed to sleep—when the Kimmunicators of all three girls, along with the one owned by their sleeping companion, beeped.

“Trashy Trio!” The substitute teacher growled, irritated at the interruption, but also realizing that it had to be something extremely important for all three girls and Stoppable to be called at the same time. “Wake up Sleeping Beauty and take it outside. You know what to do when you’re done with whatever it is you have to do.” 

“Yes, Mr. Barkin.” Kim responded as Zita nudged her boyfriend awake.

“C’mon, Stoppable.” Tara urged as the blond teenager sluggishly wiped the sleep from his eyes, “Duty calls.”

Watching as the foursome left his room, the burly former Marine teacher muttered under his breath, “Good hunting girls…you too Stoppable.”

Answering her phone as she exited the classroom with her friends, Kim grinned as she saw the image of her team’s technician on her tiny viewscreen, “Thanks, Wade. You got us out of the most boring lecture ever.”

“I just received a coded text.” Wade apologetically reported as he displayed the text—a series of numbers, letters, and characters all seemingly random. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t make anything of it.”

“Don’t feel bad, Wadesy.” Tara interjected in a soothing voice, “It’s an old UNCLE code—only a few of us know it now. Let me take a look at it.” After a few moments, a worried look overtook her face.

“What did it say?” Ron, seeing the concerned expression on his friend’s face, asked in a soft tone.

Tara anxiously answered, “QT and then a set of coordinates—latitude and longitude.”

“QT?” Kim queried.

“Short for Cutie.” Tara replied. “The message was from Sheila and intended for me. Something bad has happened to her. That last sequence, is a word—Help.”

“You think Drakken turned on her?” Ron asked.

“Yeah.” A disconsolate Tara nodded her head, “And assuming he has that neuro-compliance chip.”

“Shit.” Hope cursed in a low voice.

“Right.” Tara agreed, urging, “We have to get her out.”

“Give me a moment.” Wade cut in, “I’ll pin down a location.” A few moments later, the computer genius announced, “I got it. It’s a location in the Peruvian rainforest. I’ve notified Global Justice and they’re dispatching a hoverjet. It should be at your school by the time you exit the building.”

“Thanks, Wade. Do us a favor—please and thank you.”

“Sure Kim—what?”

“Call my folks and Josh…”

“And Sergei…” Hope and Tara both interjected.

“And tell them what’s happening.”

“I’ll tell Zita on our way out.” Ron added.

“Will do, KP…girls.” Wade assured. Adding, almost as an afterthought, “Kim? Your brothers wanted me to give you something. I think it was to make up for what they did to your Kimmunicator although they wouldn’t admit it.”

“What, Wade?” Kim asked with a suspicious tone to her voice.

“It’s a silicon phase disruptor.” Wade explained, “Somehow or other, they managed to make it handheld. If Drakken’s implanted Shego or anyone else with one of those chips, get close to them and use it. The phase disruptor should jam the frequency used by the neural compliance chip to control its host—provided it works, that it.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim replied, “If we have to use it and it works, I’ll thank the Tweebs and let Mom and Dad know.”

“They’d appreciate that.” Wade chuckled, “They’re not happy about being grounded for a month without their toys.”

“You’re a darling, Wadesy.” Tara replied as Hope blew the bashful young genius a kiss.

Signaling her friends, Kim urged, “Come on…we’ve gotta get our gear and go. We can change on the hoverjet.”

** _Peruvian Rainforest—Dr. Drakken’s Lair_ **

Watching with concern as an uncharacteristically silent Tara lit another cigarette, Hope wandered over to her best friend and sat down beside her. Gently touching her on the wrist, the raven-haired cheerleader consoled, “You okay?”

“Not really.” Tara replied as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled. “I know Sheila. If Drakken has implanted that chip into her…” she moaned as she shook her head, “…when she gets free…”

“You think she’ll lose it?” Hope asked.

“I hope not.” Tara grimly replied as she put out her cigarette, “Because if she does, a whole lot of innocent people are gonna end up paying the price for that lunatic’s backstab.”

Placing her hand over that of her worried partner’s, Hope answered back in a reassuring tone. “We’re gonna rescue Sheila, kick Drakken’s ass all the way to the moon and then if he did put that thing in her head, we’re gonna get it out and stick with her until she gets sick and tired of us.” Seeing the faintest traces of a smile appearing on the blonde woman’s face, Hope grinned, “Am I right?”

“Yeah, luv.” Tara responded warmly as her and Hope’s Kimmunicator beeped. “Sergei.” Tara grinned, giving the raven-haired cheerleader a warm smile, “Did someone tell him to call us right about now?”

“Could be.” Hope unapologetically smirked back, “I figured we both could use a little lift before we take care of business.”

Answering her Kimmunicator, Tara smiled at her shared lover, “Hey, lover. Calling to check up on us?”

“I just wanted to see how my lyubovniki were faring and fill you in on today’s news.” Sergei answered back with a grin. Addressing his next remarks to his blonde lover, the young Russian man consoled, “You will find Sheila my lyubov and if she has been hurt, we will all help her heal.”

“Thanks, luv.” Tara replied in a soft voice, “And thank you…” she said, grasping her best friend’s hand in hers as she spoke, “…both of you…for being so accepting of my…complicated…relationship with Sheila. There aren’t too many men or women for that matter…who’d be so understanding.”

“Is part of who you are.” Sergei answered back. “Is part of what makes you special.”

“So…what’s going on at the school?” Hope asked with a chuckle, “Any interesting gossip?”

“Da.” The Russian grinned. “Steve told me that Jessica flashed him just before batting practice.”

“Hah!” Both girls laughed, “So…how badly did it screw up his hitting?”

“The coach had to switch him to fielding grounders.” Sergei chortled, “But he kept missing them too. Once the coach and the rest of the team found out the reason for his mistakes, they took a cooler full of ice and dumped it over his head. Coach told him that should cool him off and then told him that Jessica was banned from practice for the rest of the season.”

Laughing, Hope asked with a twinkle in her eyes, “Anything else?”

“Oh, Da!” Sergei’s laughter grew even richer, “Liz and Kevin got caught making out in one of the utility closets by Mr. Barkin. They got three days detention—to be served after the dance.”

Gasping for air between laughs, Tara inquired, “Did they get locked in?”

“Nyet.” Sergei grinned, “Kevin kept the door from closing by using duct tape.”

“Didn’t I tell you duct tape can solve any problem, bestie!” Hope grinned as she playfully poked her elbow into her blonde friend’s side.

“All right…all right!” Tara laughed as she lit a cigarette. “Any other goodies, lover?”

For the next several minutes, the threesome talked and gossiped as two other Kimmunicator conversations went on. Hearing their Kimmunicators ring at the same time as their friends, both Kim and Ron answered, smiling broadly at the images on the screen.

“Hey, Josh…”

“Hi, Zita…”

“Your friend Wade set it up where we can talk.” Josh said as Ron moved to another corner of the hoverjet to give his best friend…and himself…privacy to talk to their significant others. For the next several minutes the pair also talked and gossiped until the Global Justice pilot called out. “We’re almost there.”

“Gotta go, Josh…”

“Take care of yourself, Kim…”

“See ya later, Zita!”

“Be careful, Ron.”

“Later, studmuffin!”

“Good hunting, lyubovniki. I have faith you will save Sheila. We will all celebrate when you return.”

The pilot again called out to his passengers, “We’re at the LZ, good luck!”

Landing safely on the ground, the four heroes quickly concealed their parachutes as Ron quipped, “I’ve figured out why Drakken wants mind control powers.”

“Okay, Ron…” Kim sighed, playing along, “Why does Drakken want mind control powers?”

“It’s perfectly obvious, Kim.” The blond youth replied with a big grin on his face, “He wants to make all of us listen to stories about his warped childhood.”

“Time to go, Ron!”

** _Middleton High_ **

“The girls okay?” Kevin Guberman asked Sergei and Josh as the two boys finished their conversations with their girlfriends.

“Yeah.” Josh replied. “They’re getting ready to go in now.”

“They will be fine.” Sergei emphatically declared. “But I am worried about Sheila.”

“Oh…” Kevin exclaimed, “Do they think she might be in trouble?”

“Da.” The dark-haired Russian youth nodded his head. “Tara thinks Drakken might have turned on her.”

“She’ll be fine.” Josh declared in a reassuring tone, “Kim and the girls won’t let anything happen to her.”

“Right. Sheila’s tough. She’s not going to let Drakken get the better of her.” Steve nodded his head as he gestured in the direction of the three D-wing bullies congregated near a locker. “We’re going to have to move quickly.” 

“We also have to be sure that Barkin doesn’t catch wind of what we’re doing.” Kevin further emphasized.

“Mr. Barkin’s in the auditorium.” Sergei pointed out, conceding, “But we do have to be careful. Another teacher could easily catch us.”

“Right.” Josh nodded his head in agreement. So…is everyone set?”

“Yes.” The other boys replied in unison.

“I got Mitch and Hank from the football team to back us up.” Brick announced as he gestured at the fullback and defensive safety standing on either side of him.

“We’re with you.” Mitch announced as Hank nodded his head in agreement. “We don’t like these bullies any more than you do. They give us jocks a bad name.”

“We’ve also got back up from the soccer and baseball teams.” Steve pointed out as Sergei nodded in agreement. “There’s enough of us to make the bullies think twice about starting something.”

“All right.” Kevin announced, “Operation Table Flip is a go. Let’s do this.”

** _Drakken’s Lair_ **

“In fourth grade, I developed a ray that controlled rubber products because Danny Rivers dared me to do it.” Drakken bragged to an apparently rapt audience consisting of Shego, with an uncharacteristically blank look to her face, and two of his henchmen, Boris and Karloff. “They said I was crazy, but after that, no one could beat me at dodgeball, foursquare, or tetherball and Danny Rivers had to eat a bug. Isn’t that fascinating?”

“Yeah, Boss.” Both henchmen dutifully replied.

“Yes, Dr. Drakken.” A blank faced Shego echoed as she gazed admiringly at her master.

“Want to hear more stories about my youth, Shego?” Drakken asked with an evil grin.

“Please, Dr. Drakken!”

“All right…let’s see…here’s a good one. I was in sixth grade and Mandy Perkins…”

“I can’t believe the boss put that thing in Shego’s head.” Boris whispered to his fellow henchman.

“Me neither.” Karloff muttered back. “I wouldn’t wanna be here if that thing ever stops working.”

“Yeah.” Boris whispered, “There’s gonna be hell to pay if she ever busts loose.”

“Maybe it’s a good time for us to take our vacation?” Karloff opined, “The wife’s been nagging me about taking her to Floppy World.”

“Good idea.” Boris agreed, “I’m gonna put in my request now. If I’m lucky, I’ll be outta here when the roof blows off.”

“Me too.”

_Furiously bashing the invisible walls of her mental prison, Shego’s subconscious watched helplessly as the neuro-compliance chip her forced her conscious mind and body to carry out the whims of the mad scientist who had placed the foreign object in her mind. Screaming as Drakken ordered her body to hand him the instruments he needed to make more chips, Shego’s subconscious, when the blue-skinned villain ordered her to fetch a dodo bird feather, shouted, her voice one of rage, anger, and anguish, “Laugh now, Drakken! I’m going to get my mind back and when I do, I’m going to fry your sorry ass!”_

** _Peruvian Rainforest_ **

“That must be the entrance to his lair.” Kim said, pointing to a beautiful waterfall. “Any ideas?”

“Yeah.” Tara responded. “I can hack us through his security system with Wadesy’s help. Then we split up and hit Drakken from two sides.”

“Good idea.” The redhead nodded her head in agreement. “He’ll be expecting me and Ron to come in from the front so you and Hope hitting him from behind will totally crush him.”

“That’s the plan.” Hope smirked as she checked her weapons. Seeing the look on Kim’s face, the raven-haired cheerleader gave her friend a reassuring grin, “Don’t worry, Kimmie…I’m using non-lethal ammo.”

“And my shuriken are tipped with a sedative.” Tara added, contributing to the redhead’s peace of mind.

“Thanks.” Kim replied with a smile of her own. “Everyone ready?”

“We’re set, luv.” Tara replied as she went to work on the security system with Wade’s guidance. Smiling in satisfaction as the door opened, the blonde adventuress cautioned, “Watch yourselves mates. Assuming Shego’s under control of that chip…”

“And we’d be fools if we don’t.” Kim nodded her head.

“You think Drakken will order her to take the safeties off?” Ron asked as his blonde friend nodded her head.

“Yeah.” Tara answered back in a low voice. “If I know Cheeky, she’s fighting that thing with everything she’s got, but she might not be able to help herself. So…be careful. I don’t want anyone missing the Spirit Dance because they’re laid up in hospital from plasma burns.”

“Let’s do this.” Hope prompted as the foursome made their way to the lair and entered undetected.

Coming to a T-section, Kim whispered, “Okay here’s where we split up. All goes well, we meet up in Drakken’s lab. Good luck.”

“Good luck to you too, mates.” Tara whispered in an inaudible voice as the group divided, each team moving stealthily towards its goal. “We’re on our way, Cheeky. Just hold on.”

“Congratulate me, Shego!” Drakken crowed as he held up a tiny needle and a blowgun. “I have succeeded in placing a microchip on the tip of this needle. All I need to do is hit the neck of the person I’m aiming at and it will be implanted and its host will be completely under my control.”

“Congratulations, Dr. Drakken.” Shego responded admiringly as the chip in her head commanded.

“Aren’t I a genius?” The mad scientist boasted.

“Yes, Dr. Drakken.” Shego vocalized as her subconscious mind sobbed, “You are the smartest…most talented…and evilest person on Earth.”

“Not just on Earth my slave.” Drakken cackled, “In the universe.”

“In the universe, Dr. Drakken.”

Smiling as he glanced down at the security monitor, seeing the two separate teams as they maneuvered towards his lab, Drakken boasted, “The redundancies I built into the security system work perfectly.” Addressing his mind controlled slave, the mad scientist ordered, “Take this blowgun and implant Kim Possible with the chip, then return with her.” Turning to his henchmen, he ordered, “Boris…Karloff…you and the rest of the henchmen…capture and bring the other intruders to me.”

“This is going too easy, Ron.” Kim muttered nervously as she and her companion worked their way down the corridor to their foe’s lab. We should have encountered at least a dozen henchmen by now.” Taking out the handheld silicon phase disruptor her brothers had made for her, she handed it to her partner. “Take this. If there is a trap, take off and find Hope and Tara…”

“And leave you?” Ron shook his head, “No…don’t forget the promise I made to you and your parents…”

Smiling warmly at her best friend, Kim replied in a gentle, yet assertive tone, “You won’t be abandoning me, Ron. That device…” she glanced down at her brothers’ invention, “…might be the only thing that can knock out that chip. We can’t take the risk of it falling into Drakken’s hands if he should somehow…”

“Get that chip in you?” Ron whispered as his friend inclined her head. Taking the device, the young man slipped it into his pocket, “Okay, KP. I’ll do what you say.”

“Thanks, Ron.” Kim smiled back as Shego appeared. At once noticing her foe’s glassy eyes, the redhead had time to utter a final exclamation and command before slipping into darkness, “Oh shit. Ron…run!”

“That’s another bunch down.” Hope let out a breath as she reloaded her pistol. “This keeps up I’m gonna run out of tranq bullets before Drakken runs out of henchies. Where’s he getting them all from?”

“Not from Jack Hench.” Tara replied as she tossed a drugged shuriken at a charging thug, striking him in the leg and rendering him unconscious. “These yobbos are strictly cannon fodder.”

Smirking as two of the henchmen, apparently the leaders, turned around to run away, Hope cursed as she fired two rounds from her pistol, hitting both of the goons in the neck, “Oh no you don’t assholes. We’ve got questions for you.”

“Nice shooting, luv.” Tara grinned as she took down the last of the charging henchmen with a trip and kick, stunning him. “Let’s see what those two have to say.” Approaching the two leaders, the blonde adventuress quickly bound them with plastic cuffs before injecting them with a stimulant. “Wake up, toerags. It’s question and answer time.”

Coming to consciousness, Boris felt the sharp point of a blade at his neck. “Please!” The henchman whimpered, “Don’t kill me. I’ve got a wife and two kids.”

“Tell us what we want to know, and you’ll get to see your family again.” Tara replied, gentling her voice tone slightly as she removed her knife from the man’s throat.

“Anything!” The henchman sobbed, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“Good man.” Tara responded sarcastically. “Now…where are Drakken and Shego?”

“Dr. Drakken’s in his lab.” Boris answered, “He knew you all were coming.”

“Damn.” Hope muttered, “Bastard’s learning.”

“Yeah…that’s what he said.” The henchman responded. “He sent us to take care of you and set a trap for Possible and her friend.”

“What sort of trap?”

“He gave Shego a blow gun with one of those mind control things on a needle. He ordered her to shoot Possible with it and take the boy prisoner.” Shaking his head, the goon admitted, “I don’t know what he’s got planned for the kid…but I don’t think it’s good.”

“Are there any more of you?”

“No.” Boris shook his head, “You and your friend took us all out. But…” He warned in a whiny voice, “Shego…the boss put that chip in her. She does whatever she tells him to do.”

“What has he made her do?” Tara asked, her voice carrying an edge to it as all sorts of horrible scenarios played through her mind.

“Nothing really bad.” Boris quickly replied, “Mostly fetch and carry type stuff, listening to his boring stories, doing stupid or silly stuff like trying to fetch a dodo bird or sticking straws in her nose and blowing out Coco Moo through ‘em. Stuff like that. He hasn’t made her do anything like what you’re thinking.”

“Your telling me that just saved his life.” Tara avowed. “Now, we’re just gonna kick his ass. Does he have any other surprises?”

“No.” The man responded. “The lab’s down the corridor, up the next flight of stairs, and on the left.”

“You’ve been a font of information.” Tara smirked as she put her knife back in its sheath. “Time to take a nap. The nice men with badges will come and take you to a place where your family can see you.”

“Prison’s a helluva lot safer than this place is gonna be when Shego breaks free from that thing.” Boris replied before Tara knocked him out.

“It’s gonna be a tough fight, T.” Hope declared as the pair took stock of their situation. “Taking on Shego’s bad enough. But a mind controlled Shego and Kim…gonna take a miracle to pull this off without someone getting hurt.”

“Good thing I’ve got a miracle in my hand.”

“Ron?” Hope exclaimed with a broad grin on her face as she recognized the young man approaching from the corridor, carrying a small device in his hand.

“Is that what I think it is, luv?” Tara inquired; her attention drawn to the device.

“Sure is.” Ron replied, frowning. “Kim figured that there might be a trap, so she made me take the device and run once Shego showed up. I left Rufus behind to keep an eye on KP while I went to fetch you.”

Taking out her Kimmunicator, Tara called up their tech wizard, “Wadesy…things have gone tits up here.”

“What’s the sitch? Are Kim and Ron okay?” Wade exclaimed, his face etched with worry as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Ron’s fine, but Kim’s in trouble.” Tara reported as she turned her communicator over to Ron who repeated what he had earlier told his teammates. Speaking again to Wade, the blonde Englishwoman asked, “How does this thing in Ron’s hand work?”

“The Tweebs told me that you have to get in close before activating it.” Wade explained. “Once set off, it effectively short circuits the chip for a short period of time, knocking out whoever it’s used on. The chip’s still operational though…” The young genius warned. “To be one hundred percent safe, it has to be removed.”

“How close do we have to get?” Hope asked.

“As close as possible.” Wade responded, “Preferably less than five feet.”

Nodding her head, Tara concluded their conversation, “Thanks Wade. Tell Betty to have a retrieval team ready. And…alert Kim’s parents. I think we’re gonna need her mother when we get back.”

“Will do.” Wade responded, adding, “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Wadesy.” Tara answered back with an affectionate grin, “We’re gonna need all the luck we can get here.” Turning to her two friends, she announced, “Right. Hope…you and I are going to have to tie up Kimmie and Shego long enough so that Ron can get close enough to use that device of his. I’ll take Cheeky…you’ve got Kim.”

“Got it, T.” Hope replied with a nervous smile.

Placing a reassuring hand on her friend’s arm, Tara advised, “You just have to keep her occupied long enough for Ron to get close. Stay on the defensive. Remember, Kim’s an opportunist—don’t give her any openings. You’re equal in athletic ability. The big thing she’s got going for her is experience, but I’m betting that both she and Cheeky are fighting that chip, so part of her is going to be distracted. Stay cool…remember our training sessions…and you’ll do okay.”

Smiling warmly at her best friend, Hope replied, “Thanks, bestie. You too. Watch out, Shego might not be able to control those fireballs she’s going to be tossing at you. Don’t let her burn you.”

Turning to their male friend, Tara further advised, “Ron? You’ve got the hardest job of all. You’ve got to avoid attracting attention from Kim and Sheila while at the same time trying to get in close to them to use that device and all the while keep an eye out for Drakken. While he’s not going to tangle with us, he might well decide to have a go at you. Best you take him out first.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Ron declared with a broad grin, “Between me and Rufus, I think we can take Drakken out of the game.”

“Right, then.” Tara took a deep breath, “We know what we have to do…so let’s do it.”

“The neuro compliance chips are almost ready.” Dr. Drakken crowed triumphantly to his two mind controlled slaves. “Soon my pets, with your help, they will be implanted in all of the world’s leaders. I will control them and through them—the world!” The evil mad scientist cackled with glee, “Isn’t that wonderful, my slaves?”

“Yes, Doctor Drakken!” Kim and Shego both replied admiringly as Ron and the Dirty Pair burst into the lab.

“Poor Dr. Drakken…” Tara taunted, her lips turned up in a sneer, “Still can’t get a woman to stay with him without putting a chip in her head.”

“Better give up to us now, Drakken.” Ron warned, “Because when Kim and Shego get control of their minds again, guess who they’re going to take their mad-on out on.”

“The Buffon and the interlopers.” Drakken sneered. “You’re too late to stop me, fools! Shego…Possible…attack! You may kill the two thieves, but I want the Buffoon taken alive.” Glaring at Ron with the eyes of a predator, the blue-skinned villain said in a menacing voice, “I have plans for you.”

“Already made plans!” Ron mocked as he closed on the mad scientist, “I’m going to the Spirit Dance with my girlfriend! That’s right, Little Boy Blue…I’ve got a girlfriend now while you’re still going out with your sexbots.”

“They’re not sexbots!” Drakken screamed, “They’re bebes!” His voice now taking on a sad tone, he uttered, “They all left me.”

Tara followed up with a taunt as Shego launched a plasma ball at her. “What are you gonna do Drakken? Wank off in your bedroom like always?” Barely dodging the plasma ball, the blonde adventuress playfully chided her current opponent, “Little close there, Cheeky.” Throwing her shuriken, she called out, “Catch!”

Hope also threw a taunt at Drakken as she barely dodged Kim’s flying kick. “Me and my bestie have a big date lined up with our boyfriend.” 

Blocking Kim’s punch, Hope countered with a jab that was also parried by the possessed redhead. “You gotta snap out of it, Kimmie!” The raven-haired cheerleader pleaded, hoping to get through to her friend, “Josh is counting on you going to the dance with him.”

“Must kill Cutie.” Shego uttered, her blonde opponent noticing how her voice tone hitched ever so slightly at the end.

“That’s it, luv!” Tara said as she dodged a punch, “Keep fighting it. You’re tougher than any damned chip.”

Parrying a series of lightning punches from her redheaded sparring partner, Hope called out to her friend, “How are you doing, T?”

“Barely holding on, H!” Tara responded as she landed a kick on Shego’s abdomen, driving the possessed villain back and temporarily stunning her. “How’re you faring?”

“About the same!” Hope shouted back as she shook her head from a glancing blow received from her antagonist. “Ron! We need you!”

“Sooner rather than later, luv!”

“Hey, Drakken!” Ron called out as he charged at the mad scientist, “You ready to get it on?” Seeing the villain’s eyes widening in surprise, the blond youth jeered, “Chicken, Drakken?”

“Scared of you, Buffoon?” The blue-skinned scientist mocked as he rushed into battle, “Never!”

“You know what you gotta do, Rufus!” Ron shouted as he engaged the mad doctor, decking him with a punch to the jaw that left the scientist reeling.

Following his human’s orders, the tiny naked mole-rat skittered to a button next to where the neurochips were being contained and, jumping up, landed on the button with his rear.

“You…you hit me! Buffoon!” Drakken exclaimed as he wiped blood from his lips, “You’ll pay for that effrontery!” His eyes widening as he saw a brilliant flash within the sealed container where his microchips were stored, the evil scientist cried out in a mix of anguish and rage, “You’ve melted my neural compliance chips! I’ll kill you all!”

Taking advantage of his foe’s momentary confusion, the young man raced to the intense fighting now going on between his friends. Getting the device the Tweebs had invented out from his pocket, Stoppable pushed the button as he uttered a quick prayer, “Please…please work!”

Cringing from the high pitched whine emitted by the silicon phase disruptor, Ron watched as both Kim and Shego began to convulse to the floor. Turning the device off, the worried youth rushed to his best friend’s side as Tara, also recovering from the loud screeching, did the same with Shego, while Hope, seeing Drakken trying to sneak away, sneered as she drew her taser, “I don’t think so, Blue.” Jeering at the twitching form at her feet, she scowled, “Nighty night, asshole.”

Just before slipping off into unconsciousness, Kim looked up and smiled at the sight of the blond youth, “Hey, Ron. I knew I could count on my best friend.”

“Always, KP.” The young man whispered as his friend slid off into a still slumber.

A similar story played itself out a few feet away as Shego, before fading into unconsciousness, looked into the eyes of the blonde holding her hand, her voice barely a whisper. “Thanks for the save, Cutie.”

“Anytime, Cheeky.” Tara laughed through her tears, “I’ll just put it on the bill.”

Quickly binding Drakken using a plastic cuff, Hope took out her Kimmunicator and hit the speed dial. Moments later, she turned to her friends. “I just notified Wade to send in the Global Justice pick up team and notify Kim’s parents.”

“We better get that info on those chips downloaded in case Betty decides to go back on her word.” Tara advised as Hope nodded her head in agreement before giving Drakken a hard kick to his side.

“Tell Sheila when she wakes up that I remembered to follow through this time.”

“I will, luv.” Tara replied as Wade’s voice came through the girls’ Kimmunicators 

“GJ should be at your location in about half an hour and I got hold of Mr. and Mrs. Possible. They’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Slumping to the floor and leaning back against a wall, Tara sighed as she lit a cigarette. “Looks like we’re gonna be a while.” 

** _Middleton Medical Center_ **

“We were lucky with Kim.” Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she entered the waiting room. “The implant was only subcutaneous. It was easy to remove without invasive surgery. I’m keeping her overnight for observation, but she should be able to make it to the Spirit Dance.”

“What about Sheila?” Tara anxiously asked.

“For some reason…we think to ensure that he maintained control over her…or simply out of petty revenge…it’s gotten hard to tell now where Drew is concerned…” Dr. Possible sighed, “…he surgically implanted the chip on her cerebral cortex. Dr. Guberman and I had to go in and get it out. It was a difficult and delicate operation. She’s in intensive care now…a little after surgery, she slipped into a coma. We think it might be a reaction to the chip being removed.”

“Why did it affect her that way and not Kim?” Tara asked.

The neurosurgeon reported with a glum look on her face, “While removing the chip, we noticed a number of nano-tendrils coming from it that had worked their way into your friend’s cerebrum and cerebellum. We had to be very careful removing them to avoid brain damage.”

“Was there any…”

“No.” Ann’s lips turned up in a warm smile. “We were able to remove them without causing any damage. If anything…” The redheaded doctor said in an effort to bring in a positive note, “Her slipping into a coma might actually be a good sign. It means that her body is putting everything into healing itself.”

“So…you think she’ll come out of it soon?”

“I hope so.” Ann replied, again giving the young blonde woman a reassuring smile. “The police aren’t taking any chances. They’ve placed her under guard.” 

“Scared of an unconscious woman.” Tara remarked sarcastically with a derisive sneer.

“She is a wanted criminal…” Ann reminded the younger woman.

Tara replied with a roll of her eyes. “The moment she’s ready to scarper, she’s gone and they’re not going to be able to stop her.” Her sarcastic demeanor now becoming more plaintive, she pleaded, “Can I see her?”

“It’s against protocol…” The neurosurgeon hesitated, then, seeing the imploring look on the younger woman’s face, smiled, “But I can pull some strings and let you in.” Turning her attention to Hope and Sergei, Ann apologetically informed them, “I’m sorry, I can get Tara in, but I doubt they’ll let you in—no matter how hard I push.”

“It’s okay, lyubov.” Sergei said as he gave his blonde girlfriend a hug and gentle kiss, “Go see Sheila…you can tell her hello from us.”

“Yeah, bestie.” Hope smiled at her friend, “Give Sheila a kiss on the cheek from me too.”

“Thanks, luvs.” Tara responded as Ann cleared her throat. 

“Come with me, Tara, and I’ll get you in to see Sheila.” Turning her attention to Ron, Josh, and the other teens in the room, the redheaded doctor instructed, “The nurse will take you to see Kim. She’s up now and I think a visit from all of you will do her a world of good.”

“Thank you Mrs. Dr. P.” Ron answered back with a grin as the nurse standing next to Ann took charge of the teens.

“Follow me and I’ll take you to her room.”

“I’m sorry, but only one of you can see her at a time.” The nurse declared as they reached the door to Kim’s room.

“You go first, Ron.” Josh prompted.

“No…” Ron shook his head, “You should see her first. She’s your girlfriend.”

“But you’re her best friend.” Josh replied with a smile. “She should see you first. We’ll have plenty of time together. Now…” The young artist/musician urged, practically pushing the other boy to the door. “Go in and see her.”

“Thanks.” Ron acknowledged with a warm grin as he opened the door and entered the room. Seeing his best friend sitting up in her bed with a tray on her lap, he chuckled, “Did I catch you at dinner, KP?”

Spearing a string bean with her fork, Kim replied with a disgusted look on her face, “Hospital food…yuck.”

“I hear you.” Ron answered back as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. “Your mom says you’ll be back in school in a couple of days.”

Her smile returning to her face, Kim remarked, “Yeah. I can’t wait.”

“So…KP…” Ron hesitatingly asked, “How are you feeling…really?”

Sighing, the young redhead replied, “The truth?” As her best friend nodded his head, Kim confessed, “I feel like I was violated. Drakken took control of my body. My mind watched everything he made me and Shego do…watched as I fought Hope…and I couldn’t do anything.”

“He didn’t make you…” Ron stammered.

“No.” Kim shook her head, “Thank God. At least not with me—I wasn’t under that long before you guys came and saved us.” Lowering her head, the lovely redhead murmured, “I don’t know about Shego though. She was under his control far longer. I hope he didn’t.”

“Tara and Hope told me that the henchman they interrogated said that Drakken didn’t do anything like that to her. He just made her do mostly fetch and carry type stuff mixed in with some silly junk like fetching dodo birds and made her listen to a lot of boring stories—but that was it.”

Sighing in relief, Kim replied, “Thank heaven. At least he showed some sense. I don’t even want to imagine what Shego would do if he did do anything or let anyone else do something to her like that.” Taking a moment to catch her breath, she remarked in a low voice, “I…we…Shego and I…were just his puppets. That was the worst.”

Nodding his head in sympathy, Ron replied in a gentle voice, “Yeah. I guess I can see that.”

“Okay, enough about being mind-controlled.” Kim remarked, changing the subject. “Were all the chips destroyed?”

“Yeah.” Ron answered back with a grin, “Rufus trashed the chips that Drakken had already made and Hope and Wade got all of the research data and made sure the Director destroyed it. Dr. Bortel was steamed, but…”

“Fuck him.” Kim growled. “And fuck Drakken. Assholes know what’s good for them, they’ll stay far away from me—and especially Shego. I was only possessed for less than an hour. She was under Drakken’s control for at least a week—maybe longer. When she finally regains consciousness, she’s going to be one pissed off bitch.”

Ron replied with a chuckle, “Yeah. Good thing Drakken’s in jail and if I were Bortel, I’d find a deep hole and not come out for about ten…twenty years.”

“At least!” Kim laughed.

Nodding in satisfaction at the gentle laughter coming from his friend, the young man smiled warmly, “I better go now, there’s someone else who’s dying to see you. Catch you later, KP.”

“Hey, baby.” Josh smiled warmly as he gazed on his girlfriend, “Ron says that you’re feeling better now…are you?”

“Yeah.” Kim answered back as her boyfriend leaned over and kissed her gently on her forehead, “Especially now.”

As he smiled at the lovely redhead sitting up on the bed, Josh remembered what Sergei had told him earlier, after he had encouraged Ron to see Kim first.

_“It is good that you let Ron go before you, tovarisch. He will comfort her in his way while you will in yours.”_

_“What do you mean?” Josh responded with a confused look on his face._

_“You will know, tovarisch.” The Russian answered back with a grin._

Gazing deep into Kim’s eyes, Josh did indeed know what he needed to do. Without saying a word, He embraced his girlfriend, silently caressing her as she sobbed.

“She’s received permission to enter.” Dr. Ann Possible declared to the police officer standing guard outside the prisoner’s hospital room.

After checking to be sure the authorization was genuine, the officer unlocked the door. Entering the room, Tara saw that the guard was following her. Quickly wheeling about, the blonde Englishwoman glared at the policeman. “I want to see her alone.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, but my orders are…”

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Tara sneered, “Make off with a comatose woman from the tenth floor? Now…leave us alone.”

“Officer?” Ann suggested, interposing herself between the policeman and the young woman facing him, “The window is sealed and the only way out is through that door. Surely you can give them a little privacy?”

Nodding his head, the guard relented, “Sure. Take as much time as you need, Miss.”

“Thank you.” A considerably mollified Tara replied as the door behind her closed. Approaching the bed where her friend and sometime rival lay, she sat down and placed her palm over the sleeping woman. 

“Hey, Cheeky. It’s me…Cutie. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to let you know that we took down Drakken and now he’s cooling his heels in gaol. We also made sure that anything having to do with those chips was destroyed, so there’ll be no more of those fuckers made. Big dance in a couple of days. Would you believe that I’m actually excited about going to a high school dance? I know…it’s silly, but I’m actually enjoying being a teenager again. Maybe it’s because I had to grow up so quickly that I didn’t really have much time to do all the usual teenage stuff. Maybe that’s why Grandmama, Uncle John, and Auntie Emma wanted me to take this job in the first place.” Taking the unconscious woman’s hand and holding it, Tara said in a soft, low, voice, “You don’t mind if I just sit here for a bit, do you, luv. We’ve got some time before visiting hours are up and I’d love to talk.”

Sometime later, the room door opened and Tara heard Ann’s voice call out to her in a mellow tone, “Tara…honey…visiting hours are over. I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.”

“Right, Mrs. Possible…Ann.” Tara replied as she stood up and looked down on her fellow adventuress, “I’ll come back later and fill you in on everything that happened at the dance…” Her lips turning up in a wicked grin, she added, “And after…I told you about the plans me and Hope have for Sergei…didn’t I? Yeah…I did.” Tara smiled, “I see that little grin on your face. I’ll let Max and the others at the club know you’re here too so they can see you.” Bending down, she kissed the slumbering woman on her forehead. “Get well, luv. It’s not the same without you here.”

** _Middleton High—The Spirit Dance_ **

Seeing his best friend wearing an especially daring maroon evening dress that bared her shoulders, with a curved slit on her right that began with the ankle and continued until it tapered at her upper thigh leaving a tantalizing view of her leg and hip that barely skirted crossing the line of acceptable attire. A gold necklace with rubies and gold earrings also set with rubies and high heel shoes completed the ensemble. “Looking good, KP!” Ron exclaimed as he and Zita approached the redhead and her beau. “I’m surprised Mr. Doctor P didn’t have a stroke after seeing you in that dress.” 

“Lucky for me, he didn’t. See me in the dress, that is.” The redhead laughed lyrically. “He’s working late tonight. Before leaving though, Mom gave me the ‘look’ and told me to remember to keep my panties…well…that g-string I’m wearing…on.”

“What did you tell her?” Zita asked with a chuckle.

“I said I would.” Kim replied primly before her lips turned up in a wicked grin before whispering in the other girl’s ear, “But that thong’s so skimpy it doesn’t really matter if it’s on or off.”

“So…where are Hope, Tara, and Sergei?” Ron asked as he looked about.

“They should be here any time now.” Kim replied, then, seeing a group of familiar faces, waved them over. “There they are now!” Hope! Tara! Sergei! Everyone—over here!”

“Wow!” Zita gasped as she saw the dresses the Dirty Pair were wearing—Hope in a black dress with silver trim, slit up to the upper thigh on right and with a plunging neckline, and Tara wearing a matching dress, but white and with gold trim, Sergei clad in a designer suit. “Where did the three of you get those dresses and where did Sergei get that suit?”

“We got the dresses at Blarneys.” Tara replied with a wicked grin as she held out her hand, revealing a diamond ring, “And the jewelry’s courtesy of Tiffany’s.”

“And I got the suit at The Crimson Pimpernel in the mall.” Sergei interjected.

“That expensive men’s store?” Ron exclaimed, “I nearly fainted when I saw the prices for their t-shirts!”

“Sergei’s helping us on some jobs now.” Hope explained.

“I didn’t know that.” Kim remarked, “When did this start?”

“A while ago.” Tara replied, “You guys were busy at the time and Wade wasn’t available. Something about being grounded for a week for calling in too many pizza deliveries.”

“Da.” The Russian youth nodded in agreement, “I help with logistics and communications when Wade is not available.”

“You’re being modest again, Sergei.” Hope gently chided as she lauded, “He’s been a big help in planning and setting up operations. Thanks to all that chess he plays, he’s a champ at planning ahead and he’s quick on the fly when things go FUBAR.” Turning to Kim, she suggested, “You might want to consider keeping him on call as a reserve.”

“You should consider it, luv.” Tara recommended, “We can’t always rely on Wade’s help…what if he gets sick or his parents ground him like they did with the pizza deliveries…or something else happens that keeps him from doing what he does.”

“Also, Wade doesn’t like going out into the field.” Hope added, “Good idea to have backup—just in case.”

“They’re making some good points, KP.” Ron grinned, adding his support. “Backup could have come in handy in our last mission. What if all four of us had gotten zapped by Drakken?”

“All right! All right! You made your case.” Kim laughed. “Welcome to the team, Sergei.”

“Spasibo.” The Russian responded with a grin. “I promise I won’t let you down.”

“So…” Kim asked as she looked around, spotting people she knew or whose faces she recognized going into the high school, “Where’s our boy of the hour?”

“He should be here any moment now.” Kevin Guberman said as he and his date, Liz Magnusson, joined the group. “They want to get pictures of him with everyone.”

“Can’t blame them for that.” Jessica Sundstrom quipped as she and her date, Steve Foley, arrived. Smiling, she pointed and waved, “Oscar! Cindy! Come join us!”

“Hey.” The newest varsity wrestler greeted as he and his cheerleader date approached the others. “Looks like the gang’s all here.”

“There’s Jordan’s parents’ car.” Kevin pointed as a late model Ford sedan drove up and Jordan, wearing a nice sports coat, slacks, shirt, and tie, got out along with his parents.

Shyly approaching the group, Jordan smiled as he managed a tentative wave. “Hi.”

“Hey, Jordan.” Hope grinned back as she kissed him on the cheek, with the other cheerleaders each doing the same in turn. “Glad you could make it.”

Smiling, Jordan’s mother approached the young people gathered together, “I just wanted to say thanks again to all of you for your visits and kind words and for giving my son this night. You’re all wonderful.”

“Yes, thank you.” Jordan’s father added as he readied his camera. “I hope you don’t mind if we take a few pictures of all of you with our son.”

“Not at all!” Kim smiled back at Mr. Cross as the girls all gathered around a blushing Jordan. “We’re ready when you are!”

“Say cheese!” Mr Cross grinned as he snapped the picture. “Thanks, girls.” Turning to his son, the proud father put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Have a good time, son.”

Kissing her boy on the cheek, Mrs. Cross echoed her husband’s words, “Have fun.”

“I will, Mom.” Jordan replied shyly.

“Don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs. Cross.” Kevin assured the two parents, “Liz and I will bring Jordan back home.”

Getting back into their car, the two parents waved their goodbyes as two of the junior varsity cheerleaders—Stephanie, a pretty brunette, and Carol, a petite blonde, each took their place on either of the boy’s side. “Let’s go, Jordan.”

“See you inside!” Hope exclaimed. Once their guest of honor was safely inside the school, the lovely raven-haired cheerleader addressed her next remarks to her boyfriend, giving him a tender kiss, and the other boys, “Thanks Sergei…and you too Steve and Kevin…for stopping those bullies while we were gone.”

“Yes.” Tara smiled warmly at her friends as she also gave Sergei a kiss. “You’re all proper aces in my book.”

“It was the least we could do.” Sergei bashfully responded, adding, “But Brick and Josh should get all the credit. Brick found out what they had planned to do to him and let us know.”

“Yeah.” Kevin nodded his head in agreement. “And Josh was the one who came up with the plan to deal with them without anyone getting hurt.”

Chuckling, Jessica declared, “I’m getting the feeling that our QB isn’t as dumb as he lets on.”

“I know what you mean.” Liz agreed. “I remember when I had car trouble, he fixed it straight away.”

“He might not know his sines from his cosines.” Kevin joked, “But he’s no dummy. He can’t be if he plays quarterback.”

“Common smarts versus book smarts.” Kim replied, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss before whispering in his ear, causing her young man to blush, “I know someone who’s going to get an extra-special reward tonight.”

“Just be sure to avoid going on any Rocket Booster tours in the near future, or you might end up as a passenger on Dr. Possible’s next deep space probe, Josh.” Hope quipped as she gave Josh a sly wink.

Inclining her head towards Brick and Bonnie, who were walking to the dance accompanied by Monique, Marcella, and their dates, Kim suggested. “We better get in ourselves.” Squeezing her boyfriend’s hand, she added, “And you’ve gotta set up for your first set.”

“Why are we wasting our time, then.” Tara agreed, “Time to party.”

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you girls?” Mr. Barkin frowned as he saw the dresses that the trio were wearing. “Another centimeter higher or lower and you three would have been in dress code violation.”

“Good thing I didn’t go for the one that went all the way down to below the navel.” Hope smirked as Tara winked at the burly substitute teacher.

“Or I didn’t go for the one where the slit went all the way up past my hip.”

Sipping the punch their boyfriends brought them, Bonnie and Monique gossiped at a table as their escorts dutifully listened in, chiming in with as safe a response as possible—usually along the lines of, “You’re right,” or “Yeah…she is…”

“Love your outfits!” Marcella, joining her friends at the table with her date in tow, gushed as both Bonnie and Monique preened.

“We got them at Club Banana.” Bonnie boasted, “They’re from the Junior Miss Exquisite Collection.”

“You should have come with us.” Monique interjected, “I could have gotten you a special discount.”

“I wish I could have.” Marcella sighed dejectedly, “But I had to go to Rockville with my parents to go to this stupid book fair that Mom wanted to see.”

“Well, girlfriend…” Monique consoled, “Come by the store this weekend and I’ll fix you up with a discount.”

“Thanks, Mon. I need a new top to go with the skirt I just bought.” Marcella grinned, as she glanced at the door. “Look…Here come the Trashy Trio with their dates and Nerd Boy and the other cheerleaders.”

“What the…” Monique exclaimed as she and the other two girls at the table caught eye of the evening dresses their rivals were wearing. “Those three hos are all wearing designs by Lorelei Lee. They’re from her Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend collection. I saw the dresses in one of my fashion magazines last month.”

“Where did they get the money to afford those outfits—as if we didn’t already know.” Bonnie grumbled as she noticed that all eyes had now shifted from her table to Kim and her friends.

“They gotta have made it on their backs.” Monique huffed. “Even off the rack, those dresses go for four digits—forget even being able to afford originals unless you’re a millionaire.”

“Or you’re screwing one.” Bonnie remarked in a tone dripping with venom.

Brick Flagg, on hearing the last few remarks from his date and her friend, took a sip of punch to hide the frown on his lips. Making his apologies to his date, he rose to his feet, “Excuse me. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Take your time.” Bonnie replied in a bored tone as she went back to her conversation.

“Dance with me?” Kim propositioned as Josh finished his set and the DJ took over.

“Sure.” The young musician replied as he led his girlfriend to the dance floor. Spotting Jordan dancing with Hope, Tara, and Sergei, he remarked with a grin on his face, “Looks like he’s having fun.”

“Yeah.” Kim acknowledged, leaning over to give her boyfriend a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Josh asked with a leer.

“For being a great boyfriend.” The redhead answered back. “For stopping those bullies who wanted to humiliate Jordan in front of the entire school…”

“I only helped.” Josh demurred modestly. “It was Brick, Sergei, Kevin, and Steve who did the heavy lifting. They’re the ones who faced those bullies down. I just kept watch for Mr. Barkin and then dumped those bullies’ clothes in the dumpster.”

Falling into her boyfriend’s embrace as the music transitioned to a slow dance, Kim whispered in his ear, “I know that you’re the one who came up with the plan to strip them and do to them what they were going to do to Jordan.” Chuckling, she continued, “What’s even better was what happened when they ran out into the hall right when the halls were full of students. I wish I could have been there to see it.”

“Hey, baby…” Josh murmured in a gentle voice, “You had more important things to do—like stopping that crazy man and helping Tara’s friend.”

“What you boys did was in its way just as important.” Kim replied as the slow dance ended and the couple retired to their table where their friends were already seated. “Those bullies wanted the same thing Drakken wanted—control over other people. The only difference was in the methods they used and the extent of their evil.”

“KP’s right.” Ron agreed. “Those bullies are worse than Bonnie and her crew—those girls are just high school evil, but they’re not quite Drakken conquer the world evil either. They’re more like stupid and mean evil.”

“That’s a fair description of those yobbos.” Tara agreed as she passed her flask underneath the table, “But something’s happening with Drakken. He’s become more like crazy conquer the world evil now. Which makes him all the more dangerous. Those bullies at least—hopefully—will grow up one day. If not…” The blonde Englishwoman shook her head, “Then they’ll find out just how tough the next level is.”

“I hope for their sakes they get their act together soon.” Kevin sighed as he remembered the abuses heaped on his fellow chess club members. Then, seeing Jermaine who was now dancing awkwardly with his date for the evening, and Paul who was also on the floor moving enthusiastically, albeit clumsily, to the music, his dourness dissipated. “I’m glad those two were able to get dates for the dance.” Squeezing his girlfriend’s hand, Kevin smiled at the other redhead at the table, “Thanks, lover.”

“My pleasure, sweetie.” Liz answered back with a leer as she whispered in her boyfriend’s ear, “And I’ll let you know just how you can pleasure me later.” 

“What about you?” Steve whispered to his date, “Do you want me to…” to which Jessica responded with a smile and a single phrase.

“You better.”

“Making plans for after the party I see.” Crystal said with a mischievous smirk as she and her ‘guest’, Zoe joined the group at the table.

“Welcome to the real party.” Hope greeted as she passed the flask under the table to the two girls who then poured a little of its contents into their plastic cups.

“We went by the hospital with Max and Big Mike to see Sheila yesterday.” Zoe said with a frown as she sipped her juiced-up punch. Shaking her head, the stripper said in a somber tone, “It was painful seeing her like that…so helpless. Big Mike was in tears and Max was so mad that he was threatening to call in a few favors some people on the inside owe him to make Drakken’s life miserable in prison.”

“He didn’t put a contract out on him, did he?” Tara asked.

“No.” Zoe shook her head. “But, if I were Drakken, I’d beg to be kept in solitary during my stay.”

“Bastard’s in for a rude awakening when he discovers that Cheeky’s not going to bust him out this time.” Tara noted as she took a sip of her doctored punch, adding a bit more from her flask when she was sure none of the chaperones were looking.

Holding up her glass, Kim proposed a toast, “Here’s to a long and unpleasant stay for Drakken in the big house!”

Nudging her best friend’s side, Hope attracted Tara’s attention to Brick, who was walking away from the table he shared with Bonnie and her coterie, noting the expression on the young jock’s face. “Our QB is not a happy camper.”

Shaking her head as she saw Bonnie and the other girls gossiping, Tara answered back with a sarcastic smirk, “I wouldn’t be either if I had to listen to those harpies all night.”

“Take three guesses as to who those bitches are gossiping about.” Hope joked back.

“Sucker bet.” Tara responded, noticing that Cindy had ended her dance with Jordan, the pair joining Oscar at their table. Smiling at her housemate, the lovely blonde prompted as the two young women took their places on either side of the man of the hour, “Wanna hang with us for a while, Jordan?”

Deciding that he had enough of the sniping and backbiting coming from his date and her friends, Brick, after muttering an excuse about needing to step out for a moment, made his way to the punch bowl. Smiling and greeting friends and fellow students, the generally affable jock took a plastic cup and, after filling it with punch, took a sip. Turning about, he watched as his fellow students danced to the music, almost not hearing the girl standing next to him.

“Excuse me…Excuse me.”

The female voice finally getting his attention, Brick quickly turned towards it, seeing at once a thin, but still attractive, blue-eyed girl wearing a conservative, yet still stylish, black dress and with glasses that, while not unfashionable, were by no means the expensive designs favored by the glass wearing girls higher up in the food chain. Straight light-brown hair tied in a ponytail completed the picture as the quarterback saw that the girl had inclined her head slightly in the direction of the punch bowl.

“Excuse me.” She said in a quiet voice, “I need to get by you so that I can get some punch.”

“Let me do that for you.” Brick offered as he grabbed a plastic cup, and filling it with punch, handed the drink to her. “My name’s Brick.”

“Sue.” The girl responded as she nervously glanced away from the well-known quarterback.

“Are you new?” The affable quarterback inquired, “I don’t recall seeing you around.”

“I’ve been in school since the beginning of the year.” The shy young woman replied as she took a sip of her punch. “I just keep to myself.”

“So…” Brick prompted as he tried to make conversation with the shy girl, “Are you in any afterschool clubs? I don’t remember seeing you on any of the girls’ sports teams…”

“I’m in the concert band.” Sue quietly replied. “I play the clarinet.”

“That’s the long black instrument that has holes in it that you blow through…isn’t it?” Brick inquired as he scratched his head. “I remember Mr. Capriccio in humanities calling it a…wind wood…”

“Woodwind.” Sue chuckled in spite of herself. Suddenly worried that she might have offended the school’s most popular athlete, she glanced up at his face to see a bright smile instead of the glare that she had expected.

“Made you laugh.” Brick gently teased. “You’ve got a nice laugh.” The quarterback said in a softer voice, quickly apologizing immediately after uttering those words, “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…I don’t wanna come across as…I just meant that it was nice that…”

“It’s all right.” Sue responded with a shy smile. “I understand what you meant. But…umm…” The shy clarinet player gestured subtly towards the table where Brick’s date was sitting, obviously scanning the room, “I think your date’s looking for you and I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with her.”

Glancing in the direction of Bonnie’s table, the jock let out a sigh, “Yeah…I better go. I don’t want you to get in trouble with her either. She can be a real…”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Maybe we’ll see each other at school?” Brick blurted out

“Maybe.” Sue responded, a shy smile returning to her face. “Sure. See you around.”

“So…after party party at our place?” Hope queried as the dance ended.

“Sounds good to me.” Kim replied as she and Josh walked down the hall hand in hand. “Mom and Dad said it was okay for me to stay with you guys tonight.” Calling the raven-haired cheerleader, she whispered in her ear, receiving in response a nod and a smirk as Hope whispered back.

“Sure. Go ahead. I’m gonna be with Sergei and Tara tonight, so the room’s all yours.”

“I think we’re gonna take a rain check on the party if that’s okay with you.” Ron replied as Zita whispered in his ear, causing the blond youth to blush furiously in response.

“Uh Huh.” Kim, knowing that Ron’s parents were out of town on a cruise, flashed a wicked grin in response, receiving in return a wink and a smirk from Zita.

“Sorry. We’re taking Jordan home and then we’re gonna go take in the view at Lake Middleton.” Kevin replied as Liz began nibbling his ear.

“We’re not gonna be able to make it either.” Jessica declared as she felt her boyfriend’s hand on her rear. “Stevie boy’s getting anxious…”

“Well…there’s a ready cure for that.” Tara quipped back with a lecherous grin. “You two have fun.”

“Oh…” Jessica leered back, “We will.”

“We’ve got plans too.” Crystal said, barely repressing a moan of satisfaction as she felt Zoe’s hand on her rear.

“You two have fun!” Tara grinned as the two girls walked away waving goodbye.

“Oh…we will.” Zoe responded with a wink. “See ya at the Club!”

** _Tara and Hope’s House_ **

After nightcaps and just general joking and conversation, Tara nudged both Hope and their shared boyfriend, “Kimmie…Josh…we’re going to turn in for the night.”

“Night!” Hope leered as she wrapped one arm around Sergei while Tara did the same on the boy’s other side. “See ya in the morning!”

“Good night!” Sergei grinned as he joined his girlfriends, closing their bedroom door behind them.

Smiling tantalizingly at her boyfriend, Kim took him by the hand, “Come with me, Josh. I want to show you something.”

Guiding her beau into Hope’s vacated room, Kim gently pushed him down on the bed as she closed the door. Turning the radio on, the lovely redhead held a finger to her young man’s lips before he could utter what was on his mind. Slowly and seductively, she stripped off her dress, leaving nothing on but the skimpy lace undergarment she was wearing that she had purchased just for this night from Cassandra’s Closet.

“Uh…Kim…” Josh gasped as he saw his all but naked girlfriend slowly approaching him. “I don’t have…I mean…”

Smiling down at her boyfriend, Kim gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, sweetie. We’re not going to do anything that can result in me getting pregnant and I’m going to keep my promise to Mom to keep my panties on. But I never said where they’d be.” She said with a slight blush and a leer as she slowly slipped her panties down, with only one ankle keeping them on her body, keeping to the letter—if not the spirit—of the promise she made to her mother. “And just because we’re not going all the way…yet…doesn’t mean that we can’t end this evening on a very happy note...for both of us. She pushed the young artist back until he was lying on his back, “Just lie back and let Kimmie take care of you. Then…you can take care of me.”

** _The Stoppable Home_ **

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Zita?”

“Sssshhh…” The lovely brown-skinned girl said as she guided her boyfriend to his bed. “I trust you. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.” Ron answered back with a whisper.

Rufus, sensing what was about to happen, chittered in a disgusted tone, “Girls…Yuck…need cheese.”

** _Later that Evening_ **

_Kim and Josh_

“Wow! That was…”

“Mmmm…yes…please and thank you.”

_Tara’s Bedroom_

“Hell yeah!”

“Damn! That was the best yet!”

“Okhuiet!”

_Kevin and Liz_

Mmmm…do that again.

“Nice.”

_Steve and Jessica_

“Yee Haw!”

_Ron and Zita_

“Booyah!”

_Crystal and Zoe_

“Again?”

“Hell yeah.”

_Rufus_

“Mmmm…cheese…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is the last major episode, there will be a small epilogue that I should have posted next week which will officially wrap up year one and this particular story. However, there are still stories in the DE universe to tell--at least two more years worth. It's just that this story has already topped the hundred thousand word mark so I figured it would be best to wrap it up and then do separate multi-chapter stories for junior and senior year as well as shorter multi-chapter stories for summers. 
> 
> My thanks again to campy, jeriddian, and daccu65 for allowing me to use their original characters in this universe and I hope everyone is enjoying this take on the KP universe.


	27. Season One Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School ends and summer begins for everyone. Edited for grammar and continuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Season One of the Double Entendre Universe. I hope everyone has enjoyed the first season. To be honest, the characters have in many cases evolved in ways that I didn't envision they would at first, but, as I continued to write, I found it wiser to listen to them rather than force them into a mold that no longer applied to them. I plan on taking a few weeks to rest up and sketch out the next story which will be a brief summer series of adventures before going into Season Two. I will also be going back to earlier chapters and editing for grammar and correcting the continuity errors that inevitably pop up in a story of this length. Kim, Hope, Tara, Ron, and the rest of the gang will most definitely be back and again, I hope everyone has enjoyed this alternate universe tale of Kim and her friends.

** _Middleton High—Last Day of School_ **

Chuckling as they watched their redheaded friend give her boyfriend a quick kiss, Tara and Hope joined her at her locker, “I see Josh has so far successfully avoided being launched on any deep space probes, Kimmie.” Tara quipped with a sly grin as her housemate joined in the good-natured ribbing.

“More important…” Hope teased with a grin, “How are his skills coming along?”

A blush appearing on her cheeks, Kim responded to the bantering with a knowing smirk, “So far, Mom and Dad haven’t caught on, but we did have a close call last weekend.”

“Oh?” Tara grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…Mom and Dad took the Tweebs to see cousin Larry. I managed to get out of going by telling them the truth—that Josh had gotten us tickets to see the laser light show in Upperton. Anyway, we returned home after and…well…take three guesses what we were doing…”

“Uhhh Huh.” Hope smirked, “Being naughty.”

“Yup.” Kim blushed.

“So…what happened? Did they come in while you two were in the middle?”

“No. Thank Heaven!” The lovely redhead replied with a chuckle, “We had just cleaned up and were on our way to the kitchen to grab something to eat when they came in. Mom kinda raised an eyebrow at the two of us being in the house alone and Dad went straight up to my room. Good thing we didn’t mess up the bed that time at least.”

“Heh.” Tara snorted, “Plush rug for the win.”

“You said it!” Kim laughed, “As for Josh’s skills…let’s just say that he’s gotten more dexterous and cunning in the last few weeks…if you know what I mean.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Hope laughed, “And what about you? You blowing away the competition?”

Kim responded in a prim voice as she blushed, “Let’s just say no more practice bananas for me.”

“Hey!” Ron, accompanied by his girlfriend, waved, “Ready for summer.”

“Hell yeah!” Hope exclaimed. “What about you two? Any special plans?”

“Yeah.” Ron replied. “You remember Felix, don’t you KP?”

“Felix Renton.” The lovely redhead responded with a fond grin, “Felix from elementary school? Yeah. You two were friends until he moved out of state with his family as I remember…”

“Yep.” Ron answered back with a smile, “His mother’s taking a position at MIST, so they’re moving back here this summer. Me and Zita are going to help him and his family move in to their new house.”

“Well…” Tara offered, “If you need more muscle just let us know—we’ll fetch Sergei…”

“And Josh.” Kim added.

“And anyone else we can get, and be happy to pitch in.” Hope finished.

“Thanks.” Zita smiled back in response, “We will.”

“Yeah…” Ron chimed in, “Soft drinks and pizza on us. Sorry…” The blond youth apologized with a grin, “No hard stuff.”

“Not a problem.” Tara replied as Hope and Kim both nodded their heads in agreement. “We better get to class. Wouldn’t do to get detention on the last week of school.”

As the group entered Mr. Barkin’s class and took their seats, Kim whispered to her blonde fellow cheerleader, “Hear anything more on Shego?”

“No.” The lovely Englishwoman sighed, “They’re still waiting for her to come out of that bloody coma.”

** _Middleton Medical Center_ **

Looking down at her patient, Ann Possible entered in her latest observations on the dark-haired young woman’s chart as her fellow surgeon, Dr. Guberman, entered.

“Any changes, Ann?” Dr. Guberman inquired as the redheaded neurosurgeon handed her colleague the patient’s chart.

“Take a look at her EEG, MEG, and MRI readings.” Ann prompted, pointing to the appropriate section of the chart they were both looking at. “What do you see?”

“Hmmm…” The other neurosurgeon vocalized as he perused the data, “That’s odd. I’m sure we removed all those tendrils wrapped around her cerebrum and cerebellum.”

“We did.” Ann nodded her head. “But I’m wondering if there might be something else at work here. Maybe Drew did more than just implant that chip in her.”

“Have you run another set of toxicology tests?” Phillip suggested, “Maybe he injected her with a substance to reinforce the effects of the chip that our initial tests didn’t pick up on?”

“Could be.” Ann replied, conceding the possibility. “I’ve already called for more extensive tests as well as scheduling another spinal tap for later today. Her earlier bloodwork didn’t show anything, but, like you said, we just ran the standard tests because getting that chip out immediately took priority. I’m curious to see what these new readings will reveal.”

“As am I.” Phillip agreed. “Have the authorities gotten any information from that madman that might help us?”

“I don’t know.” Ann sighed, “I was informed by Global Justice that in between incoherent rants and rages, he let slip something about a plan B.”

“Shit!” Dr. Guberman cursed as an unpleasant thought entered his head. “Have we done a full body MRI scan?”

“Yes, of course.” Ann, the same thought crossing her mind, replied as she called up the results of the scan. As the two doctors carefully examined the data, the redheaded neurosurgeon gasped, “Phillip! Take a look at these hormone levels…”

“Yes.” The other neurosurgeon nodded his head, “Do you see the cortisol levels? How they’re fluctuating. And then the melatonin levels. Notice how they sync up for a few seconds and then…”

“The cortisol levels increase markedly.” Ann nodded her head. “I’d say we’re dealing with two…maybe even three more implants.”

“The pineal and adrenal glands?” Dr. Guberman hypothesized.

Nodding her head, Ann agreed, “Yes. We need to do another MRI, this time concentrating on the pineal and adrenal glands. We might have to go back in to remove those implants.” Letting out a breath of air, the frustrated neurosurgeon growled, “Drew might be a genius, but he’s also a monster. Developing an implant that sophisticated that could do so much damage and doing it purely out of spite.” 

“Take another look, Ann.” Phillip exclaimed, pointing at a graph on the chart. “See what’s happening? See how the hormones are interacting with whatever was in that comet that gave her and her brothers their powers?”

“Yeah.” Ann replied, her voice rising in alarm, “They’re increasing her power levels to the point where if we don’t remove them immediately, she’ll literally burn herself up from the inside. We’ve got to remove those implants now.”

“I’ll alert the anesthesiologist and endocrinologist and reserve the room for immediate surgery.” Phillip declared, springing into action

“I’ll get ready.” Ann responded, looking down on her patient. “Just hang on Ms. Go. We’re not about to let you die.”

** _Rockwaller Financial Consulting Office_ **

Entering his office, Jack Rockwaller nodded his head perfunctorily at his receptionist. “Any messages or appointments, Janice?”

“You have a meeting with Mr. Templeton of the Benton Group this afternoon at two and you have three calls from your wife.”

“Thank you, Janice.” Mr. Rockwaller responded by rote. “Tell Gessler I want to meet him in my office in ten minutes and tell him to bring everything he has on our dealings with the Benton Group.”

“Yes, Sir.”

A few moments later, the accountant, a slender, brown haired man in his mid-thirties with a receding hairline, wearing a nondescript business suit and carrying a folio entered his employer’s office. “Mr. Rockwaller?”

“Come in, Gessler. ” Jack Rockwaller grinned as he gestured at a chair in front of his desk. “Have a seat.” Inclining his head at the folio as his bookkeeper sat down in the chair, the businessman inquired, “Are those the Benton Group files?”

“Yes, Sir.” The accountant said as he handed the folio to his boss who then, after opening it, carefully perused its contents. “I think you’ll find everything is in order, Sir.”

Nodding his head as he read, Jack Rockwaller responded with a grunt, “So it is. Any further word on the purchase of the Xanadu building? Any problems or issues?”

“None to speak of.” Gessler responded. “There were problems with an overzealous code inspector, but a quick call to the superintendent of codes, accompanied by the usual inducement resolved the issue.”

“Good.” Jack acknowledged as she shuffled through the papers. “Refresh me…what sort of drugs will they be manufacturing at this new plant?”

“Generic over the counter medications.” The accountant quickly replied. “Antacid medicines…aspirin…multivitamins…stuff like that. Nothing that requires a prescription.”

“And our percentage of the profits?”

“The usual ten percent.” The accountant answered back, “Plus one percent if sales figures go beyond their annual predictions.”

“Excellent!” Jack smiled, pleased at his employee’s responses, “Be sure that all the legal I’s are dotted and T’s crossed here. I don’t want some minor technicality to derail this deal. Good work, Gessler. There’ll be something extra in your paycheck once the deal is signed.”

“Thank you, Sir.” The bookkeeper responded as he rose to his feet, his lips turned up in an insincere grin. “I appreciate it.”

Once his employee had exited the office, Jack signaled his receptionist. “Janice? Contact Mr. Templeton and firm up our appointment.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good job, Jack.” The businessmen muttered to himself as he idly twirled a pencil in his hand. “This deal with the Benton Group will easily pay for that summer retreat in Capo San Lucia.”

** _Middleton High_ **

“Only two more classes to go and no more school!” Ron proclaimed to everyone in earshot as he emerged from his American History class into the hallway.

“Just think…” Kevin Guberman grinned as he was joined by his girlfriend, Liz. “No more Mr. Barkin for three whole months.”

“No more looking over our shoulders when we want to hold hands.” Liz concurred as Kim, Hope, Tara, Jessica, and their significant others joined the growing group hanging out by the lockers.

“So what’s everyone’s plans for the summer?” Jessica asked. “Steve and I are just planning on chilling.”

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. “Just taking it easy. What about you guys?”

“I know Mom wants to go to Florida to visit Nana Possible and Dad’s talking about going out to Wyoming to see his brother.” Kim sighed dejectedly. “So, I see at least two family trips this summer.”

“I’ve heard about Nana Possible from Grandmama, Uncle John, and Auntie Emma.” Tara mentioned with a conspiratorial wink, “Remind me before you go and I’ll tell you some of the stories about her they told me.”

Smiling, Kim answered back, “You bet I will.” She then inquired, “So…are you still planning on going to England?”

“Yeah…after the Fourth of July picnic for a fortnight or so.” Tara replied as she gave her housemate a playful punch on the shoulder, “And I’m dragging Hope along with me.”

“I’ve been nagging her nonstop since before the dance to take me with her.” Hope explained, “I’m dying to meet Tara’s grandmother and uncle and aunt.”

“Well…you already know what me and Zita are doing.” Ron declared, “We’re helping Felix move in.”

“Right.” Kim nodded her head. Turning to Kevin and Liz, the young redhead asked, “So…what are you two going to be up to during the break?”

“Pretty much what Jessica and Steve have planned.” Kevin responded. We’re just gonna lie back and chill out.”

Five minutes before the last bell signifying the official end to the school year rang, Mr. Barkin’s voice sounded through the school’s PA system. “I want to remind all students that until you leave the school grounds you are still under the authority of the Middleton School District and any violation of school rules will be punished accordingly. If detentions or suspensions are issued, they will be served at the beginning of the next school year and if the violator or violators are seniors, transcripts and diplomas will be held until detention is served. Have a good summer.”

A few minutes later, the final bell rang accompanied by the cheers of students as the young people raced to exit the building. Chuckling at the pandemonium surrounding her, Tara almost missed the beeping of her Kimmunicator. Answering it, she responded as Kim, her Kimmunicator also beeping, joined her. “Mrs. Possible?” Tara exclaimed as she saw the redheaded doctor on the screen instead of the young tech genius who usually called.

“Mom?” Kim uttered, “Is something wrong?”

“Tara? Kim?” Dr. Mrs. Possible uttered, “I’ve got some news for you about Shego that I thought you’d want to hear.”

“What is it?” Tara asked with a hitch to her voice, “Is something wrong?”

“She’ll be okay.” Ann reported in a soothing voice. “We ran some more tests earlier this morning and discovered that Drew had implanted a couple of what I assume were fail safe devices in her adrenal and pineal glands…”

“The bugger wanted a backup in case she regained control.” Tara muttered in an angry voice.

“That’s probably what he had planned to do to you too, Kim.” Hope said in a low voice to her redheaded friend.

“Yeah.” Kim sighed, shaking her head, “I know.”

“We removed the implants and she’s resting now.” Ann announced through everyone’s Kimmunicator. “She’s still in a coma—however it’s looking like she’ll be coming out of it soon. I just thought you’d like to know.”

“Thanks, Mrs. P.” Tara replied before asking, “Is it possible for us to…”

“To come in and see her?” Ann interrupted, “Yes. I’ve cleared it for you, Hope, and Kim. I’m afraid you can only see her one at a time though.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Kim responded, “You’re the best.”

“We’re on our way.”

** **

** _Middleton Medical Center_ **

As the gaggle of young people converged on her, Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled, “She’s improving.”

Sighing in relief, Tara responded with a mild quip, “Sheila’s not going to let a few implants beat her.”

Chuckling softly, Ann replied, “She’s one tough woman…no doubt about that.” Her demeanor now businesslike, she reported, “Whatever that comet did to her when it gave her and her brothers their powers also affected her healing abilities. Those implants were designed to suppress and turn that healing ability against her—essentially burning her up from the inside out.”

“Drakken’s gone completely round the bend.” Tara commented in a grim voice before asking, “So…when the implants were removed…”

“Her healing abilities have returned with a vengeance.” Ann declared with a smile. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she wakes up in the very near future.”

“Can I…”

“Of course.” Ann replied as she ushered Tara and the others into a waiting room. “Come with me, Tara, and I’ll take you to her. The rest of you can wait your turn here.”

“Go on, Bestie.” Hope grinned, “We’ll hold down the fort here until you get back.”

“Hey Cheeky.” Tara said in a low voice to her slumbering friend barely making herself heard over the steady beeps from the medical instruments. “I don’t know if you can hear me or if you’ll remember what I say when you wake up, but I just wanted to let you know what I think of you. I think you’re a gutsy and brave woman. You’re strong and tough, but at the same time you can be so tender and compassionate—although you’ll never admit it to anyone—especially yourself. Drakken threw his best at you and you beat him. I don’t care what anyone else—including yourself—says, I know you’re no villain. If you were truly a rotter, Drakken wouldn’t have had to use those damn implants on you. Like it or not, babe, you’re a hero.”

Taking the comatose woman by her hand, the lovely blonde continued to speak, an imploring note in her voice as she uttered her words. “I need you to get better, luv, because we’ve still got some work to do and hell to raise. There’s still those missing nukes and putting a stop to that damn drug ring. Hope, Kim, and I need your help here, so get better, get your arse out of hospital, and join us. We’ve got arses to kick and need you to help kick them.”

Pausing for a moment, she bent down and kissed the other woman gently on her lips. “I also need you up and about, Cheeky so that I can…” Her lips turning up in a warm smile, she whispered the rest of her sentence in her friend’s ear.

“Tara?”

Standing up, Tara turned to Mrs. Dr. Possible. “Thanks, Ann. I guess I really should let the others have some time with her.”

“She’s going to get better.” The redheaded neurosurgeon declared as the pair walked out of the room, “And I’m betting she did hear what you said to her just now.”

“I hope so.” Tara responded with a wan smile.

Grinning at the young blonde as the pair entered the waiting room, Ann jokingly inquired, “I don’t want to know what you whispered to her—do I?”

“Probably not.” Tara laughed as she motioned her housemate and partner, “You’re up next, Hope.”

Waiting until everyone else had their turn, Kim entered the room last. Seeing the sleeping form of her sometime foe lying helpless on the bed, connected to IVs and monitors, the teen hero sighed, “I know we’ve fought each other a lot, Shego…Sheila…but seeing you like this. Get better…Believe it or not, your pushing has forced me to up my game. You don’t cut me any slack…even though you’ve been pulling your punches. I know that if you ever decided to go all out, I’d be in a world of trouble and in a world of hurt—no matter which of us ended up winning. Get better. I need my number one sparring partner back.”

** _A Global Justice Research Facility—Location Unknown_ **

“Thank you, Madame Director.” Dr. Cyrus Bortel exclaimed in a voice both fawning and effusive. “These lab facilities are even better than my previous ones.” Activating the computer console on his new desk, his smile grew wider, “And thank you for saving my research notes on the neuro-compliance chip. I had thought them destroyed by those young mercenaries.”

“We were able to download a copy of your notes before handing over the originals. Dr. Director explained as Will Du handed the scientist a data disk and a manila folder. “We want you to continue your research on the chip. But we want it improved. The folder Agent Du just gave you contains a listing of our requirements. Do you think you can meet them within a reasonable time frame?”

After carefully perusing the papers in the folder, Dr. Bortel nodded his head. “It’ll be a challenge, but I can do it. But first…why did you save my notes? I get the impression that Kim Possible and her friends will not be very pleased if they find out about this deception. Why do you risk alienating them?”

“The neuro-compliance chip is just too useful a tool to be casually discarded on moral principles.” Betty flatly stated, responding to the scientist’s inquiry. “As for Kim Possible and the Dirty Pair—as the old saying goes—what they don’t know won’t hurt them. Don’t worry about them. If they become a problem, I’ll deal with it.”

Dr. Bortel enthusiastically declared as he took the data disk and notes, “Then I’ll begin work immediately.” 

** _Tara and Hope’s Apartment_ **

“Is everyone here?” Wade asked as his image appeared on the tv monitor.

“Yep.” Hope replied as she took a sip of her white wine.

“What do you have for us, Wadesy?” Tara asked as she lit her cigarette and took a drag.

“What’s the sitch?” Kim inquired as she took the margarita handed to her by Hope.

“The surveillance drone I placed on Mr. Rockwaller’s accountant picked up on something interesting that I thought you’d like to see.” The Team Possible technical genius responded, “I’m playing the footage now.”

The foursome watched attentively as the images of Anton Krycheck, the accountant that Jack Rockwaller knew as Gessler, and the suspected Knight of Rodegan, Anton Mahler, working undercover as a businessman appeared on the screen, Mahler sitting behind a desk as the accountant entered what was obviously an office.

_“You’ve done well, Krycheck.” _ Mahler declared as he perused the document the accountant had just handed over to him. _“You are sure Rockwaller does not suspect your ties to the Knights?”_

_“Quite sure.”_ The accountant responded, _“Nor has he inquired very deeply. He is content to not know the source of the Benton Group’s funding so long as the payments are made and his own…indiscretions…remain concealed.”_

_“Excellent. Maintain the fiction for now.”_ Mahler ordered, _“As long as he remains docile, there is no need to force compliance. Allow him to enjoy his mistress and pleasures.”_ Taking out his cell phone, Mahler spoke, _“Continue work on the Xanadu facility in Middleton. I want production commenced by the end of next month.”_

“Well…we have a name and location now.” Tara declared as she put out her cigarette and took a sip of her gin and tonic. “All we have to do is find out where it is and then we hit it.”

“Any ideas on that Wade?” Kim inquired as she got a refill for her margarita.

“I’m running searches through public records and I’ve got Krycheck’s phone tapped.” The child hacker responded. “I’ve also got surveillance drones keeping an eye on Mahler, but he’s got countermeasures set up so I’ve got to be careful. He discovers he’s being watched and it’s…”

“Game over.” Ron finished as he sipped his ginger ale.

“Right.” Wade replied with a nod of his head. His smile returning, he added on an optimistic note, “However, we’ve got more than we had and with everything I’ve got going on this, we should find out something soon. I’ll keep you updated on what I dig up.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Hope acknowledged as she made her way to a shelf containing dvds as the door knocked, “That would be the boys and Zita. In case everyone forgot, it is movie night. Pizza’s on the way. You wanna put on the popcorn T while I get the dvd ready? I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m ready for some down time.”

** _An Undisclosed Location Somewhere in the World_ **

A group of men and women representing a diversity of races, creeds, cultures, and nationalities sat around a conference table. The individual sitting at the head of the table, on a raised dais and masked by shadows, spoke in a clear voice, the person’s words carrying loudly, masked by a device that made it impossible to determine that person’s origin or gender.

“Number Five, make your report.”

“Our unwitting puppets are performing as expected, Number One. In fact, they are doing even better than we had initially hoped.” A middle-aged Asian woman declared as she rose respectfully to her feet. As she touched the button on her table, Dr. Drakken’s image appeared. “This individual, in particular, through his repeated vain and childish quests for personal vengeance and world domination, has proved an excellent distraction for us, allowing much of our real work to go unnoticed. Also, our mole in Global Justice has informed me that Dr. Bortel is now working on refining his neuro-compliance chip for them. The mole states that, when the order is given, the chip can be easily acquired.”

“Very good, Number Five.” The shadowed figure responded. “Number Four. Your report.”

A brown-skinned man speaking with a Middle Eastern accent and wearing a well-tailored suit stood up. “While we have lost two of the nuclear bombs, the others are still in our possession. One of our front groups that cannot be connected to us now has possession of the nuclear device and anticipates being able to use it against its target in approximately two months.”

“And the target?” The voice inquired.

“The G-8 Summit in London. Dr. Director, with most of the leadership of Global Justice, not to mention the leaders of the countries involved in the summit, will be there.”

“I trust that this effort will enjoy greater success than the past two attempts. It would be…unfortunate…should there be another failure.”

“I assure you, Number One.” Number Four promised, sweat beading on his forehead, “We will succeed this time.”

“I hope so.” Number One replied, “For your sake. Thank you, you may be seated.” After the now very nervous sycophant took his seat, the man in shadows spoke again. “Number Three…how are your plans developing?”

Conrad van Rodegan, looking much younger and with wavy black hair thanks to his recent plastic surgery, stood up and cleared his throat. “Our efforts to destabilize Rodegan are moving apace, Number One. News media that we control through dummy corporations have begun broadcasting propaganda calling for King Wallace to retire in favor of his son. Once he does so, they will shift to calling for Prince Wally to abdicate and hold free elections as he promised. These broadcasts will be accompanied by demonstrations led by our people.”

“And if either the king or his son prove reluctant to abdicate?”

“Then our agent provocateurs embedded within the Rodegan security forces and various different political parties and clubs will be ready to act. They will present the image that the royal family is incapable of governing.” van Rodegan replied. “Besides losing international support, the bad publicity will further alienate the royal family from the people, possibly leading to a violent revolution should the king or his son remain obdurate.”

“Either event—free elections or violent uprisings—giving you the opening you need.” The mysterious person in shadows only known as Number One concluded in a seemingly approving manner. “Very good. Proceed with your plans.” After a momentary delay, Number One further inquired, “And your second operation?”

“The Xanadu plant will be opening within a month. We anticipate that it will be attacked. Should the mercenaries making the attack fail, that will work to our benefit, of course.” The Count declared, “But even if their attack succeeds, the Xanadu operation will still have accomplished its goals as the data we are accumulating regarding the drug’s effects is proving invaluable in developing the obedience drug we are seeking. That, along with the neuro-compliance chip, will facilitate our plans to bring about a more ordered…less chaotic…world.

“Excellent, Number Three.” The mystery man replied, “Keep us informed as to your progress.”

“Yes, Number One.” Rodegan dutifully acknowledged as he took his seat.

“Number Two…” The man in shadows commanded, “How is _Gotterdammerung _progressing?”

“Very well, Number One.” Baron Heinrich von Stossel declared in a thick Bavarian accent. “Following our setback at my schloss, we were able to regroup and our weapons development facilities have successfully tested the prototype device on a small scale. Our scientists have determined that the nuclear material we have obtained from some of the warheads we acquired will successfully initiate the chain reaction required. At the present time, we await the successful completion of Number Three’s project. Once we secure the rare earths and other metals from Rodegan, we will be ready to proceed.”

“Thank you, Number Two.” The anonymous figure replied. Now, speaking to everyone at the conference table, Number One announced, “You all have your tasks and I look forward to hearing reports of your progress at our next gathering. This meeting of the board of MALUS is adjourned.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the Kim Possible crossover story I had begun on fanfiction.net and am currently revising to upload here, I am spending quite a bit of time developing a Tara/Ron ship and found that I enjoy writing Tara. I'm also a fan of 60s era spy and adventure shows such as the Avengers, the Saint, It Takes a Thief, and similar movies and television series. As there isn't a lot of fics with Tara as a main character--at best, she's most often depicted as Bonnie's kinder and sweeter sidekick with an attraction for Ron Stoppable that she's too shy to act on and that clueless Ron doesn't pick up on until after he lets her slip away--ironically to Josh Mankey. I wanted to take her in a new and totally unexpected direction. As in fanon she's often given the last name of King (in homage to Linda Thorson's Tara King from the Avengers), I figured, why not give her a double life and make her the original Tara's granddaughter and tie her in with Steed and Emma Peel. With those three and a few others as role models, Tara's going to grow up to be a sophisticated adventurous young woman. Take that free spirited British adventuress, give her an assignment playing a typical American teenage girl living in Middleton, add a dash of Bonnie Rockwaller, Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, Shego, and a few others, shake well, and see what develops.
> 
> I've upped the rating to M to play it safe as we're getting into more mature themes--especially beginning in chapter 9.
> 
> Thanks again to Jeriddian and campy for the use of their characters from their works all of which can be found at fanfiction.net. Again, I heartily recommend that you read "Queen's Gambit Declined" by Jeriddian and "Mating Games" and "Mad Dog Picnic" by Campy. Also, check out daccu65 for his stories. I also want to thank daccu65 for permitting me to use his original characters in this story. You'll find excellent characterizations, great plot development, and great storytelling in all three of these writers stories.


End file.
